The Chance Of A Lifetime
by Riley-Mizfit
Summary: Stefanie and I are the best of friends.I pursued my dream of getting into the WWE, while she decided to stay as a fan. I work alongside some of the greatest superstars ever including Alex Riley. What happens when I become closer to Alex through storyline
1. Monday Night Raw

I'm backstage of the arena for Raw. I decided to get a ride with Beth and Nattie, since they're the only two divas that I'm friends with. We go to the Divas Locker Room and I drop my stuff off. My phone rings and I see that it's my best friend in the world, Stefanie.

"Hey, what's up?" I ask.

"Just getting ready to watch Raw. I miss watching it with you. How are things with the WWE going?"

"Oh just great. Don't know what I'm doing tonight, you know the WWE and telling us like 10 minutes or so before it happens."

"Oh yea. I would not be able to do that. How is everyone there? Are they nice?"

"For the most part. The only divas I'm friends with are Beth and Nattie."

"They do seem nice. It looks like fun, going out there every night, and the guys...wow! That is all I have to say haha."

"I know...we used to like drool over them together."

"Yes I know. Ted, Cena, Zack, Alex and The Miz. God you are lucky to be working with them!"

"I know right? I have yet to like tag team with any of them, which I would love to do."

"What would you do if you ever got to tag with Alex? I bet you would just die!"

"You know me all too well. I'd be dead...on the inside." I laugh.

"I do know you." She laughs as well. "Have you even talked to him yet?" She asks.

"Um...we've exchanged words yeah."

"Ohhhhh so when are you two going out?" She teases, laughing.

"We're far from that. I have yet to have a full fledged conversation with the guy."

"I am sure that you both will talk, I mean you had pretty much every guy here wanting to talk to you, so it's a matter of time before Alex comes to his senses."

"True...Ziggles has already tried hitting on me. Just ew."

"Yea, he just seems creepy." Stef shudders. "He needs to stay with that screechy, voiced bimbo."

"I know right? Zack saved me from that trainwreck. I am now a Broski..well Broskette." I laugh.

"Woo woo woo, you know it." Zack says as he walks by.

"Oh lucky! I wuold love to be a broskette! Tell Zack to take care and spike his hair for me!"

"Will do...when he comes back. He just turned the corner and out of sight."

"Alright, sounds like everyone is getting ready for the show." Stefanie comments, hearing more talking.

"Yeah...oh hey Alex." I say as I see him pass by.

"Hi Alex!" Stef shouts through the phone. "Go get him girl!" She whispers in the phone.

"I have all night...oh look there's Mike. He and I became like instant friends."

"Girl! Do not tell him that I am like in love with him!" She chuckles. "What is he like outside the WWE? I would love to know!"

"Oh he's the greatest person ever outside his character. A lot nicer...and sweeter."

"Awwwww, I told everyone, but did they believe me? Noooooo haha." She says with sarcasm, but laughs.

"Like he says, they only know The Miz...not Mike."

"Right, I only know Mike from the Real World, and the videos of him in LA. That is who I want to know, even though I do like The Miz in him too, very sexy haha. Do not tell him I told you that, I would be embarrassed."

"Don't worry, I won't. Secret is safe with me."

"That is why you are the best! I can not wait for you guys to come back here! We need to hang again!"

"I know! I think we're coming back in a few weeks. I can probably get you backstage before the show."

"Yay! And omg that would be soooo cool! I always wanted to see what goes on and see what they are really like! You rock!"

"Of course I do. But hey the show is about to start, hope you get to see me tonight."

"I will be going for you just like every week! good luck and miss you!"

"Miss you too, byeee."

"Byeeeee."

We both hang up and I put my phone away, before proceeding to walk around as I hear the Raw theme blast through the arena.

"Gonna be going off on a rant to the crowd tonight about how you should be WWE Champion?" I ask Mike after walking up to him.

"You know that. I am the most must see WWE champion in history and I deserve to have that title back!" Mike rants, unhappy.

"Poor you." I snicker, patting his shoulder.

"Hah, I am going to get that title back, I am the one that makes this show, everyone comes to see me." Mike says so confident.

"Uh huh...suuuure." I tease.

"You know it's true." Mike says, lightly pushing my shoulder.

"Do I now?" I grin.

"Yes you do, you know not to doubt me. What I say I'm going to do, I do it and it happens." Mike smirks.

"Like beating up Alex months ago? Ohh you have no idea how much I got mad at you for that. But ohhh he got you back every time." I snicker.

"Psh, he had it coming, but I had to do that and you know that. Not like you're dating him or anything." Mike says.

"Oh I know, but he was still a favorite."

"Well I'm sorry I did that, and I told you many times, but it was something I had to do. He is actually a good friend of mine still. Mike tries apologizing again, giving me the puppy eyes and sad face.

"It's okay, I know. Plus that mini feud was building, everyone saw it. It was bound to happen anyway. Something the fans wanted to see."

"It was, I did not want to do that to him. He is a really good guy and has talent, now he has the chance to show everyone what he has got."

"Right." I nod.

Then a stagehand motions to him.

"Well time for my rant."

Mike walks out as his theme plays and the crowd boos him. He struts tot he ring and does his poses before given his special mic and starting to do what he always does best. Then Alex comes up to me.

"So who were you on the phone with?"

"Oh just one of my friends."

"Is she a diva?" Alex asks.

"No, just a close friend from home, might bring her to a show when we go back to my hometown." I say smiling, but freaking out on the inside.

"So uh...what's up?"

"Oh I just wanted to tell you that you should probably get changed into your ring gear..."

"Why is that? I don't have a match scheduled." I ask, confused.

"They made a change to the matches tonight." Alex says with a wink.

"Oookay. I'll go get changed then, thanks for telling me."

"No problem. I will be seeing ya." Alex says as he watches me walk off to the locker room. 'She is really nice and sweet and she can wrestle' he thinks.

I walk into the locker room and start to get ready, and just in time because after I walked out of the locker room there was a stagehand ready to tell me I was all set to head to the curtain. My theme song plays and I walk down to the ring, slapping hands with fans and climb up on the ropes and point to the crowd. I step down and wait for the announcer to say who I am facing. I am shocked at what I heard.

"And her tag team partner..." Alex's music hits.

"From Washington DC...ALEXXXXXX RILEYYYYY!"

"Oh Stef must be freaking out right now." I say to myself as Alex makes his way down the ramp.

At home, Stefanie is watching Raw in her living room and then spits out her soda she just drank. "OMG! She gets to tag with Alex! I told her it would happen." She screams jumping up and down freaking out. "She must be going crazy!" She says.

Back at Raw, Alex makes his way into the ring and does all his poses and our opponents are announced.

"Making their way to the ring the team of Alicia Fox and Michael McGillicutty.

"Odd pairing." I mutter to Alex.

"Yeah it is, easy win. You can take her, I know you can." Alex adds, whispering to me.

"And you can take Mr. Bland and Boring himself." I laugh.

"Oh it's all going A-Ry tonight." Alex smiles cheesily. "Just don't take dancing lessons from her." Alex adds, laughing.

"Never in a million years."

"Good. You are great just the way you are."

"So are you."

Alex grins and we both decide that he will starts the match off against McGillicutty. They start by locking up and Alex pushes McGillicutty into the ropes for a three count. After Alex backs up, McGillicutty takes a cheap shot and starts to take control of the match, knocking Alex down every chance he gets. I'm urging Alex to get up and cheer for him, trying to get the crowd pumped up as I have my hand out ready for a tag, and Alex tries to tag me but McGillicutty tries to do a roll up on Alex but Alex kicks out on two. I sigh in relief and jump up and down on the apron to get Alex going again. Alex gets up quickly and hits a couple clotheslines on McGillicutty before hitting him with his signature spinebuster, followed by his signature Impaler DDT. He gets fired up like always and then he looks over at me, pointing to me and the crowd goes crazy. He tags me in and we double team McGillicutty before Alex gets out to stand on the outside of the ropes. McGillicutty gets over to his corner and Alicia comes in because of the mixed tag team rules. We stare each other down as we circle each other. We lock up and then I get her in a headlock, increasing gets up however and moves backwards, against the ropes, before making me let go and bouncing off the ropes. She goes to kick me but I duck and when I come back again, I drop kick her. I keep doing it as she keeps getting up, and she gets up again in a hurry and looks kind of mad. I don't care and I continue the beat down on her before she counters and take control of the match. I can hear Alex encouraging me to get up from the mat. I turn to see him reaching his hand out for the tag, because he knows that I'm struggling to stay in the match.

Alicia comes over and grabs my feet after pulling me away from Alex and the tag, but I pull my legs back and push her away, scrambling over to Alex and tagging him in quickly. And again because of tag team rules, McGillicutty comes in but only to be met with a hard clothesline by Alex as I roll outside the ring to regain my power. He hits the spinebuster and the DDT again before going for his finisher. That's when I see Alicia coming in so I quickly get in and take her down and we roll outside the ring, so she cant interfere. This allows Alex to hit his finisher and pin McGillicutty for the win. Alex and I are announced the winners and without thinking after I slide back into the ring, I literally jump and hug him.

Alex looks at me and then we both head backstage. Alex looks at me.

"What was that for?" He asks, a slight smile on his face.

I'm embarrassed and try to cover it up. "Oh, I was just excited that we won." I lie. "Did it without thinking...but yeah..."

"That's okay." Alex adds. "Are you busy after the show?" He adds.

"Not really." I reply. "Do you want to go out to a club or something?" Alex asks, stuttering a bit.

"Sure I would love to. I just have to change." I blush and head to the locker room.

That's when I call Stefanie...to tell her what just happened.

"Are you serious?" She exclaims, happy for me.

"Yeah, I don't know but I think he might like me." I say, uncertain.

"Well go out and do what you do best and get your man." She encourages me.

"Well thank god I always carry a dress around with me. Otherwise I would have to stop back at the hotel."

"Yeah, you are always prepared and it is a good thing. Who else is going with you?" She comments, curious.

"Oh, I don't know actually."

"I bet everyone is going to be there, or maybe Alex will take you somewhere different. Knowing him, he might. He is a sneaky one haha. I know you would love that...just you and him alone hehe."

"Yeah but it's not a date. It can't be."

"You never know, it could be. Did he say exactly where you guys were going?"

"No not really. He just asked me if I wanted to go out to a club or something after the show."

"Well that was nice of him, I am sure he is going to show you a good time, or the other way around haha." She jokes, laughing.

"Yeah...well I should really be getting changed out of my ring gear now."

"Alright girl! Go get yourself looking hot for that fine hunk of a man and have fun for me."

"I will." I laugh. "Talk to you later."

"Talk to you later!" She says.

I walk into the locker room to get ready for my amazing night out, as I smile going into my bag to get my things ready. It doesn't take me all that long to get ready. Once I am, I leave my stuff behind to walk around backstage. When I leave the locker room, I look over and see Mike.

"Jeez...don't scare me like that Mike." I say, after jumping slightly.

"That is what I do best. So where are you going looking nice?" He asks.

"Alex asked if I wanted to go to a club or something after the show so I said yes. Just waiting for him to get ready so we can go." I say, trying not to blush.

"So you are dating him huh?"

"What? Nooo."

"But you are going on a date with him, right?" Mike presses.

"No, I barely even talked to him, we just had a tag match and that's how we started talking. Really it's nothing, just friends hanging out, that's all."

"...really?"

"Yes Mike, REALLY! Just because two people hang out, does not mea they are dating!" I state.

"Well then, how about I come along and see if it is a 'date'?"

"Do what you please. But you'll come to find out that it's not a date."

"Keep telling yourself that." He smirks, just as Alex walks up.

"Ready?" Alex asks.

"Yeah, and Mike here wants to come if that's alright with you." I nod, glaring over at Mike who is smirking the whole time.

"Sure." Alex says, a bit disappointed.

"But he's gonna get there on his own...aren't you Mike?" I say, giving him a look.

"Yeah, might find some hot girls there." Mike says grinning.

"Alright then, shall we?" Alex asks.

"Just gotta get my things." I say, opening the locker room door real quick and reaching around the doorway and grabbing my bag.

"Now I'm all set."

"Ok, let's head out." Alex says as he and Mike follow me out to the car and we make our way to the club,,,,minus Mike. We walk in and find a seat.

"Thought we were waiting until after the show?"

"Figured it'd be too crowded with everyone from the show afterwards." Alex replies.

"That's a good idea. Stay until it gets too crowded." I say.

"Looks like Mike found someone already." Alex chuckles, motioning to Mike who is dancing with some blonde girl.

"Looks like it." I laugh.

"Want to go dance?" Alex asks, offering his hand to me.

"Um...sure." I nod, taking his hand.

I smile slightly, getting butterflies as we both make our way to the dance floor. A song comes on that we know and we start sing and dance along to it. At times, I'm hesitant to dance along to songs that are played after at first, but then I just let go and have fun. After I get the feel for the place and the songs they are playing, I start to have a really good time and act like I do with my friends from home. I do look over at Mike who's still dancing with the blonde girl, and he motions for me to dance with Alex the way he and the girl are dancing...close together. I shake my head and mouth 'no'. He mouths 'come on' and shoos his hand for me to dance closer to him. I turn my attention to Alex who was just looking at me and I hope he did not see what Mike was telling me to do.

"You alright?" Alex asks.

"Oh yeah, I'm fine."

"Alright, would you like to take a break and have a drink?"

"Yeah, that sounds good."

We head over to the table and Alex goes to the bar to get us both drinks. He comes back and hands me my drink.

"Thanks." I smile and sip my drink.

"I just have to say that you look amazing." Alex compliments.

"Thank you." I blush. "You don't look bad yourself." I add.

"Although I already knew that back when you were with Mike and wore all the nice clothes...before the suits." I continue. "Even though the suits are nice now."

"Really? I did not know that." Alex raises his brow.

"Yeah...I've been watching you and I've been a fan since NXT."

"That is something I did not know about you." Alex grins. "That could explain the hug after the match then."

"Yeah...but I was really happy that we won. We work well together, I've noticed that tonight."

"We do work well together. Hopefully we will get to do more in the coming weeks."

"Hopefully." I nod. "And the writers are unpredicatble so maybe a little storyline will be made. You know them and their crazy ideas."

"Do I ever. A storyline would be nice though. Would love to work with you again." Alex smiles.

"Me too. I've wanted to get into the WWE for a while and every since I saw you and watched you ever since NXT, I've wanted to work with you."

"That is an honor, thank you." Alex blushes a bit.

"You're welcome. You know I miss your heel character. You played it so well."

"I did, didn't I, haha. Learned it all from Mike." Alex says.

"Maybe that's why people called you twins and everything. You both were the same kind of heel character. I miss the varsity vest by the way, it's still my favorite."

"I know, everyone thought he was my brother all the time and we had to tell them no and I miss being a villain, it was fun." Alex explains.

"Of course. And what happened to wearing the jeans every Monday Night? Not that I don't like the suits now, because I do..."

"So you like the jeans look? I'll keep that in mind." Alex raises a brow and smirks.

"Good to know." I laugh.

Just then Mike walks over. "It's getting crazy in here! Too crazy for me! I'm losing all the girls!" Mike pouts, a bit annoyed.

"Awww, not Mr. Chick Magnet tonight?" I tease.

"It's the NY girls, they just do not get it." Mike scoffs. "Let's hit a better club!" Mike suggests.

"I think we're good, but you can go by yourself."

"Yeah, I'm out of here!" Mike states. "Enjoy your date." He whispers to me.

Before I could even respond to him, he walks away from the table and leaves.

"It's not a date." I grumble under my breath.

"What?" Alex asks.

"Nothing. Want to go dance some more?" I ask.

"Sure." Alex nods, getting up and following me.

And this time without thinking, we end up dancing closer than last time. We both get lost in the songs and are having too much fun dancing with each other to even notice how close we're dancing or what time it even is. When I want to go back to the table for another break, I suddenly realize how close we are dancing and kind of panic, but slowly inch myself away and not so close. Alex takes notice and chuckles and I motion to him that I want to go sit and have a break. He then follows me back to the table and we both sit and take a sip of our drinks.

"I'm actually having fun tonight. Believe it or not, I actually don't go out too much lately."

"Glad you're having fun. And why has a pretty girl like you not been out for a while?"

"No motivation I guess."

"Well now you have the motivation." Alex grins, pointing to himself.

"So whenever I want to go out somewhere after a show or something I come find you?" I laugh.

"Sure, I'm always up for having a good time, that is if you don't mind."

"Oh of course not."

"Good. Shall we go dancing before the night gets away from us?" Alex suggests.

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea."

Alex offers his hand to me again which I take and we both head out to the dance floor for the last time of the night. We stay out on the floor until we see a lot of the other superstars and divas show up and the place starts to get crowded. I motion Alex to lean down.

"Wanna get out of here and maybe go get something to eat?" I suggest.

"Yeah, sure." He nods.

We make our way off the floor and out of the club and to the car.

"So where should eat?" I ask.

"I know this cafe down the road, if you would like that." Alex says, starting the car up.

"Sure, any place is good."

"Alright." Alex responds and drives to the cafe, and finds a spot to park.

He gets out and opens my door for me. I smile and thank him, before we head inside and we find a table to sit at.

"So many choices." Alex chuckles.

"I know, see anything you might like?" I ask him.

"Hmmm, I think I'll get whatever you're getting."

"Well I'm getting a vanilla iced coffee and a a chocolate chip muffin." I say.

"That sounds good...Im definitely getting the same."

I just smile and tell the waitress what we want when she walks oer.

"Ordering for the guy?" Alex says.

"Well I just thought.." I start.

Alex puts his hand on mine.

"I don't mind." He smiles.

I look down at his hand on mine, before looking at him. Then I look away in hopes of hiding whatever blush was starting to show on my face. Soon our order comes and we both talk and get to know each other some more. I start to yawn but try to hide it.

"I saw that." Alex says.

"Saw what?"

"I think that someone is getting tired. Do you want to head to the hotel?" Alex asks out of concern.

"Maybe after I finish the iced coffee."

"If you say so." Alex smiles and sits there watching me drink my coffee.

"Although this is coffee and it may keep me up all night."

"Party at the hotel then? We can invite Zack and see if Nattie and Beth can come, or it can be just us?" Alex suggests.

"For Zack to join, it'd have to be a tanning party. But don't we have a flight to catch early in the morning?"

"That's right. Maybe we can get breakfast before we head out?"

"We can try, yeah."

"Great. Sounds good." Alex smiles.

"I suppose we can head back now."

"Yeah, I guess we should."

We both get up and head back out to the car and head back to the hotel. The drive was fairly quiet except for the radio. When we get to the hote, Alex walks me to my room.

"I had a great time tonight." Alex says.

"I did too."

"We should do it again. You are fun to hang out with." Alex says, before surprising me with kissing my cheek.

All I can do is smile, despite the even worse butterflies in my stomach than earlier tonight.

"Well we should get to bed. I will see you in the morning?" I ask.

"Of course." He nods.

We both say goodnight and I walk in my room and shut the door, putting my back to it and mouthing 'omg', before getting my things for bed.


	2. House Show

I wake up the next morning, having only got about 5 hours of sleep, after spending almost all night at the club the night before. After hesitating to get out of bed, I finally do since I just remembered that Alex and I were getting breakfast before getting on the plane to the next city. I go into my bag and get out the clothes for the day. I pick black, straight leg jeans, a light purple halter top, and black heels to match. I go in the bathroom and do my make up to match as well when there's a knock on the door.

"Coming!" I say as I finish my make up real quick, before heading out into the room and opening the door.

I open the door to find Alex there.

"Hey, are you ready to head out or do you need more time?"

"Well I do have a few more things to pack up, other than that I'm good."

"Alright. Need help with anything?" Alex offers.

"Uh yeah, I could use some help with packing my things up."

Alex walks in and I tell him what he can pack.

"Are you excited about the signing you have later?"

"Not really. I mean I am because of the fans, but I'm not at the same time because of who I have to sit there with."

"Who do you have to share it with?"

"Someone you have a history with while you were down in FCW...Wade."

"That cheeky monkey? I can not stand him! Watch out for him, he's a dog!" Alex warns, not happy.

"Wish I could be there." He mumbles.

"Yeah...can't control these things. You get put with other people whether you love them or hate them." I shrug.

"That's true, but Wade is just..." Alex trails off cringing.

"He better watch himself, that's all I have to say."

I clearly hear that but just shake it off as I finish up the packing. After I get all the things packed, I turn to Alex.

"All set." I tell him.

"Alright, let's go to breakfast then."

"Sounds good to me." I replay and walk out and down the hall with Alex.

That's when we see Mike waiting for the elevator too.

"Hi Mike!" I say walking to him.

"Hey, how was your night after I left last night?" He asks.

"It was good, danced a bit then went to eat." I say.

"Really now? Is that all?" Mike asks, teasing me a bit.

"That's it." I say.

"Hmm, I find that hard to believe."

"What do you mean Mike?" Alex asks, and I glare at Mike.

"Nothing, just messing with her is all." Mike says, and when Alex turns around I smack Mike on the arm.

That's when the elevator dings and the doors open, and we walk in. Mike keeps looking from me to Alex and nodding. I roll my eyes.

"You got plans today?" He asks.

"Yeah, we're going to eat before the flight." Alex says.

"Good, I'm starving." Mike adds, inviting himself.

"Um Mike?"

"Yeah?"

"We planned to go to breakfast ourselves...as in the two of us."

"Psh, I see how it is." Mike acts insulted.

"Maybe next time." I say.

"Yeah whatever."

"Fine Mike, be that way." I snap.

The elevator dings and we exit into the lobby and head out to Alex's car, putting my bags in the trunk.

"You know I was only kidding back there." Mike says before he even decides to go to his car.

"Yeah Mike, I know." I laugh and shake my head.

"I'll see you at the gym or the arena okay?" I add.

"Yeah, see you then." Mike says, getting in his car.

"Shall we go eat now?" Alex asks.

"Yeah, let's go." I nod.

We both get in and Alex drives to iHop.

"Oh I love this place!" I smile as he parks the car.

"That's good." He smiles too.

We both get out and walk in and are seated quickly.

"What are you having?" Alex asks.

"Hmm, that depends...what are you having?"

"I was thinking about some strawberry stuffed French Toast."

"No way, that's my favorite."

"Really? I get that all the time when I come here."

"Yeah like no joke. It's indeed my favorite."

"So are you getting that too?"

"Uh duh." I laugh.

The waiter comes over and this time Alex orders for the both of us.

"So the show should be fun tonight, even though we have no idea what we're doing yet."

"Yeah it should, always a good time in Tampa, great to be home too."

"At least the flight won't be too long to get down there."

"No, more time to hit the gym then relax after."

"Before we have to be at the arena."

"Yeah, of course."

The waiter comes back with our food and we eat and talk occasionally. Being the gentlemen that he is, after we're finished, he pays the bill and the next stop is the airport.

"Thank you for breakfast." I say as we get to the car.

"No problem. Anytime." Alex smiles as the both of us get in the car and head to the airport.

As soon as we get there, we grab our things and make it to our gate.

"Just in time." I say, plopping down in my seat.

"Yes we did." Alex laughs.

"Where is your seat?" I ask.

"A few rows back." Alex says.

"Alright, well see you when we land in Tampa."

Alex nods and heads for his seat. I was sitting next to Alicia, so I put my headphones in and turned on my iPod, not wanting to be bothered by her. The song that had started playing was _A Thousand Years_ by Christina Perri from the _Breaking Dawn Part 1 _soundtrack. Before I knew it, I was dozing off before falling completely asleep. A few hours later, someone was nudging me awake. I open my eyes to see Alex.

"We landed." He whispers.

"Thanks, did not know I was that tired." I yawn stretching.

"It's plane rides, they're boring."

"I know that, and so was the person I was next to." I scrunch up my nose.

"...Rihanna wannabe..." I scoff.

"Oh, now I see why." Alex laughs as we both head off the plane.

We do the usual routine in the airport of grabbing our things from the claim, and then heading out to a waiting rental car.

"So are you staying at the hotel?" I ask as we both get in the car.

"No, at my place." Alex says, starting the car.

"That's nice." I say, a bit disappointed.

"Yeah, gets lonely sometimes. But I'm not gonna be there long because of the gym and then going to the arena."

"True, when did you plan on going? I was just dropping my stuff off and then was going to head there, well before my signing.

"Probably like in a few hours."

"Ok, so I will see you at the show later on then."

"Of course. Just gonna head to my place so you can take the car. Have my own car at home I can drive later."

"Alright thanks."

He nods and we soon pull up to his place. I get out to help him get his things out of the trunk.

"You don't have to." Alex says.

"Oh I don't mind at all, least I can do after you bought breakfast." I smile.

After grabbing his things out of the trunk, he shuts it and then hands me the keys.

"See you at the arena."

"See you there." I say and get in the car and drive to the hotel everyone is staying at.

I park as soon as I get there and get my things out of the trunk. While I'm at it, I decide to give Stefanie a call.

"Hey girl! How did the club go?"

"Pretty good. Mike came with us. He wanted to see if it was a date or not."

"Oh jeez, he sounds like a trip! Well was it? Details girl!"

"I don't know, we danced...talked, he bought me a drink..."

"Awwww he is totally into you girl! I saw how he looked at you during your match!"

"I wasn't paying attention really. I was just shocked to see that he was my tag team partner."

"I bet you were! When I heard about it, I said you would freak if Alex was your partner and I had a feeling he was going to be!"

"Yeah...and then after the club we went and got something to eat."

"Awww sounds like a great night."

"And then when we got back to the hotel, he walked me to my room and...I was so not expecting this but he kind of...kissed me on the cheek."

"Awwwww he is such a sweet guy! What did he say after? What did you do?"

"We both said good night to each other before going into our rooms."

"Girl! You better stay after that! He sounds like a sweetheart and a charmer, total keeper."

"Oh he is, but sadly I won't be seeing him much today. I got a signing with...Wade, then I got to go to the gym and the only time I'll see Alex is at the arena."

"Ewwww that cheeky monkey? I pity you, and man, that really stinks that you will not get to see him today...but you will later."

"Well after the show tonight I won't. He's not staying at the hotel, he's staying at his place."

"Maybe he will invite you back to stay with him...who are you rooming with?"

"I don't know right now, just got to the hotel."

"Hope it's not anyone annoying or irritating."

"That's like almost the whole diva roster...besides Nattie and Beth..and Tamina."

"True, hope you get Nattie or Beth."

"So do I."

"What time is your signing?"

"Noon."

"Soon in a few hours then. Just enough time to work out."

"Yeah, if I don't fall asleep in my room."

"Don't do that! Call Alex! I am sure he will keep you up, or an iced coffee, they always help you."

"I would call him, but he never gave me his number."

"Ask Mike, I'm sure he has it, or you could hang out with Mike."

"We'll see."

"Alright."

"But I was a little disappointed when Alex said he was staying at his place. I won't see him around."

"Awww I'm sure that you will see him, maybe he will go to the gym early to see you."

"We can only hope."

"I'm sure, I'm usually right."

"Yeah, well I'm gonna get settled in, I shall call you later."

"Alright, talk to you soon."

We both say bye and then I head inside, getting my key card and heading up to my room. I get in the elevator and go up to my floor and pray I got a decent room mate. I open the door to find Alicia.

"Great." I mumble to myself.

"Nice to see you again too." Alicia says sarcastically.

I just give her a nod before putting my things by my bed and putting a gym bag together. Going as quick as I can, I get my things and leave the room. I get to the elevator and go down to the lobby, leaving for the gym. I get to the gym and start slow on the treadmill and put in my headphones. I'm walking for a bit when I look up and are surprised at who I see.

"She was right...how is she always right?" I say to myself about Stefanie.

Then Alex walks over to me.

"Fancy seeing you here." He winks.

"Hey..." I trail off, taking out my head phones.

"...thought you were coming later."

"I was, but I got bored so I thought I would come here to pass the time." Alex says, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Aww miss me already?" I laugh.

"Well, you are fun to hang out with and I do like talking to you."

"How will you ever survive in that house of yours alone?" I joke.

"I have no idea, it does get lonely at times." Alex says. "So who are you rooming with?"

"Ugh...Alicia." I make a face.

"That sucks. She is hard to get along with." Alex says. "Well...ummm...if you don't want to room with her I...I have an extra room you can use." Alex suggests.

"Really? Well that would be better than rooming with her."

"Great." Alex smiles. "You remember where I live right? Just get your things and come over after your signing."

"Yeah sure, thanks." I nod.

"No problem. I'm going to go work out some. I'll catch you later." Alex says, walking to the weight room.

"She was right again." I mumble to myself, before putting my headphones back in.

I walk on the treadmill for about 20 more minutes before moving on to the equipment. I decide to end the gym trip with the punching bag, so I wrap my hands up and work on that. I do that for a good ten minutes and then go in the locker room and get a shower and change for my signing.

"Ugh...two hours of sitting next to the cheeky monkey." I grumble.

I get into my car and arrive at the signing a short time later. I walked in and saw Wade already there. I sigh and roll my eyes, before walking over and taking the seat next to him.

"Well 'ello there love." Wade smirks at me.

"Wade." I acknowledge, not looking at him.

"Well, aren't we in a mood today." Wade says sarcastically.

"Just tired...late night last night."

"Ah, I see." Wade says, trying to hint at something.

"Well put on a smile, it's time."

The fans start making their way over and we smile and talk to them while we autograph things for them.

"You are my favorite!" One small fan says.

"Thank you." Wade smiles.

"Sorry I meant Shauna, she's the best!" The little boy says, making Wade mad but hiding.

"Aww thank you." I smile.

The kid walks away and I sign a few more autographs and take pictures with a few fans. Before I know it, the 2 hours went by fast and everyone was gone.

"Well that was painless. What are you doing after?" Wade asks slyly.

"I'm actually going back to the hotel to get my things. Then I'm heading over to Alex's house."

Wade looks disgusted. "Him? Why? You can come stay with me." He grins, moving closer to me.

"In your hotel room? Sorry he beat you to it. He offered since I don't want to room with Alicia."

"Whatever, he's no good, you will see that. I am much better than him." Wade scoffs.

"Uh huh, sure. Now if you excuse me, I must be going."

"Whatever, have fun with him." Wade says with sarcasm and walks off.

I shake my head and go out to my car, heading to the hotel and then Alex's place. I pull up to Alex's place and shut the car off. I take a deep breath before getting out and walking up the stairs and knocking on the door waiting for Alex to answer. Eventually the door does open and Alex greets me. He offers to help with my things and we head inside.

"Glad you made it. How was the signing?" Alex asks as he leads me to the guest bedroom.

"He tried hitting on me." I say, making a face of disgust.

"The nerve of him. He has no class." Alex shakes his head.

"I know. He asked me what I was doing after the signing was over. I told him exactly what I was doing. Then he said I should go stay with him in his hotel room instead. Then he said that he's better than you. Psh right."

"Him better than me? I doubt that." Alex chuckles. "You made a good choice, he probably just wanted some."

"Probably. Ugh." I shudder.

"That's over now, are you hungry?"

"Oh my god yes. I haven't eaten since breakfast."

"Ok, we can order in or go out. Your choice."

"I think ordering in is better. I haven't relaxed once since getting off the plane today. I want to at least relax a bit before we head to the arena."

"Sounds like a plan. You can take a nap and I can wake you when the food gets here if you want." He suggests.

"Hmm, yeah that seems like a good idea."

"Alright." He says and I head into the room and change into shorts and a tank and lay down.

It doesn't take me long to pass out, and when I do time just flies by. Because I felt myself being shaken lightly.

"Shauna wake up. The food is here." Alex whispers as he gently shakes me awake.

"...be there...in a minute..."

"Okay, take your time." He says, then leaves, giving me the time to wake up.

After sitting up and stretching, I make my way out of the bedroom and finding the kitchen where he is.

"Hello sunshine." Alex laughs. "I got Chinese, if that's okay with you."

"Oh yeah it's fine."

He grabs me a plate and fork so I can get what I would like.

"I didn't know what you liked so I got a few things."

"This is perfect, don't worry."

"I'm glad." Alex smiles and both of us sit down and eat, Alex glancing at me every so often.

When we finish, we clean everything up, putting leftovers in the fridge.

"And look at that, just enough time to get ready and head to the arena and hang around until the show tonight."

"We're just that good." Alex says and we both laugh.

We both get our things after I change first and head out to his car, driving to the arena. Since I had plenty of time after getting to the arena, I dropped off my things in the locker room, then decide to call Stefanie and give her an update.

"Shauna!" She enthusiastically says.

"Heyy, just thought I'd call you and give you an update on what's happened today."

"Tell me, tell me, tell me! I want to know everything!" She anxiously says, rambling.

"Well first of all, you were right about the gym..."

"See! I told you! He could not go without seeing you!" She gloats.

"And at the signing, Wade tried hitting on me."

"Ewwwww! He is just creepy." She makes a face.

"And...you were right about Alex's place. I told him at the gym I was rooming with Alicia so..."

"You are staying with him now? I knew it! He is so into you!"

"He's just being nice."

"That's true too. He seems like a nice guy too, what's he like?"

"Well he's like Mike, funny, nice, caring, sweet. I think he's like protective or something. When I told him about Wade being with me at the signing, he acted weird."

"He could be. They do have a history though, and Alex never really liked him. And that is sweet, don't really know Mike but that is good they're the same."

"But if Alex liked me, don't you think he would've told me by now?"

"Maybe he's scared or shy...he might think it's too soon and doesn't want you to feel awkward around him."

"True..."

"That is unless you two get put into a storyline together. You could get closer to each other." Stef points out.

"That may not happen for some time though. We will have to wait and see I guess." I say.

"I have a feeling you will be."

"You may be right. You were right about the gym and him inviting me to stay with him."

"I'm just that good."

"You seem to be." I laugh.

"Wish you were here though, it's gonna be a few hours before showtime." I add.

"Wish I was there too, we could have so much fun!" Stef says, a little bit sad.

"I know, you could meet Mike."

"That would be amazing. I would love that! You talk so much about him and Alex, I can not wait to meet them."

"I know. Just a couple more weeks. Mark it on your calendar."

"Doing it now! It's going to be great to see you again!"

"I know right? I can't wait."

"Just wish you would be able to stay longer. Been a long time since we hung out. I miss those days."

"I do too. But hey I'll come back when we have one of those rare few days off."

"That would be so great! Just like old times." She laughs.

"Exactly. And then when I can...come back for the holidays."

"It really stinks. I wish I went with you to wrestling school, then we could both be there."

"I know. But hey now you can get free tickets to shows, backstage access, everything. It pays to know someone in the business."

"That it does, meet all the stars and divas and see how things go. Can't wait!"

"Speaking of, your ticket should be coming in the mail soon."

"Really? I'm going to check now!" She says running out to get the mail.

I laugh to myself as I wait.

"Man! Not yet. Hopefully tomorrow." She sighs.

"Don't worry, you'll get it. I promise."

"I know but I want it now!" She whines.

"Patience."

"You know that word is not in my vocabulary." She laughs.

"Yes, I know." I laugh too.

"They need to get here!" She whines. "But how are things there now?"

"Calm for now...I think because everyone's just starting to get here."

"Ah, so have you talked to Mike lately?" She asks being nosey.

"Not since this morning."

"Awww. Tell him I said hi." She says. "Who are you facing tonight?"

"Don't know yet."

"Well that sucks. You would think they would let you prepare."

"I'm always prepared, I've watched all the divas enough to know their moves and tricks."

"Good! You will beat whoever you face, you are the best!"

"And that's why you're my best friend. Best supporter ever."

"You know it, I always knew you could do it!"

"Of course. Boy has it been a long day."

"I bet. You did a lot and all right after your flight too right?"

"Yes, I'll definitely crash tonight."

"I bet, if Alex doesn't keep you awake." She teases.

"Oh stop, how would he keep me awake?"

"Oh I don't know." She says teasingly. "Guys have their ways. " She jokes. "Just playing, maybe by talking to you?"

"Who knows, I guess I'll find out."

"I'm sure you will."

"Well I'm gonna let you go, I'm sure I'll find something to pass the time here."

"Alright, talk to you soon." She says and we both hang up.

Then I put my phone into my pocket and leave the locker room. When I walk out I bump into Mike.

"Hey." He says.

"Hey Mike." I reply.

"So...look, I'm sorry about teasing you the other night."

"Oh it's okay, friends do that, no big deal."

"Alright, good. I would not want you to be mad at me." Mike smiles, going to hug me.

"Oh, I could never be mad at you."

"That makes me feel much better."

"You were worried?"

"Actually I was. You are the only diva that I'm actually friends with and you don't annoy me like the others do."

"Well don't I feel special."

"You should."

"Well you don't have to worry about anything."

"Good. I was heading to catering, would you like to come?" Mike offers.

"Sure, anything to pass the time until the show starts."

"After you." Mike says, motioning for me to go first, then we both head to catering.

"So before I forget, my friend Stefanie who I was just on the phone with says hi."

"Well next time you talk to her I say hello. Wll I get to meet this friend of yours?"

"When we go back to my hometown in a couple weeks, yes. She's super excited."

"I'm guessing she's a fan then huh?"

"Oh yeah, big fan...like me."

"Should be interesting then. Is she like you at all?"

"Well...yeah. Even though she stayed the fan and I became the wrestler."

"Well if that's what she wants. I'm sure she's is happy for me though."

"Oh she is. She keeps asking me what everyone's like and all that."

"You should bring her back before a show so she can see."

"Already ahead of you on that. Planning on it in a couple weeks."

"How nice of you. If she's like you, I can't wait to meet her."

"I'll be sure to tell her that, next time I talk to her."

"When will that be?"

"Probably after the show or before I go to bed tonight."

"Oh alright. By the way, are you still at the hotel? I mean I saw you leave with all your things earlier."

"Oh yeah...um...no..."

"So where are you staying then?" He asks me.

"Um...Alex offered to let me stay at his place since I didn't like rooming with Alicia..."

"Well that was nice of him, and yeah I can't stand her myself."

"Yeah...so that's where I'm staying."

"Well that's cool. So are you two...?"

"Are we what?"

"Together yet?"

"You're never gonna let that go are you?"

"No I'm not, you know me too well."

"That I do, and no we're not together yet."

"What's taking you so long? You have been wanting to for months."

"And how do you know that?"

"The way you look at him, and I heard what you told your friend on the phone before."

"Eavesdropping Mike? Really?"

"No, I just happened to be walking by and could not help myself. You know me." He shrugs.

"Right...I don't know." I sigh.

"You're secret is safe with me, don't worry."

"Oh I know I can trust you."

"You always can. Are you ready for tonight?"

"Yup, as ready as I'll ever be."

"Well that's good. I'm sure you'll do awesome!"

"Of course."

"Any idea who you're facing?"

"Nope, not a clue."

"They need to give you a storyline already."

"I know right?"

"We need to fix that."

"It could happen. Could be tonight...few days from now. We'll see."

"Yeah, you are too talented to be pulled around."

Then suddenly Alex comes to catering where Mike and I are, looking for me.

"There you are."

"Oh hi."

"You need to come with me. Uh Vince is here and he wants to talk to the both of us."

"Oookay." I say, a bit wary.

"It's nothing bad, don't worry."

"Okay, that makes me feel much better." I sigh in relief.

"I think I know what it is. Go." Mike says to me.

"Alright." I say and walk nervously but anxiously with Alex to see Vince.

"You have nothing to worry about, this is a good thing."

"I know but I'm nervous about what it may involved and I'm anxious to find out."

"Understandable." He nods.

Then we finally find Vince.

"Come in my office." Vince says, motioning to us both to his office.

We both walk in and have a seat in front of his desk.

"So why did you want to see us?" Alex asks.

"Well simply because I'm thinking about putting you two in a storyline together."

"Oh wow, well that's interesting." I look from Vince to Alex.

"Yeah, see since neither of you are in any active storylines, I figured Raw could use something new. Especially since seeing how well you two worked together on Raw last night."

"That sounds like an idea. What do you have in mind?" Alex speaks up.

"Well to start out, it's gonna be the typical valet storyline. You'll accompany her to her matches and she'll accompany you to yours."

"Sounds good. I can do that." I say.

"And we'll go with that for a while, see what the fans think, and if they want something more, we'll take the storyline further. Possibly a romance storyline since we haven't had one of those in a while."

"Yes, give the fans what they want. I wouldn't mind either way."

"I agree." I nod.

"Good. Your storyline will start tonight. You're both in matches. Alex you're facing Jack Swagger, and Shauna you're facing Eve."

"Alright. That sounds good to me." Alex says.

"Me too." I nod.

We both walk out of Vince's office and start walking down the hall.

"I guess I was right about a storyline starting tonight." I comment.

"You knew about it?" Alex asks, a bit shocked.

"No, Mike said something about me needing a storyline. I said we'll see when it happens, tonight, tomorrow, a few days from now. I guessed."

"Well you're just that good."

"I so can't wait to face Eve. I still hate her for slapping you across the face last year."

"I know, if I could have, I would have slapped her back."

"But you're a guy, and you can't hit girls I know. God I wish I was around at the time, I would so take her down right then and there. She made me so angry."

"Could have used you back then too. But I have you now."

"True. Better late than never."

"You're right. I think we should get ready though."

"Right." I nod.

We both head off and get ready to head out. As I'm heading into the locker room, Eve's heading out, and I just give her a look.

"If only you knew what was coming." I grumble.

I head in and get changed into my attire. Once I'm all set, I leave and head to Alex's locker room and wait for him. Once he's ready, he walks out to me. An attendant comes up to us, telling Alex that he's opening the show, and we follow him to the curtain to wait. As we're waitng, I hear Vickie's voice.

"I swear if she does anything, I'm taking her out." I say.

"Go for it." Alex chuckles.

"Dolph too. I'm sick of them cheating." I add.

"Have at it. That's why you're out there."

"I got your back...always." I smile.

"Glad to know that." Alex smiles in return.

Then they play his music and he offers his arm to me. I take it and we head out first. The fans go crazy seeing me and Alex together again and I slap hands as Alex poses on the ropes. After he's done, he leans against the ropes as he waits for his music to fade. When it does, Swaggers starts and he walks out with Vickie and Dolph like always.

"Ugh." I say disgusted as they make their way down to the ring.

When Swagger gets into the ring, he does his running around like always before jumping around and getting ready for the match as his music fades.

"What a loser." Alex whispers to me before the ref rings the bell and I step out. They lock up and fight for power, until Alex pushes Swagger into one of the corners. That's when the ref starts counting to 5 and he lets go at 3, backing up a bit before hitting Swagger with a cheap shot to the face.

"Come on ref!" Vickie yells as clap and cheer for Alex.

"You got him Alex!" I cheer as Vickie glares at me.

I look over at Vickie and wave mockingly at her. She starts to walk over when Dolph stops her and I taunt her a bit. I laugh it off as I go back to my spot outside the ring, paying attention to Alex in the match. Alex has the upperhand until Swagger power bombs him. Vickie is laughing and Swagger goes for the pin on Alex.

"No! Kick out!" I yell, and he does.

Vickie is yelling at the ref and so is Swagger when Alex comes up behind Swagger, surprising him. He hits him across the back, making him stumble forwards. He turns around and goes to hit Alex, but Alex ducks and when Swagger comes running back, Alex flips him over with one arm. I cheer for Alex.

"You got him!"

Alex helps Swagger get up and then picks him up and drops him again on his back. That's when he gets fired up and goes for his signature move the A-Bomb, pretending to throw a grenade up in the air and catching it, his fists making contact with Swagger's face.

"You got him! Go for it!" I yell to Alex.

Alex backs up, waiting for Swagger to get up so he can give him his finisher. That's when Vickie climbs up onto the side of the ring.

"Oh hell no." I growl, storming over.

Dolph stops me as I get close and he tries distracting me by flirting. I laugh slightly and reach out, slapping him across the face. Then I get to Vickie and grab her by her feet, dropping her face first off the side of the ring.

"That's what you get! Now stay out of it!"

I turn just in time to see Alex get Swagger on his shoulders and he delivers his finisher, covering Swagger for the pin. Alex picks up the win and I get in the ring with him.

"I knew you could do it."

"I couldn't have done it without you disposing of Dolph and Vickie."

"That's what I'm here for. They will not do a thing as long as I'm around."

He nods and smiles, before we get out of the ring, slapping hands with fans on our way back up to the curtain. Once behind the curtain, Alex gives me a big hug.

"Great match, now all there's left is yours. I can distract Eve at times if you want." Alex suggests.

"That would be helpful, but at the right time."

"Gotcha." He nods.

I walk with Alex to the locker room so he can change. When he walks out I mentally freak.

"I see you kept the jeans in mind, from when I told you."

"Yes I did. Just for you."

"Aw, don't I feel special."

"You should. I do not just wear them for anyone."

"You're a dork."

"I know." Alex says, blushing a bit.

Alex and I hang out backstage, walking around when we get bored as we wait for my match to come up. When it's time, an attendant comes and walks us to the curtain again. I faintly hear Eve talking to Kelly and I make a face.

"Don't worry about her, you got this."

I look at him and nod. Then they play my music and we both walk out. Of course like for Alex's match when we went out together, the crowd went crazy for us again. Alex climbs into the ring first, holding the ropes open for me. I silently thank him before I get into the ring. He stands back and watches as I do my usual in-ring routine before matches. Once my music fades, I stand there after Alex leaves the ring to stand outside it. I keep my eyes on the curtain and ramp as Eve's music plays and she comes out. After she does her usual entrance routine, we face each other and the ref signals for the bell to ring.

We circle each other before locking up, then I quickly get her in an elbow lock and apply the pressure until she backs me up into the ropes. That makes me let go and I go running and bounce off. Eve bends down, going for the obvious move of flipping me over her back. But I stop and kick her, then clothesline her when she stands back up. Then I drop an elbow on her, before sitting her up and driving my knee into her back, and then grab her arms and pull them back behind her, applying pressure to the back. The ref asks her if she wants to give up and she says no. I start to lose control and Eve starts to get up, then reverses my hold and stomps on my foot a few times to make me let go of her. But it doesn't work, because I let go of her but grab her by the head and slam her down onto the apron. I pick her up and send her into one of the corners. I charge at her full speed, but she lifts her foot up and hits me in the face, which makes me hold it and stumble away. That's when she climbs the corner, getting ready for when I turn around. When I do, she jumps and hits me with a cross body, going for the first pin attempt of the night. I can hear Alex encouraging me from outside the ring and I kick out at two.

I roll away towards the ropes, using them as support as I get to my feet. When I do get to my feet however, Eve runs at me and knocks me over the top rope and onto the floor. Alex is immediately by my side, making sure I'm alright, encouraging me to get back into the ring. Eve gets out of the ring and starts to head towards me. That's when she's face to face with Alex and they start arguing back and forth, Alex creating a distraction while the ref starts to count down. That's when Eve reaches out and slaps Alex across the face again like last year. I obviously see this and when Eve walks over to me to throw me back in the ring, I hit her with a low blow to the gut, before getting up and throwing her back in the ring. I wait for her to get back up before hitting my signature and the crowd goes crazy. Then I hit my finisher and cover Eve, getting the pin and winning the match.

My music plays as I'm announced the winner and Alex climbs into the ring, holding his face where Eve had slapped him. He replaces the ref and raises my hand in victory, before we get out of the ring, heading back up the ramp and backstage.

"I can't believe she did that to you again! She is so in for it this time!"

"Didn't want her to do anything worse to you than what she did already. I had to get involved." He explains.

"I know, and I thank you for that."

"That's what I'm here for."

"Right...let me see your face."

Alex turns and leans down a bit so I can check.

"How does it look?" He asks.

"Well I see no hand print or anything, but I still think ice is a good idea."

"That's good. The last time she left a mark."

"Ugh. Well let's go get you ice, I can change, and then we can leave once the show's over."

"Alright, sounds good." Alex says, and we both head to the trainers for ice, then head to the locker room so I can change, then watch the rest of the show.

"And so you don't have to worry about holding the ice to your face and driving at the same time, I'll drive us back to your place." I say to Alex.

"That's very nice, thank you." Alex smiles.

"It's the least I can do."

"Still it's very nce of you." Alex says, as he sits next to me.

"So when we do get back, since I'm not too tired just yet, what do you want to do?" I ask.

"I was thinking maybe we could watch some movies or just get to know each other a bit better."

"Or maybe watch movies and get to know each other a bit better."

"That sounds better. It'll be late when we get back. Just relaxing and watching movies sounds good to me."

"Good." I nod.

"Looks like we missed a few matches." Alex laughs, looking at the tv.

"Oops." I laugh too.

"It's good. I don't think you missed Mike's though." Alex mentions.

"Good. I think he'd be a little mad if I missed it."

"I don't think he'd be that mad, but then again it is Mike we're talking about."

"True...unless I find him and explain that I'm tired and I'm heading back to your place with you."

"I'm sure he'll tell you everything tomorrow." Alex says.

"True...well why don't you take our things out to the car and I'll find him and tell him that we're leaving."

"Alright." He says and stands to get his bags and grabs mine too.

He heads out to the car and I head to find Mike. When I find Mike, I go up to him.

"Hey Mike, I just want to let you know I'm leaving early."

"I'm kind of tired from my match and stuff." I add.

"Aw, I kind wanted you to stay, but if you're tired, go rest and I will see you tomorrow." Mike says, a bit disappointed.

"Tell you what, to make up for it, how about we just hang out tomorrow if you're not busy." I suggest.

"Sure. I'll call you in the morning, so be up bright and early."

"I'll try...depending on when I actually get to sleep."

"Okay, you have until 11 and then I am going to come and wake you up myself." Mike laughs.

"Oooh, I'm so scared."

"You should." Mike smirks. "Beds are not so comfortable when they're wet."

"Uh huh...we'll see."

"That we will, you should get going, I'm sure Alex is waiting for you."

"Oh shush." I laugh. "See you tomorrow." I say, starting to walk away but turn back around.

"Oh and you know how you said I should have a storyline? I got one."

"That's great! You better tell me all about it tomorrow!"

"You know I will. Good luck in your match."

"Thanks." He says as I walk away.

Then I make my way out of the arena and to the car, where Alex is waiting in the passenger seat, the ice back on his face.

"How is the face feeling?" ask, getting in and sitting in the driver's seat.

"It's feeling better."

"That's good." I say, starting the car and heading to Alex's house.

When we get back to his house, we both get out and get our things out of the trunk, before going to the front door and Alex unlocks it. We bring our things to our rooms and get ready for bed, before going into the living room for movies.

"So what would you like to watch?" Alex asks, showing me his collection of movies.

"Hmm...Underworld...definitely."

"You're into them too? I love those movies."

"Yup, I love them too. The first one I ever saw was Rise Of The Lycans and that's what got me into the movies."

"That movie was the best one, they are all good, but I think that one was the best."

"I think maybe we should go see the new one when it's finally out in theaters later this month."

"We should. I want to see it really bad looks sick."

"Don't you mean gangster?" I laugh, sitting down on the couch.

"Yeah, that too." He chuckles, sittingo n the couch as well.

The movie passes the previews and gets to the main menu. He presses play and the movie starts. We watch the movie some and forget about drinks and snacks. Alex offers to get some and goes to grab some chips and soda and heads back for the movie. And before forget, I take my phone out since I still had it with me, and I text Stefanie real quick. 'Hey, won my match...beat Eve...after she slapped Alex again. Guess what, Alex and I are in a storyline together. Typical valet storyline for now. He and I are now back at his place watching one of the Underworld movies. Oh and Mike said hi by the way'. She replies with 'That is great! I knew that would happen! I am so proud of you! Glad you gave it to Eve, I can not stand her at all! She needs to leave Alex alone! You and those movies, another thing you have in common with him...and before I forget..eeeepppppp!' I reply back with 'I'm hanging with Mike tomorrow to make up for missing his match, I can tell you the details of me and Alex's storyline tomorrow kay?' She replies 'That sounds good, you both have fun!' We both text 'night' to each other, and I shut my phone off for the night and focus back on the movie.

"Everything alright?" Alex asks, after I put my phone down.

"Oh yeah, just telling my friend how the night went and that I'll talk to her tomorrow."

"Ah, alright." He says, turning back to the movie.

"You know if you get tired, you can use me as a pillow if you want." He adds.

"Thanks, I'll keep that in mind."

About halfway through the movie, I start to get tired and yawn.

Alex puts his arm on the back of the couch behind me.

"You're tired." He says, noticing me yawn.

"Just a bit...yeah." I nod.

"You should go to bed." Alex suggests.

"You said I could use you as a pillow if I got tired."

"Yeah, that's true." Alex chuckles.

I take his offer and lay down on his lap and try to watch the movie. Of course it starts to get harder and harder to keep my eyes open and watch the movie. Tiredness takes over and I'm out like a light. Soon the movie's over and Alex tries to wake me up.

"Shauna, Shauna, the movie's over." Alex says, trying to wake me.

When I don't wake up, Alex takes me up to my room and heads back down to shut everything off for the night. He heads back up to head to his own room, but he comes back to mine to check on me and to say goodnight. He walks over to the bed and leans down to me.

"Goodnight." He says, before kissing my head and then heading to his room.


	3. FCW Event

I'm currently dreaming, and I know this because what I see right now is not what I saw before I went to bed last night. It's kind of dark, and there's only one table with candles lit, a very romantic atmosphere.

"Hello beautiful." Alex says, taking my hand and leading me to the table.

I'm kind of confused at first, wondering what's going on and why he just came out of like nowhere.

"What's wrong?" Alex asks, looking at me.

"Oh nothing, everything's just amazing."

"Good." Alex smiles, leaning down and placing a soft kiss to my lips. "Come, let's sit." Alex continues and leads me to the table.

Being the gentleman that he is, he pulls out my chair for me and I sit. Then he walks around and sits in his chair. After sitting in his chair, he reaches across the table and takes my hands in his and looks me deep in the eyes. I immediately blush and look down. Alex notices and rubs my hand with his thumb.

"Babe." Alex says, breaking the silence. "I want you to know how I feel about you."

"How...how do you feel?"

"Well I really like you and I think..." He takes a deep breath. "I think, no, I know I'm in love with you."

"Y...you're in l..love with me?"

"Yes, you're amazing, beautiful, and I love being around you. I feel I don't have to hide anything from you and I can be myself wth you, that and your smile, your laugh, and those amazing eyes. Everything about you is perfect."

"You're sweet." I smile slightly.

Alex wakes up and starts to lean across the table toward me, coming closer and closer to my face and reaches my lips in a soft, romantic kiss. Unfortunately it doesn't last long, because I suddenly wake up.

"That sucks." I mutter opening my eyes to a bright room. "Whyyyyyy?" I ask myself, my face falling back into the pillow.

I hear a noise on the bed table and when I look over, I see my phone lit up.

"Hello?" I say into the phone, after picking it up.

"Still sleeping?" I hear Mike on the other line.

"Would I have answered the phone if I was sleeping?"

"No but you sound like you were."

"I just woke up, that's why."

"Ah, well are we going to get this day started or what?"

"Don't tell me you're already here."

"If I was, you would have water on you right now."

"On your way then?"

"Yes, I'll be there in 5."

"Alright, you're lucky I don't take long to get ready."

"Yes, I am." Mike says, and we both say bye and hang up, and I start to get ready.

I get changed into a blue tank top and jean shorts, with matching flip flops, jewelry and makeup. I just brush my hair before putting it up in a ponytail. I grab what I need before leaving the room. I walk downstairs to see Mike talking to Alex. Alex looks at me and he's speechless.

"Are you ready?" Mke asks.

"What do you think?" I laugh.

"Looks like it." Mike shrugs.

"Thought so."

Mike laughs and I look at Alex.

"Hey." I snap my fingers. "I'll be back in a few hours." I tell him.

"Alright, have fun." Alex says as Mike and I head out the door to his car.

"I noticed how he was looking at you." Mike says as we get into the car.

"What way was that?" I ask, not knowing what he's talking about.

"Oh come on. He stopped and stared after you came down the stairs."

"I didn't even notice that." I shrug, getting in the car.

"Of course not." He mutters quietly, and we pull away from the house.

"Whatever." I mutter.

After we leave the driveway, I speak up. "What are we going to do today?" I ask, unsure of the plans.

"Well I figured you'd want to do something fun before the FCW event tonight, so I was thinking the beach."

"Yeah, that sounds good. I love the beach."

"Figured you did. Then that gives you enough time when we get back to nap and everything."

"Yeah, I may need that." I laugh. "What should we do first when we get there? Walk around or just sit and relax."

"I feel lke beating your butt in the arcade first."

"Oh it's on, and you know I will own you." I smirk.

"We'll see about that."

"We will now won't we."

I then proceed to look out the window as we drive along, flashbacks of the dream this morning coming back to me in full detail. A smile forms on my face as I relive the dream, I don't realize that the car has stopped and Mie was looking at me.

"Yoo hoo, come back to earth." He says, waving a hand in front of my face.

"Huh? What?" I say, coming out of my daze. "I'm here." I chuckle.

"Uh huh..."

"Really I am." I laugh it off. "Shall we head to the arcade so I can show you how it's done?" I ask.

"You mean so I can show you how it's done." He corrects me.

"No, I was right the first time."

"Ready to back your words up?"

"Ready to back up yours?"

"I'm always ready."

"Let's go then." I say, heading to the arcade.

"Air hockey first!"

"Perfect! I never lose at that game." I grin.

"Until today." Mike smirks.

"Just start the game." I laugh, shaking my head.

"Alright alright."

Mike paid for the game and we were both going at it for a bit until I scored.

"Lucky shot." Mike mutters.

"Luck has nothing to do with it."

"Yeah yeah." Mike grumbles. "Next one is mine."

"We'll see about that."

The next round starts and we both go at it. Mike almost gets the puck in but block it and hit it hard and fast, getting another goal.

"Ohhh...2-0."

"Yeah yeah, next one is mine."

"That's what you said before."

"Oh shush."

"Just admit it, you can't beat a girl."

"No I will not, and I can and I will."

"Uh huh. I call your bluff."

"Yeah, ok." Mike says, starting the next game.

This time, after a few hits back and forth, the puck gets stuck and I end up scoring on myself, giving Mike the point.

"Boom!"

"You got lucky there." I say, getting the puck and putting it back on the table.

"Oh yeah, sure. I didn't score...you scored on yourself."

"You still got the point, shouldn't you be happy?"

"Not until I beat you."

"Bring it on then."

"Oh you're in trouble now...hit the puck."

I hit the puck and we both go at it until Mike manages to get another shot in.

"Ohhhh!"

"Ok mister, you ready to walk the walk?"

"It's on. Last point wins the entire game."

"Let's do it." I say and put the puck back on the table and start again.

It takes longer this time and I get close to winning, but Mike blocks it and hits the puck. I can't move fast enough and he gets the point.

"Told you! You got owned and at your own game too!" Mike gloats after winning.

"Lucky shot."

"Ok, missy...how about another game or are you getting hungry?"

"Actually I'm getting hungry, but here...I wanna take a picture of your victory for my friend Stef."

"Sure thing." Mike says posing for the picture.

I laugh at his dorkiness and take the picture, sending it to Stef, telling her what happened to cause the picture. After that we both head to get something to eat. In the process of waiting for our food from where we went, I post the picture I took to Twitter and soon get a text from Stef.

"OMG! I love the picture! You're with him now?"

"Yep, we're getting some lunch before we hit the beach itself."

"Lucky! It's so cold here! What have you guys done?"

"So far? Only played air hockey...which he beat me in...hence what I said about the picture."

"Yeah I saw that. I cant believe he beat you, you own that game."

"Not anymore."

"He just got lucky."

"Yeah, well looks like the food's done. When he's shirtless on the beach, I'll sneak a picture and send it to you."

"YOU ARE THE BEST! And ok..eat up and I will talk to you later!"

I put my phone away, as Mike grabs the food, handing me my plate and we find a place to sit. We find a table with a water view and sit down and start to eat.

"So who were you talking to?" Mike asks, before taking a bit of his food.

"Oh I was texting Stef."

"Ah, the best friend I assume."

"Yep." I nod.

"Are you both close?"

"Very. We're like sisters."

"Ah cool. Bet she is your best supporter and misses you then."

"Oh yeah."

"Well soon we'll be back in your hometown and you'll be able to see her." Mike says, popping a fry into his mouth.

"Right." I nod.

"So tell me all about ths storyline you have now."

"Well I'm going to accompany Alex to the ring and he'll do the same for me." I explain.

"Valet storyline...is that all?"

"For now it is."

"For now huh? What did Vince say for later down the road?"

"Maybe a romantic storyline."

"Oh really?" He smirks.

"Yes Mike, really."

"Excited?"

"Well I have never been in one before, so yes it is exciting."

"I mean I see how romance storylines work, so I have a general idea of what happens."

"They are really fun. You get to know the person better than you already do." Mike says.

"Speaking from experience I'm assuming."

"Oh yeah, got to know a lot of the divas and they are not that bad. Most of them are really nice." Mike adds.

"Most...there was Brooke, Kelly and Layla...Extreme Expose. Then there was...ugh, I don't even want to say her name."

"You don't even have to say...I don't want to hear it anyway." I mention.

"But look where Brooke ended up...TNA." I add.

"I know, she was better than that but did not like how they treated her." Mike shakes his head.

"Just like Gail...who left us and went back to TNA." I continue. "And not to mention Mickie."

"Both great divas that left. They are doing better now I hear."

"Yeah, Gail is a champion. Then we lost Melina. Not to TNA but that was the worst thing that could happen."

"Yeah, Gail has it good there right now, and Melina was great and I close friend. I was shocked when she was let go."

"I heard TNA wants both her and John."

"If that's what they both want to do then they should do it. I wouldn't doubt TNA is looking at them, they're both talented."

"Yet, he'll never be as talented as you. I agree, you are better than him."

"No he will not. I carried that tag team...me...I was the backbone of that team not him."

"I agree with you 100 percent...even though back then I never really liked you."

"You never liked me?" Mike asks in shock.

"I did once, then I hated you, then I got back to liking you when I watched NXT. Ever since then...nothing changes my mind about you."

"Glad I made you like me. What made you like me all of a sudden in NXT?"

"I don't know really. I didn't watch Season One, I started watching Season Two like in the middle of it."

"Ah, I bet it was my rookie that made you like me huh?"

"I honestly don't know...but um...funny thing about me catching Season Two in the middle of it by the way."

"What is that?"

"Well I flipping around channels one night and I came across NXT and decided to watch it. It was the kissing challenge episode. I caught it right as the challenge started." I say kind of embarassed.

"I see. Wish it was you out there." Mike chuckles teasingly.

"Oh quiet." I say, embarrassed as I throw one of my fries at him.

"So it is true! Who would YOU have picked to win?"

I look at him briefly, before trying to avoid the subject and nibble on a fry.

"Shauna?" Mike says, wanting an answer. "Who would you have picked?" Mike says again, to bug me.

"Uh..." I trail off. "...Alex." I say quietly.

"Who was that?" Mike teases. "I'm just playing and how did I know you would say him." Mike says after a bit.

"Lucky guess?"

"Yeah." Mike smirks. "So want to head to the beach soon before it gets too late?" He asks.

"Yeah, good idea." I nod.

We both finish up and throw away the trash and start to head to the beach, both of us taking our shoes off to walk in the sand.

"Alright, so remember...no funny business...I don't have a swimsuit on underneath this." I refer to my clothes.

"Hmmm, okay, I'll try." He smirks.

"Why do I not trust that smirk on your face?"

"Oh I don't know." Mike says sarcastically, watching me out of the corner of his eyes.

"Uh huh..." I say, finding a spot in the sand and sitting.

"So calm and peaceful here." Mike says, sitting next to me.

"I know, which is why I love the beach."

"You could get lost in the sound of the waves. Very soothing."

"Which is why my iPod docking station has nature sounds. I use the ocean sound to help me fall asleep at night." I nod.

"I should use that sometime. Help me sleep better."

"Maybe, I'll think about it. Unless you want to sleep in the same room...which I think would be awkward."

"Yeah. I meant put some on my iPod silly."

"Well why didn't you just say that?" I laugh.

"Figured you would know." Mike laughs.

We both turn and watch as the waves crash and go back and take in the soothing sounds and relax for a bit. Then he gets up and takes his shirt off, to head into the water. I take out my phone and snap a picture before he sees. Then I act like I'm checking my phone for messages and such.

"Are you going to at least walk along the water?" Mike calls from the shoreline.

"Yes, give me a few minutes." I call back.

"Alright." Mike says, turning around and heading in a bit.

I send the picture to Stef before putting my phone away in my bag and heading for the shoreline myself.

"About time." He chuckles as I walk up beside him.

"Sorry, was checking something."

"Ah, Twitter I bet." Mike laughs.

"Oh darn. You caught me."

"I am the same way with it sometimes."

He then splashes some water at me. I look at him shocked.

"No you didn't!" I say shocked, kicking some water at him.

"Oh...but I did." He laughs, splashing back.

"You really want to start?" I smirk letting out a laugh as I splash him back again.

"Oh I'll start alright." He grins, coming towards me.

"Don't you dare!" I laugh, holding my arms out to stop him.

"You really think that's gonna stop me?"

"No! I don't have any other clothes!"

"It's warm, sunny, you'll dry fast."

"Still, don't!" I laugh, backing up more.

Before I know it, he picks me up and starts heading back for the water.

"MICHAEL GREGORY MIZANIN PUT ME DOWN!"

He laughs and he sets me down, the water only up to my ankles.

"Thank you." I say, once he puts me down.

"You're welcome, but you're so gullible."

"Whatever you say."

He then goes out into the water farther than I am, and I go out into the water only up to the bottom of my shorts...for now.

"Hey Mike." I shout.

When he goes to turn around to look at me, I take the chance and push him over, causing him to fall all the way into the water. I laugh to myself as he comes to the surface. He shakes the water off his head and starts to come to me.

"Oh crap!" I say and turn, trying to get away.

Of course the water slows me down due to me being so far out, and him being faster than me doesn't help. He ends up catching me before I reach the shoreline.

"Why would you do that and think you could get away?"

"Because it was funny at the time?"

"You know what is going to happen now, right?"

"I'm afraid to say."

Mike then smirks and begins to take me back out farther into the water.

"Noooo!"

"You did it." Mike says, making it into knee deep water.

"You better have an extra towel then mister."

"Sure I do." Mike smirks, letting me go in the water.

Of course I disappear under the water, coming back up and rubbing my eyes and sputtering.

"This means war you know right?"

"Bring it." Mike says, moving his hands and signaling for me to come at him.

I run at him the best I can, and tackle him in to the water. He goes under taking me with him, we both end up going under the water.

"I brought it." I laugh, after we surface.

"That you did." Mike laughs. "I know not to challenge you again."

"That's right. Now I'm gonna go tweet that." I laugh, rushing away towards the beach.

"Of course you would." Mike calls after me, laughing.

"I can't wait to see the replies to that."

"Oh boy, I do not think I want to know." Mike says, walking over to me.

"Oh you will when you read the mentions on your Twitter. I'm tagging you in the tweet."

"I can just imagine the replies." Mike chuckles.

"Right? Alright, towel please so I can sit on it and not the sand."

"Sure, let me go grab it." Mike says, heading to the car for the towels.

While I wait, I post the tweet. Not too long after, my phone rings. I get a call from a number I don't know. I answer it.

"Hello?" I ask curiously.

"What was that tweet about?"

"Alex? How'd you get my number? Not that I don't mind, but yeah..."

"Oh, Mike gave it to me."

"Any reason why?"

"Uh, not really, he just gave it to me, I didn't even ask for it."

"Hmmm, I'll ask him about it. So the tweet? He told me to bring it, so I brought it and tackled him into the water."

"That was a mistake on his part." Alex laughs.

"I know right? So I may be coming back wet. He dropped me in the ocean."

"Oh boy, that's fine. I will have a dry towel waiting for you."

"Well Mike has one for me anyway, we'll see how dried off I am from the sun since I'm sitting on the towel instead of the sand itself."

"Ah, well I will have one just in case."

"Alright. So we have a busy night ahead of us tonight."

"Yes, with the signing and all. Going to be pretty busy."

"But we'll get through it together."

"Yes we will. It's not too bad though."

"Yeah, my first time at FCW. Maybe you can show me around after everything."

"I can do that, would be fun. It's a really big place, nice too."

"They still have that giant poster/banner thing hanging up of you? I think it's cool."

"Pretty sure they do, it was there last time I heard."

"Now that's what you need...a title. You get one there, but not WWE...not right I tell you."

"I know, it is what it is, I will get one someday, just hope soon."

"Right, I hope so too."

"So when are you heading back?"

"Probably in a couple hours or so, I'll ask Mike."

"Alright, sounds good. Was just wondering."

"I guess I'll see you then."

"See you then."

We both say bye and hang up, and Mike comes back with the towels.

"What took you so long." I ask when he walks to me.

"See another girl?" I snicker.

"Very funny, actually there were a few fans over there. Cute little kids. Couldn't say no."

"Awwwww."

"I'm not bad at all. I do appreciate my fans and love them too. I am not all Miz, outside I am actually nice."

"Oh I know." I nod.

"People don't realize that though. They think I'm like my character." Mike sighs.

"Don't worry Mike. Haters gonna hate."

"Yes they are, that is what makes me the Miz." Mike smirks.

"Even though technically 'The Miz' didn't come around until the Real World." I point out.

"Yeah, that's true. He was just waiting to get out."

"Of course." I laugh.

"So, what would you like to do next?"

"I want to dry off a bit."

"Alright." Mike laughs and sits next to me on the sand.

"So Alex asked when we're gonna be going back."

"You talked to him? When?"

"Like a couple of minutes ago."

"Oh, bet he misses you already." Mike teases with a grin.

"Well you did give him my number..."

"I did not!" Mike lies, defensively.

"Dude...he told me."

"He wasn't supposed to." Mike mutters. "Alright, it was me, but are you happy that I did?" Mike nudges me with a wink.

"I suppose."

"Come on! You should be happy about it. You know you want him to have it."

"I'm sure we would've gotten each other's numbers eventually."

"Well sooner is better than later." Mike says.

"Yeah, and I thank you for that."

"Knew you would be happy."

"Today is turning out to be a fun day."

"That it is, we do not get many of these days."

"Right."

"Have to enjoy them while we can."

"True." I nod.

We do end up staying a few more hours before heading back to the car and back to Alex's. When we get there, we both walk in and I head up to get ready before leaving for the signing. Of course I took a quick shower to wash the salt out of my hair from the ocean. I dry it the best I can before styling it and getting changed. I walk down to see a freshly clean Mike and good looking Alex sitting on the couch in the living room and I walk over to them.

"I'm all set." I say.

They both nod and get up from the couch, and when Alex turns and faces me, he stops and his eyes start to wander.

"You look amazing Shauna." Alex smiles.

"Thanks, you don't look too bad yourself."

"Thanks, shall we go before Mike starts?" Alex laughs.

"Yeah, that would be a good idea."

We both walk out to the car to Mike who was waiting with a smirk.

"What took so long?" Mike teases.

"Oh nothing."

"Mhm, shall we go now?"

"Duh." I laugh, getting into the backseat.

Alex gets in the passenger seat as Mike drives to the arena. I'm kind of spaced out the whole trip, but I do realize when we stop, so I snap out of it. When we all get out of the car, that's when another car pulls up and parks next to us. And getting out of the car is none other than Wade.

"Oh no." I mutter.

"What..." Alex starts then notices Wade. "Just stay with me, you will be fine." He says, putting an arm around my shoulder.

I almost like die at that point, but I keep my reactions on the inside, keeping calm on the outside.

"Ohhhhh what is that about." Mike says.

"Later." Alex says as we all head inside.

We find the table that we're going to be sitting at to be signing autographs and whatnot. We sit down and talk amongst each other while we wait for the fans to arrive.

"So when were you going to tell me?" Mike asks, looking between Alex and I.

"Tell you what?"

"When you both started dating. I saw Alex's arm around you on the way in."

"That? Oh we're not dating. See Wade pulled up next to us and got out of his car. He did that to hopefully keep Wade away from me. Wade tried hitting on me at our signing yesterday."

"He did?" Mike says a bit angered. "He better not try anything with me around." He growls.

"Yeah. First Ziggler, and now Wade. I must have that attraction factor or something."

"Ziggler too?" Alex says shocked.

"We'll keep an eye on you." Mike adds.

"I think I can take care of myself, but thanks. Ziggler I can tolerate, it's Wade who irritates me."

"Anytime, that is what we're here for." Mike says.

"We know you can though, just them we can't trust." Alex adds.

"Wade's always gotten on my nerves. And he's creepy." I remark.

"I can see how you find him creepy. He's always going after someone who's gorgeous." Alex says, making me blush.

"Maybe he needs to go back to England."

"I think he does." Mike chuckles.

"How to send him back." Alex says jokingly, thinking out loud.

"Trap him in a box and send him back." I laugh.

"Alright, Mike you get the box and I will get the stamps." Alex says, trying not to laugh.

"Okay, Shauna you trick him into going into the box." Mike adds.

We all start laughing getting looks from some people.

"Ohhh that would be epic." I say, calming down from my laughing fit.

"Get rid of him once and for all." Mike says, calming down himself.

"That would be best for all of us." Alex says, calmly.

"It'd be best for the company. God I swear he's stalking me. Why is he here?"

"It is for FCW and he was a big part of it so they asked him to come." Alex says, as Mike shrugs.

"Ugh."

"It will all be over soon." Mike says.

"He'll be too busy signing to even look over here." Alex adds.

"I wouldn't be too sure."

"If he does, we will not let him near you." Alex says, putting his arm on the back of my chair.

I nod and soon the fans make their way inside. They make their way over and ask for pictures and ask us questions and everything about me and Alex. Most have positive feedback on us both working together. Then of course there are some people who are wondering if Alex and I are together.

"No just good friends." I smile at them.

"Kind of have to expect relationship questions huh?" I ask Alex.

"Yeah, since we are together a lot, they do not understand the storylines and stuff." He replies.

Then after signing pictures for someone, they say that Alex and I look cute together.

"Aw, thank you." I blush and smile.

"We do right?" Alex brags a bit with a smirk.

"Bragger." I laugh.

"What can I say, you're just amazing and beautiful."

I blush again and the crowd all goes 'awwww'.

"See what you did." I whisper to Alex.

"Yes, but I was telling the truth." He whispers back.

"Alright, let's finish this up mister charmer." I giggle.

He chuckles and we go back to signing autographs and taking pictures and whatnot.

"So, having fun?" Mike asks, after a while.

"Of course I am."

"Good. Should be done soon." Mike says, then takes a picture with a fan.

The lines of fans were diminishing, and looking over at Wade's table, he was already done and his eyes were locked right on me.

"Great." I groan, noticing Wade staring.

"Told you he would stare." I add.

"He can stare at this." Alex says, putting his arm around me and pecks my lips.

I'm quiet after and contemplating what just happened. Mike on the otherhand and smiling like crazy.

"Look at you two." Mike chuckles.

I elbow him in the chest, slightly embarassed. Then I look over at Wade's table and he's gone.

"I think that made him mad." I laugh.

Mike and Alex look to see that he's gone."

"Good." Alex says.

Then someone comes over, clearly a backstage attendant for FCW shows, and he talks to Alex about something. There's a bunch of nodding and the attendant walks away.

"What was that about?"

"He wanted to know if I wanted to talk to some of the new talent that they have here."

"Ah." I nod.

"They also want me in a match."

"Against who?"

"Didn't say."

"When is that going to happen?" Mike chimes in.

"When the show starts, they want me to open it with the first match."

"Ah, so soon then huh?" I ask.

"Yeah...gonna have to get my bag from the car though. Keys Mike?"

"Here." Mike says, tossing the keys to Alex.

"Just great." I sigh.

"What's wrong?" Mike asks, since Alex had left to get his bag.

I was hoping to leave after so that I wouldn't have to deal with Wade.

"You don't have to deal with him alone. I'm still here."

"I know, thank you. I just can't take him and his creepiness." I shudder.

Then Alex comes back in and tosses the keys back to Mike.

"Come on, why don't you come with me, stay outside the locker room and wait for me. Mike can stay nearby in case Wade shows up." He suggests.

"That sounds good." I say and we follow Alex to the locker room, and I look around the building on the way.

I stand across from the locker room door and Mike stays nearby, around the corner. I hear someone walk up to me and I think it's Mike. I look up to see Wade.

"There you are." Wade smirks at me.

"I thought you left...or walked off the face of the earth...which would've been nice."

"Oh come on, you know you don't feel that way." Wade says, walking closer to me and putting his hand on the wall behind me, coming close to my face.

I move my face away, trying to distance myself from him.

"You don't know me, I could feel that way, who knows."

"Well let's find out." Wade smirks going to turn my head so he can kiss me, then Mike walks out from where he was.

"Ahem!" Mike clears his throat loudly.

"Mike..." I sigh in relief, walking away from Wade and to him.

"Just stay away from her. She is not interested." Mike pisses at Wade, putting an arm around my shoulders in a friendly/protective way.

"We'll see about that when your little boyfriend becomes another victim of the Barrett Barrage."

"You are the one he's facing tonight?" I remark shocked.

"Yes, I requested it."

"Why?" I demanded.

"To prove a point...see you out there." He grins, walking away.

"What is it going to take for him to get I do not like him. He better not hurt Alex!" I start to get upset.

"Especially after what he did to Randy by pushing him down a flight of stairs during their match on Smackdown."

"I'm sure Alex can take him. We will be out there with him."

"Well I will...you two are supposed to hate each other after your feud. I'm in that storyline with him and I have to go out there."

"Right, and I will not be too far away either."

Then the locker room door opens and Alex steps out, all set for his match.

"Ready?" I ask as he walks to Mike and I.

"Yup, you okay?" He asks.

"Just a run in with Wade, luckily Mike came to the rescue."

"Alex...he's your opponent." I add.

"Figured as much, why are you so worried?"

"He requested the match...to prove a point. Honestly, I don't want him hurting you. We all saw what he did to Randy."

"Shauna." Alex says, walking over and giving me a hug. "Everything will be fine, do not worry." He tries to soothe me, placing a kiss on my forehead.

"I'm sorry, I just worry too much when it concerns him. He's been a monster since the whole Nexus thing a couple years ago."

"Yeah, but he'll get what's coming to him."

"I hope so."

"We'll find out, it's time to head out there. You ready?" Alex asks, taking my hand.

"Yeah, I'm ready." I nod.

"Let's do this." Alex says, getting pumped.

"I'll be close by." Mike calls as we both head for the curtain.

Just as they play Alex's music and we start to head out, Wade walks up to wait for his music. Alex and I do the usual when we go out for a match, getting into the ring and I let him do his thing while I stand there. Soon Wade's music hits ahd he strolls down to the ring slowly, staring at me the whole time, eyes locked on me as he climbs up and gets in the ring and does all his poses and stuff. I get out of the ring and stay ringside, trying to ignore Wade the best I can. The bell rings and the match starts, and every chance Wade gets he looks right at me, but only enough to not get too distracted. Alex goes at Wade and they both lock up, but Wade gets Alex in the corner, the ref making him back off. At one point Wade got Alex up on his shoulders for his finisher, but Alex slid off and countered. Alex did some of his moves and went to the spinebuster and then his finisher, getting the win.

"Yes!" I cheer, sliding into the ring, hugging him.

The ref raises Alex's hand and we both glare at Wade who is walking backwards up the ramp.

"Take your stupid Barrett Barrage and get out of here!" I yell to him.

"And he says he's better than you. Psh."

"He should know better from those years we were here."

"Exactly." I nod, and then we leave the ring, heading backstage.

When we get backstage however, Mike's not where he was.

"He could be in the bathroom. Don't worry. I should change quick." Alex reassures me as we reach the locker room."

I stand outside as Alex goes in it to change.

"Well we meet again." I hear the english accent of Wade again.

"No we will not." I mutter.

"What are you...stalking me?"

"Maybe I am, maybe I'm not."

"Mike..."

"I wouldn't rely on him right now."

"What did you do to him?"

"Don't worry about him." Wade smirks coming closer to me.

That's when he grabs me by the arm and starts to drag me down the hall, but slowly since I'm struggling.

"Let me go!" I shout, trying everything to break his hold on me.

That's when the locker room door opens, and I turn my head to see Alex walking out.

"Alex!" I shout.

"Shauna?" Alex looks in the direction of my voice. "What the-" He takes off down the hall after me and Wade.

When he catches up he shouts at Wade and speeds up, stopping Wade from going any further. He gets me out of Wade's grip and straight out punches him in the face.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Alex yells hitting Wade again. "Stay away from her!"

"I got this..." I say, walking over to Wade who is now laying on the floor, clutching his face.

I then bring my foot back and then forwards, making it connect with his gut, kicking him hard.

"I'm stronger than you think! Mess with me again!"

Wade lays there, groaning in pain.

"Omg! Mike!" I remember.

"What about me?" We hear from behind us.

"Mike!" I turn around and hug him tight. "I thought Wade did something to you."

"He did. I was on the phone and he jumped me from behind, locked me in a closet."

"Did he hurt you?"

"No, I feel fine, I'm okay. What happened?"

"Well after Alex's match I was waiting for him to get changed, when Wade came and grabbed me and tried to take me somewhere, but luckily Alex came out just in time to stop him. Then I gave Wade a swift kick to the gut. No one messes with me."

"You go! Teach him a lesson he will not forget." Mike laughs.

"Can we get out of here now? The sooner we get back to your house Alex, the better."

"We can go now, I'm all set." Alex says putting his arm around me for comfort as we all head to the car.

For even more comfort, Alex decides to sit in the back with me.

"How're you holding up?" Alex whispers.

"Fine. But for some odd reason, my arms hurts." I grimace.

"Let me see." Alex says, looking at my arm and noticing a small bruise. "That bastard." Alex growls.

"What?" Mike asks.

"He bruised her."

"What?" I exclaim.

"Yeah, not too bad, but enough to hurt. It is not that noticeable though."

"Good it'll go away quicker then."

"Yeah, not too bad. It should be gone in a few days."

"I'm strong anyway, it won't bother me after tonight."

"That's good." Mike says from the front.

"We'll get you ice when we get back." Alex adds.

"Oh I don't think I'll need ice."

"Are you sure?" Alex asks concerned.

"I'm sure. Hell I even get bruises sometimes that I don't how I got and I don't worry about them."

"Well that's not good." Alex laughs. "If you insist you're alright."

"I am, but thank you for the concern."

"You are welcome, and I can't help but be concerned."

"Any reason why?"

"You're just a good friend and I don't want to see anything happen to my friends." He covers his tracks.

"Uh huh...then tell me this. Do friends peck each other on the lips?"

"Uh, well, they can." Alex stutters.

"Alright, whatever you say." I reply, looking out the window as we drive along.

Mike looks at Alex in the rearview mirror and mouths 'smooth'. Alex rolls his eyes and just leans back on the seat. Soon we all arrive back at his place. I head to the room I'm staying in so I can just unwind a little, also having an excuse to call Stef and tell her what happened.

"Hello?" She says after answering her phone.

"He kissed me."

"He what?" She asks shocked.

"Alex...yeah...he kissed me."

"Omg! Like for real? Not a dream? When? Where? How?" She starts to ramble.

"For real, not a dream, tonight, FCW. It was a peck on the lips...make Wade mad...because he was staring at me."

"Ah, go Alex! So is he good?"

"Oh shush...I can still feel his lips on mine for that quick second so what does that tell you?"

"He really is good! So where is he now?"

"Downstairs, we just got back to his place."

"Ah, so how was the signing?"

"Beside the shocking kissing moment, pretty good. Fans asked if Alex and I were together and said we look cute together and everything."

"Awww, you both do look cute together, and what did you tell them."

"I told them thanks, Alex was like 'We do right?', bragging about it."

"He so would, but you both would be perfect for each other."

"Then Wade requested a match with Alex. While Alex was changing the first time, Wade found me and ugh...tried to kiss me. Thank god Mike was nearby."

"What a creep! What is his problem? Good thing for Mike though. Wade just needs to go away."

"Yeah I know. After the match, I wasn't so lucky the second time. He jumped Mike from behind, locking in a closet and dragged me away from the locker room while Alex was changing."

"OMG! Are you okay? Did he hurt Mike? I know that Alex got you, since I am talking to you know."

"I'm fine. I just have a small bruise on my arm from how hard Wade had grabbed me. Mike's fine too."

"That ass! He is going to pay for that I bet! And thank god you are both alright."

"Yeah. Alex punched him in the face, then knocked him down. I kicked him hard in the gut."

"Sweet! Go you and go Alex! That should teach him not to mess with you!"

"I doubt that's the last I'll see of him, but he has no idea what I can do to him."

"Well he better step off, you do not want him, he is just...ugh, creepy and annoying."

"No kidding. So wanna know about the storyline plans for me and Alex?"

"Yes I do! Tell me!"

"Well for now, it's a typical valet storyline. I go to the ring for his matches with him and he comes to the ring for my matches with me."

"Well that's a good start. I'm sure you'll both do great."

"And then Vince said we'll see how the fans react and what they want. It may turn into a romance storyline down the road."

"Ooooh well that will definitely be a good thing, the fans will love you."

"They already do." I laugh.

"Of course, what is not to love."

Then there's a knock on the door and I hear Alex's voice.

"Are you okay in there? You haven't come back downstairs."

"Yeah, I'm just on the phone." I answer him.

"I should be down in a few." I add.

"Alright." He replies, and heads back downstairs.

"Who was that?" Stef asks.

"Alex. He wanted to know if I was okay, because I haven't gone back downstairs yet."

"Awwww, he really cares. Maybe you should get going and go down there then?"

"Yeah...next to come up will be Mike. I don't wanna worry either one of them."

"Yeah, you should go then. We can talk again later."

"Of course."

We say bye to each other before hanging up, and I head back downstairs.

"There you are." Mike says when I come down. "What took you so long?" He adds.

"Phone call."

"Ah, your boyfriend?" Mike jokes.

"No, my friend Stefanie. I don't have a boyfriend you goof."

"I know, just messing. And you never told me about her."

"Yes I have, she's the one you're gonna be meeting when we go back to my hometown."

"Oh yeah, that's right, long day, my bad." He chuckles.

"It's okay."

"So the plan for tonight is just hanging out?" I ask.

"Yeah, we can relax and watch movies if you both want." Alex suggests.

"I'm okay with that." I nod.

"Action, comedy, or horror?" Mike asks, all of us making our way into the living room.

"How about all three? The action movie being Wolverine." I suggest.

"Sounds like a plan." Alex says, grabbing the movies.

"You two get settled, I'll get the popcorn." Mike grins, leaving the living room.

"Oh Mike." I whisper, rolling my eyes.

I walk over to the couch as Alex puts the movie in and joins as we wait for Mike. After the popcorn is ready, Mike comes back out into the living room and sits down next to us, and Alex starts the movie.

"What did you pick first?" Mike asks.

"Wolverine." I answer.

"Good movie." Mike replies.

The movie starts and we watch it, eating popcorn during it. As we all watch the movie, Alex puts his arm on the back of the couch behind me and leans down.

"Remember if you get tired, you can use my lap again." He whispers.

I look at him briefly and nod, turning my attention back to the movie. We all watch th emovie until it ends and get ready to watch the next one. Alex picks the next one which is a comedy.

"What did you pick?" I ask Alex.

He tells me and I nod, watching that movie now. The movie starts and we all watch it, having some soda and popcorn, Mike throwing some at me.

"Heyyyy."

"What? It was not me!" Mike says, acting innocent.

"Right, like this..." I trail off, taking a handful of popcorn and throwing it at him.

"...wasn't me." I giggle.

"It's on!" Mike says, taking another handful and throwing it at me, but I duck and it hits Alex by accident.

I turn around and laugh when I see popcorn everywhere, even in his hair.

"Oops..."

"Alright children, let's watch the movie." Alex says, taking the popcorn off his shirt and out of his hair.

I sit there and turn my attenton back to the movie, but still giggle. During the movie, Mike keeps elbowing me, but I just look at him until he stops. That movie is finally over and Mike picks the last movie which is a horror one.

"It better not be too scary." I tell him.

"If I have nightmares, I'm blaming you." I add.

"Oh come on, it's not that scary." Mike smirks.

He puts the movie in and I see that it's Amityville Horror.

"Not that scary? Really Mike?"

"It's just a movie, you will be fine, plus you have Alex here." Mike says, winking at the last part.

"Oh shush. And this movie is based on the real house."

"You'll be fine." Mike says, putting the movie in and walking back to the couch.

"Besides maybe being scared to death."

"I'm here." Alex whispers to me.

"Just cover your eyes then." Mike says.

"Maybe I will...maybe I won't."

"That's your choice." Mike shrugs and hits play.

It starts out not too scary, I'm sitting there the whole time expecting something to pop up out of nowhere. But it happens when I least expect it and I jump.

"You alright?" Alex asks as I have my face buried in his shoulder.

"Yea, was not expecting that." I say low.

"I'll be right back." I say, getting up from the couch, heading into the kitchen and getting another drink.

Then an idea pops into my head. I walk back into the living room and sneak up behind Mike, getting close to Mike's ear and whispering something creepy in a creepy tone. This causes Mike to scream and the popcorn he has goes everywhere.

"What the hell?" Mike yells, looking around.

He sees me behind the couch. "Shauna! That was so not funny!"

"I thought it was. You screamed like a girl." I burst into laughter.

"I did not!" Mike frowns and crosses his arms.

"Okay you didn't. In my mind I heard you screaming like one. It was mighty hilarious."

"Funny for you." Mike grumbles as I make my way back over to the couch and sit down.

"Grumpy." I comment.

During a really scary part, I unconciously end up snuggling closer into Alex. Alex puts his arm around me trying to comfort me as I bury my face into his shoulder again. I stay that way all the way through till the end. When the credits roll, I finally lift my head from his shoulder in relief.

"Thank god it's over." I say.

"Don't ever pick that movie again." I tell Mike.

"Alright, that's noted." Mike says.

"I think it's time for bed now. It's past midnight."

"Yeah it is pretty late." Alex chuckles.

I say good night to Mike and then Alex, and head up to my room to get ready for bed. I'm dressed and before I could get into bed, Alex knocks and comes in.

"Hey, if you have any nightmares, feel free to come down to my room."

"Thanks for the offer. I might take you up on that if I have any."

"You're welcome. My door's always open if you need me."

"That's nce. I know you will be there. Thanks again." I say yawning a bit.

"Night."

"Night."


	4. Date With Alex

It's the next morning, and I did end up having a nightmare. Thanks Mike. So I took Alex up on his offer of going down to his room during the night. I woke him up and he allowe me to climb into the bed next to him. I thanked him and I almost instantly fell asleep. That brings me to right now. I start to stir and move around a bit, but that's when I feel something around my waist and I realize my hand is resting on someone's arm. I look down and then next to me to find a sleeping yet peaceful Alex. 'Am I dreaming?' I think in my head. I then pinch myself to make sure.

"Nope not dreaming."

I feel Alex start to shift and I lay as still as I can.

"Morning." Alex says.

"Morning." I repeat.

"Did you manage to get sleep?"

"Yeah, it's like I instantly felt better when I came in here."

"Well I told you I wouldn't let anything happen to you."

"Right. Is that why you have your arm around me?"

"Oh, is it helping?"

"Well I didn't know about it until I woke up."

"Well you did sleep better so I'm assuming it did." Alex smiles.

"I guess so. Thanks again for letting me stay in here...with you."

"No problem, anytime, my door is always open for you."

"Even if we're in a hotel?"

"If you need me, yes."

"Well in the case we can hope we get rooms close to each other."

"I'm sure we can, not that hard."

"True, so what's the plan for today? Busy or just hang out day?"

"I don't think there is anything planned, so just a hang out day."

"Another rare day off. Good I can be lazy." I laugh, closing my eyes, pretending to go back to sleep.

"I don't think so." Alex laughs, starting to like me. "We are not staying inside all day."

"I didn't say anything about all day."

"Fine another hour than we are going to go do something."

"Deal. But I'm not tired, so I guess I'm just gonna lay here."

"Fine with me."

Things go quiet for a moment, and I'm looking up at the ceiling while Alex keeps looking at me.

"Yes?" I ask Alex.

"Huh?"

"You're staring."

"N...no I was not." Alex stutters, embarrassed.

"You were, but it's okay. I mean after the way you complimented me last night, I guess you have good reason to."

"So you don't mind?"

"No I don't mind. I gotta confess, I do have a tendency to stare at...you."

"Really?" Alex smirks. "Well I don't mind at all."

"Well of course not. Every night you got tons of women staring at you."

"That's true, but none of them are you."

"What's so special about me?"

"You are not a fan girl around me, you are your true and honest self."

"Well of course I am, I work with you."

"I know, but even before we actually worked together, you were nice, calm and sweet."

"Because I pushed that fan girl aspect of mine aside. Even though I still am one."

"You hide it well, I like that about you."

"What else do you like about me?"

"Well, your eyes, smile, your sense of humor, you're outgoing, and you are a great wrestler."

"Learned a lot from watching. Kind of picked up on a few of your moves."

"I noticed that, you execute them very well too."

"I try."

"Well you do it perfectly."

"Oh I wouldn't say perfectly."

"You don't give yourself enough credit."

"You honestly think I do everything perfectly?"

"Yes I do."

"Alright, whatever you say."

"You are to me." Alex whispers very low, I'm barely able to hear.

I then sit up and swing my legs over the side of the bed, standing up.

"Where are you going?"

"I don't wanna be lazy anymore."

"Alright." Alex says and stands up himself. "How about breakfast?"

"Sounds good." I nod.

"Alex grabs a shirt and puts it on, then heads downstairs to find something to cook, with me right behind him.

"So we got, bacon, eggs, cheese, ham, sausage, bread, all the fixing for pancakes, omelettes, french toast. What would you like?"

"Hmmm...surprise me."

"Sure thing." Alex says as he starts to fix a bunch of things.

I had gone out into the living room to watch tv while Alex started to cook. He was busy cooking when he drops a pan.

"You need help?" I shout from the living room with a giggle.

"I'm good." Alex calls back.

After about 10 minutes Alex sets the table and puts out french toast, some omelettes, bacon, sausages, orange juice, milk and coffee.

"It's all set." Alex calls to me.

I get up from the couch and head out to the table, taking a seat.

"This all looks and smells so good." I say, sitting down and looking at all the food Alex had made.

"I tried. I don't cook often."

"By the looks of it, I would say you did."

"Well I do help when I'm with my family. But normally if I'm here, I'm a microwave kind of guy. It's quick and easy."

"Of course, we all do that at times."

"That and ordering out." I add, while taking some food and eating it.

"Yeah, all the places here know me by name." Alex chuckles, taking some food himself.

"You must order out a lot."

"I do, when I don't have much food from being out on the road for a while."

"But yet when you're not on the road, you still need to go to the gym to keep up with everything."

"I do, that is why there is hardly food, just lucky I was home for a few days and got some."

"Right...back on the road tomorrow. Bleh."

"Yeah, that's why I made everything I had left." Alex laughs.

"Well looks like we're going food shopping today." I laugh too.

"What for, we will not be here to eat it."

"Well what if we get hungry later for snacks?"

"Snacks we can get, that should not be too bad, but we can eat while we are out."

"Alright, sounds good."

We both continue eating and when we're finished, I help Alex clean up and do the dishes. Then out of nowhere he flicks water at me from his hands.

"Heyyy."

"What?" Alex shrugs, acting innocent.

"You know what you did."

"What?" He says again, turning his attention back to the sink.

"Uh huh...sure...act all innocent."

"I am."

"Lies." I snicker.

"Don't believe me?" Alex pouts.

"Who else would flick water at me? I wouldn't do it to myself."

"I really do not know...a leprechaun?"

"A leprechaun? Really Alex? Really?"

"Yeah, they run rampid here in Tampa, didn't you know that?"

"No, but the only leprechaun I know of is Hornswaggle, and even him I would notice." I laugh.

"These are magical, only the Irish can see them."

"Uh huh...little do you know Mister...I'm part Irish...and I didn't see no leprechaun."

"Have to be more than half silly."

"Really? And you are?"

"Yes I am, did you not know?"

"Actually no. I mean I know you are because of the Celtic Cross tattoo on your back. But I never knew how much exactly."

"My great grandparents are from there, my actual last name is full Irish."

"Ohhhh."

"Yup." Alex says, putting the last of the dishes out to dry.

"Are you ready for today?"

"Why, what's the plan?" I ask.

"Well I was thinking maybe go to the beach and relax if you want, and possibly grab something to eat after."

"Hmm...sure. This time I will be prepared for the beach." I laugh.

"Well that's a good thing." Alex chuckles. "How about you go get ready then."

"Sure thing." I nod, leaving the kitchen and going to my room to change.

Alex heads to his room to do the same. He grabs some towels and sunscreen from his bathroom closet when he's done. After I'm done changing, I put my hair up, grab sunglasses and my bag before leaving the room. I walk downstairs to see Alex standing there with a bag, as he's in his swim trunk and a white t-shirt.

"I'm all set." I declare, making it to the bottom of the stairs.

"Alright." Alex says, looking me up and down. "After you." He adds, opening the door for me.

"Thanks." I smile.

Alex then locks up the house and we both make our way to his car and get in. The ride is quiet to start, until I decide to turn the radio on. That's when _Party In The USA _starts playing on the radio.

"Oh god." I mumble.

"Hey! It's a good song."

"Oh I agree. I like the song. But it's not better than Metallica."

"I never said I didn't like them, I was in the mood for this that day."

"Yeah, but that was still funny what Mike tweeted."

"Was not. I am made fun of till this day." Alex pouts.

"Awwww. Well I don't make fun of you." I say, patting his shoulder.

"That's one person. Makes me feel a bit better."

"Good. That's what I'm here for."

"Thank you, means a lot."

"You're welcome. You're there for me, only fair to be there for you."

"True, that is how I see things."

"See? We're on the same page. You know I think we're more alike than we think."

"We are, aren't we?"

"Very." I nod.

"That's a good thing. That's the reason why we get along so well."

"True."

We then pull into the parking lot and Alex parks the car. We both get out and grab what we need from the back and head to the sand. When we find a spot, we drop everything and I sit down in the sand.

"Do you need any sunscreen?" Alex asks, holding the bottle.

"Oh I have my own, but thanks for offering."

"Alright, need any help?"

"Well I think that's obvious. I can't reach around and get my back by myself." I laugh.

"I knew that, but I was not just going to touch you without asking." He chuckles.

"So polite." I smile.

"Of course I am". Alex does a cheesy smile.

"Just let me get the places I can reach first."

"That's fine." Alex says, as he takes off his shirt and starts to apply some to himself.

This of course causes me to stare a little bit, but I quickly shake my head and look away. Once Alex is done he asks me if I could help him with getting his back and whatever else he could not reach. I of course agree.

"Thank you." Alex says. "Your turn." He smiles, twirling his finger, motioning for me to turn around.

I laugh to myself quietly and turn around. Alex then starts to rub the sunscreen on my back, causing me to bite my lip from the coolness and his touch. Once he's done, I turn around.

"Thanks for the help." I smile.

"Anytime."

I then st back down on my towel and Alex looks down at me.

"What?"

"Are you coming in the water, or are you going to lay there all day?"

"Persistant aren't you?"

"Yes, now let's go have fun." Alex laughs, holding out his hand.

I laugh myself, taking his hand and we head toward the water. We both get to the water and I take my time going in, as Alex is already out a ways in the water. I get to a certain point in the water and stop, not going any further.

"Come on!" Alex shouts. "You will be fine."

All I do is shake my head 'no'. Alex starts to slowly walk over to me. "The water is perfect. Nice and calm." He says, as he gets closer to me.

"Oh I know. I just don't go out too far."

"You'll be fine, I'll be right next to you."

"Can't swim very well."

"Then we can stay right here." He says, walking behind me.

I then then feel hands on my hips and myself start to go back.

"...I almost drowned once...that's why I don't go out too far anymore."

"I know, I was not going to take you out any farther." He says. "You can trust me." He whispers in my ear.

"How did you know that's the reason?"

"You just told me."

"Oh right."

"Yeah, so don't worry." He says, still resting hs hands on my waist, trying to make me feel easy in the water.

I just nod. I stand there for a bit before reaching down and taking water in my hand and tossing it back at Alex.

"Oops." I laugh.

"Oops? Really?" Alex says, reaching down and splashing me with water.

"Ohhh it's on now."

"You better bring it." Alex says, splashing me again.

"Oh...you really shouldn't have said that." I grin.

"Well what are you waiting for then?"

"The right moment."

"Sure, alright."

I slip away from him and swim a bit away, making sure to not make my plan so obvious. Alex keeps a close eye on me and continues to stand there. I then go under the water and swim towards him. I appear on the other side of him and then I rush forwards and tackle him into the water. Alex goes under and when we both come up he has a huge grin on his face.

"You better run now."

"Eeep!" I squeal, dashing away the best I can.

"You can not go far." Alex calls as he comes after me.

After a bit he finally catches me.

"Nooooo." I laugh.

"Got you." Alex says, as he wraps his arms around my waist, making sure I can't get away.

"So you did."

"Yes I did." He grins, leaning down closer to my ear/neck.

"Want a prize or something?" I giggle.

"No." He says, his breath on my neck. "Just want to do this." He whispers, then picks me up and turns around to drop me in the water.

"Kevin Robert Kiley Jr, don't you dare!"

"If I do?"

"Uh..."

"I thought so." He grins.

"So are you going to put me down or hold me all day?"

"Hmmm..I kinda like holding you." He says low and blushes.

"You do?"

"Huh? Yeah, a bit." Alex blushes more, getting embarrassed.

"Awww, that's really sweet. Hey if it makes you feel any better, I feel safer this way."

"Well I'm glad I make you feel safe." He smiles, putting me down then pulling me closer. "Can I tell you something?" Alex asks, rubbing the back of his neck with his left hand.

"Yeah sure. You can tell me anything."

"Okay, don't freak out, but I really like you. I mean more than a friend." He starts. "If you don't feel the same I understand. It's just the more time we spend together, I like you more each time. Your smile, your eyes, your sense of humor, your talent, EVERYTHING. You're the girl I thought I would never meet." He confesses.

"Alex...you have no idea how long I've been waiting for you to tell me that."

"So you feel the same way?" Alex says a bit relieved.

"I fell for you back on NXT...yes I feel the same way."

"Really?" Alex smiles big. "I fell for you the first time I saw you." He adds, leaning in close, resting his forehead against mine.

"When I debuted.." I smile.

"When I saw you in FCW."

"You've been watching me in the ring ever since then, haven't you?"

"Actually yes I have. I knew you had talent and there was something about you that attracted me to you. I knew I had to meet you somehow. Thank god you made it to the WWE or I was going to go there and tell you."

"Better now than never."

"Yes and I'm so glad that you now know."

"I'm glad I know too. Well if our storyline moves onto a romance one, it won't be awkward."

"No, I didn't want to wait that long to tell you how I really felt though."

"Yeah, I know how you feel. That would be a LONG time."

"Too long." Alex says, as he leans in closer.

He is about to place a kiss on my lips when he stops. "May I?" He asks.

I try to contain my happiness, as I nod. Alex then captures my lips and gives me a soft kiss as he wraps his arms around me and pulls me as close to him as I can get. After he pulls away, a bit after that, I keep my forehead against his.

"...so much better...than watching on NXT."

"Good. Been wanting to do that for months." He whispers.

"Oh really?"

"Yes, I told you I have liked you for some time now."

"And funny story about the whole kissing you is better than watching on NXT, and the whole liking you since NXT. You see...I didn't tune into Season 2 until the middle of the season, and the episode happened to be that kissing challenge."

"Ah, so you wanted to see if i was a good kisser?" Alex raises a brow.

"Yes...I mean no...I don't know...maybe." I say nervously.

"It's okay." Alex chuckles and lifts my chin and kisses me again. "What do you think?"

"So much better than just imagining."

"Good to know." He smiles.

"Not that I imagined what it would be like..."

"No worries." Alex smiles. "I did the same." He whispers. "But there's one thing I wanna ask you." He adds.

"What's that?" I ask nervously.

"Well before we're actually you know...together, we need to go on a date first. So I was wondering..."

"...if I would go out with you?" I ask.

"Yes."

"Alex, I would love to!" I say, smiling at him.

"Great." He smiles. "We'll go out tonight."

"Sure, that'll be great." I nod. "How should I dress for this date?"

"Semi-casual."

"Semi casual...got it." I nod.

We both stay in the water a bit longer, just holding each other when we decide to dry off. We stayed at the beach for practically the whole day, going in and out of the water after drying off. Before we knew it, it was sunset.

"That's so pretty!" I say in awe at the pink, purples, and oranges in the sky as the sun goes down.

"Not as pretty as you." He says, looking at me briefly.

"Oh Alex." I say blushing, trying to hide my face.

"And you don't need to hide your face."

"Can't help it."

The sun soon sets fully, and we gather our things and head back up to the car. When we get there, we both put the things in the trunk and Alex walks over and opens my door for me.

"Thank you." I say as I get in and put my seatbelt on.

"You're welcome." He says, then walks over to the driver's side and gets in. He gets in and starts the car and begins to drive to his place.

When we get there, we park in the driveway and head inside.

"Well I'm gonna shower before getting ready for our date. All that salt from the ocean in my hair...ick." I explain.

"Go ahead. I'm going to get ready myself." Alex replies.

I nod and head upstairs before him, going to my room and picking out clothes before hopping in the shower after heating the water. Alex does the same. When I'm done, I get out and grab a towel to dry with and head out to change. Once I change, I blow dry my hair the best I can before applying my make up and putting on my jewelry.

"I hope this is alright." I say, looking myself over in the mirror.

I then head downstairs, not finding Alex. He comes down soon after me and spaces out looking at me.

"Yoo Hoo."

"Huh?" Alex says, shaking his head coming out of his daze.

"You spaced out." I laugh.

"Oh, sorry. Can't help it. You are just that gorgeous." Alex says, walking over to me and wrapping his arms around me.

"I try." I smile.

"You do not have to. You are always gorgeous, no matter how you dress or look."

"Awww."

"It's true, always beautiful to me." Alex says, placing a kiss on my cheek.

"That's why you told me to be careful of Wade the day of that signing with him. You were being protective because you like me."

"Yes, I don't want him near you."

"And I will keep him away from you at all costs." He adds.

"Aww, my protector." I smile at him and kiss his cheek.

"You know, Mike's been pestering me about you and I." I say as we make our way out the door.

"Has he? How?" Alex asks, as he opens the door for me then locking it when we both are out.

"Well he kept bugging me about when you and I were gonna get together."

"I think he knew something we didn't." Alex chuckles as we both walk to the car.

"Most likely." I laugh.

"He can tell things like that. How? I have no idea." Alex laughs as well.

"Me ether. It's like he's got a 7th sense or something."

"I think he does." Alex says as we reach the car. He again opens the door for me to get in.

Once again I thank him as I get in. He says 'you're welcome', before closing my door and walking around to the driver's side. He gets in, buckles up himself and starts the car. Then we pull out of the driveway and down the road.

"Any hints on where we are going?" I ask.

"It's a surprise."

"I really do not like surprises." I pout.

"You'll love this one...trust me."

"I'm sure I will, but I want to know." I whine a bit.

"Alright, let's just say I reserved something special."

"Aw, you did not have to do that"

"I wanted to."

"That's very sweet of you."

"You deserve it."

"I do?"

"Yes."

"Why thank you."

We pull up to this building, which happens to be a restaurant. A valet takes the car while Alex pays for that and we head inside. Alex gives the name and we're led through the restaurant, eventually ending up outside.

"This is really nice." I say, looking around as Alex pulls out my chair for me.

"Isn't it?" He agrees.

"Yes." I say. "It seems pricey though."

"You're worth every penny. I mean I can afford it obviously, but still."

"You are too much." I blush and hide behind my menu. "Thank you." I add.

"Again, you're welcome."

We both look over the menu and order drinks when the waiter comes back. We decide what we want and tell the waiter when he comes back with our drinks. We stay silent for a while, until the waiter comes back with the food.

"Wow, this is really good." I say, taking a bite of my food.

"One of best places in town to go to." He nods.

"Good choice. I can see why."

"I promise to do something even better for our next date."

"How can you out do this?"

"I have my ways."

"I have a feeling I am going to be spoiled."

"Your feeling is right."

"Oh boy." I giggle.

"Wait until I tell Stef. She's gonna freak." I add.

"You tell her everything I bet." Alex laughs.

"Yeahhh."

"Should be intersting. When do we get to meet?"

"Couple more weeks."

"Ah, I bet she is excited to see you again."

"Yes, very."

"Should be a good time then."

"Especially now that you and I are together. I think she'll have a happy heart attack."

"Did she suspect?"

"A bit yeah."

"Like how?"

"The way you acted towards me, she always said that you liked me."

"She's good. Just like Mike."

"Speaking of...don't tell him I told you this, but she really likes him...how I like you."

"She does? And don't worry, I will not."

"Yep, she does."

"Wow, going to have to meet I guess."

"A couple weeks and they will."

"Yeah, I bet she can't wait."

"Yep."

We both finish eating our food and then Alex pays the bill and we both head back out and wait for the car.

"So are we heading back now?" I ask once we are outside.

"Yeah, but we can do something before going to bed. I mean it's still early."

"Alright, movie night again?"

"Sure. A couple movies since we have an early flight in the morning."

"Sounds good to me."

The valet finally comes back with Alex's car. He takes the keys back and we both get in, before heading back to his place once again. We both walk in the house, heading upstairs to change before going back down and getting some snacks and drinks for the movies.

"My shirt huh?" He grins.

"Yes, I really like this one." I smirk. "Plus, I had to get it...it's your first t-shirt." I add.

"I see. Everyone has been asking for it."

"I know." I laugh.

"Looks good on you."

"Why thank you." I say, blushing a bit.

"You look good in anything."

"So do you."

"Why thank you, but never as good as you."

"Well that's because I'm a girl." I laugh.

"A beautiful one at that." Alex says, walking closer and wrapping his arms around me.

"Oh stop." I say, getting redder.

"What can I say." Alex shrugs. "You deserve to hear that." He adds.

"Let's go watch the movies."

"Alright." Alex chuckles, and looks for a movie. "What would you like tonight?" He asks.

"Hmmm, surprise me."

"Alright." He chuckles again and picks out an action movie. "12 Rounds okay?" He asks after putting it in.

"Oh yeah, it's okay. I love that movie."

"Good. John is really good in it." He says, walking over and sitting next to me on the couch.

"I know right?"

"Truly and well rounded and talented guy."

"Just like yourself."

"Thank you." Alex smiles and kisses me on the head.

"I can't wait for the day where you're in a movie."

"That is something I would love to do"

"And I should co-star with you."

"You know, that is not a bad idea, but I would not be happy if anything happened to you"

"What could happen to me?"

"Nothing, but I would not like someone keeping you from me"

"No one's gonna keep me from you."

"They better not." Alex huffs.

"Okay relax."

"I'll try." He breathes, and pulls me closer to him.

I snuggle into his side as his arm stays wrapped around me. We both sit and watch the movie in silence and Alex keeps me close to him. "That is never going to happen to you." Alex says when the movie is over.

"Well of course not. For one thing you're not a police officer. So you cant accidentally get someone killed, in result for some psycho to get out of jail and give you 24 hours to save me."

"That's true, but still."

"Wait...you're afraid Wade will try something like that. Aren't you?"

"Maybe... but he will not get that close to you, if I can help it."

"I can probably hurt him internally if he tries anything." I grin evilly.

"I bet. I saw what you did to him the other night, but I still have my worries. He can still hurt you too, I mean he did leave a bruise on you."

"Which will fade soon."

"I know, but I just worry. I can not help it."

"I know. But I'm here...with you...everything's fine."

"That is how it should be."

"What's the next movie?"

"I was thinking The Marine 2? Kind of a WWE nght." Alex laughs.

"It's okay...and sure."

Alex goes to switch the movies and walks back over and sits back down next to me on the couch, re-wrapping his arm around me. I in return wrap an arm around his waist and I snuggle back into him. We both stay that way and watch the movie, me jumping at some of the suspenseful parts. Then later in the movie came a little makeout scene...which kind of made things kind of awkward.

"You alright?" Alex asks.

"Huh? Yeah I'm fine."

"Alright." He says, turning his attention back to the movie.

"Just got a little awkward."

"Ah I see. Better now?" Alex asks once the part past.

"Yeah." I nod.

"Good."

We both turn our attention back to the movie and watch in silence. By the end of the movie, my head was laying on Alex's shoulder, and I was so comfortable I didn't want to move.

"Do you want to watch anothe rmovie or head to bed? You look tired." Alex says, taking notice of how comfortable and tired I look.

"It's from the beach...that salt water air is catching up to me."

"That's understandable. So how about we head to bed?" Alex suggests.

I nod in approval. Alex shuts the tv and everything off, since the lights were off, that was one thing he did not have to do. Seeing how tired I looked, Alex decided to pick me up and carry me upstairs. He brings me into my room, setting me down on the bed before pulling the covers over me.

"You did not have to do that, but thank you."

"You're welcome."

He then goes over and turns off my light and closes the door after he walks out. I know he can't hear me, but I mumble 'goodnight' before falling asleep. Alex then goes to his room and gets in bed with a smile on his face that he told me how he felt and I felt the same.


	5. Back To Raw

It's back to Monday Night and we have Raw. Alex had woke me up early so that we could catch our flight to make it in time for Raw tonight. I hesitantly get up, and get changed into my day outfit, before packing my things. Once I'm all set, I grab my bags and head downstairs to see Alex waiting by the door, as he already has his things in the car.

"I'm all set." I declare setting my bags by the door.

Alex goes to help me with my bags and we head out to the car. We put my things in the car and get in, Alex driving. I then go on my Twitter, and update my status. Making sure to include that I'm now dating Alex, for Stefanie to surely read later. After tweeting I put my phone away and look out the window.

"This is going to be a long flight." I sigh.

"I know.

"I can get more sleep." I laugh.

"That's what planes are best for."

"True." I chuckle. "What do you think everyone will say when they hear we are dating?" I ask.

"Besides Mike, because I already know what he'll say." I add.

"I think we all do." Alex laughs. "Have you told anyone yet?" He adds.

"I may have implied it in my tweet, I just sent...which I tagged you in."

"Ah, that is why my phone is going crazy right now." Alex chuckles. "I bet the replies will be interesting." He adds.

"Oh yes." I laugh.

"Well that is something to do on the plane."

"True."

"It doesn't matter what anyone says though." Alex says, taking my hand and rubbing circles on the back of my hand with his thumb.

"I know." I smile.

"Good." Alex smiles in return.

"We can even change our relationship statuses on Facebook too." I laugh.

"Yes we can. Will do that on the plane too."

"I don't think I've ever been as happy as I am now."

"How about happier?"

"Yes, happier."

"Well I think that you will get even happier than you are now." Alex grins.

"I'm looking forward to it."

"I'm glad. I plan to make you very happy."

"Oh I know."

"As long as you know that." He smiles and takes my hand and kisses the back of it.

I smile and we soon arrive at the airport. Once there, Alex parks the car and we both get our bags out and do all the normal checking in and everything before getting on the plane and finding our seats. Once we're in our seats, looking to our right, Mike sits down in one of the seats there.

"Get ready for a reaction to the tweet." I mutter to Alex.

I see Mike take out his phone then his head snaps up and over in our direction. "It's about time!" Mike yells.

"Oh shush." I laugh.

"I can't help it! I was wondering when one of you were going to make a move. I thought I was going to have to do something."

"You would."

"Yes I would. You should know that about me by now."

"Maybe you should play matchmaker more often then."

"I think I just might do that." Mike smirks, looking around.

"Not now you goof."

"Well...there is no one good on here anyway, besides you two, but you are already together"

"Yeah, Alex beat you to that."

"Yes he did...how may I ask?"

"Well...we went to the beach yesterday..." I start.

"Oh the beach." Mike smirks.

"We were having a good time, and I just went for it and told her how I felt." Alex says.

"Exactly."

"So, did she feel the same?" Mike says jokingly to Alex.

"Do you really need to ask that question?"

"I was joking!" Mike holds his hands up in defense. "I'm glad things worke out for you both." He adds.

"Thank you."

"Anytime, just glad you both know how each other feel now."

"Now it's time for you to reply to all those tweets coming to you." I say to Alex, laughing.

"Oh I will."

"I'm probably getting them too."

"I bet you are." Alex laughs.

"I can just see them now...telling me how lucky I am...some will be jealous...etc."

"Of course. I am sure some guys will be jealous, I am with you. And the girls will not be happy either."

"Of course."

We both take out our phones and start to read some of the tweets, laughing at a few of them.

"And these are just from this morning."

"Well when we tweet, the fans are all about replying to us."

"Right."

"Got any good ones worth replying to?"

"Not yet."

"Same, most are telling me how lucky I am."

"Awwww." I smile.

"They're right. I am lucky." Alex smiles, wrapping his arm around me.

"And I'm lucky as well."

"Yes you are. I think I am the luckiest guy on the planet right now."

"Awww."

"You just make me so happy. I am lucky to have a girl like you."

"If you two are gonna kiss, just do it already, before I make the comment about getting a room." Mike laughs.

"Mike, just shush!" I start but I'm cut off by Alex placing his lips to mine.

"Okay, I think you should both get that room now." Mike says after a bit.

I pull away from Alex briefly to reply. "Kind of hard when we're on a plane."

"Well then wait until you are off the plane to do that."

"Well aren't you the fun ruiner."

"No, I just don't want to look over and see that, that's all."

"Then don't look over here."

"I'll try my best."

"You make sure to do that."

Mike then takes out his phone and Alex and I go back to checking all the replies we've gotten. I get tired of that after a while and decide to get more sleep, because I'm gonna need it for the show tonight.

"You can lean on me if you want to get more sleep." Alex offers.

I nod and do so, getting comfortable. Soon after the plane takes off, I fall asleep for most of the plane ride. I wake up just as we're landing.

"Looks like you woke up just in time."

"I guess so."

Alex leans down and kisses the top of my head. "We have a few more minutes, you can still relax till then."

I nod and sit up, stretching from my nap. Soon the plane lands and we all heade off and go get our bags before heading out to the rental cars and heading for the hotel. When we get there, we get our rooms and head up to them.

"Well here is my room." I say. "Where is your room." I ask Alex.

"Right...here. Oh look our rooms are next to each other."

"Of course they are. I wonder how that happened?" I chuckle.

"Don't know. You know I'm wondering something else...let's go into the rooms."

"Oookay..."

We both walk in our rooms and I see that there's a door inside my room. I check it and see it's not a closet or a bathroom. Suddenly the door opens and I see Alex on the other side.

"Hello neighbor." He laughs.

"Hello to you too neighbor." I laugh. "My sexy neighbor I might add." I say with a wink.

"Oh really?" He smirks.

"Really." I smirk as I eye him closely.

"Well the same goes for you."

"You would think that." I grin. "Thank you." I say as I start to back up into my room.

"You can come in if you want." I offer.

"I just might." Alex smirks, walking through the door into my room. "You're room is really nice." He says as he looks around.

"Isn't it the same as yours?"

"Yours seems a bit bigger than mine does."

"Ohhh."

"Might just seem like it to me though."

"Right."

Alex then walks over to the bed and takes a seat, patting the spot next to him for me to sit. I do so, walking over and sitting in the spot next to him. "What would you like to do before the show?" Alex asks, putting hs arm around my waist. "We can get something to eat, relax or order and relax. Up to you." He adds.

"I suppose we can go out."

"Sounds good."

"Then that'll give us a few hours or so before we have to get to the arena. I can just get ready there when it's time. Gotta at least dress nice for the show."

"You look great in whatever you wear." Alex says, pulling me closer to him.

"Well wait until you see what I have picked out."

"You tease."

"You'll get used to it."

"It'll be hard, but I'm sure I will." He says, rubbing his nose on my cheek.

"Cuddly." I laugh.

"Yes, you are my cuddle bug." Alex says, kissing my cheek.

"Aww."

"It's true.

"Wanna go eat now?"

"That means I have to let you go." Alex pouts. "But yes, we can go eat now."

"Kay...you don't have to really let me go though."

"Yay!" Alex cheers happily.

"Dork."

"Your dork." Alex says.

We then get up and head for the door, Alex putting his arm around me as we walk out to the elevator. We get in heading to the lobby before going to Alex's car and getting in.

"Thank you." I say as he opens the door for me.

He says 'you're welcome' and he then walks over to the driver side and gets in and starts to drive.

"So tonight should be interesting. Can't wait to find out who we're facing, whether it's as a team or individually."

"It should. I hope that we get to team again, it was fun last time."

"Oh I'm sure there's gonna be plenty of those matches to come."

"I know. I'm sure no matter how they have it set up, you'll be great."

"Same goes for you."

"Thank you." Alex smiles. "So what would you like to eat?" He adds.

"Anything is good, I like almost everything out there."

"Alright." Alex nods and drives to a nice Italian restaurant.

"Looks expensive."

"Not really, looks it but it's really informal."

"Ohh."

"Yeah, heard they have good food here though."

"Well, let's go find out shall we?"

"Let's go." Alex says as he parks the car and gets out and walks around opening my door for me. "Thank you." I smile.

We link our arms together and head inside getting seated quickly. We sit and talk for a while before looking at the menus for drinks and we order those.

"What are you thinking of getting?" Alex asks.

"Hmm, not sure yet."

We both look over the menus some more and when the waiter comes back with the drinks, we order what we would like.

"So basically after this, since it is lunch time, we have to go back to the hotel and grab our stuff, then head to the arena for the rest of the day until the end of the show?"

"Yeah." Alex sighs. "But we can still relax there." He adds.

"True." I nod.

"Then we have the rest of the nght to ourselves."

"Right of course."

Soon our food arrives and we eat and talk occasionally. When we're done, Alex pays the bill and we head back out to the car and get in heading to to the arena, after going to the hotel to get our things. When we get there, there's already fans hanging out, waiting for the doors to open, which isn't for like 7 hours. We walk over to the fans and sign a few autographs and take pictures with them before heading inside.

"Crazy people...have to sit out there for 7 hours until the doors open for them."

"They do it hoping to get a chance of meeting their favorite superstar or diva. Looks like it paid off."

"I remember when I wanted to do that."

"Same here. The excitement of meeting the person you idolize most in the world. The best feeling ever."

"I know...and speaking of that. You'd think I'd idolize one of the Divas...but nope, I idolized you."

"Really now?" Alex raises a brow. "Now don't I just feel special." He smiles. "Thank you." He adds.

"You're welcome."

We head inside, dropping or things off in the different locker rooms and decide to walk around a bit before it's time to start getting ready for the show. While I was getting ready, Stefanie decided to call me. I answered and put her on speaker.

"I saw that tweet! About time!" She exclaims.

"That's what Mike said." I laugh.

"One heck of a way to tell everyone. How did it happen and when?"

"It happened at the beach yesterday."

"How cute. The perfect place to say how yo feel too. So romantic."

"I know, then we had a date last night."

"Awww, how did that go? Was he all sweet?"

"Of course he was."

"You finally got the man of your dreams and he is perfect in every way for you."

"And next week you'll get to meet him finally."

"I can't wait for that! I've been wanting for a while now, and even more so now. Going to be a good time."

"Definitely."

"Tell him I say hi too when you see him."

"I will."

"So a few more hours till the show. What are you doing till then?"

"Well I'm getting ready right now for whatever match I may have. Probably just gonna hang out backstage, talk to some people. Then later I'll be changing out of my gear, if Alex has a singles match. I wanna look nice you know?"

"Yes. I am sure you will look nice, you always seem to do that. Sure Alex will love it."

"He can't wait to see."

"I'm sure he can't."

"Well he'll only see if he's in a single's match."

"He better be. He deserves it."

"I know. Hey the good thing about tonight. I haven't seen Wade. He's normally on Raw because it's a supershow."

"Well that's good. Creepy stalker man needs to stay away from you. You are Alex's girl now."

"And Ziggles needs to stay away too. No more flirting with me."

"Him too? What is it with all the creepy men these days. They need to stay away."

"Him I can handle."

"Yeah, you are tough...he better watch himself." She laughs.

"Oh yes." I laugh too.

"How is everyone else though? Nice?"

"For the most part."

"Well that's good."

"Yeah."

"It's been so boring without you around here."

"I know, because I'm so fun to be around."

"Yes you are. I mean we all still go out, but you made things fun and interesting with all your ideas."

"Well next week we can all go out again."

"Yay! I missed going out and having a good time with you, just not the same without you."

"I know."

"What can we do when you come back? Our usual place or some place different?"

"Oh, definitely our usual place."

"Sweet! It is going to be so much fun. I willt alk to the owner and get the VIP treatment for us."

"Sounds like a plan."

"Okay so I will tell him everything. Just the 3 of us, right?"

"Yes."

"Alright, sounds like a plan."

"It's gonna be so much fun, I can't wait."

"Good times once again."

"Yep."

"I have to fgure out what I am going to do until the show starts."

"Ah, I'm sure you'll find something."

"Yeah, always do." She laughs.

"But you're worried about finding something to do? I don't even know what to do. It does get boring backstage sometimes."

"Well you have Alex to keep you company now. Plus all the other people to talk to. That all seems exciting."

"Yeah, especially now that I don't really have to control the urge to kiss him anymore. I can just do it." I say as I walk out of the locker room.

"Yeah, now that is a good thing. When you get tempted you can just kiss him."

"And I'm tempted A LOT. Oh boy."

"He better be ready for it." She laughs. "No...wait...he will be, I think it's you who should be prepared for it." She adds.

"Although, I can't really do it out there in the ring like after matches, we're not in a romance storyline so...yeah."

"Makes it all the better when you get to the locker room."

"Alright, you're starting to get me distracted with the thoughts." I laugh.

"Sorry, can't help it." She laughs. "How about those mets?" She changes the subject, laughing more.

"You always use that line when getting away from a distracting topic."

"What can I say, it works...sometimes."

"So, are you two sharing a room yet?" She asks.

"Not yet, our rooms are next door to each other...with a connecting door." I say.

"He would do that." She laughs.

"Well it's easier now if I have a nightmare or anything. I can just open the door and walk in."

"Well that's tru, not that far to go now."

"That's what happened the other night. I couldn't sleep because of a nightmare so I went down to Alex's room since we were still at his place, and he allowed me to sleep in the bed with him."

"Ooooooh...haha kidding...that was sweet of him."

"I know. He knew how shaken up I was about the whole Wade thing...even though I am tough."

"See, he is just the best..I need someone like that...but Wade would shake me up no matter how tough I am."

"You need someone like Mike."

"I do not think he would go for a girl like me though."

"Oh come on, I bet to differ."

"How so? I do not think he would even think to look at a girl like me...for one I am not blonde."

"It's not all about looks."

"I know, but isn't that all he even cares about?"

"If it was, you and I both know he'd be dating Kelly 'cause she's blonde."

"Yeah, that's true...but I don't know...you know how I get."

"I know."

"So its hard for me...but anywho..."

"...right."

"Heard that the show is going to be good tonight."

"Did you? I didn't hear anything about it yet."

"Unless they're hyping it up on tv."

"Ah, well what did you hear?"

"Well they are showing stuff between Mike and Punk about the title and stuff...you now how they hype things up more then they really are though."

"True..."

"Speaking of...when are we going to see you with the Divas title?"

"I don't know honestly."

"It better be soon, you are the best diva they have."

"Besides, Beth, Nattie and Tamina."

"Yeah, they're good too but you rank up there with them, if not better."

"Yeah, that's true."

"You'll get it one of these days, I just know it."

"Of course."

"I'm surprised Alex has not came to look for you yet." She laughs.

"Oh I know right?"

"He will soon though...it has to be killing him to not be with you right now."

"Most likely."

"Gotta love him. I am surprised you are not looking for him either."

"He's around somewhere. I'm talking to you, I don't wanna be rude you know?"

"Yeah, that's true."

Then all of a sudden I feel a pair of arms slide around my waist, and I jump a bit before I look behind me to find Alex.

"Speak of the devil..." I say to her, laughing.

"So I'm guessing he found you."

"Yes, scared me doing it too a little."

"Looks like someone will be sharing a room again tonight."

"I don't know about that."

"Tempting isn't it." She laughs.

"Very."

"If you do not end up in his, he might end up in yours." She teases.

"We'll see."

"Yes we will. I bet he will not be able to stay away that long."

"That does sound like him."

"From what I've heard, yes it does."

"Alright, well I better go before he possibly takes my phone away."

"Booooo, darn Alex...I shall talk to you later then."

"Of course."

We both say 'bye' and hang up on the phone. I then turn my head to look up at Alex, who has a grin on his face.

"You couldn't let me talk longer..."

"You could have, I would not have minded."

"But that would be rude."

"I could have joined the conversation, who was that anyway?"

"My friend Stefanie."

"Ah, I have yet to talk to her."

"You will next week."

"Yeah, that should be fun."

"She's getting even more excited."

"I bet she is. This her first event?"

"With me involved, yes."

"So I can see why. Having her best frend competing is really exciting."

"Yeah." I nod.

"So would you like to go sit somewhere or walk around for a bit?" Alex asks.

"I don't know...I'm pretty comfortable where I am."

"Then we can stay right here." Alex whispers, pulling me closer to him and resting his chin on my shoulder.

"So do you know what we're doing tonight as far as matches? Teaming or competing individually? Cause, if we're teaming I won't be able to wear that dress I picked out." I ask.

"We have singles matches tonight. I saw I was facing Gabriel and you were facing Eve."

"Ah. Yay, I can wear that dress now."

"Mhm, and I get to see you in that dress too."

"Yup, you're gonna love it."

"I love everything you wear. You always seem to amaze me."

"I do, don't I?" I smile.

"Yes you do." Alex grins, snuggling into me.

"Awww look at the lovebirds." Mike chuckles, peeking around a corner.

"Oh hush Mike." I laugh.

"I'm only teasing."

"Oh I know you are. Just wait until you find someone."

"Yeah, haven't had much luck with that."

"I'm sure you will find someone, the right girl will come around."

"Trust me." I add.

"I always do, but I don't know."

"Don't worry about it."

"If you say so." Mike says. "What are you two doing before the show? Just hanging here?" He adds.

"Probably, why?"

"Just wondering. Nothing is really going on. Kinda boring back here tonight."

"I know. We can all hang out, that's okay."

"If you're fine with it. I know you both like your alone time." Mike winks.

"Mike...we've only been going out for about a day now...but of course we like the alone time. But there can be plenty of time for that later."

"I know, just messing with ya." Mike laughs. "So are we going to hang out here?"

"Unless you have a better idea on where to hang out..."

"We could go to catering."

"Catering sounds good." I nod.

We all then make our way to catering, Alex is keeping his arm around me. When we get there, we find a table and sit. I decide to go get a water and ask Alex and Mike if they would like anything. They both ask for a water and I make my way over to where the waters are. I grab us each a water, but mine being flavored, because I love flavored water and I head back to the table.

"Here you go." I say, handing them both their waters and going to sit down.

"So, you have to be focused if you're gonna be facing Punk tonight Mike. Which is why I said don't worry about finding someone to be with earlier. You worry about that, you're gonna lose focus on the task at hand.

"Oh don't worry. Once my music hits and I'm out there, everything else goes away and I'm focused on getting that title back, no matter what it takes."

"Miz mode." I laugh.

"The only mode I have when I walk through that curtain."

"And then the haters are gonna hate."

"Of course, but that makes me who I am, and I would not have it any other way."

"Of course."

"But hey, they make us who we are." Alex adds.

"Exactly."

"Going to have the ones that boo and the few that cheer, but who can hear them over all the boos."

"True."

"Still never gets old, no matter how many times I go out there."

"Right."

"So are you both tagging tonight?"

"No, singles matches."

"Ah, that's good. Who are you facing?"

"Eve for me."

"I'm going against Gabriel." Alex adds.

"Ah, well good luck."

"Thanks man." Alex nods.

"Oh I have a plan for Eve." I smirk.

"Really? What is this plan?" Mike asks.

"Well for one, she is not going to get away with cheating and doing her disgusting moves she learned from Kelly. And two, I'm going to show her how REAL wrestlers compete."

"I'm telling you, if I wanted to see that damn booty popping before her standing moonsault, I'd go to a club. Even then I'd wanna kick her in the face."

"Even the guys back here can not stand that. They all think it's trashy." Mike makes a face and shakes his head.

"That's because it is."

"They should do something about that." Alex says.

"Yeah I mean, that's not PG."

"Far from it." Mike adds.

"But then again, everyone's getting away with less PG stuff now."

"True, I think they're slowly going back to the old days when everything was a bit...well not PG."

"Maybe..."

"It'll be better for the fans. I think they will like it better."

"Right."

"Should be interesting."

"Very."

"Right. So what else could we do before the show starts?"

"Hmmm..."

"I'm good with whatever Shauna wants to do." Alex grins at me.

"Well the show doesn't start until what a half hour now? Do you know when our matches are exactly?" I ask Alex.

"Mine is second, and yours is the fourth one." Alex explains.

"Well...looks like I'm gonna have to change into that dress early now."

"Yes!" Alex cheers, getting a look from Mike.

"Oh boy." Mike chuckles.

"I'll change in the middle of the first match. You have a bit more to wait."

"You'll live." I grin, kissing his cheek.

"I can try."

"As long as you do that."

"As long as you're here, I will be just fine." Alex smiles and kisses my cheek.

The half hour seemed to pass by quickly as we sat around talking and whatnot. The show started with Punk coming out, and once he got to the ring, he was talking about how he would continue to be WWE Champion for a while. He was saying how Mike would not be getting the title from him and how he was not a good champion like he is. Mike had walked away from us by now to confront Punk. Punk was about to say more when Mike's music plays and he walks out, mic in hand.

"Really Punk? Really? Really? You think that you are going to hold that title for much longer. I was the best champion there ever was and will be. I was on various shows promoting that title, and what have you done?" Mike rants, pausing as he reaches the ring.

"That's right...NOTHING!" He says as he climbs on the apron and gets in the ring.

"Tis true." I nod.

"Mike did a lot when he held that title." Alex adds.

"Right. Unfortunately that's what split you two up."

"True, but all for a reason I suppose." Alex shrugs.

"Yeah, you have your own career now."

"Yes I do, and it is going great."

"All you need now is a title."

"Which I am working hard to get."

"My friend Stef said that I deserve that divas title."

"She's right. You do deserve it. You are truly talented and should get that title."

"What would be cool is if you won a title and I won the title."

"That would be the best thing ever to happen."

"I don't think it's ever happened."

"It will."

"How do you know?"

"I don't. It's just a feeling. I'm sure it will happen in the future."

"Maybe."

"Uh oh. Looks like Mike and Punk are going at it." Alex says, looking at the monitor by where we were standing.

That's when we see Laurinaitis come out, screaming for them to stop. Then after some boring talking, introducing himself, he books a main event between Mike and Punk.

"That the best you got Johnny?" Punk taunts with a smirk.

"These are the best segments, between them."

"Johnny never learns, Punk gives it to him every time."

"Which is hilarious."

"Yes it is." Alex laughs.

"You know what, how about we make it a championship match instead? Is that what you want Punk? I can make that happen." John spits in the mic.

The crowd of course goes crazy for that idea.

"See, that's what the universe wants, so let's give it to them!" Mike chips in.

"Shut it Miz!" Punk snaps at him.

That causes Mike to snap and drop the Mike, attacking Punk. This causes referees to run out and try to seperate them from each other.

"Enough!" Johnny yells in the mic. "Tonight's main event will be a WWE Championship match, with Punk defending his title against the Miz!"

"Hah! Yes!" I cheer.

"Good going Mike." Alex adds.

The crowd goes crazy yet again, and Mike and Punk were calmed down enough that the refs could let them go. They both walk backstage and Punk heads off to his locker room and Mike stops by Alex and myself.

"Great job out there!" I say. "Got your title match again." I add.

"Now go out there tonight and win it."

"I plan on it!"

We wait a while, as it's a break and nothing it going on in the ring. But after the break the first match of the night has begun.

"Why is he here." I scoff, looking away from the screen.

"It's a supershow, he can be here...unfortunately."

"Well I do not have to be happy about it." I say, moving closer to Alex.

"I know."

I turn away from the screen and do not watch the match. In the end though, Sheamus won the match. When Wade was off screen, Alex told me that it was okay to look back.

"Thank you." I sigh in relief.

"Now walk me to the locker room so I can get changed into that dress. I don't trust walking the halls myself with Wade around."

"Of course I will." Alex says, offering his arm.

I nod and take it as we walk toward my locker room.

"Alright, I'll be waiting right outside the door." He says, when we reach it.

"I'll be out soon." I say.

I open the door and walk in, grabbing my dress and change into it. I walk over to the mirror and do my hair and make up. I do one last check before walking out to Alex.

"All set." I say as I walk out to him.

"Well...what do you think?"

"You look...stunning! Absolutely gorgeous!" Alex stutters in awe.

"I hope I don't distract you out there."

"It'll be hard, but I think I will manage."

"Alright." I laugh. "Well before we head to the curtain, since I can't do it out there...you deserve this for good luck." I add, leaning up and kissing him.

"That is the best good luck I have ever received." He says after we pull away.

"I thought so."

"That would be a good idea."

We head to the curtain and wait for Alex's music to hit. Once it does, we walk out and I let him go and slap the hands of some fans, doing the same myself. Alex goes to a few fans who have signs for him and he talks to them briefly. He then gets on the apron, helping me up and holding the ropes for me to get in and then he goes and does all his poses on the ropes. After Alex is done he comes over to me and we stand there and talk while we wait for Justin to come out. Justin's music hits soon after and he walks down the ramp slowly, taunting Alex as he glares at him. He makes his way down and jumps on the apron and does his poses on the ropes before hopping down and standing in the ring, still glaring at Alex intensely.

"Someone's got issues." I mutter.

"It's the werewolf in him." Alex mutters back.

"He's not gonna attempt to hit on me is he?"

"Would not put it past him."

"I've got my hand ready to slap him if he does."

"Go for it."

I cross my arms over my chest as he walks over to me. He takes my hand which makes me uncross my arms and he makes me turn around in a circle observing what he sees. This sets Alex off but I wave him off and when I'm facing Justin again, he goes to kiss my hand, but I raise my free hand and slap him HARD across the face causing everyone to gasp in shock. I shake my hand before getting out of the ring, letting the match take place. It's a while into the match, and Justin had taken control, Alex started to weaken. My back was turned toward the crowd and I wasn't expecting what was going to happen. I was yelling and cheering for Alex to get back up when someone grabbed me from behind, covering my mouth, then started to drag me back toward the crowd and over the barricade.

"You won't get away from me this time." I hear the thick, English accent of Wade.

I start to struggle even more now, and to get his hand off my mouth, I bite his hand. He screams in pain and I take the chance to swing my foot back and give him a low blow.

"I am not going anywhere with you!" I hiss, balling my hand into a fist and hitting him as hard as I can, sending him to the floor in a heap of pain. As he lays there, I quickly make my way to the ring. At this point, Alex had come back and just delivered his finisher to Justin, pinning him to win the match. I run to the ring and climb up, getting in and clinging to Alex.

"Great job, but can we hurry please?" I say, still a bit shaken up.

"Why? What's wrong?"

"Wade."

"He tried again, didn't he?"

I nod, clinging to him more.

"Let's get you backstage." Alex says, helping me out of the ring and walking backstage.

I look behind us to faintly see Wade getting up from where I knocked him out and he goes back through the crowd.

"So tell me, what happened?" Alex asks, once we are behind the curtain.

"Well I was encouraging you to get back to your feet and take control of the match. Then an arm goes around me and a hand goes over my mouth so I can't scream, and I'm being dragged away from ringside and over the barrier, into the audience. I hear Wade's voice, and I struggle more. I bit his hand, he let go and I kicked him in the family jewels and I knocked him out."

"Oh love." Alex says, pulling me close. "You are with me now and everything is going to be alright." Alex soothes. "He will pay for this." He adds with a growl.

"Why do you think I knocked him out? My hand hurts from that too."

"Well I'm glad you got away from him." Alex says, rubbing my back. "Let's go get you some ice." He adds.

I nod, and we head to the trainer's office to get ice for my hand. We get there and the trainer looks at my hand, saying everything will be fine. It might hurt but that's all. After getting looked at and getting the ice, we head to the locker room for Alex to change. I lean against the wall opposite the door, cautiously looking down each end of the hallway for any sign of Wade, because I know he's somewhere around backstage.

"Shauna? You alright?" I hear Mike's voice say.

"Huh? Oh...I guess so."

"Are you sure?" He eyes me. "I saw what happened."

"I guess I'm starting to get paranoid. I know he's back here somewhere..."

"Well I'll stay with you until Alex comes back, if that helps."

"It'll help a lot actually."

"Then I will stay right here with you." Mike says, leaning on the wall next to me.

"Hurt your hand?" He asks.

"Yeah...but I'll be fine."

"Let me guess, you hit him again."

"Bit his hand, kicked him in the jewels, punched his face...yeah."

"Ouch." Mike grimaces. "He should learn after that not to mess with you."

"I know right?"

"I mean, after the first time when you kicked him, he still had the nerve to come after you." Mike shakes hs head. "I don't think there is anyone home up there."

"Nope...he's got mush for brains obviously."

"Stupid Brit." Mike mutters.

"I hope what I did to him, makes him go MIA for a while. I'd be happy."

"What did you tell him"

"That I was not going anywhere with him. He didn't care."

"You are not going anywhere with him. He better back off, or he will be in for a world of trouble."

"I don't think he really cares. I think he lives for trouble."

"Well he is about to get a whole lot of it very soon."

"Indeed he will."

Then we hear the locker room door open to reveal Alex walking out.

"Ready to head to your locker room so you can change?" He asks.

"Yes I am." I say, getting off the wall. "Thanks for staying with me Mike." I add, giving him a hug.

"No problem." He nods and Alex and I walk to my locker room.

I head into the locker room and start to change back into my ring gear, so that I'm ready for my match which will be coming up soon. I go over to the mirror and fix my hair a bit and check my makeup before heading back out to Alex.

"Now just to wait until the current match is over."

"Right." Alex nods and we head over to a monitor near the curtain, being ready to go out.

"How's the hand?" He asks.

"Still hurts but that's why I taped it up...so it won't seriously get hurt."

"Ah, just be careful out there. Do not want it to get hurt more."

"I'll try, but with Eve who knows what could happen."

"I know you will do your best, but good luck out there." Alex says and gives me a quick peck on the lips for good luck.

We watch as the third match ends with Kofi beating Cody and wait as there's a break after Kofi's victory celebration. As we're standing there, Eve walks up and tries to be flirty with Alex. It takes me everything to not attack her, telling myself to save it for the match. Alex pays no mind to her and stands by my side as Eve's music hits and she struts down to the ring. She does all her poses on the ropes and I make a disgusted face as she does. My music hits and Alex and I walk down to the ring, slapping hands with fans on the way. I get on the apron and pose before getting in the ring, followed by Alex. Alex gives me words of encouragement before leaving the ring and hopping down to the floor, standing ringside to watch.

The bell rings and we circle each other before locking up. After some pushing, I get her in the corner, holding her there for a while until the ref backs me up. I put my hands up in defense, before striding over to her. That's when he reaches out and kicks me in the gut. She hops up into the corner before jumping and rolling me up for a pin attempt. I kick out and immediately stomp on her foot. Then just like Mike does, I back up against the ropes and run, kicking her in the face. I go for a cover, only getting a two count. I then get up, sitting her up and I hold her shoulders before driving my knee into her back. I grab her arms and pull them back, putting pressure on her back and arms. I try to keep her there, but she starts to get up slowly and away from my knee. She manages to get out of my hold, twisting my arms in return and kicking me in the leg, making me fall down. She then goes back against the ropes, hoping to dropkick me in the face, but I back up and she falls hard on the apron.

I climb over her and start throwing punches, until the ref has to pull me off. I then go for her legs, dragging her over to the ropes. But somehow she manages to kick me away and I go tumbling out of the ring to the floor. Since my back had hit the edge of the ring, I was in a good amount of pain. The ref checks on me before counting down, and Alex comes over to make sure I'm alright, helping me to my feet. He makes sure I'm okay once more and I nod, getting back into the ring, the ref backing Eve up so I can get back in. She immediately comes after me, grabbing me by the head, but with a swift motion, I move her hands and I start firing punches over and over again. Then I back up and go against the ropes, coming back and hitting her with a couple clotheslines. I use the ropes for leverage as I jump and flip, doing a moonsault and landing on her, going for a pin immediately. Unfortunately it's not enough and she kicks out. I sit up on my knees, just nodding because I know what I have to do to win.

I pick her up and drag her over to the ropes, making sure her neck is on the bottom one. I step up onto her back and use the top rope for leverage as I push her neck into the bottom rope. I let go before the ref can get to 5, and she coughs, holding her throat. She crawls into the corner, trying to recooperate from the incident. I walk over and repeatedly stomp on her in the corner, the ref backing me up again. I pick an argument with the ref, but back off. I go over and pick her up in the corner, sending into the opposite corner. When she bounces back, I roundhouse kick her in the face, before covering her and getting the win.

"Great job!" Alex cheers as he walks in the ring and raises my hand.

"Flirt with him again." I mutter to her, getting close to her face after Alex lets me go.

Eve looks like she's scared and rolls out of the ring and walks back up the ramp.

"You did great!" Alex says, picking me up and spinning me.

"No one flirts with you right in front of me." I say, only loud enough for him to hear, and not for the cameras to pick up.

"You don't have to worry, she's nothing."

"Still..."

"Come on, let's go back and get ready to leave." Alex says, opening the ropes for me.

I get out first and hop down, followed by him. Then we head back up the ramp, before heading backstage and back to the locker room so I can change back into my regular clothes. Once I'm done, I walk out, my bags in hand.

"I'm all set." I say once I walk out to Alex.

"We'll make it back to the hotel in time to watch the rest of the show too." I add.

"Yes we will. Hopefully we get to see Mike win."

"Hopefully. Let's just get ice for my back though, cause the way I tumbled out of the ring during the match. You saw how I hit the edge of the ring."

"Yes I did, we will get you the ice and I can help with your back if you want too."

"Let's just see how the ice helps first."

"Okay, that works." Alex nods and we head to get ice.

We stop off and he gets his things before we head out to the car and get in. Alex drives to the hotel and parks, then we head up to our rooms. When I get into my room, I drop my bag by the door after closing it and go over to the bed, falling back on it after removing the ice from my back. It takes a moment but I find the remote and turn on the tv to watch the rest of the show. After a bit, I hear a knock on the connecting door and get up and answer it. Even though I know who it is, I still answer it and let Alex into my room.

"Did the ice help at all?" Alex asks as he walks in and goes to sit on one of the beds.

"Yeah, it helped."

"Well that's good." He says. "Did we miss anything?" He adds, looking at the TV.

"No not really."

"Well that's good I guess." Alex chuckles.

"Shouldn't be too long now before the main event."

"Right." Alex nods.

"But I'm already getting tired."

"If you want, you can rest and I can tell you when the match is almost over or who wins." Alex suggests.

"I think I'll be okay, but thank you for suggesting that."

"You're welcome." Alex smiles. "Do not want you to overdo it." He adds.

"Right. Well even if I wanted to rest, I have to change first."

"Right." Alex laughs. "Why don't you go do that before Mike's match starts."

"Alright." I nod, going over to my things and searching for something to change into.

Once I find some pjs I walk in the bathroom and change. I brush my hair and wash off the makeup I had on and walk back out just in time. I go back over to the bed and crawl under the blankets and relax so I can watch. Alex walks over and takes a seat next to me and wraps his arm over my shoulder. We watch the match and as we watch I move, and wrap both my arms around him, snuggling into his side. Alex smiles down at me and holds me tighter.

"This is nice." He mumbles.

"It is." I agree.

We both snuggle in closer and turn our attention back to the tv. After a commercial break, that's when things start to turn around for Mike. Move after move after move was successful, and then we see him putting Punk into postion for the Skull Crushing Finale. He delivers it, and covers Punk. The ref counts to three and Mike wins the match, which we can't believe.

"He actually did it!" I exclaim sitting up on the bed in shock.

"Ow." I add, a sharp pain going through my back where I hit it earlier tonight, from moving too fast.

"Are you alright?" Alex asks concerned.

"Just moved a little too fast."

"As long as you're sure you're fine."

"I'm sure."

We watch as Mike is celebrating in the ring with the title in his hands. Soon the screen fades and the show ends.

"Well I think it's time to sleep now."

"Right." Alex says, moving his arm.

He leans down and kisses my head and heads back to his room.

"Night." He adds when he gets to the door.

"Night." I say back, before he heads into his room to sleep himself.

Once the door is shut, I lay my head on my pillow and try to get comfortable and soon fall asleep.


	6. Photo Shoot

I was planning on sleeping in, but my phone started buzzing on the bedside table I left it on. I groan and reach over, feeling around until I grab it. I then look at the screen sleepily and the text says that I have a photo shoot in an hour. Setting my phone back on the table, I get up and start to find clothes. There was a knock on the door and I answered it, my clothes in hand.

"Morning." Alex says, once I open the door.

"Morning." I reply.

"What do you got going on today?" Alex asks, once I step aside letting him in the room.

"Photo shoot in an hour."

"Sounds like fun. They are always interesting."

"Yeah, but I was hoping to sleep in today at least a little bit."

"Well, it should only be a few hours. You can take a nap after you're finished."

"True...I'll think about it."

"So..." Alex starts. "Do you want someone to go with you to your shoot?" He asks, a bit nervous.

"You want to go...don't you?" I smile.

"You know I do." Alex smiles, as he moves closer to me.

"No kissing me until I'm ready."

"I know. I just wanted a good morning hug."

"Oh, that's fine." I nod.

Alex smiles and pulls me into a hug. He steals a kiss on my cheek and we pull apart. "I have to get ready now."

"Awww. Ok." Alex pouts.

"I won't be long."

"Can I come?" Alex jokes with a smirk.

"Really?" I laugh.

"Yes. I am not kidding." Alex says, as he follows me to the bathroom."

"Alex...no." I laugh.

"Why not?"

"We just started going out...I think that's moving a bit too fast...don't you think?"

"Yeah. I was only joking." Alex laughs.

"I thought so." I say, before heading into the bathroom.

I change into my outfit for the day and fix my hair and apply my makeup. Once everything is done, I put everything away and head back out.

"All set?" Alex asks, once I come out.

"Yup, all set." I nod, grabbing what I need.

"Shall we?" Alex smiles, offering his arm. I accept and we walk out to the hall and head to the elevator.

"You're all ready now...do I get that kiss?" He asks, as we go down to the lobby.

"Hmmm..." I acted like I am thinking. "Of course." I smile and Alex wraps an arm around my waist and I wrap an arm around his neck. The kiss was short, but enough.

"More later."

"I think I can manage, but it will be hard."

"You'll live."

"I'm sure, but I will try."

We step out of the elevator and head out of the hotel, out to the parking lot and make it to the car. Alex being the gentleman, opens the door for me. I thank him and he walks over and gets in the driver's side. He pulls out and we head to where the photo shoot will be. "So you're obviously coming inside with me right?"

"Of course. I'm not going to sit in the car. I want to see what they have you dress in." Alex grins.

"I kind of figured."

"They can not make you look anymore amazing then you do now though."

"You'd be surprised."

"I am sure I will be." Alex smiles. "I should prepare myself then."

"Yes."

"Today should be fun then."

"Indeed."

We get out of the car and head inside, being greeted by the photographer. I'm told how many sets I'm going to be doing and I head off to change into the first outfit. Once I'm changed, I head to hair and makeup. After that, I come out in a short, black flower dress with matching jewelry, makeup and shoes.

"Wow!" Alex says shocked. "I think they might have out done themselves this time. You look beyond amazing!"

"I actually love this dress, I wonder if they'll let me keep it." I add.

"They usually let you keep the outfits from the photo shoots."

"Well...then you'll be happy in that case."

"I am sure. If not I will talk to them." Alex smirks.

"Of course."

"So, any idea what this one is going to be about?" Alex asks, as we walk out to the set.

"No idea. I'm assuming by the style of the dress that roses are involved."

"Ah. Should be interesting to see then." Alex raises a brow.

"Should be, yeah." I agree.

"Only because you are in it."

"Maybe later down the road, we'll have one to do together."

"I hope so. I would love that." Alex grins. "We will have the best pictures out of everyone." He adds.

"Exactly."

After talking for a bit I am called over by the photographer and he tells me what he would like me to do. The set just like I assumed, had roses everywhere, even petals on the ground which gave it a real nice look.

"Wow! That is so pretty!" I say in awe, as I walk up to the set.

"It will be once you get over there." Alex says.

"Awww."

"You know it's true. You are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen."

"Now go do the shoot." He says, after kissing me quickly.

"Alright." I say, and head to the set for my first round of photos.

I do what the photographer asks, going through the photos with ease. Once I'm done with that set of pictures, I'm told to go change into the next outfit.

"You did amazing!" Alex says as I walk over to him, on my way to change.

"I tried."

"You did great!"

"It's not that hard to do really."

"No. They are pretty easy. Just exhausting."

"Right."

I then head off to change into my other outfit and head to hair and makeup against after doing so. Then I head out for the 2nd group of pictures.

"Looking good." Alex says as I walk by him.

"You know it."

I walk over and get ready. The photographer tells me what he wants me to do and I do all the poses and everything that he asks. Then after that, I go to change and such one last time for the last set of pictures. I change into the last outfit and head back to hair and makeup once again, for some touch ups, and a different hairstyle. Once they are done I head back out for that last shoot of the day. After that's done, I head back to change into my normal clothes, and they give me everything that I wore, putting them in bags and such. I walk out to Alex with the bags in hand and he grins.

"So, I see they let you keep everything?"

"Yup."

"So I get to see you in them again?"

"Of course."

"I can not wait." Alex says with a cheesy smile. "So, do you want to get lunch of head back to the hotel?" Alex adds.

"Yeah, that sounds good."

"Are we all set to head out, or do they need anything else?"

"Nope, we're all set."

Alex and I leave the set area and head back out to the car, putting all my new outfits in the backseat, before leaving and heading to lunch. Once we arrive at a place to eat, Alex parks the car and walks over and gets my door. I thank him and we walk inside, getting seated pretty quick. Alex pulls my chair out for me and I sit, as he walks over to his seat.

"So, today was fun huh?" Alex says, once he's seated.

"Oh yeah, loads of fun."

"You did a really good job. Not many of the divas can do all of that."

"I'm one of a kind."

"That you are. I am glad that you are not like the others."

"I don't want to be like the others like Kelly and Eve..."

"Who would want to?" Alex laughs. "All they do is strut their stuff and try to get things out of everyone. They do not even entertain, they just pretty much dance in the ring."

"Yeah...too many of them in this business. We need more tough divas."

"I agree. I think they should check out FCW more often, other then the newest modeling sites."

"Right. But no it's got to be all about the looks these days. Forget the skill."

"Yea. I know and they need to change that, but you have the skill and you will show them that."

"Oh I plan on it."

"You will. You have been so far. They will take notice soon enough. You will change things for the divas.

"I hope so."

"You will. You are great. You show the skill that should be shown. You are not all about the looks, and that is good."

"Exactly."

We look over the menus and when the waiter comes back we order our drinks. When the waiter brings those back we order our food.

"So is there anything else planned for today? Or do we just have the rest of the day off?" I ask.

"I think we have the rest of the day. I do not have anything as of right now." Alex says.

"But things can pop up suddenly."

"Yes they can. but right now I have nothing."

"Hmm...well I'm sure we can find something to do."

"I was thinking we could head to this place, it is called Bush Gardens. They have some interesting things there. That is if it ok with you?" Alex suggests.

"Yeah, that's fine."

"I was hoping you would like that." Alex smiles. "So are you into any of the thrill rides there?" Alex asks.

"The only ride you'll never get me on is a rollercoaster."

"There are other rides there that are fun." Alex mentions. "Would you go on one for me?"

"For you...yes."

"Then I think we should get you on one today." Alex smirks.

"Okay." I nod.

The food gets to the table and we eat and talk every so often. After we eat, Alex pays the bill and we head out. We go to the amusement park and stay for a few hours. Alex, of course getting me on a roller coaster. It was actually fun. We got in the car and headed to the hotel.

"So, I was wondering if you wanted to do something tonight?" Alex asks.

"Well what did you have in mind?"

"Well, I was thinking that maybe we could go out and have some fun. Like to a club or something?"

"Hmm...sure. It's been a while since I've been to one."

"There is this one not far from the hotel that I have been wanting to go to, just never had anyone to go with...until now."

"Aww I feel special."

"That is because you are...to me." Alex smiles and reaches over and grabs my hand.

"Well I'm glad."

"You should be." Alex says, as he rubs his thumb on the back of my hand.

"I don't know about you but I'm ready for a nap."

"You can catch a nap. It is still early in the day, well evening. Was thinking about going at 9 or so, this way you could take a nap."

"Alright."

We pull in the parking lot and Alex parks the car. We get out and I grab my things from the back and we head up to our rooms.

"I shall see you in a few hours?" Alex says once we get to our rooms.

"You know I would like that." Alex grins.

"I thought so."

I open the door and we head in. I grab some clothes to change into and head to the bathroom. When I walk out I stop in my tracks. There is Alex, sitting on the bed with NO shirt on. I bite my lip and shake my head before walking over to the bed.

"You alright?" Alex chuckles.

"Huh? Yeah, I'm fine."

"Ok. Why don't you come and lay down. I know you must be exhausted." Alex says, patting the spot on the bed next to him.

"Yeah, I am." I nod, walking over and climbing onto the bed, into the spot next to him.

"Finally." Alex whispers, as he wraps his arm around me and pulls me closer to him so I am practically laying on him.

"Finally what?"

"I have been waiting all day to hold you, and now I finally get the chance to."

"Awww."

"It is true. It was so hard for me not to grab you at the shoot today."

"Oops." I laugh.

"You just looked so good."

"Of course."

"Now how about you get some rest. You had a long day."

"Good idea."

"Alright. Get some sleep now." Alex says. He places a kiss on my head and I snuggle into him as he plays with my hair. Before I know it I am sound asleep. He however never falls asleep, he stays awake watching me sleep peacefully.

"You are so beautiful even when you sleep, and I am glad to have you." Alex says to himself as he holds me in his arms.

I shift in my sleep, but otherwise stay sleeping. Alex keeps his arms around me, not wanting to let me go. He sits there and watches me for the next few hours. After the few hours have passed, I start to wake up and see that Alex was looking at me.

"Didn't sleep?" I ask.

"No. Was not really that tired."

"Ah."

"To busy watching you."

"Aww."

"You are beautiful when you sleep. What can I say?"

"Well I never knew that."

"Now you do." Alex smiles, kissing the top of my head.

"Well I suppose I should move huh?"

"You do not have to. We got some time before we head out."

"Okay good. Hmmm, what to do while laying here..." I trail off, before kissing him once.

"...hmmm...i don't know..." Alex muses, running his thumb over my cheek and pulling me into another kiss.

That goes on for a bit, before we pull away.

"I think we can get up now."

"Only if we must."

"Well I don't really wanna get carried away with the kissing, you know?"

"Yea, we do not want that. We can get ready now."

"You're gonna have to let me go first."

"If I have to."

"Well if you don't, I can't get ready and neither can you."

"True." Alex finally lets go and I head to get changed while Alex changes in his room.

Then my phone goes off as I'm getting ready in the bathroom, and of course it's Stef.

"Hey you! How is everything going?" I ask once she answers.

"Pretty good. It's been quite an easy day if I say so myself."

"What have you been doing today? Anything fun?"

"Eh, not really, what about you?" She asks.

"Photo shoot earlier today, took a nap...with Alex...and now I'm getting ready to go out with him." I answer.

"Photo shoot, Sounds fun...and wait! Did you say you napped with Alex?" She exclaims.

"Well I napped...he stayed awake."

"Awwww, how sweet! So where you guys going tonight?"

"A club."

"Sounds fun! Is it a date?"

"I don't know, but I guess you could call it that."

"Ohhh...You finally got him! So...I have to ask...Has he kissed you yet?"

"HE DID! You go girl! How was it?"

"Better than I've been imagining."

"He is really that good? I remember how you always dreamed about it too."

"Oh shush."

"What? You know it is true. You have wanted to kiss him ever since you first saw him."

"Which oddly enough was when he kissed someone."

"You were wishing it was you too."

"Well I don't have to wish anymore now do I?"

"No you do not. You are the luckiest girl in the world right now!"

"I know."

"Plus...You get to go out with him AGAIN!"

"We're dating so we can do that."

"That is true, but still...Dang girl!"

"What?"

"You are going out with one of the hottest guys ever!"

"Yeahhh..."

"But you know who is hotter, right?"

"Oh of course."

"Have I told you how lucky you?"

"Yes." I laugh.

"Well that is because you are! I should have went with you, but to late haha."

"Right."

"What time are you guys heading out?"

"Soon."

"Ah. Should you be getting ready?"

"I am as we speak."

"Of course. Always doing more that one thing at once. You learned from the best." She laughs.

"Of course. Well I have you on speaker so I can get ready anyway."

"Should have know...So Alex can hear me?" She asks before saying.. "Alex! I have something to tell you!" She shouts in a singing voice.

"Sorry, he's in his room...next door."

"Oh darn. To bad, I had a few things to tell him."

"Too bad for you." I laugh.

"I can tell him when I see him in a week though."

"Yup."

"That is going to be fun."

"Oh yes."

"One more week. I can not wait! Already got my outfit picked out and everything!"

"Oooh."

"You know me. When I am excited about something I plan ahead for it."

"Exactly."

"Got my tickets the other day too. They are in a safe spot as well."

"Good."

"Hey? I have a question.."

"Shoot."

"Is it Monday yet?"

"No, not yet."

"Man! That means I have to wait a few more days." She whines.

"I thought it was Monday. Guess I should change then." She laughs.

"Monday will be here before you know it, don't worry."

"I know. Just have to stay busy, that is all."

"You will."

"Yea. Have been lately. Need to stay busy, nothing really going on around here anymore."

"Aww."

"Yea, just been going to the gym lately..Yes, I go to the gym now..No jokes."

"I didn't say anything."

"I know...But I hated going and now I am...Something to do at least."

"Right."

"Oh, did i tell you where I got a job?"

"Where?"

"At that coffee shop we always went to. I was there so much and knew everything that they asked it I wanted and job, and since I had nothing else I Agreed."

"Oooh yayy."

"Yea. Been there for about a month. Everyone seems nice there."

"Ah."

"Yea. Something, plus now I have money to actually do things..Like the gym." She laughs.

"Right right."

"But, enough about me. How excited are you about tonight?"

"I mean you get to go to a club, you get to dance, and you get to be all super closer with him." She adds.

"I know. I am excited for that. I know he can not wait."

"Just try to not cause anything that will have you going back to the hotel early."

"I will, but I do not know about Alex."

"Of course."

"We will see how it goes."

Then I hear my name being called out in the room.

"Well I think Alex is ready to go."

"Alright. Well have fun tonight and I will talk to you soon."

"Alright."

We both say bye and hang up.

"I'm coming." I call out to Alex.

I make sure everything looks perfect before leaving the bathroom.

"You look absolutely amazing!" Alex says, as I walk out of the bathroom.

"I tried."

"You do not have to. You always look amazing." Alex smiles as he walks over to me and wraps his arms around my waist, pulling me into a hug and kissing the top of my head.

"Well tonight's gonna be fun."

"It sure is. Always a fun time when you are around. Plus dancing is always fun."

"Can't stay too late...got a show tomorrow."

"That's right. We can make the most of it. A few hours should be good. Come back around 12 or 1 and we should be good."

"Sounds good."

"Are you ready to go?"

"Yup."

I grab my clutch with everything that I need and Alex and I head out of the room. Alex, of course, offers his arm and I take it as we walk to the elevator. We get to the lobby and walk out and get in his car, him getting the door for me, yet again. Alex gets in the other side and begins to drive to the club. After parking, we head inside. Finding a table we sit down and and decide what to do first.

"Do you want to go dance?" Alex offers.

"Yeah, sure."

Alex offers his hand and I take it as he leads me out on the dance floor.

"Gonna act like a goof while dancing? I've seen things online." I laugh.

"I just might."

"Oh boy."

"Told you this was going to be a fun night, didn't I?"

"Yes you did."

"So lets go have some fun."

I nod and we walk away from the table and head out onto the dance floor, the current song ending and a new one starting.

"Oh, I love this song!" I get excited and start dancing along to it.

Alex chuckles and dances along with me. I get into the song, singing along with the words and dancing around freely. Once the beat pick up so does the dancing with Alex and I. We do not realize how into the song we are until it is over and we see how close we were dancing. I just shake it off, because we're having fun.

"Did not know you could dance like that." Alex says, catching his breath.

"Well now you know."

"Yes I do." Alex grins.

The next song comes on and we start dancing along to, Alex singing along with it. That song ends soon and the next one starts up. We both dance to that song and have a great time. Once that song ends we decide to take a break and get something to drink.

"What would you like to drink?" Alex asks.

"I'll just have water."

"Aright. I'll be right back." Alex says and heads over to get some drinks.

He comes back with a couple of waters, handing me one.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." Alex says. "Having fun so far?" He asks.

"Of course."

"Good. By the way, where did you learn to dance like that?"

"Oh, back home I used to go out all the time with Stef and our friends."

"Ah, so that is how. Well you dance good."

"Oh well I try."

"You do not have to. You seem to be a natural at it."

"Well I wouldn't say I'm a natural."

"You are that good. Seem like you are."

"Well all you really have to do is get a feel for the music."

"That is true. I am starting to feel it."

"As I could tell."

"What can I say. They are playing good music here." Alex says, starting to dance in his seat.

"You're a dork."

"Am I really?"

"Yes."

"Lets go see how much of a dork I really am then." Alex smirks as he stands up. He offers his hand and I take it as he leads me back to the floor.

"We just sat down though." I laugh.

"Alright. We can wait a bit for if you want to."

"That would be a good idea, don't want to have my feet hurt or anything."

"We do not want that at all. We can rest."

"Speaking of clubs though, next week we're gonna go out after Raw to one with Stef. She's talking to the owner and we're gonna have a VIP section and everything."

"Oh. That sounds like fun. she must have connections."

"Yeahh."

"So I get to see you all dressed up again?" Alex smiles wide.

"Yes, you do."

"Can not wait for that. Although I do like what I see right now."

"Well of course you do."

"I always like what I see when you are around."

"Good to know. And in reference to you on the subject...I've liked what I've been seeing for a few years."

"You have?"

"Mmhmm, more than you know."

"Well, that is good to know. I did that without even trying too."

"Because you never even knew me when you first started in the WWE."

"No, but I did not know I had that impression on other people."

"Because when you started out, your character was the bad guy like Mike. So instantly people didn't like you. I saw past that though."

"Not many people do. They think that we are just like how we are when we are in the ring and that is not true. It is people like you that make us who we are."

"Well there are only certain people who can make the heel character fun for me to watch."

"And I was one of them?"

"Of course. I loved the bad guy image you had."

"I tried to play it good. Just did what Mike did and learned that way."

"Right but it all started in FCW...your heel character. You just carried it on when you went onto NXT."

"Yea, but I think I improved on it once I got on NXT."

"You did." I nod.

"That is what I was hoping to do. Better my career once I came up."

"Right, and when you turned the good guy everyone loved you."

"I noticed that. I had some loyal fans that stayed when I was heel and then came over when I changed, but a lot of people started to like me once the turn, as you said. I think they were happy I did that to Mike."

"I didn't like it, but I knew it was coming eventually. You weren't gonna stay with him forever."

"Most people thought we were. They thought it was all my fault."

"Hey, you were just doing what was set out for you. Now you have a single's career."

"Right. I could not be any happier either. For once I am not being told what to do or that it was all my fault or how I did something wrong."

"Right." I nod.

"What about you? How did you get your start?"

"Oh you know, training...the independents...FCW...the usual stuff people go through."

"Of course. Just a fan turned wrestler then?"

"Basically."

"That is cool. Must really love it."

"Oh I do."

"Gotta love what you do."

"Of course."

"So...Do you want to go dance some more or do you want to rest?"

"We can go dance some more."

"Lets do this." Alex laughs, getting up and offering his hand once again.

We make it out to the dance floor and start to dancing to the song that is playing. This time he starts to be a dork with a dancing. I can not help but to laugh at his dancing.

"You are crazy!" I laugh.

"I told you." He laughs too.

"Yes you did. Now I can not stop laughing."

"I know a way that can get you to stop."

"How?" I look at him confused.

He just grins, stepping closer and presses his lips to mine. I am surprised but once I realize what he is doing I start to kiss back. After a few moments we pull away and he leans his forehead against mine.

"Works every time." Alex whispers.

"Sure does." I whisper back, finally opening my eyes, looking into his.

"I knew that would work."

Alex moves his hands down to my waist and we just sway back and forth for a bit.

"One more song or head back now?" Alex asks quietly.

"I think I can manage one more song."

He nods and one more song plays as the current one ends. We start to dance and about halfway through the song I start to slow down and try to hide a yawn.

"There is not hiding that. You are tired." Alex says noticing me yawn.

I just mumble something before laying my head on his shoulder.

"Come on, lets get you back to to the hotel." Alex quietly says, as he starts to take me back to the table.

We grab whatever we brought, and leave the club, heading back to the car, getting in and heading back. When we get there we head up to our floor. Once we get there Alex makes sure I am going to be alright.

"Are you going to be alright, or do you need any help?" Alex asks once we get to my door.

"I think I'll be okay." I say, turning and attempting to open my door, but I'm a little too tired to slide the key card into the slot.

"Let me help you." Alex offers, and helps slide the key card in. Once the door was open Alex guides me inside.

"See, you are a bit more tired than you thought." Alex chuckles.

"I guess so."

I put my clutch on the table and head to my bag to find clothes to change into. Once I get them I start to head to the bathroom, only to find Alex still standing in my room.

"Just making sure you make it to bed alright."

"Awww. You are to sweet."

"If you want to, you can stay the night in here. I don't mind." I add.

"You know I would love that. I just need to go change."

"Alright."

Alex heads over to his room, as I unlock the connecting door and head into the bathroom to change. Once I am all set I walk out and see Alex sitting on the bed. I walk over to my bag and put my things away before climbing on the bed next to Alex and get under the covers. I reach over and turn off the light, before turning to face Alex.

"Get some sleep now. You have had a long day." Alex says, as he wraps his arms around me pulling me close to him.

I nod, laying my head on him, getting comfortable.

"Night." He whispers.

I manage to say it back and fall asleep before him. Alex watches me for a bit as he plays with my hair, that he seems to like to do, and he soon falls asleep himself.


	7. Wade Free House Show

I wake up pretty late in the morning, because I was just plain tired last night. I'm about half awake and I shift to my other side, eyes still closed. When I stretch my arm out, I end up touching something. I twist my face in confusion before opening my eyes to see Alex sleeping. I am careful not to wake him as I slowly climb out of bed and decide to get a shower and get changed for the day. I grab my things and head into the bathroom and shower. When I am done I get dressed and do my hair and makeup before walking back out. As I walk out I see that Alex has started to wake up.

"Morning...well it won't be morning anymore in about an hour."

"Morning...Wait...Is it that late?" Alex starts, but sits up quickly.

"11 am yeah."

"Wow...We must have been tired." Alex chuckles.

"Yeah, you slept in later than me."

"I was up later than you were, that is why."

"Why were you up later than me? I thought we both went to sleep around the same time."

"I...I was..." Alex stutters. "looking at you." He mumbles lowly.

"Oh well you don't have to be embarrassed about it."

"I know...I can not help it."

"It's okay."

"Well I'm glad you do not mind."

"I'm the same exact way with you."

"Are you now?"

"Yes."

"Well that's a good thing then." Alex smiles.

"So why are you in workout clothes?" He asks.

"Oh well see I was gonna go jogging while you were sleeping, but you're awake now so..."

"Well, how about I get up and get dressed and we can go to the gym for a few hours?" Alex suggests.

"Alright." Alex says then getting up to grab his things. He goes in the bathroom and changes and comes out a short time later, wearing one of those jerseys that show off his arms. I bite my lip at the site when he turns to me. "Ready?" He asks.

"Um...yeah, I'm all set."

"If you say so." Alex laughs. We then grab what we need and head out. After getting on the elevator we go down to Alex's car and head to the gym. Once we get there I head right for the treadmills for my run. "I am going to the weight room." Alex says after following me to the treadmills. "Alright." I nod and put in my headphones and listen to music as I jog.

This time I couldn't see into the weight room, so I just focused more on the jogging and music. After jogging for about ten minutes I decide to take a small break and get some water. I walked over to see what Alex was up to and saw he was still in the weight room. I stopped, biting my lip and was about to walk out when he called me over.

"What's up?" I ask.

"I saw you and thought something was wrong." Alex says a bit concerned.

"No, nothing's wrong."

"Alright. You had me worried." Alex says, putting down the weights he had. "Did you want to try?" He asks, pointing to the weights.

"Well I can't really rely on a treadmill and such forever so, sure I guess."

"Ok. We will start you out at a low weight and then when you are comfortable we will move you up. Sound good?" Alex explains.

"Yeah that's fine."

Alex nods and I walk over picking up one of the dumbbells, it being light so it is easy. After doing a few reps with the smaller one, Alex picks up one that is a bit heavier in weight. Even though it was heavier, I was able to lift it no problem.

"Very good." Alex encourages. "How about a heavier one now?" He asks.

"I can try it."

"Lets see if you can lift this one." Alex says, handing me one, that was really heavy.

Unfortunately it couldn't lift it and I was leaning more to one side than being balanced. Alex comes over seeing that I am having trouble and puts his arms around me and tries to help me lift it.

"I think this one is a bit too heavy. I don't think I'm on this level just yet."

"You will be. Just need to keep working on it."

"Take it day by day."

"We will. Start out small then go bigger."

"Right."

"You did good for your first time though."

"Well it's not really that hard."

"No, not really."

"Well I'll let you get back to what you were doing. I'll go back out there."

"Ok. See you in a bit." Alex says, going back to lifting some more weights. I go back out and go on a machine that works on my abs.

After about an hour of so of doing other things around the gym, I save the punching bag for last so I go to my bag and wrap my hands before using it. I take a few hits on it, just getting the feel for it. Once I get going I lose all focus on what is going on around me and I lose track of time. It must have been awhile because I hear someone behind me.

"Man you can really hit that thing." Alex says, causing me to jump.

"You scared me." I say, one hand over my heart.

"Sorry. Did not mean to." Alex sighs, walking over and wrapping me in a hug from behind.

"It's okay."

"I just do not like doing that to you."

"I know."

"Are you going to go back to impressing me?" Alex laughs, resting his chin on my shoulder.

"I don't know...gonna be kind of hard this way." I laugh too.

"Aww" Alex pouts.

"I can't really impress you when you're hugging me."

"I suppose I can let go..." Alex trails off. "If I get a kiss..." He whispers in my ear.

I smile slightly and turn around in his arms so that I'm facing him. "I supppose..."

Alex smirks as I lean in and a place a lip on his kiss. His hands fall to my hips and he kisses back eagerly. I pull away after a bit and rest my forehead against his.

"Better?" I ask after pulling away.

"Much better." He nods.

"Good." I smile, then pull away and go back to the punching bag, while Alex looks on and grins the whole time.

"This is why my skills are so good in the ring." I explain.

"I can see that."

"You don't wanna come in contact with one of my punches that's for sure."

"I feel sorry for Wade then."

"He deserves it...speaking of I hope we don't see him at all tonight."

"He does. Hopefully we won't. If we do, I will be there with you."

"Oh I know."

"He will not get near you tonight. You will be with either me or Mike the whole night."

"I know that." I nod.

"Enough about HIM." Alex scoffs. "Are you about ready? I was thinking we could get some lunch before the show?"

"Yeah, I'm all ready to go."

"Alright, lets get ready then." Alex says. We head to the lockers rooms that were there and changed quickly and met back out in the main part of the gym. We went out to Alex's car and got in and drove to a place to get something to eat.

The place we went to, you could just order from the outside window and sit outside to eat, so we did that.

"This is a pretty cool place." I said as we waited for our food.

"Yeah, something different."

"My first time at a place like this."

"Just so used to eating inside a place than outside." I add.

"Same here. Since it was a nice day, thought this would be nice."

"Right."

"After this do you need to go to the hotel or are you all set to head to the arena?" Alex asks.

"I think I'm all set. I wasn't told of any matches tonight that I should have or anything."

"That is good. I am sure something may come up. You are still coming with me though, right?"

"Of course. Although I do think we need to go back cause I have my dress back at the hotel...and my gear. Always a good idea to bring the gear just in case."

"We can stop when we are finished here. Should have some time left."

"Sounds good."

We get our food and talk here and there and when we are finished we get in the car and head to the hotel. I walk up and get my dress and walk down to the car where Alex was waiting. i get in the car and we head to the arena. When we get there we head to Alex's locker room. He puts his stuff down and I head in the changing room and change into my dress. I brought my curler so I could do my hair along with my makeup. Once I was all dressed and everything looked perfect I walked back out to Alex.

"All done." I declare, waiting for a reaction.

"You-You-LOOK AMAZING!" Alex says in awe stuttering over his words.

"To me, yes!" Alex says, getting up quickly and walking over to me, wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling me close to him with a smirk.

"Okay okay, down boy." I giggle.

"Just showing you how beautiful I think you are."

"Oh I know how beautiful I am."

"Confident aren't we now?" Alex jokes.

"Yes, very." I laugh.

"That is a good thing though."

"Yes, I know."

"Well, Little Miss Confident, do I get a kiss?" Alex rubs his nose against mine.

"Hmm...I don't know..."

"Or I can..." Alex trails off moving down towards my neck.

"Noooo..." I squeak.

Alex pauses for a moment. "Do I get my kiss?" He whispers in my ear.

"You know I can't say no."

Alex grins and moves his way back to my lips, leaving kisses on my jawline. He makes it to my lips and pulls me close to him, as I wrap my arms around his neck, resting one on his shoulder, moving my other one to his hair. I run my fingers through his hair as he starts to run his hands across my back putting more passion into the kiss. After needing air, we both pull away, and look in each others eyes.

"I think I messed your hair up...may wanna fix that before the show." I snicker.

"You may need to fix your makeup too." Alex chuckles.

"Oops."

"We do not have to do that right now though."

"Unless when we decide to leave the room."

"We can have Mike bring us want we need."

"Then he'll be curious."

"We can make up something."

"Alright, we can try."

"But...I don't want to move right now."

"Of course you don't."

"Can you blame me?"

"No, not really."

Alex leans his forehead against mine and we sway back and forth for a bit, him rubbing comforting circles on my back as I rest my head on his chest and run my nails along his arms. But the out of nowhere, I squeal as he picks me up and he walks over to where he was sitting before, setting me on his lap as he sits.

"A little warning would have been nice." I giggle.

"Where's the fun in that?"

"For you there is."

"Well now we're not moving...again."

"I am happy with that. We can stay here all night."

"Well...not all night."

"For most of it anyway." I sigh, resting my head on Alex's shoulder.

"Do you know who you're facing tonight anyway?" I ask.

"Dolph Ziggler."

"Oh...he won't be that hard to beat."

"Hope not. If I win I get a title shot against him."

"Oh my god...really?"

"Yup. Was told the other day, but it was not set so I did not want to say anything until I knew more."

"But it's set now..."

"As long as I beat him at the house shows in non-title matches and so then I am ready for it, then yes."

"You'll be inching one step closer if you win tonight."

"Yes I will, and I plan on winning tonight."

"That news, just made my night."

"I was hoping it would." Alex smiles, and pulls me close kissing my cheek.

"Now all we need is for me to get a title shot too."

"I am sure you will get one. You are talented enough and can do more with it than SHE can." Alex says, making a face at the mention of Eve.

"How she became champion again, I'll never know." I shake my head.

"Probably by doing things you would never do."

"Using her assets to get it...that's what it is."

"Of course. That is something she does a lot." Alex shakes his head.

"Her and Kelly...that's who she got it from."

"I do not want to know what they do."

"Whore around, that's what they do."

"True. That is how they get get everyone backstage too. They flirt, seduce, go to the hotel, then leave the next day. They actually stayed with a few, which surprised me."

"That surprises me too."

"They found out in the end though. Got cheated on, but they did not listen to any of us when we told them."

"Now that doesn't surprise me."

"It did not surprise us either, just them."

"Right."

"Enough about them for now." Alex says, running his hand up and down my arm. "I think the show is starting soon." He adds when we hear talking in the hallway.

"Darn."

"I do not go out just yet. The third match. We still got some time to stay here."

"But you still need to get ready...that means I have to move."

"Not just yet." Alex says holding me in place.

"Cuddly."

"Yes." Alex nuzzles my neck.

We sit there for a while as the show starts, but before we know it, he had to get ready for his match, so I had to move unfortunately.

"I hate to do this, but I have to get ready." Alex pouts.

"Awww."

"We can have more time to cuddle later."

"Okay."

I slide off Alex's lap and sit in the spot next to him as he gets up to change.I am just sitting there messing on my phone when Alex walks back out all changed in his gear, wearing his new shirt.

"Wearing the shirt out there tonight?"

"Of course. Letting all the fans know about it."

"Good idea."

"Are you ready?" Alex asks.

"Gotta fix my makeup first remember?" I laugh.

"That right." Alex chuckles. "Go ahead." He adds, still chuckling.

I get up from where I was sitting, grab my makeup and go over to the mirror, fixing it. Once I was done I walk back out, putting my makeup back in my back and walk over to Alex.

"Now I am ready." I laugh.

"Try not to mess up my makeup again." I add.

"I will do my best. you make it hard to resist though." Alex grins.

"Oh I know I do." I smirk.

"Tease."

"Sometimes."

"The things you do to me."

"I should say the same thing about you."

"Really? I don't think so."

"You're amazing."

"So are you."

"I try. Only the best for you."

"Right, well we should head out there, shouldn't be late for the match."

"Right." Alex nods. He takes my hand and we head out of the room. We start walking and when we are close to the curtain I hear that god awful screech of Vickie's.

"Oh my god." I cringe at the sound.

"Just try to block her out."

"It's hard...she's so loud...and annoying."

"I know. Just don't focus on her. Focus on something more interesting."

"I'll try."

Alex puts his arm around my shoulder as we stop near the curtain. To keep her off my mind Alex was whispering sweet things in my ear to keep my mind off her and to drown her out. It must have worked because the next thing I knew Alex's theme went off. He makes his way to the ring, with me following. He does the usual and waits for me to reach the ring and holds the ropes for me to get in, then does his usual in-ring stuff as his music fades and Dolph's goes off, him and Vickie coming out.

"She better not try anything." I mumble to Alex as Dolph and Vickie walk to the ring. Vickie has that smug look on her face as she climbs on the apron while Dolph does all his poses. Once they are in the ring Vickie glares at me getting one back. She goes to say something when Dolph stops her. The match was about to start and Vickie and I got down, after I kissed Alex quickly and wished him luck.

The bell rings and Dolph immediately tries charging at Alex, but Alex moves out of the way, bouncing off the ropes and clotheslining Dolph, going for a pin attempt, only getting a one count. Vickie has already gotten up on the side of the apron, and I shake my head, storming over and grabbing her by her feet and dropping her off the side of the ring.

"Do not even think you are getting involved!" I talk down to her.

But before I could, she caused a distraction to Alex, causing Dolph to gain control of the match. Alex had crawled into the corner and Dolph came over and kept kicking him, until the ref had to pull him off. Alex gets up and again it's into the ropes and another clothesline to Dolph. And when he goes to suplex him, Dolph counters and gets him into a sleeper hold.

"Alex! Stay with me! You can get through this! Just listen to me!" I cheer, pounding on the mat.

Alex drops to his knees for a second, reaching for the ropes which were completely out of reach. But he manages to push himself and Dolph backwards into the corner, making Dolph release the hold. It takes Alex a bit to come back from that but when he does he gives Dolph a spinebuster. That's when I see Vickie get up and start to get into the ring. She then steps in front of Dolph, who's laying on the apron, preventing Alex from doing anything. She starts yelling at him and before I knew it, she had smacked him. That of course causes a DQ for Ziggler, Alex winning the match, but I was still pissed.

"Oh no she did not!" I growled and climbed into the ring going right over to Vickie. "Who the hell do you think you are?" I scream at her. She then got up and in my face. "EXCUSE ME?" She screeched. I had enough.

I of course cringed at the sound of her screechy voice but, rage came over me and I shoved her to the mat as hard as I could. she looked at me in disbelief that I did that. she got up and came at me pushing me, only causing me to stumble. I laughed at her attempt and went for her. I tackled her to the mat and staring hitting her as she was hitting me back. Alex and Dolph had to pulls us apart and we were still trying to get each other.

"Do that again and see what happens!" I warn her.

I fix my dress as Alex keeps a hold on me, before we exit the ring first, heading back up the ramp and backstage.

"That was amazing!" Alex says once we get backstage.

"She gets on my nerves..."

"She gets on everyone's nerves. You are the first person to do that to her though."

"Good."

"She deserves it though. She needs to stop getting involved like she does."

"Dolph hides behind her...some man he is."

"He is all talk. Nothing more."

"Exactly."

"He will get what is coming to him."

"Right." I nod.

"One step closer to that title." Alex grins.

"Yup, and I couldn't be any happier for you."

"I am just glad you are here to share it with me."

"I'm glad I am too."

"How about, I go change and then we can get out of here?" Alex suggests.

"Sounds good."

Alex then takes my hand and laces our fingers together as we walk to his locker room. When we get there he kisses me quick and heads off to change. I am looking around the whole time for my resident stalker. Thankfully Alex came out and we linked hands again and made our way out to the put out things in the back and climbed in and Alex drove to the hotel. When we got there we grabbed our things and headed up to our room.

"Well at least we didn't have to see Wade tonight."

"Thank god for that. I did not want to deal with him either."

"I made him go MIA...hah." I laugh.

"That you did. Probably to embarrassed to show his face." Alex laughs.

"Good." I grin.

"Hopefully we will not be seeing anymore of him for a long time."

"Hopefully." I agree.

"What do you say we get changed and head to bed. You must be tired."

"Well not really, but you always seem to change that."

"Of course I do." Alex grins.

"But yeah, we can change and stuff." I nod, taking my shoes off before heading over to my bags and finding clothes to change into.

Alex does the same and I find clothes to change into. I head to the bathroom to change and when I come out I see Alex laying on the bed in only bed pants. I bite my lip and put my clothes back in my bag. Once they were away, I walked over to the bed and sat next to Alex. I try to ignore the fact that he's shirtless again, so I don't get too distracted. I crawl under the covers, but lean against the headboard of the bed for now.

"How about a movie?" Alex asks, looking over at me.

"Yeah, a movie sounds good." I nod.

Alex grabs the remote and searches for a movie. when he finds on he sets the remote back down and looks over at me.

"What?" I ask, looking over at him.

"You know what I want..." Alex grins

"Do I?" I joke.

"Yes you do." Alex pouts.

"I'm only teasing...of course I know."

"Good." Alex smiles in relief.

I smile myself and lean over, kissing him. Alex smiles in the kiss and wraps his arms around me pulling me so I am laying on top of him. He has one hand on my upper back and the other on my waist. He puts more passion in the kiss. I move one hand to his hair and the over to his chest. I run my hand down his chest going to his abs and stopping at the waistband of his pants. I feel Alex tense and giggle in the kiss. His hand starts to move up and down my back giving me chills. I return the torture buy running my hands across his waist, him tensing up more. His hands are wandering over my back and soon he can not take it anymore. He rolls us over and takes my hands and puts them over my head. I make a noise as he starts to trail kisses down my jaw moving to my neck. I try to move but he is to heavy. I finally give in as he makes contact with my neck. I try to stifle a moan as he grazes my soft spot, but it escapes. Alex smirks and continues kissing and nipping my neck. Finally he goes for my sensitive spot and nips at it gently and moan escaping me. Once Alex feels he has done enough he makes his way to my lips once more. I kiss him back hard and eagerly. After a bit we pull away breathless.

"I think...you can let...me go now."

"Are you sure about that?"

"I'm gonna have to be able to move eventually."

"Hmmm...But not right now."

"Awww."

"Well you started it."

"You wanted a kiss."

"That I did, but I was not expecting all that."

"Kind of got a bit carried away." I giggle.

"I see that now."

"Not that I'm really complaining, but..."

"I did not think you would."

"Wasn't really expecting something like that for a while."

"Well I have been wanting to do that for awhile now."

"Let me guess, you thought it was too soon to even go for that when we got together?"

"I did."

"Thought so. Completely understandable."

"Now that is has been a few weeks, thought I should just go for it."

"Right. I'm sure you're glad you did."

"See why I wanted to come to bed?" Alex grins.

"Yes I do."

"Aren't you glad you did now?"

"Of course I am."

Alex decides to slide over next to me and lay his hand over me, with his other still wrapped around me.

"How about that movie now?" Alex chuckled.

"Before we get distracted again...yes."

"That sounds like a good idea."

We both get more comfortable and turn our attention to the movie. While we are watching the movie, I try to hide a yawn, but it does not work. Alex notices and starts to run his hands up and down my back, making it more difficult for me to keep my eyes open. About half way through the movie, I give in and close my eyes and go into a deep, peaceful sleep.


	8. Champion At Last

It was Monday Night and we were at the arena for RAW. I was currently making my way to the VIP entrance to meet Stef. Once I got there, I waited a bit before she showed up. After showing the guard her pass, they let her through. Noticing me, she walked over.

"Heyyy!" Stef greeted giving me a friendly hug.

"Heyy." I greet back.

"So this is what it's like backstage, huh?" She says looking around after pulling from the hug.

"Yep, lot more busy when we get further backstage."

"I'm sure."

"So, who do you want to meet first?"

"How about Alex? You talk about him so much I have to meet him for myself."

"Alright, sure."

We then walk in the direction of where Alex's locker room is. I knock on the door, waiting for a response. Once I get one, I open the door and we both walk in. "Alright, Alex this is my best friend I've been telling you about, Stefanie. Stef, this is Alex."

"Nice to finally meet you Alex." Stef shakes his hand.

"Nice to meet you too."

"Oh, forgot to tell you. A certain someone has a title match tonight." I say to you while poking Alex.

"Are you serious? That is just amazing!"

"Ziggler's going down."

"Going down hard."

"Yes."

"You got a match tonight too?" Stef asks me.

"Actually I do. Don't know when exactly or who against, but I do have one."

"I was hoping you had one. Finally I get to see you in an actual ring on TV. So exciting I get to be here for that."

"I'm glad."

"Tonight is turning out great already."

"Just wait until you meet Mike."

"From what you told me about him, I am sure it will be entertaining."

"Oh it will be."

"In that case, I can't wait."

"Well let's go meet him now."

"Alright." Stef says biting her lip. "It was nice to meet you Alex."

"You too."

I give Alex a quick kiss on the cheek before Stef and I head to Mike's locker room.

"He seems really nice, good catch." Stef says once we leave his locker room.

"You've been saying that for a while."

"It's true. Glad you found him."

"Now all we have to do is set you up with Mike." I nudge her.

"That would be great, but I don't think he will go for someone like me."

"I think he will."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I mean it takes time, you know...getting to know one another and such. We'll be in town all week so it's not like you're just meeting him tonight and not seeing him again."

"That's true." She sighs. "Speaking of that. Are you staying at the hotel all week? Your room is still set up from when you left if you wanted to stay." She says. "You can bring Alex." She nudges me.

"You know I can never say no to being home with you again."

"Then it is set. It will be great having you back home again. You both can come back after the show if you want."

"Sounds good. Being in my own bed beats a hotel room."

"I am sure it does."

Then we turn the corner and that's when I spot Mike, with his back to us as he's talking to someone. "Wait right here, I'm gonna sneak up on him."

"Okay." She nods.

I make sure to be quiet as I walk up behind him, since I have heels on. When I reach him, I tap on his shoulder but move the other way so he doesn't see me. He turns around seeing no one so he goes back to talking. I tap him on the other shoulder, doing the same thing as before, trying to keep my laughter quiet.

"Alright, who is doing that?" Mike turns around to see who is there.

"Hi." I wave innocently.

"Yoooouuuu." Mike chuckles. "I had a feeling it was you."

"Of course. I have someone that I want you to meet."

"Oooohhh. Who would that be?"

"Just follow me..."

"...ok..." Mike says as he follows me to where Stef was waiting.

"Mike, this is my best friend that you've been hearing so much about lately."

"Ah, Stefanie right?" Mike asks as she nods. "Well it is nice to finally meet you." He hold out his hand. She shakes his hand as she greets back.

"Nice to finally meet you too. Shana has told me a lot about you too." Stef says trying not to show she is nervous.

"I'm sure she did."

"By the way, congrats on winning the title."

"Thank you, I proved everyone wrong again."

"Yes you did, even though I knew you would win."

"That's what I told him."

"People need to give more credit where credit is due."

"I always agree with what Mike has to say, whatever you say you are going to do, happens."

"Exactly."

We stand there talking a bit more before it is almost time for the show to start. "Come on, we can watch from Alex's locker room."

"Sounds good." Stef nods. "Nice meeting you Mike." She smiles.

"You too."

After we all said 'bye' Stef and I headed for Alex's locker room. I knock first, before heading in. After getting a response we walk in taking a seat in the couch. Alex joins us on the couch, sitting next too me putting his arm over my shoulder. "So Shauna, when is your match?"

"Didn't find out yet. We were talking to Mike so...yeah."

"Oh, how did that go?"

"Oh, just fine."

"Well that is good."

"Speaking of matches, when is yours?"

"I was told I'm closing the show with it, so the main event."

"Really?" I ask shocked. "That is great. I am so happy you are main eventing." I lean up kissing him quick. "Things are turning around for you."

"Looks that way, now to get the win and things will be great."

"Oh, I know you'll win. I'll be there for you afterall."

"Best cheerleader I can have."

"And I'll be here cheering for you too." Stef adds.

"Of course. Hope things won't get too lonely back here for you."

"They won't, same as at home. I usually watch alone so it will be fine."

"True, as long as you're sure."

"I'm sure."

"Well, I think I should head in and get ready myself, since who knows when my match will be." I say, grabbing my bag.

"Alright." Stef nods.

"Try not to be too long." Alex says to me.

"I'll try."

I give Alex a quick kiss before heading to get changed in to my gear.

"You two are so cute together."

"Well thank you. I do really like her a lot."

"From the first day we saw you, I knew that you'd be perfect for each other."

"Is that so?" Alex raises a brow.

"Mmhmm."

"I am just glad that I met Shauna. She is amazing, kinda, sweet, beautiful., everything I could ask for."

"And trust me, you're everything that she could ask for too."

"I can tell. She seems her happiest whenever we are around each other."

"Awww."

"I plan on keeping it that way too, going to give her everything she could ever want and more."

"You should, she deserves it."

"She does and I intend of letting her know that as much as I can."

"Good."

I then walked out just after they got done talking. Setting my bag down, I walked back over to the couch sitting next to Alex as he put his arm around my shoulder kissing my cheek. "Love the attire." He grins.

"Of course you do."

"I really like that." Stef says.

"Thank you."

"Anytime."

"Almost forgot, while you were changing we were told your match is after Mike's which means your match the the third of the night." Alex says.

"Ohh, ok."

"I think they said you are going against Alicia Fox too." Stef adds.

"Oh, that'll be easy."

"From what I see, she is weak. You can take her."

"Exactly."

"So, what else goes on back here?"

"Oh it's crazy, people walking around, promos being done, etc."

"Now I see why you stay in here as much as you can." Stef chuckles.

"Right."

Soon the show starts and we turn our attention to the TV. The pyros go off then Cole and Jerry introduce the show, recapping Mike's title win last week.

"That was awesome last week."

"I still can't get over it."

"Two-time WWE Champion now."

"He is going to keep that for awhile too."

"Yes."

Then the show starts off with a match against Kofi and Swagger. Kofi walks out to cheers as he goes to the rings slapping hands with his fans. He gets in the ring waiting for Swagger. Swagger comes out and makes his way to they ring.

"Why do they have to start off with a boring match?"

"I know, could have been much better."

"Next two will be good though. Mike's match, then my match."

"The show will only get better from here."

We look at the screen as the bell rings and they both lock up. It was a long match, only because of the skills between the two, but in the end it was Kofi who had tapped out to the ankle lock.

"Tell me about it."

Next up was Mike's match. He walked out with the title over his shoulder as he made his way to the ring. He got in cutting a promo about how he is a 2 time champ, how everyone doubts him, and that the title is not going anywhere anytime soon.

"He is right about that, he is going to hold that for a long time."

"I sure hope so."

Mike keeps going on about everything he has done for the company when he is interrupted by Randy Orton. Orton walks to the ring telling Mike to shut up and how he is going to take the title back from him. He even goes on to mock him by saying he is awful and such.

"Someone's jealous."

"He needs to get over it."

"I don't understand the feud that Randy likes to start with Mike, I really don't."

"Neither do I, but it is all about the title now."

"Right, right."

Randy gets in the ring as he stares at the title. They argue back and forth before mike goes to walk out of the ring, having enough. Randy says he is a coward and he will get that title from him tonight. Mike gets back in the ring, accepting the challenge.

"Oh I hope he has a plan."

"I'm sure he does."

The ref shows Randy the title then holds it up to the crowd. They circle each other before locking up. Mike pushes Randy, running and bouncing off the ropes clotheslining Randy, only to have Randy get right back up.

"I know he can get through this, I just know it." Stef says a bit nervous.

"He's beaten him before, he can do it again."

"Oh I know, just makes me nervous when the title is on the line."

"I know, that's how I'll be when Alex beats Ziggler and will have to defend too at some point."

"True."

"It's always nerve racking when someone's defending."

"Ain't that the truth."

"But for us, it's more nerve racking because...well yeah."

"Trust me, I get you there."

We look back just as Mike kicks out from a pin attempt by Randy. Mike slowly gets to his feet as Randy is going to his place. It looks like he is about to hit the RKO when Mike counters with a back breaker then a neck breaker. As Randy slowly gets to his feet Mike sets up for his finisher. He gets in position and when Randy gets up Mike hits it getting the pin and retaining the title.

"Yesss!" Stef and I cheer.

"I knew he could do it!" Stef sighs in relief.

"Proving people wrong again."

"That is what he does best."

"Every day."

"Should we head out there for your match now?" Alex asks me.

"Yeah, should be waiting, because most likely, we're gonna have to wait a while for the commercial to be over."

"Right, head there after?"

"We could, doesn't matter really."

"Well by the time we get there the commercial should be over, so we can head there now."

"Alright, gonna have to let me go in order for me to move though."

"Aww." Alex whines, letting me go.

"Good luck out there, even though I know you already got this won." Stef says to me.

"I still appreciate it."

"Anytime." She smiles. "See you after your match."

"Of course." I nod, before Alex and I head out the door.

We start walking to the curtain when we see Mike. "Hey, great job out there." I say as we reach him. "Stef's really happy you won too." I add.

"Well I am glad, did it for her mostly."

"Really? Ooooh does that mean what I think it means?"

"What do you think it means?"

"You like her don't you?"

"Well..." Mike rubs the back of his neck. "She seems really nice and I would like to get to know her more."

"Yup, he likes her." I say to Alex.

"Maybe you should go talk to her, she is in the locker by herself right now." Alex suggests.

"She said she'd be fine sitting there alone but still."

"Right. I'll stop by there before I go get changed."

"Sounds good, she'll love that."

"Do you know something I don't?"

"No, why do you ask?"

"Just wondering." Mike says. "By the way, good luck out there even though you do not need it."

"Stef told me the same thing."

"She must know you like I do."

"She does."

"We better get going before we are late." Alex says to me.

"Right, don't wanna be late."

"Nope."

"See you later Mike." I said as Alex and I headed to the curtain.

"So, I was thinking instead of staying at a hotel, I could go home with Stef and end up staying there. She said you can come too if you want."

"Oh, that sounds like a good idea. I am up for that."

"We can share my room too. It's better than a hotel and paying for rooms and such."

"Right, I am sure you miss being at home anyway."

"I do."

"Well now you get to be back home."

"Right."

We get to the curtain just as Alicia went out. We stood there as we waited for my music to hit. Soon it went off and we made our way to the ring. Alex had walked around to stand ringside, and the bell rang once I was done doing my stuff in the ring. Alicia started my charging after me only to have me move out of the way, her hitting the turnbuckle. I took her by the hair, throwing her to the mat kicking her until I was told to back off. I then pick her up, before driving my knee into her back and pulling her arms back to apply as much pressure that I could. She screams as I apply more pressure. After being told to back off, I do then pick her up sending her into the ropes before clotheslining her. I go for an early pin, but she manages to kick out at two. Alex cheers for me at ringside as I get up, bring Alicia with me. I knee her in the stomach a few times before hip tossing her to the apron.

She twists in pain and crawls over into the corner for safety. I wait for her to get to her feet and when she does I walk over and attempt to send her into the opposite corner, but she reverses it and sends me there instead. She comes charging at me and I lift my feet up, kicking her in the face. I then hop up to the top rope and steady myself before jumping and grab her by the back of the head, slamming her face into the apron. I quickly go for the cover, Alicia kicking out at two and a half. I start to wonder what it will take to keep her down. I calm myself as I look over at Alex. I walk up to Alicia, setting her up for my finisher.

But somehow she had enough strength to counter and she got me into position for her finisher, the scissors kick. But I move at the last second and I quickly roll her up, ending up getting the 3 count to win the match. As the ref raises my hand, Alex climbs in carefully hugging me. "I knew you could do it, great job." He compliments, kissing my cheek.

"Next step is the title."

"You will get it, then we will both have one."

"Which will be great."

"Everything will be perfect."

"Exactly."

We head up the ramp as we make out way backstage. We decided to stop at catering so I could grab a drink as well as something to eat. Meanwhile back in the locker room, Stef's been sitting there for a while, but there was a knock on the door. She slowly got up walking toward the door. Opening it a little to see who it was, she saw Mike. "Hey Mike." She opened the door more letting him in.

"Hey." He greets back, walking in.

"So, what brings you here?"

"Oh, just thought I'd stop by...maybe keep you company."

"Aw how sweet of you." She smiles, blushing a bit. "Come sit." She offers, patting the spot next to her on the couch.

He grins before walking over and sitting in the spot on the couch. He puts his arm on the back of the couch behind her, just looking at her for a moment. "So...enjoying the show?" Mike asked.

"Of course I am."

"Good, we are going our job then." Mike chuckled. "So...umm...what are you doing after the show?" Mike asked nervously.

"Oh, Shauna and I already planned this ahead of time. See we used to go to this club all the time when she was around, and we were gonna go after the show. You can come too if you want."

"Nice, I would love to join you guys." Mike smiled. "I was going to see if you wanted to go to the club after the show since some of us were going to go there."

"Really? Great minds think alike I guess."

"That they do." Mike chuckled again.

"Should be fun."

"Of course." Mike smiled. "You will be there." Mike whispered to himself.

"You know I'll be in town all week, we can maybe hang out some more, when I'm not doing media stuff and all that." He adds.

"That is a good idea, I think I will hold you to that offer."

"Good, because I would love to hang out with you again after tonight."

"Really?" Stef blushes a bit looking down.

"Of course. I mean, we get along great and I just met you, you seem like a great person to get to know better."

"I do try." She giggles. "I would like to get to know you better, not The Miz, the real person. You seem really nice."

"See, I am a really nice guy. Everyone just sees my character. I tell everyone that."

"To tell you the truth, I have always known you were nothing like your character and from what Shauna has told me, I was right."

"See, some people actually see that. Others just don't want to believe it."

"They really should. I believe that no one should be judged until you get to know the person for yourself, not just what they are like on TV or what others say about them."

"Exactly."

"By the way, great match. I knew you would win."

"Did you now?"

"Of course, always a winner in my mind. I have faith in you everytime you go out there."

"Well thank you."

"You're welcome." She smiles.

Since he was still in his ring gear she could not help but to stare. Glancing over at him, she bit her lip looking away before he noticed. A short time after that, Alex and I come back from some time in catering. Walking in we hear Stef and Mike going back and forth, playing the really game.

"Now how did I know this would happen?" I say to Alex quietly.

"Because you know them both that well." Alex shrugs with a chuckle.

"Really." I add to the game we come into the room.

"Oh...hey." Stef stops hearing my voice. "Great match out there."

"Thanks."

"Welcome."

"So what'd you talk about?"

"Just about what we are doing later...his match..."

"Oooh, fun."

"Oh, before I forget, Mike is going to join us at the club tonight."

"Really? Things will be even more fun then."

"Yes really and you know how I do." Mike jokes.

"We will just see about that." Stef jokes.

"Oh you should see him whenever we all go out after a show." I say to her.

"That much fun huh?"

"So I guess I have competition tonight then, don't I?"

"I guess so."

"I can tell tonight is going to be fun already."

"Yes."

Alex and I walk over to the extra couch, sitting down. Alex pulls me closer to him as he wraps his arm around my shoulders, carefully. We look back at the TV and see the current match with Santino and Cody Rhodes has just ended.

"I like Santino and all, but why have him beat Cody?"

"Not a smart move on someone's part."

"Not really."

Next they showed a few promos promoting the main event, which was Alex versus Dolph for the United States Title. After that was a match against Evan Bourne and Drew McIntyre, the last one before the main event.

"You're match is next...exciting."

"Getting pretty pumped myself."

"That's good."

We turn out attention to the screen once we hear the bell ring. They both go at each other, Drew taking control of the match from the start.

"This does not look good for Evan."

"Not really no."

"Well I think I'm gonna go change out of this ring gear, put my other clothes back on. I wanna look nice when I go out to the ring with you."

"Right." Alex nods.

"I'll be back."

"We'll be here."

I kiss Alex quickly before getting up and heading into the changing area. I walk in grabbing my clothes then start to change. Stef was sitting out with the guys in silence as they watched the match when Mike broke the silence. "Well, I think I should do change now." Mike said standing up. "Do you want to take a walk?" Mike asked Stef.

"Sure."

She then gets off the couch following Mike to the door. "Alex, could you please tell Shauna where I went?"

"Of course."

"Thanks." She smiles then follows Mike out of the room as they head toward his locker room.

I come out a short time after that, not finding Mike or her there.

"They went back to his locker room." Alex explains.

"Ah." I say setting my bag by the couch. "Looks like the match is about over, when did you want to head out there?" I ask before sitting down.

"In a few minutes."

"Sounds good." I nod then sit on the couch next to Alex.

We sit there for the few minutes that he wanted to, before deciding to get up and head out. We walk out of the locker room then head for the curtain. Once we get there we wait for Alex's music hit.

"Vickie gets involved...that's gonna be the last thing she does."

"You know her...she most likely will."

"Like I said...that'll be the last thing she does."

"Just be careful."

"I'm nothing but careful."

"I know...it's not you...it's her. She is very sneaky."

"I can take her down faster than anyone else has. She don't wanna mess with me."

"After tonight, she will think twice about trying anything with you around."

"If not, then she's as stupid as she looks."

"I guess we'll find out." Alex says as his music hits.

"Yes we will." I nod.

He goes out ahead of me, and I follow behind him. Alex bounces on the ramp getting pumped as he slaps hands with his fans on the way down. I follow behind him doing the same thing. Once we get to the ring, Alex hops on the side as I walk up the steps. Alex then holds the ropes open for me to climb in, him getting in after I am in. He does his poses and such in the corners, but an 'Excuse Me' interrupts him. Vickie walks out on the stage as everyone boos her and she says 'excuse me' again.

"Ohhhh, hell no. I'm shutting her up now." I say, going over and asking for a mic. "Will you just shut up so we can get this match started already? No one wants to hear the screechy voice of yours!"

"Just introduce Dolph so he can LOSE!" I add, before tossing the mic to the side and kicking it out of the ring.

Vickie stands there speechless just as Dolph's music hits. He does his thing on the ramp before making his way to the ring with Vickie right next to him. They get on the side of the ring and after holding the ropes for her Dolph does his poses and such before he gets in himself.

"Yawn." I roll my eyes. Alex chuckles as Dolph finally finishes showing off. He takes the title off his waist and hands it to the ref. The ref holds it up, showing the crowd before showing Alex. Once that was done I gave Alex a quick kiss before getting out of the ring.

I of course mock Vickie because she doesn't get that from Dolph before one of his matches start. Once we are both out of the ring the ref signals for the bell. Alex and Dolph start by circling each other before locking up. Of course the whole time, Vickie yells with her screechy voice. I just roll my eyes and try to ignore it, saving any involvement with her being until she decides to get involved in the match. Dolph wastes no time taking Alex down to the mat. He beats on Alex in the corner, and continues the assault, putting Alex down in a powerbomb after a hurricanrana attempt.

"Come on Alex..." I say to myself. Then out of nowhere as if he heard me, before Dolph could succesfully do the hurricanrana, Alex held onto him before delivering a powerbomb of his own. Alex snap mares Dolph over and ties his arms up behind his head. It takes a while, but Dolph gets out of it, making Alex let go. Bouncing off the ropes, only leads to Dolph getting a spinebuster from Alex. Alex goes for an early pin, Vickie screams for Dolph to kick out and he does at two.

I glare in her direction before turning my attention back to the ring. Dolph starts to slowly get up, using the ropes for support. Alex walks over going to pick only to get an elbow to the face. Alex hold his face as he backs up allowing Dolph to get to his feet. Dolph goes for a clothesline and Alex was thinking the same thing, so they had a collision and they both went down. I wince at the contact and the look on Alex's face.

"Alex...listen...you can do this...you need to get up..." I encourage.

I'm all calm about encouraging while Vickie is screaming at Dolph. "That's not how you encourage." I shake my head. "Come on Alex."

Alex manages to get to his feet first with my encouragement, while it takes Dolph longer with Vickie's screeching. Once Dolph is up, he turns around and is met by Alex knocking him back to the mat. Dolph recovers only to have Alex come off the ropes and knock him down again. Alex repeats a few times until Dolph is down. Alex goes for the pin, but before he could, Vickie gets into the ring to protect Dolph. "Not again, and never again." I grumble, sliding into the ring myself and standing before her, my arms crossed.

Vickie then stands up getting in my face. I can not take her screeching anymore so I push her by the shoulders causing her to fall and roll out of the ring. I hop down once she lands on the floor and lean down next to her. "You don't want to mess with me." I glare.

Vickie starts backing away as she shakes.

"That's what I thought." I say turning my attention to the ring just as Alex goes for the pin. "Come on..." I say, the ref getting close to three, but Dolph kicks out again. "Oh come on!"

Alex runs his hands over his face in disbelief. Alex then picks Dolph up and starts hitting him in the stomach. Alex then sets Dolph up for a neck breaker executing it perfectly.

"Yes. Cover him...quick."

Alex goes for the cover as the ref starts to count. Everything seemed to be going in slow motion until I heard the sound of the bell, as the crowd cheered to Alex's music going off signaling him winning the match. "He did it." I then walk over and grab the title myself, sliding into the ring and hand it to him. Alex then takes the title, raising it in the air as the ref holds his other hand in the air. Alex then turns to me, picking me up giving me a kiss. The crowd of course wasn't really expecting that so they're all in awe, some cheering like crazy. Alex puts me down and I look at him confused. After celebrating a bit, we get out of the ring and head backstage.

"I think people are really gonna like the couple idea now. Looks like we're taking that step a bit early for the storyline."

"That was my fault, I just got caught up in the moment and could not help myself."

"It happens. The fans are liking it, so looks like we don't have to wait."

"Looks that way." Alex smiles. "How about I go get changed then we can head to the club?"

"Sure, first...let's get your name on this, take this awful one off." I point to the nameplate on the title that has Dolph's name right now.

"Good idea." Alex chuckles. We then head off in the direction to get the name on the title changed.

Once we get Alex's name put on, we head back to the locker room. "I'll be right out." Alex says as he grabs his bag heading in the other room to change. I nod and sit on the couch and wait. It doesn't take long for him to change and he soon comes back out all dressed and ready to go. "All set?" Alex asks after coming out.

"All set."

I get up, grabbing my bag once I am up. I turn back around and walk over to Alex. We lace our hands together as we make sure we have everything before heading out of the locker room. On our way out to the car, we end up meeting up with Stef and Mike and then we all head out to the cars together. As we walk to the cars I notice Mike looking at Stef. I grin, not saying anything. "So, I will meet you guys at the VIP entrance of the club?" Stef says once we reach her car.

"Of course."

"Alright, see you guys there." She says before getting in her car. The rest of us make it to our cars then we all head to the club. Once there we all meet at the entrance before we are let in. We walk in and head right for the VIP section.

"I'll be right back." Stef says after we reach our section.

"Alright."

She then walks off to the bathroom as we all take a seat.

"So, tonight we shall celebrate your title win." I smile kissing Alex's cheek.

"Yes, I like that idea."

"I was planning on it anyway." I grin.

"Well of course you were."

"This is too big of an accomplishment for you not to celebrate."

"She's right. Remember when we went out and celebrated me winning the WWE Championship for the first time?" Mike asks.

"How can I forget that night...It was crazy, but fun." Alex chuckles.

"Wish I could've been a part of that fun. Should've joined the business earlier."

"Well you are here now and there will be many more times like that." Alex says.

"Just wait until you get the title...That is going to be an awesome night." Mike adds.

"Pun intended right?" I laugh.

"Maybe." Mike smirks.

"Oh I know that'll be a fun night."

"Yes it will be." Alex pulls me close, kissing my head. I notice that Mike looked back over his shoulder again for the fifth time in the past minute.

"What're you looking at Mike?" I ask.

"Huh?" Mike shakes his head. "Nothing..." He trails off just as Stef walks back to the table after changing into a skirt and heels.

"Alright, I am here, so let's get this party started!" Stef cheerfully says as she dances to the music.

"Well, it's started now that's for sure."

"I don't know about you guys, but I am ready to hit that dance floor."

"I'm ready." I nod.

"Boys? You ready?"

"Yeah." They nod.

Once they get up we all head out to the dance floor, saying 'hi' to a few people we know on the way. When we get out there we start dancing along to the music. I of course was dancing with Alex, while Stef was dancing with Mike. As we were dancing, Mike kept slowly moving closer to Stef. Since her back was to him at the time she did not realize until he put his arms in front of her, as he moved to the music. Once she saw him, she bit her lip as she blushed. I noticed and I nudge Alex to take a look for himself.

"Ooohhh." Alex quietly says to me.

"Things seem to be going quite well."

"They do. Next thing is to get them to go out and something together."

"Right."

We dance to a few more songs before we all decide to go sit, Stef going to get us all drinks. "You sure you didn't want to go with her to get the drinks?" I ask Mike.

"I did, but I didn't want to seem to persistant."

"Ohhh."

"I just don't want her to get the wrong impression." Mike sighs. "I really want to get to know her...she seems like a really great girl."

"She is, and you have all week to get to know her."

"I am looking forward to that." Mike smiles as he looks over at her. "Uh...who is that guys she is talking to?" Mike suddenly asks.

I turn and look over.

"Oh, that's a friend of ours. See we came here a lot so we're good friends with the bartender."

"Oh..." Mike says. "Does he always flirt with you girls like that?"

"Flirting?"

"The touching of the hand, the way he is looking at her, hand on her shoulder..."

"Oh...well I haven't been around lately so I don't know what's been going on lately with him when she comes here. I know before, he never flirted with us."

"Really now?" Mike raises a brow. "I think I will go see what is taking so long."

"Don't start any trouble Mike, promise me that."

"I won't, don't worry."

"Good."

Mike then starts to head over to the bar area where Stef is. Once there he leans against the counter. "Oh hey Mike." Stef says after seeing him next to her.

"Hey, just wanted to see how the drinks were coming."

"There coming. We just got to talking that's all."

"Ah, ok."

"Here you go." The bartender, Gary, smiles handing Stef the drinks.

"Thanks Gary, see you around." Stef says before her and Mike head back to our table.

When they get to the table, they put the drinks down and we each take one since they were the same. After sitting down, Mike seems to sit a little closer to Stef. He puts his arm behind her on the back of the couch they are sitting on. She looks over at him, blushing slightly.

"I think after this and a few more songs, I'll be ready to go home." I say.

"Aww." Stef pouts. "Then we should get out there while we still can."

"Well you and Mike can stay. I still have the key to get in and all."

"If that is alright with Mike...I know it has been a long day for all of you."

"I don't mind staying." He says.

"Yayyy." Stef cheers.

"Don't stay out too late." I joke.

"Me? Stay out late? Nah." Stef laughs.

"Haha suuuure."

"What?" She shrugs innocently.

"You tend to stay out late sometimes."

"I know, I just can't help it."

"We all have those moments."

"You know how I like to have fun and all...I lose track of time."

"Right."

"Well lets head out before you both decide to leave."

"Yes, let's."

We all get up and head out on the dance floor. Me and Alex go off a ways, letting Stef and Mike have sometime alone.

"You know I wouldn't put it past him by the end of the week to ask her to come on the road with us."

"I think he just might. He seems really into her..I mean you saw how he got eariler when she was talking to that bartender."

"He was jealous, I know."

"Big time. I have not seen him like that with a girl before."

"Neither have I."

"I think he is going to let everyone know to stay away too." Alex says, motioning over as Mike is dancing closer to Stef with his hands on her hips.

"More than likely."

"How about one more song then we head back. I know you must be tired." Alex suggests.

"Sounds good."

We dance to one last song before we decide to leave. We make our way over to where Stef and Mike are to say our 'goodbyes' before we get our things. After getting our things, we leave the club and head back out to the car, and since I know where we're going, I drive. We put our things in the back before getting in and once that was done we were off. It did not take that long so we soon arrived home. After parking the car, we got our bags and headed inside. "Welcome to my home." I smile after closing the door.

"Well I should say me and Stef's home." I add, turning the lights on.

"Right." Alex chuckles. "Nice place." He says after looking around a bit.

"Thanks."

"Welcome." Alex kisses the top of my head.

I then lead him through the house, showing him where everything is. After that was done, I showed him where we would be staying. "Lastly, this is my room." I say as we walk in. "And of course you're welcome to stay in here with me like I told you earlier tonight."

"You know I was planning on taking you up on that offer."

"Of course."

"You can put your bag over there." I tell Alex, pointing by my dresser as I walk to the bed sitting down to take my shoes off.

He nods and does so. After getting my shoes off, I go into my closet for something to wear to bed. Once I find something, I head into my bathroom as Alex gets changed in the room itself. After washing my makeup off and brushing my hair, I walk out setting my old clothes in the hamper before walking over to the bed and pulling the covers down. After climbing into bed and under the blankets, after seeing Alex I mutter 'distracting'. Alex soon finishes getting ready then walks over climbing in bed, pulling me close.

"You know you're distracting right?"

"Really?" Alex grins. "I did not know that."

"Uh huh, sure."

"Well you're quite distracting yourself right now."

"In my normal sleepwear."

"Still distracting to me...no matter how you are dressed."

"Same goes for you."

"Well, how about we sleep before we get more distracted?"

"Yeah, that's a good idea."

I then lean up, giving him a kiss before I snuggle more into him. as he wraps his arms around me. "Night."

"Night."

We then got comfortable and soon went to sleep. Meanwhile, back at the club Stef and Mike were still having a good time dancing and laughing together. After they started to get tired of the dancing, they went back to the table.

"Tonight is turning out to be great." Stef smiled as she sat taking a sip of her water.

"It is." Mike agrees.

"I am really glad you stayed..I am having a great time."

"So am I."

"It is getting pretty late. I think I should head home now." Stef sighed.

"Aww."

"I was thinking..." She looks down shyly. "...you could come back to the house if you do not want to stay at the hotel."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I mean, your friends with Shauna so you are more then welcome to stay...plus maybe w could hang out again."

"Give you the tour of our house too."

"That is really nice...only if you don't mind."

"Would I have minded if I asked you? Of course I don't mind."

"Right." Mike chuckles. "I accept." He smiles.

"Great."

"When did you want to head back then?"

"Doesn't matter."

"One more song?"

"Sure."

They both get up and head out for one last song. As they dance Mike watches her closely also making sure no one else tries dancing with her. When the song ends they head to get their things before heading out to their cars. Mike makes sure to stay close so that he gets to the house. They both make it there just fine and after parking Mike follows Stef into the house. She turns the lights on after closing the door and leading him in.

"So this is where we live."

"Very nice."

"I think a tour should be saved for tomorrow."

"That's fine. I can tell you are tired."

"So are you."

"Yeah, but I am used to it."

"Right."

"I'll show you where you are gonna be staying." She adds, motioning for him to follow her.

He follows her as she heads towards one of the guest bedrooms. When they get there she opens the door. "Here you go." She walks him with her behind her. "There is a bathroom right through that door too." She tells him.

"Thanks."

"No problem."

"So I guess I'll see you in the morning?"

"Yeah. See you then."

"Hug?" He asks, his arms open.

"Of course." She smiles as she walks over to him giving him a hug.

"Night." He says once they pull away from the hug.

"Night." She replies, heading for the door.

She heads out the door and shuts it behind her before heading to her room, after shutting all the lights off of course. Walking in she closes the door standing there for a minute. "Wow." She smiles to herself before going to get clothes to change into. Once she has those, she gets changed and heads right to bed, falling asleep soon after.


	9. No Place Like Home

The next morning we're all sleeping peacefully, but up before Stef and I was Alex and Mike because they had some media to do for most of the morning. I rolled over as I stretched. Looking over to where Alex was I found two notes. One from him telling me he left for media and one from Stef letting me know Mike was staying with us. I sat up slowly, stretching as I did. I got out of bed, grabbing my robe and slippers before heading downstairs. As I'm coming downstairs, Mike is coming out of the hallway where Stef's room is, along with the guest room.

"Morning." He says when he sees me.

"Morning."

"How's it feel to be back home?"

"Great actually."

"Nothing like being at home, is there?"

"Exactly."

We make our way downstairs heading into the kitchen. I walk over to the counter and start to make some coffee before looking for stuff to cook for breakfast.

"So don't you have media stuff to do this morning too?"

"Yeah, I am leaving in a few."

"Ah, ok."

"I was hoping maybe Stef would be awake before I left."

"Well, why don't you try waking her up?"

"I don't know." Mike scratches the back of his neck. "We got in kinda late and I would feel bad waking her."

"Trust me, it won't be a problem."

"If you don't think it is, then I just might."

"Tell her I'm making her favorite breakfast, then she'll definitely get up." I laugh.

"Ah, so that is how to wake her up." Mike chuckles. "I will do that then."

"So, what do you want to do?" He asks.

"Hard choice since there seems to be a lot to do."

I nod and head heads back upstairs to wake her up. He slowly opens the door, peeking in just in case she is awake. Seeing her asleep, he then walks over to the bed. Looking down, he watches her for a bit while she sleeps. He then sits on the bed, leaning over her. Moving some hair that was on her face he gently starts to wake her. "Hmm." Stef murmurs into her pillow.

"Are you awake?"

"Mhm." She nods slowly.

"Good. Your favorite breakfast is being made by the way."

"Really?" She lifts her head as she rolls over. "Looks like it is time to get out of bed then." She stretches.

"And I'll be leaving in a few more media stuff."

"Awww."

"I'll be back later though. Like noontime."

"Yayy." She smiles.

"You can give me the rest of the tour of the house then."

"Yes I can." She nods as she sits up. "How about we go get some breakfast now?"

"Sounds good."

Mike moves so that she can get up. She walks over to her closet, grabbing her robe. Once she has that on, they head downstairs to see me in the kitchen. "Morning." She says with a yawn as she and Mike sit on a stool at the counter.

"Sleep well?" I ask.

"Actually I did. How about you?"

"Well since Alex was with me, I think you know the answer to that."

"Of course." She chuckles. "How did it feel to be in your own bed for once?"

"Better. Better than a hotel bed. Even though some of those are comfortable."

"I bet. Nothing like your own bed, that is for sure."

"Exactly."

"Smells good by the way. You always know how to get me up in the morning."

"Yes I do."

"That is why you are he best." Stef says. "It is soo good to have you back, even if it is just for the week." She sighs.

"It's always great to be back."

"We are going to make the most out of the time you are here. Shopping, swimming, just hanging around like we used to."

"I love the sound of that."

"Figured you would."

"Oooh, we can buy me a new outfit, I wanna have a date night with Alex tonight. Can't really have too many on the road...especially now that he has a title. He'll be as busy as Mike."

"True. We can head out after breakfast, then maybe the pool for a bit?"

"Sounds good."

After I was finished cooking, I got plates and set them out. Putting the food on the plate we all began to eat, talking occasionally. Once we were finished Stef and I started to clean up. "Well, I gotta get going now." Mike sighed. "Thanks for breakfast and I'll see you both later."

"You're welcome, and alright."

After Mike left we started to clean up the dishes from breakfast.

"So...?" I say to Stef.

"So..." She giggles.

"What's going on between you two?"

"Oh I don't know...how do you mean?"

"Like what's the relationship between you?"

"Right now...I believe friends...I mean..." She bites her lip. "...you know how I feel about him, but I do not know what he thinks about me...I mean, we really didn't have a chance to really talk yet."

"Well, you can have that chance tonight while Alex and I are gone."

"That sounds like a good idea. What do you think we should do? Stay and watch movies or go out somewhere?"

"Hmm, I say stay in and watch movies."

"Good idea. I'll ask him when he gets back and see what he thinks."

"Good."

We soon finish with the dishes then head to get ready for the day. Once we were ready we then got everything we needed before heading out to the car. Since Alex took my car, we used Stef's. After getting in Stef began to drive to the mall. When we get to the mall, we park and head inside. "What did you have in mind for tonight?" Stef asks once we walk in.

"Well I was thinking dinner first of all."

"I figured that." She giggles. "I meant what kind of outfit."

"Oh, well definitely not a dress. Not this time."

"So jeans and a top?"

"Yeah, that sounds good."

Stef nods as we head to a store that has what I need. We walk in, just browsing until I spot a few things to try on. After trying the first couple things on, I move onto the last which was a white one shoulder, sleeve top and black skinny jeans. "Ooohhh...I really like that." Stef says once I come out to show her. "You should get that."

"Then that leaves only shoes and jewelry to get to match."

"Of course." She nods.

"Alright, we'll go get those once I change."

I then go back, changing into my regular clothes. Once I walk out we go pay then head to the next store. There we look for jewelry and we find a 'love' necklace, a white bow ring, classic tear drop earrings and a Lulu Frost drift cuff. I decide they will go perfect with the outfit I picked out and go to pay for them. After paying we then head to get a pair of shoes. When we get there, we split up, looking for a pair that will go good with what I'll be wearing.

Looking at various pairs and shades, Stef shows me the perfect pair of silver heels. I decided on getting those before heading to pay. "I think I'll leave him speechless tonight."

"I know you will. He is going to die when he sees you."

"He'll die when he comes back and we're out by the pool."

"That should be interesting."

"Mike may die himself."

"You never know, he just might."

"Depends on what you're gonna wear." I snicker.

"Oh I don't know...possibly my favorite suit."

"He'll die then. Probably drool or something."

"Possibly."

"Well you know him better than I do, so I will take your word for it."

"Now off we go back home."

"Let the fun times begin." She chuckles. We then make our way out of the mall and head to the car. Once there I put my things in the back then we get in and drive off to the house. Once there I take my things and we head inside. We each go to our rooms to change into our swimsuits. After we were all changed we then headed down to the pool area. "I've got candy."

"Ooooohhhh. I want some!"

"4 different kinds of Skittles." I say as we head out to the pool.

"You know how I love Skittles."

"Yes I do."

We get to the pool, setting our towels down on the chairs that are there. We then sit down deciding to just tan for a bit. "When can I have some?"

"Any time you want. They're within reach of you."

"Yayy." She cheers, reaching over to take some then putting a few in her mouth. "Oh, these ones are good. I have not had these yet."

"I know right?"

"I think this is my new favorite flavor."

"You're gonna have to get them more often then."

"I think I might. They are so good." She says talking more.

Then we hear the door shut from inside since we left the back door open. "Guess who's back?" I laugh.

"I can not wait to see their reaction when they come out." Stef laughs too.

"Me neither."

We did not have to wait long for them to come out since Mike knew where we would be. Him and Alex walk over to the pool and stop once they see us.

"I hear no words." I snicker quietly.

"I think they have left us." Stef chuckles. "Guys? Helllloooo!" She calls.

"Huh?" They snap out of it.

"We lost you for a minute. You alright?"

"Uh yeah, we're ok."

"If you say so." We giggle.

Alex then walks over to me, leaning down and giving me a kiss as he sits next to me. Mike walks over a sits in one of the extra chairs.

"You know if you're gonna be by the pool with us, don't you wanna change?"

"We will. I just wanted to see you since I have not all morning." Alex says.

"Awww."

"Shush." I say. I then look over at Mike who has not stopped looking at Stef since he got out here.

"But it's so sweet."

"Only the best for her."

"Awwwwww."

"Alexxx." I blush. "Go change before you have me looking like a tomato."

"I think the correct term is lobster." Stef laughs.

"He does that to her all the time." Mike laughs.

"It's cute."

"Alright you two, enough." I blush more. "Just go get changed so we can get in the pool before it gets to late...I have plans for later." I say the last part to Alex.

"Ooh?"

"Yes and the quicker you get changed the sooner you will find out."

He almost jumps out of the chair and rushes inside to get changed.

"Someone is eager." Stef laughs. "If you get changed too, I have plans for us later to tell you Mike." She adds.

Mike does not say anything, he just gets up quick heading inside to change himself. "Someone else is eager too."

"It would appear so...I wonder why though?"

"Who knows." I shrug, acting like I know nothing, when I really know everything.

"Well I think I am going to head in the pool now." Stef says as she gets up.

"Alright." I nod.

She then walks over to the pool and after testing the water she jumps in. Soon after that Alex and Mike came back from getting ready. She then comes to the surface as they come back.

"Well weren't you two quick." She calls from the pool with a laugh.

"Eager." I giggle quietly.

"Can you blame me?" Alex grins.

"No, not really."

"I think it is time to get in the pool." Alex gets a mischievous look on his face.

"Uh oh."

"Looks like someone is in for it." Stef teases.

Next thing I know Alex picks me up and we are at the edge of the pool.

"Don't you dare."

"If I do?" Alex smirks acting like he is going to drop me.

"I think you know."

"Aw." Alex pouts.

"Oooohhhh." Stef snickers.

"You can place me gently into the water, but that's about it."

"As long as you get in, I do not mind." Alex says as he walks over to the steps. He then walks in before gently letting me down, not moving his hand from my waist.

"Not letting me go are you?"

"Right now...no."

"Awww."

"Haven't seen you all morning, I think I deserve to not let you go right now."

"I know, not that I mind."

"Come on Mike, you're not gonna be the only one not in the pool are you?"

"No, I'm coming." He says walking over to the edge of the pool before jumping in.

"Thought so."

Mike then comes to the surface and swims over to where we all are.

"So I'm assuming you want to know the plans I have for us tonight." I say to Alex.

"Of course I do." He nods excitedly.

"A date night."

"Oooohhh..I like the sound of that."

"Went out and bought a new outfit for it too."

"I can't wait to see it." Alex kisses my cheek.

"And I know you want to know what I have planned for us tonight." Stef says to Mike.

"Yes I do." Mike smiles.

"Movie night."

"Sounds fun, I'm in."

"Great."

Stef just smiles to herself. We all then end up going to separate ends of the pool, Alex and I in the shallow end while Stef is in the deeper end laying on a raft as Mike just leans on the side in the middle of the pool.

"Well the week's starting off good."

"Yes it is. Finally got what I worked so hard for."

"After all you've been through."

"Exactly, all the hard work and rough times paid off."

"Now let's hope you hold onto that for a long time."

"Trust me, I plan on holding it for a long time. Going to take a lot to get it away from me."

"I agree with you."

"Now all we need is for you to get a title and everything will be perfect."

"I'm sure that'll take a while."

"It might, but if we show them how amazing you are then you can possibly get a chance sooner."

"We know how the creative team is...takes a lot to show them how worthy we are of getting any title."

"True...even though I think you deserve a shot now."

"So does Mike." Alex adds. "Right Mike?" He calls.

"Huh? Oh yeah." He nods.

"Looks like someone is distracted." Alex says to me.

"Seems so." I laugh.

"Mike, why don't you just go over there instead of staying over here staring." Alex says.

"I am not staring." Mike defends.

"Mike..."

"...alright...I'm going." Mike says as he starts to swim over to where Stef is. Once over there, he pokes her on her one side before going under the water. She looks up to see no one then lays her head back down only to see Mike on the other side of her.

"Mike...you scared me." She jumps a bit.

"My bad, sorry."

"It's alright...you were so quiet I did not hear you."

"I'm sneaky like that."

"It would appear that way..." She chuckles. "So...what's up?"

"Oh, not much."

"I was thinking...what kind of movie did you want to watch tonight?"

"Oh, it doesn't really matter, I'm up for anything."

"How about a comedy and then a scary one?" She asks. "I mean, unless you're to scared too watch one." She teases.

"Me? Too scared? Psh."

"We will just see about that."

"Yes we will."

"How about we make a bet on that?" She grins.

"What kind of bet?"

"Let's see..." She starts to think. "If you get scared then you have to watch any chick flick I choose." She grins.

"Hmm deal. And if I win the bet, you do a media day with me."

"You're on." She nods. "You're going down."

"Suuuure."

"I wouldn't be to confident...I am know to last through those kind of movies."

"So am I."

"We will find out, won't we."

Stef then goes to get off the raft when she is suddenly splashed with water. "Heyyy." She turns to look at Mike who is looking as innocent as he can.

"What?"

"You know what you did." She splashes him back.

"Do I?"

"I think you do." She splashes him again and quickly swims away.

"Ohhh, I don't think so." He says, swimming after her.

"Gotta be quicker than that." She laughs.

"Yup they get along just great." I mumble to Alex.

"They are so much alike, I don't know how they don't see it."

"Oh they'll see it...eventually."

"Let's just hope he acts quick before someone else beats him to it."

"Right."

We then look over to see that Mike finally caught her.

"Noooo." She pouts. "Not fair."

"I'm just faster than you." He chuckles.

"That may be true, but what are you going to do now?"

"Hmmm..." He trails off, moving one hand and flicking her with water.

"Not that again." She giggles.

"Ah, but it's not splashing."

"You're right." She flicks him with water in return.

Then instead of splashing war, it becomes a flicking water war. They keep that up until Mike decides to try something different. He reaches down and starts tickling her on her sides.

"...Mike...you...can...stop..." She says between laughs.

"Can I?" He chuckles.

"...yes...please?"

"Okay, but only because you asked so nicely."

"Mike, will you pretty please stop tickling me?" She looks up through her eyelashes.

"Of course."

"Thank you."

"No problem."

We all then just swim around freely for a few more hours before deciding to get out ad dry off. Alex comes up behind me after I wrap my towel around me, resting his hands on my hips. "Well aren't you Mr. Touchy today." I giggle.

"Mmmm...can't help it." He murmurs against my shoulder.

"Of course not."

"I can't wait to see what you are wearing tonight."

"Just a few more hours or so..."

"Awww." Alex pouts.

"You'll live."

"Trust me Alex...it will be worth the wait." Stef adds. "I helped her pick out the outfit afterall."

"Oh?...I know it is going to be amazing now."

"Trust me, it is."

"I don't know about you all, but I am gonna go change out of these clothes." Stef says.

"Alright."

She then gathers up what she brought out then heads to the house. I nudge Mike as I nod my head telling him to go with her. He catches up with her and they walk inside. Alex and I follow shortly after. "So how do you think their movie night will go?" Alex asks me as we head upstairs.

"I think it will go good because knowing them, they will bug each other all night." I chuckle.

"The week should be very interesting."

"It definitely will that's for sure."

"So am I gonna find out what you're wearing tonight? Or do I have to wait until later when we both get ready?" I ask.

"All I am going to say, is that I have not worn them in awhile."

"Oooh."

"That's the only hint you are getting until later."

"Well that could be anything."

"True." Alex chuckles. "One more...you love when I wear them." He grins.

"Well I think you just gave it away now."

"Maybe I did."

"You so did."

"Oops."

"It's okay."

"The rest you will have to wait until later to know about."

"I can wait."

"As I can't wait to see what you are wearing."

"Right."

We get to my room, heading in. I walk over, deciding to lay down for a bit since there is some time before we leave. Alex walks over, laying down next to me laying his hand across my stomach. "I'm gonna be so tired after we get back tonight."

"How about we take a nap before we go, that might help?" Alex suggests.

"That sounds good."

"I just want to get out of these wet clothes first." I add.

"Good idea." He nods.

I then get off the bed and go over picking out a tank top and a pair of shorts. I go in the bathroom, changing out of my suit. I hang it up to dry after getting changed. Once I am all done I walk out to see Alex has gotten changed himself and is laying on the bed waiting for me. I smile to myself before going back over and laying on the bed next to him. Once I lay down Alex pulls me closer to him so I am laying on his chest. I then try to hide a yawn. "Looks like you are more tired than you thought." Alex chuckles as he starts to rub her back.

"I guess so."

"Sleep." Alex whispers as he kisses the top of my head.

"I will."

Alex keeps rubbing my back as his other hand plays with my hair. My eyes start to get more heavy and before I know it, I had drifted off. Meanwhile Stef had just gotten done getting changed and was walking out of her room where she met Mike as he walked out of his room. "So wanna go pick out everything now for tonight?"

"We can do that and on the way I can show you the rest of the house."

"Sounds like a plan."

She shows him where everything is upstairs before they head down to the main part of the house. She then shows him where everything is down there as well before the go in the living room to pick out some movies or later. "We should order pizza too."

"We should, I love pizza."

"Who doesn't?"

"Honestly, I don't know."

"Pizza haters."

"Pizza haters? Really?" She laughs.

"Yes really. There are people out there who don't like pizza."

"They don't know what they are missing."

"Exactly."

They then look for movies to watch when they both find one they like. "How about this one." Stef asks holding up the movie 'Road Trip'.

"Sure."

"What did you find?"

"The Devil Inside."

"You think you can make it through that one?" She teases.

"I'm positive I can."

"If you say so."

"I know so."

"Alright tough guy, how about we get the pizza ordered then start the first movie?"

"Sounds good."

Stef then gets the phone calling for the pizza, ordering what they want. When she was done she set the phone down and turned to Mike who had sat on the couch.

"So, what one are we watching first?"

"Road Trip."

"Good choice."

"Figure start off with the comedy first."

"Right, a scary move is always better at night anyway."

"True."

They decide to wait until the pizza gets there to start the movie. They pass the time by getting to know each other a bit more. Soon the pizza arrives and Stef goes to pay. After paying she goes in the kitchen getting plates before taking the pizza into the living room. She then goes to get them drinks before sitting down. Since the movie was already in, all Mike had to do was hit play to start it. Once the movie started they had their attention on the TV, well Stef did. Mike kept looking over at her. He then put his arm on the back of the couch behind her as he slowly moved his arm down to her shoulders. She looked up once she felt his hand on her and moved a bit closer to him. Then they both turn their attention back to the movie.

In the room with Alex and I, I started to wake up. Slowly opening my eyes, I look up to see Alex still sleeping. I smile to myself at how adorable he is when he sleeps. I lay there for a bit, snuggling into him not wanting to move just yet. It's shortly after that, when I feel him start to move, and he starts to wake up. He shifts in his spot, tightening his arms around me some. He slowly opens his eyes and smiles down at me. "Hey." He mumbles sleepily.

"Sleepyhead." I giggle.

"Mmm..didn't realize how tired I was."

"You were more tired than I was I guess."

"Guess so." Alex chuckles.

"All the media today." He adds.

"And the pool."

"Right."

"Think we should start getting ready?"

"We should, even though I really do not want to move right now."

"Well we could stay here, but then you wont see my outfit..."

"Alright, my mind is made up. Let's get ready." Alex says eagerly.

"I thought so."

"Well..what are we waiting for?" Alex excitedly says as he lets go slowly so we can get up. I laugh at his excitement and move from the bed, grabbing the bags with everything in them before heading into the bathroom. I walk in and start doing my routine as Alex gets changed in the room itself. After getting dressed I then do my makeup before moving to my hair. Once everything looked perfect I grabbed my shoes, since I brought them in with me and slid them on. After I was all done I walked out waiting to see Alex's reaction. I, however stop where I am walking once I see him in his jeans and a light grey button down shirt.

"I think I just died."

"So you like?" Alex asks as he turns around and stops. "...you are not the only one..." He manages to say as he sees me.

"I think we killed each other." I laugh.

"That's for sure." Alex grins walking over to me. When he reaches me, he puts his hands on my hips as he pulls me closer to him.

"You're gonna have to behave yourself tonight until we get back you know."

"As hard is that maybe, I will do my best." Alex runs his hand over my exposed shoulder.

"Touchy."

"What can I say...I love this shirt."

"Of course you do."

"This might be one of my new favorite shirts of yours."

"Oh boy."

"Uh huh." He leans down kissing my shoulder.

"Let's go before we never leave this room."

"Good idea."

We gather what we need before leaving my room and heading downstairs. Once we get downstairs we hear noise of laughter coming from the kitchen. "They are up to something again." I laugh as we walk into the kitchen to see them both pretty much covered in whipped cream.

"You two are a mess."

"He started it!" Stef laughs as she points to Mike.

"I couldn't help myself." He chuckles.

"Well you are going to have fun cleaning this up."

"So much fun."

"It was, but cleaning it up is not going to be."

"Not really."

"We'll manage." Mike says.

"Yeah, as long as you do not throw anymore at me." Stef chuckles.

"I promise I won't."

"Good. I actually want to eat my ice cream before it melts."

"I think we need showers first."

"That might be a good idea. I have it all in my hair." She says after seeing on on the ends of her hair. "You really went crazy with it."

"My bad."

"I'll get you back, don't worry." She smirks.

"Uh oh." I laugh.

"You never know when it will happen either."

"Should I be worried?" Mike looks at me.

"Oh not at all."

"I hope you're right."

"It depends on what she has planned really."

"Which only I will know about and possibly Shauna." Stef adds.

"Tis true."

"Be prepared to go down."

"Oh yeah?" Mike smirks, taking more whip cream smearing it on her face.

"I think we should go before we end up getting some on us." I laugh to Alex.

"Good idea."

Alex and I then head out of the kitchen before we get all messy. We make our way to the door then head to the car.

"Made it out just in time."

"Yeah we did." I chuckle. "They seem to be hitting it off well."

"Extremely well."

"Maybe after tonight, they'll be a bit closer."

"Maybe."

We reach the car and get in. Since I know where we are going I decide to drive so Alex will be surprised. After we are in, I start to drive. I drive to one of our favorite places to eat, find a spot and park. We then get out of the car as we head in while Alex has his arm around my shoulders. After getting in we are seated fairly quickly. "I think you'll like it here. Stef and I always come here. They have the best food."

"Everything sounds so good too." Alex says looking over the menu.

"Oh everything's better than it sounds."

"If you say it is, then I know it has to be good."

"You can choose where we go after this, since I chose a place to eat at."

"I think I have the perfect place."

"Ooh?"

"Yes and no hints either."

"Awww."

"You'll love it, trust me."

"I love anything you surprise me with."

"Good because it is not going to stop anytime soon."

"Not expecting it to."

"Good."

"Surprises are always a good thing."

"Yes they are."

"Well your surprises anyway."

"I know how much you love them."

"I do love them."

"That is all that matters."

"Exactly."

The waiter then comes over to take our order. After ordering we sit there and talk for a bit until the food comes out. In the meantime, Stef and Mike have cleaned up from all the whipped cream and resumed watching the rest of Road Trip. They were having a good time laughing along with the movie. Soon that one was over and Mike went to put the next movie in. "Time for the scary one."

"I am so ready for it."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I am." Stef smirked, even though she was lying.

"The question is however, are you ready yourself?" She asks.

"Oh of course I am." Mike smirked as he walked back to the couch.

"Suuure."

"Now you're sure you want to watch this one?"

"Yes, I'm sure."

"Alright." Mike says.

He then sits down and starts the movie. Stealing glances at Stef he turns his attention to the movie. The movie started and she seemed to be alright at first. But as the movie went on, it got even more creepy and scary. Mike figured Stef was getting scared so he put his arm around her shoulders. She looked up at him, trying her best not to show she was getting scared. At one point she buried her face in Mike's chest. "Too scary?"

"...just wasn't expecting that."

"You know, if you don't want to finish the movie, we don't have to."

"No, I want to."

"Alright, only if you're sure."

"I'm sure." She bites her lip, trying to be strong.

"Okay. I won't move my arm though, I promise."

"Ok, good."

"I'm here if you need me."

"That makes me feel better. Thanks." She blushes a bit.

"You're welcome, and that's good."

She leans more into him as they turn their attention back to the movie. When she jumps at certain parts, Mike rubs her arm to calm her. She relaxed into him. Her eyes soon start to get heavy and she tries to keep them open, but it is no use as she soon dozes off. Since she had fallen asleep before the movie had ended, Mike shut the movie off, leaving it in the dvd player for now, before shifting her and picking her up to carry her. Since they kept the lights off, Mike headed up the stairs toward Stef's room. He was able to open the door without waking her up. He walked in, making his way to the bed. He pulled the covers down before laying her down. He looked at her for a moment with a smile before he covered her up. He then walked to the door and was about to walk out when he heard something. "...Mike..." Stef mumbled.

"Yeah?" He says, turning around.

"...stay...please?"

"The movie scared you didn't it?"

"I apologize for picking it, but of course I'll stay."

"It's alright and thanks."

"I did buy it." She adds.

He shuts the door again, before walking over to the other side and climbing under the covers next to her. She moves closer to him and clings to him trying to feel safe. He puts his arm over her side and starts to rub her back. Just him being next to her made her feel better and she soon drifted off listening to the sound of his heart. Mike laid here watching her for a bit before going to sleep himself. Alex and I however have finished dinner and since he knew where he was going to take me next, I let him drive. He drives us a bit farther into the city before finding a place to park. We got out and started to walk around. We came to a building, then walked inside.

"What're we doing here?"

"Part of the surprise. Don't worry, you'll really love it."

"Ookay, and I know I will."

Alex leans down giving me a quick kiss as we get to the elevators. He hits the button and the doors open. We step inside as Alex hits the button for the floor he wants. He then moves closer and wraps his arm around me. We soon get to the floor and we step out. "Now, close your eyes." Alex says once we step off the elevator.

"Closing them." I state, doing so.

Alex chuckles as he puts his hands on my hips leading the way. We walk for a bit before he stops us and I know he opened a door since I felt a cool breeze hit my face. Alex then takes my hand, leading me out to where he wants me. Once there he tells me to open my eyes. I do and that's when I see the most amazing view of the city. "Alex...this is...I have no words for this."

"I knew you would love it." Alex grins, wrapping his arms around my waist as he rests his chin on my shoulder. "Only the best for you."

"Of course." I smile. I lean back into his touch, leaning up and kissing his cheek. We stay there for a bit just looking at the lights of the city, enjoying the time we have. "I think we're gonna end up getting back late. That's okay though."

"Right." Alex nods. "We can sleep in since I don't have any media tomorrow." He adds.

"Yay."

"Another day to ourselves."

"I like those days."

"Can never get enough of them."

"Especially this week."

"Right. It has been a busy one." Alex chuckles.

"So far."

"One more day before we are on the road again."

"Aww."

"We'll make the most of it. Whatever you want to do we can do that."

"Alright." I nod.

"Do you want to head back now or stay for a bit?" Alex asks noticing how relaxed I am.

"I think we can head back now."

Alex nod before leaning down and kissing my cheek. He moves his arms from my waist, linking our hands together. We then head back inside making our way to the elevator then head to the car. Once there we get in and Alex drives back to the house. When we get back, we find all the lights off when we walk in. "Looks like they went to bed early." I say as I turn on a light. "They have a mess to clean up in the morning."

"So they do." I chuckle. "Got most of it though."

"Right. Let's head upstairs."

I then turn off the lights before we head upstairs. On the way to my room, I look to see if Stef is awake and that is when I see her and Mike cuddled up. "Hey...Alex...look at this." I motion to him.

"What?" He asks walking over.

"Just look."

He walks behind me and peeks in the room. "Wow...they really hit it off."

"We don't know that for sure..."

"Well, she did let him stay with her so something happened..."

"Right..."

"She'll tell you in the morning...I'm sure."

"Oh, I know she will."

"Exactly...now, how about we head to bed?"

"Sounds good."

I close the door quietly then follow Alex to my room. Alex turns on the light as we walk in then I close the door. I go get clothes to change into before going in the bathroom to change as Alex changes in the room itself. I come out of the bathroom, just as he's climbing into the bed. I do my best to focus since he is not wearing a shirt. I bite my lip as I put my clothes in the hamper. I then walk over to the bed and climb in next to him.

"Always distracting."

"Ah, but you love it." Alex grins.

"I do."

"Speak of distracting..." Alex looks at me. "...you always get me."

"And I don't even try."

"You don't have to...it comes natural for you."

"I'm flattered."

"As you should be."

"We should sleep before we both get too distracted."

"Aww."

"I know..."

"Tomorrow..." Alex kisses the top of my head.

"Right."

Alex pulls me closer to him as I lay my head on his chest. "Night."

"Night."


	10. An Offer She Can't Refuse

It was early the next morning and since Mike had media he was awake before Stef was. He was laying there for a bit, just holding her as much as he could. He moved some hair off her face as he was rubbing her arm with his other hand them smiled as he saw how peaceful she looked. Soon he began to shift in her spot, slowly opening her eyes.

"Mmm..morning." She sleepily mumbles.

"Morning."

"How early is it?" She yawns.

"7am."

"Too early."

"I know. but I have media to do."

"Oh, that's right."

"You're welcome to come along with me if you want."

"I think I just might." She smiles. "Could be interesting."

"Oh it always is."

"It has to be with you there."

"Well I'm sure you've seen almost every interview I've done right?"

"Yes I have, which is why I said it is going to be interesting...meaning fun."

"Right, well I think we should get moving now and get ready to go."

"Awww...you are to comfy."

"I know, but I have an hour before my first interview."

"Alright..." She sighs moving so he can get up.

Then he moves and goes over to his things, taking out of course a suit to wear. Stef then rolls over, getting out of bed herself. She goes to pick put her clothes for the day before heading into the bathroom. She walks in, closing the door to do her routine. Leaving her makeup for last, she get dressed then styles her hair. Once that is all done she works on her make up. When she is finished she puts everything away before heading back into the room, where Mike had finished getting changed for the day. She bites her lip seeing him in a suit, since she loves when he wears them. She puts her things in the hamper before getting her shoes for the day. She picks out a pair or flip flops then sits on the bed.

"Have I ever told you that you look good in a suit?"

"No you have not." Mike chuckles as he turns around from fixing his hair. His eyes go wide as he looks her over. "...you look...wow..."

"Why thank you." She blushes.

"Anything for you."

"Awww."

"You are just that beautiful."

"Mike..."

"It's true. I've been meaning to tell you."

"For how long?"

"Since the first time we hung out."

"Monday..."

"Yeah..." Mike rubs the back of his neck. "...I did not know if it was too soon to tell you then or not...wanted it to be the right time..."

"Aww, that's sweet."

"I try to be." Mike smiles sheepishly. "How about later we go out to dinner...just the two of us?"

"That sounds great...sure."

Mike smiles as he silently cheers to himself. "Ready to go?" He asks.

"Yeah, I'm all set."

She then stands up and they head downstairs. Before they leave Stef leaves a note saying where they went. They then make sure they have everything they need before heading out to Mike's car. Once there they get in then head to the first stop of the day. The first stop of the day was a radio station for an interview. They head inside and are taken to the room where Mike will be doing the interview. They wait for the host to be ready and soon they head inside, Stef sitting next to Mike but off to the side a bit. The radio host introduces the show, before introducing Mike. "Thank you, thank you. It's great to be here."

"Now before we get to important matters, tell us the lovely guest you have with you today."

"This beautiful girl is Stefanie."

"Hello." Stef says.

"I met her thanks to a friend."

"You better thank that friend, she seems like a keeper."

"Oh I do thank her."

Stef just sits there blushing at the whole thing.

"I wouldn't have met such an amazing person if it wasn't for her."

"Miiike..."

"What? It's true."

"Awww...we'll I would not have met someone as amazing either."

"I thank her too." She adds.

"Aren't you both just so adorable." The host says. "Now...on to why you are here...Two time WWE champion...Congrats man."

"Why thank you. I told everyone I'd get it, did they believe me, no. I proved everyone wrong yet again."

"Like always." Stef adds.

"So now, you are going against CM Punk, is that right? What are your thoughts on him as a competitor?"

"Oh he's a tough competitor, but I managed to beat him for the title didn't I?"

"That you did, I know I never doubted you. We all knew that you would win. We here are all about The Miz."

"You should be. The whole world should be about me."

"Everyone should be. You are their champion. I mean look at you, 2 time WWE champion and you are dressed to impress. The question is, how do you manage to do it all?"

"That's just how awesome I am. I do anything and everything."

The host then asks him a few more questions about the upcoming Pay-Per-View in a few weeks. After he is finished he thanks Mike and Stef for coming, then they head out of the room and make their way to the next interview.

"Well that was fun."

"Told you it would be. They tend to get better."

"Right."

Once they get to the car, they get in and head to the next place. When they get there, they see a few other superstars there as well. "Looks like you're not the only one here today."

"Right, this is one of those where they have a few of us just talk about the shows that are in town and such."

"Ohhh."

"Even though we tend to go off topic most of the time." Mike chuckles as they make their way over to the others.

"I wouldn't doubt that."

"Makes it more entertaining."

"Right."

They stand there talking with the others for a bit until it is time for Mike to go out and talk. Once it is his turn, he goes out while Stef stays behind this time. She is standing there watching him when someone comes up to her. "Well I don't believe we've met."

"No we have not. I'm Stef and yes I know who you are."

"Well of course you do."

"Only because I watch RAW." She rolls her eyes at his cockiness. "Not to be rude, but can I help you with something?"

"Oh I just saw you sitting all alone and I thought I'd come over and keep you company."

"Well that was very nice of you...Thanks."

"It's my pleasure."

She then takes a glance over at Mike as she smiles. Her smile fades when she feels a hand on her waist. "Uh, can you please not do that." She says, pushing his hand away.

"Aww, why not?"

"Well first, I just met you and second, I'm not interested."

"I highly doubt that."

"Why would I? You seem way to stuck up and you just walk over here thinking you can put your hands on me? I don't think so."

"Why don't you go back to Vickie?" She says before getting up to move. "Oh and by the way, congrats...on losing to Alex on Monday." She adds before walking away to sit somewhere else.

"Oh come on..." Dolph complains as he follows. "...you know you want some of this." He smirks.

"Dolph why don't you leave the poor girl alone." You hear the voice of Cody Rhodes. "Clearly she's not one of the few girls interested in YOU."

"Yeah..so just take Cody's advice and just leave me alone."

"If I don't?"

"You may not like the outcome."

"Dolph...just go...I think Vickie is looking for you." Cody adds.

And sure enough they hear her voice calling for Dolph.

"Looks like someone found you." Stef snickers. "Now run along." She waves him off. "Thank you Cody." She says once Dolph is gone.

"Not a problem. He can be a real pain in the ass sometimes."

"I can tell. Seems like he is no different then he is on TV."

"Depends on him really."

"Ah..so is that how he is with every girl he meets or he is just desperate?"

"I think a little of both."

"Well I sure hope that is the last I see of him."

"Hopefully."

Mike then happens to be walking over since his interview was over. He gets a bit jealous seeing Cody talk to Stef so he quickly makes his way over, stand right next to Stef. "All done." Mike say after reaching her. "What's going on?" He asks, looking from Stef to Cody.

"Oh, Cody got Ziggler to back off."

"Ziggler was bothering you?" Mike gets a bit tense.

"Trying to hit on me is more like it."

"Typical Ziggler." Cody says.

"Well he better not try it again."

"Let's go Stef, before he comes back."

"Alright." She nods. "Thanks again Cody." She adds as Mike leads her toward the door. They walk out to the car. "What was that about in there?" She curiously asks Mike.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Are you sure? I mean not that I mind, but I was just curious why you got like that."

"It's just Ziggler...he's a player and getting involved with him is a bad idea."

"I was not planning on it. He is not my type anyway."

"Good."

They reach the car and mike opens her door. She smiles as she thanks him before he closes her door as he heads for the drivers side. Once he is in they then head back to the house since he is all done for the day. Alex and I have just woken up, but he was barely awake when I got out of bed and grabbed clothes, going into the bathroom to take a shower. He sits up on the bed trying to wake up a bit more. I have just gotten out of the shower, deciding to just change and do my makeup. I wrap my hair in a towel before starting to get dressed. After getting dressed I do my normal routine before taking my hair down to blow dry and style the way I want it. When I was done I hung the towels up before heading in the room. I see Alex sitting on the bed and smile. Once he sees me he breaks into a grin. "I am never going to get tired of seeing that." He grins, looking me over.

"Charmer."

"For you...always."

"Of course."

"What did you want to do today?"

"Oh, I don't know..."

"We can stay here and watch movies or we could go out somewhere..."

"Going out sounds like a good idea."

"Alright. Let me just get dressed then we can go grab something to eat and start from there."

"Okay." I nod.

Alex then goes to grab some clothes to change into as I go get my shoes for the day. I sit on the bed to put them on and Alex soon comes out in jeans and one of his jerseys. I bit my lip as he walks over picking out his shoes. I shake whatever thoughts came to my head before getting my shoes on. Once my shoes are on I stand up as I feel arms snake around my waist. Alex pulls me closer to him giving me a kiss.

"Cuddly."

"Can't help it."

"Oh I know."

"Any idea on what you wanted to do today?"

"No, not really."

"Well, how about we go to lunch then maybe take a walk around central park?" Alex suggests.

"Sure."

"Alright." He nods. "Whenever you're ready."

"I'm all set."

"Ok, but first..." Alex trails off as he leans down giving me a kiss. He smiles after breaking the kiss then we make sure we have everything we need before heading out to the car.

We find a place to eat for lunch, park and head inside. Once inside we are seated, then we look over the menus.

"So, what're you getting?"

"I was thinking maybe pasta...not to sure."

"Well all their food here is amazing."

"You come here a lot, don't you?" Alex chuckles.

"I try to."

"I heard this is one of the best places in town."

"Oh it is."

The waiter then comes over and takes our orders.

"So do we know what's in store tomorrow? Media, show tomorrow night, anything?"

"Just a radio interview in the morning then a show after that."

"Ah."

"Then it is back on the road again."

"Aww."

"I know, but we have the rest of the day to spend together."

"Right."

Soon out food arrives and we eat while talking occasionally. After we finish, Alex leaves the money for the bill and then we get up and leave. Once we get in the car, Alex then starts to drive until we get into the city. He finds a place to park and we decide to walk the few blocks to the park. When we walk into the park, we decide to walk around a bit. Alex lays his arm over my shoulder as I wrap mine around his waist. "I like having these days."

"They really are great. The best thing is spending all my time with you."

"Even though we spend most of our time together anyway."

"Right, but we get to do more things together without having to worry about work."

"True."

Alex pulls me closer as he kisses the top of my head. We then decide to sit down on one of the benches. I go to sit only to have Alex pull me on his lap as he wraps his arms around my waist.

"Every time." I giggle.

"Of course. I like it better this way."

"Of course you do."

"What can I say? I just love holding you."

"And I love to be held by you."

"If only we were not in public right now." Alex kisses behind my ear.

"Oh boy."

"You're killing me today."

"And I'm not even trying."

"You don't have to...the skirt did it."

"Oops."

"Riiight, act all innocent now." Alex jokes.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Uh huh...suuuure." Alex laughs. "I am so getting you back for that."

"I assumed you would be."

Alex looks my in the eyes as he starts to move his fingers up my side. Next thing I know he starts tickling me all over.

"Nooooo!" I say through my laughter.

"Yesss."

"Nooo."

"I'll stop as long as I get a kiss."

"Deal."

He stops the tickling in favor of getting a kiss. Rest his hands on my hips he pulls me closer to him.

"Cuddly."

"Yes I am." He grins as he runs his hand over my face.

"Can't say I'm complaining."

"Of course not."

"This week is going by way too fast."

"It is. Could use more like these."

"We could." I agree.

"Next time we can go somewhere different...more tropical..."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Just you and me...beach, sun...where ever you want to go we can go."

"Yayy."

"I knew you would like that."

"I don't like it, I love it."

"Good. Anything for you." Alex kisses me quick.

"I know."

Alex pulls me even closer giving me a quick kiss.

"You know what I think?"

"What's that?"

"That you can't catch me."

"Is that so?"

"Mmhmm."

"That would mean you have to move."

"Your point?" I laugh.

"That means I caught you."

"But I didn't move yet."

"True."

"Unless you got lightning speed."

"Hmmm...I just might."

"Goof."

"Your goof."

"Yes my goof."

I shift a bit on his lap, but at the last second I catch him off guard with a kiss. Before he could respond I pulled away as I got up and starting running away giggling.

"Oops, my bad!" I call back to him, still laughing.

"Oh you are in for it now." Alex calls after coming out of his daze.

"Uh oh." I say to myself and run faster.

Alex had gotten up and started to come after me. After running for a bit I turn around not seeing him.

"Huh...where'd he go?"

"Right here." Alex smirks as he stands in front of me.

"Eep." I squeak as he catches me.

"Looks like to caught you."

"Sneak."

"That I am." He grins.

"Now I think I deserve a prize." He adds.

"Hmm, what did you have in mind exactly?"

"Hmmmm..." He pretends to think before leaning down and stealing a kiss.

"More later I'm assuming?" I ask when he pulls away.

"Of course."

Then he lets me go in favor of lacing his fingers with mine and we continue to walk. I rest my head in his shoulder as we look at all the sites along the path. After spending some more time in the park, we decide to leave and go get something to eat. We decide to walk to a little outside restaurant. We're led to a table like always and given menus to look through. Looking over the menu we then decide what we want when the waiter comes back over. We order both the drinks and the food since we decided on both. We talk amongst each other until our food comes. We eat and occasionally talk, and taking in the view of the city and such that we have. We make our way to the car hand in hand. Once there we get in and Alex drives back to the house.

"Wonder what Stef and Mike are doing."

"Well Mike had media so they are probably doing that."

"I think they're done. It's well into the middle of the day now."

"Right, probably just getting back."

"Probably."

"So, since I chose what we did today, you get to pick what we do tonight."

"Hmm, I have to think about this."

"Take your time. It can be anything you want."

"Right."

We soon arrive back home to see that Stef and Mike are back as well. After Alex parks the car we then head inside.

"We're back!" I call.

"Upstairs." Stef calls.

I motion to Alex and we head upstairs. Once upstairs I go to Stef's room to see how her day went. "Heyy, so how was the media day?"

"Oh, it was good. All fun until I had Ziggler hit on me."

"Eww."

"I know, he just didn't get the hint that I was not interested. Tried putting his hands on me too. If Cody didn't show up I don't think I would have got rid of him."

"Thank god for Cody."

"Right. I owe him one for that."

"Right."

"How was your day?" Stef asks as she goes to her closet.

"Oh we slept in for most of the morning. Then got up and went to the park for some more alone time, just had something to eat."

"Ooohhh nice."

"Still thinking about what to do tonight."

"Well, after Mike and I get back from dinner how about we watch some old Dirt Sheet episodes?" Stef suggests.

"Oh god, not those." Mike facepalms.

"And why not?"

"Yeahhh, come on, I love watching those."

"It will be fun." Stef says. "Please." She fake pouts.

"Uh oh...the pout. She gets everyone with that."

"I don't know..."

"Come on." She whines. "You're gonna make me cry." She fake sniffles.

"Uh oh."

"You're gonna make this hard for me aren't you?"

"Pwease?" She bats her eyes.

"Ohhhh...alright." He gives in.

"Yayy." She cheers.

"Method of persuasion." I tell Alex.

"Now I know where you learned it from." Alex chuckles.

"Alright, I need to get ready. Everyone out except for Shauna." Stef states.

"Awwww." Alex and Mike say in unison.

"You'll live." We chuckle.

"Now go talk about...I don't know...guy stuff."

"Aright." They pout. Alex gives me a quick kiss before he and Mike leave.

"So, what's up?" I ask, after shutting the door.

"Well I need your opinion on two dresses I have in mind then I was gonna see if you could help with my hair?"

"Oh of course."

"Yay." She smiles then goes into her closet. The first one she picked out was a Purple Lilac One Strap Bandage Dress. After she had it on she walks out. "What do you think?"

"Hmmm, it's pretty and I like it. Tell me what the occasion is?"

"Well all he said was we are going to dinner. He did not say where, but to dress nice."

"Oooooh."

"He gave me like no hints at all."

"Alex is the same way. They want to always surprise us it seems like."

"They do." She giggles. "On to the next." She adds heading back to her closet. She changes out of the one dress then puts on her second choice. After she has that on she comes out in a Babydoll dip dyed silk dress with hand beaded feather embellishment and cut out back detail that is white on the top fading to pink as it get to the bottom.

"Ooooooh! I love that! That one!"

"I was thinking the same thing." She smiles looking in the mirror.

"He's gonna love it too."

"I really hope so." She mutters. "Okay, now onto hair."

"Just let me go get my things and we'll get right to it."

"Alright." She nods.

I leave the room and head down to mine to get my things to style hair, before coming back. Stef sits down at her vanity as I start to style her hair the way she told me. "He may die when he sees you."

"You really think so?"

"Yes."

"Well he did tell me this morning he thought I was beautiful." She blushes slightly.

"Awwww."

"I was not expecting him to say that. He said he has been wanting to tell me since Monday."

"Oooh."

"Right?"

"You two hit it off pretty well then."

"We did, didn't we?" She agrees. "But...I don't wanna give my hopes up. I mean, you guys only have one more day here." She sighs.

"Something good may happen, who knows?"

"It could, just not going to look into that much."

"Right."

Soon I finish her hair and take a step back to look at it.

"I love it!" She beams. "You did it perfectly!"

"I'm good like that."

"You are, which is why I asked you to help me."

"He'll love it, trust me."

"I'll take your word for it." She says. "Now just makeup and jewelry and I'll be all set. You can head back with Alex if you want."

"You sure?"

"I should be alright...unless you want to help with my makeup too?"

"Only if you want me to."

"Sure."

"Alright, pick out what you want and I'll help you."

She then heads to get the things she needs then sits back down. Doing each thing one by one, I help her. We soon finish then she goes to pick out shoes. "Okay...I think I'm ready."

"Let's go see his reaction."

She nods then grabs her bag putting things she might need in there. We then head downstairs, making our way to the living room where Mike and Alex were waiting.

"Alright, we're done with what we were doing."

"What was that?" Alex asks not seeing Stef yet.

Stef walks in the room showing them what we were doing.

"Well?" She asks after getting in the room.

"She and Mike are going out tonight." I whisper to Alex.

"Oooohhh."

We look over at Mike who's just speechless at this moment.

"Uh Mike?" Stef chuckles.

"Huh?" He snaps out of it.

"We lost you for a minute there."

"Oops." I snicker.

"You were right." Stef says to me.

"I usually am."

"Yes you are."

"So are we ready to go?"

"Yes." Mike says walking to Stef. "Shall we?" He holds out his arm for her.

I bite my lip to stifle the 'awww' that wants to come out.

"We shall." She says, taking his arm.

After saying 'bye' to Alex and I they head out to the car.

"Oooooooh he so likes her now. If it wasn't obvious before."

"He does. Maybe tonight he will tell her how he feels."

"May find out tonight when they come back."

"I am sure we will."

"So I've been thinking about what we do tonight. I think we should stay in, and I'll cook everything."

"Oohh...you know how I love when you cook."

"I know."

"Do you want me to help you?"

"Uh...no, I've got everything. Everything I make will be a surprise."

"Aww."

"You just sit here, relax and leave everything to me."

"Alright, but if you need anything let me know."

"I will."

Alex gives me a quick kiss before heading in the living room as I make my way to the kitchen. Then I get the book with all the food that I love to make including desserts out and flip through it to find something to make. Once I find what I want to make, I get everything that I need and start to prepare everything. Once everything is prepared, I start to get various things to cook with. I put things in pans and pots, waiting for things to boil, etc. While I'm waiting I prepare a dessert that'l just go right in the fridge when I'm done. After getting the dessert made, I put that in the fridge then go back and start with the other food.

"Smells good already!" Alex calls.

"Thanks." I call back. "Should be ready soon."

"Can't wait."

I chuckle to myself as I get some plates ready before setting them on the table. I also get the silverware and glasses for drinks, setting those on the table as well. Once that is all done I start getting everything set up to be put on the table. Soon enough, all the food was done, so I bring it out to the table, setting it there.

"It's ready." I call to Alex.

He gets up from the couch in the living room and comes out to the kitchen and the table where everything is set up.

"Everything looks and smells great."

"Thank you. Wait until you see the dessert."

"Looking forward to that. You make the best."

"I do, don't I?"

"That you do."

"I made a pie this time. My pies are amazing. I have to make at least a couple every time I come home."

"Oh? I did not know you made those."

"Oh yeah."

"Good thing since I love pie."

"Who doesn't?"

"Really, I have no idea."

"Pie haters maybe."

"Possibly, but I have yet to meet one."

"Oh they're out there."

"Well I think they will change their mind after having yours."

"And you haven't even tasted it yet."

"If it is like anything else you made, I know I am going to love it."

"Of course."

We continue eating while we talk occasionally. Once we were done with the food, Alex helped me put everything away before I got the pie out. Alex got plates and silverware then followed me back to the table.

"Now this is a combo of banana cream and chocolate cream. Banana on one side, chocolate on the other. I found out it saves time if you make both into one."

"My two favorite things. I can't wait to try it."

"And look at that, I didn't even know those two were your favorite."

"You always seem to know."

"It seems so."

"How about we try it then?"

"Sure."

I then cut the pie into pieces putting them on our plates.

"This is so good." Alex says after taking a bite.

"Told you."

"You never disappoint."

"Never." I agree.

We continue eating as we talk amongst each other. After eating, we put the dishes in the sink, going out into the living room to relax for a bit. With Stef and Mike they had just pulled up to the place he was taking her for dinner.

"Wait until you see where I arranged us to sit."

"Can't wait. Heard this place is amazing."

"That's what I've heard too."

"How did you even manage to get us in here?"

"I have my ways." He smirks.

"I'm sure you do."

He gets out of the car and goes around to her side, opening her door for her. She smiles as she takes his hand to get out of the car.

"Thanks."

"You're very welcome."

He then puts his arm around her back as they both walk in. She blushes a bit, but leans into him as they walk. They head up to the top, before reaching the podium, and Mike gives his name for the reservation. The hostess then shows them to their table.

"Mike...this place is amazing." Stef whispers to him in awe.

"I knew you would think so."

"The views...they are just...stunning."

"Which is why I chose this place."

They soon get to their table and Stef gasps at the view.

"Mike...this is...incredible."

"Looks a whole lot better at night doesn't it?"

"It sure does."

They're handed their menus to choose their drinks and food. They look over the menus choosing their drinks first before deciding what they want.

"So we have a show tomorrow night, and then the next day we have to leave..."

"...I know." Stef sighs.

"...but I've been thinking..."

"About what?"

"...about coming on the road with us..."

"...me? Go on the road with you guys..."

"Yeah. I mean, I know you upset you are that we have to leave in a couple days because we just got to know each other better. You come with us, you don't have to worry about us leaving."

"That is a really good idea, but is it possible?"

"Of course it's possible."

"Well..." She looks down pretending to think. "...I'd love to go." She looks up with a smile.

"Really?"

"Yeah. I mean I would get to hang out with Shauna more, plus we could still hang out. I have had so much fun with you, I'd hate to miss it."

"I feel the same way."

"Who knew we would get along so well." She chuckles.

"I know right?"

"I can't get over this view." Stef says gazing out the window.

"It doesn't compare to you."

"Awe Mike..." She blushes as she looks down.

"And that's the truth."

"Mike..." She bites her lip. "...I am going to look like a lobster now."

"Well we can't have that, so I'll stop...for now."

"Thank you." She smiles. "You know, you look really good tonight too."

"Why thank you."

"You're welcome. I do love the suits."

"Do you now?"

"Yes I do...very much. So sophisticated."

"I try."

Finally one does and we all go out to the floor to dance.

"You don't even have to."

"You're naturally handsome." She adds.

"Oh I know." He chuckles.

"Confident much." She jokes.

"Very."

"One of the things I admire about you."

"Good to know."

The waiter comes over with their drinks then they order their food. After they order, some slow music plays and they notice a few people getting up to dance while they also wait. "Would you like to dance?" He asks.

"I'd love to." She smiles.

He stands up and holds his hand out for her to take. She takes his hand as he leads her away from the table. He rest his hands on her waist as she wraps hers around his neck. Then they start dancing to the music. As they're dancing Mike can not stop looking at her. "Did I ever tell you how amazing you look?"

"Not tonight...no."

"Oh, well you do."

"Thank you." She blushes, hiding her face in his chest.

"You're welcome." He chuckles.

She keeps her head on his chest as they dance along to the music. Mike then moves one hand up to her face, running his thumb over her cheek.

"I can't wait to have you on the road with us."

"I can't wait to go." She says. "Any reason you are so excited about me going?" She adds.

"We get to spend more time together."

"Right...I am looking forward to that."

"You get to be backstage all the time too."

"That is going to be exciting. Much better than sitting in the crowd."

"It is." He nods.

They keep dancing until the song ends. They look over and see their food had came so Stef went to go sit, but Mike didn't want to let her go.

"The food's at the table..."

"...I know."

"We should go eat."

"Alright." Mike sighs. "As long as we can have one more dance before we leave?"

"Promise."

Mike smiles then leads her over to the table. He helps her sit before going to his seat. They eat while they talk occasionally. "I think Shauna will be happy to know that you're coming on the road with us after tomorrow night."

"I think she will be ecstatic about it. Now we won't have to see each other every few months."

"Which is a good thing."

"A very good thing."

"Have you gave any thought to possibly being where she is? Part of the roster? Just wondering."

"I have, but I have not had much training with it. Been a few years since I did anything like that."

"Hmmm, well if you want, I could...train you. Who better to learn from right?"

"That's not a bad idea. We could try it out and see how it goes plus it would be a pleasure learning from you."

"I say when we get to the next city in a after tomorrow night, we can pick a day during the week and start the training."

"Sounds good." She nods. "Going to be exciting."

"I might be able to show you a thing or two." She jokes.

"Is that so?"

"Oh yeah. You'd be surprised what I've picked up on for watching for so long."

"Probably from watching me I bet."

"You're part of it yeah."

"Who better to watch than me." Mike gloats.

"Right."

They soon finish eating, but before Mike paid the bill he stood up asking for his one last dance of the night. After the last dance, they left, heading down to the car and getting in before heading off back to the house. Once back at the house, they head inside.

"Shauna?" Stef calls as they walk in.

I don't answer, but you hear the TV going in the living room.

"Huh..." Stef mumbles as she follows the sound of the TV finding me fast asleep on Alex's chest.

"I would've answered, but I would've woke her up if I did." Alex says quietly.

"No no, that is alright." Stef whispers.

"I'll just tell her what I have to tell her, tomorrow." She adds.

"Oh? What would that be?"

"I'm coming on the road with you guys."

"Really now? That is great." Alex smiles. "I know Shauna will love to hear that."

"And, Mike's gonna be training me."

"So you are going to be a Diva too? Nice."

"Well not right away of course."

"Well I figured that, but still that is a really good idea."

"I've given a lot of thought to it and I want to do it."

"I am sure you are going to do just great too."

"I do think I should get her up to bed now." Alex adds.

"Right. You're probably tired yourself."

"Yeah..just a bit."

"Well go ahead and i'll shut everything off down here." Stef offers.

"Alright." Alex nods, carefully lifting me while getting up.

He then walks up the stairs heading for my room. He gets the door open, closing it with his foot. Since we both were already dressed for bed, all he had to do was set me on the bed and pull the blankets over me. Once he made sure I was all set, he then walked over to his side. Getting under the covers he laid next to me draping his arm over my side. He kissed the top of my head before settling into his spot and going to sleep. Stef and Mike however were shutting everything off, before heading upstairs themselves to their rooms. After everything was off we then headed upstairs stopping at her room first.

"I had a really great time tonight." Stef smiles. "Thank you for that."

"You're welcome."

"So...I'll see you in the morning then?"

"Of course."

"Hug?"

He grins and nods, hugging her. He tries to hold the hug for as long as he can before she starts to pull away.

"See you in the morning...night."

"Night Stef."

She then goes in her room getting her things ready. After cleaning up her makeup, she takes down her hair and changes out of her dress into her pajamas. She walks over to the bed, pulling the covers down then climbing in and drifting off to sleep.


	11. Feelings Revealed

The next morning and after sleeping in for a little, I manage to wake up myself instead of Alex having to wake me up. I shift in my spot, not wanting to wake Alex just yet. I manage to climb out of be then I head over to get my things ready for the day. I quietly head into the bathroom to get changed for most of the day anyway. Doing my normal routine, it does not take me that long to get ready. Once I walk out, I see Alex starting to stir, reaching over to my spot.

"I'm over here."

"Hmmm." Alex mumbles.

I laugh to myself before walking over to wake him up. As I reach down to wake him, he grabs my arm pulling on the bed with him. I squeak in surprise as he does so. He pulls me close since he is still not fully awake.

"Alex...you need to get up."

"...few more minutes..."

"Do you want to be late for media?"

"...no..."

"Then I suggest you get up."

"Mkay." He mumbles.

He slowly gets up before making his way to his things. I move from the bed to get my shoes on and anything I needed, I got together and ready to go. Alex goes in the bathroom to get changed and since it was open a bit I was able to see him. I bite my lips once her took his shirt off as I saw a glimpse of his abs. After a bit of staring, I shake any thoughts from my head. Alex comes out a short time later all ready to go.

"You know I don't think you've looked any better than you do now."

"Alex..." I blush. "The blushing already?"

"Didn't mean to." He chuckles.

"Not that I mind. Just shows that you care."

"And I do...a lot."

"As I see everyday."

"I'll never stop caring."

"Aww."

"Just speaking the truth."

"I know...It's just so touching how much you are about me."

"Why wouldn't I?"

"No reason. It's hard to find caring and sweet guys like you."

"And I know that."

"I just couldn't be any happier."

"I'm glad."

"Are you ready to go?"

"Yup, all set."

We then grab what we need before heading down to the car for the first stop of media. The first stop was a news station. Alex would be appearing on TV, not only showing off his newly won title, but promoting the show for tonight. We walk over where we were told to wait until the host was ready for us. When they were ready for us, we go out to the set, sitting down and getting mics put on us and we sit and wait for when we'll be on. The show starts as the host announces the show before moving on to us.

"This morning we have two special guests with us. Please welcome WWE United States Champion Alex Riley and the lovely Scarlet."

"Thank you for having us." I reply.

"It's our pleasure. So tell us, you are in town for the live event tonight, correct?"

"We are. We've been in town all week, and it's been a busy one. Tonight is our last night in town."

"I'm sure with all the media and events you have been doing." The host chuckles. "So Alex, tell us. This is your first title correct?"

"It is. After being in the company for a year and trying my best, the hard work finally paid off."

"It seems like it has. Congrats man. You did what takes most years to do. What are your plans for the future?"

"Well first of all, I plan to hold this for a long time. My sights are set for the WWE Championship in the future."

"So you plan to be the first to hold both titles?"

"It'd be the first time ever wouldn't it? The United States and WWE title being held by one person."

"Yes it would be. One major accomplishment for someone." The host says. "Now, Scarlet..what do you plan to do?"

"Claim the Diva's title of course."

Well that is one thing we all knew, but do you plan on changing up the division more? We have seen you wrestle and you are amazing."

"Well thank you. I do plan on changing it up. I'm a lot tougher than people think."

"We have all seen what you can do either in the ring or not and you seem like pretty tough competition for anyone who faces you."

"Even though it's pretty even between me and say, Beth Phoenix, Natalya or Tamina."

"They are pretty tough as well. Have you had the chance to ever work with them?"

"Here and there and you know, we're all the best of friends. So it's friendly competition when we're in that ring."

"Right, that is the best way to do it. So WWE is just one big happy family despite what we see then?"

"Yes. When you're on the road a majority of the year, everyone becomes your family basically."

"Well you do spend a lot of time with each other, so that is a good thing."

"Right. There is something that I want to clarify for those of you who watched Monday night...the whole thing with me being kissed by Alex here..."

"Is there something there?"

"Actually there is. We've been dating for almost a month now."

"Oooohhh...so there is something there." The host grins. "Well congratulations to you both."

"Thank you. Oh I'll probably have so many fangirls hate me right now." I laugh.

"How could anyone hate such a nice girl like you?"

"Jealous." Alex mutters.

"You'd be surprised with the fan base Alex has."

"They will grow to love you, I'm sure of that." Alex says, resting is arm on my shoulder pulling to him.

"He's right."

"True. Will just take some getting used to." I slightly laugh.

"So...this show tonight...tells us a bit about it. Who can we expect to see there?"

"Everyone from Raw basically."

"So all the stars will be here." The host say to the camera. "Looks like we are out of time, don't forget to buy your tickets for the show tonight. Alex, Scarlet it was great having you on the show."

"It was great being here." We say, shaking the host's hand and waiting for the show to cut to a break.

Once the shows goes to break we stand up, thanking the host once again before heading to the car for the next interview.

"This is fun."

"It really is. Especially now since our relationship is out there."

"Figured I'd explain what happened Monday night. I'm sure many people were confused."

"Most likely. Then again that was my fault. All the excitement I just got caught in the moment."

"I wasn't complaining."

"I know you weren't, but it was just to soon for everyone to find out."

"Well it's out there now. We just pushed the storyline further along quicker."

"Right and I could not be happier now."

"Me neither and you know everyone loves the shock value. I think you brought that Monday."

"That I did." Alex grins. "Wonder how they will react tonight?"

"Who knows."

"Right."

The next media we have to do is a radio station, so we head there. Once there we are directed to the room for the interview. We walk in, taking a seat as we get set up. Just like at the news station, once the radio show had started, we were greeted and introduced.

"Joining me in the studio today is the United States Champion Alex Riley and the lovely Diva Scarlet. How are you both doing this morning?"

"We're doing just fine. Thank you for asking."

"You're welcome. Now, Alex..tell us about your title there."

"This...is the United States Championship. If you saw the show on Monday, you saw that I had beat Dolph Ziggler to gain this. First title in my whole WWE career so far."

"Of course I saw. Congrats on that by the way. I have been watching and you have come a long way since working with The Miz. How was it working with him?"

"Well it was absolutely amazing. I take nothing but good things from that experience. Even though we had that rough patch where we turned on each other, friends becoming enemies, I still learned a lot from him which got me to this point today."

"Right, right. Who better to learn from then the now 2 time WWE Champion." The host chuckles. "Now, Scarlet..we have seen you compete...you're amazing by the way...my favorite diva by far...what are you looking to do?"

"Thank you, well I plan on showing everyone that the Divas division isn't just about looks. I want to change things. Change how people view the divas. See if I'm not the one competing, these matches are like not even decent matches like the Superstars have. And sometimes the victories are because of rollups. I don't do rollups, I don't do like 2 minute matches. When I'm in the ring, I make an impression. And of course I'm looking to capture that Divas Championship."

"You sure do make an impression. When you're in the ring, things are more exciting. I for one can see you being Diva's Champion in no time."

"I sure hope so."

"We'll all be rooting for you here...now, the show tonight...what can we expect to see out of it?"

"Everything and anything."

"So, pretty much like watching it on TV."

"Basically."

"On another note...Monday we saw something...everyone has been wondering...are you both dating?"

"Well to answer those who are wondering, if you didn't see the news early this morning where I answered that...we are."

"Oh, well congrats to you both and I must have missed that being here." The host chuckles. "How has working with each other been?"

"It's been amazing. From day one when I got into the WWE, he's been one of my best friends. He's actually the first one I became friends with."

"That's really great. You both have chemistry in and out of the ring. Not many people who work together have that."

"Depends on the people really."

"True." The host nods. "Well, looks like we are out of time. I would like to thank Alex Riley and Scarlet for coming on the show and it was a pleasure talking with you both. Everyone remember to buy your tickets for the show tonight."

The radio show ends and we say goodbye to the host before getting up and heading out the door. We then make our way out to the car, deciding to get something to eat.

"So is media done?"

"For today, yes."

"Rest of the day to ourselves until tonight."

"Yes. We can do what ever you want." Alex grins. "Oh and Stef has something to tell you too."

"Oooh?"

"I can't say anything, but you are going to love it."

"Okay..."

"She wants to tell. I don't want to ruin it."

"Right, of course."

"So, lunch then home?"

"Yup."

We then reach the car and after getting in we head somewhere to eat. In the meantime back at the house, Stef and Mike were just getting lunch themselves. After getting everything ready Stef set it down on the table. "I can't wait for them to get back so I can tell her the news."

"She is going to be thrilled about it."

"Jumping for joy."

"I can see it now." Mike laughs.

"Maybe not literally jumping for joy, but pretty thrilled."

"Right."

"Excited about the show tonight?" Mike asks.

"Of course I am."

"I'm always excited for the shows."

"Well that is a good thing then."

"It is."

They continue eating while talking occasionally. Soon enough, they hear the car doors shut, meaning that Alex and I have just gotten back.

"She's back." Stef sings.

He chuckles. "So I heard."

They sit there waiting for Alex and myself to come in. The door finally opens and we walk in. Hearing talking from the kitchen, we head in that direction.

"Hey guys!" Stef greets as we walk in.

"Heyy."

"Soooo...how was media?"

"Fun. If anyone didn't know before, they sure do now, that Alex and I are together."

"Right. We saw that. Total shocker for the fans I bet."

"Most likely."

"Can't wait to see how they react tonight."

"Right?"

"Oh, I have something to tell you." Stef smiles.

"Ooooh?"

"Yeah...I'm going to be going on the road with you guys."

"Oh really? That's...wait what?"

"I'm going to be traveling with you guys...starting tomorrow."

"Oh...my god. We'll no longer miss each other now!"

"I know! It was all Mike's idea too."

"Mike..."

"I know, I know...I'm awesome."

"There's more..." Stef grins.

"Yeah..."

"Mike's gonna be training me..."

"No way."

"Yes. He offered last night at dinner."

"Alright Mike, you're getting a hug."

"You're welcome." Mike grins.

"And now I hug you." I say to Stef, before letting Mike go and hugging her.

"I just can't believe this is happening."

"Me neither."

"It's just so surreal."

"I know right?"

"Exactly."

"You get to meet everyone now."

"I know, can't wait!"

"Who else do you really want to meet?"

"Well...I would like to meet a few...Ted, Justin, Natalya, Beth, Randy, Cena..just to name a few." She laughs.

"Well I know you'll be able to meet a few of them...only because Ted, Justin and Randy are part of SmackDown. Their house shows are in different states then us."

"I figured that, but it was just a thought."

"Probably will have to wait until Monday to see the others."

"I don't mind. I know I can not meet everyone at once."

"Right."

"So...when do we have to leave for the show?"

"Not for a few more hours."

"Ah...what should we do until then?"

"Well since we didn't actually get to do this last night...Dirt Sheet marathon?"

"Sure!"

"Thank god for making that disc of them right? We won't have to look for them online anymore."

"Best idea I had, I know." Stef grins.

"Well what're we waiting for..."

"...on to the show!"

We all head out to the living room after her, and she sets everything up. After putting the DVD in the player, she joins us all back on the couch. Stef and I prepare to laugh once episode one starts. Once it starts we are already laughing, remembering what happened while Mike just covers his face. Getting to Episode 8, the WrestleMania edition of the show, we see Mike's part where he's playing with the action figures.

"Wow Mike." We laugh.

"You are such a dork."

"Am not." He defends, fake pouting.

Episode 13, they count down the top 10 moments of ECW. Getting to #3 with the zombie and then Mike continuing with saying 'braiiiinsss'.

"That was pretty fun. I was actually scared of you for a bit after that." Stef laughs. "I was afraid you were going to really eat brains."

"Oh, I wouldn't do that." He chuckles.

"I know that, but you made it so believable."

Then the episode got to the part where he and John were arguing over the #1 moment of ECW.

"You both were such kids."

"Experiencing technical difficulties." I snicker.

"Exactly."

Episode 19, and this one is about the new movie...Indiana Miz and the Palace of Wisdom...Morrison playing Hornswoggle.

"Oh god! This one was just too funny."

"Oooh the next one...the backstage survival one." I say as the next episode comes up.

"Now that one...hysterical!"

"The dancing." I snicker.

"Right?"

"That doesn't actually work does it?"

"Maybe." Mike grins.

Time seemed to fly as we went through each episode. We had enough time for one more and it was the coffee one.

"Yes! We get to see my favorite one!"

The episode starts and we instantly start laughing and keep laughing through the episode.

"OMG!" Stef says between laughs. "Is it bad that I know that whole part?"

"Not bad at all."

"Good. Since I watch that one like all the time."

"Well it's the funniest."

"It sure is. Remind me never to let Mike have coffee."

"Will do."

"Should we get ready now?"

"Yeah, we should."

"Alright." Stef nods. She then shuts everything off after taking the DVD out, the we all head upstairs to change.

Mike and Alex just mostly make sure they have their things together since they'll only need to change into their gear once we get to the arena. Stef and I get changed into different clothes. Once we are finished we all meet up in the living room.

"All ready to go?"

"Yep."

We all head out and get into one car and head to the arena. Once we get to the arena, the guys get their things out of the trunk then we head inside. We follow them into a locker room after walking inside. Stef and I walk over to the couch while Mike and Alex go get ready for the show.

"I'm glad I have the night off tonight."

"That's really good. Don't get them to often."

"I know."

Soon after that Alex and Mike come back out all ready for the show. As they start to lace up thier boots Stef and I can't help but to stare.

"Everytime." I mutter quietly to myself.

After they finish that, they then join us on the couch, Alex putting his arm around me pulling me closer to him as he kisses my cheek.

"So I have the night off tonight."

"That means me have more time to cuddle."

"Yes." I grin.

"I like the sound of that." Alex grins as he runs his fingers over my shoulders.

"Someone's touchy." Stef laughs.

"Her fault for wearing this shirt."

"Oops."

"Just wait until later."

"Oooooh." Stef teases.

"Alex..." I playfully swat his arm.

"Just speaking the truth."

"I know you are." I blush.

"I don't wanna know." Mike comments.

"You don't have to know." Stef giggles.

"Good."

"So, Alex when is your match?"

"Third match in."

"Ah. So Mike, I'm guessing you are the last match?"

"Of course."

"Exciting. I know you will win." Stef grins.

"Well of course I will."

"That is because I will be cheering for you."

"Like she always does." I add.

"No wonder I win all the time."

"Good luck charm."

"I'd like to think so."

"Aww."

"Stoop." She blushes.

"Aww she's blushing."

"Come on..." She whines. "...don't make me leave..."

"Noooo, you're not allowed to leave." Mike says, wrapping his arms around her so she can't move.

"Why can't I leave?"

"I don't want you to."

"Really now?"

"Yes."

"Hmmm..." She pretends to think. "...I'll stay then."

"Yay." He cheers, letting her go.

"You're such a goof." She laughs, shaking her head.

"Oh I know."

"Of course you do." She laughs.

"That's what people don't see about me all the time."

"No and I wish they would see it. All they see is your character." Stef shakes her head.

"I try to be funny out there though."

"I know you do. I get it. But others just don't seem to want to."

"Haters gonna hate."

"Exactly."

"But hey haters just motivate me."

"Makes you better everytime you go out there too."

"Right."

Since we were not paying much attention we had missed the first s Zack versus Michael McGillicutty. We didn't really pay attention to the 2nd match all that much either. Toward then end of the second match Alex and I headed out to the curtain.

"Rematch against Dolph I'm assuming?"

"You assumed right."

"And what gave you that idea?" We hear Dolph say as he walks up.

"Only because I know you want this back." I motion to Alex's title.

"Well duh."

"Well that is one thing you are not going to get."

"We'll see about that."

"You really think you're getting it back?"

"Yes I do."

"Keep dreaming."

"Just like you can keep dreaming about getting my friend to fall for your tricks and fall for you, because she won't."

"What makes you think I won't get her to fall for me?" Dolph smirks.

"Because she's fallen for someone else."

"Probably some loser. She'll see I am much better than him."

"Hmm, I don't think so."

"We'll see about that. May the best man win." He smirks. "Oh, by the way...have my title ready for me." He adds as he walks out to his theme.

"Psh, he wishes."

"Right. This title is staying here and Mike will not let him anywhere near Stef either."

"Right, I know."

Once Dolph is in the ring Alex's music hits and we walk out. I let him go all crazy as he normally does when he goes out. He comes back over to me and offers a hand, and I take it, lacing my fingers with his as we head down the ramp and to the ring. Once there we climb on the ring as Alex holds the ropes for me. After getting in he does his poses. Once he's done, the ref takes the title and raises it in the air for everyone to see. Instead of handing it off to someone ringside, I take it to hold onto. I then step out of the ring and the ref signals for the bell. As usual, Dolph starts the match off with showing off. I roll my eyes. Alex catches him off guard by throwing him into the ropes. Dolph comes back and Alex hits him with a hard shoulder block, which sends Dolph crashing down to the apron. Alex runs and bounces off the ropes as Dolph tries to get up sending him back down. He goes for a quick cover, but Dolph kicks out at one. They both get to their feet before locking up. Alex gets the better of him and ends up pushing him into the corner. The ref starts to count and Alex lets go, backing up. Then to have some fun, he reaches out and taps Dolph's face...a mini slap. I chuckle at ringside as Dolph gets angry and charges Alex. Alex just grabs him and sens him flying backwards, landing on his face. He quickly rolls him over, going for the cover again, this time getting a two-count.

"Almost! Keep it up Alex, you got this!" I cheer.

Alex sits Dolph up and wraps an arm around his neck, going for a chin lock. He holds Dolph down on the apron, trying to prevent him from getting up. He does get up eventually and counters, making Alex let go. He bounces off the ropes going for a clothesline, but Alex ducks, Dolph missing. Dolph comes back and Alex hits his spinebuster on him.

"Yes!" I cheer jumping up and down. "Pin him!"

Alex does so, but the spinebuster doesn't seem to be enough to stop Dolph as he kicks out for the third time.

"Damn it!" I mutter. "You're not getting this back, so just give it up now!" I yell at Dolph. "You know what you have to do Alex. You have to finish him!"

Alex get Dolph in the corner. Climbing on the rope he sets him up for his finisher. He does the signature first, the 10 punches in the corner before grabbing him by the neck and planting him face first onto the apron. Alex gets up and waits for Dolph to get up. When he finally does, Alex gets him on his shoulders, but Dolph is able to wiggle out and off of his shoulders. He pushes Alex into the ropes and charges at him, but Alex pulls the top rope down, Dolph sent tumbling out onto the floor. Alex climbs out of the ring, pick Dolph up and throwing him into the barricade.

"Ooh." I wince.

He then picks him back up and spears him into the side of the ring, before rolling him back in. Alex starts to get up to get back into the ring but Dolph gets momentum out of nowhere and dropkicks Alex off the side. I then go over to Alex making sure he is alright. He starts to get up as I help him to the ring. Vickie decides now is a time to start distracting the ref, and Dolph starts yelling at me to not help Alex and all that. I motion to Alex to go around to the other side of the ring so that he can sneak up behind Dolph to do his TKO finisher. He nods and I start arguing with Dolph as the ref is still distracted. Alex gets back into the ring and stands behind Dolph a ways back waiting. I make sure the ref is still distracted for the 2nd time before reaching out and slapping Dolph across the face. This makes his stumble back and turn around, getting put on Alex's shoulders and getting his with his finisher. Vickie chooses to stop distracting the ref and he turns around just in time to count to three.

"YES!" I cheer. "Take that Ziggler!"

I give Vickie a mocking look before sliding into the ring to celebrate with Alex. I hand him his title as I raise his hand in victory. Then I practically jump on him and hug him, happy that he won. Alex wraps his arm around my waist as he spins me around kissing my cheek.

"Thanks for the assist." He says after putting me down.

"Anytime."

"Best good luck charm ever."

"You know it."

Alex just smiles as we make our way out of the ring. We make it up the ramp and disappear back through the curtain as we make our way backstage again. We decide to stop off at catering to grab a drink before heading to the locker room. When we get back, we go back to our spot on the couch we were sitting on.

"Nice job out there Alex."

"Why thank you."

"Welcome. You sure taught him a lesson."

"Sure did."

We sit there and watch as the next match starts. "I think I'm gonna go get a drink." Stef says standing up.

"Want anyone to go with you?"

"I should be fine."

"Alright."

Stef then walks over to the door, opening it then heading to catering. When she walks in, there's not many people right now, but she does unfortunately spot Dolph. Rolling her eyes, she makes her way over to the water and tries to hurry out before he notices her. She was almost out the door when someone grabbed her wrist.

"Now what's the hurry for?"

"Ugh." She rolls her eyes. "You really don't need to know that, but since you asked, I really don't care to see you right now...or ever."

"Now let go of me."

"What if I don't want to?" He smirks.

"Don't make me scream..."

"...cause I can and I will."

"That's the effect I have on every woman."

"Yeah 'cause you creep them out...now let me go."

"Dolph, what're you doing to the poor girl?" She hears John Cena ask him.

"He's trying to get something that he is obviously not going to get."

"Vickie's looking for you Dolph..something about the next step in your career."

"I'm looking at it." He grins.

"Ew..no." Stef pulls her hand away disgusted.

"Why don't you stop flirting with every girl you see. Not every girl falls for you man. But hey that's the price you pay when you associate yourself with the likes of Vickie Guerrero."

"Ooohhh." Stef snickers. "Now run along before you get in trouble."

"Yeah and uh...nice loss against Riley again. Vickie sure is getting your singles career going isn't she?"

"She is.." Dolph trails off. "...maybe you can help me with that." He adds smirking at Stef.

"Dolph!" They all hear Vickie's screechy voice.

"Good god." Stef rolls her eyes. "Just go now and spare us the torture of hearing her."

"I'll be seeing you around." He says before walking off.

"Let's hope not." Stef mutters. "Thanks John."

"Oh, it's no problem, really. He hits on every woman in the arena backstage. It's a nightly thing for him really."

"I see, only this is the second time he has tried to hit on me."

"He's persistent, trust me. He won't stop until you agree to go out with him at least once."

"Well that is never going to happen, I'm not interested in him and he knows that."

"He's delusional clearly."

"Obviously." Stef laughs.

"I don't think I caught your name. You're..."

"Stefanie or Stef. I'm Shauna's friend."

"Ohhh so you're who she was talking about nonstop last week."

"That would be me." She chuckles. "Guess she was really excited to see me."

"She was. Gonna be a bummer when we leave tomorrow."

"Oh it won't be...I'm coming with."

"You are?"

"Yep. Mike offered for me to travel with them."

"And I start training next week too."

"Ooooh...that's nice."

"Who's training you?"

"Mike said he would."

"Ohhh, well you know. I could help with training too if you'd like. The more helping with training, the better."

"That would be nice. I really appreciate it. Thank you."

"You're welcome. Now do you need an escort back to where you came or are you good?"

"If you don't mind, I really don't want to have another run in with him again."

"Of course...after you."

They then make their way to the locker room, getting there with no problem. Before heading in, she turns to John once again. "Thank you for the escort." She smiles, as she goes to hug him.

"No problem."

She was about to pull away when the door to the locker room opened. She turned around to see Mike standing there not looking too happy.

"Mike...what's wrong?"

"What's going on?" He asks, a bit irritated.

"Nothing...just thanking him for walking me back."

"Ran into Ziggler again."

"Yes I did. John here helped me out."

"I knew I should've went with you..."

"Well I'm alright now thanks to John."

"I can see that..."

Stef turns back to John. "I guess I'll see you later." She sighs before walking back in the room. Mike close the door then turns around to see Stef standing with her hands on her hips. "What was that about?" She asks a bit annoyed.

"I was coming to get you, because you took a while."

"I see that now, but I meant being that way toward John. He was just helping me."

"I was...I was jealous." He says kind of quiet.

"What was that?"

"I got kind of jealous."

"Of what? There's nothing to be jealous of." She says getting upset as she walks to the couch sitting down with her arms folded on her chest.

"...actually...about that..." He sighs, sitting down next to her.

She sighs, turning her head away from him being stubborn.

"I have a confession to make..."

"...well?" She lowly says, still not looking at him.

"Ever since Monday...I've had these...feelings...towards you."

"How come you never said anything?" She slowly turns her head, not quite looking at him yet.

"We just met, I didn't want to make things weird you know?"

"I do, but it would have been a good thing to know..." She looks at him. "...you have had me confused all week."

"I didn't know how to tell you exactly. I'm sorry."

"I understand, but now that I know...just try to relax...I'm not interested in anyone else...I kinda like someone already." She blushes a bit, looking down.

I grin and look at Alex briefly.

"Really? Who?"

"...well...I have liked him for a long time..." She trails off biting her lip. "...and he is in the room right now."

"Well the only person left is...wait, you do? Really?"

"Yes really." She chuckles. "Have for a while."

"So, what now?"

"I don't know..."

"Official first date since we know each other's feelings?"

"Sure." She smiles. "I would love that actually."

"How about after the show Monday?"

"That's perfect."

"Awwwww." I'm finally able to say.

"You knew, didn't you?" Stef says looking at me.

"Well not really, I just had a feeling he had the same feelings for you as you do for him."

"Well, I'm just glad I was able to tell him."

"Now things won't be awkward."

"No they will not, which is a good thing."

"A very good thing."

"Well...looks like we missed pretty much most of the show."

"Oops."

"That means it is almost time for your match." Stef sighs, looking at Mike.

"I know..."

"...just be careful."

"I will."

"Good. Can't have you getting hurt now."

"Of course not."

"I'll be right here cheering for you like I always do too."

"Right." He grins.

"Now go show them who the best really is."

"Always do."

Mike then gets up as he grabs his title. He makes his way to the door before disappearing behind it.

"Okay, how are you not freaking out right now?" I ask.

"I'm trying to be calm about it, but I'm freaking out on the inside."

"You can let it out, it's okay."

She looks at me before breaking into a grin. "Oh my god..." She says excited. "Can you believe it? He actually likes me. I just can't believe it!" She says all smiles. "Thank you so much!" She says coming over and hugging me. "You're the best!"

"You're welcome." I smile.

"This has just been the best week ever!"

"It has."

"Everything that could've happened, happened."

"Yayy."

"Now I can't wait until Monday."

"I sense a shopping day coming soon."

"Oh yes. I'm going to need a new dress for sure."

"Might as well make that a date night for us to." Alex states.

"Awwww."

"Well looks like I'll need a new outfit too."

"Then shopping it is." Stef chuckles. "Next town or wait until Monday?"

"I say wait until Monday. I don't have much going on during the day."

"Alright, that sounds good." She nods.

"It's gonna be fun."

"Right? So much fun."

"I can't wait until you get training. Maybe you'll impress people to the point where you're offered a contract."

"I hope so, but I don't know if I'll be that good."

"That's what training's for."

"Right, and who better than Mike and John right?"

"Wait...John offered too?"

"Oh, I almost forgot...he asked who I was so I told him and also told him I was training with Mike then he offered to help me too."

"Ah, well better tell Mike when he comes back just in case he gets jealous again."

"He will no matter what, but I will tell him just in case."

"We can help too if you want."

"Would you?"

"Of course."

"That'll make things much easier."

"I thought so."

"Again, thank you."

"You're welcome."

"Ooohhh...looks like he is going to win!" Stef gets excited.

"Come on...come on..." She says to herself.

"...you so got this Mike!"

"Skull Crushing Finale..." I trail off as Mike sets Punk up for that.

"...hit it..."

"Oh there it is...pin him..."

"...come on..." Stef chews her lip. "YES!" She jumps up after the ref counted to three.

"No one can beat him for that title."

"Nope, he's going to keep that title longer than than the last time too."

"Be the longest reigning champion this time."

"He can and he will be."

"And look at that...the night's over already."

"Wow...it went by so fast too."

"Early morning tomorrow...early flight."

"Right. That's something I'm gonna have to get used to."

"Right. So packing when we get home would be wise."

"Of course. Long night still ahead." She chuckles.

"Definitely."

Mike walks through the door shortly after his match had ended. Stef jumped up all excited going to give him a hug. "I knew you could do it!"

"Aww they're hugging."

"Oh hush."

"But it's cute."

"I know, let them have their moment."

"Okay..."

"You can tease her later."

"Alright. Well should we get going now? Wait for them in the car?"

"We can, give her time to tell him about..you know."

"Ah, right. Let's go then."

Alex nods then we get up as he gathers his things. Then we head out the door and out to the car, leaving Mike and Stef in the locker room alone.

"How about you go get changed? I have something to tell you." Stef says after they both pulled from the hug.

"Alright."

Mike goes to grabs his things as Stef sits back down on the couch. It doesn't take him long to change and he comes back out a short time later. "So what do you need to tell me?"

"It's about the training..." She starts. "...he kinda offered to help and I accepted."

"Who offered?"

"Oh, John...sorry."

"Just thought I'd tell you so you wouldn't freak out."

"I can say I am not thrilled about it, but I am glad that you told me now and not later on."

"That's one thing you'll find out about me. I'm honest right from the start and I'll never tell you anything at the last minute."

"Well I'm glad. I don't like when that happens unless it's for work because that happens sometimes."

"Right."

"How about we head out now?"

"Sounds good."

They both stand up as Mike gets his gear bag. Walking to the door, Mike opens it for Stef. As they walk Mike puts his arm over her shoulder. She leans into him as the make their way out to the car. Alex and I are already waiting inside the car, in the front with me in the driver's seat. Mike puts his things in the trunk before getting in the back with Stef. I then start the car and we all head off back home. The ride was fairly quick and we arrived home a short time after leaving. "Home for only hours."

"Yeah. So much packing to do too."

"I can help." Mike offers.

"That'll be great. Thanks."

We all get out of the car and grab our things and head inside. Once inside we all head right upstairs to our rooms, Mike going with Stef to help her get things packed. Alex and I, since we already have most of our things packed, decide to head straight for bed. After setting our bags down we both got changed for bed before getting into the bed itself.

"Long night."

"It was...going to be even longer tomorrow."

"Blehh."

"We'll make the most of it though. We can even rest when we get to the next city if the plane ride is not enough for you."

"Right."

"How about we get some rest while we can?"

"Sounds good."

We then head over to the bed pulling the covers down before climbing under them. "Night Alex."

"Night Shauna."

I then move closer to him as I sunggle into his side. I soon drift off as he watches me for a bit before going to sleep himself. Stef and Mike however are currently packing her things. After getting most of the things from her closet she sets them on the bed as she gets more bags to put things in.

"You know, you probably won't have to pack much. Shopping takes care of that."

"I know. I'm just packing a few of my favorite things."

"Hmmm, will I like these favorite things of yours?"

"Oh, I don't know." She grins. "You might."

"You'll just have to wait and find out."

"Awww." He pouts, giving his best puppy dog face.

"Oh no, not that face."

"Pwease. Just one."

"Okay...just one."

"Yay." He cheers to himself.

She looks through what she took out, finding one to show him. She finds a strapless sun dress that is blue, with pink and white patterns on the bottom. Once finding it, she holds it up to show him.

"I love that."

"It's one of my favorites."

"I think it'll be one of mine too."

"Well, if you like this one, you will love the others."

"I can't wait."

"I'm sure you can't."

Then she hands him one of the bags she grabbed and he helps to pack her stuff. After about another 20 minutes or so she put the last thing in her bag.

"All done." She sighed, plopping down on her bed.

"You look like you deserve some rest."

"As do you. You had a long night yourself."

"Right. So see you in the morning?"

"Yeah...unless...you wanted to stay again?"

"Only if you're okay with it."

"Of course. I offered didn't I?" She giggles.

"Just let me go get changed and I'll be back."

"Okay." She nods.

While Mike got changed in his room Stef got changed in hers. When she was done she laid in bed as she waited for him to come back. It doesn't take long and the door opens back up, Mike walking in. He closes the door then walks over to the bed, pulling the covers down and laying down. He reaches over and turns off the light before getting comfortable in his spot. He lays there just looking at her for a bit.

"Night Mike."

"Night Stef."


	12. Movie Night

The next morning, I'm awakened by the alarm I set last night. I wake up almost instantly, while Alex barely moves. I reach around and shut the alarm off, before forcing myself to get up, shaking Alex lightly and telling him to get up while I move from the bed.

"...five more minutes..." He mumbles into his pillow.

"We have a flight to catch in an hour or so."

Alex groans as he rolls over pulling the blankets off as he climbs out of bed.

"I know...I didn't want to get up either."

"We can get more rest on the plane." I add.

"Do I have to give you a bit of motivation?"

"...maybe..."

"Well come here and I'll give you motivation."

Alex sleepily makes his way over to me before stopping in front of me.

"First of all...nice hair." I giggle.

"Thanks." Alex chuckles.

"And I can say for once that I did not cause that."

"Even though you wish you did."

"Hmmm...maybe."

"So..where's my motivation?"

"Patience."

"You know how I get."

"I know, I know." I laugh.

Then I lean up and press my lips against his, that being his motivation. Alex pulls me closer as he starts to wake up more.

"That's all for now." I say pulling away.

"Awww."

"You'll live." I chuckle. "Now get ready before we are late."

"Just one more? A quick one?"

"Now you have to get ready."

"You always know how to motivate me."

"I do."

Alex slowly pulls away so we can get ready to leave. I grab more comfortable clothes, the ones I had set out last night and I head into the bathroom to change. Once I change, I grab my other clothes and head out of the bathroom. Putting them in the hamper and I went over to grab my bags. Alex was just finishing up getting ready himself, just went into the bathroom to fix his hair. After fixing his hair, Alex came back out and grabbed his bags as well.

"Just have to wait for Mike and Stef, then we can go."

"I'm sure they'll be up and ready soon."

"Right. I see that look in your eye."

"What look?" Alex smirks.

"That look."

Alex walks over to me wrapping his arms around my waist. "We got some time.."

"Always want distractions." I giggle.

"Of course. Can you blame me?"

"Not really."

Alex leans down pressing kiss lips to mine as he pulls me closer to him.

In response, I kiss back and my arms find their way around his neck. Alex then starts to deepen the kiss as his hands run through my hair. I smile a bit at his eagerness in the situation, my hold on him becoming tighter. As his hands start to wander I slowly break the kiss.

"...Alex...later..."

"...we're not technically alone right now." I add.

"...darn..." Alex mumbles.

"Eager." I laugh.

"Yes I am." Alex brushes his lips over mine. "I can't help it."

"Oh of course not."

"When we get to the next city...we are not leaving the room for awhile."

"Now how did I know you were gonna say that?"

"Cause you know me that well."

"Yes I do."

"How about we go get our stuff in the car before you get more distracting?" I suggest.

"More distracting is bad thing?" He chuckles.

"It can lead to other things that will make us late for our flight."

"True..."

"...well..." I walk up to him kissing him slow. "...that should hold you for now." I say after pulling away.

"You're...killing me..."

"Then I'm doing my job."

"...Shauna..." He whines.

"Yes?" I grin.

"...one more...please?" He pouts.

"One more always turns into another."

"Please." He pouts with puppy eyes.

"Alright...just one more. I'm sure Stef and Mike have to be waking up by now."

"Yesss!" He cheers.

"Dork."

"You love it."

"I do."

I lean in giving him his one last kiss. Pulling away, I quickly move from his arms and over to my bags. I open the front door and click the button on the remote that unlocks the car. Then I take what I can for now out to it. Alex takes his things out then we sit on the living room, waiting for Stef and Mike to come down. And just like I said, they were just waking up. Mike reached over to the table shutting off the alarm he had set before trying to wake Stef up.

"Hmmm." She sleepily mumbles.

"Stef...time to get up...we have a plane to catch."

"Already?" She grumbles, rolling over.

"Yeah."

Slowly sitting up she rubs the sleep from her eyes.

"Too early." She yawns as she stretches.

"Oh I know, welcome to the life I live." He chuckles.

"I'll get used to it. First time is always hard." She pulls the blankets off as she swings her feet off the bed. "I'm glad I decided to go with you."

"I'm glad too."

She goes to stand, but falls back on the bed.

"..not ready yet.." She mumbles.

"Dizzy? Got up too fast?"

"A bit dizzy, but I'm sure I'll be fine in a minute."

"Right."

Slowly sitting up on the bed she turns around then giggles seeing Mike's messy hair.

"What?" Mike asks confused.

"Nice hair." Stef laughs as she ruffles his hair. "I think you should fix it before someone thinks something happened." She laughs as she blushes.

"That can be taken care of when I get ready." He chuckles.

"Aw, but I kinda like it."

"Tell you what, you can mess it up later."

"Really?" She grins.

"I promise."

"Yay." she cheers to herself.

"But we'll have to get going first."

"This is true."

"So let's get going now."

"Alright."

She moves from the bed and grabs the clothes she had already picked out the night before and then heads into the bathroom to change. Taking off her night clothes, she tosses them into the hamper. Putting on the clothes she picked, she leaves her hair down deciding not to wear makeup. Then she exits the bathroom when she's all finished. She walks out to grab her shoes. Sitting on the bed, she looks over at Mike who is dressed as he is looking at her.

"Mike...you're staring." She giggles.

"Why yes, I am."

"Like what you see." She jokes as she blushes slightly.

"Why wouldn't I?"

"Oh I don't know.." She bites her lip. "...I have no makeup on and I'm not even dressed up."

"You don't have to be dressed up or wearing makeup for me to like what you look like."

"Awe Mike..." She blushes, trying to hide her face. "...really?"

"Really."

"Well, I don't think that is true, but if you think so then I'll believe you."

"Good."

"I think we should head down now. I'm sure Shauna and Alex are up and waiting by now."

"Right." He nods.

Grabbing their bags, they then head downstairs. There they find Alex and I waiting.

"Hey you two." Stef says as she and Mike walk past. "Ready?"

"Yeah, we're ready to go."

Alex and I then stand following them out. I lock up the house before heading to the car with Alex. Stef and Mike put their things into the car before we all get in and head off to the airport. Once at the airport, we take our bags out of the cars and check in. After going through everything we sit and wait to board the flight.

"I'm so sleeping on the plane."

"I agree with you there."

"Early mornings suck."

"Yes they do and I am not a morning person."

"Neither am I."

"Let's just hope we can get on the plane soon so we can get more sleep."

"Right."

A short time later they called for our flight. We stood up, grabbing what we needed before going to find our seats. We find them easily and sit, waiting for the plane to fill up before taking off.

"Finally." Stef sighs as she leans her head against the seat. "Now to get more sleep."

"You can use me as a pillow if you want." Mike offers.

"Hmm...I might just do that."

"Offer's always open for you."

"Why thank you." She smiles.

"You're welcome."

"Did you have anything you wanted to do when get got to the next city?" She asks leaning down and resting her head on his shoulder.

"Not really, but I'm sure we can think of something."

"I was thinking if we're not to tired, maybe the pool for a bit or something."

"Sounds good."

Soon it is announced that the plane would be taking off. We all sat in our seats as the plane began to take off. Stef took Mike up on the offer and used his shoulder to rest her head. I did the same with Alex, once we were in the air. The flight was long and we slept most of the way as the guys just looked down at us the whole time. It took a few hours or so, but with us sleeping, the flight seemed like it took less than that. Mike and Alex both try to wake us up as we're landing.

"Hmmmm..." Stef shifts in her seat, not wanting to wake up yet.

"We've landed." Mike says.

"Already?"

"Time flies when you sleep on a plane."

"I can see that." She chuckles, sitting up in her seat.

"Should be getting off the plane in just minutes."

"Alright." She leans back into him as they wait.

"Shauna...wake up." Alex gently shakes me.

"Hmmm..." I mutter.

"The plane landed...time to get up."

"Few more minutes..."

"Only until we start to get off...you need to wake up though."

"...okay."

"You can sleep at the hotel if you want."

"I think I got enough sleep for now."

"Good."

"Just give me a few minutes to wake up completely."

"Alright."

I sit up in my seat, letting myself wake up more. Soon everyone starts to gather their things as people start to head off the plane. We head over to baggage claim and wait for our luggage to come through and grab it when it does.

"I say we stop for coffee on the way to the hotel." Stef suggests.

"Good idea."

"None for you Mike." Stef looks at him laughing.

"Aw, come on. I was just acting in that segment."

"Let's hope that's all it was."

"It was...there wasn't even coffee in that cup. Pure entertainment."

"It sure was entertaining." She laughs. "I guess you can have some...only if you behave afterwards."

"Promise."

"Alright...you can have some."

"Good." He grins.

"Goof." She shakes her head laughing.

"Always."

She shakes her laughing more as we make our way out to the rental cars. Stef and Mike get into one after putting their luggage into the trunk. Alex I get into the other one after doing the same thing. After getting everything in we then headed off to get some coffee before going to the hotel.

"I'll be watching you with that." She laughs.

"What could I possibly do with it?" Mike chuckles. "Oh look.." He takes a big sip.

"Now what?" He jokes.

"Takes a bit to kick in..."

"Does it?" He raises a brow, starting to act like he did in the video.

"Aha I knew it."

"I'm just messing around." He laughs. "See..I'm fine." He starts to act himself.

"Still watching you closely..."

"...not that I mind."

"Of course not."

"Now that we are both awake. How about we hit the pool after we get settled?"

"Sure."

Once we all make it to the hotel, we get ours things out of the car and head inside. "So...Am I getting my own room?" Stef asks confused.

"Well you can...or we could share. Whatever you're comfortable with." Mike replies.

"What would you rather do?" She smirks at him.

"I think you know."

"So...sharing I am guessing." She giggles.

"You guessed right."

She bites her lip, blushing slightly as the guys get the room keys. Once they have them we head up to our rooms.

"Have fun." I laugh.

"We will." She laughs. "You too, but not to much fun." She teases.

"We'll try."

"So...I'll see you tomorrow then?" She jokes.

"If not later, then yes."

"We'll see them tomorrow." She snickers to Mike.

"Most likely."

Opening the door they walk in the room setting their bags by the beds.

"Pool now?"

"Just have to change."

"Right."

Stef goes to her bag and picks out a swim suit, shorts, and a loose tank top. She goes into the bathroom to change, not taking too long. She walks out and grabs flip flops and her bag putting things in there they will need.

"Got everything?"

"I think so." She scans the room. "Yup."

"Alright." He says, opening the door. "After you."

"Thank you." She smiles as they head to the elevator. "I really hope HE is not there." She sighs as they reach the elevator.

"Who? Ziggler?"

"Yeah...I just want to relax without having to worry about him being around." She say as the step into the elevator.

"Well I know that he hangs around pools for the women, but it depends on him."

"God I hope he is not there...at least until we leave then he can stay as long as he wants."

"Exactly."

The elevator reaches the lobby and they walk out heading to the pool. "Great." Stef rolls her eyes as the walk in.

"Just try to ignore him."

"I will, just as long as he does not come over I'll be fine."

"I'll make sure he doesn't."

"Thank you." She smiles as they find chairs to sit on.

"You should sit with me."

"Hmmm..." She pretends to think. "You'd like that wouldn't you." She grins.

"I would...plus it'll make HIM jealous."

"Alright." She gets up. She then takes off her shorts and top she had on to reveal her pink and white bikini. She takes out the sunscreen then sits in front of Mike on his chair.

She gets the easy reach spots before asking Mike to get the hard to reach spots. Mike starts to put the lotion on her shoulders, taking his time as he goes.

"He's staring..." Stef mumbles annoyed.

"I got this." Mike smirks.

He moves down her sides going slow, then when he is finished he puts his hands on her waist pulling her back into him.

"Let him stare. You're with me, not him. He can be jealous."

"Looks like he is."

"Then the plan is working."

"Good...I can feel him staring though" She shudders.

"Not much I can do about that really."

She sighs and leans back more into his touch. Mike leans down and kiss her neck in hopes it will make Ziggler leave.

"Whatcha doing?" She mumbles just enjoying his soft touch.

"Just relax." He mumbles.

She relaxes into his touch more as he moves down her to her shoulders. She bites her lip slightly as his lips brush against her skin. It takes a while, but Ziggler finally has had enough and can't take it anymore, choosing to leave.

"Mike..he left."

He doesn't hear her really, focused on what he's doing.

"...Mike..." She mumbles as he moves back up her neck. Hooking her arm behind his head, she runs her nails through his hair.

"...he's gone..." She repeats.

"So..." He says in her ear causing goosebumps to form on her skin.

"...you can um...stop now."

"...what if...i don't..want to?"

"You really want to do this in public?"

"...no..." He slows down resting his chin on her shoulder.

"I thought so."

"Not in public? So does that mean more later?" He grins.

"Possibly." Stef smirks.

"I like the sound of that."

"I figured you would." She turns to face him as she kisses his cheek only to have him turn so their lips touch.

"You sneak."

"Yes I am." He smiles a cheesy smile. "Been wanting to do that for a week now."

"Really?"

"Mhm." He nods. "They are so full and soft looking, I just had to feel them for myself."

"Good to know."

"They are really addicting too." He licks his lips as he looks at her.

"That's something I've never heard before."

"How can that be?" Mike raises a brow. "I'm sure someone as beautiful as you had to have past boyfriends."

"I did, but he was a total jerk. All I was to him was 'eye candy' as he called it." She said adding quotes around eye candy.

"Ugh, I hate guys like that."

"I know." She sighs. "Thing is...I never saw it. I was actually in love with him..." She pauses. "...that is until I caught him with one of my good friends. All he ever did was lie to me."

"That's horrible."

"That was 4 years ago. He was the reason I stopped wrestling. He did not think I was good enough for it and said he was going to leave me. So I left, what was a dream at the time, just to make him happy." She sniffs a bit.

"You should never let anyone bring you down like that. He's clearly an ass and only cared about himself."

"I was insecure back then. I just wish I had someone to tell me. Shauna was away at another wrestling facility so she was not there to help me. None of my others friends wanted to hear it since he had money. They thought I was in the wrong."

"What happened after that? Are you still friends with them or..."

"No.." She sighs. "...it really hurt how they treated me. Other than Shauna there was only one other friend who was there and I still talk to."

"Well I guarantee you'll make tons of new friends on the road with us."

"That's what I'm hoping for. Shauna says everyone is so nice here."

"They are. Well a majority anyway. Most of the divas you see her not getting along with on TV, she really doesn't get along with...and that's most of them."

"Well since her and I are the same, they might not like me much either." She chuckles. "I usually relate to the guys more anyway...less drama."

"Well a lot of the superstars are nice and easy to get along with."

"Good." She laughs. "How about we go in the water before it is to late?" She suggests sitting up.

"Good idea."

"You can be all touchy too..if you want."

"Well what're we waiting for then?"

"Excited much?" She giggles as she walks slowly to the pool.

"Just a tad."

"I can see that."

He makes it over to the stairs before she does and once she makes it over to the stairs, they both head into the water. She slowly makes her way into the water, trying to get used to the temperature when Mike comes up behind her and wraps his arms around her waist, resting his chin on her shoulder.

"Cuddly."

"How did I know that would happen?" She adds with a chuckle.

"Perhaps because you know me."

"Perhaps I do."

"Thought so."

"Very well actually."

"Really?"

"Yes really. I am a huge fan so naturally I would know everything there is to know about you."

"Ah...true."

"You will see in time."

"Right."

They float around in the water as Mike keeps his arms around her waist and she lays on him as he steals kisses at her shoulder and neck. After a while they both got tired from swimming and floating around, so they both got out of the water and went back over to the chairs to relax. She wraps her towel around her waist as she goes to sit, only to have Mike pull her onto his lap.

"Oh Mike." She giggles. "Can't get enough can you?"

"Nope."

"You know you're gonna have to let go at some point, right?"

"Oh I know."

"How about after this we get changed, relax then see if Shauna and Alex wanna have a movie night?" Stef suggests.

"Sure."

"We can either order in or go get something. Up to you."

"Hmm, I say go get something."

"Sounds good to me." She smiles.

"Tons of snacks."

"Oh yes. We will need those. Just no whip cream. We do not need a repeat of last time."

"No." He chuckles.

"I am not cleaning it...you will this time." She pokes his side.

"Okay." He chuckles.

They sit there for a bit until they're dry and then they get their things and head up to the room. Once back in the room, they change out of the wet clothes, hanging them up in the bathroom to dry. Since she brought clothes in with her, she changed into white jean capris with a pink halter to that had a flower design on it. Brushing out my hair, she applies light makeup before adding jewelry. Once everything was perfect, she walked out to grab her shoes. Mike was already changed and sitting on the bed. As she slides on her flip flops, she glances over at Mike to see him staring.

"You're staring again." She giggles as she tucks her hair behind her ear.

"Can you blame me?"

"Honestly.." She chews her lip "...I really don't think I am anything to look at."

"Now why do you think that?"

"I have always thought that. Little confidence I guess." She shrugs.

"Was always told I was nothing special."

"That's not true. You are special."

"I never felt like I was." She mumbles.

"Well you are to me."

"Really?" She blushes, smiling slightly.

"Really."

"I have a feeling you are going to let me know that too."

"Definitely."

"Well Mister, are you ready to go eat? I'm starving." She laughs.

"Well of course."

"Let's go then." She laughs as she pulls his arm. Grabbing the key card, she opens the door and then walks out with Mike close behind.

They head into the elevator and down to the lobby, going out to their car and heading off somewhere to eat. Finding a place to park, Mike shuts off the ignition then gets out and walk to her side. Opening her door, he helps her out, then they head inside getting seated right away.

"So tonight should be fun." Stef says while they both look through what they want.

"Any idea what you want to see?" Mike asks.

"All I know is not another movie like the last one we saw." She chuckles.

"Right, don't want you having nightmares."

"That would not be good at all."

"Although I wouldn't really be all that far away."

"Oh I know you will not be too far." She giggles. "I just don't want to keep you up all night."

"I don't mind."

"Of course you wouldn't." She grins. "I was thinking maybe an action move this time."

"An action movie works."

"Just need to see what Shauna and Alex think of the idea then we will be good to go."

"Right."

Taking out her phone, she sends me a text. While waiting for a reply, the waiter comes over and they order what they want. Alex is being his distracting self again, like he said he would be. I heard my phone buzzing, but Alex wouldn't let me go or pull his lips away from mine.

"Alex..." I mumble.

"...my phone."

"Leave it."

"It could be important."

"Aww." He reluctantly pulls away so I can get my phone.

"It's from Stef. She wants to know if we're up for a movie night tonight."

"Hmm..souunds like it could be fun."

"So yes then?"

"Sure, why not."

I reply back to her, telling her that we're up for it. Setting my phone back down, I walk over to my bags to find something to change into.

"Whatcha doing?" Alex asks as he walks over to me.

"Finding different clothes to change into."

"For?"

"The day."

"Maybe we should go down to the pool or something?"

"You would like that wouldn't you?"

"Very much."

"Hmm...let me think about it..."

"...or we can stay in the room until later." Alex grins.

"Either way you'll love it."

"Of course."

"Well...tell me, which one would you rather do?"

"Make me decide..not fair." Alex pouts. "I would have to say the pool for a bit."

"Alright then." I say, digging through my suitcase for a swimsuit, finally pulling one out. "I'll be right back."

Alex nods as I head into the bathroom as he changes in the room itself. After I was done, I put on a cover up over the swimsuit for now, and walk out of the bathroom with towels for us and such.

"Ready?"

"Mhm."

We get want we need then head out to the elevators. Then we head down to the lobby and make our way to the pool. Once at the pool we find chairs to set our things on before putting on sunscreen. After getting all the easy spots we help each other with the other spots. After that was done we decided to head into the water. Alex was the first one in, and I just laugh.

"Couldn't wait huh?"

"No. Now you better get in here."

"I'm coming, I'm coming."

I slowly make my way down the steps getting used to the water.

"Too cold?" He asks.

"A little. I'll get used to it."

"It takes a while." I add.

"Right."

"You seem distracted."

"I am."

"Care to tell me why? I mean I know why, but I like hearing it from you."

"You in that suit."

"I figured." I grin.

"Always."

"And always will."

"That's for sure."

"I know, I never cease to amaze you."

"No you don't."

"Maybe Stef and I should go shopping again, get some more things I know you'll like."

"That is not bad idea. You should do that." Alex grins.

"Maybe Monday during the day. I know you'll be busy with media stuff anyway."

"Good idea. Give you girls something to instead of being at the hotel all day."

"Exactly."

"But that is then and right now we are here." Alex pulls me to him.

"Very true."

Alex wraps his arms around my waist as I rest my head on his chest while we float around in the water.

"You're comfortable."

"As you tell me all the time."

"Because it's true."

"I'm glad."

"We need more days like this."

"Yes we do. Can never get enough."

"Nope. You know what we need one day when we have one of those rare weeks off? A vacation."

"Exactly. Like I said...somewhere tropical this time."

"Hmm...we should definitely go somewhere, where not many people go."

"I think I have the perfect place in mind."

"Oooh?"

"Mhm." Alex nods. "Where though is a surprise."

"Not even a little hint?"

"Lots of water."

"Well that can be anywhere."

"Exactly." He grins. "I am not giving it away this time."

"Fair enough."

"You'll love it."

"Of course I will."

"That's all that matters to me."

"I know."

Alex kisses me quick before we relax as we float around more. After floating around for a while longer, we decide to dry off for a bit and relax poolside. After wrapping a towel around myself, I got to sit only to have Alex pull me down with him.

"Now how did I know you would do that?"

"Because you know me that well."

"True."

Alex pulls me back to him and I lay on his chest as he rests his chin on my shoulder.

"You know, life has been so much better without seeing Wade around much anymore. I almost forgot about him."

"Wade who?" Alex chuckles. "I'm just glad he has not been bothering you anymore. Let's hope it stays that way." He adds.

"Right."

"How about after we leave, we order something then have it brought to the room?" Alex suggests.

"Sounds like a plan."

"Then we can relax until we need to get ready for the movie."

"Good idea."

Once we are dry we gather our things then head back up to the room. We both get dry clothes on before he orders food and we start to relax.

"Feels so good to lay down." I fall back on the bed causing Alex to chuckle.

"I can see that."

"Come lay with me until the food gets here." I fake pout.

"You know I can't say no."

"Yayy."

"Well what're you waiting for?" I add.

"Nothing. Just looking." Alex slightly chuckles as he walks to the bed laying down.

I immediately snuggle up to him. He laughs as he pulls me closer to him.

"Much better."

"Yes...much better."

"Tonight should be fun."

"I'm sure it will be. Wonder what kind of movie we are going to watch."

"Want me to ask her?"

"If you want. I don't mind being surprised."

"Hmm, let's be surprised then."

"Good idea."

There was a knock on the door meaning the food was here. Alex got up going to answer the door. Taking the food, he brought the tray to the bed.

"I think after this, we should nap. Or well I should nap."

"I think you should. Been a long day so far."

"It'll keep me awake for the movie night."

"Right. Nap it is."

"As long as you get to be my pillow."

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Good." I smile and we eat the food we had ordered.

As we eat we talk amongst each other steal some of each others food. After we finish, we put everything aside and I snuggle up to him to nap. Alex wraps one arm around my back while draping his other over my waist. I had gotten comfortable quick and just within minutes I was out. Alex looks down at me before he decides to watch TV to pass the time. I end up sleeping for hours, well into the early dusk hours. Alex have moved from the bed however, getting things ready for the movie night.

"Shauna...wake up." Alex gently shakes me after walking to the bed. I mumble something before rolling over onto my other side.

"If you don't get up we will miss the movie."

"Few more minutes."

"Only a few. I am going to get ready then you need to get up."

"...kay." I mumble.

Alex goes to get changed into some comfy clothes while I lay there for a few mintues. Just like he said, he came to wake me when he was ready.

"No more time...come on."

"Aww." I groan as I roll over swinging my feet off the bed.

"Make sure you change into something comfortable."

"Already know what I want to wear."

"Won't take me long." I add.

"Alright." Alex nods as he sits on the bed.

I grab what I had picked out earlier and head into the bathroom to change. I then change into those before I fix my hair the way I want. After that I come out of the bathroom, all set to go.

"We really have to leave?" Alex asks after seeing me.

"We do." I giggle at the look on his face.

"Darn."

"Let's go cuddly."

"If we must."

"You be as touchy as you want when we come back."

"Yess."

"Dork."

"You love it."

"I do."

Alex walks over grabbing my hand as he kisses my head. We get what we need then head to Mike and Stef's room. We knock and then the door opens, and we walk in. After we walk in, we take a seat on one of the beds.

"Where's Stef?" I ask after not seening her.

"She's getting ready." Mike says.

"Ah, ok."

Shortly after Stef walks out of the bathroom all changed. She walks out then over to the bed where Mike is. She sits down and he instantly pulls her closer to him.

"Didn't get enough today?" She giggles.

"Nope."

"Ready for the movie?" Stef asks.

"Mmhmm."

"So we decided on Fast 5..if that is alright with you both."

"Oh yeah, that's fine."

Stef manages to slip away from Mike long enough to put in the movie. After putting the movie in, she walks back over to the bed and next to Mike. As the movie starts, the guys behave for the time being. After a while into the movie they really can't behave much anymore. Their hands wander from our sides to our legs as they keep stealing kisses.

"I see the behaving didn't last long."

"Were you expecting it to?"

"Not really."

"Well you did say I could be cuddly during the movie." Alex grins.

"And you said I could be more touchy later." Mike winks at Stef.

"Tis true."

"I have a feeling we are not going to see the end of this movie." Stef giggles as Mike kisses behind her ear.

"Probably not."

"Mike...movie..."

"Aww."

"After...I promise." She kisses the corner of his mouth.

"Holding you to that."

"Of course you are."

"Oooh." I tease.

"Shhhh." Stef blushes.

"I think it's cute."

"Just like the both of you are."

"I know."

"The movie is almost over...think you both can last another half hour or so?"

"We can try."

"By the way you said that, I highly doubt it."

"I think they'll live."

"Let's hope."

"Okay Touchy...here's an idea..." I trail off before moving and sitting on Alex's lap. "...better?"

"Mhm...much."

"Thought so."

Mike pulled Stef closer to him as we all turned our attention back to the movie. The behaving never really came back and through the rest of the movie they would not stop being touchy with us. Once the movie ends, Stef goes to take it out only to have Mike pull her back down on the bed.

"I have to get the movie out." She chuckles.

"Not right now."

"Mike..." Stef looks at him. "...wait until they leave." She whispers to him.

"Right, right...forgot."

"You goof." She kisses his cheek.

"But you love it."

"How could I not?"

"So I'm assuming we should leave now?" I snicker.

"Only if you want to." Stef tilts her head back. "I'm sure Alex is dying to get back to your room." She teases with a grin.

"Believe me, you have no idea."

"I'm surprised you are both even still here."

"Oh it keeps getting harder for him to stay here with each second that passes."

"I can tell." She snickers. "Mike is getting pretty anxious too."

"Well then we shouldn't keep him getting anxious anymore."

"We wouldn't want that." She giggles as Mike runs his fingers over her cheek.

"We shall get going then."

"Yes we shall." Alex eagerly tugs me to the door.

"I wish you luck." Stef laughs.

"Same with you." I call from the door.

"They're gone." Mike says once the door closes.

"Uh oh.." She says from the look in his eyes.

He just smirks as he looks at her. She bites her lips as she tries to scoot away from him teasingly.

"Uh uh." He says, grabbing her and pulling her back. "Well...what do you plan on doing? Hmmm." She walks her fingers up his arm to his shoulders.

"Well I could do this..." He leans down and kisses her briefly.

She smiles in the kiss and keeps her eyes closed after he pulls away, still feeling the tingling on her lips from him.

"Plenty more where that came from."

"Well..." She bites her lip. "...what're you waiting for?" She smirks.

"Well I don't want to do too much right away. Ease into it you know?"

"Oh I know." She runs her fingers down his cheek.

"I'm not trying to rush you or anything, I understand."

"I appreciate that, but I never said you were going too fast."

"I know but still."

"Take all the time you want. I'm not going anywhere."

"Oh I know."

"So..." She bites her bottom lip. "...are you going to kiss me or are we just gonna stay like this all night?" She chuckles slightly since they're still sitting by the headboard.

"Oh I'll kiss you, but you'll never know when I will."

"Going to be a sneak huh?" She grins. "I guess I'll just go over to my bed and go to sleep then." She shifts in his arms.

"Why your bed?"

"Because..." She licks her lips as she looks in his eyes, trying to keep a straight face. "...I need to sleep silly."

"Oh I see how it is...don't wanna share with me."

"I never said that."

"I think I'll be too lonely in this bed."

"Awe...do you want me to stay?"

"Please?"

"I suppose." She gives in. "Not like you are going to let me go anyway." She mentions since his hold on her has gotten tighter.

"Not really."

"Didn't think so."

"Another movie or no?"

"I think I can last another movie."

"Alright. You can pick this one."

"If you can let me go for that long."

"I'll survive."

"Thought so." She giggles as she untangles herself from Mike. She goes and picks out a movie then replaces it with the other one. After it's in she walks over to the bed and lays near the edge to tease Mike.

"Ohhh come on."

"What?" She shrugs innocently.

"You know what."

"I do?" She brings her finger to her lip.

"Yes...you do."

"What are you going to do about it?" She challenges, raising a brow.

"Don't tempt me now." He chuckles.

"Maybe I'll just watch the movie from my bed.." She drops her foot to the floor.

"Noooo..."

"What are you going to do to stop me?"

"Something like...this..." He says, moving and reaching forward, holding onto her tightly.

"Now what?" She grins as she looks into his eyes. He smirks then leans down and presses his lips to hers. She runs her fingers down his cheek as she slowly starts to kiss back.

After a bit he pulls away. "I think you've gotten enough of my kissing for the night."

"Let's just relax and watch the movie now."

"Sounds good."

They move to lay on the pillows. She snuggles into Mike's side as the movie starts. The movie doesn't get too far before she starts yawning.

"Looks like someone is tired." Mike looks down at her.

"I am good..honestly." She stifles another yawn.

"No, you're tired."

"I'm just really relaxed right now."

"You'll end up falling asleep."

"I might."

"That's okay though."

"Mhm." She slowly nods.

"You can fall asleep if you want. We can just let the movie go."

"Alright." She softly says. They turn their attention back to the movie when her eyes slowly start to close from the soothing motion of Mike's fingers running through her hair.

Once he notices that her breathing has changed, he looks down to see her sleeping. He smiles to himself before turning back to the movie and he too eventually falls asleep. Alex and I have made it back to our room in the meantime as we were just cuddling on the bed as I tried to keep from yawning.

"You can't hide that from me."

"I can't hide anything from you." I chuckle.

"Not really."

"That obvious huh?"

"Mmhmm."

"I know what you are going to say."

"Sleep."

"Exactly." I yawn. "Even though I don't want to."

"I know."

Alex pulls me closer to him as he starts to run his fingers through my hair and down my back.

"This will help."

"It always does."

"You and your techniques of helping people fall asleep."

"It's what I do best." Alex kisses the top of my head.

"Of course."

"Now just relax."

"I will, don't worry."

"Good."

The more Alex runs his fingers up and down my back, the harder it is for me to keep my eyes open. Soon I stop fighting the urge to keep them open and let them fall shut. It doesn't take me long to fall asleep after that. He looks down and sees me sleeping, smiling to himself before quietly telling me goodnight. I mumble a goodnight back before I am completely out. Alex watches me for a bit before going to sleep himself.


	13. I Think He's Up To Something

Back to Monday, and it's going to be a busy day up until tonight. Both of the guys have various media to do because of them both having championship titles. Stef and I decide to have a shopping day today for her date with Mike after the show. I was snuggled up next to Alex not wanting to move right away, but his alarm was going off telling him was time to get ready for media. He had woken up of course, reaching over and shutting the alarm off, before noticing that I was snuggled into him and not moving right away. He smiles down at me as he moves a piece of hair off my face before gently kissing my cheek. He carefully tries to move only for me to snuggle more into him.

"You're awake...aren't you?"

I just mumble a response not wanting him to go just yet.

"I know you don't want to let go, but I have to get ready for all the media I have to do."

"I know." I mumble, slowly letting go.

When I let go completely, he gets up and goes over to his things for clothes to wear. I pull the blankets up around me, but leave them off my face just enough to watch Alex get changed. As I am watching, I can not help but to bite my lip at seeing him shirtless this early.

"A great view first thing in the morning." I can't help but say.

"I thought you were asleep." Alex chuckles as he looks over his shoulder.

"Nope."

"You're such a sneak." He laughs as he puts his shirt on causing me to pout.

"But you love it."

"Of course I do." He grins as he walks over to the kissing me quick before he finishes getting ready. "When are you going shopping?" Alex calls from the bathroom.

"Not for a few more hours or so." I call back.

"Then you can get more sleep."

"Yeah, I know."

"I think you should so that you are not to tired later." Alex says as he walks out of the bathroom over to the chair where his jacket is.

"True."

"But before I go.." Alex walks over to the bed pulling me up on his lap. "..I want my good morning kiss."

"You know I would never forget that."

"Oh I know." He moves my hair from my face as he caresses my cheek with his thumb.

Then he leans in and kisses me softly. I move my hands to the back of his neck as I run my fingers through the bottom of his hair. But since he did have to get going, he had to pull away a few minutes or so after.

"More later..." He brushes his lips over mine. "...I promise."

"Holding you to that."

"You always do."

"Just so you remember."

"I could never forget."

"Don't worry, I know."

"Good." He smiles kissing me one last time before going over to get his title. "Should be back around noontime, like always. Probably be before you get back." He adds.

"Alright." I smile. "See you then."

"And you get some more sleep." He says.

"I'll try." I chuckle as I watch him walk out the door. I then get back under the blankets and lay back down on the pillows, to get more sleep.

In Mike and Stef's room, Mike is just waking up himself after his alarm had gone off. He looks down seeing how peaceful Stef looks before he careful slides out of bed. He does not get too far when she starts to stir.

"...Mike..." Stef mumbles moving her hand around his now empty spot.

"I'm just getting ready for the day. I have a busy morning."

"I remember..." She mumbles in her pillow. "...just didn't know it was that time already." She turns her head in his direction.

"Yeah...it's that time already."

"Too bad." She sighs, moving her hair from her face. "Although, the view from here is nice." She grins since he is still shirtless.

"Only for you." He chuckles.

"Yes...only for me."

"Because you're special."

"So are you." She smiles. "I don't let just anybody see me like this."

"Well I feel special that's for sure."

"You should." She grins as Mike gets his suit ready for the day. "You know.." She bites her lip. "..I really love when you wear suits..especially the pink ones."

"I can tell." He chuckles.

"How is that?" She raises a brow.

"I can see the look on your face out of the corner of my eyes."

She blushes, hiding her face. "There's no look on my face." She says from under the covers.

He grins and walks over to the bed, trying to move the covers so she's not hiding anymore.

"Noooo." She squeaks as he pulls the covers down. She tries to pull them back up only for him to stop her.

"No hiding."

"Why can't I?" She whines a bit.

"You hide, then I can't see that pretty face of yours."

"Mike..." She bites her lip as she blushes. "...why are you so sweet?" She gives in, looking up at him.

"Because that's who I am."

"One of the many things I adore about you." She leans up, kissing the corner of his mouth.

"That makes me happy." He grins.

"Good." She smiles. "You being happy makes me happy." She says as she lays on the pillows. She moves her hand up his arm as he starts to give her that look. "Mike..." She says as he leans down. "...you need to get ready." She says just as he brushes his lips over hers.

"I just wanted a kiss first."

"How can I say no to that?"

"I thought so."

She runs her hands up his arms before wrapping them around his neck, pulling him closer to her. He presses his lips to hers, giving her the proper good morning kiss before he has to get ready. She smiles into the kiss as he starts to run his fingers through her hair. Once she feels the kiss had gone on long enough, she starts to pull away.

"...you need...to get...ready..." She mumbles against his lips since he kept stealing small kisses.

"...I...know..."

"You can have more later."

"Already planning on it."

"Uh oh."

"Nothing you should worry about though."

"Alright."

Then he moves from the bed to get ready for the long morning he has ahead of him. She lays there, watching him get ready as she snuggles under the blankets trying to get comfortable again. Once he's dressed, he heads into the bathroom to do his hair and such. After he gets his hair all done he walks out to grab his jacket he laid out on the bed.

"What time you going shopping?" He asks as he pulls his jacket on.

"Few hours." She yawns.

"Gives you time to sleep."

"It does...might be hard though."

"I know, because I won't be here."

"That's right. I need my pillow." She sighs. "You already have me spoiled."

"I'll continue to spoil you too."

"Which you do not have to do at all."

"But I want to."

"I know you do, but I don't want you to feel you have to. I am not with you because of that. I am with you for you."

"I don't feel that I have to, I want to. I know you're with me for me."

"As long as you know that. I am not like the other girls."

"I know, that's why I like you."

"I promise I'll never change either."

"I would never want you to."

"Good because I'm not going to."

"And you don't need to."

"I could if you want me to." She jokes.

"I would never ask you to change."

"Alright then." She chuckles.

"Alright, before I go, how do I look?"

"As always you look awesome." She grins.

"That's what I was going for."

"You never disappoint either."

"Good to know."

"Do I get a kiss before you leave?" She fake pouts.

"I would never leave without doing that."

"Yay." She smiles as he walks over to the bed, grinning.

He sits back down on the edge of the bed by her, leaning in for the last time before he has to leave, pressing his lips to hers. They pull away shortly after as he stands and heads for the door.

"I'll be back around noon or so." He says as he opens the door.

She smiles and nods as he walks out. She then lays her head down to get a bit more sleep. Hours pass and we both got up and dressed for the day. I made sure I had everything before going over to Stef's room. After knocking on Stef's door she opened it a short time later.

"Hey, ready to go?"

"Yup, just gotta grab my bag." She says reaching over and grabbing her purse. "All set."

"Off to find you something to wear tonight."

"It has got to be something really good to. I want to leave him speechless."

"I'm good at finding stuff like that."

"I know you are." She chuckles. "Which is why I am glad you can help me."

"I'm always happy to help."

"I know you are." She smiles. "Are we getting anything special for Alex today?" She winks as she nudges me slightly.

"We could if we wanted to."

"I think he would like it. Might even give you something to do after the show." She teases.

"True."

"How about we get something to eat before we start or pick something up on the way." Stef suggest as we step off the elevator.

"Sounds good. And we got plenty of time so we can stop somewhere."

"Sounds like a plan to me."

"So when's Mike gonna start training you?"

"He really didn't say, but sometime this week I think."

"I bet you can't wait."

"No, I'm really excited to start up again."

"And hey, you make it into the WWE, we could tag team."

"That would be amazing. Change the division together, make it better than it is now."

"And we could do that together. I'm starting to."

"Right and you are doing a great job at it to. I just hope that they don't start me as a heel right away."

"Right, something you're not comfortable with yet."

"That and we would not be able to work together they way that we would want to."

"That too."

"I'm sure we'll see once that time comes, if it ever does that is."

"It'll probably take some time, but I think it will."

"Right."

"You're talented enough, there's no reason why you wouldn't make it in."

"True, but getting the big chance might be hard since focus is not on the divas right now."

"The division is like stale right now. Same matches with the same people over and over again. We need new people."

"I agree, but are they really looking for new talent right now."

"They keep signing these girls to FCW...all these girls from the independents."

"So do you really think I have a chance or will I get sent to FCW first?" She chews her lip.

"I think it all depends on a tryout you get. Everyone gets tryouts."

"That would just be amazing...I really hope that helps, plus John will be helping out too."

"Alex...me..."

"Right, I will have all of you helping out too, so I know it will go good."

"Learning everything from us, plus with your experience, there's no doubt in my mind that they'll bring you right up like they did with me."

"Yeah, I just really hope that they think I am good enough. I know you all will support me, but it is all what they want to see."

"Right."

We had decided to stop somewhere quick and go through the drive-thru so we could eat on the way to the mall. After we got our food, we then arrived at the mall shortly after.

"Okay so where first?"

"How about a dress first then shoes? I already have some jewelry, then we can just get a get extra things."

"Sure, of course."

"Maybe we could even get our nails done too and maybe even our hair?"

"Already was planning on it."

"You would." Stef chuckles. "That is going to be the only thing he gets to see from tonight too."

"He'll be wanting hints the whole rest of the day, I know it."

"He will, but he will not get any. You know I am hard to break."

"Very hard."

"It's going to take him all day and a lot of pleading, which still won't work."

"Of course."

We then find a dress store and head in as we look at all the different dresses on the racks. Stef finds a few that catch her eye, but one that she knows Mike will love. I find a few choices for myself to wear tonight at the show. We then head into the fitting rooms with our choices before trying them on and showing each other. We get to our last choices. Her dress being a pink one, and mine being blue and black.

"You should get that." Stef says to me. "Alex will die when he sees that."

"Well he loves blue on me so, I already know it'll kill him."

"I can just see it now. You will be lucky to leave the room." She laughs.

"I know right?"

"Mike still has yet to see me in this much pink. I wonder what he will think."

"I'm sure he'll love it."

"He probably will."

"Pink is a good color on you, and I'm sure Mike would agree."

"I think so. I wore pink the other day and he could not stop looking at me."

"Ooooh."

"Exactly."

"Even said he wants me to wear it more often."

"I repeat...ooooooooooh."

"I know." She blushes. "Good thing that is all I mostly own, so he got lucky."

"Very lucky."

"So..I'm getting this and you are getting that, right?" Stef asks as she looks in the mirror admiring her dress as he runs her hands down smoothing it out.

"Yes. These dresses are definites for us."

"Oh they are so going to die tonight."

"Big time."

"Should be interesting." She shakes her head laughing as we both head back in the dressing rooms to change into out regular clothes.

After we change, we return the dresses we already tried on to the racks before heading to the register to pay for the ones we picked. Once we pay, we then leave and head over to a shoe store to find heels to go with the dresses. She and I go off in different directions to find what we need. We find a few that we like, but ones that go perfect for what we picked out. I decide on a black strappy faux suede platform dress sandal while Stef chose a satin and metallic strappy heel in a leopard color for her dress.

"I love the shoes you picked out."

"Thanks. I love yours too. might borrow them sometime."

"Oh you can borrow them whenever you want."

"Same goes for mine. I have a few outfits those would go perfect with."

We pay for those and walk out of the store.

"How about nails the hair?"

"Of course. That's essential."

"Right. Then maybe some new lipgloss and other things?" Stef suggests as we head to the nail salon.

"I love that idea."

"Figured you would." She chuckles. "Can never have to much of that."

"So true."

"I'm sure Alex likes them though." She winks as we walk into the salon.

"Oh you have no idea...especially flavored ones."

"Ooooohhhhh."

"He goes a little crazy."

"Again...ooooohhhhhh."

"He has yet to choose a favorite though."

"It's hard to pick just one, especially when you change it up every day."

"Tis true."

"Whatcha gonna get done with your nails?"

"Probably just get a French manicure. I can always paint them later if I wanted to."

"Nice, that's the same thing I am getting too."

"We always think alike."

"We do. That's why we get along so well."

"Exactly."

"What plans do you have for you and Alex after the show?"

"Actually we have no plans. Yet anyway."

"Well, we all know how that can change." She teases. "I am sure once he sees you in that dress, he'll have plans."

"Oh I'm sure."

"If you both don't sleep in too late.." She wiggles her brows. "...we should all get breakfast in the morning."

"I'm sure we won't sleep in that late, and that sounds like a good idea."

"Alright, just not too early. You know how I hate mornings" She chuckles.

"Right, right."

"I say about 9 or so. We should all be up by then."

"Yeah, we should be."

"I'll let Mike know when we get back."

"Alright."

Our nails are soon finished with, then we go over to dry them for a bit. Once they are all dry we then head out heading for the hair salon.

"What you thinking of getting done?" Stef asks as we walk into a nearby salon.

"I'm thinking like waves."

"Ooohhh...nice...I'm thinking of getting carmel highlights and maybe a bit shorter."

"I have an idea of what to do later." She adds.

"Oooh."

"Something different." She shrugs. "Been thinking about it for awhile. What do you think?"

"I love the idea."

"It's official then. I'm getting it done."

"I think it's gonna look great."

"I'm sure it will. Just the same as my natural only a bit lighter."

"Ah."

"Was thinking of going blonde." She jokes while keeping a stragiht face.

"Really?"

"Yeah. I always wanted to know what it was like to be a blonde so I figured I would try it."

"Ohhh."

"What do you think Mike will say if I go back blonde?"

"You know, I don't really know. I'm sure he'll love it because it's you and he likes everything about you."

"That's true, but I don't think I would look good as a blonde." She makes a face after thinking about it more.

"Trust me, I've had the same thought about me sometimes with a certain color hair."

"Oh? What color?"

"Oh I've been thinking about a reddish purple. You know how Maria at a time had that color hair? Kind of like that."

"I think that would look good on you actually. You should give it a try."

"Or maybe even a blue, like Melina had at a time before they released her."

"That would look good too."

"I've been debating about changing the color."

"Hmmm...I say you should try the blue then maybe the purple after that fades."

"I'll think about it."

"Alright." She nods.

She then heads up first to get her hair done. They start off by trimming off the ends, not taking off to much before they start to put the dye on her hair. After they got that done she went to sit under a hair dryer to help it set faster. While she was doing that, they called me over to start. After some thinking I've decided to go ahead with the blue. They add the blue into my hair before adding some waves. Then to dry everything, they use a hairdryer. Once they are done with me, they bring Stef back over and take everything off her hair. They wash all the excess dye out of her hair before they blow dry it and straighten it as she asked. After they finish, she turns around to face me since I was sitting nearby."Well..?" She runs her hands through her hair letting it fall over her shoulders. "..whatcha think?"

"I love it."

"Thanks." She smiles. "You looks good too. Love the streak."

"Figured I'd test out a streak before going totally blue."

"Right. Good choice."

"But you know, it's blue...Alex will love it anyway."

"Of course he will."

"I can hear him now..."

"He'll want you to keep it forever."

"No doubt about that."

"Of course." She laughs. "Ready to go get accessories?"

"Yup, all set to go."

We then thank the stylist as we pay then head off to get some more assocceries for the night and later on. When we get there, we split up to find what we wanted. Once we were done, we met at the register to pay for everything.

"Wanna get something to eat on the way back?" Stef asks as we head to the car.

"Yeah, it's well past noontime now so..."

"Wow...didn't realize it was that late." She laughs. "So we shall stop on the way back."

"Time flies when you're not paying attention to it."

"Exactly. Especially when you are having fun doing it too."

"Right." I nod.

We reach the car placing our things carefully in the back before getting in and heading off to grab something to eat on the ride back. When we do get back to the hotel, we see the Mike and Alex's cars, so we know that they're back and obviously waiting for us.

"Looks like they beat us back."

"Oh boy."

"I wouldn't be surprised if Alex isn't in the lobby waiting for you." Stef teases.

"I wouldn't be surprised either." I laugh.

"There's only one way to find out." She chuckles as we get out of the car.

We go into the backseat and grab all our bags and such, lock the car and head inside. As we walk in, we start to head to the elevators. Once there I push the button while we wait for the doors to open. In the distance, Stef hears a familiar voice and starts to get anxious.

"This needs to hurry up." She impatiently bounces where she's standing.

"Why what's wrong?"

"Ziggler." She says quietly hoping he does see or hear her.

Thankfully the elevator dings and the doors open just in time. We hurry inside and Stef pushes the button trying to get the doors to close faster. Once they close she leads against the side of the elevator and sighs in relief.

"That was close. I so don't feel like dealing with him right now."

"I don't blame you."

"He is getting more creepy by the day. Kept staring at me when we were at the pool the other day too."

"Eww."

"Exactly. But Mike and I got him to leave." She bites her lip blushing slightly.

"Oooh."

"Yeah..." She smiles. "Mike kinda had a bit to much fun with making him mad too."

"Oh boy."

"Yeah...had to remind him we were at the pool."

"That crazy huh?"

"A bit yeah." She chuckles.

"I repeat again...oooooh."

"Oh stop." She blushes.

The elevator dings again and we reach our floor, stepping out of the elevator. We walk down the hall to our rooms, reaching them quickly.

"So I'll see you at the arena then?"

"Of course." She nods. "Hopefully you guys won't be too late." She teases with a wink.

"I'll make sure we're not."

"I'm sure you will." She laughs. "See you then." She adds as she opens her door.

I then head down a little ways to my room, opening the door and walking in. As soon as I walk in, I look for Alex not finding him until I heard the shower. I put all the stuff that I had gotten today with my things before sprawling out on the bed. Shortly after I had laid down, Alex walked out of the bathroom in nothing but a towel not knowing I was back yet. As soon as I see him out of the corner of my eye, I bite my lip trying not to be noticeable. Thankfully I was quiet enough and he grabbed his clothes and went back into the bathroom to change. I mutter to myself at the thoughts that were in my mind at the moment. Soon Alex comes out fully dressed then notices me on the bed.

"Hey." He smiles. "How long have you been back?" He asks as he walks over to the bed laying down next to me draping his arm over my stomach.

"Oh...long enough."

"Long eno-..oohhh." Alex breaks into a grin. "Saw something you liked?" He smirks.

"Shush..." I try to hide my face as I start to go red.

"Uh uh...no hiding." Alex moves my hands from my face.

"I can never hide around you."

"That's right. I want to be able to see that gorgeous face of yours."

"Even when it's all red."

"Even when it's all red." He leans down at kisses me softly. "By the way..love the blue." He grins after pulling away, playing with the streak a bit.

"I knew you would."

"Good choice." He admires it more, running his fingers through it.

"I wanted to test out a streak of color before coloring the whole thing."

"Well it looks really good to me. I think you should do that sometime."

"As long as you're okay with it. I'll do it another time."

"I'm totally fine with it."

"Okay good."

"So...have a good time today?"

"Of course."

"What did you get?" Alex asks curiously.

"Stuff for tonight."

"Any hints?"

"Blue."

"You do know how I love when you wear blue."

"I know."

"Now what should we do?"

"I don't know. What do you have in mind?"

"Well, I was gonna suggest we go do something, but now I am thinking we should stay in." Alex smirks with that look in his eye.

"Uh oh, you have that look in your eye."

"I don't know what you're talking about." He plays it off as he moves his hand from my hair in favor of running it down my arm.

"Uh huh...suuure."

"We could either watch TV and relax or..." Alex presses his lips to mine in a passionate kiss. "...we can do that." He says after pulling away.

"Decisions, decisions."

"Do you really need to think about it?"

"Hmmm...do I?" I tease.

"Yes you do."

"Alright then let me think...very tough decision."

Alex just whines as he lets me decide.

"You're just eager...aren't you?"

"Mhm." Alex grins as he nods.

"I know what I choose...wasn't really tough afterall..."

"You made me wait to long.." Alex pouts. "...now your in for it." He smirks.

"Uh oh...I'm sorry." I say quickly.

"Yeah...you're sorry now." He chuckles.

Before I know it, he pulls me close to him and never lets go. He lightly brushes his lips over mine, making me wait before he presses his lips to mine. Since he made me wait, I kiss back eagerly, moving so I'm laying on top of him, and my hands resting on his arms. He runs his hands from my waist, up my sides to my back pressing me as close to him as I could get. I make quiet noises here and there, which he's okay with...for now. He won't let me move right now, so torturing him isn't an option for me at this time. He lets his hands wander all over before he runs his fingers over my skin as he slips his fingers under the bottom of my shirt trying to move it up more. I stop his hands, by grabbing his forearms and I pull from his lips.

"That stays on..."

"...aww..." Alex pouts as he moves his hands to my hips.

"I don't wanna move too fast in this relationship...do you?"

"No."

"Okay good. Because I feel that's moving a little too fast."

"Sorry."

"Just got a little to anxious." He adds.

"It's okay."

Alex leans up kissing me quickly.

"How about we relax until we have to leave?" He suggests.

"Sure. It gives you all the time to play with the color streak in my hair." I giggle.

"I do love that streak."

"I know you do." I say, letting him go and moving so that I'm laying next to him instead.

Alex keeps his around around me as he reaches for the remote with his other hand. I snuggle into his side as he looks for something to watch in TV. Once he finds something, he puts the remote down and then proceeds to play with the blue streak in my hair. With Stef, she had just walked into the room and set her bags down when Mike walked out of the bathroom from getting showered and changed. He walks up behind her and wraps his arms around her waist.

"You're back. I missed you."

"Yes I am." She smiles as she turns in his arms. "I missed you too." She kisses his cheek.

"Your hair's different..."

"You don't like it do you?" She bites her lip.

"Are you kidding me? I love it. Why wouldn't I like it?"

"I don't know..." She shrugs as she looks down.

"..let me guess...because of stuff that's happened in the past?" He asks.

"Yeah.." She says quietly. "..I was never 'allowed' to change anything and when I did...it did not go over too well." She sighs blinking to keep the tears from falling.

"Stef...you should know that I'm not like that. If you wanna change something about yourself, I'm not gonna stop you. And I'll accept it, and love it...just like your hair right now."

"Really?" She looks up at him slowly. "That's the best thing anyone has ever told me." She smiles.

"Really." He smiles.

"Yes." She kissing him on the cheek as she hugs him. "No one has even been this supportive of my decisions, well expect for Shauna."

"Right, well she's your best friend, that's why."

"That's the reason why she is too."

"Well I'm also going to be supportive...100%."

"I could not ask for more from you either...that's all that matters."

"That's right."

"So..." She looks at him as she runs her fingers through his hair. "...what to do until the show?"

"Well...I can't help but admire your hair..."

"Let me guess...you want to play with it?"

"Yes."

"Well..are we going to stand here or go lay down for a bit?"

"Oh...lay down for sure..."

"Of course you would pick that." She giggles as Mike's lifts her up bridal style carrying her to the bed.

"Couldn't let me walk?" She giggles.

"Nope."

"Not like I'm going anywhere."

"Still..."

"I don't mind though."

"Of course not." He grins.

"A girl could get used to this."

"Well you sure will being around me."

"I can not thank you enough for how good you have been to me." She smiles as she kisses the corner of his mouth.

"I'll continue to be good to you, because you deserve it."

"Awe Mike." She blushes hiding her face in his shoulder.

"And that's the truth."

"Like I said...I can't thank you enough." She mumbles against his neck still hiding.

He grins, before placing her on the bed and then laying in the spot next to her. She moves her hair off to the side so it will be easier for him to reach. He moves his hand to reach her hair as he starts to run his fingers through it.

"I really love your new hair."

"I'm glad you do." She smiles. "I was thinking of going blonde though."

"Really?"

"Yeah, was thinking of a change...always wanted to know what it would be like to be a blonde."

"Now you've got me curious."

"Maybe I should do that then.." She shifts in her spot to get up.

"Don't move...not now..."

"..you wanted to know." She shrugs. "I was going to get it done."

"I like your hair how it is right now...maybe another day you can change it to blonde."

"I suppose." She turns over so she is facing him. Biting her lip she gets lost in his eyes that she loves so much and is caught off guard by his lips on hers and his hand moves to her side. He pulls her closer, letting his arm wrap around her. His other hand is in her hair, his fingers running through it and she kisses back eagerly after realizing that he's kissing her.

Her hands move to his hair, her fingers running through it as she presses their bodies closer together. He moves his hand that is not in her hair up her back as he rolls them over so he is hovering her now. This allows his free hand to roam wherever he wants it to. It moves from your back to avoid being squished, down her side slowly before resting on her hip. She moves on hand down to his shoulder resting it there, as her other moves to his cheek as he lightly moves her thumb over his skin gently caressing it. A smile forms on his lips as he continues kissing her. His fingers of the hand that's resting on her hip, slips under her shirt and he starts to lightly draw patterns along her skin with his thumb. She arches her back as goosebumps form on her skin. Moving the hand that was on his shoulder, she brings that to his other cheek, cupping his face as she smiles under the kiss. He pulls away to leans his forehead against her.

"Goosebumps huh?" He chuckles. "I could feel them."

"...it tickles..." She giggles as she stares into his eyes.

"Oh so you're ticklish there?" He gets a look in his eyes.

"Yes...other places too and don't you dare.."

"Hmmmm...should I take that as a challenge?"

"Noooooo." She shifts trying to get away.

"Oh, you're not going anywhere. I've got you good."

"I can see that." She chuckles. He then moves his fingers along her side making her shift more in her spot. "...stop...it...tickles..." She says between laughs.

"I see." He laughs with her.

"What's the magic word to get me to stop?"

"Please." She bats her eyelashes.

"Well actually it was two words...but I'll accept your 'please'." He smiles, kissing her briefly.

"What was the magic word?" She giggles after pulling away. "You're awesome?" She chuckles.

"Maybe..."

"That was so what it was." She playfully taps his arm as she laughs.

"Yeah, it was."

"It's the truth though..." She pecks his lips. "...you are awesome."

"Oh, I know."

"Well Mister Awesome...what do you want to do now?"

"Relax?"

"Hmmm...I like the sound of that."

"I knew you would."

"We got a long night ahead of us too."

"We do."

"Do I get any kind of hints on what you have planned?"

"Nope...gonna be a surprise."

"Awwww." She pouts, giving her best puppy dog face.

"I want everything to be a surprise."

"I think I can manage." She grins. "Just like you will have to wait."

"Wait for what?"

"To see what I bought today."

"Aww I have to wait?"

"You'll live."

"It'll be worth the wait...trust me." She adds.

"I'm sure it will be." He brushes his lips over hers.

"It'll be hard to wait for sure."

"No hints either." She adds.

"Awww."

"All you will get to see if my hair, makeup, and jewelry. What I picked you will see after the show."

"I guess I can live with that."

"You'll make it."

"I can try."

"Will this help?" She pulls him down, pressing her lips to his, giving him a long lingering kiss.

"That...that works...for now..."

"For now?" She raises a brow.

"Keep doing that through the night and I should be okay."

"Hmm..you would like that wouldn't you?"

"Very much."

"What happens if I don't?"

"I think you know what will happen."

"Do I?"

"You do."

"I'm starting to remember now." She runs her hands through his hair as they look into each others eyes. She then sees Mike's eyes move in the direction of her neck. "Uh oh."

He just smirks, as he looks back into her eyes.

"Going to be sneaky I see."

"Maybe."

"I know that look." She shakes her head shifting in her spot. "You so are."

"Maybe I am. You'll never know when."

"I guess I'm going to have to keep my eye on you."

"It seems so."

"Hmmm...are you gonna let go at some point today or are we going to stay like this all day?" She asks since Mike is still hovering her with his hands on her hips.

"I'm comfortable like this. Unless you want me to move..."

"No!" She hold his arms so he can't move. "I never said I minded."

"I'm only kidding. I don't want to move."

"Good."

"How we're gonna relax like this, I have no idea." He chuckles.

"How about we switch? I lay on you?"

"I think that would be a better idea. I don't want to squish you."

"That would not be good."

"No it wouldn't."

He then moves his hands so they are able to switch spots. Once he is on his back, he pulls her right on top holding her in place.

"Was I going to slow?" She giggles as she rest her hands on his chest as she looks up at him.

"Just a bit."

"Sorry.."

"It's okay."

"This is much better." She lays her head on his chest.

"I agree." He grins.

"How much longer until we have to leave?" She tries to hide a yawn.

"Hours...plenty of time."

"I think I could use a nap..."

"Tired?"

"A little."

"You can nap, it's okay."

"That might be a good idea."

"You nap, I'll make sure you're up in time to get ready for the show."

"Alright." She yawns again. "No peeking in the bags either."

"I promise."

"Thank you." She smiles giving him a quick kiss before laying on is chest again.

"You're welcome."

She smiles to herself as Mike runs one hand through her hair while his other moves up and down her back. She relaxes just enjoying the soothing motion of his fingers. Soon she stops fighting the heaviness of her eyes and she is soon asleep. Noticing that her breathing calmed, Mike looked down to see her sleeping as he smiled down at her. He moved some hair off her face, tucking it behind her ear as he ran his thumb over her cheek. He leans down and kisses the top of her head before getting more comfortable in his spot. The time seemed to go by quickly and Alex and I were busy getting ready for the show.

"You get to finally see what you've been waiting for all day." I say from the bathroom.

"I can't wait until you come out of there so I can see it."

"I can hear the anticipation in your voice."

"I'm just that excited to see how you look in whatever it is you got."

"Oh I know."

"Well..." Alex gets impatient. "...how much longer?" He whines.

"I'm almost done."

Alex whines a bit more, but decides to be patient and wait on the bed. Since I decided to save time with putting my shoes on in the bathroom too, that's what took me so long. I finish and open the bathroom door, walking out. As I walk out I see Alex has his attention fixed on the direction of the bathroom.

"Sh-Shauna..." Alex stutters as he looks me over. "...you look..." He stands up walking over to me. "...absolutely stunning." He finishes as he rests one hand on my hip, the other hand running over my bare shoulder.

"I knew you'd be semi speechless."

"I-I really am...just...wow..."

"I would say that I'll try to not be distracting to you tonight, but clearly that won't work."

"It'll be hard, but I think I can manage to stay focused."

"Are you sure now?"

"I'm sure."

"You have that look in your eyes. Let's go before you do something and we never leave."

"I have no idea what you're talking about." He chuckles.

"Uh huh, suuure."

"I'm serious." He leans down giving me a quick kiss.

"Of course you are."

"But I do think we should go...I know you." I add. "You can change your mind in an instant."

"That I can and I just might.."

"No no no, let's go."

"Awww...if we have to." Alex pouts.

"You might have a match tonight..."

"..won't know until we get there."

"Which is why we shouldn't be late."

"Right."

"I can still be touchy on the way out right?" He asks.

"As long as you behave, I don't see why not."

"Yess."

"Goof." I laugh as I shake my head.

We grab our things, before heading out the door, Alex's arm staying around my shoulders as we head to the elevator. Once the doors opened we stepped in and waited for it to reach the lobby. After the doors opened we then headed out to the car so we could head to the arena.

"I'll drive." Alex says.

"Alright." I nod as we put our things in the back before getting in.

In the meantime, Stef's getting ready in the bathroom herself, just seconds away from finishing. She had just gotten her hair done how she wanted it for later so all she had to do was touch up her makeup. Once that was done, she walked out, then over to the bed to put on her shoes.

"So that's all I get to see until the date?"

"For now...yes."

"I can live with that."

"Maybe I'll change a bit earlier than I planned too..."

"I would love that."

"Of course you would." She giggles. "I'll think about it."

"Don't want to have you distracted or anything tonight." She adds, sliding on her last heel.

"Darn, that's true."

"Exactly. We need you focused so that title stays where it belongs." She stands, walking over to get her bag with her dress. "But if you think you can stay focused, I'll put on what I have in here on early." She pats the bag as she walks over to him.

"Let me think about that."

"Alright." She chuckles.

"We'll see how long I last when we get there."

"Just let me know and I'll change whenever you want me to."

"Alright."

She then gets the last of the things that she needs.

"Ready?" She turns to Mike.

"Mmhmm."

She walks over to the door, followed by Mike. He takes his fingers lacing them with hers as they head to the elevator. After getting to the lobby, they head out to the car, put their things in the back and get into the car before pulling out of the parking lot and heading to the arena. When they arrive at the arena, they get their things out of the back before heading into the locker room. Once there, they find me and Alex sitting on the couch. "I see we were right about him loving the color streak in your hair." She giggles as she sees Alex playing with it.

"He's been playing with it all day."

"Of course he has."

They set their bags down and walk over to the empty couch sitting down. Once they sit, Mike pulls Stef close to him.

"Tonight, you are not leaving alone." Mike states as he wraps his arm around her.

"I know." She sighs.

"I won't make that mistake, promise."

"Good. I don't want him near you at all."

"I know."

"I don't plan on going anywhere, so no worries."

"Good."

She leans into him as he pulls her closer placing a kiss on the top of her head.

"Shauna, you got a match tonight?"

"I actually have the night off."

"Nice. Should be an easy night then."

"Indeed it should be."

"What about you Alex?"

"I know there's a number one contender match, to see who faces me next for the title..."

"Oh?"

"Any idea who is in the match?"

"Zack and Drew."

"Oh..." She bites her lip, hearing Drew's name. "...I'm happy for Zack though...Drew not so much."

"What about you Mike?"

"Same thing, only it is Orton and Sheamus."

"Ohh."

"Honestly, I don't like either of them." Stef sighs. "They are both a bit...crazy."

"Just a bit."

"I just don't like their characters. Not trustworthy at all."

"Yeah I wouldn't trust them...in character."

"Their characters are not the best, but not many people trust me in character either." Mike points out.

"True. You all just fit the part so well."

"It's like you all were born to play the characters."

"It's just our nature."

"You should go back to being the heel. You were so good at it." I say to Alex.

"He did learn from the best." Mike brags.

"Stop." Stef playfully swats him.

"Yes I did learn from the best, but ever since the split and me going face the fans have been more supportive and that is what Vince wants."

"I miss the vest."

"Maybe I'll bring it back just for you."

"And I miss the black bombers vest too."

"I do still have all that. I could slowly bring it back, but it will be a surprise when I do."

"You just need to wear it more to the ring. My favorite part of your attire was the vests."

"Had I known that, I would have found a way to keep them."

"But you can at least bring the black one back. Can't really bring the blue one back. That was your heel character."

"True...maybe the next PPV I'll bring it back."

"Ooh?"

"We'll see...like I said...a surprise."

"Right, right."

"Speaking of surprises.." Mike looks down at Stef. "..when do I get to see what you have for tonight?"

"Soon." She pats his leg. "We just got here. Patience." She chuckles.

"Patience isn't my best quality."

"I can see that." She laughs. "But, since you don't have a match.." She trails off. "..maybe I will change early."

"I hope so."

"How about right after the show starts." She looks at him. "After we are alone?" She whispers for him to hear.

He turns and nods. She just at the expression on his face.

"And since I don't have a match really, we can always leave early too."

"You know my answer to that." Alex grins.

"Of course I do."

"As soon as I am done we are going back then."

"Sounds like a plan."

We then turn our attention to the TV in the room as the intro for RAW starts to play. This week, Punk starts the show off. He talks about the WWE Championship and all that like he used to before. He goes on to complain how he should be in the match tonight and how he deserves another chance at the title.

"He complains too much."

"He does. He had his chance now he needs to go to the back of the line.

"Exactly."

Punk kept going on about how Mike did not deserve the title and how it belongs with him when he was interrupted By Randy coming out.

"Someone's in trouble." I snicker.

"Looks like it."

"I call an RKO being given."

"I so see that happening too."

"I say doooo it."

"Things are not looking good for Punk...he needs to back off Randy before.." Before Stef could finish what she was saying Randy gave Punk his famous RKO shutting him up right away.

"Goodnight." I laugh.

"Buh-bye."

"It seems like Randy is trying to make a statement there."

"It does, but I've faced him before and can do it again." Mike says.

"And you can beat him too."

"I know that I can. That's how I got the title the first time."

"Granted he was injured, but still."

"That's how it goes though. He was hurt and that was the perfect time to cash in the briefcase."

"And people gave you so much grief for that. When that's what every single money in the bank winner has done."

"Exactly. All the hate made me better and hold the title for longer."

"You should break your record this time around."

"I plan on doing that." Mike grins. "As long as I have my good luck charm here." He smirks squeezing Stef's arm making her blush.

"Awwww."

"Miiiike.." She blushes looking down covering her face with her hand. "...you love doing that to me, don't you."

"I'm speaking the truth though."

"I know." She smiles behind her hand. "I'll be there for you always."

"I'm glad."

Just then there was a knock on the door for Alex since the number one contender match was next.

"Looks like we have to go out there to watch the match..."

"Hopefully it won't take too long."

"Gives you two, alone time." I tease, as Alex and I get up.

"Oh hush." Stef blushes.

"Don't have too much fun."

"No promises." Mike grins.

"Oh of course." I laugh, Alex and I leaving.

"They really did hit it off." Alex says as we walk to the curtain and waiting to go out.

"So..." Mike looks down smirking at Stef. "...can I see now?"

"Hmmm..." She pretends to think. "...I don't know." She says slowly messing with him.

"Please?"

"Oh alright." She chuckles. She then goes to stand only to have Mike pull her down stealing a kiss. After pulling away she grabs her bag and heads to the changing area in the room. It does not take long for her to change before she walks out in her pink halter top dress that is tight to her body. She sets her bag down before walking in front of Mike waiting for his reaction. At first he's almost speechless, but he can't stop staring.

"You...you look...I'm speechless."

"I kinda figured you would be." She runs her hands down her dress. "If I am to distracting I can go change?" She steps away.

"Oh no no no no, don't go change."

"Are you sure now?"

"100 percent."

She then walks over to the couch next to him sitting down only for him to pull her on his lap.

"To far?" She giggles.

"Just a bit."

"I like this better." Her one hand lays on his shoulder as she slides the other around his neck playing with the bottom of his hair.

"So do I." He grins.

"Uh oh." He then wraps his arms around her waist pulling her closer to him, pressing his lips to hers. He holds the kiss as long as he can until she pulls way when his hands wander.

"...not...here..." She mumbles against his lips.

"No one can come in..."

"Shauna and Alex will though."

"I think she'll make sure they knock before coming back in."

"I don't-" He cuts her off by pressing his lips to hers once again.

His arms wrap around her waist, holding her tight as he kisses her, keeping her in the spot on his lap. Her hand moves from his shoulder to his cheek as her lets her nails from her other hand run over he skin of his neck. Then something happens that she would never expect to come from him. She hears the faint sound of a growl. Mike then starts to deepen the kiss more, only breaking for air when needed. Instead of going for her lips this time he goes for her neck like he was able to do at the pool. He gently nips as he moves around looking for her sensitive spot. A smirks appears as he brushes his lips over a spot that causes her to tense a bit making her bite her lip. He knows that he's bound to get a sound out of her, so he continues, keeping his lips on the spot and occasionally nips gently at it. Her hold on his neck gets a bit tighter and soon she can not hold in the noise any longer, muffling it into his shoulder. Even after he hears that, he keeps going. Only because he's plans on leaving a noticeable mark there. She keeps her face buried in his shoulder as she moves her fingers to his hair, tugging it. Once he feels that he's done enough to leave a noticeable mark, he pulls away and takes a look at what he did. He smirks in triumph as he sees a mark forming.

"...Mike..." She tries catching her breath. "...you left a mark, didn't you?" She adds, her head still buried in his shoulder so she can't see the look on his face.

"...maybe."

She turns her head so she's facing him. "You did. I can tell by the look on your face."

"Couldn't help myself."

"Of course not." She laughs. "As long as it can be covered..." She sees him get that look on his face. "...well, I guess the hair is coming down early tonight."

"Awww."

"How am I going to cover it then?"

"I see the problem...I guess that's the only way you can...,my bad."

"Don't worry...now everyone will know I'm with you." She pecks his lips. "If it makes you happy, I'll leave it up and see if Shauna can help cover it."

"Please?"

"Alright." She chuckles. "Just because you asked so nicely."

"Yayy."

"They should be back soon.." She turns to the TV. "...looks like the match is almost over."

"Zack may have this..."

"Let's hope so." Stef bites her nails. Before they know it, Drew hit Zack with the Future Shock DDT and goes for the pin.

"No No No No No No."

The ref moves in and starts to count. It looks like Zack may get a shoulder up, but it is to late and Drew picks up the win.

"Crap." Stef sighs.

"Zack would have been easier, but I know Alex will be able to beat Drew."

"Of course. Plus it'd be dumb to have Alex lose that title now."

"Exactly. There's nothing to worry about just yet."

After winning the match and his celebration, Drew makes his way out of the ring and over to where Alex and I were sitting, obviously wanting a confrontation. Alex puts his arm in front of me in case Drew decides to try anything. Drew starts mouthing off, only audible to us and those around us, barely audible to the cameras.

"Drew is asking for it." Mike shakes his head.

"He better not hurt Shauna." Stef says worried.

Just then Drew steps closer to Alex pushing him back in the chair he was sitting in. He then turns to me and his expression changes and he's trying to get on my good side and be all flirty. I know it's just a ploy, so when he goes to grab my hand to be all gentleman-like, I retract it and then reach out and slap him so hard that he stumbles away.

"Ooooohhh."

Alex notices then steps in front of me blocking Drew from coming closer.

"Come on...let's go..." Alex says to me, keeping me behind him as we back away from Drew to head back.

We walk up the ramp glancing back at Drew who is holding his face with a scowl on his face. I throw him a smirk over my shoulder as we walk behind the curtain.

"Ugh, thank god for carrying around sanitizer in my bag." I make a face of disgust.

"He is going to regret doing that next time I see him."

"The pay-per-view..."

"I'll be careful..don't worry."

"I know. I just want to disinfect my hand and we can leave earlier than planned. I don't want to be around much longer after what happened out there."

"That's a good idea. Who knows what he might try."

"I bet he's working with Wade on this one. They are like the best of friends afterall."

"They might, but nothing is going to happen. Trust me." Alex pulls me closer to him.

"What if he shows up at the pay-per-view..."

"If he does, you will stay back with Mike and Stef so nothing will happen."

"So basically no matter what, whether he's there or not, I have to stay backstage next Sunday..."

"I don't want to take the chance of anything happening...it could be Wade or Drew.." Alex sighs. "...we'll never know."

"I don't want a repeat of last time..." He adds.

"...so we are playing it safe for now."

"Right."

"Nothing is going to happen to you."

We then stop at the locker room door and Alex turns me to face him, lifting my chin so I am looking in his eyes. "I promise. You are not going anywhere as long as I can help it." He leans down giving me a soft kiss, his hand still under my chin.

"I know..." I say when he pulls away.

"I say we get out of here and get your mind off everything..."

"I think that would be good."

"Let's go then."

"Just let me tell Stef and Mike that we're leaving just so they don't worry or something."

"That's fine."

Knowing that she and Mike were having the alone time, I knock before deciding to head in. After hearing Stef say we could come in, we opened the door walking in.

"Hey, we're gonna head back to the hotel now."

"Oh...alright." Stef looks at me. "Do you think you could help me with something real quick?"

"Sure."

"I'll be right back." She looks at Mike then stands. She then grabs her bag with some extra makeup and motions for me to follow her.

"I'll be back too." I say to Alex before following.

We then walk into the changing area as Stef sets her bag on the counter. "Ok...I need your help to cover this up." She points to the spot on her neck.

Shauna RileyDiBiase says:

"Oooooh."

"He went a bit crazy." She laughs looking in the mirror. "Ok...more than crazy..." She notices how big it was.

"Let me guess...couldn't help himself?"

"I'm guessing not...it was after I changed, so.." She shrugs.

"...it made him go crazy." I add.

"Yes...he could not even talk."

"You did good then."

"I would say I did."

"I think I could cover that up."

"Good, since he wants me to keep my hair like this."

"Of course."

I then take out some cover up and start to hide what Mike had left. It took some time, but soon it was covered up enough to not be to noticeable.

"Thanks." Stef says turning to look in the mirror as I put the other stuff away.

"You're welcome."

"What happened out there with Drew?" Stef stops me as we start to walk out.

"...I think it has something to do with Wade..."

"Oh no...that can not be good." She sighs. "I'm sure Alex will not let anything happen to you." She puts her hand on my shoulder.

"He already said he wouldn't let anything happen. Because of what happened though, that's why we're leaving earlier than we said we would."

"I don't blame you. It's better to be back at the hotel where it is safe than here where something could happen."

"I don't know, I just have a bad feeling about all of this..."

"You think Wade is here somewhere, don't you."

"Him and Drew are like the best of friends, I know they are. Wade's been MIA for a while since I stopped him from taking me away from Alex that one night. I haven't seen him since, but I don't know what it is. Something doesn't feel right."

"You did hit him pretty hard." Stef laughs. "I know how your feelings are...I get them too. Let's just hope that this time the feeling is wrong and Wade and Drew don't try anything."

"Right." I nod.

"Alex will do anything to make sure nothing happens to you."

"I know."

"How about we head back out there so you can get out of here and get your mind off everything?"

"Good idea."

"It's going to be alright." She pulls me into a quick hug before we head back out to the guys.

"All set?" Mike asks.

"Mmhmm."

"How about we get out of here now?" Alex asks.

"That sounds like a good idea." I nod.

"We'll see you both later." Alex says as he puts his arm around me. We then get whatever we brought before heading out to the car.

Every little area I could think of Wade being able to hide, I cautiously looked at as we walked by. Every hallway he could be down, I made sure to check, just being very paranoid. We made it to the parking lot without a problem, until I heard something behind us. I turned around just in time to see someone go back into the shadows.

"What's wrong?" Alex asks since I slowed my pace a bit.

"I thought I heard something..."

Alex looks over his shoulder, not seeing anything. "Maybe it was an animal or something?"

"Maybe."

"Lets just hurry and get out of here." I add.

We get to the car, putting everything in the backseat before getting in ourselves. Then we head back to the hotel. I rest my head on the seat on relief as Alex takes my hand in his. The ride was fairly quiet as I could not shake the feeling I was having. Soon we pulled in the parking lot of the hotel. After parking, we grab our things from the back, Alex locks the car and we head inside. The whole way up I keep looking around for any sign of Wade. Luckily the elevator does not take long and we head right in. Alex keeps me close to his side as we wait until the doors open again. We get out and head to our room. Once the door shuts I feel a bit more at ease. I take my shoes off and just go right over to the back, falling back on it, sighing. After getting his shoes and jacket off, Alex walks over to the bed then lays down next to me as he drapes his arm over my stomach.

"Feel better now?"

"A little..."

"We're back here and you are safe. Nothing to worry about now." Alex kisses me gently as he caresses my cheek.

"...something was in the shadows when we left. It wasn't an animal Alex. Too tall to be an animal."

Alex lets out a sigh. "He is not going to get you. I will make sure of that and so will Mike. No one is going to take you away." Alex tries calming me down. "I can even have a few others keep a look out for Wade and make sure nothing happens too."

"I understand that but..." I trail off, sighing. "...I don't know."

"Listen.." Alex cups my face looking right into my eyes. "...he is not going to take you away from me. He may try, but he will not succeed. I will make sure of that. As long as you are with me, that is where you are going to stay."

I just nod, and move closer to him. Alex moves his hands through my hair, since that always seems to calm me down. After a while, I find him going over the same piece of hair over and over again.

"Still can't seem to stop playing with the blue color streak can you?" I giggle.

"No." Alex chuckles. "I love it."

"You can't play with it all night you know."

"I know, but I can right now."

"Yes you can, because I'm not moving."

"That's right. You're not." Alex pulls me closer to him.

"I will have to move when we decide to go to bed though. Can't really sleep in a dress."

"True, but for now you are staying here."

In the meantime, Stef and Mike had just finished watched the number one contender match for the WWE Championship. In the end it was Randy who had won, and earned the right to face Mike next Sunday at the Pay-Per-View.

"I was kind of hoping it would be Sheamus you were facing." She sighs.

"He's not really that easy to beat himself. I don't think it would matter who won. Both are dangerous in their own way."

"At least you can get away from the Brouge kick, the RKO is harder to get away from though."

"I've reversed it a few times. It's all about doing things at the right time."

"Right." She bites her lip. "I sill don't trust him." She mutters.

"He's not one to trust. I agree with you there."

"I just...I don't know." She says uneasy trying to hide it.

"I have almost two weeks to prepare."

"True." She smiles. "You'll be more than ready. I know you will be."

"I'm always ready. Speaking of ready..we have a date to go on now."

"We do." She smiles. "Let's head out of here."

"I'm glad you could get that mark covered up by the way."

"It was all Shauna. She's a miracle worker."

"I thank her for doing that."

"So do I." She grabs her bag before Mike and her head to the door. "I can only imagine the looks I would get."

"Right?"

"Especially from...you know..."

"Actually the look on his face would be hilarious. I can see it now..." Mike trails off, making a face that Ziggler would make.

She can't help but laugh.

"That is so him too. I would love to see that."

"Well that mark will last at least a week or so. Maybe we'll get lucky this week and he'll see it." Mike chuckles.

"You did that on purpose didn't you. Just so he would see it."

"Possibly."

"I'm glad though. Maybe he will get the hint and leave me alone now."

"Hopefully."

"I really hope so. He creeps me out." She shudders.

"He creeps a lot of people out."

"If he was not so touchy, it wouldn't bother me as much."

"Don't worry, I can keep him away from you."

"Thank you." She leans up to kiss his cheek. As she pulls away, the sound of someone clearing their throat makes her look behind them. "Ugh." She rolls her eyes as she sees Ziggler glaring at them.

"And what do you want?"

"I just wanted to see Stef. Is that a problem?" Dolph says stepping closer.

"Why do you want to see her? Clearly she's not interested."

"She's just hiding it. I know she wants this." He moves his hands down in front of him.

"Please." She rolls her eyes disgusted.

Let's just go before he gets too weird." Mike mutters to her quietly.

She nods as they turn back around to leave, only to have Dolph grab her arm, turning her back around to face him.

"What the hell do you want?" She snaps at him.

"How about you come out with me tonight?" He smirks, looking her up and down.

"How about no!" She steps back behind Mike.

"And what is that?" Dolph points to her neck.

"None of your business."

"Come on Stef, let's go..." Mike says, starting to back the both of them up.

"I'll see you around sexy." Dolph makes a kiss face at her before walking off. "He just had to ruin it." She mutters.

"Nothing's ruined. If he rubbed some of the makeup off of your neck, that's okay. We're still going out."

"Good." She leans into him. "I'm really looking forward to tonight."

"So am I."

They finally make it outside and to the car. They put their bags in the back before getting in and heading off to where ever Mike has planned.

"Now this will be a surprise, which means no hints."

"You're just lucky I'm not from here so I have no idea anyway." She laughs.

"You'll love it though."

"I'll love anything you surprise me with."

"Good." He smiles.

They then drive for a bit before Mike tells her to close her eyes, wanting it to be a surprise. After finding a spot to park, he gets out then goes over to help her. He walks her up a little walk way before opening the doors. Once they are in he tells her to open her eyes. As she opens them, she sees that it is an aquarium themed restaurant.

"Mike..." She gasps as she looks around at all the tanks of fish.

"Thought we'd try something different for dinner this time."

"It-it's perfect." She turns to kiss him. "I love it."

"I'm glad."

"I love fish too. They are so pretty." She looks in a tank with different fish that are shades of pink, orange, and blue. As she's looking, the host comes over to take them to their seats.

Once seated, they're given two menus. A wine menu for the drinks and a regular menu for the food and if don't want wine as a drink. As she looks over the menu, Mike went ahead and ordered a bottle of wine for them before he looked at his menu.

"You didn't have to get their best one."

"You deserve the best."

"Awww Mike..." She blushes. "..thank you, but you really didn't have to."

"I wanted to."

"I know. Thank you." She smiles.

"You're very welcome."

Soon the waiter came over with the bottle of wine and took their orders. They sat there talking as they sipped at their drinks, watching all the different kind of fish swimming around.

"We should definitely come here again, next time we're in town."

"Definitely. This place is amazing."

"How'd you know I liked fish?" She asks.

"Well..you had some fish related things in your room back at your house and Shauna might have mentioned it."

"Oh she would."

"Gave me the idea for tonight."

"Looks like I'll have to thank her."

"She told me a few other things, but you will have to wait to find out what I know."

"Oh boy."

"You'll never know what will happen or when either."

"Can't wait...sneaky."

"Yes, yes I am." Mike grins.

Soon their food comes and is placed in front of them. They eat and talk amongst each other.

"I think that fish behind you in the tank likes you." Mike chuckles.

"He is kinda cute." She turns around to see the fish against the glass, looking at her.

"But not cuter than me right?"

"I don't know.." She teases. "..he has a pretty adorable fishy face."

"You haven't seen mine..."

"True...lets see it then."

"Alright...prepare yourself for pure cuteness." He says, before doing his best fish face.

She can't help but to die a bit on the inside, but decides to mess with him. "Hmm...I don't know..." She looks at him, then the fish, then back again.

"...that's a tough decision."

"Awww come on. I'm way cuter than that fish."

After some debating, she gives in. "You know I'm just messing with you." She laughs. "Of course you are cuter than the fish."

"I thought so."

"Plus I can't kiss a fish."

"True."

"So what's after this? The hotel?"

"Yeah. I figured it's been a long night, you probably want to relax after this..especially after what happened before we left the arena."

"True. It will be nice to just relax, as long as you are there I don't care what we do."

"I feel the exact same way."

"Then after here we will just go back and relax, since you already had your fun for the night."

"Right."

They soon finish eating, but decide to sit there for a bit looking at all the fist as they finish up with the wine. Once they were all done with that, Mike paid the bill before they headed out to the car. He opens her door for her once he unlocks it. She thanks him before he closes her door, then going over to the other side. Once he's in, he starts the car and then heads for the hotel.

"Tonight has been perfect."

"Not as perfect as you were." Mike says.

"Aww."

"You're what made the night perfect for me."

"You're being too sweet."

"You deserve it and that is the truth." Mike takes her hand, kissing the back of it as he keeps his eyes on the road.

"I repeat...awwww."

"I'll tell you all the time too."

"Looking forward to it."

Mike glances over at her, flashing her his smile that makes her melt, as he pulls into the parking lot. He parks the car, then gets out and walks over to her door, opening it for her. After opening it, Mike puts his arm around her waist, resting his hand on her hip as she leans into his side, them heading into the hotel. They step into the elevator and head up to their room. Once off the elevator, they head to the room. Mike unlocks the door and they walk in. she heads right to her bag to get clothes to change into as Mike groans at the dress having to come off.

"I'll wear another one again...don't worry." She pats his shoulder as she walks by him on her way to the bathroom.

"I'm keeping you to that."

"Of course you are." She chuckles.

Then she heads into the bathroom to change out of the dress. She wipes all the makeup off her face before putting on what she picked out, which was a simple cami top and boy shorts. After she was done, she got her dress and then walked out to put it with her other things. Once she was done, she walked over to the bed where Mike was already waiting.

"You're staring." She giggles.

"I can't help it." Mike pulls her close to him. "Tu Si Belle." He whispers to her.

"Merci." I smile as I peck his lips.

"So, I see you know French too."

"Just a little bit. Been years since I spoke it."

"Ah."

"So I know a some, but not a lot." She lays her head on his chest, trying to hide a yawn.

"I know my fair share from all the traveling."

"I bet you do. You've been all over so I'm sure you've learned a lot."

"I have. It's fun to heckle people in their own foreign language." He chuckles.

"They think you don't know what they are saying and you surprise them with a comeback."

"Exactly."

She then tries to hide another yawn, but this time Mike catches it.

"Someone's tired."

"No...not really." She lies, not wanting to sleep just yet even though her eyes keep closing.

"I know you're tired. You can't hide it from me."

"I don't want to sleep yet." She whines a bit, putting on her pouty face.

"You can barely stay awake as it is..."

"...maybe I should help you sleep." He starts to run his fingers though her hair.

"You know what that does to me.." She mumbles as her eyes start to close.

"Yes, I know."

She goes to say something, but it never makes it out since her eyes closed and she drifted off to sleep as the motion of his hand and the sound of his heartbeat put her to sleep. He quietly says goodnight to her, before kissing the top of her head, reaching over and turning out the light and going to sleep himself. Alex and I had just gotten changed and in bed ourselves. I was laying on his chest as he was running his hand up and down my arm. I was starting to get tired, but I kept myself awake.

"I think you should get some sleep. I know you're tired."

"Right..."

"I know tonight got to you, but I am going to be here. I'm not going anywhere." Alex kisses the top of my head. "Don't worry. I'll be here when you get up."

"I know."

"If you sleep you will feel better. It has been a long night for the both of us."

"It has." I nod.

"So sleep and tomorrow we can stay in bed as long as you want."

I nod again. Since the lights were off in the room, the only light source coming into the room is from under the door from out in the hallway. As I'm starting to drift off, I see a shadow outside the door. It sits there for a while, before finally moving away, the light coming into the room from under the door once again. I snuggle closer to Alex, and close my eyes in hopes of not seeing that again. Alex pulls me closer to him, sensing something scared me. He tilted his head to the door, before turning back to me. He keeps ribbing my back as he whispers sweet little words in my ear. It's not too long after that, when I fall asleep and he joins shortly after.


	14. Training Day

Another house show tonight, but at least it's the last one before the weekend. Mike has the night off, because he talked to Vince about training a possible new Diva...Stefanie. Vince had approved and he wanted a full report on her skills Monday morning. After Mike got done talking to Vince, he made his way back over to the bed since Stef was in and out of sleep, not wanting to get up just yet. He climbs back into bed and wraps an arm around her, pulling her closer to him. He then presses a kiss to the back of her neck.

"Mmm." She sighs in content as she leans back into his touch, just enjoying the feeling.

"You don't have to get up just yet. I've got the day off, so we won't be going to the house show tonight."

"That sounds nice." She mumbles into her pillow. "Wait...you have the night off?" She rolls on her back to face him.

"I just got off the phone with Vince. I talked to him about training you to be a possible new Diva and he liked the idea. So he's allowing me to have the night off and all I have to do is give him a report of your skills Monday morning."

"He liked the idea?" She smiles. "Well I'm glad you have the night off." She leans up, kissing him quick before laying down. "When did you want to start the training?" She moves closer to him, snuggling into him more.

"Yes he did. And we can start training whenever you feel up for it."

"We can do it today, but I don't want to get up just yet."

"That's fine. No rush."

"By the way..." She giggles. "Love the hair." She laughs at it being all messy as she brings her hands up and ruffles it more.

"The before awesome look and only you get to see it."

"I'm glad...I find this look very sexy." She bites her lip.

"Oh really?"

"Mhm." She nods, still biting her lip while she plays with his hair.

"Better enjoy it now, because once we're ready to go...the fauxhawk gets made."

"Oh I find that very attractive too, but I love this look on you as well."

"Good to know."

She lets out a laugh as she keeps running her fingers through his hair just having fun messing it up more.

"You're having way too much fun with this." He chuckles.

"Yes I am." She lets one hand fall to his shoulder while the other is still in his hair.

He grins and after looking into her eyes for a few seconds or so, he leans in and gives her a good morning kiss. She relaxes her hand that was in his hair, letting it fall to his other shoulder as she pulls him a bit closer, just enjoying the kiss.

"When you're up and ready for the day, I'll give you a proper good morning kiss." He smirks after pulling away.

"Maybe I should do that then.." She pretends to think.

"Unless you'd rather wait..."

"...hmmm...I think you know my answer to that." She grins.

"Waiting it is then."

"Gives me more time to do this.." She moves her hands back to his hair, playing with it more.

"You can have all the time you want to do that."

"Good." She giggles. "It's fun." She moves her fingers to the nape of his neck, playing with the short part of his hair.

"I can play with your hair too." He chuckles.

"I'm surprised you haven't yet." She chuckles back.

"I'm letting you have your fun first."

"I could do this all day."

"But we of course have to get some training done today, so you can't do it all day technically."

"Right, but a girl can try."

"Yes, you can."

"Although I know I do have to stop soon." She pouts slightly.

"Unfortunately."

"As long as I can do this later, then I don't mind."

"Of course you can."

"Yayy." She smiles, while slowly moving her hands from his hair.

"Now...I think you should get ready. We can get breakfast first if you want, before training."

"Mmm...sounds like a plan." She arches her back, stretching a bit. "You're gonna have to let me up in order for all that to happen though."

"Right." He nods, letting her go.

She then sits up on the bed as she swings her legs over the side, stretching a bit more. She feels the bed move, then arms go around her waist and a kiss to her shoulder. She leans back into his touch before he lets her get up. Getting some workout clothes, she heads into the bathroom to get ready. She decided on a pair of black shorts, with a black sports bra type top, then had a loose fitting pink tank over it. She pulled her hair up into a ponytail and did her makeup lightly. She sprayed herself with some body mist and added some coconut lip gloss before grabbing her night clothes and walking back into the room. Mike had gotten changed himself, dressed in shorts and a sleeveless shirt. He was just getting sneakers on when she walked out. She bites her lip at seeing him in that shirt as she makes her way to her bag. She grabs her sneakers, then sits on the bed to put them on.

"So I think the training will start out with the basics. You know...seeing how you bounce off the ropes and such. Won't do anything too fancy just yet."

"Okay. Just easy stuff for now then."

"Right, and if you want, you can show me what you already know."

"I could, if you think you can handle it." She jokes.

"I'm pretty sure I can handle it." He chuckles.

"That's right. You're mister tough guy." She tries not to laugh.

"I am." He nods.

"We'll see after you get beat by a girl, now won't we."

"We'll see alright, and I won't be beat by a girl."

"Bring it on then." She playfully challenges.

"Oh, it's on."

"You're so gonna get it." She chuckles.

"Suuuure."

"Gotta love the cockiness of yours." She shakes her head.

"I know you do." He smirks.

"Oh Mike." She laughs, picking up her bag. "What to do with you?"

"Adore me?"

"I already do. Kinda hard not to." She smiles as he walks over to her, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Is that...coconut?" He gets the scent of her lip gloss.

"Mhm." She nods, biting her lip slightly.

"I love it."

"Good to know." She hooks one arm around his neck, keeping the one with her bag to the side. Her fingers instantly go to his hair, lightly running through it.

"Try not to mess the fauxhawk up." He chuckles.

"I know...it has to be perfect." She brushes her lips over his, just enough for him to get a taste of her lip gloss.

"That's all you get."

"Awww..." Mike whines. "...although...I do still owe you a proper good morning kiss..."

"True..."

Mike then grins before pressing his lips to hers. He wraps his arms around her waist more, pulling her closer to him. He tries to take most of her lip gloss off, but she pull away before he can.

"...more...later." She manages to say after pulling away.

"But most of it is gone already. Why not finish the job?"

"You would like that, wouldn't you." She tries not to give in.

"Yes, I would."

"I could always put more on..."

"Right..."

Mike gives her the puppy dog face that she just can't resist. She pulls him closer and lets him get the rest off. Once he is sure he got it all, he pulls away, resting his forehead against hers.

"...now to...function again..." She tries catching her breath.

"My bad for you losing function." He chuckles.

"You know what you're doing." She looks at him. "Not that I mind though."

"Of course not."

"If only we could stay here all day, but we do have to get training in at some point today."

"Right."

"As much as I don't want to move right now...I think we should go before it gets to late." She frowns a bit.

"Don't worry. After this long day of training, I have something planned for when we get back."

"Oh?"

"Any hints?"

"It'll help you relax."

"I'm liking the sound of that already."

"Good."

"How about we head out and get something to eat...I'm getting a bit hungry and I'm sure you are too."

"You're right."

Mike steals one last kiss before letting her go. She re-applies her gloss as they head for the door. As soon as he smells it, he's all over her again. She playfully pushes him away before grabbing his hand and lacing their fingers as they head out to the elevator.

"You're killing me."

"Am I?" She teases, making sure he gets more of the scent.

"Yes...yes you are."

"Well, if you behave the rest of the day...you can have more..."

"I'll try my best."

"If you want any more of this..." She holds up the tube in front of him. "...I know that you will."

"I'll have to won't I?"

"Mhm." She nods. "Or no more for today."

"I'll behave."

"Thought so." She grins, giving him a peck on the cheek.

"There now your cheek smells like coconut."

"Trying to distract me, aren't you."

"Maybe."

"You so are." Mike grins, while she shrugs innocently.

"More coconut for you."

"Just to hold you over until later." She adds.

"Just what I need."

"Good." She says just as the elevator doors open to the lobby. They make their way through the lobby with his hand around her shoulder and hers around his waist. They get to his car, then he opens the door for her. She thanks him before he closes the door going to his side.

He gets in and puts his seatbelt on before starting the car and pulling out of the parking lot. They drive for a bit until he pulls into the parking lot of a little diner that is not too far from the gym he is taking her to. After he parks, he gets out and opens her door for her. She thanks him and he puts his arm around her shoulders as they walk into the diner. They're seated fairly quickly and given menus to look through. They talk amongst each other as they decide. It does not take long and when the waiter comes over, they order what they decide on, along with their drinks. The waiter takes their menus, and that leaves them to talk about whatever.

"What did you have planned for us to start with today?"

"I was thinking running the ropes. Time you for like a minute or so, just you running back and forth, bouncing off of them. That is crucial when you're in a match."

"Right. I am pretty quick, but we'll see how it goes."

"Well I want to see how quick you are."

"Of course. I know that you have to be quick on your toes."

"Especially with the likes of Beth or Natalya."

"Oh yeah." She nods in agreement. "I actually picked up my game when I saw them..that's when I was training last year or so."

"Ohhh."

"Mhm. I stopped shortly after that though. Don't know why."

"Lost motivation?"

"Not really. The friends who I was training with left and there was really no one else around to train with so I just stopped."

"Sorry to hear that."

"Oh it's alright. I still kept in shape though. That did not stop me."

"That's good."

"I'm glad I didn't stop now. It may actually help me out."

"I'm sure it will."

Soon their drinks arrive and they sip at those until their food comes. Once it's done, they talk a bit while eating. When they are done, Mike pays the bill and then they head out to the car and off to training.

"I'm lucky to know a place that has a ring inside that we can train you in."

"That's really convenient. Not many places are like that."

"They're hard to find, yes."

Since they were not far from where they were going, they got there rather quickly. After parking the car, they got out and grabbed their bags from the back before heading inside. After waking inside, they go through another door which led to this wide open area and a ring in the middle of the room.

"Oh wow." She looks around, seeing how big it looks.

"Yeah, they hold independent scene wrestling here from time to time. Just shows for the locals."

"I have never seen a place this big before...well empty."

"Wait until the day you see how big an arena looks with all the empty seats the ring in the middle."

"That might be the day it all actually sinks in for me to. This all still seems so surreal."

"It's like that for a while."

"Trust me, I know."

"So, shall we?"

"We shall." She nods.

They then walk over to the ring and climb up, and Mike holds the ropes for her to get in. Once in the ring, she starts to do a few stretches so that her muscles are loose a bit. When she's ready, Mike instructs her on what to do. She nods and then starts to run back and forth across the ring. He uses his watch to time her as she goes, letting her go a few minutes before stopping. She leans up against the ropes trying to catch her breath a bit.

"How was that?" She says in between breaths.

"Impressive." He says, handing her a bottle of water.

She takes the cap off and takes a long sip. "Thanks." She says after swallowing. "What's next?" She asks as she sets the bottle down.

"Let's see how your strength matches up to mine. We'll lock up and try to push each other into the corner. We'll do that a few times."

"Alright." She gets off the ropes. "Ready when you are awesome boy." She teases.

"Bring it on." He smirks.

She smirks back at him as she motions with her hand for him to come at her. He does and when they lock up, he backs her into the corner the first time.

"This is going to be harder than I thought."

"Point one goes to me."

"For now."

"All about strength, push me with all the force you can. I know you can do it."

"Alright." She warily says. They then get ready again and lock up one more time. This time was a bit easier than the last, but it took some struggling. She managed to get him back into the corner.

"See? Told you that you could do it."

"You did." She smiles. "Took some time getting you there, but I did it."

"Right. Not always gonna be an easy task."

"No. How about a few more times. I wanna see how quick I can get you there."

He nods and they both move back to the middle of the ring. They keep that up a few times more, and she's able to get him over in his corner with hardly any trouble. she lets him go and out of fun, leans forward and kisses him quickly before backing away from him.

"Oh you're so in for it now."

"Ohhh I'm so scared." She pretends to shake. "Come and get me then." She challenges.

He smirks as he starts to walk toward her. She squeals as she runs to the other side of the ring and slides out, sticking her tongue out at him.

"Like that's gonna stop me?"

"Never said it would." She keeps her eye on him. He makes it look like his is going to go one way but goes the other way. When he finally gets out of the ring, he stands there and looks at her before moving. She holds her finger up, telling him to waist so she could take off the tank top she was wearing since it was getting hot. After she tossed it on the railing, she looked up to see him standing in front of her.

"Eep." She says quietly.

"Got you now." He smirks.

"Oh hey Shauna!" She looks over his shoulder, making him look too. She then runs away since no one was really there.

"Ohh you little sneak."

"Yes I am." She laughs as she climbs back into the ring. She stands there with her hands on her hips. "Are you ready for more or have you had enough?" She playfully smirks at him.

"I never have enough."

"Well, lets go. I'm ready for more."

"Well...show me what you've got." He grins, getting back into the ring.

She goes towards him, locking up with him once again before putting him in a headlock. He manages to get over to the ropes and leans against them. He sends her into the other side after she lets go. When she comes back, she slides under him and then quickly goes to roll him up. He kicks out of it and when they both stand, she smirks at him.

"Impressed?" She breathes as they circle each other.

"I have to say I am, but anyone can do that."

"Oh, I'm just going easy on you for now." She chuckles. "You haven't seen anything yet." She adds.

"Well...I'm waiting."

"What's that behind you?" She points, wanting him to get distracted.

"Not falling for it this time." He laughs.

"Oh darn."

He starts to walk in her direction only to have her duck out of the way, ending up behind him. She wraps her arms around his waist and tries to lift him.

"Won't be that easy to lift me." He chuckles.

"I can try." She grunts as she still tries to lift him up.

"Nothing wrong with trying."

"No..." She gives up trying. "...boy are you hard to move."

"It's all the working out I do."

"Right." She nods. "It's only my first day, but I'm sure I'll be able to move you with no problem soon."

"Now that'll be impressive."

"That's my plan." She smirks. "I'm here to impress everyone."

"That's the attitude."

"What can I say." She shrugs. "Go big or go home."

"True that." He nods.

"What else you got for today?" She bounces around a bit getting ready for more.

"Oh I've got a lot of stuff planned. We're gonna be going all day."

"I'm ready for whatever ya got."

"Great. And likewise."

She motions with her hand for him to bring on whatever he's got. He tells her the next thing to do do and they do that a few times. Then they work on the various ways they can pin someone, and how to kick out. They work on that for a bit, with Mike telling her how to do it right and what she's doing wrong. She listens to everything he has to say and starts to get better at it the more they work on it. At one point, she gets him by surprise and counts three.

"Oh look at that..." She smirks.

"...the awesome champ got pinned by a girl." She teases.

"You caught me off guard."

"Mhm...suuuurrrrre. Whatever you say." She laughs. "Admit it. You got beat by a girl." She pokes his chest. "I won't tell anyone."

"You'll never get me to admit that."

"It doesn't matter. I was here. I know what happened."

"I won't tell anyone...promise." She adds.

"Good." He nods. "If you do, you might be in for it more than you are now."

"Ooohh...I'm so scared." She pretends to shake.

"You should be." He smirks.

"Well for some reason, I'm not."

"Because you know my tricks well enough by now."

"I do."

"Well I can already tell that you'll be ready for a tryout match in no time."

"I would hope so." She chuckles. "I do have the best training me afterall."

"Yes you do." He grins.

"Oh." She covers her mouth. "You thought I meant you." She tries not to laugh. "I'm sorry, but I meant someone else." She teases.

"Suuuuure. I'm the only one here right now."

"Did you forget Shauna helped me too?"

"Yes I know, but is she the one training you now?"

"Ummm..." She puts a finger on her lip as she looks at the ceiling. "...Alex?"

"He's not here right now either."

"Oh I know!" She held her finger up. "Cody."

"Really?" He starts that game up again.

"Really."

"Really?"

"Really!"

"I can go all day you know."

"Really."

"Really." She steps a bit closer, getting in his face a bit.

"Really?"

"Reeeeaaalllllly." She drags out.

That leads to them staring at each other, a staring contest starting. They stare at each other, neither of them giving up until Mike does his famous smirk. She can't help but to bite her lip and look away.

"Aha."

"Not fair." She whines. "You know what that does to me." She bites her lip, trying not to look at him.

"Yes, I know."

"Cheater." She fake pouts.

"You love me anyway."

"Of course. It's hard not to." She blushes slightly.

"Of course not."

She looks into his eyes for a moment before realizing he moved closer so he was right in front of her. She snaps out of it when she feels his hands go down the side on her arms.

"You seem distracted."

"When you do that I am."

"Good to know."

"I think...we should get...back to training." She manages to get out as he walks his fingers up her arms.

"We have all day."

"Whatever you say." She starts to become relaxed, letting her eyes fall shut.

"We're allowed breaks now and then."

"So...I'm guessing we are taking a break?" She looks at him through her lashes.

"You guessed right."

"I could use one. You're really tough." She chuckles as she walks over to the ropes.

"Why thank you."

"Cocky." She playfully pushes his shoulder while she laughs.

"You better believe it." He chuckles.

"I do, trust me." She climbs out of the ring and hops down, walking over to the railing and sitting on it while Mike walks over and stands in front of her. She takes a sip of her water and notices he's still staring. "Yes?" She raises a brow after swallowing her water.

"I think you know.."

"Do I?"

"I believe so."

"Hmmm..." She looks up, pretending to think. Mike walks closer, putting his hand son her hips. She rests her hands on his shoulders for now, until he presses his lips to hers. One hand instantly goes to his hair while she lets the other run along the neckline of his shirt. She wraps her legs around his waist and arches her back when she feels his fingers starting to wander on the exposed skin of her back and sides. She tugs a bit at his hair as his hands continue to wander along her exposed skin. Goosebumps start to form on her skin when he lightly runs his fingers over her spin. She arches her back, moving closer to him while he chuckles into the kiss.

"A little sensitive spot?" He asks, once pulling from her lips.

"Mhm." She nods in a dreamy state.

"Another thing I can use to my advantage."

"I have a feeling you will too."

"By the way, after lunch, I do have a surprise for you."

"Oh?" She tilts her head to look at him.

"What is it?"

"Well if I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise now would it?"

"No.." She puts on her flirty face. "...hint?" She bats her eyelashes.

"Has to do with your training."

"You got the most awesome person of all time to come?" She acts all giddy just to mess with him.

"Well I don't see who can be more awesome than I am, but you'll have to wait and see."

"I could name a few people." She jokes. "I'm just messing with you." She laughs, running her fingers through his hair. "I guess you can wait."

"That's the spirit."

"Should we maybe eat or are we going to stay like this the whole break?" She giggles since his hands are still on her hips and her legs around his waist.

"As much as I would love to stay right here, I think we should go get something to eat."

"I would love to stay like this too, but I do need my strength so I can continue to beat you in that ring."

"Oh yeah, suuuure."

"I pinned you, didn't I?"

"Once."

"Many more to come too."

"Uh huh, sure."

"You'll see after we eat." She smiles, pecking his lips while she moves her legs from his waist. He steps back to help her down, then they head over to get something to eat.

In the meantime, Alex and I have been at the gym for some time now. I did most of the stuff in there, leaving the treadmill for last. As I was getting ready to walk, I noticed Alex lifting some weights. He had them laying on the back if his shoulders while he squatted then slowly stood up. What made this all distracting for me was the fact that his back was to me.

"He's trying to kill me." I say quietly.

I start to walk only to glance over at Alex who is going a bit slower with his routine. I bite my lip trying to push aside the thoughts that are coming to mind.

"Focus...focus on your workout..." I try to tell myself.

I slip in my ear buds while I walk, hoping that would keep me from being distracted. It worked for a bit since I only took a few glances over in Alex's direction. I look up again to see that he's not there anymore, and I look around everywhere I possibly can for him. Not seeing him anywhere, I take out my ear buds while I call his name. It's not until I feel hands on my hips, that I know where he is.

"Booo." He whispers in my ear, kissing behind it.

I jump a little, but relax almost instantly when I know it's him. I stop the treadmill so we don't get hurt from it moving. Once that is done, I step back while he moves his hands from my hips, wrapping them around my stomach as I lean back into him.

"Didn't mean to scare you."

"It's okay."

"I was thinking maybe a few more sets then we could head out for some lunch."

"Few more sets huh? So you can distract me?"

"It's only distracting if you watch." Alex smirks.

"Well how can I not when you're just feet in front of me, away from me?"

"I don't know." He shrugs. "I get the same way with you too."

"I knew I could sense you watching me earlier."

"I was. Just could not help myself."

"Oops, my bad."

"The view was too beautiful to look away from."

"Awww."

"It's the truth." He kisses my cheek.

"And the view I had was kind of too distracting to look away from, but I had the willpower to."

"At least one of us has that. I could not stop staring in the mirror."

"Good to know." I giggle.

"I was thinking of maybe doing a Tout too."

"Let me guess...you want me to take it?"

"Only if you want...I mean I can try to do it myself." Alex jokes.

"You're really gonna try weight lifting and touting at the same time?"

"No...I was hoping you would do it."

"I was hoping you would say that." He grins.

"My phone or yours?"

"Mine. This way I can send it out right away."

"Alright, phone please."

Alex hands me his phone then gives me a quick kiss before going back over to the weights. He gets them on his shoulders and I tell him when to go. Once I tell him to go, he does as many reps as he can in 15 seconds, while I bite my lip the whole time watching him. Once the 15 seconds were up, the video gets posted and Alex puts the weight back on the holder.

He walks back over to me with his water bottle in hand.

"How many was that?"

"You're getting closer to the goal you set. You're almost there."

"One more. I know I can get even closer."

"You do that...I'm gonna do little workout things while I wait."

"Alright. Shouldn't take that long."

"Right." I nod.

Alex smirks before putting his hand on my waist. He pulls me to him then presses his lips to mine. He keeps it short, but also makes sure it will be a lingering one as well.

"Killing me."

"More later..." He brushes his lips over mine.

"...better be."

"Got the locker room all to ourselves."

"Good."

Alex pulls away so we can finish up with our workout. As he goes to walk away, I tease him a bit by smacking his butt.

"Oh you're gonna get it." He turns around, trying to be serious.

"What? I didn't do anything." I bite my lip.

"Who did it then? There is no one else around."

"An invisible force."

"I highly doubt that." He chuckles.

"Oh, just go do one more."

"I plan on it." Alex smirks.

He then goes back over to do one more set. Since he now knows that I am watching him, to get me back for what I did he makes sure to go as low the floor as he while he goes up just as slow. I mumble to myself, trying to look away, but this time I can't. He does a few more the same way before he puts the weights back on the holder. He grabs a towel from nearby and walks over to where I have not moved from while he wipes the sweat off his face and hair.

"Yoo hoo, you alive?" He chuckles.

"I-I...yeah...I am." I blink my eyes refocusing my vision.

"It doesn't seem like it."

"You just had to do that."

"My bad."

"You obviously enjoyed." He adds with a chuckle. He then leans down and gives me a quick kiss.

"That obvious?"

"You were drooling." He teases.

"No I wasn't."

"I'm just messing with you." He pulls me into a hug while kissing the top of my head.

"If I was drooling I think I'd know anyway."

"Surprised you haven't caught me yet." He says so I almost can't hear.

"What was that?"

"Nothing." Alex rubs my back. "Nothing at all."

"Uh uh...sure."

"How about we get cleaned up and get some lunch?" Alex tries changing the subject.

"Sure."

"First..." Alex looks down at me. He lifts my chin so I am looking at him. He smiles before giving me a better kiss than before. His hand moves from my chin to the side of my face while his other rests on my waist.

My arms instinctively wrap around his neck and I pull him closer. He starts to deepen the kiss as he moves his hand from my cheek to my hair, playing with what is not in the ponytail. He gets a little frustrated though, because my hair is up and he wants to play with all it. He starts to tug at the hair tie, carefully pulling it loose and out of my hair. He smiles into the kiss as he tosses the hair tie aside and starts to run his fingers through my hair happily. He starts to back me up until my back is against the wall. I let him kiss me for a few more minutes or so, before stopping him.

"Not here...too public."

"Let them look."

He then presses his lips back to mine, not caring who's looking. I let him kiss me for a bit longer before stopping him for now.

"More later...before we leave for the show."

"That I'm holding you to that."

"I know you are."

"Now let's go get ready before you lose all your control." I add.

"Right. Don't want that...yet."

"No, not this soon."

"There'll be a time for that... in the future."

"Yes...plenty of time."

"Don't have to worry about it right now."

"I don't care how long I have to wait. As long as I have you that is all that matters."

"Awwww."

"That's all I could ever ask for."

"You're too sweet."

"That's how much I care about you."

"Awwww."

"It's true. I'm just so happy to have you."

"I'm happy to have you too."

Alex smiles then gives me a quick kiss. He wraps his arms around me and pulls me into a tight hug.

"Shall we go now?"

"Of course. After you."

"Wait...it would help if I put a shirt on over this. Can't really go into a restaurant or anything with this on."

"True. Even though I don't mind what you have on."

"Oh I know. I'll just wait until we get to the car to put a shirt on."

"Alright."

"Gives you extra time to be all touchy."

"I do like doing that." He grins.

"Even though, a t-shirt never stopped you before."

"Nope. Nothing ever will."

"Touchy."

"You love it."

"A little more than you think too." I giggle.

"Is that so?" He raises a brow, moving his fingers all over.

"Maybe."

"I'll keep that in mind."

"You do that. I think a tout is in order now."

"I was just thinking the same thing."

"You can focus on driving, I'll tout."

"Sounds like a good idea."

"Tell everyone how we basically killed each other with the distractions."

"You would do that." He chuckles.

"See how much I can fit into 15 seconds."

"I don't think that'll be enough time."

"Then I'll just record you driving, that's always fun."

"I do make it exciting." He jokes.

"You do." I laugh.

We finally make it out to the car. Alex opens my door for me then once I am in he goes over to his side. When he is in, he buckles his seatbealt while I get my phone ready for the Tout. Once we're on the road and heading somewhere for lunch, I start the tout, letting everyone know what's going on right now, before turning my phone on Alex. Alex glances over real quick giving his smile before turing back to the road. The tout stops recording and I put it into a tweet, posting that as well.

"You're such a goof." I laugh after posting.

"I know."

I shake my head laughing a bit as Alex pulls up to a little restaurant, finding a place to park. In the meantime, Stef and Mike have just finished their lunch and were heading back to the gym to continue the training. Once they were back in, they went right to the ring. Since they had a break, they started off with some stretching. He had stopped stretching for a minute and when she looked over, he was pulling his shirt off. She bites her lip hard, trying to contain all the thoughts and urge to just run and jump him. He tosses the shirt to the side where his things are, before resuming the stretching. She tries to focus on stretching more, but her eyes keep landing on Mike. The ringing of a phone then breaks her trance and she looks away quickly and goes back to stretching herself, while Mike stopped and went to answer his phone.

"Who is it?" She asks, standing and walking to the ropes just resting her arms on them for now.

"You'll find out when they get here."

"How long will that be?"

"About a half hour." He says as he texts back who texted him first.

"Are we going to wait for them or are we going to start now?"

We can do a little bit while we wait. But first..." He trails off, climbing up onto the side of the ring. He stands inches from her, holding the ropes, before leaning in and kissing her briefly, but softly.

"Trying to add to the distractions.." She says after he pulls away.

"Possibly."

"It's already hard enough for me right now..." She looks at him with no shirt on.

"Oops." He smirks.

"You did it on purpose."

"You know me all too well."

"Yes I do." She bites her lip trying to stop looking. "We should start before things happen."

"What kind of things? Hmm?"

"Things that should not happen here."

"Miiike..." She blushes, playfully whacking his arm. "...what if whoever is coming walks in? What then?"

"Do I look like the kind of person who's worried about that?" He chuckles.

"No..." She bites her lip.

"I thought so." He grins before leaning and and pressing his lips to hers once again.

She starts to kiss back, soon forgetting where they were. Her hands start to move everywhere they feel his skin, which is almost everywhere. Since he is torturing her with no shirt on, she decides to lightly run her nails down his chest. He lets go of the ropes in favor of leaning against them on his elbows, so that he's able to cup her cheeks as he keeps kissing her, holding her in place. She sighs happily into the kiss while she lets her fingers run across his abs before settling down and resting on his hips. She leaves one hand there while the other travels up his back. When he moves his hands so that he could wraps his arms around her, she could feel his muscles flex under her fingers. She closes her eyes tighter, trying to contain the urge to go any farther. She instinctively starts to run her nails over his skin while he tries to pull her closer. That hand then moves from his back to his hair, running her fingers through it. She starts to gently tug on the ends of his hair since he starts to deepen the kiss while trying to run his fingers through her hair even though it is in a ponytail. She feels him touch the hair tie, knowing that he wants to take it out.

"...not yet..." She mumbles against his lips.

He makes a noise of disappointment, moving away from the hair tie. He moves his hand to the nape of her neck, pulling her closer. It gets harder and harder for her to stay strong since he starts moving his fingers against her skin.

"Should I come back later or...?" They both hear the voice of John, as he walks in.

"Yes." Mike mumbles.

"No...he's good for now." She pulls away from Mike with a smirk.

"...later..." She tells him quietly.

Mike then nods before reluctantly pulling away.

"So this is your surprise?" She turns to him once he climbs in the ring.

"Yup."

"I am surprised." She smiles. "Glad you could make it John." She turns to John with a smile.

"I'm glad I could help with your training today. I've got a couple hours left until heading to the arena. I'd much rather spend them training someone, than sitting around doing nothing."

"Well I'm glad you chose me." She nods. "What you got for today?"

"Well where did you leave off?"

"Timing on running back and forth, locking up, roll ups."

"Okay, let's work on submissions. There's tons that you can do."

"I'm up for that." She moves her shoulders back and forth while John gets in the ring.

"Alright, I'm going to show you how to do some, step by step. And then I'll let you try them on me."

"Sounds good." She nods.

"Alright let's go for the Reverse chinlock. Mostly everyone uses it, it's very common. So, if you would sit down, I'll show you how to do that."

She then goes in the middle of the ring and sits like she was told. John goes behind her and gets in position. He talks her through, step by step how to do it, as he does it. He wraps one arm under her chin and locks his hands together.

"It's simple really." He says, letting her go. "Now you try."

She stands up while he takes the spot she was sitting in. "You can do this." She says to herself before positioning herself. She follows the steps John told her and gets it locked, but she knows she can do better.

"Let me try that again, I know I can do better."

"Take all the time you need."

She then tries it again, doing better this time but she's still not happy. She knows she can do it faster and better. She tries a couple more times before finally getting to where she wants to be.

"That was great. Now how to get out of it. All you have to do is get to your feet and stand. That way you can get your opponent to let you go, by say...elbowing them in the gut. Or if you have the strength...flipping them."

"I think for now, elbowing will be good for me...with you two at least."

"Want to practice that?"

"Sure." She nods.

She switches places with John, taking the spot back, getting ready. he puts the hold on her again and she tries to get out of it. Since he is stronger than she is right now, it takes her some time to get out of the hold. Mike however encourages her, telling her that she can get out of it. Hearing Mike say that, she got the strength and started to hit John harder in the gut, not holding back this time. Finally, after a few hits, she got out of the hold.

"Great. I was gonna tell you to not hold back, because I can take it."

"It took awhile for me to adjust, but I finally figured out how hard to actually hit you."

"Right. Of course it's different with whoever you face. Some are easier to hit, some are harder."

"I was used to Mike's strength not yours, but now I am."

"Well that's because I'm stronger than him. No offense Mike."

"None taken."

"I think he was going easy on me though." She whispers to John.

"'Cause you're the girlfriend." He whispers back, chuckling.

"Probably." She chuckles.

"Hey now..." Mike steps in the ring. "...we got training to do." He walks over putting his hand on her shoulder gently pulling her back to him.

"Relax." She tilts her head to look at him.

"Ready for the next submission?"

"Sure am."

"Who's teaching me this one?" She asks.

"I will." Mike says.

"Okay this is my Crossface submission. All you have to do is lay down on your stomach and I do the rest."

"Okay." She nods before doing what he said.

"Don't have too much fun." John snickers.

"I heard that." She remarks.

Mike rolls his eyes before walking over and putting a leg on either side of her before squatting down in position. He wraps his arms around her neck, locking his hands in front of her face and he slowly pulls her up, so she's stretched up back. He tells her how to get out of the hold and she moves her hands in front of her, trying to lift herself up. He moves with her. She grabs his hands and pulls them away from her face and then apart, once they both get back to their feet. Once she gets them far enough away from her, she turns around quick and pushes him backwards away from her.

"Oh look I can get out of your own submission hold." She smirks.

John stands there clapping in approval. Mike looks a bit shocked as he runs his hand through his hair.

"Yeah, yeah." He chuckles. "You try now."

He lays down like she did and she does the same exact thing that he did to her. She tries to hold him with all her strength, but he soon gets to his knees, making her back up a bit. She starts to struggles while he stands since he is taller than her, but she manages to keep a good hold on him. Since she does have the hold on him and she's standing, she just decides to have fun with this and jumps on his back, wrapping her legs around him.

"That's one way to go." John laughs to himself.

Mike brings his arms around, starting to lightly move his fingers over her legs, trying to tickle her.

"Ahhh nooo!"

"You're the one who jumped on me." Mike chuckles.

"I'm trying something different." She tries to sound serious even though she wants to laugh.

"Or are you just messing with me?"

"I don't know..." She tightens her grip a bit. "...am I?"

That's when he does the last thing he can do...he licks her hand. That makes her let go of the hold she has on him.

"Mike!" She wipes her hand on his shoulder. "You just had to do that." She laughs.

"I did." He chuckles.

"I sure hope that never really happens."

"It doesn't. Don't worry."

"Good. That would be awkward."

"It only happens with me and you now."

"Kinky." She whispers so only he can hear. "I like that."

"Now...gonna let me go?" She asks.

"Hmmm..."

"I'll take that as a no." She giggles.

"We can take another break if you want." He suggests.

"We could. I mean if that is alright with John." She turns to look at John.

"Take a break?" She calls over to him.

"Sure." He nods.

"You're gonna have to let me go so we can get out." She says as Mike walks over to the ropes.

"Darn."

"Once we get out and sit down then you are be all touchy again, but no to touchy since John is here."

"Right right."

He then holds the ropes so that she's able to get out. After she hops down, Mike follows. They then both walk over to where their drinks are and when she goes to sit, Mike pulls her down so she's sitting on him.

"Already?" She giggles as she leans into him.

"What can I say...I'm cuddly."

"I can see that." She chuckles while he lets his fingers walk over whatever skin he can reach.

"Awww...so cute." John teases.

"Oh, you'd be the same way probably if you had a girlfriend."

"True." John nods. "We'll see about that when the time comes."

"Well when you do. I wanna meet her."

"I'll make sure you're one of the first people that meet her."

"Yayy."

"Aren't you just a bubbly one." He chuckles.

"Yes I am." She says all proud.

"Looks like you have your hands full with this one Mike." John says jokingly.

"Heyyy." She playfully whacks him. "I'm not like that all the time."

"Well I haven't known you long enough to know that." He chuckles.

"Was I all bubbly the night Ziggler was hitting on me in catering?" She shudders at the memory.

"I see your point."

"I can be tough when I need to be, although I don't really show unless I have too."

"Right."

"Mike." She swats his hand when she feels his fingers play with the bottom of her shorts. "Not here."

"Control." She leans back, kissing his cheek. She laces his fingers with his to help him keep busy for now.

"I'll try."

"Do that and maybe I'll surprise you with something later."

"Ooh?"

"Only if you behave."

"I promise."

"Good." She gives him a quick kiss. "What else are we doing today?" She asks after pulling away and leaning her head on his shoulder.

"Well besides the rest of the training...just the surprise I have for you tonight."

"Which I can't wait to see." She sits up a bit. "How about we get back to training before it gets to late?"

"Good idea."

She turns to Mike, giving him a quick peck before standing up and heading back over to the ring.

"All ready for some more?"

"I'm ready for whatever you got."

"Let's try out a match. See how well you do."

"I'll be the ref." John adds.

"Lets do it." She brings her hands together, moving them around to loosen up.

"You're on."

Mike gets in the ring along with John before Mike gets in position. They stare each other down until John tells them to go. Mike smirks at her before coming at her, but she surprises him by quickly moving out of the way. She motions with her hand for him to come at her as she smirks at him. When he does, they lock up and she gets him into the corner. John counts like a normal ref would and she steps back before five and she smiles innocently at Mike.

"That the best you got?" She smirks at him. "Come on Champ." She taunts, as he starts coming at her.

When he comes at her, she surprises both him and John with a hiptoss, seeing as neither one of them taught that to her.

"Very good, but how did you pick that up?"

"Shauna." She smirks.

"You'd be surprised at what else I know."

"Well let's see it."

"You don't know what you just got yourself into."

"What're you waiting for then?"

"Everything I do will be a surprise." She grins.

She looks at him for a moment, before deciding what she wants to do first. She then takes him off his feet, grabbing his legs and dropping him so he lands on his back. since he was close to the ropes, she grabbed them and started to bring her knee down, hitting him in the ribs. She then pulls Mike away from the ropes the best she can before covering him. John starts to count only for Mike to get his shoulder up at two.

"Almost got you."

"Almost...I'm just getting warmed up."

"Sure you are."

Mike smirks before surprising her by grabbing her and putting her in a headlock. He makes sure not to put too much pressure, but just enough for her to have to work out of it. She manages to get to her feet eventually and she did what she was taught to do, to get out of such holds. She starts elbowing Mike in the gut, but not too hard. Just hard enough to make him let go. She finally gets him to where he has to let go and she surprises him again when she flips Mike over, him landing on his back once again. She goes for the cover again, Mike kicks out at two.

"Damn you're tough to pin." She mutters.

"Yes I am."

"I'm determined to pin you though."

"That's the attitude." He grins.

"Only one I know." She smirks.

"I know I can beat you. One more shot."

Mike nods with a grin on his face. They both get up and start to circle each other again. They lock up again, and this time it's Mike who gets her into the corner. John starts to count and Mike backs off before he gets to five. She stands there, catching her breath for a moment before trying to go at Mike again. She slides underneath him, before jumping onto his back and locking her hands in front of his face and locking her legs around his waist. He starts moving side to side while trying to get her hands off his face. She tightens up her grip as he starts to back up into the corner, pushing her up against the turnbuckle. She lets go and Mike walks a bit forward away from the corner. Little did he know, she was on the top rope in the corner, sitting there. And when he turned around, she jumped and hit him with a cross-body. She goes for the pin and this time she gets it.

"Told you I could pin you." She smirks, still hovering over him.

"Twice too." She adds.

"You got lucky." Mike mutters.

"Luck has nothing to do with it."

"Alright...you got me." Mike gives in. "Great job." He leans up pecking her lips.

"Thank you."

"I think that's is about it for today." She sits up as she moves off of him.

"We did get a lot done." She nods. "Thanks for helping John." She adds, turning in his direction.

"Anytime."

"So...now what?" She turns her attention to Mike. She moves her fingers to his chest, letting them walk up his shoulders.

"Well I say head back to the hotel, shower, and maybe we go out in a few hours for dinner."

"I'm up for that."

They both grab their things and head out after John does, heading to the car to head back to the hotel. Alex and I have gotten back to the hotel and decided to just relax a bit before we have to get ready for the show later on that night.

"Just a couple more hours."

"Hopefully it will be an easy night."

"Shouldn't be that bad of a night."

"No. I am just checking out my competition for the title tonight."

"Kinda like we did Monday." He adds.

"Ah. I think I'm gonna have a match, not sure yet. Or you know maybe at the last minute, we'll be scheduled for a tag team match, those are fun with you."

"It could happen. I mean, I just know to have fun and you are the reason I do that."

"Well that's because we work so well together."

"We do. Not many people have that going for them like we do."

"Right. Most people either hate each other in character or onscreen and are forced to team together, or they only hate each other in real life."

"True. Not many people have the type of relationship we have."

"Well...besides Melina and Morrison when they were still around. They've been dating ever since they both got into the business."

"I think they were the only other ones who were about to get along out of anyone else."

"True."

"How do you think training is going with Mike and Stef?" Alex looks down at me while rubbing my arm with his thumb.

"I think it should be going well. I'm sure she's showing him some of the things I taught her and it's a lot, surprising him with them."

"So you taught her a few things huh?" Alex raises a brow. "I'm sure she is giving him a run for his money then." He chuckles.

"I can almost guarantee that."

"I'm sure we'll hear all about it soon. She probably won't let him live it down either."

"Not at all." I laugh.

"He's going to have his hands full I'm guessing." He laughs.

"More than likely."

"Oh boy." He shakes his head with a chuckle. "So..staying here until we leave, right?" Alex gives me his famous smirk.

"Do you really have to ask that?" I laugh.

"Well no, but just letting you know that you are not moving anytime soon."

"Oh, believe me, I already knew that."

"Good." Alex pulls me closer to him. "Because you're not moving right now." He grins before pressing his lips to mine, his one hand on my back while the other goes right to my hair.

"I'm so getting you back...for the distractions...in the gym." I mumble against his lips.

"You...can...try..." She feels him smirk under the kiss

Then within a blink of an eye, he moves us and has me pinned to the mattress, fingers laced with mine. "You were saying?" He chuckles, pulling from the kiss for a brief moment.

"I have my ways." I smirk, tilting my head as I begin to nip at the skin on his shoulder. He leans down more making it easier for me as I move up to his neck.

I know that I'm getting to him, because whenever I hit certain spots, he squeezes my hands slightly. Feeling his grip tighten on my hands, I smirk and keep moving until I reach his neck. I hover my lips over his skin letting my breath hit is neck. He groans, getting impatient.

"I'm getting to you...aren't I?"

All he can do is nod at this point. I make sure to take my time, being sure to fully get him back for earlier. I make sure to pay attention to his reaction to everything I do, until I finally stay in one spot that made him squeeze my hands a bit harder than before. I stay on that spot for as long as I can. I hear a growl come from his chest and smirk knowing I've done my job. I slowly move to his lips and once there he kisses me back roughly, still holding my hands. I struggle against his grip, trying to move my hands from the mattress, but he pushes them back down, not letting me touch him just yet.

"...not..yet..." He mumbles against my lips. He moves from my lips, trailing to my jaw before reaching my neck. I bite my lip while squeezing his hands more. He takes his time, grazing his lips over my skin lighlty using his tongue as he goes.

This just makes me struggle more, because now keeping me from touching him at all costs is torturing me way more than before. He chuckles against my skin knowing the torture he is putting me through. Right before he goes after my sensitive spot he lets my hands go. I instantly latch onto him, one arm goes around his shoulders from the back, my hand resting on his shoulder and my other hand is already tugging gently at hair. Not wasting anymore time, he goes right after the spot. I dig my nails into his back, muffling a moan into his shoulder. Smirking at my reaction, he does not stop until he leaves a mark, but a coverable one.

"You left a mark...didn't you?" I say after he had pulled away.

"It's coverable." He smirked, looking at his work.

"It better be."

"It is." Alex moves up so he is looking at me. "Don't worry."

"You're evil sometimes."

"So are you."

"Hey, you deserved what I gave you not too long ago. That's for the distraction you gave me."

"That maybe true, but I will always get you back."

"Like you just did."

"Exactly." He grins.

I lay back against the pillows, looking up at him. He leans down and kisses me once before taking his spot back next to me. He pulls me to him so that I'm laying on his chest. I snuggle into him happily letting my fingers run over the top of his shirt.

"I'm surprised this never came off."

"It can if you want it to."

"No no, that's okay."

"Too distracting?" He chuckles.

"Just a little."

"Now that I know that..." Alex trails, lifting his shirt up a bit showing the bottom of his abs.

"I think I'll see enough of those if we're put in a tag team match or if you're put in a singles match." I giggle.

"You would enjoy that, wouldn't you." He grins.

"You know me all too well."

"Yes I do. A little too well."

"Well that's not really a bad thing."

"Never said it was." He runs his fingers through my hair.

"You know what that does to me."

"I know. I can stop if you want."

"No, you don't have to."

"If you want to take a nap, you can. I'll make sure you're up in time. We did have a long workout."

"True..."

"If you feel the need to sleep, go ahead. We're not moving anymore today." Alex kisses the top of my head.

I nod and snuggle into him more, leaning into his touch everytime his fingers run through my hair. I lay there just listening to his heart beating. The soothing sounds of his heart and the motion of his fingers in my hair soon puts me to sleep. I end up sleeping for hours, and before I know it, I'm being woken up.

"Shauna..." Alex whispers, gently shaking me. "...time to get up."

I mumble in my sleep, clinging to him, not wanting to move.

"We're going to be late." He moves some hair from my face. "You still need to get ready."

"...help me...up..." I mumble.

"Alright." He grins to himself. Next thing I know, their are a pair of lips against mine. It does not last too long and when I start to kiss back, he pulls away. "More after you get up."

"Promise?"

Alex lightly brushes his lips against mine. "Promise."

He moves from the bed and then I move, heading over to my things and picking stuff out to wear. Once I find what I'm looking, I head into the bathroom to get ready. I don't take too long, considering the time and everything. When I am done, I walk out of the bathroom, putting my workout clothes I had on before with the rest of my stuff.

"Amazing." Alex says once he gets a good look at me."

"Which you always say."

"It's true. You never fail to amaze me."

"Of course. Now you go finish getting ready."

Alex give me a quick kiss before he gets his tie and jacket, putting those on. Once he was done, he turned to me.

"Well..." He turned around. "...how does your Champ look?"

"Handsome as always." I smile.

"Just what I was going for." He grins. "And of course...only for you."

"I know."

"Are you ready?" Alex picks up his title.

"All set." I nod, grabbing my gear bag.

We make sure we have everything that we need, before leaving. Once having everything we then head out to the elevator, hands laced the whole time. In the meantime, Stef and Mike have just gotten back from being out for dinner. This meant that it was time for the surprise that he had for her.

"So...what's this surprise you have planned?" She asks after sliipping her shoes off and setting her clutch on the table.

"You'll see in a bit. I'll be right back...you just get a swimsuit on." He says as he heads out onto the balcony.

She watches him walk out, a bit confused before shrugging. She walks over to her bag, searching for a swimsuit. She finds a light blue tube top bikini set, heading into the bathroom. She takes off her makeup before taking off her dress and putting on the swimsuit. Once she was done, she get her dress and walked back into the room. Mike comes back into the room, dressed in swim trunks himself. He of course stares a bit, but he snaps out of it and grins.

"Ready for the surprise?" He asks, walking over, standing behind her.

"Of course I am." She smiles, then biting her lip seeing him in his trunks.

"Great." He says, covering her eyes with his hands and leading her out onto the balcony.

She giggles a bit and moves her hand to his wrists while they make their way out.

"Okay, ready? Open in 3, 2, 1." He says, uncovering her eyes.

"Mike..." She gasps seeing that he had the hot tub on the balcony all set up with candles around the edges. "...this is amazing." She turns, giving him a quick kiss.

"You thought right. It is just what I need. All my muscles are killing me."

"Well I also have one other little thing that will help along with the hot tub." He says, walking over and grabbing a green bottle.

"Oh Mike...you're too good to me." She follows behind him.

She then steps into the hot tub, feeling the heat from the water. She slowly slides down into the water, feeling almost at ease. "Now this feels good." She moans as the jets from the side hit her lower back.

"That's good, that means it's working."

"Mhm." She bites her lip a bit, still a bit sore. "You coming in or is it just going to be me?" She tilts her head slightly, looking at him.

"I'm coming, I was just waiting for you to get in first."

"Mmkay, but I'm starting to get lonely." She slightly pouts.

"Not anymore." He says, getting in himself.

"Yayy." She cheers as he gets in. Once he gets in, she moves closer to him and rests her head on his shoulder.

"Now you know how I feel after a long night after being in the ring."

"I do." She nods. "I can help you with that now if you want." She looks up at him.

"I did kind of...beat you up today." She giggles.

"You did? I thought I was in the ring with Slater or something." He tries not to laugh.

"Psh, please, even I have more talent and skills than Wendy." She scoffs. "Just admit you got beat by a girl." She adds.

"You will never get me to admit that."

"Oh I have my ways." She smirks. "You'll say it...eventually."

"I know you will." She pokes his arm.

"Uh huh...suuuure."

"Oh you will. Just wait and see."

"Mmhmm."

"Ow." She wines as one of the jets hits a sore spot on her back. She tries to settle down, the pain just not going away.

"What's wrong?"

"Just a...really...sore spot."

"I can take care of that for you if you want."

"Please?"

"Come over here more."

She sits up a bit before sliding over closer to him. He places his hands on her hips, pulling her over more so that she's sitting on his lap.

"Alright, so just relax."

She nods her head as he gets some of the massaging lotion on his hands and starts to rub his hands over the sore spots in her shoulders first. She lets her head fall forward a bit, just leaning into his touch. He moves from her shoulders, making his way down her back. She bites her lip when he gets to the really sore spots, but soon relaxes the more he works on the spots. Then he gets to her lower back where it did hurt when the jet hit the sore spot there. It's still sore at first, but after he works on it for a bit, she feels the pain start to go away.

"So...much...better."

"That's the goal."

"Well thank you."

"You're very welcome."

He keeps going for a bit more until she's not as tense and sore as she was before. When he is done, he rests his hands on her hips while placing a kiss to her shoulder.

"We can always do this...whenever you want."

"That would be nice." She leans back on him, resting her head on his shoulder. "I'll have to return the favor someday." She tilts her head, pressing a kiss to her neck.

"I'll be looking forward to that."

"Well of course you are." She chuckles. "I'll give you the best one ever too."

"Really? Now I really will be looking forward to that."

"Yes really. I took a class when I was back in school. Learned a lot from it too."

"That always comes in handy."

"It does, which is why I took the class. Went along with my other career choice."

"And what was that?"

"A masseuse."

"Ohhh."

"Just something different I wanted to try. Not what I really wanted to do, but experience in different things helps."

"Right."

"Having fun?" She giggles since he kept walking his fingers over her stomach.

"Maybe a little." He grins.

"I can have fun too." She moves her hips a little on his lap while she tilts her head, nipping at his neck.

Almost instantly, he grabs her hips to stop her from moving. She whines against his neck, but keeps her lips there. Since she can not move, she uses her fingers to run over whatever skin of his she can reach. While his hands are on his hips, holding her there, he does move his fingers along her skin, drawing patterns. She tenses a bit, then hooks her arm around his neck as she makes her way up his jawline to his lips. When she reaches his lips, he wastes no time in kissing back eagerly. Her fingers go to his hair, lightly running through while she shifts so she's able to turn around to face him. Once he knows what she's doing, he lets go until she turns to straddle him. As soon as she turns around, his hands go right back to her hips, holding her in place.

"Much more comfortable..."

"Easier too." Mike mumbles. She keeps one hand in his hair while she lets the other fall behind his back as she lightly runs her nails across his skin.

He does pull away eventually, but that's just to start kissing the skin that he can reach on her. She lets her head fall against his shoulder while he kissed and nipped at the skin on her shoulder, slowly making his way up to her neck.

"...let that...one fade first..."

"I know..."

He continues nipping at her neck until he gets to her sensitive spot. He hovers his lips above it just letting his break hit her neck. She tenses a but and tugs at his hair as he starts to move his tongue around. She whines slightly getting impatient. He chuckles against her skin, avoiding the spot for a few more minutes before moving to it. Her grip on his hair gets tighter as she digs her nails into his back. she tries to hold out on giving him what he wants, but she fails and muffles a moan into his neck. She feels him smirk against her neck.

"I win." He chuckles when he pulls away.

"I'm assuming that was for beating you today?" She says between breaths.

"Yes."

"Now I know for next time."

"Yes you do."

"Prepare to go down...hard." She nips at his neck.

"Looking forward to it."

"Mmmm...so comfy." She mumbles, nuzzling his neck while wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I could fall asleep like this."

"If you do, I got you. Don't worry."

"Oh I already know that."

"Good." Mike kisses her shoulder. She snuggles into him more, getting more relaxed the more he runs his fingers over her back. He reaches up to her hair and since it is up, he pulls at the hair tie. She nods for him to take it out and once he does, he runs his fingers through her hair. This of course relaxes her more and at one point she yawns.

"I felt that."

"Felt what?" She tried to hide another yawn.

"That."

"Alright...you caught me."

"Maybe we should dry off now?"

"We can." She sighs, not wanting to move.

"I'm gonna have to dry you off anyway when you do fall asleep and I bring you inside."

"True..." She shifts a bit. She moves from his lap and starts to climb out. Since the air was a bit cooler, it woke her up enough for her to grab her towel and wrap it around her. Mike then got out himself before grabbing his towel.

After wrapping that around him, he wraps himself around her, keeping her even warmer. She lays her head against his chest as her eyes start to get more heavy.

"Let's get you inside."

She nods her head as Mike starts to lead her back into the room. When they get into the room, he stops in front of her bag. She turns in his arms slowly before leaning down and picking something out. Mike holds her waist, making sure she does not fall. Once she found something, he helps her to the bathroom.

"You get changed, I'm gonna shut the tub off, blow the candles out and everything."

"Okay." She mumbles sleepily. She then heads in to dry off a bit more. Once she's dry enough, she takes her suit off and hangs it up on the shower curtain. She puts on the other clothes she brought in and then brushes her hair out. When she's all done, she walks out and goes right over to the bed. By the time Mike comes back in, she's on the bed, eyes closed and semi asleep.

"Miiiike..." She whines. "I need my pillow."

"I'll be there in a bit, I need to get into dry clothes."

She whines a bit more at having to wait. While she waits, she tries to get comfortable. It doesn't take him long, and he comes out of the bathroom, and then climbs into the bed, next to her. Once she feels the bed move, she scoots closer and snuggles into him.

"Much better." She sighs in content.

"Sorry I took so long."

"It's alright...I get like that when tired."

"Understandable."

She lets out another yawn and Mike notices. He starts to run his fingers through her hair, making it easier for her to go to sleep quicker. Once notices that she's sleeping, he smiles before leaning down and kissing the top of her head. He soon goes to sleep himself. Alex and I have been at the arena most of the night. He did not have a match, only to watch Drew in his match. I had the night off so things were going really well. Of course, I'm occasionally looking around for any sign of Wade.

"Relax." Alex rubs my shoulders. "He's not back yet. I asked around to make sure."

"He could be in the crowd."

"You'll be with me the whole night plus I have a few others helping too. He is not going to get to you this time."

"I just have this overwhelming feeling he's in the crowd somewhere."

"How about you stay back here with Zack while I go out? He offered to help if Wade ever came back."

"As much as I don't want you out there by yourself because of the overwhelming feeling he's out there somewhere and he could attack you...I guess so."

"It would make me feel much better if you did."

"...okay."

"I promise to make it up to you."

"You always do."

"I just care to much about you for anything to happen to you."

"I know."

There was a knock at the door meaning it was time for Alex to head out. I let out a sigh as we both stood up.

"I'll walk you to Zack's room." Alex puts his arm over my shoulder as we head to the door.

I nod and walk with him, and it wasn't a long walk since the locker rooms are pretty much close to one another. Alex knocks then we wait for Zack to open the door.

"Hey." Zack greets.

"Hey." We greet back.

"I'll see you after the match." Alex turns me to face him. He can tell I'm a bit upset about being backstage so he lifts my chin with his fingers. He leans down pressing his lips to mine in a soft yet passionate kiss making sure it will last until he gets back.

I nod after he pulls away.

"You'll be safe here. Trust me."

"...always trust you..."

"That's how it should me." He kisses the top of my head. "Keep her safe Zack." Alex looks over at Zack.

"I will." Zack nods.

With that he hugs me once before letting me walk into the room and the door shuts behind me.

I walk over to the couch Zack has in his room and sit down. Zack walks over, joining me on the couch.

"What's wrong?" Zack asks after I sigh.

"I just...I don't like the idea of him sitting out there alone. I just have this bad feeling."

"You think Wade is going to try something, don't you?"

"With Drew in the ring, and this not being a televised event...yeah I think he will. They're working together...I know it."

"Even though he may not like this idea..." Zack rubs the back of his neck. "...would it make you feel better if we both went and stood by the curtain?"

That's when my phone lights up and I look down at it, not recognizing the number, since it's not in my contacts. It's a text.

Don't worry about your precious little boyfriend tonight. He's not in danger. I'm not even there tonight, I just know about Drew's match, because he told me. You can rest easy. Things will happen...in time.

"Who was that?" Zack asks noticing the expression on my face.

"...Wade."

"Are you sure? How'd he get your number?"

"Numbers are real easy to get a hold of. People have ways of finding out other people's numbers. And here, read it."

Zack takes my phone to read the message better. "He is not going to get you. Alex and I will make sure we can do whatever is possible to keep him from you."

"Remember when Dolph pulled the same thing almost? I got him to back off. It'll take some time, but he'll leave you alone eventually." He adds.

"I really hope so." I sigh. "He could also be doing this so Alex loses his title to Drew."

"We'll make sure that don't happen either."

"I really hope so. He'll do anything to get what he wants..they both will."

"Clearly I have nothing to worry about tonight. Just have to be on our toes from here on out."

"Right, but you have Mike and myself to help you with that. You are both are not going to go through this alone."

"I know...even though I can knock Wade and Drew into next week. They don't realize that they shouldn't mess with me. I think Wade learned the hard way."

"I heard what you did." Zack grins. "Nice done I might add."

"Why thank you."

"I'm just glad I was not on the other end of that. You're one tough broskiette."

"Oh I would never do that to you."

"Good." He chuckles. "Heard Wade hurt for a week after that."

"Good. The creep deserves it."

"That he did for messing with you."

"You know, I have the best idea that will take your mind off of him. It's the weekend finally tomorrow. Come back to Long Island with me, I'm going home for the weekend. You can bring Alex, I have enough room for you at my place. Just have fun."

"That's not a bad idea. I'll talk to him when he gets back."

"Sounds good. 'Cause you always know it's a great time when you're around me."

"Yes it is." I chuckle. "You sure know how to throw a party."

Zack kept me busy the whole time of Drew's match, mostly with singing along to songs and such, making them his own. The door opened and Alex walked in...completely unharmed like Wade had told me.

"Thank god nothing happened." I sigh relieved as I get up and almost run to him.

"Well Drew got in my face but, he was knocked out quicker than he could even mutter a word."

"Good. I knew you could handle him." I wrap my arms around his waist, laying my head on his chest. "Oh...Wade sent me a message..." I say a bit low.

"He what?" I hear the tension in his voice, clearly not happy.

"Yeah...told me not to worry about tonight and things will happen in time."

"No no no, nothing's going to happen in time. Nothing's going to happen at all, not if I have something to do with it."

"I know that, but we don't know what he is going to do or when he is going to do it." I start to get upset with tears in my eyes.

"If I can add something...I suggested coming back to Long Island since I'm going back for the weekend. It'll get you both away from everything." Zack interrupts.

"You know, that actually sounds like something we both need. Thank you Zack." Alex nods.

"Up for that?" Alex asks me.

"Of course I am."

"It's settled. We will join Zack this weekend and just forget everything and have a good time."

"Good." I nod.

"Well, I'm all done. How about we get out of here?"

"Get some sleep, get the flight out tomorrow."

"Right." Alex nods. "Thanks again Zack." Alex bumps fist with him.

"Anytime bro."

"We'll see you tomorrow."

"Sure thing. Night guys." Zack says as we head for the door.

"Night Zack." I say for Alex and I.

"Now to go back to the hotel and TRY to sleep." I say as we head to the car.

"You'll get sleep. I'll make sure you do." Alex kisses the top of my head before looking around.

"He's not here Alex. He told me he wasn't. He only knew about Drew's match and you being out there because Drew told him."

"I'm still not letting my guard down. He could have just told you that thinking we would not be expecting him."

"I just want to go. I need sleep. Haven't been sleeping good since I saw him in the shadows after Raw Monday."

"He is not going to get you. When we go to sleep you will wake up and I will still be there." Alex tells me as we reach the car.

"I know."

Alex turns me to him before opening my, pressing a soft kiss to my lips while cupping my face. He pulls away shortly after then opens my door for me. After I am in he shuts my door then goes to the driver side. Once he is in I make sure to lock all the doors. Alex gets his seatbelt on then starts to drive to the hotel. When we get there, we grab our things and head inside, getting onto the elevator and heading up to our floor. We head to our room and Alex unlocks the door, heading inside and I follow. I take my shoes off and head right to my things for clothes to change into. Once I have those, I head into the bathroom while Alex gets changed in the room itself. After changing, I come out of the bathroom and put my clothes with my things. I look over to see Alex sitting there in bed already, arms open and waiting for me. I waste no time in going over and snuggling right into him as he wraps his arms tightly around me.

"Cuddly."

"Yes I am." He grins. "Now how about you catch up on the sleep you missed?" He runs his thumb over my cheek.

"I think that's a good idea." I nod.

"I'll be here like always." Alex brushes his lips against mine before giving me a soft, lasting kiss to hopefully help me sleep better.

I sigh in content, and after he pulls away, I snuggle into him more. He moves the hand that was cupping my face to my hair while he runs his other hand up and down my back. My eyes start to get heavy and the sound of his heart starts to put me at ease. Before I know, I am fast asleep. Alex looks down at me and smiles, seeing me sleep. He watches me for a bit before kissing the top of my head and going to sleep himself.


	15. LA & LI

A couple days later, we're at Zack's place. He had the room so we slept in one of the guest bedrooms. I was still sleeping of for a good amount of time, before shifting in my spot. That's when I realize Alex isn't there. I open my eyes to look, not seeing him anywhere in the room. But I heard talking so I got out of bed and went out of the room, into the living room. There's Alex with Zack and they have gym bags in hand.

"Hey. Thought you were sleeping."

"I was...until I noticed you were not there." I lean into his side. "I heard talking out here so I decided to come see what was going on."

"Ohh, well we're going to the gym soon."

"You're welcome to come." Zack offers.

"I mean, you have plenty of time to get ready, just waiting on Big O to get here." He adds.

"I would love if you came." Alex says for me to hear.

"So you can kill me with the distractions again?"

"You know you love it."

"What if I pass on the gym today? What're you gonna do then?" I snicker.

"Hmmm..." He pretends to think. "...there is always the video option."

"There's no way out of this is there?"

"No there is not." Zack chuckles.

"I'll go get changed..."

"Don't take to long." Alex leans over giving me a kiss.

"I'll try."

Alex runs his fingers through my hair, giving me a lingering kiss in hopes I will not be long. I then get up and walk back to our room to get ready. It doesn't take me long, because all I put on his shorts, a tank top, sneakers and I tie my hair up. I don't bother with makeup or anything for right now. I grab a few things I might need, like my iPod and headphones. Once I have all that I walk back into the living room and sit next to Alex.

"My shorts?" He chuckles.

"Didn't feel like digging through my bags."

"I don't mind. You look good in my clothes anyway."

"Good to know."

"I think you're going to be the distraction today and not me."

"You think so huh?"

"I know so." He looks me over. "I'm already getting there."

"Oops."

"Hey you love birds. Big O is here. Are you ready?" Zack calls from over by the door.

"I don't know about him, but I am." I say, getting up.

"Huh..." Alex shakes his head. "...I'm coming." He adds getting up and following me.

"Is he always like that?" Zack asks.

"Pretty much." I laugh.

"You would be too, if you had someone as beautiful as her man." Alex says walking up to us.

"Gonna make me blush this early already?" I say to him.

"Yes I am." He grins. "I love making you blush."

Then we reach where Big O is and he and Zack greet each other.

"And who's this..." He says about me.

"Don't waste your time bro, she's taken."

"I wouldn't mind dating that." He whispers to Zack.

"Thought you trying to get Kelly Kelly?" He whispers back.

"I am, but she is hotter than Kelly honestly."

"Well honestly, you better just stick with Kelly."

"Why is th-" He starts as Alex and I walk up. "I see now." he mutters to Zack.

Zack just nods.

"Hey." I greet as we walk up. "We ready?"

"Yeah, we're all set."

We make sure we have everything that we need before heading out to the cars. Alex and I take ours while Zack rides with Big O.

"Will I have to tout your weight lifting again?" I laugh.

"Maybe." Alex grins. "Gotta show all the A-Ry Addicts how to keep it real."

"Of course."

"I know how much you enjoy it too."

"I do. I know you like to do more and more each day to reach a goal. Just don't hurt yourself."

"I won't. I will get there. Just as long as I have you there cheering for me, I know I will reach it with no problem at all."

"I know you'll reach it."

"I plan on it. Getting easier each day."

"Even though it doesn't look like it gets easier."

"I just make it look that good."

"Of course you do."

We soon pull up to the gym and Alex finds a place to park. After he shut the car off we got out and grabbed our bags before heading inside. Alex goes and does some of the easier stuff to start out, and I do the usual with the treadmill. I really do not pay attention to what is going on around me since I have my headphones on. I do take casual glances over at Alex and can't help but to bite my lip seeing his muscles flex with each rep he does.

"Everytime..." I say to myself.

I shake the thoughts out of my head and keep walking for a bit longer before deciding to more onto something else. I decide to do a bit of weight lifting myself, making sure I'm doing it where he can see. I start off doing things light, but making sure to go extra slow. I could see him out of the corner of my eye and see he is having a hard time focusing on what he is doing. I smile to myself, knowing that I'm getting to him. Just thankfully he wasn't doing anything where he would drop something or get injured if too distracted. After doing a few sets, I decide to take a break for some water. I make my way over to the bench where my bag was when Alex walked over.

"Trying to kill me?" He kisses the top of my head before sitting next to me.

"Oh you were watching? I didn't even know." I try to say seriously.

"You know exactly what you were doing." He grins.

"Maybe I did."

"You are so going to get it later."

"I'm so scared." I laugh.

"You should be." He smirks. "You might not be able to hide them this time."

"Uh oh."

"That's what happens when you do that and wear my clothes at the same time."

"Oops." I giggle.

He moves closer, hovering his lips near my ear. "You're just lucky we are in public right now."

"...that didn't stop you the other day..."

"There's more people here this time." He brushes his lips over my cheek.

"True..."

"There will be plenty of time later."

"Right." I nod.

"You both done already?" Zack asks as he walks up grabbing his water bottle.

"Just taking a break."

"Ah. Well we are almost done then Big O and I are gonna get some lunch. You guys in?" Zack asks after taking a sip of his water.

"I'm in." I nod.

"Sounds like a plan." Alex adds.

"So, what's the plan for tonight?" I ask.

"You now me well enough by now that it's club night." Zack replies.

"Of course." I laugh.

"You want to go?" Alex asks me.

"I haven't been in a while, of course I want to go."

"We'll go then. That is if Zack does not mind."

"I don't mind at all. The more the better the party!" Zack fist pumps. "Plus, you're here this weekend to have fun." He adds.

"That's true." I nod.

"That is exactly what we're going to do tonight." Alex adds.

"Good."

We talk a bit more before deciding to do a few more things before we head to lunch. Meanwhile, Stef and Mike have finished breakfast. He was cleaning up when she went into the living room where all the titles he's held are sitting on the shelf. She gets an idea and takes the WWE Championship, sneaking away to head to the bedroom. When she gets in there, she goes into his closet and searches for one of his shirts and put that on. She changes into a pair of shorts to make the outfit complete. She puts the title around her waist and struggles a bit since it was a bit heavy. She makes sure everything looked good in the mirror before making her way back into the living room. By the time she got out to the living room, Mike was done cleaning up in the kitchen and he started looking for her.

"Stef?" Mike called not seeing anywhere.

"Yes?" She calls from behind the couch so he can only see that she's wearing his shirt.

"There you are."

"Here I am." She grins a bit, trying not to laugh.

"You're wearing one of my shirts?"

"Yes." She smirks. "I have to say, I make it look good too." She says in a cocky way.

"I can't argue with that."

"I also think I make this look good too." She steps from behind the couch so he can see that she's wearing his title.

"You're wearing that too..."

"Mhm." She nods with a smirk. "Now who is the most must see Champion?" She places her finger on her chin as if thinking. "Oh, that would be me." She points to herself before placing her hands on her hips.

"I think you meant to say me." He grins.

"No, I was right the first time." She teases.

"Are you sure?"

"I am the one with the title on, so...yes I'm sure."

"But your name isn't on it."

"No..."

"That can be changed easily." She adds with a chuckle. "Now where's that sharpie..." She says, pretending to look around.

"Oh no you don't."

"I think I see one over there." She smirks, walking toward the shelf with his movies.

"Don't even think about it."

"Hmmm...what are you going to do if I do?"

"I think you know..."

"Do I now?" She raises a brow.

"Yes you do."

"You have to catch me first." She grabs a marker from the shelf and starts to walk away fast.

"I accept the challenge." He smirks.

"Hmmm..." She takes the cap off the marker. "...what should I put?" She looks at the title then back at Mike.

"How about...I'm gonna get you..." Mike says and lunges for her.

"Ahhh." She squeals as she tries to move out of the way, just in time. You have to be faster than that." She teases as she takes off running to the patio.

"I'm so gonna get you."

"You can try...no one can catch me!" She calls. "I'm the best Champ there is!"

He chuckles and dashes out to the patio after her. She looks over her shoulder to see him close behind her. She tries to run as fast as she can since the title was heavy and slowing her down. She makes her way over to the pool and starts to run around it. Since she's going one way around the pool, Mike decides to go around the other way. She sees what he is doing and stops, trying to go the other way. Then he goes the other way as well. She starts to get a bit tired, but is intent on him not catching her. When she sees him at the corner of the pool closest to her, trying to make a run for the doors to go back inside.

"Uh uh." He chuckles, suddenly grabbing her.

"Noooo." She tries not to laugh. "Looks like you got me."

"Yes I did."

"What are you going to do now?"

"First..." He says, grabbing the sharpie.

"Hey!" She pouts, trying to take it back.

"No sharpie for you around MY title." He chuckles.

"I wasn't really going to do anything."

"Well...just being safe."

"I still think it looks good on me." She grins, looking down at the title still on her waist.

"It does, I have to agree."

"So I can keep it?" She tilts her head to look at him.

"For today...even though I do have a second one..."

"If you have two, how come I can't keep this one?"

"I like to display them."

"Well, this can be mine when we come here. This way you can still display them."

"Hmm...deal."

"Yayy." She cheers. "You're the best." She leans up, kissing his cheek.

"Oh, I know."

"Am I in trouble for what I did or will I find out later?"

"You'll find out later."

"Oh boy." She chuckles. "It's not good when you have all day to plan."

"You love it."

"I have to say that I do." She grins.

"I thought so."

"So, what's the plan for today?"

"I was thinking we just make it a relaxing day."

"I like the sound of that." She leans back into him. "What first?"

"Well the pool looks nice..."

"...I saw we start with that." He whispers in her ear before kissing her cheek.

"You would like that, wouldn't you?" She chuckles.

"Yes I would."

"Of course you would." She laughs, turning in his arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck. "You have to let me go first." She brushes her lips against his.

"Aww, do I have to?"

"Unless you want me to get in like this..." She refers to his shirt and the shorts she has on. "...then you have to."

"...I do like your swimsuits..."

"Then maybe I should put on one then..."

"You should." He says, letting her go.

"You need to change too." She pokes him in the side. "I'll meet you back here."

"Alright." He nods.

They make their way inside, where she takes off the title and sets it back on the shelf with the others. Once that was put away, she made her way in the bedroom to pick out a swimsuit. Finding one, she smirks just knowing it is going to kill him. After getting that, she grabs her matching coverup and headed in the bathroom to change. Then she heads out to the patio, to the pool where Mike was already waiting. Seeing him in just his swim trunks distracts her a bit. She bites her lip as she shakes any thoughts out of her head. She walks over to one of the chairs and sets the towels down that she had gotten for the both of them. Just as she sits down, Mike looks over at her.

"Swimsuit?" He asks.

"You know...I knew I forgot something." She teases, trying not to laugh.

"Suuure. You just love to make me wait."

"Maybe I do." She slowly starts to untie the coverup. She hears him groan and tries not to laugh.

"You're taking too long."

"Am I?" She gets the strap undone and slightly pulls the sides apart.

"Yes...you are..."

"Patience." She giggles as she stands up and moves it slowly off her shoulders before letting it fall down on the chair.

When she looks over at Mike, his eyes have not left her and he's staring.

"Mike..." She laughs, waving her hand. "...you alright?"

"Huh?"

"You look a bit out of it." She slowly starts to move toward him.

"I do?"

"You do." She stops in front of him. "You're going to get flies." She lifts his chin since his jaw is still slightly dropped.

"Oops."

"Now...are you going to come in or am I going to swim alone?" She asks, having moved since he was still in a bit of a daze.

"Well we can't have you swimming alone."

"I don't think you would ever allow that."

"Of course not."

She makes her way slowly down the stairs and walking out a bit before turning to face Mike.

"Coming?" She asks as she moves farther away from the stairs.

"Coming." He says, finally snapping out of it.

He makes his way into the water coming towards her. She decides to tease him more by moving back away from him.

"Heyy..."

"What?" She smirks innocently.

"You're moving away from me..."

"No I'm not." She stops moving, giving him the chance to catch her.

"Not now..."

He reaches her and pulls her to him. Just resting his hands on her hips while she wraps her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist.

"Got you now..." He chuckles.

"Yeah...and?" She lets her nails run across the skin of his shoulders.

"...and...you're mine."

"All yours." She brushes her lips against his, letting them linger for a moment.

"I could get used to this." She grins.

"You should. Nothing is going to change." He moves her hair away from her face. "It's only going to get better."

"Mmm...can't wait." She closes her eyes while leaning her forehead against his. He leans closer, moving his head so he is able to give her a kiss. As he does that, her hands find their way to his hair as he moves his from her waist and up her back, pulling her closer to him.

That's when he starts to walk forwards, until her back hits the wall of the pool. He puts his hands on the wall behind her as she tightens her legs around his waist. She starts to tug at his hair while he starts to deepen the kiss more. After a bit, he moves his hands from the wall where they were resting to rest on her hips. They pull away briefly for air, but he decides he is not done yet and goes right back for her lips. He starts to move his fingers along her skin just above her hips making her tense a bit. In return, she moves one hand from his hair and runs her nails lightly across his neck. That makes a quiet noise come from him, but she can clearly hear it. She smirks into the kiss, doing it one more time. That earns her another noise, but not as quiet this time. Before she could do anything else, he reaches up and took her hand away. She whines at not being able to touch him so she moves her other hand only to have him grab that one too.

"No more..." He mumbles.

"Awwww." She whines.

"You just figured out what that does to me..."

"So I did..." She grins. "...you loved it too."

"...well that was obvious."

"Now I know how to get you back."

"Of course."

"Can I have my hands back yet?"

"I like holding them."

"I like when you hold them too." She smiles, kissing his cheek before moving to his ear. "I really like it." She whispers before nipping at his earlobe a bit.

"Do you now?"

"Yes I do." She kisses down his neck slowly.

"How much do you really like it?"

"Enough to never want to let go."

All he can do is smile. She feels him squeeze her hands and that makes her smile as she rests her head on his shoulder for now.

"I never want to let go either."

"Awe Mike." She bites her lip, tearing up a bit.

"I care about you that much."

"That's the best thing anyone has ever told me." She chokes up. "I care about you that much too, if not more."

"Aww."

"It's all true. I have never been this happy before...ever."

"Well you deserve to be happy."

"Like you always tell me."

"Because it's true."

"You're too sweet." She nuzzles his neck. "I plan on making you very happy too."

"I like the sound of that."

"Good. You're going to know how thankful I am for you."

"Even though I've got a pretty good idea of that."

"That's my plan. I'm going to keep on showing you too."

"So am I."

She lifts her head off his shoulder and looks into his eyes. She bites her lip just looking into those amazing blue eues that she loved. Mike leans in and brushes his lips against hers before she pressed hers against his in a soft kiss. When she does pull away, she leans her forehead against his, eyes still closed.

"Best...moment...ever."

"I couldn't agree more."

"Wish we could never move."

"I know right?"

"Unfortunately we're going to have to." She sighs.

"Eventually."

"So we're staying here all day?" She chuckles a bit, but hopeful.

"Maybe."

"I hope that means yes because that would make me even more happy right now."

"Anything to make you happy."

"Well I'm very happy we don't have to move." She smiles. "I don't know what I would do without you."

"I don't know what I would do without you either."

"I would probably be stuck in New York right now, not going after what I really want to do."

"Well I'm glad you didn't get stuck there."

"So am I. I have Shauna and you to thank for that."

"I feel special."

"That's because you are...especially to me."

"And you're special to me."

"That is all I could ever ask for."

"Always will be."

"You don't have anything else planned today, did you?" She suddenly realizes she never asked.

"Not really."

"Alright. Just making sure." She rests her head on his shoulder again, sighing in content.

"But we can always find things to do."

"We could..." She starts to think. "...you know, I always wanted to see the Hollywood sign up close.."

"We can do that. I still personally think they should change it to MizWood, but I can deal with it."

"Wonder who we would have to talk to, to make that happen?" She muses. "It's still MizWood to me no matter what the sign says. Ever since you said it that once, I have always thought of it as MizWood."

"Good to know someone agrees with me."

"I always have and always will." She grins. "If you don't believe me, just ask Shauna. She'll tell you." She adds.

"I believe you."

"Good because I would never lie to you, about anything."

"And I would never lie to you about anything."

"That's how it should be." She smiles to herself.

"Exactly."

He then kisses her cheek, laying soft kisses along her jaw to her neck. Since the mark he left is still there a bit, he decides to not leave one this time and just keeps his kisses soft and light. She nuzzles his neck more just enjoying the feeling of his kisses. By now he's let go of her hands and wrapped his arms around her, holding her close. Her arms go around his neck so she can pull him just as close. She decides to just let her fingers run through his hair for now.

"Your hair isn't wet enough." She laughs.

"What do you suggest?" He raises a brow, moving them away from the wall.

"Hmmm..." She trails off before splashing him.

"...that works." She laughs.

"You know what this means right?"

"I think I do..." She looks from him to the water, then back to him. "...we're going under?"

"You guessed right."

"Oh boy." She holds him tight as he ducks under the water quickly.

"Now we're both wet even more." He says, after they both resurface.

"Looks like we are." She laughs. "I guess I did deserve that though."

"Yes you did."

"What happens if I do it again?" She challenges.

"That will be left for surprise."

She smirks before splashing him again.

"Challenge accepted." Her smirk still intact.

"Oh it's on."

"Bring it on tough guy."

That's when she pulls away from him and starts to swim away.

"No you don't. I am not done with you." He says, coming after her.

"Gotta catch me first." She calls over her shoulder as she climbs on the side of the pool to get out.

"Oh that's not fair."

"Haha." She points at him with a smirk. "What're you gonna do now?"

"What am I gonna do now? I'll show you." He says, getting out of the pool from the nearest side.

"Uh oh..." She takes off running as fast as she could away from him.

"No you don't..."

Before she knows it, he had caught her and had his arms wrapped around her waist so she could not move.

"Aha, I got you."

"I can see that." She laughs. "Do you want a cookie or something?" She jokes.

"Haha, very funny."

"I know I am." She grins. "Seriously though...you want a prize for your success?" She tilts her head to look at him.

"Maybe.."

"What would that be?" She teases, knowing what he wanted.

"I think you know."

"Maybe I do..." She smirks as she turns in his arms, resting her hands on his arms.

"Maybe?" He chuckles.

"Okay." She laughs. "I do know."

"I thought so."

"Tell me..." She brushes her lips against his, teasing him. "...how bad do you want it?"

"...really bad..."

She runs her hands up his arms to the back of his neck. She pulls him closer so their lips are barely touching. Giving him a light, teasing kiss, she hears him groan. Deciding she made him wait long enough, she finally presses her lips to his. He kisses back eagerly as his arms go around her tighter, holding her as close as he can. Her arms go around his neck more so she's even closer to him. It gets to the point where he's moved his hands so he was able to lift her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he made his way over to the swing he had outside. He sat down so that she was on his lap. He then moved his one hand to her waist and the other to her upper back. He makes sure to hold her so that she wouldn't end up falling, considering it was a swing and all. They break for air, but instead of her lips, he kisses down her jaw to her cheek before making his way to her neck.

"Mike..." She tries to be stern through her breaths.

He does not listen and keeps going until he gets to the spot where he left a mark earlier in the week. She tenses up with her hands finding there way to his hair as she gently tugs on it. Despite her having a mark there already, this time he didn't stop in going after the sensitive spot with the previous mark already on it. Her grip on his hair got a bit tighter as she bit her lip trying to keep any noises from escaping, but a few came out muffled into his shoulder. He smirks against her skin, and continues for a bit longer, before pulling away from her neck.

"...you love...doing that." She breathlessly mumbles into his shoulder.

"I do...I might've made the mark bigger."

"I wouldn't put it past you." She relaxes into him. "You want everyone to know who I'm with, don't you?"

"Of course."

"I think they should know by now with all the Touts you sent out."

"True."

"But, now that you had your fun...how about we dry off and get changed?" She suggests, still not moving her head from his shoulder.

"Do we have to?"

"We can stay here and dry off if you want to."

"I like that idea."

"I knew you would." She relaxes into him more.

"Even though towels help with drying of more...but I don't want to move."

"Me either, plus the sun can do that too."

"Exactly."

She snuggles happily into him more while he has his arms wrapped around her tightly, not wanting to let go until they are totally dry. It takes some time, but with sitting in the sun, they both finally dry off.

"Alright cuddle bug...we are dry now."

"I think we should go change now." She adds.

"Awww." Mike whines against her shoulder.

"You can carry me if you want." She tries to coax him.

"Let's go then." He says.

She holds onto him tight as he stands up and walks into the condo, making his way to his room. She was laying her head on his shoulder so relaxes and content, she did not know they were there until he laid her on the bed.

"Too comfortable?" He chuckles.

"Mhm." She slowly nods her head.

"Because of me or the bed?"

"You, but the bed is comfy too."

"So the bed's just contributing to it."

"Yes..." She looks at him. "Would be even better if I was laying with you."

"I was just going to. I wanted to make sure you were comfortable first."

"I am."

"Good." He says, before laying on the bed, next to her.

"I'm even better now." She sighs in content as she snuggles into his side.

"So am I."

She smiles as he wraps his arms around her, holding her in place. She tries to hide a yawn but fails.

"I think someone needs a nap." Mike chuckles.

"I don't wanna." She whines.

"You yawned."

"I guess you caught me."

"Yes I did."

"I'm not winning this time am I?"

"Most likely not."

"I can already tell." She refers to his hand moving up and down her back, making it hard for her to keep her eyes open.

"This always helps...it never fails."

"You're right...it never does." She becomes relaxed to the point where her words come out slow.

"It's working already." he chuckles.

"Mhm." She nods her head slightly.

"Sleep." He says softly, pressing a kiss to her forehead.

All she's able to do is mumble a response since her eyes had fallen shut and she was completely relaxed. She feels him pull her closer to him and that is the last thing she remembers.

With me and Alex, we had just left lunch and headed back to Zack's place. Since we did not have the chance to shower before leaving the gym, I decided to get one real quick.

"Shouldn't take me long." I tell Alex.

"I hope not."

"Oh, don't worry. I'll make sure it doesn't take long."

"Good." He grins.

I grab different clothes before heading into the bathroom to shower. I made sure to do everything quickly. When I was done, I got my clothes on for the day and decided to do my makeup then my hair. It did not take to long to do all that and once I was done I walked back into the bedroom.

"Amazing." Alex says once he sees me.

"Like always."

"It's the truth."

"Oh I know."

"I also had time to think too." He smirks walking to her.

"Uh oh."

"That's right." He walks up, wrapping his arms around my waist. "Payback for what you did this morning."

"Is it too late to apologize?"

"Yes it is." He chuckles. "You're so in for it." He whispers just inches from my lips.

"Oh darn."

"When it will happen..." He pauses, hovering over the skin of my neck. "...you'll never know." He brushes his lips up my neck, making his way to my lips. But he increases the torture by just having his lips just barely touching mine. He decides to just move his fingers lightly over my shirt near my waist, making me whine. Pressing his lips to mine, he gives me a soft kiss, but makes sure to keep it very short.

I whine a bit more when he pulls away, not wanting him to stop right now.

"You want more?"

"You know the answer to that."

"After my shower." He smirks.

"Kill me more why don't you."

"You never know...I just might." He gives me a quick peck before pulling away to go get his shower.

I whine a bit more as he leaves to go get his shower. I decide to take out my phone and do a few things to keep myself busy. Since I was busy on my phone, I did not notice Alex walk back in the room. Once I glance up, I do a double take as my eyes go wide seeing him in just a towel, his hair still wet and the water dripping on his shoulders and running down his arms. I bite my lips and mumble to myself at the thoughts that are coming to my mind seeing him in nothing but a towel. I try my absolute hardest to look away, but he's making it very difficult. It's taking me everything to not jump him right now. Since he knows what he is doing, he takes his time getting his clothes ready that he 'forgot' to take with him the first time.

"You're so killing me." I say, not managing to keep quiet.

"Is that so?" He teases. "I had no idea."

"Sure...this is still payback for this morning."

"Actually...I did not plan this one."

"Really?"

"Really." He chuckles. "Although I'm sure it's payback enough...for now."

"It is...trust me. You do not want to know what's going through my mind."

"What if I do?" He raises a brow. "Would you tell me?"

"Probably not. There are things I like to keep to myself."

"Well hopefully one day you will tell me."

"You'll have to wait and see."

"It'll be hard, but I will manage somehow."

"Speaking of managing. If you don't get dressed soon, I may not be able to manage sitting here for much longer."

"Am I distracting you that much?"

"Maybe."

"I guess I'll go get dressed then."

"Unless you plan on staying like that to kill me even more..."

"Oh, I have a plan for that." He smirks before walking out of the room. I sit on the bed trying to think what he could mean while still trying to get the other thoughts out of my head. A few minutes later, he walks back in the room in jeans and one of his basketball jerseys.

"...youuuu..."

"Meeee."

"You just had to, didn't you?"

"Yes I did. This way my plan." He grins.

"You know what all that does to me." I refer to his clothes.

"I know. That's why I chose this to wear today."

"Evil..."

"You know you love it, plus you do it to me too."

"Oh, I know."

"Just like tonight."

He walks over to the bed sitting next to me. Before I know it, he pulled me on his lap holding me close to him.

"Cuddly."

"How can I not be?" He moves my hair from my shoulder, running his finger down my neck.

That makes me let out an involuntary shiver and I try to not make it noticeable. I hear Alex chuckle since he did notice. Next thing I know he has his lips on my neck kissing and nipping lightly at my skin just waiting for a reaction. My eyes close unconsciously as I get lost in the feeling, and since one of my hands was resting on his arm, I tightened my hold on it just a tad. Doing that let him know what he was doing was getting to me. He started to nip a bit more at my skin just grazing over my sensitive spot for now. When he grazes over it, I tense a bit and since I am so close to him, he does feel it. He smirks against my skin, waiting for the right moment to go after it. Deciding to make me wait, he slides his tongue over the spot before going after it. I bite my lip trying to contain any noises, but I fail the more he works on the spot. Once he feels there will be a good size, yet coverable mark, he pulls away and smirks seeing it start to form.

"Another mark?"

"You know me all to well."

"I made sure it was."

"Good."

"Can't have it too big for tonight, even though I wanted it to be."

"Right, right."

"Was there anything you wanted to do until we left later?"

"Well I didn't have anything in mind really."

"We can either stay in and watch movies or go out and find something to do? Up to you."

"Well I am comfortable..."

"Same here." He holds me tighter. "So, staying here it is."

"Good choice."

He then moves us so that we are able to lay down if we want to. I snuggle into him as he gets the remote to find something to watch. We both agree on something, and he puts the remote down and we watch. He keeps his arms around me, only moving so he can move my hair off my shoulder so he can get a good look at the mark me made.

"You love looking at that thing don't you?"

"I do. I'm actually proud of this one." He grins.

"Of course you are."

"Could be bigger, but it will do...for now."

"Of course it could be bigger...you would want it bigger."

"I do want it bigger...Zack's not home yet, so..."

"But we're going out tonight..."

"True...maybe we will come back earlier than Zack..."

"You'd like that, wouldn't you?"

"I would love that."

"I thought so."

Just then we hear the front door open then shut. Not to long after that Zack knocks on the door.

"I'm back you two." He calls from behind that door.

"You can come in if you want." I call back.

"Alright." He chuckles as he opens the door. "Did not want to walk in on anything." He winks.

"Oh you won't have to worry about that. We made sure to get any of that done before you got back."

"Ooohhh. Really now?"

"Nothing you need to know about."

"I think I know, but you're right."

"Aren't I always?" I laugh.

"Yes you are."

"So, what's up?"

"Nothing. just wanted to let you know I was back so you did not worry."

"Ah ok. Even though we knew you'd be coming back like any minute."

"I know. Just with everything going on, I did not want you to worry."

"You know I completely forgot about everything that's been going on."

"Good. That is what this weekend is all about."

"And I thank you for this weekend."

"You're welcome. Anything for a friend."

"Of course."

"I'll let you get back to your movie now. Just wanted to let you know I was back." He says heading for the door. "We're thinking about leaving around 7 or so. Stopping off for dinner first." He adds.

"Alright, sounds good."

Zack nods before leaving the room and closing the door behind him.

"Dinner...I'm paying for both our meals." Alex says. "Yours and mine of course."

"You're too sweet." I tilt my head to kiss his cheek. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

"You deserve everything I give you."

"You always tell me that." I blush slightly.

"Because you do deserve everything."

"Awww." I blush more. "I have a feeling you are never going to stop showing me that either."

"Nope."

"I didn't think so."

"I'll always show you have much you deserve everything."

"Even though you do not have to, I appreciate it." I smile.

"I know I don't have to, but I want to, and you're welcome."

"That's why you are the best." I give him a quick kiss.

"So are you."

"You just love making me blush." I try to hide.

"Because it's cute."

"Of course you think it is."

"I always will think it is."

"Of course you will."

"And no hiding..."

"I know..." I slowly lift my head.

"You're not blushing that bad."

"Felt like I was."

"You're still beautiful no matter what."

"How red you you want me to get?" I laugh. "I don't think there is anything more red than a lobster...even though you will get me there."

"I tend to do that a lot." He chuckles.

"A lot?" I chuckle. "Try all the time."

"Okay, okay, so all the time."

"I don't mind though. It just shows that you care."

"Just as long as you know that."

"Of course I know that."

"Good."

He kisses the top of my head as I snuggle more into him. We turn our attention back to the movie while he starts to be all touchy. I try to focus more on the movie than his touchiness. Since I am wearing a tank top, he lets his fingers run lightly over the skin of my arm. I try not to shiver the slightest bit, but since he is running his fingers lightly over the skin, it makes it hard not to. He chuckles, knowing that what he is doing is getting to me.

"You're making it hard to focus on the movie..."

"Oops."

"Doing that on purpose are you?"

"Maybe I am." He grins.

"Keep doing that and I think you know what will happen."

"You'll go to sleep?"

"Nooo."

"Well...maybe I should keep doing it then..." He smirks.

"Maybe you should..."

"Or...I can stop..." He moves his hand so it is hovering over my arm just enough for me to know it is there.

"Only if you don't want to find out what will happen."

He starts to do it again, curious to see what I would do. At first I don't do anything. I make him wait for a bit. When he least expects it, I move so I'm straddling his hips with a smirk on my face.

"Well hello." He chuckles placing his hands on my hips.

"I told you I would do something."

"I can do more this way." He starts to move his fingers back and forth.

"Not if I do this..." I trail off, grabbing his hands and taking them off my hips and lacing my fingers with his.

"Not fair."

"Payback for your payback on me."

"Still..." He whines at not being able to touch me.

"Don't worry...I won't be holding your hands for long. I plan to let them go."

"When you do, you are going to regret it."

"Oooh I'm so scared."

"I may not be able to control myself this time."

"So what're you saying exactly?" I giggle.

"That's for me to know and you to find out."

"Am I willing to take that chance? Hmm..." I think to myself.

Alex just groans getting more impatient the longer I take to think.

"...patience you."

"You know I have none when it comes to you."

"I know...I just like telling you."

"Huuurrrry." He groans.

"Hmmm, maybe I'll just make you wait some more." I smirk.

"Noooooo."

Then my smirk turns to a grin and in a blink of an eye, I let his hands go and I grab his face and press my lips to his, and hard if I may add. His hands go right back to my hips, pulling me as close as I can get before he moves them to my back, holding me in place kissing back just has hard. He moves his one hand down and lets it glide across the skin of my lower back since my shirt lifted up a little. That sends a shiver down my spine, but makes me kiss him even more eagerly. Before I know it, he's moved us and I was the one laying on the bed, not him. My hands move to his hair and I tug on it a bit. He lets his hands wander, but above my shirt for now s he focuses on the kiss. It gets to the point where I start to move under him and he hold my waist so I can not move.

"...no...moving..." He mumbles into the kiss.

"...oops..."

He goes back to focusing on the kiss more just letting his fingers move back and forth against my hips. He pulls away briefly for air then instead of going for my lips, he decides to go to the other side of my neck just lightly kissing as me moves farther down.

"No more marks..."

"...I know..." He mumbles as he searches for my sensitive spot. Once he reaches a certain part of my neck, I tense up and feel him smirk since he knows he found it. He lightly brushes his lips over it just teasing me right now.

"So much...for the movie..." I mumble.

"What movie?" He mumbles just as he goes for my spot, using his tongue this time so he does not leave a mark. That gets a reaction out of me and I bite my lip, trying to contain and noises since Zack is home. Since he is determined to get something out of me, he starts to nip lightly. That of course gets a few noises to come out of me as I muffle any noise into his shoulder. He decides that's enough so he pulls away after he smirks against my skin and moves us once more, but so that I'm snuggled into his side, but my head is still resting on his shoulder.

"Told you, you would regret it." He grins.

"You're lucky I was able to make my noises quiet. Zack would be curious."

"He's probably to busy listening to The Backstreet Boys to even know what is going on."

"Not that I can blame him. They're an awesome band."

"Still killing me with this jersey."

"I can take it off..." He moves his hand, slowly lifting the bottom of his shirt.

"No no no, keep it on..."

"Are you sure now?"

"I'm sure."

"Alright then." He chuckles.

He pulls me closer, kissing the top of my head. We actually manage to focus on the TV for the next few hours until it was time to get ready for dinner and the club. I was too relaxed to want to move.

"I don't wanna move..." I mumble.

"Neither do I. You know, we could pass if you wanted to."

"No, I wanna go out...I do."

"Unfortunately we're going to have to move then."

"Gonna have to let me go then."

"Right." He reluctantly lets me go.

"It's a good thing I picked out what to wear, ahead of time." I say, as I move from the bed and go over to my things.

"That is a good thing. Less time I have to wait to see what you picked."

"What about you?" I ask.

"Well I'm wearing one part, just have to change my shirt."

"Well I'll just see when I get out of the bathroom, won't I?"

"Yes you will."

"Be right back." I say, kissing him quickly before heading out of the room and to the bathroom.

Once in there, I take off my other clothes before putting on my dress. I do my hair the way I want it then work on my makeup. When everything looks perfect, I grab my clothes and head back to the room. When I walk in, I see Alex in one of his button down shirts. It is a light blue color and really brings out his eyes.

"I've always thought blue looked great on you."

"That's the reason I wear it as much as I can." He grins.

"And I can't complain."

"Of course not." He finally takes a good look at me. "I do love when you wear that color too."

"Goes well with the blue in my hair. I'm surprised you haven't played with it today."

"I was too busy with other things."

"Oh yeah, that's right."

"But I'm not now..." He walks over to me and finds his way to the blue streak, running his fingers over it.

"Always touchy with that."

"I love it that much."

"I can tell."

"I say you should keep it."

"Well I will keep it. Once it fades, I may think of coloring all my hair."

"All your hair?" He raises a brow.

"Yes, all my hair."

"As much as I love the blue, I do love your normal color too."

"Which is why I said I may think about it."

"Thinking is a good idea."

"Ready to go?"

"I'm ready." He nods. "After you."

After grabbing what I would need, I head out of the room first, followed by Alex. We walk into the living room where we see Zack a ll ready. He tells us that he is picking up Big O, so Alex and I decide to take our own car. We all walk out together and since we were all going to dinner we follow Zack to pick up Big O before we all head to a place to grab something to eat before heading to the club. In the meantime, the sun was just setting in LA for Stef and Mike. They both decided to sit out on the patio and watch it. They were just relaxing on the swing, his arms around her waist as she was leaning back into him.

"This is nice."

"Very nice. Great way to end a perfect day."

"I couldn't agree more."

"We really need more days like these." She moves closer to him.

"Sometimes I get a lot of days off, sometimes it's just a couple. But I try to make more days like this."

"As long as I'm with you, it will not matter when or where we have days like this."

"Just the matter of being with you is good enough for me." She adds.

"Being with you is all I need too." He kisses her temple.

"Aww."

"It's the truth." He brings his hand to her face, gently rubbing her cheek with his thumb. All she can do is blush and try to hide her face.

"No hiding..."

"Can't help it." She mumbles into his chest.

"It's cute when you try to hide."

"Miiike." She tries to look down only for him to stop her.

"It's true."

"You always know what to say." She smiles.

"I'm good like that."

"You are and I could not be happier." She looks up at him. "Just one question...how did you get all that stuff set up at the sign for lunch?"

"I have my ways."

"You're just a sneak."

"You love it."

"Can't deny that. It was just perfect." She kisses him briefly.

"You're very welcome."

"The sunset looks so much better over here then over in New York. Especially with the mountains in the distance."

"I know right? Picked the perfect place to live."

"Yes you did. It's in the perfect spot."

"It is, isn't it?"

"Great view of pretty much everything."

"Which is why I chose it."

"You have great taste. The one thing I do love about here is the pool..."

"I had to get a place with a pool. That was a definite."

"Best feature in my mind...other than the jacuzzi."

"Had to get that too."

She goes to shift a bit in her spot when Mike decides she is not close enough to him. He pulls her onto his lap while his arms get tighter around her. She leans back into him and sighs in content just resting her hands on his arms...for now. Since she is close to his neck, she decides to tease him a bit by brushing her lips over his skin.

"Already starting with that?" He says, chuckling after he tenses a bit.

"Starting with what?" She smirks innocently against his neck.

"You know what."

"Oh I know..." She lightly nips at his earlobe.

"We may have to take this inside...you keep up with that."

"I never back down from a challenge." She smirks, slowly nipping down his neck.

"How well I know..."

She chuckles, starting to focus more on what she's doing. She starts to use her tongue the closer she gets to his shoulder and that's when he grips her waist more while a slight noise comes from him. He doesn't want to move her just yet and carry her inside, because he's waiting for the sun to set completely and it's taking forever. She makes her way back up his neck before stopping right by his ear.

"Had enough?" She whispers.

"Waiting for the sun...to go down...before bringing you inside."

"I can stop for now..."

"Only if you want to."

"If I don't?"

"I'll go crazy."

"Good to know." She grins before lightly kissing behind his ear. Slowly, she begins to go down his neck, making sure her lips linger in the same spot for a bit before moving them.

At this point he couldn't wait for the sun to set completely. Before she knows it, she's being picked up and they both are heading inside.

"Couldn't wait?" She giggles.

"Not anymore, no."

"Too bad." She lowly says against his neck. Since he decided to carry her in, she had her arms around his neck while she let her fingers lightly move across the nape of his neck.

He decides to carry her into the kitchen, setting her down on the counter.

"How about dinner?"

"Hmmm...I am kinda hungry."

"Want me to surprise you? Or do you want something specific?"

"Surprise me."

"Alright." He nods.

"Would you like me to help?"

"I would love for you to help."

"I shall help you then." She smiles. "but you have to let me down first." She chuckles.

"Oh...right." He says, letting her go and helping her down.

She gives him a quick kiss then starts to help him with getting the food ready. They get pans and anything else they may need to cook the food. She starts off with the sides since Mike wants to surprise her with the main meal.

"Smells good."

"Thank you. I just hope it comes out as good as it smells."

"I'm sure it will." She smiles.

"What you're making smells good too." He adds.

"I try." She laughs. "It's something simple I learned from my aunt."

"I can't wait to try it."

"As soon as it is done, you can have a sample."

"Sounds good."

She turns her attention to what she was cooking and since Mike had some time, he decided to just stand behind her with his arms around her waist and his chin on her shoulder while he watched her cook.

"Cuddly."

"That and...payback." He whispers.

"Uh oh..." She bites her lip.

"Mmhmm."

"You're just lucky I'm all done right now." She turns off the stove and moves the pot so it can cool a bit.

"Good." He grins.

He then turns her around to face him before moving and lifting her onto the counter again.

"Counter again?" She giggles.

"This way I know you can't go anywhere."

"Now why would I go anywhere?"

"You're a tease." He brushes his lips over hers.

"You love it though." She mumbles, trying to close the distance.

"I do."

"Just as much as you love doing it back."

"Exactly."

She whines a bit at not being able to kiss him so she moves her hands from his shoulder to his neck, pulling him closer to her. For now he leaves his hands on her thighs, just hovering his lips over hers.

"...Miiikkke..." She whines.

"Patience..."

"I have...none..."

"Oops."

She lets her fingers run lightly through is hair while she wraps one leg around his waist and letting the other run up and down his leg.

"The torture of waiting for my next move is the fun part for me though." He grins.

"Exactly...for you." She gets more eager and impatient.

"You get me back though."

"That I do." She grins slightly moving one hand to his neck and does what she did earlier.

He only makes her wait a few moments before finally pressing his lips against hers. She kisses back eagerly while pulling him closer to her. She wraps her other leg around his waist and keeps her one hand in his hair while letting the other one lightly run across the back of his neck. His hands then start to wander from where he originally had them, keeping the touches light. That of course makes her shiver while she starts to kiss him more roughly. This causes him to wrap his arm around her and pull her closer to him, kissing back just as rough. Her grip on his hair gets tighter since he lets his other hand lightly run over her leg. She makes a few soft noises and feels him smirk into the kiss as he does it more. He pulls away from her lips for air, but while they're both getting it, he still kisses her here and there. She tries to calm down a bit, but he is making it really hard with all his touching. Her hands fall to his shoulders while she tries to catch her breath.

"Killing you yet?" He chuckles.

"I'm past that point."

"My bad." He grins.

"You knew exactly what you were doing."

"I did."

"You're just lucky dinner is not done..."

"Very lucky."

"Which I think is done."

"Aww I'm gonna have to let you go to check."

"Or I could get down and come with you..."

"I like that idea better."

"I'm full of great ideas." She grins while he helps her down.

"As am I."

"I'm finding that out everyday too."

"Yes you are."

They manage to make it to the oven and since he did not want to let her go, she opened the oven to see that it was done. Mike reached over for an oven mitt and then handed it to her so she could take out the tray.

"How did you know I love fried eggplant?" She looks back at him after setting the tray on top of the stove.

"I had a hunch..."

"Shauna?"

"Yeah...what can I say, she told me about you and I wanted to know everything."

"Awww." She blushes. "She told me somethings about you that I did not know either."

"Like what?"

"What you were really like, some of your favorite things...stuff I would not have found anywhere else."

"Ohh."

"So far, she has been right."

"Well of course."

"I'll have to thank her later."

"Right. So what you made is all set now right?"

"Mhm." She nods.

"Sample?"

"Of course." She reaches over, grabbing the fork she used to get some of the potatoes for him to taste. It had a bit of sauteed onions mixed in as well.

"That is amazing." He says after he eats what she gave him.

"Why thank you." She smiles. "Been trying to get it just like my aunt made them and I think I finally have." She sets the fork back on the counter.

"I would say you did."

"I'm glad you like it."

"You should make it as often as you can."

"When ever there is a stove, I will try." She kisses the corner of his mouth.

"Yay."

"Goof." She shakes her head, laughing.

"Always."

"How about we eat before it gets cold?"

"Good idea."

He gives her a quick kiss before slowly letting her go. She grabs some plates and silverware while he grabs the tray of food. After setting the table, she gets the potatoes while he grabs them drinks.

"What would you like to drink?" He asks.

"Iced Tea please?"

"Of course."

While he is getting their drinks, she starts to set food on their plates so it is ready for when he comes back out. A few seconds later, he walks out with the drinks in hand, placing hers down in front of her. He then sits and they start to eat while talking occasionally. They take their time, just enjoying the relaxing time they are having. Once they're done, they start to clean everything off the table.

"How about dessert?" She asks as they place the last of the dishes in the sink.

"I've got that covered. I was thinking we get ready for bed first."

"Alright."

They both head into the bedroom to get ready for bed. She grabs what she'll be wearing and heads into the bathroom while he changes in the bedroom. The first thing she does is clean all the makeup off her face before changing. It does not take her that long to change since she decided to leave her hair curly. She grabs her other clothes before heading back into the room. After putting her clothes with her things, she turns to see Mike waiting for her, but he's shirtless and in shorts. She bites her lip trying her hardest not to stare, but she fails. Her eyes travel from his shorts all the way up his chest.

"Distracted?" He chuckles.

All she can do is nod at this point, unable to form words.

"My job is done then."

"Uh huh." She mumbles, slowly nodding.

"Shall we go have dessert now though?"

"I think we should..."

"After you..."

She goes to walk out of the room so he can follow behind her. As she walked by him, he slapped her on the butt, catching her off guard.

"Yooouuu..."

"What?" He grins innocently.

"You know what."

"Do I?"

"Sure...act all innocent now."

All he does is smirk, before following her out into the living room.

"So what did you have planned for dessert?" She asks as she sits on the couch.

"You'll see. How about you find a movie we can watch and I'll bring the dessert out here?"

"I can do that." She stands back up so she can go pick out a movie. She finds one right away and gets it all set up so they can watch it when he comes back out.

It doesn't take him too long, he just adds the finishing touches to the desserts before carrying them out to the living room, despite them being freezing cold.

"I would've helped you babe." She says once he comes out.

"I've got it, but thank you anyway."

"You're welcome."

"But this one is for you."

"Thank you. Looks really good." She takes the bowl from him.

"You're welcome. Made these up earlier today."

"Well I can't wait to try it."

"I know you're gonna love it."

"I have a feeling I'm going to." She says as she takes a bite. "Oh my...this is...amazing." She moans in delight at the taste of the ice cream and fudge.

"I knew it."

"How did you hide this from me for so long?"

"I have my ways."

"That's why you were so distracting today..."

"Yes."

"Well, I'm glad you waited until now to give this to me."

"Figured it'd be a good way to end the night."

"You figured right. This is amazing." She takes another bite.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." She smiles as they continue to eat more.

"So what movie did you pick?"

"The Goonies."

"Ah, good movie."

"It is. Heard it's one of your favorites too."

"It is."

"Mine too. That's why I picked it." She grins.

"Well look at that...something we have in common."

"I'm sure we have more in common than that too."

"Oh we've got to have more in common. Otherwise we wouldn't be getting along so great."

"That is true. I'm sure we'll find out too."

"I'm sure."

"We can talk about that tomorrow. Unless you don't want to watch the movie."

"No no, we can watch the movie."

"Alright." She sets her empty bowl on the table before sitting back down to watch the movie.

"I mean why go through all the trouble of picking a movie and not watching it right?"

"Exactly." She laughs. "Even though it was not hard. I had this one in mind."

"True...but still." He chuckles.

"I know." She laughs, sitting at the far end of the couch to mess with him.

"Why are you sitting there?"

"Is it too far for you?"

"It is."

She moves a bit closer, but not too close. "Better?"

"Maybe a bit more."

"Better now?" She scoots just a bit more over.

"Maybe just a tiny bit more..."

"There." She laughs sitting on the cushion next to him. "Happy?"

"Very."

"How about we start the movie?" She chuckles, sitting back but leaning a bit away from him.

"That would be a good idea."

He reaches for the remote and starts the movie, getting it to the title page. Before he sits back, he reaches over and pulls her onto his lap, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"I thought I was close enough?" She giggles.

"I changed my mind...you weren't."

"Am I close enough now?"

"Yes you are."

"Good." She kisses him quick. "Now movie time." She snuggles into him, resting her head on his shoulder.

She hits play on the remote and the movie starts. Right from the start, they're laughing at what's going on. When it gets to certain parts, they mimic the characters while trying not to laugh too hard. She in particular tries not to laugh too hard, because Mike mimics the characters so well. They go back and forth with the mimicking for a bit before deciding to calm and just watch the movie. She relaxes into Mike while he starts to get a bit touchy.

"Movie." She whispers, shifting a bit on his lap.

"I know, I know."

"Save it for bed." She kisses his cheek before turning back to the movie. Since her arm was around his neck, she starts to absentmindedly run her fingers across his neck.

"You're killing me..."

"Sorry." She giggles. "I did not realize."

"Suuure."

"I didn't." She laughs innocently. "I'll stop." She rests her hand on his shoulder.

"I didn't say you had to."

"Only if you can focus on the movie." She slides her hand back again and runs her fingers lightly over his skin.

"I can try."

"You do that." She chuckles.

They turn their attention back to the movie while she still keeps moving her fingers along his neck. It is hard for him to focus but he manages to watch the rest of the movie. Once the movie is done, he reaches for the remote to shut everything off before leaning back to look at her.

"Yes?" She asks, after he does not say anything.

Before she knows it, she's being picked up and carried into the bedroom. She holds on tight since she was not expecting it.

"Really Mike?" She giggles as he makes it to the room.

"Yes really."

"It got to you that much?"

"Maybe."

"Maybe?" She does it one more time.

"Okay you did."

"I thought so." She hovers her fingers about his neck. He then gets the door open and walks over to the bed, laying her down.

"I'm thinking...maybe one more mark before we go to sleep." He smirks.

"Mike..." She gives him a look. "...as long as it is not as big as the other one."

"I promise."

"Alright...have your fun..." She gives in.

"Oh I will...all in good time." He smirks.

"Going to make me wait?"

"Possibly."

"Payback huh?"

"Mmhmm."

"Uh oh." She tries to move her fingers over his neck again only for him to take them and pin them to the bed, causing her to whine.

"Uh uh..." He smirks.

"No fair." She pouts.

"Payback remember?"

"I remember."

"Then you can't be able to do the things you do to me, if the payback is on you."

"You're right..."

"I'm always right."

"So you think." She grins.

"I don't think...I know."

"Cocky much?" She laughs.

"You know that I am."

"I do. One of you best qualities."

"Why thank you."

"Oh you." She shakes her head. "You do know you are killing me right?" She adds.

"Yes, I know." He smirks.

"Miiikkke." She whines a bit as she wiggles under him.

"Yes?"

"Can I have my hand back? Pwease?" She pouts.

"Let me think...not quite yet."

"Awwwww." She whines at not being able to touch him still.

"All in good time."

"You keep telling me that."

"Because I'll let you go...soon."

"That's to long."

"You'll live."

"I can try."

"As long as you do that."

"You make that hard though..."

"Do I? Oops."

"Yes you do." She tries to lean up to kiss him.

That's about the only thing he lets her do, and he kisses back eagerly. She kisses him back just as eagerly as he is while she tries to free her hands. He still doesn't let her, his fingers laced with hers as he presses her hands into the mattress. Her grip on his hands tighten as the kiss starts to get more rough. Amidst the kiss, he lets go of only one hand, in favor his his going to rest on her hip. Her hand goes right to his hair, gently tugging at it. He lets his fingers wander along her hip, making her shift under him. He stops making his fingers wander and holds her still so she's not moving around much from under him. She whines a bit into the kiss since the torture is killing her. He pulls away briefly for air before starting to move to her neck.

"Be prepared." He mumbles.

All she can do at this point is nod her head and grab his hair tighter. He starts at the base of her neck and makes sure to take his time moving up to the spot. Her breathing starts to get more heavy, the closer he gets to the spot. She squeezes his hand and grips his hair tightly when he gets inches from the spot. Just to torture her more, he hovers above the spot, his breath hitting it for now as he breathes. She arches her back into him as he whole body gets tense. The longer he hovers, the harder she bites down on her lip. He knows that it's getting to her, just by her reaction, so he continues to do that for a bit longer, torturing her more and more. Her grip on him gets even tight the more his breath moves along her neck. A small whine escapes her lips at the pure torture he is causing. He then kisses around the spot, grazing over it at times. Each time he grazes the spot, she takes a sharp breath thinking he is going to go after it. He stops doing that and before she knows it, his lips are attached to that spot. Her hand falls from his hair to his back so she's able to have a better grip on him. He keeps working on the spot, getting a moan from her, but he does not stop there. He keeps going despite hearing the moan come from her. He continues with keeping in mind to not make the mark so big. Once he feels he left a good enough one that is not to big, he pulls back to look at it with a smirk on his face before moving back to her lips. When he reaches her, she kisses back roughly, slowly moving her fingers across his back. This causes a noise to come from him, but it's muffled into the kiss. She just smiles to herself as she hears it. She keeps doing that, earning more noises from him until he takes her hand away and pins it to the bed again.

This makes her whine into the kiss, beacuse she doesn't want her hand pinned to the bed again, she wants to touch him.

"...no more..."

"...awwww..."

"...you had your fun.."

"...I was...not done..."

"...I'm not done either..."

"...evil..."

"..you love it..."

"...I do..."

"So what're you gonna do now hmm?" She adds.

"You'll have to wait and see." He smirks.

"How long do I have to wait?"

He just smirks before pressing his lips back to hers again. She starts to kiss back only to have him pull away.

"Tease."

"Again...you love it."

"Can't deny that."

"Of course not."

She starts to move her hands again, wanting them to be free. He holds them tight, not letting go just yet. She knows one way that will make him let go, so she starts to shift under him.

"Ohhh no you don't."

"Can I have my hands back then?"

"Will you stop moving?"

"Mhm." She nods.

"Promise?"

"Promise."

"Alright..." He says, letting your hands go.

"Finally." She sighs at being able to touch him again. She moves her hands up his arms, one going to his hair while the other rests on his back.

Then he presses his lips back to hers, not pulling away when she responds this time. He lets his hands wander all over, causing her to shiver. She arches her back into him again while tugging on his hair when his one hand reaches her thigh. A few noises escape her as she starts to move her fingers along his back again. After a bit, she feels him start to slow the kisses down, and she makes quiet noises in protest, because she doesn't want him to stop just yet. She keeps trying to kiss him more, but he keeps pulling away, keeping them short and light.

"...Miiike..."

"Hmmm?" He smirks.

"Not done yet..."

"No?"

"Nu uh." She shakes her head.

"Well then...show me all you've got before we get some rest."

She pulls him down closer, kissing him roughly not done just yet. Her fingers run though his hair also making him as close to me as he can get while her other hand moves down his back. He makes quiet noises himself like before, but he does respond by kissing back just as rough as she is. She keeps the kiss going a bit longer before pulling away and resting her forehead on his just trying to catch her breath.

"Done?" He chuckles.

"For now." She lets both hands fall to his shoulders, keeping her touches light.

"You have marks on both sides of your neck." He grins. "My bad."

"Mhm...suuurrrreee. You knew what you were doing."

"Proud of yourself?" She adds.

"Very."

"I can tell just by how you are looking at them."

"Of course."

"No more until those go away...that is if you let them."

"In order to give you more...I will."

"You might have to wait awhile for the one to go away."

"I can live with that."

"I'm sure you'll find other ways..."

"Of course I will."

"Just like I will." She smirks running her nails over the bottom of his neck.

"Like you have been."

"Mhm."

"Sleep now?"

"If we have to..."

"We can sleep in tomorrow morning..."

"I love the sound of that."

"I knew you would."

"Very much since I don't want to go to sleep right now."

"Not tired? You know I can help with that."

"I know you can and I have a feeling you're going to."

"You're feeling is right."

"Noooo." She whines as he rolls them over so she's laying on his chest.

"It's been a long day..."

"It has, but I do not want it to end."

"Neither do I."

"Why does it have to." She whines, burying her face in his chest.

"Because that's how days go...unfortunately."

"Curse them." She mutters.

"I know, I know."

"We have all day tomorrow too." He adds, starting to run his fingers down her back.

"True..." She tries to hide a yawn.

"Maybe you should sleep now."

"I don't think I have a choice."

"Not really."

"As long as you..." She yawns. "...are here, I'm fine." Her eyes start to close the more he runs his fingers down her back. She keeps opening her eyes trying to fight the urge to go to sleep.

"I'm not going anywhere, don't worry."

"Good." She says barely audible as she snuggles in as close to him as she can get.

Before she knows it, she's gotten more relaxed and had dozed off. Mike smiles down at her, pulling her closer to him while holding her tight. He kisses the top of her head while watching her for a bit. He keeps watching her until he goes to sleep himself.


	16. Fun With Paint & Photo Shoot

It's one of those days off, kind of. Stef and Mike have the day off in LA while Alex and I are busy in another town. Mike let her sleep in, while he went out and got breakfast for the two of them. She started to shift in her spot after a bit, reaching her arms to where Mike was laying. Feeling the empty spot where he was, she whines a bit before grabbing his pillow. She holds it close just taking in his scent, since she does not feel like getting up at the moment. She mumbles incoherently as she snuggles into him.

"Wake up." He says softly, kissing the top of her head.

"Noooo." She whines burying her face in his chest.

"I got food."

"As much as I want food, I'm to comfy to move right now."

"I can move and get you something. I got all of your favorites."

"Awww. You did?" She tilts her head to look at him.

"I did."

"As long as we can snuggle after."

"Deal."

"Alright..." She sighs, looking up at him. "...one thing first..."

"What?"

She shifts in her spot so she's able to move up closer to him. She presses her lips to his in a soft kiss and goes to pull away. He doesn't let her pull away right away. He holds her there for a few extra minutes. She starts to slow the kiss down since he's letting his hands start to wander. She pulls away and rests her forehead against his.

"...more later..." She catches her breath. "...that was your good morning kiss."

"Touche." He grins.

"How about we eat now, then you can be as touchy as you want for a bit after?"

"Sounds good."

He gives her one last kiss before she moves so he is able to get off the bed. She sits up with her back against the pillows as he gets some food for them. He brings over some coffee and a few things, handing her her things as he sits on the bed. She leans into his side as she takes a bite of the muffin he gave her.

"Mmmmm..." She moans at the flavor. "...banana nut...my favorite."

"I know." He chuckles.

"You really did your research, didn't you?" She chuckles.

"You know the source of that research.."

"Shauna, of course."

"Yup."

"She's good like that." She reaches over to steal some of his muffin.

"Really?" He says about taking part of his muffin.

"What ever are you talking about?" She acts all innocent, quickly eating the piece of his muffin.

"I saw that."

"Saw what?" She tries not to laugh.

"Really?" He says again.

"Really." She mimics him.

"Do you really wanna go there with the really game again?"

"Why not?" She shrugs. "We both know I'll win again." She smirks.

"But that's my trademark."

"Then that's one thing Shauna never told you. I always win at that game."

"Beat her all the time." She adds.

"She's not a pro at it like I am." He grins.

"We'll just see who's the pro." She returns his grin.

"We sure will."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Really."

"Really?"

"Really!" She laughs.

"I can go all day."

"So can I."

"Wish we had all day."

"Me too." She sighs, taking a sip of her coffee. "Another time."

"You're on."

"How'd I know you'd accept that challenge?" She chuckles.

"I know you."

"A little too well."

"Yes."

"Just like I know you."

"Exactly."

They finish eating before cleaning up and putting away the left over food. She goes over to her bag, deciding to get dressed for the day. While she's looking through her bag, she comes across some of her paints and paper. Since she has not painted in some time, she decides to do that for a bit. She takes that all out, setting it on the table before heading into the bathroom.

"You paint?" Mike calls from the bed.

"Just a bit." She calls from the bathroom. "Nothing too special though." She says once she comes out of the bathroom. She just had on a loose fitting tank top with shorts. She pulled her hair up in a ponytail with her makeup lightly done. she did not add jewelry since she was going to paint and did not want it messed up.

"That's one thing I wasn't told about you."

"I did it mostly in school. Shauna really didn't know about it."

"Ohh."

"More of a relaxing hobby really."

"So I've heard."

She walks over to the table where she has everything before setting up the paper so she's able to paint on it. Since the view outside was so stunning, she was going to attempt to paint that. She set up all the paint colors that she would need along with the colors. Once that was all setup, she began to paint the best she could. Mike sits there on the bed and watches her intently as she paints the view from outside. It takes her a good amount of time to paint how she wanted to paint it. When she was about done, she felt an arm go around her waist and a chin on her shoulder. She looks back, smiling at Mike. She gives him a quick kiss before she finishes with the painting.

"It looks amazing."

"You really think so?" She cocks her head, looking at it.

"Yes."

"Eh. I think it's not that great." She says optimistically.

"I say otherwise."

"Well thank you." She smiles. "If you say it is." She leans up to kiss his cheek, but accidentally gets some paint on him in the process.

"Oops."

"Let me get that." She adds, trying not to laugh. Instead of getting it off, more actually gets on him from her hands.

"I think I made it worse..." She snickers.

Then he gets that look on his face.

"Uh oh..." She tries to get up from the chair.

"...don't you dare..."

"Or what?" He grins.

"I-I..." She starts to stutter.

"That's what I thought."

"Mike!" She squeals as he gets paint on his fingers and rubs it on her face. "No you didn't?!" She chuckles.

"I did."

"Oh it's on!" She scoops up some blue paint, then rubbing it all over his face.

"Oh ho ho, really now?"

"Yes really." She laughs, scooping up more paint, this time it being pink. "Don't make me do it." She holds her hand over his hair.

"Oh you wouldn't."

"But I would." She smirks as she lowers her hand.

"No..."

"But I miss the colors on your hair." She pouts as some drips into his hair. "Uh...oops." She bites her lip innocently.

"Oh...it's on now."

"It was an accident." She laughs.

"Suuure."

"Would it help if I said I was sorry?" She gives her best innocent look.

"I know what you're doing." He chuckles.

"Trying to get you to forgive me?" She asks.

"So you can get more paint in my hair..."

"I think it looks hot actually..." She bites her lip.

"Well I did rock the pink way back when." He smirks.

"Which look totally hot on you."

"Why thank you."

"You're welcome." She moves her clean hand through his hair, trying to get the paint out, only to make it go all through his hair like he used to wear it.

"There. Perfect."

"Just like you used to have it." She adds.

"You know this is going to have to be washed out eventually right?"

"I know, but for today I say keep it like that."

"Just for you."

"Yayyy." She cheers. "Don't I feel special." She smiles.

"Because you are."

"Says you."

"Because it's true."

"Miiikkke..." She blushes, trying to hide her face. "...always making me blush."

"I love it."

"Of course you do."

"You try to hide your face, paint will get everywhere." He chuckles.

"We're already a mess as it is." She laughs, lifting her head slightly to look at him. "Better now that you can see it?"

"Much better."

He brings his hands to her face, cupping her cheeks. Gently running his thumbs over her cheeks, he pulls her closer. Once he presses his lips to hers, she lets her eyes fall shut while she rests her hands on his wrists. Since he still had some paint on his fingers, it hasn't dried yet so a little had gotten in her hair as he cupped her cheeks. He chuckles into the kiss, but doesn't pull away just yet. He holds the kiss for even longer than when she woke up. But when he does pull away, he leaves lingering kisses.

"Every time..." She leaves her eyes closed while he still holds her face.

"Yes, every time." He chuckles.

"Now to function again." She slowly opens her eyes to see him grinning.

"You have paint in your hair...my bad."

"I forgive you." She pecks his lips.

"Yay."

"It's hard not to."

"I know."

"How about we get this all cleaned up, I'll go take a shower then you can?" She suggests. "Have the rest of the morning to relax?"

"Sure."

Since his hands were still holding her face, he leaned down for one more kiss. After pulling away, he let her go so they could clean up. She set her painting somewhere it could dry, before going to get clothes to change into. As she's looking through her bag, she feels arms go around her waist.

"Starting already?" She giggles as he places a kiss behind her ear.

"Mmhmm."

"Why do I have a feeling my shower is going to have to wait..."

"Probably because it is..."

"I had a feeling it was going to have to."

"I love showing you my affection."

"I love when you show it to me too." She blushes slightly.

"I love that you love it."

"Romeo."

"If I'm Romeo, you're Juliet." He grins.

"I really like that." She blushes. "Minus everything else, that's just perfect." She turns in his arms so she's facing him.

"It is, isn't it?" He grins.

"Yes it is." She smiles as she lays her head on his chest.

"I couldn't agree any more."

"So, should I get that shower now or do I still have to wait?"

"I think I'll survive if you take that shower now."

"Are you sure now?" She looks up at him.

"I'll be hard, but I'll manage."

"I won't be long." She gives him a quick kiss. "I promise."

"I trust you."

"But you do have to let me go so I can get in there." She giggles since he has not tried to move.

"Right, right." He chuckles, letting her go after he kisses the tip of her nose.

She scrunches her face as she gets her clothes to change into. She takes one last look at Mike before she heads into the bathroom and sees him still looking at her. She blows him a kiss before heading in. Once in there, she gets everything ready for what she needs to do. She makes sure to be quick, but gets everything done. She steps out of the shower once she's done and does her routine. When she's all done, she hangs the towels back up and heads back to the room to put her clothes with her bag.

"You look amazing as always."

"Why thank you." She walks over to the bed. She leans down, giving him a kiss only to have him pull her down so she's laying on him now. "Really Mike?"

"Yes really."

"Not fast enough for you?"

"Nope."

"Sorry..." she looks at him through her eyelashes.

She moves her one hand to his face so her other can hold her up. She moves her finger down his face while just looking into his eyes.

"You're so adorable when you do that." He chuckles.

"I know." She grins, moving her hand to his hair. "Still forgive me for this?" She plays with his hair where the paint is.

"Of course I do."

"That look says different..."

"What look?"

"Don't play innocent with me." She chuckles. "Maybe I should just go lay on the other bed for now..." She shifts to move off him.

"Nooo..."

His hold on her gets tighter so she's not able to move.

"Why not?"

"Comfy..."

"You always are."

"I know."

She lets her fingers run through his hair a bit before he shifts a bit so he can pull her closer to him. He keeps one hand around her waist in favor of bringing his other up to her face. She lets her eyes fall shut as he moves his thumb over her cheek. Thankfully this hand has no paint on it so she stays clean. She leans into his touch as he brushes his thumb over her lips. She kisses it as he pulls her closer to him. He then moves it, in favor of pressing his lips to yours. She instantly relaxes more into him as she starts to kiss back. Her one hand stays in his hair while the other runs up and down his arm.

"Does this make up for getting paint in your hair?" He mumbles into the kiss.

"A bit."

"A bit huh?" He grins.

"Uh..." She tries to change her answer. "...it does..."

"I think I know what can really make up for it." He smirks.

"Mike..." She starts to say before he rolls them over so he is hovering over her now.

"Yes?"

"I know that look..."

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Riiiight."

All he does is smile innocently. She moves her hands from his shoulders to his hair.

"You're gonna go crazy again, aren't you?"

"Possibly."

"They are never going to go away...I can tell."

"Not for while..."

"That proud of them?"

"Mmhmm."

"Go ahead..."

He cheers silently before moving from her lips, along her jawline, to her ear before reaching her neck. She turns her head to give him more access while laying back against the pillows. She keeps one hand resting on his shoulder while her other runs through his hair. He decides to stay away from the spot for now, only torturing her more. She tenses a bit as he grazes over it. Her grip on his hair gets a bit tighter the more he teases. She bites my lip the more he nips teasingly at her skin. Deciding to tease him back, she moves her hand from his should to the back of his neck, slipping it under his shirt and lightly moving her nails across the nap of his neck. This causes a quiet noise to come from him, and she smirks at his reaction. She arches her back as he wraps his arm around while his other one stays on her hip. She pulls him closer to her, still running her nails over his skin. This time he growls and it's quite loud. To get her back for that, he goes instantly after the spot on her neck, intent on leaving a pretty good sized mark. Her hand stops moving on his neck as she digs her fingers into it. She tries to muffle any noises that may come, but since he keeps going, they keep getting louder the more he goes after the spot. His smirk against her skin gets wider as the noises get louder. The louder she gets, the more he continues. She tries her best to calm herself, but he is not making it easy. His hand moves up to her side and under the bottom of her shirt. He lightly moves his fingers over her skin, making goosebumps form and she starts to shiver.

"...Mike..."

"...hmmm?"

"...you're making...it hard...to control myself..." She bites her lip.

"Am I now?"

"...mhm..." She slowly nods.

"Oops."

She rests her head on the pillows trying to calm herself down. She keeps her eyes closed with her arms still around his neck.

"You're evil."

"So are you." He brushes his lips over.

"I plan on getting you back too."

"Looking forward to it."

"I'm sure you are."

"Very much."

"You'll never know when either." She smirks as she quickly moves her fingers over the spot on his neck making him twitch with a slight noise.

"See?" She giggles.

"Youuu." His breath hitches.

"Meee." She grins. "Gotta keep you on your toes Mike."

He then takes her hands, pinning them to the bed with a smirk on his face.

"Now what?"

"Miiike." She whines, wanting her hands free.

"Gotta keep you on your toes Stef." He repeats her.

"Like you have not already."

"True."

"Can I have my hands back?" She pouts. "Pwease?" She bats her eyes.

"Ohhh not the look and the batting of the eyes."

She keeps pouting and starts to sniff, pretending to cry.

"Oh no..."

"...you know what that does to me."

"Hands?" She bites her lip, still pouting. "Please?"

"Oh alright."

"Yayyy." She smiles once he lets go. Her arms go around his neck just resting on the back of his head.

"Thank you."

"One of these days I'm not going to let that get to me that easy."

"You can try, but it won't work."

"Suuure."

"You'll give in. I have a feeling you will."

"We'll see."

"I guess we will." She grins.

"Mmhmm."

"So, what is your plan for the rest of the day?" She asks as he lays in his spot next to her. He makes sure to move her with him so she's laying on him still.

"Well we have the day off, we can do anything."

"Hmmm..." She looks over at the clock on the nightstand. "...how about lunch in a bit?" She suggests.

"Sure."

"Just don't make me to comfy..."

"Or what?"

"I'll end up going to sleep." She chuckles.

"Well we can't have that...yet."

"After lunch maybe?"

"After lunch nap...sounds good."

"How about you get changed and we go now before I end up going to sleep now?"

"Good idea." He nods.

He gives her a quick kiss before she moves so he can get up. She lays on the bed and watches as he gets clothes to change into. She whine a bit when he leaves to change. Before he walks in the bathroom, he looks at her and winks. she shakes her head and tries to think what he has in mind. It's not too long before he comes back out, but not having his shirt on. She lifts her head a bit as she bites her lip.

"Mike..." She groans. "...you had to do that..."

"Yes I did."

"You're killing me." She bites harder on her lip.

"I know."

It takes her everything she has, to stay on the bed and not attack him. He knows it's getting to her so he takes his time getting everything else before putting his shirt on. After he has it on, he starts to fix his hair. While doing that, she gets up from the bed and walks over to him.

"Love the fauxhawk." She wraps her arms around his waist from behind, laying her head on his back.

"How well I know."

"Looks sexy."

"Good to know."

He then finishes with his hair and she moves away from him.

"All set?" He asks.

"Mhm." She nods.

He gives her a soft kiss before putting his arm over her shoulder. Hers stays around his waist while they make sure they have what they need before they head out and to the elevators. She and Mike head to lunch, I'm busy in me and Alex's room getting ready for the photo shoot I will be doing in just a half hour. Thank god it's not far away.

"So a photo shoot today?"

"Mmhmm."

"What's it for this time?"

"The website."

"Oh...going to be a good one then." He grins.

"For you."

"Of course." He walks over to me, wrapping his arms around my waist. "I love watching you do them."

"Because it's a distraction for you."

"That and I love the outfits they give you." He grins, kissing behind my ear.

"Sometimes I get to keep those too."

"Which makes me very happy. You look good in all of it."

"Oh I know."

"Almost ready?"

"Mmhmm, let me just make sure I have everything..."

Alex nods, moving away so I can make sure I have everything I need. Once I do, we leave and head down to the car, getting in and driving off to the studio where the photo shoots were being taken. It does not take to long to arrive and once there, we head inside. We're greeted by the photographer and he goes through with me, what's going to happen. I'm going to be doing three sets today. One more of a semi-casual look, a dressy look and a swimsuit. I give Alex a quick kiss before I'm taken to wardrobe. The first set is going to be the semi-casual look. Once I'm given the outfit, I go change before heading to hair and makeup. My hair gets semi curled and shaped so it's wavy and the makeup is light. Once I'm all set, I walk out.

"Wow..." Alex looks at me with wide eyes. "...you look...amazing."

"Why thank you."

"I do not think you can look any better than you do now."

"And this is just outfit one."

"Then I can't wait to see outfit two."

"Of course."

I'm then called over by the photographer for the first set of shots.

"Try not to have too much fun watching."

"I'll do my best."

I kiss him quickly and walk over to the set. The first five pictures, the photographer has me standing, but the first four of them, I'm facing the camera. Alex's eyes never leave me the whole time while he stands there watching each pose I do intently. The 5th picture of me standing up, I was told to have my side to the camera, look over my shoulder, hand in my hair and hold onto the necklace I was given to wear. I try my best not to laugh at Alex's facial expression. His jaw drops with his eyes going wide. I see him start to move a bit where he is standing and I now it's getting to him. The next picture, had me move and sit up straight on my knees, facing the camera and I pointed to the crown that was on the jeans I was wearing. I glance over to Alex, who is still staring directly at me. His eyes travel up and down taking in what he was seeing. The last 4 had be laying on the ground. The first two of the four, laying on my side in different poses and then the last two of the four had me laying on my stomach in different poses. Once the photographer was done, I got up from the floor and he called me over to look at the pictures on the laptop that was on the table next to the camera. We looked at all the pictures and picked out the best ones that we both liked. Once we were done, I motioned Alex to come over so he could see before the next set of photos.

"Amazing." He says looking at the ones we picked.

"I was getting to you already with this first outfit, you were clearly showing it." I mutter to him quietly with a grin.

"You look that good in it."

"And we're not even at the swimsuit yet."

"Swim-swimsuit?" He visibly swallows.

"Mmhmm. We'll be going outside for that."

"Today is going to be harder than I thought."

"You'll survive."

"I think I will manage."

"Alright, I need to get into my second outfit. Be right back."

"Okay." He nods giving me a quick kiss.

I head back into the dressing room and my second outfit is already there for me. I get out of the casual look and get changed into a sparkly, pink, short dress with elbow length sleeves. I pull on knee-high, wedge heel boots. I then go to hair and makeup. They only do my makeup and leave my hair wavy. Once I'm all done, I once again walk out.

"I really hope you get to keep that." Alex says once he sees me.

"You would." I laugh. "I really hope I get to keep it too. I really like it."

"Yes, I would." He grins. "Lets hope you get to keep it."

The set is ready and it's a pink background. I'm called over and I walk onto the set. Just like the last pictures there's standing poses and ground poses. The standing poses consisted of my side facing the camera like last time but my left hand is resting on my stomach, facing the camera and looking off into the distance behind the camera with my hands on my hips, looking right at the camera and holding some of my hair in my fingers, my side facing the camera again, but I turn so I'm looking at the camera and both my hands on my side, another over the shoulder look and the final standing pose being looking at the camera and I'm hugging myself. I notice that Alex has not taken his eyes off me the whole time I was posing. All he could do was lick his lips and bite down on them to control himself.

The last of the pictures were on the ground. The first being me laying on my back, hair spread out, looking at the camera with one leg crossed over the other in the air. I stay in the position, only now my left hand rests on my stomach. Then I sat up and rested my hands on both of my legs, while looking at the camera. They then fetched a ladder and the photographer climbed to a desire height as I laid in the same crossed leg position, my hair still fanned out on the ground, my left hand holding part of my hair and my right resting on the ground. The last picture had me on my knees and I was looking off to the right with my hand on my hip. I can't help to glace over at Alex to see his reaction. He is mumbling things to himself as he watches on is astonishment. The photos get loaded into the computer and this time Alex helps with picking out the best ones.

"If I could, I would say use them all." He grins.

"Do we have to get them printed and given to us for you?" I giggle.

"Could we?"

"We can get them printed after the last set, if you don't mind waiting." The photographer remarks.

"That's fine." Alex nods then kisses the top of my head.

"Okay...so now...swimsuit..." I look up at Alex.

"Go, go, go..." He grins, rushing me off so he can see.

"Okay okay...I'll meet you outside where the pool is." I laugh at his eagerness.

"Alright." He runs his hands down my arms giving me a soft kiss.

When I pull away, I head back into the dressing room and find the swimsuit already waiting for me. I change into that, along with a coverup and put that on over it. I don't head into hair and makeup because the makeup will just come off in the water and my hair will get wet so there's no point in doing it again. I then make my way outside where everything was set up by the pool, and Alex was waiting. Once he sees me, he just stares more intently then eyes go as wide as they can go as his jaw drops once again.

"You're going to catch flies." I laugh, closing his mouth for him.

"Huh?" He shakes his head coming out of his daze slightly.

"Just...wow..." He looks me over.

"And this is just the coverup right now."

"I-I..." He stutters. "...it's going to take everything in me from joining this session."

"Maybe next time you can."

"I would like that very much." He grins, playing with my coverup.

"Of course you would."

"I would." He pulls me closer. He presses his lips to mine in a soft kiss yet lingering kiss. "More later..." He says after pulling away.

"Kind of expecting that after what I'm putting you through."

"I plan on getting you back for all of it too." He smirks.

"Kind of figured that."

"Keep in mind, the longer this goes on the more time I have to think of ways to get you back."

"Right, can't really control how long this last session goes, but I'll try."

"I know."

Then I get called over.

"Try not to die on me."

"No promises."

I laugh before heading over. Once over there the photographer tells me what he wants me to do first. We decide to leave the coverup on for a few shots which are poolside shots. Then the photographer has me take it off in-pool shots. We look over in Alex's direction after hearing something fall over, which was a little table he stumbled on from not watching where he was going.

"I'm good." He holds his hands in front of him, acting as if nothing happened.

"Are you sure now?" I call to him.

"Yeah..." He nods, staring at me with wide eyes.

"Maybe you should move away from any tables or maybe sit down so you don't stumble again yeah?"

"Good idea." He chuckles, pulling over a stool to sit on.

Once he's all set, we continue with the in-pool shots. The first few were above water shot with my hair still dry. some were with my hands off the side just resting on top of the water while a few others had one hand on my shoulder with the other across my stomach. The last few shots, they had me get my hair wet, so I went under the water to do so. After coming to the surface, I looked over to see Alex starting to move around on his chair since the water was dripping from my hair down my shoulders and arms. Lucky for him, they only do a few more shots or so before finishing. I'm handed a towel when I get out of the pool and I go over to look at the pictures that were taken. I feel arms go around my waist and a chin on my shoulder.

"I say all of them." Alex says looking at the pictures from behind me.

"Wish we could pick all of them. Gotta pick the best ones though."

"That's the hard part...they all look good to me."

"I know they do."

We do end up picking a few that looked good despite Alex wanting them all. Once they were all picked, the photographer printed out all the ones that Alex wanted while I went to go get changed into my regular clothes. He also prints out the pictures from the previous session. They all head inside and the photos get put into an envelope and handed to Alex. All the outfits including the swimsuit I got to keep. They just put the swimsuit in a plastic bag so that it wouldn't get the other clothes wet. I head to hair and makeup to get my hair blow dried and once it's dry I grab the bag with the clothes and go out to Alex.

"You get to keep them?" He grins seeing me with bags.

"Mmhmm."

"I'm very happy right now."

"As I can tell."

"You might get more use out of the swimsuit later too."

"Oh boy."

"My new favorite." He grins. his hands go to my hair while he plays with a few strands. "How about lunch?" He suggests.

"Lunch sounds good."

"Then back to the hotel." He smirks, putting his arm over my shoulder as we start to head to the car.

"For what may I ask?"

"So you can put the swimsuit back on...then the rest is a secret."

"You and your secrets."

"It's no fun if you know what's coming."

"True..."

"Payback." He grins as we reach the car. I open the back and set the bags with the swimsuit and one outfit in it, hanging the dress up. Alex opens my door for me before going over to his side.

He starts the car and we head off, looking for a place to have lunch at. Once we find a place, Alex pulls in and parks the car. He gets out then opens my door for me again. I smile and kiss his cheek as we hook arms and head in. After walking in, we get seated at a booth and look at the menus for food and drinks. After deciding what we wanted to drink, we order that before figuring out what we wanted to eat. Once we decided we put the menus down and when the waiter brought our drinks we ordered our food.

"You really killed me today, you know that right?" Alex chuckled.

"I could tell, I was watching you from time to time."

"It was to hard not to look. You just looked so amazing."

"And I didn't even have to try."

"You never have to. You look that way everyday. Gets me every time."

"That's good to know."

"So I was thinking after this, we go to the pool for a bit then just stay in the room the rest of the day."

"You always have great ideas."

"I do. I just know what you like."

"Yes you do."

Soon after that our food came and we began to eat just making small conversation. Of course at times, he would start to be a little touchy. I let him go until it gets to be to much for me to handle. Taking his hand with my free one, I lace our fingers together.

"Getting too much for me." I mutter quietly.

"My bad." He chuckles.

"You knew exactly what you were doing."

"Maybe I did..."

"You so did."

"This is just the start too." He kisses my cheek.

"Oh boy."

"Only because we are in public right now."

"Right, right."

We finish eating before Alex pays the bill. Once that is done, we head back out to the car and get in. After that Alex heads back to the hotel.

"Now is there any way that I can prepare for this payback?"

"Let me think..." He trails off. "...nope."

"Darn."

"You'll have to wait and see." He grins as he parks the car.

"Right."

After he parks the car, he helps me with the clothes I got from the shoot. Once we have them, we head in the hotel and up to our room. I place everything down by my things. I grab the bag with my swimsuit in it along with the coverup before heading to the bathroom while Alex gets changed in the room itself. It doesn't take me long to change, and once I am, I come out of the bathroom. I stop dead in my tracks once I see Alex only in his trunks, not having his shirt on yet. Muttering to myself, I shake the thoughts from my mind and continue over to my things. I put together a bag to bring down to the pool, towels, etc, anything we needed.

"All set?" Alex asks after getting his shirt on.

"Mmhmm, all set."

"I can't wait to get that off of you." He looks at me as we walk to the door.

"Eager."

"Can you blame me?"

"No not really."

We make it to the elevator and once inside Alex starts to get a bit touchy. He manages to behave until get get to the pool. When we get to the pool, we find a place to sit, but when I go to sit down, he stops me.

"Yes?"

"This comes off first..." He plays with the coverup.

I purse my lips together, debating on making him wait a bit longer.

"Hmmm...I don't know..."

"Pleeeease?" He pouts with a whine.

"You're so adorable when you do that." I laugh.

"Does that mean you're taking it off?" He tugs at it more.

"Maybe.."

"Pwease..." He give me his best puppy dog face. "...for me?"

"You just love being adorable don't you?"

"For you...yes."

"And it's working..."

"Good." He pulls me closer to him so I'm now standing between his legs as he tries to get the coverup off quicker.

I decide to let him take it off, and it falls to the ground after he tugs it off. I step out of it and pick it up, putting it in the bag which I set next to the chair.

"Finally." He pulls me down so I'm sitting on his lap while he lets his hands wander a bit.

"You just love being touchy."

"I do." I feel his lips brush against my shoulder. "All mine." He presses a kiss to the base of my neck.

I instinctively close my eyes as I enjoy the feeling.

"You know, I say we're ready for a second date. It's been a while since the first." I suggest.

"It has..." He says against my neck. "...when did you...want to go?" He says between kisses on my neck.

"Maybe after Raw on Monday?"

"That sounds good..." He moves across my jawline. "...it's a date." His lips press to mine.

He keeps the kiss lingering, before going back to kissing any skin he can reach.

"Gonna be a surprise as to where we're going, I'm guessing right?"

"Of course."

"Thought so."

"I do think it's time we got in the water..."

"Are you sure now?"

"I'm more than sure." He stands up, picking me up as he stands.

"Not allowed to walk on my own?"

"That would take too long."

"How do you know?"

"You're a tease and would take your time."

"You have a point."

"This way is much faster." He grins.

When he makes it to the pool, he walks down the stairs and out into the water a bit still not letting me go just yet.

When he's a good distance into the water, he puts me down, but never lets go.

"Now this is better." He holds me close to him.

"Much better."

"I'm so glad they let you keep that." He moves his one hand over the strap of my top. "I absolutely love it on you."

"Because of the color right?"

"Definitely because of the color."

"I knew it."

"What can I say?" He shrugs. "You look your best in blue."

"So do you. Certain blues bring out your eyes." I nod.

"That's why I wear it. I know how much you love it."

"Like when you got drafted to SmackDown...which I totally flipped out about...the blue set and the blue shirt. Your eyes really stood out when the camera zoomed in on your face."

"It does tend to do that. All depends on the shade."

"Right, I still love it. Blue is definitely one of my favorite eye colors."

"I'm very lucky I have them then." He chuckles.

"You know what I'm lucky for? For being able to actually work towards getting here, finally meeting you and working with you and look where that got us. After keeping my crush on you a secret for so long."

"I'm glad too." He grins. "How long have you had this crush anyways?"

"Well...NXT Season 2..."

"Really? That long?"

"Mmhmm."

"Just a bit longer than mine was on you."

"How long was yours?"

"A little after that. The first time I saw you backstage when I went with Mike. I could not believe he knew someone as beautiful as you."

"Awww."

"I was actually jealous since I thought you were both dating at first. I didn't think I would get chance with you."

"Awwww, you were jealous, that's cute."

"I was, until the day he told me you were both just good friends."

"Still cute."

"Glad you think so."

"It's a cute little thought and image. But yeah I wouldn't date Mike because Stef liked him and I couldn't do that to her and date him."

"Well aren't you just a good friend."

"Yes I am."

"An even better girlfriend too." He kisses me quick.

"I'm happy to hear that."

"It's the truth. I couldn't be any happier."

"Neither could I."

He moves his one hand from my shoulder to my face, cupping my cheek while his other stays on my hip. He runs his thumb over my cheek before leaning down and pressing his lips to mine. I smile into the kiss, and rest one hand on his arm while my other hand rests on his wrist. He keeps the kiss going for a bit longer before he pulls away, resting his forehead against mine.

"I love moments like these."

"I couldn't agree more."

"You, me, no drama...just us."

"If I had my way, this is how it would be all the time."

"Wish it could be like this all the time."

"So do I, so do I." He kisses the top of my head.

Then I move and wraps my arms around his neck, hugging him. His hands fall to the small of my back as he pulls be as close to him as I could get. From there, we stay like that and float around in the water. After staying in for a bit, we decide to get out so we are able to dry off before we head up to the room. Again he doesn't let me sit in my own chair, he has me share with him. I lean back into him while I shake my head with a laugh. His arms go around my stomach and we sit there until we are dry enough to head back to the room. We do head up shortly after, and once we're in the room, I head into the bathroom to shower to get the chlorine out of my hair from both pools today. I didn't even think to grab clothes at the time so when I was done in the shower and wrapped a towel around me, I mentally kicked myself for not remembering clothes. I open the door a bit to call out to Alex.

"Yeah?" He says from the bed.

"I kind of um...forgot to bring clothes in here..."

"Oh?" I can tell he has a smirk on his face. "You can come out, I won't look."

"Positive?"

"Positive."

"Alright...coming out."

"Okay." He says. I peek my head around the corner to see his hand over his face. I make my way to my bags, picking out something the wear.

Once I grab something, I head back into the bathroom. "You can look now."

"Alright, just don't take to long."

"I won't."

I close the door before taking my towel off and hanging it up. I put on what I picked out to wear then brush my hair out before heading back into the room.

"Beautiful."

"And I'm not even wearing anything special."

"You don't have to be wearing anything special to look beautiful."

"Alex..." I blush. "...must you always make me blush?" I laugh walking over to the bed.

"Yes."

"Always." I chuckle, climbing on the bed next to him.

"Because it's cute."

"Only you would think it is."

"Because you're my girlfriend."

"Which I'm proud to be." I lay down, snuggling into his side.

"Glad to hear that."

He puts his arms around me pulling me closer to him while I try to hide a yawn.

"I think someone needs a nap."

"I think so."

"Get some rest. You had a very busy morning." He lets his one hand run through my hair.

"I did." I nod.

"Alright. No more talking. Sleep." He gives me a quick kiss.

He watches me for a bit before deciding to get some sleep himself. Meanwhile, Mike is just starting to wake up after they had their little nap. Stef is still sleeping and he doesn't want to wake her just yet. He decides to let her get a bit more sleep while he runs his fingers lightly through her hair. She starts to shift after a bit, not wanting to move or wake up just yet.

"I know you're awake." He chuckles.

She buries her face in his chest and mumbles.

"It's alright, don't need to move yet."

She smiles to herself and moves closer to him.

"Just acknowledging that you're awake."

"Mhm."

"Sleep well?"

"Yes. Very good actually."

"That's good."

"You're comfy."

"So I've been told."

"It's true." She snuggles into him more. He keeps one hand in her hair while the other rests on her back for now. The hand that was on her back, he absentmindedly started to draw patterns with his fingers. She sighs in content as she relaxes into him more as she enjoys the moment. Her eyes start to close again, but she's still awake. The hand she had on his shoulder had moved to his hair and she started to run her fingers through his hair.

"Having fun?" He chuckles.

"I always do when I get to play with your hair." She lazily says with a smile. "Gonna be sad when you take a shower and wash the pink out of your hair."

"Maybe I'll do it again sometime...just for you." He kisses the top of her head.

"I'd love that."

"I had a feeling you would."

"Because you know me."

"I do." He smiles down at her.

"More and more each day."

"Just like you get to know me more each day." He moves his hand over her face, moving a few pieces of hair away. She looks up at him and smiles.

"What's the plan for later?" She asks.

"I was thinking a relaxing night in."

"I really like that idea."

"Make you something for dinner maybe?"

"Yay! No moving."

"Only to get the food and that's it."

"That and your shower."

"Right, that too."

"Which I think you should go do." She rolls on her stomach, laying her hands flat on his chest.

"Now? Are you sure?"

"Yeah." She sighs a bit. "I might not want you to move later."

"Alright, if you're sure."

"I am." She chuckles. "Now go before I change my mind." She goes to move off him only for him to hold her in place. "What?" She looks at him.

"This..." He leans down, giving her a kiss. He keeps his hands on her back so she can not move until he is done. After a bit, she starts to pull away.

"Go...now..." She says between kisses.

"Oh...alright."

He kisses her one last time before she slides off him and into her spot on the bed. He gets off the bed then gets things from his bag to change into. After he goes int he bathroom, she decides to change into more comfortable clothes. She goes to her bag and picks out a light purple cami with gray boy shorts. She gets changed in the room itself while he is in the shower. Once she gets changed, she lays on the bed and waits for him to come back out. She soon hears the shower shut off, which means he'll be coming out soon. Shortly after that the door opened and he was dressed for the rest of the night. After putting his clothes with his thing, he laid back down on the bed next to her. Since she had her eyes slightly closed, she only felt the bed move. She laid there on her back for a bit before doing anything.

"You're not sleeping are you?" He chuckles.

"No. Just relaxing."

"Okay, just making sure."

He lays down on his side so he is facing her. Draping his one arm over her stomach, he pulls her closer to him.

"Mmm." She snuggles into his side a bit.

"Cuddly."

"I just like holding you."

"Awe." She blushes. "I like when you hold me."

"I can tell."

"Best feeling in the world." She sighs in content.

"I couldn't agree more."

"So, tell me..." She opens her eyes and shifts on her side so she's facing him. "...what made you show interest in me?"

"Well for starters...from everything I was told about you, I realized that you have everything that I like."

"Really?"

"Mhm." He nods. "Your personality, the fact we like the same things, your attitude. Then when I saw a picture of you, I knew you were perfect. What got me..." He pauses to look in my eyes. "...were your eyes."

"Awe..." She bites her lip, getting a bit teary. "...th-that's so sweet."

"What can I say...I'm a sweet person."

"Yes you are." She kisses him quickly. "One of the reasons I'm more attracted to you."

"Which I'm glad you are."

"I couldn't have found someone any better." She smiles.

"That makes me happy."

She starts to move her hand up his arm while she looks him over since he is not wearing a shirt. She bites her lip, just letting her fingers trace the muscles on his arms.

"You have no idea how distracting you are right now."

"Oh really? I had no idea."

"Suuure." She chuckles. "You know exactly what this does to me." She refers to him not wearing a shirt.

"I do." He chuckles.

"I think you like doing this to me."

"Maybe..."

"You so do." She laughs. "I'll get you back for it thought." She grins.

"Of course you will."

"Maybe I'll wear something special for RAW tomorrow..." She smirks. "...speaking of RAW...where are we going this time?"

"It's here...in LA."

"Really?!" She says a bit excited. "That's great! No early flight."

"But I do have an early meeting with Vince about you."

"Right." She nods. "Do I get to know what you're going to say?" She bats her eyes at him.

"Well I'm gonna tell him how impressed I was when we were training, tell him that you're a natural and so and so."

"I did get trained by the best." She grins at him. "Hopefully he likes what you have to say."

"I hope he does."

"You are a big part of the company so I'm sure he'll take what you have to say into consideration."

"Of course."

She can't help but to keep smiling at him. Grinning, he leans down pressing his lips to hers. His hand moves from her hip to her back so he can pull her closer to him. Her arms go around his neck as the kiss starts to heat up. He moves his hand to the bottom of his shirt and since it moved up slightly, he uses the chance to run his fingers over the exposed skin. She shivers a bit as goosebumps start to form.

"You know what I would love?" He asks, breaking the kiss for a moment, but keeping his face close to hers.

"What's that?"

"After I tell Vince about you, and if you get a tryout, and get brought up to the main roster after impressing the boss, you getting to be my manager. And then once you have a few matches or so, I get to be yours."

"That's a great idea. I would love for that to happen."

"So would I."

He then presses his lips back to hers, still moving his fingers along her skin. She starts to shift in her spot since it tickles. He chuckles into the kiss before shifting so he is hovering over her, moving his hand to her hip and his other to her hair. She keeps hers around his neck, letting her fingers run through her hair. She couldn't stand the fact that he wasn't close to her so she pulls him down and holds him closer. He smiles into the kiss, moving his hand from her hip behind her back, making her atch her back into him more. His fingers move along the fabric of her shirt while she moves one hand from his hair and lets her nails lightly move across the back of his neck. That makes a small growl erupt from him, and not only does she clearly hear it, she can feel it. He starts to deepend the kiss, putting more passion into it. She keeps moving her fingers over his skin just smirking at his reaction. When he least expects it, she shifts so that she's laying on top of him. This allows him more places for his hands to wander which he does. Once she feels his fingers touch the skin by her hips from her shirt being moved, she starts to wiggle a bit. She takes the chance to move her one hand that is not holding her up, to run down his chest. This makes him tense and she feels that as her hand runs down his chest. As he hand starts to get lower toward the waist of his boxers, his hand moves up her back, pressing her as close as she can get to him. She stops right about the seam of his boxers then lightly moves her fingers across his skin. He twitches under her and almost instantly grabs that hand.

"...getting to you..."

"...you are..."

"...that's a bad thing?"

"Not at all."

"Didn't think so." She chuckles. "Should I stop?" She pulls from his face, resting her chin on his chest.

"If you want dinner now, then yes. If not, then no."

"As tempting as that sounds, I'm getting kinda hungry."

"What would you like? I will go make it for you."

"Hmm...well I'm not to picky so...how about breakfast for dinner?" She suggests. "French toast, bacon..." She licks her lips at the thought.

"Anything for you."

"Why thank you." She blushes, turning her head to hide.

"You're welcome."

She moves off him and back on the bed so he is able to get up. She decided to lay there for a bit to calm herself. Just as she was about to get up, she heard her phone go off. Thinking it was me, I picked up to see a text. Reading the message, she closed the text and put the phone back down. Trying to shake off what was said, she walks out to the kitchen where Mike is. Walking up to him, she wraps her arms around him and rests her head on his back.

"Already starting to smell good."

"That means I'm actually doing it right." He chuckles.

"It's pretty simple to make really."

"I know, but you know I never have time to cook with being on the road. Was hoping I didn't mess it up."

"You're doing just fine." She smiles. "You're a great cook."

"Even though I do remember when you showed this place to WWE and you said the only thing you use is the fridge and the microwave." She adds, giggling.

"I still do." He chuckles. "You're the only one I will cook for."

"Aww, I feel special."

"Because you are...very special..." He takes her hand and lifts it up kissing it. "...to me."

"Mike...the blushing...again..." She says, trying to hide her face.

"No hiding it." He turns around to her. "You look more beautiful when you blush." He lifts her chin so she's looking at him.

"Can't help it."

"Oh I know. Just know you can never hide it from me." He smiles giving her a quick kiss.

"Can't blame me for trying."

"No I can't." He chuckles moving some hair from her face. He gives her a soft kiss before turning back to check on the food. She keeps her arms around his waist while he finishes cooking.

"You did good." She compliments when he finishes.

"I would wait to say that until after you try it." He laughs.

"I'm sure it tastes just fine."

"The most awesome person ever did make it." She grins as she moves away from him to get some plates and silverware.

"Which would make it just as equally awesome as I am."

"Yes." She nods. "I can't wait to eat it. It smells so good."

"Well I hope you enjoy it."

"I have a feeling I will."

"How about you go sit down and I'll bring your plate to you?"

"Sure you don't need help?"

"I'm sure."

"Alright." She kisses him quick before going to sit in the dining area he has.

He gets her plate together first, followed by his. He sets hers down in front of her, before setting his down where he's sitting.

"Now what would you like to drink?"

"Orange juice or milk. Whatever you got."

He nods. "Be right back." He goes into the kitchen and comes back a short time later with two glasses of orange juice. He places hers in front of her before he sits down in his spot.

"Thank you."

"My pleasure." He smiles, making her blush.

"Trust me...it is."

"My first time cooking on the stove too."

"You're amazing at it. I think you should do it more often."

"When we're here that is."

"Right, and back in New York too."

"Right."

"Maybe I'll cook you something one day too."

"I think I'd love that."

"Doubt I'll be as good as you, but I can try."

"I'm sure you'll do just fine."

"I hope." She giggles.

"I think you will."

"Of course you would think that."

"Yes I would."

"That's why you're the best." She smiles.

"So are you."

She can't help to blush at how sweet he is. They soon finish eating then start to take everything back into the kitchen.

"Dishes?"

"Do them in the morning."

"How'd I know you would say that?" She chuckles.

"I just guessed."

"So, I guess you want to head back to bed?"

"Only if you want to."

"Did you have something else in mind?"

"Well...you can be as touchy as you want in the room..."

"I like that idea."

"You always do."

She walks over to him and runs her hands down his chest before quickly dashing away laughing.

"Oh, you're so gonna get it." He calls to her.

"Have to catch me first." She calls back from the stairs.

"Don't test me, I will get you."

"If I do?" She smirks.

"You'll see."

"Oh, I'm so scared." She tries not to laugh.

"You should be..."

She goes to say something when he starts up the stairs. The look on his face says it all. She bites her lip and tries to run away from him, but he is right there to catch her. Not wasting anymore time time, he picks her up and starts to carry her to the room.

"Mike!" She squeals from him suddenly picking her up. She wraps her arms around his neck while his one is around her back with the other holding her legs.

"Told you I would get you."

"Maybe I let you this time."

"Did you?"

"No..."

"Okay then...then I repeat...told you I would get you."

"You did. Like always."

"I'm just that good."

"Yes you are." She lays her head on his shoulder just nuzzling his neck. Before he can make it to the bedroom, she starts to kiss and nip at his neck.

"Are you trying to make it so we don't get to the bedroom?"

"Oops." She giggles.

"You meant to do that didn't you?"

"No..." She lies, smiling innocently.

"Uh huh...suuuure."

"To late to say sorry?"

"Maybe."

"That look says it is."

"You're always right."

"Uh oh..." She says as he gets the door to the room open. He walks in and over to the bed, laying her down while he hovers over her.

"Touchy..." He grins.

"I said you could be." She moves a bit under him since his touches are light. "Have fun."

"Oh, I will."

He lets his hands wander all over where he can reach while she wraps her arms around his neck. His fingers run up and down her arms lightly, making her shiver a bit. He moves them all over, going down her side to her waist, letting his fingers play with the bottom of her shirt. From her moving, her shirt moves up a bit and he lets his fingers run over her skin, giving her goosebumps. She could not take it anymore, so she pulled him down, pressing her lips to his. He chuckles against her lips at his eagerness, and kisses back just as eager. She then does the one thing that she knows gets to him and that's running her nails across the back of his neck. The usual reaction comes sfrom him and that's another growl. She smirks into the kiss doing it a few more times, getting the same reaction from him. She whines into the kiss at not being able to touch him as she moves under him, trying to get her hand free. He doesn't let her move her hand, so he laces his fingers with hers to keep her hand where it is. She squeezes his hand as he starts to deepen the kiss more. Her grip on his hair gets tighter while she pulls him closer to her. He breaks the kiss in favore of trailing along her jawline, moving to behind her ear, and finally ending up on her neck.

"...Mike..." She bites her lip. "...you left...enough already..."

"...don't worry...I know...I won't leave any more..."

"...continue then..."

He grins before continuing along her neck. She tilts her head to give him better access while she runs her fingers through his hair. He keeps his one hand holding hers still, while his other hand moves to her side to rest for now. She tries to contain any noises that come for now, but he is making it really hard to keep them from coming.

"...don't hold back..."

"...mmmm..." She slightly moans, nodding her head.

He smirks against her skin as he moves closer to her shoulder. She bites down hard on her lip, trying to hiold back the noises that are about to escape. He feels her body tense so he moves his fingers under her shirt as he lightly moves his tongue over her skin. This makes a noise come from her, but she's able to muffle it into his shoulder. He reaches her shoulder and continues the routine as he moves across it, going to her collarbone. This causes her to move more under him as she tries to steady her breathing. The farther across her collarbone he goes, the more soft noises come from her. He moves from the other side of her collarbone, to her other shoulder and then up the other side of her neck. He leaves light lingering kisses on her neck as he makes his way back to her lips. Once he reaches them, she pulls him as close as he can get, kissing him hard and roughly. The only time they break is for air and when they do that, he leans his forehead against hers.

"...wow..." She says breathless. "...you sure taught...me a lesson..." She chuckles between breaths.

"I did."

"Maybe I should get in toruble more often..."

"Maybe you should..."

"You would like that to much though." She laughs.

"True..."

"I have a feeling I'll be in trouble no matter what."

"You may be right."

"Oh boy." She giggles. "Can I have my hand back now?" She looks from him to their hands laced, then back to him with pouty eyes.

"Oops...kind of forgot I still had it." He chuckles, letting it go.

"You just like holding it." She smiles, as she moves that hand to rest on his shoulder for now.

"I do."

"You can hold it whenever you want, just not right now."

"Aww."

"There will be more time for that later." She turns her head to hide a yawn.

"Right. You're tired."

"Just a bit..."

"You should sleep."

"You should too."

"Right...early morning."

"Yes...you have media and I need to get Shauna and Alex from the airport."

"And then after media I have to meet with Vince about you."

"Right, that too. Busy day tomorrow."

"Very busy."

She then tries to stifle another yawn she feels coming on.

"Alright. Sleep." He moves next to her.

"Yes, oh mighty, awesome one." She giggles, rolling on her side, moving closer to him.

He chuckles. "Night."

"Night." She softly says, laying her head on his chest.

He kisses the top of her head, pulling her close to him. She sighs in content as he runs his fingers through her hair. She lets her eyes close and soon she's out. He looks down at her with a smile as he watches her sleep for a bit. Keeping one hand in her hair and the other on her back, he soon goes to sleep himself.


	17. New Raw GM

It's way early in the morning, but Alex and I are currently on our plane to get to where Raw is tonight. Alex let me sleep on the plane, so once we were in the air, I was able to shift in my seat and use his lap as a pillow as I stretched out. Most of the plane ride he watched me sleep, either running his fingers through my hair or down my arm. What seemed like a short time later was a few hours. Alex started to wake me up once the plan was about to land. I had to sit up and buckle the seat belt as we landed. I still used Alex as a pillow, but only his shoulder. He kept his arm around me the whole time until it was time for us to get off and get our things. Once we get our things we look around for Stef since she was coming to pick us up after all.

"Shauna!" I hear being called. I look in the direction where I heard it and see Stef waving her hand so we can see her.

"There she is."

"Hey guys!" She smiles as we walk up. "How was the flight?"

"Long."

"I bet. I felt the same way when Mike and I came here."

"Speaking of him, where is he?" I ask.

"Meeting with Vince to see what my future will be in the WWE."

"Oh? You excited?"

"I am, but I'm trying not to think to much about it. Don't want to give my hopes up, ya know?" She says as we walk out to the car.

"Right, but you're amazing. I'm sure training went well right?"

"It went really well. John and Mike taught me a lot...well, when I was not teaching them." She chuckles at the last part.

"Oh so the student became the teacher huh?" I laugh, as we go out to the car and put our luggage in the trunk.

"Yes the student did." She laughs. "Surprised them both." She smirks as we reach the car.

"Wait..." I stop. "...he let you drive his car?" I'm a bit shocked.

"Took some persuading, but in the end he let me use it."

"What's he driving then?"

"I dropped him off. Just have to get him after the meeting."

"Ohhh."

"He will be a few hours or so. He said he'd call when he was done."

"I hope he comes out of there with good news."

"You and me both." She sighs.

We then get all our bags in the trunk before getting in the car.

"You guys hungry?" Stef asks after starting the car.

"I am." I nod.

"Same." Alex says.

"Alright. There is this place Mike took me to and they have great food."

"Sounds good."

Once we were all buckled in, Stef then started to drive to the diner that she and Mike went to after they got to LA. She pulls in and finds a place to park. We all then get out and head inside the diner. We walk in and get seated right away, being given menus as well. After a bit of looking, the same waitress that Stef and Mike had comes over.

"Hey Stef." The waitress, Kaylee greets.

"Hey Kay." Stef smiles.

"Where's Mike?" She looks around not seeing him.

"Oh, he has a meeting." Stef says.

"Ohhhh."

"I'm sure he'll want to come by later."

"I'm sure." She laughs. "Who are your friends?" She asks about Alex and I.

"Oh. This is Shauna and Alex. Good friends of ours. They're in town for the show."

"Right. Thought you look familiar." She looks at us with a smile. "Now, what can I get for all of you?"

We each order what we wanted, and then she takes them to be made. Soon after she left, she came back with our drinks. After she leaves we sip our drinks and talk amongst each other.

"You know, now that Laurinaitis is gone from Raw GM, I wonder who's gonna run it now."

"That's a good question." Alex ponders.

"You should go for it Alex." Stef suggests.

"Ooooh yeah, you should." I agree.

"You really think I should?"

"Who better to run Raw than you? It'll really boost your career."

"I believe you would be a great GM."

"You get to make all the decisions, make matches, over rule people..."

"...run the show how it should be run." Stef finishes.

"Exactly."

"You should call Vince later and see what he thinks."

"Or who knows. He could be thinking of possible new GMs and has you down on a list."

"That's a possiblity."

"I bet that's what he's doing."

"He could very well be. I'm sure we'll find out at the show tonight."

"What if Mike became GM?"

"That we be amazing. No offense Alex, but it would be pretty tough to choose between the both of you."

"It would be." I nod.

"As long as it is one of you, I would not complain."

Then the food comes to the table and we talk more about how exciting it would be for either Mike or Alex to become the Raw GM. Once we were done eating, Alex insisted on paying the bill. Stef and I let him since we knew we would not win. After that was paid, we went back to the car and headed to Mike's condo. Alex insists on taking all of our things to the guest bedroom. I let him and I sit down on the couch with you.

"He really is great. Taking all that stuff in there for you so you can rest."

"I know. He let me use him as a pillow on the flight here too."

"Awwww. Too cute."

"Got up way too early."

"That's the one thing about time zones. Have to get up early." She makes a face.

"Right. Used to it though."

"True." She nods. "With all the traveling you do."

"And all the traveling you're doing with us."

"Exactly. I'm still getting used to it."

"It takes a while, definitely."

"I'm sure. First time I have ever had to travel like this."

"Just wait until you go overseas. Then the time zones really mess you up."

"Now that is going to be tough." She chuckles. "I will probably be sleeping all day and up all night."

"That's how I was starting out with overseas stuff."

"You think it is really day when it is really night."

"Exactly."

Just then Alex come back down after getting all the bags up to the room. He walks over to the couch, sitting next to me with his arm around me. He gives me a quick kiss before pulling me to his side.

"Awww." Stef gushes. "You both are so cute."

"You've been saying we would be, before I even met him."

"I'm just that good." She grins. "And look...I was right too."

"Just like I said the same thing about you and Mike."

"So you did." She blushes slightly. "Speaking of him. he should be calling soon." She looks at the clock.

And almost instantly after that, your phone goes off. She answers the phone, him telling her to head over to where he is at. After hanging up, she stands up to get her things.

"I'm off to get Mike. You two make yourselves at home. We should be back in about an hour or so."

"Alright."

"Have fun." She chuckles. "Just not to much fun." She teases.

"Oh shush you."

"Nevvvverrrr." She sings over her shoulder as she walks out the door.

"Can't make her any promises." Alex chuckles.

"You got something planned, don't you?" I tilt my head to look at him.

"Me? Something planned? Nah." He tries hard not to laugh.

"Suurrre. I know since you did not have much time to do anything this morning."

"I'm just letting you relax right now."

"Right now?" I chuckle. "That is not like you at all."

"Time to plan remember?"

"It's never good when you have time to plan."

"Especially this long."

"You enjoy every minute of it though." He grins.

"I do."

"I might save that for later though. Let you relax from the flight right now."

"Right."

"What did you want to do? TV, pool, or lay down?"

"I think laying down is the best option to relax."

"Sounds good." He nods. "Here or the bedroom?"

"Well I am comfortable here so..."

"Here it is then."

Before I know it, he's laid back on the couch and has grabbed me, pulling me on top of him, and wrapping his arms around me.

"Now you can't go anywhere."

"I wasn't planning on going anywhere."

"Good."

He reaches up to pull a blanket down off the back of the couch. I shift a bit, finding a comfortable spot to lay. He puts the blanket over us and his arms go right back around me.

"There..even better."

"Mhm."

"I may end up falling back asleep sooner than you think. You're comfy like always."

"Good. Get all the rest you need." He kisses the top of my head. "I'll still be here when you get up."

I nod and get more comfortable, cuddling closer. He keeps one arm securely around me while he lets the other run through my hair and down my arm. He repeats the routine until my eyes start to close. He keeps one arm securely around me while he lets the other run through my hair and down my arm. He repeats the routine until my eyes start to close. Stef in the meantime is currently on the way to pick Mike up. She heads back to the arena, where she dropped him off. She pulls up to the front of the arena and parks there. She lets him know that she's outside waiting and he soon comes out.

"So how did the meeting go?" She asks after he gets into the car.

"It went alright." He tries not to give anything away. "I'll tell you when we get back to the condo." He leans over giving her a kiss.

"Okay, I can wait. Even though the wait is killing me." She replies, pulling away from the arena and heading back.

"How about, we head somewhere close and talk about now?" He suggests.

"I would love that."

"Okay." He nods. "I know the perfect place."

"Then you're going to have to direct me there."

"I will. No worries."

She nods and follows the directions that he gives her. He has her go to a place that overlooks the ocean. It was not too far from the condo, but the view was just amazing. After pulling into a spot to park, she shuts the car off and turn to face him.

"Well?" She anxiously waits for him to tell her.

"Well...first of all, he was extremely impressed with how much you knew and how much you could do beforehand."

"That was thanks to Shauna. She helped me learn some of that before she left."

"And I told him that. You probably just want me to get to the point don't you?"

"Yes! I want to know what he said."

"Basically...you have a try out at FCW in two weeks." He grins.

"Ahhhh!" She squeals. She undos her seat belt so she can move to hug him. "Seriously?!"

"Seriously." He chuckles.

"I can't believe it." She smiles. "I owe a big part of it to you."

"You're very welcome. He's going to be there personally in two weeks so he can see your skills for himself."

"Then I guess I should keep practicing so I can be at my best for him."

"Which is why he gave you two weeks. So you can get more practice in."

"Well that was nice of him. Going to be a long two weeks."

"We'll make it through. Oh and he mentioned to me about who he's considering for GM too."

"Oh? Who?"

"Well...I'm on the list..."

"You are!" She gets excited. "Did he say anything else?"

"He's also considering Alex. Not considering too many people right now."

"Right, but it will be amazing if either of you get it. I'm pulling for you though."

"Of course. He's choosing someone tonight too."

"So we get to find out soon. How exciting."

"Very." He grins.

"How amazing would it be if you became GM? I mean, you could choose when and who you face for the title."

"I know right?"

"I really hope you get it. No offense to Alex, I think you would both be great as GM, but I have to go with you on this." She grins.

"Right, and of course."

"I'm just so excited right now. That was the best news ever!"

"Great start to the day."

"An amazing start."

"So want to go back and reveal the news?"

"We could, as long as Shauna is awake."

"She was still tired after I picked them up from the airport." She adds.

"Right. Early morning for them."

"I'm sure we can do something to keep busy until she wakes up." He adds with a smirk.

"With you, I'm sure we will."

"I just really missed you this morning." He pouts slightly, putting his hand on her thigh.

"Mike..." She takes a breath since he lets his fingers wander. "...save it for the condo."

"Can't help myself."

"Of course you can't." She chuckles. "I missed you too." She leans over giving him a quick kiss.

Then she takes his hand and laces her fingers with his. She sits back in her seat so she's able to start the car so they can head back to the condo. Then she puts her seat belt back on, before heading back. Since they were not that far from his condo, they got back quickly. She pulls into a parking spot and shuts the car off. They both get out and head inside. She calls out, saying that they're both back, but there's no response. They head out into the living room to see that both Alex and myself are sleeping.

"Awww." She gushes. "How cute is that."

"Someone's tired."

"She wasn't kidding when she said she was tired."

"Better to get enough rest before tonight."

"That's true." She nods. "How about we let them get some rest?"

"Good idea."

"Upstairs or outside?"

"Hmmm...outside."

"Alright." She takes his hand as they quietly head outside.

"I can't wait for your tryout in two weeks." Mike grins.

"You seem more excited than I am about it." She chuckles.

"That's because I am."

"I just don't think it fully hit me yet." She bites her lip thinking about it for a minute. After thinking about it, she does a little happy dance before jumping into his arms. "I think it hit me." She smiles wide.

"I think so to." He chuckles.

"I actually get to try out. For real this time. After not thinking I would ever get the chance. It's finally happening. I have you to thank for that chance too."

"You have no idea how happy."

"I have a pretty good idea."

"Is that so?" She raises a brow.

"Mmhmm."

"And how is that, if I may ask?"

"Just how you're acting."

"That obvious?" She bites her lip, blushing a bit.

"Kind of, yeah."

"I can't help it. I really am that happy I met you. You have been the best thing that has happened to me."

"Likewise."

She can't help but to smile and blush.

"You really are the best thing that's happened to me." He nods.

"Mike..." She blushes more. "...I'm not that special."

"Yes, you are."

"I don't know how..." She bites her lip. "...I'm not even that pretty or anything. I mean...I'm not a model, I have not really done anything really interesting or anything..." She trails off.

"You don't have to be a model to be pretty."

"That's not what I was told." She mutters.

"Well whoever told you that is stupid."

"I'd like to think so, but that's not all I was told." She says the last part low.

"What was said?"

"Well.." She bites her lip. ...I was told, I was worthless, no good, ugly, when my Ex was mad, a slut when he drank, I was eye candy and nothing more, I would never made it as a Diva, I could never make anyone happy not even in the bedroom, all I was good for was that...the list goes on." She starts to tear up.

"He obviously had no idea what he was talking about. Clearly because he was drunk like you just said. Everything he said, all lies, that was the alcohol talking. But you're with me now and I would never treat you that way."

"You have showed me that too, but the things he said stick with me and I think about them all the time. I have no self-confidence thanks to him and I go to sleep every night and wake up everyday thinking that you are not going to be there or tell me I'm not good enough."

"I'm always going to be there."

"I know you say that, but I can't help to think you won't. He said the same thing to me, then when someone 'hotter' came around he left me."

"And you know, he probably left that girl when he saw someone else. He's one of those guys that has a different girl each week to a few months, gets bored with them, moves onto someone else."

"You may be right..." She remembers the text from the other night. "...lets hope that is how he is..."

"It's best to forget about him."

"I tell myself that everyday, but he makes it hard." She sighs.

"That's what I'm here for..."

"I thank myself for that everyday since I met you too." She smiles slightly as her phone goes off. She groans and rolls her eyes.

"It's okay...see who it is."

"I already know who it is."

"Who is it?"

"HIM."

"He has some nerve. Let me deal with him. Please." Mike says, holding out his hand for her phone.

"Go ahead." She hands him her phone.

"He's lucky that this is just a text and that I don't talk to him on the phone itself." Mike says as he reads the text and goes to reply.

"He really is. Been doing this ever since he found out I met you."

"He has no idea who he's messing with."

"No, but I'm sure you will let him know. He has left me alone until now too."

"Well after I'm done with him, he will leave you alone."

"I really hope so. I do not want to deal with him after the things he said to me."

"And you won't have to. I won't let him bother you."

"That's why you are the best." She smiles slightly up at him.

"Just for you."

"Thank you." She buries my face in his chest.

"You're welcome. You don't need to deal with someone like him."

"I have not had to for about a year now. He does not like seeing me with anyone else. He is very possessive."

"Even though you're not with him."

"Even though I'm not with him. He told me I was never allowed to see anyone else because I was still 'his'"

"That's just ridiculous."

"I know." She sighs. "At the time I listened because I thought I would never meet anyone, let alone you which he said would never happen."

"Well he didn't know you would have connections now did he?"

"Actually he did. He knew Shauna was a Diva, but told me she would forget about me since she made it and I didn't."

"And look who proved him wrong about that."

"I did." She chuckles a bit. "He may have been wrong about that, but I'm not sure about the other stuff..." She chews her lip.

"You'll prove him wrong about everything. Mark my words. You'll nail your tryout, you'll impress the boss, you'll get a contract and you'll be with me...on the main roster. He'll be sorry he said those things to you."

"I hope you're right about everything. I really want this and I'm not going to let him or anyone stop me this time."

"There's the attitude you need." He grins.

"The attitude he never let me have. I'm do happy you let me be my true self around you."

"Well you should be your true self. And no one should control you in any relationship."

"You do not know how happy I am to hear you say that."

"Well it's true. I don't like controlling relationships. I for one treat significant others the way they should be treated."

"That's how it should be, even though I got told I was to 'clingy' when I tried to do that."

"You're not clingy."

"That is what I was told, so that is why I get the way I do. I was never like this. I was more outgoing and more comfortable about things before him. Just ask Shauna."

"I believe you."

"Since I have been with you, I have felt more comfortable and feel I can be myself more."

"Which is good. You should be comfortable and yourself."

"Which I am around you."

"I've noticed."

"That's what I like best about you. That I can be myself."

"I'll always let you be yourself too."

"That means so much to me."

"I'm glad."

"One of the many things I love about you."

He grins and wraps her in a hug. She takes a deep breath, moving her head against his chest. He runs his hands over her back as she tightens her hold around him.

"Never going anywhere...without you."

"I'm not going anywhere without you either." She mumbles against his chest.

"Staying with me forever."

"I would not have it any other way."

"Good."

He then lifts her chin so that he can look into her eyes. Moving his hand from her chin, he runs his thumb over her cheek while smiling at her. She returns his smile and looks deep into his eyes.

"You're amazing."

"As are you."

Then he leans down and presses his lips to hers. She leaves her arms around his neck as he kisses her with a lot of passion, so much that she starts to go weak at the knees and leans into him more. Her hands make their way to his hair as she lets them run through it gently for now. Using his free arm, he wraps that around her waist to hold her in place. She gives in and lets him take control, just letting her body relax into him. She starts to kiss him back just as much as he was kissing her, but he moves from her lips to her jawline.

"No...marks...this time..."

"...they're fading..."

"I know. But the show tonight..."

"It will not be noticeable..."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure."

"Go ahead."

He smirks against her skin before moving farther down her neck. Along the way, he gently nips at the skin, making sure to leave tiny marks that can only be noticeable to him. She moves her head to the side a bit, letting her body relax into him when he does not go over the sensitive spots. He hits the sensitive spots from time to time and she tenses when he does. A few noises escape her which causes him to smirk against her skin, doing it more. Then he moves over to the other side of her neck to do the same exact thing. Her head tilts a bit more again while her eyes stay closed. He gets to a certain spot and gets a reaction out of her. She bites her lip, trying to contain any noises that come.

"Don't...hold back..." He mumbles.

"...we have...company..." She takes a sharp breath.

"They're sleeping."

She goes to say something when he nips at the same spot again while moving his tongue over her skin. She bites harder down on her lip even though that did not hold back any noise that came from her. He grins as he continues, and as soon as he feels that there's a mark that will be forming, he pulls away and makes his way back to her lips. Once he reaches her lips, she kisses him back hard while moving her hands to his hair pulling him as close to her as he can get. He starts to let his fingers move from her waist to her lower back slipping his fingers under her shirt. He lightly moves his fingers along her skin, making her shiver a bit. She gets caught up in the kiss, until they hear a thump from inside.

"What was that?" She asks, pulling away from the kiss.

"Not sure."

"I think we should go make sure everything is alright."

"We should." Mike nods.

She pulls away from him and they head inside to see what happened. Once they get in the doors, they see Alex helping me up.

"Are you okay?" Stef asks, trying to stifle a giggle.

"Ow...I'm fine..."

"Are you sure?" Alex asks concerned.

"I've fallen off things numerous times in my sleep. I'm fine."

"Do I even want to know how that happened?" Stef chuckles.

"I guess he let me go at some point and I moved in my sleep and rolled off of him onto the floor..."

"Ooohhh."

"I'm so sorry. I thought I had you." Alex frowns.

"It's okay."

"Tell me where it hurts. I'll help you feel better."

"I'm okay. It only hurt when I fell. I feel no pain now. I've had worse, believe me."

"She really has. Like that time you fell off the top bunk. That was much worse than this." Stef mentions.

"That hurt like hell."

"I felt it myself and it did not even happen to me. I felt for you."

"I'm just glad I didn't break anything."

"You were. That was a hard fall too." Stef winces at the memory.

"It was." I nod.

"You're tough though. I'm just glad you didn't get hurt this time." Alex sighs in relief.

"Well falling off a couch is a way shorter distance to the floor than a bunk bed."

"That's true, but I'm just glad you are alright."

"Of course."

"Well since it is about lunch, how about we get something to eat?" Mike suggest.

"And then we have to be at the arena for what...2?"

"Yeah. We have enough time to stop and get something. We could even take it there with us."

"Just let me go grab my gear bag just in case I have a match tonight."

"Sure."

"Oh by the way...speaking of matches...guess who has a tryout in two weeks?" She grins.

"You?" I smile excitedly.

"Mhm." She nods with a big smile.

"No way!"

"Yes way. Mike told me after I picked him up. Vince was happy with what I knew and how I did."

"One step closer." I grin.

"It is." Stef nods. "I also want you and Alex there when I go too."

"Of course we'll go."

"Yay!" Stef walks over to me giving me a hug. "If it was not for you, I would not be here right now and have this chance." She pulls from the hug. "I owe you big. Thank you."

"You're very welcome."

"Now go get your gear bag so we can go eat." She playfully pushes me to the stairs.

"Okay okay." I laugh.

"You know me and food." She laughs.

"All too well."

"So go before I leave you all here."

"I'm going, I'm going."

I got up to the room to get my bag along with Alex's then head back downstairs. When I get there, I see no sign of Stef or Mike.

"Where did they go?" I ask.

"The car. She got impatient." Alex chuckles.

"Of course." I shake my head amusedly.

"I think we should go before she makes us walk."

"We should." I nod.

I hand Alex his bag before lacing of hands together. We then head out the door, making sure it is locked before we head down to the car. When we get there, Stef and Mike are waiting inside.

"About time." Stef calls with a laugh from the open window.

"You're just impatient."

"Well I'm hungry. You should know I get like that." She laughs.

"I know, I know." I laugh.

Alex and I get in the back of the car after putting our stuff in the trunk. Once we are in and buckled, Mike starts to drive to a place where we can pick up food to take to the arena with us. We find a place, and we go in to get the food. Once we have it, we all go back to the car, get in and head to the arena. After getting to the arena, we head inside and Stef and Mike head to his locker room while Alex and I head to his.

"You know, I'm hoping we tag team tonight. It's been a while since we have." I say as I drop my bag and sit down.

"That would be good. It has been awhile and I miss it."

"Just wondering who could possibly be our opponents if we do end up tag teaming."

"Good question." Alex chuckles. "I'm sure they will pick someone."

"Right." I nod.

"They'll probably wait until the last minute to let everyone know tonight with all the new GM stuff."

"True. They tend to wait until the last minute a lot."

"Which will not happen if I become the GM."

"Of course. You'll make things better."

"I will. Things will not be the same around here."

"I like the idea of Mike becoming GM, but I love the idea of you becoming GM even more. Make it hard to choose. So not cool."

"It never is, but I understand why you would want Mike. You were friends with him longer."

"But you both equally deserve the job."

"We do. I'm sure one of us will get it. Just have to wait until later to see who gets picked."

"It's gonna be a long night until that point."

"I'm sure we'll find something to do." He smirks.

"That smirk..."

"What ever do you mean..."

"You know exactly what I mean."

"Is that a bad thing?"

"No, not really."

"That will be for after we get done eating." He grins.

"Oh of course."

"Shall we eat before it gets cold and we end up starting early?"

"I say that's a good idea."

Alex then gets the food out of the bag and sets it on the table in the room. We took what we ordered and sat and started to eat while we talked occasionally. Stef and mike had made it to his locker room and had set all their stuff out on the table.

"I really hope you get picked as the GM tonight."

"Oh I know."

"To be the WWE champ and the GM...that's just awesome." She mimics his voice on 'awesome'.

"Couldn't say it better myself."

"Probably not." She laughs. "It takes a lot to be as good as me." She adds with a smirk.

"You mean as good as me."

"No. I was right the first time."

"Sure you were."

"See?" She giggles. "You have a lot to learn from the best...I mean me."

"If anyone's the best around here, it's me. I think we both know that." He smirks.

"Oh we know. We know very well." She moves her hair referring to the marks he left.

"At least those are only noticeable to me."

"The ones you left today are. The other one, everyone can see without makeup on it."

"Oops."

"I don't mind. Although I know someone who is not happy about it."

"Ziggler."

"Mhm." She nods. "I do find his reactions amusing though. Like he has a chance."

"Well wait until you make it here to the main roster after your tryout. And when we get to be each other's managers. He'll hit the roof when he sees it." Mike chuckles.

"I can't wait for that day. If he doesn't get it now, he will when that happens."

"He better."

"Even better if you become the GM. Then you can tell him to leave me alone or he will get suspended or maybe worse."

"Oh the perks of being in charge." Mike grins evilly.

"That makes it even better. Even if Alex gets it, he can do the same thing."

"Right."

"Even though I'm pulling for you." She grins.

"Of course."

"It's going to be a long night until we find that out though." She groans.

"We'll survive."

"I'm sure we will...well, I know I will." She chuckles.

"It'll be showtime before we know it."

"True."

"I mean, look how fast the day went by already."

"It did go by quick, but we were also busy too."

"That too."

"I say when we get done eating, we just relax for now. I did not realize how tired I was until just now."

"There's always time for a nap." He nods.

"A nap does sound good now that you mention it."

"And if you're not awake before the show starts, I'll make sure to wake you up."

"Why thank you." She smiles. "You're the best." She kisses his cheek.

"You're welcome and I know."

They soon finish eating and while Mike throws the trash away, she lays down on the couch. once he walks back over, he chuckles at how she keeps moving around to get comfortable.

"Stupid, lumpy couch." She mutters, hitting the cushions.

"Here, stand up for a second."

She nods and stands up quickly. Then he goes over and lays down on the couch. "Now you can lay down. I'm more comfy than this couch..."

"You sure are." She walks over and lays down on him. She lays her head on his shoulder and rests her hands on his chest. Just don't let me fall." She chuckles.

"I won't."

"Good." She snuggles into him, getting more comfortable.

He kisses the top of her head, before running his fingers through her hair. She sighs happily, just enjoying his touch for now. She tries to fight the need to sleep since she just wants to enjoy the moment they have right now. He keeps running his fingers through her hair then moves his other hand down her back once he notices she's fighting sleep. the more he does the soothing touches, the harder it gets for her to keep her eyes open. Soon she gives up on fighting and lets her eyes fall shut. Once he sees that she's sleeping, he smiles down at her and watches her the whole time she sleeps until it is time for him to wake her up.

The time seems to pass by awfully quick, and Mike has gotten ready for the show, in one of his usual suits. Then he proceeds to wake Stef up. She shifts in her spot a bit, mumbling incoherently.

"The show is about to start." Mike softly says, gently shaking her more.

"Mhm." She nods. "I'm awake." She slowly opens her eyes.

Then once she gets the glimpse of the suit, she wakes up even more. "I'm definitely awake now."

"I assume you like it?" He chuckles.

"Like?" She bites her lip, looking him up and down. "More like love it."

"Of course." He grins.

"Not that I mind, but why are you wearing that? Don't you have a match?"

"Not until much later. The GM's being decided before that. Gotta look nice if I get chosen right?"

"That's true and boy do you look nice."

"Why thank you."

"Anytime." She smiles. "Are we going to have to wait long to find out?"

"Unfortunately. Want to keep everyone guessing for a while before they reveal who it is."

"The wait is going to kill me." She groans. "I really hope it's you they chose."

"I know the wait's going to kill you. I think you'll survive."

"As long as I get to spend that time with you, I know I will."

"I would hope so."

"Nothing else matters when I'm with you, in your arms."

"I couldn't agree more."

Since she had sat up, Mike sat on the couch next to her. She leans back into him while he wraps his arms around her. She leans back into him and rests her hands on top of his arms.

"Now this is nice." She tilts her head to look at him.

"It is." He nods.

She leans up, giving him a quick kiss. "Now to wait for the show to start." She lays her head back on his shoulder after pulling away.

"Shouldn't be too much longer."

"I must've slept long, if the show is about to start." She realizes now that she's more awake.

"You were out for a good few hours or so." He nods.

"Wow. I didn't know I was that tired." She chuckles. "Then again, I seem to sleep good with you."

"You do. Was kind of hard to move you off of me when I had to get ready."

"Aww. I'm sorry."

"It's okay. I moved you the best I could without waking you."

"Well thank you, even though I would have understood."

"You looked so peaceful, I didn't want to wake you."

"I know, but you had to get ready. I'm glad you were able to get ready though."

"Even if I couldn't I would wait until you were awake to get ready."

"Aren't you just the sweetest."

"I know." He grins.

"The best."

"So are you."

"Awww. I don't know how or why, but thank you."

"You're welcome."

She moves closer to him, just relaxing into him for now. He keeps his arms around her while they wait for the show to start. Alex and I are in his locker room and he had just gotten changed for the show. After he got done, he walked over to sit next to me on the couch.

"Think I should get into my gear or wait until we know what's going on?" I ask.

"Hmmm...I would say get into your gear. Just in case."

"Alright. I'll be right back." I say, kissing him quickly before getting up and grabbing my bag, heading in to change.

It does not take me that long to change and once I do, I head back out into the room with Alex.

"I love when you wear your gear." He smirks at me with wide wide eyes.

"Of course you do."

"What can I say?" He shrugs moving closer to me. "More to touch." He runs his fingers over any exposed skin he can.

"Just for you."

"Good. All mine." He pulls me closer to him.

"Let me ask you something. Before we even got together, did I always distract you? Especially in this?"

"All the time. Whenever I saw you walk by in your gear or anything for that matter, I would zone out and see nothing but you. The only thing I saw was you and nothing or anyone one else."

"I knew I could sense someone watching me all those times."

"That would've been me."

"Well I know that now."

"Took forever for me to get the nerve to talk to you. I just never knew what to say."

"Awww, how cute."

"Glad you think so. I had a feeling I would mess up and not get a chance with you."

"But at the time you never knew that I had the same feelings for you." I add.

"No I did not. Now that I know, I wish I would've made a move sooner."

"It's okay. You know I would've waited forever for you anyway."

"You would have waited that long for me?" He looks down at me. "I didn't even think you knew who I was."

"Yes I would've. And of course I knew who you were. I've been watching you since NXT like I told you days ago."

"You did tell me, but I did not know when I first saaw you that you knew who I was."

"Right. And it took you forever to get the nerve to talk to me? I was trying to get the nerve to talk to you too."

"It's a good thing we had that match together then. If not, we may not be where we are now."

"Well I'm sure one of us would work up the nerve to talk to the other eventually. You would be worth the wait."

"Just like you would be." He kisses the top of my head. "Although, even is Stef came I am sure she would have done something. She seemed to think we would be perfect for each other."

"That's true. She did think that."

"Honestly, I think she's right."

"I already know she's right."

"I could not be any happier than I am right now." He moves some hair from my face. "I have the most beautiful girl ever and the best girlfriend."

"You're being too sweet again..."

"I can't help it." He grins. "The way your eyes light up, your mine...I can never get enough of seeing that."

"I'm trying like so hard to resist hiding my face right now."

"You know what will happen if you do."

"Yes I know."

"I love when you blush. Makes you more beautiful."

"Of course."

He runs his thumb over my cheek as we look into each others eyes. I move my hands up his arms to his neck as he leans down pressing his lips to mine. My hands go in his hair as I kiss back. The kiss goes on for a bit, but the sound of the show starting, on the TV screen in the room is what had us break the kiss.

"Looks like the show's starting." I sigh after pulling away.

"More later."

"Mmm...looking forward to it."

"Figured as much." He grins.

"Now to find out who the new GM is."

"Right. After most of the show goes by. You know they won't reveal that until much later."

"I know, but we can hope they lets us know soon."

The show starts off like normal with the WWE intro and then the Raw intro and pyro. What's going to happen on the show is talked about, including the new GM being named much later in the show. They announce the first match of the night which is Zack versus Dolph.

"Should be interesting."

"It should." Alex nods. "Heard Dolph wants my title now, so I have to pay close attention to this match." He adds.

"He wants it back? He already had his rematch. He gets no more chances. Psh."

"Guess he wants to make a point. Let everyone know he is the only one who gets a shot." He shrugs.

"Psh. He wishes."

The match starts off like any other match. Dolph looks good at the start of the match, taking full control. I try to enjoy the match because after a while Zack became in control of it, but Vickie's god awful screeching was getting on my nerves.

"God I wish she would just shut up. All that screeching is not helping."

"It's giving me a headache."

"You and me both." You rub your head.

"I say we mute her...where's the remote?"

"Right here." Alex chuckles.

"Mute her...just until the match is over."

"That's fine. As long as I do not have to hear her."

He grabs the remote and mutes her. "Much better."

The rest of the match was somewhat long, but in the end Dolph came out with the win after Vickie distracted Zack and the ref.

"Ugh, I'm tired of her cheating for him."

"That's the only way he knows how to win. If she was not there, he would not be so good."

"Well that just show that he hides behind her."

"He does. Shows he is not a real man if he has to hide behind her all the time."

"Which is what made him an unfit champion."

"Exactly. If it was not for you stopping her, I may not have it right now."

"Well I couldn't let her cost you the win. Because that's not right."

"No, it's not. I'm just glad you stopped her."

They talk about how RAW is the number one show of all time before they announce the next match. First to come out was the team of Kofi and R-Truth, with little Jimmy in tow. Once they were in the ring, Rey and Sin Cara came out.

"Invisible child." I laugh.

"I just don't get it. I feel bad for Kofi for having to deal with that."

"So do I, so do I. Poor Kofi."

The match starts off with Kofi and Rey. Both are circling each other before Rey starts kicking Kofi in the leg. Mid-match, Darren and Titus came out and interfered, attacking Kofi and Truth, causing a DQ on Rey and Sin Cara's behalf.

"Oh, of course." I roll my eyes.

"They want the titles and it looks like they will do whatever it takes to get them."

"They annoy me."

"I think that's all the know how to do."

"Well attacking during a match doesn't earn you a title shot in my opinion."

"It doesn't and hopefully the new GM will see that. I know if I become GM, they would not be getting a shot anytime soon."

"Right."

They got to another commercial before coming back and talking about the announcement of the new GM coming up later in the night. There was a knock on the door and Alex went to go see who it was. It happened to be a crew member, telling him we were in a tag match that was coming up after the next segment.

"So we do have a tag match. Yay."

"We do. Don't know who against, but we have one."

"I suppose we'll find out when we go out there."

"That we will." He nods. "Ready?" He holds out his hand.

"Of course." I nod, taking his hand.

We leave the locker room and head to the curtain to see who we are facing. When we get there, we see Eve and Daniel Bryan there as well.

"Oh god no."

"Just relax. I don't think she will mess with you after last time." Alex tries to sooth me.

"You'd be surprised..."

"Then you'll have to teach her a lesson, that is if she starts with you."

"I can almost guarantee she'll start something with me before we all even go out for the match."

"Ignore her. Act like she is not even there."

"Easier said than done."

As soon as I got done saying that Eve noticed Alex and began to walk over. "Hey there Alex." Eve said all flirty.

I growl under my breath and move to the other side of him, bumping Eve out of the way. "Oh, I'm sorry." I say sarcastically.

Eve totally ignores me and keeps trying to talk to him. "I had no idea we were facing you. Not that I mind. I always enjoy seeing you."

"Ughhhhhh." I say outloud and drag the word out.

"Look, Eve. I am not interested in you so just go away. I don't think you want things to be harder on you in the match then they already will be." Alex tries letting her down the best he can.

"Aw. I think you and I should team." She steps closer to him. "I don't see your partner around anywhere." She looks around totally ignoring me.

"I can't take it anymore..." I grumble, letting Alex go and shove her away.

"Oh, Shauna. When did you get here?" Eve tries to act innocent.

"Oh cut the act."

"What act?" She shrugs. "I honestly had no idea you were even here." She smirks.

"Whatever."

"Kinda hard to see you with such a good looking man standing here. Plus...I don't pay attention to the little people around here." She chuckles evilly at the last part.

"Stay calm..." Alex whispers in my ear, because he knows I want to lunge at her and attack her.

"I'm trying..." I mumble back, starting to shake with anger a bit.

"Aw, what's wrong. Can't handle the big girl stuff? You have to hide behind a man?" Eve taunts.

"...I can't anymore.." I mutter to him, before lunging at her.

I get a fist full of her hair and start to hit her repeatedly. I only got a good few hits in when some lifted me off of her.

"Let me go!" I say as I struggle to get free.

"Save it for the match." Alex whispers to me, trying to calm me down a bit.

Daniel had already gone out and then they played her music.

"Oh you're so lucky you have to go out there right now!"

"See you out there sweets." Eve smirked blowing a kiss.

"Oooh. She's just unbelievable." I shake with anger.

"You'll get your chance. We are heading out..." They hit my music. "...now." He chuckles.

"I hope I break her nose or something. Bust her lip open...something..." I mutter as we head out.

"Give her your best."

"You better believe I will."

We then head out and down the ramp. We slap hands with fans along the way. Right as we reach the ring, Eve smirks over at me and I glare right at her. I waste no time in getting into the ring and almost immediately, she leaves the ring to escape me.

"You coward!" I yell.

She refuses to get up onto the ring so Daniel has no choice but to start off, so that means Alex has to as well, and I have to wait to get my hands on Eve. The match starts off like any other with them both locking up in the middle of the ring. Alex gets Daniel into the corner before being told to back off by the ref. Alex does back up, hands up in defense. He goes back over to Daniel, only to be kicked in the face. That's when Daniel starts to climb to the top and waits for Alex to turn around as he stands on the top rope. Alex however gets the better of him, hitting him with a standing dropkick mid-air as Daniel comes crashing down. Alex goes for the pin, Daniel kicking out at two. I hit the turnbuckle, cheering for Alex. Alex had the upperhand for most of the match, until Daniel chickened out and scrambled over to his corner and tagged Eve in. Alex had no choice but to step out. He made sure to do it quickly so Eve could not try anything. I get into the ring and go right after her.

I spear her to the canvas and throw punches left and right, before the ref has to pull me off. I allow her to get up before spearing her to the canvas again, this time hitting her head off of the canvas and messing her hair up in the process. I'm pulled off yet again and Eve crawls to the ropes to get up. I storm over to her and grab her feet, flipping her over and positioning her under the bottom rope and then I fall backwards, her throat coming in contact with the bottom rope. I pull her away from the ropes and into the middle of the ring where I go for the cover, but she kicks out. I growl in frustration and cover her again, getting the same result. I then help her up and pick her up and sideslam her onto my knee, giving her a back breaker. She slowly starts to crawl over to Daniel for the tag. She was close enough, but when she went for the tag, she was denied since Daniel had jumped down and left. I grin and put her in my signature submission where she has no choice but to tap. The bell rings, but I refuse to release my hold on her wanting her to suffer. Alex comes into the ring and pulls me off of her.

"Don't cause the ref to reverse his decision."

I release my hold on her, not wanting the ref to give her the win.

"Do that again and things will be worse." I growl in her ear.

I then waste no time in exiting the ring and heading up the ramp to go to the back.

"Whoa." Alex says trying to catch up. "Slow down there." He says once he catches up.

"Sorry. Needed to get out of there before I got out of control."

"That's alright. I know how she makes you feel, but if you need to be calm for our date." He grins. "I can help with that."

"I wouldn't be against that idea..."

"Well lets head to the locker room so I can help you relax..." Alex starts to pull me down the hall.

"Of course." I laugh at his eagerness to get back.

"We only have so much time before they announce who the GM is."

"Right."

We make it back to the locker room and before I could even think about doing anything, Alex pulled me close him, crashing his lips down on mine. I didn't kiss back at first because he caught me offguard. But I soon started to kiss back and my hands rest on his shoulders for now. His one hand stays on my waist for now while his other is on the back of my head holding me in place. He starts to move his fingers through my hair as he deepens the kiss more. Then somehow he ends up moving the both of us so that we're on the couch and more comfortable. He moved the hand that was on my hip to my back so he could make sure I did not move. The hand that was in my hair stayed there for now. I move my hands however. I decide to have a little fun since I can. I move my hands from his shoulders, to his chest, and then to his abs where I just let fingers rest for now. He tenses up at the movement of my fingers. He lets his hands move over the exposed skin he can reach while making the kiss more intense.

"We need to...tone it down...just a bit. You have...much less on...than I do..." I manage to mumble.

"Are you relaxed now?"

"I think you know the answer to that."

"Then my job is done...for now."

I pull from his lips and then lay my head on his shoulder, cuddling into him. We turn our attention to the TV to see a replay of the match that had just happened. Sheamus had beaten Drew in what looked like a good match.

After, they talked about the upcoming match after the break and that would be Mike vs Randy. You and Mike had left the room before that, and didn't even know that he had a match scheduled, until after the break was over. Randy had went out first and did his entrance and what not. That's when his music faded and Mike's played after. Stef looks up at him confused, since he's not moving at all to go out there and the fact that he's still in the suit so how can he compete.

"Mike...what's going on?" She looks at him confused.

"Just watch..."

"Okay..."

Everyone is confused on how Mike doesn't go out. His music however is then replaced with Mr. McMahon's. He struts out to the top of the ramp and waits for his music to go off and for the crowd to calm down before he speaks.

"Ladies and gentleman..I am have an announcement to make. This is concerning the new GM for RAW..." He starts to say and the crowd does the 'what' chant. "...the new GM is going to be this person." He says, motioning to the entrance. They hit Mike's music once again and they start to head out.

"Me." He grins.

"..oh...my..." She squeals as she squeezes him.

"But you do have to stay here so I can go out there."

"That's fine." She smiles and kisses his cheek. "Now go Mister GM." She shoos him to the entrance.

He grins and kisses her quickly before being handed a mic and heads out to the stage. As he walks out, everyone boos him of course. Stef rolls her eyes and mutters to herself. She watches on a nearby monitor as he walks to where Vince is standing. He shakes his hand and thanks him before he disappears back through the curtain. Mike's music fades as he gets ready to talk.

"I know what you are all thinking. The Miz is the GM, right? You think it's a joke? Well it's not..." He starts to walk down the ramp. "...I'm the new GM as well as the most must see WWE Champion that there is. You still do not think I'm good enough, but obviously I am if I'm both the GM and WWE Champion." He looks at the title on his shoulder. "I mean...I don't know how you all did not see this coming." He shakes his head as he reaches the ring. "I have been dominating every opponent that I have faced. I have done more promotions for this company than anyone else ever has. It only seems right I got the GM job. You all may not like it, but that is the hard reality. The Miz is the new GM and things are going to get interesting around here." He walks up the steps and looks at Randy. "With that being said..." He climbs under the ropes and in the ring. "...Orton..I want you out of my ring. I'm not facing you tonight." Mike points for Randy to get out of the ring. "I'm choosing my opponent and that person is not you."

Randy is hesitant to leave and he has that look in his eyes of attacking and he gets in Mike's face. "Uh uh...I wouldn't be thinking those thoughts Randy. I'm the GM, I have the right to fire you if you lay a hand on me."

Randy starts to get more angry and has a stare down with Mike before he leaves the ring totally pissed off. He slowly makes his way back up the ramp, glaring at Mike the whole time.

"Now with that issue out of the way. Do I really want to compete in this ring on my first night of GM? Hmm, well even though I could do it while still wearing my suit, I've changed my mind. There will be no match for me, your new GM."

The crowd starts to boo him at there not being a match.

"Oh shut up and respect the new GM." Stef rolls her eyes.

"You know what..." Mike trails off, pretending to think before smirking. "...you want a match?" The crowd chants 'yes'. "You got one, but it's not going to be me. I have the night off." The crowd boos him. "Really?" He says and the crowd mocks him. "Really?" He says again only to be mocked more. "You want a match?!" He gets irritated. The crowds starts to go wild. "You got one!" He yells. "It will be John Cena and..." He looks at the entrance. "...since he is already to compete...how about Randy Orton as his opponent?" Mike shrugs and the crowd goes even more wild at John and Randy being in a match. "Well then...there you have it. Randy Orton and John Cena." He starts to walk to the ropes. "Both of you out here now!" He demands before climbing out of the ring and toward the back.

When he comes back, she instantly jumps on him in a hug.

"That was amazing! You did a very good job on your first night as GM." She gives him a kiss. "You're going to be the best GM ever!"

"I love having this kind of power." He grins.

"Feels great, doesn't it?" She chuckles.

"It does."

"I'm so happy for you! I still can't believe you're the GM."

"Now I definitely can't wait for your tryout and for you to get here."

"I wish it was sooner. I can't wait to be here and finally be able to go out there with you."

"When you do make it here, I feel that it's my responsibility as GM to officially introduce you."

"I would love nothing more then for you to introduce me."

"Great. Well I just made the main event of the night, I'm not needed anymore really."

"So we can leave?" She bites her lip, looking up at him.

"Mmhmm."

"Yayyy."

"I think we should do something to celebrate you becoming GM." She adds as they head back to his locker room.

"What did you have in mind?" He asks.

"Well, I was thinking either going out to a club or going to the condo. Shauna and Alex have a date so it will just be the two of us for the rest of the night."

"Hmm, whatever you think sounds better, we'll do it."

"I say we go out for a bit then head back to the condo before they get back."

"That sounds like a great idea."

"We do have to head back so I can change first."

"Right." He nods.

"I won't be to long. Just have to get my outfit and change my makeup."

"Take your time. No rush."

"Why thank you." She smiles as they reach his locker room.

"You're welcome."

They head into his locker room to gather what he needed. Once he had all that, they then headed to Alex's locker room to see if he and I were ready to go.

"Careful...Shauna might attack you."

"I'm prepared." He chuckles.

She then gives him a quick kiss before knocking on the door. Once they hear it's okay to come in, she opens the door and steps aside so Mike can go first, also so she doesn't get in my way. Just like she predicted, once I see Mike walk in, I attack him. He stumbles back a bit, but steadies himself. "Someone else is excited too I see." He chuckles.

"Of course I am."

"Well I'm glad." He pulls from the hug. "What did you think of my first act as GM?" He grins.

"Oh it was awesome."

"I didn't feel like competing tonight so I gave myself the night off. I think I deserve it."

"You do." I nod.

"We just came by to see if you were both ready to leave." Stef says. "Mike is not needed anymore and I figured you would both want to get to your date." She winks teasingly.

"You thought right." I nod.

"Well, lets get our things so we can get to the date." Alex grins.

"Right." I nod, moving away from Mike to get my bag.

Stef then walks over to Mike, hooking her arm with his and rest her head on his shoulder while they wait. Once Alex and I have everything we all head out to the car. We put our bags in the trunk then get in the car. Once we are all buckled in, Mike starts to head back to the condo. Once we're back, we head inside. We all head to the bedrooms to get ready. Mike and Stef are in his room and she heads right to her bag since she knows what she's going to wear. She grabs the dress she chose to wear before heading into the bathroom to change. It's a strapless black and white dress with with a floral type design on it. She cleans off her makeup from earlier and adds simple white, glittery eyeshadow. She gives her hair some loose curls before adding jewelry. Once that is done, she sprays herself with some vanilla body spray to go along with the vanilla birthday cake lip gloss she chose. Once everything was perfect, she walked back into the room to see Mike had changed, but still dressed nicely.

"Awww..." She pouts. "...no suit?"

"A suit is a little too formal for the club don't you think?"

"True, but I love when you where them." She smirks as she walks over to get her heels. As she walks by him, he gets a smell of the vanilla she's wearing.

"That...smell..."

"You like it?" She sits on the bed to put her shoes on.

"Love."

"Good to know." She giggles. "Might wear it more often for you." She stands after getting her shoes on. Mike then walks over, placing his hands on her hips. He goes to give her a kiss, but she stops him. "This..." She points to her lips, referring to her lip gloss. "...has to stay on for most of the night."

"Aww."

"You can give me a kiss, but it has to last. Only and small taste of it until we get back."

"Quick kiss, promise."

"Alright...go for it." She grins, leaving her hands on his shoulders for now. He grins himself and like he promised, it was a quick kiss, just enough to taste the lip gloss.

"More later." She giggles as he tries to get more.

"Holding you to that."

"You always do."

"Yes I do."

"Good thing I just bought this too." She giggles. "Might not last all night."

"Probably not."

"How about we leave now so we can get back while they are still out and you can take as much of this off as you want?" She suggests with a smirk.

"Deal."

"Alright. Let's go." She gives him a quick kiss before sliding out of his arms. He groans a bit at not being able to get more lip gloss off. She shakes her head and walks to her clutch. She puts the lip gloss in along with her phone before walking back over to him.

"All set now."

"After you." He lets her leave first.

She walks out in front of him, reaching back for his hand. He takes it and laces their fingers instantly. She smiles to herself as they head out. They let Alex and I know they were leaving so we would know. After that they headed to the car. After getting into the car, they head to the nearest club. Once they get there, Mike parks the car and then comes to help her out. He puts his arm over her shoulder as they walk up, getting let right in. When they walk in, she's in awe of how the club looks. Nothing like in New York. They head over to a table and set their things down.

"This place is amazing!" She says over the music.

"Isn't it?" He says back, over the music.

"Mhm." She nods. "Dance?" She holds out her hand and heads to the dance floor.

"Of course."

They head out to the dance floor, Mike holding her around the waist as they walk. They find a spot to dance, then move along to the music. He uses the chance to be all touchy. At one point in the song, she turned around so she was facing him. She put her arms around his neck while he kept his hands on her hips as they swayed and moved along to the music, dancing closely together. He snuck one quick kiss at one point, wanting another taste of the gloss. She smiles to herself after pulling away, even though she didn't want to. When that song ends, they play another song. They dance to that one and then decide to go sit down.

"Want a drink?" He asks when we reach the table.

"Sure." She fans herself, trying to catch her breath.

"Anything specific?"

"What ever you are having."

"Alright, be right back."

She nods as he walks off to the bar. She sits there watching him for a bit, when she feels someone touch her from behind. Turning around, she sees a few guys at the other table looking over at her with smirks. She rolls her eyes and when she's about to turn around, one starts to walk over. Luckily Mike came back to the table before the guy could come to the table.

"Thank you." She smiles as he sets her drink in front of her. She pulls him by the shirt, pressing her lips to his. She makes sure to put passion into it, but not too much since they are in public. Just as he starts to respond, she pulls away.

Mike blinks a few times before speaking. "...wow."

"Only the best for the new GM."

"I can get used to this..."

"Good." She grins. "More to come too."

"Can't wait."

"Later." She takes a sip of her drink. "Lets go dance more." She stands up, fixing her dress.

He nods and gets up, following her back out to the dance floor. When they pass by the table with the guys, she smirks at them and moves Mike's hand to onto her hip. Once they find a spot again, she dances really close to him, making sure they are all looking at them. When she sees that they're looking, she starts to dance around Mike, sliding down to her knees while slowly moving her hands up and down his chest as she goes. Of course that just makes the guys stare more. Seeing their eyes on them still, she puts her arms around his neck and pulls him down for another kiss. She presses her lips hard to his and this time he is able to kiss back. When she glances over to the table, while still kissing Mike, she sees that the table had cleared. She starts to slow the kiss down and pull away.

"...let's not..get too...carried away..." She rests her forehead on his while still moving to the music. "...not here..."

"...you started it..."

"Oops." She giggles. "Letting people know I'm here with the best person ever."

"Don't you mean...awesome?"

"Yes...the most awesome person ever." She mocks him when saying 'awesome'.

"You know it."

"All to well." She rubs her nose against his.

"Nice dancing by the way." He grins.

"Why thank you." She returns his grin. "Learn a lot from working in a club."

"I can see that."

"All for you too."

"I feel special."

"You should because you are...to me."

"Likewise."

"How about a few more songs then we leave, mister touchy." She suggests since he has not stopped letting his hands move over all the exposed skin he can reach.

"Sounds good to me."

"Of course." She giggles.

They finish up dancing to that song before they head back to the table to finish their drinks. Mike goes to get another one for them since they finished the first ones. She's too busy watching him at the bar to notice someone walk up next to her.

"Hey there sexy." They slur. She turns to see one of the guys from earlier in the night.

"Ugh." She rolls her eyes.

"Just go away. I'm not interested." She waves her hand in his face.

"Oh, come on."

"In case you did not notice, the guy I was with..." She points to Mike at the bar. "...he is my boyfriend. I'm not here for you or anyone else."

"Actually I didn't notice."

"Are you blind? I've been dancing with him all night."

"No you haven't."

"Uh..yeah I have." She looks at him like he's stupid. Just then he did something she did not expect. He touched her leg and tried to move his hand under her dress. "What the hell are you doing!?" She stops his hand and throws it off of her leg.

"What does it look like?"

"Yeah..I don't think so. I'm not that kind of girl."

"I think you are."

"Well you thought wrong. I suggest you leave before my boyfriend comes back."

"Unless you know, you want to end up knocked out." She adds.

"I'll take my chances." He smirks stepping closer to her.

"Get away!" She shouts, pushing him away.

She then looks over at Mike to see that he has a 2nd round of drinks and he's heading back to the table.

"You better leave before you regret coming over here."

"I regret nothing."

"Oh you will." She smirks as Mike gets back to the table. "Right Mike?"

"Right...wait who is this?"

"I have no clue. All I know is he came over here thinking he could feel me up."

"Oh really?"

"Mhhm." She nods. "Thinks I'm that kind of girl too."

"Well...might get thrown out for what I'm about to do, but it's worth it..."

"Mike." She stops him. "Not now. Let security deal with him."

"...fine."

She gets the attention of the closest security guard and they escort the guy out of the club. Once he is gone, she turns to Mike. "Calm down. Tonight is about you. Nothing is going to ruin that." She runs her hand over his cheek.

"I know."

"He didn't have a chance. I never gave him the opportunity too. He was looking in the wrong place."

"Drunk people...the worst."

"That they are." She shakes her head. "How about we go dance a bit more and after this round we leave?"

"That's a good idea."

She hops down off the chair, grabbing his hand. On the way to the dance floor, he puts his hand on her waist from behind. After finding a spot, she keeps her back to him dancing along to the music. He keeps his hands on her hips as they dance. Leaning down from time to time, he tries to nip at her neck. Every time he tries, she moves so the least he can do is just press a kiss to her neck. She decides to move from his arms so she can dance in front of him a bit. She puts her hands in her hair, lifting it up a bit while she moves her hips and bending her knees going down. When she comes back up, she turns to face him and does the same thing again. Then he grabs her in surprise and he can't help but press his lips against hers. She doesn't kiss back at first since he surprised her. Once she realized it, she moves her hands from her hair to his shoulders. She smiles under the kiss once she starts to kiss back. She lets the kiss go on for a bit longer than before, but only long enough so that most of her lip gloss is still remaining.

"...I think...you got...enough..." She says, starting to slow the kiss.

"Aww."

"You can take the rest off when we get back."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

"Deal."

"One more song, then we can finish our drinks and go."

He nods happily. She decides to stay facing him for this song, just dancing really close to him while his hands stay on her hips the whole time. She goes to sit in her chair, but he stops her. He sits in her chair, pulling her down on his lap. She laughs to herself as she leans back into him. They then grab their drinks and start to sip them.

"Can't sit in my own chair?"

"Nope."

"Going to be all clingy until we leave, aren't you?"

"Mmhmm."

"Not that I mind. Maybe then every guy will stop staring at me."

"They better."

"They are more persistent here then back home. Obviously they don't get I'm with you."

"Or they don't care."

"Either way, I'm leaving with you."

"Exactly."

"But..." She drinks the last of her drink before setting it on the table. "...I'm all done now."

"Already?"

"I was thirsty." She chuckles with a shrug. "I can get another while you drink yours."

"No no, I'm almost done with mine, and then we can go home."

"As long as your sure." She shifts so she's sitting sideways on him. As he drinks, she starts to play with the collar of his shirt, leaving little lingering kisses on his neck.

"Trying to be distracting?"

"Maybe..." She mumbles against his next. "...or giving you a proper congratulations on being GM."

"That too."

"You'll get more when we get back too." I lightly nip at his neck.

"Well in that case..." He trails off, finishing his drink.

"...we're leaving." He stands up, picking her up as well.

"Mike." She squeals. "I can walk." She laughs.

"Too slow..."

"That eager to get back?" She chuckles since he still has not put her down.

"Yes."

"Take it easy. We'll get there."

"You can carry me when we get to the condo."

"Alright." He sets her down.

"Here..." She takes off her heels. "...this should help." She puts her arm around him as they head the rest of the way to the car. Then they walk the rest of the way to the car. He opens her door for her, but stops her before she can get in. Moving some hair from her face, he leans down giving her a quick kiss. She smiles as they pull away then sit in her seat. After he closes her door, he goes over to his side. Once he is in and ready, he heads back to the condo. Since it was not far from the condo, it didn't take too long to get back. Once they were back, they get out of the car and head inside. Halfway, Mike picks her up and carries her. She wraps her arms around his neck, resting her head on his shoulder for now.

"In a rush?" She giggles.

"Maybe."

"I think you are."

"So I am."

"Any particular reason?" She runs her fingers over the back of his neck.

"Lip gloss."

"Oh? Maybe I'll put more on after I get change..."

"Please?"

"For you...I will."

"Yay."

"Just as soon as we get to the room I'll do all that."

"Let's go then." He starts to rush.

She laughs to herself at how eager he is to get upstairs. After he got the door opened, he walked in still not putting her down. He locked the door, making sure to leave an extra for me and Alex. When that was done, he rushed up the stairs to his room. He then shut that door and locked that before placing her on the bed.

"Had to lock it?" She chuckles.

"Yes."

"Think I'm going to leave? If so, I'm not."

"No, I just don't want any interruptions."

"I doubt they would bother us, but alright." She laughs as she stands, making her way over to her bag. "I won't take long." She says as she picks something to change into. She makes her way into the bathroom while Mike gets changed in the room itself. She takes off her dress and sets that on the counter before slipping on the blue tank top and shorts bed set she chose. She cleans off all her makeup. Once that was done, she adds more lip gloss before grabbing my dress and heading back into the room. As soon as she steps out the door, she stops where she is since Mike is sitting on the bed shirtless. "Control." She mutters to herself while biting her lip. She makes her way to her bags where she set her dress down before walking over to the bed. "You have no idea how distracting you are right now."

"Oh really?"

"Yes really. It's making it hard for me to make you wait."

"Oops."

She reaches the bed then sits on his lap. She lets her fingers move over his skin as she looks up at him. "To make you wait or not..." She trails off making him think she's going for his lips. Instead, she moves to his neck and starts to lightly kiss and nip at his skin.

"...lip...gloss..."

"..soon..." She slowly moves up his neck to his jaw. Once she reaches his lips, she hovers over them for a bit making him wait.

He groans in impatience. She moves her lips lightly over his, just enough so he gets a little taste for now. It's still not enough so he groans in impatience again.

"Had enough?" She teases.

"You're taking too long."

"Makes it even better for me." She slowly says with a smirk.

"I can't wait anymore..."

Before she could respond, he pressed his lips hard against hers. Her hands stay on his shoulders for now. He moves his hands to her back, pulling her closer to him causing her to wrap her arms around his neck. His hands in the meantime begin to wander. The more his hands wander, the more rough the kiss gets. She feels his hands start to move up her thigh, so she runs her fingers over the back of his neck like always. The rumble of a growl erupts, and the growl is faint. So she runs her fingers over the back of his neck again to get a much louder one. She smirks into the kiss only for him to move his hand to her thigh and squeezes it. A soft noise comes from her as she arches her back into him, still running her fingers over his neck. He grins and does it again while nipping at her bottom lip. That causes more noise to come from her. She moves one hand to his hair, letting it run through his hair while the other rests on his back. The longer he nips at her lip, the more she starts to move on his lap. His hands move to her hips, holding her in place and he stops nipping at her lip.

"Stay still."

"...you're making...it hard..."

"My bad..."

"I'm not complaining..."

"Of course not."

"Tonight is your night...anything you want to do, you can do it."

"Maybe a couple more times before we relax."

"Mmmmm...go for it."

He grins before going back to doing what he did before. She relaxes into him, letting him have his fun for now. When she can't take much more of the torture, she moves her fingers across the back of his neck. A growl comes from him as he goes from nipping to sucking on her lip. That makes her tense a bit while tugging on his hair and still running her nails over the back of his neck. He continues to do it for a while before finally kissing her long and hard. He pulls away so that both of them could breathe.

"I think I may have bruised your lips...oops."

"It's all worth it."

He kisses her softly one more time before relaxing back against the pillows. She shifts so that she's laying more comfortably on him. She rests her head on his chest with her hands on his shoulders. He keeps his arms around her, resting one on her middle back while letting the other mess with her hair.

"Tonight has been great."

"The best. You becoming GM...going out and having a good time..."

"And then in two weeks, your tryout."

"I can't wait for that. Just hope he is impressed enough to sign me."

"I'm sure he will be."

"With your help, I know I will be great. Hope he thinks like you are."

"We have long enough to get way more training in. You'll be ready for that tryout in no time."

"I'm sure I will be. You'll make sure of that...even more now than before too."

"Right."

"Going to take forever to get here though." She tries to hide a yawn.

"We can try and make the two weeks pass by just like that, but more now, I think you need sleep."

"Awww...I don't wanna." She whines, moving closer to him.

"You just yawned."

"I did, but I still want to stay up." She pouts. "This all feels-" She stops herself, biting her lip.

"...feels like what?" He asks.

"...a dream..." She mumbles slowly.

"Have you tried pinching yourself? To make sure it's not even though it isn't a dream?"

"I have, but I can't help to think that one day when I wake up you will not be here."

"I'll always be here."

"Promise?" She tilts her head to look at him.

"Promise."

He leans down, giving her a soft kiss. She smiles after pulling away and snuggles into him more. as much as she tries to fight it, another yawn escapes.

"Sleep."

"...if I...must..." She slowly closes her eyes since he started to run his fingers through her hair.

"For me?"

"Okay." She softly says, on the verge of sleep.

He grins and kisses the top of her head. She smiles to herself, letting her eyes fall shut. He runs his hand through her hair more while his other hand mvoes up and down her back. She relaxes into him and soon she's sleeping peacefully. Noticing she's asleep, he smiles to himsel just watching her for a bit longer before he goes to sleep himself. Alex and I in the meantime have just finished dinner at BOA are heading out and wait at the valet for the car to be brought back.

"I'm so glad Mike told you about this place. The food was amazing."

"It was."

"Are we heading back now or did you have something else planned?"

"Once the car gets brought back, I think we can head back."

"Alright. Sounds good." I nod. "Thank you for tonight." I add.

"You're welcome." He smiles giving me a qick kiss. "Anything for you."

Of course with BOA being a hotspot for celebrities, the paparazzi is all over the place. A few of them spot us and head over to take pictures and try to get interviews. We gladly answer some of their questions as we wait for the car. Most of the questions are about our relationship while others are about Alex's title and other stuff about WWE. They take pictures of us and we pose for them. Soon the car arrives and Alex ushers me to the car making a path through all the reporters. He opens the door for me while they all still take the pictures and ask questions. I get in and put my seatbelt on while he shuts the door and gets the keys from the valet and goes over to the driver's side and gets in. After getting his seatbelt on, he starts to drive off.

"Oh before I forget...there's something for you...look in the backseat." Alex says as he drives.

"Awe. You didn't have to." I say as I turn around.

"I wanted to."

"Oh Alex..." I say in awe. "...they are beautiful." I turn back around to smell the flowers he got me. "My favorite too. Thank you." I lean over pecking his cheek.

"You deserve it."

"As you always tell me."

"Because it's true."

"You're just the best."

"So are you."

"When we get back, I'm going to give you a proper thank you."

"I would hope so."

"Really can't now since you're driving." I chuckle.

"Right."

I settle back down in my seat just admiring the flowers he got me. I can't help but to smile as I smell them and look over at him. Soon we arrive back at Mike's and Alex parks the car. I wait, after removing my seat belt and Alex comes over and opens my door for me, and I step out. Alex takes my hand as we head up to the door. Once there, Alex finds the key where Mike said he left it. After opening the door we walk in and he locks the door again. We then head to our room, being as quiet as we can, to not wake either Stef or Mike. Once in the room, I find something to put the flowers in. After finding that, I fill it with water and put the flowers down on the dresser in the room.

"Now how did you know these were my favorite?"

"A little birdy told me." Alex grins.

"Of course."

"I had to do something extra special for you tonight."

"Oh, you didn't have to."

"I wanted to and like I said, you deserve it...all of it."

"I know."

"How about we get ready for bed and I'll give you more of what you deserve?"

"That sounds like a good idea."

"Which is why I suggested it." He chuckles, giving me a quick kiss.

"Right." I nod.

I pull away from him then go over to my bags for something to wear. Once I pick something out, I head into the bathroom to change and such. As soon as I got done, I made my way back into the room to put my clothes away. When I turn to the bed, I see Alex laying there in his boxers with no shirt on.

"Trying to kill me are you?" I laugh as I reluctantly make my way back over to my things to put my clothes with them.

"Is it working?"

"Possibly."

"Then maybe I am." He grins.

"You always do, it never fails."

"Good to know." He smirks.

I then go over to the bed and climb onto it, sitting next to him. He runs his hand down my arm then pulling me so I'm laying on him once he gets to my hand.

"Too far."

"My bad."

"It's better now." He runs his one hand through my hair while the other rests on my back.

"I would hope so."

"Not moving until we have to either." He brushes his lips over mine. As he does that, he lets his hands start to wander.

"Kind of figured. When you get like this, you don't wanna let me go." I laugh.

"Can you blame me?" He mumbles as he kisses down my jawline.

"No...not really..."

"Good." He says as he starts to move down my neck, leaving light kisses while he nips gently at my skin.

I sigh in content as I hide my face in his neck/shoulder. He takes the chance to nip a bit harder at my skin making a few noises come from me. Smirking against my skin, he does it more trying to get the same reaction. He of course is successful, and smirks in triumph again. He stays on the spot just long enough for a small mark to form. When he feels one forming, he pulls back to look at it. Smirking, he moves back to my lips. I of course have to move my face from his neck as he makes his way back to my lips, and I do so. When he gets back to my lips, I press mine hard against his, him kissing back just as hard. I move my hands from where they were resting, to rest on his face, holding him in place, not breaking the kiss just yet. His hands go from wandering to resting on my hips making sure I can't move. He keeps the kiss going, only breaking for air.

"Not letting me move?" I ask when he does break for air.

"Nope."

"When will you let me move?"

"Never."

"Oh you'll let me move eventually." I laugh.

"Not if I can help it." He holds me closer.

"So I'm just gonna sleep like this huh?"

"You guessed right."

"Make sure to not let me fall this time."

"I won't. That was an accident last time. Forgot we were on the couch."

"True. We have at least more room here."

"We do, so you are not going anywhere this time."

"Like I would go anywhere."

"That's true." He chuckles.

"But I am..." I trail off, not bothering to hide a yawn. "...tired."

"Then it's sleep for you."

"For once I won't argue with you about that."

"Good. You had a busy and long day today."

"So did you."

"I did, but it's nothing I can't handle."

"It's because you're a guy, you can handle more than I can."

"Right." He nods. "Enough talking...sleep for you."

I nod, and he grabs the blanket and pulls it over the both of us. I snuggle into him more, to get comfortable to sleep. He kisses the top of my head then starts to run his hand through my hair. The soothing motion makes it harder for me to keep my eyes open. Soon, I'm sleeping peacefully as he watches me for a bit. Smiling to himself, he runs his hand over my cheek, kissing the top of my head once more before going to sleep himself.


	18. Stef's Tryout

The day has finally come, it's the morning of the tryout tonight at FCW. We're all staying at Alex's this time. Alex and I of course sleep in his room, which is considered our room now. Mike and Stef are sleeping in the guest room, not too far down the hall. It does not take long for her to start to wake up since she's excited about the day. She opens her eyes slightly to see Mike still fast asleep. When she tries to move, she realizes he has a tight hold on her so she decides to lay there for a bit before waking him.

"Mike..." She says quietly.

He grumbles in his sleep, pulling her closer.

"Mike...wake up."

"5...more...minutes."

"No...now." She whines.

"Mmmm..."

"I'll give you something if you wale up now."

"What?" He mumbles.

She shifts a bit in his arms so she's able to move up closer to his face. She gives him a soft kiss, but pulls away just before he responds.

"When you wake up, you'll get a proper one." She smirks after puling away.

"Well then. I have an excuse to get up now then."

"You do." She grins. "Even though you were getting one anyway."

"True."

"So..are you awake enough or should I wait until later?"

"I think I'm awake now."

"Good." She smiles up at him.

She moves back up, pressing her lips to his. He starts to respond more quickly this time, keeping his one hand on her waist while the other moves to her back holding her in place.

"We've got a long day ahead of us."

"We do." She nods. "I'm so excited about today, but nervous at the same time."

"You'll do great. I know it.""I'm sure I will. We've been training non stop for the last two weeks."

"And you've just improved and improved."

"I catch on really quick. Plus you make it fun while still making it tough."

"Which is the best way to do it."

"It is. That's why I know I will do amazing. All thanks to you." She kisses him quick.

"You're very welcome."

"As much as I want to go, I really don't want to move right now." She lays her head on his chest, snuggling into him more.

"Well we don't have to right now."

"Yay!" She cheers. "To comfy right now.""

"I can tell."

"Wish we could stay here all day."

"I know."

"What time do we have to be there?"

"Well the tryout isn't until late afternoon, early evening. So I say early afternoon."

"So we can stay here as long as we want?"

"Mmhmm."

"I really like that." She smiles. "Maybe before we go, we can go to the beach or hang out by the pool for a bit."

"Sounds like a good idea."

"So...lay here for about an hour then get something to eat and see if Shauna and Alex want to go or just us?"

"I suppose we can ask them."

"You want it to be just us, don't you?"

"Can never get enough of just you and me time."

"Not really. We can just go if you want. Won't get times like this for awhile."

"True."

"Also got a special swimsuit to wear too..."

"Oooh?"

"Mhm." She nods. "One you have never seen on me either."

"I can't wait."

"After we get to either the pool or beach you will see it."

"I can make it."

"I'm sure you can. You're tough." She pats his chest.

"I am."

"I know how to get you though." She smirks moving her hand down his chest.

"...you...do..." He says between breaths as her hand gets lower. She lets her hand slowly move down until it is at the waist of his boxers. She moves her fingers along his skin just above the seam. When he starts to tense, she moves her fingers and quickly moves from the bed.

"You tease."

"You love it." She giggles. "Even though you always get me back for it."

"And you better believe I will."

"I have a feeling it's going to be worse than before too."

"Possibly."

"Too late to say sorry?"

"I think so."

"Oops." She giggles, biting her lip.

"Uh huh..suure."

"I really am..." She sticks her bottom lip out.

"You know what I do with that bottom lip." He smirks.

"Can't do much from the bed..."

"Don't test me."

"Where's the fun in that?" She fake pouts more.

"You know how fast I move."

"I can move just a fast."

"So you think."

She raises a brow at him waiting for him to make a move. She moves slightly to the right only to have him mirror her. She does the same thing to the left before taking off to the right, heading for the door.

"Oh no you don't."

"Yes I do." She laughs, passing the bed, almost to the door.

"No." He says, coming after her.

She gets to the door, but only her fingertips touch the knob since he caught her before she could get any further. He puts his arms around her waist as he carries her back to the bed.

"Told you I was faster." He smirks, laying her back on the bed and hovering over her.

"Not my fault the door was so far away." She chuckles.

"Sure, blame the door."

"I will." She frowns. "You need to be closer!" She looks over, yelling at the door quietly.

"Can't yell back at you." He chuckles.

"Well, I'm not happy with it at all." She pouts, sticking her bottom lip out without realizing it.

"Bottom lip." Mike points out.

"My bad..."

"Maybe I need to take care of that?"

"Hmmm...maybe you do..."

"How badly do I have to hmm?"

"How bad do you want to?" She bites her lip then sticks it out again.

"You keep doing that...really bad."

"I'll stop then..." She slowly lets her lip slip under her teeth before licking them teasingly.

"Noo."

"So you want me to do that?" She licks her lips again before sticking it out again.

"Yes, thank you."

"How long do you expect me to do this for?" She chuckles.

"Until I finally get the urge to do something about it."

"That could take all day." She whines. "Unless..." She smirks, moving her one hand to the back of his neck and running her fingers lightly over his skin.

"That could work..."

"Always does." She smirks, doing it again.

Before she knows it, he presses his lips to hers and almost instantly takes her bottom lip between his teeth. She lets out a soft whine at not being able to kiss him properly. Her hands stay where they are on his back for now while she focuses on what she was doing. He sucks at her bottom lip for a bit before letting go, in favor of kissing her lips. She pulls him as close as he can get, kissing him back eagerly while he starts to let his hands wander up her thighs to the bottom of her shirt. She shifts a bit when he moves his hand up her side a bit, lightly running his fingers over her skin. This causes her to shiver and goosebumps start to form. She manages to run her fingers over the back of his neck, making a growl come from him as he starts to kiss more roughly. It does end up making it hard for her to breathe, so she has no choice but to pull away to catch her breath.

"...every...time..." She says between breaths.

"Every time." He repeats.

"Maybe we should get up now..."

"If you say so."

"We can either stay in bed until the tryout or we can get up and you can see me in my swimsuit." She runs her hands through his hair. "Your choice."

"Swimsuit."

"I figured that much." She chuckles.

"Just have to let me go first."

"Awww."

"Only until after I get changed."

"Alright."

He slowly moves his arms so she's able to slide out of bed. She then walks over to her bags, picking out the swimsuit she brought along with a pair of shorts and a tank top. After having those, she makes her way to the bathroom to get ready. She only curls her hair slightly since the makeup will have to be redone later. Once she's all dressed, she walks back out to her bags to find Mike is not in the room. She makes her way out of the room and down the stairs to the kitchen where she sees Mike starting to cook. She walks up behind him, sliding her arms around his waist and resting her head on his back.

"Mmmm...smells good."

"Like always."

"You're that good of a cook."

"Gotten better and better."

"Yes you have. I love when you cook."

"Which is why I try to do it more often."

"That's why you're amazing. You never mind cooking for me. Another thing I admire about you."

"Oh, I know."

"And once again...all my favorites."

"Of course."

"You're the best." She leans up, kissing his cheek while trying to steal a piece of bacon from the plate by the stove.

"As you always tell me."

"Because it's true."

"Just like what I tell you is true."

"I know." She smiles, blushing slightly.

"Trying to steal bacon huh?"

"Me? Never..." She acts innocent, quickly eating the piece of bacon.

"Uh huh, sure."

She smiles innocently since she can't talk with the bacon in her mouth.

"Hope it's good."

"It really was...like always." She says after swallowing.

"Good to hear."

"Can't wait until it's done. Smells good."

"Why thank you."

"Anytime." She kisses him quick.

"Should be done soon."

"Okay." She nods, moving to lean on the counter. When the food is about ready, she gets all the plates and silverware, taking that into the dining room while Mike gets all the food set.

"You think the smell woke the other two up yet?"

"Possibly. We'll find out soon."

Once Mike has the food all set, he comes out into the dining room to put everything on the plates. Shortly after that I come downstairs, followed by Alex and we're like half awake.

"Well good morning you too." Stef laughs.

"Morning." I yawn.

"Sleep alright?"

"I slept just fine."

"Ah. Figured he would've kept you up." She teases.

"Oh he did...a little bit last night."

"Oooohhh."

"Oh shush."

"It's fun."

"Of course it is."

"Always is." She snickers.

"Are you guys hungry?" Mike asks, changing the subject.

"That's the reason we woke up. The smell." I laugh.

"I knew that would happen." He laughs. "I made plenty."

"Of course."

Alex and I sit down, grabbing plates then getting what we want. After we get what we want, we eat. "This is good."

"Of course. I did make it." Mike boasts.

"You did a great job."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

We turn our attention back to our food, talking occasionally. Every now and then, Stef steals a few pieces of bacon from Mike's plate when hers is gone. He looks over at her with a smile, giving her a knowing look. She giggles, smirking right back at him. Alex and I do the same, only we feed each other some of the fruit that was out.

"Aww, cute."

"So are you two."

"We are aren't we?"

"That is true."

"So, excited for the tryout?"

"Hell yeah. I couldn't even sleep last night."

"And Mike couldn't help with that?"

"Oh he tried. I kept waking back up and did not want to wake him."

"Ohh."

"It's all good though. I got enough. Couldn't really move last night."

"Oooh."

"Mhm. Someone was extra grabby last night." She blushes, poking Mike's side.

"I repeat. Oooooh."

"Couldn't help it." He shrugs. "I love to hold her." He puts his arms around her, pulling her close.

"Miiike." She blushes, letting her hair fall over her face.

"Awwww."

"Oh stop." She swats her hands. "Too early to be this red."

"Too cute."

"Guuuys." She whines. "I am so getting you back." She adds looking at me.

"You know you love me." I smile innocently.

"I do, but I'm still getting you back." She grins.

"Of course you are."

"That'll be later..." Mike says. "...pool...remember?" He whispers to her.

"Mhm." She bites her lip as he lets his fingers move over her shirt.

"Someone seems to be extra touchy today."

"Just giving MY Diva the affections she deserves." He kisses her cheek making her blush.

"I'm not a diva yet."

"Keyword being yet, but you will be after today."

"Someone is extra confident."

"I just know that you'll be one."

"With you by my side, I know I'll make it."

"That's the attitude."

"The only one I have." She grins.

"And I love it."

"Have to have it in this business. Now I get to show it more."

"I can't wait."

"Just a few more hours. We'll make them go by quick."

"Of course we will."

"What you guys going to do today?" She asks me.

"Oh, I don't know yet."

"I'm sure there's something. We're in Florida. there has to be tons to do."

"I've got that taken care of." Alex says.

"Ooohhh."

"I'm sure it's not what you think." I add.

"No, but still..."

"You really need to get your mind out of the gutter sometimes." I laugh.

"Hey! That is just how I am." She shrugs. "You can be the same way at times too." She adds laughing.

"So many 'that's what she said' jokes." I nod.

"What can I say? I'm the life of the party."

"You are."

"Mission accomplished." She grins.

"Do I wanna know?" Mike asks.

"No.." She says quick.

"I'm sure you'll find out in time." You chuckle.

"Hmm, we'll see then."

"I'm hard to crack. Might take you some tome to do it."

"But I'll be able to."

"Maybe."

"I think I will."

"You can think, but it may or may not happen."

"Suuure."

"I'm soft at times, but I'm not that soft all the time."

"Except when you're around me." He smirks.

"Trust me...you make it hard, but I have to be strong."

"But I have tricks up my sleeve..."

"Uh oh..." She looks up at him, biting her lip. "...going to be harder than I though."

"Uh huh."

"Oh boy."

"I wish you luck with that."

"I'm gonna need it."

"Yes you are." Mike nods.

"Must be strong..." She says lowly.

"...but you know what I can do..." He whispers in your ear.

She closes her eyes, taking a few breaths. "I do." She says softly.

Then he sneakily nips at her earlobe before pulling away like nothing happened. She bites her lip, trying to compose herself. "You sneak."

"You love it."

"Of course I do."

"Told you I know how to get to you." He smirks.

"You do." She smiles. "I know how to get to you too." She shifts so she is able to run her fingers over his neck.

"We know how to get to each other."

"Mhm." She nods, hovering her lips over his.

He meets you the rest of the way, but only with a quick kiss. "More later."

"Holding you to that."

"I know."

"Should we clean up and get ready now?"

"Yeah, we should."

"Alright."

We all get up, grabbing the dishes and putting them in the sink to do later. Mike and Stef then head up to their room to get ready for the day while Alex and I go sit in the living room.

"So, do you have plans for us today?" I ask.

"Not really sure. Was thinking about just hanging around the house today. Did you have something in mind?"

"No, not really. Hanging around the house is good. I do love it here. But oh, maybe if you're up for it, I can beat your butt in basketball later." I smirk.

"Oh you're so on." He chuckles. "I'll go easy on you this time."

"Hey, I only lost last time by about 5 points."

"And I didn't even go easy on you then. You do got game." He grins. "I like that." He adds with a smirk.

"I know, I got skills."

"You do and in time you will actually beat me without me letting you."

"I believe that time will be coming today."

"You really think so?" He raises a brow.

"Oh, I know so."

"We'll find out soon." He grins, pulling me closer to him. "I do have ways of distracting you too." He adds with a smirk.

"Remember...so do I. Maybe I should wear a cute little outfit just to distract you during basketball." I smirk right back.

"Oh you so would do that to me."

"I would."

"Looks like I have to get out what I normally wore when playing then."

"Maybe."

"Guess we will have to wait and see." He smirks, running his fingers over my arms.

"Mmhmm."

"Right now we are not moving."

"Kind of figured that."

"I got no cuddle time this morning since you woke up and came right down here."

"Blame Mike for cooking the food."

"I will next time we see him. He ruined my fun." He pouts.

"Aww poor you."

"Best part of the morning. I love waking up to that everyday."

"Aww." I smile.

"It's true. I'm so glad I have you with me now."

"So you keep telling me."

"I will continue to tell you too." He kisses my cheek.

"Good."

"When are you going to talk to Mike about getting a shot at the title?"

"Sometime, maybe today, I don't know."

"I think you should soon. You have been going really good and deserve a shot at the title."

"And I would really love to be the one to take it away from Eve."

"She does not deserve to have that title. She does nothing with it. All she does is stick her nose where it doesn't belong."

"I know right?"

"That's why there is no doubt in my mind that Mike will give you the shot."

"Right. Because of that and not because we're such good friends."

"Exactly. You got where you are without his help so that has nothing to do with it."

"True."

"You will be an amazing champ. Then we both will have titles." He kisses behind my ear, letting his hands wander.

"That'd be nice."

"We could be the next power couple of WWE." He grins, leaving little kisses along my neck.

"That does sound good." I grin, biting my lip.

"We will have it all..." He moves across my jawline, kissing the corner of my mouth slowly.

"Mmmm..."

He moves closer to my lips, running his tongue over my bottom lip. I let him do what he wants for a bit, before finally not being able to take much more. I turn so that I can kiss him properly. He leaves one hand on my waist while the other moves to my hair so he can hold me in place. He grins into the kiss at how eagerly I'm kissing back. My hands move from his shoulders to his hair, tugging gently at it. He starts to shift so he is able to lay me down, allowing his hands to wander a bit more. I make sure to pull him close and hold him there, even with my hands in his hair. He pulls away briefly for air and then goes right back to my lips. His one hand moves from my side to my thigh, squeezing slightly. This causes a quiet noise to come from me, but it also causes me to tug on his hair a bit tighter. He smirks into the kiss, squeezing a bit harder this time. The next noise that comes from me is much louder, since I can't contain it any longer. He does that one more time, getting the same reaction before moving his hands to rest on my hips for now.

"...was this...what you...missed doing...this morning...?"

"It was."

"The couch comfortable enough?" I ask, breaking the kiss for now.

"Just as good as the bed..."

"...which has more room than the couch." I finish for him.

"I like where you're going with this..." He sits up, pulling me with him.

I squeal in surprise as he also gets up from the couch with me. I cling to him as he carries me. He makes his way to the stairs, heading up to our room. Once there, he opens the door, then closes it before taking me over to the bed and laying me down.

"So how long are we staying here hmm?"

"Until I've had my time with you."

"Leaving marks...aren't you?"

"Possibly..."

"You so are."

"You'll just have to wait and see..." He leans down, making it look like he's going for my lips, but kisses down my jawline. His kisses are light until he reaches my ear, where he starts to nip and suck at it for a bit. He holds it between his teeth for a bit before slowly moving down my neck. And of course he's made it even harder for me this time with holding my hands to the mattress so that I can't touch him. With every moment that he takes torturing me, I struggle under his grip to get my hands free.

"Uh uh..." He mumbles against my skin causing me to whine. He moves down my neck farther, just brushing over the spot on my neck.

That of course makes me tense just a bit and in response I squeeze his hands. Since he is still having his fun, he holds my hands a bit longer. He hovers over the spot on my neck, lightly moving his tongue over it. Right before he decides to attach his lips, he lets go of my hands. As soon as he lets go and attaches his lips to the spot, my hands move to his arms where I grip them in response to his actions. He starts off slow, teasingly nipping at the skin before starting to suck at the spot. This causes a moan to come from me that is muffled into his shoulder. He smirks at my reaction, going until he feels that a good sized mark will form. After pulling away, he sees one starting to form, then moves back to my lips. He makes sure to make it linger, even as he pulls away for the last time. I'm left speechless for now as my breathing goes back to normal.

"Made up for what I missed." He smirks.

"Of course."

"Might have ot wear your hair down for awhile." He grins, looking at the mark he left.

"Not gonna be coverable with makeup?"

"Maybe..." He acts innocent.

"Hair down it is then."

"You know me so well."

"I do."

"How about we get ready for the game before we never get to play?"

"Good idea."

He moves so that we are both able to get off the bed and find something to wear. I head into the bathroom to change like always, leaving my face makeup free. I get changed into a tanktop and shorts, before putting my hair up. I then leave the bathroom and grab shoes to put on. While I was getting my shoes on, Alex walks out of his closet in one of his basketball jerseys, shorts and sneakers. My eyes go right to his arms as I mutter to myself.

"Control..." I mutter to myself repeatedly.

"Looking amazing." He grins, licking his lips while looking me over.

"I can say the same for you."

"I know how much you love when I wear these."

"So much."

"I have plenty of them too."

"Oh, I know."

"Ready to head out now?"

"I'm ready when you are."

"After you then." He helps me off the bed.

"So you have an excuse to stare while walking behind me?" I snicker.

"Not my fault you have a nice butt." He playfully smacks it.

"Makes me wonder how long you've thought that." I laugh.

"You'll never find out."

"Someday I will."

"I'll never tell."

"I'm a lot tougher to break than you are.""

"Mmhmm."

We both head downstairs, making our way through the house and out to where the court is.

"Prepare to lose."

"That's what you think."

"I don't think, I know."

"You do now?" He raises a brow. "You're so on." He picks up a ball and starts to dribble it.

"Bring it on."

"Oh I will." He smirks before moving around me and making a basket. "Gotta be quicker than that." He laughs, tossing me the ball.

"Just you wait." I grin.

"Show me what you've got."

"Alright. You asked for it." I reply, dribbling the ball and heading toward the basket. When he thinks he's got me blocked, I move quicker than he did around him and make a basket myself. I turn to face him with a smirk on my face.

"Impressive." He grins.

"And I'm just getting started."

"So am I."

"This should be fun then."

"That it shall."

While Alex and I have a friendly game of basketball going, Stef and Mike are in the bedroom that they're sharing. She's in the bathroom just finishing up getting ready, wearing a cover up over her swimsuit for now. After spraying herself with some vanilla body mist, she applies some vanilla lip gloss before heading back into the bedroom. Once she walks out, she sees Mike there in just his trunks and has to mentally scold herself for staring.

"I know you're staring." He chuckles.

"Is that a bad thing?" She chuckles herself, making her way over to her bags for her flip flops.

"Not at all."

"I like what I see." She smirks. "Of course I'm going to stare."

"All for you."

"That's right." She grins. "All mine and no one is ever going to change that."

"Exactly."

"Just like you're all mine." He walks over to her, resting his hands on her waist.

"All yours." She brushes her lips over his so he can get a wiff of her lip gloss.

"...vanilla..."

"Mhm." She smirks.

"I love it."

"I know. That's why I wear it."

"You should wear it everyday."

"Maybe I will...just for you."

"I would really love that."

"Then I will. Only because you love it so much."

"Yay."

"Goof." She giggles.

"Yes, yes I am."

"My goof." She ruffles his hair.

"Oh you did not just mess up the hair." He says jokingly.

"I just did." She smirks, doing it again before dashing out of the room.

"You are so in for it!"

"Have to get me first." She calls as she heads down the stairs.

"Trust me, I will!"

"I don't think so..." She starts to say as she looks over her shoulder to see him coming down the stairs quickly. she runs out the doors and over to the pool, heading over to the far side, trying to hide behind one of the chairs.

"Oh where can you be?"

She tries to be as quiet as she can, biting her lip to contain any giggles that may come out. She peeks under the chair from time to time to see where he is. When she does not see him, she gets on her knees and looks around.

"Huh? Where did he go?" She looks around more.

Little did she know, he was standing behind her with a smirk on his face, watching as she looks for him.

"Mike?" She calls, standing up and stepping back. She jumps when she bumps into something, then turns to see Mike smirking. "Jeez." She holds her hand over her chest. "You scared me." She laughs slightly.

"Sorry." He chuckles.

"It's okay. I knew it was you, just was not expecting you to be there that quick."

"I'm sneaky like that."

"You are, but I can be sneaky too. She grins.

"You've seen nothing." She moves closer to him, running her hand down his chest. When she reaches the waist of his trunks, she moves her fingers slightly under. She feels him tense so she retracts her fingers and walks over to the pool like nothing happened.

"You're evil."

"Yes I am, but you love it."

"I do."

"If you cone over here then you can see what I have on under this." She smirks, tugging at her cover up.

"I'm coming."

She shakes her head at how quickly he makes his way over to her. When he reaches her, he starts to pull at the cover up wanting it off.

"Easy, it'll come off." She chuckles.

"I want it off now."

"Alright, alright. It's coming off Mister Eager." She laughs as she slowly starts to lift it up, making him groan. When she gets it off, the navy blue bandeau bikini she has on is revealed to him. His eyes widen and all he can do is stare. After tossing her cover up to the side, she turns her attention back to him.

"Uh..Mike..." She waves her hand in front of his face, slowly stepping back. "...you alright?"

"Huh? Yeah...I'm...I'm fine."

"You sure? You seem to be a bit dazed." She creeps backwards slowly, teasing him.

"Maybe just a bit..."

"I can tell." She giggles. "You haven't noticed how far I've moved."

"Oh I've noticed..."

She bites her lip, trying to dash away again only for him to grab her in time.

"Darn."

"Got you."

"So you do." She leans back into him. "What's your plan now, hmmm?" She looks up at him.

"That's for me to know and for you to find out." He smirks.

"Uh oh...not the look..."

"Yes...the look."

"I'm so nit getting out of it this time, am I?" She adds her pouty face at the end.

"Probably not."

"Oh darn...it was worth a try."

"Very good try."

"Not good enough though." She pouts again.

"Can never escape from me."

"I'm finding that out too. Plus you've got a good hold on me this time." She rests her hands on his arms.

"I do." He grins.

"You must really like this swimsuit then."

"I really do. I love it in fact."

"I'm glad I got a few more of this style then."

"Oh? You do?"

"Mhm. Got on in every color."

"Oooh."

"Blue, purple, and...pink."

"All great colors on you."

"You tell me that whenever I wear them too."

"Because it's true."

She can't help but smile up at him. She stands on her toes, kissing his cheek. "Are we going to go in the pool or stand here all day?"

"Oh, we're going into the pool alright."

Without warning he scoops her up, making her squeal in surprise. he makes his way over to the pool, stopping at the edge. "Michael Gregory Mizanin don't you dare!" She clings to him.

"Oh the full name...scary."

"I mean it." She says as serious as she could. "No kissing for you later if you do."

"Aww, that's not fair."

"Then don't drop me and you can have all the kisses you want."

"Oh, alright."

"Thank you." She kisses the corner of his mouth.

"You're welcome."

He walks over to the stairs, leading into the pool. Slowly making his way into the pool, he gets out far enough, letting her go so she can shift. She turns to face him, wrapping her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. He rests his hands on her waist, holding firmly.

"Not letting me go I see."

"Nope."

"Fgured that." She chuckles as he lets his fingers wander over all the skin he can touch.

"Touchy too."

"Can't help it. All you did to me this morning. Not to mention the suit you chose to wear."

"Oops." She giggles.

"Uh huh...suure...oops."

"Honestly...I didn't mean it." She acts innocent.

"Acting all innocent.."

"Because I am."

"Mmhmm."

"You love it though." She runs her fingers through his hair, brushing her lips over his.

"...I do..."

"What are you thinking now?" She gives him a quick, but slow kiss while her hands run through his hair.

"I think you know." He smirks.

"I have a feeling I do..." She hovers her lips over his just inches away.

"Teasing me..."

"...makes you want it more..."

"It does."

"What are you waiting for then?"

"Oh, you'll see."

She goes to say something but he cuts her off by pressing his lips to hers. Since she was not expecting it, it takes a moment for her to kiss back. Once she does, he starts to kiss he roughly while moving them to the edge of the pool. He pins her back to the wall, letting his hands wander all over. Since her hands are still in his hair, she pulls him as close to her as he can get. She makes him get even closer, by wrapping her legs around his waist. This makes him smirk into the kiss and she matches the intensity with his of the kiss. He keeps the kiss going until they both need air. This time, instead of going for her lips, he kisses down her jawline slowly making his way to her neck. She moves her head to the side, resting it on his shoulder as he lightly nips along her neck. He moves his hands to her thighs, squeezing lightly for now. Since that did not get a reaction he does it again, but a bit harder. She bites her lip as a soft moan escapes.

"...tryout..." She manages to get out.

"...darn..."

"...a small one..for now..."

"I can deal with that."

He goes back to what he was doing, intent on leaving his mark again. He sticks to what she told him, it's a small one. One that's only noticeable to him and that can be covered with makeup. He slowly makes his way back to her lips. She tries to hold the kiss for longer, but he starts to slow it down leaving light little kisses.

"Awwww." She pouts, still wanting to kiss him.

"More later."

"So holding you to that." She rests her forehead on his with her eyes still shut.

"I know."

"I always do." She kisses his jaw moving her head to his shoulder, resting it there. He moves his hands over her thighs again so she nips lightly at his neck in retaliation making him tense.

"I can get you back just as much...remember that."

"I know you can and you always do." She continues to nip up his neck making her way to his ear. When she reaches his ear, she takes it between her teeth, nipping at it then starting to suck gently.

"You're...killing me..."

"...I know..." She whispers in his ear before making her way across his jaw. Right when she gets to his lips, she hovers over them a bit with a smirk on her face. He lets out a groan at the torture so she presses her lips to his in an intense kiss. He pulls her away from the wall and she clings to him as she kisses him, not wanting to pull away yet. He takes them to the middle of the pool, just floating around while they kiss. His hands move to her waist and stay there while her hands run through his hair. Now it's her turn to slow the kiss, but makes her lips linger on his.

"...couldn't...resist..." She says between kisses.

"Of...course...not.."

"Need all the luck I can get today."

"You'll do just fine."

"I have no doubt, but a little extra luck can't hurt."

"No it can't." He grins.

"You're my lucky charm." She rubs her nose against his.

"I would hope so."

"You are. Always will be too."

"Great."

"Still not going to let me go?"

"Nope."

"I had a feeling." She chuckles.

"Not until I feel like it."

"Pretty much all day then."

"Mmhmm."

"You're gonna have to let go when I tryout and get changed..."\

"Oh I will."

"Then right back to being all cuddly...not that I mind."

"Of course not."

"Shows me you care, plus I feel safe with you."

"You should."

"And I do." She smiles. "I couldn't ask for more right now." She softly says, resting her head in his shoulder.

"Neither could I."

He kisses the top of her head as they float around in the water for a bit longer.

"Ready to get out of the water?"

"Sure."

Mike lets her go now, just so that they could get out of the pool. They go over to get their towels to wrap around them. After that was done, he rubbed his hands over her arms to help warm her up.

"Helping?" He asks.

"Very much." She lays her head against his chest. "Thank you."

"You're very welcome."

"Looks like we made the day do by. Almost time for my tryout."

"Oh it is...would you look at that." He chuckles.

"In just a few hours, I could be the new Diva."

"No, in just a few hours, you WILL be the new Diva."

"True." She giggles. "I know in your mind, I already am."

"Yes you are."

"Then I guess I'm really going to be one after tonight."

"Yes you will be."

"How about we go change and see if those two love birds are ready?" She suggests.

"Alright." He chuckles.

They gran whatever they had outside with them, then head into the house to find me and Alex. After looking all around the house, they find that we're not there.

"Wonder where they could be."

"I don't know." Mike shrugs.

"Shauna!" She calls from the bottom of the stairs.

"Hmm...I think there's one more place they could be..."

"If they are in their room then I don't even wanna know." She chuckles.

"Basketball court? I know he likes to spend some free time out there shooting hoops."

"Could be." She shrugs. "Let's go see."

He nods and they head outside, then in the direction of the courts. Once they get there, they see Alex and I in the middle of a game.

"Oh look, you were right."

"He does like to play, so it would make sense."

"True."

"So, who's winning?!" She calls.

"I believe I am." I call back.

"Not for long!" Alex adds.

"Uh oh...go get 'em!" Riss calls.

"I just need one more shot and I win." I smirk.

Mike and Stef fall silent as I get the ball. They watch as I thrown the ball to the basket, successfully making it in.

"Oh would you look at that."

"Seems like you beat me on your own this time." Alex smirks.

"I did."

"Guess I have to stop going easy on you now."

"Seems so."

"Next time you will not be so lucky." He grins walking over to me. Once close enough, he rests hi hands on my waist, pulling me close. He leans down giving me a soft kiss for now. "More later. When we're alone..." He say for me to hear after pulling away.

"Right."

"Hey! Love birds." Stef calls. "Are you both about done so we can get going to my tryout?"

"Come on. I have just enough time to shower and get ready." I tell Alex.

"Alright." He nods.

We all head back inside and up to our rooms to get showers and to change for the tryout.

"Time sure flew didn't it?" I ask, after coming out of the bathroom from drying my hair.

"It did, but time files when you're having fun."

"It does. When I'm kicking your butt."

"You did not kick my butt. That was pure lucky." He grins.

"Suuure."

"It was...maybe..." He mumbles the last part.

"Whatever you say."

"Next time it won't be that easy."

"Uh huh."

"You'll see."

"I'm sure I will."

"Mhm." He nods. "Are you about ready? I'm sure Stef is getting impatient, waiting.

"Yup. Just let me grab what I need."

"Okay."

I walk around the room and make sure I have what I need.

"Alright, all set."

"After you." He motions for me to go in front of him. We both head downstairs to wait for Mike and Stef. She had just walked out of the bathroom from changing and doing her hair. She lightly did her makeup, only wearing dress down clothes since she would be changing anyway. She walks across the room tog et the rest of her bag together.

"Looking good." Mike compliments.

"Why thank you." She smiles. "I'm not even dressed up, but I have makeup on though."

"You don't need to be dressed up to look good."

"Awww...always a charmer." She blushes.

"Yes always."

"That's why you're my Romeo." She smiles, biting her lip.

"Always will be."

"Like I'll always be your Juliet."

"I was just going to say that."

"We just know each other that well." She grins.

"Yes we do."

"Well...I don't know about you, but I am so ready to go." She says excitedly, bouncing around.

"We shall go then." He chuckles.

"Yay!" She cheers. "Lets go." She takes his hand, pulling him out of the room.

He grins at her excitement, and they come down the stairs. They see me and Alex waiting once they get down there.

"Ready?" She cheerfully says, pulling Mike to the door.

"Someone's really super excited now. But yes, we're ready." I nod.

"Yes I am. Now let's get a move on it." She says jokingly.

"We're coming, we're coming."

"Not fast enough." She calls once Mike and her are out the door.

"Tonight's going to be fun." I laugh.

"Sure seems that way. She is already starting." Alex laughs as well.

"Makes you wonder what her reaction will be when she's named a new diva."

"I think she will be even more hyper and excited than she is now."

"I can see it happening."

"We'll find out soon."

"Come on you two!" She calls from the car.

"Pushy pushy." I laugh.

"I just want to get there. Been waiting 2 weeks for this. I'm really excited."

"Of course. Oh Mike, by the way when we get to the arena I wanna talk to you about something. Work-related."

"That's fine. We'll have time." He nods.

Alex and I finally get into the car and then we all head off to the FCW arena for her tryout. The ride was not to long since Alex does not live that far. When we arrive, Mike parks the car and we all head inside after she gets her bag with her gear in it. We all follow her down to the locker room where she'll be getting ready, once it's time for her tryout.

"Well...this is it." She takes a deep breath as we stop in front of the door. "Time to get ready."

"Yup, this is it."

"Getting nervous?" Mike asks.

"Me? Nervous. Psh no."

"It's alright if you are."

"Honestly..." She bites her lip. "...I actually am."

"You'll do amazing out there. Honest."

"I know for a fact I will." She smirks.

"I had help from all of you so I will crush it out there. I'm just afraid of slipping up."

"Not everyone is perfect in the ring. We all have our slip ups."

"True, but I don't want anything against me tonight. I have to be better than my best with no slipping up."

"You'll do just fine."

"With you out there, I know I will." She gives him a quick kiss.

"And us."

"Right. Can't forget you both either. You helped me get here just as much."

"And now it's your big moment."

"Yes it is. All that is left to do is change and go out there."

"Right."

"I should go do that. Don't want to keep everyone waiting."

"True."

"I'll be right out." She gives Mike a quick kiss. She then heads into the locker room to get changed into the only gear she has for now. It's a white skirt with pink in the slits and a white halter top with pink as well. After that was done, she grabbed her white boots and started to lace them up. When she was all finished, she looked in the mirror, smirking to herself. She moves her hair over her shoulders, primping up the curls a bit. Once everything was perfect, she walked back out of the locker room.

"Well?" She asks about her attire.

All he can do is blink repeatedly and stare and his jaw drops. She lets out a giggle and walks over to him, closing his mouth.

"Flies babe."

"...wow..."

"Like it?" She asks unsure. "Not too much, is it?"

"Love it. And no not at all."

"Good. It's the only one I have right now."

"Well we can talk to my seamstress and see if she can make you more." Mike offers.

"Good idea. I have a feeling I'm going to need more."

"Well she'll be able to make whatever you want."

"Not to sure what I want right now, but I can look later."

"Of course."

"I'm sure you'll have fun helping too."

"Duh." He smirks.

"Maybe a little to much fun."

"Possibly."

"And you are going to want to look right away too. I can't just tell."

"Yes."

"Have to get through the tryout first."

"Right, right."

"When do I go out exactly?"

"In about...10-15 minutes."

"Okay." She nods. "I think I should warm up first." She smirks.

"Maybe Alex can help you with warming up, I do still need to talk to Mike about that thing."

"Oh right. That could work."

"Shouldn't take long. Few minutes tops."

"Take your time. Gives me time to actually warm up."

Alex and Stef then walk off, giving me and Mike time to talk.

"What's up?" Mike asks.

"Well since you're the GM of Raw and can make all the decisions and run the show how you want, I have a request..that involves myself."

"Go on." He places his hand on his chin, looking interested.

"Well I think it's about time Eve defends that Divas Championship. She's faced almost everyone for it...except for me. She always seems to weasel out of facing me. Fake injuries, lame excuses, everything."

"I see your point. She always seemed to come up with one..." He runs his fingers over his chin. "...but that was then and this is now." He smirks. "How about on the next RAW I tell her she is facing someone else, then instead of them coming out, it's actually you? This way she can not get out of it and if she does, she loses the title on the spot."

"I love your way of thinking."

"Well of course you do." He grins. "She tried so many times to get out of losing the title, but now I'm GM and she is not going to get me that easily."

"And it's not like it's favoritism or anything. You're GM, you have to do what's best for the show. So the characters don't matter...heel or face, you have a show to run. I have a feeling you're gonna make it much better than it has been."

"I plan on making it better. Starting with the Divas. You all deserve more than what you were getting. There are going to be many more changes to come as well. All in due time."

"It's about time someone did something with us. The way we were treated before. We'd be lucky if we got a few minutes of airtime. Even though I was starting to change that. I don't give up that easily in that ring."

"No you don't." He chuckles. "You do not know how many Divas wanted to tag with you because you put on a good match. There were so many we had to tell them that you were only with Alex for now."

"Well hey, I can still tag team with them. Make it a six person tag match, me, Alex and whichever Diva wants to tag with me as well."

"I could do that." He nods in agreement. "The problem was, they all wanted you at the same time. It was hard to even tell them that. Even some of the heels wanted to face you, but you were with Alex at the time and there was not current feud open for them with you."

"Well once I'm done with Eve, I welcome anyone to take me on. Because after Monday, they'll all want to face me. Because I'll beat Eve and to quote you somewhat...I'll be the longest reigning Divas Champion of all time."

"Now I see where Stef gets her attitude from." He chuckles with a grin. "And yes, you will be the longest reigning Divas champ. You're that good which is why you are getting your chance. You deserve this."

"Well we have the same attitude because you've rubbed off on us. That's what we get for watching forever, and for me hanging out with you."

"I do tend to have that affect on people." He fixes his tie acting all cocky.

"Yes you do. Now, I think we have a tryout to go watch very soon."

"I believe you're right."

We then head off in the direction Alex and Stef went for him to help her warm up. When we both arrive, Alex and her are standing there talking.

"All set to go for Monday." I declare with a grin on my face.

"That's great!" Alex grins, giving me a hug.

"What's going on Monday?" Stef asks.

"Well let's just say Eve has a title match and she has no way of getting out of it."

"Ooohhh. Sneaky."

"And it's even better for me because I don't really like her on a character level and personal level. She's been trying to take Alex away from me."

"Oh hell no." I say with attitude. "That's never going to happen. She can keep dreaming."

"Right? She flirts with him right in front of me...like I'm invisible."

"What a twit. I think she is really a blonde with a brunette wig or something. Such an airhead."

"Probably. But anyways. Ready for that tryout?"

"As ready as I'll ever be." She rolls her shoulders, shaking off any nervousness that is there.

"Alright. Alex and I will be sitting out there in the crowd watching."

"Alright." She starts to bounce, getting loose. "Let's do this." She swings her shoulders, taking a deep breath.

"I'll stay back here with you until just minutes before you have to go out. Then I'm sitting out there next to Vince."

"Sounds good." She smiles. "How about a good luck kiss before I go out? You know, since you missed me warming up..."

"I can't say no to that." He grins.

"come over here then." She motions him with her finger.

He smirks and walks over, wrapping his arms around her. She wastes no time in pressing her lips to his. She tries to make it quick, but he pulls her closer, moving his fingers over all the exposed skin he can touch. After a bit, she slows the kiss down since it's about time for her to go out.

"...Mike...have to...stop now..." She says between kisses.

"Darn."

"After my tryout you can kiss me all you want." She brushes her lips over his.

"Planning on it."

"I bet you are."

"I'll be right out there waiting and watching."

"Mkay. Just try not to stare to much." She winks.

"I'l try."

"Sure you will." She shakes her head grinning. "Now go so I can get out there." She gives him a quick kiss, pushing him in the other direction playfully.

"I'm going, I'm going." He chuckles.

After watching Mike disappear through the curtain, she waits for her que. Once they are ready, she walks through the curtain, doing a few poses on at the top of the small ramp they have set up before making her way down to the ring. She jumps on he apron, doing a few poses there before she climbs in the ring and waits to see who she's facing. After waiting for a while her opponent comes out. She is introduced as Summer Rae, a FCW diva. Once she makes her way down to the ring, she does her poses as she steps into the ring. She takes one look at her and rolls her eyes at how she is flaunting herself around.

"Can we get on with it. No one cares how you look." Stef scoffs.

She stops and gives Stef a look. Stef stands there, glaring at her with her hands on her hips. "You heard me." She taunts. "Let's go!" She motions for her to come at her with her fingers.

She crosses her arms over her chest before she tells the ref she's ready to go and the ref signals for the bell to ring and then it does. They start off by circling each other a few times before locking up. She pushes her away then when she goes back at her, she slaps Stef across the face. She put her hand on her cheek, slowly looking up at her with a scowl. Stef rushes toward her, kicking her in the gut, then hits her with a reverse body slam. She goes for an early cover, but Summer kicks out at one. Stef grabs her hair, pulling her to her feet trying to throw her into the ropes. The move backfires and she sends her into the ropes, executing a clothesline. Then she goes for a cover of her own, but Stef kicks out quickly. She helps her to herr feet and throws her into the corner. After backing up, she charges towards Stef, but she brings her feet up to kick her in the face and she stumbles away. Stef climbs to the second rope, jumping off and hitting her in the head. She moves quickly so she's over her, getting her into a successful chin lock. She keeps adding the pressure, just like Mike showed her as Summer screams out in pain. The ref asks her if she wants to give up and she tells him no. After some struggle, she gets to her knees, and then to her feet, Stef clinging to her as she stands. She walks around before backing her up into the corner, making her let go and she leans against the corner to recover from the hit. Once Stef recovers she goes at her again, taking her down to the mat, repeatedly hitting her head against the apron. After the ref tells her to back off, she backs away slightly until she stands up. When she stands up, she takes her hand, throwing her into the ropes, executing a clothesline of her own.

This clothesline was a harder hit one than hers on Stef. That clothesline earned a count of two in the pin attempt. She slow to get to her feet, but Stef is right behind her waiting. Once she is in position, she sets up for a finishing move that she left as a surprise. She hooks her arms around hers, placing her hands on the back of her head. She brings her foot around, kicking hers out from under her, sending her face first to the mat. She rolls her over and hooks her leg as she covers her. She doesn't move and the ref gets to three as the generic music picked out for Stef for the tryout goes off and she's announced the winner. She stands up so the ref can raise her hand as she smiles over at Mike and Vince, giving Mike a little wink. Then she celebrates a bit before leaving the ring and heading back. Mike, Alex and myself get up and head to the back as well, leaving Vince to watch the rest of the tryouts for the day before he discusses with Mike, Stef's future. She had just gotten back to the locker room, when we all had arrived. One of us knocked on the door before walking in.

"Heyy." I greet.

"Heyy!" She smiles. "What did you all think?"

"You did amazing." I grin.

"I was hoping I would. I was not going to let some tramp beat me. No way in hell." She takes a sip of her water. "What about the finisher I did?" She smirks, looking over at Mike.

"I didn't even teach you that. How did you know how to do that?"

"Well...I seen you do it so many times and I wanted to learn how to do it so I practiced it before I stopped."

"Impressive."

"Thank you." She grins. "That was a surprise I had for you." She walks over, giving him a quick kiss.

"I loved it."

"Exactly what I was going for."

"Now all we have to do it wait for the tryouts to be over."

"Hopefully it won't be to long." She sighs. "At least I can get change in that time."

"I think there's like two more people left to observe."

"That's not too bad. I do want to get changed first."

"Alright. Want us to leave so you can do so?"

"Sure. Shouldn't take too long." She nods

We nod and leave the room so she can change. She walks over to her bag to get the new clothes that she packed. She changes out of her attire and puts on the light summer dress she chose along with a pair of wedge sandals. She redos her makeup along with fixing her curls. After she was all done, she grabbed her bags then headed out to meet up with us. We all then stand around and wait for the last two tryouts to be done to find out her future. She leans into Mike nervously biting her lip while I do the same with Alex, except we are both conversing about the tryouts. Soon the tryouts end. A few minutes after that, we see Vince round the corner.

"Hope he has good news." Stef lowly says with a sigh.

"Think positive."

"Trying...just nervous."

"I know. Try and be calm."

"I'll try." She takes a deep breath as Mike rubs her shoulders.

He spots us and walks over.

"Ah, there you are."

"Hello Vince." Mike greets shaking his hand. After shaking Mike's hand, he does the same to the rest of us.

"After seeing all the tryouts, I've decided that only one of the participants in the tryouts today is eligible to get a contract for the main roster."

"Oh..." Her heart sinks. Mike squeezes her shoulder for support.

"It looked like a good tryout. Have you made a decision on who yet?" Mike asks.

"I have."

"Are you going to tell everyone tonight or have them wait and announce it later?"

"Well I wanted to come tell you first, then I'll announce it to everyone. I have a feeling that you're gonna wanna know first."

"Being the GM of RAW, I would like to know. Who did you have in mind?"

"Well..." He trails off. "...it's good news. I've picked you Stefanie."

"Oh I see..." She starts to say in disappointment. "...wait...what?!" She shakes her head finally realizing what he said. "You picked me?" She points to herself, still in disbelief.

"Yes. I picked you. I did do my research beforehand about you before today's tryout. Then hearing all the progress you've made up until this point. And you definitely impressed me in that ring today."

"I-I...I'm just so...thank you so much. I really tried my best and looks like it paid off."

"You're very welcome. Now I would like you in my office Monday morning so we can get your contract signed, go over the details for your character, everything."

"I'll be there. You can count on that." She freaks out on the inside.

"Great. See you on Monday and once again congratulations." He says before walking off to go tell everyone the results of the tryouts.

She stands there in total shock, not knowing what to really do.

"So..."

"...still processing it..." She says slowly.

After a few moments of taking it all in, she squeals.

"I told you." Mike grins.

"You did!" She jumps on him, giving him a hug while jumping up and down. "I can't believe it. Thank you all so much for the help."

"You're so very welcome."

"I'm just so happy, that I could just...just..." She pulls Mike down, kissing him hard.

"Oooooooh." I snicker.

She waves her hand behind her at me, keeping her focus on the kiss. Mike puts his hand on the back of her head, kissing back just as hard. After a few moments, they pull away.

"Maybe I should help you out more often..."

"If you like that result, then yes you should." She smirks.

"Well then...I know what I'm doing for now on."

"Then you will get the same result." She grins.

"Can't wait."

"How about we get out of here and maybe there will be a little something more for you..."

"Deal."

Since she already had her bag, they just headed right out to the car. This time, Alex drove back with me next to him and Mike and Stef are in the back. The whole way back, she leans against Mike being touchy in a teasing way. Just like the trip to the arena, it wasn't long. When we get back, Alex parks in the driveway and we head inside.

"Now what to do..."

"...cook something for dinner?"

"We could do that."

"How about you both go relax and us girls will make something."

"You sure?"

"Positive." She gives Mike a quick kiss. "Go watch some football and we will let you know when it's ready"

"Alright."

I give Alex a quick kiss before they head into the liing room. She gives Mike a slap on the butt, then looks away like nothing happened.

"So today's been a really good day."

"It has. I am still taking it all in. Seems so surreal right now."

"That's how I felt when I got in too."

"It's just an amazing feeling and know I know how you felt. I don't think I have ever been as happy as I am right now."

"I know the feeling."

"Now I have to find a theme and look for attires I want." She chews her lip in thought.

"I'm sure you have plenty of time for all that."

"Probably, but I want to go Monday prepared for anything."

"Right."

"Mike did offer to help with a few things...like attire..."

"His seamstress?"

"He said he would ask her, but he is going to help me pick out a style and stuff."

"Gives him an excuse to watch you all night." I snicker.

"Of course." She chuckles. "He really liked the one I wore tonight, but I don't think I'm going to go with that one...just yet."

"Right."

"You know, since we have chicken and pasta, we should make chicken parm...just need sauce..." She trails off, looking through the cabinets.

"Aha...here it is."

"Now we have everything we need." We set everything on the counter. We then start to get everything ready like, breading the chicken, boiling the water for the pasta, and heating the oven.

"I think this will be good."

"I'm sure it will. We make it better than anyone. Everyone loves when we make it."

"They do."

Alright. Now all that is left to do is put it in the over and make a side salad." She says after sprinkling the cheese on top and putting the pan of chicken in the oven.

"I'll get everything for the salad."

"Okay." She nods.

I go into the fridge and grab what we need, before getting a bowl for everything. Once everything was on the counter, we started cutting up all the vegetables we decided to put in. Once everything is in, we mix it together and soon the salad is done. We take that out to the table along with plates and silverware, getting that all set up for when the chicken is done. While we wait, we head out into the living room, as Mike and Alex are yelling at the TV watching the game.

"Good game?" Stef asks as we sit down next to them.

"So far."

"Your team winning?" I ask Alex.

"Yes. That's what he's yelling about." He chuckles.

"Awwww...you're team not doing well." I tease.

"No..." Mike grumbles.

"Hey you...no grumbling." Stef pokes his side.

"But they're losing."

"Just wait. They might make a come back and...no whining."

"...okay."

"Good." She kisses his cheek.

We settle down to watch some of the game before going to check on the food. After a bit, she gets up to see if it is done. Seeing that the cheese is getting golden brown, she takes the pan out of the oven so it can cool a bit before serving it. Once it's cool enough, she takes the pan out to the table and starts putting everything on the plates. After that is all done and all the drinks are on the table, she calls to tell us that it's ready. "Dinner is ready!" She calls.

"Smells good." Mike says as he sits in his chair.

"Hope it tastes just as good."

"I'm sure it will." Alex kisses my cheek.

"Well it looks and smells amazing."

"Why thank you."

"You're welcome, both of you."

Then we all start eating, talking amongst each other occasionally. Alex and Mike keep telling us how good the food is throughout the meal. At one point, Alex gets some sauce on the corner of his mouth making me giggle. He looks at me as I wipe it of with my thumb, then kissing him quick. Stef looks over to see Mike eating some of the pasta with a long piece hanging from his mouth. She takes the other end of it and they eat it until their lips touch. They share a quick kiss before going back to eating normally. When we all get finished eating, both Mike and Alex offer to take care of the dishes since we made dinner. Since there was no point is arguing with them, we let them do that while we went out to watch some TV and relax until they were done.

"Monday is going to be very exciting...for both of us."

"Yeah it is. You get to face Eve for the title and I might have my debut. Going to be a very fun night."

"I can't wait. Wish the week would go by faster though."

"Knowing those two, they'll make it fly by." She chuckles.

"Of course."

"Wonder what they have up their sleeves this time though."

"I guess we'll find out."

"We always do."

A while later, Mike and Alex come back into the living room and sit next to us.

"What's the plan for the rest of the night? Just stay here and relax?"

"Yup, well that's what we were hoping anyway."

"Good. Today was so busy, it will be nice to just relax."

"We knew you would think that."

"You both just know us that well."

"We do."

"So you both know what is going to happen next then..." Alex smirks, looking over at Mike. We look at each other then try to get up, only to be pulled back down on their laps.

"I don't think we're going anywhere.."

"I have a feeling you're right."

"You're both right. Not going anywhere."

"Maybe...haven't decided about that yet."

"Of course not." We shake our heads amusedly.

"You're still in trouble for what you did before dinner." Mike gives her the look.

"I did nothing." She says innocently.

"Suuure."

"I'm innocent I tell you...innocent."

"Whatever you say."

"Exactly." She kisses his cheek, lingering there for a bit before pulling away.

"I'll let you know when you can move and get changed out of those clothes." He chuckles.

"Let me guess...much later."

"Possibly."

"Fine with me. I don't want to move right now anyway." She relaxes into him.

"Didn't think so."

"You're not going anywhere any time soon either." Alex pulls me closer to him.

"Oh darn."

"You did your fair share tonight too."

"Oh, I know."

"Then you know what is going to happen tonight." He smirks.

"Ooooooh." Stef teases.

"Oh hush. You're probably in for more than me."

"I'll find out...in time."

"Believe me...you will." Mike nips at her ear.

"..already starting..."

"Just a preview of later."

"I could've guessed."

"You're so in for it when we go to bed..."

"Looking forward to it."

"You always do." He grins.

"Of course."

"Maybe we should leave them alone and head to our room..." Alex says to me with a grin.

"You would like that, wouldn't you?"

"Yes I would." He grins, standing up and picking me up as he does so. "Now let's go."

"I suppose I'll see you two tomorrow then." I say to Stef and Mike.

"See you tomorrow."

"Don't have too much fun!" She calls as Alex starts carrying me up the stairs.

"Can't promise her anything." Alex smirks.

"Like you always say." I laugh.

"Because it's true."

"How well I know."

"Yes you do." He says slow as he gets the door to his room open.

After walking in, he closes and locks the door before carrying me over to the bed. "Locking the door? No one's gonna come in on us."

"I know. This way you can't leave."

"Now, why would I leave?"

"To tease me."

"Maybe, but I can tease you in other ways."

"It will just make things harder for you."

"How much harder?"

"Maybe to the point of no return."

"Uh oh."

"Tempt me to much and it may happen."

"I'll keep that in mind."

"Good." He kisses me quick. "Now...time to have fun..." He grins, kissing me again before moving from my lips, down my jawline.

"Let me guess...after you're done...I'll be able to change for bed..."

"We'll see." He mumbles against my skin. I nod and just relax into the feeling. He slowly trails kisses down my jaw, to my ear, nipping at it a bit making me shift under him. He moves his hands to my hips to keep me from moving as he starts to move down my neck. He keeps the kisses light just brushing over the spot on my neck. My fingers grip onto his shoulder as he grazes the spot once more. A soft whine comes from me causing him to chuckle. He moves his tongue over the spot before decided I've had enough. Without warning, he attaches his lips to the spot on my neck, getting the same reaction out of me he always does. Even with the noises that come from me, he does not stop until he feels that a good size mark will form. Once he feels that a good mark will form, he pulls away to look, seeing one forming. He makes his way back to my lips, lightly kissing me until I pull him close to me, kissing him hard. When we do break apart, it's for air. We rest our foreheads against one another and I keep my eyes shut for a bit.

"I think...you can get...changed now..."

"Are you sure now?"

"Right now...yes."

"You're gonna have to move..."

"I know..." He sighs, shifting so I can get up.

"I promise...I won't take long."

"Better not..." He mumbles.

"Promise."

"You should go before I change my mind."

"Alright." I giggle.

I then head over to my things to get clothes.

"Hmm, what to wear tonight..."

"Need help?"

"Oh, you would love that."

"So, that a yes?" He sits up on the bed.

"It's a yes."

Before I know it, he's right there next to me, helping me look.

"Someone's excited to help."

"Of course I am." He grins as he looks for something he likes.

"I like this." He grabs a spaghetti strap shirt and shorts that matched.

"You would." I laugh. "More for you to touch."

"Can you blame me?"

"Not really."

"I'll be back though." I add.

Alex nods and I head into the bathroom to change. Just like I said, I didn't take too long. I come out of the bathroom shortly after and put my clothes with my things. After that was done, I went back over to the bed where Alex was waiting, having already changed himself.

"Looks even better than I thought it would."

"Even though you look good in anything you wear." He adds.

"As you always say." I smile, climbing under the blankets next to him.

"It's the truth." He pulls me close, running his fingers over all the skin he can touch.

"Touchy."

"Mhm...so much to touch..."

"You chose the outfit..."

"This is the reason why I did." He grins.

"Of course."

"I do think we should get some sleep...long day. I add.

"It was." He nods.

"You look tired." He moves some hair from my face.

"I am a little."

"I'll let you get rest. If you go to sleep, it's fine." He moves his fingers up and down my arm more soothingly now. I nod and snuggle into him more. He keeps moving from my arms to my hair, repeating the process until I start to drift off.

"Night Shauna." He kisses the top of my head. I give him a mumbled response, and shortly after that I'm out. He drifts off to sleep himself.

Mike and Stef were watching another football game that he found and it happened to be her team playing against a team her was going for.

"Your team is going down." She teases.

"I don't think so."

"So far, my team is winning." She grins.

"Not for long."

"It's almost over. Not many chances left."

"You'll see."

Her team does good until there is an interception and his team gets a touchdown. She chews her lip as it all comes down to the final point. "Come on...miss it..." She mumbles. Unfortunately Mike's team doesn't miss the final point. He breaks out in a big grin. "I win."

"So you do." She grumbles a bit.

"Ah...no grumbling."

"Sorry..." She mumbles. "...I hate losing." She says barely audible.

"It's just a game. Hey, you didn't lose when it came to being with me did you?"

"No..." She grins slightly. "...you were one thing I wasn't going to lose."

"Good."

"Not matter who or what stood in my way."

"You now, I feel the exact same way."

"We are just meant to be." She turns to face him. She smiles at him as she runs her hands through his hair.

"I think we are." He grins.

"I know we are." She smirks, running her hand over his cheek.

"That's a very good thing."

"Very good." She leans down, hovering her lips over his. He leans in the rest of the way and kisses her quickly. "Beat you to it." He chuckles.

"You did." She giggles.

"But it wasn't long enough.

"Oh?" She raises a brow. "You want more?" She moves her fingers under the collar of his shirt.

"Maybe."

"Just maybe?" She looks at him, trying to be serious. "Then MAYBE I should make you wait." She starts to move from his lap.

"No...don't move."

"Thought I would get ready for bed until you wanted more."

"Well, that's not a bad idea."

"Okay. I'll go and you can stay here." She teases, trying to get up again.

"Why don't I just come to the bedroom with you?"

"You can...if you really want too." She taunts him by lightly running her fingers over the back of his neck.

"I think I should."

"Well...you're gonna have to let me go..." She giggles.

"Or..." He stands up. "...I could carry you." He grins.

"That too." She laughs, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Make sure everything is turned off then." She adds.

"On it." He reaches down, grabbing the remote to turn off the TV. On the way to the stairs, he makes sure to get the light as well. Then he heads to the bedroom, when he gets to the top of the stairs. Once in the bedroom, he closes the door, locking it so there are no interruptions. He then walks over to the bed, sitting down with her still on his lap.

"Don't want any interruptions."

"You never do." She runs her hands through his hair. "I don't want any either..." She leans close to his face.

"Not that there'll be any...but still."

"Of course."

"Maybe you'll let me pick out what you wear to bed?"

"Hmmm..." She pretends to think. "...you would like that...so..." She pauses.

"So...is that a yes?"

"It's a yes." She chuckles. "Can't resist that look of yours."

"Unfortunately I'll have to move you then."

"It's alright. We got all night."

"True." He grins, kissing you quickly before moving her.

He goes over to her things, looking for something to for her to wear. After a bit of searching, he finds a light spaghetti strap summer type night dress, in pink of course. He holds it up with his finger grinning.

"You would pick that." She chuckles, getting up from the bed and walking over to him.

"I would."

"Good choice by the way." She takes the dress from him, kissing him quick. "I'll be right out."

"I'll be waiting." He grins.

"I won't make you wait that long." She heads to the bathroom. She goes in, taking off her clothes from the day. She puts on the dress, before cleaning off all her makeup from earlier. She leaves the curls in my hair, crimping them a bit to keep them. Once she's all done, she grabs her clothes then heads into the bedroom where Mike is already change and waiting on the bed.

"Well I made a great choice for sure. That looks great on you."

"Yes you did." She grins. "This is one of my favorites actually." She sets her clothes with her bags then heads over to the bed, standing a few inches away.

"And now I know that."

"It's so light and silky too..." She runs her hands down the fabric, swaying back and forth.

"I noticed that..."

"Soft too..." She grins, still not moving.

"Another reason why I picked it."

"Glad you like it so much." She slowly moves toward him, turning at the last second and walking to the other side of the bed, sitting on the edge.

"You're too far."

"Am I?" She looks at the space between them moving just a little bit closer. "Better?"

"A little bit better."

She moves just a bit more. "There. Now I'm closer." She teases, starting to lay down.

"Not close enough."

"Oh alright." She moves all the way next to him. "Is that better?"

"Much."

"Now...have you decided if you want another kiss yet?" She rubs her lips together, making the scent of the caramel lip gloss she has on travel to him.

"I think you know the answer to that."

"I didn't think you wanted anymore..." She teases, shifting to lay on her side.

"Now why would you think that?"

"I'm only messing with you." She laughs. "If you want one, come get one." She rubs her lips together again, teasing him more.

"Tempt me.."

"...like this?" She does it one more time, smacking them together. "Mmmm...this tastes good too." She refers to her lip gloss. He reaches out and pulls her super close to him when she least expects it and his lips are on hers, the torture getting too much for him. Once she starts to kiss back, she kisses him back just as hard as he was kissing her. She moves her hands from resting on his arms, up to his hair. She lets one move through is hair while the other lightly moves across his shoulders and the back of his neck. His hands start to wander a bit themselves and he moves his fingers lightly over her skin. She shivers a bit as goosebumps start to form. She pulls him even closer, arching my back so she's as close as she can get to him. She moves her hand from his neck, down to his chest, lightly moving my fingers over his skin as she reaches the waist of his boxers. She feels him tense a bit, so she slowly moves her fingers above the seam. That makes him kiss her even harder in retaliation, to the point where there will be bruised lips for the both of them, but mostly her. She goes to move her fingers again, but he moves her hand away, pinning it to the mattress without breaking the kiss. She whines softly, still kissing him back just as hard. She struggles against his grip, but he just chuckles in response. "Uh uh, not yet." he says once he pulls from her lips.

"Awww." She groans, wanting to touch him.

"Only for a short time."

"...torture..."

"You love it."

"I do..."

"Thought so."

"How long do I have to wait?" She reaches up, trying to kiss him.

"That's for me to know and for you to find out."

"...Mike..." She whines pouting.

"Don't worry...it won't be long."

"The wait is killing me."

"I know it is."

She whines once more at the torture of him making her wait. He leans down, hovering over her lips before moving to her jaw lightly kissing as he moves toward her ear. Her grip in his hands get tighter the slower he moves. He smirks against her skin as he goes along, and each time he moves to a different spot on her neck, she squeezes his hands. Each time he grazes the spot on her neck, she bites her lip with a few soft noises escaping. He grazes it a few more times before pressing his lips to it. She moves her head to the side, squeezing his hands as tight as she can. He soon uses his teeth and nips at the skin a bit, and that drives her crazy. She bites down harder on her lip as a soft moan escapes. She starts to wiggle under him a bit, trying to get him close to her. That's when he lets her hands go, realizing she's had enough torture of not being able to touch him. Her arms go around his neck, pulling him as close to her as he can get. She moves one hand to his hair, gently pulling on it with the other resting on his back as he still nips at the skin on her neck. After a while of working on the spot, he starts to pull away and watches as a decent sized mark starts to form, and he smiles to himself. He makes his way back to her lips and once he is there, she pulls him to her once more kissing him hard. She moves both hands to his head to hold him in place. His hands rest on her hips, holding her in place as well. He keeps the kiss going for a bit long, letting his fingers move over the fabric of her dress lightly. She tries to keep the kiss going for a bit long causing him to chuckle at her eagerness. Soon, she starts to slow the kiss down while he moves his hands to her thighs, lightly running his fingers over her skin.

"Ohh, you have to go there..." She mumbles.

"I do." He smirks. "Can't help myself."

"Course not."

"Just have to torture me more." She adds.

"I do."

"You make it harder and harder each day." She bites her lip.

"Oops. My bad."

"One of these days, I may not be able to control myself..."

"Good to know." He chuckles.

She keeps her hands in his hair while she looks into his eyes. She gets so lost in them, she does not realize how tired she actually is, until she lets out a yawn.

"Someone's tired."

"Uh uh..." She shakes her head, trying to hide another yawn.

"Yes you are."

"But I don't wanna." She whines, burying her face in his neck.

"You had a long day."

"I know..." She sighs. "...I guess we should get some sleep then."

"We can sleep in tomorrow." He grins.

"Mmmm...I really love the sound of that."

"I knew you would."

"Very much." She mumbles, starting to get more sleepy.

"Alright, I think it's time for sleep."

"...mhm..." She slowly nods as he moves to his spot next to her, pulling her onto his chest. She snuggles into his chest while he wraps his arms around her.

"Night Stef."

"Night Mike."

He kisses the top of her head, holding her close while letting his hand run though her hair. The soothing motion causes her to drift off to sleep quickly. He then kisses the top of her head, just watching her sleep for a bit before he goes to sleep himself.


	19. New Diva & New Divas Champion

The rest of the week seemed to pass by awfully quick, even the weekends. We're back to Monday and it's an exciting day because it's Stef's debut and she's meeting with Vince about her theme and other stuff. Alex was up early and so was I. We were making a gym trip, and I especially needed a few hours or so in the gym because of my title match tonight.

"Tonight should be a good night. You're title match and Stef's debut. Going to be an exciting night."

"Yes it will be. I definitely need the few hours in the gym if I'm going up against Eve."

"I believe you'll do just fine. You can beat her with your eyes closed. That's probably why she kept making excuses not to go against you."

"Well it doesn't hurt to be prepared."

"Not at all." Alex says looking me over. "I do love when we come to the gym." He grins.

"Because you stare even more than normal."

"What can I say?" He shrugs. "There's more to look at."

"Likewise."

"I just know how to get to you." He smirks as he starts to lift some of the weights nearby.

"You do. And then there are the touts of me when I'm not paying attention. Sneak."

"Can't help myself." He shrugs innocently. "I have to show you off to everyone."

"So others can be jealous of both you and me."

"That's the plan. Everyone should be jealous. I have the most beautiful girl ever."

"Like you always say."

"It's the truth. Always has been and always will be."

"You're sweet. One of the many reasons why you're amazing." I lean over and kiss him quick.

"I will always be sweet..just for you."

"Of course."

"You deserve everything and I will continue to give you everything."

"And I know, if you could give me the world you would."

"I would. You will get anything and everything you want plus more."

"Gonna spoil me basically."

"Yes I am." He grins, leaning over giving me a quick kiss.

"You can get back to the weight lifting now. You seem to already be distracted." I laugh.

"I should." He sighs. "I just can't stop looking at you."

"Tempting, I know. My fault really for wearing this."

"Too tempting. Although, I can be just as distracting." He grins.

"Yes you can."

"I'll save that for another day. You need to focus on tonight."

"Right."

I give him a quick kiss before wandering off to a different part of the gym. But I do make sure I am in view of him, just in case. Since he knows that I am watching him, he does little things to distract me, but not too much so I can focus. And since I know he's watching me as well, I do all that I can to distract him, but keep my focus. We both keep that up the whole time we're working out. That's when I get a weird feeling. A feeling of being watching, but not by Alex. I stop what I'm doing and look around, finding nobody. Alex glances back at me, sensing something is not right. He puts down what he is doing and walks over to me.

"Everything alright?" He wraps his arms around my waist, resting his chin on my shoulder.

"I just...I had a feeling of being watched...and not by you."

Alex lifts his head, looking around at al the people. "I don't see anyone. Want me to look around more?"

"Please?"

"Anything for you." He gives me a quick kiss. He starts to walk around, looking for someone in particular. He makes sure to keep a close eye on me while he's doing that.

Just to keep myself occupied while he's looking around, I go over to the bar on the wall and do pull ups. It doesn't take him too long to look before he comes back over to where I am.

"There's no one here other than the same people that have been here."

"I'm probably just being paranoid..."

"Well, you're not leaving my side...at all."

"Oh I know."

"Nothing and I mean nothing is going to happen to you. As long as you are with me, you'll be safe."

"Right." I nod.

"As soon as you are done we can leave. It's starting too get crowded in here anyway."

"Alright." I nod.

We both go back to working out, Alex staying close to me. We both do a few more things or so after being there for a couple hours now, before deciding to leave. Once we both get our bags from the locker room, we meet up then head to the car hand in hand.

"So where to now?"

"Lunch? It's about that time."

"Sure."

"After you." He leads the way to the car as he looks around to see if anyone is following, trying not to make it obvious to me.

We reach the car and get in, and then head off somewhere for lunch. After finding a place not to far away, we both head in and get seated quickly. We look at the menus for drinks and order those, looking over the menus for food while we talk occasionally.*

"Are you feeling better now that we're out of there?" Alex asks, putting his arm over my shoulders.

"Much better."

"Good. I don't like when you get that feeling. I should be the only one looking at you like that."

"Exactly."

"He better hope I don't catch him. He will be sorry." He starts to growl at the end.

"If it's in public, you don't want to start a fight and end up getting arrested. You swing before he does, he can press charges."

"Oh, I'll make sure he does something first. I would never do anything that will keep me from you.

"I was worried before when you first started out and got arrested for that DUI. And I wasn't even with the company then."

"That was something I never planned to happen. It was not a smart move on my part. I'm just glad that everything worked out with that and I'm still here."

"I'm glad too and then those charges were dropped thank god."

"That was luck. It could have been much worse, but it all worked out for the better."

"They did."

"I'm just glad because I would not have you right now if they hadn't."

"I'm sure we would've met one way or the other."

"Me too. Probably through Mike."

"Probably."

"He was the one who told me to talk to you when I did before it was to late. So, really he did get us together."

"Well we're gonna have to thank him for that."

"We are. I'm sure we'll think of something."

"Of course we will."

Alex nods, giving me a quick kiss as our food arrives at the table. In the meantime, Mike let Stef sleep in a bit, before attempting to wake her up, because she had that meeting with Vince this morning. She shifts a bit in her spot, groaning in protest of getting up.

"...2 more minutes..." She mumbles into her pillow.

"You've got that meeting with Vince this morning."

"...alright..." She rolls over, stretching a bit. "...I'm up." She sits up, stretching more as she yawns.

"Good. I can't wait to find out what everything's going to be for you."

"Me either. I do have a few things in mind. Also got my attire already."

"Oooh?"

"Mhm." She nods. "Got the call yesterday. It will be at the arena when we get here, but I do have a picutre to show Vince...and you."

"Oh?"

"Would you like to see?"

"Yes."

"Alright." She laughs at how excited he is. She goes over to her things to get the picture she was sent of the attire. She walks back over to the bed, sitting next to Mike. "I think you might like this one..." She grins. "...it was your favorite."

"I think you'll look amazing in this."

"I hope I do. It was the only one I really liked out of all the ones I tried on."

"You look amazing in anything."

"You always say that." She blushes, looking down letting her hair cover her face.

"Because it's true."

"You always know the right thing to say first thing in the morning." She lifts her head, giving him a quick kiss.

"I do." He grins.

"Mmhmm." She nods, humming slightly. "I think I should get ready now..."

"I think so too." He nods.

"After I get done, I'll give you a proper good morning kiss." She smirks, giving him a slow but short kiss before moving from the bed and going to her things.

"Looking forward to it."

"You always do." She calls as she heads into the bathroom.

Once in there, She takes off her night clothes and puts on the one shoulder dress she chose that has different shades on blue going down. She works on her makeup next before working on her hair. After that as done, she styled her hair the way she wanted it. Making sure everything looked perfect, she headed back out in to the room where Mike had finished getting.

"Is this alright for today?"

"That's perfect."

"Good. I've never been to a meeting like this and I wasn't sure." She looks herself over in the mirror as she gets her jewelry on.

"That's why I'm here."

"I'm glad you're here to help. It really means a lot to me."

"What would you do without me?" He chuckles.

"Probably go insane." She chuckles as well, trying put on her necklace. "Mike...could you give me a hand? Please?"

"Of course." He walks over to the mirror to help.

She smiles at him through the mirror as he hooks the clasp. After he gets the done, he lets his hands slowly move across her shoulders and down her arms as he presses light kisses to the back of her neck.

"You're going to have fun with the dress...I can tell." She giggles.

"Mmmhmm." He mumbles.

"Better have your fun now 'cause when we are with Vince you need to behave."

"Right right, I know."

He keeps letting his hands wander while he kisses all the exposed skin he can reach. His hands rest on her stomach for now while he stops at the spot on her neck. She lets him have some fun, but turns in his arms after he's been on the same spot for a while. "...no marks..."

"...I know..."

"After everything tonight you can." She brushes her lips over his.

"I can't wait."

"I'm sure you can't." She gives him a teasing kiss.

"I'm sure you'll help the both of us get through the show tonight."

"Maybe I will..." She grins. "...got tricks up my sleeve

"Of course you do."

"Just like you do." She moves her hands to the bottom of his hair, lightly running her fingers through it.

"Yes, yes I do."

"Now...I think I owe you something..." She rubs her lips together, letting the scent of her pineapple lip gloss travel.

"You and the flavored lip gloss. Gets to me."

"I know." She smirks. "You love it though."

"I do."

"Hmmm..." She bites her lip. "...to make you wait or not..." She pretends to think.

"You're killing me."

"Well then..." She trails off, pulling him close to her. She presses her lips to his, letting her hands rest on the nape of his neck for now. His arms wrap around her and his hands wander a bit from where they are. She arches her back into him when he brushes over certain spots, getting closer to him. He starts to walk forward, causing her to move back until her back meets the wall. He deepens the kiss more as she tugs on his hair. His hands move to her hips, just resting there for now as he moves his fingers a bit. Getting the taste of the pineapple makes him go eve more crazy and he's intent on getting most if not all of it off. She tries to pull away, but he moves his hands to her face, holding her in place. Since she knows he is not going to stop until he's had enough, she relaxes into him. Once he feels that he's gotten all of the pineapple off, he pulls away, but pulls away slowly, letting the kiss linger.

"...I think...you got...it all..." She tries catching her breath after pulling away.

"Didn't mean to get it all, but it just tasted so good."

"I can tell. I have more though."

"Good. You better." He chuckles.

"I do. bought two of everything."

"Good thinking."

"With you, I always have to get extra."

"That's true."

"However...I think we should go before we are late. This is one thing I don't want to be late for."

"Right. Can't be late for this."

"No, but you have to let me go if we want to leave."

"Oops, I forgot." He says, letting you go.

"I'll keep the dress on for a bit after we get back since you like it that much." She walks over to get her things for the meeting.

"Ready to go?"

"Ready." She takes a deep breath, preparing herself.

"Everything will go just fine. I'll be in there with you anyway."

"I know, just really nervous. This is a big deal." She says as they leave the room.

"It is." He nods.

"Can't help to be nervous. Even though I know you'll be right there with me." She leans into his side since he put his arm over her shoulder.

"Right."

He kisses the top of her head as they make their way to the car. Once there, he opens her door for her before going to the drivers side and getting in. He then starts the car and it's off to the meeting. Since they were not far from WWE headquarters, they arrived fairly quickly. Mike found a place to park and after making sure she had everything, they headed inside. Since Mike knew where he was going, he led the way. After many turns and an elevator ride later, they arrived on the floor where Vince's office was. Mike told the secretary who they were once they reached the desk. She had them wait while she called into his office to tell him that they both were there. After what seemed like forever, they were told Vince was ready to see hem. Mike goes up, followed by her. He took her hand, squeezing it for support. She took a few deep breaths as they made their way to Vince's office. Of course Mike knocks first and after Vince says they can come in, they do so, taking the seats in front of his desk.

"Ah. Mike, Stefanie. So good to see you both agian." Vince nods, extending his hand over his desk.

"It's good to see you again too sir." They shake his hand, taking their seats once again.

"Now let's get right down to business. Let's discuss your character first."

"Well...I was thinking if Mike was my manager, I would be a tough Diva. Be like him. I'm not like most of the Divas anyway. I'm a lot more...hardcore. I like things tough. The bigger the challenge the better the accomplishment. That is what I had in mind, but whatever you choose is fine too."

"Right. I know how you are in the ring. I've went back and watched your previous matches. It is my duty to do the research afterall."

"True. I guess what I'm trying to say is that I would like to be sassy. Kinda like how Maryse was, but a bit different."

"Well I'm glad to hear your ideas. Some of the girls I talk to from tryouts, come here with no ideas."

"They must think it is all handed to them. I have been thinking about this for sometime now so I have a pretty good idea of what I'm looking for."

"I do like your ideas though."

"I'm glad. Mike helped me with them as well and Shauna too. They told me what was good and what was not."

"Of course."

"I just want to be one of the best like Michelle McCool and Lita. Those are my two past favorite Divas I modeled myself after."

"Okay, so let's see." He says as he writes all the ideas you had to tell him, down.

"You're doing great." Mike says quietly to Stef.

"Thanks." She whispers back, squeezing his hand.

"Hmm, well we haven't had a diva managed by a superstar for a while now. Especially when the suggested superstar is our Raw GM. It'll put a twist on things."

"Only if it will work. If not, it does not matter. Mike mentioned something about being my manager so I thought I would bring it to you to see what you thought about it."

"It's something new. I actually think it'll work. Plus, after watching all the match footage of yours, I think you'll suit better as a heel than a face."

"Well thank you." I smile. "That is just how I always was in the ring. I don't really know how to act any other way. I guess it's just a hidden part of me that likes to show itself."

"That's what I like to see."

"I'm glad that I could do that for you. I aim to please and I'm not happy until I get the job done."

"I worked really hard to give you what you saw out there." She adds.

"And I saw that." He nods.

"I was determined and I was not going to slack of out there. I trained all the time and would not stop until I got everything perfect."

"That's true" Mike agrees. "It was so hard to get her out of the gym or the ring. when she's determined, she does not stop.

"That's the attitude that we're looking for."

"That's the only attitude I know and have. I know no other way." She grins.

"Well that's good."

"Thank you." I smile.

"She even taught me a few things that I was surprised by. Some of the moves she knew, I did not think she knew about. I was very impressed." Mike mentions.

"I was very impressed myself. So we all agree on you being the heel character to start."

She glances over at Mike who nods.

"Yes. Heel it is." She nods.

"And Mike will not only be the general manager of Raw, but will also manage you."

"I can do that." Mike grins.

"That's great." She smiles, but freaks on the inside.

"Alright so that's out of the way. What we have next to discuss is theme music, an entrance video for the tron and ring attire."

"Alright. I do have a picture of the attire I had in mind." She says as she takes out the picture Mike's seamstress sent her. "I hope this is alright." She sets the picture on his desk for him to see.

"Oh yeah that's fine."

"Thank you again." She smiles, glancing to see Mike grinning.

"You're welcome. Now for that tron video. I think we can take some of your independent videos from your matches for now, until we have footage from your matches from this company. I already called the promotion you were with and we got permission to use some clips."

"Fantastic. I'm sure there will be footage of me here soon. At least I hope there will be."

"And last, music."

"There was a song I had in mind." She bites her lip. "I hope it's not to hard to get, but I was thinking 'I Will Not Bow' by Breaking Benjamin."

"I'm sure we can get permission to use that."

"I hope so. I have been wanting that to be my theme for forever. I think it fits how I want my character to be."

"I will make sure we contact the band for the permission to use it and we'll edit the song into a perfect entrance theme."

"I'm sure it will be amazing. I can't wait to see what they say and what it will sound like."

"Who knows, you may find out tonight. I want your debut to be tonight. Let's hope they can get everything done for you before you appear on the show. Your music, and your video."

"So you want me to debut tonight?" She asks a bit shocked at first. "That would be amazing if I could tonight. The sooner the better."

"It all depends on the script for tonight. You know how we do script changes all the time."

"Right. I know how they can change at the last minute too. If not tonight, whenever you are able to is good. I just want you to know that I'm ready to go whenever you need me to."

"Of course." He nods.

"I do have a Diva that she can go against tonight if we could work it in. I mean, we have the Divas title match tonight, but there is another Diva who has been asking for a match and I think she will be a great opponent for Stef." Mike suggests.

"Which Diva? I would like to know so I can pass it onto the Creative Team and they could try to work it in."

"Kelly. She has been asking for a few weeks now, but there were not enough Divas billed, but now with Stef here, I think it will be great for the both of them to face each other."

"You make an excellent suggestion."

"I was hoping you would agree to it."

"I will send everything we talked about over to the Creative Team."

"Alright. Hopefully they will get something together for tonight. I was thinking of starting off the show with introducing Stef and having the match. That was if everything worked out alright today."

"I'll make sure someone lets you know well before the show starts tonight."

"That works for me."

"Great."

"Is there anything else you would like to know?" She asks.

"I believe that's all I need to know."

"Alright. Thank you for your time. I plan on making you very proud in the near future." She stands, extending her hand, shaking his.

"I'm looking forward to it."

"I'm sure she will." Mike shakes his hand as well. "I'll be looking forward to that call later on today." Mike steps back, putting his arm around my waist.

"And I'll be looking forward to the show tonight."

"It's going to be a great show. Trust me on that."

"Good to hear. You two have a good day."

"You too sir." Mike says as they head to the door. Once they are in the hall after the door is closed, she gives him a big hug, bouncing around a bit. She moves back just enough to press her lips to his in a short, thankful kiss.

"I so owe everything to you."

"Ah, it was nothing." He shrugs. "But yes...you do owe me." He smirks.

"I really hope I am put on the show tonight."

"I have a feeling you will. Vince really likes you so I think he will put a rush on everything.

"I hope so."

"We'll find out later today. How about now, we head out to lunch before heading to the arena?" Mike suggests.

"Sounds good."

They make their way to the elevator and wait for it to reach the floor. While they're waiting, Mike keeps moving his fingers over her shoulders being as touchy as he can. Soon the doors open and they step in to head to the lobby. Once the doors close, Mike pulls her close to him, giving her a soft, passionate kiss. Just as the doors open again, he pulls away and then they head out to the car. He opens her door for her and she thanks him, before he heads over to the driver's side and gets in. He starts the car and then they pull out of the parking lot and head somewhere for lunch. They find a place close to the hotel where Mike finds a place to park. They head inside, getting seated quickly. They look over the menus and give their orders when the waiter comes back.

"Today has worked out just perfectly."

"It did. I'm so glad that you made it and I get to be your manager."

"That's the best part of it all."

"I couldn't agree more." Mike grins, stealing a kiss.

"Now you can keep Ziggler away from me for good."

"Yes. And oh will he go crazy when he finds out about you."

"I'm sure he will. To bad for him I'm untouchable now."

"That's right."

"I so can't wait to see his face."

"Me neither." He chuckles.

"It's going to be a kodak moment for sure."

"Oh yes."

"This is going to be fun." She grins.

"Tons of fun."

He kisses her cheek as their food arrives. Once it is set in front of them, they eat while talking occasionally. They let each other try what they have, feeding it to each other being affectionate.

"That's good."

"So is yours."

"Good food here."

"Very good. We should bring Shauna and Alex here next time we're in town."

"We should." He nods.

They go back to eating their food while still sharing with each other. When they finish, Mike pays the bill before they head out to the car and back to the hotel.

"So we have a few hours until we need to be at the arena. Take that time to relax?"

"It's like you read my mind."

"I'm good like that."

"You sure are." She grins. "Now to get out of this dress."

"Are you sure you want to get out of that?"

"I am, but I have a feeling you want me to keep it on longer."

"Maybe."

"Well lets go lay down before I change my mind."

"Good idea."

"Oh the things I do to please you." She chuckles, shaking her head as they head to the bed.

"Which I love."

"Of course you do."

"Drive me crazy sometimes."

"I do?" She acts innocent, biting her lip. "Sorry..."

"Yes you do." He laughs.

"I don't even try." She shrugs. "I can't see how." She lets her hair fall down after being up all day. She falls back on the bed with her legs hanging over the edge. "Now that's better."

"You don't even have to try."

"So says you." She reaches for his hand, pulling him on the bed next to her. The second he lays down, his hand goes right to her shoulder. He lets his fingers move lightly over her skin making her shiver and moves closer to him.

"You're having to much fun this this dress."

"I am."

"Have all the fun you can now because it's coming off later."

"I know, I know."

"I think I could use a quick nap before tonight." She yawns. "I want to be rested if I debut tonight."

"That's a good idea."

"But I don't wanna move." She whines, too relaxed to move.

"Just nap in the dress, you can change out of it later."

"I think that's what I'm going to do, but the pillows are to far away." She lazily moves her hand to them.

"I've got that covered." He grins, grabbing her and pulling her towards the pillows.

"Mmmm...thank you."

"You're very welcome."

"Now come lay with me so we can relax even more." She rubs the spot next to her.

"I'm coming." He grins, laying in the spot next to her.

"Perfect." She snuggles into his side.

"Perfect." He repeats.

She lays her head on his shoulder while he runs his fingers through her hair. Even though she's excited about tonight, she doesn't fight the feeling of going to sleep. Mike pulls the blanket over them and she's out. Alex and I in the meantime are back at the hotel, we have been for a while, and instead of staying in our room the whole time, we were in the game room having some friendly competition.

"I got you this time. You're going down." Alex nudges me, trying to make me lose.

"Oh I don't think so. I live for playing video games and arcade games and such."

"So do I. I got you this time."

"Suuuure."

"I can try."

"Yes, you can try."

"You are good. I'll give you that. Never met a girl that could be me at video games."

"Well now you have."

"So I have."

"You know what I bet I can beat you in, football. I own like all the games so far and it took a while but I got the hang of it. But the question is...when that day comes...are you up for the challenge?" I grin.

"You think you can beat me at football? You're so on." He grins. "I accept."

"Great. You're going down in that game."

"So you think. I have not met anyone who can beat me in football yet."

"Well then. Maybe you just did. You said the same thing about the latest WWE game, and look who beat you in that. Your own character too." I snicker.

"You got lucky there. If I had my character, I would have crushed you."

"Uh huh...sure." I laugh.

"Maybe I let you win."

"Or maybe I'm just that good."

"Maybe..." He says quietly. "...we should have a re-match, but this time I get my character."

"That's fine."

"Then it's set. After I beat you right now, we will set the date for the day you will lose again."

"You're so on."

We both turn our focus back to the game. In the end it was close, but I beat him at the last second.

"I win...again."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." He pretends to sulk. "You're just lucky."

"We can still set that day though."

"Hmmm..." He puts his hand on his chin. "...the next day we have off. Later this week?"

"Sounds like a plan."

"Good. Prepare to go down."

"Always am."

"As long as you're ready." He pulls me close to him. "Now...I think you deserve a prize for winning." He grins.

"Like I always deserve."

"Man do I love your attitude." He moves my hair from my face, rubbing my cheek with his thumb.

"Good to know."

He slowly pulls me to him, pressing his lips to mine. The kiss starts of slow, but picks up a bit. I stop him once he goes a bit crazy since there are other people around.

"We're not alone here..."

"I always forget that when I kiss you."

"Trust me, I know. But it also gives you know who something stare at and be jealous about if he's anywhere near us. That's what's the fun part."

"It is fun making him jealous. He can be all he wants...he is never going to get to kiss you...ever." He steals another kiss.

"Exactly."

"Now..." Alex looks around. "...to make him more jealous or not..." He smirks.

"Hmmm...I wouldn't give him the satisfaction of being more jealous right now. He'll probably follow us when we leave if he is around, we can make him more jealous on our way back upstairs."

"I like your way of thinking...lets go."

He lets me go in favor of lacing his fingers with mine, as we leave the game room and make our way to the elevators to head upstairs. While we're waiting or the doors to open, he puts his hands on my hips, pulling me close to him. He leans down, kissing by my ear, slowly making his way to my lips. Before he could even reach them, the doors open.

"Bad timing."

"We can continue inside." He smirks, pulling you in the elevator.

"And give a show to security? Remember the elevator camera."

"Oh I know about them. You know he was probably close enough to hear us. Have to make him think."

"Right right." I nod.

"But we will continue in the room."

"Of course. The place where he can't see us. Privacy."

"The place where only I can do things with you."

"That's right."

Just then the doors open and we both walk out and head to our room. We make it to the room perfectly fine, and he lets me walk in first, and shuts the door after he walks in. He then comes up behind me, putting his hands on my hips, causing me to stop walking.

"Where were we..." He trails off, leaning down, kissing along my jaw.

"...well, you were going for my lips downstairs, but the elevator doors had bad timing." I remind him.

"...right..." He makes his way to my lips. Right before he reaches them, he spins me around so I'm facing him. "So beautiful." He runs his hand through my hair, pulling me the rest of the way, his lips pressing against mine. My hands rest on his arms for now, and I of course start to kiss back. His hands stay on my face as he deepens the kiss. Then he starts to walk forward, making mer walk backwards, until the wall stops us. He puts his hands on the wall, holding me in place.

"...aggressive..." I mumble.

"...you love it..."

"...I do..."

"...good..." Hep presses his lips to mine hard, kissing roughly.

He then moves his hands to mine, taking them from his sides where they were resting and he laces his fingers with mine and pins them to the wall so I can't move them at all, because he knows what I was going to do eventually with my hands being so close to his abs and everything. I whine against his lips while trying to get my hands free. He smirks into the kiss, focusing on that for now before making his next move. His next move is moving away from my lips and making his way to my neck. I know what he's going to go for so I start to struggle in his grip.

"...uh uh..." He mumbles making his way father down my neck.

"..evil.."

"...proud...of...it..." He mumbles between nips. He makes his way to the spot on my neck, just hovering over the spot for now.

"Alex..." I manage to get out.

"...hmmmm..." He smirks.

"Killing me..."

"I know." He brushes his lips over the spot, lightly moving his tongue over the spot.

I bite my lip, holding back any noise for now and I squeeze his hands, still wanting to get free even though I know he wasn't letting me go anytime soon. He takes that moment to attach his lips to the spot, nipping slowly at it for now. Since he can tell I'm holding back noises, he starts to use his tongue after each nip.

"I'm so...getting you back...for this..." I say in his ear, between the noises that I couldn't hold back any longer.

"...looking forward...to it..." He pulls away for a brief moment before going back again. He stays on the spot until a small mark, that is coverable starts to form. When he feels one will form, he pulls away, smirking as one starts to form.

"Done? If you are, then you're so in trouble." I give him my own smirk.

"For now...yes."

"Well then, you're gonna have to let me go in order for me to get you back."

"Hmmm...I think I'm good." He chuckles, jokingly.

"That's okay. I can still get you even with my hands restricted from movement."

"Oh really now?" He smirks, moving closer to you to prevent you from moving.

"Mmhmm."

"Go ahead. I want to see what you've got." He challenges.

"I may not know where all the spots are on you that drive you crazy, but I'm about to find out." I grin.

"Oh boy..." He swallows hard.

"Oh boy is right." I reply, pressing my lips back to his, but only for a short, and lingering kiss, making sure to not hesitate with driving him crazy. He tries to kiss me again, but I move back to where he can not reach my lips. He whines softly at not being able to kiss me.

"Uh uh." I snicker.

"...come on..." He whines.

"You tortured me, I torture you."

"Awwww." He pouts.

"You'll live."

"I can try."

"I'll make sure you live."

"I have a feeling you will."

"Now...where was I..."

I push myself forward, pressing my lips to his. Since he is distracted with the kiss, I move away from the wall, turning so his back is against the wall for now.

"Oh how the tables have turned."

"So they have."

"I believe I have the power to get my hands free."

"You just might." He loosens his grip a bit.

"Oh why thank you." I say, pulling my hands from his since he loosened his grip.

"Your move now..."

I smirk and move my hands from his shoulders, down his chest and to his abs. He takes a sharp breath, tensing a bit the lower I get.

"You're tensing and your shirt's not even off." I snicker.

"...can't help it...your touch...drives me...crazy..."

"Likewise."

"We may end up on the bed...if you don't finish what you started..."

"...like that's a bad thing." I finish for him.

"No it's not." He moves from the wall, guiding me to the bed.

Before we get to the bed, I turn him around and guide us the rest of the way, because I was torturing him, not the other way around. Once his legs hit the bed, he sits down on the bed, pulling me down with him so I'm in his lap.

"Thought you could take control again didn't you?" I smirk, my lips just inches from his to kill him even more.

"...uh huh..." He nods, wanting to kiss me.

"Sorry to burst your bubble, but it's still my turn and I'm not done."

He leans his head back on the bed, grumbling at the torture.

"You'll plan a day to get me back, I know you will."

"Already thinking about it."

"Good." I reply, leaning down and making it look like I'm going for his lips, but instead I go for his neck.

His hands stay on my hips while he moves his head. His grip on my hips gets tighter the more I move down his neck. That lets me know that I'm getting closer to a spot that's going to drive him crazy once I hit it. He bites down on his lip to keep me from knowing how to get to him, but he tenses up, letting me know I'm close.

"Trying to hide that from me..." I mumble against his skin.

"...no..."

"Suuure." I grin.

"You're making it hard to..."

"That's the goal."

"...must...resist..."

"...but I'm making it hard..." I add, taking a play out of his book and nipping lightly at his skin.

"...you are..." He moans slightly.

"New sounds from you." I giggle.

"You might hear more too..."

"I'm determined to."

"Good luck...I'm hard to break."

"Not for me."

"I'm finding that out now."

"Maybe I should save the rest until later when I win tonight..."

"...tease..."

"You know it."

"So getting you back for this."

"Oh, I'm looking forward to it." I give him one last lingering kiss, before moving from his lap and sitting next to him on the bed.

"That was way worse then what I did." He tries to catch his breath.

"What can I say, I've got a few tricks up my sleeve."

"I can see that." He grins, moving his fingers up your back.

"And I have more, but you'll find out about those another time."

"So looking forward to it."

"Of course you are."

"Always am."

"So I'm assuming you want to relax after what I did to you? Until we have to leave?"

"That would be a good idea." He nods.

"I figured."

"But..." He reaches for me and pulls me down with him. "...you lay with me." He nuzzles my neck.

"I would never deny you that." I smile.

"Good." He grins.

"You're comfy anyway so I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Glad you think so."

"It's the truth."

"Just like how I love holding you."

"I love that too."

"You're never leaving." He kisses my head, holding me closer.

"Never planning on leaving."

"Good." He holds me tighter. "Nothing is going to change that either."

"Of course not."

"Mine...no one else's."

"Right."

He leans his head against mine, holding me as close and secure to him as possible. I do end up dozing off because I was so comfortable. The day seemed to pass by quickly and soon they were all up and getting ready. Mike was up before Stef since he got the call he was waiting for. After getting off the phone, he decided it was time to wake her up.

"...hmmm..." She mumbles, still half asleep.

"Time to go."

"...alright..." She shifts in her spot, sitting up on the bed.

"And I have good news."

"Will I like this news?" She asks jokingly.

"You'll love it."

"Tell me!" She bounces on the bed, waking up more.

"They were able to get everything put together today for your debut."

"They were?!" She squeals, jumping from the bed to his arms. "Fantastic!" She smiles, pulling him to her, giving him a kiss.

"Which means at the start of the show, I introduce you as the newest Diva on the Raw roster."

She squeals in delight while jumping up and down in his arms.

"I should get ready then." She kisses him quickly, moving from his arms. She starts mumbling everything that she needs while she gets clothes to change into.

He chuckles, before getting changed into his suit that he'll be wearing tonight. She quickly changes into a comfy sweatsuit outfit, saving most of the time to loosely curl her hair and re-apply her makeup. Once that was all done, she was back out in the room to get her shoes.

"Don't you look cute."

"Why thank you." She giggles. "You look hot..." She bites her lip. "...like always with those suits."

"I try." He grins.

"You don't have to. You look hot in everything." She smirks, sitting on the bed to put her sneakers on.

"Good to know."

"Well, I'm ready." She states after getting her shoes on.

"When do we have to be there?"

"Well everyone seems to get there pretty early."

"I'm to excited to wait any longer."

"Then we can go now."

"Yayy."

"Got everything?"

"Yup." She nods. "Attire is at the arena already."

"Alright, after you."

She walks to the door with him following her. She reaches back for his hand, lacing it with hers as they head to the elevator.

"So I introduce you and you'll have your very first match on Raw."

"Perfect. I have a feeling you're going to enjoy this a bit more than I will."

"Probably."

"Just try not to brag to much. I know it's going to be hard, but let me do all the talking...well, in the ring that is."

"Right."

"I still can't wait to see the reactions backstage. I really hope Shauna can get video of some of them."

"I'm sure she'd be happy to."

"I'll ask her when we get there." She nods. After taking the elevator to the lobby, they made their way out to the car. Mike opens her door for her before going to the other side. Once he was in, he got buckled then headed to the arena.

"Off to the arena to have a very exciting night."

"Very exciting indeed. A memorable one too."

"I'll make sure it will be."

"Of course you will."

"Nothing is going to go wrong, not on my watch."

"That's why you're the best GM RAW has and will ever have."

"Exactly."

"Can't wait to get there and get my attire on. I think it will finally hit me then."

"Probably."

"It all still feels like a dream."

"It feels that way for a lot of people."

"I guess this is how Shauna felt when she made it. Never thought I would experience it."

"Well now you will."

"I know. Right now it feels amazing."

"As it should."

"Thanks to you." She leans over, kissing his cheek.

"You're very welcome."

They soon arrive at the arena and Mike parks the car. They get out of the car at the same time and she grabs his title out of the back. He walks over to her, putting his arm over her shoulder as they walk in. When they walk in, a few people look at them since she's still holding his title.

"They seem to be shocked that I'm holding your title."

"Well they'll have more to be shocked about when the show starts."

"Yes they will." She smirks.

"Especially Kelly when you beat her in your first match here. A Diva who's been here since she was 19, beaten by a newcomer."

"That is going to be an expression I would want to remember forever. I have been wanting to get my hands on her for sometime now. It's going to feel good to beat her."

"And I'll be there on commentary, saying nothing but nice things about you."

"Awww...you're not going to be all mean?" She pouts, joking. "I don't want to feel left out." she jokes more.

"I would never say anything mean about you. Not that I could anyway. We're both heels remember, and I'm your manager. Even if you were a face, I would have nothing but nice things to say."

"Right. I do know we are both heels." She nods. "You are just the sweetest thing ever." She reaches up, pinching his cheek.

"You're the only one I'll let get away with that." He chuckles.

"I'm the only one that should do that to you. Everyone else better not think about it."

"Except for my mother."

"Of course. Other than her, no one else."

"You'll get to meet her, the next time we have a show in my hometown. I'll make sure of it."

"I can't wait to meet her. From what you told me, she sounds amazing."

"She is, and she'll love you."

"I hope she does. Pretty much everyone does." She says in a cocky tone with a smirk.

"Like yours truly."

"Exactly. We are both the same."

"That we are."

"The perfect power couple." She grins.

"I love the sound of that."

"I had a feeling you would."

"That could be the next step we both go in after you've been here for a while."

"That sounds even better. I'll make sure you keep this title for a long time too."

"Good."

"No one is taking this as long as I can help it." She holds the title close to her as they reach the room set up for him.

"Oh look, I think that's your attire they sent over."

"I do believe it is."

"I get the first look." He grins.

"Yes you do." She grins, walking over and taking it off the hook. "All I have to do is change then you can see it."

"I'll be waiting. Looking over the things given to me and what I want on the show tonight."

"Aright. I'll be right back." She gives him a quick kiss before heading to the changing area. She walks in, setting her things down so she can take out her attire. "Looks even better than the picture." She runs her hand over it, admiring it. She takes off everything she had on before she put on her attire. She slips on her boots next, lacing them up before making sure her hair and makeup looked good. Once that is all done, she grabs her things and heads back out into the room with Mike. "Well?" She asks, doing a spin. "What do you think?"

Mike looks up from the notebook with stuff for the show and grins. He closes the notebook and puts it down before standing back up. "Even better than the picture."

"That's what I said." She grins. "So...does the GM approve?"

"He does."

"I was hoping he would. I picked it just for him."

"And it's my favorite."

"I had that feeling too so I got it in blue too."

"Can't wait to see that one."

"Maybe I'll show it to you later this week." She winks.

"I hope so."

"I should have that one in a few days so I believe I will be able to."

"Great."

"Did you get everything ready for tonight?"

"Still going over some things. If you would like to help me, I would appreciate it."

"I would love to help you."

Then they both head over to the couch and she helps Mike go over things for Raw, looking at the finalized script they gave him as well.

"Tonight's show is going to rock." She says, looking over the script.

"Oh yeah." He nods in agreement.

They go over a few more things for the show, making sure everything is setup right. Once they're done, he puts everything down on the table and she leans her head against his.

"Looks like we got done with time to spare." She grins.

"We did."

"I'll help you each week if it means getting extra timw with you before the shows."

"That sounds like a great idea."

"We can even get things done early too. That is if you have everything ahead of time."

"Right."

"Now Mister Touchy..." She giggles. "...what do you want to do with this time we saved?" She runs her fingers through his hair.

"I think you have a pretty good idea."

"Maybe I do.." She looks around the room. "...you want to work out a bit?" She teases.

"Like..." He trails off.

Before she could respond, he pulls her to his lap, pressing his lips against hers. She's caught off guard, but starts to kiss back as he runs his hands over all the exposed skin he can reach. With each movement of his hands, they leave a trail of goosebumps. She shivers at his touch, wrapping her arms around his neck, pulling him as close to her as he could get. He lightly moves his fingers up her side, making a few noises come from her as she shivers. She takes the chance to run her nails across the back of his neck, making him tense. It also makes him start to kiss her much more roughly than before. She does it one more time, getting the same reaction out of him. He rests one hand on her waist while taking her hand in his other. She whines into the kiss at not being able to touch him when she moves her free hand slowly down his shirt.

"Let me have my fun." He mumbles.

"...go ahead..."

"You can have yours later."

"Already have a plan."

"Of course you do."

"Mhm..." She slowly nods.

He presses his lips back to hers, letting his hands wander. She relaxes against his touch until his fingers move across a sensitive spot on her back he did now know about. She arches her back as a soft moan escapes into the kiss.

"Well well well, what did I just find?" He asks with a smirk on his face, after pulling away.

"...nothing..." She tries denying he found anything.

"Didn't sound like nothing."

"Okay...you found the spot on my back." She gives in. "You're the first to find it too."

"Don't I feel special." Mike grins.

"That's because you are special."

"So are you."

"You're more special."

"You're more special." He repeats.

"No. You are." She runs her hand through his hair, giving him a slow kiss.

"Mmm, we're both equally special."

"I'll take that." She grins, brushing her lips over his.

His hands start to wander once again, fingers lightly moving over her exposed skin. She shivers against his touch, moving closer to him. "...Mike..."

"Hmm?"

"You're driving me crazy."

"Oh, I know."

"And you're having fun doing it. I can tell." She rests her head on his shoulder.

"I am."

"I can do it to you just the same." She smirks, running her fingers over the back of his neck.

"...true..."

"We could do this all night, but you have a show to run."

"Right."

"Should almost be time for it to start too."

"Yup, about 15 minutes." He checks his watch.

"Hmmm...what to do till then..."

"We could continue doing what we were."

"I had a feeling you were going to say that." She smirks. "You just love this attire that much, don't you?"

"I really do."

"Then have fun, since you really can't out there."

"Right." He grins, starting to let his hands wander yet again.

She again shivers against his touch as goosebumps start to form. Her hands stay on the back of his neck with her fingers lightly moving over his skin.

"Just think, every Monday night, we get this alone time before the show."

"Gives you time to give me some extra luck for my matches."

"Exactly."

He moves his hands up her sides to her face. He runs his fingers through her hair then cups her face. She lifts her head slightly off his shoulder as he pulls her to him.

"And all this is luck for your debut match."

"Mmmm...that's the best part of all this."

"It is."

He pulls her the ret of the way, pressing his lips to hers. She sighs in content, loosely laying her arms around his neck for now. The 15 minutes seemed to pass by awfully quick, and before they know it, there was a knock on the door because the show was starting.

"Oh darn...show time."

"Unfortunately."

"But, the quicker we get it done the more time we'll have back here...alone."

"Very true."

"Unfortunately, you're going to have to let me go."

"Aww."

"Just for now. Once we get up, you can be touchy, but only until we we both have to go out there."

"Alright."

"No pouting either." She pokes his chest, pecking his lips as he slowly lets go. She slides off his lap and once she's up, he's right behind her with his arm around her waist. She snakes her arm under his and around his waist as they head out of the room going to the curtain. Of course he's all touchy the whole time they walk down the hall to the curtain. On the way there, she gets a few looks from people who didn't know about her debut. She smiles at a few while smirking at those she doesn't care for. They passed one person who looked totally shocked to see her. Ziggler. "Oh the look on his face." She snickers.

Mike looks back to see him still shocked.

"Priceless reaction."

"Oh yeah. Too bad we couldn't get a picture of it."

"Oh I know right?"

"Exactly." She grins. "Now onto more important things."

"Right."

They reach the curtain and wait for the show to start before Mike gets introduced.

"See you out there." She gives him a quick kiss.

"Yes I will." He grins, before heading out.

He walks out to the ramp, stopping at the top with a mic in his hand. He waits for the crowd to stop booing before he starts to speak.

"Really? That's how you treat me? The Raw GM? Really?"

"I could play the really game all night, but I've got business to attend to."

The crowd does the 'what' chant.

"I'm out here to tell you about some new talent that we have. This is not just anyone. This is a Diva. A talented Diva that has great potential in this company. She is fierce, dominate, and not your typical Diva. She has basically everything you could ask for and more than that. So, without further ado...here is your new Diva...Sage!" He announces as her theme hits and she walks out to a mixed crowd reaction from the crowd. She walks out with attitude which earns her a few boos, but she just smirks and does her pose. She then walks over to Mike, shaking his hand with a smile. They turn the music down so that Mike is able to talk.

"Now Sage, if you would please head down to the ring, you have a debut match right now."

She nods, heading down the ramp to the ring. On the way there, she makes sure to sway her hips, knowing it's driving Mike crazy. Once at the ring, she jumps up doing a few poses before getting in the ring and waiting for her opponent.

"And her opponent..." He trails off and after a few moments, Kelly's music goes off.

"...Kelly Kelly."

Stef rolls her eyes in disgust, acting as if she had no idea who she was facing. She watches as Kelly struts down to the ring, showing off for the crowd. Stef backs up to the far corner as Kelly gets up on the ropes doing a few of her poses. Mike makes his way down the ramp himself, the title over his shoulder, making his way around the ring and over to commentary. Once he sits down, Cole greets him like always.

"Miz. It's great to have you here at ringside with us tonight." Cole gets all excited, shaking his hand.

"Isn't it always. But actually it should be an honor, considering that I'm the Raw GM."

"Of course, of course. It is a great honor to have you here with us tonight." Cole kisses up.

"So can you tell us why you've decided to stay out here for this diva's match?"

"Just observing our newest Diva in action. It's my job afterall."

"Right, right. Can you tell s anything about her? All I have heard was that she just showed up one day and got a contract. Some people think there is more to it and she had other ways of getting her. They say she has no talent at all."

"Well that's completely not true. She has talent. She has tons and tons of talent. And if I may so so myself, I personally trained her to get her where she is today, in that very ring, here on my show."

"Well, seems like there are a lot of people who dislike her already. Since you trained her then I know she has got to have talent. I mean, she did have the awesome one helping out after all."

"Well of course a lot of people dislike her. She was trained by me, not many people like me either. I can see why they don't like her."

"That does not seem to be stopping her from going after Kelly. That girl has got some confidence."

"She does and that's the attitude that we're all looking from the Divas. Honestly if you ask me, I believe she has what it takes to defeat Kelly here tonight."

"Looks like she is going for it now." Cole points as she covers Kelly. "Oh...2 and a half."

"You know, that's alright. I'm pleased with how this match is going."

"As you should. This is one of the best Diva matches we have had in a long time. Sage is really taking it to Kelly out there."

"As she should be. The divas division is changing for the better. I plan on giving them much longer matches, and if I don't like the outcome of the matches, I'm going to order them to be restarted. I want to see substance in these matches."

"If more matches are like this one then there will be no need for them to be restarted. Those two are giving us all they got in that ring."

"They are and if you want more matches like this, then you'll be happy to know that I have scheduled a title match for tonight."

"Now that is something we all want to see. These Divas work too hard not to get any recognition. Do we know who Eve is facing for her title?"

"You know, I think I'll leave that as a surprise."

"Anticipation. I like it. Should be a good match either way."

"Oh trust me, it will be."

"Oh, watch out." Cole says as Stef throws Kelly over the ropes towards the announce table. She gets out of the ring, picking Kelly up by her hair while taunting the crowd. She takes her and runs towards the ring, slamming her back into the side a few times before throwing her into the ring. She slides back into the ring and rolls Kelly over, hooking her leg for the cover and she kicks out, not ready to give up just yet.

"This girl is intense."

She stands up, stomping on her ankles going around kicking her wrists as well. She grabs her by the hair, making her scream. She gets her under her arm, delivering a DDT. Stef rolls her over and goes for another cover, but she kicks out at the last second, still not wanting to give up.

"Looks like Kelly is not giving up that easy. Both these Divas are giving their all. What a match!"

"Oh trust me, she won't last much longer against Sage."

"By the looks of it, Kelly seems to be hanging ny a thread right now. I don't know how she lasted this long."

"All it takes is one finishing move and this match is over."

Kelly had gotten to her feet while Stef got into position. She came at Stef, only for her to grab her and give her a back breaker, then a neck breaker. Just to make sure she can't kick out of a pin, she sets her up in a submission finisher, one she's learned all by herself, and one that Mike didn't even know about yet. Kelly screams and tries to stay in the match for as long as she could. It wasn't very long before she tapped out. The ref signals for the bell and she holds on for a bit longer before letting go as Stef's theme fills the arena. Once the ref gets her to back away, she stands up getting her hand raised in victory.

"See? Didn't I tell you she'd win?"

"Yes you did. You're very confident about her. I can see why now. She is very impressive."

"Now if you excuse me, there are some congratulations in order."

"Of course. Thank you for joining us Miz." Cole says and Mike takes off his headset and comes to the ring. He climbs up the steps then under the rope, walking over to Stef, giving her a big hug. After he pulls away from the hug, he raises her hand in victory himself. She smiles to the crowd despite all the boos that she's receiving. He puts her hand down then they walk over to the ropes where he holds them for her while she climbs out. They head back up the ramp and behind the curtain.

"I knew you could do it!"

"That you did!" She grins. "Hope the GM is proud of what he saw."

"Oh I am."

"Good. I like when you're happy." She smirks.

"Likewise."

"Now...do I get something for doing so good out there?"

"I believe you do."

"Well...lets go then so I can find out what it is."

"Before the commercial is over." He adds.

"I can deal with that."

"So yes, let's go." He says, taking her in the direction of the room.

He puts his arm over her shoulder while her goes around his waist. One the way there, a few Divas greet her along with a few superstars. To get to the room quicker, Mike tells them he has things to do. They continue to the room without anyone else stopping them. Mike opens the door, allowing her to go in first, then he follows.

"Hmmm...I think I should go change now..." She teases, slowly stepping to the changing room.

"Noooo."

"What's stopping me?" She smirks. "You're all the way over there." She inches farther back slowly.

"Not for long..." He inches closer.

"...uh..." She looks for a quick way out.

Before she could even think of a way out, he came over to her and picks her up.

"Mike!" She squeals as he carries her to the couch.

"I'm faster than you." He chuckles.

"Maybe I let you get me this time."

"Sure you did."

"Okay...you are faster." She chuckles.. "I wasn't going to change yet anyway...give you more time to be touchy."

"Can never be too sure."

"I would never do that to you. I know how much you love this attire."

"I really do."

"Good.. I picked it out just for you."

"Of course."

"So...do I have to wait for my reward for doing good out there or are you going to let me have it?"

"Well making you wait would be torture."

"Yes it would." She pouts slightly.

"And I would never do that."

"Yayy."

He grins as his hands start to wander like before the show started. She leans her forehead against his just enjoying his touch. He moves his head so he is able to press his lips against hers. She moves her hands up his chest, to his shoulders, then around his neck, pulling him as close as he can get. Since she was not close enough, he pulls her onto his lap, not breaking the kiss. His hands run down her sides to her waist where he lightly runs his fingers over the seam of her attire. She starts to kiss him harder, trying not to wiggle on his lap from the light touches. His hands move from her waist, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her even closer, the closest she can get to him. She sighs into the kiss as he kisses back just as roughly. When he decides to pull away, he brings the kiss to a slower pace, before making it linger and pulling away after, a grin on his face.

"...I should...do good...all the time..."

"...you should.."

"If that's what I get...I will."

"That's what you'll get every time."

"Mmmm...I like that."

"Knew you would."

"You just know me that good."

"I do."

"Now...should I go change or watch some of the show first..." She bites her lip, pretending to think.

"Watch some of the show first of course." Mike decides for you.

"You would want me to stay in this as long as I can." She chuckles.

"Yes I would."

"Then I shall wait." She shifts so she can see the TV. "...just for you."

"Thank you."

"You're very welcome." She leans back giving him a quick kiss. Have to do what the GM says afterall."

"Of course. And I think it'd be a good idea to move you from my lap, you know just in case anyone comes in or knocks to come in."

"Right, of course." She moves from his lap, sitting next to him.

"Don't want anyone seeing anything that we don't want them to."

"That's understandable." She nods.

"So when's that title match exactly?" You ask.

"I wanted to save it as close to last as possible."

"That would be good. Like a main event kinda. Shauna would love that."

"Exactly."

"Eve has no idea what is coming to her. I can't wait to see her face when Shauna walks out there."

"Then I can almost guarantee when Eve loses she'll come back here complaining to me about how it wasn't fair and she didn't have time to prepare and blah blah blah."

"Psh. She had all the time to prepare. If she does that then she does not deserve that title. She has faced every other Diva but Shauna. She's more than prepared for tonight. Let her face me. Then she will have something to complain about."

"Maybe I'll have to make her your first feud then. After Shauna feuds with her of course, because we know it's gonna happen once Eve loses tonight."

"Right. That is going to be a good feud though. I can't wait to take her on."

"We'll see what happens."

"Of course."

"So, let's see how the rest of your show is gonna go."

"Let's." He nods. They turn their attention back to the TV to watch the rest of the show. It was a backstage segment, where Eve was talking with Beth, and the subject of Stef and how she's the new diva comes up.

"Who is this girl Sage and where did she come from?" Eve scoffs. "It's not like we need and more lower talent then we already have." She adjusts the title on her shoulder.

"I hear she showed up one day and the next day she was awarded a contract. But I give her points for beating Kelly up."

"I have a feeling she got her another way...if you know what I mean. No one can just show up and get a contract like that. All I know is, we do not need her kind here."

"Oh she did not just go there."

"I believe she did."

"She's in for a rude awakening near the end of the night."

"That she is. She has no idea what she is in for tonight."

"No she doesn't."

"Too bad she has no way of getting out of this match either. Her face is going to be priceless."

"Surprised she hasn't come to me, asking me who's facing her."

"That is shocking, but if she does she better watch out." Stef grits her teeth at the end.

"And then I guarantee she'd be starting some ridiculous rumor about us, after finding us in the same room."

"Well you are my manager. There is nothing wrong with us having a meeting after my debut. Is there?" She second guesses herself.

"No there's not, but you know Eve. She likes to start trouble.

"True..." She bites her lip. "...I could just hide if she comes around."

"You shouldn't have to hide. We know what's true and what isn't. That's all that matters."

"Right, but neither of us need that right now...I just wish I could give her a piece of my mind right now."

"Well we can leave that to Shauna tonight."

"Good. Eve is in for it way worse that she was before."

"And it's on a more personal level for her since Eve's been flirint with Alex." She adds.

"That's right." He grins.

"Now she can finally teach Eve a lesson for messing with Alex...especially when she is right here."

"Exactly."

The next match was getting ready to start. It was R Truth against Daniel Bryan. They were both in the ring, waiting for the bell to ring.

"Should be a semi-interesting match."

"Should be. I want to see how these two are in the ring with each other. Change things up a bit."

"Right. Change is good."

"It is." He nods.

"Raw may be better from here on out."

"That's my plan. Longer matches and better outcomes. It's going to be the best it's ever been."

"Especially with me on the roster now."

"Especially with you. The fans love what they saw out there and that is what I was going for. From the moment I saw you in the ring the first day, I knew you were the perfect addition to the roster."

"Awww Mike."

"It's true. I was going to do whatever it took to get you here. You're just what this show needs."

"I am, aren't I?" She says confidently.

"Yes you are. You've got that the perfect attitude too." He grins, kissing her quickly.

"Just like you."

"I am the best." He smirks, adjusting his tie confidently.

"You are."

He grins, squeezing her thigh his hand was resting on. She smiles, biting her lip as they turn their attention back to the match. Truth had just hit Bryan with the scissors kick and went for the pin getting the win.

"Well that match wasn't too bad."

"No. They did alright. I'm happy with what they did."

"They would have. Their just lucky I'm in a good mod tonight."

"You should always be in a good mood."

"I usually am. Just in a better mood than usual tonight."

"Well that's a very good thing."

"For everyone else, yes it is."

"Otherwise people who got on your bad side wouldn't be in for a fun night themselves."

"Nope. Only three people would be on my good side. That's it."

"Right."

The next match was Zack Ryder going against Drew Mctinyre. Drew was making his entrance while Zack was already in the ring.

"Heyy, good move. Putting Zack on TV. Lots of people were complaining about his lack of TV time."

"That's what I was hearing. Thought I would give him a shot, see what's he got. If I like what I see, he'll be on more."

"I think you will like what you see."

"I really hope so."

"Trust me, you will."

The match had started and Zack was going really well at first. He had Drew backed in the corner until the ref told him to back off. Drew faked being hurt, then went after Zack. It was a decent match and in the end Zack went for the Rough Ryder and hit it, covering Drew to get the win.

"See. Told you, you would like what you saw." She grins.

"So you did."

"Zack's got what it takes to be on TV. He just does not get the credit he deserves."

"No he doesn't."

"But, I know you'll give him the chance..." She runs her fingers up his chest to his face, turning him to look at her. "...won't you?" She says with her lips mere inches from his.

"I'll see what I can do..."

"Good." She gives him a quick, but slow kiss. "That would make everyone very happy." She says after pulling away.

The rest of the show seemed to go by quick, with the matches and backstage segments. It was getting to the end of the night and close to the title match and that's when the door opens in the room and Eve comes in, intent on finding out who she's facing tonight. Because it's getting close to match time and she's getting frustrated with who her opponent is.

"Can I help you Eve?" Mike asks a bit aggravated since she just walked in.

"I need to know who I'm facing in my match coming up."

"You'll find out soon. You're match is next and then you will see the Diva you're defending your title against."

"I haven't prepared, I need to know now so I can prepare with little time there is left."

"You have had more then enough time to prepare. Just know that it is someone tough. Kinda like what you saw at the start of the show. Possibly a bit more intense."

"You know I find this a bit unfair that I'm thrown into defending my title on such short notice on top of not knowing who I'm facing."

"Look it's about time you defended that title. No more waiting for pay-per-views just to defend it. You're going to defend it tonight. Now you're gonna listen to me, or have you forgotten that I'm your boss now and I can strip you of that title right now if I wanted."

"No I have not forgot. I just think it would have been nice to have more notice and to know who I'm facing. Everyone else knows, so I should get that opportunity too."

"Well you should know, that's how things work around here. Sometimes you know who you're facing, sometimes you don't. I don't give special treatment to anybody."

"It's still not fair!" She whines. "I want to know who I'm facing so I can prepare. Can't you tell me anything?"

"Sorry. I can't."

"Ugh." She rolls her eyes, frustrated. "Well, when is this match going to be?"

"Next. So I would say get to the curtain now."

"Fine." She huffs, turning on her heels walking to the door not happy.

He waves to her as she takes one look back, before heading out the door.

"You can come back out now." Mike calls to Stef, since she hid when Eve came in.

"God. Can she be anymore pathetic?"

"I think she can."

"I wanted to come out here and tell her to suck it up. She's lucky I change or I would have come out here."

"I guess she forgot that sometimes we don't know who we're facing. That's how this business works. Sometimes you have time to prepare, other times you deal with it."

"Exactly. She just thinks she is more special than everyone else. Boy is she wrong."

"Thinks she can just win me over like she does other people. I'm not so easy to crack...unless it comes to you."

"That's because I know how to get to you." She smirks. "If she ever thinks of trying that, that will be the last thing she ever does."

"Oh I know."

"All I know is, this is going to be a good match. Shauna has been waiting for like ever to get her hands on Eve."

"As she's been telling all of us."

"I can't wait for it to start. I think I'm more excited about this then my debut." Stef chuckles.

"Probably because this is the biggest moment in her career, going after the title."

"It is. She has been talking about it for months. This is going to be an amazing moment for her."

"And I made it happen."

"You did." Stef grins. "She has never been more happy then she has since you told her she can have this opportunity."

"Well she deserves it."

"That she does." She leans against his arm, snuggling in close.

"And looks like it's time for that." He motions to the TV when the show comes back from the commercial break.

"Oh this is going to be good."

"Going to enjoy this."

"Hell yeah. She is going to do things to Eve I wish I could do."

"I think we may be impressed by this match."

"I know we will be."

Eve went out first being the champion and all, and while she was going out, Alex and I were on our way to the curtain.

"Ready to be the new champ?" Alex grins, rubbing my arm.

"More than ready."

"Good. I know you got this match. Bring that title home where it belongs."

"I'll do what it takes."

"I know you will. I'll be by your side the whole time." He kisses the top of my head.=

"As you always are."

"Well...here we are." He says once we reach the curtain.

"How about some good luck before you go out there?" He turns me to face him.

"That would be nice."

He cups my face with his hands, pulling me to him. He presses his lips to mine in a short, lingering kiss.

"That should help." He grins, after pulling away.

"I can feel it helping already."

"Great. Now lets get out there and get you that title."

"I can't wait to see her face." I say as they start to fade her music.

"Probably total and utter shock." He mocks what she might look like.

I start to laugh at the face he's making to mock her. "Probably. Oh I can't wait to watch this back and see her face, I'm sure the cameras will catch it."

"I'm sure they will."

They purposely wait a while before hitting my music, to build the suspense and anticipation to see that it's me Eve's facing. Once my theme plays, Eve has a look of shock and disbelief on her face while throwing a tantrum in the ring, clearly not happy at all.

"Okay her reaction is priceless right now." Alex mutters to me, amused.

"Even more so after I beat her."

"Just make sure you watch out for her attacking you from behind. She'll do that out of pure rage when you win."

"I won't give her the chance. She is not going to ruin this for me."

"No she isn't." Alex agrees as we reach the ring.

I get up on the ropes doing my poses while keeping a close eye on Eve the whole time. Alex gives me a quick kiss before stepping down and standing ringside. She hands over the title to the ref who holds it up for everyone to see. He shows me the title and I nod. He hands it over to the stage hand then signals for the bell. She gets in my face and starts to argue with me, hoping that I lose my focus so she can take advantage of that. The next thing I know, I'm being shoved backwards. Eve backs me up to the ropes, still getting in my face. I roll my eyes at her, causing her to slap me across the face. I stand there for a while, leaning against the ropes for support as she prances around the ring, proud of herself. I glare at her and when she turns back around to face me, I hit her with a spear and then start throwing fists left and right, until the ref had to pull me off of her. Eve staggers to her feet, trying to get her balance back. She comes at me, forcing me into the corner, throwing punches of her own. She waits until the last second to back off of me. I shake off the punches that she hit me with. She starts to show off again trying to get the support of the crowd, but they're not giving it to her. She gave me a little too much time to recover and when she came back at me, I kicked one leg out from under her, and hop to the second rope and jump, going for a rollup pin attempt. Eve does not give me the chance and kicks out at two.

I don't get frustrated yet, because it's the start of the match anyway. I grab her by the hair however, helping her get to her feet. She reverses and kicks me in the gut, followed by coming off the ropes and knocking me down with a shoulder block a few times as I keep getting up. I get up one last time and grab her before she can hit me and then hit her with a neckbreaker, going for the pin yet again. This time, Eve got her shoulder up at two and half still not wanting to give up. I then go behind her and wrap my arm around her neck, holding her to the mat for as long as I possibly could. Eve screams in pain trying everything she can to get free of the hold. The ref asks her if she wants to quit and she says no. I more pressure, making her yell out more. When it looks like she is about to give up, she gathers up her strength and slowly gets to her feet. That's when she starts to get out, repeatedly hitting me in the stomach with a few elbows. I however come back almost instantly after and drop her once again. I go for the pin again, this time getting the three count.

At the time it was just unbelievable. Alex freaked out at ringside for a bit. I get up as the ref brings over the title. He hands it to me, raising my hand. I stare at the title in disbelief while Alex climbs into the ring, scooping me into his arms and spinning me around.

"You did it!" He sets me down, giving me a kiss.

"I did. I can't believe it."

"I'm so proud of you! That is why you deserve this title."

"And I'm never giving this up."

"No you're not. It's staying right here with you."

"Exactly."

"Lets go get your name on this and get that one off it."

"Great idea."

I hold the title up to the crowd one last time before walking to the ropes. Alex holds them for me then follows me out. We both head up the ramp, going behind the curtain, then heading to get my name on the title.

"I say after we get my name on this, I change and we head back. I'm pretty sure we're done for the night."

"That is a good idea. The only match left is the main event and I'm not needed for that."

"I think the show went well so far."

"It really did. Mike is going a good show of running it so far."

"Maybe you'll be in the main event next week."

"Maybe I will. Just hope it won't be for the title, but that might happen."

"Right, have to always be prepared for that to happen."

"I'm always prepared, but what happens, happens."

"Right."

"Well we're here." Alex states once we reach where I can get my name on the title.

"And let's go in."

"After you." He opens the door for me, stepping aside so I can go in.

"Why thank you." I say before walking in.

"Anytime." He smiles, following me in.

We walk over to where the name plates can get taken off and new ones put on. Since they were already in the process of making my name plate, it wasn't going to take very long. I hand over the title so they can takes Eve's name off and put my name on. Shortly after that, they hand me back the title.

"Now it's perfect."

"It is." Alex nods. "Not as perfect as you, but it'll do." He grins.

"You're sweet."

"Only for you."

"Of course."

"Now how about we get ready to head out of here?"

"Sounds good."

I put the title over my shoulder as Alex laces his hands with mine. We both head to the locker room to get ready to leave. Before we could even get to the locker room, Stef bursts out of basically it's Mike's office, and she tackles me with a hug when she sees me.

"You did it! I am so happy for you! You really gave her a beating out there!"

"She deserved it."

"Oh she so did. After what she said about me, I wanted to beat the hell out of her, but left that for you to do."

"Oh trust me, I did half of the beating for you and the other half for me."

"Good. hopefully that will teach her to keep her mouth shut and hands off your man."

"We can only hope."

"Mhm." She nods. "Let me see how the title looks with your name on it."

I take the title off my shoulder so she can get a better look at it. "That's perfect. Much better than the other name." She makes a face.

"I know right?"

"Totally."

"Good job out there Shauna. You showed me what I was looking for." Mike says as he finally walks out of the room, giving me a hug.

"Would I ever let you down?"

"No. You wouldn't, but Eve would. You kept her from screwing up the match and running like she always does." He pulls from the hug. "For that, you get to decide when and where you want to face her."

"Hmm, I'll definitely think long about that one."

"Take your time. It's your choice and you do have 30 days before you would have to defend again. Like I said, the decision is yours."

"Right." I nod.

"In the meantime though, I've scheduled a photo shoot for you tomorrow. Going to need pictures of the new champ up on the website afterall this week."

"Right, of course. Looking forward to it." I take a glance at Alex who's grinning at the mention of a photo shoot.

"And...I've scheduled a photo shoot for Stef as well, being the new Diva on the roster."

"My first photo shoot. Going to be fun." She gets excited.

"Yes it will be." He grins.

"I have a feeling you and Alex will enjoy it more than Shauna and I will." She chuckles, shaking her head.

"Most likely." She laughs.

"Going to be an interesting day for sure. It's going to be hard for you both to control yourselves."

"Probably."

"Well, I'm sure I will have to be in my attire so I know it will be hard for you." She pokes Mike's chest. "Especially after how you were tonight." She blushes slightly.

"Oooooh." I tease.

"Shush you." She gets redder, trying to hide her face.

"Nope." I laugh.

"I'm so getting you back." She chuckles.

"Of course you are."

"Looks like the main event is about to start. I have to go check it out." Mike says hearing the bell ring.

Then he heads back into the room.

"And I have to get changed and we're heading back to the hotel." I add.

"Right. Going to 'celebrate'." She winks, nudging me.

"Well celebrate more than what we could do in the ring."

"Ooooohhhhh." She teases. "Going to be a long night then."

"Quite possibly."

"I repeat...oooohhhhhh."

"Oh quiet."

"Nope." She shakes her head. "Told you I would get you back."

"And you did. Well I think we should get going now...before he starts getting impatient." I point to Alex.

"Stef!" Mike calls with a whine from the open door.

"Looks like I better get going to." She laughs. "Great job out there tonight. I'm proud of you." She gives me a quick hug.

"Thanks. And I'm proud of you with your debut match tonight."

"Thanks." She nods with a smile. "See you in the morning."

"See you then."

Alex an I head to our locker room to get ready to leave while Stef heads back in with Mike. "Miss me already?" She chuckles.

"Yes. You were gone too long."

"It was only like a minute." She laughs, walking over and sitting next to him.

"Felt like forever to me."

"I'm sure it did." She sits next to him. "Better now?"

He wraps an arm around her waist and pulls her even closer. "Now I am."

"Good." She lays her head on his shoulder. "How's the match so far?"

"I'm pleased...so far."

"Well that is good." She glances at the TV. "Ick. Ziggler." She hides her face in his neck.

"Which is why he's out there and not back here."

"Good. I don't want to deal with him. I know he wanted to say something to me after my match. Just by the looks he was giving me."

"Well he's not gonna get that chance."

"Not with you around he's not." She mutters.

"Once this match is over we're leaving, so he won't get a chance at all tonight."

"I would love that actually. Too bad we can't leave now."

"I know."

"I hope that Sheamus beats him and beats him good."

"Well it shouldn't be too hard to beat him. I did order Vickie to not get involved in this match or Dolph would be disqualified. She can stand there and be there for him, but she cannot get involved in any way."

"I thought I heard her screeching earlier. Now I know why." She laughs. "He is so going to lose tonight."

"He is. No more cheating. He either wins or loses fair and square."

"Exactly how it should be. I can't stand when she gets involved. No one else has a chance."

"No, and I've officially put a stop to that."

"Finally someone did. At least on RAW anyway."

"My show, my rules."

"I like your rules." Stef grins.

"Why thank you."

"You're very welcome." She kisses his cheek, lingering for a bit.

Once she pulls away from his cheek, she snuggles closer into his side, laying her head on his shoulder. He pulls her closer, holding her tighter. His head rests on top of hers while they watch the rest of the match. In the end, Sheamus beat Ziggler with White Noise.

"Very pleased with the outcome of that match."

"It was a very good match." She nods. "Long one too."

"That's what I like."

"That's how it should be. The fans don't want 2-5 minute matches. They want more and that's what you're giving them."

"Because despite all haters out there, I still listen to them. I know what they want."

"You do." She nods. "They'll grow to love you." She runs her hand through his hair, then the back of his neck, lightly running her fingers over his skin.

"Just like you do."

"No denying that." She kisses along his jaw to his ear. "Maybe I'll show you how much when we get back..." She whispers before nipping at his earlobe gently.

"Even though I'm pretty sure I know how much."

"I sure you do." She kisses down his neck, moving her hand up his shirt slowly.

"Maybe we should go now."

"We should." She smirks.

"After you."

She gets up from the couch, then walks over to get her bag. Once she has that, she turns to Mike who is ready to go. He laces his hand with hers as they leave the room and head to the car.

"Successful night number one as GM."

"It feels good to know the show went really well tonight. I'll have to make things even better for next week."

"Yes you will."

"I know I will. Just have to plan it all out."

"Have plenty of time to do that."

"I do. Right now...it's all about you." He pulls her to him, kissing the top of her head.

"Good."

They reach the car with no problem at all. she puts her bag in the back while Mike opens her door for her. She gives him a quick kiss in thanks, then gets in. He goes over to the other side and gets in. Once they're set, he heads back to the hotel.

"You know, you did great fr your first night as a Raw diva."

"Why thank you." She smiles. "I wanted to make you proud and show everyone everything I could do."

"And you'll get that chance every Monday night. You'll never be left off a show. You'll be on it every Monday night in some shape or form."

"I like the sound of that. She grins.

"I knew you would."

"One of the three best decisions you have made as GM so far."

"Awesome decisions if I would say so myself." He grins.

"Yes." She laughs. "They are awesome." She says 'awesome' like he does.

"And we're back." He says after you get back to the hotel.

"Yayy." She cheers, getting a bit hyper as he parks the car.

"Hyper." He chuckles.

"Yes. I think it is finally sinking in." She bounces in her seat a bit before opening it up, then geting her bag out of the back.

"The reaction that everyone has after their first night."

"I'm sure. It's such a big moment that is takes time to hit you. Then when it does, you get all these emotions."

"Definitely."

He puts his arm over her shoulder as they head inside the hotel. They make their way to the elevator and wait for the doors to open. While they're waiting, she can't seem to stand still from all the excitement. Mike chuckles, rubbing her arm to try and calm her down. Soon the doors open and they head in, going to their floor. Once there, they head to their room, then go in.

"Think you can calm down enough to change for the night?"

"I think so." She dances over to her bag, swaying her hips more for him.

"Killing me..."

"Oops." She giggles, bending over getting clothes out of her bag. "My bad."

"You knew what you were doing."

"Yes I do know." She smirks, walking back over to him. "Be right out." She runs her hand over his face, giving him a teasing kiss.

"I'll be here."

"Of course you will." She heads into the bathroom, cleaning off all her makeup first. After that is off, she changes into one of Mike's 'awesome' shirts and leaves her hair curly. Once she's all done, she heads back out into the room to put her things with her bag.

"I know that shirt from anywhere." He grins.

"You should...it's yours after all." She smirks.

"It looks great on you."

"Oh I know it does." She confidently says, doing a pose.

"Looks way better on you than it does me."

"I would have to disagree with you. You look hot in it." She slowly walks over to the bed.

"From your point of view."

"From mine...yes." She kneels on the edge of the bed.

"But from mine, you look better."

"If you say so." She blushes slightly.

"I know so."

"You're too amazing." She bites her lip.

"Are you going to stay there or come over here?"

"I'm good here." She sits on her legs with her knees on the bed while she plays with he bottom of her shirt.

"You're too far away..."

"Hmmm...an I?" She puts her finger on her chin pretending to think. She looks at him to see him pouting.

"Fine..." She scoots a bit closer to him.

"Still not close enough."

She scoots even close to him, close enough for him to reach out to her. He takes the chance and pulls her over to him before she can move away.

"Mike." She squeal as he pins her to the bed.

"Yes?"

"Really? You have to pin me to the bed?"

"Yes. Really."

"I'm not going anywhere."

"Nope."

"I didn't...think so..." She bites her lips since his started to wander.

"Not for a while anyway."

"Of course not."

"Your fault for looking so great in my shirt."

"I can't help that I'm that hot." She smirks.

"You were just born that way, I know."

"Just like you were." She lifts her head trying to give him a kiss.

"Yes, just like I was." He grins.

"You're killing me with the touches..." She shifts a bit under him.

"Good. I'm doing my job."

"Mhm." She nods, biting her lip.

"So just enjoy." He smirks.

"Mkay..."

He lets his free hand wander where ever it can reach for now while she rests her free hand on his shoulder. He makes it look like he is going for her lips, but he moves to her neck instead. Her eyes fall shut as she does what he said to do. He never stays in one spot for very long, lets his lips linger as he moves along. She moves her head to the side biting down harder on her lip. He brushes over a spot that causes her to tense and dig her nails into his shoulder. Then he decides to linger around that spot for a while longer, making the torture even greater for her and he knows it by her digging her nails into his shoulder. A few soft noises come from her as she bites even harder on her lip trying to contain them. She thinks he's going to move from near the spot on her neck, but instead he goes right for it, not giving her a warning or anything. This time all the noises came out loud and clear since she had no time to muffle them. She's able to move her hand to his hair, tugging on it as he nips and sucks at her neck. He smirks as he continues and hears the noises coming from her. That just makes him do it more to continue to hear those noises.

"...Mike..." She moans slightly. "...photo shoot..."

"...I know..."

"...make it coverable..." She tries convincing him. "...you can do other things..."

"...don't worry.."

"...alright..."

She moves her hand from his hair to the back of his neck while he moves to another spot on her neck. He finds another spot that makes her tense and he starts to lightly nip at that. Since she can't really do anything right now, she lightly runs her nails over the back of his neck, causing a slight growl to come from him.

"Oh look what I've done." She snickers.

"Now you're going to get it." He mumbles against my neck.

"Sorry?"

"Nu uh...too late..."

"Your fault."

"Oops."

"Suure."

"You love it." She does it again earning a louder growl this time.

"You're so gonna get it now."

"Uh..." She starts to say until he attacks the new spot he found. She instantly arches her back into him, pulling him closer to her. He smirks and does what he did to the other spot to that one, making sure a coverable mark forms. He pulls away to see the mark starting to form with a smirk on his face. He slowly moves up her jaw to her lips. Once he reaches her lips, she kisses him hard and eagerly while letting her hand move from his neck down his chest. She slowly moves her hand, tracing his abs before lightly moving them over the seam of his boxers. This causes him to stop the kiss in favor of taking her bottom lip between his teeth and nipping that gently at times. She whines softly while trying to stay focused on what she was doing. She manages to brush her fingers over one ofh is indents making him tense and suck on her lip more. She does it one more time before he takes her hands, pinning them above her head.

"No more."

"Awww...I was having fun." She pouts.

"I know. But You're killing me."

"Just returning the favor."

"And I appreciate it...I do."

"Good." She smirks, wiggling underneath him. "I can still get to you..."

"Like...you are now..."

"Mmmhmmm." She nods, moving again.

"...no more..."

"What're you gonna do about it?"

"Oh you'll see." He smirks, holding her hands with one of his. He moves his free hand down her side to her waist, lightly moving his fingers just above the seams of her bottoms. She sucks in a sharp breath, biting her lip.

"...you...win..." She manages to say as he starts to play with them a bit.

"...I always do..."

"That's why you're the best."

"So are you."

"Mmmm...good to know..." She pulls him down, pressing her lips to his. He kisses her back just as eagerly, his hands resting on her hips now. She struggles to get her hands free, but he doesn't want to let go yet. She kisses him more roughly, trying to distract him so she can get her hands free. His fingers on her hips start to wander a bit, slowly moving to her shirt.

"Mike..."

"Hmmm?"

"I think the shirt should stay on."

"Awww." He whines. "It's in the way..."

"I know, but I love it. I don't want it off."

"Fine..." He moves his hand, letting it slip under the shirt for now, wandering over the new skin.

"Maybe another time...promise."

"Holding you to that."

"You always do..." She pulls at her hands again. "...hands please?" She pouts slightly. "I wanna be able to touch you before we decide to go to sleep." She adds.

"I suppose." He lets her hands go. As soon as her hands are free, one goes to his hair while the other rests on his chest for now.

"Mmm...much better." She sighs at being able to touch him.

"Maybe next time, I should restrict you from touching me. Hmm?"

"Noooo."

"Oh why not it could be fun."

"Fun for you...torture for me."

"Exactly."

"I'd get you back for it though."

"Just like always." She adds.

"And I'm always looking forward to it."

"Good because I plan on getting you back for tonight."

"Oh I know."

"As long as you know that." She runs her fingers through his hair. He leans down, giving her another rough kiss making sure this one lingers. He cups her face with his hand, while running his fingers through her hair. She sighs in content into the kiss until he starts to pull away.

"Perfect ending to a perfect night."

"It sure was. That was your reward for doing an awesome job tonight." He smirks.

"Maybe I should impress you every night then."

"You already do. And no, you don't even have to do anything either."

"Of course, like you always say, because it's the truth."

"Exactly." He rolls them over so she's laying on him now.

"There. Much better. And you're not moving." He says, wrapping his arms around her.

"Wasn't planning on moving." She snuggles into him, resting her hands on his chest.

"Good."

"Now I think you should get soem sleep. Long day tomorrow."

"But I'm not tired." She lies, trying to stop a yawn from escaping.

"Then what was that?"

"...nothing..."

"Sure it wasn't."

"I don't want the night to end..." She yawns again, not being able to hide that one.

"I know, but we can have it all over again tomorrow. And the night after that, and after that, and after that..."

"True..."

"So you'll have many nights."

"Looking forward...to them..." She says on the verge of sleep since he was running his hand up and down her back.

"Good. Now you should sleep now."

"...mhm..." She nods lazily. He leans down and kisses the top of her head, just mere seconds before she ends up drifting off. He lays there watching her for a bit just running his fingers through her hair before going to sleep himself.

In me and Alex's room, we were already ready for bed and still in the midst of the celebrating of my win tonight. I was straddling his lap with one hand resting on the back of his neck and my other hand resting on his abs. And at times I purposely move my nails across. That causes him to tense up as a growl comes from him. He starts to kiss me more roughly, his hands wandering up my thighs. In retaliation, my nails move across his neck and his abs at the same time. This time a louder growl comes from him as he squeezes down on my thighs, picking up the kiss even more. I pull away from the kiss for air and right at that moment, he squeezes my thigh again and I couldn't help the noise that came from me, because it wasn't muffled into the kiss or anything.

"Aha." Alex smirks. "That's what I wanna hear."

"I had to break for air. You cheated."

"Still..." He grins. "...got what I wanted, but I'm far from done."

"Even though we've been going since we got back like what about 20 minutes ago?"

"That's all? Only seemed like 5 to me." He shrugs. "Tonight is your night. It's celebrating time." He lifts up, laying me on the bed as he hovers over me.

"Well time flies when we're occupied. That's why it only seemed like 5 minutes to you."

"Maybe we should slow down? Make the night go a bit slower..." He brushes his lips over mine, lightly running his hand down my side slowly.

"...which makes things even more torture." I mumble.

"Exactly." He grins, kissing along my jaw stopping at my ear. He takes my earlobe between his teeth, gently nipping at sucking at it. That causes me to pull him closer and then I arch into him, hiding my face in his shoulder to muffle any noise that he's trying to get out of me. Hearing the nosies makes his do it even more before moving to my neck. He gently nips at my skin keeping them light for now. That allows me to relax for now, since he's keeping everything light. Once he realizes I'm relaxed, that's when he goes after the spot on my neck without the slightest warning. My nails dig into his back where they're resting and the moan that comes from me cannot be muffled because he took me off guard and it was loud and clear this time. He smirks against my skin, going after the spot more from hearing the moan come from me. He stays on the spot until a small mark starts to form. Once he feels one will form, he pulls away to see one forming. Smirking, he moves back to my lips. I hum in content against his lips, while smiling. I pull away a short time after and lay back against the pillows, looking up at him.

"My beautiful Divas Champ." He runs his fingers through my hair.

"And I intend to be for a while. Just like you intend to be the United States Champion for a while.

"Mhm." He nods. "These titles are not going anywhere anytime soon."

"Longest title reigns in history we're gonna have."

"We're going to break all the records. Be the best title holders there ever could be."

"Yes."

He leans down, giving me a slow yet lingering kiss. "Now, I think you should get some sleep." He rolls us both over."

"Sleep like this?" I ask, having been rolled over so I'm laying on him.

"Well, not exactly like this, but close to it."

"Even though I do like sleeping like this from time to time."

"Then don't move." He holds me in place.

"Not planning on moving."

"Good." He nuzzles my neck. "Got a long day tomorrow."

"We do."

"So, sleep now and more celebrating later."

"Alright."

"I know you want to stay awake, but you need your rest for tomorrow." He runs his fingers through my hair.

"I know."

He kisses the top of my head, keeping one hand in my hair while the other runs up and down my back. Between the two, it helps me get to sleep quicker than just one method. Once her notices a change in my breath, he stops what he's doing in favor of wrapping his arms around me to hold me close. He kisses the top of my head one last time before watching me lay there for a bit before going to sleep himself.


	20. Photo Shoot & Club Night

The next morning comes and Stef is still sleeping. Mike's used to being up early so he's gotten up early and is currently in the shower, allowing Stef to sleep in. It takes a bit before she wakes up and when she does, she shivers at the coolness in the room and pulls the covers over her head. She notices Mike is not in bed, then hears the shower. She grabs his pillow, pulling it close and snuggling with it, letting her eyes fall shut again. It isn't too long after that where the shower shuts off, Mike finishing He walks out of the bathroom in his towel thinking she would still be sleeping when he got done. She hears the door open and peeks her eyes open to see him walking out in just a towel. She bites down hard on he lip to keep quiet, trying to contain the thought in her mind. She watches as he walks over to his bag to get clothes before going back to the bathroom.

"Now, that is something to wake up to." She says to herself, while grinning.

Since she was awake, she lays there and stares at the ceiling, until the bathroom door opens a while later and he comes back out. He walks over to the bed, sitting down next to her, putting his arm over her waist. "Morning." He leans down, giving her a kiss.

"Mmm...morning." She says after pulling away.

"When did you wake up?"

"Not to long ago."

"So you saw..."

"...say what?" She looks away, biting her lip as she starts to blush.

"I think you know."

"Alright..." She sighs. "...you caught me."

"I had a feeling you were watching."

"Couldn't help myself." She shrugs with a grin. "I like what I saw."

"Did it just for you."

"Of course you did." she runs her hands over his suit. "I really like what I see now too." She moves them up to his neck, lightly moving her fingers over his skin.

"Always gotta look my best. I will be overseeing the photo shoots today. Mostly yours."

"You always look your best." She grins. "I'm sure you're going to enjoy today a bit to much."

"Possibly."

"You will." She giggles. "I do think I should get dressed. Can't wear just your shirt all day."

"No...even though it would be nice."

"For you, yes. I don't think you would want other guys to see me in just your shirt with nothing else."

"No, not really."

"Exactly. I'll wear it another time..promise."

"Oh, I know."

"Anything for you." She winks. "Now...to get up and get dressed." She groans, not wanting to get up.

"I can help with that."

"Oh? How might that be?"

Next thing she knows, he's picked her up and brought her over to her things.

"Really? No warning?" She laughs as she looks for clothes to wear. He wraps his arms around her waist as she looks, kissing behind her ear.

"Nope."

"Typical you." She shakes her head, draping her clothes over her arm. She goes to walk away only to have him hold her in place. "You're going to have to let go so I can change." She chuckles.

"I know..."

"You'll get something when I come out if you do..."

"Ooh?"

"Mhm." She nods. "Only if you let me get dressed."

"Deal."

He lets her go so she's able to change. On the way to the bathroom, she makes sure to walk slow, swaying her hips a bit more to tease him. She laughs to herself since she knows he was staring. Once she's in the bathroom, she takes off his shirt and puts on the three quarter sleeve flannel she picked along with jean capris. She lightly does her makeup and gives her hair light waves since it will all be redone. When she's done, she heads back out into the room.

"Never cease to amaze me."

"And I'm not even all dressed up."

"You don't have to be."

"You're too sweet." She walks over to him. "My Romeo." She runs her nails through the ends of his hair.

"Never cease to amaze me."

"And I'm not even all dressed up."

"You don't have to be."

"You're too sweet." She looks down, biting her lip.

"Because you deserve it."

"And you deserve this.." She pulls him close, pressing her lips to his in an intense, passionate kiss. As soon as he gets a taste of the sugar flavored lip gloss, he starts to kiss back harder and rougher. She feels that he's going for getting it all off, but since she doesn't want him to do that just yet, she starts to slowly pull away, despite his eagerness.

"Mike..." She says between kisses. "...more...later..."

"...awww..."

"This needs to stay on."

"Awwwww."

"Hey now. No whining. You can get more later...as much as you want too."

"It's just so good."

"Just like all the others. I know."

"Yes."

"Glad I have plenty then." She chuckles. "We should get going before you go crazy again."

"We should."

She pulls away from him so they're able to grab whatever else they may need. Once they have everything, he takes her hand in his then they leave the room and head to the elevator.

"We'll stop somewhere for breakfast first before we head to the photo shoot."

"Alright." She nods. "Sounds good." She leans into his side as they walk.

"I know you've got to be a little hungry at least."

"I am, but I can wait a bit longer."

"We'll get something to go."

"Looks like I'll get to feed you so your suit doesn't get messed up." She grins.

"Even though I'm very careful when it comes to breakfast in my suits."

"Right."

They step off the elevator and then head out to the car, getting in and then heading somewhere for breakfast. Like he said, they got it to go and ate in the car on the way. He pulls up to where the photo shoot was scheduled to take place. Once he parks, they both get out, and head inside.

"Wow..." She looks around in awe. "...this is amazing."

"And there'll be plenty more photo shoots for you in the future."

"Knowing you, I'm sure there will be."

"Of course."

"I wonder if Shauna got here yet?" She looks around to see if I'm around.

"Hmmm..." Mike looks around too, but just then the front doors open. "...found her."

"Heyy!" She waves over to me.

"Heyy!" I greet back. "Excited for today?" I ask.

"Very. It's all becoming so real now."

"That's how I felt."

"I'm sure." She nods. "So, are you just getting shots in your attire or anything more?" She asks me.

"I believe just attire with the title right?" I ask Mike seeing as he booked the shoot.

"Actually, I want your whole profile redone so you're all different photos from attire with the title to normal clothes with the attire."

"Alright. I'm sure they'll have something normal if not then I can wear this."

"They have everything already picked out for you already."

"Kind of figured."

"You're both going to get the same sets at the same time, but taken seperately."

"Right."

We talk a bit more before we get called to head into the back to get ready for the first set of photos.

"We'll be back."

"We'll be here."

"Oh this will be fun." I say to Stef as we head to the back.

"Yes it will be." She grins.

When we get to the back, we go to different areas to change, before heading to hair and makeup. They straighten her hair a bit more since the first set was going to be a dress. she was dressed in a coral color, one shoulder dress with he hem bunched up to look like flowers. Her makeup was done to match, then she was given jewelry to put on. I too was put into a dress that was a light purple color, with wings and roses and other designs on the front. My hair was pulled back into a ponytail and the makeup was light, then I was given jewelry to put on myself.

"Yup. Alex is going to die when he sees you."

"As will Mike when he sees you."

"How about we go find out?"

"Let's."

We then head out to where Mike and Alex were. They had their backs to us while talking with each other. "Oh boys..." We sing with grins on our faces. We wait as they turn around to face us. Once they do, they go quite as their eyes go wide. While they are staring at us we look at each other and laugh.

"Definitely killed them."

"I think they might talk the people into letting us keep these too."

"They would do that."

"Yes they would."

"Are you bot alright over there?" She giggles.

"Mhm." They nod slowly.

"You sure now?"

"...think so..." Alex stutters.

"...just...wow..." Mike says in a daze.

"Mission accomplished."

"Indeed it has been."

"And now I think we're needed."

"You first Champ."

"Oh Alex...I'm up first." I grin.

"Coming." He eagerly says, snapping out is his daze.

"Have fun." She laughs.

"I think he will." Mike chuckles, but still in a daze of his own.

"Just like you will with the time you have before I go over there."

"Oh yes I will."

He comes out of his daze enough to walk over to her. As they stand there watching my session, he takes that time to be all touchy.

"Touchy."

"Because I can be. Plus...there's so much to touch." He grins.

"You can thank the wardrobe people."

"Believe me...I will."

"They did a great job picking this out." He adds.

"They really did. I love this dress too. Feels so soft and silky." She runs her fingers down her side.

"I can probably talk them into letting you keep that."

"That's not a bad idea. You would really do that?"

"Mmhmm."

"You're the best." She tilts her head giving him a kiss.

"I know."

They turn their attention back just as they're finishing up with my first set. As soon as it was finished we went over to look at the pictures. Stef follows Mike who goes over because being GM he has to make sure the right ones are picked and everything. He helps the photographer pick out the best ones.

"And now it's your turn." Mike says to Stef after the best shots of my first session are done being chosen.

"Okay." She nods as she heads over. "Try not to stare too much." She says over her shoulder.

"Can't make any promises." He winks with a smirk.

She shakes her head with a laugh as she stands in front of the camera doing all the poses she was told to do. As Mike watches intently, I leave Alex to go change into outfit #2. Like before, I get changed into the outfit they picked, then head to hair and makeup. My hair was taken out of the ponytail, and was made more wavy. The makeup stayed light again, and I kept the same jewelry on. Once I was all set, I once again went out to where Alex was waiting.

"Absolutely stunning." He grins upon seeing me.

"Not so sure I like this top very much."

"It is a bit revealing, but I do love how it looks on you."

"Of course. I think this is one thing I won't be keeping if they give me the option."

"As much as I love how you look in it, I agree with you."

"Now the dress...that's a different story."

"That is definitely a keeper."

"Yes." I nod.

"I have a feeling you're going to kill be today." He chuckles, pulling me close and letting his hands wander over my exposed skin.

"Maybe."

"Not that it matters...you get to me everyday."

"As do you to me."

"Good." He leans down, giving me a soft kiss.

"I think Mike's officially dead." I laugh.

"It looks that way." He laughs as well after looking.

"How we get to you two so easily like that, it's beyond my knowledge."

"For me, its your pure beauty that I can't get enough of."

"Aww."

"Just they way you look, how you move...truly incredible."

"And I don't even try."

"You don't even have to."

"I now."

It's not too long after that, that she's finished with her first set. She walks over to the photographer being joined by Mike as they look through the pictures for the best ones. "I do believe we've picked out the very best ones."

"I have a few other choices I like, but those are only for me to see." He grins.

"Oh of course."

"But now I have to get changed...again." She adds.

"Right."

"Be right out." She gives him a quick kiss before heading into the back again. Once she's in the back, she changes into a pair of jean shorts and a v-neck tunic top. After she gets her shoes and jewelry on, she heads to hair and makeup again. Her hair stays straight, but a different style. When she's done, she heads back out to Mike to watch my next session.

"Oh Miiike."

"Ye-" He starts to say as he turns around. Once he sees her, his eyes go wide and his jaw drops.

"Mike..." She walks over to him. "...flies." She laughs.

"What was I doing again?" He asks.

"Well...when I came out you were watching Shauna then you started staring at me."

"Can you blame me?"

"No...not really." She chuckles. "Looks like Alex is the same way as you." She nods her head in his direction since he was in a trance.

"You two get to us in mysterious ways."

"That we do. We take advantage of it too." She smirks.

"You do."

"Just like you both get to us."

"Exactly."

"Looks like you're needed." She says as she sees me waving him over to where we are.

"I'll be right back."

"I'll be here."

He heads over to where Alex and I are and assists with picking out the best pictures from the ones that were taken. Once that was done, Stef gets motioned over for her next set of pictures.

"You know what's next?" Alex grins.

"Your favorite ring attire."

"Oh yes."

"I'll try not to take too long."

"Alright."

I kiss his cheek before heading to the back to get into my ring attire that he loves so much. After I get changed into my attire I head back to hair and makeup once again. They don't do much changes, just little things here and there. My hair is left wavy, the makeup was the same and the jewelry was removed. When everything was done, I then headed back out to the room. I was barely out of the doorway when Alex spotted me and stared.

"You're staring." I snicker.

"Huh?" He shakes his head. "I...you..." He stutters. "You look amazing."

"Why thank you."

"Anything for you." He grins, taking my hand and pulling me close. "You know...we do have some time before you go again..." He lets his hands wander.

"So we do."

"You know what that means." His hands run down my sides to my waist.

"Do I now?"

"I think you do." He pulls me closer so I'm inches from him while his hands start to wander again.

"Just remember, we are in a public place."

"I know..." He gives me a light kiss. "...doesn't mean I can't touch."

"True, I know."

"You know what this attire does to me."

"Yes, I know."

"Then you know how hard it is for me to resist right now."

"I do."

He leans down giving me another kiss, trying his best to control himself right now. After he pulls away, he looks down at me biting his lip.

"I'm getting to you aren't I?"

"That obvious?"

"Yes."

"Can't help it."

"Of course you can't."

"You just look that good right now."

"Only for you."

"Good." He grins.

He spent the entire time we had while Stef was doing her session of photos, being touchy. Once she was done, Mike came over to pick out the best pictures again while they got everything ready for me.

"Well it looks like they're getting everything ready for me."

"Awww...so soon." He pouts.

"Yes, so soon."

"Okay..." He slowly lets go.

"You can follow you know."

"True..." He puts his arm back around me as we both walk over to the set.

"One last shoot for us both." I state as we walk up.

"Good. Then we can go get food. I'm starving." She sighs.

"I'm getting there myself."

"I say, after this...we go eat."

"Good idea."

"That is if Alex lets you got long enough." She chuckles.

"Yes, he's being Mr. Touchy."

"I can see that."

"He'll let go, believe me." I laugh.

"I don't think I want to know." She jokes.

"Me neither." Mike chuckles.

"I think I'm going to get change while she does that."

"Good idea."

"You're going to really like this one." She says to Mike as they walk away.

"Oh I'm sure I will."

"I'll go get changed into that and I'll be right back out." She kisses him quickly.

"Alright." He nods.

She heads into the back where she gets changed into her attire before going back to hair and makeup. This time, her hair was put into curls while her makeup was done to match. All jewelry was taken off and once that was all done, she headed back out to where Mike was.

"Oh Miike."

"Hm?" He turns around from watching my session to see her in her attire. His hands fall to his side as his eyes go wide.

"How do I look?" She spins as she walks over to him.

"I have no words..."

"That good huh?" She chuckles as she moves closer to him.

"Uh...huh..."

"Just think..." She walks her fingers up his chest. "...this is all yours." She smirks.

"All mine." He looks her over.

He runs his hands slowly down her sides making goosebumps form. She shivers a bit and moves closer to him to keep warm. He wraps an arm around her waist while the other wanders all over. "You did that on purpose."

"Maybe I did."

"Just remember...there are people around."

"Right, I know."

"You can touch all you want...just behave." She moves her hands up his chest to the back of his neck where she lightly moves her fingers across his skin.

"I'll behave."

"Good." She kisses him quick. "Or that will be the last kiss you get to take." She teases.

"We can't have that."

"No we can't."

She turns around in his arms so they're able to watch the rest of my shoot. The whole time, Mike keeps her close to him while his hands wander all over.

"Touchy, touchy, touchy."

"That's because I can be." He grins.

"Yes you can."

"And I will be as long as I can."

"Of course."

"To bad I have to take this off soon." She adds.

"I know."

"You'll get to see it again, don't worry."

"Oh I already know that."

"I should be getting the blue one tomorrow...I could show you that one too..."

"I would love that."

"I figured you would." She grins.

"You just know me that well."

"You just know me that well."

"Yes I do."

"Just like I know you."

"Exactly."

"Not as well as you know me, but still pretty well."

"You'll find out all there is to know about me. I'm sure."

"Oh I know I will."

"Cocky. Me like." She smirks.

"Well I believe you got that from me." He chuckles.

"Hmmm...I don't know..." She pretends to think. "...jury is still out on that one."

"You've got the same attitude I do, you so learned from me."

"If you say so." She chuckles.

"I know so."

"Alright...I learned for you."

"If course you did."

"I think you're needed." She mentions since she sees me waving him over.

"And then it'll be your last session and we can get out of here."

"I'm sure you're looking forward to that." She grins, kissing him quick. "Now go." She chuckles.

"I am and I'll call you over when we're set."

"Alright." She nods.

He kisses her quick once again before walking over to us. Once over there, he goes through all the pictures once again to pick out the best ones. Once the best ones were picked, he waves her over. She takes her place in front of the cameras again as he looks on very intently. I head to the back to finally get back into my regular clothes. After I get changed, I'm given the clothes from the shoot minus the shirt before heading back out.

"I see bags...you got to..." Alex trails off.

"Yes. I got to keep everything."

"That makes me very happy."

"It usually does." I chuckle.

"I think we can leave now. Tell Mike where we'll meet for food."

"That sounds good."

"I'll go tell him."

"Alright."

I leave him and walk over to Mike, breaking his trance for a moment. "Hey...Alex and I are gonna go. We'll meet you down the street where the restaurant is."

"Okay. Sounds good." He says, eyes still fixed on Stef.

"Don't drool too much." I snicker.

"I'm not drooling." He defends, wiping his mouth.

"Then what was that?"

"Nothing..."

"Uh huh."

"Not a word." He glances at me for a second.

"I said nothing." I grin.

"Good." He smirks, turning his attention back. "We'll meet you there soon."

"Yup." I nod, before walking off back to Alex.

"He said they'll meet us there."

"Alright, good. Let's go."

I nod getting my bags only for Alex to take them. I shake my head as we both head out to the car. He puts the bags into the back as I get into the car. He gets in after and then we head down the street to the restaurant. Once there, he parks the car then we head inside getting seated quickly.

"So do you have other plans for today?" I ask.

"Not that I know of right now. Did you have something you wanted to do?"

"Hmm, not really."

"I'm sure we'll think of something. Maybe Mike or Stef will have an idea. We could all do something together since we really haven't in awhile."

"True."

"I know what I want to do, but I think we should go out or something."

"Right."

Soon the waiter comes over to take our drink orders. When he comes back with those we decide to wait for Mike and Stef to order our food. Meanwhile with Stef and Mike, she was just finishing up the pictures. He heads over to look at the pictures once again to get the best ones while she goes change. She gets changed into her normal clothes, keeping her hair curly then head back out to with with all the clothes from the shoot.

"I'm ready to go."

"Okay. Almost done here." He looks over the pictures they chose. "Now I'm ready." He turns to her. "Are those bags I see?" He grins.

"Uh huh."

"Perfect." He smirks.

"Let me keep everything."

"Even the dress?"

"Mmhmm."

"Now I'm very happy."

"Great."

"Where did Shauna and Alex go?" She asks after looking around and not seeing us.

"They're meeting us at the restaurant down the street."

"Ah. Well, lts not keep them waiting. I know she is as hungry as I am."

"Right."

He takes her bags from her as they head out to the car. Once there, he puts them in the back before opening her door for her. He gives her a lingering kiss before allowing her to get in the car. Once she's in, he heads over to the other side. After he gets in, he then heads for the restaurant. When they get there, he parks the car, then comes over to her side. As soon as she gets out of the car, his arm is around her waist, causing her to lean into his side. They then head in to meet Alex and I. We greet them both as they find us and sit down.

"Hey. Did you order yet?"

"No, we were waiting for you."

"Oh. You didn't have to." She says, feeling bad as she quickly looks over the menu.

"It was no problem."

"I know...I just feel bad for making you wait." She bites her lip.

"Oh don't feel bad, it's alright.

"Can't help it...you know why." She mutters the last part.

"Right."

"But anyway...I know what I want." She closes her menu, setting it on the table.

"Me too." I nod.

We motion for the waiter to come over and once he does we all place our orders along with Stef's and Mike's drink order. After taking our orders he hangs around a bit longer asking us if there is anything else he can get, but he only looks at me and Stef while smiling and trying to flirt.

"No thank you, we're good."

"If you're both sure." He smiles.

"They said they're fine." Alex speaks up getting annoyed. *Of co

He gets the hint and leaves...for now.

"The nerve of him..." Alex tenses. "...with us right here too."

"Hey...relax." I say to him, lacing my fingers with his.

"I will...unless he does that again." He calms down a bit.

"He better not think of it." Mike growls.

"You both should know that we both only have eyes for you two." Stef adds.

"We do. It's just the thought of him doing that. We can't help but to get protective of you both."

"We know."

"If he does it again we are getting someone different. We don't need that. No one hits on you but us."

"Just don't leave him a tip."

"He blew that when he first came to the table and stared at you when we got here."

"And that's why we're sitting next to you both, next to the wall. Don't need anything happening."

"Exactly."

Soon the waiter comes back with our drinks we ordered and he only looks at me and Stef. Alex and Mike put there arms around us holding us close to them.

"Thank you." Mike mutters while glaring at him.

Of course he has to do his job so he leaves the table until the food orders are done, to bring them over. We all sit there talking until the food comes. When Alex sees him coming over with the food, he motions to Mike and they both start being all affectionate as the food is brought to the table. When he notices how they're acting, his whole mood changes.

"Enjoy your meal." He mutters unfriendly once the food is all passed out.

We nod and he walks away.

"Oooh sudden mood change. I don't think he'll be bothering us anymore." I snicker.

"Good. He was creeping me out a bit." She shudders.

"Yeah, just a bit. I'm surprised he hasn't tried to give ush is number or something. I'm sure it was coming though. Probably would be with the bill."

"If he does, I'll rip it up right in front of him then throw it in his face."

"Same here."

"Oh this is really good." Stef says as she takes a bite of her food.

"So is this."

"Really?" She steals from Mike's plate. "You're right. It is good."

"Everything is good." I add.

"It all smells so good."

"It does."

We continue to eat while talking occasionally. From time to time we end up feeding the guys some of our food and they feed us some of theirs. When we were all done, we wait for the bill to be brought to the table.

"Moment of truth." Stef says lowly as the bill is set on the table.

"Oh would you look at that...just the bill." I show her.

"Shocking." She acts shocked. "He's probably going to slip to us when we leave." She rolls her eyes.

"Well that's when we stay on the side that he's not standing on as we walk by."

"Good idea." She nods.

The bill gets paid and we all get up and head towards the entrance to leave. We spot the waiter and we stay on the side of the guys that he's not on. He starts to make his way over to us only to have the guys glare at him and hold us closer to them. He hesitates for a moment before walking the other way.

"Good. He backed off."

"He made the right choice. Things wouldn't have been pretty if he came over here again."

"Mike..." She runs her hand up his chest, trying to calm him. "...not here."

"Don't worry. I'm just saying."

"Alright." She leans into his side.

We make it outside and back to the parking lot, going over to our cars.

"So..." She starts to say before they get in. "...I was thinking that maybe later we should all go out? Maybe a club or something?" She suggests.

"We could."

"Mike...what do you say?" Stef looks up at him.

"I'm up for it. Haven't been in a while and after a productive morning, I think we all deserve it."

"Yayy." She cheers.

"In the meantime, what're we doing now?" Any ideas?"

"Hmmm..." She starts to think until she yawns.

"I think a nap is a good idea." Mike chuckles as she shakes her head to wake up.

"Someone's tired."

"Maybe just a little."

"Then maybe you should get some rest and take a nap."

"That sounds like a good idea." She yawns again, making me yawn too.

"Yawning's contagious."

"It is...my bad."

"We both got up pretty early, so it's our fault we're tired."

"True." Stef nods, leaning into Mike more.

"Alright. Let's get them back before they fall asleep." Alex chuckles.

"Right. Into the car with you." Mike leads her to her side of the car. He opens her door for her as he helps her in. She gets her seatbelt on and lays her head against the window. He goes over to the other side, then gets in putting his seat belt on as well. He looks over to see her almost passed out. He chuckles before starting the car and heading back to the hotel. On the way back she does end up falling asleep so when they got there, he parked the car, then came over to her side. He decided to get the bags later in favor of taking her to the room. He comes over to her side, opening her door gently before taking off her seat belt and picking her up. She grumbles a bit then snuggles into him as he carries her inside.

"Just sleep, I've got you."

She mumbles a response and moves closer to him.

"We'll be in the room soon."

"...okay..."

He steps into the elevator and then they head up to their floor. Once on their floor, her heads to their room. He gets his key out then opens the door going straight for the bed. He pulls the blankets down the best he could then gently lays her down. She rolls over to where he would be laying and moves her hand around. He chuckles as he takes off his suit jacket and shirt, then the pants. After that's done, he climbs in bed next to her and she snuggles in closer to him. He wraps his arms around her holding her close to him. "Go back to sleep. I'll be here when you wake up."

"..uh huh..." She nods sleepily going back to sleep. He leans down and kisses the top of her head before she dozes off again. He runs his hands through her hair before going to sleep himself.

Alex and I get back to the hotel now, I managed to stay awake the whole trip back.

"I'm surprised you're still awake." Alex chuckles as we both walk into our room.

"I'm surprised myself."

"I have a feeling you won't last much longer though."

"Probably not."

"How about we go lay down now then?" He suggests with a grin.

"I can never say no to that."

His grin gets bigger as he leads me to the bed. When we get there, before climbing onto the bed with him, I make sure I get my shoes off first. Once those are off, I lay down next to him only to have him pull me closer.

"Cuddly."

"Exactly."

"I know you've been waiting to do this all morning."

"I have and now I finally can."

"Yes you can."

"All mine." He pulls me closer, kissing me quick.

"And no one can change that."

"Good." He runs his fingers through my hair.

"You're the one I want to be with and wanted to be with ever since I saw you, and that was before my career started."

"Well, I'm honored that a gorgeous girl like you feels that way about me." He grins. "From the first time I saw you, I knew you were the girl for me and no one else."

"Aww."

"It's the truth and now that I have you, my life it complete."

"Well that makes me very happy."

"Good. You should be happy. That is how you're ever going to feel with me."

"Wouldn't want it any other way."

"You'll never have to have it any other way."

"Of course."

Since he was running his fingers through my hair, I start to get tired even though I was trying to fight it. I soon try to hide a yawn, but he sees it.

"I saw that...time for you to sleep."

"You saw nothing." I laugh.

"Then what did I see?" He chuckles.

"...nothing..."

"Uh huh...sure."

"Okay so I yawned."

"That's what I thought...you need sleep."

"Well of course I do."

"Alright..." He chuckles. "...no more talking. Sleep for you."

"Alright." I nod.

He starts to run his hand up and down my back more while his other runs through my hair. I shift a bit to get more comfortable and before I know it, I'm passed out. He looks down at me, seeing that I'm asleep then smiles to himself. He watches me for a bit before he goes to sleep himself. Before we know it, the hours seem to pass by awfully quick. When we wake up it's around 5pm. Alex has been up for a bit and decided to let me sleep. Since it was getting late, he started to wake me up.

"...five more minutes..." I mumble.

"It's already past five."

"Really? We slept that long?"

"Mhm. You were that tired."

"I guess so."

"You look peaceful, I didn't want to wake you."

"Well I apprecite it."

"Anything for you."

"Suppose I should get ready then, and so should you."

"I suppose..." He sighs.

"Let me go so I can do that?"

"Okay..."

"I'll try not to take long. You're anxious to see what I'll be wearing just as much as I am to see what you're wearing."

"I am." He grins. "I'm sure you'll love what I pick out too."

"Don't I always?"

"Yes do you."

I kiss him quickly before he lets me go, and once he does, I move from the bed and go over to my things, picking out something to wear. As I'm doing that, he gets up as well. Once I find what I want, I head into the bathroom while he gets changed in the room. Once I was dressed, I worked on my hair next. Styling it so that it was curly at the ends. I then do my makeup, which didn't take very long. When I was finish, I head back into the room only to see Alex in a pair of jeans and a gray button down shirt. I bite my lip and mutter to myself. I snap myself out of it to get my shoes, even though I do take a few glances over to him, surprised he hasn't noticed me just yet.

"You're do..." He starts to say as he turns. Once he sees me, his eyes go wide and his jaw drops. "...amazing..."

"And my shoes aren't even on yet."

"Doesn't 're still hot."

"So are you."

"Why thank you." He grins. "I knew you would love this."

"I loved it on you the first time you wore it on TV. Oh I remember that night. You making fun Edge, after he called you a woman."

"I remember that. Good night. Too bad he was wrong. He was the woman."

"Long hair and the pouty lips." I laugh.

"Typical woman if you ask me." He shrugs.

"But it wasn't so fun when you got speared. You don't know how much I wanted to jump through that TV screen and beat him up."

"Trust me, I do now and it would have been appreciated."

"So many people I wanted to beat up for going after you. Ohhh and don't get me started on Eve. It's not only because she's been flirting with you right in front of me that makes our little feud personal. I still hate her from when she slapped you across the face. Wanted to reach through the screen and strangle her."

"Honestly, that actually hurt worse than it looked. My face stung all night from that."

"I wish I was there to have made it feel better."

"I wish you were too, but you are here now and that is all that matters."

"Right, I know. And she'll never be doing that to you again."

"That's right. You won't let that happen."

"Exactly."

"I'm so lucky to have you." He walks over to me, wrapping his arms around me.

"I think I'm more lucky to have you."

"Nope. I'm the luckiest person on earth right now."

"We're both lucky."

"That we are." He grins, leaning down pressing his lips to mine.

As soon as he gets a small taste of the lipgloss I'm wearing he pulls away, trying to figure out what the flavor is.

"That flavor..." He licks his lips. "...cupcake?"

"Sugared cupcake."

"I love it." He grins, going for more.

"Uh uh, this has got to last...even though I'm bringing it with me."

"Awww." He pouts.

"Will a little bit more make you happy?"

"Mhm." He nods excitedly.

"Go for it."

He wastes no time in pressing his lips back to mine. He keeps going until I pull away.

"And now I need to put more on."

"More for me to take off." He smirks.

"If you behave."

"Oh I will."

"You better or you won't be getting anymore of it."

"I'll be on my best behavior tonight."

"Good."

"Once you put more on, I think we should leave before I misbehave."

"Good idea, because I know putting it on will kill you."

"I already am." He looks at my lips.

"Of course you are." I grin as I re-apply what he took off.

"...killing me..." He groans.

"I knowww." I laugh.

"That is so coming off when we get back here."

"Now how did I know that was happening?"

"Because you know me that well."

"I do."

"I think we should go before I get in trouble for taking it off again."

"Yes, we should."

I grab my clutch and put the lip gloss in it then make sure I have everything else. Once I do, we both head out of the room hand in hand to the elevators. In the meantime, Stef and Mike have woken up from their nap and started to get ready themselves. She's in the bathroom putting the finishing touches on her makeup. She left her hair curly again, but touched up some of the curls from the nap. She adjusts the top she has on as she heads back out into the room. Mike was already done, so he was eagerly waiting as she opened the bathroom door.

"Well..." She bites her lip. "...what do you think?"

"...amazing..."

"As you always do." She smirks. "I love when you wear jeans."

"Which is why I chose to wear them."

"Good choice." She looks him over. "god you are so hot right now." She mutters.

"I heard that." He chuckles.

"You heard nothing." She blushes.

"I heard something."

"I'm not repeating it so good luck getting it out of me."

"Uh huh."

"My lips are sealed." She giggles.

"Doesn't matter, I know what you're thinking." He grins.

"Oh? What might that be?"

"You should know. You're thinking it."

"You're right. I do know, but I'm not saying it again."

"That's okay."

"I'll get it out of you sooner or later." He grins as he walks over to her.

"Again...good luck." She laughs.

He reaches out pulling her closer to him while his hands wander over the bare skin on her shoulders. She shivers a bit as goosebumps start to form and she moves closer to him.

"I don't think I need the luck."

"I'm pretty tough to break."

"I'm sure I can get you to talk."

"You seem pretty confident...show me what you got then." She challenges.

"Challenge accepted."

He looks at her for a moment, trying to decide what to do. While he takes his time, she runs her hands down his chest and plays with the tie he has loosely around his neck. That's when he starts to walk her backwards, until her back hits the wall and he gives her that all too familiar smirk.

"Uh oh...I know that smirk..."

"Mmhmm."

"I'm in for it, aren't I?"

"Maybe."

"I have a feeling I am."

"Nothing wrong with having a little fun before we go." He grins.

"Not at all..." She brushes her lips over his just enough for him to get the smell of her lip gloss. "...bring it on."

"You asked for it. I think you know what I'm going for next."

"I do."

"You don't have to worry about marks either. Those won't be until much later."

"Oh boy." She giggles. "Well...have fun then."

"It'll be enough to get you to tell me what you said not too long ago."

"Suuure...I'm still not spilling. You haven't convinced me yet."

"Don't be too sure." He smirks, before going right for her neck.

Since there was no warning, she grips onto the front of his shirt as he nips at her neck lightly. She's able to pull him closer to her and wraps her arms around his neck.

"Tell me..." He mumbles against her neck.

"...no..."

"Then I have no choice..." He trails off as he starts to move towards the sensitive spot.

She tenses up as he brushes his lips over it. She tries her hardest not to tell him, but he hovers over the spot.

"...not...saying...it..." She bit down hard on her lip.

"Hmmm..." He says before pressing his lips to the spot.

She lets out a soft moan as he works on the spot.

"...Mike..." She moans. "...I'll tell you..."

That's when he stops and pulls back, looking at her.

"You will?"

"Mhm..." She nods slowly.

"My plan worked then."

"It did." She lays her head on his shoulder.

"Well then I know what to use the next time you won't tell me something."

"I'm sure you will."

"So...tell me what you said earlier."

"You're hot." She mumbles.

"Now I definitely heard that this time since I'm so close to you. And I thank you for the compliment."

"You're welcome and it's true."

"Oh, I know." He chuckles.

"So is that attitude...boy do I love it."

"So you've told me before."

"One of the many things that attracted me to you."

"That's a very good thing."

"It really is." She lifts her head, giving him a quick kiss. Once he gets a taste of her lip gloss, he tries to hold the kiss for longer.

"Mmm...uh uh...if you behave the rest of the night, you can take it all off."

"Then I'll have to try my best to behave."

"Yes, you'll have to."

"As hard as it will be, I'll behave."

"Good."

"How about we go so we don't keep the other two waiting?" She adds.

"Good idea."

"Have to let me go first."

"Right. My bad." He says, letting her go.

She gives him just one last kiss before going to grab her clutch. She drops her lip gloss in it while he gets anything else he may need.

"All set?" She asks.

"All set." He says, holding out his hand.

She takes his hand in hers as they head out of the room and to the elevators.

"I think tonight's going to be fun."

"If it's like last time, I know it will be."

"Always is."

"This time you can be as touchy as you want."

"I already plan on it."

"Of course you do."

"Because you're mine."

"I am. Yours and only yours." She leans up kissing his cheek.

"The way it should be."

"The only way it's going to be."

"Exactly."

He kisses the top of her head as they reach the car. He opens her door for her and once she's in, he goes over to the other side. After he gets in, he starts the car then heads to the club. As he drives he laces his fingers of his free hand with hers. She squeezes his hand and smiles to herself as he draws circles on the back of her hand with his thumb. After a bit, they pull up to the club, and he pulls into the parking lot, finding a spot to park. Once they park, they both get out, and when she walks around to the other side of the car where he was, she re-laced her fingers with his and headed inside. Once inside, they look for me and Alex. After spotting us, they make their way over to the table we're at. We all greet each other when they reach the table and sit down.

"Wow...this place is packed."

"I think it's a very popular club, that's why."

"True. At least we will have fun then."

"Yes we will."

"How about drinks then we get out there before it gets to crowded?"

"Sounds like a great idea."

"I'll go get it. What do you want?" Mike asks.

"Surprise me."

"Alright, be right back."

She nods as he gives her a quick kiss. Alex heads over there with him to get us both something as well. Not too long after they're gone, Stef looks over to see some girl all over him.

"What the hell?" She growls.

"What?"

"That!" She points to Mike. "Some tramp is all over him!"

"Ew. Probably had one too many drinks if you ask me."

"Probably." She rolls her eyes. "I'll be right back." She smirks, heading over to where Mike is. Once she's over there, she sees her hands where they should not be and she is a little too close to him for her taste. "Uh...what do you think you're doing?" She puts her arm over his shoulder while glaring at the girl.

"Just introducing myself."

"You can do that with talking, not your hands." She takes her hands, pushing them off him.

"You've just got to relax, I'm just being friendly."

"Looks like you're throwing yourself at him to me. Now how about you run along and find someone who actually likes tramps. He is not interested." She shoos her away with her hand.

"And what makes you think that?"

"Because he can do so much better. In fact, he already has done better than you."

"Yeah? Who?" She starts to get an attitude.

"You're looking at her." She smirks, moving closer to Mike. "Got a problem with that?"

"You?"

"Boy you're stupid." She shakes her head. "Yes me. Now get lost."

"Maybe I don't want to."

"Oh you better or I'll make you leave." She tenses up, balling her hands in a fist.

"Stef...don't. Start a fight and we're gonna be thrown out." Mike grabs her hands.

"She's pissing me off..." She grits her teeth. "...she needs to go." She growls through her teeth.

"That's when we just walk away. And just in time too. Here's your drink." He slides it over to you. "Now let's go."

"Later sweetheart." She sarcastically says with a smirk.

And just to make things even better for her, but making the girl jealous and pissed off, he kisses Stef briefly right in front of her, to prove a point.

"Mmm...lets go have fun now." She grabs his tie, pulling him close to her.

"You read my mind." He chuckles.

Before the girl has a chance to say anything, Mike and Stef walk back to the table. Once there, she sets her drink down and looks at him. "You're not mad, are you?" She chews her lip nervously.

"Now why would I be mad?"

"I don't know..." She trails off, dropping her head. "...last time I did that..." She stops, shaking her head and rubbing her arms. "...nevermind." She mumbles.

"No...tell me. It's alright. I'm listening."

"The last time I did that I..." She stops, tearing up. "...I got yelled at." She blinks her tears away.

"Now who would be that cruel and yell at you?"

"My Ex. The one I told you about. He was not nice to me at all. Very verbal to me and..." She stops, cringing at the memories. "...I can't." She bites her lip, looking over at me.

"He just made life very hard for her. She couldn't be her own self, she could think for herself, she couldn't do what she wanted. If she left the house he had to know at all times where she was and who she was with, if anybody. Very controlling. And he had no problem letting other girls be all over him. She would try and do what she just did with you and he would just get really angry with her." I explain for her.

"Is that true?" Mike looks at her.

"Mhm." She bites her lip, nodding slowly.

"I've even had to hide her at my place tons of times. Because he was just too much."

"Oh no." Mike gets angry. "He is never going to do that to you again nor am I ever going to do that to you." He goes to pull her to him, but she flinches.

"Stef..."

"...sorry..." She mumbles. "...natural reaction."

"Come here." He opens his arms.

It takes her a moment before she goes to him. Once she does, he wraps his arms around her as she lays her head on his chest. He draws patterns on her back trying to get her to calm down.

"You have nothing to be afraid of with me. Your life is much better with me."

"It alread has been." She sniffles.

"And it will continue to be."

"Good." She moves closer to him. "I forgot what it was like to be me." She sighs.

"Well you'll never have to worry about not being yourself anymore."

"You know...that makes me feel so much better." She slightly smiles up at him.

"There's the smile I love." He smiles right back.

"Mike..." She blushes.

"It's true."

"Always the charmer, no matter where we are."

"That's right."

"How about we go dance now? Need to get my mind off everything." She suggests as she pulls away downing her drink.

"That's a good idea."

"You both coming?" She asks me and Alex.

"Yeah, we're coming. I think he's anxious to get out onto the dance floor anyway." I snicker.

"Oooohhhh." She teases. "Lets go then." She starts to pull Mike with her.

He chuckles and follows her out onto the dance floor. Once out there, she starts dancing to the beat of the song making sure to sway her hips a bit more for him. He comes up behind her, resting his hands on her waist as he moves with her. He ends up pulling her even closer, and almost immediately starts being touchy. She leans into his touch, reaching her arm back and hooking it around his neck. She lets her fingers run through his hair while he places light kisses on her shoulder and the back of her neck.

"Feeling better now?"

"Yes. Much better."

"Great."

"All thanks to you." She kisses him quick.

"Always happy to help you."

"You're the best."

"So are you."

"Awwww."

"And that's the truth."

She turns in his arms then presses her lips to his. She gives him a rough kiss, not caring where they are at the moment. He eagerly responds with kissing back just as rough. She lets him have his fun since it is calming her down even more. She starts to slow the kiss once he starts to get too touchy for being in public.

"...we'll finish...this later." She says after pulling away.

"I would hope so."

"You can count on it."

"Can't wait. I think you might need more lip gloss though." He laughs. "May have taken it all off with that kiss."

"I'll put more on when e get back to the table."

"Yay."

"I know how much you love."

"I do."

"I'll wear it more then."

"Great." He grins.

She keeps her arms around his neck while his stay on her hips as they dance closely together. Alex and I were dancing closely together ourselves, and he was trying so hard to behave himself, because he knew what he would get if he did. He rests his hands on my hips holding me as close as he can.

"You're behaving...I'm surprised."

"I'm saving it all for later."

"I'm in trouble. aren't I?"

"Big time." He smirks.

"Uh oh. Sorry?"

"Too late for that."

"Oops."

"That's what happens when I have to wait."

"Yes the eagerness grows."

"It sure does."

"Maybe I should make you wait for things all the time."

"That would be pure torture." He whines.

"But it's fun."

"For you it is."

"Yes it is."

"I'll get you back twice as much each time you make me wait too."

"Uh oh."

"Uh oh is right."

"No way I can save myself this time is there?"

"Nope." He chuckles with a grin.

"Darn."

"You're so in for it when we leave here."

"I believe it."

"You should." He smirks, letting his hands move up and down my sides.

"Touchy."

"Mhhm." He nods. "This outfit makes me want to touch you more."

"My bad." I snicker.

"You knew exactly what you were doing. You know how I get when you wear blue and skirts. "

"Mmhmm...I do." I grin.

"So you know how hard it is for me to behave right now."

"I do."

His eyes scan me as I dance in front of him. He licks his lips as he pulls me close for a quick, yet satisfying kiss that will hold him over.

"I'll need to re-apply the gloss when we get back to the table now." I grin.

"Oops." He chuckles. "I tried to be good."

"I was tempting, I know. It's alright. I can let you get away with it."

"Yes." He cheers.

"Mr. Affectionate."

"Only for you."

"I would hope so."

"You're the only girl in my eyes that deserves it."

"I feel special."

"That's because you are."

"As you always tell me."

"Because it's true."

"Tell me...how special am I to you?"

"I don't think words can describe how special you are to me."

"Aww."

"You'll find out in time."

"I'm sure I will."

"Believe me...you will."

"Can't wait."

"You'll never see it coming."

"Uh huh."

"I'm sneaky like that."

"You are."

"And you love it. I know." He grins.

"I do."

We both go back to dancing very closely. After a few songs, we decide to take a break.

"You know what this mean...lip gloss."

"Yayy."

"Which you will have to wait until later to get more of."

"I think I'm good for now."

"Are you sure now?"

"No, but I'll try really hard to wait."

"Alright, if you say so."

"You know how I get with the flavors. They are so good I can't help myself."

"Why do you think I let you pick them out?"

"Because you're that good to me."

"Just like you are to me."

"We're just that perfect for each other."

"Stef's been saying that forever now."

"Well she's right. I'm so glad that I have you."

"Who's right about what?" She asks, coming to the table with another drink, since she and Mike got a couple more.

"You when you said Alex and I would be perfect for each other."

"Oh, yeah and I was right."

"Yes you were." I chuckle.

"Just like I was right about you and Mike." I add.

"It seems that you were."

"Just had to wait until I got to know him to get you two together."

"I'm so glad you did, even though you knew I would find some way to meet him."

"Very true."

"I'm just happy this all happened now before it was to late."

"I don't think it would ever be too late. I wouldn't let that happen."

"That's because you're my girl. You watch out for me like I do you."

"Exactly."

Mike and Stef sit down at the table and he immediately hands her clutch to her with a grin.

"That eager huh?" She giggles.

"Uh huh."

"Patience." She pats his leg, then goes in her bag. She takes out the lip gloss and puts it on slowly.

"I have none." He groans from the torture."

"I know." She chuckles. "You have to if you want me to put more on. That takes time."

"I can try."

"There." She says after putting it on. "Wat that so hard?" She rubs her lips together, letting the scent travel.

"Yes...yes it was."

"Awww...poor baby." She jokes.

"We both had to do that." I motion to the lip gloss.

"Alex went crazy, didn't he?" She chuckles.

"Just a bit."

"Oooohhhh." She teases.

"My fault really. I wore a flavored one tonight."

"As did I. We are to much alike."

"And Alex was the one to pick it out when I got it. Him and the flavors."

"Can't get enough, can you Lex?"

"Nope."

"Just like Mike."

"Like I've said, those two are alike in many ways like us." I laugh.

"You both have to related somehow. There has to be a reason you're both alike."

"Nope. No relation."

"There's something. There just has to be."

"There honestly isn't."

"Could've fooled me." Stef laughs.

"I know right?"

"Exactly."

"You know what it is? All that time spent together at the start of my career." Alex points out.

"See! I knew there was a reason. That what it was."

"And not to mention both of your characters at the time were basically the same." I add.

"True. Same attitude and everything."

"Which is why you worked so well together. No wonder they paired you up."

"I was just what he needed and the fact that we were similar was a plus."

"But now you're complete opposite characters."

"We are and it's a shame. I really enjoyed the time we had. They were some good times."

"I hear that tons of people want you two to work together as a team again."

"Of course they do. We were the best team there ever was." Mike smirks in confidence.

"Can't argue with that."

"Neither can I." She agrees

"Maybe sometime in the future that will happen again."

"It all depends how everything goes. We may face each other, but it will take a lot of work for us to be a team again."

"Right, right."

"We'll see what happens in the next year or so."

"True."

"Mike...I need a refill." Stef looks at him through her lashes.

"Say no more." He grins, taking her glass and getting up, heading to get her a refill.

"He really is the best." She sighs happily as she watches him walk over to the bar.

"I told you."

"You did." She smiles. "Thank you so much for this." She gets up to give me a hug.

"You're so very welcome."

"I couldn't be anymore happy than I am now."

"I'm glad."

Mike walks back over to the table with her drink then hands it to her. "Thanks babe." She kisses his cheek as he sits next to her, pulling her chair closer.

"You're welcome."

"So now what? More dancing or hanging here?"

"Whatever you want to do."

"I wanna dance more." She takes a sip of her drink, then sets it down. "Shauna?" She asks me.

"Of course."

"Well come on!" She stands up, eager to get back out there. "Come on!" She calls again, waving her hand.

"I'm coming, I'm coming." I call back, laughing.

"Too slow." She chuckles, making her way to the floor dancing alone for now. She does her usual dancing with the swaying of her hips and hands going through her hair.

"Don't die on us you two." I laugh, telling Mike and Alex and I get up myself.

"I think Mike already did." Alex snickers since Mike's eyes have not left me.

"Oops."

"Mike?" I call, not getting a response. "Mike?!" I call again, but closer this time.

"Huh?" He snaps out of his daze.

"Good you're alive."

"Of course I am. Why would I not be?" He plays it off.

"Hmmm, well because of Stef mostly. Mr. Spacey."

"You noticed?" He blushes a bit.

"I did."

"Again...not a word."

"Don't worry."

"Good." He grins. "I believe I should go over there. Someone is dancing a bit to close for my comfort."

"Want me to take care of him for you? So you can continue to sit here and stare at her?"

"If you think you can handle...go for it."

"Mike, this is me you're talking to. Remember our training sessions?"

"Right." He chuckles. "Go teach him a lesson then."

"Oh I will."

I leave Mike and then head out onto the floor to where Stef's at. As I get closer, I can hear her telling the guy to leave, but he not getting the hint, no matter how hard she pushes him away.

"Some people just don't get it." I mumble, before approaching him.

"Get away from me!" She shouts as loud as she can while pushing him away again.

"Uh, excuse me?" I poke his shoulder.

"Come on sexy. I know you want me." He slurs, ignoring me.

"I said...EXCUSE ME!"

"What?!" He snaps.

First I almost gag from the stench of alcohol that came out of his mouth. Then next for being so rude, I slap him across the face. It's better then punching his lights out and it won't get me thrown out of the club. "Rude."

"You're the one who is rude. I'm busy here."

"She's not interested. Can't you tell?"

"I'm really not." She moves around him, behind me.

"I believe she is or maybe you're just jealous and want some instead." He smirks.

"Um no. I don't like people who get drunk like you. Plus I'm here with somebody and so is she."

"I don't see anyone so how about we all have a good time."

"No thank you."

"Lets just go. He killed my mood." She pulls me off the dance floor.

"Wait!" He starts to follow us.

"Ugh. Now what?!" She rolls her eyes annoyed

"I've got this." I tell her. "What?" I cross my arms over my chest.

"Leaving so soon? We were just about to have fun."

"No we weren't having fun...until now..." I trail off, before kicking him where it hurts and he falls to the ground. "Now we're having fun."

"Nice one girl." She laughs. "Next time, get the hint and never bother me again." She yells at him, stepping down on his hand.

"Come on, let's go back to the table."

"Good idea."

"If there are more guys like him, I think going out on the dance floor alone isn't a good idea."

"At this point, I'm done dancing...for now."

"I figured as much."

"I just want to sit with Mike and enjoy my drink..." She says until she sees her cup. "...or maybe not." She laughs. "Miiiike." She fakes a whine.

"I'm on it." He declares.

"He is so good to me."

"You deserve it."

"I really don't, but he seems to think I do too."

"You really do deserve it though."

"I keep hearing that, but I don't see why. I'm sure I will one day."

"You will."

"I hope. I'm just waiting to wake up. This all feels like a dream to me."

"Well it's not. I know it feels like it, but believe me, it's not."

"I sure hopes it's not. I don't want it to ever end."

"I can tell you it'll never end. This is real."

"What's real?" Mike asks since he just got back with her drink.

"...nothing..." She takes her drink and sips at it.

"So finishing up the night here at the table, or..."

"I'm not going out there without you." Stef leans into Mike.

"That's perfectly fine. I don't want you out there alone after what just happened anyway."

"Thanks to Shauna he didn't go farther than he did. I only want you to touch me like that."

"And I will be the only one who touches you like that."

"Good. Doesn't feel right if it's not you."

"I thought so."

"How about after I finish this we can go out there again?"

"Sure."

"You both can go out there and have fun if you want." She says to me and Alex.

"I think he's content with me sitting on his lap for now." I laugh.

"Looks like it." She laughs as Mike pulls her onto his lap as well in favor of being all touchy.

"You can't get enough, can you?" She giggles as he runs his fingers down her arm.

"Nope."

"Of course not."

"All mine." He nips at her ear, causing her to take a deep breath.

"Mhm...all yours." She sighs in content.

"No one can change that either."

"They can't and won't. No matter how hard they try."

"That's right."

"Well...I'm ready to head back out there." She finishes off her last drip then sets her cup on the table.

"After you."

She slides off his lap, taking his hand in hers as he gets up.

"You guys coming?"

"Maybe in a little bit. You two go have fun."

"Alright." She nods. "Don't have to much fun over there." She teases.

"No promises." Alex smirks.

"Oooohhh." She snickers as Mike pulls her to the dance floor.

"You and the no promises of having too much fun."

"What can I say?" He shrugs. "I'm still amazed at what you did. That was totally hot." He kisses along your shoulder.

"Oh you."

"It's true." He mumbles, moving up your neck.

"And there you go..."

"...what?"

"You know what that does to me."

"I sure do." He smirks.

"I don't think that's what I call behaving..."

"Awww." He whines. "I'm only having some fun."

"As long as it doesn't lead to not behaving then it's ok."

"I think I should stop then..."

"Do you really want to though?"

"No, but I'll get in trouble."

"Think you can save it for about a couple more hours?"

"It's going to be hard, but I think I can manage."

"As long as you're sure."

"I not completely sure, but I can try."

"As long as you try."

He responds by pressing a kiss to the back of my neck while his hands wander.

"So I was thinking, maybe I could wear one of those shirts you had made a while back that never got put up for sale on wweshop, to bed tonight. I do love that shirt."

"I actually have it with me. You're more then welcome to wear it, even keep it." He grins.

"They really should've made that as merchandise. Shame on them."

"I know. Hopefully one day they will."

"I was all excited for it to be too."

"You and all the fans. It was very disappointing they never put it out there for people to buy."

"All that work..."

"For nothing." He sighs.

"You should just give them out to people yourself."

"That's not a bad idea. I'll have to get more made up and hand them out before the shows."

"See? I'm smart."

"Yes you are." He kisses my cheek. "I would be so lost without you."

"Oh I don't know about that. You're smart too."

"True, but I never thought of that before."

"Well thanks to me, now you have."

"I have and I love it."

"Great."

"Ready to head out there?"

"Yeah, I'm ready."

"Alright. You first."

"Have to let me go first...touchy."

"Oops." He chuckles, letting me go.

"Uh huh...oops." I laugh, moving.

All he does it grin.

"Let's go touchy."

"Right behind you."

"And I know what you're thinking back there..."

"You're right too." He smirks.

"Of course I am."

We both head to the dance floor. When we find a spot that was clear on the floor, we resume dancing close like earlier. He takes the time to be all touchy since we are dancing closely. Mike already has taken the time to continue to be touchy since he and Stef were dancing close as well. We all decide to stay out there for a few more songs before we head back to the table to a break.

"So a few more songs before heading back?"

"Sure, but first..." Stef looks at Mike "...one more please?"

"I think you've had enough." He chuckles.

"Awww." She pouts.

"Don't want you drinking too much."

"But they taste so good."

"I know they do."

"Just one more...pwease?" She pouts more. "I'll let you do whatever you want when we get back..."

"Even though I think I would already be able to. But alright."

"Yayy!" She cheers, giving him a kiss.

"I shall be right back." He chuckles.

"Alright." She nods as he gets up.

"Another few days off before we're back on the road again. Heyy, your first house show as part of the roster." I point out to her.

"Oh, that's right. My second official show too. Should be exciting."

"It will be. It was for me when it was my second official show."

"I bet. Are the fans more crazy then at Raw or no?"

"It's about the same, I would say. Depends on the city we're in."

"Ah. Either way it is going to be a great time."

"Yes it will be."

"Can't wait for it."

Shortly after, Mike comes back with her drink, sitting back down at the table after handing it to her. He puts his arm around her as she leans back into him while his other hand rests on her knee.

"Mmmm...thank you." She says after taking a sip.

"You're welcome."

"So...a few more songs then we head out?"

"Sounds good."

"This is a really amazing club. QWe should come back next time we're in town."

"We should."

"Good drinks, music, most of the people are cool. It gets mt recommendation."

"That's good."

They talk for a bit more before deciding to head back out to dance more.

"You wanna do a few more songs or head back now?" Alex asks.

"Hmm...I am getting a bit tired." I stifle a yawn.

"I figured. That's expected with all the fun you had."

"Right. Just want to tell them we are leaving."

"Of course. You can go do that." He says, letting me go.

I give him a quick kiss before heading out to where Mike and Stef are.

"Hey, we're heading back now." I tap her shoulder.

"Awww...so soon." She frowns.

"Yeah, getting a bit tired. I think I had too much fun and tired myself out."

"Alright. We'll see you tomorrow." She moves from Mike giving me a hug.

"See you tomorrow. At some point. If Alex lets me get up tomorrow. I kind of gave him the idea of letting me wear his shirt that never got made into his own merchandise, tonight so..."

"Oooohhh. Get some!" She teases.

"Neeevveerrr." She sings.

"Alright, I'll see you later." I laugh.

"Byee!" She waves as Mike pulls her back over to him.

I look back and laugh before heading over to Alex. "Alright, ready to go."

"Finally. Let's go." He gets up with our things as he grabs my hand, leading me out of the club.

"Not in a rush this time, surprised."

"I am. Just really crowded right now." He makes his way through the crowd. Once we're both out the door, he starts to walk faster. We get to the car and he opens my door for me, and I get in. He shuts the door as I'm putting my seat belt on and then he gets into the driver's side. Once he's ready, he starts to head to the hotel. When we get there, he gets out and opens my door for me again. I thank him and then we head inside. He puts his arm around my waist as we head inside and to the elevators. When the doors open, we both step in and head to our floor. When we reach our floor, he leads me out of the elevator and to the room. Once there, he opens the door and allows me to go in first so he can stare a bit more.

"You're staring..."

"Huh?" He says a bit dazey.

"You're staring." I repeat in amusement.

"I like what I see." He grins.

"Good to know."

"I'll like it even better in my shirt."

"Well I'll be wearing shorts too but probably won't be able to see them depending on how long the shirt will be on me."

"I can deal with that." He grins. "I'll get that for you now." He walks over to his bag, getting the shirt out and walking back over to me.

"Thank you." I take the shirt from him.

"I can see you in that already...perfect."

"Of course you can."

"I shall go put this on now then." I add.

"I would like that very much." He nods eagerly.

I kiss him quick before going over to my things to grab a pair of shorts and then I head into the bathroom to change and such. I clean off all my makeup before putting his shirt on. Once that is done, I put on his shirt and the shorts I picked out. I fix my hair before heading back out to the room to see that he has changed. My eyes look him over since he is only in his boxers. I mumble things to myself before putting my clothes with my bags. As I'm doing that, I hear a thud behind me.

"What was that?"

"...nothing..." Alex mumbles.

"Did you bump into something? Or trip? I know something happened. Thuds just don't come out of nowhere." I say, slightly amused.

"I ran into the bed." He says a bit embarrassed.

"Distracted?"

"Just a bit."

"Oops."

"Looks even better then I thought." He bites his lip.

"Everything looks better on me than you think it does." I laugh.

"This is true." He grins. "Now come here." He motions me over with his finger.

"I'm coming...eager."

His grin gets bigger the closer I get to him. Once I reach him, he looks me over as his hands wander.

"You just love my ideas, don't you?"

"Mhm..." He nods. "...very much."

"Well we both have distracted each other."

"We always seem to do that." He chuckles.

"Yes we do."

"So...many...thoughts..."

"Oh I'm sure."

"First..." He trails off as his hands move to the back of my thighs, giving me a boost. I squeal in surprise and wrap my arms around his neck. Since I'm so close to him, he starts to kiss up my neck, nipping slightly as he goes while he makes his way to the bed. When he reaches the bed, he leans down to place me on it, but stays hovering above me. His hands rest on my hips for now as he continues to nip at my neck. My hands move from his neck to his hair, gripping lightly at times, because of the nipping he does. He slowly makes his way to the spot on my neck making sure to hover over it now. I groan at the torture of waiting for when he's going to go after it, having only been able to feel his breath on it. He smirks at my reaction and barely moves his tongue over the spot, getting the same reactions. Without warning, he attaches his lips to the spot, kissing and nipping at it. I start to make the noises louder, and I hold him to me, even locking my legs around him to keep him there as I cling to him. My reaction makes him go after the spot even more. He keeps going until he feels that a good sized mark will form. Once he pulls away, he smirks as one is starting to form. Satisfied with what he did, he kisses along my jaw to my lips.

And to get him back for the mark, while his lips are on mine, my hands start to wander now. He starts to tense up when my fingers go over certain places. My fingers find their way to the tattoo on his back and I begin to trace it lightly which makes a slight growl come from him. I smile into the kiss, and continue to trace it, earning more growling. He starts to kiss back more roughly while he starts to move his hands up my sides. He moves them from my sides, one hand moving along my arm and reaching back to grab my hand and then pins that to the bed. He does the same thing with the other arm and hand and now I'm restricted from touching him. I whine softly at not being able to touch him.

"...no more..." He pulls away breifly.

"...no fair.."

"...things might happen..."

"...like what...?"

"...I may lose all control."

"Oops."

"So...no more...for now."

"Awww." I pout.

"Unless you want me to lose control..."

"Well if you do, we may do things that are far too soon to end up doing. I see your point."

"Exactly. For now, I'm keeping these where they are." He squeezes my hands.

"Alright."

"Now...where were we..." He trails off, pressing his lips to mine again.

I grin into the kiss and squeeze his hands since that's about the most I can do. He squeezes back and continues to kiss me back just a rough as I am. The only time we break the kiss is for air, and I can tell my lips are starting to feel bruised.

"...bruised lips?"

"I think so."

"I got to you that much, didn't I?" I giggle.

"Yes, yes you did."

"Oops."

"Uh huh...suure."

"Honestly...I didn't mean to." I act innocent.

"You knew what you were doing." He grins.

"Maybe I did." I smirk.

"You so did."

"Okay...so I did."

"Knew it."

"I just know what you like, that's all."

"Likewise."

"You show it everyday too."

"Touche."

"Alright..." He says after I try to hide a yawn. "...time for sleep."

"Let me go then?"

"Just until you get comfortable." He says as he moves to his spot on the bed.

I shift a bit until I get in a comfortable spot. Once I'm settled, he moves closer to me, putting his arm around me.

"Oh so protective."

"For you...always."

"Of course."

"Nothing is going to happen to you...not ever." He holds me tighter.

"I know."

"Good." He kisses the top of my head.

"So I'm assuming you want to go to sleep now."

"Well...you are tired. You keep yawning."

"True."

"We'll have all the time in the world tomorrow."

"Very true."

"Right now...sleep." He starts to run his hand through my hair. "You can barely keep your eyes open."

"Well you're contributing to that."

"Because you need it. I know you're fighting it right now."

"I am."

"Don't. I'm not going anywhere."

I nod, shifting to lay on my side and a snuggle closer to him. He keeps his arm securely around me while running his other hand through my hair. I have no choice but to no longer fight the sleepy feeling, as it gets harder and harder the more he helps. Within moments, I'm out. He smiles down at my sleeping form and smiles to himself. He kisses the top of my head then watches me for a bit before going to sleep himself. Meanwhile with Stef and Mike, she was just finishing up dancing to one last song. Once the song ends, they head back to the table to finish up their drinks and rest a bit before leaving. When they get to the table, she goes to sit only to be pulled onto his lap. "Not close enough?" She giggles, leaning back into him.

"Nope."

"I never am, am I?" She asks amused as his hands wander.

"Not really." He chuckles.

"Of course." She laughs. "I'm not going anywhere so you don't have to worry."

"Oh I know. I just love holding you."

"I love when you hold me." She runs her fingers over his arm. "I also love how possessive you are too." She bites her lip.

"Just letting people know that you're mine."

"I am yours and if they can't see that then they're just blind."

"Like Ziggler."

"Yes. I don't think he really cares. He just doesn't know when to stop." She rolls her eyes.

"Even though he has Vickie and all. Which is just disgusting in itself...two years...ugh." He shudders.

"That is just...disturbing." She shudders as well.

"If he thinks he found someone else, he is wrong...dead wrong."

"Someone to have on the side more or less. But still...fat chance for him."

"Exactly." She firmly nods.

"Your side is the only one I will be standing by. He doesn't like it...oh well. I really don't care.

"That's right."

"Well..." She says after finishing her drink. "...I'm all done. We can leave when you're ready."

"I've been ready. Just been waiting for you."

"Oh..." She frowns a bit. "...sorry for making you wait, but we can leave now."

"It's alright. I was enjoying having you sit here." He smirks.

"Of course you were, but I'm going to have to move."

"Oh darn."

"If I wasn't wearing a skirt, I would let you carry me."

"I can carry you once we get to the hotel though."

"I suppose since I have a feeling I have no choice."

"Not really." He chuckles.

"Then how about we get out of here?" She suggests.

"Good idea."

She goes to slide off his lap, but doesn't move since he still has a hold on her. "Uh...gotta let me go babe." She giggles.

"Oh..oops." He grins, letting her go.

"Mister clingy." She shakes her head with a laugh as she gets off his lap. She fixes her skirt a bit as he gets up. Once he's up, he puts his arm around her, holding her close as they head out of the club. They reach the car and he opens her door for her. She thanks him before getting in and then he heads around to the driver's side and gets in. Once he's in and ready, he starts to head to the hotel. It does not take too long to get there and she manages to stay awake by singing along with the radio. He parks the car then gets out and comes over to her side. Like he said at the club, once she's out, he scoops her up in his arms. She wraps her arms around his neck as they head inside.

"Now you don't have to walk."

"Thanks to you, no I don't." She lays her head on his shoulder.

"Your feet were probably too tired from all the dancing anyway."

"They are." She sighs. "I can't wait to get these heels off."

"I bet."

"The sooner I get them off, the better it will be."

"Of course. We'll be there soon."

"Yayy."

Since they were already in the elevator, they reach their door and he carries her to the room. He gets the door open with her help, then they head inside where he sits down on the bed with her still on his lap. She sits up a bit then leans down, taking her shoes off.

"Now that feels so much better."

"That's good. You should feel as comfortable as you can."

"I do. Especially in your arms."

"Good. You should."

"I always have and always will." She gives him a soft kiss.

"Good." She smiles. "Now to just get the energy to change..." She groans.

"Want me to make the process quicker? Pick something out for you?"

"Please?"

"I would be happy to."

"I'm sure you will be." She chuckles.

"Going to have to move you in order to do that though."

"Right." She moves from his lap then plops down on the bed. He moves from the bed and goes over to her bags, looking through to find something for her to wear. He takes his time looking then finds something he likes. Once he has it, he turns around with a smirk on his face.

"Uh oh...you found them..." She says since he found her babydoll top with booty shorts.

"Hiding these from me?" He chuckles.

"No..." She looks innocent. "...I was going to let you find them on your own."

"Well I've found them."

"Yes you have." She giggles. "I have a feeling I have to wear them more now, huh?"

"Possibly."

"Figured." She chuckles. He walks over to the bed and hands her the clothes.

"Thank you." She kisses him quick as she takes the clothes. "Now, either turn around or change in the bathroom. I don't feel like getting up right now."

"I'll turn around."

"Alright." She laughs.

Once he turns around, she slides on the shorts before taking her skirt off and tossing it so it lands in front of him. She sees him shift, but she tells him to wait a bit longer, making him groan. Next she takes off her top and bra, then slides on the top of the babydoll. To drive him more crazy, she throws the shirt and bra in front of him. He groans again, wanting to turn around.

"Okay..." She giggles. "...you can turn around now." She grins, sitting on her knees.

He does so and once he sees her, he breaks into a big grin, his eyes never leaving her. "...stunning..." He smirks as he slowly walks over to the bed. He puts his hands on her his pulling her closer to him. He leans down to give her a kiss when she stops him. "Nope." She puts a finger on his lips. "Get dressed first or no fun for you." She smirks.

"Aww." He pouts.

"Or..." She moves her hands up his shirt. "...I could help you..." She starts to unbutton his shirt slowly.

"I think you would enjoy that all too much."

"Mmm...I really would."

"Makes things easier too."

"Exactly." She nods. "You can still be all touchy and get your kiss at the same time."

"I do like the sound of that."

"What are you waiting for then?" She grins. "Shirt is almost done."

"Alright, go for it. Do I get that kiss now?"

"You do." She grins as she gets the last button on his shirt undone. She runs her hands up his chest to his shoulders, helping the shirt slide off. He helps pull it off his arms and he tosses it into the pile of her clothes, before pressing his lips to hers. Her hands rest on his shoulders for now before making their way to the waist of his pants. He tenses a bit as she lightly moves her fingers along the seam, making him kiss back more roughly. She starts to get his pants undone and once they are, they fall to the floor and he steps out of them.

"All done...perfect." She mumbles against his lips.

"Time for fun." He smirks against her lips as he eases them back on the bed more. He makes sure that she's laying against the pillows, so that she's comfortable, before continuing to hover above her. "So beautiful." He looks her over.

She blushes slightly, biting her lip as she runs her hands through his hair.

"Always will be to me." He adds.

"Awww...Mike..." She blushes more.

"Even when you blush."

"Always a charmer."

"Always for you."

She bites her lip as she smiles, not having the words to say.

"Turn any more read and you'll be a tomato." He chuckles. "But a cute tomato." He adds.

"You keep up with the compliments and I will be that red."

"I love complimenting you."

"I can tell. Not that I mind. I love to hear it."

"That makes me even happier."

"Good. You should be happy."

"As should you."

"I am very happy right now."

"Great."

"I would be happier if you kissed me though." She runs her hands through his hair roughly, letting him know she wants him right now.

"Well there's no need to make you wait any longer then." He grins, pressing his lips back to hers.

She instantly kisses him back eagerly while pulling him down closer to her. He kisses back just as rough as his hands wander up her legs. As his hands move along, they leave behind goosebumps in their place, and since he was moving his hands slowly and lightly, it made her shiver a bit. He chuckles slightly as she shifts under him. She hooks one leg around his as she starts to move one hand from his hair down to his chest. She slowly moves that down his chest, letting her fingers move lightly across his skin. He starts to kiss back more the closer she gets tot he waist of his boxers. She let her fingers lightly move across the top of his boxers before pressing her fingers down once she felt his indent. That makes him tense more and it causes him to nip lightly at her bottom lip. She lets out a soft moan as she presses her finger into his indent one more time. He nips one more time at her bottom lip before going back to kissing her. She rests her hand on his waist for now in favor of kissing him. She waits a bit before pressing her finger one more time, only to have him take her hands and pin them to the bed.

"No more."

"Awww." She pouts. "Ruin my fun."

"If I keep letting you do that, I'll get distracted from the kiss."

"True..."

"I'm gonna have my fun before letting you go."

"Uh oh..."

"Uh oh's right."

"I'm so in for it..."

"You are."

"Then let me have it." She challenges with a smirk.

"You know what happens when you challenge me."

"I do...all to well."

"I may leave marks, but if I do, I will make them at least coverable. I know we have the show this week."

"Might leave marks?" She chuckles. "You know you're going to." She grins. "You're the GM so you decide if they will be good enough for the shows or not."

"Right. Of course."

"Uh oh...I know that look...that's your 'I don't car' look..."

"You know that look all too well."

"I just know you that well." She pulls him down with her free hand, giving him a hard kiss.

With his free hand, he moves it along her side, moving it lower until he gets to her thigh and when he gets there, he squeezes slightly. She gasps into the kiss as a soft moan follows. She tugs harder on his hair and squeezes his hand since he has her other one pinned. He waits a bit before doing it again, earning the same reaction, but much louder. He smirks into the kiss, making her tug on his hair more, struggling to get her hand free. He pulls away from the kiss to place kisses along her skin. She lets her hand fall to the back of his neck for now just holding him as close as he can get for now while she struggles to get her other hand free.

"Uh uh...the hand is not getting free just yet."

"...how come?" She whines.

"Not done yet."

She groans at the torture of not being able to touch him fully yet. He moves from her jawline, to her neck, lingering there for a bit before moving to her collarbone, moving along that with lingering kisses as well. She bites down hard on her lip as a few soft noises come from her. She moves her head to the side making it easier for him. He moves from her collarbone, moving up the other side of her neck, getting closer and closer to his favorite spot. She tenses up the closer he gets to it. She grips onto to his shoulder as his breath hits the spot. He hovers over it a bit lightly moving his tongue over it to torture her more. She whines softy at the torture he is causing by making her wait. Like he seems to do lately, he presses his lips to the spot with no warning. Her hold on his shoulder gets tighter while she squeezes down tightly on his hand. The more he nips and sucks at the spot, the more noises that come from her with each one being louder then the last. He smirks against her skin, because that's the reactions he's been waiting for, and them being louder than the last is just a plus for him. He pulls away from the spot, when he knows a mark is beginning to form, and he grins, pleased with himself. He makes his way back to her lips and she pulls him close, kissing him more roughly then before. After a bit, he starts to slow the kiss, but he makes it lingering.

"...hand...please..." She says between kisses.

"Gladly..." He says, slowly letting it go.

"Finally." She sighs letting it move over his skin on the way to his neck.

When he stops the lingering kisses, he leans his forehead against hers

"Satisfied now?" She grins.

"Very satisfied."

"Good." She tries to hide a yawn.

"Did I tire you out?" He chuckles.

"Mhm..." She nods.

"Oops."

"Wouldn't have it any other way though."

"Of course not."

She goes to nod her head, but ends up yawning again not being able to hide it this time.

"I saw that."

"You saw nothing..."

"You yawned."

"Maybe I did..." She yawns again.

"There it is again."

"Darn. Guess it's that time then." She pouts.

"Unfortunately."

"If we must."

"I think we should."

"Alright..." She sighs as he shifts to lay next to her. He pulls her closer to him and she snuggles up to him. He pulls the covers over them both next, before reaching over to turn off the light.

"Night Stef." He kisses the top of her head.

"Night Mike." She mumbles, barely awake. He starts to run his hand through her hair, but she's already out. He looks down at her with a smile on his face as he watches her sleep. he runs his fingers over the mark he left, smirking to himself. He stays up for a bit longer just watching her sleep before he goes to sleep himself.


	21. Birthdays

It's back to the beginning of another week and a busy Monday. Just like always promoting Raw, we all had media. Alex had set an alarm for both of us to get up early since media started like 7am, going until mid-afternoon. Also had to make time for gift shopping for Stef and Mike since today is both their birthdays. Once the alarm goes off, I grumble in my sleep, trying to block the noise out.

"...gotta get up..." Alex grumbles stil lhalf asleep.

"Five more minutes."

"If you promise to get up then."

"Yeah, yeah..." I chuckles to himself just laying there, letting me get a bit more sleep. That doesn't last too long when the alarm starts to go off again. "Okay. Time to get up now."

"Alarms are evil."

"I know, but tomorrow we can sleep in as late as you want."

"True."

"As much as I don't want to let go, we have media to get to."

"If only it was later media."

"Exactly, but have to promote the show."

"Right. I know."

"Especially since we are both champs now. We have to go."

"Right, right."

"If we get ready now, we'll have enough time to get something to eat on the way."

"Well I really have no choice but to get ready now anyway."

"Unfortunately."

"Help me up?"

"My pleasure." He grins shifting so he is able to scoop me up.

He then gets out of the bed and brings me over to my things. I kiss his cheek and thank him before he sets me down. I go through my bag to get clothes for the day. Once I have those, I head to the bathroom. When I go to close the door, I notice he followed me.

"You can't watch me change you know." I giggle.

"Awwww." He pouts. "It was worth a try."

"You can in time. Just not right now."

"Alright..." He pouts more.

"But...nothing wrong with imagining it. I know it's not the same, but it's close enough."

"You have no idea." He chuckles.

"I think I do a little bit, because I've had my fantasies about you. But you'll never find out about any of them. They're a secret."

"Oh you do now?" He raises a brow. "That's all I need to know. Now I know how to get you." He smirks.

"But how do you know that you can get me, if you don't know what the fantasies have been about exactly? Hmm?"

"If it's like what I think about then I have a pretty good idea."

"Uh huh..sure."

"Like now." He grins since I can't stop looking at him. "I know how I'm dressed is distracting you right now."

"The whole shirtless thing yeah. That distracts me all the time."

"See. I do know how to get you."

"Yes, but that's only one way."

"I'll figure out more of those ways."

"You can try."

"I can and I will."

"We'll see."

"Yes we will."

"Gonna let me get changed now?"

"I suppose."

"Not as good as the real thing, but it'll do..for now."

"No peeking either."

"Darn."

"I know you're gonna want to."

"No denying that."

"But you must resist...for now."

"I'll do my best."

"As long as you do that."

"I will." He chuckles. "Now go before I change my mind."

I just laugh and nod, closing the bathroom door and start getting changed. It doesn't take me too long to change and once I do that, I start to work on my hair and makeup. My hair I save for last, since I wanted to put a few more curls on the ends of it. Once I was done with that, I grabbed everything and put it with my bags, before grabbing my shoes.

"You look amazing..." He grins once he sees me. "...love the shirt."

"Figured you would."

"I could have so much fun with that."

"You can have fun with the whole outfit."

"I plan on it." He lets his hands wander.

"I can see you now in the car and the radio station...because of the skirt.."

"Most definitely. I love when you wear skirts."

"But at the news station. You're gonna have to control yourself. Can't get away with the touching at the news station."

"That's what the car ride is for." He smirks.

"To get it all out, before it gets built up again."

"Exactly. We wouldn't want that to happen."

"Although I know it's gonna happen anyway."

"It always does."

"Can't be touchy with you though. Because of the suit."

"No, but knowing you, you'll think of something." He chuckles.

"Mmhmm. Wearing that tonight?"

"Maybe."

"You should."

"If that's what you want then I'll wear it."

"I'm pretty sure Eve's gonna want a rematch so I'll most likely going to be facing her tonight. Always gotta look your best when you're out there supporting me. And of course that goes the other way when I'm out there supporting you in your matches."

"All true. Although, you always look your best no matter how you're dressed."

"Touche."

"Are you ready to go?"

"Mmhmm. You?"

"I will be..." He pulls me to him, pressing his lips to mine. He gives me a soft kiss as his hands rest on my waist and he makes sure to make the kiss long and lingering.

"Best part of my mornings." I say once he pulls away.

"Mine too." He grins.

I pull from his arms and grab the hoodie I picked out and put that on, because it is October afterall and the mornings are warm, but not too warm since it's getting into Fall.

"I really love that shirt now that I seen the back." He grins with wide eyes.

"Of course you do. More to play with."

"Mhm. Hope you don't plan on wearing that jacket all day because it's coming off when we're indoors."

"Oh don't worry. It's just for when we're outside. Light jacket weather now."

"Right." He nods. "Shall we?" He offers his arm for me to take.

"We shall." I nod, taking it.

He makes sure to take the key with him before we both head out of the room. We then head to the elevators taking that down to the lobby, then out to the car. Once there, he opens my door for me, then goes to the other side. After he's in, we both head off to get something to eat before the long morning of media. During the drive to the first interview of the day, he took full advantage of being able to be touchy, while also making sure to focus on the road as he drives...that is until we come to a red light and he has to stop the car. He glances over at me while still being all touchy.

"You're having way too much with this."

"Yes I am." He grins letting his hand move up my leg.

"Just until you take that jacket off, then I'll have more to touch." He adds.

"Remember, you have to control yourself. We'll be in public."

"Don't worry. No one will see what happens under the table when we're at the radio stations and my arm's gonna be across the back of your chair too. Technically the news stations I have to control myself more."

"That's true. Looks like I'm going have to do my best too sit still."

"Yes you will."

"Oh boy."

"Which is why I'm getting some of it out now. Our first stop is one of the local news stations." He says as the light turns green and he continues along the road, but keeping his one hand on my leg on the spot where he stopped moving it.

I rest my hand on his, intertwining my fingers with his. It does not take too long before we arrive at the news station.

"Don't worry. The jacket will come off before we get mic'd up for the interview." I reassure him.

"How about as soon as we get in the building?"

"Then you can do the honors of helping me take it off."

"Yess." He cheers.

"So we're here now..." I trail off, unbuckling and reaching into the backseat, grabbing our things. "...here's your title." I hand it to him.

"Thank you." He smiles, giving me a quick kiss.

"You're welcome."

"Now lets head inside so that jacket can come off."

"Yes, let's go." I laugh.

He quickly gets out of the car as I do, then we both head inside. Just as we walk inside, Alex helps take the jacket off.

"Now that's better." He puts his hand on my back, letting his fingers roam.

"Remember...behave."

"I know...getting it all out for now."

"Alright." I nod.

We both then head to where the interview will take place. He keeps his hand on my back until it's time to get ready. We're seated in the chairs and mics are put on us before the show comes back onto the air. Once the show comes back, we're both introduced. We first thank them for having us on the show this morning, before they start with the expected questions.

"First off, congradulations on winning the title last week." One reporter says to me. "How does it feel to be Divas Champion?"

"Oh it feels amazing. Being almost fairly new in the company and I can finally add this to my achievements."

"That's a big achievement too. You deserve to have it. I for one thought you should have had it months ago."

"Well, the position of power wasn't very good months ago. I have the new GM to thank for putting me in that match last week."

"Right. The Miz. What is it like to work for him now? I mean, we've seen you both outside of the ring and you both look really close."

"Working for him now is much better. He's bringing some changes. As for us outside the ring though, we're just really good friends. Nothing more."

"The shows have been better the past few weeks. I like how he is giving the Divas more airtime and the matches seem to be better. As we can tell now, you are with Alex Riley, but have you and Miz had a past at all? Some people seem to think there was something going on with the two of you."

"No no no, not at all. Before I even got into the WWE, I didn't know him at all, not even on a personal level. I was just a fan, sitting home every night watching the show and showing support."

"So you went from being a fan of his to his friend and now working for him. I'm sure there are a lot of girls out there that would love to be you right now. Not to mention you're with Alex. Do you get any hate because of that?"

"I've gotten a fair amount of choice tweets. But it's expected you know. All the fangirls and everything all jealous."

"Right, right. I would be too. Alex is a lucky man to have you by his side. How do you deal with all of that and do you let it get to you at all?"

"The best way to deal with it is to ignore it, and no we don't let it get to us. We're happy and people should be happy for us. If they can't be, then oh well."

"That's a way to look at it. Now onto the show. It's tonight at the IZOD center in Newark. Tickets are still on sale so call your local box office." He does a quick promotion for the show. "Are either of you planning on defending your titles tonight or is that something you will find out later on?"

"We know nothing at this point. It happens sometimes where we won't know until tonight."

"True. So Alex, who do you think will be the next challenger for your title and who would you like to face for it?"

"There are a lot of guys on the roster that I think deserve a chance. Obviously it looks like Dolph Ziggler is going keep trying to get it back. I wouldn't put it past him to talk The Miz into putting him in a match with me. Title or non-title, just to prove a point."

"He really does want that title back. I talked to him not to long ago and he said he is not going to stop until he gets his title back from you. He said you put that title to shame. What are your thoughts about his comments?"

"I find that funny actually. Obviously he's jealous because I'm much better than him. If anything, he put the title to shame because he's hiding behind a woman."

"Ooohhh...now that is a good one. He does seem to do that a lot. If I remember correctly, she was the reason he lost the title in the first place. Am I wrong?"

"Well she does have a habit of getting involved, and that distracts the ref, which distracts Dolph, which ends up to him losing focus and losing."

"Looks like she's not that good for him after all, unlike Shauna here, who actually cheers and stays to the side. Everyone should be like that out there."

"I also take care of people who try and get involved in his matches. Vickie being the prime example. She's cost him matches before by distracting him and I don't want that happening anymore."

"Well with all the changes going on, I don't think she'll have the chance to do that anymore. It takes away from the match and makes them unfair at times."

"It really does."

"Well, looks like we're out of time for now. I would like to thank Alex and Shauna for joining us here this morning and be sure to get your tickets so you can see them in action tonight at the IZOD center in Newark." The reporter says before the shows goes to commercial.

We then take the mics of and once again thank them for having us, before we're able to get up and leave. Once that was all done, we went back out to the car and headed to the next interview. Stef and Mike's media day was starting an hour later than ours, so she was allowed to sleep in a little bit. It was about 8:30am and Mike was ready to go, but he just started to wake her up. She grumbles into her pillow, not wanting to get up just yet.

"We got media."

"Ugh." She groans as she rolls on her back. She stretches a bit before sitting up. She glances over at him to see the suit he has on. "I do love how you dress for media."

"Gotta look my best."

"You always do." She shifts to her knees. "Come here." She motions him over with her finger. Once he's close enough, she pulls him by the tie so he is as close as he can get. She then presses her lips to his in a hard kiss. He wraps one arm around her waist to pull her close and to hold her in place. She lets the kiss go on for a bit before pulling away.

"Happy birthday." She smirks after pulling away.

"And a very happy birthday to you too. Shauna told me, so that's how I know."

"She would do that and thank you."

"Just so you know. I have something special for you planned...after the show tonight."

"You don't have to do that." She blushes, biting her lip. "But, I do have something for you too."

"Oh?"

"You'll have to wait until later to see what it is. I have a feeling you're going to love it."

"I'm sure I will."

"Hopefully, but now I have to get dressed so we're not late."

"Right."

"Have to let go first, birthday boy."

"Oops. My bad. I forgot."

"You always do." She chuckles as she moves from the bed. She goes over to my bag and gets clothes out for the day. Once she has those, she heads over to the bathroom. "Your present will be right back." She turns to smirk at him.

"I can't wait." He grins.

She blows him a kiss before heading in and starting to get ready. She starts with her outfit which was a strapless white top with light pink jeans. She moved onto her makeup next before starting to curl her hair. Just as she was getting ready to put her jewelry on, she heard Mike outside the door.

"I'll be right out." She says as she put her earrings on.

"Just a little impatient."

"I can tell." She giggles as she takes one last look at herself before heading out. When she opens the door to walk out, she stops since he was right in front of the door.

"Hi." He smirks.

"Well hello." She laughs.

"So this is my gift?"

"Well..." She bites her lip. "...not the main gift, but one of them."

"I love."

"Now how did I now that? Hmm?"

"Because you know me."

"Yes I do." She grins. "I do love my gift too." She looks him over. "You're the best present ever." she plays with his tie while leaning against the door frame.

"Happy to be your gift." He smirks.

"Not as happy as I am right now, but I know how much you are." She gives him a quick kiss while trying to move around him only to have him stop her.

"Proper good morning kiss before you pass me."

"Oh alright." She chuckles. He grins as he rests his hands on her waist making sure she can't move. her hands run up his shirt then around hi neck as he presses his lips to him. the kiss starts soft at first then once he tastes the apple flavored lip gloss, he starts to make the kiss a bit more rough. She tries to pull away, but he moves his hand to her head, holding her in place.

"...Mike..." She manages to pull away briefly. "...shoes..." She says between kisses.

"...lip gloss...so good..."

"I know...more later..."

"..better be..."

"Trust me. There will be. It's your birthday after all."

"And it's yours too."

"I know, but that's not important right now. It's all about you today."

"It's all about both of us."

"If you say so." She sighs, faking a smile. "How about I get my shoes now then we can go?" She changes the subject quickly.

"Yeah, sure."

She moves from his arms then over to her bag to get out her shoes. Once she has those, she sits on the bed to put them on.

"Need any help?"

"You just want to be all touchy." She giggles.

"Maybe."

"Then I would love some help."

He grins and walks over to help. He kneels down in front of her and slides her one boot on while letting his hands move up her leg once it's one. After that one is on, he does the same thing to the other side. When they're both on, he runs his hands from her legs to her thighs. She closes her eyes and bites her lip since he stopped at her upper thigh, letting his hands rest there.

"Just a little fun before we leave."

"...I wouldn't...mind that..."

"What do you think I'm doing now?"

"Enjoying your present..."

"Oh yeah."

"No marks though...we have media and the show."

"I know."

Her breath hitches as she bites her lip from him lightly moving his fingers where his hands were resting.

"...killing me..."

"That's the goal."

She groans as she moves her one arm around his neck while using the other to pull on his tie. She pulls him close to her then presses her lips to his in an eager kiss. He smirks against her lips and when he feels necessary, squeezes gently on her thighs. A few soft noises escape her as she kisses him back even harder than before.

"Mmm..." He pulls away. "...don't want bruised lips for the interviews." He chuckles.

"...no..." She leans hear head against his as she tries to catch her breath.

"Gonna have to be able to talk."

"Right."

"Especially you."

"True. So many questions. Have to be able to answer them."

"Right."

"I do think we should go..."

"We should." He nods.

"Save it all for later."

"Yes." He smirks.

"Oh boy..." She chuckles. "You've got that look."

"Do I?"

"Yes." She laughs. "Which is why we are leaving..." She reaches over for her black leather jacket she picked out. "...now."

"Oh darn." He laughs.

"We're going to be late."

"We can't have that."

"No." She slides from the bed. "Are you coming or am I going alone?" She turns around since he did not follow, but was too busy staring.

"Huh? Oh yeah. I'm coming." He snaps out of it.

"Spacey." She snickers as she puts her jacket on.

"Your fault."

"Oops." She giggles.

"Uh huh..suure."

"Trying to make your birthday extra special is all."

"It'll be special for you too. I'll make sure of that."

"It already is special."

"Nothing wrong with it being more special than it already is."

"As long as I have you, nothing else matters."

"I still wanna make it more special."

"I'm sure you will." She smiles softly. "Now let's go before we're late." She adds.

"Now let's go before we're late." She adds.

"You first." He grins.

She shakes her head as she turns around to open the door. She knows he's staring since she can feel his eyes on her. Once he joins her in the hall, he links his fingers with hers as they head to the elevators then to the lobby. Once in the lobby, they step out of the elevator and head towards the doors to head out to the car. When they reach the car, he opens her door for her. She thanks him as she gets in, then he heads over to the other side. After he gets in, he starts to head to the first interview.

"Your first day doing media."

"I know. I'm excited and nervous at the same time."

"You'll do just fine."

"I hope. I'll have you there so that'll help me too."

"Exactly."

"Should be interesting. I've already seen talk about me on the internet." She shakes her head. "Some good, some not so good." She sighs.

"Don't believe any of the not so good stuff. It happens to all of us."

"Oh I know. It was just that everyone believed what Eve was saying on my first night."

"Everyone as in her fans. Fans will agree with their favorite."

"Yeah..." She chews her lip. "...just something I have to get used to I guess." She shrugs.

"I wouldn't worry about it. Everyone has their haters."

"True..." She sighs as she stares out the window.

He reaches over then grabs her hand, lightly making circles with his thumb on the back of it/

"It's nothing to worry about."

"I know, I just don't take well to hate. I'm very self-conscience."

"I'll be here to help you through it all."

"Good." She smiles. "I'm going to need your help."

"I'll be there every step of the way."

"You don't know how much that means to me." She tears up.

"I have a pretty good idea."

"You're the best." She squeezes his hand.

"Only for you."

"Awww." She blushes.

"And that's the truth."

"You're gonna make me cry with how sweet you are." She fans her eyes to stop any tears from falling.

"I'll be nothing but sweet to you."

"Okay...I think I'm gonna cry now."

"And I'll be here to wipe those tears away."

"Mike..." She bites her lip as she wipes a tear. "...there are not enough words to describe how happy you just made me."

"Seeing you happy, makes me happy."

"Well, you're going to be really happy because that's how you make me all the time."

"I'm glad."

He brings her hand to his lips, kissing the back of it. He keeps driving until they reach the first stop of the morning. The first stop was a local radio station. They both get out of the car and lace their fingers together once Mike walks around to her side, and then they head inside. After making their way inside, they're direction to where the interview would be. They wait for a bit since they were not quite ready yet. So she decided to take off the jacket she was wearing since it was really warm in the building.

"You know I'm gonna have to resist right?"

"I know." She smirks. "You can touch if you can behave."

"I'll try."

"As long as you try." She leans into his side for support. He takes that chance to let his hands wander over the skin he can reach until it's time for them to head in. Once they're set, they head in and take seats at the table, sitting across from the radio hosts. They put on the headsets that they're given to them as Mike sets his title on the table that was there. After a brief introduction to the radio show, they both get introduced.

"Thank you. It's a pleasure to be here." Mike thanks them.

"Tell us who you have with you here, for the listeners at home or at work, wherever they are."

"This here is our newest Diva. If you saw the show this past Monday then you seen her debut. Her name is Sage."

"And the reason why she's here with me is because I'm helping her, I'm a mentor if you wish to call it that."

"Like a manager?"

"Yes." She nods. "That's exactly what he is."

"What can I say. Everyone looks up to me. So why wouldn't I be a manager?"

"True, true." The host nods.

"He's been a pretty good manager so far." Stef smiles.

"Yes, yes I have."

"So, tell us. What are your plans for Raw now that you're the GM?"

"Total and complete change. A major turn around from what it used to be."

"How so? Longer matches? More airtime for the Divas like past weeks?"

"All of the above. And if something happens in a match that results to the end of it and I don't like it. Bam..instant restart."

"Now that's something we all would love to see. What are your plans for the newest diva here?"

"Well I've been hearing that tons of Divas wanna be the first feud with her. I'm thinking each week we put her up against a different Diva on the roster. I'll closely evaluate the matches and I'll pick who her feud will be with."

"What about Eve? She has some things to say about Sage after she debuted. Any chance we will see a feud with them?"

"Once Eve's current feud is over with, we'll see."

"I'm sure Sage can't wait to get a chance with her in the ring."

"Damn right I can't wait. What she said was uncalled for." Stef scoffs.

"She is the one to just cast judgement on people she doesn't even know." Mike nods in agreement.

"That's why not many people like her." Stef mumbles.

"Now that I think about it. I can't tolerate that kind of judgement. Especially when it's towards someone new." Mike says, clearly starting to get an idea.

"Uh oh. Looks like Eve has some trouble coming her way." The host comments. "Everyone be sure to watch the show or get your tickets at the box office for Raw tonight at the IZOD center here in Newark to see what will happen." He does a quick promo for the show tonight.

"About your belt. When you think you'll be defending it?" He asks Mike.

"First of all, it's not a belt. It's a title. There's a difference. This you can't buy at any store, not the real thing anyway. Belts you can buy anywhere."

Stef can't help but to snicker since that was not the first time that's happened.

"Right. My fault. Let me rephrase. When do you think you'll be defending your title?" He corrects himself.

"Well I can choose whenever I want to defend it. But I'm just waiting for someone to come up and challenge me. So far no one has. I think it's because of my new found power over everyone."

"They probably think if they challenge you then something will happen. If someone did come up to you, would you accept the challenge no matter who it might be?"

"Well of course. So I can prove everyone wrong again and again and again. I never get tired of it."

"You seem to be doing a good job of that so far. Look how far you have come. You went from reality TV star to Tough Enough to WWE champion and now the Raw GM. I think you're doing really well with yourself now."

"I think the word you're looking for is awesome. And it's only a matter of time before WWE asks me to do a movie too."

"Now that is something a lot of us would like to see." I comment with a grin.

"I'm sure that would boost your career to a higher level then it is now. That would be awesome for you."

"Yes, yes it would be."

"If you were to be in a movie, what do you see yourself doing? Like what kind of movie?"

"Well I'm an athlete, I'm a powerful guy. I definitely want a movie that's a challenge. I want to do all of my own stunts. Action movie more or less."

"Right, right. You're tough. You can do your own stunts." The host comments. "We're here with WWE champion The Miz and the lovely new diva Sage. They are in town for the show tonight at the IZOD center. Be sure to get your tickets now. There are still plenty left." He does another promo for the show.

"So tell us, anyone in your life right now?"

"Actually there is." Mike grins as he squeezes her thigh under the table.

"Can you tell us who the lucky girl is?"

"Not at the moment, but she knows who she is."

"Well she's very lucky."

"That she is." He grins bigger. "You'll find out who she is in due time."

"We'll be waiting for that day."

"I'm sure everyone will be waiting for that day. I know I can't wait to tell everyone who she is."

"Of course. Before we end the show we'd like to get a few things from Sage, being the new Diva and all. So first of all, what was it like debuting last week?"

"It was amazing. I have been working so hard to get to where I am and knowing it all paid off feels great. When I stepped out in front of the crowd all I felt was electricity. There really aren't words to describe how it felt other than just amazing, or as my manager would say...awesome."

"She's learning already." Mike chuckles.

"It seems that way. She just started and you're already rubbing off on her." The host chuckles as well.

"What can I say? I'm good like that."

"Of course. The best there is." She agrees.

"And one more thing before we go. What do you look to achieve in your career?"

"Well, like anyone, I want to be divas champion. Since I just got here, I know that will take some time to achieve. Right now, I just want all the divas out there to know that I plan on making things a lot tougher on them. No more 2-3 minute matches. I want to be one of the greats just like Lita and Mickie. So in time, I want to be one of the toughest, best divas out there and have the title around my waist."

"Speaking like a true champion already."

"That's because I already am." She smirks with confidence.

"So much confidence too."

"That's something you have to possess if you want to make it in this company. I was just born with it."

"Just like myself." Mike adds.

"Seems like you are both perfect for each other. Any chance we might see you both as a couple in the future?"

"Only time will tell."

"I sense a secret here, but I'll leave that as a surprise for whatever you both decide or what happens on the show."

"As you should."

"Well, that's all the time we have. I would like to thank The Miz and Sage for going us this morning and don't forget to get your tickets for tonight's show."

"No, thank you." Mike comments before he show goes off the air.

Once the show goes off air, they thank them for being there again. After they take off their headsets, they take a few pictures and sign a few things before they get ready to leave for the next interview.

"You did great for your first interview."

"Why thank you. I was really nervous, but I did my best."

"You did just fine. I do love that confidence you have." He smirks.

"That's just me and now I can actually show it. This is the real me and I'm going to show it every chance I get."

"Well you have no idea how much I really love it."

"I have a feeling I know how much."

"Right."

"How many more of these do we have this morning?"

"We're going until about noontime."

"Ugh, so a few more hours?" She groans, leaning her head on his arm as they walk.

"Unfortunately."

"As long as I'm with you then I don't mind at all. It's actually exciting."

"And not to mention your goofy side comes out in these things." You add.

"It does. Have to make them fun. I'm not all The Miz all the time."

"No, and some people don't get to see that."

"Unfortunately they think I'm like my character all the time. It really surprises them when I act different."

"Didn't surprise me, because I already knew." She grins.

"Did you now?"

"Mhm." She nods. "Every interview that was on video, I saw everything."

"Of course you did." He grins, putting his arm over her shoulder and kisses the top of her head.

Then they start to head out of the building and to the car. Once at the car, he opens her door for her as she gets in. He then goes over to the other side and gets in before driving to the next interview.

"We're gonna be on TV for this next interview."

"A news station?"

"Mmhmm."

"Should be fun, but I think I'll leave the jacket on this time."

"That's alright." He nods.

"Also, you can't be all touchy like the last interview. This way it's less tempting for you."

"True. You are very tempting right now."

"When am I not?" She smirks.

"Very true."

"Same goes for you too. You're always tempting to me." She bites her lip.

"Mhm." She blushes. "You have no idea." She mutters lowly.

"Good to know."

He starts to move his hand up her leg since that's all he can do right now. She shifts in her seat when his fingers go over a few sensitive spots. At one point, she has to stop his hand when he gets a bit too high. He takes that chance to squeeze gently on her thigh. "...killing me again..." She bites her lip.

"Getting it all out before I can't do anything..."

"Mmm...you're making it so hard for me right now."

"Oh trust me...I know."

"The things you do to me."

"You love it."

"I do..."

"And oh look...a red light." He smirks as the car comes to a stop.

"Oh boy...going to torture me even more now."

"As much as I can."

He starts to move his fingers a bit and she lets go of his hand. He glances from her to the light as he lets his hand wander everywhere he can reach, making her squirm in her seat. He then leans over and presses a light kiss to her neck for now. She rests her head against the back of the seat, biting down on her lip to contain any noises that might escape. He glances at the light and at that last second, it turns green. He pulls from her neck to focus his eyes on the road to drive, but his hand stays where it is. She tries to calm herself down, but it's not working that well. She decided to rest her head on the head rest and just watch him as he drives. The rest of the interviews up until noontime were basically the same questions we've all been getting. It finally came to noontime and we all could relax until having to be at the arena.

"So...now what do you want to do?" She asks Mike with a smirk as they get to their room.

"Hmm, well what do you want to do?"

"Something I've been wanting to do all morning." She grabs his tie, pulling him to her before she presses her lips to his in an eager kiss. He chuckles against your lips and happily kisses back just as eagerly. Her one hand moves around his neck so she's able to hold him in place. He moves his hands so they're resting on her hips for now. she keeps the kiss going or a while not being done just yet. His hands then move up her sides before moving to her hair and running his fingers through it. She sighs into the kiss then starts to slow it down until he starts to walk, making her walk backwards. Once her legs brush against the bed, she falls back on it making sure to bring him with her without breaking the kiss. That's when she start to eagerly remove his jacket. He moves his hands down her sides so he is able to pull his arms through the jacket sleeves. Once that's off, she tosses it to the side, not caring where it lands. The next thing she works on is his tie, fumbling with it as the kiss continues. After finally getting that off, it goes with his jacket as she starts to work on the buttons of his shirt. She has more trouble with that since he was starting to get way more distracting in the kiss. It starts to get more difficult when he starts to move his hands down her sides, to her thighs where he squeezes down on them. She makes a few noises into the kiss then after a bit of trying, she finally gets his shirt undone. He helps her pull that off and again, she tosses that over with the jacket and tie. Her hands then wander over the exposed skin of his. He starts to move them up to the pillows only breaking the kiss for air. He then starts to trail kisses across her jawline down to her ear. Her nails start to dig into his back as he gently nips and sucks on that. After getting a few noises from her, he then moves down to her neck.

She moves her hands so that they're flat on his back and she holds him close as he can be to her. He smirks as he slowly nips down her neck. A few noises come from her, but they're not loud enough for him just yet. The closer he gets to his favorite spot the more she shifts under him. When he reaches the spot, he hovers over it letting his breath hit it for now.

"Miiiike..."

"Having my fun." He smirks.

"You're taking too long..."

"I'm just enjoying my present."

"And I'm still going crazy..."

"Patience." He chuckles as he lightly kisses around the spot.

"Have none..." She moans softly.

"...I know." He smirks.

She groans at the torture while pulling him down even closer to her as she hooks her legs around his.

"No more waiting...please..."

He chuckles against her skin as he squeezes on her thighs once again. She arches her back into him then without warning, he presses his lips to the spot. Her hold around his neck tightens as she bites down on her lip hard to contain any noises that are about to come. He knows she's holding back, so even though he knows he can't leave any marks, he does keep kissing the spot. The more he does that, the more it gets harder for her to keep the noises from coming. Finally she gets them out and they are loud and clear to him since she was not able to muffle them. He grins as he hears them and he starts to move away from the spot, back across her jawline, and back to her lips to finish. She pulls him down in an eager kiss as her hands run through his hair. He goes on for a bit longer, before starting to pull away, leaving lingering kisses in place, until he leans his forehead against hers with a smile on his face.

"...that was worth...the wait..." She smiles, trying to catch her breath.

"I would hope so."

"It was...so much torture this morning."

"It really was."

"It was so hard not being able to touch or even kiss you at all."

"It was just as hard for me, trust me."

"I know the outfit didn't help either." She chuckles.

"No...no it didn't."

"Now we can do anything we want, as much as we want, for how ever long we want."

"Yes, yes we can."

"I have a feeling this day is going to fly by."

"Quite possibly."

"Oh boy." She giggles. "Well, let's go birthday boy." She smirks.

"Oh it's on."

"Bring it." She challenges with a smirk.

"Just let me go change out of these pants first..."

"Awww." She pouts.

"Let me help you with them..."

"If you insist..."

"Yayy." She cheers since he does not have to move. She moves her arms from around his neck then slowly over his shoulders as she takes her time down his chest. She feels him tense up as she gets to the waist of his pants. She starts to get the button undone while getting her fingers lightly touching his skin. A muffled growl sound comes from him just as she gets them undone and starts to pull them down.

"I think I'll let you choose what I put on in place of these." He says as he steps out of them after they hit the floor.

"How about..." She pretends to think. "...what you're wearing now?" She bites her lip.

"You do seem to be liking that..."

"I do." She nods, her eyes never leaving him. "Very much."

"Well I do aim to please...so okay."

She grins happily as he lays on the bed next to her, draping his arm over her stomach, just letting his fingers lightly move under her shirt.

"You want to know something? I'm happy you came into my life." He smiles.

"Really?" She blushes. "I'm not even that special."

"You keep saying that, and I keep reminding you that you are special...to me anyway."

"Awww." She blushes. "That's the reason I'm so happy I met you. You're nothing but sweet to me. You let me be myself and have no problem with it."

"Everyone deserves to be themselves and shouldn't change for anyone. I would never ask you to change who you are, I'm happy with who you really are."

"That means so much to me...you have no idea." She sighs in content as she snuggles into him. "I'm just happy I can show you the real me and not someone who I'm not."

"I'll always treat you the way you should be. Always."

"You're officially the person person ever. I've never been so happy as I am right now."

"Good. You should be."

"Best few months ever." She says lowly.

"Your life will be better than ever before. I'll make sure of that."

"That's what you keep telling me and it gets better everyday I wake up next to you." She kisses him quick.

"I will continue to keep telling you. Each and every day."

"You're too sweet." She blushes. "This all feels like a dream that's too good to be true."

"I know. But I assure you, this is not a dream, this is reality."

"Good because I would never want to wake upp if this was a dream."

"Of course."

She moves closer to him, hooking her arm around the one he has on her stomach. She turns her head so she's facing him and lays there just enjoying the moment as i it really was a dream. She holds onto him tightly while breathing in his scent.

"You wake up every day and I'm here. That's not gonna change."

"I pray every night it doesn't happen."

"It never will. Trust me."

"I do trust you."

"Good."

"I always will."

"That makes me happy."

"It should. I don't trust many people. You're one of the lucky ones."

"Lucky indeed."

"Mhm." She nods as she relaxes into him. "How about we stay just like this until we have to leave?"

"That's a great idea."

"I'm full of great ideas."

"Yes you are."

"And...since it's your birthday...you can be as touchy as you want and I won't stop you."

"Like anything's stopped you from stopping me before." He chuckles.

"True, but you get to have your fun now. No matter how much it tortures me."

"I plan on it."

"Go or it." She smirk.

"Oh I will. I'm just going to take my time. Makes the torture even greater."

"I'm so going to get you back for this later too."

"Oh, I know."

"Of course." She bites her lip as he slowly starts to move his hand up her shirt more letting his fingers lightly move over her skin.

"Looking forward to it."

"You...always...do..."

"I'm being distracting aren't I?" He grins.

"Very." She nods slowly.

"I thought so. That means my goal is getting accomplished...again."

"Always is." She bites her lip.

"I feel goosebumps forming where my fingers move across."

"You keep finding more spots..."

"...and it's fun." He adds.

"...for you..." She shifts under his touch.

"I know you enjoy it though."

"Mmmm...I do." She moans softly.

"That just proves even more that you do."

"...can't help it..." Her breath hitches as he nips at her ear. "...you do that...to me..."

"Good to know."

"Hope you're...having fun..."

"I am. Best gift ever."

"Good. It's all yours too."

"As you keep telling me."

"Just letting you know."

"I know. Nothing wrong with getting reminded. I like hearing it."

"Of course you do." She bites her lip again as his hands start to move from her stomach to the waist of her pants. He runs his fingers lightly back and forth along the waist of her paints, giving her even more goosebumps. Her hold on his arm gets tighter as she shifts a bit with a few noises coming from her. He just chuckles and kisses her neck once lightly. She closes her eyes and just tries to relax into his touches while enjoying the moment, wanting to make it last. The teasing touches after a while turn into soothing touches. She starts to relax the more soothing he makes the touches. As much as she tries to fight it, a yawn escapes her. She shakes her head trying to stay awake since she doesn't want to go to sleep.

"If I make you sleepy, you don't have to fight it."

"I don't wanna sleep." She whines.

"You yawned."

"Nu uh."

"You sleep, I promise to be here when you wake up."

"...alright..."

"I'm not going anywhere...promise."

"I trust you." She holds onto him tight.

He grins and kisses her head before wrapping his arms around her and holding her closer. She relaxes more having his arms tightly around her. It keeps getting harder for her to keep her eyes open, but she keeps fighting it. He sees her trying to fight sleep so he starts to run his hand through her hair. It takes a bit, but that starts to work like always. Not too soon after he started that, she fell asleep. Once he notices she's asleep, he kisses the top of her head then looks down at her with a smile. He holds her close to him as he lays there just watching her sleep.

Alex and I in the meantime have just gotten back to our room after coming back from what was a long lunch. After walking in, I take my shoes off and put them back with my stuff.

"That was a long day." I sigh as I fall back on the bed. "Feels so much better to get those shoes off too." I add.

"I bet." He chuckles. "I can help with any soreness you have if you want." Alex offers as he sits next to you after taking his shoes and jacket off.

"If I need any relief, I'll let you know. Doesn't feel as bad right now."

"Aright." He turns to face me. He props himself up on his elbow, allowing his other hand to lay over my stomach as he moves me closer to him.

"Not close enough?"

"Nope."

"I never seem to be close enough." I chuckle.

"If you're not in my arms then you to far away."

"Awww."

"I can't stand when I'm not holding you. That's torture enough for me." He holds me close and tightly.

"Like how you couldn't really all that much today."

"Exactly. Today was pure torture."

"Poor you."

"Yes." He chuckles. "Poor me, but now I have you all to myself."

"For the rest of the day, through tonight."

"Mhm. All mine."

"And no one is going to change that."

"Damn right. I got you first and with me is where you're going to stay."

"Exactly."

"Now...I think you know what I want..." He smirks.

"Do I now?"

"Yes you do." He moves his fingers up my side leaving light kisses on my shoulder as he makes his way to my neck.

"Hmm, wouldn't it be better if..." I trail off, shifting to lay on my side so I'm facing him. "...your hand was here?" I continue, taking his hand and placing it on my back where he was so distracted by earlier today.

"Mmm...that's much better." He grins letting his fingers wander over all the exposed skin.

"I thought so."

"I really do love this shirt."

"I can tell."

"So much to touch."

"Yes, I know." I laugh.

"Going to have fun with this." He smirks.

"Kind of figured you would."

"I've been waiting all day to do this."

"And what's stopping you now?"

"Nothing at all." He grins, letting his fingers slip in between the slits in the back of my shirt. He makes the touches light and lingering for now just enjoying the torture he is causing.

At one point it does cause a shiver to move down my spine and of course that makes me shiver a bit. He chuckles at my reaction since that was what he was going for. He keeps that up for a bit longer before pressing a bit harder making them more soothing then lingering.

"Do that any more and I may end up falling asleep."

"We got time before we have to leave so if you want to, go ahead."

"I thought you wanted to be distracting because you couldn't be this morning."

"I can do that until you fall asleep or I can just keep you up."

"Knowing you, you would keep me up." I laugh.

"You're right." He grins. "I would and I'm going to." He smirks. He moves some hair from my face, then presses his lips to mine in an eager kiss since he has been waiting all morning to do that. He continues to touch the skin of my back through the slits on the back of my shirt, while his other hand that moved the hair from my face, stays resting on my face. I kiss back just as eager, letting one hand rest on his chest while the other wraps around his neck. I then begin unconsciously playing with the button of his shirt and that ends up coming loose. He starts to kiss a bit more roughly still keeping his hands on my back. Just so that it would be easier for him to keep his hands there, we shift while not breaking the kiss and I end up laying on top of him. This gives him the chance to use both his hands and he does so with one going down my side to the bottom of my shirt while the other still plays with the slits. He makes it hard for me, but I manage to get his shirt fully unbuttoned.

"...much better..." I mumble against his lips.

"...glad your happy..." He mumbles while letting his fingers play with the bottom of my shirt before slipping them slightly underneath it.

"But my shirt...stays on..."

"I know...just having fun..."

"And so am I." I say as my hands move down his sides, finding his indents since I'm covering his abs at the moment, and they're not accessible to me.

The farther I move down, the more tense he gets. Once I get close enough, a slight growl comes from him. I smirk against his lips and keep my hands where they are, keeping him wondering if I'm going to move them right to the indents or not.

"...Shauna..." He groans at the torture. "...killing me..."

"I just know how to get to you."

"You do." He groans. "Like I know how to get you." He moves his hand down squeezing down on my butt.

"Well, you haven't done that before..."

"Something new. Gotta keep you on your toes."

"Just like I've gotta keep you on your toes as well."

"Touche."

"Have to be prepared as much as you can at all times..." I trail off before pressing my fingers into one indent for now. He tenses up more this time and the growl that comes form him is much louder.

"Wasn't prepared for that were you?" I smirk.

"...no..." He shakes his head slowly.

"Oops."

"I'll get you back." He grins squeezing my butt more harder this time. I give him a quick, yet hard kiss in response. "And I can retaliate." I press the fingers of my other hand into the other indent. An even louder growl comes from him this time as he squeezes even harder on my butt. Since that one was not expected, I squeak in surprise. I then retaliate once more, this time holding the hard kiss against his lips as I press fingers into both of his indents, all happening at the same time, which is sure to drive him absolutely crazy. His hold on me gets tighter as he rolls us both over so he is hovering over me now. He takes my hands and pins them above my head against the mattress.

"Oh no fair. I was having fun."

"I could tell, but things might happen if you keep that up."

"Oops...my bad."

"You're so going to get it." He starts to nip at my bottom lip.

"Too late to apologize?" I ask after he lets my lip go.

"I do believe so." He chuckles.

"Oh darn."

"Now it's my turn." He smirks as he brushes his lips over mine.

I kiss back just as eagerly as he was kissing me, and even though I know he's not letting go just yet, I still struggle to get my hands free. He squeezes down on my hands as he starts to make the kiss more intense. He keeps that going for awhile before pulling away to kiss across my jawline making his way to my ear. He starts to lightly nip at my earlobe a bit, just waiting for a reaction. First I move my head to the side, my eyes instinctively closing. I bite my lip to keep any noises quiet and I squeeze his hands. Since he knows I'm holding back, he goes from nipping to sucking on your ear. I shake my head slightly, still intent on keeping the sounds held back. He then decides to move from my ear to your neck, knowing that once he hits his favorite spot the noises would come out. He slowly nips and sucks as he makes his way to the spot, letting his kisses linger for now. I squeeze his hands tighter as he closes in on the spot, getting closer and closer to it. And then like always, he presses his lips to the spot with no warning and it works because I arch up into him and the sound that comes from me is not quiet at all. He smirks against my skin as he keeps going until a small mark starts to form. When he feels one is forming he pulls away with a smirk on his face. He then moves back to my lips and lets my hands go. My arms instantly wrap around him, and my hands rest on his back, under his shirt since he has yet to remove it. I hold him as close as he can get, kissing him way more intense from before because he caused it. He kisses back just as rough and eager as I am while resting his hands on my hips for now.

After a while, much to his protest, I start to slow the kiss down, lingering the more I being to stop it.

"...awww..." He pouts.

"Don't want to go too crazy."

"True, but I wasn't done."

"You could've stopped me from stopping the kiss..."

"I did, but you weren't letting me." He pouts with puppy eyes.

"Well I did need air afterall."

"Right."

"Now that you got some..." He trails off with that look in his eye.

"...I suppose you can finish." I finish for him.

He cheers with excitement as he presses his lips to mine once again. This time he keeps the kiss going for a bit longer, only pulling away when he is finished.

"Happy now?"

"Very." He nods with a big grin on his face.

"Good. I like when you're happy."

"I'm always happy when I'm with you. I just love kissing you."

"It's addicting, I know."

"Yes you are."

"So are you."

"I know I am." He smirks.

"Of course you would know."

"Yes, yes I would."

"But just think. If I do end up having a match tonight, that means ring gear, which means more being touchy...like always."

"You know how much I love when you wear your gear." He grins.

"Likewise."

"Let's hope I have a match tonight so we'll both be happy."

"Or match together..." I grin.

"Now that I would love."

"I know you would. But we'll see what Mike has when we get there tonight."

"Right."

"Knowing Eve though, she'll probably want that rematch of hers."

"She might, but don't you think she'll be in trouble for what she said last week?"

"Yeah I think so. Mike will come up with something really good then. I know it." I grin evilly.

Just as I say that, my phone goes off. I look at it and see it's a text from Mike saying he wants to talk to me before the show.

"Speaking of. He wants to talk to me before the show."

"Hmm...wonder what that could be?" He chuckles.

"Yes, I wonder what." I laugh.

"She is not going to like it, that's for sure."

"Nope. Not at all."

"Well, I can't wait to find out what it's going to be."

"Of course." I say trying to hide a yawn.

"Uh oh. Looks like someone is tired."

"Maybe just a little."

"You should get some sleep. We've got time before we have to leave."

"I think you have to move first..."

"How about..." He rolls us both over so I'm laying on his chest. "...we lay like this?"

"That's better."

"Figured it would be." He grins as he starts to run his hand up and down my back.

"Always the perfect pillow."

"Just for you." He kisses the top of my head.

"Like always."

"Of course. Now...sleep."

I nod and kiss him quick before snuggling into him. He keeps moving his hand up and down my back helping to relax me more. It doesn't take long before I do end up falling asleep. And he knows it when he feels that my breathing has changed. He smiles down at me and decides to lay there and watch me sleep until it's time to leave. It felt like just as soon as I fell asleep, I was being woken up. I mumble, not wanting to move. He chuckles as he tries to gently wake me up. "We have to get ready." He softly says as he runs his fingers through my hair.

"Already?"

"Mhm. You were out for a few hours."

"It feels like I had just gotten to sleep, didn't feel like I was out for that long."

"You must have really been tired then. Maybe tonight we'll get you to bed early."

"Maybe."

"We'll also rest as much as we can during the show too."

"True."

"How about we get ready for that now?"

"Good idea."

He slowly lets me go so we're both able to get up and get ready. The most that I do is just straighten out my clothes since I wasn't changing out of them. I put my shoes back on before heading into the bathroom to fix my hair and touch up my makeup. While I was doing that, Alex was fixing his clothes as well. It doesn't take me too long to do all that and when I'm finished, I walked back out into the room.

"So glad you decided to keep wearing that." He smirks.

"I know how much you love it so I decided to keep it on just for you."

"Just like I decided to keep the suit on for you."

"I do love when you wear suits. Not as much as jeans and your jerseys, but this is a very close second."

"Well I do have a jersey packed just in case...always."

"Of course you do." I chuckle. "Anything to distract me more."

"It's fun."

"For you, but I will always get you back for it."

"Oh I know."

"Like you said, it's fun." You smirk.

"For you."

"Yes, yes it is."

"But I think we should get going now, seeing as Mike needs to talk to me before the show starts."

"Right." He nods. "After you."

"As always." I grin as I grab my bag.

"I just love the view." He grins as he grabs his bag as well.

"Of course you do."

"Gets better every time."

"Only you would think so."

"Gets better every time."

"Only you would think so."

"That's right."

"Don't get too distracted now." I laugh as I open the door for us to leave.

"I'll do my best." He chuckles as he follows me out. I reach back and grab his hand as we head for the elevators. We step into the elevator and head down to the lobby. Once there, we make our way out to the car. We both put our things in the back before getting in and heading to the arena. Stef in the meantime has just started to wake up, Mike's arms still around her, and he hasn't moved, just like he said. She shifts a bit, not wanting to get up right now, but she slightly opens her eyes to look up at him.

"Told you I wasn't going anywhere." He grins.

"You did and I' m glad you're still here."

"Always will be, just like I Said."

"Good." She smiles. "Like I said, I trust you."

"I know."

She sighs in content as she snuggles into him more. "So comfy."

"I do hate to say this but we do have to get up and get ready to go."

"Nooooo." She whines, burying her face into his chest.

"I know, I know. But you're gonna want to hear what I have planned for Eve's punishment tonight for what she said about you last week. I texted Shauna and told her that I wanted to talk to her before the show. I think you'll like my plan when I discuss it with both of you."

"Oh?" She looks up at him. "Do I get to hear it now or do I have to wait?" She looks through her eyelashes, giving him her best puppy dog eyes.

"I can give you a hint at least. It involves you two and Eve."

"I do like the sound of that." She grins evilly. "Do I get revenge for last week?"

"Maybe."

"That's almost worth getting up for."

"I would hope so."

"I still don't want to get up." She groans. "I like where I am."

"I know you do."

"Wish we could stay here all day." She sighs. "But, I guess I should go get ready."

"We both should."

"You definitely. You're to distracting right now."

"Oops."

"Part of the reason I don't want to get up right now." She moves her nails over the skin on his chest.

"Of course." He chuckles.

"I'll get to see it later so..." She moves her hand up his chest to his face. "...I'll get ready now." She pulls him down giving him a passionate kiss, pulling away and moving from the bed before he has time to respond.

"Oh you're evil."

"You love it." She giggles as she gets her makeup from her bag.

"I do."

"Which is the reason I do it." She grins. "Plus that was payback for earlier."

"I figured."

"It's our day so we can get away with it."

"Yes, yes we can."

"We can continue as soon as I get back out, but only if you're ready." She smirks as she heads into the bathroom. Once there, she touches up her makeup and fixes her hair a bit. She makes sure her clothes look good before heading back out into the room.

"Amazing."

"And all I did was touch everything up."

"It's the little things that amaze me the most."

"Mike..." She bites her lip, blushing slightly. "...it's only hair and makeup."

"I still love it."

"The reason I do it all...just for you."

"I love that you do."

"Aren't you just a charmer today."

"Always am."

"That's why you're the best." She smiles.

"Yes, I know."

"You have no idea how much that attitude turns me on." She bites her lip.

"Well, I think I know now."

"I regret nothing either." She smirks.

"You shouldn't."

"Good, 'cause I don't." She chuckles, biting her lip as she looks him over in his suit. "So hot." She mutters to herself.

"I know what you're thinking."

"Do you?"

"I do."

"Enlighten me then. What am I thinking about?"

"Me obviously."

"Hmm..." She pretends to think. "...you sure about that?"

"Who else would be thinking of? You're looking at me, with that look..."

"Alright...you got me." She giggles.

"I'm always right."

"Seems so."

"One kiss before we go?"

"I would never pass that up."

"Well, come here then."

"I'm coming." She laughs.

"Not fast enough."

"Really?" She teases, slowing down.

"Yes...really."

"Relax...I'm going as fast as I can." She laughs.

"Really?" He gives her a look.

"Really."

"Really?"

"Really." She laughs just arms length away from him.

"Closer."

"How much closer do you want me to get?"

"Hmm..." He trails off, before reaching out and grabbing her, pulling her against him.

"Better now?"

"Much better."

"Good. As long as you're happy that's all that matters." She runs her hands up his chest to his shoulders then around his neck.

"I'm always happy when I'm with you."

"Mike..." She blushes, trying to hide her face in his chest.

"Uh uh...no hiding."

"I'm probably so red right now."

"But it's cute."

"Only you would think that."

"Yes I would."

"Of course."

"But I think you owe me a kiss right now, before we're late."

"So I do." She grins, lifting her head off of his chest.

"You're not that red." He says, moving a piece of hair away from her face, leaving his hand where it was on her face.

"Not yet." She chuckles as she leans into his touch. He just grins before leaning in and kissing her gently but lingering. Her arms get tighter around his neck as she pulls him close trying to hold the kiss longer. He wraps his free arm around her and holds her tight as he does help with holding the kiss longer. She lightly hums into the kiss as he fingers run through the bottom of his hair. She does her best to make the kiss last as long as she can, but the starts to slow it down causing her to whine in protest.

"We're...gonna be...late.."

"Awwww." She whines. "Maybe I can talk to the GM and get us off the hook." She grins.

"Unfortunately he has a show to run, but if I could for one night, I would appoint someone as temporary GM so we get the night off."

"That would be awesome. To bad you can't do that."

"I know."

"Maybe we should go before I get in trouble by the GM for making us late."

"Right." He chuckles.

"You're going to have to let go unless you want me to be in trouble."

"Actually I won't have to let you go." He says, moving so that his arm is around her shoulders.

"Just need my bag." She kneels down to pick it up. "all set now." She leans into his side.

He grins before they both head out of the room and to the elevators. Once there, they step in taking that to the lobby. When they get to the lobby, they make their way through then out to the car. They put their things in the back before getting in and heading to the arena. When they get there, they make sure to grab everything and head inside. After heading inside, they go right to his room where they find me and Alex waiting.

"Hey." I greet them.

"Hey." Stef greets back.

"Almost didn't make it in time."

"Oh boy. Who's fault this time?"

"Who do you think?"

"His?"

"When isn't it?"

"Good point."

"So what did you want to talk to me about Mike?" I ask.

"How about we go inside and talk. It involves both you and Stef. You never know who is lurking around."

"True."

He opens the door letting us all in before walking in himself and locking it just in case.

"Alright, so what involves the two of us?"

"Alright. So, I've been thinking and I'm not too happy with what Eve had to say last week. What I was thinking was a 2 on 1 handicap match with her against the both of you. One, she is feuding with you for the title and two, there is someone here that would love to teach her a lesson. But, there's a catch..." He pauses. "...Stef, you're going to be going out there as a face tonight. Vince wants to try a few different things before deciding what you're going to be. So, this works out. Now, she's going to think it's for the title but, Stef is going to be the surprise opponent. Eve is going to have no idea this is going to happen. What do you both think?"

"That has to be the best idea yet. She's no match for the two of us. And she so deserves the beating we're gonna give her."

"She so is. I so can't wait to get my hands on her after what she said." Stef rubs her hands together while smirking evilly.

"So are you gonna call her in here and tell her about that tite match she thinks she's having or are you going to have someone else tell her?"

"I'm going to have to talk to her. She's going to come to me anyway so I would rather get it out of the way."

"Right." I nod.

"And speaking of matches. Dolph keeps bugging me about another match with you Alex. So just to make him happy and get him off my back, I gave it to him. Non-title though."

"I'll take that." He nods. "He might not be happy with the result, but at least he will finally get the match he wants."

"I highly doubt he'll leave me alone after tonight when he loses...again."

"He'll just have to deal with it. He's had many chances already. To many if you ask me."

"And in all those chances, Vickie has gotten involved." I add.

"You do have a point." Mike starts to think. "I think I'm going to ban her from ringside for this match. Just to see how he does without her and if she does come out, automatic disqualification."

"Great idea."

"She has been ruining the matches and the fans are not happy with that. I'm going to make things better and I'm starting with that. From this night on, if she gets involved in any of his matches they're both done. I'm not having that on my show."

"Especially since it's been going on for two years."

"That's too long. Now that I'm in charge, it stops."

"Finally."

"Yes. I'm making changes. Some people may not like them and some people may, but things are changing around here whether people like it or not."

"As they should change."

"Exactly, but now to tell Vickie and Eve the news." He rolls his eyes.

"Eve is more tolerable to talk to than Vickie at least."

"That's true." He chuckles. "One more thing. Being the Divas Champion, do you want to start the show, middle of the show or next to last match?"

"Middle of the show sounds good for this week."

"You got it. I'll let everyone know about that then. Also, I was thinking Alex could be the main event. What do you think about that?"

"Well I know I love that idea." I grin.

"I like that too and don't worry. This will be better than any main event there has been so far."

"Of course it will be."

"Don't worry. He won't let you down."

"Trust me, I know."

"Now, I have to go find Eve and Vickie and have a talk with them."

"Good luck."

"I'm going to need it." He chuckles. "I'll be right back." He Stef quick.

"Alright."

"So, how's the birthday going?" I ask her.

"Amazing." She smiles big. "Besides media this morning everything is just perfect."

"Did Mike plan anything for you two?"

"He did say he has something for me. That's all I got out of him. All I know is after the shw we're going out."

"Oooh."

"He didn't tell me where, all he said was to wear something nice."

"I have an idea on what it is. But I shall say nothing."

"Of course you would know." She laughs. "I did get all the stuff I wanted to get him. Got the last thing yesterday."

"He's gonna love it I'm sure."

"Well remember what I told you I got him? I got him something more too."

"Oh?"

"Not only did I get him tickets to the game, but I got a football signed by the whole team. I was afraid it wouldn't be here, but it came just in time."

"He's going to be so happy. He'll definitely love that."

"I figured. I know how much he loves his football and his home team so it was something I just had to do."

"Of course."

"It's going to be hard to his the bag with the ball in it. He's already trying to peek and see what's in it." She chuckles.

"He so would."

"Yes he would." She laughs.

"Well I'm glad he hasn't been trying to peek at what Alex and I have been working on getting for him. It took a while, but we finally picked it up today."

"What did you guys get him?"

"Well it was kind of my idea, but we got him his own personalized title. You know how Zack has the Internet Championship? Well I thought Mike deserved his own. Took a lot of thinking of what would be perfect to put on it as for designs and such and lettering if any."

"Ooohhh. I know for a fact he's going to love that."

"We have it all in our locker room. I hope he gets back soon so we can give it to him. Got something for you too. Alex, why don't you go get everything?"

"Be right back." He kisses me quick.

"Mike should be back soon. I think I heard Vickie screeching a bit ago so he should almost be done." She laughs.

"So that's what that was." I laugh too.

"That's the only thing I could think of."

"Who else screeches like that anyway? Exactly."

"True. And speaking of Mike." She says as he walks through the door, rubbing his head. "Awww...come here you." She motions him over. She gives him a quick kiss in hopes that will make him feel a bit better.

"She didn't take the news so well. We heard."

"No she did not, but Eve was pretty happy. Maybe I should have dealt with Vickie first."

"To save the headache."

"Exactly." He nods.

"I can help with that." She grins.

"Please." He says.

"Anything for you." She gives him a kiss. "Come sit with me." She leads him over to the couch in the room as I follow. She sits on the couch and has him lay so his head is in her lap. She gently starts to massage his temples going across his forehead, then back again. She keeps that up until he lets her know he's feeling better. And just then, the door opens and Alex walks in with everything.

"Vickie?" He laughs when he sees Stef rubbing Mike's head.

"Who else." Mike groans.

"Well I know this will help you feel better. We have a gift for you." I say as I get up, walking over to Alex.

"Oh?" He sits up slightly.

"Mmhmm." I grin as I take a case from Alex.

He sits up all way as I walk over with the case. "You can now be considered..." I trail off, opening the case. "...the official champion of awesomeness."

"Oh wow." He says in awe. "This is...amazing. Thank you." He hands it to Stef so he can get up to hug me. "Another great present from you." He grins as he sits back down looking at the title.

"They just get better every year. I try to at least. I came up with the concept, but Alex paid for it."

"You really out did yourself this year. Two amazing gifts. You have no idea how thankful I am."

"Well you do deserve the best afterall. Anyone doubts you about being awesome, you just show them that."

"I will do just that too."

"And now for the other gifts."

"Other gifts?"

"Mmhmm. Well there's one thing for both of you and there are two things for Stef."

"Aw. You did not have to get me tow things. What you already got me is enough." She hugs Mike's arm as she leans into him.

"Well one's from me and one's from Alex."

Alex comes over and pulls out a whole bouquet of her favorite flowers from behind his back. "These are from me." He grins.

"Awww." She gushes as she takes them to smell them. "They're beautiful! Thank you!" She stands up to give him a hug.

"I told him those were your favorite." I remark.

"They are. I love them." She smells them again as she feels the petals on each flower.

"And I know how much you want your own title so...I went and got one of the real replicas that they have when titles change hands and you get to keep your own if you lose it...of mine." I grin, holding it out for her.

She gasps as she puts her hand over her mouth. "Shauna..." She tears up a bit. "...I love it! Now I can say I'm a champion just like you. Thank you so much!" She gets up giving me a big hug.

"Now you don't really have to wait technically."

"No I don't and it feels just as good."

"Of course until you actually win it, you're gonna have to wait to bring it out with you, but I knew you've wanted this. So I had to ask for one of the duplicates they make."

"Right." She nods. "I can wait until then. Just knowing I have it makes it more amazing."

"Always count on me for the best gifts."

"Yes. You do give the best gifts ever."

"And last, but not least, a cake for both of you."

"Oooohhh. Cake!"

"You're welcome for everything."

"You're welcome for everything."

"Thank you. This really has been the best birthday ever."

"Don't I always make it great?"

"Yes you do." She laughs. "This one is just really special to me." She bites her lip as she glances over at Mike.

"Of course it is."

"And it's not over yet." Mike says to her.

"Of course not."

"Now who wants cake?"

"I do! I do!" She bounces in her seat. Alex goes over and grabs the cake, bringing it back over and setting it down on the table that was next to the couch. He brings out candles then puts them on the cake. I light them as we both sing Happy Birthday to Mike and her. Once we're done, they blow out the candles and Alex starts to cut the cake.

"Ooohhhh...chocolate."

"Yes, your favorite also."

"It is. You know me so well."

"I do."

"Oh man..." She moans after taking a bite of the cake. "...this is really good."

"It is."

"Nice choice." Mike nods.

"Mmhmm..." I trail off and check the time. "...looks like the show is going to be starting very soon."

"So it is." Stef sighs.

"But hey you get to look forward to getting Eve back for that comment last week."

"True." She grins. "That's going to be fun."

"Yes it will be. Considering she thinks it's a title match."

"I can't wait to see the look on her face when she finds out it's not for the title."

"She'll be pissed."

"That's for sure." She laughs. "Going to be sweet to get revenge on her." She smirks evilly.

"Exactly."

"Maybe we should head to our room now?" Alex says to me.

"I think that would be a good idea." I nod.

"Well, thank you for everything and I'll see you out there in a bit." Stef gets up to give me and Alex another hug.

"You're welcome. See you out there."

"Thanks again Shauna. It really means a lot." Mike says as he hugs me after she pulls away.

"I'm gonna try to outdo myself next year."

"I don't think you can. You already got me the best gift ever."

"I can at least try."

"Yes you can." He chuckles as he pulls away.

"So I'll see you later then."

"See you later."

Alex takes my hand and we leave, heading back to our room.

"I still can't believe she got me this." Stef says looking at the replica title again.

"She's good for things like that."

"She is. She really outdid herself this year."

"I don't know how she can top this next year."

"Me either, but knowing her, she'll find a way. She always does."

"True."

"But, now you have a show to run."

"Yes I do. And I've granted Dolph to take the time to open the show so he can yak away about how good he is and all that. Hype the match tonight."

"Lets just hope he doesn't bore us to death."

"I hope not."

"He's lucky to be starting off the show. He better not blow it."

"If he gets too carried away, I'll have them cut his mic off."

"Oh that'll make him even more mad." She snickers.

"And I don't care."

"You shouldn't. It's your show now and you run it the way you want to."

"Exactly."

They settle down on the couch as he puts his arm around her. She leans into him as he kisses the top of her head. Meanwhile, Alex and I just got back to our locker room. By that time, the show had started and after a bit Dolph came out, with Vickie in tow and a microphone in his hand.

"Oh goody, we get to hear him rant and rave."

"He should be happy. He got the match he wanted afterall."

"And that's what he'll go on and on and on about. Talking about this and that and blah blah blah."

"Not like it matters. He's going to lose, again."

"Like always. And it'll be a fair fight this time."

"Exactly."

So once Dolph is ready, he starts ranting on about how Alex brings shame to the title, and how he shouldn't be the one holding it. He says he's better than Alex and he could beat him anywhere, any day, anytime.

"Is that what he thinks? He's the one that lost the title to you even with her trying to help him." I scoff.

"I think all that bleaching went to his brain." Alex chuckles.

"I wouldn't be surprised." I laugh.

"Hmm, to go out there and interrupt him or not." Alex thinks.

"I don't think Mike would mind. He's getting pretty boring with all the nonsense."

"True. Then shall we?" He stands up, holding out his hand.

"We shall." I grin as I take his hand then stand up. We then head out of the room and to the curtain. We're handed mics before they play Alex's music to interrupt Dolph mid-sentence. Dolph turns around not looking to pleased that we both came out.

"Dolph Dolph Dolph, enough. We're all tired of you boring us to death with same old speech." Alex starts to talk and they stop his music.

"Oh yeah? I'm just telling these people what we all know is going to happen and I will not stop until they get it through their thick skulls. I'm better than you and I'm going to prove it here tonight."

I motion for the mic and Alex hands it to me. "Yeah that's real tough talk coming from you, when you hide behind well...Vickie Guerrero."

"Excuse me?!" She screeches so loud she is heard without a mic.

"Aww someone can't handle the truth."

"I can." She grabs a mic as well. "You're the one that can't handle that Dolph is better than that...that toy you have there."

"Toy...you mean what you've been treating Dolph like for the past two years?"

"He is not a toy. He is more of a man then that thing every will be."

"Says the one who shelters him. And that thing you're referring to is the United States champion and my boyfriend."

"I do what I have to, to make my client succeed. You don't have to like it, but you have to deal with it. And that boyfriend of yours..." She cackles. "...he's nothing more that something to look at. I wouldn't be surprised if he's cheating on you with the Divas in the back."

"Huh, that's funny. That's real funny. Do I need to bring up your past with Dolph and when he was making out with Kaitlyn...your season 3 NXT rookie inside of an equipment crate?"

"That wasn't what you all think. She came onto to me!" Dolph defends. "You have no idea what you're talking about so do us all a favor and take your pretty boy toy back stage so he can get my title ready for me."

"Yeah, it takes 4 lips to kiss Dolph and two of those were yours and I didn't see you stopping her. Until the cameras caught you."

"I was doing what I had to do. There's nothing wrong with that, just like I'm going to do what I have to later on to get MY title back."

"Really? Is that why you've been flirting with the newest diva Sage?"

"What can I say?" He shrugs with a smirk. "Who wouldn't flirt with that? She's a total babe."

"Excuse me?!" Vickie screeches, but to Dolph this time.

"Busted." I mutter to Alex.

"Sorry Vick. You're my manager. I need someone by my side who can wrestle and looks that good. No offense, but you can't really do that the way Sage can."

She then does the one thing she doesn't do very often to him. She slaps him across the face and yells at him before storming out of the ring, pushing past us, heading up the ramp. Dolph holds his face then glares over at us both, starting to taunt Alex. "Oops, did I cause that? I'm sorry." I give him a mocking smile before handing the mic back to Alex, being done talking.

"You're going down!" Dolph yells, but without the mic since he dropped it when Vickie slapped him. Him and Alex have a little argument, before the screen for those watching at home fades to the first commercial and during that, the argument stops and Alex and I finally can to the back. "I can not believe he said that out there." I say once we get backstage.

"I know. But I was paying attention to you while you were going at it with him and Vickie." He smirks.

"Was I really that hot out there?" I return his smirk.

"Maybe."

"Maybe?" I chuckles.

"Okay so you were."

"Aha. I knew it."

"Can't help it."

"I love when you trash talk. It's a total turn on for me." He adds with a smirk.

"Well, that's good to know."

"There's a lot about you that does that to me. Like this outfit..." He trails off running his fingers over the back of my shirt.

"I already know that." I laugh.

"We should get back. I want to have more fun with this before you change."

"Of course you do."

"Can you blame me?"

"No not really."

"Well then...lets go." He starts to tug me down the hall faster.

"I can only go so fast in heels you know." I laugh.

"Got it covered." He scoops me up in his arms.

I squeak in surprise and cling to him as he carries me. He heads right for the locker room, not bothering to stop. Once there, he gets the door open then locks it after it closes. He then heads over to the couch and sits with me still in his arms.

"I'm not moving for a while am I?"

"No you're not."

"Until I have to get changed."

"Right. Until that time, you're all mine."

"Wouldn't have it any other way."

"Good." He mumbles as he kisses across my shoulder to the back of my neck as his fingers run over the slits on the back of my shirt. When he does that with his fingers, that sends another chill down my spine like earlier today and again I can't help but shiver a bit.

"Love that reaction." He grins as he kisses to the back of my neck.

"Of course you do."

"Never gets old." He does it again getting the same reaction.

"Of course...it doesn't."

"Nope..." He trails off, pressing light and lingering kisses along the back of my neck as he slowly makes his way to the side of my neck. Instinctively I can't help but to tilt my head to the side to give him more access, but lean into him at the same time. His one hand stays on my lower back as the other move to my upper thigh. The farther down my neck he goes the more he starts to nip at the skin while gently squeezing down on my thigh. "Remember...match later..."

"I remember...just having fun..." He lightly nips, just enough to drive me crazy, but not leaving a mark. I can't help but to grip onto his arm since one of my hands were resting there. He chuckles at my reaction as he slowly goes up my neck to my ear. He nips on that, getting the same reaction before he makes his way across my jawline to my lips. My instant reaction when he reaches my lips is to wrap my arms around his neck and pull myself closer. His arms get tighter around me, making sure to hold me in place. He kisses back with just as much intensity as I am.

While we were busy doing that, Stef was still staring at the screen, in disbelief of what Dolph had said out in the ring about her. "What the? Did he just?" She stutters from a loss of words as she shudders. "Do I need to punish him tonight too?" Mike grumbles.

"I just can't believe he said that." She says still in shock. "As for punishment...I think Alex will beat him extra hard tonight."

"He better."

"He will." She nods. "Like he even has a chance with me. He can keep dreaming." She scoffs.

"If anyone can say that about you, that only person can be me."

"Exactly. You're the only one I want saying those things about me." She moves closer to him. "Guess he's not going to leave me alone anytime soon." She sighs.

"He'll never bother you, as long as I'm around."

"I can hope. But he doesn't care about that."

"Well he's going to have to care."

"I just hope I don't bump into him tonight." She groans. "Tonight is not the night I want to deal with him."

"I'll make sure that you don't bump into him."

"Good." She shifts, not being able to sit still.

"Can't sit still?"

"No, sorry." She bites her lip. "Just a bit on edge right now."

"Anything I can do to help?"

"Get him off my mind..."

"I think I have the perfect thing." He grins, as he puts his hands on her shoulders and starts to massage them.

"Mmmm...that works." She lazily says letting her eyes fall shut as she leans into his touch.

"I thought it would."

"You and you're amazing ideas."

"I know." He grins.

She starts to relax a bit more the longer and harder he massages her shoulders.

"Feeling better?"

"Mhm." She slowly nods.

"Good."

"...don't stop..."

"I won't until you tell me to."

"That might be awhile." She chuckles.

"We have time."

"Mmm...perfect." She lets her head fall forward slightly. At times he presses a kiss to the back of her neck. She smiles to herself just focusing on his soothing touches. "Well I'm glad I decided to do this...you were tense."

"No thanks to 'him'." She rolls her eyes.

"Don't think about him."

"Trying not to...it keeps playing over in my mind."

"Well how about this...you think about earlier today at the hotel. You and me..."

"...oh how I wish we can go back to then..." She bites her lip.

"Why go back when it can happen for many days to come?"

"True..." She tilts her head back to look at him. "...you know what would help me now?" She rubs her lips together wanting a kiss.

"Say no more." He grins, leaning down and pressing his lips to hers. She moves her arm up, hooking it around his head so she's able to hold him closer as she starts to kiss back. She hums softly into the kiss getting more relaxed. He stops massaging her shoulders for the meantime, wanting to focus more on the kiss. She turns to face him so she's able to kiss him more properly. Since she moved away from him a bit, even though she did not break the kiss, he grabs her hips, pulling her onto his lap. She squeals into the kiss as she wraps her arms around his neck, kissing him a bit more roughly. Her hands move to his hair where her fingers run through it. He holds her closer, kissing back just as rough. she lets one hand fall to the back of his neck where she lightly moves her nails across the skin of his neck. That of course earns a quiet growl to come from him and she smirks into the kiss because that's what she was waiting for. She goes to do it again until he moves her hands while shifting them so her back is on the couch and he's hovering over her, lips still pressed against hers. She whines softly at not being able to touch him since he has her hands pinned above her head.

"No more..." He mumbles.

"Awww...ruin my fun.." She pouts.

"You've been having your fun all day."

"I'm just enjoying my birthday present." She smirks.

"So am I."

"Best birthday ever." She grins while trying to get her hands free.

"I would have to agree with you on that one."

"Of course you would."

"Yes, yes I would."

"How much longer until I get my hands back?" She pouts with her best puppy dog face.

"Not until I'm done."

"Miiikkke." She whines. "You're killing me here."

"Almost finished."

She groans softly as he leans down laying light kisses along her jawline to her ear. She moves her head to the side and no matter what her does, she manages to hold any noises in. This time he allows it because they aren't really in a room with much privacy. She tugs at her hands more wanting them free.

"Uh uh...not yet..."

"...uhhhh..." She groans at the torture.

"Patience."

"...have none..."

"...I know."

"...Mike..."

"Hmm?"

"...torture..."

"..it's fun.."

"Yeah...for you."

"Yes...for me."

She shifts under him in hopes it will get to him.

"No moving."

"Why not?"

"I can't kiss you properly if you move."

"What are you waiting for then?"

"Nothing. Nothing at all." He grins, moving to the spot on her neck. She squeezes down on his hands as he lightly nips at her skin. A few quiet noises escape her, but not loud enough for him. He nips a bit harder in order to get louder noises out of her, intent on making it happen. She tugs at his hair more while biting down hard on her lip. As much as she tries, she can't help the noises that come from her as he keeps nipping at the spot. The more she makes the noises, the bigger his smirk gets against her skin. He chuckles once he pulls away from her neck.

"...evil..."

"You love it."

"I do." She slowly nods. "Hands now?" She looks at him through her eyelashes.

"I suppose." He grins, letting her go. Her hands go right around his neck as she starts to play with the collar of his shirt. "...finally..."

"I think we may want to move. Looks like the show's back. The last thing we need is someone walking in on us."

"Right. That'll just give her more to talk about behind your back."

"That's the ast thing I need or want right now."

"Right."

"You do have ot move so I can get up though." She chuckles.

"Oops. I forgot."

"You always forget." She laughs, giving him one last kiss as they sit up.

"Can you blame me?"

"No, not really."

"I thought so."

She leans into his side as he puts his arm over her shoulders. They turn their attention back to the TV just as the show comes back on. The first match of the night was a boring one technically, so you didn't have to pay much attention at least. That was over fast however. Then yet again Eve was seen backstage, raving about how she's getting her rematch.

"I finally get the chance to get my title back from the wanna-be loser that thinks she's a Diva. Tonight she is going to learn not to mess with me.

"Oh she did not just say that about her."

"I do believe she did."

"Ohh, she's in for it."

"Whatever makes the match better, I'm all for it."

"You know Eve, she has been here for a while and is really tough. I don't think you're giving her the credit she deserves. I wouldn't underestimate her. I've been in that ring with her many times and she can put up a good fight." Alicia comments.

"Oh please. She just got lucky. There's no way she could possibly beat me for MY Divas Championship."

"She did beat you once or have you forgotten already?"

"All her wins are flukes. I know for a fact that I'm way better than her. And if I play my cards right, her little boyfriend will be mine."

"Oh she did not just go there." Stef shakes her head. "Tonight is going to be even better than I thought."

"I mean, out of all of us, he picks her? She doesn't hold a candle to my beauty. He could do so much better."

"I don't know Eve. She must have something you don't if he's with her. I would just watch your back if I were you."

"I'll be right back." I tell Alex, moving from his lap. "I have a little problem I need to deal with." Before he could say anything, I'm out the door and heading to where Eve is.

"Please. I'm not scared of her. I think I've proven that numerous times before."

"I wouldn't be too sure about that..." Alicia warily says as she sees you coming.

"You know this is why you and I don't get along. Now if you don't mind I have a match to prepare for." Eve states, and turns around. But when she does turn around, she stops in her tracks as I'm face to face with her.

"Uhhh..." Eve stutters, looking around for a way out.

"Uhhhh...stutter much?" I ask, but I don't give her time to response because I grab her and throw her into a nearby equipment crate. She tries to get up to go after me when I go after her again. I get her to her feet and grab her by the hair and slam her face onto a nearby table a few times. I let her fall to the floor, clutching her face. Officials come by to stop the attack, and I just kick her in the side hard for good measure. "Just a taste of what you'll get tonight. And you stay away from Alex." I growl, before backing away slowly and then turning around and walking back to the locker room.

"Wow..." Stef says in shock. "...that was intense."

"Which is why I'm thinking of pushing her up to be the top Diva."

"She really deserves it. Maybe the others will show her more respect after that."

"Well some will, some won't. Comes with the territory of being on the top. I've been there."

"Very true." She nods.

"But she's doing everything that I wanna see."

"That's because she knows what you want and she wants to prove that she's the best."

"Just like you."

"Yes. Just like me." She smirks.

"And just a couple more things before the match that Eve thinks she's getting, but really isn't."

"What's that?"

"A segment and a match. Mixed tag team match."

"Ah. Okay." She nods. "Maybe I should go get changed while that's going on.

"That would be a good idea."

"I know you've been waiting all night for me to change too."

"Yes." He nods eagerly.

"I'll go do that then." She smirks. "Don't want to keep the GM waiting."

"No, no you don't."

"Alright. I'm going to go do that before I get in trouble."

"You should." He nods as she gets up with her bag and heads in to change. Once in the back, she starts to take off the outfit she had on then slips on her attire. It doesn't take long for her to do that and after that is on, she makes sure her hair and makeup look good before grabbing her boots and sliding them on. After they're on and all laced up, she heads back out into the room.

"Just simply amazing." He smirks, looking her over.

"Charmer." She blushes as she sits next to him on the couch.

"Always."

"Of course." She giggles since he's being all touchy. "Touchy." She giggles again as she shifts in her spot.

"That's your fault."

"Maybe I should change my attire then?" She teases.

"No, don't change."

"Then I can't help that I look good right now." She smirks. "Plus...you did pick out the attire..."

"I did. That's is true." He grins.

"So it's both our faults you're so touchy right now."

"I suppose it is."

"Not that I'm complaining..." She leans into him. "...it's helping me relax."

"Good. You should be relaxed."

"I need to be if I'm going to be 'nice nice' out there."

"Right." He nods.

While they sit there and watch the next match, I just made it back to me and Alex's locker room. "I feel so much better after that." I declare, walking in.

"Oh I bet. That was hot." Alex grins. "You should do that more often."

"Well she just hit a nerve, like always."

"She did go too far this time, but you have nothing to worry about. You're the one that I want and nothing is going to change that."

"I know and Alicia was right. I do have something she don't have. Everything about me is real. Look at Eve and it looks like she's had plastic surgery."

"I did hear something about her getting some work done. If you ask me, it didn't help her at all. She's nothing compared to you. You're a million times better looking than she is."

"Damn right I am. I mean you see how much she's changed look-wise since she debuted here? There's like no way someone can change that much without having work done."

"She has, but you have nothing to worry about. She's got nothing on you."

"No she doesn't."

"Come here." He motions for me to come towards him. Once I do, he runs his hands up and down my back as he kisses my head, hoping to calm me down a bit.

"She really is dumb if she thinks she has a chance of taking you away from me." I grumble.

"She really is. No one is going to take me from you...ever."

"I know. Well I suppose I should go get ready now."

"I suppose. I'll be here when you come out." He gives me a kiss making sure it gets me through while I change.

"Of course. Don't go too crazy without me."

"It's going to be hard, but I'll try."

"As long as you do that."

He slowly lets go of me so I can go get changed.

"I promise I won't be too long."

"Good." He chuckles. "Or I'll come get you." He grins.

"Ooooh so scared." I grin.

"Haha. Very funny." He laughs.

"Yes, yes it was."

"Sure it was." He chuckles. "Now go change before I change my mind and take you there myself."

"Oooh even scarier." I laugh.

"That's it." He chuckles as he hoists me over his shoulder, heading back to the changing area.

"Eeep!" She squeals. "But thank you for the view by the way."

"Only the best for you." He smacks my butt. "I'm liking mine too."

"Of course you are."

"So very much." He grins as he makes his way into the changing area.

"Gonna put me down now?" I ask when we walk in.

"In a bit...still enjoying my view." He grins as he stares a bit longer. Once he's looked long enough, he sets me down on my feet.

"Oh you. You and your guy brain." I laugh.

"Can't help if I love what I see."

"Touche."

"Now you should get changed."

"Are you gonna get changed? Or will you closer to your match?"

"Hmm...you would like if I did, so..."

"I would."

"Then I'll get changed now too."

"Great."

We both get our things then get ready to get changed. "You promise not to look?"

"Promise."

"And I promise too."

"Alright."

We have our backs to one another as we change. It takes him shorter time to get ready than me, because he has less to put on. He keeps his back to me until I tell him I'm done. "You can turn around now."

"Finally." He grins as he turns around. "Amazing."

"As always."

"Of course." He lets his hands move over my skin. "Just...perfect."

"Only for you."

"Only for me." He looks me over with a grin.

"Others may like this, but you're the only one who gets to touch."

"Damn straight. They can look, but not touch. This is all mine."

"Just like you are all mine."

"Exactly."

"And you have way more for me to touch, than what I have for you to touch."

"How about we head back out there so you can have fun?" He winks with a smirk.

"The best idea you've ever had."

"I'm just good like that."

"Yes, yes you are."

"Well, let's go."

"I know I know, after me." I laugh as I head out first.

"Most definitely." He inwardly groans as I walk past him. After I'm out the door, he follows. But as soon as I sit on the couch, when he does, yet again he pulls me over onto his lap. "All the time."

"You're always too far if you're not sitting here."

"Of course."

"I just have to be careful now or it's gonna be a bit awkward sitting here." I add.

"Just don't move too much and we'll be good."

"Don't cause me to move so much then. Or do anything to me that will cause me to do anything to cause it."

"I'll do my best."

"Because if I turn you on as much as you say I do, then who knows what will happen."

"Things that really shouldn't happen here might."

"Then you'll just have to control yourself."

"You make it so hard to."

"Oops."

"Tease."

"So are you."

"Only because I know how much you love it."

"Likewise."

We both turn our attention to the TV when we hear the next match starting. It was semi interesting. Rosa was teaming with Primo and Epico like always and they were facing Tyson, Justin and Natalya. It was a good match that lasted a decent amount of time with Justin and Tyson getting the win. "A decent match."

"It was."

"I believe the match with Eve is up next."

"Want me to come out there with you?"

"If you want."

"I think you know my answer to that."

"Of course. Let's go."

He nods as I slide off of his lap. "I hope I didn't cause anything, sliding off of your lap like that."

"No. We're good."

"Okay good." He then stands, putting his arm over my shoulder. "Now you have some ass to beat so let's go."

"There's no way she's getting out of this one." I smirk evilly, as we head out of the room.

"Not this time."

"She'll try to run, I know it."

"I doubt..." He lowers his voice. "...Stef will let her get away."

"Neither one of us will let her. She's really got to stop running away from things."

"That just shows how weak she really is."

"I wonder how she's feeling after the pre-match beating I gave her."

"Looks like she's still feeling it." He chuckles as we walk up to see her holding her back. "Oops. My bad."

"Less work for you both to do tonight."

"Mmhmm. This will be easy tonight."

"Way too easy." He kisses me quick.

It's a bit before the show comes back for the match to start so for now we have to wait. While we're waiting for the show to come back on, Mike and Stef are getting ready to head there themselves. He waits until the right moment before opening the door for them to leave. "By the time we get there, it'll be time to surprise Eve." He grins.

"I so can't wait to see the look on her face when I walk out there." She smirks evilly.

"I've got my phone on me. I think I'll take a picture and tweet it." He chuckles.

"Perfect. Then everyone can see how weak she really is."

"And I thought of a great punishment if she tries to flee the match. She flees, she doesn't get a title shot for a very long time. I strip her of the rematch."

"Ooohhh she is not going to be happy at all tonight. I love that idea."

"I'll make the announcement if and when she tries to do so."

"I have a feeling that will be right after I walk out. She'll be so scared she'll try to run, or fake an injury."

"Especially after the attack she suffered."

"I'm just surprised she didn't come crying to you after it happened. That's what shocked me."

"Because she knows I'm watching carefully and heard everything she said to instigate the attack."

"She's so two-faced. It's hard to know what personality you're talking to."

"Which is why I'm not gonna be a GM she can manipulate."

"Good. No one should be able to do that to you."

Both Eve and myself are in the ring, she's too busy glaring at me and the title. Stef and Mike are back behind the curtain and he explains to her that he'll be the one to explain to Eve that she won't be having a title match afterall and he will introduce her as my partner in the handicap match. She nods as they hit his music and he heads out with a mic in hand causing Eve to look at him confused. I try my hardest to hide the small smile that wants to creep onto my face.

"Eve, there has been a slight change of plans. This isn't going to be your rematch for the title."

"What?! No no no no! You said this was a title match! You can't do that!" She throws a fit.

"I have the authority to change the match if I please. I'm the GM. So here's what you'll be dealing with instead of a title match. A handicap match. And no, it's not you and another Diva being the 2 on 1 in the match."

"I'm just giving the fans what they want. Now your first opponent is in the ring with you right now. I'd like to introduce your other opponent."

"Who? I can take-" She tries to act tough until she hears Stef's theme go off. As she walks out from behind the curtain, her jaw drops and she tries to find a way out of the ring. "I'm outta here." She says, climbing through the ropes.

"Uh uh uh Eve. I wouldn't do that if I were you. You leave this match, I strip you of your rematch for the Divas Championship." She looks at him in disbelief as she stomps back into the ring. He motions towards the ring and Stef nods, noth of them heading down to it. While she gets into the ring, he walks around to be on commentary like last week. After she gets into the ring, her music fades again and we decide who goes first. "I'll let you go first. Get your revenge." I say only for her to hear. "She's going down." Stef smirks as she turns to face her. "Yes she is." I grin before moving to the outside of the ropes. She sends Eve a glare as they stand across from each other in the middle of the ring. The ref rings the bell and she goes right after her, locking up and pushes her back to the corner. The ref starts to count and she lets go before he hits five. She backs up with her hands in the air and then at the last second, reaches out and slaps Eve across the face, and Stef makes sure it's hard. She brings her hand to her face and looks at Stef in shock as she smirks. Before Eve has the time to do anything, Stef kicks her in ths stomach then throws her across the ring where she goes after her, jumping on the rope hitting her as many times as she can. The reg starts to count again because she's using the ropes and she stops before the five count. She pulls her away from the ropes to the middle of the ring and goes for an early cover. Everything she did wasn't enough, and she kicked out. As she goes to get up, she swings her legs around and knocks Stef off her feet. She hit the mat hard, the fall knocking the wind out of her. Eve then starts to kick her in the ribs multiple times before backing off. She turns around to taunt me before turning back around and picking Stef up by the hair, throwing her into the opposite corner for now.

She climbs to the top where she sits on the top turnbuckle. As Stef gets to her feet, she helps her up more before wrapping her arm around her neck and dangling her from the top where she's sitting. Stef tries using her elbows to break her hold on her, but nothing seems to work. She keeps her in that position for a while before letting her go. She falls to the mat, trying to catch her breath and she starts to slowly crawl over to me. "Come on, come on!" I encourage, reaching out as far as I could to try and get the tag. Stef gets inches away from tagging me in until Eve takes her foot and drags her to the middle of the ring. She jumps up trying to come down with her elbow to her ribs. She rolls out of the way at the last second and uses all her strength to lunge at me, tagging me in before she rolls out of the ring to recover. As soon as Eve gets up and turns around, I hit her with a hard clothesline. And I repeat that a few times before hitting her with a standing drop kick that sends her tumbling through the ropes and out of the ring. She hits the floor hard, rolling toward the ramp. once she gets to her feet, she tries to run up the ramp only for me to get out of the ring and drag her back. I throw her back into the ring and then proceed to get back into it myself, but she manages to get the strength to get up, though still holding her back, and kick me in the shoulder. She grabs me by the hair and pulls me back in before proceeding to slam me face first onto the mat. Eve then goes for the cover, but I kick out at 2. She then helps me sit up and that's when she locks her legs around my midsection, tightening the hold. I try every which way to get out of the hold, but nothing is working right now. I try prying her feet apart, but she hits me in the back a few times so I have to let go.

"Come on! You can get out!" Stef tries encouraging as she hits the steps with her foot trying to get the crowd behind me. It takes a bit, but I start elbowing her in the side and then the face. She loses concentration and lets me go. I manage to slide away and recover and she tries to recover from the hits I made to her sides and to her face. We both get up at the same time and go after each other. I get the upper hand and force her over into the corner by Stef and then tag her in. As she gets in, I kick her in the midsection one last time before getting out. She gives her a kick to the midsection before taking her by the back of the head and slamming her face first into the mat. She does that a few more times before standing back up. She gets the crowd going before she goes back over to her and picks her up by the hair. that's when she takes her and pulls her back across her knee, delivering a back breaker. She follows that up with a neck breaker before letting her fall to the ground. She gets behind her, circling around her as she slowly gets to her feet. Stef sets her up for her finisher, delivering it perfectly. She then goes for the pin, getting the 3 count and winning the match for us. "Next time, watch what you say or I won't go so easy on you." She growls in Eve's ear before standing up. Alex comes over with my title before getting into the ring with me. Along with the ref, he helps in raising our hands in victory. We celebrate in the ring a bit more before getting out and heading backstage. Once we get backstage, you're engulfed in a hug from Mike.

"That was amazing. You really gave it to her."

"Hell yeah I did. No way she was going to say that about me and get away with it."

"Now let's see if she shoots her mouth off again about you." I add.

"If she does, it'll be way worse for her."

"Depending on which way your character's gonna go. Face or Heel."

"True. I'll think of something if she tries it again."

"If you want an opinion on which way to go, I think you should go the heel way." I suggest.

"You really think so?"

"Oh yeah, after last week seeing your match, you definitely have the attitude for it."

"That is what I was going for when I joined. For some reason, I just can't be nice no matter how hard I try." She laughs at the last part. "What do you think Mike?" She turns to face him.

"Right." He nods.

"So...what will it be?" She anxiously asks.

"Well I've had plenty of time to think..despite Cole and his annoying comments on commentary out there. Reviewing last week and this week, and how your attitude is in the ring, I think we should start you off as a heel."

"Cole always seems to ruin things." Stef rolls her eyes. "I think I'm going to like being a heel. more my style anyway."

"I can tell."

"This night can't get much better. Got revenge, I'm going to be a heel. Tonight has been perfect so far."

"Only the best for your birthday."

"I can't thank you enough...well not here." She smirks. "I'll thank you when we get back to the room." She winks.

"Well maybe we should go now then."

"Maybe we should." She licks her lips as she looks him over. "We'll see you both later." She says to me and Alex as she starts to walk away, making sure to sway her hips at a bit more.

"She'll be the death of me." Mike mumbles, before following you.

"Oh boy. I have a feeling they're going to be a while."

"Good thing she's done for the night."

"A very good thing." I chuckles. Stef makes it to the locker room before Mike and she was waiting behind the door for him. Once he walks in, he looks around not seeing her. "Stef? did you go in and change?" He calls out.

"Nope." She says as she closes the door and locks it. "I'm right here." She smirks as she leans her back up against the door. "Hiding on me."

"Kinda." She grins. "Makes it more fun."

"Of course it does."

"It does." She pushes herself away from the door as she walks slowly over to him. "Now..." She runs her hands up his chest then around his neck. "...to say thank you..." She gives him a quick kiss. "...for making me so happy tonight." She grins as she jumps up, wrapping her legs around his waist. He smirks. "I'm always gonna make you happy."

"I'm going to keep showing you how happy I am too." She gives him a teasing kiss. When she goes to pull away, he holds her there for longer not being done just yet. His arms slide around her waist, holding her close. Her hands go to his hair as he starts to walk towards the couch. He makes sure not to trip on anything as he sits down with her on his lap. She straddles him as she starts to put more intensity into the kiss while his hands rest on her hips making sure to hold her in place. To keep himself even more occupied while kissing back, his fingers at times, trace patterns along the skin of her hips. She shivers when he does so, arching her back into him more while kissing him harder than before. He then shifts and ends up laying her on the couch, not breaking the kiss. Her legs go around his waist while her hands stay in his hair, making sure they're as close as they can get. His hands run up her sides to her hair as he holds her head in place. He can sense that they'll both need to breathe for air soon, so he decides to take her bottom lip in between his teeth until they both catch their breath. She moans softly as she tugs at his hair. He does that for a bit longer before kissing her properly again. Once he does, that kiss is more intense than the last. His fingers run through her hair the best they can, and a bit into the kiss, he starts t pull away, but only to move to her neck. And since the match has come and gone, he's able to leave marks this time and he knows that. She tilts her head to the side as she bites her lip. He starts off by lightly nipping at her skin making her moan at the torture.

For now he avoids the spot to drive her even more crazy, he nips all around the area in order to do so. She tightens her legs around him as she tugs harder at his hair. Then, he only presses a light kiss to the spot, deciding to tease her more. The noises she makes only gets louder the more he does that. At the last second, with no warning like always, he starts to nip at the spot. She arches her back slightly into him as her hands fall to the back of his neck. She bites down hard on her lip to hold back any noises that may come.

"To make sure...the noises...aren't that loud...muffle them in my...shoulder." Mike suggests.

She nods, moving her head up slightly to his shoulder. She lets out a few noises, but not loud enough for him.

"You can make louder ones..." He smirks against her skin, nipping a bit harder.

"...making you...work for it..."

"I can go all night."

"So can I." She moans softly.

"Bring it on."

"It's on."

He continues to work on the spot, nipping the best he can do to try and get louder, muffled noises out of her. She tries her hardest to keep the noises from coming, but he makes that extremely hard and they come out loud, but muffled into his shoulder. He smirks against her skin and begins to pull away from her neck, satisfied.

"...happy now..." She tries catching her breath.

"So am I."

"Of course you are...you got what you wanted."

"Yes I did."

"Dare I ask how big or how many?"

"There's quite a few." He grins.

"Good thing I'm done for the night then."

"A very good thing."

"You've been waiting to do that all night, haven't you?"

"Oh yeah."

"Now you should be good...until I change into my dress I picked out." She smirks.

"Oh really?"

"Mhm." She nods. "I have a feeling you're going to love it."

"I'm sure I will."

"I'll put that on in a bit since you're having oh so much fun right now."

"Alright." He nods.

"I think you should pay attention to the show." She motions to the TV as a match starts. "We missed quite a bit already." She chuckles.

"Oops."

"Uh huh...oops." She laughs.

"Your fault."

"Always is." She giggles.

"It is."

"You love it though." She gives him a quick kiss.

"I do."

"Now...how about we watch the show now?"

"We should. Yeah." He nods.

"You need to let me up." She chuckles.

"Oh...right." He shifts so when he sits up, she goes with him. She squeals as she holds onto his neck as he sits. "One sec..." She shifts so she's facing the TV with her back to him. "...better." She leans against him as his arm goes around her waist, resting on her stomach for now.

"Much better." He grins.

"Just try to focus on the show...I think you left enough marks...for now."

"For once I agree."

"Good. More fun later tonight." She smirks.

"I thought so."

"It is your birthday after all."

"And yours."

"I know, but I've had my fun. It's your turn later." She lays her head on his shoulder as she runs her hand up his chest.

"Sounds good."

"Thought so." She kisses his cheek before they turn their attention to the TV.

After that match was over, there was a few backstage segments. One where Vickie was complaining to Dolph about how Mike declared that she not be ringside for the match against Alex.

"It's not fair! She gets to be out there so I should be able too!" She complains.

"Yes Vick, I know."

"I think I'm going to say something about it. She should not be allowed out there if I'm not!"

"You go out there with me, Miz will probably most likely come out and make some stupid decision that'll impact me."

"Well I'm going to go talk to him. This is not fair at all." Before he could even respond to that, she was out the door.

"She's really dumb if she thinks you're gonna change your decision on that."

"She is, but I'm going to have to do something to make her somewhat happy. I just don't know what." He sighs.

"And there are only two ways that'll make her happy. Let her be there ringside or make the decision that Shauna is banned from ringside too. Or maybe just let them go as far as the stage and that's it."

"That's a good idea, but I know Shauna will not be happy at all. I might just have Shauna go out there for commentary and that's it. If she does anything before the match is over she will be ejected."

"Good luck explaining that to Vickie. Let's see how long she can listen to your orders."

"Oh she'll listen or she will not be allowed out there for any of his matches on my show. I need Shauna out there for the fact she is Alex's partner and Diva's champion. People will wonder why she is not out there."

"True."

"We'll see how is goes in 3,2..." He points to the door when he gets to one and sure enough, Vickie is there knocking on the door.

"...and I'm not gonna hide this time. We'll just say I was meeting with you about next week's match." Stef adds.

"Right. You're my client so you get to be in here."

"Exactly." She states as she moves from his lap. "Come in!" He calls for her to come in. She opens the door, walking in, huffing. "We need to talk...now."

"One. Say it nicely. Two. What do we need to talk about?"

"We need to talk...please. And it's about Dolph's match."

"That's better." He grins. "What about his match? Everything is already set for it."

"I really don't think it's fair that I can't be out there."

"Fair to who? Every time you're out there something always happens to where you get involved. That should not happen. I want to see if Dolph has what it takes to make it on his own, not with help from outside. It's not a tag team match so you do not need to be inserting yourself into the matches like you do."

"But Dolph is my client, I need to make sure he does his best every time he's out there. I need to be able to support him."

"I understand that, but you don't see me getting involved in my clients matches, do you? No. I go out there, observe, but don't get involved. Until you can show me you can do that then you will continue to be banned from going out there with him."

"Then how is it fair that little...wannabe gets to be out there?"

"No, she didn't." Stef grits her teeth. Mike holds out his arm, stopping Stef from lunging at her.

"She is is tag partner and Divas champion. She needs to be out there. For one, she has never done anything that you've done. That is why she gets to be out there."

"Well I'm not leaving this room until I get what I want." She crosses her arms over her chest.

"What exactly is it that you want?"

"I want to be out there for the match."

"Well you're not getting it."

"Fine. I'll stay here then."

"Fine by me. This way I know you won't get involved in the match."

"...Mike..." Stef lowly protests.

"What if I make a promise. You can trust me."

"What promise?"

"If you let me be out there, I promise not to do a thing."

"I don't know..." He starts to think.

"I wouldn't trust her." Stef comments.

"How about..." He looks from Stef to her. "...no."

"Oh you're going to agree with the decision of her than agree with me? You're not being a very fair GM. Maybe I should go talk to the Board of Directors about favoritism. And don't think I will? Try me." She threatens.

"She has nothing to do with my decision. My mind was made up when I talked to you at the beginning of the show and I'm not changing it now. It's my decision and what I say goes. You can either deal with it or get out of my office and go home for the rest of the night."

"But just so you're happy. You won't have to worry about her being out there and getting involved. I'm being fair here. I'm only allowing her to be on commentary. She can't get involved." He adds.

"That's...no!" She screeches, throwing a fit.

"Deal with it or go home."

She screeches more trying to get her way.

"God! Will you shut the hell up!" Stef spits annoyed.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. And you heard him. You deal with his decision or leave. And since you can't seem to deal with it, I think it's time you should go." Stef stands up from the couch, walking over.

"Who's going to make me? You?" She cackles.

"Yes me." She smirks as she pushes her toward the door. "Now get out!" She opens the door and throws her into the hall before closing the door and walking back over to Mike. "There." She states. "Gone."

"Damn..." He bites his lip. "...that was totally hot."

"Well she just pissed me off. She's like a bug that won't leave you alone."

"I know and I've never see anyone do that to her before." He grins. "I'm liking your character more and more."

"Well that's a very good thing."

"Yes it is." He grins, putting his arm over her shoulder.

"Now I believe we have a main event to watch."

"We do." He nods. He kisses the top of her head as she leans into him with their attention on the TV.

"I guess commentary is better than nothing." I say as Alex and I head to the curtain.

"Better then not having you out there at all. I guess that's the best he was able do without showing 'favoritsim'."

"Right."

"Not that it would matter. You don't do anything wrong out there anyway."

"Of course not."

"You just have more class than she does. Don't have to get involved to have a good match."

"No I don't."

"That's why you're the best." He kisses my cheek. "Now, I believe there is a match to be won."

"Yes there is."

We both get to the curtain just as they hit Dolph's music. Once his entrance was done and over with, Dolph did the usual trash talk before the match. We both heard enough and stopped it by having Alex's music go off. Dolph looks anything but pleased as we both head out and down the ramp. When we reach the ring, Alex has to let me go so that I could go over to commentary. He pulls me to him, giving me a quick kiss before he climbs up on the ring doing all his poses. Of course, going over to commentary, I was greeted as I sat down and put the headset on.

"Ah. The lovely and gorgeous Shauna. Always a pleasure having you join us." Jerry boasts as he's all smiles.

"Always a pleasure to be here."

"The pleasure is all ours." He grins.

"Speak for yourself." Cole mutters.

"I heard that."

"Whatever. Can we just watch this match." Cole responds annoyed.

"You know what Cole? Maybe this is why you have no friends and no one likes you. You're rude. Do you treat your wife the way you treat us Divas? I didn't think so."

"That's none of your concern and I do have friends. Plenty of them. I just go without the comments tonight. So just sit there and do what you do best. Be pretty." He say with a hint of sarcasm.

"How would you like two more friends..." I motion to my fists. "...connected with your face?"

"Ha! You can't touch me. I'm not a competitor and you'll get in trouble." He smugly says.

"Wanna bet? Keep trash talking. I'll give you something to talk about. Oh wait, you won't be able to if I knock your teeth down your throat."

"That's not very lady like. I'm sure the GM would not be happy with how you're acting right now."

"For your information, I'm not like any other Diva that lets you berate them. Now if you don't mind, I have a match to watch."

"Anything to keep you quiet. Please. Let's get on with the action."

I roll my eyes and decide against saying something else, focusing on the match which Alex has taken control off for the time being. He has Dolph in the corner and is giving him a few good shots to the head. He pulls him out of the corner, arm locked around his neck before he hits him over the back, making him land face first on the mat. Alex rolls him over and goes for the cover, but Dolph kicks out. I encourage Alex as much as I can despite all Cole's negative comments. I send him a glare then focus back on the match to see Dolph get up and drop kick Alex.

"Now we've heard time and time again, Dolph Ziggler says that Alex Riley doesn't deserve to hold the United States Championship. What are your thoughts on that exactly?" Jerry asks.

"Well like I said earlier, he hides behind Vickie Guerrero. He relies on her to win matches. Whether it's planned or not. Now look at Alex. I didn't help him win the title, the way Vickie helps Dolph all the time. I let him do things on his own. I'm just here for support. And my support alone is what drives him to win."

"It does seem to work. I always see and hear you cheering for him. That's what they need, not all the screaming and point out what they're doing wrong."

"Exactly. And if I may say so myself. I think it's a lot better without Vickie Guerrero out here, making our ears bleed with her screeching." I laugh.

"Ain't that the truth." Jerry laughs. "Thank the high heavens that she's not out here."

When I look back into the ring, I see that Dolph has applied the sleeper hold on Alex and he starts to slowly fade, losing consciousness every second that goes by. I take my headset off so I can call out to Alex.

"Alex...you can do this! Listen to my voice. You can get through this!" I encourage as loud as I can. After I do that, the crowd starts to chant his name. That gives him an extra boost of willpower and he starts to come back and he backs Dolph into the nearest corner, making Dolph release the hold. He takes Dolph by the back of his head and flips him over his shoulders. He starts to get pumped the more the crowd chants his name and cheers for him. He runs, bouncing off the ropes then coming down on Dolph's chest with his elbow. He then gets ready for his signature move, preying on Ziggler as he gets up. He grabs him around the neck and faceplants him with a DDT. He rolls him over again and goes for the cover, but Ziggler still doesn't give up, kicking out.

"Come on!" I throw my hands in the air. "You almost got him Alex! One more time and you'll win!"

He gets up and moves, standing away from Dolph again. He preys on him once more and waits for him to get up and turn around. Once he does, Alex hits him with his signature spinebuster. He waits for him to get up once more and once he does, Alex gets him on his shoulders and hits him with his finishing move. He goes for the cover quickly and after all that, Dolph couldn't kick out, and Alex wins. I cheer as he celebrates in the ring. I get his title and climb into the ring, giving him his title. I raise one of his hands in victory while the ref raises his other hand in victory. Once we release his hands, I of course like always, wrap my arms around him in a hug. He wraps his free hand around me while still holding the title in the air. He kisses the top of my head before we both pull away. He allows me to leave the ring first, before he follows. I lace my fingers with his as we walk back up the ramp. We turn around once we reach the stage and see Dolph leaning against the ropes, holding the back of his neck, glaring at Alex. We just laugh before heading backstage and the show ends with that.

"Hopefully that's the last time you will have to deal with him."

"I have a feeling he'll never stop until he's happy."

"I think he just used his last chance he had at facing you. It's time for him to go to the back of the line."

"I agree."

"Now that the show's over...I say we get out of here."

"Of course after you change of course." She adds.

"I figured that." He chuckles.

We reach the locker room and head in. Since I was already changed and ready to go, Alex was the only one who went into the changing area to get back into his normal clothes. I got all my things together while he was changing so we both didn't have to stay any longer. He comes out shortly after all changed and ready to go.

"Everything is set and we can go." I declare.

"Just have to put my gear away and I'm good." He walks over, putting his gear in one of the bags. "Now I'm all set."

"Alright." I nod and lace my fingers with his. We leave the locker room after grabbing our things and then we head out to the car. Once there, we put everying in the back before getting in. After we're both in, Alex heads back to the hotel. In the meantime, Stef and Mike start to get their things ready to go as well. Since she had already changed into her dress she planned on wearing, all they had to do was get their bags and they would be all set to go. "All ready for dinner?"

"Mhm." She nods. "I'm always ready to eat." She laughs.

"Of course."

"What can I say?" She shrugs. "I love food."

"Who doesn't?"

"No one I guess."

"Well the ones who really don't eat, don't really love food."

"True."

"But anyways, after you."

"Like always." She chuckles as she heads to the door, making sure to wak slow while swaying her hips since she knows he's staring.

"You always do that."

"You know you love it." She smirks.

"I really do."

"That's the reason I do it."

"Oh, I know."

"You'll get me back for it...you awlays do." She chuckles as she reaches out for his hand.

"Yes I do." He grins, taking her hand.

"Tonight should be interesting then." She laughs as they start to head to the car.

"Very."

"Sounds like you already have something in mind."

"Maybe."

"You so do." She laughs.

"So I do."

"You always do."

"You've got that right."

"I have a feeling this is going to be an every night thing with you." She grins.

"Possibly."

"Yep. By that look it's definitely going to be every night."

"You caught me." He chuckles.

"I always do." She chuckles. "You can't hide anything from me."

"No not really."

"I'm just that good."

"Yes you are."

They make it out to the car without anyone stopping them. Once there, they put their things in the back then get in and head to the place Mike had planned for dinner.

"Alright. I want you to close your eyes. This is a surprise afterall."

"Okay." She closes her eyes.

"Almost there."

"I hope. I wanna see where you're taking me." She bounces her leg anxiously.

"You'll see, don't worry."

He puts his hand on her leg to get her to relax. She slowly stops moving her leg as he lightly runs his fingers over her skin. It doesn't take too long until he comes to a stop. She hears his door open then close and shortly after that, hers opens. She jumps a bit, having her eyes closed, but she relaxes when she feels him grab her hand. She takes his hand as he helps her out of the car.

"Keep them closed."

"They're closed." She giggles as he starts to lead her somewhere.

"Good."

"Any hints on where we are?"

"It's a very romantic setting."

"Oh I can't wait. When can I open them?"

"Just about...right...now."

She opens her eyes and gasps as she sees a table set up with candles on it and low lighting. Her favorite flower is on the table and all around the area he rented. Off in the distance was an amazing view of lake with the moon shining brightly on it. "...Mike..." She says in awe. "...this is...amazing." She gushes as she starts to tear up.

"I hoped it would be."

"It's perfect." She smiles as she turns to give him a kiss.

"You didn't have to do all this just for me."

"I wanted to."

"Well, thank you. I love it."

"You're very welcome."

"Dare I ask what you did to get this place for the night?"

"Oh, I pulled a few strings."

"I hope it wasn't to much trouble."

"Oh no, it wasn't. But even if it was, you're worth it."

"Mike..." She blushes. "...you're way too good to me."

"Because you deserve it."

"That's what you keep telling me." She blushes more.

"It's true."

"You really are the best. I'm so lucky I found you."

"So am I."

"Oh Mike..." She sighs happily. "...this has been the best birthday...ever."

"I'm glad."

"How about we go sit so I can give you what I got you?" She suggests.

"Good idea."

They walk over to the table where he pulls out her chair for her. She sits down as he gives her a quick kiss before going over to his chair. Once he sits, she gets the bag with the signed football and slides it across the table to him. "Now...it's not as big as what you did, but I really hope you like it."

"Anything you give me I'll like." He grins before opening the bag.

"I really hope so."

"Don't worry. I will."

He takes the paper out of the bag then stops once he sees what it is. His eyes get wide and he looks shocked to see what's in the bag.

"How'd you...Stef...how'd you get this?"

"Oh, I have my ways." She smirks. "That's not all." She hands him a card that has the tickets in it. He gives her a grin and reads the front of the card. He opens it to find the tickets before he could read the inside.

"You didn't." He looks at the tickets shocked.

"I did." She chuckles. "See where they are?"

"No way!"

"Mhm." She nods. "50 yard line. Only the best seats for you."

"This is amazing."

"I figured since we're in Cleavland next week we could go to the game on Sunday. It was to good to pass up."

"Of course."

"I love it." He adds.

"I was hoping you would."

"This really has been the best birthday ever...for both of us."

"That it has been. Best day ever."

"Perfect ending."

"To a perfect day." She finishes.

"Exactly."

"And it's not over yet." He grins as he reaches in his pocket.

"It's not?" She looks at him confused.

"Nope."

"You're just full of surprise, aren't you?"

"Yes I am."

He grins as he hands her a long, rectangle shaped box. She looks up at him before opening up the box. She bites her lip as she gets tears in her eyes once she sees the silver infinity necklace he got her.

"...Mike..." She gasps in awe. "...I-I love it."

"I knew you would."

"I do have something else." He takes another small box out of his pocket. He moves his chair closer to her and takes her hand.

"Mike..." She bites her lip.

"Shhh..." He softly says. He opens the box and once she sees what is inside, it makes her cry. It's a beautiful infinity ring with diamonds outlining it.

"I got you this because you mean everything to you me and I want you to know that I will not stop caring about you. Since I've met you, I've been nothing but happy. You're everything I was looking for and more. This ring is my promise to you that I will always be there for you and you'll be in my heart forever. What I'm trying to say is..." He pauses as he wipes a few tears from my face. "...I love you Stef. So much. I've never felt as happy as I am then when I'm with you."

"Oh Mike..." She has happy tears. "...You're so good to me that I never knew what it was like to feel this way. You're truly the best thing that has ever happened to me. I love you too."

"That's a relief, because I've wanted to tell you for so long. I've felt this way since I met you. So yeah it's the whole love at first sight thing. I just wanted to get a relationship with you and wait a bit into it before telling you."

"You have?" She asks shocked. "Honestly, I've had a crush on you forever, but I never thought I would have a chance with you. When Shauna told me I was going to meet you, I was so happy. All the feelings I had became so real. So, basically, I've felt the same way for a long time."

"Well now I know about that and now you know how I've felt since we met."

"I do and I can't believe this is all happening. It all feels like a dream."

"And as I've been telling you, it may feel like a dream, but it's not."

"I know, but I never thought this would happen. It really is a dream come true for me."

"Well they do say dreams can come true."

"True, but this is one I never thought would."

"Well I'm happy that it did for you."

"Same for you. I'm just happy I'm what you were looking for." She blushes slightly.

"Out of every Diva in the locker room, none of them compare to you. You're different than all of them and that's what makes you what I was looking for."

"I'm glad to be different. That's what makes someone unique. I do not like being like anyone else."

"And you should be anyone but yourself, which you are...yourself."

"I'm just glad that you like how I am. That's the biggest relief of all."

"Well of course I would like how you're always yourself."

"You have no idea how happy I am to hear you say that."

"I have a pretty good idea." He grins.

"I would hope so." She chuckles. "My makeup is probably a mess right now." She wipes her eyes as she turns away from him.

"Unless you have the waterproof, then I think it's perfectly fine. You don't need makeup to look beautiful to me anyway."

"Mike..." She tears up again. "...there you go being all sweet again."

"I'm nothing but sweet and what I said was the truth."

"Yes, you are." She moves over giving him a quick kiss.

"If wanna fix your makeup you can go ahead. I won't order anything until you come back."

"Okay. I'll be right back." She grabs her clutch then heads into the bathroom to touch up her makeup. Once she gets in there, she fixes any running makeup then adds some new. She takes out the necklace Mike just gave her and puts that on. She looks at herself in the mirror and can't help but to smile. She runs her fingers over the necklace just admiring it before she finishes up and heads back to the table.

"Necklace looks better on you than I imagined."

"It really does. I could not stop looking at it. It's so beautiful."

"Just like you."

"Not as good looking as you, but I try."

"Right. So dinner now?"

"Of course." She nods as she sits.

"Get anything you want. Money is not an issue tonight."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"Alright...if you insist."

"I do." He nods.

She smiles over at him before looking over the menu. Since everything looks so good, it takes a while for her to decide. once she's done, she sets the menu on the table and he motions for the waiter to come over. First of course for drinks he orders wine, and then he gives the waiter his food order and then she gives him hers. The waiter goes to put in their orders then comes back shortly with their drinks. "You really want tonight to be special, don't you?"

"I really do."

"You're doing a good job at that. All I wanted was to spent the night with you, but you outdid that."

"You deserve everything and then some."

"That's what you keep telling me, but as long as I have you...I already have everything and then some."

"I'm still going to continue to give you whatever you want."

"Right now, I already have everything I want." She puts her hands on his. "You're all I could ever ask for."

"And you're all I could ever ask for as well."

She smiles and blushes as he takes her hands in his. He draws circles on the back of her hand before he reaches over the table, giving her a soft kiss. "Now this is the best birthday ever."

"I couldn't agree more."

"Think we can top this next year?" He chuckles.

"I don't know how, but I'm sure we'll find a way."

"We'll have to wait and see."

"Mhm. Plenty of time to plan."

"More than enough time for sure."

"True." She takes a sip of her drink. "Wow...this is really good."

"Only ordered the best."

"I see that. It does taste really good."

"Well that's good. I would hope that it tastes good."

"It's the best I've had. That's for sure."

"Gonna have to get it every time we go out then...depending on the restaurant we go to."

"Hopefully they have it. This is my favorite one by far."

"If they don't, I'll go out and buy it just for you."

"I can actually see you doing that too."

"I would."

"I would do the same for you too."

"Of course."

"If the wine is this good, I can only imagine how good the food will be."

"I'm sure it's gonna be amazing...and speaking of.." He trails off as the waiter comes back with the food.

"Oh it does look and smell good." She mentions as the food is placed in front of them.

"It really does." He nods.

They thank the waiter as he leaves, then they start to eat. "Oh...my...god..." She moans as she takes a bite. "...this is amazing."

"I chose a good place to eat then."

"That you did. Best food ever."

"We'll definitely come back here when we're in town again."

"Good. This place is the best I've eaten at so far."

"I'm glad."

They continue to eat, trying a bit of each other's food. Once they get done eating, they just sit there talking as they finish the wine and enjoy the time they have. They stay there until the waiter comes with the bill and also tells them that it's getting close to closing time. Mike nods, then pays the bill. They get up to get their coats before heading out to the car. She leans into his side as they walk since his arm is over her shoulder. "Well it's officially tomorrow. No longer our birthdays." He says as he checks the time and it's well past midnight.

"Oh darn." She frowns. "Still have next week though. I have another surprise for you then too."

"Oh really?"

"Mhm." She nods with a smirk. "Have to wait to find out what it is though. Only hint...it's another birthday gift."

"Belated birthday gift...hmm...I can't wait."

"It'll be worth the wait. Trust me."

"I'll always trust you."

"Just like I'll always trust you."

"As you should."

"I have no reason not to."

"Exactly." He says, opening her door for her.

"Thank you." She smiles, giving him a quick kiss as she gets in.

"You're very welcome."

He closes her door then goes over to the other side. Once he gets in, he starts the car and heads to the hotel. On the way back, she starts to doze off, but tries to fight it. She must have fallen asleep because next thing she knows, she's being lifted out of the car.

"It's ok...I've got you. We're back at the hotel. Once you're settled in bed, I'll come back down for our things."

"...okay..." She mumbles as she wraps her arms around his neck, moving closer to him. He walks into the lobby of the hotel and over to the elevators. He presses the button to go up and after a few moments the doors of one elevator open and he steps in. After stepping in, he presses the button for their floor and they soon head up. Once on their floor, he heads to the room. he gets the door open with little trouble then walks in and lays her on the bed.

"Want me to pick out something for you to change into?"

"...mhm..." She nods lazily, her eyes slightly open. He goes over to her things and looks through for something comfortable for her to wear. Once he finds something, he comes back over to her. She takes the nightgown he gave her and starts to take off her dress. Since she's so tired, she really does not care that he's looking. She kicks her shoes off and lets her dress fall as she pulls the nightgown over her head. She slowly moves up to the pillows, waiting for him to come back from the car. He grabs everything, from the gifts to the gear bags. He then goes back into the hotel after locking the car and heads back to the room. Once he gets to the room, he sees her cuddling with his pillow. He chuckles to himself as he starts to get changed out of his suit. When he gets done, he puts his clothes along with hers back with their things before coming over to the bed. He pulls the covers down then gently moves her so she's under them, but laying on his chest. As soon as she feels his warmth, she instantly moves closer to him. He smiles and kisses the top of her head, watching her sleep for a while. "Goodnight Stef." He says quietly before drifting off to sleep himself.

Alex and I in the meantime have been in our room for quite some time already, because we were too caught up in the video game we were playing, because I was confident that I would beat him in his own game. "You're not going to beat me this time. I own this game."

"Uh huh. Suuure." I say as I munch on the snacks I got from the vending machine in the hallway.

"I'm going to win. I can feel it."

"Riiight."

"You'll see. I'm about to get a touchdown right now." He grins.

"We'll see about that."

"Oh! So not fair!" He whines since I stopped him from scoring.

"That's totally fair."

"I'll score. Watch me."

"Well you have a second chance now..."

"I do and I'm going to get those points."

"Maybe...maybe not."

"Watch me." He says as he tries to score only to have me stop him again.

"Oops."

"How come I never knew you could play this good?"

"Just something I've been hiding."

"What else are you hiding from me?" He chuckles.

"Nothing."

"Just that I'm the only girl to beat you at your own game." I smirk.

"Game's not over yet." He nudges me, trying to make me lose focus.

"Ohhh, you wanna play that way do you? Well, two can play at that." I grin, leaning back a bit so I could visibly see his tattoo. I smirk before lightly tracing it with my finger, trying to make him lose focus. He twitches slightly as my fingers lightly move over his skin. A slight growl comes from him as he drops the controller, losing the game.

"Oh, look at that...I won." I grin, quickly retracting my hands and acting like I did nothing before he comes to, and focuses again.

"You're...so going to...pay for that..."

"Pay for what? I didn't do anything."

"Suuure. Act all innocent now."

"Honestly I did nothing."

"No?" He turns to face me.

"Then why are you smirking and why is my controller on the ground, hmmm?"

"Um..." I trail off, covering my mouth with my hand to hide the smirk, and I say I'm not smirking, but it comes out mumbled.

"What was that?" He moves closer to me. "Your hand was covering up your smirk."

I just shake my head, trying to hold in the laugh that wants to get out. He moves even closer to me, trying to move my hands. Since I won't move it, he leans down just hovering his lips over my neck. I shake my head more when he stays that way for a while. "This is one game I will win." He smirks as he lightly nips at my neck. I still refuse to move my hand, but what he's doing right now isn't quite enough for noises just yet. He takes his time, nipping a bit harder. He feels me tense up as he grazes over the spot on my neck. He grabs my hips then shifts so I'm sitting on him. His hands stay on my thighs as he starts to nip a bit more harder than before. I have no choice but to free my hand from covering my mouth so that I could wrap both arms around his neck to hold him closer. He smirks against my skin as he starts to get closer to his favorite spot. I prepare myself for it as I hide my face in his shoulder. He lightly presses kisses around the spot just to torture me more. He does that a few times before going after the spot. My one hand that had moved to his hair had gripped it and a few moments after he had went after the spot, he smirked against my skin again after noises are muffled into his shoulder. Since he was satisfied with the noises, he pulled away to see a small mark starting to form. He then slowly started kissing across my jaw before ending at my lips. I can't help but kiss him back eagerly. I make sure to make it last a long time before pulling away.

"So I did distact you, so I could win the game."

"Aha! I knew it."

"You started it with nudging me to try and make me lose focus."

"It was the only thing I could think of."

"So was what I did."

"I guess we're even now."

"We are." I grin, before taking a glance at the time. "And it's late." I point to the clock that says it's well near 2am.

"So it is." He chuckles. "Time flies when you're having fun."

"Mhm. About 2 1/2 hours."

"That's all? Seems shorter than that."

"I know right?"

"But, I'm guessing you want to go to bed now." He pouts.

"Well it is getting late. So you're right."

"Figured." He holds me tighter as he gets up still holding onto me.

"Shut the game off? Did you forget to do that?"

"Right." He goes over to where the game system is with me still in his arms. He shuts the game and TV off before heading to the bed. He places me on the bed first, before climbing onto it next to me. But he doesn't let me go for long, as he pulls me over so that I'm laying on top of him like he's gotten used to doing lately. "Now this is a prefect way to end the day."

"Well technically end one day and begin another, but I get what you mean."

"Right."

"Surprised you didn't too touchy, because of what I chose to wear to bed."

"I was saving it all for the right moment." He grins as his hands start to wander all over.

"Which may have to wait, because it's late and I want some sleep...touchy."

"You can sleep while I do this. It usually helps you sleep anyway."

"True."

He rests one hand on my waist as he moves his fingers lightly while his other moves up and down my back. Before I know it, it starts to work. My eyes were already closed so all it took was the soothing feeling to put me to sleep. Once he notices my breathing change, he looks down to see me fast asleep. He kisses the top of my head then moves his arms so he can hold me closer. He watches me sleep for a bit with a smile before he goes to sleep himself.


	22. Football Game

The weekend came fairly quickly, and it was game day. We all were staying at Mike's place because the game was in Cleveland. Last day of fun before going back to work tomorrow. You had woken up before Mike, looking over at him sleeping peacefully. Since she really couldn't move from his arms being wrapped around her tightly, she laid her head on his chest as she watches him sleep for a bit longer. Soon her started to shift in his sleep, so she decided to move her fingers lightly over his chest. He starts to mumble a bit in his sleep, his words incoherent, but she still laughs. Once he settles down, she knows he's starting to wake up so she starts to lightly kiss his chest moving up as far as she can reach.

"Wake up." She says quietly.

He grumbles as his arms tighten around her.

"I know you're awake."

"Five more minutes."

All he does in response is nod. She lays there, letting him have his five extra minutes. Once the five minutes pass, she tries to wake him up again.

"You don't get up...no kiss for you then." She teases.

"...I'm up..."

"I knew that would get you up." She chuckles.

"How long have you been awake?" He asks.

"20 minutes...maybe."

"Couldn't really move even if I wanted to. You've got a tight grip on me." She adds.

"Oops." He chuckles. "I didn't even realize I did."

"That's alright."

"I don't mind at all."

"If course not."

"It's my favorite place to be actually."

"Well that's good."

"Very good." She snuggles into him more. "What did you want to do before the game?"

"I'm up for anything."

"Hmmm...how about we make some breakfast or go out to eat?"

"Hmm, making breakfast sounds good."

"Alright. When did you want to go do that?"

"In a few minutes or so, I'm too comfortable right now."

"Me too." She sighs in content. "So warm."

"One of the many things I love about you." She adds.

"I'm just good like that." He smirks. "There's a lot I love about you...like how you look so perfect in my arms right now." He kisses the top of her head.

"Awww.

"This is where you belong and where you're going to stay too." He pulls her closer.

"I'm not going anywhere anytime soon. Don't you worry."

"Good."

"You're stuck with me." She laughs jokingly.

"Being stuck with you is so not a bad thing."

"So you think."

"It's not. It's never going to be a bad thing."

She sighs to herself, wanting to believe him. "How about we get breakfast ready?" She changes the subject quickly.

"Sounds good." He nods.

She gets out of bed quickly, then grabs her robe from the back of the door. As she was about to walk out of the room, she felt hands go around her waist, stopping her from walking.

"Yes?"

"Forgot something." He pouts.

"Did I?"

"You did."

"Hmm..." She pretends to think. "...was it this?" She reaches her hand back, messing up his hair.

"No...you know exactly what I'm talking about."

"Oh alright." She chuckles as she shifts in his arms. She brushes her lips over his. "Happy?"

"Hmm...not completely."

She leaves her arms around his neck, letting her fingers run through the bottom of his hair as she gives him a quick peck. "Better?"

"Almost."

"Oh Mike-" She starts to say as he presses his lips to hers. He catches her off guard at first, but she starts to kiss back. Her hands stay in his hair while his rest on her waist as he backs them up until her back hits the door. He smirks against her lips and lets the kiss go on for a few minutes or so, before starting to pull away. After pulling away, he rests his forehead against hers as they try to catch their breath.

"...best part of the morning..."

"...always..."

"You might want to fix your hair first." She giggles.

"We're the only ones up right now though. I think I can worry about it when the time comes."

"If you say so." She gives him a look. "Now...you have to let go...again."

"Right." He chuckles, doing so."

She moves from the door so she's able to open it. Once she does, she leaves the room with Mike right behind her. They head down the stairs tot he kitchen where he gets the pans ready and she gets the food. As she starts to put some food on the pans, he comes up behind her as he rests his chin on her shoulder with his arms around her waist.

"I love watching you cook."

"Awww. Aren't you just the charmer this morning." She states more than asking as she leans back kissing his cheek.

"I always am."

"That's just another thing I love about you."

"I know." He grins.

"You're perfect." She smiles. "...too perfect for me." She lowly says more to herself.

"As are you."

She bites her lip as she blushes while he starts to be affectionate. He starts by kissing behind her ear then moving down her neck. She has to tap his arm when she starts to lose focus on cooking. "...getting hard...to focus..."

"Oops."

"We have plenty of time for that before the game."

"I know."

"Good. Save it all for then because knowing Shauna, she'll be down here any second." She says as the smell of food fills the air.

"We'll just have to see."

"Right."

"Unless you know, Alex keeps her sleeping."

"He would do that." She chuckles.

"Just like you would do the same thing to me."

"Yes I would."

"You guys and your cuddle time." She shakes her head.

"Can you blame us?"

"No, but I'm still getting used too it all."

"Right, of course."

"You do make it easy though." She leans back into him slightly.

"I would hope so."

"You actually want to be around me so that makes it easier for me. I'm just getting used to all this attention is all."

"You're gonna continue to get all the attention from me. It's never gonna stop."

"As long as it's all good, I would hope it never does end."

"It's always going to be good."

"Well good. That I can handle."

"Of course."

"I do think everything is just about done..." She says as she checks the pancakes she was cooking. "...yup. All done."

"Smells great."

"Thank you." She smiles. "Secret recipe."

"Oh really?"

"Mhm." She nods.

"Will I ever know the secret?"

"Maybe, maybe not."

"Eventually." He chuckles.

"We'll see. Not even Shauna knows it."

"And she's your best friend."

"Exactly."

"Looks like I got my work cut out for me." He chuckles.

"Yes you do."

"I got time."

"You won't get it out of me today." She laughs.

"Today, no. Another day, yes."

"I repeat...we'll see."

"Yes we will." He grins as he presses a kiss behind her ear.

She turns everything off and puts the pancakes on the plates, of course saving some for me and Alex once we wake up. Mike lets her go in favor of helping her take everything to the table. They set everything down then sit.

"Guess he really did keep her sleeping." She laughs.

"Or last night was very long for them." He jokes.

"Possibly, but I don't think so."

"One of them will come down eventually."

"I say it's going to be him. What do you say?"

"I'll have to agree."

"Uh...I think I hear someone." She listens carefully.

They both hear a door open upstairs, but it never closes. Then they listen as footsteps are heard on the stairs, coming downstairs. They look at the stairs to see that it's me coming down instead of Alex.

"Damn. Good thing we didn't put money on it."

"Neither of us would've gotten anything." Mike chuckles.

"That's true." She laughs.

"Be zero cents richer."

"Exactly."

"Good morning." She says as I step into the room.

"Morning." I yawn as I sit.

"Long night?" She teases.

"Oh how did you know?" I ask amused.

"I just know you that well." She grins.

"I'm so not awake yet."

"I can tell." She laughs. "We both thought Alex would be up before you."

"Well he did wake up before me, kept me there, I dozed back off and then he did. Been sleeping every since. I snuck away."

"He's going to be disappointed when he wakes up and you're not there."

"He'll figure out where I am."

"I'm sure he will." She nods. "I did make my famous pancakes though."

"I knew I could smell them."

"I thought so. Figured you would be down unless Alex kept you, which Mike was right about."

"Kept me for some time anyway."

"I see that." She chuckles. "There still on the stove so they should still be warm."

"Maybe that'll wake me up." I say, getting up from the table and going into the kitchen.

"Hopefully."

I grab a plate and grab a few and come back to the table and sit down. I take a couple bites of food then start to wake up a bit more.

"It's working."

"They usually do help you."

"Combined with the syrup."

"That makes them even better."

"Always."

"I know, I know. I'm an amazing cook." She jokes.

"You are."

"Aw. Don't lie." She laughs. "Wait. What am I saying. I'm an amazing cook." She flips her hair.

"Yes, yes you are."

"Aw shucks." She blushes. "It's nothing."

"Your food is always amazing."

"I try."

"And it's good everytime."

"I must be doing something right then."

"You are." Mike nods.

"Good." She smiles.

It isn't too long before another set of footsteps are on the stairs, coming down.

"Oh, he woke up."

"Bet it's because you weren't there." She says to me.

"Probably."

"We'll find out." She says as he walks in the room.

"Sleepyhead." I greet him.

"Morning." He groggily says as he walks over, giving me a kiss.

"Was wondering where you went." He adds.

"See?" Stef says to me, amused.

"Oh hush." I swat at her.

"I'm right here. Not to far away."

"That's true, but you weren't there when I woke up."

"See?" She snickers.

"I smelled the pancakes. So I came down here."

"Ah." He nods. "I was still hoping you'd be there though."

"Awwww." Stef grins.

"Well, I'm right here. You can get more cuddle time later."

"Nice hair by the way." I snicker.

"Do I even want to know?" She laughs as he tries to fix it.

"It's just bed head. That's all."

"Suurrre." She teases.

"Well I may have contributed last night, the rest after that, is from the pillows."

"Uh huh. If you say so."

"There's pancakes on the stove if you want any."

"I think I will. They smell so good."

"Wait until you taste them."

"That good?"

"It's a secret recipe, that I don't even know the secret of."

"Then I must get some."

He heads into the kitchen and does the same that I did, coming back to the table and sitting down next to me. We all sit there and watch, waiting to see his reaction.

"I've had pancakes tons of times before, but these are the best ones yet."

"Thank you, thank you."

"You're welcome."

"Hope you all enjoy."

"I know I am." Mike replies.

"Good."

"Definitely going to be full after this." I add.

"I did make a lot this time. So eat up."

"Just leaves enough for leftovers for snacks."

"I have a feeling they won't last too long though." She chuckles.

"They're just so good." Mike says as he gets up to get more.

"I can tell." She laughs. "He's had so many so far."

"Looks like you'll be making them a lot around him." I laugh.

"That she will be." He answers as he comes back out.

"I kind of figured."

"They're just that good."

"I can tell."

"Mhm." He nods as he eats more.

"Well I'm full." I say as I just finished.

"I'm getting there too."

"So any plans for before the game today?"

"Not that I know of, but I have a feeling I know what Mike wants."

"And I have to go to the store and pick up a few things." Alex adds.

"Oh? Like what?" I ask.

"Stuff for the game."

"Alright." I nod. "Want me to come too?"

"I think I'll be alright, Won't take me too long. Think you can survive a while without me here?"

"I think I'll be able too."

"As long as you try at least."

"I can find something to keep me occupied."

"Okay, good."

He goes back to eating as Stef and I start to clean up what's not being used.

"The game should so be interesting with those two today."

"Oh I know. Going for different teams. I can so see them arguing the whole day."

"It's going to be amusing."

"Yes it will be. I think sitting between them would be the best idea."

"Yes that is for the best." I laugh.

"Don't need them getting to out of hand."

"No, we don't need that."

"Not at all."

"And of course they'll try getting us against each other just for the day because of the teams."

"They can try, but it won't work."

"Nope."

"Should be an interesting day."

"Very interesting." I nod.

"I was wondering if I could show you something when we got done here. I need your opinion on it."

"Oh yeah of course."

"It's something for Mike's birthday. I wanted to show him on his birthday, but I just got it a few days ago."

"Ohhh."

"It kind of goes with the theme of today. I just hope he likes it."

"I'm sure he will."

"We just have to keep him out of the room. It's been so hard to keep him away from my stuff too. He wants to see so bad."

"Oh I'm sure."

"He's been trying everything to get me to let him see, but I've stayed strong and you know how hard that is for me when it comes to him."

"Oh yes, I know."

"That pout...those eyes...makes me want to give in so badly, but I can't."

"You're staying strong, that's good."

"It is, but I'm not sure how much longer I can last."

"Poor poor you."

"I know." She chuckles. "Hopefully he'll forget all about it."

"Well, let's go see it then."

"Alright." She nods as we leave the kitchen. Since Mike and Alex were talking, we tried to sneak past them. We manage to do so, quickly heading upstairs before they notice we've snuck past them.

"That was close." She says as we walk in Mike's room.

"Very close. So what do you have to show me?"

"Hold on. It's in the bottom of my bag." She says as she walks over to her bag searching for it. "This." She holds up a Cleveland Browns Lingerie Teddy Babydoll.

"Oooh."

"I seen it and just had to get it. Figured it would be a good birthday surprise...even if it is a week late."

"Right."

"He's just lucky I love him to be wearing all this." She laughs. "That's one thing I forgot to tell you by the way." She adds. "At dinner after the show last week, we said we loved each other."

"Awwww."

"He got me these." She shows me the ring and necklace he got her. "He said it was love at first sight and knew I was the one for him."

"Awwwwwww!"

"I was not expecting it at all. I told him I felt the same way he did and I felt that way for a long time. He really made my night, hell, he made my life. That's the best thing anyone has ever said or done for me...ever." She starts to tear up.

"That's so sweet."

"It really is." She wipes a tear. "It all feels like a dream even though he keeps telling me it's not, but it's hard for me to believe it all."

"If it was a dream, then it would also be a dream that Alex and I are together. Trust me I never thought it would happen."

"True, but I did tell you that you were both perfect for each other. Now look at you two. You're both an amazing couple."

"Only thing that needs to happen is telling each other we love one another too. I don't know when that's gonna happen."

"I'm surprised he hasn't told you yet. I figured he would have said that weeks ago."

"Maybe he's just waiting for the right moment to say it. Because it really does have to to be. Probably trying to figure out how he's gonna tell me."

"I'm sure that moment will come very soon."

"I hope so."

"It will. Trust me."

"Anyways...I know Mike will love what you got him as a belated birthday gift."

"Now that I got your opinion, I know he'll love it."

"Probably will want you to wear that every night." I laugh.

"Most likely." She laughs as well. "Just like when he found my other babydolls I had. Been wearing those every night for the past month now."

"Oooooh."

"He wanted to pick something out for me one night and he happened to find them. He had like 3 he wanted me to wear that night."

"Oh we would."

"Yes he would. That's all I've been wearing. I have no choice." She chuckles.

"Of course not."

"Stef?" We hear Mike call from the hall.

"Crap! Stall him, stall him, stall him!" She rushes as she hurries to hide the babydoll.

"I'm on it." I nod, heading out of the room, coming face to face with him.

"What's going on?" He raises a brow as he tries to look around her.

"Oh she needed some help finding something to wear for the game. She couldn't decide on a shirt."

"Okay..." He doesn't seem convinced. "...mind if I go in?" He tries moving around me.

"Um...she's changing right now..."

"I don't think she'll mind after the other night." He smirks.

"Right. Well..." I trail off, but she soon comes out into the hall, having hidden the babydoll.

"Thought you were changing?" He grins, looking from me to her.

"I...uh...I changed my mind." She lies.

"What I mean was, she was changing out of the shirt she decided to wear for the game today. Once we picked on, since the shirt is for the game, she put her other shirt back on."

"You're both up to something. I just know it." He chuckles. "Oh and Shauna, Alex wants to see you downstairs." He says to me then gives her his famous look.

"I'll go with you." She quickly says.

"No no, I think we should have our cuddle time." Mike stops her.

"Uh...ummm..." She stutters. "...I don't have a choice do I?"

"Not really." He smirks.

"Shauna...help..." She squeaks.

"I really don't think I can. I'm needed downstairs. I really wish I could help...believe me."

"Crap..." She mutters. "...alright, let's go Mike." She sighs. He smirks as he picks her up, carrying her into the room. She's able to say 'bye' to me before he shuts the door and walks over to the bed.

"All mine."

"Yes." She giggles. "All yours."

"I vote we stay like this until the game."

"I'll have to agree with you on that one."

"Great. Because you're not moving...unless necessary."

"I didn't think I was. You have a good hold on me this time."

"Yes, yes I do."

"Going to be like this all day?"

"Possibly."

"Not that I mind. I'm happy right where I am." She nuzzles his neck.

"And that makes me happy."

"Good. You should be happy."

"Same as you."

"Trust me, I am."

"Good."

"I do want to take my robe off though, so you're going to have to let go."

"For once I agree."

"Do you want to help?" She offers since he seems eager for it to come off.

"Please?"

"Go for it." She moves her arms from his neck and lays flat on the bed.

"May have to sit up in order for me to pull it off, once the belt is untied."

"I know." She sits up once he has it untied. He then pulls on the sleeves, and she helps by pulling her arms out of them. Once the robe is off, she tosses it aside. He wraps one arm around her, letting his other wander. Her arms go around his neck, holding him as close as he can get. They lay back on the pillows and she cuddles with him as his one hand continues to wander. She absentmindedly runs her fingers over the back of his neck. He tenses a bit as he squeezes down on her thigh in retaliation. She bites her lip as she does it one more time until he starts to kiss wherever he can reach.

"Might as well have my fun if we're gonna be here all day." He mumbles against her skin.

"No marks." She warns. "I still have the one from last week."

"And it still hasn't gone away. I did good this time."

"Yes you did. You really left your mark this time."

"And I'm proud of it."

"I can see it in your face that you are."

"So proud."

"You should be. Everyone knows now who I'm with."

"Exactly."

He leans down, pressing his lips to hers, giving her a long passionate kiss. Her hands rest on his shoulders for now while his one hand rests on her waist as he pulls her closer to him. One of his hands moves from where it is, to her face, brushing his thumb across her cheek before resting his hand there. Her one hand moves to his hair as he starts to make the kiss deeper. She sighs softly in content as she starts to lightly hum into the kiss. The only time he breaks it is for air, and to tell her that he loves her, just like last week. He makes sure to continue telling her that he loves her, constantly reminding her, making sure she knows it. Hearing him say that, makes her get teary-eyed. She puts more passion into the kiss as she rolls them over so she's hovering him with her lips still on his. His one hand that was already resting on her face, stayed and he moves his other there, holding her in place. Her hands moved up to his hair, running her fingers lightly through it. He then without warning, catches her off guard when he takes her bottom lip in between his teeth and he grins while doing it. She moans softly as she start to tug at his hair. He doesn't let go for a few moments, and when he does, he goes back to kissing her. She kisses him as he rolls them over so he's hovering her again. Her legs wrap around his waist helping her to keep him as close as possible. Soon he starts to slow the kiss down, leaving light and lingering kisses. She whines softly in protest when he stops.

"Don't want too out of control.." He mumbles.

"No, not yet."

"That's probably where we may have ended up if we continued longer."

"Probably, but we'll be late for the game if that happens."

"True."

"Right now I say we just relax."

"Good idea."

He gives her a quick kiss before he shifts to laying next to her. She moves closer to him, laying her head on his chest. His arms go securely around her as they just lay there until it's time for the game. In the meantime, I had made my way back downstairs to Alex. "Mike said you wanted to see me?" I ask.

"He did?" He looks confused. "I was just wondering where you went then next thing I know, he's gone."

"Ohhh, I see what he did now." I say when it clicks in my head.

"What did he do?"

"Alone time with Stef." I laugh.

"Ooohhh. Can't say I blame him. I was starting to miss you."

"Sorry. Stef wanted to show me something and wanted my opinion on it."

"That's understandable." He nods. "Come here." He motions me over. I smile and do as he says, walking over. Once I'm close enough, he pulls me down so I'm sitting on his lap.

"You must've missed me too much."

"I did." He nods. "I also want to get time with you before I leave."

"Well when are you leaving exactly?"

"In a little bit. I still need to get changed. So probably a half hour or so."

"Well that's plenty of time."

"More than enough." He gives me a soft kiss, trying to make it last as long as he can.

"The one thing you almost forgot to do this morning. I was waiting for that." I say when we pull away.

"I didn't forget. You left before I could do that."

"Oops. Sorry."

"It's alright. Now I've got as many chances as I want."

"Yes you do."

"I don't think they'll be down for a while so..." He trails off, pressing his lips to mine again. I smile against his lips, and resting one of my hands on the back of his neck, while the other has my fingers laced with his. His hand moves from resting on my side to moving up my back. His hands find their way to my hair as he lets his fingers run through it before holding me closer to him. My hand that was resting on the back of his neck had moved and I unconsciously dragged my nails across the back of his neck before my hand had moved to his hair. He lowly growls, but I hear as he starts to deepen the kiss adding more passion and intensity to it. I end up moving a bit on his lap, trying to get as close I can get to him. He lets go of the hand he was holding in favor of wrapping his arms around me to hold me closer. My arms go around his neck getting as close as I can to him. He pulls away to give us both air, and he starts to trail down my neck and to my collarbone. I move my head to the side while tugging gently at his hair as he nips and kisses all the skin he can reach.

"If you leave any marks, they better be coverable by whatever I'm wearing today."

"They'll be small enough."

"Okay good."

He goes back to what he was doing, making sure to not get too carried away. He makes sure to nip lightly so he only leaves a few marks. Every place he leaves a mark, waiting for it to form, he presses a light kiss to it. He does avoid the sensitive spot on my neck since there already is a mark there. He kisses there as well, along with behind my ear. He starts to move back to along my jawline and ending back on my lips. I press my lips had against his in an eager kiss while he starts to let his hands wander. Whenever I feel his fingers move across any skin that is exposed due to me still having what I wore to bed last night on, I can't help but shiver a bit. He chuckles against my lips doing it one last time before resting his hands on my waist. When I feel that my lips are to the point of almost bruising, I start to pull away slowly, before pulling away completely and resting my forehead against his, eyes still closed.

"So worth the wait."

"Usually always is."

"Gets better every time."

"It does."

"I do think I should get dressed so I can be back in time for the game."

"Right." I nod.

He moves his hands so when he stands up, he's able to carry me. "You're coming with me."

"And I was just gonna ask if I could. Mind reader." I laugh.

"I wouldn't leave without you anyway."

"Of course not."

"Mine." He gives me a kiss before he heads up the stairs.

"Yes...yours."

"Good."

"Nothing is going to change that."

"Nothing or no one. Not if I can help it."

"Well you're the only one I want anyway. That's all that matters." I say as he walks into the bedroom.

"That's right."

"People can try and make me change my mind, but it's not happening."

"If you were going to change your mind, you would have months ago. Since you're still here that means you want to be here."

"Exactly."

He then walks over to his bags while still holding you. He's able to pick up his bag and set it on the bed as he starts to look for clothes.

"Hmm, I'll help here." I say as I watch him look through the bag for clothes, and I say yes to what I like when he pulls it out.

"Well thank you for the help." He kisses my cheek.

"You're welcome."

He picks up his clothes, then starts to head to the bathroom, not wanting to put me down yet.

"Oh, am I going into the bathroom with you?" I give him an amused look.

"It looks that way." He grins.

"So does that mean what I think it means?"

"I think it does."

"Well in that case, maybe I'll let you watch me get dressed...whenever that is. I don't know what I'm wearing yet."

"I'm sure you'll find something to wear and you're not changing until I get back."

"Kind of figured. That's okay. It's a lazy day anyway. I can stay in what I wore to bed all day."

"Very true. Enjoy the day while we have it."

"Exactly."

As he walks into the bathroom, he sets me down on the counter so he is able to get dressed. He changes out of the shorts he wore to bed and into jeans. I almost die on the inside from the sight, but shake the thoughts from my mind. Since he knows it's getting to me, he takes his time putting his shirt on. After slowly pulling it down, he turns around, and starts to fix his hair.

"You just live to torture, don't you?"

"For you...always." He smirks.

"If only you let me help with the shirt. Would've gave me a reason to be touchy. But that's okay."

"You don't need a reason. You can touch whenever you want to."

"Likewise."

"I'll take full advantage of that too."

"Of course you will."

"Like now." He grins once he's done with his hair. He moves in front of me, standing between my legs while his hands slowly move up my thighs.

"Don't need to go to the store right away?"

"I do...just getting a bit of extra time with you first."

"Even though you have all the time in the world...every day."

"True. I guess I should go now so I can get back."

"So you tease me like this and think you can get away with it?" I smirk.

"Actually...no."

"I was gonna say...if you thought you could get away with it, you so would be in for it later."

"I would be either way." He chuckles.

"True."

"I think I should go before things do get out of hand and I run late."

"That would be a good idea, but are you forgetting something before you go?"

"Nope." He grins, pressing his lips to mine.

"Well that's good to know."

"A very good thing."

"Well I suppose you should finish getting ready to go. Might as well put me down now."

"I suppose I should." He sighs as he reluctantly sets me on the bed.

"So are you sure you don't want me to come with you?"

"I'm sure."

I nod and watch as he finishes getting ready. It doesn't take him that long since he already did everything in the bathroom. All he did was grab a jacket and put that on before walking back over to me.

"Alright...I'm leaving now."

"Alright. Don't rush or anything. Take your time."

"I'll keep that in mind." He gives me a quick kiss. After he pulls away, he heads out of the bedroom, leaving to head to the store. Since it was still pretty early, I decided to just lay in bed and watch some TV while I relaxed until he got back. I settled on watching football stuff that's leading up to the game today. It was the only thing worth watching really on a Sunday. With all the extra relaxing we got to do, we end up dozing off for most of the morning. Stef was in and out of sleep and when she woke up this time, she felt lips on her shoulder. She keeps her eyes closed, not wanting to wake up just yet while she enjoys the feeling of Mike's arms around her and the light kisses he's leaving.

"You dozed off." He mumbles against her skin.

"...mhm..." She slowly nods. "...so comfy..."

"That was the plan."

"Well it worked." She snuggles into him more. "I don't want to move."

"And you don't have to."

"Do we still have time?"

"About an hour or so."

"That's not to bad. Still got time to lay here."

"Yes we do." He nods.

"Have you been awake the whole time?"

"I fell asleep once."

"Ah, okay."

"I was to fascinated to sleep."

"By?"

"You, of course."

"Awwww...Mike..."

"You just looked so peaceful."

"I always am when I'm with you."

"As you should be."

"You make me feel safe so I'm always at peace with you."

"Good." He grins, kissing her shoulder again. She sighs in content as she relaxes into his touch. Since her hands were still resting on his chest, she started to lightly move her fingers over his skin out of instinct.

"So what're you wearing to the game?" He asks.

"I was thinking jeans and I got a few things that you might like."

"Oh?"

"Just for you I got a bunch of Browns gear that I'm going to wear today."

"I like the sound of that."

"Good. Because you won't see me in it after today. You're just lucky I love you enough to do it this once."

"That's okay."

"Figured I'd side with you today."

"I love that you did."

"I love that you love my idea."

"Well of course I would love it."

"Good. I knew you would." She grins.

"Of course."

"How about we start to get ready? That is unless you don't want to yet."

"We can get ready. I wanna see everything you're wearing."

"Of course you do." She giggles. "Gotta let go though so I can get up."

"Right right, of course." He chuckles, letting her go. She gives him a quick kiss before she moves from the bed then over to her things. She gets out what she needs before she heads into the bathroom. Once in there, she changes out of her night clothes, then into her jeans and Cleveland Brown tee. After that's on, she starts to do her makeup before curling her hair. She puts on all the Brown's jewelry she got along with the ring he got her for her birthday. once that is all on, she heads back out into the room to see that he's just about changed himself.

"You want to see now?" She gets his attention.

"I sure do." He turns to look at her. Once he sees everything she has on, a grin appears on his face.

"You like?"

"Love."

"That's what I was going for." She smirks.

"Too bad this is a one time thing."

"For you, maybe I'll wear it again."

"I was gonna say...I can get used to seeing that."

"Then I just might surprise you the next time." She smirks.

"I can't wait."

"Of course you can't." She laughs as she walks to her things to grab her shoes and a light jacket she got that's also some Brown's gear too.

"Going all out I see."

"Yes I did." She grins. "Just for you." She stands up after getting her shoes on then gives him a quick kiss. She goes to pull away only for him to hold her there longer. He lets her go when he feels he should and when he does he just grins. "Wanted a longer kiss."

"Nothing wrong with that." She smiles.

"Nothing wrong at all."

"Nope. How about we head down and see if Shauna and Alex are almost ready?"

"If he's back from the store. Let's stop by the bedroom first before going downstairs."

"Oh that's right. Totally forgot." She laughs. "Let's do that. Make sure she's up if he's not."

"Just give me a few minutes to get ready."

"Alright." She gives him a quick kiss before he goes to get ready. While he does, she sit on the end of the bed waiting for him. He makes sure to not take too long, coming out of the bathroom when he's done.

"Looking good." She bites her lip as she looks him over since he decided to wear jeans along with one of his Browns jerseys.

"Only for you."

"Good. Because I love it."

"I knew you would."

"I love you in anything, but jeans..." She bites her lip. "...those are my favorite on you."

"So I've been told." He chuckles.

"It's true." She blushes, biting her lip.

"I can finally see that."

"Oh hush." She blushes more. "You're going to have me so red by the time we leave."

"Oops."

"It makes you just as beautiful." He adds.

"Miiikkke..." She blushes more, hiding her face in her hands.

"It's the truth...and no hiding."

"Can't help it." She mumbles into her hands.

"I know." He walks over to her, moving her hands from her face. he takes her hands in his as he sits on the bed next to her. she keeps her head down to hide when he puts his fingers under her din, lifting her head up. He moves her hair from her face, then lightly moves his thumb over her cheek. "So beautiful." He whispers as he brushes his lips over hers.

"So you keep telling me." She kisses him quick.

"And I'll continue to tell you."

"You haven't stopped yet."

"I'm never going to stop."

"I didn't think you would stop."

"Of course."

"Shall we go check on the other two before we miss te game?"

"We shall."

He stands from the bed, helping her up after he's standing. They lace their fingers together then leave his room and head down to me and Alex's which was not too far. Once there, they knock on the door. After a few moments the door opens, Alex being the one to open it.

"You're back. We were just coming to see if you were or if we needed to wake her up."

"Yeah got back a while ago, and she's getting ready."

"Alright. We'll be downstairs." Mike grins.

"And...I hope you're prepared for your team to lose." He adds, already starting.

"Psh. More like your team is going down."

"Okay okay, save it for the game you two." Stef laughs.

"But-" Mike starts before she cuts him off.

"No buts or I won't let you have fun while we wait for them."

"...alright."

"Let Shauna know we'll be downstairs, please?" She asks Alex as she starts to pull Mike down the hall.

"Of course."

"Thank you." She calls as they head down the stairs with him already starting to be touchy.

It isn't too long after he shuts the door when I walk out of the bathroom. "How did you know this shirt would fit?" I laugh.

"I'm just good like that." He grins.

"You just went all out with this stuff didn't you?"

"I did. I figured you would need some stuff for today."

"Well you thought right."

"Now you have everything that you need."

"Yes I do." I nod, grabbing the jewelry he got me and put everything on. "Wanna help with this?" I hold out the necklace.

"Of course." He grins, walking over to me and taking my necklace. He stands behind me as I move my hair to the side. He then puts the necklace around my neck then hooks the clasp.

"Thank you." I say as I let my hair go, it falling back in place.

"You're welcome."

"Oh before I forget, Stef and Mike are downstairs waiting for us." He adds.

"Okay. I just need a few more things before I'm ready."

The last thing I do is slip my shoes on, and spray on the perfume I picked out, which was apple, and I knew spraying it in the room around him instead of the bathroom would drive him even more crazy. I make sure I have everything I need and put it in my bag before grabbing a coat and pulling that on.

"You know that does to me when you spray that."

"Which is why I waited to do it in here instead of in the bathroom. Gets more of a reaction from you."

"You're killing me." He groans.

"Oh, I know."

"It's a good thing we have to leave or we would never leave this room."

"Good to know." A smirk forms on my face.

"I'll just save it all for later."

"Kind of figured."

"Shall we get going now?"

"We shall. We don't want to keep them waiting down there afterall."

"No, but I'm sure he won't mind at all." He chuckles.

"Of course he wouldn't."

Alex laughs as we both get everything we need before lacing our fingers together and heading downstairs. "We're all ready to go." I declare as we get downstairs.

"Few more minutes." Mike mumbles.

"No. We're ready too."

"Someone wants to keep being touchy I see."

"He does. He just can't get over me in all his teams gear."

"Ooooh."

"Oh hush. I'm sure Alex will be the same way with you."

"Well he did buy me everything I'll be wearing...from jewelry right down to my shirt."

"Oh he would."

"But there's another reason why he may be touchy."

"Let me guess..." She gets a wiff of my perfume. "...the apple?"

"Mmhmm. I kind of waited to spray it when I was in the bedroom and not the bathroom."

"Oooohhh. Now that's...something I would do."

"Yes, you would." I laugh.

"Gets me every time too." Mike adds.

"Which makes it fun."

"For the both of you."

"Yes."

"Alright. We should go before these two make us really late." Stef laughs.

"Good idea."

We put on our coats then grab whatever we might need before heading out to Mike's car. Since he knows how to get there, he drives with me and Alex in the back and Stef up front with him. Once we're all in, he starts to head to the arena.

"I'm surprised you two aren't fighting over who's gonna win today." I snicker.

"Oh they already started...believe me."

"Uh oh."

"Not even 2 minutes after seeing Alex, Mike started."

"Oh jeez."

"If I didn't stop him, they would probably still be going on about it."

"I believe it."

"So today is going to be interesting...very interesting."

"Oh yes."

Soon we pull up to the arena and Mike finds a place to park. Once he parked the car, we all got out. They put their arm over our shoulders as we headed up to the gate. We showed our tickets, and the ripped off the part that they keep, giving us the part that we keep and we head inside to find our seats. Once we get to our seats, it starts to hit Mike that we're really there since we are so close, 50 yard line on the field to be exact.

"How you got these seats is beyond me."

"Oh it was nothing." She shrugs. "I just got them a long time ago, that's all."

"Well sitting here is just amazing."

"That's what I was hoping for. Only the best for you."

"Just like you only get the best from me."

"Of course." She kisses him quickly, then leans into his side as he puts his arm over her shoulder.

"Awwwww."

"I'm sure Alex would do the same for you too."

"Of course I would."

"See?" She grins. "He's just as sweet as Mike is."

"I know he is."

"You will forever know. I'll never stop showing you."

"Awww." Stef smiles.

"And Eve thinks she can take him away from me. Psh."

"That's so not going to happen. Not as long as I'm here. She's got another thing coming."

"She's just jealous. Well jealousy brings out the ugly side of people. And she's just showing a whole lot of ugly..if you catch my drift." I laugh.

"Oh I do. All I know, is that if she ever tries to go after Mike after realizing she can't get Alex...oooohhhh things are going to happen."

"People honestly thought that after that one night of tag teaming together that they would be put into a storyline."

"I was the only one hoping that would never happen. I never met her and I couldn't stand her. Not after the way she treated John and Zack. Mike deserves better than that."

"Well you weren't the only one hoping. But it hasn't happened so all the people hoping that it would happen can be disappointed all they want."

"Exactly. I think she would have held him back anyway. To much baggage." Stef laughs.

"WAY too much baggage."

"Okay, enough about her. We don't need that to ruin our day."

"Right, even though making jokes about her isn't really ruining our day."

"True. I'm sure you both can go all day with those jokes too."

"We can. Two words...plastic surgery." I snicker.

"In more than one place too." Stef laughs.

"And not to mention way too much spray tanner."

"Way to much. It's like she bathes in that stuff. Just...eck." Stef makes a face.

'"She's clearly hiding something with all the spray tanner." I laugh.

"Better it stay hidden. No one wants to see that."

"No...but anyways.."

"I believe the game is about to start." Mike says.

"And the Browns are so going to lose." Alex states confidently.

"Keep thinking that. You know your precious little Redskins are going home packing."

"And it begins again."

"So it does." She laughs.

"This is gonna be fun."

"A bit too much fun." Stef laughs. "Might have to keep them occupied at times."

"Already planning on it."

"As am I."

After both teams come out, they all meet on the sidelines for the singing of the national anthem. Once that was over and the field was clear, they met in the middle for the coin toss.

"Skins are starting this game."

"No the Browns are starting."

"Here we go." Stef laughs. We watch the coin go up in the air, the Browns winning the toss, opting to take the ball first.

"See? Told you." Mike states proudly.

"You may have the ball first, but we're going to score first."

"Psh, yeah right."

"Just watch. You'll see."

"Yeah I'll see...when we score first."

"Whatever you say."

"You know I'm right." Mike grins.

"No. I'm right."

"No. I am!"

"I am!"

"Boys! Kickoff time." I interject.

"Ohh what're we gonna do with them?" Stef laughs.

"They're worse than children." I shake my head.

"Guys and their sports."

"Something we'll never understand."

Once the ball was kicked, the game officially started, Mike and Alex watching intently. There wasn't much you or I could do since they were focused on the game, but cheer for each team. The first quarter went by pretty fast with no score. The start of the second half had the Browns kicking off first. It didn't take long for the Redskins to get the ball in field goal position. Once the kicker was set, he came out and made a perfect kick putting the Redskins ahead by 3.

"Hah! What did I tell you. We scored first." Alex gloats.

"It's only a field goal. That's easy for us to beat which we will do on the next play."

"Still we scored, like I said we would."

"Yeah, yeah." Mike waves his hand. "Our ball now. Watch what a real team can do."

"This is gonna be a long game with those two going at it." I mutter to Stef.

"I got this." She whispers to me with a smirk. "Mike..." She turns to him with a pout. "I'm cold. Keep me warm?" She whines softly.

"Of course I will. Can't have you being cold."

"Thank you." She smiles as she leans into him. He puts his arm over her shoulders while she laces her fingers with his hands. She sets her other hand on his mid thigh, just resting it there for now.

"Anything for you."

We turn our attention back to the game as things started to pick up. Whenever something happened, Mike and Alex started going back and forth for a bit until Stef squeezed gently on Mike's thigh, since that's the reason she wanted him to hold her. It got close to the end of the second quarter when the Browns got close to making a touchdown. She let go of Mike so he could get up and cheer as they moved closer to the goal line. With just seconds left in the quarter, the Browns scored, getting the first touchdown of the game. "That's my Brownies! Woo!" Mike cheers. "How about that?!" He boasts.

"Psh, that's just luck."

"Call it what you will, but we still got the 7." Mike smirks as he sits back down, re-wrapping his arm around Stef.

"Ohh you two."

"I think he gets the point." She lowly says to Mike as she gently squeezes on his thigh.

"Well at least it's halftime."

"Yes it is." She nods. "I want some snacks. Anyone else?"

"I could go for some snacks." I nod.

"Alright. You guys want to go or do you want us to go?" She asks the guys.

"I don't think it's safe to leave them alone together." I laugh.

"I think you're right." She laughs. "Mike and I can go if you want." She offers.

"Alright. Anything special or no?"

"Well you know what I like anyway."

"Right. Alex?"

"Anything she's having, I'll have."

"Sounds good." She nods as she taps Mike on the leg, letting him know she's ready to go. He nods and they both get up and head to get snacks and stuff. They head up to the vendors then find one they want. While they stand in line, Mike stands behind her with his hands on her hips as he steals a few kisses. When they finally get to the front of the line, they order what they want. After waiting for it, they get all the food and drinks then head back to the seats. When they do get back, they see that I've moved from where I was sitting to sitting on Alex's lap, his arms wrapped around me.

"Aw. How cute." She comments as they get back to the seats and sit down.

"I got cold."

"It is chilly out, but I got cocoa." She sings as she hands me a cup.

"Ooh thank you."

"Mhm." She nods. "Plus I know how much you love chocolate."

"Oh yes."

"Now we can stay extra warm while we watch."

"Perfect."

"And it looks like we got back just in time too." Stef says as both teams start to come out for the second half.

"Yes you did. Now you be careful cheering, since I'm sitting here with the hot chocolate in my hands." I say to Alex.

"I'll be careful."

"Alright." I nod.

Soon the game starts again with the Browns kicking off first this time. Nothing really happened in the 3rd quarter but some good sacks and a few fumbles. It came down to the 4th quarter when the Redskins almost got a touchdown, but the Browns intercepted, running down the field. They tried to get a touchdown or a field goal, but time got the best of them and then game ended with the Browns winning 7-3.

"...damn..." Alex said lowly as we all waited for Mike's reaction.

"We won. Oh yeah. Told you we would win." Mike gloats.

Stef and I are amused by Mike's little victory dance he started doing. She lets him go for a bit, before tugging on his jacket for him to sit. "Alright...that's enough." She chuckles.

"Just happy that we won." He grins.

"I know you are. I'm happy they won while we were here."

"Thank you for getting the tickets for the game today." He hugs her, kissing her cheek.

"You're very welcome. I'm glad you had a good time."

"I had an amazing time."

"Good." She moves close to him, starting to shiver.

"I think it's time to get them out of the cold." Alex says since I'm still snuggled up to him.

"Considering my hot chocolate is gone, I think so." I nod.

"Mine too." She shivers as Mike puts his arm around her.

"Okay. Lets get you both out of the cold." Mike says as we all start to stand.

We gather everything we brought, even the leftover snacks and we headed back through the crowd of people leaving and to the car. The whole way back to the car, they guys had there arms around us while we leaned into their sides trying to stay warm. Once at the car, Mike had the doors unlocked and the car started since he had that feature on his car. By the time we get in the car, it's already starting to get warm. "Thank god for remote starters."

"Oh I know right?"

"Best feature ever on a car."

"That's why I got it for here. Now it will never be cold when we get in the car in the winter."

"Great."

When the car is warm enough he starts to make his way into traffic, taking his time with all the cars. It takes a bit of time to get o the main road, but once we do there's no traffic all the way back to Mike's place. Once we get back, he pulls in the driveway and parks the car.

"I'll go unlock the door so we don't have to wait out in the cold while I do."

"Sounds good." Stef nods as he gets out with the car still running. She turns around in her seat to talk to me, but sees that I dozed off for a bit on Alex. "Awwww." She says quietly.

"Someone got tired."

"I can see that." She chuckles. "Must be all the cold air that did it."

"Probably."

Her phone goes off, Mike telling her that the house is unlocked.

"House is open. You take her in and I'll get all this stuff." She says to Alex as she starts to get everything together. He nods and gently move me so he can get out of the car first. He goes around to the side that I'm on so that it's easier to get me, opens the door and unbuckles the seatbelt, carefully taking me out of the car and carrying me inside. Once he's inside, he tells Mike Stef's getting everything from the car before coming in. After he does that, he heads up to the room to get me changed into more comfortable clothes. When he reaches the room, he gets the door open then lays me on the bed before closing the door and getting something for me to wear. After he has that, he goes back over to me, gently trying to wake me so I can change.

"Hmmm?" I mumble in my sleep.

"You need to change." He softly says. "I got you clothes."

I nod and sit up, taking my jacket off first before taking the clothes from him and heading into the bathroom to change. I slowly make my way there since I'm half asleep. When I get in the bathroom, I take off the clothes I had on, then put on the clothes that he picked out for me. After I'm done with that, I grab my clothes I wore to the game and then head back into the room, putting my clothes with my bag.

"Still tired?" Alex asks.

"Just a bit. All the fresh air did it. Never fails."

"Once you come back to bed, you can get all the sleep you want."

I yawn as I walk back over to the bed, climbing onto it and almost instantly snuggle into his side. His arms go around me, holding me closer as he soothingly runs his fingers through my hair. It doesn't take long for me to drift off to sleep considering I was already still half asleep to begin with. Once he notices a change in my breathing, he rests his hand on the beck of my head, kissing my forehead. He pulls me closer to him, just watching me sleep until he goes to sleep himself. Meanwhile, Stef had just got done putting everything away and headed up to Mike's room where he was waiting for her.

"Waiting for me I see."

"Of course." He smiles. "I'd wait a lifetime for you."

"There you go again...making me blush."

"Just makes you even more beautiful."

"Miiikkkeee..." She covers her face. "...stop." She chuckles.

"But it's true."

"Charmer."

"Always."

"One of the reason why I love you." She walks over to him giving him a kiss. When she goes to pull away, he holds her closer, trying to hold the kiss longer.

"Uh uh..." She mumbles against his lips. "...I have to show you something first."

"Oh?"

"Mhm." She nods. "go get ready for bed and I'll be right back."

"Alright." He nods.

Once he lets her go, she goes over to her things and gets out what she had planned for him. She takes it out without him seeing, then hides it in her jacket until she gets in the bathroom. Once there, she cleans off all her makeup before taking off her clothes and putting on the baby doll. She leaves her hair the way it was and sets her clothes neatly on the counter for now. She fluffs the curls a bit to give them more volume before heading back into the room. She stands with her back against the door frame, posing in a way that she knows will kill him. "Oh Mike." she sings, trying to get his attention.

"Ye..." He stops what he's going to say once he sees her.

"Like your belated birthday present?" She smirks as she pushes herself off the wall and slowly starts walking to him making sure to sway her hips as she walks.

"I...love..." He says, almost speechless.

"Good." She giggles. "I was hoping you would." She stands in front of him, lightly moving her finger up his chest teasingly.

"When...did you get this?" He asks, reaching out to touch the fabric.

"A few days ago. It came later then I thought it would."

"Well, that's alright."

"Was hoping to have it last week for your actual birthday, but now is good enough."

"It is." He nods.

"You can have all the fun you want..." She wraps her arms around his neck. "...go crazy." She brushes her lips over his.

"But not too crazy where things happen too early. I know."

"If you're ready, then I'm ready."

"Are you sure?"

"More then I have ever been about anything."

"Is it going to be special enough for you? Because I want it to be."

"Trust me. It will be...I'm with you afterall."

"Oh, I know. I just want to make sure."

"That's sweet of you and makes me want you even more."

"That's because I care."

"You show it to me everyday. That's what made my decision so easy."

"Well I'm glad I could influence your decision with how much I care about you."

"You have no idea how much it means to me that you actually show how you care."

"I have a pretty good idea."

"I'm sure you do." She leans in close to him as she lightly runs her fingers over the back of his neck.

"But...enough talking..." He grins.

She nods as she smirks, pressing her lips to his. her hands stay around his neck for now just lingering above his skin. He smirks back against her lips and helps to give her a boost, and she wraps her legs around him as he heads in the direction of the bed. As he walks, he lets his hands wander all over. Once he makes it to the bed, he sits down and she moves her legs so she's straddling him without breaking the kiss. His hands once again move to the baby doll, running his fingers along the fabric, because he just loves the feel of it. She giggles into the kiss at how fascinated he is by the fabric. He keeps his fingers on that for now as he breaks the kiss for air. He looks her over before starting to trail kisses across her jaw. She leans into his touch as he goes toward her neck. She tilts her head to the side, giving him better access. "...and the marks...will be coverable...show tomorrow...I know..." He mumbles against her skin.

"...mkay." She nods against his shoulder. And just as she said that, he started to nip at her skin, every chance he got with no warning. As he does that, she bites down hard on her lip as she digs her nails into his shoulder. The more he nips the harder it becomes for her to keep the noises from coming, but she manages to keep them concealed...for now. He can feel that she's holding back, especially at how tense she's becoming. So along with nipping at the skin of her neck, his hands move along her sides lightly and slowly, to her spine where he trails his fingers slowly along that. She shivers at his touch as a soft moan escapes her. Her fingers dig into his back more as she arches into him, trying her hardest not to give in. He moves from her neck and up to her ear. "Give in." He says before nipping at her earlobe.

"...no." She manages to get out.

"Well...looks like I'm going to have to try harder."

"...mhm..." She bites her lip as he starts to nip at her earlobe. She shifts on his lap while a few moans come from her. Since he knows that's what gets her, he starts to nip a bit harder while keeping his hands there. Just to get the moans louder, each time her squeezes harder, until she can't take anymore. Finally she gives in, giving him the reaction he was waiting for. He smirks against her skin as he continues to nip. When he feels he's left enough marks for now, he slowly makes his way to her lips. Not being able to wait, she pulls from his shoulder as she turns his head toward her. She presses her lips in an eager, hard kiss. She keeps one hand on his cheek while she lets the other slowly move down his chest, stopping right above the waist of his boxers. She feels him tense up before she lightly moves her fingers over the back of his pants. He simply can't wait anymore because of the torture she's doing to him, and he starts to move the shoulder straps off of her shoulders. She relaxes her shoulders at bit so he can pull them down slightly. Her hand moves from his cheek to his shoulder while her other slops under the band of his boxers. She moves her fingers across his skin lightly before pressing down on one of his indents, getting a growl out of him. She smirks against his lips and does it again. That earns a louder growl from him, and without warning he moves and they're both by the pillows. With him hovering over her, lips still pressed to hers.

His hands go to her hips, holding her in place. She pulls away from his lips, trailing from them to his jaw before she nips at his earlobe while her hands move down his chest back to his waist. She smirks as he tenses up, moving his hands to her thighs as he grips harder on them. She slips her fingers under his waistband again, pressing her fingers into his indents again as she slowly starts to nip at his neck.

"I don't know...how much more...I can take..."

"That's the whole point." She smirks, mumbling against his skin.

"The more you continue, the closer we're getting to it happening."

"I'm just having my fun before you stop me."

"That's coming very soon...believe me."

"Then I'm going to continue with my fun then..." She nips a bit harder at his neck as she slowly moves down to his chest, keeping her hands where they are. His hands grip her hips tighter than they were before when she nips that hard at his neck. While she does that, he presses kisses to her shoulder when he can. She slowly moves from his neck, going to his chest as she lightly kisses and nips. She moves down to his abs where she lightly moves her tongue after each kiss. She goes down as far as she can before slowly moving back up, going up the other side of his neck before ending at his lips. He kisses back eagerly and he rolls the both of them over, not breaking the kiss and he starts to remove the rest of the baby doll since she still had it on and he wanted it off. They break the kiss so he can lift it over her head. Instead of going back to her lips, he kisses all the newly exposed skin he can, making sure to get every inch. Her fingers run through his hair, gripping gently at the torture he is starting to cause her. Once he's gotten every inch of the newly exposed skin he can reach, he moves back up to her lips, but hovers over them for a brief moment. "Blanket now?" He asks, while winking.

"Uh huh." She nods, not wanting to wait any longer. He smirks as he pulls the blanket over them while pressing his lips to hers. Soon the rest of what they had on came off and they enjoyed a belated birthday present.


	23. Eve Drama

The next morning instead of an alarm to wake me up, I'm peacefully sleeping until I feel lips press against the back of my neck. I move in my sleep a bit, but the lips don't move from where they are. I feel hands go down my side, resting on my hips as the lips start to slowly move down my neck to my shoulder. I mumble in my sleep, before leaning into the touch. They move from my shoulder back to my neck then to my ear.

"I know you're awake." Alex whispers in my ear.

"Mmmm..." I reply.

"You're still tired...I can tell."

"..a bit..."

"How about, you rest while I get ready? I'll wake you up when I'm done."

All I do is nod. He chuckles as he kisses my shoulder one last time. He carefully gets out of bed then goes to his things. He picks out a nice suit for media then goes to change in the bathroom. He makes sure to take as much time as he can so I can get more rest. Once he was done with everything, he comes out and comes over to wake me up. I grumble into the pillow, still not wanting to get up.

"We have media this morning. Gonna have to get up."

"...ugh..." I groan. "...if I must."

"Get up for me at least?"

"For you...of course I will." I shift, rolling over onto my side.

After a bit I sit up and stretch, before getting the energy to even move from the bed.

"Need some motivation?"

"I'm just not fully awake yet."

"Maybe I can help with that." He grins, moving so he's next to me. He then cups my face in his hands, giving me a soft, yet passionate kiss. He keeps the kiss going until he feels that I'm more awake than before. That's when he pulls away. "Better?"

"Mmmm...much better."

"Works every time."

"It does." I nod. "I think I'm awake enough to get dressed now."

"That was what I was hoping."

"You just know how to wake me up."

"I do."

"Okay...I should get changed now..." I move from the bed since he started to get all touchy. "...before you make us late." I laugh as I head to my bags.

"Yeah that would be a bad thing." He chuckles.

"It would." I chuckle as I get all my things together for the day.

"I will be right back."

"Alright." He nods as he watches me walk to the bathroom.

"Although, you did let me watch you get changed so..."

"Seriously?" He asks as his eyes light up.

"Well it wouldn't be fair if I didn't let you, since you let me."

"I'm coming." He gets of the bed and hurries over to me.

"I've never seen you move so fast." I laugh.

"I only move that fast for something I want." He smirks.

"Of course you do."

"Now...how about we get you ready?" He grins as he nudges me into the bathroom.

"Okay okay, pushy." I laugh.

His grin just gets bigger as we both walk into the bathroom. Once in there, he shuts the door and locks it.

"Like anyone's gonna come in."

"Not taking any chances."

"Mike and Stef know we like our privacy as much as they like theirs. Plus, they're probably still sleeping anyway."

"I know. Just not used to being alone like this."

"Like how you let me stay at your place with you that one time, so I wouldn't have to stay in the hotel? Before this whole relationship even took off?"

"Exactly like that time. All I wanted was alone time with you and that was the best option."

"Well it's something we'll get used to when we have the days off, go home."

"I'm so looking foward to that." He grins as he starts to pull at the shirt I have on.

"Okay I get it. Enough talking and more changing."

"Mhm." He nods eagerly.

I shake my head amusedly before starting to change, removing what I wore to bed first before putting the clothes I picked out on. Alex watches intently as I change, using certain moments to be al touchy before I put the next piece of clothing on. After I have everything on, he runs his hands over my shoulders since they are exposed due to the top I have on.

"Enjoy while you can. I'll be wearing something that covers my shoulders."

"Awww." He pouts. "Do you have to?" He whines.

"Yes I do. I'm sorry."

"I'll just have to have all my fun now then." He kisses the back of my neck, slowly moving across my shoulder as his hands move to my hips. I can't help but to watch him in the mirror as I work on my makeup. He keeps having his fun while making sure I'm still able to do my makeup without messing it up.

"Going to have to stop for a few minutes so I can do my hair and so I can spray on my perfume. Unless you wanna do the honors of the spraying."

"Can I?"

I grab the bottle and hand it to him. "I'll do my hair after you're done with that."

He grins as he takes the bottle, spraying it on my clothes and neck. "Smells...so...good..." He gets lost in the scent.

"Now, behave. Or we'll be late."

"I can try."

"Good. As long as you try."

He moves to the side as he anxiously watches me do my hair.

"You know I love it when you do that to your hair." He points out the waves towards the ends.

"That's why I do it as much as I can."

"And I'm thankful for that."

"Anything for you."

"Now two more things. What's covering my shoulders and my shoes." I add.

"Alright." He sighs.

"I can take it off later when we get back. Tell you what. When we do head to the arena, I'll keep it off. I'm wearing a dress tonight anyway and I'm bringing it with us so I can change into it there, along with everything else that's gonna go with it."

"I love that idea. And a dress?" He grins. "You're trying to kill me today." He chuckles.

"And it's blue, light blue."

"Yep. You're definitely going to kill me today."

"Seems like it doesn't it?"

"You already are so yes it does."

"And even better. I have no match tonight."

"Hmmm...we might not leave the room unless we have to then."

"We'll see what happens tonight."

"Right. Depending if I have a match and all."

"Right, that's up to Mike though."

"I'm sure we'll find out later."

"Right. And with this being the go home Raw before the pay-per-view, who knows what'll happen."

"True. I might find out who I'm defending against next week."

"You mean this weekend. The pay per view is this weekend silly. Did I distract you that badly that you forgot when the pay-per-view was?" I laugh.

"That's what I meant and yes you did." He laughs. "I just can't stop looking at you."

"Well it's gonna get covered by a jacket, it is a bit chilly outside..especially early mornings. Don't wanna freeze." I say as I grab my jacket.

"I could help keep you warm, but alright."

"Yes I know you could, but in order for you to do that, we'd be walking out to the car a little strange don't you think?"

"We would, but it'd be worth it."

"Next time, I promise."

"I'll accept." He grins.

"But anyways, ready to go?"

"All set."

He takes my hand in his, lacing our fingers together, allowing me to walk out the door first and not letting go of my hand as he follows. We make our way through the house then out to the car. Once there, he opens my door for me. When I'm all buckled in, he closes my door then goes over to the other side. He gets in, buckling his seat belt then heads off for the first media stop of the day. Stef and Mike however were still sound asleep. She was cuddled up to his side, head laying on his chest while his arms were wrapped around her. She shifts slightly in her sleep, causing him to hold her tighter. Her eyes slowly open as she looks up at him still sleeping. A smile forms on her face as she remembers everything that happened and snuggles into him more. It isn't until about a few minutes or so later when he starts to wake up. He looks down to see her snuggled into his side and a smile forms on his face.

"Morning." He softly says, kissing the top of her head.

"Morning." She smiles as she looks up at him.

"So last night..." he grins.

"...was amazing." She bites her lip.

"I couldn't agree more."

"That was truly the best night ever."

"I'm glad you think so."

"I couldn't any happier then you made me last night."

"My goal every day is to make you happy."

"I'm always happy when I'm with you. You always know hoe to make me happy."

"I'm good like that."

"Yes you are. Very good."

"Only the best for you."

"Of course." She smiles. "You show it every day."

"And I always will."

"I'm sure you will." She snuggles into him, letting her hands wander up and down his chest.

"We have media today. For once I really don't feel like going." He chuckles.

"Too bad we can't just skip it."

"I know."

"So that means we have to get up?" She groans.

"Unfortunately."

"But I don't wanna." She whines, burying her face in his chest.

"Well you could stay in bed while I get dressed. We're not needed for another hour anyway."

"I could, but I want you to stay with me." She pouts.

"Well we could use a shower...after last night and all.."

"Mmmm...that sounds like a good idea."

"Can pick out what to wear after."

"Alright. You've got a deal."

"Good." He grins.

"Carry me there?" She puts on her best pouty face.

"Well of course I will."

She moves up so she's able to wrap her arms around his neck as she shifts on the bed. Once he's sitting up, she moves her legs over his then he moves from the bed, heading for the bathroom. when he walks in, he sets her on the counter while he gets the water ready.

"And since we're on a time limit here, we won't spend too much time in the shower. But I do want to have cuddle time later. I know you want that too."

"I do." She nods. "And I think you had enough fun last night to hold you over for now." She laughs.

"It was a lot of fun." He nods.

"We should be able to be quick, as long as you don't get to touchy, which I have a feeling is going to happen." She chuckles since he's already started running his fingers over her thighs while they wait for the water.

"I'll try to control myself at least."

"As long as you try that." She kisses him quick. "If you do, then later you can have fun before we leave."

"I do like the sound of that."

"I knew you would." She grins. "But, I think the water is ready." She says as steam starts to fill the room.

"It seems so." He nods, helping her down from the counter before they both step into the shower. Once in the shower, they take turns getting under the water before doing everything they need to do. He makes sure to leave a few extra minutes so he can be extra touchy. She manages to persuade him into shutting the water off and getting them towels. She wraps hers around herself while he does the same then they step out and head into the room. "Looks like you were good in there so you get what I promised you."

"I can't wait."

"Like always." She laughs at his excitement. "Now, it's time to get dressed."

"Yes." He nods. He goes over to his closet for one of his suits while she goes to her bag for clothes. She picks out an ice top and jeans then starts to dry off with the towel. As she starts to put her under things on, she can feel eyes on her. Knowing he's watching, she takes her time putting her top and jeans just to torture him more. She hears him groan slightly and smirks as she starts to get her makeup ready.

"Not dressed yet?" She notices once she turns to face him.

"You distracted me."

"Oops." She giggles. "My bad."

"Suuure."

"I honestly had no idea you were watching. I thought you were still in the closet." She says innocently.

"Uh huh...sure."

"Honestly." She smiles sweetly. "Although, you should get dressed. I'm starting to get distracted." She bites her lip as she looks him over in nothing but the towel.

"Oh really?"

"It's taking everything in me not to come over and take that towel off."

"Well I let you do that, we may not end up leaving this room. So maybe I should go get dressed."

"No we wouldn't." She agrees. "So yes. You getting dressed is a good idea."

"I will be back out in a few."

"Alright." She nods. While he goes to get dressed, she heads back in the bathroom to start her hair and makeup. She does her makeup first then gets started on her hair. It doesn't take too long to do her hair and once she's done, she turns off the curler and gets it to the side. After everything is put away, she heads back out into the room to see him fixing his suit. She stops walking, and stares as she bites her lip.

"You're staring." He grins.

"Uh huh." She slowly nods.

"Always got to look my absolute best."

"You always do." She grins as she walks over to him. "Especially when you wear suits." She runs her fingers down the front of his jacket.

"How well I know."

"What can I say?" She shrugs. "You just look that good in everything."

"So do you."

"Of course. I make everything look good." She jokes.

"Yes you do."

"I do try."

"You don't even have to try."

"Oh I know. I'm just being modest."

"Of course."

"Ready?"

"Almost."

"Almost?" He chuckles.

"You forgot something this morning." She pouts.

"Oh how stupid of me." He realizes and walks over, cupping her face in his hands, giving her a proper good morning kiss. She rests her hands on his chest as she relaxes into his touch. He holds the kiss for a bit longer before pulling away.

"Much better." She smiles. "Now I'm ready to go." She adds.

"So am I."

They pull away, gathering up what they might need, like his title and everything. Once they have everything, he laces his fingers with hers as they head out to the car.

"So do you think you'll be defending the title this weekend?" She asks.

"Actually, I am. Sheamus has been acting for a match so Vince is giving him one. We have a non title match tonight then the title match this weekend."

"So the GM is competing. I'm sure you're going to tell everyone today about that."

"I am. One of the reasons why we have to do media today. I need to promote the match since it was kind of a last minute addition being announced on Smackdown Friday."

"Right, of course."

"You get the night off. A side from a segment and coming out with me to observe. Other then that, you're free for the night."

"Easy night then."

"Yes. Figured you've been doing good in matches. I want to see how you do with segments and so does Vince."

"Any idea what the segment will be about? Who else is in it if anybody?"

"I think Eve. She's been complaining about last week and she's not happy. They're going to interview her and get her thoughts on the match as well as you and Shauna. Since we all know how she feels about you, you're going to be close by to catch her if she says anything about you."

"If she does...oooh she's gonna get it."

"Exactly. That's why I want you out there if she says anything, which we all know she probably will."

"Of course."

They soon arrive to the first media stop of the day, his being a morning show on a locak news station in Cleveland. After he parks the car, they get out then head inside.

"Coming on TV with me or are you just gonna watch?"

"Hmm...I think I'll come on this time."

"Alright. I'll make sure to add a little bit into the interview about you while you're there next to me." He grins.

"Let me guess...going to brag about how awesome I am?" She laughs cockily.

"Maybe."

"You so are."

"Well that's because you are awesome."

"Why thank you." She smirks. "I know I am."

"Just like I am."

"I think I'm more awesome then you are though." She jokes.

"That's not possible."

"It just might be."

"We'll see."

"Yes, yes we will."

After walking in, they check in and Mike tells them he's there for the interview and then they both head to the set. After getting mics on, they only have to wait a few minutes until they are ready for them. They have them come out during the commercial then introduces them once the show comes back on.

"We see that you have a guest on the show today with you. We know who she is, but how about you tell us for those watching at home who don't know who she is yet?"

"This lovely lady that I have sitting next to me is our newest Diva, Sage. he's been with us for about a few weeks and has really done a phenomenal job out there. I'm very impressed with her, both as her manager and a co-worker."

"Well it's great to have you on the show as well this morning."

"Thank you. It's good to be here." She smiles.

"So first lets's get into tonight. Can you give us any insight on what's happening tonight on Raw?" The host asks Mike.

"I can't give away to much, but the one thing I do know is there's going to be a big main event with myself and Sheamus. It's going to be a fan choice match and they get to pick what kind of match its going to be."

"Interesting. So we get to see the Raw GM in action tonight."

"Yes you do. I'm also the WWE champion so I do have to defend it from time to time. There are times when I gt a say when I do and there are times when I don't. This is one of those times."

"Of course. Now what about this Sunday at the Hell in a Cell pay-per-view?"

"This Sunday, Sheamus and I will be having a match for the title. Not that he's going to win, but you have to let him get his chance."

"Right right. What about the newest Diva here? Sage. Any chance she'll have a match? I'm sure tons of people would love to see her compete this Sunday."

"Of course people want to see her. She's awesome, just like me. They'll just have to wait and see if she has one." He glances at her, giving her a quick wink.

"Who would you really like to face Sage? Anyone in particular?" The host asks her.

"Oh there are are few I would love to face. The ony I would really like to face is Eve, but she's in the title picture. If not her, then I would like to face Natalya. It would be an honor to be in the ring with her, but I know I can beat her."

"There's no doubting that, after seeing your last two matches."

"Well, my first match was making a statement. I'm not all girly like some of the other Divas. I more hardcore and actually like to perform. All those roll ups, no." She shakes her head. "Those will not do. My second match was proving a point. After what was said about me, I had to show that you're not going to talk about me like that and get away with it. I don't play that game at all."

"I'm assuming you'll be making statements in all your matches then."

"Yes I will. I'm going to earn respect from all the Divas. I'm not demanding it, but I doing to do so by proving it in the ring every change I get."

"Something different than what we usually see. I for one like it."

"That's what I'm here to do. I'm going to make this division more interesting then it is now."

"And that's also my plan. Actually going to treat them as equals to men on the roster. The Divas have gotten so much disrespect, hence why most left our company. But that's one of the many changes I'm bringing to Raw." Mike adds.

"Very good idea. I've seen what talent these Divas have and it's a shame they do not get to show it more. Sounds like Raw is only going to get better from here on out."

"You've got that right."

"I for one, can't wait too see all these changes. Any other changes you have planned for the show or do we have to wait to see them?"

"You'll just have to wait and see them. You'll never know what's up my sleeve."

"We never do and what we've seen so far, it seems as though anything that's going to happen is going to be really good."

"Exactly."

They go on to talk a bit more about the show and the up coming pay-per-view. A promotion for the show is said again before they thank us for being on the show. Once the show goes to commercial, they thank us again before we take the mics off and head off the set.

"So what's next?" Stef asks.

"I believe that's all for the day. I had Shauna and Alex go to the radio station so that's covered."

"So...we're done for that day?" She smirks slightly.

"Mmhmm."

"Yayy." She cheers. "You know what that means..."

"Cuddle time. Until we leave to go to the arena. And that's mostly all day."

"Yes." She nods. "I so need it after a long morning of not being able to be cuddly with you."

"And you're gonna get it. That's for sure."

"I so can't wait."

"Of course."

"The sooner we get back, the better."

"Yes. I'll try to get us back as quick as I can."

"No rush. I can lean on you in the car. Don't want anything to happen on the way back."

"Right, I know."

They soon get to the car where he opens her door for her. Once she's in and all set, he goes over to the other side. He gets in, getting himself ready as well. After he's done, she moves in her seat so she can rest her head on his shoulder. After he starts the car and begins to drive, he rests his hand on her leg. She takes her hand and puts it on his that's on her leg and laces her fingers with his. He squeezes her hand, bringing it to his lips, kissing the back of it. He does that a few more times as she smiles to herself and relaxes against his shoulder. It doesn't take them long to get back to the house, and once they get there, he parks in the driveway and then they both head inside after he unlocks the door. He closes the door, then picks her up before she could do anything. "Mike." She squeals as she wraps her arms around his neck. "In a rush are we?" She giggles as he heads up the stairs.

"Just a tad."

"I can see that." She laughs.

"Do you blame me?"

"No because I want this as much as you do."

"Thought so."

"I do want to change out of these clothes though."

"You can do that."

"You're going to have to let me because you need to get out of that suit too."

"True."

"After that, we can cuddle all we want."

"Yes." He nods.

He makes it to the room then opens the door before setting her back on her feet. As she goes to find something to wear, he closes the door and locks it. Since she did not feel like going to her bags, I grabs one of his shirts from the closet on her way to the bathroom. Once in the bathroom, I take off what I had on then out on his shirt. After that's on, I head back out into the room to see him changed out of his suit and in a pair of shorts. She bites her lip as she slowly walks over to the bed trying not to bump into anything.

"Distracted?" He chuckles.

"No..." She says as she bumps into one of the nightstands. "...okay...I am." She chuckles.

"Well duh."

"I have good reason to be."

"Of course you do."

"Can you blame me?"

"No, not really."

"See?" She laughs. "Now...are you going to come over here or do I have to cuddle with the pillow?" She says as she climbs on the bed, grabbing a pillow and holding it close.

"Well the pillow just isn't the same thing as me."

"No, but it doesn't seem to mind. It fits perfectly in my arms and it has me all to itself right now."

"Oh I'm coming." He chuckles.

"You might have some competition. It doesn't seem to want me to let go."

"Well it is my pillow afterall, I can see why."

"True. Maybe that's why it wants me all to itself."

"A pillow is no competition for me."

"Hmmm...I don't know about that." She laughs jokingly. "It is really comfy." She rolls over, snuggling into the pillow more.

"I'm more comfy."

"You are, but you're not in bed yet."

"Let go of the pillow and I will be."

"I suppose I can." She chuckles.

"Good."

She rolls back over, putting his pillow back. He then climbs on the bed, pulling her close to him.

"Finally...all mine."

"Yes." She laughs. "All yours." She sighs in content as she lays on his chest.

"Told you the pillow was no competition."

"No, but it did get you in bed faster."

"What can I say? Cuddling with you is my thing."

"Admit it. You were jealous of a pillow." She laughs, teasing him.

"Maybe a little."

"Awww. How cute." She giggles.

"I'm the one you should cuddle with all the time."

"And you will be. I'm not going anywhere."

"That's right."

"I don't think you'd let me anyway."

"No I wouldn't."

"Good." She moves up giving him a quick kiss. "You're the only one I want."

"And you're the only one I want."

She smiles as she lays her head on his shoulder.

"Love you." He leans down, kissing her.

"Love you too."

Hours pass and Alex and I are finally done with all the radio interview that Mike had booked for us. We got done about noontime and we stopped somewhere for lunch real quick. Once we were done there, we headed back to the house for the rest of the time we had to ourselves before having to go to the arena for the show tonight.

"That was a long morning."

"Answering so many of the same questions."

"Right? It's the same thing each week. They really need to come up with different stuff."

"But at least it's not very boring."

"No. Getting to change the answers a bit makes it fun and interesting."

"Yes it does."

"But now...I believe you know what time it is." He grins.

"Yes, I know."

"What are we waiting for then?" He smirks, picking me up then heading for the stairs.

"I never get to walk do I?"

"Nope."

"I figured as much."

"This is much faster anyway." He chuckles as he heads up the stairs.

"True."

It doesn't take him long to reach our room. Once there, he opens the door before setting me back on my feet. He then shuts the door, locking it.

"Locking the door again I see."

"Yes." He nods. "I know no one will come in, but I'm not taking chances."

"Right." I nod, taking my jacket off and hanging it up.

"I really hope you don't change out of that." He says as he walks up behind me, kissing my shoulder.

"I have no reason to."

"Good." He kisses along my shoulder, making his way to my neck.

"But I believe you may have to change out of the suit, unless you plan on wearing it still."

"I'm going to change. It won't take me that long."

"Then you go do that, I'll get comfortable."

"Aright." He nods, going to get changed.

All I do is take my shoes off and go over to the bed, laying there relaxing and waiting. It doesn't take him to long to come back in more comfortable clothes. He sets his suit on his bag so it doesn't get ruined then goes over to the bed laying next to me.

"Told you I wouldn't be long."

"I never doubted you would be long."

"And now I have you all to myself." He says, pulling me close to him.

"Yes you do." I snuggle into him.

"Until the show at least."

"Right, of course."

"But, that's not for a few hours or so."

"True."

"What to do until then..." I trail off, walking my fingers up his chest.

"Well...why don't you tell what you're thinking of doing?"

"Oh I don't know..." I shift, moving up so I'm face to face with him. "...maybe this..." I press my lips to his. Of course it's only a teasing kiss, so when he starts to respond, I pull away.

"...not fair..." He pouts.

"If it's not fair, then why don't you do something about it?"

He grins, pulling me back to him, pressing his lips to mine. One of his hands moves to the back of my head, holding me in place while his other goes around my waist. He ends up pulling me over more so that I'm laying on him, and his arm tightens around my waist so I can't get away. I lay my hands on his shoulders as he starts to pick up the kiss. He then rolls us both over so he's hovering over me. My arms go around his neck, pulling him even closer to me. He pulls away from my lips for a brief moment so he can take advantage of the exposed skin from my shirt, making the kisses lingering, only to torture me more. A smirk forms on his face at the slight noises that are coming from me. Since he already left a mark, he kisses around it just to drive me crazy. It simply just gets too much for me to handle, so I pull him back to my lips in a very eager kiss. He grins into the kiss as he kisses back just as eagerly as I'm kissing him. His hands start to wander a bit before resting on my hips. When he starts to trace patterns along the skin unconsciously, I can't help but to gently dig my nails into his back in retaliation. That makes him kiss me even harder as he squeezes down on my thigh. And since he did it with no warning, the noises that come from me are muffle because of the kiss, and I cling to him more. He does it one more time just to hear my reaction. Getting the same reaction, he smirks into the kiss as he starts to slow it down to light lingering kisses.

"Always without the warnings." I manage to say once he pulls away.

"Makes it more fun."

"All of that was way overdue since we didn't get to this morning."

"Yes it was. So worth the wait."

"Like I always say...always is."

"Now that we've had our fun, how about we just relax? Unless you're not that tired."

"I'm not too tired, but relaxing sounds good. We didn't get to cuddle this morning. We could use that right now."

"I couldn't agree more." He grins, shifting so he's laying next to me. He pulls me close so I'm laying on his chest again.

His arms go around me, making sure to hold me in place. He kisses the top of my head then we both just relax until it's time to get ready for the show. The rest of the day did pass by awfully quick, and before we know it, we had to get our things together and ready to go. Alex and I were getting ready, me being in the bathroom fixing my hair and makeup after getting my dress on.

"Thought you were waiting until we got to the arena to get ready?" Alex calls from out in the bedroom.

"I figured making you wait was too much torture." I call back out to him.

"It really would be."

"You'd most likely try to peek at it if I didn't change now."

"I would. I'm dying to see what it looks like."

"Just a few more minutes."

"Awww." He whines.

"Just finishing up my hair and my shoes have to be put on."

"Can't I come in there?"

"I'd rather surprise you."

"Alright." He sighs. "I'll be here waiting."

As soon as I finish my hair and since my makeup is already done, I slip my shoes on. I put everything away, before turning the light off and opening the door. As soon as he lays eyes on me, his eyes go wide. He stares at me, trying to find the right words to say.

"Are you alright?" I ask amusedly.

"...uh huh..." He slowly nods, eyes never leaving me.

"Oh, I did it again." I laugh.

"That you did." He starts coming out of his daze.

"Oops."

"I absolutely love it."

"I had a feeling you would."

"And the blue..." He bites his lip. "...damn it makes you look so good."

"Good to know."

"If I could...I would so talk mike into letting us miss the show."

"But the show needs their champions, I know."

"Yeah...too bad because I don't want to leave right now."

"My bad."

"That's alright. We've got most of the night alone anyway." He grins.

"We do. All I have is an interview to do tonight. So..."

"Yes." He grins. "I have a feeling I'm going to have a match, but we'll see."

"Right. If you do have a match, I don't mind. You know that."

"Of course not." He chuckles. "I'll be in my gear and I know how much you love that."

"Mmhmm."

"We'll soon find out. You ready?"

"Yup, I'm all set to go." I say as I pull my jacket on.

He holds out his arm for me to take. After grabbing my title, and after he grabs his, we both then head out of the room and downstairs. We then head out to the car and get in, Alex starting the car and then we're off to the arena. Mike and Stef have been up for a while now. It took some convincing from him, but she finally got out of bed. she was in the bathroom putting on the red strapless dress she chose to wear. She kept her hair curly so all she had to do was touch up her makeup.

"I have to say, that dress looks amazing on you." Mike says from the open doorway.

"Why thank you." She smiles at him through the mirror as she finishes her makeup. "I make this dress look good." She smirks.

"You really do."

"Of course you'd think so."

"Because it's true."

"Charmer." She laughs as she puts everything away.

"There...all done." She turns to face him as she rubs her lips together so the scent from her lip gloss travels.

"You and the flavored lip gloss. Drives me crazy."

"I know." She smirks. "It's fun to drive you crazy." She does it again as she walks past him then over to get her shoes.

"Like now..."

"What ever are you talking about?" She innocently smiles as she slips on her shoes.

"You know what I'm talking about."

"Maybe I do." She grins. "What are you going to do about it?"

"Take it all off?"

"No, but you can take some of it off."

"I can deal with that."

"It's the least I could do."

He moves from the doorway and over to where she is, his hands grabbing her by the hips. She rests her hands on his chest for now as he presses his lips against hers. Her arms slowly go around his neck while his arms wrap around her, holding her close. Once he gets the taste of the lip gloss, that's when he starts getting a little crazy and forgets that he's only taking some of it off. She tries her best to pull away, but he moves his hand to the back of her head, holding her in place. After he gets it all off, he keeps the kiss going for a big longer. Since he does not seem to be stopping, she lightly runs her nails across the back of his neck. This gets the usual reaction from him, a quiet growl at first. She smirks against his lips, doing it one more time. Getting the same reaction only louder this time, she lets him have his fun since he's not stopping anytime soon. It's about only a few minutes or so after when she feels him start to ease the kiss, and start to pull away, satisfied.

"I think...you got...it all..."

"I believe so."

"Happy now?"

"Very happy."

"Good. Now I have to put more on before we leave."

"And it must stay on for at least most of the night." You add.

"I should be able to last until we get back."

"Let's hope so."

"I have a lot more to keep me busy."

"Of course you do."

"No more marks though. The one from last night is going to be there for awhile."

"You did a good at covering it up with your makeup."

"I had to or I would have a lot of explaining to do if people saw it."

"Well the oldest thing in the book is to say you got hit in the neck with something." He chuckles.

"I'll have to remember that for the next time." She chuckles.

"But are we ready to go now?" She asks.

"Yup. All set."

They both pull on their jackets and grab what they need before leaving the room, heading downstairs and heading outside to the car. Once at the car, he opens her door and puts his title in the back. After she's in, he closes her door then goes over to the other side. He gets in and once he's ready, he drives to the arena. It wasn't a really long drive, the traffic wasn't too bad, and they arrived there with no problems, pulling into the parking lot and parking. They get what they need before heading inside then to his locker room. When they get there, they go to the couch and sit.

"So...what's the plan for tonight other then your match and my segment?" She asks as he looks over the script.

"Well it looks like Wade is returning tonight by the looks of the script. And just in time because of the pay-per-view Sunday.

"Uh oh. That's not going to go over to well with Shauna."

"Unfortunately."

"Hopefully he'll stay away from her."

"How is he coming back?" She asks curiously.

"He's Alex's mystery opponent tonight. If he beats him, he gets a title shot Sunday. And I can't tell Alex anything because he's a mystery opponent. I want to tell him, but I can't." Mike sighs.

"Oh man. That really sucks. What a way to start off the week." Stef sighs. "I really wish I could warn Shauna about him." She chews her lip nervously.

"I know, I do too."

"Now that's all I'm going to be thinking about. I wish I could go out there with her, but I can't."

"I know...it's hard to just keep this to ourselves. The least we can do is just tell him he has a match and that's it."

"Time to put a smile on and act like everything is fine." She sighs sarcastically.

"Exactly."

"Should we go now and get it over with or are you going to wait?"

"We'll go after I'm done looking over the script."

"Alright. Gives me time to get myself together."

He nods and looks over the script.

"Let's see your interview is going to be the 4th thing of the night. There's going to be about a match or two before Shauna's interview. Alex's match is after that and Eve's interview is after that. And then of course my match is going to be the main event."

"Sounds like a really good show expect the part about Wade being back."

"Right."

"But, now we can go tell Alex. I'm done with the script for now." He adds.

"Okay." She sighs. They both get up from the couch, and head out of the room, heading to the locker room where Alex and I are to tell us he has the match. Once there, Mike knocks on the door as they wait for a response to come in. I'm the one who says they can come in, and they both do so.

"Hey you two." Mike greets. "I'm here to tell you, Alex, that you have a match tonight."

"And it's a mystery opponent." Stef adds.

"A mystery opponent?" He asks confused. "Have I ever faced this person before?"

"You have, but that's all I can tell you. It's supposed to be left a mystery...to everyone, including you two."

"Well that's just not fair." I shake my head.

"I'm sorry, but that's the best I can do." Mike sighs.

"It's okay, this happens. I'll prepare the best I can." Alex nods.

"I know you're more than ready. You'll beat whoever it is." I assure him.

"And you're interview about the match last week is going to be before his match." Mike says to me.

"Well that sounds easy enough. We can head from there to the ramp."

"Exactly."

"We'll let you prepare for your match."

"See you both later." She smiles the best she can before Mike and her head out. Once out the door, she stops Mike when they're far enough away. "Since I can't go out there, will you please go out there? Say you want to see how he is after being out for so long." She pleads.

"I will."

"Thank you." She sighs, relieved. "That makes me feel so much better."

"Anything for you."

"Now I don't have to worry about him doing anything to her."

"Well even if I didn't go out there, if he touched her...he would be in some serious trouble."

"I would hope so. I've seen what he tried to do before."

"And she hurt him so bad he was out for a few months. Who knew a swift kick to the family jewels could hurt you that bad to be out for months." Mike laughs.

"She's got a powerful kick. I would not want to be on the receiving end of that."

"No kidding."

"I know she can take care of herself, but he just scares me. He's the type who would put his hands on a women."

"And he did actually put his hands on her...at the NXT event she was at with Alex. She told me on the phone, way before I got here." She adds.

"I remember that day. He's so lucky I was not the GM back then. He would have been suspended for what he did."

"I have a feeling he's been following her and Alex around though. I've noticed lately she's been on edge. Especially after shows. She's told me she swears she's seen someone hiding in the shadows."

"I've noticed that about her too, but there never seems to be anyone around when Alex goes to look though."

"Wade's just being a creep."

"It would appear that way. There's nothing to worry about because the first time he tries anything, he'll get the worst punishment I can give to him."

"And then we have to worry about him holding a grudge against you."

"That's something that I'll have to deal with if it comes up. As of right now, there's nothing to worry about."

"Right."

"We'll deal with it if and when it comes up. For now, let's try to get through the night."

She nods and then they head back to their room.

"I wonder who this mystery person can be?" I think out loud, trying to figure out who it could be.

"Could be anyone. I've faced a lot of people in the past."

"True, but I can't imagine who it could be."

"Ugh, this is going to bug me all night." I add.

"Try not to let it get to you." He walks over to me. "I'm sure we can find something to keep your mind off it."

"I don't know. I just have a bad feeling about this."

"It's going to be alright." He runs his hands over my arms as he kisses the top of my head. "How about I change early? Maybe that'll help you get your mind off everything."

"We can try that." I nod.

"Alright. You go sit and I'll go get changed."

I nod again and move to the couch and sit down, while he grabs his bag and heads in to change. I sit there as he changes, trying to figure out who he's facing. I'm so caught up in my thoughts that I did not realize how longer he was gone until he came out and sat next to me.

"Still thinking about it?" He sighs.

"Huh? Oh...sorry."

"You are." He sighs again. "Come here." He tugs me closer to him. I lean into him and rest my head on his shoulder, arms wrapping around him. He wraps one arm around me while his other runs through my hair. "Everything's going to be alright." He softly says, kissing the top of my head.

"Now...what can I do to get your mind off all this?"

"I think you just being here helps a little."

"I'll always be here with you. Nothing is going to change that."

"As you always tell me."

"Because it's true."

"Of course."

"Let's just focus on what's happening now." He suggests. "You...me...alone..." He grins.

"Yes, but we can't get too crazy...because it's easier for certain things to happen to you when you have only that on."

"Oh I know. It's not the first time we've done this. We know what to do." He smirks.

"We do."

"Then there's nothing stopping us." He moves my hair from my face then runs the back of his fingers over my cheek.

"Not really."

He cups my face as he leans down, pressing his lips to mine. My hands for now hold onto his wrists, as I kiss him back. We both stay like that until he shifts, pulling me onto his lap. His one arm goes around me while his other rests on the back of my head as he starts to pick up the kiss. My hands had moved as well, to resting on his shoulders as he holds me close. He starts to deepen the kiss while his hand starts to wander to my legs. He slowly moves his hand up my leg, stopping on my thigh. I know what's going to come next to I prepare myself for when he decides he's going to do it. He gently squeezes down on my thigh lightly for now just to torture me. Even though it was just lightly I couldn't help the quiet sounds coming from me, that I let out into the kiss. He smirks into it and waits only a few seconds before squeezing down again, but harder this time. The noises that come from me are louder this time, but muffled by the kiss. Being satisfied with my reaction, he moves his hand back to my waist, focusing on the kiss. Once he feels that I've forgotten all about tonight and his match, he starts to pull away. I whine in protest. He gives me a few light, lingering kisses before pulling away.

"Better?"

"Much."

"Good. That's what I was going for."

"And just in time...the show's starting." I say as I glance back at the TV.

"Perfect timing then."

"I may have to move though, so I can see."

"Just don't move to far or to much."

"Did it again didn't we? See?" I laugh.

"We did." He chuckles.

"Oops."

"That's what you do to me...no matter what."

"I can see that."

I shift carefully on his lap so I'm able to see the TV better. His arms go back around me, holding me close. The show opens up with a video package, and for once it's about divas. It's basically highlighting what's happened between me and Eve so far, and of course showing the latest match, from last week where you were involved.

"The look on Eve's face when she found out." Alex laughs. "That was priceless."

"It was. Ohhh, she's probably going to demand a legitimate rematch tonight."

"She's just going to have to wait. That is all up to you when you defend it."

"And that'll be Sunday. Oh am I going to burst her bubble if she tries to demand a rematch tonight."

"I can't wait to see that."

"Watch her open the show and complain before she does her interview later about last week's match. Just so she can complain about not getting a rematch."

"I think you maybe right." He says as her theme goes off.

"This is all I hear when she talks...blah blah blah blah."

"Exactly."

"I'm not here for one reason and one reason only." Eve pauses as the crowd boos her. "I want a legitimate match against Shauna for the title. What happened last week was not fair. I was not prepared to take on two opponents. I was ready for a title match. Not Shauna and that other tramp Sage. I want a match with Shauna and I want that to happen right now!" She demands. Now get out here right now or I'll come back there and drag you to the ring if I have to!"

"Hmph. Looks like I have some business to take care of. Mike knew she would do something like this." I state, moving from Alex's lap and standing. "He's given me the ability to choose her opponent for tonight, because she's not getting the title match until Sunday."

"Who do you have in mind?"

"You'll see. I will be right back."

"Alright. Be careful." He kisses me quick.

"Don't worry, I will be."

I grab my title before leaving the room. After leaving them room, I make my way to the ramp.

"Come on Shauna. I'm waiting." Eve complains.

She finally gets too impatient and goes to leave the ring to come find me. But just as she goes to step outside the ropes, that's when my theme hits and I walk out onto the stage, letting my music go for a bit before it's faded out. "Is that all you do is complain about everything?"

"No! What happened last week was unfair! All I want is a legitimate match against you with no one else involved. I'm just stating the facts here."

"Well I hate to burst you bubble, but the only rematch you're getting is Sunday."

"No. I want it tonight. I already talked to the GM and he said I could have my match tonight. Now get in this ring right now!"

"Oh really? Then why was the rematch chosen by me weeks ago? And tell me this, why was I put in charge of picking who you'll be facing tonight?"

"What? No no no. That's not right. I was told I got my match tonight. I was told right before the show started." She gets irritated. "No. I'm not doing this. I'm going to talk to him right now." She starts to get out of the ring.

"I don't think so. He's busy preparing for his match tonight. But don't you want to know who I've chosen to face you later tonight? Just be lucky I'm giving you time to prepare."

"Who?!" She spits.

"I'm glad you asked. Your opponent tonight is...Beth Phoenix."

"What?!" She shrieks. "I'm not dealing with this! You can't make me do it!"

"Then you get stripped of your rematch and I face someone else Sunday. Pick your poison Eve."

She starts going off in a rant before coming to a decision.

"Fine! I'll do it, but I'm having a talk with our GM about this!" She throws the mic down, storming out of the ring.

"Good luck with that." I snidely remark with an evil smirk on my face. I head to the back before Eve could even get to the ramp. Once backstage, I then head back to my locker room. Once I do get back, I walk in, place my title down and sit back on the couch.

"You were amazing! She so was not happy at all."

"Nope, and I could care less if she's happy or not. Try to lie to me out there. Psh."

"Like you were going to buy it anyway. Mike was with us before the show started. He would have told you if he talked to her."

"Exactly."

Once the show came back from commercial, they replayed what happened between me and Eve before going to the first match of the night.

"She's such a liar." Stef shakes her head as she and Mike both wait for Eve to come barging into the room.

"She is and she's not on my good side. Lying and calling you that. She's not going to be happy with what I have to tell her."

"No she won't, I have an idea of what you're going to tell her too."

"We'll find out." He says as she walks right into the room.

"You're just going to let her do that to me?!"

"Knocking would have been nice." Stef mumbles as she glares at her.

"I thought she handled things very well out there. I couldn't have done it better myself."

"But I deserve a rematch, after not getting it last week."

"I do think she gave you one. If I heard correctly, you're getting your rematch this Sunday at the pay-per-view. Either you take it or leave it."

"It's not fair though."

"Life's not fair all the time." Stef mumbles.

"Was I talking to you?" Eve gives her attitude. "No. Now shut the hell up." She puts her hand in Stef's face.

"Oh no you didn't." Stef goes to lunge at her, but Mike stops her.

"Don't. Eve that's enough. I will not have you talking to the newest Diva like that. Just for that outburst, I'm making your match Sunday a Steel Cage match."

"But..." She stutters. "...how is that even fair to me!?" She whines. "It's not my fault she doesn't know how to keep her nose out of other people's business."

"Are you serious?!" Stef tries getting out of Mike's grip.

The more she struggles, the more he keeps her back.

"Eve, you're done. Now get ready for your match before I give you the night off."

She huffs before storming out of the room, slamming the door as she leaves. Stef's still trying to get out of his grip so she can go after her.

"Stef...no..."

"I'm not going to let her do that to me."

"She's just mad because I'm not giving her what she wants."

"Still...that doesn't give her the right to talk to me that way."

"No it doesn't. Which is why I made that match stipulation. One thing I didn't tell her. She loses Sunday, that's it. She's done. No more rematches and she goes to the end of the line."

"Good. She deserves that." Stef slowly starts to calm down.

"I know you want to get back at her. I'll plan that I promise."

"I really do." She stops struggling. "I can't stand being called that." She bites her lip, tearing up a bit.

"Hey, it's alright. She's just jealous that you're better than her."

"I know..." She mumbles. "...it's just..." She stops herself. "...nothing."

"You can tell me."

"I don't know if I can." She starts to get upset.

"I'll listen. I won't judge you. I'm here for you. You trust me right?"

"I do, but it's not that..." She bites her lip harder. "...it just hurts to much."

"Well I suppose you don't have to tell me until you feel like you can. I'll listen when you decide to."

"Thank you." She sniffs. "Just as long as you know I'm not one."

"You're not. You're not anything she calls you that's negative."

"I know...I guess I should tell you..." She takes a deep breath. "The last guy I was with...he...he called me that all the time...why? I don't know. He just did. It happened whenever I talked to another guy, whether it was at work or his friends. I was automatically one just for doing that. It hurt so bad that he did not believe me and he even..." She stops, closing her eyes tight at the memories.

"Say no more." He says, wrapping his arms around her tightly. She buries her face into his chest as the tears fail no matter how much she tries to stop them. She wraps her arms around his waist, getting as close to him as she can.

"It's alright. Let it all out."

She cries into his chest for a few more minutes as he runs his hand down her back. She finally gets calm enough to lift her head from his chest. "I think I'm good now." She wipes her eyes, snifflin a bit.

"As long as you're sure."

"I'm sure." She nods. "It felt good to do that. I've been holding it in for so long."

"It's good that you did let it out."

"It is. Thank you for letting me do that."

"You're welcome."

"I just hate doing that. It makes me feel so weak."

"Well you're not."

"I know. I have you to thank for that." She smiles slightly.

"And it looks like I got your suit wet a bit. My bad."

"It's alright. I won't be wearing it when I change into my gear anyway."

"That's true...speaking of that...when are you changing?"

"Probably not up until before the match. Never knew when there'll be people bursting in here and the camera crew is following them, for a segment."

"Right." She nods. "I can't wait until you do." She bites her lip.

"Oh I know." He chuckles.

"That'll make me feel better."

"I hope so."

"You know what would make me feel better right now?" She looks at him through her eyelashes.

"Besides the ring gear?" He chuckles.

"Besides the ring gear."

"Hmm, well give me a hint?"

"It has something to do with these..." She rubs her lips together.

"Right of course."

She giggles as he leans down, pressing his lips to hers. Her arms move up his back then around to his chest making their way to his neck. His one hand stays on her waist while his other moves to her shoulder blade, pulling her as close to him as she can get. When she least expects it, he does something totally new, dipping her as he keeps the kiss going, holding her there for a bit before bringing her back up. Her arms stay tightly around his neck. She tries to keep the kiss going for longer, but he starts to slow it down making her whine.

"Better?" He asks after he pulls away.

"Mhm...much."

"Good."

"So...the show? I totally forgot about it." She chuckles.

"So did I. Looks like another match to go before your interview."

"At least we make the time pass by quickly."

"That we do."

He suddenly picks her up, heading for the couch. Once there, he sits down, holding her on his lap.

"I think I should sit next to you for now."

"Aww."

"Trust me, I don't want to move anymore than you want me to, but someone could walk in at anytime."

"True..."

"When we get back, you can hold me all you want."

"Of course."

"For now...you need to focus on the show."

"Right." He nods.

She moves next to him so it wouldn't be too obvious if anyone walked in, but close enough to him that he would be happy. He rests his hand on her leg as they watch the show. Then they pay attention to the screen and the current match that had just started was Randy vs Cody.

"Hmm...this one should be good. They got some history that should make this interesting."

"Which is why it was booked."

"That's why you're the best."

"Yes, yes I am."

"For some reason, I see Cody winning this. Randy's head has not been in the right place. He's been thinking about the title to much and is lacking focus."

"Maybe."

They watch as Cody dominates most of the match. Randy comes back a couple times, but he's not at the top of his game. The match goes on for a bit with Cody hitting Cross Rhodes on Randy for the win.

"Oh look you were right."

"Yes I was." She proudly says.

"I'm always right..." She laughs. "...most of the time."

"Of course you are."

"Should I go to my interview now or wait?"

"We...can head out now. I'm managing you, I can be with you there."

"Alright." She goes to stand up. "Let's go." She starts walking to the door, stopping once she gets there. "You coming?" She chuckles since he has not moved from his spot yet.

"Huh? Oh yeah." He snaps out of it and gets up, walking over to her.

"Staring again?" She laughs once he walks up to her.

"Maybe a bit."

"You goof." She laughs. "Get all you staring in now because once we're out there you have to control yourself."

"Right, right. I know."

"If you're good, I'm going to open the door now."

"I'm good..yeah." He nods.

She starts to open the door, but still feels his eyes on her. Once they're out the door, she takes his hand and pulls him so he's walking next to her. "I can feel you staring still." She lowly says.

"Can't help it."

"Of course you can't." She chuckles. "Just don't be too obvious."

"I'll try."

"As long as you do that."

"Promise."

"Good because we're here."

All they wait for is the commercial to be oer, and Josh does the introduction, she and Mike walking in front of the camera, onto the screen for those watching everywhere.

"Please welcome my guests at this time, Sage and The Miz." The camera pans from Josh over to them as the arena fills with boos.

"Sage, first we'd like to get your thoughts on your handicap match last week, where you teamed with the current Divas Champion Shauna to take on the former Divas Champion Eve."

"Honestly Josh, that felt great. Finally getting in the ring with her after everything she said about me and showing her I'm nit just another pretty face was an amazing feeling. If I could do it again, I would...in a heartbeat."

"Well you've certainly made an impact here in the WWE, what else can we expect from you?"

"You can expect to see me do against every single Diva in the back and dominate. I'm not your average Diva and I'm going to prove that whenever I'm in the ring by beating every single one of my opponents."

"So I'm assuming that our current Divas Champion is one of them?"

"Of course she is. I might be new here, but I want that title just like everyone else. I'll face and beat whoever I have to to get that title. If she thinks Eve was a tough opponent, she has another thing coming once she faces me."

"I'd also like to address the rumors that have been floating around about how you got here exactly. Many are wonder...are they true? Are they false? Your comments?"

"Completely false. It's so far from the truth, someone must have had no time on their hands at all. I got here all on my own. Expect for being trained by my manager, Miz. Other than that, I got here all on my own. I went to a tryout just like everyone else and I impressed everyone, including Vince enough to be here right now. So, no. Everything you've heard is false."

"And I believe you mean the rumors came from Eve. You know she's just jealous because she knows I can beat her. She wouldn't last five minutes in the ring with me." She adds.

"You definitely proved last week that you can beat her."

"Yes I did Josh, you know why?" She pauses for a moment while he looks dumbfounded. "Of course you don't. She just weak. All she is, is no talk. She can not back up anything that she says. In the ring or out. She needs to stop being jealous of everyone and actually do something about it without starting rumors. In other words Eve..." She faces the camera. "...grow up and be a woman." Then she takes one look at Josh before walking off camera, with Mike following and Josh thanks her before they go to the next match of the night. They head back to the locker room then sit back down to watch the next match. Just to change things up a bit, the match was John Cena vs Dolph Ziggler.

"Ugh." She rolls her eyes. "I hope John kicks his ass and kicks it good."

"Well Vickie won't be able to get involved. I've put her on probation. She can be there ringside, but she must not do anything. She doesn't obey that rule, she's no longer allowed ringside."

"Finally someone did something. I was getting tired of her getting invovled all the time."

"Well now she won't be able to."

"Thank god."

"Before I forget though. That interview out there...amazing."

"You really think so?" She blushes slightly. "I just let the heel side of me come out and went with it."

"Mmhmm...you are a natural."

"Thank you." She bows. "I did learn from the best heel there is." She grins, looking at him through the corner of her eye.

"Yes, yes you did."

"I just have to talk to Shauna later so she's not mad at what I said."

"Right, but I'm sure she understood that you were just being in character."

"I'm sure she does, but it'll just ease my mind a bit. I don't need to lose her over that." She bites her lip.

"You're not gonna lose her."

"I know, but that's just how I think..." She sighs. "...I'm sure you're right though."

"Wanna go tell her now or wait until after her interview and Alex's match?"

"I can just text her. This way we won't run into anyone on our way." She takes out her phone and sends me a text explaining everything. I text back saying that I knew it was just for the camera, being in character and whatnot, and it's alright.

"Okay. Now I feel better." She sighs in relief.

"Good."

"Yes!" Stef cheers hearing John's music go off. "He beat him! Haha! Take that blondie!"

"Ken doll is more like it." Mike chuckles.

"That's exactly what he is!" She laughs. "Bet he going to go back to the dream house now."

"I wouldn't doubt it." Mike laughs.

"Too bad the only thing missing from that house is Barbie...wait...he's got the covered too."

"So true."

Meanwhile, with me and Alex, I was getting ready for my interview that would be happening soon.

"Well this shouldn't take too long."

"No, but I know it's going to be good."

"Always is."

"Exactly."

"I'm ready to go if you are."

"I'm ready." He nods.

We each grab our titles, he laces his fingers with mine and then we leave the room, heading to the interview area. Once there, we wait for Josh to introduce us. "Please welcome my guests at this time, Shauna and Alex Riley. Before we get you input on your handicap match with Eve last week where you and the newest Diva Sage teamed up against her, let's talk about you two. Now it's no surprise that you two are in a relationship, because of your celebrations in the ring after winning a match. How does it feel not only being together, but also being title holders?"

"In all honesty, it's a surreal feeling. I didn't think any of this would happen, but it did. I worked way too hard to get here I am now and so has Alex. We could be any more happy then where are are in our careers right now."

"And your thoughts on your handicap match last week?"

"Last week was just what needed to happen. Eve got what was coming to her. Week after week, all I've been hearing about is her wanting a rematch. Well she got her match, just not the one she wanted. As for Sage, she's great to work with, but I don't see us working together in the future."

"Why is that?"

"We just have different personalities, that's all."

"You both did work really well together last week. What are your thoughts on what she had to say about you earlier this evening? You really think she can beat you like she says?"

"Well that's something I can respect actually. Basically, I love a challenge. I've seen her work and she'll definitely be a challenge for me one day. I actually would love to face her in the ring one day, whether it be for the title or not."

"So, you're not at all afraid that she can take that title from you the first time you face her?"

"Not at all Josh. A champion is not afraid of anything."

"Not even a tough newcomer like her?"

"I believe I can take her."

"I do believe that the ball is now in Sage's court. Will she accept the challenge or hide behind her words."

"If she's as tough as she says she is, she'll accept the challenge."

"And we will find out next week. I just got word that Sage is going to give you your answer then."

"Looking forward to it."

"And lastly before we let you go, what's going through your mind knowing that you don't know who Alex's opponent is coming up next?"

"It's been a bit nerve racking, but I know whoever it is, Alex can take him and win the match."

With that we were able to start heading out. Josh thanks us before the cameras go to the stage just as they hit Alex's music. He goes out, doing his entrance trying to get the crowd all pumped. Once he's done that, he laces his hand with mine as we both head down to the ramp. When we get to the ring, he jumps onto the ring, doing his poses as I walk up the steps. He holds the ropes for me then gets in himself. We both glance over at commentary to see Mike sitting there talking with Cole.

"Must be a pretty important match if Mike's out here." I mutter.

"Must be." He says just as a theme goes off we do not recognize. We both look at the ramp, waiting to see who the person is. The person we see the last person we thought we would see. Wade.

"No no no no no no."

"You're alright. I've got you." Alex steps in front of me as Wade slowly walks to the ring staring at me.

"I think I know why Mike's out here now. To make sure Wade doesn't try to do anything to me. It only makes sense."

"Now that you mention, it does make sense. I want you to stay by him at all times, no matter what happens."

"I will. I told you I had a bad feeling about this."

"I know and I was really hope you're feeling was wrong this time."

"There's something else I have to tell you but, that'll have to wait until the match is over. Looks like it's ready to start. I'll take your title."

"Alright." He hands me his title. "Now go with Mike." He kisses me quick as he holds the ropes for me. I step out and walk down the other set of steps before taking the seat that was next to Mike by commentary. He makes sure to keep a close eye on Wade as well as me as the match gets underway. Even though I was full of nerves, I was relieved that Alex took control of the match early on and kept it that way for most of the match, only getting hits here and there from Wade. Near the end of the match, Wade started to get control after hitting Alex with a big boot. He got the upper hand and kept it that way until he got the pin on Alex, winning the match. I mentally curse and sigh. And despite how much I want to check on him right now, I know I can't because I promised him I would stay where I was no matter what. Wade celebrates in the ring making sure to stay on the side I'm on. He keeps looking at me with a smirk on his face. Once he's done, he gets out of the ring, making it look like he's coming over to me until Mike stands up, blocking his way. But of course Wade just laughs and backs up, going around the ring and heading back up the ramp. Mike gives me the okay and I rush over to the ring checking on Alex.

"Alex? Are you okay?"

"...yeah..." He grimaces. "Just need ice."

"Come on..." I help him up. He slowly gets up with my help then we both carefully get out of the ring and head to the back with Mike right behind me. When we get to the back, Mike stops us for a minute. "Just to let you know, this means he gets a title shot...Sunday."

"Great. Just great. That's all he needs."

"I'm sorry."

"I know, there's nothing you could do. I just wish it was anyone but him." I sigh just as Wade approaches the three of us. Stef in the meantime had left the locker room and started to head to the ramp. She was almost there when she saw us all talking. Just as she was about to walk up to us, she saw Wade and stopped. Just as she was about to turn around and head back to the locker room, she felt an arm go around her waist and a hand go over her mouth. She screams against the hand over her mouth so it's muffled and she struggles against the grip the person has on her. "Shhh...I just want to talk." She hears the voice of Dolph. She tries to scream for Mike again, but it comes out muffled. She gets dragged away from earshot and eyesight of us, and around the corner.

"Well, well, well. Still together I see." Wade remarks as he walks up.

"Well of course we are, why wouldn't we be?"

"I just figured you would have seen what a loser he is and came where you belong."

"Sorry to burst your bubble. Oh wait, I'm not sorry at all."

"No worries. You'll soon be where you belong. Once I have that..." He points to Alex's title. "...you're next." He smirks before walking off.

"I so don't need this right now." I sigh.

"Don't worry. I'll take care of him touching or even getting close to you. You go take care of Alex and help him get better for Sunday."

"And you can head home early too...unless you want to stay and watch the rest of the show." He adds.

"I think getting him home early is a good idea. Thank you."

"Just looking out for you."

"That means a lot." I move from Alex, giving him a hug. "Tell Stef I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"I will." He nods. "Now go get some rest."

I nod and then Alex and I head to the trainers to get him ice before heading back to the locker room so he can change and we can head back to the house. Mike heads back to the locker room to get ready for his match. When he walks in, he doesn't see her where he left her. "Stef?" He calls out. Not hearing a response, he calls out her name again as he starts searching the locker room. The next thing he does is take his phone out and tries to call her, to see where she is. Her phone rings for a bit before going right to voice mail. He tries again as he leaves the room, heading down one direction of the hall, searching everywhere. He stops a few superstars to ask them if they've seen her. Not getting the answers he wants, he goes to find the one person who would know where she is. She's currently in a room far away from the others, pressed up against the wall as Dolph leans on her with his body making sure she can't move while his hand is still over her mouth. She's been struggling the best she can to get away, but he's not giving up this time.

"He can keep calling all he wants..."

She tries to get her phone back only to have him toss it away. She tries to scream more as tears start to fall down her cheeks.

"I'll let you go...eventually."

She shakes her head as she tries to push him away from her. He grabs her wrist tightly then pins that to the wall.

"I told you...I wanted to talk to you. And talking to you is what I'm going to do."

She makes it seem like she's going to do as he says so he'll loosen up his grip on her. "There..." He says after she relaxes a bit. "...now...you're going to leave him and come with me. No questions. I want you to be with me and I always get what I want." He smirks as he leans close to her. Since he loosened his grip, she was able to get her hand free. She moved her hand up quickly, then slapped him across the face enough to make him stumble back. She heard someone calling her name in the hall and she knew it was Mike. "Miikkke!" She rushes to the door and thankfully the door had the lock thing you just twist to unlock it. She swings the door open and runs out of the room, right into Mike, just before Dolph could stop her.

"There you are." Mike says as he wraps his arms around her.

"Mike..." She cries. "...thank god! It's Dolph. He's in there. He wouldn't let me go."

"What?" He growls. "How?" He grits his teeth.

"I was coming to see you after Alex's match and he just came out of nowhere and grabbed me." She cries into his chest.

"I won't stand for this. He's suspended, no questions asked. He's not getting off the hook with this stunt. Stay right in the doorway okay?"

"Alright." She nods. "Be careful."

"I will be. Do you have your phone?"

"No. He tossed it after he grabbed it from me. It's somewhere in the room."

"I'll get it. Stay right here."

She nods as she follows Mike as he goes into the room, but she stays as far as the doorway. "Dolph, this little act of yours was uncalled for. To prevent something like this happening again, I have no choice but to suspend you indefinitely. And to prevent you from coming back until I say you can, security will be ordered to not let you in."

"What?!" He screams. "That is a bit harsh. All I was doing was talking to her. It's not my fault she's got something against me and has you wrapped around her finger. If anyone should be suspended, it should be her!"

"For not doing anything. Don't try and play games with me. I know the truth, and it just got you suspended." Mike scoffs, looking for her phone. He looks for a bit before finding it over by one of the trash cans. "If you were talking to her then why is her phone all the way over here with 4 missed calls. Huh? Exactly. Pack your things. You're not welcome here until I say so. Oh and you even think of touching me by attacking me out of spite, you're fired."

Dolph goes to say something, but stops himself. He mumbles angrily to himself as he storms out of the room.

"There. Won't have to worry about him for a long time." Mike states, walking back over to Stef and handing her back her phone.

"Good." She sighs in relief, biting her lip. She's still a bit shaken up from what just happened and starts to break down again, shaking.

"I wish we could leave early, I really do. I would do anything to get you away from here." He sighs, wrapping his arms around her in a tight hug, rubbing her back trying to help her calm down.

"It's okay." She sniffles. "You've got a match and as long as I'm with you, I'll be fine."

"Alright, good."

"We should get you ready." She lifts her head from his chest, wiping her eyes. "I got your suit even more wet." She chuckles slightly.

"That's alright."

"Come on...lets go get you ready now." She shifts so she's facing forward, but still close to his side. He nods and they both head back to the locker room so he can get changed for his match which will be very shortly since Eve's match just started as they heard her music, walking through the hallways. Stef rolls her eyes as they make it to the locker room, heading inside. Once inside, he gives her a soft, lingering kiss before he goes to change into his gear. While he gets changed, she sits down and watches Eve's match. By the time that Mike came out, ready for his match, Beth had taken control of the match and she was getting ready to set Eve up for her finisher.

"Haha. Serves you right." She laughs as beth pins her for the win.

"Someone's on a losing streak." Mike chuckles.

"Big time." She chuckles. "I'm loving every second of it too."

"Shauna did make a good choice in that match. Maybe I should make her in charge of making these Diva matches."

"She'd love that. I think that's a really good idea."

"I'll have to run it by Vince first of course. I think giving her a few more chances to make decisions like she did tonight will be good before I run it by him."

"Right." She nods. "He may actually like what he sees and go with it."

"Because it is something completely new afterall."

"Exactly. That's a good thing."

"Of course. Can't have you being late."

"That would be a bad thing. Although they could wait for me forever."

"You got that right. You run this show."

"Yes I do, but we do have limited time."

"Right. Lets get going." She stands from the couch, then walks over to him. She grabs the title which was sitting nearby and she hands it to him, before they both leave the room and head to the curtain. When they get there, they have to wait for a bit since Sheamus was heading out. Once he's in the ring, they hit Mike's music then they head out. He stops at the top of the ramp, doing his poses before putting the title over his shoulder and heading to the ring with her closely behind him. When they both reach the ring, she walks around to stand on the commentary side of the ring, while Mike gets into the ring and does his usual in-ring stuff. His music then fades and he hands the ref his title. One of the ring attendants go to take it, but she stops them, holding onto this title. Once that was done, the ref signals for the bell. Mike starts the match off strong, getting Sheamus in a side headlock, and holding it until Sheamus gets out of it, by getting to the ropes and pushing Mike off.

"Good start. Keep it up. I know you can do this." She cheers.

When Mike comes back, he hits Sheamus hard with a shoulder block, which ends up knocking him down. He waits until he sits up. Early on, Mike goes for the kick to the face, but Sheamus ducks and tries rolling him up, going for an early pin.

"No no no no!" She bites her lip. "Kick out!" She yells just as Mike gets his shoulder up. "Phew." From there, Sheamus took control of the match, hitting Mike with everything he had, getting near fall after near fall, which almost gave you a heart attack every time. "Come on ref! Do something about him!" Stef screams at the ref who is not paying attention. She's finally had enough and climbs up onto the ring apron, causing a distraction for the ref and for Sheamus. She starts to argue with the ref, the more he tells her to get down and Sheamus stops what he's doing to see what she's doing. Mike takes this chance and comes up behind Sheamus and hits him with the Skull Crushing Finale. Just as he hits it, she quickly gets down and the ref turns around just in time to count to three. "Yesss!" She jumps up and down, clapping. "Take that whitey!" She makes her way up the steps and gets into the ring, handing Mike the title back and she raises his hand in victory. She points to him while yelling things at the crowd. She lets go of his hand and he goes over to the ropes, showing off the title and doing a few poses. When he's done that, he gets down and they walk to the ropes. He holds them for her and after she's out of the ring, he follows as they make their way up the ramp and backstage. He stops at the top of the ramp, the cameras on both of them and the show ends there, before they both head to the back. "I have to say, nice distraction out there."

"Thanks." She smiles. "I wasn't going to let him get the win going into this Sunday."

"Of course."

"I knew you could do, but I had to get him away from you before he got the pin. Plus, that ref was not doing a good job out there. He should've backed Sheamus off so many times, but he didn't."

"Well I'm glad you were out there."

"So was I. you deserve to win every match you're in...champion or not."

"I can't wait to see what you have in store for Sunday when you're there for my title match."

"All I can say is...it's going to be good." She smirks evilly. "You're going to be keeping that title."

"Well of course I am."

"No one is taking that from you, not as long as I'm out there with you."

"I'm looking forward to you helping me win the matches." He grins.

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Now it's been a long night, you must be tired after everything."

"I actually am for once."

"Straight to bed for you when we get home."

"Yes sir." She salutes jokingly.

"Let's go." He chuckles.

They make it back to the locker room. After walking in, he goes right back to change out of his gear and back into his suit. As he's doing that, she gathers up everything they brought so it's all ready for when he comes out. It isn't too long before he comes out, all ready to go, his gear bag in hand. She picks up the other bags as he walks over to her. She loops her arm around his as they walk out of the arena and to the car. She makes sure to stay close to his side in case Ziggler is hanging around. Once outside, she looks all around just to make sure no one is around. They reach the car and get everything inside when she hears a noise in the distance and jumps slightly, Mike putting his arms around her.

"It's okay, it's just the equipment being loaded onto the trucks."

She takes a deep breath, trying to steady her breathing. "Sorry...just jumpy right now."

"I know. The sooner we get home, the sooner you'll be safe and sound."

She nods as he opens her door for her. She gets in and gets settled as he closes her door and heads to the other side. Once he's in and settled, he starts to head for the house. As he drives, he laces his fingers with hers, keeping her calm. She starts to relax more as he traces circles on the back of her hand with his thumb. She lays her head on the seat and watches him as he drives. From the soothing motion of his thumb on the back of her hand, she starts to doze off not realizing it. He soon pulls into the driveway and when he looks over at her, he sees that she's sleeping. He smiles, before letting her hand go in order to go around to her side of the car, open her door and carry her inside. She shifts in her arms a bit then jolts awake. "Mike!" She panics.

"It's okay, I've got you."

She relaxes once she hears the sound of his voice and mumbles a response. She lays her head back onto his shoulder as he heads upstairs and to his room. Once he's inside, he lays her on the bed then goes back out to the car for the bags. He does that quickly then locks the door once he comes back in. When he comes back into the room, she's not on the bed, but he sees the bathroom light on. She comes out a short time later wearing one of his shirts she took from his dresser.

"That shirt couldn't look any better."

"You would think so."

"It's true."

"Charmer." She smiles slightly as a yawn escapes.

"Always."

"Of course." She says as she lays on the bed and gets under the covers.

"Just let me get changed and I'll be right there with you."

"I'll be waiting." She props herself up on her elbow. He nods and heads into the bathroom to change out of his suit. It doesn't take him to long to come out ready for bed. She bites her lip seeing him in only his boxers. She watches as he goes to his closet, hanging up his suit. "The view never gets old." She mumbles to herself.

"You say something?" He asks.

"No...not at all."

"Suuure."

"Yeah yeah yeah." She chuckles. "Just come to bed before I go to sleep with your pillow instead."

"I'm coming." He chuckles.

He walks over to the bed, pulling the covers back then climbing in next to her. She moves closer to him, laying her head on his chest as his arms go securely around her. "So much better." She sighs in content at his arms being around her.

"I'm always here. Remember that. Always will be."

"I'll remember." She slowly nods.

"I love you."

"Love you too."

He leans down, giving her a kiss before resting his chin on the top of her head. She snuggles into him more while he starts to run his hand down her back. Once again, the soothing motion starts to put her to sleep and before she knows it, she's out. He looks down at her, noticing she's asleep. He kisses the top of her head before watching her sleep for a bit before he goes to sleep himself. In the meantime, Alex and I have been laying in bed for quite some time. After everything tonight, I just coudn't fall asleep and he knew that.

"Hey. Everything is alright. You're here with me and that's all that matters right now." He holds me tight, trying to comfort me.

"I knew it was him that's been around. This is what I wanted to tell you. Lately when we've been leaving the shows, I've been seeing someone in the shadows before we actually leave. I had my suspicions, now I know it was him."

"He may have been following us, he may be back, but he is not going to get you. If he wanted to, he would have done it before. I'm not going to let him get you and neither will Mike. From now on, if you're not with me, you're with Mike. You're not going to be alone anymore now that he's back."

All I can do is nod, and cuddle into him more.

"What if he followed us and is watching the house, just waiting for us to leave?"

"Mike won't let that happen, plus I'm sure he would have seen someone when he and Stef got back. He would have came and told us."

"Yeah...you're right. I'm just so paranoid right now."

"You've been though a lot tonight. You have a right to be, but you don't need to worry. I'm here with you and nothing is going to happen to you."

"I know."

"I'll do whatever it takes to keep you safe. Nothing is more important to me than you." He kisses the top of my head.

"Touche."

"I think you should get some sleep. You've had an eventful day."

"No kidding."

"So sleep it is for you. I'll be here when you wake up. Only me."

"Right." I nod.

I carefully shift and lay my head on his chest as I snuggle into him more. His one arm stays tightly around me while he runs his hand through my hair. That like always helps me fall asleep, before we both know it, I'm out. He looks down at my sleeping form, smiling to himself. He kisses the top of my head one last time, pulling me as close as I can get. He watches me for a bit before he goes to sleep himself.


	24. Hell In A Cell 2012

It's the day of the pay-per-view and the morning was very busy for Mike with nonstop media. Stef and Mike got to rest for a bit when he got back to the hotel before having to get changed for the gym and get their gym bags together, to spend a few hours there before heading to the arena. Since she didn't have to go on the media tour this time, she was still in her clothes from the night before. When Mike got back from media, he came back to cuddle for a bit before they decided to get up and get ready.

"...no..." She grumbles. "...I don't wanna get up." She whines slightly, burying her face in his neck.

"I know, I know. But don't you want a gym trip before tonight?"

"I do." She nods. "Just missed waking up to you this morning."

"I'm sorry."

"That's alright. You had media. I understand."

"If it helps...I missed you too."

"Awww." She blushes. "It does." She smiles.

"I'm glad."

"You always make me feel better, no matter what you do."

"That's my job."

"Well, you're doing a good job so far."

"I would hope so."

"Love you."

"Love you too." He kisses the top of her head.

"I think you missed." She giggles.

"Did I now?"

"Mmhmm." She nods.

"Well, I'm going to have to fix that now don't I?" He chuckles, pressing his lips to hers.

She smiles against his lips as she relaxes into him. Her one hand goes up his chest, to his hair while her other rests on his side. She runs her fingers through his hair, his one hand cupping her face with the other resting on her back. With his hand on her back, he gently pulled her closer to him, as close as she could get. Her other hand moves to his shoulder, her shifting a bit, her hovering him a bit more. That's when she shifts completely so that she's hovering over him completely. His hands move to her waist, holding her in place. Her one hand stays in his hair while the other moves from his shoulder, slowly moving down his chest to his abs. He can't help but to tense up when her hand moves there. And she smiles against his lips when she feels him tense. Just to torture him more, she moves her fingers above the waist of his pants. He tenses up more, his grip on her waist getting tighter. She smirks against his lips, slipping her fingers under and pressing into his indent. A low growl comes from him and within a blink of an eye, he moves the both of them so that he's hovering over her now, still not breaking the kiss. He then takes her hand, pinning it to the mattress. She whines into the kiss only for him to smirk. He starts to move his hand from her waist, down her leg then slowly up, stopping on her thigh. Her breath hitches as she tenses up, squeezing on his hand. He smirks, knowing what he's about to do gets to her. He doesn't do anything at first, making her wait and it's torture with every passing second.

She moans softly, tugging at his hair, not being able to take much more. He waits until she least expects it, before squeezing down on her thigh. That gets a much louder moan out of her, her fingers gripping his hair tighter. He does it one more time, getting the same reaction. She starts to kiss him harder and more eagerly. He does it once more, before totally focusing on the kiss. They only break from the kiss after a bit to get air. He gives her light kisses before stopping and resting his head on her shoulder. "...that's a way to wake up..."

"Works every time." He grins.

"It so does..."

"Which is why I do it."

"I'm so glad you do too."

"Only for you."

"Good. It better be only for me."

"It is. You and only you."

"Aren't I the special one." She grins.

"Yes you are. Very special. To me."

She can't help but to blush.

"Just like you're very special to me."

"And you show me everyday."

"Only because you're so good to me."

"Because you deserve it."

"So you tell me all the time."

"Because it's true."

She smiles, kissing the top of his head while her fingers run through his hair.

"You're really the best thing that's happened to me."

"I'm glad." She smiles. "How about we get ready for the gym before I don't want to get up at all?"

"Good idea."

"One thing..." She looks down at him. "...have to move so I can get up." She chuckles.

"That would help wouldn't it?"

"Yes." She laughs. "A lot...unless..."

"...unless what?"

"Carry me?"

"I would be happy to."

"Figured you would." She grins as he shifts, lifting her up and carrying her over to her bags. He sets her down then starts to look for something to wear to the gym. Once she finds something, she drapes the clothes over her shoulder then heads for the bathroom. While she gets dressed in the bathroom, he gets changed out in the room itself. She doesn't put any makeup on since it will get ruined in the gym, she just puts her hair in a ponytail before walking back into the room to put her clothes away.

"I like." Mike says, grinning.

"And I don't even have any makeup on."

"You don't have to be wearing makeup for me to like it."

"And that's a good thing. Another thing I love about you." She smiles, setting her clothes on her bag.

"Well you look great, makeup or not."

She bites her lip, blushing.

"You really enjoy making me blush, don't you?"

"It's fun."

"Yeahhh...for you." She walks over, poking him in the side.

"Yes, for me."

"I'll get you back for it." She grins. "You'll never see it coming either."

"Oh boy."

"Oh boy is right." She smirks. "You know how sneaky I can be."

"Yes, I know."

"So get ready...it might happen soon." She gives him a teasing kiss before simply walking away from him making sure to sway her hips more as she walks to her gym bag. As she bends down to pick it up, she makes sure to bend down really slow and stand up even slower.

"Oh youuu..." He groans.

"That's only the start." She smirks mischievously.

"Evil..."

"Yes, yes I am."

"You can be too." She adds.

"I just know how to get to you." He smirks, walking toward her.

"Just like I know how to get to you."

"Exactly." He keeps walking, making her walk back until she hits the wall. He leans down, going for her lips, but she puts her fingers up so his lips touch them. "Nu uh..." She shakes her head. "...you do that and we'll never get out of here."

"Oh darn." He chuckles.

"We can continue after the show when I win my match and you successfully defend your title."

"I like the sound of that."

"So do I. You're going to deserve it."

"True, but you're defending your title. I just have a normal match."

"Ah, but it's your first pay-per-view of your career."

"Also true." She nods. "But, I think we should go mister touchy." She giggles since he distracted her and was able to move close enough to be touchy.

"Oh, alright."

"Maybe if we have enough time, I'll let you be touchy when we get back."

"We'll have time."

"I'm sure you'll make time." She chuckles.

"You know I will."

"Of course I do."

"Because you know everything."

"When it comes to you, I do."

"Likewise."

"Even though I know the answer, but are you ready to go?"

"Yes, I'm all set to go."

"Alright. Just don't forget your bag."

"I won't." He chuckles, backing away from her and going over to grab his bag. Once he has his bag, he walks back over to her, lacing his fingers with hers. They make sure they have everything they need before they head out of the room and to the elevators. He manages to behave in the elevator once they step inside and head down to the lobby. Once they get to the lobby, they make their way through the doors and outside to the car. Like always, after putting their things in the back, he opens her door for me. After she's in, he goes over to the other side. Once he's ready, he drives to the nearest gym. It doesn't take very long to get there, and when they do, they exit the car and head inside.

"So what're you doing first?" Mike asks.

"I was thinking of upper body stuff. So...the weight room."

"I think I'll join you."

"Just try not to get to distracted." She teases.

"I can try."

"As long as you do that." She pats his chest before heading to the weight room.

He chuckles before following her inside. They set their bags down before starting to do what they wanted to do. She starts off with some light weights, but not to light. After doing a few over the shoulder reps, she puts the bar on her shoulder and decided to so a few squats and since she knows he's looking, she does it as slow as she can.

"You're killing me."

"Am I now?" She acts innocent.

"You know you are."

"Honestly, I had no idea." She smirks to herself. "I'm only working out."

"Suure."

"That's all I'm doing." She tries to not laugh as she sets the bar back on the holder. "I swear." She looks at him with a straight face.

"Alright then."

"I don't think I'll be getting you back until later anyway." She brushes up against him as she walks by, making sure to lightly move her nails over his abs since he took his shirt off. That makes him almost drop what he had in his hand, but he catches it in time and tries to compose himself.

"You alright there?" She chuckles.

"I'm good."

"If you say so." She laughs as she heads over to another area.

"I'm sure." He nods, staying where he is for a bit longer. She goes over to where she wanted to go next, making sure she has a clear view of him. it doesn't take long before he starts doing things to distract her. She curses under her breath, biting her lip as she tries her hardest to not let go of the bar she's holding. When he turns to look at her, he smirks and waves. She smirks back, giving him a look. He keeps the smirk on his face as he starts to lift the weights he has, flexing his muscles as he does. She bites her lip as she stares at him, losing all focus on what she was doing. He knows this and even after she lost focus, he continues. She shakes the thoughts out of her head, trying to focus back on what she was doing. As hard as she tries, he makes it so she can't focus on anything. She doesn't bother trying to do anything else until he's done doing what he's doing. she just leans back, watching him as he works out. Once he finishes, he makes his way over to her. "Done? Or you just couldn't focus?" He grins.

"I think you know the answer to that."

"You lost focus."

"Uh huh." She nods. "You know how I get when you do that."

"Yes I do."

"I'm sooo getting you back for that."

"I was hoping on it."

"I might have to wait until later...don't want you distracted for your match tonight."

"No, that would be bad."

"Exactly." She nods as she gets up. "A few more things or are you done?"

"I think I'm good for the day. You?"

"I'm good too."

"Then I suppose we can head back now."

"We can." She nods, going over to get her bag. After she gets her bag, she goes to pick his up when she feels someone smack her butt. She jolts up then looks at Mike who has a smirk on his face. She gives him a look before picking up his bag and handing it to him. "You just had to do that, didn't you?"

"Yes, yes I did."

"You know what that does to me." She groans as he puts his arm around her, holding her close to his side as they head out to the car.

"I know."

"Now who's being evil?"

"Hey, you learned from the best afterall."

"That I did." She slowly says as she moves her hand that's not around him to the front of his shirt, slipping her hand under then lightly moving her fingers over his skin.

"You know, I think we may need a shower together, once we get back." He grins.

"I don't know..." She teases. "...maybe I should get one alone..."

"It saves water and time if we take one together."

"You would like it if we did, wouldn't you?"

"Very much."

"Well...you have until we get back to the room to convince me more that we should." She smirks.

"Oh believe me...I will."

"We'll see about that." She nips at his ear as they get to the car. She moves away from him before he could react and gets in the car, smiling and waving at him innocently.

"Ohhh, you're so in for it now."

She shrugs at him like she doesn't know what he's taking about. He makes his way over to the other side of the car, getting in then heading for the hotel. During the trip back, he tries to be every bit touchy that he can, trying to convince her that the shower should be taken together when they get back. No matter how hard she tries, she can't but help but to move around in her seat. He smirks, knowing he's getting to her. Every little touch he does, every little squeeze on her thigh makes her about giving into him more. She bites hard on her lip, trying to hold back any noises that may come from her.

"Considering the shower together?"

"...maybe..."

"Hmm...looks like I have to try harder..."

He moves his hand up as high as it can go, gently squeezing. She takes a sharp breath as she tenses up. "Okay...you win..." She gives in.

"I knew I was going to win...eventually."

"Let's just hope no one stops us on the way to the room or we may not make it that far." They soon pull into the parking lot for the hotel while he's still all touchy. She bites her lip as he parks the car. They quickly get their bags then head inside. Luckily no one stopped them and they went right up to their room. As soon as they walked in the door, they dropped their bags. She wasted no time in pulling him right into the bathroom. He gives her a boost and sets her down on the counter part of the sink, so that he could start the water. As he does that, she taps her nails on the counter, getting more impatient the longer he takes. When he gets the water set to the right temperature, he walks over to her and she wraps her legs around his waist, pulling his shirt up, wanting it off.

Once she gets that off, he works on her shirt next, and he easily gets that off. She moves her arms around his neck, pulling him close and pressing her lips to his in an eager kiss. He smirks into the kiss, his hands going to the back of her bra. Once he gets that off, she moves her arms so he can take it off and toss it to the side. Her hands then move down his chest, starting to tug his shorts down. Once she gets those off, she has to hop down off of the counter, in order for him to finish undressing her and vice versa. As soon as everything was off, he moves his hands to the back of her thighs, giving her another boost. He breaks the kiss to make sure he doesn't trip as he steps into the shower. Her arms go around his neck as he presses her against the wall of the shower. He starts to kiss all the skin he can reach, torturing her even more. When he's satisfied, he then makes the shower last as long as possible.

Alex and I in the meantime have just gotten back from all the media we had to do this morning, promoting the show tonight and whatnot. "Ugh, so much media." I groan, falling back onto the bed after we walk in.

"It usually is." He chuckles. "You would think they would have different questions by now too." He adds, putting his suit jacket on one of the chairs, before taking his shoes off and walking over to the bed, laying next to me.

"Yeah, well some people just aren't up to speed with what's happening unfortunately."

"They need to pay more attention. We've been together for what, a few months now and theey are still asking about it?"

"Maybe some people are in denial." I laugh.

"I can see how they would be. I would be the same way if someone was with you other than me."

"Awww. That and jealous."

"I have a feeling that's what it is. Pure jealousy."

"On both sides. Your fans and my fans."

"They can be jealous all they want. You're mine and that's all that matters."

"Yes. Something I've wanted and waited for, for years."

"Now you've got it and nothing is going to change that."

"What would've been amazing, another season of NXT where you could be a pro. I would've gladly signed up and specifically ask for you."

"I was actually trying out for that, but they said I was not on the main roster long enough or some crap like that."

"Psh. Well look at you now...champ."

"Exactly. I showed them a thing or two. Don't have to be on the main roster long, you just have to have the skill."

"Which you have. Athletic skill and mic skills. There's a reason why they brought you up from FCW to NXT Season 2 two years ago."

"I did impress everyone down there. Plus, I did have an amazing pro, at the time, who taught me a lot and helped me get to where I am today."

"Yes you did."

"That's where the mic skills came from, everything else was all me."

"Well you had the mic skills even when you were down in FCW. How do I know that? I've seen some things."

"Oh have you now? What else have you seen?" He raises a brow.

"I've done my research. You're whole career down there. From when you went by your real name, Carson Oakley and who you are now. The storylines down there, um...everything."

"You know more about me then I thought. Maybe even more that I know." He chuckles.

"Well I wouldn't say that."

"I would. You seem to know a lot about about when I was down there."

"It's called Youtube."

"I've heard of that. It seems to have everything there." He laughs.

"It does. Believe me."

"Oh I know. How do you think I know so much about you?"

"And when did you start looking that stuff up? When I first got here?"

"Maybe..."

"You so did."

"Okay...I did."

"And what did you think?"

"After I stopped staring, I saw that you had amazing talent in the ring and I was highly impressed. I knew you were the diva I wanted to work with."

"Staring huh?" I give him an amused look.

"What can I say?" He shrugs. "Your hair, eyes, hips, legs, the way your attire fit you so perfectly..." He licks his lips, biting them at the thoughts.

"Good to know. Well if it helps. I couldn't stop staring at you either."

"Really? Kind of like how you can't stop now."

"I can't help myself."

"Just how I can't stop staring at you."

"Which you can't help either, I know."

"No, I can't. You're just so damn gorgeous, I don't want to miss anything."

"Like you would miss anything anyway."

"You never know. I might miss a smile or two. Which is another thing that caught my eye about you."

"Are you just intent on making me blush?" I ask, trying to hide my face afterwards.

"Yes." He lifts my chin. "No hiding either."

"Force of habit."

"I love seeing you blush. Makes you even more gorgeous than you already are."

"And there you go again."

"Because I love seeing it."

"Probably as red as a lobster right now."

"A beautiful lobster."

"Youuu."

"Meee." He grins.

"You're sweet."

"Only for you."

"I couldn't ask for anything more."

"Good. Because you're only going to get the best."

"Oh, I know that."

"Good." He kisses the top of my head, holding me close.

"You are the best thing that could happen to me so of course you're going to give me the best."

"I'm glad I'm the best. That's all you're going to know."

"Wouldn't ask for anything less."

"You're not getting any less. There's much more to come."

"I can't wait."

"I can't wait to show you."

"I can only imagine how things will be come my birthday. Probably pre-planning for that aren't you?"

"I am." He grins. "Got a few things in mind so far."

"Got a long wait."

"Just gives me more time to make it even more perfect."

"You would want it to be perfect."

"Because you deserve the best and the best is what you're going to get every time."

"Speaking of deserving things though, we never got the cuddle time this morning."

"No we did not." He moves closer to me. "That's what we're going to do right now."

"I would hope so."

"Wait no more." He says, wrapping his arms around me.

I squeak when he catches me off guard and moves so that I'm laying on him, and his arms tighten around me so that I can't move.

"Much better."

"Yes, it's much better." I agree.

"Not moving unless we have to."

"Of course."

He smiles at me, moving his one hand to my face. He moves some hair behind my ear, then cups my face, pressing his lips to mine in a soft kiss. Since I did have limited movement, my hands stayed resting on his shoulders as I kiss back. His hand stays on my cheek while his other holds me in place. the kiss starts to pick up, getting a bit more rough the longer he continues. My hands no longer rest on his shoulders, they start to wander the best they can given the limited movement. He chuckles against my lips then shifts so he's slightly hovering over me, letting my hands have more movement. I grin against against his lips, and to thank him for moving, my hands move to the back of his neck and my nails drag across it. That earns a slight growl from him as he starts to kiss back harder. His hand moves to my waist, his fingers slipping under my shirt, slightly moving over my skin, making goosebumps form. I squirm a bit because it is a ticklish spot for me. But I get used to the feeling shortly after and I pull him closer to me, as my fingers run through his hair. His fingers keep wandering for now before he runs them along my spin. He grins against my lips, doing that one more time before moving back to my waist, his fingers resting there. I know what's gonna happen after I do this, but I go ahead with it anyway. My hands move from where they are around his neck and make their way to his shirt, which I'm going to have to unbutton and take off in order to get to his abs directly.

He gives me a little bit of space allowing me to do what I wanted to do. Of course with the kiss being as rough as it was, it does get distracting so I fumble with the buttons of his shirt just a bit. Since I'm having trouble, he slows the kiss down, letting me focus on his shirt. That helps and I manage to get all the buttons undone and he help remove the shirt, tossing it to the side. He breaks the kiss against my lips to kiss along my jawline and to my neck. When he reaches my neck, I pull him closer yet again. One of my hands moves to his back and my fingers trace his tattoo. He twitches slightly and nips at my neck in retaliation. The more I trace his tattoo the harder he nips. He makes sure not to leave marks for now, waiting for the right moment to press his lips to his favorite spot. He lets me continue on with the tracing of the tattoo for a bit longer, before finally deciding to press his lips to the spot. That causes me to stop what I'm doing and arch into him again. A smirk forms on his lips as he goes after the spot. He waits for a reaction, but I'm not giving in just yet. Since that's not working, he moves his hand to my thigh, squeezing gently, knowing he'll get what he wants. He does get the reaction he wants, but I keep it as quiet as I possibly can for now...even though keeping it quiet won't be good enough for him. His hand squeezes on my thigh again, a bit harder this time while he focuses on my neck. He gets a louder reaction this time. He starts to pull away from my neck with a smirk as he sees a decent sized mark forming. He kisses around the spot, making his way slowly back to my lips.

"Better be...coverable...for tonight..."

"It is." He smirks, knowing it going to be hard for me to cover up.

"I hope so."

"You'll be able to cover it up."

"Alright, if you say so."

He presses his lips to mine, not being done yet. He keeps it going for a bit longer before slowing down and pulling away completely. Once he pulls away, he rests his forehead against mine. "That all was so overdue since this morning."

"It so was." He sighs happily. "Now they days is complete...so far."

"All we have to do is win our matches tonight, which we will."

"Of course we will. No one's taking them from us."

"There is no way Eve is going to last in a steel cage match with me."

"No she's not. You so already have that match won."

"Yes, and I also know that you can't help but to be concerned because it is a steel cage match and there's the chance of me getting hurt. But trust me, I've watched so many steel cage matches, I know what to look out for."

"I'm sure you do. One you said that match, I was a bit scared. I did not want you doing it, but I also knew there was no talking you out of it either."

"No, there wasn't."

"I do want to be out there with you, even though I know there's nothing I can really do. I don't want you out there alone in that type of match, no matter how much you say that you'll be fine."

"I know."

"Good." He kisses the top of my head, holding me as close as he can.

"Just imagine if it was a ladder match though. I think you'd be freaking out more than a steel cage match."

"Yeah...no. That match would be cancelled. You're so not competing in one of that matches. Not with Eve anyway."

"Even though I've done them before. I'm sure you've read that about me."

"I have and I'm glad you have experience in them, but I would rather not see you in one."

"Well you won't have to worry about it anyway. Mike knows and even he won't let me, being a friend and all."

"He's a smart man. Almost as smart as I am." He smirks. "It is a major turn on that you do those hardcore matches."

"Well, isn't that good to know then." I grin.

"You have no idea."

"I have a pretty good idea."

"I'm sure you do."

"I wanted to be different from everyone else so..."

"You're different alright. Another quailty that attracted me to you.

"And basically everything about you, attracted me to you."

"I'm hard not to like." He grins, joking. "I'm happy that you're here and not for the reason everyone else is."

"Well that's good."

"Very good."

"But anyway, I'm content on staying like this until we have to leave."

"Me too, but you don't want to go to the gym for tonight?"

"Oh yeah, that's right. See what you do? You distract me so I forget things."

"Oops." He chuckles.

"Uh huh."

"I don't do it on purpose. I swear."

"Oh I know. Not this time anyway."

"You have your ways of making me forget things too."

"Yes I do."

"So, when did you want to go to the gym?" He asks as he runs his fingers through my hair.

"I'm up for going whenever you want to."

"I'm content on laying here for now. In a little bit?"

"Sure." I nod. He holds me close to him not wanting to let me go yet. We both stay like that for a bit longer before I convince him to let me go. He groans, slowly letting go so I can go get changed. "You'll survive." I laugh.

"I hope so."

"If I can, you can."

"True..."

"I'll be right back."

"Alright."

I move from the bed and over to my things, finding clothes to change into for the gym. Once I find them, I head into the bathroom. Alex gets changed in the room after watching me walk into the bathroom. It didn't take me very long since I didn't have to do much. After I finish, I walk out, putting my other clothes with my things before grabbing my shoes. "Never fail to amaze me."

"Likewise."

"I just know what you like." He grins.

"And I know what you like."

"Exactly." His eyes never move from looking at me.

"I know you're staring."

"Can't help it." "He bites his lip. "I love the view."

"Well I know you're going to love it even more when we're in the gym."

"Oh you know I will."

"And so will I."

"You always do just like I do."

"Mmhmm. So, ready?"

"Ready." He nods.

"After you." He adds, and I give him an amused look because I know the only reason why he lets me go ahead of him.

He makes sure we both have everything before he follows me out, staring the whole time. We walk to the elevators and he almost bumps into me since he's not paying attention. "You okay there?" I laugh.

"Huh?" He shakes his head. "Yeah...I'm fine."

"You sure? Because you almost bumped into me there."

"I'm sure." He slowly looks up.

"Alright then." I laugh, stepping onto the elevator once the doors open. "Coming?" I laugh again since he's still dazed. "I'm coming." He snaps out of his daze, stepping onto the elevator with me. We make it to the lobby and step out of the elevator, heading outside and to the car, where we put our things in the back seat before getting into the car and then heading off to the gym. It doesn't take too long to get there since it was a few blocks away. Once there, Alex parks the car before we both get our things out of the back then head inside the gym. "So, where first?" Alex asks after we walk in.

"Well this time I feel like doing what you're doing."

"To the weight room it is then."

I nod and follow him through the gym and into the weight room. We both set our bags down before heading over to the first thing. Since he knows i'll be watching him, he starts off with the arm bar, doing his squats.

"I don't need to record this do I?" I laugh.

"Not this time. Maybe another time."

I nod and go off to another part of the weight room, doing my own thing, but I stay relatively close to where he is, so I don't lose sight. He makes sure to keep a close eye on me through the mirror he was in front of. He lets me get started with my workout before he decides to start teasing me. At first he just goes up and down really slow, then he makes sure to stick his butt out a bit farther. He glances in the mirror to see me biting my lip so once he stands up, he starts to flex all his muscles. I curse under my breath a few times, and try t re-focus on my workout, before the bar with the weights I'm lifting ends up falling and I won't be able to lift it off of me and that's very bad. A smirk forms on his face since he knows it got to me. He goes back to working out a bit more before moving onto the next thing. "Almost made me drop the bar...then you would've had to come get it off of me." I state as I finish and set the bar back on the holder and sit up, and he walks by.

"Did I?" He innocently says. "I was just doing what I normally do."

"Suuure."

"Honestly." He sheepishly smiles.

"Whatever you say."

He chuckles as he walks over to where the dumb bells are. He picks up the ones he wants then turns to face me. As he lifts each on, he takes his time making his muscles flex even more. "You have to face me when you do that? Really?" I laugh.

"Yes, yes I do." He smirks.

"Do you know how much I want to jump you right now because of that?"

"I do." He nods with a smirk. "That's the point."

"But I know I can't..."

"Not here at least..."

"No. Maybe if it was less crowded but...yeah."

"I'm sure we can find a quiet place." He winks.

"Of course, but we need to focus on the workouts. We can save all that stuff for tonight when we win our matches."

"If you think you can wait that long." He teases me more. "Question is...can you wait that long?"

"I can make it through this workout, but after...I can't promise anything."

"I'm assuming we'll end up leaving early then."

"You guessed it."

"Well in that case I think I'll just stick around until you're finished."

"Just want to do a few more sets of this then I'll be done."

"Alright, sounds good."

He goes back to focusing on what he was doing, making sure to give me a show in between everything. Once he's done, he sets the weights back on the holder and walks over to me. "All done."

"And now we can go. I say when we get back we go back to what we were doing before we came here."

"We really should." He laces his fingers with mine after we both pick up our bags.

"Definitely deserve time to relax after this busy morning."

"Definitely deserve time to relax after this busy morning."

"Yes we do. Can never get enough relaxation time."

"Exactly." I nod, as we walk outside and get back into the car, heading back to the hotel for the rest of the time before the show. Once at the hotel, we both head up to our room. When we get there, we both head to bed after dropping our bags and have more cuddle time. he rest of the day passed by quick for all of us. Stef and Mike had their gear bags all ready to go for tonight. She was just finishing up in the bathroom with her hair and makeup. After everything was done, she puts everything away then made her way back into the room to grab her shoes.

"Someone looks amazing." Mike grins.

"You always think I do." She blushes as she slips on her shoes.

"Because it's true."

"Just like how you look so amazingly good looking in your suits." She bites her lip.

"And ring gear." He smirks.

"Yes...your gear..."

"Which is blue tonight by the way."

"I do love blue on you..."

"How well I know."

"Just like how I know you love my pink gear." She grins. "Which I'm wearing tonight."

"We'll both be happy tonight then."

"Yes we will." She nods.

"I can't wait."

"You never can." She chuckles.

"Well the good news is I'll be in this suit most of the night since my match isn't until the very end. Always have to main event when I'm the champ."

"Right, of course." She keeps her eyes on him. "Going to be a long night, that's for sure." She chuckles.

"Definitely."

"Hopefully no one will bother you tonight until your match."

"We'll see what the script says when we get there."

"Right."

"Are we ready to go?"

"I'm ready." She nods, picking up her gear bag. He picks his up as well, laces his fingers with hers once she walks over to him and then they leave the room and to the elevator. They head down to the lobby, which had tons of people leaving for the show. They make their way out to the car and get in. After putting their bags in the back, he opens her door for her. She thanks him as she gets in and puts her seat belt on. He then goes over to the other side, getting in. When he's all set, he heads for the arena, his hand resting on her knee with her hands on top of his. "You're gonna do great tonight. I know it."

"I hope I do." She bites her lip. "As long as I avoid that sharpshooter of hers then I'll do just fine. That hurts like hell."

"Even if she does manage to get you in that, I'm going to be there ringside for you, encouraging you to get out of it. You're strong, you can get out of it, or even crawl to the ropes."

"True. I did manage to get out of it on Smackdown, but it still hurts. But, I know with you out there again, I'll be able to get out of it."

"It's my encouragement, I know."

"It is. You know just what to say to get me motivated."

"Yes I do."

"That's why you're the best." She gently squeezes his hand.

"I know." He grins.

"And that attitude..." She bites her lip. "...so sexy."

"So I've been told." He smirks.

"By who?" She acts mad. "Better not be anyone else telling you that."

"No, it's just you. You've mentioned it a few times."

"Good. I better be the only one telling you that."

"You are, don't worry." He moves his fingers over her knee. "By the way...you're hot when you're jealous." He smirks.

"Oh am I now?" She grins. "That's good to know."

"Yes...yes you are."

"If anyone ever tries anything then you'll see it again, but unitl then it stays hidden."

"That's alright. I already know about it so..." He grins.

"Don't get any ideas you." She gives him a look.

"Who me? Never."

"Uh huh. Now you're going to use that against me too." She shakes her head amusedly.

"You don't know that."

"You're right...I don't."

"Exactly."

"One thing I do know...you're going to be leaving with the title at the end of the night."

"Yes I will. I'll win by whatever means necessary. DQ, Count Out, whatever. I'm retaining for sure."

"You are and I'll make sure of it too."

"Of course."

Soon they arrive at the arena and he parks the car. They get out then get their things from the back. Since no one really knows about them yet, she loops her arm around his as they head inside and to the locker room. Once in there, they set their things down and sits on the couch, his arms going around her. "I can't wait until we don't have to hide it anymore."

"I know. I say we give it a few more weeks or so. Shock the world with a kiss on TV." He winks.

"Now I love the sound of that." She grins, leaning up kissing his cheek. "Everyone will be talking then."

"Well I am good for making people talk afterall."

"Yes you are and now I'm going to do the same. I already have Eve talking so I guess I'm doing something right."

"Maybe it'll shut her up when we are out in the open."

"Maybe. Or it'll give her more to accuse me of."

"Well you, me, Alex and Shauna know the truth."

"You all do, but knowing her, she won't even listen to the truth."

"It doesn't matter what she thinks or says, all that matters is that we know the truth."

"True. She's not going to ruin this for me. I've worked to hard and if she does anything, I'll shut her up real quick."

"That's right."

"That is, if the GM will let me do it." She looks at him through her eyelashes with a pout.

"I'll consider it for now."

"Yayy." She silently cheers.

"Now, let's look at tonight's script."

She nods as he reaches over to the table, picking up the script and looking it over. "Let's see. Well the show starts with Randy vs Del Rio first of all."

"That seems decent."

"And after that it looks like I'm being confronted by Heyman and Punk. Concerning the WWE Championship. Joy."

"Ugh." She rolls her eyes. "He needs to stop whining about everything that doesn't go his way."

"Tell me about it. 2nd match of the night, Tag Team Championships. Kane and Daniel facing Cody and Damien."

"Hopefully they have all their issues worked out or it's bye bye titles."

"Exactly. Then it's Kofi vs Justin for the Intercontinental Championship."

"Now that's a match I want to see. It's been a long time coming for Justin."

"Definitely. Alex's match is after that. Then I'm confronted by Heyman again after that."

She groans, biting her tongue to keep quiet.

"Rey and Sin Cara vs Darren and Titus. Punk confronts Vince backstage after that match."

"He better not do anything to mess this night up for you." She grits her teeth.

"Then it's Shauna's match, your match and then my match, and that's the show."

"Well tonight's not going to go very well."

"I highly doubt Punk will try and get the match changed...especially at the last second."

"Yeah, but he'll do anything to have the title. He's even been giving me looks. I just don't want him to do anything." She moves closer to Mike.

"He won't. Not as long as I have something to do with it."

"I hope not. I can't go through that again." She wipes a few tears from her eyes.

"You're not going to. Don't worry about it. You're tough enough to take him on if he tries anything, and I'll allow it."

"Oh I know I can take him. As long as I'm not caught off guard again I can."

"Well if not, you teach him a lesson."

"Since I have permission, I plan on it."

"Good."

She moves closer to him, snuggling into his side while his arms stay tightly around her. She takes a deep breath then sighs in relief at the safe feeling of being in his arms. "You're okay. You're with me."

"I'm feeling better already."

"As you should."

"Can we stay like this until the show starts? That might help me."

"Of course."

"Good." She lays her head on his shoulder. "Love you." She kisses his cheek.

"Love you too." His arms tighten around her as he kisses the top of her head.

Alex and I have just gotten to the arena, walked in, and started heading to our locker room. As we both head there, my eyes scan the halls for any sign of Wade. Alex sense that I'm worried so he holds me close to his side. "Don't worry. Nothing is going to happen." He says as we both walk into our locker room. "I can't help but worry. I know the history you two have. That's one thing I forgot to mention earlier today when we were talking about your career."

"I had a feeling you knew about it." He sighs. "That's all in the past and if he brings that up now then he's just a sore loser and needs to grow up."

"Even better...he's a cheeky monkey." I laugh.

"That's exactly what he is. Nothing more, nothing less."

"That's funny actually. Now whenever I see him, I'll see a monkey. Hah."

"He does look like one if you look at him from the right angle."

"He does." I snicker. "But enough about him."

"More about us." He grins, pulling me close to him.

"Yes, exactly."

"Since we both have most of the night..." He smirks. "...I say we make the most of it."

"No marks though. The one you gave me today, I had trouble covering up. Youuuu."

"What?" He shrugs innocently. "I said it was coverable, I just didn't say how big it was."

"Just as long as the makeup doesn't rub off, I should be good."

"I'll make sure it doesn't."

"Which means you can't kiss there."

"I know, but there's other places I can."

"Right. I know."

He grins, pulling me onto his lap. I squeak in surprise, resting one hand on his chest, my other going around his neck. He starts to leave light kisses on all the exposed skin he can reach. Because of my dress it didn't leave much for him to kiss, but he managed. Since there wasn't much for him to kiss, he let his hands wander from my knee up my thigh, slipping under the bottom of my dress slightly.

"And there you go again..." I mumble.

"Just having some fun." He smirks.

"And you know what that does to me."

"Yes I do." He grins, lightly moving his fingers over my skin.

I can't help but shiver a bit and goosebumps as soon as he moves his hand. He chuckles to himself, moving is his face inches from yours, brushing his lips over mine teasingly.

"You're killing me."

"What're you going to do about it?" He smirks challengingly.

"I think you know."

"How about you show me?"

I do one of many things, and that's dragging my nails across the neck. While doing that, I press a kiss to his neck, in a spot that I knew gets to him. That earns a slight growl from him as he twitches at my touch. In response, he squeezes down on my leg a bit harder than before. Since that had distracted me, he pulled back and took advantage of the situation and presses his lip to mine in a hard kiss to start. My one hand rests on his shoulder while the other moves to the back of his head, pulling him close as I kiss him back just as hard. A while into the kiss, I could feel that I needed air. So I start to slow the kiss down so I can pull away and breathe again.

"...awww..." He whines.

"...couldn't breathe..."

"Oops." He chuckles. "My bad."

"Always is." I laugh.

"Can't help myself at times. I get lost in the moment."

"Understandable."

"It's the lip gloss..."

"Exotic Kiwi."

"Mmmm...it tastes so good...maybe better than the others."

"And I have many flavored ones."

"You do...I love them all."

"Of course you do."

"They're just so addicting."

"I don't know how you cope when I wear non-flavored lip gloss." I laugh.

"That's just torture in it's self."

"Because you can kiss me but it won't be flavored."

"Exactly."

"Poor you."

"But, you always do where the best perfume when you don't wear the flavored lip gloss..."

"True."

"Either way, you know how to get to me."

"It's a gift." I laugh

"Indeed it is."

"I get to you that way and in other ways."

"That you do, but I can get you back just the same."

"Oh I know."

"You should." He grins.

"I would say show me, but I believe the show is getting ready to start."

"I'll show, just not now."

"When I'm not expecting it."

"You're exactly right."

"Thought so."

He grins, holding me close as we both turn our attention to the TV for the show. The show starts just like every pay-per-view does, with selected video packages. After the pyro and the introductions, a match starts off the show. And out first is Del Rio.

"Dorito." I snicker.

Once he was done with his entrance, Randy had come out next. "Randy so has this won."

"I'll have to agree with you. There's only so much Randy can put up with from him."

"There's a lot of people that can only go so far with him before he snaps and they lose."

"True."

After a punishing match, Del Rio went for his signature springboard enziguiri on Randy but even with an injured shoulder, Randy catches Del Rio in mid-air with an RKO to pick up the win.

"Ohhhh. You lose."

"That was one hell of a RKO though. Ouch."

"It's always amazing when it's from mid-air."

"It is, but it hurts like hell."

"Yes I know, because you've experienced it before. Not from mid-air, but still I know."

"Not something I want to encounter again, that's for sure."

"Lets just hope I don't."

"Well considering you're both the same character, the good guy, you won't have to worry about it. When they turn him, yeah."

"That's the only good thing for now."

"There's only one person we have to watch out for right now."

"And he's not going to do anything. I won't allow him to."

And before I could even say anything, there was a knock on the door. Alex and I look at each other before I move from his lap and walk to the door. I open it just ac rack, seeing a delivery person out there. I open the door farther and he hands me a bouquet of flowers and a small box of chocolate. I thank the delivery person and turn around, closing the door behind me. "Did you send these and just surprise me?"

"No. If I was going to give you all that, I would give it to you myself."

"You don't think..." I trail off.

"Is there a card?"

"Yup...right here." I pull it out of the flowers.

"What does it say?"

"Hope these gifts will help you realize who you're better off being with. Ugh." I put everything down and rip the card up and throw it away.

"Is he serious?! If anything, you're better off with me. He's not going to take you away. I'm going to go find him and teach him a lesson." He stands in a huff, walking to the door.

"Alex no."

"I'm not going to let him do this to you. He left you alone for months then he comes back and he thinks he can try to take you from me. I don't think so."

"I don't want him hurting you before your match. Think about it. This is what he wants. You to go after him before the match."

He takes a few deeps breaths to calm down. "You're right." He sighs. "Come here." He opens his arms for me.

"Just let me take care of these little gifts. He probably drugged the candy first of all..." I trail off, throwing the box out.

"He would too." He grits his teeth.

"And these aren't even my favorite flowers. He failed." I throw those out as well.

"Just goes to show that he knows nothing about you."

"Exactly."

"Which only proves who you belong with more."

"You and only you."

"You and only you. Now why don't we sit back down and watch the show. I got a glimpse of Mike and Stef backstage on the TV so this should be good."

"Lets do that." He nods, leading me back to the couch.

Like before we both had gotten up, he sits me back on his lap. We look at the screen to see Stef and Mike talking to one another when there's a knock on the door of their room. They look over just as the door opens and in walks Punk.

"Ugh." She says under her breath and rolls her eyes.

"There something I can help you with?" Mike turns to him.

"Actually there is. Tell me, why aren't I in the title match facing you tonight? Why is a guy like Sheamus getting a WWE title shot? I think I'm more deserving don't you think?"

"You are deserving, but your performance was not the best the past few weeks. You had your chances at the title and you did not succeed in getting it back. So therefore, I looked at who was performing well and it was Sheamus who was doing better plus he started with me. So that's why you're not in the match."

"If I may point out, my client, CM Punk isn't just not in the title match tonight against you. He's not set to compete at all." Heyman remarks.

"That's right, he's not."

"And who are you to speak when not spoken to?" Heyman glares at her.

"She's just a piece of arm candy for Miz here. Don't pay attention to her." Punk says, winking at her.

"Can I hurt him?" She asks Mike, while grumbling.

"Awe. Did I upset you? Too bad. Why don't you just go back to the mall while us men discuss more important things." Punk shoos her away with his hand. "Go." He tries to push her away.

"Don't you ever touch me." She grits her teeth. "Another thing, I don't take orders from a wannabe."

"That's enough Punk. You don't put your hands on any of the Divas, especially around me. And another thing. You're not going to get another title shot until you can prove to me that you deserve it. Because I will retain tonight and since I'm the GM and the title holder, I make those decisions."

"You're letting all this power go to your head, aren't you?" Punk shakes his head mockingly. "I mean, I would too if I had something like that with me all the time." He looks over at Stef with a smirk "But, I will prove that I deserve a shot at that title and I will beat you and become the next WWE champion."

"We'll see."

"Yes we will." He smirks then walks away. "Oh..." He stops turning around. "...if I were you, I would keep an eye on that little firecracker you got there." He chuckles evilly before leaving the room.

The cameras go back to the ring for the next match which was for the Tag Team Championships.

"You should've just let me at him Mike."

"Believe me. I wanted to." He sighs. "Just not with Heyman around. There's no telling what he will bring up against us."

"Question I have for you though, are you alright? I mean I know some of that stuff can get to you." He adds.

"I'm alright." She nods. "It's better than being called a tramp."

"True."

"He knows nothing if all he thinks I am is arm candy. I mean...has he even see my matches? I'm so much better than that!"

"Probably not. He only cares about himself so why would he watch any diva matches?"

"True." She nods. "This is one diva who's matches he should watch. This way he knows not to mess with me."

"He should, but we all know he won't because he's not scared of anyone."

"He hasn't met me yet that's why."

"That's right."

"Ugh. He just has me so worked up right now." She shakes with anger. "I just want to punch something." She hits her fist in her other hand.

"You know what works best? Punching a pillow. So you don't hurt yourself."

"Good idea." She bites her lip, looking around the room. She spots one over on the couch, then goes over and punches it. Since once was not enough, she does it a few more times.

"Feeling better? Or do I need to help a bit?"

"What do you have in mind?"

"Oh, I think you know."

"Then why aren't you helping me yet?" She smirks.

"I was waiting for you to calm yourself from punching the couch pillows." He chuckles.

"Oh." She laughs. "I'm calm now."

"Alright then." He grins, and motions her over to him.

She stands up from where she was sitting and walks over to him. Once she's closer enough, he puts his hands on her hips, pulling her close, her arms going around his neck. He grins, before pressing his lips to hers. Her hands rest on the back of his neck as she starts to kiss back. He moves his hands so their around her, making her as close as she can get. She lifts her one leg up, hooking it around his waist as she absentmindedly moves her fingers along his neck. He hears a low growl come from him like always and she smirks against his lips. She does it one more time, getting the same reaction. He then gives her a boost so she wraps both her legs around his waist. His hands stay on her hips as he walks over to the couch. When he gets there, he lays her on the couch so he's hovering, his hands moving to her thighs. He also moves from her lips and along her jawline. She tilts her head to the side since she knows what he's going to do. Her fingers run through the bottom of his hair as she arches into him when he squeezes on her thigh gently. He smirks against her skin, nipping gently at her skin, making sure to not leave marks. She bites her lip, a few soft noises coming. She tightens her legs around him, pulling him down even closer to her.

Once he feels that's enough torture, he makes his way back to her lips. As soon as he reaches her lips, she kisses back eagerly. Both her arms go around his neck, holding him in place. He feels that she's a lot calmer than she was before, and that's when he starts to slow the kiss down, but makes it linger. She whines softly when he stops, resting his forehead against hers. "That help?" He asks, even though he knows it did.

"Mhm." She nods. "A lot."

"Good. I'm glad."

"You always know how to calm me down."

"Yes I do. I'm good for that."

"Very good."

"I think I have a match to pay attention to though." He chuckles.

"True..." She slowly untangles herself from him. He then sits up an fixes his suit while she sits up and fixes her clothes as well. Since they're still not out in the open yet, she sits next to him, but close enough so he can rest his hand on her leg. She lightly leans on his arm, resting her hand on top of his. It was getting towards the end of the match. It led to a shoving match on the outside between Kane and Daniel, and Cody tries to take advantage, hitting Cross Rhodes on Daniel. Kane then saves Daniel from being pinned before he goes off on Team Rhodes Scholars, refusing to stop the pummeling of Cody and Damien to the point of the ref calling for a DQ, meaning that Cody and Damien are victorious, but do not win the titles.

"Someone still has anger issues."

"Just a tad."

"I can't see them holding those for much longer and if they do, I'll be shocked."

"Well their anger issues have been to some use to them so far...surprisingly."

"Yeah...so far is right."

"They got lucky...this time."

"Very lucky."

After a few quick things it was time for the next match, Kofi vs Justin for the Intercontinental Championship. "I really hope Justin gets the win. He's done so much and I believe he deserves a title reign."

"He really does. I agree with you there." Mike nods.

She pays close attention the TV, keeping her focus on what's happening. Before the match started, they had shook hands in respect and they started the match. With both Kofi and Justin using high flying moves it was definitely an amazing and entertaining match, with both of them just having fun at times. Once the match started winding down, then they got serious and focused on who would win that title. "I don't know..." She chews her lip. "...Kofi looks at the top of his game right now." She bounces her leg nervously.

"You know how Justin can pull out some tricks."

"I know, but Kofi seems to be keeping him down."

"Just wait...I have a good feeling about this."

"If you have a good feeling then I'll trust that."

It took a while, before Justin started to come back and get back at the top of his game, hitting Kofi with everything he had. Once he had Kofi down, making sure he wasn't moving, he climbed to the top of one of the corners.

"450...450...450!"

Mike gives her an amused look, as they both watch as he hits the 450 on Kofi and pinning him, and getting the three count. "Yesss! He did it!" She bounes in her spot. "I can't believe it!" She squeals.

"Didn't I tell you I had a good feeling about this match?"

"Yes you did." She chuckles. "That or you knew the outcome of the match." She gives him a look.

"Well the script does show who's slated to win..."

"Well yeah, but I only pay attention to certain matches. I had no idea until you told me he had one earlier."

"Of course."

"Guess I'm going to read the whole thing from now on." She laughs.

"Unless you want to be surprised."

"True." She chuckles. "I'll decide when I get it and who's in the match."

"Alright." He nods.

"It is about damn time he got something on his own. He's to good not to have a title yet."

"He is."

She starts to calm down from all the excitement since he's letting his fingers lightly move over the top of her jeans.

"But you know what match is up next?" He grins.

"Alex's match."

"Yes."

"Oh I so can't wait to see him kick Wade's ass and kick it good."

"You and me both."

"Maybe then he'll leave Shauna alone."

"We can only hope."

"There has to be something someone can do. Like what you did to Dolph...or something...anything. She does not need that. Not from him."

"Well considering he just came back I can't suspend him indefinitely."

"No, but there has to be something. Like, can't you have it so he can't be near her at shows or have any contact with her?"

"I'll have to think of something."

"Alright. I think it would make her feel a lot better knowing he can't go near her at all."

"I know." He nods.

"Honestly, I don't have a good feeling about her going out there. I really think she should stay here with us."

"Why? What exactly do you think's gonna happen?"

"I don't know. I just have a feeling Wade's going to have something happen to her and cost Alex the title."

"Well who are we to know if he doesn't already have something planned for if she doesn't go out there?"

"You may be right, but I just have the feeling he's going to send someone out there to get her, that distracts Alex and he loses the title and she gets taken..."

"This is such a tough decision..."

"Just please talk her into staying back here with us." She pleads with him. "I wouldn't be able to take it if he gets her." She starts to tear up.

"I'll go talk to her. I do want you to come with me though."

"Of course I'll go."

"Come on." He stands up.

She quickly stands up, following him out of the room to me and Alex's locker room. When they get there and go to knock, the door opens and Alex and I stop. "Hey, what's up?" I ask.

"I don't think it's a good idea for you to go out there tonight." Mike says.

"What? Why?"

"Stef has a bad feeling and she made a very good point. I agree with her that you should stay back her with us so in case Wade tries anything. Stef seems to think he's going to try sending someone out to get you and then cost Alex the title."

I turn and look at Alex, wanting him to give me his response. "He would do something like that. Afterall he did send flowers and candy to you. Maybe they're right."

"See. I knew he was up to something. I had a feeling something was going to happen." Stef gets upset.

"Like I said, I think it's for the best if you stay back here until I can talk to Wade about all this." Mike adds.

I sigh. "I don't like it but I suppose since it's for the best..."

"I know you want to be out there for him and I feel bad doing this, but I don't know what I would do if something happened to you." Stef tears up.

"I'll stay...but can we just...have a minute?" I motion to Alex and myself.

"Of course." Mike nods, leading Stef away from us both while trying to calm her down.

"It's definitely going to be harder for me to sit through this match, without being there physically." I frown.

"It's going to be hard not having you out there, but I've had my suspicions about all this. I would be to concerned with you out there and not knowing if anything was going to happen."

"Right."

"I know you don't want to do this just as much as I don't, but staying back here would be safer and that's all that matters."

"If anything happens after the match, I'm coming out, I don't care."

"I really don't like that idea...if he does something, it'll be to get you out in the open and that'll be exactly what he wants."

"Not if I get people to help me."

"If you get people to come out with you then that's fine. I don't want you coming out here alone."

"I'll have to find people then."

"Yes you will. If you find no one, you stay with Mike unitl I come to get you."

"Promise."

"Good." He gives me a quick kiss. "Now I think I should get going before I'm late."

"Right." I nod. He starts walking back over to us, but I stop him. I pull him down, giving him a hard kiss making sure it lingers.

"For luck since I won't be out there." I say once I pull away.

"That's the one thing I'm going to miss out there."

"For tonight anyway."

"Yes. Only tonight."

"Now you can get to the curtain."

"Right." He gives me one last kiss before walking over to Mike and Stef, then heading to the curtain. "You aren't mad, are you?" Stef asks shyly.

"No. I'm not mad. My safety is more important to all of us so..."

"It is, but I know how much you wanted to be out there with him. I just feel really bad about this."

"Don't be. Alex agrees. If you didn't come and ask me to stay back here, he would've made the decision at the last minute. It was gonna happen either way."

"That does make me feel a lot better. Now I know nothing is going to happen to you, I think I can relax a bit."

"I do wanna find a few people and form a group to just be prepared in case something happens after the match. I really don't think I could live with myself if I just let something happen to him, if it does."

"Right. You know I'm all in. How about we ask some of the other Divas and superstars?"

"I like your thinking."

"I'm just that good." She smirks.

"Let's go find people now before the match starts."

"Alright." She nods as we head off in search of a few people. After some searching, and barely any persuading, we had recruited Nattie, Ted, John and Randy to help out if anything goes wrong after the match. "We did good and just in time for the match." She says as Wade's music goes off. "And I say we all stay here and watch, so we're prepared just in case."

"Good idea." Stef nods as we all turn our attention to the TV that was nearby.

Even though the match hadn't officially started yet, I couldn't help being concerned and everything. "It's going to be alright. Alex has got this. We're more than ready if he tries anything." Stef assures me. "I can't help it. Only you know what Wade's done. No one else here knows."

"True, but they've all got your back. He's not going to do anything anymore. We'll all make sure of that."

"You wanna know how much he knows about me? Nothing. The flowers he sent me, weren't even my favorite." I scoff.

"Cheeky monkey." Stef snickers.

"And not to mention the candy was probably drugged or something. Probably injected something into it. Both gifts were thrown out."

"I wouldn't put it past him. If I was you, I would've done same thing."

I nod as I focus my attention on the match since the bell had rung. Wade looks around ringside for me, not too happy that I'm not out there. "Someone's not happy that I'm not there." I laugh.

"Nope." Stef laughs. "He'll just have to deal with it."

Then since he doesn't see me, he starts arguing with Alex, asking him where I am. And the cameras pick up the audio.

"None of your damn business." Alex grits his teeth. He starts to mutter things to him that's not picked up by the cameras, while pushing him back inch by inch, trying to mess with him. He gets Alex into the corner then starts poking at his chest. Alex gets fed up and pushes him away, starting to go on the attack.

"Get him." I mutter to myself.

"Don't take his shit." The ref eventually has to pull him off of him, but that doesn't stop him for too long, as he goes right back after him. "That's it. Kick his ass!" That causes Wade to roll out of the ring and to safety, the ref keeping Alex back as he starts to count Wade out.

"Coward."

As Wade's back is turned, Alex gets out of the ring another way to sneak up on him. Alex waits until he notices he's not in the ring and starts to look for him, and just as Wade turns in the direction Alex is in, Alex hits him with a vicious spear on the outside. "Ooohhh. Now that was a good spear." Alex helps Wade up and rams him into the side of the ring, before throwing him back in, and sliding in himself before the refg got to 10. He then goes for the cover, but Wade kicks out at two.

"Damn it!" I mutter.

"Almost."

He then crawls over Wade and starts throwing punches until the ref has to pull him off, but Alex doesn't give up and goes right back to throwing the punches on Wade. "Doesn't look Wade has a chance."

"Not if Alex can help it." He then gets Wade to his feet and throws him into the ropes, but Wade comes back with a shoulder block. He comes off the ropes again, only for Alex to roll over onto his stomach, and then leap frogs over Wade, and goes for a hip toss once Wade comes back. But Wade blocks it and clubs Alex across the back. "No!" I gasp, covering my mouth.

"Ouch." Stef winces.

From that point on, Wade would not let Alex regain control, and I was starting to get worried because Alex was showing signs of struggling to stay in the match. "He can do this. You know it, I know it, and everyone back here knows it. He'll pull through and come back here with that title." That's when Wade starts to set up for his finisher, and it's a new one. One we haven't seen before. He waits until Alex gets up and when he turns around, he charges at Alex, but Alex ducks and hits Wade with a spinebuster. He waits for Wade to get up and once he does, he gets him on his shoulders and hits him with his finisher. He quickly scrambles to cover Wade and thank god, the ref got to three.

"Yes!" I jump up and down. "He did it!" Take that you cheeky monkey!"

He gets his hand raised in victory once he gets handed the title back. He celebrates in the ring for a bit, but that's when we hear the crowd go crazy as if someone's coming out. "What's going on?" I ask, my smile fading. The cameras pan out to see two men coming through the crowd. Getting clear close up shots, they're both revealed to be Drew, and Dolph.

"Mike...I thought you suspended him..."

"I did. He's not supposed to be here."

"Looks like I have to stay here." Stef sighs. "Go stop them before they do anything to him." She says to me.

"Well aren't you a heel anyway? Can't really help me remember?"

"Damn. I totally forgot about that."

"But don't worry. I'll teach him a lesson for you."

"Oh I know you will." Stef smirks. "Now go before it's to late."

I nod and all five of us quickly head to the curtain. We make it there in time because Drew and Dolph had jumped the barrier and circled the ring, before hopping up onto the sides. And with Wade now to his feet, and those two on the outside, Alex was surrounded, and Wade formed a sinister smirk on his face. But before they could even do anything, my music quickly hit and we all came out and stood on the stage and looked on at them for a bit, before my music stopped and we all made our way down to the ring. Wade smirked over at me, blowing me a kiss before motioning for Drew and Dolph to attack Alex. They quickly get in the ring and start to punch and kick him until he's down. That's when we run the rest of the way and slide into the ring and attack. Wade wasn't doing anything yet so we ignored him for now. We all worked together and pulled them off of Alex. Just for you, I grabbed Dolph by what little hair he did have and whipped him across the ring. Nattie and I then worked together and threw him out of the ring, and he made a hard landing with the mat outside. "Oh damn!" Stef covers her mouth. "You get him girl!" As we both were doing that, the others were working on getting Drew out of the ring as well. They get him out and that left only Wade. The guys surrounded him, while Nattie and I went over to help Alex get out of the ring and to safety. There was no way I was leaving him unattended, that's why the guys were the only ones to surround Wade. "Are you alright?" I ask concerned as we get him out of the ring. "I think I'll...be okay." He winces.

"Lets get you to the trainers and get you checked out."

Nattie and I help Alex to the back and to the trainers. After we walk in and bring him over to be looked at, I thank her. "Thanks for helping."

"It's no problem. I was glad to help. You need it, you come get me."

"I will. I think I'll okay here now. You go get prepared for your match later."

"Alright. See you later." She pats me on the shoulder before heading out. I turn and then head over to where Alex was being looked at. The trainers look him over as he winces at a few spots. "Nothing's broken. You're just going to be sore for a few days and possibly some bruising. Just ice, pain medication, and rest for the next few days."

"I'll make sure he gets the rest he needs."

"Good. I'll get you something for the pain then you'll be good to go."

Alex nods and the trainer walks off to get something. "I guess we were all right about something happening."

"We were, but I'm just glad it was me and not you out there."

"Right. I know."

"Here you go." The trainer says, handing Alex something for the pain. "Thank you." He nods. "I do think you have a match we need to get to though." He hops off the table, wincing a bit.

"That we don't have to worry about now. There's two more matches before mine. My match, Stef's match and Mike's match are the ending of the show."

"Right." He grabs his title starting to walk slowly with my help. We then make our way out of the trainer's room and back to the locker room. Once in there, I lay him down on the couch making sure he's comfortable. I grab the bag of ice from the trainers then he lifts his head so I can sit, his head resting on my lap. I then place the ice where he's the most store. "Are you going to be okay by the time my match comes around?"

"I should be." He nods. "Starting to feel a bit better already."

"Until you go to bed tonight and everything gets all stiff."

"True, but I'll deal with that when the time comes."

"Mike said he suspended Dolph. He wasn't even supposed to show up."

"That is something Dolph would do. He's known for not listening very well. I'm sure Mike will deal with him tonight to tomorrow if he shows up on Raw."

"Wanna bet Wade's done something to sort that out? It only makes sense."

"You're probably right. We'll have to tell Mike about this later. He's not going to be to happy about that."

"No. I sense I newly formed group...after seeing what we saw tonight."

"If they do, we'll just keep our little group together. They're not going to play the numbers game. We can do it too."

"They'll be outnumbered anyway."

"They will be. No matter what he tries, it's never going to be enough to get to you."

"We're definitely going right to bed when we get back to the hotel though."

"For once, I'm not even going to complain about that."

"I'm sure Mike will give you the night off tomorrow night too. Which will help."

"I'm sure he will too and yes, it'll help a lot."

"Well the trainers said to take it easy for a few days so I should have most of the week to off to rest. Me getting hurt again is not something we have to worry about."

"For me, it is."

"Hey now...I said I'd do anything to keep him from getting to you and if we getting a little hurt is what it takes to keep you safe then that's something I'm willing to do. I know you're going to worry about me, but just know that you'll still be coming home with me every night."

"And it's gonna stay that way."

"If I have anything to do about it, it's definitely going to stay that way."

I nod and lace my fingers of my free hand with his, and we turn our attention to the screen, where they replay what just happened in the match where Alex won, Drew and Dolph showed up, and then me and everyone else, especially when I threw Dolph across the ring and then Nattie and I threw him out of it. "Did that mostly for Stef. I said I would teach him a lesson for her."

"I think you did just that too." He chuckles. "Now that I see it, that was really hot." He grins.

"Well he just pisses me off."

"With the way he's been acting and treating her. I can see how he does." And then Stef and Mike are seen heading back to their room, but get stopped by Heyman.

"Mr. Mizanin please just hear me out."

"This again?" Stef groans, rolling her eyes.

"What is it Paul? If you didn't just see what happened out there, I have some things to sort out concerning Wade Barrett and his little posse."

"I'm sorry. I was to busy trying to get my client, CM Punk back in the contendership for the WWE title tonight. If you will please do us all a favor and reverse your decision and let Mr. Punk wrestle tonight, that would be the best decision you'll ever make."

"You really think I'm going to change my decision when the match isn't too far away from now? I'm sorry, my decision is final."

"Please. I beg of you. My client needs to be in this match. He's the best in the world and that title rightfully belongs to him." Heyman pleads his case. "If I may, how about we make this a triple threat match. The match still goes as planned and my client gets to be in the match. We're all happy."

"Yeah...he said no." Stef butts in.

"Oh will you shut your pretty little mouth. No one asked your opinion."

"Say what now?!" She gives him attitude.

"How about no Heyman. If I wanted a Triple Threat match, I would've made it. Sheamus wants a one on one match, not a triple threat. Now I suggest you get out of my sights before I let Sage here teach you a little lesson about respecting your boss. I will allow it this time. Don't think I will? Try me."

"You're going to regret this decision Mr. Mizanin. You're going to regret this!" Heyman rants as he storms away.

"Psh." Mike rolls his eyes.

"He's all talk and no game. I doubt we have anything to worry about."

"Exactly. Now I believe we have matches to get ready for."

"We do." She nods. "Ones that we're going to win."

"That we are."

"Lets go get ready." She grins as she starts walking toward their locker room, making sure to torture him as she walks. They reach the locker room and he allows her to get ready first. It doesn't take her too long to get ready and once she's done, he heads in to get changed while she goes and its on the couch. He comes out shortly, in his blue gear like he said he would be wearing, and one of his shirts. She can't help but to stare while biting down hard on her lip. "...damn..." She mumbles lowly to herself. "You say something?"

"No..."

"You sure?" He gives her a look.

"I-I'm sure." She stutters slightly.

"If you say so." He smirks.

She watches him as he comes back over to the couch, sitting next to her, but far enough away if someone comes in. Her eyes stay on him the whole time. "It's so hard to resist."

"Oh, I know."

"I just want to touch, but I can't." She frowns.

"Well no one should be coming in here the rest of the night. The script doesn't say anything about it."

"So I can?" She grins, scooting closer to him.

"I think so."

She cheers to herself, moving closer to him, letting her hands wander. One hand rests on his upper thigh while her other slips under his shirt, her nails moving over his chest and abs. He starts to be touchy in retaliation. She starts to lose focus on what she was doing then composes herself. To get him back, she starts to lightly nip at his neck. He loses focus himself on what he's doing, but he does manage to focus enough to grab her and pull her onto his lap. She squeaks against his neck at the sudden movement. She slowly starts to make her way up his neck to his ear, lightly nipping at his earlobe. She knows that she's getting to him because his grip on her hips had tightened. She smirks, continuing to do that a few more times before moving and kissing across his jaw slowly. Once she gets close to his lips, he eagerly presses his to hers, not able to wait anymore. His one hand moves to the back of her head, holding her in place while his other stays on her hip. Her hand moves from under his shirt and up his chest, cupping his face as she kisses him back just as eagerly. Of course with him being in his ring gear, it's much easier for things to happen, so once he feels that they both should start to calm down, he's the one to slow the kiss. She groans in protest, but lets him slowly stop the kiss. He leaves light, lingering kisses before pulling away. "Can't have things happening back here. The things you do to me..."

"How well I know." She smirks. "Seems like I've done it again."

"Yes you have."

"I'll behave for now. I want to see Shauna's match."

"Good. May not want to move for a while though."

"I'll do my best not to." But she does move so that she could see the TV to watch. "Stef..." He groans.

"Oops..." She giggles. "...sorry."

"No more moving."

"I won't. Promise."

"You better not."

"I won't." She chuckles. "There's no time for anything...I'll let you calm down."

"We can save the fun stuff for when we're back at the hotel."

"I have a feeling I'm in for it when we do get back."

"Uh..yeah."

"Oh boy." She chuckles. "I guess it's to late to say sorry then."

"More than likely."

"Looks like I'll have to get what's coming to me then."

"Mmhmm."

"Going to be a long then I suppose."

"Yes. Yes it will be."

"Oh boy." She shakes her head. "But, now I want to watch Shauna's match. It's about to happen." She says once Eve's theme goes off.

"She looks scared of that cage." Stef laughs.

"Well, she's never been in one of these matches so of course she's going to be scared."

"And not to mention she has no experience in a match like that, but Shauna has. This is gonna be good."

"Very good."

She hesitates to even get inside of the cage that's covering the ring, but manages to do so. Once in the ring, my theme goes off, Alex and I walking out on the ramp. After holding the title in the air for a few seconds, I put it back on my shoulder as Alex and I make our way down to the ring, covered with the cage and seeing Eve inside, trying to act like she's not scared, but she really is. "She can try to hide it all she wants, but we all know she's scared."

"Oh yeah."

"I so can't wait to see her face when there's no way for her to get out."

"I know right? She'll most likely try escaping early on."

"Too bad she won't be able to."

"Nope."

I make sure to give Alex a lingering kiss, just to prove to Eve that she's not taking him away from me, and to piss her off a bit. He walks around to another side of the cage, after he lets me go to head inside.

"Oh damn. Now she looks pissed. Good one Shauna." Stef laughs. Mike chuckles as well, and I hand the title off to the ref, who raises it for everyone to see, before he hands it off to another ref outside of the cage and they hand it off to one of the attendants ringside. The ref makes sure we're both ready before they close the cage door, and the bell rings to go. Eve and I stare at each other with a glare, before she decides to bolt towards the side of the cage and she starts to climb. I storm over and climb up onto the ropes, getting to Eve's height on the side of the cage and I hold onto it with one hand while I grab her by the hair and literally throw her off of the cage wall. "Dammmnnn! Already trying to get away and the match just started." Stef shakes her head. "Chicken." She snickers.

I hop down from the ropes just in time to see her scrambling for the cage door. I raise an eyebrow and shake my head, going over to her again and stomp on the hand she was reaching for the now open door with. I demand the door to be closed and it is. "It's a wonder why Eve even agreed to this match. She's not even trying. Some Diva she is."

"But if you remember, that is part of her tricks though."

"True. I'm sure Shauna won't fall for them though. She's smarter than that."

"She is." He nods. I then pick her up by the hair and start to say some things to her, and I go to throw her into one of the cage wall, but she ends up elbowing me in the gut, making me let go and hits me with a dropkick a few times. "Oh no." Stef covers her face.

"Come on Shauna. Don't let her get to you like that. You're better than her. Prove it to her." Alex cheers from outside the cage. She the stands to the side of me and does her little booty popping thing, and since I still have plenty of strength left, I spin on my back and use my feet and push her away, and she goes through the ropes, her head hitting the cage wall.

"That's my girl!" Alex claps. "Keep it up. You're doing great."

I then quickly get up and when Eve gets to her feet, holding her face and turns around and I hit her with a hard clothesline. Just because I can, I go for a pin attempt only for her to kick out. "That's alright, that's alright. Keep her down. You almost got her." Alex encourages. Then just for hell of it, I try to escape the cage, but I don't take the easy way out with the door, I take the challenging way and climb the side of the cage. "Come on...you can do it." Alex anxiously cheers. I get far, but that's when I feel my foot get grabbed. "Ugh. Hold that thought." I grumble as I start kicking Eve away. I kick her in the face a few times and that causes her to let go and hop down from the top rope where she was. I climb down the side of the cage and make sure to hold on as I stand on the top rope. I then jump and hit her with a cross body.

"Cover her! Cover her! Cover her!" Alex encourages. I nod, but I don't cover her just yet. I take a page out of her book and I climb to the top turnbuckle, looking behind me to make sure she's not moving. Just to mock her, I hit her with one of her own moves and that's the moonsault from the top turnbuckle. I change my mind on covering her because that's just too easy. I kick her and punch her a few times before attempting to climb again. "Go go go go! She's still down!" I use all my strength and I finally get to the top. I then swing my leg over and hold onto the top as I'm now on the outside of the cage and climbing down. When I'm far enough down, I touch my feet to the floor and I win. The bell rings as my theme plays. Since Alex was on that side waiting, he scooped me up in a hug as one of the refs brought over my title. I take it from him and I let go of Alex long enough for my hand to be risen in victory. Alex raises my other hand, pointing at me. Once my hands are let go, Alex pulls me to him, giving me a soft victory kiss. Over the cheering crowd, I could hear Eve hitting the side of the cage in frustration and anger, and all I can do is smirk. Eve keeps screaming at us as me and Alex start to head back up the ramp. I turn around, walking backwards up the ramp, holding the title high sending Eve smirk the whole time.

"Someone's a sore loser."

"That's all she's even been. Nothing but a sore loser. It's either her way or no way, but not this time."

"No, and I believe we have a match to get you out there for." Mike grins.

"That we do." She grins, carefully getting off his lap.

"And you don't have to worry, I'm calmed down by now." He remarks.

"Good. We don't need anyone seeing that out there." She chuckles.

"No, that would be bad."

"I'll have to be more careful next time."

"Yes, you'll have to be." He chuckles.

"But it's so much fun though." She laughs as they head out of the room.

"For you."

"Yes, for me." She grins. "You'll get me back for it though...you always do."

"Yes I will, and yes I do."

"After we win, you can have all the fun you want." She smirks.

"I plan on it."

"Oh boy." She chuckles as they reach the curtain, seeing Natalya already there waiting to go out. Stef goes up to her and they both wish each other good luck in the match, knowing it's going to be a good one. Before they could really say anything else, her theme hit and she made her way out and down tot he ring.

"You're gonna do great." Mike assures her.

"I have a feeling I will." Stef shakes her nerves out. "Just nervous." She takes a deep breath.

"It's normal. Your first pay-per-view and all."

"I know." She takes a few deep breaths. "I think I'm ready."

"Good. Now let's get out there." He grins, as Natalya's music fades and hers starts. As soon as her theme hits and she walks out in front of the crowd, all her nerves go away and she gets pumped, even though it's mostly boos. She does her poses at the top of the ramp before Mike and her head down the ramp to the ring, a smirk plastered on her face. When they reach the ring, Mike walks around to stand on another side while Stef gets into the ring and does her poses in there. After doing her poses, her music fades and she stands across from Natalya, glaring at her. The ref makes sure the two of them are both ready before the bell rings. When it does ring, that's when they both circle and lock up and she catches Stef around the midsection, and she tries to pry her hands apart. "Come on Sage. Just like I taught you. You got it." Mike encourages. She manages to get her grip loosened and then gets her quickly in a side headlock, applying pressure like Mike taught her. "That's it! Good job, good job! Keep that hold tight."

Natalya starts to elbow her in the stomach to get her to let go, but that only causes her to apply more pressure. She makes her way over to the ropes and ends up pushing her off and when she comes back, she hits Natalya with a powerful shoulder block that knocks her off her feet. "Keep it up! You're doing great! Just keep her down." She drops down quickly going for an early pin, but she kicks out at one. She then crawls over her and starts throwing punches until the ref has to pull her off. "Oh come on! She had enough time!" Mike complains. "Do your job right!" She backs up into the corner and hops up to the top and waits for Natalya to get up. When she does, Stef does another thing that Mike taught her and that was the double axhandle to the head as she jumped down. She goes for another cover, but Natalya kicks out. Stef gets a bit frustrated and that's when she helps her up, getting behind her and pulling her arms back while driving both feet into her spine. "That's right." Mike smirks. "Keep that up and she won't last long. Keep applying pressure. You got it."

"Ask her!" Stef screams at the ref. He asks her if she wants to give up, but she keeps telling him no. "She'll give up. Keep the hold on her!" She then starts to lean back more so that she's now holding Natalya in the air a bit, balancing on her feet. "You got her now! She's going to tap." Mike yells. "Tap. Tap. Tap." He starts to chant. Stef realizes that she's not going to give up so she lets her go, making her land face first as she falls forward.

"You don't have to get her that way. Show her what you've got. Let her have it all."

"Come on...come on..." She taunts as she readies herself for when she gets up. When she does and turns around, that's when she hits her with a spear. Mike is screaming for her to cover her, and she does, unfortunately Natalya kicks out at the very last second before 3.

"Come on ref! That was 3! Learn how to count!" Mike yells at the ref.

Stef hits the canvas in frustration, and leans against the ropes to figure out how she's going to beat her. "Sage...you've got her where you want her. Do your finisher." Mike says so she can hear. She nods and waits for her to get up. Once she does, she puts her in the position for the finisher and then she hits it.

"Cover! Go go go!" She quickly covers her and Mike counts along with the ref, hitting three. Her theme goes off as Mike cheers outside of the ring. She gets to her knees, running her fingers through her hair. She then stands up, getting her hand raised in victory as Mike slides into the ring to congratulate her. He raises her other hand in victory and points to her, making sure everyone knows that she's won, whether they like it or not. She smirks to the crowd as they continue to boo her. They let go of her hands and she goes over to each corner doing her poses while still smirking at the crowd. Then once she's done, he holds the ropes open for her to get out first. He follows after and then follows her back up the ramp. The only reason why they both didn't stick around, is because Sheamus would be going out first for Mike's match.

"You did amazing out there." He gives her a hug once they get behind the curtain.

"Well, I did have you out there cheering for me." She grins.

"Yes, I see that it helped."

"Very much so. Just like I'll be doing out there for you."

"Wouldn't want it any other way."

"And you won't have to."

"That's right."

"Doesn't look like we have to wait long." She says as Sheamus walks up.

"Nope. And after this, we go back to the hotel for you know what."

"I do know and I can't wait." She winks at him. It isn't long before Sheamus goes out to his music, and they wait until he's done for them to go out next. Once he's in the ring, they hit Mike's music. They head out as he does all his poses at the top of the ramp, holding the title up before throwing it over his shoulder and walking to the ring. She follows confidently behind him as he runs to the ring then jumps on the side doing his entrance pose. As he gets into the ring, she walks around to stand on the commentary side, watching as he does all his in-ring stuff before standing before Sheamus, and then handing the title off to the ref. The ref shows it to Sheamus who nods before it gets handed to one of the ringside technicians. "Come on Miz! You so got this!" She yells just as the bell rings. He then takes his shirt off and tosses it to the outside, not caring where it lands. She bites her lip, hiding it the best she can before she goes over to pick up his shirt. She holds onto that while the match begins. They circle before locking up and Sheamus is the one to push Mike into the corner. Mike pushes off and knees Sheamus in the gut before hitting him with back to back hits, until Sheamus comes back with a hard punch. He bodyslams Mike and pins him, only getting the one count.

"He's not going down that easy. Don't even try whitey!" Stef yells. "It's still early. You've got time. Focus."

Mike rolls out of the ring to recover a bit, take some time, but Sheamus comes right after him. Mike gets back into the ring and Sheamus climbs up onto the side of the ring and blocks a punch from Mike and then goes to slam him face first into the top turnbuckle. But Mike blocks that and drops Sheamus on his arm, onto the top rope, and then using that same arm, doing it again to the bottom rope.

"Keep that going! Wear the arm out. You're doing good. Come on Miz." Stef encourages while clapping.

Mike rolls out of the ring again and this time sends Sheamus shoulder first into the steel ring post. He throws him back into the ring, and goes for the cover, getting a one count. He then follows up with a knee to the spine and then works on the injured arm some more. Sheamus gets up and then starts throwing punches, getting out of the hold. He charges at Mike in the corner, but he moves and Sheamus ends up hitting the corner shoulder first, and then Mike hits Sheamus with his corner clothesline move. "Yes! That's how you get it done! Show him who's the best!" He then goes to the outside, and then climbs to the top turnbuckle. When Sheamus gets up and turns around, he hits him with the double axhandle. He follows that up with a couple kicks to the face. And then a DDT on the non-injured on, followed by another pin attempt, but Sheamus kicks out at 2 and 1/2.

"Damn it." She mutters. "That's alright. It's still early. You'll get him. I know you can do it."

Sheamus crawls to the corner and Mike meets him there with kicks to the back and chest, the ref having to pull him off. Mike backs up for another corner clothesline, but Sheamus avoids it and knocks Mike down, and he takes control of the match, until Mike gets out of the Celtic Cross and kicks him in the chest, making him stumble away. But just then the lights go out.

"What the hell?!" Stef looks around confused, trying to see through the darkness. She can barely see what's going on what with the flashes from people's cameras going off. When the flashes go off, she can see more than just Mike and Sheamus in the ring. There's one more person and they're attacking someone. The lights then come back on and it's revealed to be Punk and he's attacking Mike. The ref calls for the bell and the match ends in a DQ.

"Oh hell no!" She grits her teeth, jumping up on the side of the ring starting to yell at Punk. "What the hell are you doing?! Get off him!" She screams over the roaring of the crowd. And that's when Heyman comes around, telling her to get down and mind her own business. She gives him a look before shoving him away with her foot so he falls to the ground. She smirks as he starts yelling at her. She climbs through the rope, getting in the ring and going over to Punk. She tries getting him off Mike only to be pushed to the other side of the ring, bouncing off the ropes. "Oh that's it." She grumbles, storming over and kicking him in the head, before pulling him off with all the strength she had and throwing him across the ring backwards. She starts to help Mike up while looking over her shoulder to see Punk not in the ring, but on the side from falling out with Heyman by his side.

"Mike are you alright?"

"I'll be fine." He grimaces. "What happened?"

"Punk. He attacked you."

"What the?" He starts, trying to get up. "Did he touch you?"

"After I tried getting him off of you. He pushed me off, but I took care of him. Threw him back so hard he fell out of the ring."

"Good one." He chuckles slightly. "Lets just get out of here."

"Hold on..." She walks to the side of the ring, demanding for his title. She walks back over to him, helping him to the ropes. "...now we can go." He nods and they both get out and head back up the ramp. "Maybe the celebrating tonight isn't such a good idea. I don't know what he did to me, but I...ow...feel like I've been hit by a truck." He mutters to her, wincing.

"That's the last thing on my mind right now. All I care about is you feeling better." She tells him as they head backstage. "To the trainers with you." He nods as they both head there. "The good thing out of all of this though is that we both won."

"That's a very good thing. We'll have our celebration soon."

They reach the trainers and head in, Mike going over to get checked out. After a bit, they say he'll be just fine, just sore. He's given ice and pain meds before being able to go on his way. He leans on Stef for support as they head back to the locker room. Once there, she opens the door and they walk back in. "Think you'll need help changing or will you be alright?"

"I think I'll be okay. But if I need any help I'll call for you."

"Alright." She nods, letting him go so he can go change. After he heads in, she starts to get changed back into her clothes in a different area of the room. She gets done before him then goes and sits on the couch after getting their things together.

"Ready?" She asks.

"Ready." He nods.

"Oh my god that ass. It hasn't been a good night for both you and Mike tonight." I say to Alex, who still hasn't move from where he was laying, since he was comfortable.

"He'll do anything to get his hands on that title again. That was not very deserving of him at all."

"No. Well I suppose we both should get changed and get going."

"That would be a good idea." He nods, slowly getting up.

"I'll let you go first."

"Thanks." He half smiles. "If I need help, I'll call for you."

"Alright. And once I'm changed and we're back in our hotel room, you can go back to being comfortable. I know you didn't want to move from where you were laying again."

"Not really, but can't exactly go out in this." He chuckles, referring to his attire still being on.

"No." I laugh.

"So, I'll be right back."

"Right." I nod.

He then heads back into the changing area, taking his time since he's still sore. He comes out a short time later all changed and ready to go after I change. When I come out, with my bag in hand, I grab whatever else I brought with me, lacing my fingers with his before we leave the room and make our way out of the arena, to our car in the parking lot. "I'll drive this time so you can rest." I say, after putting my things in the back.

"That's why you're the best." He kisses my cheek.

"I know." I grin. I help him get in the passenger's side then help him with his seatbelt. Once he's all settled, I go over to the drivers side, getting and buckling my seatbelt. When that's all done, I start to head for the hotel. The traffic wasn't too bad and we made it back just fine. We do the usual, grabbing our things once we get out of the car. I make sure to lock it before we head inside, getting onto the elevator and heading up to our floor, where we make it to our room and I slide the card in the slot unlocking the door and we walk in.

"You go get changed. I got all this." I take his bag from him after walking in so he can get into more comfortable clothes.

"You sure?"

"Yeah go ahead."

He nods, giving me a quick kiss before going to get something to wear. Once he has that, he heads into the bathroom to change while I put the bags away and change myself. After I change, I climb into bed and under the blankets. Leaning back against the pillows and headboard, I do a last check through my phone and such as wait for him to come out of the bathroom. He comes out shortly after you get in bed, putting his clothes with his bag before heading for the bed. Once there, he pulls the covers back and climbs into bed. "Much better." He says as he gets comfortable.

"Good. As long as you feel better then I'm not as worried."

"You shouldn't be worried, I'm okay. I know you can't help it, but I'm saying. I'm gonna keep telling you I'm okay too."

"You better not be lying to me." I try to be serious. "I'll find out...I always do." I give him a look.

"I'm not lying. I'm telling the truth. Sure I may be sore, but I'm okay. No broken bones, nothing."

"As long as you say so." I bite my lip. "Just a natural reaction for me to worry."

"I know. As it is for me when you get hurt. It just shows how much we care about each other, which is a lot."

"Exactly."

"I have a pretty good idea. With what you did tonight, that shows how much you do care."

"But you look tired. Maybe we should get some sleep." I add.

"Maybe we should."

I reach over and turn off the light before moving and carefully snuggling into his side, my head resting on his chest. He rests his arm over my shoulder, holding me as close as he can without it hurting. We both say goodnight to each other before we end up drifting off to sleep. Stef and Mike however have just gotten back tot he hotel and walked into their room.

"You go get changed and I'll get everything put away." She tells him as she takes his bag from him. He nods and grabs some clothes from his bags and heads into the bathroom to change. While he does that, she gets changed in the room itself. Once she's done, she goes over to the bed, climbing in and pulling the covers down as she waits for him to come out. The bathroom door opens shortly after and he walks out, all ready for bed. She looks over at him with a sad face since he looks to be in pain. She pats the spot on the bed next to her after he puts his clothes away. He comes over and climbs into bed next to her, carefully so that he doesn't cause anymore pain to himself than what he's feeling already.

"Anything I can do to help?" She asks, knowing the answer.

"Just you being here for me helps. I took some of the pain meds so they should be kicking in soon."

"That makes me fell a little better." She half smiles as she lays down next to him.

"I don't know what I'd do if you weren't here."

"You're never going to have to find out either. I'll always be here to take care of you."

"As will I for you."

"I don't really know what I would do without you either." She lightly runs her fingers up his arm in a soothing motion. "Maybe just sitting home, still wishing for the day I met you." She adds.

"That might be, but I'm sure you would've met me eventually with the help of Shauna."

"Yeah, I know."

"But, you're here now and that's all that matters."

"Very true."

"That's the best thing ever." He smiles. "Love you."

"Love you too." She lightly kisses his lips. "Now...time for sleep. You need it."

"We both need it."

"True, but you more than me."

"Right." He nods.

He motions for her to move closer to him, but she hesitates. He assures her he'll be fine and she carefully lays her head on his shoulder so most of her weight is on the bed. His arm goes around her the best it can. "Alright, time to sleep."

"Mhm." She nods. She lightly moves her fingers over his chest, trying to ease him a bit more. She feels him start to relax then when she looks up she sees that he's fallen asleep. She smiles to herself, resting her head back on his shoulder. The sound of his heartbeat and breathing put her at ease and she soon falls asleep herself.


	25. Night Off

Back to the beginning of another week. I had woken up before Alex, who was peacefully sleeping. Being careful not to wake him, I move from the bed and get dressed for most of the day at least. I decide to let him sleep more and I would go out and get something for breakfast for us both. It didn't take long since there was a little cafe next to the hotel. After getting what I wanted, I headed back up to the room. When I walked in, Alex was just starting to wake up, reaching on my side of the bed looking for me.

"I'm over here." I say as I put everything on the table. He groans, rolling over to face me.

"Come back to bed." He sleepily says.

"Then everything I got for breakfast will get cold."

"You got breakfast?" He asks, rubbing his eyes.

"Mmhmm."

"Thought I smelt something good."

"Wanted to let you sleep after last night, since you need the rest."

"I did, thank you." He props himself on his elbows, smiling.

"Always thinking of you."

"Of course." He gets up from the bed, walking over to me, giving me a kiss.

"How are you feeling anyway?"

"A little sore, but nothing to bad."

"Well that's good."

"A very good thing. Even better since I got the night off."

"I've got the night off too."

"That makes things even better."

"No matches, but Mike wants me to open the show, talk about what I want, including my win last night."

"Any thoughts on what you're going to say?"

"Not yet. But I got plenty of time to think about it."

"True." He nods. "This is really good. Is it from the hotel?"

"Next door to the hotel."

"I didn't think it was from here. It's to good to be." He chuckles.

"Some hotels do have good food though."

"Yeah, but we've stay here before and I really didn't like the food."

"Which I remembered."

"One of the reasons you're the best."

"You are too."

"Any plans for today?"

"Well seeing as you need to rest, staying in the room all day can get boring. So I was just thinking relaxing things maybe. Stuff that doesn't require you to do much. Maybe the indoor pool, and I know the jacuzzi will definitely help you relax."

"That all sounds really good. I say the pool for a bit then the jacuzzi after."

"That's exactly what I was thinking."

"Once we're done, we can get ready then we should be good to go."

"Good idea."

We both finish eating before cleaning everything up. When that's all done, we both start to get ready, taking our time since we're not in a rush.

"Do you want to pick out what I should wear?" I grin.

"I'd love to." He grins.

"I knew you would."

He goes over to my things and rummages though until he comes to one he likes. That one is obviously blue, seeing as that is his favorite color on me. Once he pulls it out, he turns around to show me. "Of course it's blue." I chuckle, taking it from him.

"What can I say, I love the color on you."

"Which is why almost all my clothes are blue."

"Which I love."

"I know you do." I grin. "Well I shall be right back then." I add, heading into the bathroom.

He nods going to get changed himself while I do. It doesn't take me very long and I come back out to go through my things, to find a coverup to put on over the swimsuit just until we get down to the pool area. "Do you have to put that on?" He groans at his view being taken away.

"It's just until we get down there. Do you really want others staring?"

"No..."

"Then I think you can survive until we get down there."

"I do think I can."

"Good."

We gather up a few things that we both may need before we're ready. We head out and to the elevators, heading down to the main floor and heading to the pool area. It's not too crowded and we find a place to sit easily, setting our things down. "Can that come off now?" He asks, wanting my coverup off.

"I suppose." I laugh at his eagerness.

"Yesss." He cheers.

"Should I do it or do you wanna help?"

"I'll help." He answers quickly. He walks closer to me, lifting it over my head. once that's off, he drops it on the chair then continues to stare while his hands move down my arms to my waist. "Gorgeous."

"Like always."

"All for you too." He grins, kissing me quick.

"Of course."

"I think it's time we get in the water though." He smirks.

"Uh oh, I know that look."

"You do." He picks me up, heading for the water.

I squeak as he picks me up and hoists me over his shoulder, heading towards the side of the pool. "At least you gave me a good view." I laugh.

"Only the best for you."

"You drop me in the water first, you're going down with me."

"I would never do that." He says with a sly smile.

"I can hear the smile in your voice."

"I have no idea what you're talking about." He gets to the edge of the pool.

"Suuure."

He stands at the edge for a bit, then out of nowhere he lets me go, jumping in after. I come up to the surface first before he does and when he does, I splash him. He splashes me back, starting a splash fight. "Okay okay, I give up."

"I win." He grins, reaching out and pulling me to him, his arms going around my waist.

"This time."

"You'll get me back."

"Yes I will."

"Right now...all I want is to hold you."

"Nothing wrong with that."

"Nope. I missed that this morning."

"I'm sorry about that."

"Don't be. It was very sweet of you to go get us breakfast."

"I figured you would want something when you woke up. Instead of going out somewhere and getting something for once."

"You just know me so well." He grins, kissing me.

"I do." I mumble against his lips. He keeps the kiss going for as long as he can while his hands start to wander. I decide to have a little fun with him. So as I'm kissing him back, my hands wander as well. They move down to his abs and rest there, just so he doesn't get suspicious. Then when he least expects it, I press my fingers into both of his indents and then quickly pull away from the kiss and from his arms, swimming away from him with a smirk on my face.

"...you're so...going to...get it..."

"Am I? I'm just having fun."

"Oh I know...my turn now." He smirks goig under the water.

"Crap..."

Since he's under the water, he can move more quickly. Before I know it, he grabs my legs, starting to pull me down. I open my eyes under the water so I can see him and I shake my head amusedly at him with a smile on my face. He pulls me over to him, pressing his lips to mine as he slowly goes to the surface. When we do come to the surface, we break the kiss to get our air back from being underwater. "So you got me back. Not as bad as you usually get me back, but still."

"I'm saving that for later." He grins.

"Oh boy."

"Oh boy is right."

"Any way I can prepare?"

"I don't really think so."

"Oh darn."

"You'll enjoy it. You always do." He smirks.

"I do."

"That's what I thought." He kisses me quick, squeezing lightly on my thighs as he does.

"...like that..."

"And that's just the start." He smirks against my lips.

"Always is."

"Mhm."

Meanwhile with Mike and Stef, they didn't have to worry about media because they had the morning off for once. So they both were able to sleep in a bit. She really didn't get much sleep since she kept waking up to check on him during the night. At one point, she rolled away from him now knowing it. When she started to stir, she felt an arm across her lower back and a head on her shoulder. She looks out of the corner of her eyes and sees that it's Mike, and she can't help bu smile. She lays there with her eyes closed slightly trying to get a bit more sleep. He pulls her closer to him, nuzzling her neck. At that point, she's awake just laying there letting him sleep for a bit longer. It isn't until a few minutes or so after that when she feels him start to stir, starting to move around a bit more. He starts to press light kisses to her neck trying to wake her since he thinks she's still asleep. She lays there for a bit just enjoying the feeling. "Wake up." He says quietly.

"...I am..." She mumbles into her pillow.

"How long have you been?"

"I don't know...about 10 minutes or so."

"No...not really."

"Aww."

"It's alright. I got enough rest though."

"As long as you did."

"How about you? How did you sleep?" She rolls onto her side, facing him.

"I slept okay."

"I could tell, although you did look a bit uncomfortable at times."

"How...you were up all night weren't you?"

"Kinda..."

"You were."

"I was just worried about you. Kept waking up to check on you."

"I'm sorry you felt that way." He frowns.

"No. You have nothing to be sorry about. It's just me over thinking things to much."

"You were just concerned, it's ok."

"I'll always be concerned about you."

"I know."

"I think taking things easy today would be the best thing though."

"That sounds good." He nods.

"Maybe get some breakfast first then maybe the pool or Jacuzzi?"

"You always have great ideas."

"I do, don't I?" She chuckles.

"Yes, yes you do."

"What would you ever do without me?"

"I really don't know." He chuckles.

"You'll never have to find out either." She kisses him lightly.

"Good."

"You can rest while I get ready if you want."

"Alright." He nods.

"Unless you want me to wait until you're ready to get up?" She asks since his hold on her is still tight.

"Maybe wait a little bit longer."

"I had a feeling you were going to say that...grabby." She chuckles as he pulls her closer to him.

"Can you blame me?" He chuckles.

"No...I missed that last night." She carefully snuggles into him.

"I missed it too."

"Are you sure you're able to? You're not to sore?"

"Well everything is all stiff from sleeping. Maybe I'll be good when I've moved around a bit and took some pain meds."

"Right. Want me to get you one? It's right on the nightstand. I put them there for you with water in case you needed them.

"Of course. And please." He lets her go so she can get them for him. She gets up and walks around the bed so he does not have to move. Once she has them, she hands them to him and opens the water for him. After he's done, she puts the water back on the table, then got back and laid in her spot. "Cold." She shivers, moving closer to him to get warm.

"Say no more." He says, wrapping the blankets around them, along with holding her as close to him as she could get.

"Mmm...much better."

"Yes, much better." He grins.

"Now I don't want to move again. Not for awhile anyway."

"And we won't have to."

"Good." She stifles a yawn.

"Maybe take this chance to get more sleep."

"Maybe, but I don't want to." She whines a bit.

"Well if you get tired, don't fight it."

"No promises."

"Alright." He nods.

Since he knows that she's really tired, but fighting it, he starts to run his hand over her back. Before she knows it, she's out. He looks down smiling at her as he watches her sleep. It's a few hours later and she starts to stir, his arms still around her while he looks at her. "Feel better?"

"...hm?" She mumbles, slowly opening her eyes. "How long did I sleep for?"

"A few hours."

"Wow. I must have been more tired than I thought."

"Well if you were up all night, I would think so."

"True." She nods. "How late is it?"

"About 10."

"Oh. That's not bad."

"No. Plenty of time to do what we want."

"I say we eat after I wake up more."

"Sounds good." He nods.

She lays there for a bit trying to wake up, but nothing seems to be working. She keeps moving closer to him, snuggling into him more wanting to go back to sleep.

"I can feel that you're still tired."

"You're just that comforting."

"Oh I know."

"I can't help it."

"I understand. You had trouble sleeping last night. We all have those nights."

"Yeah..." She chews her lip. "...but, I do need to wake up..." She looks up at him through her lashes.

"I know just the thing then." He grins.

"Do you now?"

"Yes I do. The same thing that works every time."

"And what would that be?"

"Like you should have to ask." He chuckles, before shifting so he can lean down and he presses his lips to hers. She smiles into the kiss as her arms go around his neck, pulling him as close as he can get, but doing it gently. Her one hand goes to his hair while the other stays on the back of his neck. One of his hands were resting on her cheek, and his other hand was free to do what he wanted to do with it. After keeping it resting on her back for a while, he moves it to rest on her hip. His fingers move lightly over her skin causing her to arch into him more. she starts to run her fingers over the back of his neck in retaliation. That causes him to start to make the kiss harder, kissing her more eagerly then before. She smirks, because he loves getting that reaction out of her. He holds off on doing it again for a few moments and then catches her off guard when he does it again, but a bit harder. A louder moan comes from her roughly, tugging at his hair more. He does it one last time before moving his hand up to her hip again and to her side, before moving it to her back and under her shirt, moving his fingers along her spine slightly. She shivers at his touch as goosebumps start to form. The kiss starts to get more rough and she hooks her one leg around his so they're as close as they can get.

In retaliation, he starts to get closer and closer to the sensitive spot on her neck, smirking when he feels her tense the closer he gets. She bites down hard on her lip as he grazes over the spot doing her best to relax. He knows it's getting to her so he hovers over the spot, letting his breath hit it. She makes a few noises at the torture he's causing, tugging on his hair more roughly.

"Patience is wearing thin, isn't it?" He chuckles.

"...uh huh..." She slowly nods.

"I'm doing my job then."

"...you are..."

"You'll never know when I decide to touch that spot."

"...you're...killing...me..."

"I know."

"...Mike..." She whines.

"I'm having my fun."

"I can tell..."

"As long as it's waking you up..."

"...it is..."

"Good. But I do think I still need to do one thing before I'm done."

"Uh oh."

"Uh oh is right."

"Don't go to crazy."

"Promise."

"Good."

"Now where was I?"

"Torturing me." She chuckles.

"Oh yes. Thank you."

He leans back down, brushing his lips over the spot once more. She tenses up, biting her lip to contain the noises. Since he knows she's holding back, he once again moves his hand down to her thigh and as he goes after the spot, he squeezes her thigh again. This time she can't control the noises that come from her and they're clear to him, though they are muffled by his shoulder. Her fingers dig into his shoulder the more to goes after the spot. He keeps going until he feels a mark is starting to form, but a coverable one at least. He smirks when he sees it slowly forming, and leaves lingering kisses along her skin. He slowly makes his way to her lips and when he gets there, she presses her lips to his hard in an eager kiss, much more eager than before. He keeps the kiss going for longer than she expected, and when he pulls away, she can't help but whine a bit.

"More later." He kisses her quick.

"Counting on it." She says between breaths.

"You're most likely pretty much wide awake now."

"I actually am. You always know how to wake me up."

"Yes I do."

"Maybe we should get up now?"

"That would be a good idea."

"You just have to let go." She chuckles. "I'll let you pick my swim suit if you do." She smirks.

"Deal." He says, letting her go. They untangle themselves then get out of bed, him heading right over to her things to find a suit he wants. He searches for a bit before finding his favorite one, it being pink of course. "How did I know you would pick that one?" She chuckles, taking it from him.

"Because you know me."

"I do. All to well."

She moves from the bed and heads into the bathroom to change into the swimsuit. Once in there, she does her normal routine, lightly doing her makeup. She pulls her hair back in a low ponytail and covers up the mark he left the best she could. She shakes her head amusedly as she grabs her clothes and heads back into the room. "I see you went crazy." She laughs, referring to the mark he left.

"Oops."

"Luckily I was able to cover it up so it's not as noticeable."

"I did make sure you would be able to."

"I could, but it took some work."

"My bad."

"You just couldn't help yourself, I know." She amusedly says as she gets her coverup, putting it on.

"Awww." He says quietly at his view being covered up.

"It'll come off. Once we're at the pool area."

"I'm taking it off."

"I figured as much." She laughs.

"Well of course."

She grabs a few things they might need then puts them into a bag along with some towels. "Alright. I can tell you're getting anxious. I'm all ready now."

"Good. Let's go." He takes her hand, lacing their fingers together as he hurries to the elevators. "Slow down there." She giggles.

"Sorry." He chuckles.

"You just want this off. I know."

"So bad."

"You'll get the chance."

"I know I will."

"And soon too." She says as the doors open. He of course hurries them both onto the elevator. She laughs amused as they step in then head down to the pool area. Once they get there, there were quite a few people there. They were able to find a spot to set their things down and once they were down, he started playing with her cover up. "Oh go ahead." She laughs. He grins and pulls it up and over her head, tossing it onto the bag she set down. His hands then start to wander down her arms and sides before they rest on her waist. "Happy now?"

"Very."

"Good." She grins. "How about we go in the water?" She runs her hands down his chest, pressing her fingers into his indents before dashing away.

"Ohhh you're so in for it now."

"Have to catch me first." She calls over her shoulder.

"That won't be a problem!"

She looks over her shoulder to see him catching up to her quickly. "Eep." She squeaks, trying to get away. But that's when she spots Alex and I, in one of the Jacuzzis surrounding the pool. She goes to say hi, and that distracts her long enough for Mike to catch her.

"Got you." He smirks.

"Oh no fair." She pouts.

"Told you I would get you."

"You did and if I did say hi to Shauna and Alex, you wouldn't have got me.

"But you just had to stop running away, therefore I caught you."

"True." She shrugs. "What's your plan now?" She raises a brow.

"I think we're heading into the pool now." He grins.

"Uh..." She starts to say until he hoists her over his shoulder. "Thanks for the view." She grins, smacking his butt.

"You're oh so welcome."

Since she's stuck there, she drags her nails over his skin right above the waist of his swim trunks.

"Am I going to have to drop you into the water?"

"No." She quickly says, retracting her hands.

"That's what I thought."

"Just having my fun."

"And you know what that fun does to me..."

"Yes I do." She smirks doing it one more time, but quickly.

"We're definitely going in the water now." He smirks.

"If you say so." She grins.

"But you won't have to worry about me dropping you in. I'll be nice about it. Use the stairs."

"Aren't you just the sweetest."

"Yes I am."

"That or I just got really lucky." She laughs.

"Or both."

"I think it's just luck." She laughs. She decides to have more fun while she can so she can run her nails over his skin as she kisses where she can reach, making sure to use her tongue as she does so.

"You're making it very difficult to make it to the stairs of the pool."

"Oops." She giggles. "Just having my fun while I can."

"How about waiting until we're in the water?"

"I suppose I can do that."

He nods and goes the rest of the way to the stairs of the pool, walking into the water. Once he gets out far enough, he helps her down off his shoulders making sure to hold her close to him. Her arms go around his neck, her legs around his waist.

"You know you're not going anywhere now right?" He grins.

"Somehow, I knew that."

"Good."

"I don't want you to let me go anyway." She clings to him.

"And I never will, until you want me to."

"Right now...never."

"Right." He nods.

She lays her head on his shoulder, burying it into his neck.

"Comfortable?"

"Mmhmm."

"You have that affect on me."

"All the time."

"Exactly." She moves her head from his neck looking around the pool area.

"Looking for something?"

"Just thought I saw someone...guess not."

"Ziggler?"

"Yeah..." She bites her lip.

"I can assure you he's not here."

"I hope not...after last night, I've been on edge."

"I know."

"Now whenever I see someone with blonde hair, I think it's him. But, it was just Alex and Shauna leaving." She says since we're no longer there.

"I promise I'll try and do something about all of this. Wade, him, and Drew. I'm sure they'll have something big planned for tonight like something in the ring or whatever."

"Probably. I have a feeling they're all working together to get to me and Shauna somehow. I don't like it at all."

"We'll just have to keep a close eye on all of them."

"Good. I don't ever want to be away from you until they're taken care of."

"That's why you're not going anywhere without me or if you have to be you will be with someone I trust."

"I hope that never has to happen."

"I hope not."

"We'll just have to wait and see." She lays her head back on his shoulder, nuzzling his neck.

"Yes, but let's not worry about it right now. It's for the best."

"Right." She nods. He starts to run his fingers over her back trying his best to relax her the best he can.

"Getting relaxed?"

"A bit, yeah."

"As long as it's doing something."

"It's calming me down so it's working."

"Good."

He does that for a bit longer, kissing along her shoulder as he does. She shifts a bit since it tickles then settles down and starts to relax more. He keeps one hand moving over her back, his other moving and resting on her hip for now. As he does, they both end up floating around in the water. They stay in for a bit longer before they decide to head over to the jacuzzi. She stays close to hi mas they walk over since she saw a few guys starting and making gestures to her. "Disgusting." She mutters, rolling her eyes.

"Don't worry about them."

"I'm not." She gives him a passionate kiss making sure it lasts a good amount of time.

"Give them something to stare at."

"Exactly." She glances over to see them not looking anymore. "Problem solved."

"Good. They got the point then."

"I believe they did." She smirks. "Now...shall we?"

"We shall."

She steps in with him holding her hand until she sit down. When she's all settled, he steps in, sitting next to her with his arm over my shoulders.

"Now this feels good." She sighs in content, laying her head on his shoulder.

"It really does." He nods.

"I bet it feels good on all your sore muscles too."

"It's helping for sure."

"Good. That's what we need to happen. You need to be relaxed for tonight."

"Well it's definitely working."

"That's what I want to hear."

"Considering the meds were starting to wear off a bit."

"Maybe we should head up soon so you can get more then."

"This is helping though. I should be good until we decide to head back up."

"As long as you're sure."

"I'm positive."

"Alright."

"I appreciate the concern though."

"You're welcome, but like I said, I'll always be concerned about you. Always have and always will be."

"Touche."

They start to relax even more, letting the warm water and the jets soothe any aches they have. After sitting in there for a bit, they decide to get out and grab their towels to get dried off.

"All this was a great idea."

"I'm just full of them." She grins.

"Yes you are."

"I've got another one too."

"Oh? And what's that?"

"We go back to the room, get cleaned up then lay in bed and cuddle until we have to leave."

"Now I love that idea."

"I knew you would." She smirks.

"That's just what we both need."

"Which is why I suggested it."

"Of course."

"Just have to get everything together then we can go."

"Right." They get everything that they brought down into the bag she brought with them then they head back up to the room. When they get to their floor, they walk to their door and then head in. They then go over to their things and find dry and comfortable clothes to change into. After she gets those, she puts her wet clothes in the bathroom, hanging them up so they can dry. once that's done, she heads back out into the room to see him waiting in bed for her. She waks over to the bed, climbing in and laying her head on his chest while his arms go around her. "Much better."

"Very. Now we don't have to more until much later."

"Nope. So what're you wearing tonight? Any hints?"

"Hmm...should I make you wait or..." She teases, pretending to think.

"Stef..."

"Alright." She giggles. "Clothes." She tries to keep a straight face.

"Oh well I would hope it would be clothes." He laughs.

"Well you wanted a hint and I gave you one." She laughs.

"What kind of clothes?"

"A skirt. And that's all you're getting."

"I can deal with that."

"You're going to have to unitl I get ready." She chuckles.

"Don't worry. I'll be able to last."

"I'm sure since your having fun with what I have on now."

"I am. I'll have even more fun tonight."

"Oh boy. Sounds like you're up to something."

"Maybe."

"I guess I'm in for what I did at the pool?"

"You'll see."

"That look tells me I am."

"I repeat, you'll see."

"If you say so." She looks at him unconvinced. "I'm surprised you're not trying it now."

"Saving it all for tonight." He smirks.

"Uh oh."

"Oh yeah."

"Sorry?" She looks at him through her lashes.

"I don't think that can save you this time." He chuckles.

"Darn." She fake pouts.

"So you'll have to wait and see."

"Then I can't wait."

"And I can't wait to see your skirt." He grins.

"Of course you can't." She giggles.

"Touchy." You add.

"Can't help it." He grins. "I love when you wear my shirts."

"How well I know."

"You just look so good in my clothes. Even better than I do."

"Well I wouldn't say that, you look awfully good in your own clothes."

"I do, don't I?" He chuckles. "You just make them look sexy and that's something I could never do."

"Well..."

"...you do look really sexy in them."

"To me anyway." She continues.

"That's all that matters. It's all for you and only you now."

"Good. I would hope so."

"It is. Now that I have you, I don't have to impress anyone anymore. I impressed the only person that matters and that's you."

"Awwww."

"And that's the truth." He kisses her quick.

"And you've been impressing me for years."

"I know all about that too." He grins.

"Of course you do."

"I have my sources."

"Yes you do and that's one source."

"Exactly."

"Told you everything."

"Pretty much." He chuckles.

"Well that's a good thing."

"Mhm. Now I know everything I need to know."

"Exactly. So what did you have in mind while we relaxed the rest of the day until we have to leave?"

"Hmm...movies?"

"Great idea. I was thinking that too."

"Great minds think alike."

"They do." He grins.

"And you...can pick the movies." He adds, handing her the remote.

She smiles, taking the remote then looks for a movie. Once she finds one they both agree on, she sets the remote down and snuggles back against him. They spend the rest of the time watching the movie she picked out and both agreed on. Since they did sleep in this morning, they weren't really tired so they really never dozed off and napped. Before she knew it, it was time to get ready for the show. As hard as it was, she got him to let her go so she could get ready. Since she wanted to surprise him, she kept the door locked as she got ready int he bathroom. It didn't take her long to get ready and all she had left was her hair and makeup. Her makeup was easy, but her hair took a bit of time. Soon everything was done and all she had to do was walk out since she had her shoes in there with her as well. When she did walk out, Mike was finishing up getting ready himself, pulling on his suit jacket.

"Someone looks hot." She says loud enough for him to hear as she bites her lip.

"Don't I always?" He chuckles.

"Yes, but I can't help but to tell you all the time."

"And I appreciate it."

"You're welcome." She walks over to get her clutch. As she walks by, she can feel his eyes on her. "I feel you staring." She chuckles.

"That's because I am."

"Like what you see?" She smirks.

"Try love...a lot."

"Well, you get to look at it all night." She grins. "Heard the GM gave me the night off."

"I believe he did."

"I'll be sure to thank him later." She smirks.

"Oh yes you will."

"Since we're both ready, I think we should leave since you have that look in your eyes."

"Leaving would be a good idea." He nods.

"Try to behave until we get to the locker room. We don't need anyone seeing something they're not supposed to."

"Right. I'll try."

"As long as you do that." She grabs his title for him.

"Promise."

"Good." She gives him a look. "Shall we?" She holds out her hand for him. "We shall." he grins, taking her hand and lacing his fingers with hers. He does one last check to make sure they have everything they need then they head out to the elevators. When they step inside, he lets her hand go so he can be as touchy as he can. She has to stop him at times since he gets a bit crazy. Once the doors open again, they step out then head for the car, getting in and heading to the arena.

In the meantime, Alex and I were finishing up getting ready ourselves. Since we both had the night off we didn't need to get our gear bags together. After I get done doing everything in the bathroom, I do the usual and walk out to put my shoes on.

"Stunning."

"And my shoes aren't even on yet." I say as I grab them and sit on the end of the bed to put them on.

"It's the dress. It looks perfect on you."

"Like you say about every dress I have."

"Because they fit you perfectly. Each one gets better than the last."

"Well I only have the best."

"Of course and you will continue to get only the best ones."

"Spoiler."

"Only for you."

"Of course." I nod, standing up since my shoes are on and fix my dress.

"You ready?"

"Yup." I say, grabbing my jacket, putting that on and grabbing the title.

"Let's go gorgeous." He grins, putting his hand on the small of my back.

"Aren't you forgetting something first?"

"Oh right." He grabs his title.

"Well yes that. But I think there's something else you've forgotten."

"How silly of me." He chuckles, giving me a kiss.

"Much better."

"Agreed."

"Now we can go."

We both then head out of the room and to the elevators. Once inside, he tires to be as touchy as he can since he's in love with the dress. When the doors open, he puts his hand around my waist as we both head to the car, putting our things in and then getting in and heading to the arena. As we pull into the parking lot, I notice a car pulling in behind us. I look in the side mirror and see that it's Wade and Drew. "Ugh...guess who got here the same time as us?"

"Don't worry about them. We'll just wait until they go in to get out." I nod as we park and he shuts the car off. We sit and wait. Watching to make sure they actually do go inside and not stick around. After a bit of time, they finally go inside and don't come back out. "Good, they went in. Now we can." He nods, getting out of the car and getting both our things from the back. After we get out, he walks over, handing me my title then puts his arm over my shoulders, holding me close to his side as we both head inside. We make it to our locker room without seeing either one of them, heading inside. "Thank god we didn't see them." I sigh in relief as I head to the couch, sitting down.

"We can only hope we don't see them at all."

"Hopefully we won't have to. Since we don't have matches and I only have that promo, we don't really have to leave the room much tonight."

"Right."

"I'm sure you're happy about that." I laugh since his hands have been wandering since we both sat down.

"Very."

"Touchy." I giggle.

"You know I can't help it."

"You never can, but you know what it does to me."

"Yes, yes I do."

"You're evil, you know that right?"

"So are you."

"I am." I smirk.

"But you're being evil right now." I add.

"All apart of my plan for what you did earlier." He smirks.

"Sorry?"

"A little ot late for that." He chuckles.

"Darn."

"Nice try though. Maybe it'll work another time."

"Suuure."

"Depends on how much torture you cause first."

"Which was a lot today, I know."

"Yes. Too much."

"My bad." I give him an innocent look.

"Uh huh. You knew exactly what you were doing."

"So I did."

"Just like I know what I'm doing." He smirks, his fingers slipping slightly under my dress.

"You know just what to say so I go easy on you."

"Maybe...is it working?"

"Maybe a little."

"Okay...hmm...what if I get Mike to give us a photo shoot to do together? You and me."

"I do love the sound of that."

"And I was thinking maybe I could wear that black and white varisty jacket you wore on NXT. You don't know this, but I actually love that one."

"I could wear that. I still have it too and you can wear it anytime you want. Matter of fact, it's yours."

"It's like you read my mind. I was just going to ask if you still had it."

"I just know what you think. I'm that good."

"Yes you are."

"I suppose I'll behave...for now."

"Aha, so it worked. I win."

"Only for now you won. I'll get you back later."

"Uh huh."

"Hmm...maybe I'll wear what you like to bed and sleep on the other bed or, lay with you but, you won't be able to touch." He teases.

"Oh you wouldn't."

"I just might. At least I'll be behaving myslef."

"But that's not fair...to me..."

"Oh no. Not the pout. You know I can't resist the pout."

That just makes me do it even more, resting my head on his shoulder and looking up at him, giving him the eyes. "Not the eyes too..."

"...yes the eyes." I nod.

"You know what that does to me..." He looks down to still see the face. "Okay...I won't do that to you." He gives in. I stop with the eyes and face, lifting my head from his shoulder with a smile. "I win again." I kiss his cheek. "I believe it's 2 to nothing."

"For now. Just wait until we get back to the hotel." He smirks.

"We'll see."

"Yes, yes we will."

"I can't wait to talk about whatever I want out there."

"I can't wait to hear what you're going to say. I know it's going to be amazing."

"Well I do know I'm going to talk about my win last night."

"Of course. Your amazing win."

"Would've been even more interesting if I had gotten some ways down the side of the cage, jumped, you caught me and then you would've just placed me down on the ground as Eve watched and freaked out even more."

"I was going to do that, but I did not make it to you in time. I wanted her to suffer."

"And suffer she did."

"Big time. Thanks to you." He kisses me quick.

"Well I wasn't going to leave the cage unless she suffered. I hope she's walking around hurt tonight."

"She probably is. You gave her all you got and more. She was even crawling around the ring after the match. She's got to be hurting still."

"Good. She deserves it. Little homewrecker she is."

"She can try all she wants, but I'm not going anywhere. I'm perfectly happy where I am and who I'm with."

"I know. I'm happy too."

"That's how it's going to stay too...forever."

"Well I would hope it would be forever."

"Trust me...it will be."

"You're so sweet." I smile, snuggling into his side.

"Just for you." He kisses the top of my head.

"I do have to be the luckiest person ever."

"I think you came in second to me."

"Yes I know you think you're the luckiest person ever."

"I don't think...I know. I did get you after all."

"And I got you."

"Exactly how is should've been and always will be." He holds me close. Stef and Mike in the meantime are in the locker room sitting on the couch and going through the script for the show.

"Looks like a good show, expect for the part where you have to talk to Ziggler." She makes a face.

"I know. What better way to do it than for everyone to see."

"That's true. Any thoughts on what you're going to say to him?"

"Well first I'm gonna make a comment about how he got basically beat up by a girl last night." He chuckles.

"Oh I can't wait to see his face." She laughs. "It was pretty funny last night. He was all shocked that she did that."

"Which was half of the funny part."

"Yes. I was just happy to see him get thrown out of the ring like that. I just wish I could've done it."

"Well maybe I'll just let you do that tonight if he steps out of line."

"I would love nothing more than to put him in his place." She grins evilly.

"I'll allow it."

"Yayy!" She cheers. "You're the best." She kisses his cheek.

"That's why you love me."

"Exactly."

"Wade comes out, I won't hesitate to put him in his place either. He has to learn he can't just walk around thinking he can do what he wants and harass who he wants."

"No he can't and what he did last night was uncalled for. There was no reason for him to do what he did last night."

"No there wasn't."

"I just can't belive that he comes back after being gone for months and thinks he can get and do what he wants. Not everything revolves around him."

"No it doesn't. And now Dolph and Drew are joining him? Not on my watch."

"I really don't like that, not at all. It scares me to think what they could be capable of."

"Well that just proves he's a coward. He can't do anything without a posse."

"Nope. No one of them can without help. They're all cowards."

"Exactly."

She sets her script down so she can snuggle into his side more. He puts his down as well in favor of being all touchy to help get her mind off things. "Having fun?" She giggles since his hands are wandering up her legs.

"Oh yes. Tons."

"I take it you're happy I wore this then?"

"Very happy."

"Maybe I'll wear them more often whenever I can." She grins.

"You should."

"For you, I will."

"One of the many reasons I love you."

"I love you too." She smiles up at him. His hands start to go a bit higher on her leg and she has to stop him. "Someone might walk in."

"The show doesn't start for another 10-15 minutes..."

"In that case..." She smirks. "...have fun."

"I plan on it." Before she could respond, he moves his hand under her skirt, squeezing her thigh gently. She bites her lip trying to contain any noises since they don't have much privacy. She buries her face in his shoulder trying to muffle any noises that come from her.

"Oops." He chuckles with a smirk.

"...you know...what you're...doing..." She mumbles.

"So I do."

"...uh huh..."

"I always know what I'm doing."

"Of course you do and it always works."

"I'm good like that."

"Yes you are." She manages to move her hand to his chest, running her hands slowly up his shirt.

"And so are you."

"I have to be to keep up with you."

"That's true."

"You're a bit faster than I am though."

"Not necessarily a bad thing either."

"For you, no."

"That's right." He chuckles.

His hand moves to the back of her thigh allowing him to pull her onto his lap so she's straddling him. She rests her hands on his chest while his run up and down her legs.

"There. Much better."

"Easier for you to be even more touchy."

"You know it." He grins.

"Mhm."

He lets his hands rest on her thighs for now. He leans down, pressing light kisses to her shoulder. She rests her head on his shoulder as he makes his way across her shoulder.

"So...much skin.." He mumbles.

"I know." She smirks. "A little something after last night since you couldn't enjoy yourself."

"Oh I love you." He grins.

"I love you too."

"You should wear this outfit more often."

"Maybe I will, but it might take some convincing." She smirks.

"You know I'm very good at that."

"I want to see how good you really are."

"Oh, you will. Even if I have to do little things all night long."

"Just like you're doing now." She tenses as he squeezes gently on her thighs.

"Mmhmm."

"Bring...it...on..." She challenge.

"Challenge accepted."

He starts to go for her lips, but instead kisses across her jaw making his way to her neck. Her head goes to the side with one hand going to his hair, the other staying on his shoulder. But since he knows that when she's out in the ring later with him, there can't be anymore so he just kisses the skin instead of leaving marks this time. He does it as lightly as he can, driving her crazy. She tugs at his hair the more he does it while his hands start to wander more. That just causes him to smirk and he makes his way back down her neck to make his way to her lips. She moves her hand from his chest to his cheek, turning his head since he was taking too long. She presses her lips to his in a hard, eager kiss. He smiles into the kiss before kissing her back just as hard and eager. She movse her hand from his cheek to the back of his neck in favor of pulling him closer to her. Her other hand stays in his hair, her fingers lightly running through it. Then he catches her offguard and takes her bottom lip between his teeth with a smile on his face. A slight whine comes from her at not being able to kiss him so she decides to run her nails over the back of his neck. He lets her lip go shortly after, because he was only teasing her, and he growls faintly against her lips as her nails move over the back of his neck. It's her turn ro smirk and she does so whiler unning her nails over his neck one more time, teasing him with a light kiss.

"...evil..."

"...so are you..."

"I have my ways."

"You do."

"I believe the show starting though..."

"Aww." She pouts.

"I know, the time passed by way too fast."

"It did...way to fast."

"But...I can still do little things."

"As long as no one comes in you can."

"Well everyone knows to knock anyway...well mostly everyone."

"Right. We all know who won't knock." She rolls her eyes.

"Exactly."

"So...I suppose I should move then."

"Would probably be a good idea, just to be safe."

She nods, moving off his lap then sitting next to him.

"But since no one will be walking in right now..." He trails off, resting one of his hands on her knee. She bites her lip then smiles up at him, her hand resting on his. "I hope I'm not too distracting." He chuckles.

"No. You're fine."

"Okay good." He grins.

They sit there waiting for the show to fully start and as they do, he moves his fingers over his knee, making patterns on her skin. She leans her head against his shoulder. They show a highlight package of the show last night, especially the major matches. They do start off with showing the ending of Mike's match last night where Punk got involved.

"I still can't believe he did that. Attacking you during a title match. not to mention the GM too."

"That goes to show you that he doesn't have respect for anyone yet he demands it for himself. You know I think to him in that moment last night, I wasn't the GM, I was a competitor."

"Techinically you were, but that still doesn't matter. Now you can tell him he gets no more chances no matter what he says or does."

"Exactly. And that's what's gonna happen. Until he learns to respect me, he won't get what he wants."

"Good. That's how it should be."

After that, they show highlights of the other matches and then ending the video package with my match and how I won, since I would be opening the show to talk about the win and whatever else I wanted to. "I can't wait for her to go out there. This is going to be good."

"Which is why I let her have the opening spot of the show."

"She just that good at promos too."

"She is." He nods.

"That's because she learned from the best." She looks at him.

"So did you."

"No surprise there." She grins.

After the usual things that open the show that's when my music goes off and I walk out with Alex, both of us carrying our titles. We both walk down to the ring, hand in hand while waving at the fans. I walk up the steps, Alex climbing on the side. He holds the ropes for me then gets in after I do. I walk over and get handed a mic, then returning to the middle of the ring next to Alex.

"So...look who successfully defended her title last night...again" I say with a proud smile on my face. the crowd cheers, chanting my name. "At least someone knows that. There's only one person who refuses to give up the fact that she lost to me in the first place for me to get this. She keeps challenging me and challenging me, week after week after week, when she knows she's gonna lose. Just like last night." The crowd breaks out in a 'hoeski' chant. "I see that's still going around. She is isn't she? Afterall she has been trying to get a certain someone away from me for a long time now. But newsflash Eve, he's not interested in you. Because frankly, everything about you is fake...and I mean everything." I put emphasis on 'everything'. The crowd goes 'oooohhhh' just as her theme hits.

"I'm fake? I don't think so hunny. You're the one who's fake. I'm going to prove it to you too." Eve snaps, stomping to the ring.

"Oh great you're here. I have something that proves it. Pictures please?" I motion to the tron. "Now if you look at this before picture when she first debuted, she looks way different doesn't she? Now look at her now. Everything has changed. Don't you all agree?" The crowd screams 'yes', Eve glaring at me. "She was actually all cute and innocent back then. Now...she's a homewrecker."

"Homewrecker?!" She yells in the mic. "I'm not the homewrecker. You are! If you did not come along, that would be me in that ring with that title and him by my side. You ruined it all for me and you're going to go down." She throws the mic down, hopping on the side of the ring.

"Uh uh uh. You can't touch me. The GM has given strict orders."

"No. I have a match! I want that title and he said I get a match!"

"You may have a match, but it's not with me honey. Now I suggest you get out of MY ring before I make you." I throw the mic down, ready to strike at any time if she tries anything.

"I have a match. It's MY ring right now. YOU get out!" She steps in, taunting me. I raise an eyebrow at her, adjusting the title on my shoulder, before crossing my arms over my chest, holding my ground. I tune her out as she's screaming at me to get out of the ring, so I don't listen to her. She then reaches out and slaps me across the face and she laughs about it afterwards. That sets me off and when she turns back and faces me, I hit her with title. She falls to the ground, holdling her face, checking for blood. She puts on her act, trying to get me in trouble for what I did.

"Oh come on. Drop the act!" I yell and drop to my knees and start going after her again. She manages to scramble outside of the ring and I follow her, fixing my dress when my feet touch the floor. I then grab her and hit her face off of the side of the ring. I then throw her into the barrier, followed by the steps. I then step back and fix my dress again, smoothing it out and fixing my hair. I then grab a mic that was nearby in the ring. "Next time don't interrupt me. And good luck in your match. You're gonna need it now."

She lays there motionless as I smirk at her. I then lace my fingers with Alex's since he got out of the ring after I did. He hands me my title then we both head up the ramp. "I had so much more I wanted to talk about too." I grumble. "She just had to ruin it." I continue. I start to go off on a rant until Alex stops walking, turning me and pressing his lips to mine. He keeps the kiss going until he feels I'm calm enough. Once I am, he pulls away. "Better?" He asks.

"I'm...good...yeah."

"Good. How about we talk to Mike and see if you can have another chance to say what you wanted to?"

"I can always talk to him later about that. I really think he has far too much to deal with, considering Wade, Drew and Dolph tonight."

"That's true." He nods. "Lets get back before we see any of them."

"Good idea."

He makes sure the way to the room is clear before he puts his arm over my shoulder, both of us heading to our room. "Now we have the rest of the night to ourselves." I say as we walk in and I sit back down on the couch.

"I love the sound of that." He grins, pulling me onto his lap.

"I should never sit down on the couch first, because you do that every time."

"I'm surprised you do. You know that you're never close enough for me."

"Unless when I'm snuggled up against you or when I sit on your lap on my own without you having to do it."

"Those are the only times. Other than that, you're to far away." He holds me close.

"Aww poor you."

"Yes...poor me." He pouts.

"I believe though, you can have all the fun you want now. We're not leaving this room unless we need to."

"I plan on it." A smirk forms on his face as his hands start to wander.

"You know it's so tough for me to have my fun too because you're wearing this suit."

"Oh you'll have your fun, just not right now."

"Awww."

"I do suppose I can take my jacket off."

"That would work."

He shifts slightly so he can pull his jacket off. Once it's off, he sets it on the back of the couch.

"That's better."

"I thought it would be."

"Always is. It's one less piece of clothing."

"Now you can have your fun."

"A bit yeah. You get to have the most fun though...as you are now."

"I do." He smirks. "I'm going to take advantage of this time too."

"Of course you are."

His hands continue to wander wherever they please.

"Remember, you can do what you want within a limit, if you want me to wear your shirt to bed tonight."

"Damn." He mumbles. "Almost forgot."

"But don't worry, what you're doing is just fine."

"Alright. I'll try to control myself."

"Alright. I may just change my mind about the whole behaving yourself thing too. We'll see how long you can behave and then I'll decide." I nod, then proceeding to move a bit on his lap, pretending to get comfortable.

"Don't move too much..."

"I needed to get comfortable." I lie.

"Uh huh...suuure you did."

"Alright, you got me. I was just testing you to see if you could behave or not like you said you would."

"I'll be able to as long as you don't move anymore."

"I promise." He wraps his arms around my waist.

"Good." I nod, kissing his cheek before I turn my head to look at the TV screen to see the show to come back only to show what happened prior to the commercial.

"Looks like we didn't miss much."

"Nope. Her match is next and I can't wait to see her get beat up even more." I smirk evilly.

"Same here."

"This is gonna be good."

"Yes it is."

As Eve's still recovering in the ring from my attack in her, the ref is in the ring ready for the match. After waiting for a bit, her opponent is revealed to be AJ.

"Oh boy. This is going to be a good match."

"Yes and Eve looks too weak to compete. She's so gonna lose this. Oops."

"I bet she's going to cry and whine to Mike how she was not ready and it's not fair and blah blah blah."

"Exactly. But he'll show no sympathy."

"Nope. Not after all she's said about Stef either."

"That's right." The bell rings and Eve tries telling the ref that she's hurt, pointing to her shoulder. AJ doesn't have that and charges at her, attacking her in the corner. "Haha. No one cares."

Eve stood no chance in the match, and because she was hurt she didn't last that long either and ended up getting beat by AJ. "Aww...poor little thing. She looks like she's going to cry..boo hoo." I mock.

"You did hurt her pretty bad. Who knows what condition she was in after last night."

"Well she had no right coming out and interrupting me. That's what she gets and I know she was still hurting from last night since she was walking slow and limping."

"To be honest, I hope I bruised her so bad she doesn't show her face for weeks." I add.

"I think you might have. She has not moved yet."

"Well good. She deserves it. No sympathy."

"Sympathy she will not get either."

After a few replays, Eve's being helped to the back. As she's heading up the ramp with the help of officials, the screen switched to a backstage segment. Wade, Drew and Dolph are all in one locker room, talking amongst each other for right now.

"I still can't believe he diobeyed you and came back." Stef says to Mike, hiding her face in his chest.

"I really didn't find it much as a surprise."

"Me either, but I figured he would have waited longer than he did."

"I know."

"I have a feeling they're up to something though."

"More than likely."

"I don't have a good feeling...at all."

"Nothing gonna happen to you. Not as long as I'm here."

"I know. I'm not just worried about me, but Shauna too."

"And nothing is gonna happen to her either."

"I sure hope not."

"Wherever I go, you go so nothing happens and vice versa. And wherever Alex goes, she goes so nothing happens and vice versa."

"Good. I don't want to ever go through that again."

"And you won't have to."

She nods, holding into his suit jacket more. The screen changes thankfully to the 2nd match of the night, which had Big Show going up against Brodus.

"Thank god they're off, but I have a feeling this is going to be a quick match."

"Unfortunately."

"Show needs to make these more interesting. We all know he's going to use the WMD and win. It's to predictible."

"Wish I could change the match but it's too late now."

"You could always restart it or add a last minute stipulation."

"I could, but I'm far too comfortable to move to do that." He chuckles.

"Of course you are." She laughs.

"I'll think of something for next week."

"You should ban the WMD. If he uses it, he's gets disqualified."

"Hmm, that's a good idea. We all know I know how it feels to be hit with it."

"Yes. And I was so pissed when he did that. THen your face the next day...I wanted to attack him myself."

"I really don't blame you."

"Ask Shauna. I took off work and had a ticket booked to do it too. I was not playing. No one does that to you...no one."

"I believe it." He nods.

"Even back then, before we met, I was willing to do anything for you, no matter what it took."

"Awww." He grins.

"You were and still are everything to me. You helped me be who I am today. My inspiration and my love. From the moment I saw you in the ring, that was it...I was hooked."

"I feel special."

"That's because you are...to me."

"And you are to me."

"Awww." She blushes.

"Which I will keep telling you."

"Charmer." She blushes more, still hiding her face.

"Always."

"That's why I love you."

"I love you too." He kisses the top of her head while she smiles to herself. She picks her head up off his chest once she feels she's calmed down.

"You're lucky I let you get away with hiding the blush this time." He chuckles.

"I am. Very lucky."

"But that's the only time you're getting away with it. No more hiding."

"Darn."

"Because seeing you blush makes you even more beautiful."

"Miiiikee." She blushes more. "Stooop."

"Never."

"I'm gonna be a lobster if you don't."

"A cute lobster."

"To you."

"Yes to me."

She can't help but to blush more, trying to hide again.

"Uh uh...no more hiding."

"Awww." She whines.

"You only got that one free pass."

"Fine..." She moves her head, looking up at him. "...better?"

"Much better."

"Are you done making me blush now?"

"For now."

"Good. You have a show to watch."

"Yes I do. We both do."

"Exactly. We should pay attention."

"We should. Even though now the match is over."

"Just like I said. It was short and he used the WMD to get the win too."

"Which will be banned next week. I will officially announce it."

"It needs to be. He can seriously hurt someone with that."

"I mean...look what he did to you. That was the worst one I've seen." She adds.

"I think that's the worst he's ever done to someone. I haven't noticed anyone who's been hit with that, with a bruise like I got."

"Neither have I. I wanted it banned after that, but noooo. WWE would not listen."

"Well now maybe they will."

"On Raw it will be at least. No telling about Smackdown."

"Right. May have to talk to Booker about that."

"Hopefully he'll agree with you."

"I'll meet with him before the tapings tomorrow night."

"Alright." She nods. She goes to say something else, but there's a knock on the door. "We expecting anyone?" She looks up at him.

"Not that I know of."

"Wonder who it could be then."

"We'll find out. Come in!" He calls, removing his hand from where it was on her knee.

The door opens and she freezes. In waks Ziggler looking as confident and cocky as ever. "You wanted to see me?" He simply says.

"In the ring...much later. What're you doing here? Now?" Mike questions, getting up from the couch.

"I came to see what you wanted. I'm not waiting until later. I've got things to do." He smirks at Stef. "Now tell me. What do you have to say?"

"First of all I'm surprised you even knocked, after the problems you've been causing. Second of all, anything I have to say can and will be said out in the ring for the whole WWE Universe to hear. No exceptions."

"I'm sure it can be, but I deserve to know now. I want to be prepared for what's going to happen. Don't I get that opportunity?"

"Actually after your actions as of late, you don't get anything."

"Now how is that fair?! I'm just going after what I want. Is that such a bad thing? I want a title shot, I go for that and I get punished. I want to talk to an attractive girl and I get punished for that. I think you're being a little harsh Miz."

"Talking? You basically kidnapped her. And you had her defenseless."

"That's what she wants you to believe. Do you have any proof of this? Huh? I didn't think so. She came with me willingly."

"Like hell I did!" She interjects.

"Look just because you think you can get all the girls you want, doesn't mean she's one of them." Mike retorts.

"I know she is. You don't see the way she looks at me, but I do. I know she wants me." He smirks.

"Oh please, don't make me gag." She rolls her eyes. =

"Don't deny it. You know you want this." He moves his hands down the front of him.

"Even if you were the last guy in the universe, I still wouldn't want...that." She makes a disgusted face.

"And a title shot huh? Is that why Wade brought you back after I suspended you?" Mike asks, not happy right now.

"You'll find that out soon. If I have to wait what you have to say to me then you can wait for that."

"You tell Wade then, I'm expecting him during our little talk out in the ring. What he's doing right now, I'm not liking so much either."

"Don't you worry your pretty little head about that. Everything is going to happen in due time."

"I suggest you get out of my office Dolph."

"Or what? Going to suspend me again?" He chuckles evilly. "You tried that and yet, here I am. Still here and liking what I see." His eyes still locked on her.

"You take your eyes off her." Mike growls.

"What are you going to do about it?" He smirks. "Exactly. Nothing." He continues to stare, looking her up and down.

"Oh I can do something about it. I may not be able to being the GM, but I can...as a competitor. You and me next week...Ramen Noodle hair."

Stef tires to hold back her laughter, Dolph getting pissed. "Fine. You're on. Just make sure she's out there."

"If she's not?"

"It doesn't matter either way to me. I just want something interesting to look at out there."

"Well that's not gonna happen. She's not going to be eye candy for you. You know what? How about not a one on one match, but a tag team match? And I give her permission to beat you down...you walking bowl of noodles."

"Even better." He grins. "More to look at. You're on."

"Now get out of my office. You're not needed until later."

"I'm done amyway. I came to see what I wanted so I'm good for now." He smirks, blowing her a kiss then walking out of the room.

"God I can't stand him." She shudders.

"I have an idea that may shake him up a little bit next week. He knows we're together offscreen. How about after we win next week, I give you that kiss I said I would in a few weeks."

"I love that idea. It'll really piss him off. Lets do it."

"Sure people will start talking. But I'll handle that. You don't have to worry about a thing."

"If you think it's the right thing to do then I'll do whatever you want. I know you'll take care of me after it happens."

"Of course. Next week is going to be awesome."

"Especially since we won't have to hide that we're a couple anymore."

"Exactly."

"I can't wait to see everyone's face. It'll be a kodak moment for sure." She chuckles.

"I'll make sure of it." He grins.

"You're going to have fun with this, I can tell.

"So much."

"So will I." She grins. "Now maybe everyone will leave us alone."

"We can hope."

"Yes we can." She nods. "Come here." She pouts, holding her arms out. He grins and does so, walking back over to her. When he's close enoug, she grabs his hands, pulling him down with her. She wraps her arms around him, getting as close to him as she can.

"I love you so much."

"I love you too."

"I can't wait until next week."

"Me neither."

They settle down, his arms around her for now since they're not expecting anyone, their attention back on the TV. Since the time that Ziggler wasted took up the commercial break, the next match was getting ready to start. Kofi had decided to put his rematch into place tonight so it was him against Justin next for the title.

"Is he serious? One night later and he wants a rematch? Too bad he's going to lose."

"At least they have respect for each other. That's the good thing."

"True. It should be a good match because of that."

"Yes it should be."

"I just hope Justin retains."

"There's a reason why he won last night, there's no way he's losing it tonight."

"Good. He deserves this and a good title run."

"I agree with you."

"Lets hope he gets that chance."

"I have a feeling he will."

"Good. You're feeling is usually right."

"Yes it is." He nods.

She smiles up at him, kissing his cheek before turning her attention back to the match. Being the champion, Justin of course comes out first, to everyone cheering him. "He's so got this won."

"Of course, because it makes no sense for him to lose the title so soon."

"Exactly."

"Plus the script already says who wins. I'm gonna keep that a secret from you so I don't spoil it."

"I have a feeling I know who wins."

"And your feeling is usually right too."

"Yes it is."

After Justin was all settled in the ring, that's when Kofi came out next, the crowd also cheering for him as both of them are fan favorites.

"Yeah yeah yeah. I'm going for Justin."

"Well of course you are."

"That obvious?"

"Kind of." He chuckles.

"Oops. Sorry." She chuckles.

"That's alright."

She calms herself down just in time for the match to start. Of course like last night, Justin starts to have a little fun in the match. She can't help but laugh at how goofy he's being. But after that is when the match got more serious. She watches on intently, bouncing her leg up and down at times.

"Nervous?" Mike asks.

"Just a tad."

"Would sitting on my lap help a bit?"

"Maybe..."

He grins and pulls her over onto his lap, wrapping his arms around her. She leans back against him, calming down a bit more. And to help her calm down even more, he presses kisses here and there to her shoulder and neck. "Now I know why you wanted me on your lap." She giggles.

"Guilty as charged."

"I don't mind, but I do want to watch the match."

"Don't worry. You watch the match, I'll watch while doing this..."

"...okay..."

"I'll try not to be too distracting."

"Uh huh." She slowly nods, relaxing into him more. She watches the match the best she can. It was actually one of the longest matches of the night so far and in the end, Justin hit Kofi with the 450 and pinned him to retain. She squeals in excitement since she can't really move right now. "Yesss!"

"Told you he would win." Mike mumbles against her skin.

"...you...did..."

"I can be distracting now?"

"Mhm."

He smirks against her skin and kisses a lot more than he did before. Her hands rest on his arms that are around her waist as she leans back into his touch. At times she feels him lightly nip at her skin, but not hard enough to leave marks. A few soft noises come from her, but she bites down on her lip to keep them from fully coming. He knows she's holding back, but continues because he wants the reactions out of her, even if they're quiet ones. She tries her best to not give in to him, but he's making it hard since his hands keep moving up her legs farther under her skirt. He stops right at the spot that gets her and she fives him what he wants. She lets go of her lip so he can hear what he wants to. when she lets him here what he wanted, he grins and presses his lips back to hers. She kisses back eagerly, moving her hands from his arms, hooking them around his neck. His hand stays where it is on her thigh, and when he feels necessary, he lightly squeezes on it. She starts to kiss him more hard, muffling a moan into the kiss. Her hands start to tug on his hair since she can't do much with how she's sitting.

"I can't wait until we don't have to hide...this anymore..." He mumbles against her lips the best he can.

"...neither can...I."

"Distracted now?"

"Mhm."

"Good." He smirks, continuing the kiss.

She starts to shift a bit on his lap and he loosens his hold on her. She turns on his lap so her legs are to his sides, so she can kiss him better and let her hands wander. One hand stays in his hair while the other slowly runs down his chest. She unconsciously ends up playing with the buttons of his jacket afterwards. He lets her know she can unbutton them and she happily does so. She moves her hand from his hair to make it easier. When she gets it open, her hands move over his shirt.

"If only I could do more." She mumbles against his lips.

"You can...later."

"I plan on it."

"Just like I plan on doing more."

"Of course you are."

"You have no idea." He smirks, his hand going as high as it can go.

"I think I have a pretty good idea." She grins.

"As you should."

"I just want the show to end now so we can go back."

"It'll be over soon."

"Good. I don't know how much more I can take."

"If I could, I would help you with that now."

"Well with that you're doing right now, it's not really helping me resist a lot."

"I'm just having my fun." He grins, slowly moving his hand down.

"And it's torturing me."

"I can tell."

"Your fault for wearing the skirt." He adds.

"I wanted to give you a treat before it gets too cold and I can't wear them."

"And I appreciate it...a lot."

"You've been showing it to me all night."

"Because you deserve it."

"Like you always tell me." She kisses him quick.

"And I always will."

"I'm sure you will."

"Forever."

"Forever." She repeats, brushing her lips over his. Then she decides to snuggle into him as they go back to watching the show when it comes back on the air. His arms stay around her just as they see Zack come out for his match that happens to be against Drew. "Why do I have a bad feeling about this?" She asks.

"I don't know, but I hope Drew keeps this clean. I don't want to deal with him too."

"I really don't think he will."

"Then I'll have to deal with him after I deal with Ziggler."

"And on top of that, deal with Wade."

"Exactly. The night's going to get longer before it gets shorter."

"Might as well call all three out to the ring instead of Ziggler. Unless the other two come out with him when you call him out."

"I just might have to do that. As much as I don't want to, that's what I'll have to do."

"Between last night and tonight...something has to be done."

"It does and I'll make sure something gets done about it."

"I'm just surprised Wade and the other two didn't interrupt Shauna in the beginning of the show. I was actually fearing it. Thankfully it didn't happen."

"I'm glad they didn't. Not the way I would want the show to start."

"No."

The match started and things were going pretty smooth for now. Zack did take control of the match, but about halfway through the match, the lights go out. "See? I told you something bad was gonna happen."

"I'm not having this on my show. All of them are getting talked to."

When the lights come back on, Zack was on Wade's shoulders and after a few seconds was hit with his old finishing move, and he, Drew and Dolph are all standing over him.

"I'm really not liking them together. Bad things are always happening."

"And I don't want that happening on my show."

"It shouldn't happen at all."

"No, but I am the only one who has control over this show, when Vince isn't around anyway. I can't control what happens on SmackDown or the pay-per-views."

"Right, but you can put a stop to it on this one anyway."

"Exactly."

"When are you going to talk to them about this?"

"Give them a chance to clear the ring for the officials to help Zack out, then I'll head out there."

"Alright." She nods.

"And you're staying very close to me, to prevent anything from happening."

"I won't leave your side."

"Good."

After a bit of help, Zack gets out of the ring and taken to the back.

"Alright, let's go."

She nods, carefully getting off his lap. Since they can't hold hands yet, she hooks her arm around his as they head out of the room and down the hall.

"If anything happens that you don't like, you have permission to hurt any one of them if you please."

"Why thank you." She grins. "I just might do that."

"And I'll enjoy every second of it."

"Try not to get to turned on. We're not out in the open yet."

"I'll try." He chuckles.

"As long as you do that." She chuckles as well.

They only have to ait until after the commercial break, which was only a few minutes or so. When the show came back, Cole makes an announcement about Mike coming out to address the actions of Wade, Drew and Dolph ever since last night, just as they play Mike's music. They walk down the ramp, not stopping since Mike wants to get right to business. She walks up the steps with him behind her. He holds the ropes for her then gets in after she does. She stands to his side, but behind him a bit as Dolph moves to keep trying to get a view of her.

"Hey...eyes here." Mike says, only audible to all of them, pointing to himself. Dolph blows her a kiss before slowly turning his head in Mike's direction. "What?" He holds his arms out to the side. Since Mike already had a mic in his hand, he was ready to talk. "Now I'm glad all three of you decided to stay in the ring, because there are very important things that I need to address about this...group."

"And what would that be Miz?" Wade steps forward after getting a mic.

"That's GM to you Barrett. To all of you."

"Whatever. We're here to make a statement and a statement is what we're going to do."

"And what is that statement exactly? Because need I remind you, I run this show and I will not tolerate what I saw tonight in this ring."

"We're here to show everyone that we can be just as dominate as anyone in the back. Remeber the Nexus? The Corre? Well, we're better than that. Much better than that. We're not going to stand by and hav ethings happen to us just because some people..." Wade looks at Stef. "...want to go around making up lies. We're here to win titles that deserve better people to hold them then what we have now. Basically, we're here to change things for the better." He finishes with a cocky smirk.

"And let me guess, that includes harassing the Divas Champion too? I won't stand for harassment. What are you really planning to do with her Barrett?"

"Since you ask. I plan on showing her that she can do much better than what she has now. I'm much more suited for her. She'll see that. She'll be by my side soon enough."

"Basically you're trying to recruit her into your little group."

"That's none of your concern actually. She's not the one we're after."

"And who is it that you're after? Because as long as it's on my show, I need to know."

"I think you know who it is. Someone you know very well."

All Dolph does is smirk and the color almost drains from Stef's face.

"No. No no no no!" She backs behind Mike more.

"Like hell that'll happen."

"We can be very convincing. If she comes with us, I can guarantee she'll get the title the same night."

"It's not happening. She may be new to the roster, but she's not getting her career started that way."

"Who are you to say that? I think it should be up to her to decide that." Dolph interjects.

"What do you say Sage? Join us and become Divas champion quicker or sit with this loser and wait?" Wade steps closer to them.

She shakes her head no.

"See? She's decided and she doesn't want to take your path. She's learning all she can without your help."

"She'll change her mind." Dolph grins.

"I don't see her learning much. Not from someone like you afterall." Wade pokes Mike in the chest.

Mike ends up pushing Wade's hand away forcefully and then he ends up getting in his face. Drew and Dolph start to close in, surrounding them. "Don't touch me like that!" Mike grits his teeth.

"What are you going to do?" Wade smirks. "That's right. There's nothing you can do."

Mike pretends to calm down and back away. He mutters to Stef 'get ready', before he punches Wade hard in the face, knocking him down. A fight breaks out, Dolph and Drew going after Mike. Without thinking, she goes right after Dolph to get him off Mike. He swings his arm back, sending her across the ring. She gets back up to go after him again when she's grabbed by Drew. He starts to pull her out of the ring, heading for the crowd. "Let me go!" She struggles. "Mike!" She screams as loud as she can.

"Alex...we have to do something...no one else is helping."

"We can't go out there. We're not heels. All we can do is wait for him to bring her back here."

Drew did have his arms around her, pulling her into the crowd, but there's one thing he forgot about. There were a few things she could still do. So since Wade and Dolph were busy going after Mike, she bit Drew's hand hard and that caused him to let her go as he screamed in pain. Then she turns around and slaps him hard across the face and grabs him and knees him in the groin. "Looks like she's got it under control."

"I would say so." Alex chuckles. Stef runs back through the crowd, hopping over the barrier the best she could, then heads back to the ring. She climbs back up and starts yelling at them to stop as she gets in and goes toward Mike. "Stop it! Just stop!" She begs. Since they weren't listening, she tries to think quick. She goes over and demands a chair. She's quickly handed on and the first target is Dolph, and she makes sure to really hit him across the back with the chair. He falls to the mat, screaming in pain as she goes after Wade. All wade does is look at her with a smirk unfazed like it was nothing. She goes to swing it again, but he catches it, taking it from her. He looks from her to the chair then starts to walk forward making her walk back until she's in the corner of the ring. With Dolph out of action for now and Wade occupied her, that let Mike recover the best he could.

"You really think you were going to hit me with this?" Wade refers to the chair, before dropping it out of the ring to the floor.

"I believe I already did."

"Oh that had no effect of me. Doesn't count."

"I still hit you with it." She grins, seeing Mike start to get up. Mike looks over at her in the corner and mouths 'stall him'. She gives him a look that says she understands and he slides out of the ring and goes under it for weapons, coming back up with another chair and kendo stick. She goes to slap Wade across the face, but he grabs her hand. She goes to slap him with the other hand, but he grabs that one too. "I don't think so." He smirks. "I do." She grins since Mike is right behind him, ready to hit him. "How about we make a deal? You let me go and I promise to come with you willingly."

"I don't really think you have a choice in the matter, but you better keep to your word."

"Let me go first and you'll see."

He hesitates a bit before letting her go. As soon as Wade turns around, she moves away quickly as Mike hits Wade in the gut with the top of the chair, followed by across the back. Wade falls to the floor, groaning in pain as Mike hits him again. Out of the corner of her eyes, she sees Dolph getting up. She readies herself and once he stands she runs at him, hitting him with the best spear she can. After she stands up, she kicks him out of the ring then turns to see Mike hitting Wade with the kendo stick. After a few good swings at him, Mike proceeds to kick him out of the ring, Wade rolling out onto the floor. Drew decides to climb onto the ring, but when Mike goes after him with the kendo stick, he jumps down, going over to help Wade. He then helps him up and they both walk around the ring, grabbing Dolph along the way, before heading up the ramp to head to the back. Mike and Stef stay in the ring a bit until they get backstage, then they get out of the ring, heading to the back themselves.

"Are you alright?" He asks once they get backstage.

"I'm fine. A bit shaken up, but good."

"You didn't get hurt did you?" He starts to look her over, concerned.

"Not that I know of."

"Because I saw what Dolph did. He shouldn't be touching you period. Neither should Drew. No one should be touching you besides me."

"I know." She sighs. "I think I'm fine."

"What about you?" She adds.

"I'll be alright. I've had worse. I'm more concerned about you."

"Would you feel better if we had the trainers look at me then?"

"I would...a lot better."

"Then we'll go there."

They head to the trainers office where they check her out and say that she'll be just fin. Nothing is broken, but she may have some bruising on her arm from where Drew grabbed her, but she was fine other than that. "See?" She says as they walk out. "I told you I was fine."

"Besides the possible bruising from Drew on your arm." He grumbles.

"He really didn't grab me that hard. It might just be red for the rest of the night, but I don't think I'll have a bruise."

"We won't know until tomorrow..."

"I know, but try not to worry about it. I'm here with you and I'm not seriously hurt. That's all that matters."

"Right."

"Lets just go back to the room and relax. I'll let you do anything you want too." She grins.

"At this point, all I want to do is hold you and never let go until we have to leave."

"I don't have a problem with that either."

"Good. Let's go then."

They make it the rest of the way to the locker room with no problem. Once inside, he takes her hand and heads right to the couch, pulling her onto his lap and holding her close, his arms wrapped securely around her. "Better?"

"Much better."

"Good, 'cause I'm not going anywhere."

"Not until the end of the show and we leave."

"Exactly."

"I so didn't want you to go through all this coming into the WWE." He sighs.

"It's alright. You had no idea this was going to happen. As long as you're the one I go home with at the end of the night, I don't mind at all."

"And none of them can love you like I do."

"No they can't. They only want me for my looks. You love me for who I am and not how I look."

"That's right, because that's what counts."

"Yes and that's what I love you for. Everything else is just a bonus."

"And I love you too, so much."

"Just as much as I love you."

"I think I love you more."

"I believe I love you more."

"The love is equal." He chuckles.

"Agreed." She chuckles, leaning her head against his shoulder.

"Well nothing else is planned for me the rest of the night. No one should be coming in."

"Good. I don't want to move until we leave. She buries her face in his neck.

"And you won't have to."

"Yayy."

He continues to keep his arms around her, not letting go anytime soon. Alex and I are still in shock of what happened. "I still can't believe he did that to her and no one did anything about it."

"But both her and Mike seemed to have control of the matter." Alex points out.

"They did, but I so did not see that coming at all. Them wanting her in their group. Psh. Like that'll happen."

"Right? If anything with the Wade's been acting towards you I honestly thought it would be you they'd be after for the group."

"I thought that too, but they know I won't give in easy since I've been here longer. They figure since she's so new that she'll listen to them and take the chance to get the title early. Little do they know, she's not like that."

"No, she's not." He agrees.

"They have another thing coming if they think for a second she'll join them."

"Oh yeah."

"I have a feeling Mike"s not going to let her out of his sight at all now."

"I wouldn't blame him."

"Just like you're never going to be out of my sight." He adds.

"Of course. I know."

"Especially not after what they pulld out there tonight."

"Exactly."

"Hopefully we won't have to see them for the rest of the night."

"I hope not."

"Not much left in the show so you know what that means." He grins.

"Once it's over we head back and I change into yoru shirt for bed."

"Exactly. I so can't wait for that."

"And you've managed to behave too."

"Cause I want you to wear it."

"Of course you do."

"I just wish we could leave now...I can't wait much longer."

"I know, but I think you can last."

"I can try."

"As long as you do that."

He steals a kiss from me before we both turn our attention back to the TV. The rest of the matches weren't really anything too special. The rest of the night was full of replays of the major things that happened. One being what happened with me and Eve earlier in the night, and then what happened with Stef, Mike, and Wade's group. The main event set, since Punk needed to earn his spot at the top again, was him vs John. But in the end it was John who had beaten him.

"Looks like Punk lost his shot at the title."

"Oops."

"He'll just have to go to the back of the line like everyone else."

"Mmhmm, exactly."

"Now that the show's over...we can get out of here."

"You're gonna be in a rush aren't you?"

"Maybe just a bit."

"Am I going to have to take my heels off then?"

"That or I can just carry you."

"I have a feeling what you're gonna choose for me..."

"You're right." He grins, shifting so he's able to get up with me in his arms.

"You got our stuff too?"

"I'll get it. Don't worry."

"Okay, just making sure."

He walks over to where our bags are and picks them up. He holds them in his hand as he leaves the room and heads for the car, quickly.

"Better not take too long, it is chilly outside and I didn't put my jacket on."

"I promise I won't."

"Good. We're getting weird looks from people." I laugh.

"Let them look."

We make it outside the door and he sets me down next to the car after he unlocks it. He does that quickly so I do not have to be in the cold for long. Once it's open, I get in and he closes the door going to the other side and getting in so he can start the car. He waits until the car warms up to pull out of the parking spot, heading back to the hotel. With Mike and Stef, they were getting their things together so they could leave themselves.

"I'm so glad to be leaving."

"Me too. It was a long eventful night."

"It really was."

"I can't wait to get back and finish what we started eariler." She smirks.

"I hope you don't plan on changing for bed when we get back though." He grins.

"I was, but I have a feeling that's going to change."

"Oh yeah."

"Same goes for you too. I want that suit off as soon as possible."

"Of course."

"Are we ready? 'Cause if not, that's coming off now."

"I would say we're ready to go." He nods.

"Yess." She cheers.

"After you."

She carefully gets off his lap, fixing her skirt when she stands. He gets up himself, grabbing his title before lacing his fingers with hers. They head out of the room and to the car with no trouble. He opens her door for her, handing her his title then he goes over to the other side, getting in. Once he's in, he starts the car and drives back to the hotel. It wasn't too far away and when they get there, they both get out after grabbing their things and then they head inside. The whole time they're walking through the lobby, she can't shake the feeling of being watched. She takes her hand from his, putting her arm around his waist so she's close to his side. They make it to the elevator and get in when the doors open.

"Something wrong?"

"Just getting that feeling of being watched again."

"Don't worry. You're safe."

"I know..." She sighs, hiding her face in his chest. "...I'm scared." She mumbles.

"Well you're perfectly safe around me."

"I do feel safe with you. The safest I have ever felt."

"Good. That's how it's going to be always."

"I know."

Once they reach their floor, they step out of the elevator and head to their room. They get there with no problem and the feeling of being watched is gone. Once they walk inside, she starts to take of her jewelry since she knows she won't have much time. Mike stands by the door just starting as she takes off her shoes.

"I feel you staring."

"That's because I am." He grins.

"And I only took my jewelry off."

"I just love how you look. It's hard to look away."

"Good to know." She turns to the mirror, letting her hair down from being up. She runs her fingers through it, smoothing it out a bit. As she was doing that, she noticed he moved from the wall and was slowly walking to her. "I'm all done now. I just have to get out of these clothes."

"I believe I can help with that."

"Then what are you waiting for?"

"Patience."

"I think I have more than you do right now." She smirks, moving her hands slowly up her legs, lifting up the bottom of her skirt slightly.

"Which is a change or once." He chuckles.

"Surprisingly." She chuckles.

"Your fault."

"Oops." She giggles.

"Uh huh."

"I'm in for it, aint I?" She slowly backs away from him.

"Just a bit yeah."

"Sorry?" She gives him an innocent look.

"I think it's too late for that."

"Oh darn." Soon enough she runs out of room, her back hitting the wall. "Crap." She mutters.

"You can't escape me now." He grins.

"Maybe I don't want to..."

"I know you..."

"What? I wouldn't do anything." She looks innocent.

"Suure."

"If I did?"

"Oh you would be so in for it way worse than now."

"Hmmm..." She bites her lip, starting to think. Her eyes look for a way out and right before he reaches her, she slips away and runs to the other side of the room. "Oh you little sneak." All she does is smirk, teasing him by playing with her skirt.

"Hmm maybe I should start removing some of my clothes then."

"Okay, okay. I'll stay here. You can come get me."

"You sure now? Not gonna slip away again?"

"I...I want to be the one to take off your clothes."

"I'm sure. I want to be the one to take off your clothes."

"So I have no need to move."

"Nope. I won't go anywhere."

"Good."

He makes his way over to her and when he gets to her, he wraps his arms around her waist so she can't go anywhere. Her hands begin to move up his chest, under his jacket. They move to his shoulders as she starts to pull the jacket off. He helps her get the jacket off the rest of the way, pulling his arms out of the sleeves, having to let her go for a moment. He holds a finger up, and then his shoes and stuff are the next to go. Once those are off, she starts to work on his shirt next. She starts by playing with the collar a bit, just to tease him before she starts to slowly unbutton his shirt.

"Aren't you forgetting about the tie?" He chuckles.

"No...I'll get to that." She grins as she gets the last button undone. She grabs his tie, pulling him close to her just brushing her lips against his. She works on getting his tie off then tosses it on the other bed. While kissing him, she works on pulling his shirt off, since it's unbuttoned already. He helps with that, pulling his arms out, then wrapping them around her waist again. She lets her hands wander all over for now before slowly moving them down his chest to the waist of his pants, starting to play with his belt.

"I think something should come off of you first..." He mumbles against your lips.

"...go for it."

The first thing he goes for is her skirt since he was playing with that. He tugs it down, letting it fall to the floor. When she goes to step out of it, he lifts her up, her legs going around his waist. His hands start to move over all the new skin he can touch. She kisses him more roughly when he squeezes down on her thighs at times. While he does that, he manages to make his way over to the bed while holding her. Without breaking the kiss, he lays her down on the bed so he's hovering over her. He keeps the kiss going for a bit longer while his hands move under her shirt. She arches her back into him, a shiver going down her spine. He breaks the kiss just long enough to pull her shirt over her head.

"That's off...you know what's coming off next..." She grins.

"Uh huh, but I'm going to have my fun first..." He smirks.

"Uh oh."

"Uh oh is right."

"I can't get out of this can I?"

"Nope." He lightly moves his fingers down her sides, making her shiver as goosebumps form. "..killing me..." She groans.

"Oh...I know."

"Is this...what you..had in mind?"

"Oh no, I have much more in mind."

"...evil..."

"So are you."

"You love it." She smirks, moving her nails across the back of his neck.

"...I do..."

She does it again, getting a growl from him. She goes to do it again, but he takes that hand and pins it to the mattress, his fingers lacing with hers.

"Ruin my fun." She pouts.

"You can have you fun in a bit.."

"That's too long." She whines.

"I promise I won't make you wait too long."

"...good..."

"Just enjoy this right now." He smirks as he presses his lips to her skin.

"Mmmm." She bites her lip, enjoying his touch. He then starts to move his lips over all the exposed skin, taking advantage of it for now. She squeezes down on his hand, wanting it free while the other tugs at his hair. He doesn't give in just yet and let her hand go, his lips keep traveling, torturing her the more he goes. She tugs at his hair more, biting down on her lip to hold back any noises that want to come. Since he knows she's holding back, he goes to one of her sensitive spots, getting a decent moan out of her. That causes him to smirk against her skin and he makes his way to another sensitive spot and does the same thing as before. This time a louder moan comes from her, making him smirk even more. She starts squeezes his hand more, wanting it to be free. he maes his way back up to her lips and that's when he lets her hand go. She wraps her arms around his neck, pulling him down in a hard, eager kiss. While she kisses him, her hands start to wander over all his exposed skin, until she gets to the waistline of his pants. She starts to eagerly take his belt off before going for the button. She gets the undone then start to tug his pants down. She gets them down as far as she can before he needs to help. While he pulls them off the rest of the way, she presses her fingers into one of his indents, getting a loud growl from him. He smirks as he pulls the blankets over them and the rest of what they have on comes off.

With Alex and I, it didn't really take all that long to convince him to let me change into his shirt for bed since he was so anxious. I come out of the bathroom, changed into that and a pair of shorts, ready for bed.

"Damn..." He bites his lip. "...better than the last time."

"And I wore the same exact shorts last time."

"I didn't even notice." He chuckles. "All I see is something sexy in my shirt."

"Oh you."

"Meeee." He smiles a cheesey smile.

"Always the flatterer."

"Just for you."

"I would hope so."

"Always."

"Good."

"Are you going to come over here or are you going to make me come get you?"

"Hmm...very tempting..."

"I'll make up your mind for you if I have to." He grins, shifting on the bed.

"I take that as a challenge.."

"You're so on." He gets of the bed, slowly walking over to me.

"Oh I'm so scared." I laugh.

"You better be." He smirks.

"Oh you know I'm being sarcastic."

"Oh I know." He smirks, then suddenly grabs me before I have the chance to run.

"Sorry?"

"Nope. Too late for that."

"Oh darn."

"You're so in for it now." He grins, his hands wandering.

"Oh boy."

"That's right."

"The only skin you have to touch though are my legs. Your shirt covers everything else."

"I can deal with that."

"Well of course you can. You have more skin available for me to touch though." I grin.

"I just know what you like."

"You do." I nod.

"Shall we?" He grins, giving me a boost, my legs wrapping around his waist and my arms around his neck. He heads for the bed while his hands wander up and down my legs.

"Well I really have no choice now do I?"

"No you don't."

"Then we shall."

He smirks as he sits on the bed with me on his lap. He looks me over in his shirt, not wanting to look away.

"Staring."

"Can't help it."

"Just like I can't help staring at you."

"Exactly."

His hands stop wandering, resting on my thighs for now. He gives me a loo then starts to kiss down my jaw, making his way to my neck. I tilt my head so he can get to it much easier and I drag my nails across the back of his neck unconsciously. He twitches slighlty nipping harder at my neck the more I do that. His lips brush over my sensitive spot, waiting for the right moment to go after it. I tense, and my fingers of one hand go to his hair, running through it, tugging lightly when I feel the need to. He smirks against my skin, knowing he's getting to me. His hands gently squeeze on my thighs while he nips lightly for now. when I least expect it, he goes after rthe spot on my neck, squeezing a bit hard on my thigh as he does that. I can't help but to let out a loud moan, giving him what he wanted to hear. He smirks against my skin again because he heard what he wanted to. He stays on the spot for a bit longer before making his way to my lips. Once there, I kiss him hard with much eagerness while holding him in place. His hands move to my waist so he can get me as close to him as I can get. From there his hands travel under the shirt, so he can touch the skin that's covered. I shift a bit on his lap, my hands moving to his back, tracing his tattoo. He twitches a bit again like when I dragged my nails across the back of his neck. I grin against his lips and make sure to do it even more. The kiss starts to get more rough and he can't take much more. Before I know it, I'm laying on the bed with him hovering over me.

"The things you do to me." I say breathless, after pulling from the kiss for a moment.

"Likewise."

"I think my lips may be bruised. They feel like it."

"They might be. My bad."

"I think I caused you to do that though, so it's technically my bad."

"It's usually is your fault."

"Oops."

"It's just what you do to me."

"I drive you crazy, I know."

"Way too crazy."

"Touche."

"Now...where were we?" He grins, pressing his lips to mine.

"Just be easy...cause they're...bruised."

"I will...just want a bit more before bed."

I make a noise of agreement, and let him continue. He keeps the kiss going for a bit longer making sure to be careful. He has a bit more fun before he decides to slow the kiss down, pulling away completely.

"I'm satisfied now." He grins.

"Mmm...me too..."

"Gonna end up laying like this all night?" I add, giggling.

"No. I'll move." He slowly lets go, rolling over, but taking me with him.

"This is much better."

"Very much so."

"Much easier to snuggle."

"One reason I love sleeping like this." He holds me close.

"Of course."

"I do think it's time for sleep though." He catches me trying to hide a yawn.

"It was a long night."

"Yes it was, but we get to sleep in tomorrow."

"Thank god."

"We don't even have to leave the room if you don't want to."

"We'll figure that out tomorrow."

"Right. Of course."

"Just focus on sleep for now."

"Right. You need it."

"So do you."

"I'll be alright. I'll get my sleep."

"Good."

He kisses the top of my head then we both get more comfortable. His hand starts to run through my hair and just like always, I'm out. He smiles down at how peaceful I look, kissing me one last time before going to sleep himself shortly after.


	26. I Love You

It's about the middle of the week and since we do have a few days off before we have to go back to work, we decided to spend those few days in a much warmer area. So we all agreed to go to LA and stay at Mike's place there. It was mid morning and Stef was still asleep, but Mike was awake. He was just watching her sleep for a bit since she looked so peaceful. No matter what he did, nothing was waking her up. There was one thing left to do that he knew would get her up. He carefully moved from the bed, grabs a shirt and pulls it on. He then leaves the room and heads into the kitchen, knowing the smell of breakfast would wake her. After a bit, she starts to stir, reaching out for him. She groans not feeling him in the bed, but starts to wake up from the smell of food. She rolls on her back, rubbing her eyes then gets up. She grabs his robe from the back of the door the makes her way to the kitchen. "Morning." She yawns.

"Morning sleepyhead."

"I was wondering where you went."

"Sorry. Nothing I was trying was getting you up. So I decided to make breakfast."

"I must have really been that tired then." She chuckles, walking over to him, wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Well it was a long night last night."

"Yeah it was." She giggles.

"My bad." He chuckles.

"I don't mind. I enjoyed it."

"Of course."

"I'm so glad we have the next few days off. It's going to be good to get away from there."

"It's just what we need."

"Yes. Much needed alone time."

"Can never get enough."

"No we can't." She lays her head on his back. "Smells good by the way."

"I try."

"You always make the best food."

"As you always say."

"Because it's true." She moves from behind him, kissing his cheek.

"My robe?" He grins once he sees her.

"Mmhmm."

"I like wearing your things."

"I love when you wear them. They look good on you." He grins.

"Of course they do."

"You always think I do anyway." She adds, chuckling.

"Because it's true."

"Maybe I'll wear something of yours to bed tonight." She smirks.

"You know how much I'd like that."

"I do, so I'll think about it." She teases.

"Great." He grins.

"Might need some convincing through the day though..."

"I can do that."

"I'm sure you can. Just don't get to carried away."

"Promise."

"For some reason, I don't believe you." She chuckles.

"I'll try my best."

"If you think you can." She shakes her head. "By the way...I'm only wearing your robe...nothing else." She smirks.

"Really?"

"Really."

"Well then...that makes it harder to not go crazy right now."

"Oh I know. I just didn't feel like looking for clothes. Your robe was the first thing I found."

"Right."

"Too bad you're cooking or I would say you could do something about it." She challenges with a smirk.

"I'm almost done though..."

"We'll see how generous I'm feeling when it's done."

He nods as he finishes up with the food. She sits back in the chair she was sitting on while he puts the food onto plates. Once that's done, he puts it on the table then gives her the look. "Yes?" She giggles.

"You'll find out after you eat."

"I think I already know."

"I'm sure you do."

"Then maybe we should eat before it gets cold."

"That would be a good idea."

He takes the seat next to her at the table and they begin to eat. While they were eating, his one hand started running up her leg, trying to see if she was telling the truth. She stops his hand, giving him a look, then they go back to eating. "Was just seeing if you were telling the truth." He chuckles.

"Have I ever lied to you about that?" She chuckles.

"No, but I always like to make sure."

"You just wanted to be all touchy. I know you."

"Yes you do."

"Once we clean up this mess then maybe you can have a bit of fun."

"I already planned on it."

"Of course you did." She chuckles. She starts to gather up the dishes then takes them into the kitchen with him helping.

"I think maybe these can wait until later to get cleaned."

"Are you sure now?"

"I'm sure."

"Alright."

"I want the time to be touchy right now anyway."

"Well, go right ahead." She leans against the counter.

"I think we'll have more privacy in the bedroom."

"Lets go then." She runs her hands down his chest before walking away.

"Ohhh...you."

"Meeee." She grins over her shoulder. He chuckles before following her to the bedroom. She gets in there before he does and she hides behind the door. Once he walks in, he looks around not seeing her.

"This game again huh?"

She tries her hardest not to make a sound. He looks around the room and when he goes to the bathroom to look, she closes the door and locks it then leans on it waiting for him to come back out.

"I heard a door shut..."

"Yes you did." She smirks.

"There you are." He says, coming out of the bathroom.

"I've been here the whole time."

"Behind the door?"

"Mhm." She nods. "I figured you would see me when you shut it, but you never did."

"Oops."

"But, here I am now." She grins, playing with the tie to the robe.

"Yes you are, and I think I should be the one who gets to remove that."

"Better hurry. I'm getting really hot in this."

"Well then..." He trails off, walking closer. "...looks like it's coming off sooner rather than later." He says, taking the tie in his hands himself. She leans against the door more, her hands resting on his arms. "Oh look, it's untied." He grins.

"So it is."

"Now if this is coming off, I'm assuming my clothes are coming off as well."

"You're good." She grins, playing with his shirt.

"Well maybe we should make it even then. I seem to have more on than you do."

"I think we should." She moves her hands from where they were to the bottom of his shirt. He lets go of the robe in favor of letting her remove the shirt and tossing it, not caring where it lands. Her hands start to wander over his chest, lightly doing so. "I think we're definitely going to need a shower after this."

"I guess we will with the look you have right now."

"Touche."

"Your move."

"Hmmm..." He pretends to think, before starting to remove the robe. He takes his time getting it off so he can be all touchy. She giggles a bit since his touches are light. Once he gets the robe off, he sees that she was telling the truth. His hands start to wander as he looks her over. Then he pulls her close to him, his arms go around her and he presses his lips to hers. Her arms go around his neck while she kisses him back just as roughly. He gives her a boost without breaking the kiss, then makes his way to the bed. Once there, he sits down with her on his lap, hand on her hips for now. She moves one hand to his hair while the other starts to move up and down his chest. She gives him an extra push so that he ends up laying back on the bed, her laying on top of him, the kiss continuing. He moves one hand to her head, holding her in place while the other starts to run over her thigh. She shivers a bit at his light touch, goosebumps starting to form. That makes he kiss him back just as hard, her hand going to the waist of his boxers, moving slightly under the band very lightly.

"...killing me..." He mumbles.

"...that's the point..." She smirks. Next thing she knows, he moves the both of them and she's underneath him and he's smirking down at her.

"Sneaky..."

"That's me."

"I love it though." She moves her hand, pressing his indent.

"...I know...you do..." He manages to say before groaning and he rests his forehead against hers. She manages to press her fingers into it one more time because he takes her hand and pins it to the bed causing her to whine.

"No more."

"Awww." She pouts. "It's fun."

"Well it's time to have even more fun."

"Bring it on babe."

He grins and presses his lips back to hers and he starts to move her towards the pillows. Once there, he pulls from her lips, kissing every inch of skin he can. He takes his time just to torture her. She moans slightly, not being able to take much more.

"Mike...I can't take much more for much longer."

"Almost done." He smirks, moving to my neck.

She nods, biting down hard on her lip, her hands going to his hair. He takes his time along her neck, grazing the spot there every so often. When she least expects it, he presses his lips to it, and his hands wander at the same time. She squeezes down on his hand since he was still holding it while her other grips his hair. She tries her hardest to hold back any noises and he knows that. He starts to nip and suck harder, getting the reaction he wants, but muffled into his shoulder. He smirks and continues there for a bit, before making his way back to her lips. She kisses him back just as rough and hard as he's kissing her. She starts to pull on her hand wanting it free. After a bit, he lets it go and both her arms go around his neck, holding him as close to her as he could possibly get. She plays with his hair for a bit before she moves her hands lower, going to the only article of clothing that he has on. While she starts to pull that down, he reaches for the blanket to pull over them. Once that's done, they continues what they started last night.

A couple hours later in the room with me and Alex, I've just started to wake up, but he's been awake for a while now.

"You're awake." He smiles down at me.

"I'm awake." I say as I stretch.

"You looked so peaceful sleeping, I didn't want to wake you."

"Like always."

"Plus, you needed it. It was a busy week."

"It was."

"Now we have all the time we want to just relax. Just you and me...for now."

"And in warmer weather."

"Even better."

"I couldn't agree more."

"Any ideas on what to do today?"

"Well I haven't thought of anything yet. What about you?"

"I was thinking maybe doing a bit of shopping then maybe the pool."

"Both things you enjoy...so much."

"I do." He grins. "Can never get enough of either."

"Because you like to buy me everything, and you like the swimsuits I have."

"You just look that good in them and you deserve to have everything."

"Of course."

"There's no rush to do anything.. It's still pretty early."

"Right."

We both lay there for a bit longer, just enjoying the time we have to relax. "I think we should get up now. But I have a feeling that you don't want to."

"You're right. I don't."

"But if you want to do what you suggested, then we can't stay in bed all day."

"I know." He sighs. "I just don't want to let you go yet."

"Didn't say you had to."

"So I get to carry you all day?" He grins.

"Well not during shopping because then we'll get weird looks, but around here yes."

"Yayy."

"So most of the day."

"Now that idea I love."

"Of course you do." He shifts on the bed, scooping me up with him. He moves from the bed then takes me over to my things.

"Am I picking or are you?" I laugh.

"May I?"

"Go ahead."

He grins, going into my bag looking for the right outfit. He finds a skirt and a nice top to go with it. Once he has everything he holds it up for me.

"You would."

"Yes, I would."

"I will be right back then." I say, taking the clothes from him.

"Alright." He nods.

"I'd say come with me, but I think it would take me twice as long to get ready."

"It just might." He grins.

"I'll make it quick. Promise."

"I'm holding you to that."

"Of course you are." I laugh, heading into the bathroom. He watches as I walk in then gets changed himself. I stick to my word and I make sure to not take long. When I finish, I come back out, putting the clothes I wore to bed last night with my things. "Stunning."

"And it's not anything formal like what I wear to the shows."

"That doesn't matter. You're still gorgeous."

"Of course." I nod as I grab some more things and go in front of the mirror so I can finish with my jewelry, makeup and hair, since I didn't do it in the bathroom. He comes up behind me, resting his chin on my shoulder with his hand son my hips as I do my makeup.

"You know...you really don't need all that."

"I know, but the gloss is flavored."

"Well...that you need, but not everything else."

"Always so sweet."

"Just for you." He kisses my cheek.

"I'd take it all off now, but then I would've just wasted all that time."

"You don't have to. I just like telling you how beautiful you are with out it."

"I know." I smile.

"I'll never stop telling you that either."

"You never have to either."

"Good."

"Try not to remove all the lip gloss this time?" I laugh.

"I'll do my best."

I then put everything away in favor of putting my hair up in a ponytail for the day.

"I can't get over how good you look right now."

"Of course not."

"Might not be able to look away..."

"Like you would want to anyway."

"No I wouldn't." He chuckles.

"I know the feeling."

"I just know what you like." He smirks.

"Yes you do."

"Maybe we should go before we get to distracted, huh?"

"That would be a good idea. I do believe you're forgetting something though."

"How could I forget." He grins, pressing his lips to mine. I wrap my arms around his neck, pulling myself closer. I let the kiss go for a bit longer before pulling away, because I don't want him getting rid of the lip gloss completely.

"Awwww." He whines.

"Don't want you getting carried away."

"I know, but it tastes so goooood."

"Yes, I know."

"You better bring it with you, just in case."

"I was already planning on it."

"Good."

"I always have to around you."

"This is true."

"Or else you have nothing to taste when you kiss me."

"That would be bad."

"For you."

"Yes, for me."

"But let's leave the room before we don't end up leaving at all." I say as I slip on a pair of flip flops.

"We should." He chuckles. "And after you." He adds.

"Always." I laugh, grabbing what I need, then walk out of the room.

"Hmm, the other two must still be sleeping."

"Hmm...looks like they were awake." He points out the dishes in the sink.

"Huh...ohhhh, I know what happened."

"Do I even want to know?"

"Probably not." I laugh.

"Alright then. Just keep that to yourself." He laughs.

"I will."

"So, getting something on the way seems like the best idea."

"Seems that way yeah." We both head out of the condo, then down to the rental car Alex got. He opens my door for me then goes to the other side once I'm settled. He gets in himself then starts to head for a place to eat. After finding a place, he finds a spot to park and after he does, he comes around to my side and like always opens my door for me. He then laces his fingers with mine and we head inside. Once inside, we both get seated quickly and are given menus to look over.

"You're being touchy..." I say as I look over the menu, when I feel his hand resting on my knee under the table.

"Can't help it." He grins. "There's so much to touch."

"Which is why you chose this for me to wear, I know."

"Exactly."

"I can only imagine when we're using the pool back at the condo."

"That's going to be fun." He smirks. "I can't wait for that."

"Every time."

"Just like you. I know how much you like when I have less clothes on too."

"And that's a lot of the time."

"You're just that lucky."

"Well most of the time is because of work."

"True, but that's a bonus for you."

"It sure is."

"What are you thinking about getting? I'm a bit torn. Everything sounds so good."

"Oh I know right?"

"I think I'll get whatever you do."

"Alright. Hmm...I think I'll get this." I point to it on his menu.

"That's one I was thinking of too."

"Reading my mind now are we?" I laugh.

"More like you're reading mine." He laughs too.

"It seems that way sometimes."

"We just know each other that well." He steals a kiss.

"Well I would hope so."

"We do and it's going to stay that way."

"Always."

He holds me close to him, kissing the top if my head as the waiter comes back to the table. We place our orders, and hand him the menus, leaving us to wait. While we wait, Alex uses the time to be all touchy and affectionate. He keeps it minimal since we're out in public. It isn't long until the waiter comes back with the food, setting the plates down in front of us before he leaves.

"It smells really good. I hope it taste as good."

"I'm sure it does."

We both start to eat and it tastes just as good as we thought. When I'm not looking, he reaches over and steals a piece off of my plate. "Heyy!" I playfully swat him. "You have the same thing." I laugh.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Suuurrre."

"Then what are you eating then?" I add.

"My food." He smiles innocently.

"Which is almost gone."

"It's that good."

"It really is."

"Definitely going to have to come here next time we're in town."

"Oh yes."

"Maybe we should all come here for dinner? The dinners looked really good too." He suggests.

"That's actually a good idea. We'll ask them when we get back."

"Sounds good." He nods.

"Oh, I'm full now."

"I can tell." He chuckles. "You didn't even finish this time."

"If you want the rest, it's all yours."

"It was good, but I'm pretty full myself."

"We'll get it to take back with us."

"Good idea."

The waiter comes back with the bill and puts that on the table, collecting the dishes. I then ask if we can get what's left on my plate in a container to go. He nods, taking the dishes back then coming back with a container. I put the left over food in there while Alex gets the bill all set. Once he gets the bill all set, we get up from the table and back out to the car. I set the food in the back while he opens my door. Once I'm set, I get in then he closes my door. he goes to the other side and gets in then starts to head for some stores once he's all set.

"So are you telling me what store we're going to first or is it a surprise?"

"Hmm...I'll leave that for a surprise."

"Always full of surprises."

"I know how much you love them."

"I do."

"Good because we're just about there."

"Should I close my eyes to make it even more of a surprise."

"You can if you want."

"I think that makes it more fun."

"Alright. Close them. We're almost there."

"Closing." I nod, doing so.

He reaches over, grabbing my hand as he pulls up to the place that has all of my favorite things. He finds a place to park right out front and waits until the car is off. "Okay...you can open."

"Oh you would choose a dress store first." I say when I open my eyes and get a good look.

"I just know how much you like wearing them and you can never have too many."

"How we're able to fit the ones in your closet at home in Tampa is beyond me."

"You're just lucky I moved some of my stuff to another closet."

"Very lucky. But most of my stuff is at my place so we don't have to worry."

"Right." He nods. "Shall we head in?"

"We shall."

He takes off his seat belt then gets out of the car. Like he's been doing all day, he opens my door, taking my hand as I get out. We then head into the store after he closes my door and instead of splitting up to find dresses, I stuck with him since he wanted to pick out everything for me to try on. He starts to go a bit crazy with picking out dresses, liking every one he sees. "Don't buy out the whole store now."

"Oops." He chuckles.

"Going a little bit crazy here."

"I can't help it. Everything will look so good on me and they have so much blue too.

"You and the blue." I laugh.

"I just love you in it. It brings out your eyes."

"Blue brings out your eyes too."

"That's why I wear it as much as I can."

"Yes, I know."

"I think I have enough for now. Lets go try these on." I nod and we head to the fitting rooms. He hands me some to take in with me, and I start to try them on. After each one I try on, he nods in approval. While I'm changing, he goes to get a few more he wants me to try on.

"I got more." He says when he comes back.

"Oh you would."

"We're going to have so much to bring back to Mike's condo. They're gonna think we bought out the whole store."

"I'm sure Mike would do the same if he brought Stef here."

"True."

"I can't wait to see how good these look on you."

"Although I'm sure you have a pretty good idea how good they actually look on me."

"Breathtaking."

"And that's what you think everytime I come out in one of the dresses."

"It's true. Everyone is better then the last."

"Of course they are."

He steals a kiss then ushers me back to the room.

"Okay okay, I'm going. Pushy."

"I want to seeee."

"If only you could come in with me." I laugh.

He looks around real quick.

"No one's looking." He smirks.

"You know I was kidding right?"

"Awwww." He pouts.

"Would probably get in trouble in you did."

"Man." He sulks. "It was worth a try."

"Yes it was. You'll survive."

"I'll try." He pouts more, sitting on the chair by the dressing room.

"Maybe next time."

"Hopefully."

"Well even if we don't...we do have times here and there no matter where we're staying every week for our room."

"True." He perks up a bit.

"Maybe I'll wear one of these tonight if we all go out to dinner where we just had breakfast, and maybe I'll let you into the bathroom again like last time."

"I would really love that and there is one I already have picked for you to wear too."

"Well you're gonna have to show me when I'm done."

"I'll show you when you come out in it."

"Alright." I head back in to try on the new dresses he picked out. Like before, each one I come out in he approves. When it comes to his favorite, he groans a bit, biting down on his lip.

"I'm assuming this is the one then?"

"Uh huh." He slowly nods.

"I can tell by your reaction." I laugh.

"It looks...wow..."

"Speechless." I grin, before walking over and sitting on his lap.

All he does it nod, not having the words right now. Once he snaps out of his daze, his arms go around me, wandering all over.

"Remember...behave...we're in the store."

"So hard...right now..."

"Maybe I should move then?"

"No, no. I'll behave." He holds me in place.

"We're gonna have to pay for everything eventually though."

"I know, but I don't want you to take it off just yet."

"Of course not."

"Just a few more minutes."

"That's all you're getting."

He nods, taking the rest of his time to get a good look at me. Once the time passes, I get up off his lap then go back in to change no matter how much he protests.

"Any more dresses before I get dressed back into my normal clothes?"

"That's all for now."

"Alright, back into my normal clothes then."

"Then back to go swimming." He grins.

"Yes."

"Can't wait."

"That makes two of us."

"That makes two of us."

"Once you get changed and we pay then we can head back."

"Already done."

"Lets go then." He quickly stands, getting the dress and heading to the register.

"Don't forget about the others." I laugh, grabbing the others and following him.

"My bad." He chuckles.

"You're just that eager...understandable."

"Your fault for looking so good in these." He refers to the dresses.

I just shake my head amusedly, and he pays for everything. One by one the dresses get rung up and put into bags. Once they are all paid for, he pays for them then takes the bags. "So many.."

"I could't help myself. I had to get them all."

"May have to send some home."

"We'll do that later. I'll help you pick."

"Now how did I know that?"

"You know me that well."

"Yes I do." I nod as we go back out to the car.

When we get there, he puts the bags in the back while I get in the car. He makes sure they won't get ruined and then goes over to his side of the car, getting in and heading back for the condo. When we get back to the condo, he helps with bringing the bags up. We walk in and Stef and Mike are up and dressed for the day, sitting in the living room. "Buy the whole store?" She laughs.

"Pretty much." He chuckles.

"He went crazy."

"I can see that." She laughs. "Never fails."

"Nope." I laugh.

"You boys and buying us everything. You spoil us way too much."

"You both deserve it."

"So you tells us all the time."

"Because it's true."

"Awwww."

"And there's no such thing as too much spoiling."

"Of course there's not."

Alex then takes the other dresses from me, heading into the bedroom to put them there, letting me sit down with Stef and Mike in the living room. She goes to move onto his lap so she can talk to me better and he holds her in place. "I'm not going anywhere. Don't worry." She chuckles.

"As if you could anyway." I laugh.

"Right?" She laughs. "He's been like this all day."

"Of course he has."

"I'm just enjoying the time I have with her, that's all." He comments, kissing her shoulder.

"You have all the time in the world."

"I know I do and nothing is going to change that."

"Awww."

"Nope. Nothing." She repeats, tilting her head, giving him a quick kiss.

"So are you going to do any shopping today?"

"I think we'll save that for another day."

I nod. "So Alex had a good idea. The place we went for breakfast this morning, he was thinking we could all go out tonight for dinner."

"Oh? Where's that?"

"Le Pain Quotidien."

"Oh they have good food there." Mike nods.

"I would love to try it. What do you say?" She looks up at him.

"Sure, I'm up for it."

"Yayy." She cheers. "And I think I have the perfect dress to wear too."

"Alex already had mine picked out back at the store."

"Oh he so would." Stef laughs.

"Yes he would."

"Any ideas what to do until then?"

"Well, Alex wanted to use the pool..."

"Good man." Mike grins. "Just what I had in mind too."

"You two think alike."

"We're just that good."

"Good with what?" Alex asks, finally coming out of the bedroom.

"The ideas you both come up with. Mike was thinking of the pool later too."

"Oh was he now?"

"I was. I figured since it was warm, we could take advantage of it." Mike says.

"That's exactly what I was thinking."

"When did we want to go?" Stef looks between them both.

"I think I have a feeling on what they're gonna say." I laugh.

"Now." They both say at the same time.

"See? I was right."

"Yes you were." Stef laughs. "But, Mike...you're going to have to let me go first."

"Awww."

"Unless..." She trails off since she knows what he wants to do.

"I know where this is going." I laugh.

"I get to carry you." He grins.

"I know you want to anyway." She laughs.

"We'll meet you two out there." He says, picking her up as he stands, heading for the bedroom. She squeals when he does that, her arms going around his neck.

"Always carrying me."

"I like doing it."

"Anything so you don't have to let me go." She kisses his cheek."All the time."

"You're going to have to so I can get changed though."

"Right, I know."

"Which is right about now." She says as he walks into the room. He nods and sets her down, so she can go pick out what bathing suit to wear. She looks through the ones that she has then comes to the one she wants. She smirks to herself, getting a tank and shorts to put over it. She hides it under them as she heads for the bathroom. While she gets changed into it in the bathroom, he changes out in the bedroom itself, and waits for her to come out. Once she's all set, she grabs a few towels then heads back out into the room. She stops dead in her tracks once she sees him with his back to her. She bites her lip hard, trying to resist the urge to jump him. But this time she really can't, so she sneaks up behind him and jumps onto his back, clinging to him.

"Well hello to you too." He laughs.

"Couldn't resist."

"Of course not."

"You just look so good." She nips at his neck.

"Well I would say the same about you...if I could see you."

"You only get a peek right now." She slides off his back.

"I can deal with that."

"This is all you get." She stands in front of him. "If you see more, we'll never make it out there."

"Very true."

"How about we head out there so you can see the whole thing?" She gives him a look, running her fingers down his chest, stopping right above the waist of his trunks before walking away quickly, letting her fingers run over his skin as she does so.

"You are so in for it now."

"Have to catch me first." She says as she dashes out of the room.

"That won't be a problem." He calls after her. She quickly makes her way down the hall and stairs, passing me and Alex on the way. "Hi...bye." She says as she runs past.

"Uh oh." I laugh.

"Someone's in trouble." Alex chuckles.

"Where did she go?" Mike asks once he reaches us.

"Outside."

"Thanks." He takes off to the pool area.

"Yup, definitely in trouble. Wonder what she did this time."

"Probably what she does all the time."

"Most likely."

"I think we'll find out." We both head outside.

"Mike! Noooo." She squeals once he catches her. "Not fair." She pouts.

"I always catch you."

"Only because you're faster."

"When I need to be."

"True...so...going to let me go so I can take this off?"

"That's a definite yes, because I want to see."

"Alright. You can let go then." She laughs. He kisses her cheek before letting her go and stepping back so he can see. She starts by slowly taking off the shorts she has on and tosses them on a nearby chair. The next thing she does is slowly lift her shirt up, tossing that with her shorts.

"Trying to kill me before I could even see it?"

"It wouldn't be fun if I didn't." She smirks. "So...what do you think?" She adds.

"I...I..." He stutters.

"Speechless." She giggles.

"Uh...huh..."

"Every time." She shakes her head amusedly as she starts to walk away.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" He asks, holding up the sunscreen.

"Oh, right." She stops. "I'm guessing you want to put it on?"

"Well the spots you can't reach anyway."

"Fine by me."

He sits down on one of the chairs and motions for her to sit as well. She walks over, sitting down in front of him. She moves her hair out of the way so he can get the spots she can't reach while she gets the spots she can. While he does get the hard to reach spots for her, he takes advantage of that and is extra touchy. She leans into his touch, her eyes falling shut for a moment. "All done." He states when he finishes.

"Now it's your turn." She takes the sunscreen from him. They switch spots and do the same routine. While they do that, Alex and I have gotten out there and were about to do the same. Instead of a chair, I sit on the ground next to the pool, testing the water by putting my feet in it. Since I had already gotten the parts that I could reach, the rest was up to Alex. He makes sure to get all the parts while taking his time to be all touchy. "Touchy."

"Can't help it." He grins.

"I won't be able to help it either."

"You'll get your chance. I'm almost done."

"If you say so."

He nods, finishing up. "All done."

I move from where I was and sit behind him, doing the same to him, but making sure to be extra touchy like he was, especially around the tattoo. He twitches a bit, a slight growl coming from him.

"Oops."

"...uh huh..."

"Good. I don't know how much more I could take."

"My bad."

"You knew exactly what you were doing."

"Maybe I did."

"You're so in for it." He starts to get up.

"I was just having fun."

"You were, but now it's my turn."

"Eep."

I take off running around the pool, him right behind me. "You're not going to escape me."

"I can try." I run and hide behind Mike and Stef. "What did you do?" She laughs.

"I may have been a little too touchy with hi with the sunscreen. You know how much I love his tattoo..."

"That explains it." She chuckles. "I don't think I can help you much though."

"Eep...he's coming." I duck.

"Alright. Where is she?" Alex asks once he reaches them.

"She went-" She goes to say, but Mike stops her. "That way." He points in one direction, nodding his head to behind them.

"Thanks. Told you that you couldn't escape me." He chuckles, going behind them.

"Nooooo."

"Sorry...it was all Mike."

"Well thanks for helping." I say jokingly sarcastic of course.

"You're welcome." Mike smirks.

I'm then grabbed and put over Alex's shoulder, not letting me move from that spot.

"I think I know where he's taking her."

"Pool." They both say.

"And there they go." Stef says since Alex jumped in while holding me.

"She so had that coming to her for trying to hide." He chuckles.

"She might have, but he's so going to get it for doing that."

"Oh I don't doubt it."

"But, you know what time it is..." He gives Stef his famous look.

"Oh no..." She tries to get up.

"Oh yes."

"Mike!" She squeals as he stands from the chair, picks her up as he goes.

"You're going in too."

"Noooo." She wiggles to get free. "I'm not ready yet."

"I think you are."

"Come on." She whines with a pout. "Not fair."

"Well I'm ready."

"Looks like I have no choice then."

"No, you really don't." He chuckles.

"Just don't throw me in."

"Promise."

"Alright. Proceed."

He grins as he heads towards the pool. Once he gets there, he walks down the stiars and into the pool while still holding her.

"See? Kept my promise."

"You always do."

Once he's in the water, he sets her down, but keeps his hands resting on her hips.

"Not going to let me go?" She giggles.

"Nope."

"Figured." She laughs. "Can we at least go over there?" She points to where Alex and I are.

"I suppose we can...for a little while."

"Good. I haven't had time to talk to her today."

He nods and they both come over to where Alex and I are.

"I see someone else is being clingy today too." She laughs since he has not let me go.

"Big time." I laugh too.

"It wouldn't have anything to do with those dresses would it?"

"I think it's a combo between those and this swimsuit."

"Let me guess...you picked it out?" She asks Alex.

"Guilty."

"I knew it." She laughs.

"He always picks them out now."

"Of course he does."

"And I don't even have to ask."

"It's the same way with Mike."

"Of course it is."

"Expect for this one. I kept this one hidden."

"Ooooh."

"I don't know how or where she kept it, but I've never found it."

"That was the point silly."

"I'm sure she'll be hiding tons of stuff in the future." I laugh.

"Already am." She smirks.

"Uh oh."

"He'll never find them."

"Good luck trying Mike."

"I'll just have to be very convincing then." He smirks.

"You can try all you want. You'll never find them." She grins.

"I have my ways." He nips at her shoulder.

"I'll never give in."

"Good luck. She's really stubborn and doesn't give in that easy."

"I believe I've figured that out." He chuckles.

"Along with a few other things." He adds making her blush.

"Awww she's blushing."

"Sttooop." She hides her face in her hands.

"What have I said about hiding?"

She mumbles into her hands not budging. He moves his hands from her hips where they were, and tries to pull her hands from her face. It takes some struggling but he gets them off her face.

"No hiding."

"Can't help it."

"I know."

"You just love to do that to us."

"It's fun."

"For the both of you."

"Exactly."

"I do get the feeling that this is about to end. I can sense that someone wants alone time...again." Stef motions to Mike since he's getting anxious with his touches.

"When doesn't he?" I laugh.

"Good point." She laughs. "We'll see you in a bit." He smirks, starting to swim away with her in his arms.

"Leaves alone time for us too." Alex grins.

"I know you're happy about that."

"Very."

"So, what's your plan, hmm?"

"You know I don't give away my plans."

"Right. How silly of me."

"I'll catch you off guard if anything."

"You always do."

"That's right."

He the moves so that my back is against the side of the pool, his one hand on my hip while the other is on the side of the pool.

"I'm not moving...am I?"

"Nope."

"Like always."

"Like always." He repeats, brushing his lips over mine. I kiss him back and my hands stay where they are for now which is on his arms. His hand moves from my hip to my back so he's able to get closer to me. I smile into the kiss, letting my hands move so that my arms wrap around his neck, and at times my nails drag across his skin unconsciously. A slight growl comes from him as he twitches, the kiss getting more rough. Also in retaliation, the hand of his that was on my back, he trailed his fingers along my spine, which ended up making me shiver and arch into him. He smirks onto the kiss, doing it one more time, getting the same reaction. His hand then moves slowly down my side to my thigh, waiting for the right moment to squeeze down on it. He waits until I'm not expecting it to do so. When he does, the noises that come from me are muffled from the kiss, and I cling to him tighter. That only makes him smirk more, doing it again. My hands grip his hair while I try to keep the noises quiet. Once he feels I've had enough, he moves his hand, resting it on my side.

"You just like being evil." I say when I break the kiss.

"Just as much as you like being evil."

"Well it's fun."

"How well I know."

"And how well I know that it's fun for you."

"Touche."

"So are you gonna keep me in this spot all day?"

"As much as I would like to, I know you want to swim around."

"I do."

"I suppose I can let go for now."

"Are you sure now?"

"I'm sure."

"Alright." I nod, and he lets me go. I start to drift round the pool with him close behind me. Mike and Stef have been on the other side of the pool and he has not stopped being touchy and affectionate. Ever since they left us, he's had her against the wall with his lips against hers, not wanting to stop. She manages to break the kiss for air.

"...Mike...we're not alone..."

"I'm sure...they don't mind..."

"Probably not, but I won't be able to control myself much longer..."

"Oops."

"My fault...I know." She laughs. "Just like always."

"Mmhmm."

"My bad." She giggles.

"Suure."

"What can I say?" She shrugs. "I just know how to get to you." She kisses him quick, but teasingly.

"Like that."

"I'm just that good." She smirks.

"Yes, yes you are."

"You love it though."

"So much."

"Good to know."

"Just like you love it so much."

"I do." She arches into him, biting her lip since he moves his hand farther up her thigh.

"Especially that." He grins.

"...uh huh..." She slowly nods against his shoulder, trying to catch her breath.

"What if I do it again..." He trails off with another grin, doing it again. She buries her face in the crook of his neck, muffling the moan that comes out. "...Mike..." She mumbles against his neck.

"Hmm?"

"...killing me..."

"That's the point."

"I'm going to get you back for that."

"Oh I know."

"I'll save all that for later."

"Right, of course."

"I do want to swim for a bit. Think you will be alright if you let me go?"

"I should be alright." He nods.

"As long as you're sure." She kisses him quick while running her nail across the back of his neck before moving from his arms.

"...I'm...sure."

"Uh huh." She splashes him with water before taking off across the pool. He chuckles and starts to follow her. She squeals, starting to go fast until she gets over to Alex and I. "You don't see me." She hides behind me.

"What did you do this time?"

"Uh...nothing. Yeah. Nothing."

"Suure."

"Shhh...he's coming." She pulls me front of her.

"You sure you can pull off hiding behind me?"

"Maybe you're right." She looks around. "Alex! Come here!" She grabs her arm, going behind him.

"Oh no, you're not dragging me into this." He chuckles, trying to move.

"Noooo! You've got to help me!"

"If he's following you, I'm sure he saw who you tried to hide behind."

"Damn. You're right too." She looks around again. "Uh...where did he go?"

"Uh oh."

We look around, not seeing him anywhere. All of a sudden, she feels something grab her feet and she squeals before going under the water.

"He got her."

"Looks that way." Alex chuckles.

It's not too long that they both come to the surface. "Awww. Not fair." She pouts.

"Looks like he got you." I laugh.

"I did." He grins. "Now she's going going anywhere."

"I repeat. Not fair." She adds.

"That's what you get for what you did."

"I did nothing." She looks innocent.

"Uh huh...act all innocent now."

"That's because I am." She smiles all innocently.

"Sure you are."

"Sorry?" She tilts her head, looking at him through her lashes.

"I'll let it slide...this time."

"Yayy." She cheers. "Love you." She kisses him quick.

"Love you too."

We all float around the pool for a bit longer just making small talk as the guys hold onto us. After a bit of that, we decide to take a break from the water and relax outside of the pool for a while. Stef and I decide to go lay on the lounge chairs while the guys go off and talk. Since it was getting around lunch time, that also gave them the perfect time to go off and talk, so they head inside. "I've noticed that you've been acting a little different today." Mike says as he gathers stuff to make sandwiches.

"Yeah...I..um..." Alex rubs the back of his neck. "I'm thinking about me and Shauna a lot. These few months have been amazing and I can't picture myself without her. So what I'm saying is...I want to tell her I love her."

"Ah so that's why you did what you did today and suggested the dinner."

"Yeah. I've been thinking about this for some time now and I don't want to wait any longer to tell her. I need to tell her this."

"Well I know for a fact that she feels the exact same way. Only because before you two even got together, you were all she could talk about anyway. I'm sure Stef could tell you the same thing."

"I can tell just by the way she looks at me. This is the right time to do it. I just know it."

"Well if you need any help at all, you know I've got your back."

"Thanks man. That means a lot." He pats Mike's shoulder. "Actually...I did get something for her. Mind telling me what you think about it?"

"Of course."

"I'll go grab it. You finish up here."

Mike nods and Alex heads to the guest bedroom to get it while Mike finishes making the sandwiches. It doesn't take him long to get it and once he had it, he heads back to the kitchen to show Mike. "What do you think?" He opens the box to show Mike the 'A' necklace he got me. "Is it too much? Not enough?"

"Definitely not too much. It's perfect actually and I'm sure she'll love it."

"You sure? Maybe I should've gotten her something else too."

"I'm sure. She won't care about how much you give her, all that matters is that it's coming from you. Trust me, I know."

"I now. I'm just nervous, that's all."

"Happens to everyone."

"What about you? Were you nervous?"

"Of course I was. But once I found out Stef felt the same way about me, it was like a weight was lifted off my shoulders you know?"

"Right, right."

"It's normal to be nervous, but Stef and I both will be there to help make things easier."

"That's one reason I suggested both of you to come. I think it'll be easier for me with you both there."

"Of course." They finish up with the sandwiches then grab a few drinks and other things to go with them. When they have everything, they head back out to us. When they walk back out and over to us, you and I are talking amongst each other.

"Speaking of them. There they are."

"Looks like they made lunch." I say as I notice the sandwiches and such.

"Perfect timing too. I'm starving."

"It's like they read our minds." I laugh.

"We just know you both that well." Mike says once they reach us.

"You do."

"And that's a really good thing." She adds.

"It is." Mike chuckles.

"So...what'cha got?" She sits up, peeking on the plate to see what kind of sandwiches they made.

"Well your favorite of course."

"You really are the best." She kisses his cheek.

"Oh, I know."

"Come sit so we can eat." She moves over on her chair.

"Already was planning on sitting." He grins as he does so.

"Of course you were." She laughs. Alex sits next to me as well and then we all start to eat and talk about just random things. We take our time eating, just relaxing and enjoying the conversation. After we finish, we leave the plates and such on the ground next to the chairs. Before we even have the chance to move at all, both Mike and Alex move so they're laying back on the chairs and they grab us, pulling us back into them.

"You both so would keep us here." Stef laughs.

"Yes we would."

"I take it we're not going anywhere anytime soon huh?"

"Nope."

"Figures."

"Can never geta way from you two."

"No you can't."

"That's the whole idea." Alex adds.

"Oh darn."

"Although, we do have our ways..." She looks over at me, giving me that evil smirk.

"That we do." I grin.

We give each other one last look before doing what we do best, teasing them. She runs her hands down Mike's chest to the waist of his trunks, lightly moving her fingers around it. A growl comes from him as he tenses. She gives him a teasing kiss before getting up and dashing away. "Oh you're so in for it now." He says when he gets the energy to get up.

"Have to get me first." She calls over her shoulder.

"Oh I will."

I in the meantime manage to lean up and press my lips to Alex's. As I do that, I pry his arms loose and I pull away from the kiss and dash away myself. "I don't think so." He says as he gets up. "You're in for it now."

"Oops."

"I'm going to get you."

"I don't think so."

I look behind me and see he's catching up. I squeal then start to run faster. Since I wasn't watching where I was going just like Stef, we ended up running into the guys. "Oh Mike, I got something for you." Alex grins.

"Noooo." She wiggles to get free.

"So do I." Mike chuckles.

"So not fair."

"Maybe you should pay attention to where you run to."

"I was...I thought you were Stef."

"Nope, sorry."

"Darn."

"Hey Shauna. Any hints on how to get him to let go?"

"I wish I could tell you, but I think my tricks only work for well...me."

"Man." She sighs. "How about tickling him?" She moves her hands to try and tickle him.

"I suppose it's worth a shot at least." She tries to tickle him more, but it doesn't seem to work.

"It's not working. Boooo."

"You tried."

"What is it gonna take for you two to let us go?"

"Oh, I don't know." They look at each other.

"This can't be good..."

"When they look at each other like that, it never is."

"No it's not." Alex grins, him and Mike switch us before we can do anything.

"Told you."

"I have a feeling I know where we're going now."

"Back over to the chairs?"

"You two might be, but I know where Mike is heading."

"The water."

"You guessed it." He grins, picking her up over his shoulder then walking over. "Nice view." She slaps his butt.

"Only for you."

"Why thank you." She does it again before he jumps into the water, her going with him.

"Back to the chair now." Alex says as he walks me over to it.

"I'm surprised you didn't choose the water."

"We'll let them occupy the pool for now, so they have it all to themselves."

"Right. This way we'll have our time too."

"Exactly."

We both get over to the chair we were sitting on and he pulls me down with him, holding tight.

"So, Alex was talking to me about something while we were inside." Mike says only audible to Stef.

"Oh? What's that?"

"He loves Shauna."

"Awww." She says quietly. "I knew he did."

"That's why he did the shopping thing today, and suggested the dinner. He's gonna tell her tonight."

"She's going to be so happy. She told me she feels the same way, but didn't know when to tell him."

"Well he's really nervous about it."

"I bet, but he sure knows how to play it off. I can tell."

"That's why he suggested we all go out so it'll be easier for him. Wait until you see what he got her too."

"I'm sure it's amazing. Just as amazing as what you got me."

"Definitely. So I'd thought I'd tell you so you know what's going on tonight."

"I appreciate that very much."

"Going to be an exciting night."

"Yes it is. I can't wait to see her reaction."

"I can never forget yours when I told you."

"I so was not expecting you to say that to me. It sure was a shock."

"But then finding out you felt the same way, lifted the weight of nerves off my shoulders."

"I could tell by the look on your face. That is one night I'm neer going to forget."

"Me neither."

"You made me the happiest girl ever that night."

"I'm glad."

"She's going to feel the same way later too. It's going to be a special night for her."

"It really will be."

"They look so happy together. They both really deserve each other."

"Like we deserve each other."

"I couldn't agree more."

Mike grins and kisses her quick. She rests her head on his shoulder while he holds her close and they float around in the water. "Can't wait to see what you'll be wearing tonight."

"I'm sure you'll love it. It is your favorite color on me." She grins.

"I love it already and I haven't even seen it."

"Of course you do." She chuckles. "I know how much you love that color on me."

"So much."

"You're just lucky I own a lot of pink things then."

"Very lucky."

"Just like this swimsuit you love so much...touchy." She giggles.

"Can't help myself."

"You never can."

"Nope."

"Just don't go to crazy. You've had enough for today."

"I'll try."

"Good. We won't have enough time if you do."

"True..."

"We'll see how late we get back tonight."

"Right, of course."

"For now, I just want to relax right here in your arms."

"And relax you shall."

She settles down in his arms, laying her head on his shoulder while he soothingly runs his hand over her back. The rest of the day ended up being a relaxing one. But just as the sun was setting, we all decided to head inside after drying off and get ready to go out for dinner. "I can't wait to see you in that dress again." Alex grins.

"Of course you can't."

"You just make it look that good."

"Like I do to everything."

"You just have that gift."

"So do you."

"So I've been told."

"Because it's true."

"Like always." He kisses my cheek. I then go over to all the bags and look through, until I find the right dress. After I have that, I grab a pair of shoes, jewelry and makeup and everything else I'll need before heading into the bathroom to get ready. While I get ready in the bathroom, Alex gets changed out in the room itself. It took him shorter time than me to get ready of course. He grabs the box with the necklace he's going to give me tonight, trying to figure out where he's going to hide it all night until he gives it to me. He gets an idea before I come out of the bathroom, he walks to Mike's room, asking him if he could hold it for now. Mike agrees then Alex heads back to our room before I come out. Since I'm still in the bathroom when he comes back and he was ready to go, he sat on the edge of the bed as he waited for me to walk out. It wasn't much longer before I walked out. "...amazing..."

"Like you said in the store."

"It looks even better now."

"Because everything else is added to it."

"Exactly." He nods. "It was hard to picture all this, but now that I see it...I'm in love with it."

"Good to know. You don't look too bad yourself."

"Only the best for you." He grins.

"Well that's because you know what I like."

"I do. I have all your favorites too."

"Well of course you do."

"Just like you have all mine."

"Yes I do."

"Are you about ready?"

"Just have to make sure I have what I need with me." I say as I do so. "Now I'm ready."

"Alright." He stands from the bed. "Let's go." He holds out his arm for me to take. I nod, doing so and we leave the bedroom. We both then head downstairs and wait for Mike and Stef. In Mike's room, he was all ready to go and she was still in the bathroom, putting the finishing touches on her hair since she decided to pull it all up and style it. "Can I come in or do I have to stay out here?" He asks.

"You can come in. I'm almost done." He cheers to himself and heads over to the bathroom, opening the door and leaning against the door frame as he looks her over.

"You're staring." She laughs since she can see him in the mirror.

"You bet I am."

"Like what you see?" She smirks at him through the mirror.

"More like love."

"I could tell by the way you're looking at me." She grins, swaying her hips a bit as she curls a few last strands of hair.

"So you've been hiding this from me huh?"

"Yes I have."

"How long?"

"Not long. A few weeks maybe."

"Sneaky."

"Learned from the best."

"Yes you did."

She blows him a kiss through the mirror as she finishes with her hair. She set the curler down and unplugs it so it can cool. "All dine." She spins for him.

"Perfect."

"Like always." She giggles.

"Yes, like always."

"All I need are my shoes and I'll be all set."

He nods and steps out of the way so she can leave the bathroom to get her shoes and put them on. Once she slips them on, she grabs a light jacket and puts that on. "Okay, I'm all set now."

"Me too." He holds out his arm and she takes it. Then they leave the bedroom and head out to where Alex and I were waiting for them. Once they reach us, we great each other then head out to the car. Mike decides to drive, so Stef and him sit in the front while Alex and I get into the back. When we are all in and set, Mike starts to drive to the restaurant. when we get there and park, like always, we get helped out of the car before heading inside. Once inside, we get seated quickly then are given menus to look over.

"Everything just sounds so good." Stef remarks.

"Get whatever you want. Tonight is on me." Mike says, giving Alex a look.

"Well isn't that nice of you." I say as I look over the menu still.

"Very nice." Alex nods. After I pick what I wanted, I set the menu down as we wait for the waiter to come and get our orders. Once we all decided, the waiter comes back and takes our orders. "Well I'd have to say today was fun."

"It was." She nods.

"And I think this is the best ending to the day."

"I would have to agree with you."

"And before I forget, love the dress." She adds.

"Thanks. I love yours too."

"And you're not the only one who loves it."

"I can see that." I laugh.

"What can I say...she was hiding this from me...and I'm glad I got to finally see it."

"Maybe I should do it more often then." She grins.

"I think you should." I laugh.

"Nooooo." Mike whines.

"Only certain things...don't worry."

"Still not fair." He pouts.

"No pouting or I'll hide everything."

"Oh...she's got you there."

"Fine...I'll stop."

"Thought so."

"Kiss?" He gives her the eyes. "Oh, alright." She chuckles, giving him a quick kiss.

"Awwww."

"We know." Mike grins while she blushes. Soon the waiter comes back and places the plates of food down in front of us. "Oh this looks really good."

"Should've been here for breakfast this morning."

"I wish I was. The food here smells amazing."

"We can come here tomorrow for breakfast." Mike suggests.

"That's a god idea."

"Anything for you." She steals a quick kiss before they turn their attention to their meals.

"Tastes just as good too." Stef remarks.

"That's what I said about the breakfast too."

"Definitely coming here again."

"I'd have to agree."

After a while, we all finish our food. Alex figured it was the best time to do what he wanted to do so he got Mike's attention and gave him a look. Mike nods and whispers in Stef's ear to get me away from the table for a brief moment so he could give Alex the necklace without me knowing about it.

"Shauna? Bathroom?"

"That's a good idea actually."

We both get up from the table, giving the guys a quick kiss then head to the bathroom. "I so can't wait to get back to the condo and get some sleep. After all the swimming today, I'm wiped out."

"Same here. It's been a fun relaxing day, but at the same time a tiring one too. If that makes sense." She laughs.

"It does to me."

"Good." She laughs. "You and Mike seem to be the only ones to understand me when I'm tired."

"We're just good like that."

"You both are. Plus you just know me that well."

"Exactly."

We both freshen up and do whatever we need to do. "I suppose we should head back so they don't worry."

"Send a search team in after us." I laugh.

"I wouldn't put it past them to do that either."

"Always worrying about where we are."

"Even when we're in the same house as them too."

"Exactly."

"And there's my phone." She laughs as it goes off.

"Of course."

"Just as we thought. They want to know what's taking so long."

"Just tell him we're leaving the bathroom now."

"Done." She says after sending him a text.

"Now let's go."

She nods as we leave the bathroom, walking back over to the table. "Finally. What took so long." Mike asks once we get to the table.

"Oh you know...we were just making out with two guys we saw on our way to the bathroom." Stef jokes, but keeps a straight back.

"Oh...haha...funny."

"Like we would ever do that." I say.

"Exactly. We got the both of you and could not be happier."

"And that's the truth."

"Good, 'cause I was going to beat someone tonight."

"Uh uh...you save that for TV. No causing trouble outside of work."

"As long as other guys stay away from you then I will save it for TV."

"Don't worry."

"You're the one I love and no one else. I'm going nowhere." She adds.

"Touche."

"So..." She nudges him.

"...oh yeah. So I believe there's a reason why Alex suggested this dinner." Mike gives him a look.

"Right." Alex straightens up. "Shauna...there's something I want to tell you."

"Oh?"

"Yes. I've been wanting to tell you this for some time now. I'm so grateful that I found you and I could not be any happier than I am right now. Your eyes, smile, laugh, personality, all of it. From the start, I knew you were the one for me. What I'm trying to say is..." He pauses to pull out the box with the necklace. "...I love you." He looks me in the eyes, while opening the box.

"R...really?"

Mike goes to say something but Stef stops him.

"Really." He nods. "I've wanted to tell you for a few weeks now, but the time was never perfect."

"And you got me this?" I refer to the necklace.

"I did. Do you like it?"

"Like doesn't even explain it. I love it. And...I love you too."

He grins, pulling me closer to him, pressing his lips to mine.

"Awww." Stef gushes. When we do pull away, he offers to put the necklace on me for me, and I nod. He gets up, going behind me. He moves my hair and he puts the necklace around my neck, hooking the clasp.

"It's perfect."

"I was hoping you would like it."

"Well remember, I don't like it, I love it."

"Right, true." He smiles, relieved.

"Told you she had the same feelings."

"Yes you did."

"You were in on this too?"

"He said he was nervous about telling you. He suggested the dinner for all of us to come here, because having Stef and I here would help make things go easier for him." Mike explains.

"Ah." I nod. "You were nervous to tell me?"

"A little."

"Honestly, I was nervous to tell you too."

"I didn't know how to tell you or when to tell you either." I add.

"Same with me. I knew how, I just didn't know when. Now that you know, I'm officially the happiest man ever."

"Awww."

"I'm officially the happiest girl ever."

"I'm glad."

"I soo was not expecting this at all."

"That was the whole point."

"It was so hard keeping it from you too." Stef says.

"When did you find out?"

"After lunch. That's why Mike kept me away from you."

"Ohhhh."

"How about Mike pays the check then he and I wait in the car for both of you?" She suggests.

"If you want."

"We'll be fine. You both just sit here for a bit and talk." Mike says as we stand. He motions for the waiter who brings over a bottle of champagne. "Now have fun." He winks then we walk away.

"He's really going all out to help you out tonight isn't he?" I laugh.

"He sure is. I had no idea about this."

"Well he's good for surprises."

"I'll be sure to thank him later for all this."

"Me too." Since the waiter already poured glasses for us both, Alex picked them up, handing me mine. "To us." He smiles, holding his glass up.

"To us." I repeat, holding mine up as well. We clink our glasses together then sip on them.

"So, how long exactly have you loved me? Was it like a love at first sight thing like some people talk about?" I ask.

"Pretty much. I've told you all the things I love about you and once I saw you in person and got to know you, I knew the feeling was right."

"Awww, that's cute."

"What about you?"

"It was the same for me, except it's been since before I even got to know you, before I even got this job."

"Is that so?"

"Mmhmm. Stef can even tell you."

"I'm sure she'll have some good stories then."

"Trust me, she does."

"She'll have to share them one day then."

"She'll be happy to, I know it."

"We can do that tomorrow. It'll be to late once we get back."

"True." We both sit there and relax for a bit longer while drinking the rest of the champagne. Once we're finished, we both head out to the car.

"Have fun?" Stef asks when we get into the car.

"Mhm." I smile.

"Good."

"We ready?" Mike asks.

"Yup, all set to go." He nods, putting the car in gear then starts to head for the condo. The ride back was mainly quiet. When we did get back, Mike parks and we all get out, heading inside after he locks the car. Once we get inside, Mike and Stef go to the living room for while Alex and I decided to head upstairs. "I'm definitely tired after the long day today." I remark as we walk into the bedroom.

"I bet, but it was all worth it."

"It really was."

"I just feel so relieved that you feel the same way. I was really nervous."

"You're relieved that I feel the same way, I'm relieved that you feel the same way."

"We were worried for nothing. If only we knew before." He chuckles.

"Well neither one of us wanted to make the friendship awkward. It's understandable."

"Right and that's what I was most afraid of."

"That makes two of us."

"Now we don't have to worry about it at all."

"Nope."

"Why don't you get ready for bed. You look really tired."

"I'm definitely feeling really tired." I nod.

"Do you need help?"

"You'd love to help wouldn't you?"

"I really would." He grins.

"Well in that case...why don't you pick something for me to wear then."

"Gladly." He grins more, going over to my bag. He looks for something then once he finds it, he takes it out to show me. "How did I know you'd pick that?"

"Because it's my favorite."

"Of course." I take the clothes from him then head for the bathroom. "You coming?"

"Of course." He follows me.

"I think you should be first since you have more on than me." I grin.

"You want to help, don't you?"

"Guilty."

"Go ahead." He chuckles after taking his jacket off.

"As much as I love this shirt on you, it's gonna have to come off." I say as I work on the buttons.

"I'm sure it'll look just as good on the floor."

"Most likely." I work on getting the buttons undone, taking my time as I go. After I get the last one undone, he shrugs it off of his shoulders and I help pull it off the rest of the way and it drops to the floor. "Oh the jeans are so not helping me and the sight right now."

"Maybe I should keep them on for now then." He teases with a smirk.

"You live to torture me don't you?"

"Just like you do to me."

"It's fun."

"I agree. It is fun to torture you."

"Mmhmm...so what's your next move?" I ask as I remove my jewelry, making sure to carefully put the necklace down so it doesn't get ruined.

"First thing...that dress...off."

"Well, have at it then." I say after my shoes comes off. He reaches out, pulling me closer so he's able to tug the zipper down in the back. He takes just as much time as I did, letting his fingers linger as he pulls it down.

"Touchy touchy touchy."

"That's right." He smirks, tugging the dress down once the zipper is fully down. He takes advantage of the situation and starts to be more touchy with the newly exposed skin, before he helps me put on what he chose for me to wear. After I have that on, I start to work on getting his pants of. I do that just as slowly as I did his shirt. once I get them undone, I tug them untl they hit the floor, him stepping out of them.

"There, we're both ready for bed. Unless you were planning on wearing something else to bed besides that."

"No. I'm wearing this."

"Okay then."

He scoops me up in his arms, carrying me to the bed. Once there, he pulls the blankets down, laying me down gently before climbing in next to me.

"Let me guess...I would've taken too long to walk."

"You guessed right."

"I always take too long for you."

"Yes you do."

"Oops."

"I'm just impatient."

"Yes you are."

"When it comes to you, I can't help it."

"Of course not."

"Some things I can wait for, but when it comes to this..." He pulls me closer to him. "...I can't wait."

"Well...that's good to know."

"I'd wait forever for you...no matter how long."

"That's sweet."

"Anything for you." He kisses

"I think now is the time to get some sleep. I can feel it in my eyes. I'm getting really tired now."

"Then sleep you shall get."

He moves so that he's laying on his back and he brings me with him so that I'm laying on him. He starts to run his fingers through my hair soothingly, helping me go to sleep. He smiles down at me, watching me for a bit before he goes to sleep himself. With Mike and Stef, the've just been sitting on the couch cuddling while they watched some TV.

"I like having days like today."

"Me too. It's great to just relax with nothing to worry about."

"Exactly."

"Today has been so amazing, I don't want it to end."

"I don't want it to end either, but it does eventually."

"I know." She sighs. "Can't we stay up a little longer?" She looks up at him through tired eyes.

"If you think you can stay awake."

"I'll be able to do it."

"Alright, but if you fall asleep, I'm carrying you into the bedroom."

She nods resting her head against his chest, turning her attention back to the show we were watching. She manages to stay awake for a long time before she has the feeling of falling asleep. She can't seem to fight the feeling anymore so she ends up dozing off. He notices a change in her breathing and movement then looks down to see her sleeping. he waits a few moments before shutting off the TV and lights. He carefully scoops her up, carrying her up to the room. once there, he lays her on the bed so he can get something for her to change into. Since she still had her dress on, she got a chill from not being next to him. "...Mike..." She mumbles.

"I'm getting something for you to change into."

She mumbles a response, laying back down. "I'll be there in a minute." It doesn't take him long to find something for her to wear. He gets ready first then walks over to the bed, helping her up so she can get changed. "Going to have to work with me here if you want to get changed." She nods while he starts to pull down the zipper on her dress. Once that's done, she lays back on the bed, lifting her hips so he can pull the dress off. She slowly sits up so he's able to put the shirt over her head. "Better?" He asks.

"Mhm."

"Good."

She leans against him as he moves them to the top of the be, pulling the covers down. He helps her under them then gets under them himself, pulling her close to him, his arms going around her, her head on his chest.

"Goodnight Stef."

"Night...Mike." She lowly says, drifting back to sleep. He runs his fingers through her hair, kissing the top of her head whispering 'I love you' to her. He stays up a bit longer just to watch her sleep then he goes to sleep himself, her securely in his arms.


	27. Halloween Party

Since we still had some time off before having to go overseas for Raw on Monday, it was finally Halloween and of course we were going to a party tonight. We had our costumes already bought, so we were all set. But it was well into the morning and I had finally woken up. I roll over not finding Alex next to me, then start to smell the scent of food being cooked. I stretch a bit before getting up and grabbing my robe, then heading to where he is. When I reach the kitchen, that's when I see him. Standing in front of the stove, clearly making breakfast. "There you are." He says turning around. "I was wondering when you were going to get up.

"Well first I couldn't find you, and then I could smell the food so..."

"Sorry about that. You looked so peaceful and I wanted to do something special for you."

"Well aren't you sweet."

"I'd be anything just for you."

"That's why I love you."

"I love you too."

"It just feels so great to say that now. Before the other night, it was hard to not say it."

"Oh I know. I almost said it so many times, I had to keep catching myself."

"No we don't."

"So, what did you make?"

"All your favorites of course."

"No wonder it smelled so good."

"I was hoping it did." He chuckles.

"Well I could smell it all the way from the bedroom, so of course it would."

"Good. That makes me happy."

"Good. You should be happy."

"I am."

"You should know I have my costume all set for tonight. I think you're gonna die when you see it."

"Oh really?" He raises a brow. "How come I didn't get to go shopping for this?"

"I wanted to surprise you. Stef and I both thought that we would go on our own and surprise you and Mike tonight."

"You're both very sneaky." He grins. "I'm sure we'll be surprised."

"Yes we are and yes you will be."

"We always are with you two." Since the food was almost done when I came down, he started to take it all off the stove and put it on plates. Then he brought the plates over to the table, setting them down before getting drinks for us. After he gets those, he comes back out to the table to join me. "I bet this tastes just as good as it smells."

"I really hope it does."

"I wouldn't worry about it. If it smells good, it tastes good."

"We won't know until we try it."

He waits for me to take a bite and get the taste of it. "Well?" He looks nervous.

"It's good."

"You sure?"

"I'm a hundred percent sure."

"Oh good. That's a relief."

"You were doubting your cooking skills?"

"Maybe just a little."

"Well don't."

"Okay. Next time I won't."

"Good."

"So, anything you wanted to do today or did you want to hang around here?"

"Well we didn't really do much around here this week, so we could find something to do in town. I mean it's LA, there's tons of stuff."

"Right. We can look for stuff online or just hit the beach for a bit. It's up to you."

"Well, a walk along the beach wouldn't be bad."

"No, not at all. How about we do that last, this way we can unwind a bit?"

"Sounds good."

"Sure." I nod. We both continue to eat, enjoying the meal. "Next time I think I'll make breakfast." I remark. "You know how much I love when you cook." He grins."Yes, I know."

"You always make the best food."

"I try."

"Not that you have to." He chuckles. "You're an amazing cook."

"Well I already know that."

"Of course you do." He grins.

"I do think though what I'm better at is the desserts."

"Oh my yes. You're desserts are the best. I can never get enough of them."

"How well I know."

"I think I gain a few pounds every time you make them." He laughs.

"That's what the gym's for...work all of it off."

"I do just that too."

"But it is hard to keep you away when I'm making anything. You just want to taste everything before I have the chance to make anything."

"It just smells so good and tastes even better. I can't help myself."

"Like cookie dough. God help me when I make cookies around Christmas."

"If you even get to make them. There might not be anything left to make them with."

"I may have to ban you from the kitchen until they're done then."

"Awwww." He pouts. "I'll be good. I promise."

"We'll see. That's still a couple months away."

"Right, that's true."

"So, most likely next month when it comes around to being Thanksgiving, I'll be meeting your family?"

"Yes. I wanted to talk to you about that. They invited us over and I was thinking it would be the perfect chance for you to meet them. They can't wait to meet you."

"Telling them all about me huh?" I grin.

"Guilty."

"Awww."

"I can't help it. I've waited my whole life to meet someone like you and now that I finally have you, of course I'm going to brag about you to everyone."

"Right, of course."

"Just wait until they finally meet you."

"In a few weeks or so."

"That's going to be one crazy day. It usually is there."

"Oh boy."

"Everyone shows up. The house is packed and all the football games that go on...that makes it even more crazy."

"And I've seen how you get watching football games." I laugh.

"Oh that's nothing compared to then."

"Should be interesting then."

"It is, trust me."

"Well I can't wait."

"Neither can I."

"Of course you're more excited." I say once I finish eating.

"Can you blame me? I get to be home and my family gets to meet the one I love finally. I can't wait for this."

"No, can't blame you at all."

"I can't wait to meet your family. Maybe we can go there for Christmas?"

"You know, I think they'd love that."

"Great. So it's all set."

"Because they kind of know all about you too."

"So, you've been talking about me a lot too." He smirks.

"I'm just as guilty as you are."

"I had a feeling you were."

"Of course you did."

"I just know you that well."

"Yes you do."

We both then get up, clearing the table and take everything into the kitchen to be washed.

"I'll do all these dishes, and I'll meet you in the bedroom." He offers.

"You cooked, I'll clean these." I insist.

"You sure?"

"Yes." I nod. "You go up there and I'll meet you when I'm done."

"Alright." He nods, kissing me quick before heading up to the room. I get everything from the table, stove, and counter, putting that in the sink then start the water. It takes a bit of time to get everything cleaned, leaving it out to air dry. Once that's all done, I head up to the room. When I walk into the room, he's already dressed for the day, and of course it's everything that drives me crazy that he's wearing.

"You just had to wear that, didn't you?"

"Oh this? Yup."

"You know what that does to me..." I bite my lip.

"Yes, I know."

"You're asking for it today."

"My bad."

"Riiiight."

"Well, looks like I'm going to have to wear something you'll like." I add, going over to my things.

"That won't be to hard. Everything you wear I love."

"Very true."

I keep going through my bag until I find the perfect thing. I find something that he hasn't seen yet then head into the bathroom before he can see.

"Awww, I can't even see it?"

"Nope. Not until I'm all done."

"Booooo."

"It won't take me long. You'll survive."

"I'll try."

"Good." Just ike I said, it didn't take me too long to get ready. Especially since I decided to go without makeup today. "Alright, I'm coming out." I open the door and walk out to find him close by the door. "...you...just...wow..." He says once he sees me.

"Couldn't stay where you were?" I laugh. "Too eager?"

"Yes I was and for good reason too."

"Well of course."

"You're just...gorgeous..." He looks me over.

"Charmer."

"Always."

"And if you didn't notice...no makeup today."

"I did. That's what makes you even more gorgeous."

"Like you said last time."

"It's true. I love when you don't wear any."

"I know."

"You should do it more often."

"When we don't have work, or media then I will."

"Yayy."

"Just for you."

"That makes me happy."

"I like to make you happy."

"Good."

"So, shall we head out now and do whatever?"

"We shall."

"And I know, after me." I laugh.

"You're exactly right." He grins. I shake my head amusedly before heading out of the room before him. He inwardly groans then starts to follow me out of the room. We both head downstairs, leaving a note for Mike and Stef, then he gets the keys to the rental car and we both head out to the car. After we get into it, we head off. About an hour or two later is when Mike and Stef woke up. More like she woke up and saw Mike watching her with a smile.

"Having fun?" She chuckles sleepily.

"Tons of fun."

"Of course you are." She laughs, shifting a bit.

"You look so cute when you're sleeping."

"Don't I always?"

"You do."

"How long have you been watching me exactly?"

"Not long."

"Oh, alright."

"I could watch you sleep forever. That's how cute you look."

"Awww." She blushes, hiding her face in his neck.

"And that's the truth."

"Mike..." She mumbles against his neck. "...already with the blushing?"

"You know it's never too early to start with that."

"With you, no it's not."

"Exactly."

"Are you going to keep making me blush or can I come out now?"

"You can come out now."

She moves her face from his neck, laying her head back on his chest, looking up at him.

"Better?"

"Much better."

"Good."

"So, what's the plan for today?"

"Well anything you feel like doing. Don't really have certain plans until tonight."

"Right...lets see...there's shopping, the pool, the beach..."

"Hmmm...well we still haven't done shopping this week.."

"Shopping it is then."

"Just don't buy the whole store this time." She adds with a chuckle.

"I'll try not to."

"Knowing you, you will."

"Of course, and we can go when you feel like going."

"In a bit. I'm to comfy right now."

"Thought so."

"I love times like this. Just us."

"So do I. Especially before your first time overseas next week."

"Yeah...that's going to be exciting, but busy at the same time."

"But I'll make sure you have matches over there."

"I'm sure you will. I'm not worried about that at all. Wait...don't we have noodle hair on Monday?"

"That's right we do."

"I can't wait until I get to beat on him, but at the same time, I don't want him touching me."

"He won't be able to. Because those are the rules in mixed tag team matches. He touches you at all, he loses."

"Good. But, am I allowed to touch him?" She looks at him hopeful.

"Those are the rules afterall." He grins. "You can do whatever you want to him without him fighting back."

"Oh sweet." She grins evilly. "I'm going to have fun with this."

"I know you will."

"He's not going to know what to do."

"Nope."

"Now I really can't wait."

"Only thing we don't know is who he's choosing as a partner."

"True. I do have a feeling it's going to be someone I can't stand."

"Most likely. He would do that."

"He would, just to get to me."

"But whoever it is, I know you'll pull through and not let her get to you."

"No I won't. I've done it before and I can do it again."

"Exactly. Plus it helps that I'll be there as your partner cheering you on."

"That always helps. Just knowing you'll be out there will get me through it."

"Always will be."

"Of course you will be."

"Whenever I can be."

"Hopefully that's all the time."

"So far it's been all the time."

"I hope it stays that way too."

"I hope so too." 'She moves closer to him, burying her face in his neck just wanting to be as close to him as she could get. He kisses the top of her head while his hand runs through her hair. "Hopefully that doesn't make me fall back to sleep." She laughs.

"I'll make sure you stay awake." He grins

"Oh, I know you have your ways."

"And I'll use them too."

"Of course you will."

"I think getting up now would be good or we won't make it out of bed today." She adds.

"You sure now?"

"Not really, but do we want to stay in bed all day...again?"

"Good point."

"All I need is for you to let go then I can get ready."

"Right."

"Are you going to let go or is this going to be like every other time?" She laughs.

"Can I get a kiss first?"

"Do I ever deny you?"

"No, but I always like to ask."

"You don't have to. You can have one whenever you want."

"I know."

"Good. Now come here."

He grins and leans down, pressing his lips to hers. She smiles into the kiss, her hand resting on his cheek. When she goes to pull away, he pulls her closer, not being done just yet. He makes sure to make the kiss long enough and lingering, especially when he does decide to pull away, resting his forehead against hers. "Mmm...love you."

"Love you too."

"Ready to get up now?"

"I think so."

"Alright lover, time to let go then."

"Okay." He nods, doing so.

She then rolls away from him, getting up from the bed. She stands up and stretches for a bit, before going to find something to wear. She finds a pair of shorts and a light belly shirt then head into the bathroom to change. He of course changes in the room himself as he waits for her to finish in the bathroom. It doesn't take her long to get dressed and get everything done, but what took her the longest was curling her hair. Once she got that all done, she shut the curler off then unplugged it so it could cool then headed back into the room. As she was heading out into the room, he was just pulling on a shirt after figuring out which one to wear. She bites her lip, inwardly groaning that she missed it. She walks over to her things, setting her clothes down. He turns to see her just as she set her clothes down and of course he stares. "You're staring." She sings. "Uh huh."

"Let me guess. You love what you see, right?"

"Love."

"Like always." She chuckles.

"What can I say? You always wear the best stuff."

"Only for you I do."

"I know that." He grins.

"Good."

"I do the same for you afterall."

"You do and I appreciate that very much."

"I know you do."

"And, you look really good today too."

"So do you."

"Oh but of course I do." She does a little pose.

"Better than me I have to say."

"No...you look better."

"Oh no...you look better."

"I know where this is going so I'm going to agree with you."

"Good idea."

"Thought so." She laughs, slipping on her flip flops.

"Because you'd lose the fight anyway." He smirks.

"I usually tend to."

"That's because I'm the best."

"Not even going to argue with you on that one either."

"Because it's true."

"It is, very true."

"Of course it is."

"Mhm." She nods. "Are you ready?"

"I'm ready." He nods.

"I know, me first." She laughs, walking ahead of him.

"Yes...always."

"Of course." She walks the way she always does when he has her go first.

"And you kill me every time..." He mumbles.

"Hm?" She smirks over her shoulder.

"Oh nothing."

"Whatever you say." She walks ahead of him more, a bit faster than before.

"Heyy, slow down..."

"Oops...sorry." She giggles, slowing down a bit.

"Uh huh..suuure."

"Well, if you were'nt staring then you would have caught up to me."

"I can't help it."

"I know you can't. It's just a gift I have."

"Yes it is."

"Are you going to be able to drive or do you want me to so you can stare more?"

"I can drive."

"If you're sure."

"I'm sure."

"Alright."

"Oh...looks like Shauna and Alex are already up and out." Stef says once she sees the note I left.

"And here I thought they'd still be sleeping." Mike chuckles.

"I'm surprised she's not. It's still really early. He must have done something to get her up."

"Hmm...must've been breakfast..." He motions over to dishes air drying.

"Figures." She laughs. "That always gets us up."

"Yes it does."

"Maybe we'll see them while we're out." She says as they head to the door.

"Possibly. Depends on what they're doing."

"True."

"But let's get going. So, are you gonna give me any hints towards the costume you're wearing tonight?" He asks as they go out the door.

"Umm...no." She laughs.

"Awww."

"All I can say is you're going to love it."

"Well of course I will."

"Just wait until you see it." She grins.

"I'm sure it's going to be great."

"Oh it is. Wasn't easy for me to get either."

"Then it must be very special."

"You have no idea."

"Well then, I can't wait to see it."

"You'll get to, in a few hours or so."

"I think I can manage waiting that long." He nods as they reach the car.

"I would hope so." She chuckles as he opens her door.

"I can try anyway."

"You'll be able too. Who knows what I'll be trying on today."

"Whatever I find that will look amazing on you, that's what."

"With you, that's everything you find."

"Basically."

"Oh boy." She laughs. "Today should be fun then."

"Very." He chuckles as she gets into the car and he shuts the door, before heading over to the other side and getting in himself.

"You pick where we go. It does matter to me." She says once he starts the car. "I know the perfect place." He grins, heading there. She nods, sitting back in her seat. He reaches over, resting his hand on her knee while he drives. She sets her hand on his then he laces their fingers together. He brings her hand up, kissing the back of it then the ring he gave her. She smiles over at him, while he plays with the ring on his thumb. It isn't too much longer of a drive, until he pulls up to a store, clearly the store he said would be perfect to go to. "Mike..." She looks at the store. "...this place looks...way too expensive."

"You're worth it."

"So you always tell me." She blushes slightly.

"Because it's true."

"Always." She chuckles, undoing her seat belt. He undoes his and then they both get out, and head into the store. Once they head in, they're greeted by a girl who works there along with someone who has a tray of water. They take the water and thank them before the girl shows them around the store. "Never been to a store like this before." Stef mutters to Mike.

"You're going to be going to a lot of places you haven't been before."

"New experiences. I love that."

"Tons more to come."

"Can't wait." After being shown around, knowing where everything is, that's when they can go off on their own and look for things. She decides to go off in one direction while Mike goes off on his own. She shakes her head since she knows he's going to find way too much. She browses for a bit, finding a few things then heads over to the dressing room to find him there waiting with a bunch of dresses. "You went a bit crazy." She laughs, seeing everything he got.

"Yeah, just a bit." He agrees.

"I knew I should have stayed with you."

"I would've gone crazy regardless." He chuckles.

"Very true."

"So, take these and head in to try them on."

"Alright mister eager...I'm going." She laughs, taking the dresses and heading into the dressing room. "And no...you can not come in with me." She adds before closing the door.

"Trust me I know...even though I really want to."

"I know you do, but that's for back home."

"Yes, I know."

"I'll be right out."

"I'll be here."

She starts to get changed into one of the dresses he picked out. She looks at herself in the mirror, smoothing out the dress. "I'm coming out."

"I'm ready."

She opens the door then steps out so he's able to see the dress. "Perfect." He says, looking her over.

"You did pick it out." She says, turning around so he can see the back.

"I can't wait for you to wear that out one night. Looks better than I imagined."

"So I'm guessing this is one we're getting then."

"Oh yeah." He nods.

"Ready for the next one?"

"Just give me a few more seconds...alright I'm good now."

"Goof." She laughs, heading back in.

"Love you too." She heads in and tries on the next dress, coming out for him to see. He likes that one, but not as much as the first. She keeps doing that until she gets down to the last dress. This dress was one that she picked and was similar to the first. When she walks out, he's almost speechless. "Mike?" She waves her hand in front of him. "You still with me?" She laughs. "Huh?" He snaps out of it.

"I thought you might have left."

"No...no I'm here."

"Good. You spaced out on me again."

"My bad."

"By your reaction, I can say you like this one too."

"Uh huh...turn around?"

She does so, lifting her hair up so he can see.

"Alright...scratch that like...I'm in love with this one."

"I had a feeling. That's why I saved this one for last."

"I'm glad you did."

"Will you be alright if I change?"

"I should be fine." He nods.

She nods, heading back into the room, but not before teasing him a bit. She laughs when she hears him groan then she closes the door and get changed. Once she's all done, she comes out with the dresses they decided on getting.

"So much skin to touch in that last dress." He mutters as they head to the checkout.

"I know." She smirks. "It's going to kill you when I wear it."

"So much."

"Hmmm...maybe I'll wear it soon..."

"I hope so."

"Whenever I do, you'll never know."

"It's good to be surprised though."

"Mhm." She nods, looking at the ring he gave her. Once the dresses are paid for, they head out of the store and to the car. They get to the car and he sets all the dresses in the back while she gets in the car. While she waits for him, she sits there, playing with her ring.

"I'm thinking we go to a shoe store to gets shoes to match those dresses." He says when he gets into the car.

"Are you sure? I think you spent enough money on me. I'm sure I have some that will match."

"You deserve everything."

"Alright...if you insist."

"Well if it would make you feel better, I won't go crazy this time. You can pick out what you want...everything...this time."

"You can pick out some. I don't mind, I just don't want you spending all your money on me."

"You know I don't mind doing so though."

"I know...that's just me though...I feel bad about it."

"Well I assure you, money is not an issue for me."

"I'm not going to win this one, am I?"

"Well how about this...after we go to this store, the rest of the day, I won't spend so much money on you. Show you that I can do that. Just for you."

"We can do that., but it's going to be so hard for you."

"I know. But I know I can do it."

"We'll find out, won't we?"

"Yes we will." He starts to head for a shoe store. After some driving he finds one ad pulls in. He parks the car then they get out and head into the store, hand in hand, her head resting on his shoulder. "We can look together this time."

"Sounds good."

"And then after this maybe we can get some lunch."

"Good idea. I'm starting to get a bit hungry."

"I had a feeling you were."

"It's all the walking. Does it every time."

"I would carry you if I could." He chuckles.

"That would look pretty weird." She laughs.

"It would." He nods.

"I'll be fine for now."

"Alright." He nods. They head into the store and start to look around. She spots a section that interests her and they head over. "Remember, you can pick whatever you want."

"I remember." She says as she scans the shelves for shoes.

"That pair looks nice." He points out a pair that catches his eye.

"Ooohhh. They do." She picks them up. "Good eye." She kisses his cheek.

"You're welcome."

"Luckily they have my size too."

"Try them on?" She nods, sitting on one of the benches. She takes them out of the box, trying them on then standing to see how they look. "Perfect fit." She says, taking a few steps in them. "How do they look?"

"Amazing."

"Good. I shall get them then."

"I encourage you to get them."

"Of course you do." She laughs, sitting down to take them off. She puts them in the box then stands. Then she hands him the box to hold for now while she searches for another pair. They keep looking through the store, him finding the most of the shoes, her liking them as well. After trying them on, they decide on the ones to get then go pay for them. After they pay for those, they head back out to the car, put the bags in the back seat and then get into the front, proceeding to head somewhere for lunch. Meanwhile, Alex and I have been very busy with shopping ourselves.

"Always want to go shopping when we're out." I laugh. "I can never have too many clothes with you."

"No you can't." He laughs.

"You just love everything."

"I do and you look good in it all."

"Gonna have to send a lot to our places...can't bring it all with us while we travel."

"Boooo." He disagrees. "That just leaves it for when we have more alone time."

"Unless you expect me to get more suitcases."

"Hmmm...that's a good idea."

"You know I was joking right? I have enough cases as it is for all that I carry around."

"Awww." He pouts.

"Oh not the pout." He keeps doing the pout then he adds in the eyes too.

"Not the eyes too..."

"Pwease."

"Oh, I suppose one suitcase wouldn't hurt."

"Yayy!"

"And I know...you love me."

"Very much." He kisses me quick.

"I love you too."

"Go get the suit cases now?"

"Remember...only one. I only need one for now. But yes."

"Alright."

"Don't want too many afterall."

"You can never have to many." He grins.

"Of course not." We both then head to a store where we can get a suitcase at. We find a place and head inside, sticking together to find one. We search the store looking for the right one. He spots one that would be big enough to hold most of the new clothes I got.

"This one seems good enough."

"I think I can find a bigger one..." He looks around. "...found one." He pulls it off the shelf.

"Only you would find a bigger one."

"I would." He grins.

"That one it is then."

"Yess."

"Let's go get this paid for so we can have lunch and then orgazine what's going in here."

"But I still see more things I want to get you."

"More? Of course there's more. You have forever to get me things."

"I would by you everything if I could."

"Of course you would."

"I think we should go though. You've gone crazy enough today." I add.

"I won't deny that." He chuckles.

"Lets go silly." I laugh, pulling him to the register.

"I'm coming, I'm coming."

We make it to the counter without him getting anything else. Once that's paid for, we both head back out to the car then get in and head to lunch. We find a place and when we pull up we see Mike's car. "Oh...him and Stef must be here too."

"Looks that way." He parks next to Mike's car.

"Do you two just think alike all the time?" I laugh.

"We like to think so."

"It's scary sometimes, I swear."

"And it's not even on purpose either."

"You know what I think it is? When you worked alongside him for that whole time since NXT until your fight on Raw."

"We did spend a lot of time together so that could be it."

"Exactly." I nod as we get out of the car and head inside. Once we walk in, we see Mike and Stef. She notices us and waves us both over to their table. We nod and then walk over, taking the seats next to them at the table. "Heyy!" She greets. "How was your day?"

"Good. So far."

"Do anything fun?"

"Shopping...again."

"You too?" She laughs. "Did you get the whole store again?"

"Almost."

"Oh boy."

"Had to get a new suitcase before we came here."

"I'd say he went crazy." She laughs.

"Just a bit."

"What about you?" I ask her. "Just about the same. He went really crazy with the dress store he took me to."

"Oooh."

"I have no idea how I'm going to pack them all either."

"I'm sure he'll find a way."

"Already thinking of ways." He grins.

"Of course you are."

"I have to have those on the road with us. I just have to."

"Oh boy..."

"Killed him again huh?"

"Maybe."

"Maybe?" He gives her a look.

"Okay...I did."

"Ooooooh.

"There are these two she got..." He bites his lip.

"I repeat...oooooooh."

"I'll have to show you them later. Maybe you can borrow them one day."

"No." Mike protest. "Mine."

"It was just a suggestion." She chuckles.

"We'll see." I laugh.

"Did you guys order yet?" Alex asks.

"Actually, we just got here right before you both did."

"Ah, we had perfect timing then."

"It would seem so." When the waiter comes back around, we get two more menus for me and Alex and then since the drinks were the easiest to decide on, we got those and waited on those while we decided on food. Once we decide what we want, we get the waiter's attention and he comes back over to take our orders. Once he takes our orders, he takes the menus and walks off to get the orders filled. While we wait, we talk amongst each other about the party later. "So just like our costumes are going to be surprises, yours are as well we're assuming?" Stef asks Mike and Alex. "Mhm. No hints either."

"Well of course not."

"You'll love them just as much as we'll love yours."

"Well that's a given."

"Hopefully you'll both be able to make it through the whole night." Stef smirks, giving me a look.

"Let's hope so." I smirk as well.

"I know that look." Mike says.

"You both up to something." Alex looks at us.

"Us? Up to something. Nooo."

"Not at all." I add.

"We'll get it out of you." Mike smirks

"No you won't."

"We'll see about that..." He leans down, breathing on her neck, a shiver running down her spine. She bites her lip and closes her eyes. "...not spilling..."

"Be strong Stef." I encourage.

"Trying...he knoows..." She takes a breath. "...what that does...to me..."

"Mmhmm." He smirks.

"Still not spilling."

"And neither am I." I add.

"No?" Alex looks at me, moving his hand up my thigh from where it was resting.

"...no."

"You are a lot tougher than her, but I'll get it out of you." He smirks, squeezing slightly on my thigh.

"I don't think it's going to work this time Mike. At least not here." Alex says to Mike.

"Yeah, I see what you mean. Far too public."

"We'll get them once we get back to your place."

"Uh oh..."

"...we're in for it..."

"Oh yeah." Mike nods with a smirk.

"Umm...sorry?"

"Too late."

"Aw man." She pouts, giving him the eyes.

"As much as that kills me...that's not gonna work either."

"Darn."

"Sorry."

"It's okay. Can't win all the time."

"You can try though."

"Yes, yes I can."

"Just won't win this one."

"Unfortunately."

"I've been successful all day in fact." He grins.

"Only because I love you."

"I love you too."

"Awww." I gush.

"Oh shush...I'm sure you two are the same way now."

"We are." Alex kisses my cheek.

"Awwww."

"Oh shush you."

"Nope."

"Mike, please?"

"On it." He smirks, squeezing her thigh where his hand was resting.

"...okay...I'll be quiet."

"Thank you." I grin.

"Anytime."

Just then, the waiter comes back with our food, setting the plates down in front of us and then walks away. We start to eat since it all looked and smelt good. It was so good that we didn't even talk, we just ate our food. By the time we were done, we all were full because it was just that good. "Now I'm ready for a nap."

"That does sound like a good idea." I nod.

"As soon as we get done, we'll go back and you both can get some sleep before we have to get ready."

"Good idea." The waiter comes back with the bill and both Mike and Alex pay the bill. Once that's done, we head back out to the cars. "Definitely ready for a nap now. Shopping and lunch...tires you out."

"Yes it does." She tries to hide the yawn.

"I can tell." Mike chuckles, clearly seeing the yawn.

"You saw that?"

"I did."

"I guess I didn't hide it that well then." She chuckles.

"No, not really."

"Best we get them back. She's about to fall asleep too." Alex says about me.

"I'm fine."

"Sure you are." He says unconvinced.

"I am." I nod.

"Well, I'm going to get her back. We'll see you there." Mike says as he helps her into the car.

"Yup." Alex nods as he helps me into the car as well before getting in himself. After we're in the car, they head back to Mike's place. We all get there within just minutes of each other and they help us out of the cars and inside. They made sure to grab everything we got while we were out as well. After getting inside, we head up to our rooms. "Alright time for you to nap. You're clearly exhausted." Mike says when he and Stef get into the bedroom. "For once, I agree." She nods, taking off her flip flops then jewelry. "Of course."

Once that's off, she walks over to the bed, pulling down the covers then laying down. "Joining me?" She asks. "Of course I am." He grins, taking off his shoes. He walks over to the other side of the bed, pulling down the covers and climbing under them. He reaches out and pulls her closer to him. "Mmm...better." She lays her head on his chest. "Good." He starts to run his hand down her lower back while the other plays with her hair. Since she was so tired, it took her to time at all to go to sleep. Once he sees that she's sleeping, he leans down and kisses the top of her head, deciding to stay awake for a while and watch her sleep. With Alex and I, we both had gotten everything put away and were getting ready to lay down as well.

"You're getting more and more tired by the minute." He states.

"It's all starting to catch up with me."

"I can tell."

"Best to get you in bed now then." He adds.

"If you say so."

"I just don't want you getting to tired then bumping into something."

"Wouldn't be the first time."

"No it wouldn't and I don't want it to happen again."

"Try being on a sugar rush and being tired at the same time and bumping into something and it's the funniest thing ever. Ohhh good times." I laugh.

"I remember that." He laughs. "I thought you were really hurt and all you did was laugh."

"It was hilarious, what can I say?"

"For you it was. I was concerned."

"But now you hide the sugar on me. Which is soooo not cool."

"You can't have to much or you'll hurt yourself again. I give it to you in moderation."

"That may be, but you don't know about my secret stash." I blurt out and seconds later I realize what I said. "You didn't hear that."

"I'll act like I didn't just because I love you."

"Good...because you'll never find it anyway."

"I know someone who will tell me where it is though." He grins.

"Don't you dare."

"Maybe I will, maybe I won't. You'll have to wait and see."

"I've got my eyes on you." I say, also doing the hand motion.

"Oh I'm so scared." He tries not to laugh.

"You should be. You know how evil I can get." I smirk.

"Trust me I know, which is a total turn on too."

"Like everything else."

"That's just what you do to me. Everything about you turns me on."

"Good to know." I grin, climbing onto the bed.

He walks over, getting on the bed as well. Once he's settled, he pulls me over close to him.

"Never close enough."

"No you're not. I want you right here all the time."

"Of course you do."

"Let's get some rest now. We've got a big night ahead of us."

"A night of fun anyway."

"Exactly."

"Are you sure you'll be able to nap thinking of what my costume may be?"

"I don't know, but I can try."

"Yes, you can." He gives me a quick kiss before we settle down, finding a comfortable spot. "Now sleep."

"Alright." I nod, my eyes slowly closing. And to help me fall asleep faster, he does the usual. After noticing I'm asleep, he kisses the top of my head deciding to stay up for a bit just to watch me sleep. Like always when we nap, the rest of the day goes by quick. Alex had set an alarm so it would wake the both of us up and when it started to go off, I hid my face in the pillow. "Shauna...time to get up." Alex whispers, kissing my shoulder.

I grumble, burying my face deeper into the pillow. He just chuckles, still trying to wake me. "What's it going to take for you to get up?"

"Five minutes..."

"Fine, but that's all you get."

I muffle a response into the pillow and he moves from the bed to get his costume together. He makes sure to take his time, giving me as much time as he can. Once he has everything ready, he comes back over to the bed. "Five minutes are up."

"Already?" I groan.

"Five minutes isn't very long remember?"

"I know..." I groggily roll over, stretching.

"That's you're costume?" I say, rubbing my eyes.

"Mhm." He nods.

"And when did you get that?"

"The same day you and Stef went out looking for yours."

"How you managed to hide it from me is a mystery to me."

"The exact same way you hide things from me."

"Learning from the best huh? Sneak."

"Possibly." He chuckles.

"Suppose I should go grab all of my stuff and go get ready myself then huh?"

"That would be a good idea."

"I shall be right back then." I nod, moving from the bed, grabbing a few bags out of my many suitcases and head into the bathroom. While I get ready in there, he gest ready in the room himself. For him it doesn't take him too long, but for me it takes a while since I had a lot. I take my time with everything, wanting it to look perfect. once I get my costume on, I start to work on my makeup, leaving my hair for last. "You're so gonna die!" I call from the bathroom.

"I have a good feeling I will. You've been in there for like ever."

"I want it to be perfect."

"I'm sure it will be."

"I'm almost done though."

"Good. I can't wait much longer."

"So impatient."

"Yes, yes I am." Since I was done with my makeup, I worked on my hair and I kept it simple so it wouldn't take too much time to do. As soon as I was finished, I cleaned everything up then headed back into the room. "You can look now."

"Fina-" He stops mid word. His jaw drops and his eyes go wide as he stares at me.

"You're gonna catch flies." I laugh.

"Huh?" He shakes his head, coming out of his daze.

"I said...you're gonna catch flies."

"Oh..." He closes his mouth, wiping the drool away. "...you...just...wow..."

"I can say the same for you. I honestly thought you were going for football player. It was the easiest guess for me anyway."

"Figured I would try something that no one would expect. You think it's alright?"

"Well I love it...so what does that tell you?" I smirk.

"It's perfect."

"Exactly."

"Tonight's going to be a real good night."

"Mmhmm."

"What else goes with that? Anything?"

"I'm glad you asked...after I had got the costume, Stef and I went out shopping for stuff to go with the costumes and we had to get this..." I reach into the bag and pull out a Nerf football. "Now I really love that." He grins.

"Well can't have a costume like this without it can I?"

"No you cannot."

"Thought so."

"Are we waiting for Stef and Mike or are we heading there alone?"

"That's totally up to you."

"Well since Mike knows where to go, maybe we should wait for them."

"Good idea."

"Wait here or in the living room?"

"Well if we wait here, we may never end up leaving. You're giving me that look already."

"Oops." He laughs. "I just can't help it."

"That's my fault really."

"Yes it is."

"Oops."

"Suuure."

"Let's go spacey." I laugh, making sure I have what I need before exiting the room first.

He groans to himself, following me out of the room and down to the living room. We go and sit as we wait for Stef and Mike. In the room with them, he had trouble getting her up so he decided to get ready before coming to wake her up again. "Stef, it's time to get up and get ready."

"Uhhh..." She groans stubbornly into her pillow.

"Don't you want to see what I chose for a costume?"

"You're dressed?" She mumbles into the pillow.

"Maybe...you're gonna have to get up to see."

She grumbles to herself, rolling over and slowly opening her eyes. Once she focuses, she ges a good look at him and freezes. "Well?"

"I...you...ummm...hot."

"Speechless almost...mission accomplished." He chuckles.

"Uh huh." She slowly nods.

"Now I think you should get up so I can see yours."

"I...give me a moment." She looks him over, biting her lip.

"Take your time." He grins.

She nods, reaching out to touch the shirt he has on. Her hands run over it, playing with the buttons. "What made you decide to be a ref?"

"Oh, a little birdie told me that the last time I was a referee in a match on TV, you loved it..."

"...Shauna." She says to herself.

"She tells me everything, what can I say?"

"Of course she does." She laughs. "She tells me everything too." She smirks.

"Oh does she?"

"Mmhmm."

"Like what?"

"How you acted when we first met. The way you looked at me. How you would get when other guys would talk me and if I was gone for to long you would get concerned. All those things."

"Which is all true by the way."

"Awww. Aren't you just the sweetest protector a girl could have."

"Aren't I?" He chuckles.

"The best." She sits up more, giving him a kiss.

"So are you."

"I try." She grins.

"That's the best part about it, you don't have to try."

"Mike..." She blushes. "...stooop."

"It's the truth though."

"Yeah, yeah...charmer."

"Love you too."

"I think I should go get dressed now."

"That would be a good idea."

"I'll be back...uh...soon." She laughs, giving him a kiss.

"Take your time, no rush."

"Good 'cause it might take me awhile." She chuckles, going over to where she had her costume stuff hidden.

"I'm sure I can wait. It'll be worth it I'm sure."

"It will. Trust me." She smirks as she heads into the bathroom. Once in there, she takes everything out of the bag she had. She starts by putting on her costume, them pulling her hair in a high ponytail. She puts in a special hair tie she got to go with the costume. She then does her makeup to match then adds some stickers to her nails. Once everything is all done, she pulls on her boots that go with it. Once those were on, she looks herself over once more before deciding that everything was perfect. That's when she opened the bathroom door and shut the light off when she walked out. "Oh Mike." She sings as she walks out with a smirk. "You're do-" He starts to say but then just goes silent as he stares with wide eyes, and occasionally looking her over.

"Mission accomplished." She grins, walking farther into the room. "You alive?" She laughs. He just stares with a blank look on his face. Mike..." She waves her hand in front of him. "...hello!"

"What?" He snaps out of it.

"You spaced out on me again." She laughs.

"Can you blame me?"

"No, not really."

"I can see why this was so hard to get."

"It really was. It's the real deal, not a fake."

"How did you get it?"

"One of the cheerleaders is an old friend. She owed me a favor."

"No way."

"Mhm. Old friends from growing up. I got her with her now husband. She said she owed so I figured that was the perfect thing to get."

"Aww playing matchmaker."

"It's one of my gifts. That's how Shauna and Alex got together. I told her to go after him and she did."

"Right, of course."

"We kind of match if you think about it."

"Aha, we do." He chuckles. "And we didn't even plan it."

"No we didn't." She chuckles. "I swear we read each others mind."

"Don't tell me we're gonna be like that now too."

"No. Not all the time."

"Good. Although, that's not a bad thing."

"At certain times it's good."

"Of course."

"At least I know I picked a good costume to wear." She says since he's still looking at her, his hands touching the uniform.

"Oh yeah."

"Well you get to look and touch all night long."

"Oh...I know...and I plan on it."

"Just behave. We'll be in public."

"I know, I know."

"Even though it's going to be hard...touchy."

"Very hard."

"Get it all out now so no one gets a show."

"Now and in the car."

"This is going to be one long car ride. I can tell now."

"Possibly."

"By that look, you're going to take all the time you can."

"Mmhmm."

"Well, if you're not going to touch, lets get going." She starts to back away from him.

"We should go before we don't end up leaving at all, yeah." He nods.

"I'm ready." She says, walking to the door.

He nods and follows her out. Since she knows he's staring, she sways her hips even more than she usually does just to tease him. She laughs to herself when she hears him groan. "You're killing me."

"You're the one staring." She smirks.

"You make it hard not to."

"Oops. My bad."

"Uh huh."

"I know how much you love it."

"So much."

"Good." She walks down the stairs extra slow.

"And there you go again."

"You're welcome." She grins. When they walk into the living room, they see me and Alex waiting for them.

"Oh hey. I though you left already."

"No, we figured since Mike knows where to go, we'd just get a ride with you. Better than getting lost."

"That's fine. Makes sense too."

"So what does he think of the costume?" I ask.

"He loves it." She grins. "Can't keep his eyes off me. Right Mike?" She asks to get no response. "See?" She laughs.

"Spaced out again, isn't he?"

"Big time."

"Watch this." She smirks then sways her hips, getting a groan out of him. "You with us now?" She asks over her shoulder.

"I'm good."

"You sure now?" I laugh.

"I'm sure."

"I see someone likes yours too." She says since Alex has his eyes glued to me.

"He really does."

"Has he even blinked at all since you put that on?"

"I'm pretty sure he has."

"He hasn't since we came down." She laughs.

"I know." I laugh.

"Tonight's going to an early night, I can tell already." She nudges Mike since he was getting a bit too touchy.

"Maybe."

"On that note, how about we leave before they keep us here?"

"Good idea." We get the guys out of their daze enough for them to follow us out the door and to the car. She and Mike get into the front, only because Mike knows where he's going so he's going to drive. Alex and I get into the back, and once we're all ready, Mike starts the car and heads to where the party is being held. As he drives, they take that chance to be as touchy as they can, especially Alex since his hands were free.

"Touchy."

"Only because I can."

"Yes, I know."

"He's not the only one." She laugh.

"I can see that."

"There's just so much to touch..."

"Yes, we both know that."

"Then you know how tonight's going to go."

"We do."

"Good."

"Just try to last as long as you can at this party."

"It's going to be hard, but we will."

"As long as you do that."

They nod as Mike continues to drive. The touching does not stop until we get to the party and put of the car. "Now you two have to behave while we're in there."

"We will be." Mike sighs.

"Promise." Alex adds.

"You sound so disappointed." Stef says to Mike.

"I'll be fine. I'm just going to have to resist a lot tonight."

"You will...until we go back."

"As long as I can touch you within reason, I'll be good."

"Of course."

"Then I'm better already." He grins, wrapping his arm around her waist.

"Good."

We head inside to where the party is, seeing a few people we know from work. "Didn't know they'd be here."

"I knew a few were going to be here since they live here and all, but the others I didn't know about." Mike says.

"Probably didn't feel like going home."

"Probably not." She shrugs. "We'll have fun anyway."

"Of course we will."

"Lets all go have fun."

"I second that motion." Since the guys were attached to us, we lead them around to greet mostly everyone there. After that was done, we got something to drink the decided to head out back where there was music and people dancing. "Now, let's go dance."

"I hear that."

"And yes I know, us too." I say to Alex.

"You got that right." He tugs me to the dance floor.

"I just know you that well."

"You do."

"And I'm not letting you go the whole time either." He adds.

"I didn't think you were going to." I laugh.

"Not unless I have to."

"Right."

"Just remember...you can be as touchy as you want within reason."

"I remember." He grins, touching places that aren't so obvious. Mike was also doing the same to Stef, being touchy within reason. "I know it's killing you already."

"So very much."

"But, so far you're behaving. Maybe I'll let you have a few minutes of fun in a bit."

"I would love that."

"I know." She grins. "Keep being good and you just might be able too."

"I think I can do it." He grins.

"Good luck." She smirks, dancing really close to him with her back to him.

"You love making things difficult for me don't you?"

"That's my job." She turns around, smirking as she starts to dance just out of his reach.

"You won't be able to do that again you know." He smirks.

"Oh? Why not?"

"I think you know."

"Uh huh."

"So, come back closer." She moves a bit closer to him while still dancing. "Closer."

"Better?" She laughs when she's right in front of him. He reaches out and grabs her, pulling her even closer and his arms wrap around her. "Now I'm better."

"You goof." She laughs, her arms resting on his shoulders.

"Always."

"I'm guessing I'm not moving anymore."

"You guessed right."

"That's alright. I can still do things from here." She smirks.

"Trust me, I know."

"Going to be a long night for you." She leans up, running her tongue over his bottom lip then pecking his lips.

"Touche."

They keep dancing and he starts to get a bit more touchy. Each time he goes farther than he should, she runs her fingers over the back of his neck, since she can't really get away from him. "You're not behaving so well right now."

"Sorry, but I can't help it. I just love this costume."

"I know you do. But remember what you get if you behave remember? It's not looking so good for you right now."

"I'll behave." He moves his hands so they're resting on her waist.

"Good. Just keep in mind what you get if you do and you should do just fine."

"And I want that so much."

"I know you do."

"So, behave." She gives him a quick kiss.

"I'll try my best."

"Good." She kisses him quick again, but lets it linger this time. "For motivation."

"Tease." He groans.

"I'm good at that."

"Yes you are."

"It's a gift." She grins

"How well I know."

"But that'll help you stay motivated won't it?"

"Knowing I get more later, yeah it does." Then they go back to focusing on the dancing. We all keep dancing for a bit longer before we all decide to take a rest and get something to drink while talking with the few people we know and like from the party. Then we decide to go sit down and rest for a while. Stef and I don't even get to take our own seats because we're pulled down onto the laps of the guys. "Never fails." I laugh.

"Not as long as we're around."

"Of course not."

"I say we stay for a few more hours then head back. Unless you girls want to stay longer."

"What do you think Stef?" I ask you.

"As much as I love to party and we all know that's a lot, I say a few more hours will be good."

"Few more hours it is." I nod.

The guys cheer with excitement while we sit there, talking with a few people that come up to us. We get a lot of compliments on our costumes, people saying they are the best ones at the party. "Seems as though we picked out good costumes."

"We did. Unlike some of the people here." I make a face at some of the ridiculous costumes people have.

"Oh, I know right?"

"You'd think with this being LA people would have a bit more class."

"Tell me about it."

"It's really a shame." Stef shakes her head, moving closer to Mike.

"It really is." I nod.

"I just wish the creepers would stay away. They always know how to ruin a good night." She sighs.

"You don't have to worry about them." Mike assures her.

"I know, but it's not just me they're looking at."

"Well tomorrow we leave to go overseas, then we don't have to worry about them."

"Good. I don't want to even think about them anymore." She rests her forehead against Mike's

"You won't have to."

"I know." She gives him a few quick kisses.

"You two are so cute." I smile.

"So are you and Alex."

"As you've said many many times before."

"Because it's the truth."

"Of course it is."

"Of course it is."

"Should we go dance more or are you both happy with us here?"

"I don't think they want to move right now to be honest." I laugh.

"Awww." She pouts. "You know...we could dance here..." She trails off, moving on Mike's lap.

"No no..." He trails off, holding her in place.

"But I wanna dance." She whines.

"You two can go out and dance if you want. I think we'll be okay here for a while."

"You sure?" Mike asks.

"She's sure. Now lets go." She gets up, pulling him with her.

"She's eager." I laugh.

"I would say so."

"I would've moved too, but I can tell you're not letting me go anytime soon."

"You're right, I'm not."

"Can't say I'm complaining."

"I didn't think you would."

"Gives you more chances to be touchy anyway."

"The reason we're not moving." He lets his hands wander.

"Obviously."

"So much to touch..."

"As you've pointed out before."

"You just know how to get me."

"I do."

"You never fail to amaze me."

"You're welcome."

"I think I'm ready to go out there for a few more songs."

"Alright...gotta let me go first."

"Just so we can get up." He slowly lets me go.

"Right." I nod, moving from his lap and standing. Once I stand, he follows, his arm going right back around me. We both then head back out to dance. We actually lose track of how many songs passed and such. We knew it was getting late, because Mike checked his watch and he showed Stef. "Oh wow...it's that late already?"

"Seems so." He nods.

"We should go tell Shauna and Alex."

"That would be the best thing to do."

She takes his hand while they search for us. After some searching they find us and tell us about the time. "Really?

"Yeah. Time flies when you're having fun."

"It really does." Since we didn't bring much with us, all we had to do was say our goodbyes to they few people we were talking to. Once that was done, we headed back out to the car, getting in it. "Well tonight was fun."

"It was. I love Halloween."

"One of the best days of the year."

"Right? You get to be whoever or whatever you want."

"Exactly."

The rest of the car ride, we talked about how fun the party was while the guys continued to be all touchy. When we got back to Mike's place, they couldn't help but rush us inside. "Pushy."

"Can't help it."

"It's like you both want something."

"I think I have a feeling of what that is."

"Hmm...well someone wasn't so good tonight. We'll have to see about that."

"Uh oh.."

"Aw come on." Mike pouts.

"Like I said...we'll see."

"Alex behaved...surprisingly."

"I'm very surprised by that."

"You and me both."

"But, I'm beat. I think it's time to get to bed."

"Right. It was a long night and it's late."

"Exactly. I'll see you both in the morning." She gives me a hug, then Alex. "Night." Mike and Stef then head upstairs then to his room. The first thing she does is take off the boots she had on then all her jewelry.

"I know I didn't exactly behave tonight, but I still get cuddle time don't I?" He asks.

"Hmm...I don't know..." She teases.

"Please?" He pouts.

"Oh no...not the pout."

"Please..." He adds in the eyes.

"Not the eyes too." I bite my lip trying to be strong. "Fine..." I give in. "...you get cuddle time."

"Yay."

"You're such a goof." She laughs.

"Yes, yes I am."

"I suppose you want to help with taking this off too."

"Possibly."

"The question is, should I let you help or not?" She plays with the skirt a bit.

"You should."

"I should, but you weren't a very good boy tonight." She gives him a look.

"Awwww."

"I don't know..." She trails off. "...I might need some convincing."

"You're actually going to let me convince you?" He smirks.

"Maybe..."

"Maybe?"

"Okay...so I am letting you."

"Thank youuu."

"You're welcome." She grins. Now...what are you waiting for?"

"Absolutely nothing." He grins, walking over and taking her face in his hands and pressing his lips to hers. She starts to kiss back, her hands resting on his wrists. She starts to relax even more the more he kisses her, so much that she doesn't realize he started walking forward, making her walk backwards. She makes him stop when the back of her legs touch the end of the bed. She goes to pull away from the kiss, but he holds her in place, not being done yet.

"Uh uh." He mumbles against her lips. She goes to say something, but he picks up the intensity of the kiss making it hard or her to talk. She just gives up on trying to pull away and let the kiss continue."

When he feels he's convinced her good enough, he starts to pull away, but keeps the kiss lingering. "...you win...again..." She says after he pulls away. "I do." He grins.

"Should find something to wear first...unless..."

"I'll go find something for you." He smirks.

"Oh boy."

"I think you'll know what I'm gonna pick too." He says as he lets her go and goes into the closet.

"I have a strong feeling I do." She sits on the bed, waiting for him to pick something. After a bit of searching he comes back out with one of his shirts. He walks over to the bed with it in hand then sets it next to her.

"I knew it." She laughs.

"You just know me that well."

"I do." She nods. "Now...to get this off."

"I believe I can help with that."

"I believe you can."

"Hmm...what to help take off first..." He looks her over, trying to decide what to take off first. After thinking for a bit, he decides to start with the top, getting that off and setting it to the side. He takes his time, taking in every inch of what he sees, causing her to giggle and blush a little She then stands so he can take off the bottoms and as he does that, he takes the chance to be extra touchy. "...tickles..." She laughs.

"I know it does."

"You're killing me here."

"Good to know." He chuckles. She moves around a bit more since he's taking his time with getting the skirt of. Once he gets that down far enough, she steps out of it, setting it to the side. He then gets his shirt off the bed, helping with putting that on next. "Perfect." He grins.

"Always is when I wear your clothes."

"Always." He repeats.

"Now it's your turn." She says since he still has most of his clothes on.

"You can help with that too."

"I was already planning on it." She smirks, tugging at his shirt since she wants that off first. She then pulls it up and over his head and tosses that to the side. She lets her hands wander for a bit before moving them slowly down his chest to his pants. The first thing she takes off is his belt, pulling that through the loops then tossing it to the side. Her next move was to start unbuttoning his pants, going slow. Her fingers brush over his indents, him growling slightly. She smirks as she gets them undone and lets them fall to the floor, him stepping out of them. "I think you you should just sleep in those." She smirks.

"You would like that."

"Yes I would."

"Then this is how I'll sleep."

"I encourage it."

"Of course you do." He chuckles.

"So, let's get to bed then."

"Lets." He grins, scooping her up.

"Mike!" She squeals as quietly as she could. "I can walk."

"You were too slow."

"You didn't give me the chance to move."

"Oops."

"You're just eager for your cuddle time, I know."

"I am."

"No more waiting. I'm not move from your arms until I have to."

"Good."

He makes it the rest of the way to the bed, pulling the covers down then climbing in with her still close to him.

"Never letting you go."

"I never want you to either." She snuggles close to him.

"You won't have to worry about that...ever."

"Yayy." She says while trying to stifle a yawn.

"You're tired."

"Nu uh."

"Yes you are."

"No..." She tries to hide another yawn.

"I saw that."

"You saw nothing."

"Suuuure."

"I'm fine, honest."

"Really?"

"Mhm."

"Really?"

"I swear."

"Honestly?" He gives her a look.

"Alright, you caught me."

"Always do."

"You just know me that well."

"Just like you know me."

"Exactly."

"And I love you."

"I love you too."

"Suppose we should get some sleep then huh?"

"I suppose." She sighs.

"We can sleep in a bit tomorrow though."

"Mmm..." She mumbles, on the verge of sleep. He sense she's ready to doze off, so he does what he normally does to help her sleep and runs his fingers through her hair. With the soothing motion and the sound of his heart, she goes right to sleep with no problem, not being able to fight it any longer. He smiles and leans down, kissing the top of her head, and shortly after, dozes off himself. Meanwhile, Alex and I have been in our room for a while and he was trying to convince me to let him help with taking of my costume.

"You would love that, I know you would."

"I would...so much."

"Well you did behave..."

"I did." He grins. "So...can I?" He puts on his adorable smile that you love.

"You and that adorable smile."

"I know how much you love it and can't resist it."

"That's true."

"Pleeeease?"

"Oh alright."

"Yesss!"

"So come here then." He grins, walking over to me. He looks me over, trying to decide what he wants of first.

"No rush or anything."

"I know...trying to decide..." He starts to play with my shirt.

"Seems as though it's the shirt first."

"Like always."

"Go ahead."

He grins, lifting that over my head then tossing it to the side. He starts to be touchy with all the newly exposed skin, before moving on to the shorts I had on. He makes sure to take his time letting his touches linger. I shiver from time to time from how light his touches are. Once the shorts are of, I step out of them and toss them to the side myself. So what am I wearing tonight hmm?"

"Uh...good question." He chuckles.

"How about what you have on now?" He adds with a smirk.

"You would suggest that."

"Oh I would." He grins.

"Well I suppose I can, seeing as you did behave tonight."

"Yayy!" He cheers. "Love you." He kisses me quick.

"Love you too."

"I think it's time for the rest of what you have on to come off." I add.

"I do." I grin, playing with the shirt he has on. I start by slowly lifting up his shirt, letting my fingers lightly run up his sides. Once I get the shirt over his head, I toss it to the side. Next, I start to work on his pants, slowly taking those off while my fingers leave lingering touches. When I get them down far enough, he steps out of them and they're tossed to the side.

"And now I think it's time for bed."

"I agree." He starts to lead me to the bed.

"I can't walk?"

"Nope." He grins, walking over to the bed, laying me down after he pulls the covers down.

"Of course not." He climbs on the bed next to me, pulling the covers over us both then holds me close to him.

"Cuddly."

"Because I can be."

"Yes, I know, and so can I."

"And you will." He kisses the top of my head. "Now...time for sleep." I nod, leaning into him more. He does what he usually does, running one hand down my back while the other runs through my hair. It doesn't take long until I can't fight staying awake longer. Once he notices I'm sleeping, he kisses the top of my head as he smiles down at me. He watches me for a bit longer before going to sleep himself.


	28. Raw In Birmingham, England Part One

We didn't get to stay in LA too much longer because we were needed overseas. We had Raw in Birmingham, England to air back home tonight on TV. Now despite November being a wet month in Birmingham, the day didn't seem to be too bad. Well from what Stef could tell when she had woken up, it didn't seem too bad. Mike was still sleeping peacefully, his one arm around Stef. Since it was a bit chilly in the room, she decided to lay back down for a bit longer. Since she wasn't close enough to him to be warm enough, she turns so she's facing him and snuggles closer under the blankets. His arms get tighter around her, holding her extra close. She lays there for a bit before he finally starts to stir. He notices how close she is to him and how much she's snuggles into him.

"Cold?"

"Mhm." She nods, trying to stay warm.

"The only downside of being overseas and when it's getting colder each month for the season."

"It really is, bt I have you to keep me warm."

"Yes you do."

"You're really warm too." She balls her hands in a fist, laying them against his chest so they're between them.

"When we're home in LA, you can't really tell, I know." He chuckles.

"Not all the time I can't."

"That's why I live in LA, rarely gets cold there."

"You picked the best place. If I had the choice, I would have chosen there or Flordia. Both warm weather all year."

"Exactly."

"Was here anything you wanted to do before the show?"

"Well we could do some sight seeing."

"Good idea. I've always wanted to see what England looked like...in person that is."

"Right." He nods.

"Do we have to move right now? I'm to warm."

"No, we don't have to move yet."

"Yayy!"

"Let it warm up outside a little at least. The average temperatures are like around 50 anyway."

"Booo...that's still too cold." She makes a face.

"It's better than the average temperatures back in the states around this time."

"True...I just like the warm weather much better. Why can't it be warm all the time? Is that to much to ask? Like, really?"

"I know, I know."

"I can't wait to tonight though. I can't wait to see how Ziggler reacts to us kissing after we win." She grins.

"I know right?"

"It's going to be a shock to him and pretty much everyone that doesn't know. There's going to be so many questions too."

"Definitely. But I think we're prepared to answer them."

"I know we're ready for them. We're always ready."

"Yes we are."

"We're just that awesome." She grins, waiting for him to say something about his word.

"Stealing my word huh? It's okay, you can steal it as much as you want."

"Good. I plan on it." She chuckles with a smirk.

"Of course you are."

"And I know. I'm lucky you love me." She laughs. "I love you too, even more."

"I know you do."

"I do think I'm going to need some convincing to get up...I don't want to move."

"Only if you're sure that getting up is what you want to do right now."

"Hmm...no...I want to lay here a bit longer."

"Then we can do that."

She nods, burying her face in the crook of his neck, enjoying the warmth that he's giving off.

"I have another big match planned for tonight too. Well it was more of a request that as GM I had to consider."

"Oh? What's that?"

"Wade had approached me last week, well more like contacted me. He wanted a rematch against Alex. Well I told him that's not going to happen, not yet anyway. Then Eve contacted me, she too wanted another shot at Shauna. So what I've decided, tag team match."

"Oohhh. This is not going to end well for Wade and Eve. I don't think Shauna's going to be to happy to have to see either of them too."

"No, but I wasn't going to give him or Eve title rematches. Not tonight anyway."

"They don't deserve one anyway. They've had their chances and not it's to the back of the line with them."

"Exactly."

"Great idea making it a tag match instead of for titles. That's why you're the best GM Raw has ever had."

"And I will continue to be the best GM Raw has ever had."

"I have no doubt about that." She grins, moving her head to give him a quick kiss.

"Nothing will stop me from being GM either."

"Not if I have anything to do about it. Same goes for your title. You're keeping that for a long time too."

"You know Vickie will complain that she's not the GM, because she loves power. It's only a matter of time before she makes up this story."

"I'll be the one to shut her up too. No one is going to lie and cost you the GM position. I'll do whatever it takes to stop her, no matter what."

"Watch her try and make something out of the kiss we do in front of everyone tonight."

"Knowing her, she will. I'll tell her how it is. I won't let her ruin this for us. No way in hell will I." She starts to get worked up and tenses.

"Relax..."

"She just...I can't stand her. She makes me so angry."

"She makes a lot of people angry."

"I know, but knowing that she could screw something up for us..."

"Well we know the truth to everything and all we have to do is talk to Vince and let him know what's true and what's not."

"Yeah...he does know we were seeing each other before, but that had nothing to do with me making it. That's what I'm most worried about...me getting kicked off the roster because of that."

"You won't."

"That's all I've been thinking about. The whole Eve thing...I was waiting for the call telling me I had to go home. It was scary every time the phone would ring."

"Well even so she couldn't prove anything. It's not like she walked in on us kissing in my office."

"That's true, but us always being together, her saying all those things...people talk. I was afraid of someone going to Vince and telling him lies."

"Well like I said, all we have to do is explain to him everything."

"That's the scary part. I dread that day when it has to come."

"Well we'll be prepared when and if it does."

"Right." She nods.

"Feel up to getting up now?"

"Maybe..."

"Convincing, I know..."

"Mhm..." He grins and makes her look at him before he presses his lips to hers like he always does to convince her to get up in the morning. She presses her hands against his chest since that's where they were. She then moves one to his hair, running her fingers through it while she kisses him back. With her arms around his neck, she pulls him as close as he can get to her. He grins against her lips, but his hands start to wander. She tries to break the kiss, but he holds her in place. "Not done yet..." He mumbles. She mumbles a response against his lips, letting him do what he wanted. She moves both hands so they're now in his hair while one of his hands wander up her side, under her shirt and the other rests on her thigh. She tenses up, knowing what was coming. He smirks against her lips as he feels her tense. He makes sure that she doesn't sense what he's going to do, coming and waits a while before squeezing her thigh. Since she was caught off guard, she muffles a moan in tot he kiss, tugging at his hair more. That causes him to do it once more and it gets an even louder response out of her. Then he starts to pull away from the kiss, making it linger. She whines in protest, not wanting him to stop.

"I know, I know. But more later."

"Awww." She whines.

"Hope it was enough to convince you."

"It was."

"Good."

"We can get up...when you're ready to let go."

"How about I just carry you to your things?"

"That works too." She laughs. He lets her go for a brief moment so he can get up and out of the be. Once he does, he reaches down and picks her up. Her arms go around his neck, his arms cradling her legs. "I have a feeling you're going to be like this all day."

"Maybe."

"Thought so." She laughs as he sets her by her bags, holding her waist.

"I wanna watch as you pick something out." He rests his chin on her shoulder.

"Like always." She chuckles, searching through her bag. Once she finds a few things she shows him for his approval.

"I love it.

"You always love what I pick."

"Yes I do."

"Like always." She laughs.

"Can you blame me?"

"No and I know, it's because I have the best clothes."

"You do." He nods. "Afterall, I do buy most of them for you."

"That's why I do have the best clothes that you love so much."

"Exactly."

"So...how about I got get changed now?"

"That would be a good idea."

She nods then starts to head to the bathroom, but seems to have trouble walking.

"Uh Mike..." She stops. "...you kinda have to let me go first."

"Oops."

"Unless you're coming with me."

"Well if I come with you, you may not end up getting changed."

"Good point." She laughs. "So you're going to have to let me go."

"Unfortunately, yes." He nods, reluctantly letting go.

"I'll be quick. I promise."

"I believe you."

She gives him a quick kiss then head into the bathroom. She takes off the clothes she wore to bed then put on the outfit she picked out. She does her makeup first then gives her hair loose waves. It didn't take her that long to do all that and once everything looked perfect, she headed back out into the room to see him already dressed.

"Like what you chose to wear." She grins.

Oh this? It's nothing.": He chuckles. "Just something I heard you like." He grins.

"Let me guess...Shauna?" She laughs.

"Guilty."

"I knew it."

"What can I say, she told me everything."

"I had a feeling she would, not that I mind."

"Of course not."

"Breakfast first?"

"Good idea. Hotel restaurant or local one?"

"We can try a local one. I'm sure you know a few good ones."

"You're right I do."

"I'm ready when you are." She says after grabbing her coat.

"I'm ready." He nods, pulling on his coat. he walks over, putting his arm over her shoulder as they head out of the room. They get in the elevator then head out to the car. Once they were out the door, she moves closer to him, the cool air hitting her.

"At least it's not raining."

"Thank god for that. It would be even colder."

"Right. I mean November weather over here is wet."

"Right. I'm just glad it held off for now."

"Me too." He says as they reach the car. He opens her door for her then heads right over to the other side, starting the car and turning the heat on. They sit there for a bit, letting the car warm up. "Much better." She says once the heat comes out.

"Should be much warmer in no time."

"Feels good already."

"Good." Soon the car gets warm enough and he starts to head for a local place that he knows has good food. Once they get there, he parks then they both get out and head inside. They don't have to wait long to be seated, and they get seated in a booth, handed menus to look over before the waitress comes back. "If only I knew what haf of this stuff was." She laughs as she looks over her menu.

"I know right, but I can suggest to you what I always get."

"That's a good idea. I'll get that."

"Then I shall order that for you when the waitress comes back."

"Alright." She nods, setting her menu down. "What are you getting?"

"I'm getting this." He points it out to her on the menu.

"Sounds good. I'll have to try it when it comes out."

"It's really good. I think you'll like it."

"I'm sure I will if you do." The waitress comes back and seems too be very polite. She tells them the specials then takes their orders. Once she has them, she heads back to put them in.

"We should definitely come back here as much as we can. The waitresses are nicer here."

"I find that they are much nicer than the states. They have more respect for people over here."

"It seems so." She nods.

"They should come over here and learn a few things on how to act." She adds.

"I know right?"

"I've only been here about a day and I already don't want to leave. The people seem so nice here."

"Well every year we make a trip or two over here. Now that you're with us, you can come here for the tours."

"It's going to be something that I enjoy very much. I've always wanted to come over here and now I get the chance to."

"And compete for fans overseas."

"That's the most exciting part. Only a few months in and I already have some fans, mostly haters, but that's what makes it all the better."

"That's the attitude."

The only one I have." She grins.

"How well I know."

"That's what makes us perfect."

"Exactly."

"I can't wait until after tonight. It's going to be fun to see all the haters on Twitter and everything. Going to be interesting to see what they say."

"That's the fun part." He chuckles.

"As I saw with some of your tweets. You don't know how many times we said the same thing." She laughs.

"Oh really?"

"Yeah. They would send you something, those who I followed, and I would tweet them with something and then you would happen to reply to them with the same thing. It was so weird."

"We really are perfect for each other then, aren't we?"

"It would appear so." Then the drinks and the food come to the table, since both were filled at the same time when they ordered. Their plates get put in front of them along with their drinks. They start to eat and the food tastes really good. "You're right...this is good." She says after taking a bite.

"I told you." He grins.

"You did and I believed you too."

"I get this every time we come here."

"I can see why. It's delicious."

"Isn't it?"

"Mhm." She nods after taking another bite. "Definitely getting this the next time we come back." She adds.

"It's really that good. They do have some other good food here, but this beats them all." He nods."I see why. I can't get enough."

"I can tell."

"You might want to hide yours. That one bite I got wasn't enough." She eyes his plate.

"I can share. I don't mind."

"Good because I want more." She chuckles, stealing more from his plate.

"Of course you do."

"I would offer you some of mine, but that's all gone."

"Right."

"Couldn't help myself."

"I know, I know." He chuckles.

"I eat like a guy. I know, but I just love food so much."

"Who doesn't love food?"

"Got me there." She laughs.

"People who don't eat, don't love food."

"True, but I have yet to meet someone who doesn't eat."

"Me neither."

"Well, I'm all done. You can have the rest." She pushes her plate away.

"All full?"

"For now." She laughs.

"I get like that sometimes."

"That I find hard to believe."

"First time I had this, I couldn't finish it. Honestly."

"Really? And I could. That is hard to believe." She chuckles.

"I have my moments."

"You do, just like me. Just makes me love you even more." She steals a kiss.

"I love you too."

She rests her head on his shoulder while he finishes eating. When he's done, he gets the bill and pays then they head back out to the car to start looking at all the sights. In the meantime, I was half asleep and was trying to find a comfortable spot to lay on the bed, because I wasn't comfortable at the moment. The motion of me moving caused Alex to wake up a bit. He reached over, pulling me closer to him so I was laying on his chest. That seemed to help and I finally got comfortable, and snuggled into him the best I could. He pulls the blankets over us both more, his arms around me so I don't move.

"...cold..." I mumble.

"Got it." He runs his hands over my arms to help me warm up.

"Maybe wearing this shirt wasn't such a good idea last night."

"Maybe not, but you didn't know it would be this cold."

"Because the heat hasn't kicked in yet."

"It should at any moment." He says just as it kicks on. "See? There it is." He chuckles.

"Should be warm in no time." He adds.

"Good." I mumble, snuggling closer to him.

"You're warm to begin with so that'll help even more." I add.

"I always am and it's good in times like this."

"Yes it is."

He keeps rubbing my arms, making sure the blanket is snug around me until I'm warm enough.

"I'm better now."

"You sure?"

"I'm sure."

"Alright." He nods, moving his hands so they're resting on my sides.

"If I wasn't awake before, I am now."

"You get enough sleep though?"

"Yeah, I got enough sleep. I think."

"You think?" He chuckles.

"I'm half awake here, I can't think straight."

"Of course. no rush to get up. Just lay here and wake up more."

"Right." He makes sure to hold me in place while I lay there.

"Wonder if we have matches tonight." I mumble.

"Not sure. We can ask Mike if we do."

"Right."

"We'll do that after we get up and dressed for the day."

"Good plan."

"Whenever you're ready to get up we can."

"Hmm...in a few." I hide my face in his neck.

"No rush."

"That's why you're the best."

"I only do what's best for you. Plus, I love holding you."

"How well I know."

"Good. You should."

"I hope the weather isn't too bad outside. I know November is a wet month over here."

"From what I can see, it looks a bit sunny out."

"Oh good. Then it'll warm up at least a bit and won't be too cold."

"No, probably in the 50's or so. Not to bad."

"Perfect for going around and seeing the sights."

"It is." He nods. "So I'm guessing that's what you want to do today?"

"Well we have nothing else planned, so why not?"

"It's a great idea. This is a beautiful place and it's been a long time since we were here."

"That's true."

"You ready to get up yet or a bit longer?"

"I suppose we can get up now."

"Only if you're sure."

"I'm sure."

"Alright." He nods, moving so he's able to pick me up with him.

"And of course you would carry me over to my things." I laugh.

"I'm not ready to let go yet, plus you're too good to walk this early in the morning."

"Well then, good to know."

"You know what you need? A maid. This way you don't have to do a thing. I think when we get home I'll make arrangements."

"You would."

"I'm serious about it too. You shouldn't have to lift a finger for anything."

"You know I have no problem with cleaning and stuff though."

"I know you don't, but I just don't think you should have to do it. They'll be your personal assistant too. Get your clothes, appointments, everything. You don't have to do anything."

"So you and I can have more time to ourselves."

"That's the plan."

"Only you."

"Only me, yes."

"Well if you wanna do it, go ahead."

"As soon as we get back home I'll do it."

"Alright." I nod.

"Need help with an outfit?" He asks once he sets me by my bags.

"You would like to help, wouldn't you?"

"I would." He nods excitedly.

"Go crazy."

He grins, letting me go so he can pick out something. He takes his time looking at everything then finally decides on something. When he has everything, he holds it up to show me.

"Of course...blue."

"What can I say? I love you in blue."

"That's why I have so much of it."

"Exactly."

"Well, I shall be back then."

"Okay."

I take the clothes from him and head into the bathroom to change into them. Once in there, I start to do my normal routine. Just like I have been, I leave the makeup off because I don't need to wear it until at least tonight anyway. Once I'm all set, I walk out of the bathroom and head back over to my bags so I can put on my jewelry since I didn't take it into the bathroom with me.

"Always so gorgeous."

"Well you did pick these clothes out afterall."

"I'm not talking about the clothes." He stares at my face through the mirror.

"Oh, that. Yeah I remembered not to wear it again."

"Good. You're beautiful without it." He vim's up behind me, kissing my cheek.

"Yes, I know."

"I think you should only wear it for shows and big events. Leave it off all the other times."

"I'll remember that then."

"I'm sure you will."

"Gonna have to let me go so I can get my shoes on."

"Alright..." He reluctantly lets me go. Once he does, I find a pair and walk over to the bed and sit on the edge to put them on. After getting those on, I stand up putting my jacket on along with him. "Breakfast?" He holds out his hand.

"Yes, that's a good idea." He takes my hand in his then we both head out of the room and to the elevator, getting in and going to the lobby. After getting to the lobby, we head out to the car and like always he opens my door for me. After I'm in, he goes around and gets in himself and then we head off to find a place to have breakfast. Once we find a place, we walk in and we're seated fairly quickly. We're both given menus to look over before the waitress comes to the table. For now we order drinks while we decide on what we want to eat.

"I really love this place. They have great food."

"They do." Alex nods. "Why do you think we come here all the time?" He chuckles.

"Right." I laugh. After deciding on what I want, I put my menu down while I wait. He looks over the menu and bit longer, wanting to try something different. Once he finds something, he puts his menu down as well. It isn't long until the waitress comes back and gets our orders, heading back to get them filled.

"Trying something different I see."

"Thought I would." He nods.

"Good choice. I remembered what they had from last time so I didn't really have to look."

"Right."

"When did you want to talk to Mike about tonight?" He asks.

"Maybe when we're out and about seeing the sights? I can always call him or something."

"I figured you would want to. Just to be prepared for tonight."

"Right, because if I do have a match and I don't find out until the last minute, then I won't be prepared. Neither would you, if you have one too."

"Exactly. It's better to find out now rather than later."

"Definitely." I nod.

"Other then that, anywhere you wanted to go that you missed last time?"

"There's a few places."

"We can see as many of them as we can today."

"Great."

"Today's all about you." He kisses my head.

"Aren't you sweet."

"Always am for you." A bit after that the food comes to the table, and then we start to eat while talking about stuff in general from time to time. Since we both got something different this time, we take turns sharing what each of us got. "That's actually good."

"I heard from a few others who got it that it was so I had to try it."

"Ohhh."

"They were right too. And, yours is good too."

"I thought so."

"Definitely going to have to get this next time we come."

"I couldn't agree more."

"Maybe even come here before we leave too."

"You know I'm all for that."

"That's what I thought." He chuckles.

"You just know me that well."

"I do." He grins, stealing a kiss. After we finish, we wait for the bill. Once that comes, he of course pays for the whole meal and then we get up and head back out to the car so we can start going around to see the sights. Once in the car, we head to the places that we missed last time. Stef and Mike in the meantime, went to places that he's been before, that he wanted to show her, that were amazing.

"Everything is so beautiful over here. I'm so glad I get to see it all."

"I'm glad we get to see it all together now."

"Me too." She smiles. "That's the best part of all this."

"I couldn't agree any more." He grins

"You're actually the only one I could picture myself with while doing all this. I don't know why, but I just did."

"Awww.."

"I know it's cheesy, but every time I would think about coming here, you were the only one who came to my mind."

"That's sweet."

"You really think so? I thought you would think I was weird or something."

"Not at all. Why would I think that?"

"I really don't know. Thought you would think I was some crazy fan girl or something."

"There's nothing wrong with that at all."

"Phew." She says to herself. "That makes me feel a lot better now."

"I love you...even if you have a crazy fan girl side." He chuckles. "That's what makes you...well you."

"Aww. I love you too and I promise I'm not like those other fan girls. I'm far from it. I'm more...calm."

"Well even if you were, I'd love you just the same as I do now."

"Awww...charmer."

"Always for you."

"Of course." She gives him a quick kiss. As they were walking around where they were, Mike's phone starts to go off. "I've got it." He says as he digs through his pockets.

"Who is it?"

"Shauna. Just give me a few minutes." He says as he answers. "What's up?"

"Hey Mike. I was wondering if Alex and I had matched tonight. We just want to be prepared if we do."

"Oh yeah of course. You probably won't like this, but I had to do it to keep from being bothered by them. Both Wade and Eve came to me and asked for title rematches. I declined and the only way to shut them up was to put them in a tag team match against you two."

"Are you serious?" I groan. "I'm not happy about it at all, you're right, but I guess it's something we're going to have to deal with."

"Right."

"I knew you wouldn't like it, but I did ban the other two from coming down. If they do, it's an automatic DQ, even if they do nothing. I'm not having that." He adds.

"Of course. That helps me feel a lot better."

"I figured it would so that's why I made that stipulation. Nothing is going to happen to you tonight."

"Alex will be relieved to hear that."

"Good. I'm going to do everything that I can to make sure that you and Stef are as safe as can be while on my show."

"If anyone else was GM besides you, then I don't know what I would do."

"Even if I wasn't, Alex and I would still make sure nothing would happen to you both."

"Right, of course."

"I don't have a set time for though. You both being the champions, you get to pick when you want it."

"I'll talk to him about it."

"Alright. I just need to know about an hour before the show."

"Don't worry, I'll let you know."

"Okay good. Was there anything else you wanted to know?"

"That's it actually."

"So, we'll see you tonight then?"

"Yup, see you tonight."

"Enjoy the rest of your day kiddo." He chuckles.

"You too."

He hangs up the phone, putting it back in his pocket. "I knew she wasn't going to be happy." She shakes her head.

"We both knew."

"At least you made it so Drew and Dolph can't get involved. You know they had something planned for tonight."

"Exactly."

"So, where to next?"

"Well what did you have in mind? Any place you really wanna see?"

"Not really here. In London there are a few places, but I guess we can just look at the countryside."

"Alright." He nods. They then head back to the car, getting in. he starts the car to get it warm before heading out to drive around for a bit. After they drive around for a bit, he goes into the town and they decide to check out a few of the shops that are there. "Always a good idea to buy things you can take home to remind you of the trip."

"It really is." She nods. "I have to get something for my mom too. She'll just love that."

"I can't wait until I get to meet her." He grins.

"I can't wait for you to either. She can't wait. She still thinks I'm lying about being with you." She chuckles.

"Well she's going to be proven wrong." He chuckles.

"That she is." She nods. "Speaking of that...she has this big dinner on Thanksgiving every year. How would you like to meet her then?"

"I would love that."

"I'll let you know then. Probably going to have to tell her Shauna is coming since she won't believe that it's really you coming."

"Whatever works."

"I can't wait to see the look on everyone's face when I show up with you. They're going to think I paid you or something."

"I'll prove them wrong too." He chuckles.

"Yes you will. We both will."

"That's gonna be fun."

"It's going to be a blast. I'm all excited now."

"So am I."

"That's not for a few weeks or so. I'm sure I can convince them all by then."

"If not, then we prove them wrong then."

"Indeed we will."

"So, let's go get something for your mom."

She nods as he heads down the street. They go to pass this one store that happens to be a magnet store. She stops Mike and tugs him into the store. "This will be perfect."

"I take it she likes magnets."

"She loves them."

"I try to get her a new one every chance I get."

"She's going to love it. Especially since it's from you."

"Oh I know."

"Get as many as you want for her. Tthere's no limit."

"Of course, because money isn't an issue."

"Never is."

"As you always tell me."

"Because it's true."

"Now go crazy." He chuckles. She lets go of him, then looks around the store. Since there were so many, she took her time looking at them all. She found a few that she would love and picked those up. She looked around for a bit before going to find Mike. "I'm done. I need to get out of here before I but the whole store." She chuckles.

"Just like me when we go shopping for you."

"Exactly." She laughs. "Now I know why you get that way."

"Yes you do." They then head to the counter to pay for everything. Once that was all paid for, they head back out and start walking down the street again.

"Let's just hope we don't find a clothes store." He chuckles.

"Knowing you, you'll find one."

"True."

"Since you've been here before, you know where they all are too."

"You're right, I do."

"I have a feeling that's where we're heading."

"You'll see."

She nods, leaning into his side as they walk a bit farther. When they get far enough, he stops. She looks up to see that it is a clothing store.

"I knew it."

"Can't help myself. I saw some things here that would look perfect on you."

"Of course you did." They head into the store and he takes her over to the section where he found the clothes. He picks them out then hands them to her and takes her right to the dressing rooms. "I know for a fact these will look perfect on you."

"You do tend to know what looks good on me."

"Of course I do."

"I'll go try these on and I'll be right back."

"I'll be waiting here."

"Like always." She chuckles, giving him a kiss then heading in to try on the clothes.

"I would come in there with you, but I'd most likely get in trouble."

"I think you would." She laughs. "Save that for home and hotel rooms."

"You know I will." He grins.

"Of course you will." She gets the first thing on then walks out to show him.

"Everything always looks better than you think." She spins, giving him the whole look.

"That's a keeper." He nods.

"I had that feeling."

"Now let's see the next one." She heads back in to try on something else. She comes out in that and gets the same reaction. She keeps doing that until she gets down tot he last thing he picked. This one happened to be a dress. It came to about her mid-thigh, had a halter type top and was a nice shade of pink. Once she had that one, she walked out, spinning around so he could see it.

"You've rendered me speechless."

"Always happens when I wear a dress."

"Can you blame me?"

"No." She turns to look at herself again. "I do look hot in this dress." She does a few poses.

"I'll go get changed so you don't have to suffer anymore."

"Maybe that would be a good idea. Don't want to get in trouble afterall."

"We can't have that." She grins, blowing him a kiss before heading back in to charge. She puts back on her regular clothes then gather up everything that he liked and heads back out to him. "Got everything you liked. Let's go get these paid for."

"Lets." He grins, eagerly pulling to the counter. Of course he pays for everything just like in the magnet store, and he even offers to carry the bags for her. "Are you sure? There are a lot of bags."

"I have no problem with it at all. Unless you want to carry half and I'll carry the rest."

"I'd feel better if I carried some." She takes some and he takes the rest and then they leave the store. They decide to head back to the car since they have a lot of bags to carry. They put those in the car then walk around for a bit longer. After a while of walking, they start to get tired and decide to head back to the car so they can spend the rest of the day until they need to leave to rest. With me and Alex, we both just got to the last thing that I wanted to see that I missed last time.

"The final thing I wanted to see that I didn't get to see last time."

"Now you get to see it."

"Thank god for days off before a show."

"Right? We wouldn't be able to enjoy anything."

"Exactly. Oh we have to decide when we want our tag team match. Mike said since we're both the champions, we can pick a time. We have to let him know an hour before the show."

"Hmm...how about we open the show? Get it over with early."

"That's actually a good idea."

"This way we have all night to stay in the locker room and not be bothered or have to worry about the match."

"You would want that."

"I would, plus I can keep an eye on you the whole night. Make sure nothing happens."

"Like anything would happen."

"I know nothing will, but you know I can't help but to worry."

"I know."

"Enough about that, lets just enjoy the scenery."

"Yes, let's."

We both keep walking around, looking at everything and taking a few pictures along the way.

"I think I'm ready to go now. Wanna rest up before tonight."

"We can do that." He nods.

"You probably want more time to be all cuddly anyway."

"I really do."

"I figured."

"The sooner we get back, the better."

"Of course." He holds me close as we both head back to the car. Once there, he opens my door then goes to the other side once I'm in. When we're both set, he heads back for the hotel. When we get there, he parks in the spot we left from and then head back inside and up to our floor, heading into the room. "Now it's cuddle time." He grins once we both get our jackets off.

"I should prepare myself for you grabbing me then shouldn't I?"

"You might want to." He reaches out, pulling me to him. I squeak as he does so and the next thing I know, we're laying on the bed and he wraps his arms around me. "Not moving."

"I didn't think so."

"We would stay this way forever if we could."

"I wouldn't complain."

"I didn't think you would."

"I never complain when it comes to you."

"You don't actually." He chuckles. "Love you." He kisses me quick. "Love you too."

"And proof of that is wearing this necklace every day." I add.

"I see that and I'm glad you love it so much."

"I really do."

"Good."

"Makes me wonder what you have in mind for my birthday gift."

"I have a few things in mind." He grins. "No hints either."

"Awww."

"You'll survive. I want you to be totally surprised."

"Right, of course."

"I still have months to plan anyway."

"True."

He nuzzles my neck, running his fingers through my hair. "You know what that does to me."

"I just like playing with it. I can stop if you want me to."

"No no. You don't have to. I'm just saying. It's calming anyway."

"Good. I want you to be as relaxed as possible."

"That's the goal." He keeps running them through my hair until I'm relaxed enough.

"Have I told you that you're amazing?"

"You have, everyday."

"Just making sure."

"I'll never be as amazing as you. You're beyond perfect."

"Awww."

"That's how I see you in my eyes."

"Well you're perfect in my eyes too."

"I do my best."

"And your best is good enough."

"Like it should be."

"Exactly."

"You want to nap or watch TV until we have to get ready?"

"I think TV will be good. Although I'm not sure what there is to watch exactly."

"We can find a movie or something." He reaches for the remote.

"Right." I nod. He turns on the TV then looks for a movie. Once he finds one, he sets the remote down. He pulls me back closer to him while we both watch the movie.


	29. Raw In Birmingham, England Part Two

I actually managed to stay awake for the rest of the day, but he was the one to doze off. Once I felt a change of breathing, I look up to see him passed out and I couldn't help but laugh a bit. I waited until the last possible moment to wake him up. When I try to, I end up getting pulled closer, and his grip tightens around me. "Alex..." I laugh, running my fingers through his hair. "...you have to wake up." All he does is mumble, deciding not to wake up yet. I decide to let him sleep and manage to get out of his grip so I can start to get ready. The most I do is fix my clothes up and my hair, and just put makeup on. Once I'm done with that, I walk out to get my bag together.

"...Shauna..." Alex mumbles, reaching for me on the bed.

"I'm getting my things ready to go."

"Already?" He rubs his eyes.

"Yeah, instead of me, it was you who passed out. Sleepyhead."

"I didn't even think I was that tired. Must have just hit me."

"You must've needed it."

"I guess so." He sits up, stretching.

"Feel better?"

"I do, much better."

"Good." He gets off the bed, coming over to me, giving me a kiss before going to his bags to get everything ready for the night. I was done before him, so I went over and sat on the edge of the bed while I watched him. "Like what you see?" He grins.

"Well you are wearing the jeans I love so yes."

"I had a feeling." He chuckles, wiggling his butt a bit before standing.

"Trying to kill me?"

"I don't know...did it work?"

"Maybe."

"Maybe?" He turns around doing it again.

"Do you want me to jump you?"

"If we had more time then yes." He grins. "You know I love to tease you."

"Touche."

"You ready or are we not going to be leaving right now?"

"I'm ready. And I already told Mike while you were passed out when we want our match."

"Alright." He nods. "Shall we?" He holds out his hand.

"Yes we shall." I take his hand and lace my fingers with his. I do a quick check of the room then head out to the elevators. Once there, we take that down to the lobby then head to the car. We put our things in the back then get in and head for the arena. Stef and Mike had already gotten ready and were on their way there as well. "So they want to start the show off, get the match done and over with."

"I don't blame them. I just wish we didn't have to wait until the end. Gives him more time to plan."

"I know."

"I hope we don't have to see any of them until the match. Today has been good and I don't want them to ruin it."

"I'll try my hardest to keep them away from us."

"I know you will, but being the GM they will make some excuse to come see you."

"Right, I know."

"I say from now on, they have to make an appointment to see you if it's not scripted."

"That's actually a good idea."

"I'm just full of them." I grin. "Plus...we'll get more alone time that way." She winks.

"Very true."

"Although, after tonight we won't have to worry about that."

"No we won't."

"I'm more excited about that then actually getting to beat up Ziggler."

"Of course you are."

"The night is definitely going to drag...I just know it." She groans.

"Most likely."

"Even the drive seems like it's taking forever."

"We're almost there."

"Good."

"I say about a few more minutes and we should be there."

"I can't wait until we get there and I know you can't either...touchy."

"That's right." He chuckles.

"And it's not even a dress this time." She chuckles as well.

"It doesn't have to be." He grins.

"Of course it doesn't."

"I'm touchy with you in general."

"Gee, I wonder why..." She says more than asks.

"Oh you know why."

"Enlighten me."

"Well first of all, sometimes it's the perfume you wear."

"I only wear what you like."

"I like everything."

"Judging by how many I have, I would think so." I laugh.

"That and your clothes."

"You do pick them all so I can see why they are too."

"Well of course."

"Anything else or is that all you got?"

"Your scented lip glosses."

"How well I know about that. It's hard to keep it on around you."

"They're all just so good."

"Like you say all the time."

"Because it's true."

"Of course it is."

"Can you really blame me?"

"No. They do taste really good." She rubs her lips together, licking them.

"Which one are you wearing tonight?" He asks curious.

"Marshmallow."

"Well I can't wait to taste that soon."

"Hmm...should I let you though?" She teases.

"I think you should."

"We'll see when we get there." She smirks.

"Yes we will." He soon pulls into the parking lot, finding a place to park. They get out, get their things from the back, then head inside to his locker room or well, office. Once there, they set their bags down and she turns to see him with that look on his face. "I know that look..." She slowly backs away from him, taking off her jacket to reveal the one shoulders top that he loves so much.

"Do you now?"

"I do...that's the look that means I should run."

"Oh there will be no running away from me." She looks at the door, then back at him before smiling sweetly and taking off for the door.

"Uh uh.." He says, quickly catching her.

"Nooooo."

"I'm afraid so." He chuckles.

"It's fun to tease you."

"I know it is."

"What's you plan now, hmm?"

"You're not moving for a while."

"Not even to the couch?"

"You're staying in my arms as I bring you over there."

"You've just got everything covered, don't you?"

"Yes I do." He grins. He then scoops her up in his arms, carrying her to the couch. Once he sits, he holds her on his lap so she can't move. "Not moving."

"By the hold you have, I didn't think so."

"What do you say we look over the script for tonight?"

"We can do that." She nods. He grabs it off the table next to the couch and hands it to her to hold while they both look through it. They look to see that my tag match with Alex is first, a promo, Drew in a match against Zack, Dolph and Wade promo, then another match.

"Seems like a good show."

"It does. So far on interruptions."

"Right." He nods.

"I do believe I owe you something though."

"I believe so."

"Hmm..." She purses her lips. "...to torture you or not..." She brushes her lips over his then pulls away.

"You're torturing..."

"Do something about it then..."

"I'm plotting..." He smirks.

"That's never good..."

"I'll get you when you least expect it."

"You always do."

"Because it's fun that way."

"For you it is."

"Yes, yes it is."

"Every time."

"So you're gonna have to wait and find out what I do."

"Awww." She pouts.

"You'll survive."

"Then you'll have to wait too."

"Hmmm...I believe I can."

"If you say so..."

"I can try anyway..."

"Alright."

"Let's just hope we have no interruptions. Un-scripted anyway."

"Yeah."

"Maybe locking the door would be a good idea."

"It would, but you have to let me go to do that."

"It would only be for a second."

"You're the one that doesn't want me to move silly."

"Hmmm...I think I'm ready for that marshmallow now." He grins with that look in his eyes.

"It's all yours." He smirks and this time wastes no time in pressing her lips to hers. Since he caught her off guard with the intensity of the kiss, it took her a bit to kiss back. Once she does, she kisses him back with as much intensity as he's kissing her while her fingers run through his hair. With his free hand that wasn't wrapped around, he started to make it wander, making it very clear where he was moving it to. She tries to prepare herself for what's coming and he knows that so he waits a bit before making his move. At the same time, when he takes her bottom lip between his teeth, he squeezes down on her thigh. She makes a soft noise, trying not to make it too loud since there wasn't much privacy. He smirks and lets her lip go, then goes back to getting the lip gloss off, which was his goal. The kiss picks up and becomes more rough the more he tries to take it off. He squeezes her thigh once more, a loud moan being muffled into the kiss. Once he feels that he's gotten all the lip gloss off, that's when he pulls away, but leaves the kiss lingering, his hand remaining to rest on her thigh.

"...every time..." She says breathlessly.

"It's fun for me."

"Way to much fun."

"You get me back though."

"Oh I will too." She smirks.

"Let me guess...catch me off guard too?"

"You'll know. It won't be until much later."

"I can't prepare can I?"

"Probably not."

"Oh darn."

"You'll enjoy it." She kisses him quick.

"Always do."

"I do aim to please so..." She smirks.

"So do I."

"You always do, trust me."

"I know." He grins.

"That's why I love you so very much." She rubs her nose against his.

"I love you too." He steals a kiss.

"I believe the show is gonna start soon."

"Good, but no distracting. I want to see the first match."

"Right, I know that."

"I can't wait to see Shauna mess Eve up...again." I grin evilly.

"I can tell." He chuckles.

"It's going to be gooood."

"Which is why I booked it."

"Perfect thinking."

"Why thank you."

"You're very welcome."

"But yes, I will stop being all distracting while you're watching the match."

"You're such a good boy." She jokes.

"I try."

"Because you know what you get if you're good."

"Yes, yes I do."

"Good. You just might get that later." She grins.

"I shall behave then."

"I know you will."

In the meantime, after having gotten ready for the match, Alex and I headed to the curtain to wait. While we were waiting for the show to start, Eve and Wade had walked up, Alex holding me closer to him.

"Good...keep me held back. I don't want to go crazy on either one of them...yet."

"You'll get your chance in the ring. I just don't want him near you right now."

"I wouldn't be surprised if she moved on from trying to flirt with you to him." I mumble.

"Let her. I don't care."

"Neither do I, I'm just saying."

"If she does let me know...I'll only be looking at you."

"Touche." Soon the intro for Raw starts, the pryos and everything, Cole and Jerry introducing the show. There was no hype for the match really since it was opening it, but they did hype Stef's tag team match with Mike against Ziggler and Alicia. Once that was all done, our match was announced, Eve heading out first. As she walked by, she gave Alex a flirty look.

"Guess I was wrong...unless she's trying to flirt with both of you." I mumble as I give her a death glare.

"Probably that."

"Well just for that flirty look, she's in for it...even worse than before." I growl, my hands balling up into fists.

"Good. Channel all that for the match."

"I'll even take all that anger out on Wade too if I have to."

"Go for it."

"I'm thinking at some point maybe you distract the ref and I hit Wade with another low blow like I did the first time." I smirk evilly, as we watch him go out next.

"I'll do my very best for you." He grins.

"I know you will." I lean up and kiss him quick. Once they were in the ring, Alex's theme hit and he headed out. When he was halfway down the ramp, my theme hit and I headed out as well. Just to piss off both Eve and Wade at the same time, I make sure to give Alex a lingering kiss when I reach him, before we enter the ring. They both glare at the both of us, Eve trying to come after me right away, the ref holding her back. All I can do is laugh, while we get into the ring and stand up in the corners and raise the titles in the air to show that we're the champions and not Eve and Wade. The ref takes the titles and hands them off while I get ready to face Eve. While I lean against the corner, waiting for the bell, Alex stands on the outside and says words of encouragement in my ear. The bell rings and I push myself out of the corner, me and Eve meeting in the middle of the ring. She ends up getting in my face like always and shoves me so hard that I end up backing up into the ropes, and then she proceeds to laugh about it.

"Laugh now. You won't be when I'm done." I wait for her to turn around, and when she does I superkick her in the face. She ends up clutching her face as she quickly rolls out of the ring. "Wuss." I mutter, rolling out of the ring after her. But just at that time, Wade hops down and walks over, standing in front of her, protecting her. "Get out of my way!" I scream at him. "If I don't?" He smugly says. I go to slap him, but he grabs my arm and stops that. I go to kick him where I know it'll hurt, but he grabs my leg with his other hand, so now I only have one arm free and one leg free. "I don't think so."

"I do." I smirk as Alex comes up behind him and hits him from behind so he has to let me go. At this point Eve had gotten back into the ring, and when I go to get back in, she comes over and kicks me off the side so I fall back down to the floor.

"Come on Shauna..." Stef bites her lip, tapping her knee.

"Don't worry, she's got this." Mike reassures Stef.

"I know...it's just...nerve racking." She follows me out of the ring this time and comes around to me as I start to get up. Then she takes me and slams my face onto the top off the barricade before spearing me into the side of the ring and I fall to the ground clutching my face with one hand and my other was holding my back. "You can get through this Shauna. Come on. Get up. Come tag me." Alex encourages from his corner. She helps me up this time and throws me back into the ring, and slides in herself. She goes for the cover, but I kick out. That's when I reach for Alex so I can get a break and rest. Eve grabs my foot, trying to pull me to the center of the ring. I roll on my back, using my foot and all my strength to kick her away then making the tag. And because he's in, Wade has to come in and he does. Alex takes him down with a couple clotheslines, and follows those up with a standing dropkick. That sends Wade into the corner and Alex hits him with an elbow, and then climbs to the top and goes to hit Wade with the signature 10 punches to the head, but at about 6 Wade pushes him off. "That's alright. You got him enough. Keep up the pace. Slow him down!"

And course Eve tells me to shut up with the cheering for Alex. That sort of acts as a distraction and Wade ends up taking control of the match from there. Eve smirks over at me, cheering for Wade doing her little dance on the apron. That's when I notice Wade moving the elbow pad down and I start to get worried since Alex is getting to his feet and getting ready to turn around.* "Don't turn around!" *He's just so out of it, he can't really hear me because of the crowd and he starts to turn around. That's when I rush in and as Wade was going to hit him with his elbow, I grab a hold of Wade's arm, stopping him.

"Bloody hell!" Wade growls, trying to push me away. The ref tries to pull me off Wade's arm and it's not working. That's when Eve comes in and tackles me and we go rolling out of the ring, and we fight out there. Wade is distracted by it and that allows Alex to recover a bit and when Wade turns around he's hit with a spear by Alex. He then gets Wade on his shoulders and hits him with his finisher. Eve finally realizes what's happening and tries to break up the pin as Alex goes for it. I grab her by the feet and hold her as she clings to the bottom rope, making her watch as Alex wins the match for us. I let Eve fall, making sure she hit hard before sliding into the ring to celebrate with Alex. The ref raises our hands in victory before going over and getting our titles to hand back to us. While he does that I hug Alex and basically cling to him because if I hadn't stopped Wade, Alex would be out and quite possibly hurt.

"You did amazing and thank you for stopping him."

"He would've hurt you much more than he hurts others, I had to."

"No matter how bad he hurt me, he wouldn't be any closer to getting to you, trust me."

"He would've been if he had knocked you out. You know what that move does to people."

"I do, but all you had to do was run to the back and find Mike. Wade can't touch you. He's get in trouble."

"I know, but there's always that thought in the back of my mind that he'll get away with it someday."

"Not on Mike's show he won't. We'll talk to Vince and have him do something."

"I suppose we can." He gives me a quick kiss before we both go off and celebrate a bit more, raising our titles in the air. When we're done with that, we both head up the ramp and to the back. "I think they hate each other." I laugh as we hear Eve and Wade arguing about the match since they had went to the back before us. "It sure sounds that way."

"Oh well."

"Too bad for them." He chuckles.

"Aww don't work well together? Sucks for you." I remark, loud enough for them to hear when we pass them. "You little-" Eve starts, but Alex and I turn the corner. "I can't wait until I'm done with her. There's only so many rematches for the title Mike will let her have."

"I have a feeling that she's not going to get anymore. Mike seems tired of it too."

"I think we're all tired of it."

"We all are and I think that's why Mike denied her."

"True. I either want to face the winner of a number one contender's battle royal or face someone who can beat me in a non-title match. Since that's how it normally goes for title matches."

"Right. We can talk to Mike and see what he has to say about it too."

"And we can do that later. I just want to rest after the hits I took out there."

"Of coure." He nods. "Ice?"

"That would help, yes."

"Lets go get that then."

I nod and we head that way. When we get there, we head in and ask for ice. "You need any? Or are you okay?" I ask.

"I'm good for now. Some aspirin might be need later though."

"Good thing I carry that around with me all the time."

"I know you do and that's why I don't need it right this second."

"Right." I nod as I'm handed a bag of ice. Once I have that, we head back to our locker room to rest of the show.

"Much better."

"Good. If you need any help with sore spots, let me know."

"Of course."

"Now to see what we missed, if anything."

"Probably not much. Was most likely a break from the time we left to now."

"Right. That's not too bad."

"Probably nothing too special is next though. I do want to stay to the end definitely."

"Of course. Totally understandable."

"So no being distracting during that."

"I'll do my best."

"You probably will anyway once the ice melts and the sore spots come back."

"I'll try to make it so you can focus. I know how much you want to see that match."

"I really do."

"Then I won't keep you from watching it."

"Maybe if I'm feeling better before then you can have a bit of distracting fun then."

"Oh I really hope you feel better."

"We'll see once the ice melts." I kiss him quick.

"Right."

"I'm just glad my nose didn't end up bleeding."

"Now that would have set me off."

"It hurt at the time, but it's just sore right now."

"We should have gotten it looked at while we were at the trainers." He checks it for any bruising.

"I'm sure I'm fine."

"I know, but it doesn't look broken or anything so you should be good."

"Just have to be careful when you go to kiss me."

"I will."

"Good." The show comes back and they replay highlights of our tag match then hype the main event again. "I can't believe she stopped that elbow." Stef remarks as they had shown that in the replay.

"That was impressive. I knew she could do a lot, but that was something I did not know."

"She could've gotten hurt though."

"She knew what she was doing. I did give her clearance to do things like that."

"Right."

"I really don't want to watch this next match though. Looks boring."

"I do have to pay attention to it...to a point. Being the GM and all."

"You can, I'll just lay here and rest my eyes for a bit."

"If you doze off you want me to wake you? Or let you sleep?"

"It's up to you. I don't mind either way."

"I'll figure it out when it happens."

"Alright." She nods, resting her head on his shoulder. She then closes her eyes to rest them whle he pays attention to the match that had just started. The match was a long and interesting one to Mike, but not Stef since she kept her eyes closed the whole time. She managed to stay awake, just resting for now. "Still with me?" He chuckles.

"Surprisingly."

"You seem pretty tired though. I think after our match and when we go back, it's straight to bed for you."

"I'm fine. It's just the whole time change. I'm not used to it."

"I don't think anyone really gets used to it."

"True, but I should be fine."

"Alright." He nods.

"When's the that segment going to happen in here again?"

"Let me check again." He says, grabbing the script and looking through it. "Looks like right now." He says.

"Aww...so we have to move." She pouts.

"Unfortunately." She groans, moving from his lap and sitting at the far end of the couch while he looks over some papers so things don't look suspicious. After a few moments, there's a knock on the door shockingly. He gets up and goes to answer the door.

"Can I help you?" He asks after seeing who it is.

"Just want to have a talk with the GM, is that alright?"

"I suppose. Come on in." He opens the door, stepping aside. "So what is it you want? Even though I'm sure I already know."

"Alright, you do know what I want, but this time I'm begging you. Give me one more chance and I know I can beat her this time and I'll stop bugging you about it."

"Eve, you've had plenty of chances already. And I'm pretty sure you blew them all."

"Oh come on Mike. You know I can beat her. I was just...not myself all those other times. This time I know I'll be ready."

"Don't try to turn this around. You were ready all those times, because otherwise I wouldn't have booked you in those matches."

"No no no. You didn't hear me right. I was ready, but my mind was somewhere else. I was so focused on getting something I wanted, I did not see the big picture. I promise this time I'll give it my all." She begs. "Please?" She starts to act flirty with him, batting her eyes.

"Really? You're gonna try that on me? Really?"

"I've seen and heard enough." Stef grumbles, getting off the couch. "Eve, you need to get out of here. He told you no, now just drop it and leave. He has got better things to do then deal with the likes of you." She looks at her disgusted.

"I don't think I was talking to you, was I? No. Stay out of this, it does not concern you."

"Torres, that's enough. You're not getting another title shot. Not for a while. Now next week I'm holding a battle royal to determine the next number one contender. And to make it fair, you're not going to be in the match. In fact, you can have the night off next Monday."

"What?!" She exclaims. "That is just not fair!"

"It is fair. Other girls deserve that chance. It's not all about you anymore. You can't flirt your way out of this one."

"That...I...whatever." She rolls her eyes, storming out of the room.

"Oh the nerve of her." Stef shakes in anger.

"Thinks she can get what she wants by batting those eyelashes of hers. Doesn't work with me. Not by a long shot."

"Only one person can get away with that and we both know how it is." Stef grins.

"Yes we do."

"Can we go back to cuddling now? I really need it."

"You and I both need it, so yes."

"Yayy." She smiles as his arms go around her, taking her back to the couch, sitting like they were before.

"Now let's hope this next match is long, before Wade and Dolph come in here. I already know Wade's gonna complain about the tag match and how it ended." Mike rolls his eyes.

"I'm so not waiting for that."

"And them most likely Dolph is gonna brag about how he's gonna win the match against us tonight and blah blah blah."

"Ugh." She rolls her eyes. "If he does, can I slap him?"

"If he says something that's rude to you, or something you find rude, then yes."

"That shouldn't be a problem then." She laughs.

"Of course not." He chuckles.

"Everything he says I find rude. It usually is when he talks about you."

"Because he thinks he's better than everyone."

"He couldn't be more wrong. No one is better than you." She kisses him quick.

"Exactly."

"This looks like it's going to be a long one. All the talking."

"I know."

"Just gives all the more time to cuddle."

"Yes it does." He grins.

"It looks like you need it more than I did." She chuckles since his hold on her was tight.

"Just a bit."

"Well, I right here and not going anywhere. I'm all yours."

"And I'm all yours."

"Exactly like it should be."

"And always will be."

"Good." She lays her head on his shoulder. "I don't want anyone but you." She mumbles.

"How well I know."

"Mhm." She nuzzles his neck, lightly kissing it.

"You prove that every day."

"I'll continue to do that too."

"So will I."

"Love you."

"Love you to. More than you'll ever know."

"I have a pretty good idea of how much."

"Do you now?"

"I do." She nods. "You treat me like I'm the only girl in the world and you're so good to me. I know that you truly care about me."

"I really do."

"The way you hold me like you never want to let go says enough."

"You're just that special to me."

"I don't know how or why, but I'm glad I am. You're just as special to me."

"Words can't explain how special you are to me, you just are."

"You don't know how happy that makes me either."

"I have a pretty good idea." He nods.

"I'm sure you do."

"You should be happy all the time."

"When I'm with you, I'm as happy as I could ever be."

"I feel the same way."

"Good. You should be happy too."

"I'm very happy. Happier than I ever have been."

"That was my goal."

"My goal is to make you happy every day. And I accomplish that goal every day."

"Yes you do."

"Which I'm glad I'm able to do."

"You did even before we met. All I had to do was look at your picture and I was happy."

"Awww."

"Whenever things were tough, I would just look at...your poster..." She mumbles. "...and I would be just fine."

"That's sweet." He grins.

"You just have that kind of magic."

"It seems so."

"And it seems that the match is now over too."

"The other two didn't help Drew did they?" He turns to look at the screen for any sign of Dolph or Wade.

"Wade's probably crying in the corner that he lost tonight and Dolph is probably to busy dying his hair...again."

"True." Mike chuckles.

"And we have to move again...I know."

"One kiss before we do though?"

"Of course." She grins, pressing her lips to his. He makes sure to have the kiss last, not letting her pull away just yet. She smiles, letting him lead, only stopping when he wants to. "We'll leave our very best kiss for when we win." He smirks, after he pulls away.

"I already planned on that." She smirks. He kisses her quick once more before she moves to sit on the other side of the couch, while he focuses on the TV, watching the replay of the match that just ended. Once that was over, there was a knock on the door. As much as she didnd't want him to open the door, he head to do it.

"What do you both want?" He asks after opening the door.

"Well I want to talk about our match...GM." Dolph remarks, walking in.

What's to talk about and I did not say you could just walk into my office like that."

"Well we do have to talk about my match I had out there." Wade adds as he walks in too.

"There's nothing to talk about. You lost your match. It was a fair match. I saw the whole thing. And don't even try to tell me you want another title shot because you're done with them. You get no more. As for you Dolph..." Mike looks a Dolph. "...hey! I'm over here!" He turns Dolph around from staring at Stef. "There is nothing more to talk about. You both just need to leave my office."

"If we don't want to?"

"Then you both can just go home and we'll have that tag match at another time. How about that?"

"And what'll be the main event of the night then huh?"

"Hmm...maybe for the first time ever, the Divas will have that spot. I have no problem with that and I'm sure the fans wouldn't mind either."

"But I deserve to be in that main event. You know it, I know it, the whole WWE Universe knows it. You take that away from me, I will make your job very hard for you." Dolph threatens.

"Yeah...I'm real scared of some bleach blonde noddle haired pretty boy. There is no way I'm going to give you want you want if you don't stop looking at her. She's not the GM, I am. So you look at me when I'm speaking to you. If you want that main event you'll get out of my office right now."

"Alright. Fine. We're going."

"Oh and by the Wade. I hope you relay this message to Drew. You and him are banned from ringside."

"Whot?" Wade turns around not happy, his accent more thick.

"You heard me. I want this match to be fair. So I don't want you two there trying to help him and Alicia win."

"We wouldn't even think of doing that. He can do it on his own. We all can win on our own."

"Uh huh. I'll believe it when I see it. You're still banned from ringside."

"That might just be something that you'll regret." He looks Mike in the eye, Dolph smirking at Stef before they both leave.

Once the cameraman leaves, Stef and Mike are both in the clear. "Psh. Doesn't scare me."

"Yeah...not one bit." She says, trying to cover up being nervous.

"You okay?"

"Me? I'm just fine." She fakes a smile.

"Stef...I've known you long enough to know when you're trying to hide something. Tell me what's wrong."

"Just...they way he said it and they way Dolph was looking at me...it creeped me out." She bites her lip, trying to hold back tears.

"May end up hiring extra security then. Will that help you feel better?"

"It might." She nods slightly.

"I'll do that then."

"Alright." She lowly says.

"I'll talk to some people before we go out there."

"That sounds good."

"Have them come out after us and guard the stage."

"That would make me feel a lot better, only if you're able to do that though."

"I'm the GM, I can have anything happen if it involves the safety of any of my talent, including you."

"Then I feel a bit better already."

"Good. Because your safety is a lot more important to me."

"Always is." She smiles slightly. "But, you know what would make me feel even better?"

"What?"

"You over here holding me."

"You don't have to tell me twice." He grins, walking back over and sitting on the couch, pulling her over so she's sitting on his lap.

"So much better." She sighs in content, leaning into him.

"As it should be."

"Mhm."

"Now we have the rest of the time to ourselves until the match."

"Perfect."

"Just like you."

"Awe Mike." She blushes

"And that's the honest truth."

"I'm far from perfect, but I know that to you I am."

"That's exactly right."

"Just like you're perfect to me in every way."

"Oh I know I am."

"Of course you do." She laughs.

"You know it, I know it, everyone knows it." He chuckles.

"I do know all to well. More so than others."

"Well I would hope so."

"Trust me, I do."

"Good."

"I believe you do have a show to watch now."

"Unfortunately."

"Hopefully things will go quick so we can have our match and get out of here."

"Let's hope so." She nods, laying her head on his shoulder while he holds her as tight as he can, his hand running up and down her back soothingly to calm her more.

"Relaxed now?"

"I am. Much more than before."

"My plan is working then."

"It always does."

"Because I know what I'm doing."

"You do and I love you for that."

"Love you too." The rest of the show went pretty good and he was happy with most of it. It got down to the match before theirs and they decided to go get changed. Since he was done before she was, he made his way over to her and was being as touchy as he could be. "Mike, if you don't stop we're going to be late." She giggles.

"The GM can be as late as he wants to be."

"You would use that excuse." She laughs, trying to lace up her boots.

"It's true afterall." He chuckles.

"I'm sure it is, but you don't want to keep the fans waiting, do you?"

"No, not really. I wouldn't be a good GM if I did that."

"No, plus you get to see this all the time anyway." She grins. "Maybe even later tonight." She winks.

"Well I'll have to behave then won't I?"

"Yes, yes you will."

"I'll try."

"You do that." She chuckles. "I know for a fact it'll be hard." She runs her hand down his chest then walks out of the room like she always does to tease him.

"Only because you make it hard."

"That's my job."

"That's my job too you know."

"I know, but you're wearing a shirt right now so it's easy for me."

"Of course it is." He comes back into the room, sitting next to her on the couch.

"You're too far away."

"I'm good." She leans against the couch just to torture him.

"I don't think so."

"Then fix it." She half smiles, looking out the corner of her eye.

"You really shouldn't have said that..." He smirks.

She squeals when he reaches over, pulling her onto his lap.

"You so would."

"Yes I would."

"You're just so clingy tonight, not that I mind."

"You never mind." He chuckles.

"Only because it's you clinging to me."

"Which I'm gonna keep doing for a very long time."

"The only thing I love more than that, is you."

"As you tell me all the time."

"It's nothing but the truth."

Once the match was over, they both took that as their cue to move in order to head out. As they walk, all the extra people he called walked with them. When they got to the curtain, Dolph and Alicia were already there waiting. They pay no mind to either one of them, keeping focused on the match ahead. Mike rubs her shoulders to help keep her loose for the match. It's not too long until Alicia and Dolph get the cue to head out.

"Thank god they're gone...for now."

"True, but now you'll be able to do what you want to them."

"And I can't wait."

"Now's your chance." He grins just as his theme goes off, them heading out. Of course the crowd just boos them both, but that doesn't phase them the least bit at all. They head to the ring, Mike doing his usual entrance while she hops up onto the apron doing her poses. When he's done doing that, he holds the ropes for her then gets in himself with this title on his shoulder. They both do the usual once they're in the ring, before hopping down from the corners and Mike hands off his title to the ref, who hands it off to an attendant ringside. They talk about who would go first after the ref signaled for the bell and since Dolph was eager to get his hands on Mike, he attacked him from behind, them starting the match while Stef got out and stood in the corner.

"Coward move Dolph, coward move!" She taunts him. All he does is smirk, continuing to beat down on Mike. "Come on Mike!" He grabs Mike by the hair and helps him up, then looks over to Steg and gives her a look. He gets distracted and Mike kicks his leg out so Dolph falls to his knees and then Mike hits him with his signature DDT. "There you go! Teach him a lesson!" Mike goes for an early cover, but Dolph kicks out at two. Once Dolph gets to his feet, Mike gets him in a headlock. He looks to Stef seeing if she wants in. She nods, holding out her hand for him to tag her. He grins and drags Dolph over, and then tags Stef in. He makes sure to hold Dolph so she can do what she wants until Alicia feels like she needs to come in. All Stef does is slap Dolph across the face, then steps back so she's able to use her leg to kick him in the chest a few times.

"That's for messing with me!" She yells at him, slapping him again. Mike's on the outside of the ropes and he's laughing. As Dolph rolls out of the ring, that's when Alicia comes in and goes to clothesline her, but she ducks and decides to bounce off the ropes and hit her with a hard shoulderblock.

"That's a girl! Just like I showed you."

Alicia just gets up again, so Stef hits her with a shoulderblock for a 2nd time. She comes off the ropes again only for Alicia to move over onto her stomach so she has to hop over her. Alicia gets to her feet and she leapfrogs over Stef when she comes back. Stef however holds onto the ropes that last time and when Alicia comes over to her, she lifts her up and sends her falling to the outside. She slides out of the ring, going after her. She picks her up then starts to run her back into the side of the ring a few times before throwing her back in. Stef starts to head back into the ring, until she feels someone grab her foot, preventing her from moving. She looks behind her to see that it's Dolph. "Get off!" She shouts, trying to kick him away. Mike jumps down from where he was standing and storms over to him and starts a fight with him on the outside, causing Dolph to let her go. However that was a distraction so Alicia had dropkicked Stef off the side of the ring. Mike pushes Dolph away then comes over to Stef. "You alright?" He asks, concerned.

"I'm fine." She slowly gets up with his help. As he helps her up and back over to the ring, Dolph charges at him. He moves Stef out of the way quickly and moves himself, sending Dolph into the steel steps.

"That was close." She mumbles.

"Do your worst to her. Leave Dolph to me. I'll keep him on the outside and when you tag me in we'll win this thing easy."

"Got it." She nods, climbing back on the side of the ring. Alicia thinks she can knock her off the side again, but she moves out of the way as she goes through the ropes, and then she kicks Alicia in the shoulder. She then uses the ropes as leverage and launches herself up and over the top and comes down on Alicia's back with both of her feet, hopping down afterwards. "You think I'm stupid?! I'm way smarter than you!" She yells, slapping the back of her head. She then grabs her by the hair and makes sure to slam her back onto the apron hard. She helps her up and then does the same thing, except her nose bounces off the apron. She then sees the perfect opportunity to use what Mike taught her, and that was the crossface submission move that he uses from time to time. The more pressure she applies, the more she screams. "Tap out! Tap!" She yells. She was near the ropes, so Dolph manages to get up and grab Alicia's foot and pull her out of the ring, and causes Stef to let her go and move so she don't get pulled out as well.

"Oh hell no." She grumbles, and goes over to tag in Mike.

"Go get that win for us." I add.

"Will do." He nods.

She gives him a knowing look then gets out of the ring, standing back in their corner. He hops down and grabs Dolph, throwing him back into the ring and following him.

"Come on, come on, come on. We do got this!" After a few kicks and punches, he throws Dolph into the corner and he hits hard. Mike then backs up into the opposite corner and when he's ready, he runs towards Dolph and hits him with the corner clothesline. He follows that up by climbing to the top and then hitting him with a double axhandle. He doesn't stop there however. He stands behind him and waits for the right moment as Dolph get to his feet. When he does, Mike grabs him and puts him into position and then delivers the Skull Crushing Finale, going for the pin. Alicia tries to come in and break up the pin, but the ref counts too fast so she doesn't make it in time.

"Yess!" Stef jumps up and down as his theme goes off. She then gets in the ring so they both can get their hands raised. After that, Mike takes his title and she celebrates with him in the ring, giving Dolph enough time to come to, so he could see what's gonna happen next as she and Mike meet in the middle of the ring. "Ready?" He asks with a smirk.

"Ready." She smirks back. He puts his hand around her waist, pulling her closer, then his hand goes behind her head while his lips meet hers. Her arms go around his neck as she kisses back, giving him her best kiss. Of course along with the crowd, Cole and Jerry are freaking out as well. Dolph is awake enough to have left the ring and he stares on with a not so happy look on his face. They keep going until Mike decides to pull away. Once they do, they see Dolph with a sour look on his face. "Awe...too bad." She fake pouts, mocking him.

"Everyone knows now."

"Finally. Now we don't have to hide anymore."

"Not at all."

"Let the rumors and talking begin."

"And we know what's the truth and what isn't."

"Exactly." She nods. "Haters gonna hate."

"Story of my life." He chuckles.

"Now it's the story of ours." She chuckles as well.

"They're just jealous and wish they were us. Tough luck for them they're not."

"They'll never be us either."

"Nope. Never."

"Now how about we get out of here?"

"Yes, let's go." She nods, heading for the ropes. He holds them open for her, and lets her exit the ring first, before he follows her, and they both head to the back.

"Well, that was worth staying for." I remark once the show ends.

"It sure was."

"Now we can get out of here and back to the hotel."

"Right after we change. You're the one who didn't want to move since our match goof."

"Oh, right." He chuckles. "My bad."

"Uh huh.."

"I was to comfy and didn't feel like moving."

"You're like that all the time."

"I can't help it. You help me feel that way."

"Oh, I know."

"I suppose I can let you go so we can get changed."

"I think that would be the best thing to do."

He whines a bit, letting me go so I we can both change.

"Just remember. The sooner we change, the sooner we get to leave and be in our room back at the hotel."

"Right."

"So that means no being touchy while we're in there. You can get carried away sometimes."

"I know and I'll behave."

"Good."

We both then head into the changing area so we can get changed. He manages to behave no matter how much of an urge he got to be touchy. We both got changed and put everything back into our bags and headed back out into the main area of the locker room. We both packed up what we had out there, then headed out to the car, fingers laced. Before we even get into the car, I try to hide the yawn I feel coming.

"Someone's tired."

"It's the time zones. I'm still not used to it."

"It does take some getting used to. It's right to bed when we get back."

"Not complaining here."

"Didn't think so." He chuckles as we reach the car.

"I'll drive since you're so tired." He adds, as he helps me into the car.

"Alright." I nod, getting in.

"You can sleep on the way back too if you want."

"I think I can stay awake, but thank you."

"Just looking out for you."

"I know and I appreciate that very much."

"You're very welcome." He nods, closing my door and going around the the other side. He gets in the car and settled then starts the car. Once he's ready he heads back for the hotel. I do manage to stay awake on the way back, but not without the yawning every so often. He keeps looking over at me, chucking at how I'm fighting sleep. Soon he pulls into the parking lot of the hotel then parks the car. We both get out, getting our things from the back and heading in, me leaning against his side.

"I think this would be a lot easier if I carried you." He suggests.

"If you can carry me and the bags at the same time, go for it."

"Doubting my strength?" He chuckles.

"No, I just know you're tired and sore too."

"I can handle it. Don't worry. I've been through worse matches, you've seen them."

"I have." I cringe at the memories.

"I'm fully capable of carrying you and our bags."

"If you insist." I hand him my bag before he scoops me up.

"See? Piece of cake."

"I see." I laugh slightly, laying my head on his shoulder. We don't have to wait long for the elevator, and once the doors open, he steps onto it. I reach down and press the button for our floor, and then once the doors close we head up. On the way up, I dozed off for a bit but when the elevator dinged at our floor, I woke back up. "...falling asleep..." I mumble. "Almost there." He says, stepping out of the elevator then heading to the room. I nod as I cling to him, hiding my face in his neck. It doesn't take him long to reach the room and when he does, he's able to get the door open with no problem. Once in, he sets our bags by the door then takes me over to the bed, laying me down. "I'll find something for you change into." He tells me, going over to my things. I nod, too tired to say anything. He goes through until he finds something he likes and then he comes back over to me. "Found something."

"...okay..." I sit up slightly, starting to get undressed. While I do that, he too gets ready for bed himself. Takes him shorter time than me and I feel the bed sink in behind me as I'm sitting there. "Need help?" He asks.

"I think I got it. But thank you for offering."

"You're welcome."

I manage to get undressed and then into what he picked out. Then almost instantly I was under the blankets. He pulls me over to him so I'm laying on his chest. "Time to sleep." He kisses the top of my head. I just mumble something as I snuggle closer to him. He smiles to himself, his hand starting to run through my hair while his other runs up and down my back. And of course like always, it doesn't take long for me to fall asleep after that. When he notices a change in my breathing, he stops, his arms wrapping around me. He watches me for a bit before going to sleep himself. Meanwhile, Mike and Stef had just gotten to their room and surprisingly she was still awake. "You're still awake. But I can see you wanting to doze. Someone's getting tired."

"I'm tired, but not that tired. You know me and fighting my sleep."

"And you know my tactic to help you no longer fight sleep."

"I do...all to well." She stifles a yawn.

"Looks like I may have to use it."

"You just might...after I get changed."

That's right. I almost forgot."

"You always do." She chuckles. "I'm assuming you want to pick out what I wear?"

"Please?"

"Go right ahead."

He grins and walks over to her things, looking through for something he likes. Since she put everything that he likes near the top, it doesn't take him long to find something. "That one again? I think I'm going to have to get more."

"It's my favorite."

"I know. You have me wear it almost every night."

"Yes, I know." He grins.

"I'll just go get changed into this now."

"Good idea." She gives him a quick kiss before heading into the bathroom to change. It doesn't take her long since she only took off her makeup and left her hair how it was. Once she was done, she walked back out slowly then over to her things to put her clothes away.

"Love it even more every time." Mike says from the bed.

"I just know how to make it look that good." She grins, walking over to the bed and getting under the covers. "Ah, much better."

He then reaches over and grabs her, pulling her close. "Even better now."

"Mhm." She nods, snuggling into him.

"And now you're not moving."

"I couldn't even if I wanted to."

"No you couldn't."

"I don't want to anyway."

"Good."'

She tried to hide another yawn, burying her face in his neck.

"I saw that."

"...nu uh..." She shakes her head.

"Yes I did."

"Nope."

"Suuure."

"...you didn't..."

"Whatever you say." She doesn't say anything, she just relaxes into him trying to keep her eyes open. He senses that she's trying to fight falling asleep, and that's when he starts to run his fingers through her hair. Like always, she tries to fight it, but it doesn't work and her eyes start to fall shut then stay closed. It takes a bit, but soon she ends up falling asleep. He looks down to see her passed out and can't help but smile. He runs his hand through her hair, kissing the top of her head then holding her close and as tight as he can. He stays awake watching her sleep until he passes out himself.


	30. Survivor Series 2012

"Oh I am so glad I'm done with Eve...as far as title matches are concerned." I remark as I'm getting ready for the show in the bathroom.

"That's a good thing. I'm just glad we won't have to see her much anymore."

"Oh I know she'll make an effort to come around...just to continue to try to flirt with you."

"It's not going to work. I only have eyes for you."

"Yes, I know that."

"Let her come around. She'll just get a beat down for her attempts."

"Yes she will. She may not be after my title anymore, but that won't stop me from going after her."

"Right."

"And at least you don't have to worry about Wade tonight."

"No and that's a good thing...for us anyway."

"Do you know who you're putting the title on the line against?"

"I do and you may not like it."

"Oh god...tell me."

"Drew."

"Ugh."

"I know, but don't worry. He's not getting the title. I can guarantee you that."

"Oh I know that."

"Anyone specific? Or just extra security?"

"I believe security. Since Stef will be with him, they won't need it at that time."

"Ohh."

"From now on, that's how it's going to be. Nothing is going to happen to you."

"Well good."

"Not if I can help it. I love you to much for that to happen."

"I love you too."

"You almost ready? I was thinking we could get something to eat on the way."

"Yup, I just want to make sure everything looks perfect."

"It always does."

"You always think so." I say as I finish and come out of the bathroom.

"Wow...that dress...so...amazing."

"Well I still know how much you love the blue, so I went with that tonight."

"I do love it on you and it's perfect."

"I thought so."

"I don't want to take my eyes off you..."

"Since when do you ever do?"

"True." Since I had everything else all ready, I just pull on a jacket and then grab my bag. He grabs his bag as well after getting his jacket on. Once we both have everything, we lace our fingers, then leave the room and head to the elevators. Once that reaches the lobby, we head out to the car, putting our things in the back then getting in. He like always chooses to drive, and after he pulls out of the parking lot, he heads to a place to eat along the way. We get the food to go, deciding to eat at the arena so we don't get our clothes messy. When we reach the arena, he offers to get the bags, while I carry the food. I nod as we get out of the car and he goes to the back to get our bags. He locks the car, before we head inside and find our locker room.

With Mike and Stef, they were finishing up with getting ready themselves. All that was left to do was her hair. She was standing in front of the mirror, putting in the last few curls while he was fixing his tie.

"You look adorable." He grins.

"Why thank you. I did do my best."

"And you were successful."

"Don't I always?" She chuckles.

"Yes, you always are successful."

"Of course. I'm just that good." She smirks.

"Yes you are." After getting all the curls perfect, she shuts the culer off then sets it to the side to cool. She teases the curls a bit then turns to face him. "Well?"

"Amazing."

"Aren't I?" She grins confidently.

"Always."

"Just like you. Always looking so good in those suits."

"And I don't even have to try."

"No you don't. You make them look good."

"And they're all custom made for me too."

"That makes it even better. They're all perfect. There's not one I don't like." She runs her hands up the arms of his suit jacket. "So soft and silky too."

"I only get the best."

"As you should. You deserve to have only the best."

"So do you."

"I already have the best." She kisses his cheek.

"So do I."

"Awww." She blushes. "That's why I love you."

"I love you too."

"Almost ready?"

"Yup." He nods.

"Alright. I'm just going to get my shoes." She gives him a kiss before leaving the bathroom. She walks out to get those on then decides to take a picture of her outfit. she takes one and since it didn't didn't come out good, she took another. Right as she took the other, he walked out of the bathroom and came up behind her, his arms going around her waist. "I really love that picture. I think I'm going to tweet it." She says, going onto Twitter.

"I think you should."

"I'm going to." She posts the picture saying, 'With the best boyfriend anyone can have. Love you mikethemiz.'

"Awwww." He grins.

"It's the truth and I don't care what anyone has to say about it either."

"If people don't believe it after Raw in England, and all the Raws after that, then they're in denial."

"They probably are. That or just jealous. Some of the tweets I got from my fans...just...wow."

"Jealousy is an ugly thing."

"Yes it is and that's what most of my fans and yours are. Jealous."

"Best thing to do is ignore them."

"That's what I've been doing for weeks now."

"Good."

"You've made that easy enough for me anyway." She laughs.

"Of course."

"Once you let me go, all I need is my jacket then we can go."

"Right." He nods, letting go.

She goes over to where her jacket was, putting that on. She then grabs her bag, walking back over to him, ready to go.

"After you." He grins.

"As always." She chuckles, walking to the door with him following. Once they're out into the hallway, he shuts the door and laces his fingers with hers, and then they head to the elevator, heading down to the lobby and out to the car. After putting their things in the back, he heps her in then goes to the other side. Once he's in and ready, he starts to head for the arena. It doesn't take too long to ge there, and once they pull up, they both get out and grab their things from the back and head inside. After they get inside, they head straight to the locker room. Once in there, they set their things down and sit on the couch. "Well we plenty of time to ourselves before our matches."

"When is mine exactly? I know yours is the last."

"After the World Heavyweight Championship match."

"That's not too bad then."

"No and it's only two matches before mine, so you'll have time to relax before going out with me for my match."

"Good. I'm going too need it too."

"Which is why I gave you enough time to relax after the match."

"That's why you're the best." She kisses him quick.

"So are you."

"I believe you're better, but I'll agree with you...this time."

"You always agree with me."

"You're just so convincing."

"Yes, yes I am."

"So that's why I always agree with you."

"Of course."

"You have anything else besides your match tonight or is that it?"

"I believe that's it."

"Good. We don't have to move at all then."

"Nope...unless something happens that's unscripted."

"Hopefully nothing does."

"I hope not either, but we'll have to see."

"Right."

"But for now..." He trails off, pulling her onto his lap.

"You want your cuddle time."

"I do."

"Then you'll get that and anything else you want too."

"Because we have plenty of time for it."

"We do." She runs her fingers through his hair.

"Try not to mess the hair up." He chuckles.

"If I do?" She grins.

"Oh, you know."

"I take that as a challenge."

"Of course you do."

"Well then..." She messes it up a bit on the bottom.

"I can let that slide...this time."

"I'm just that special."

"You really are." He grins, kissing her quick.

"I better be." She jokes.

"I tell you every day that you are, so it's true."

"I know. I'm just messing with you." She kisses his nose. "You're just as special to me too."

"As you show me every day."

"I'll continue to do so too. It's never going to stop."

"Touche."

"So, what's your plan now? Just going to be touchy until the show starts?"

"That's the plan."

"Always is with you."

"Can you blame me?"

"No. It's usually my fault.

"I do have to agree with that."

"I just like giving you what you like to see and deserve."

"Which is a lot."

"Well, I do have to look good if I'm going to be seen with you. Can't really dress how I do at home all the time."

"You look good in anything you wear. Sure if it involves TV, you dress up a little bit more, but you look good in anything."

"You would think I do. I think I look best like this...all dressed up."

"Well to me, you look best either way."

"To me, that's all that matters."

"As it should."

"Always will be." She leans her forehead against his, stealing a kiss. She goes to pull away, but he doesn't let her, pulling her back closer to him, his arms going around her. Her hands that was resting on his shoulder moves to his cheek, cupping it while her other hand stays around his neck. She smiles into the kiss, one that he keeps going for some time. When he feels it's gone long enough, he pulls away, but not without making the kiss linger.

"Mmm...so glad we don't have to hide that now."

"So am I. So so glad."

"I get to kiss and hold you whenever I want." He adds.

"You do and I love that."

"And there's nothing anyone can do about it."

"Nope. Not a damn thing."

"Not Dolph, not anyone. If you ask me, Dolph's just as jealous as the fans."

"I think he's the most jealous of all and it's scary."

"It really is."

"So far he's kept his distance, but that can't last for much longer." She says as her phone goes off. She looks at it to see an unknown number. "See?" She shows him her phone. "I was right."

"Never gives up."

"Nope." She shakes her head. "Looks like I have to change my number...again." She sighs.

"We can just have his number blocked can't we?"

"I don't know. Is that possible?"

"It's worth a shot."

"I'll see what I can do about it tomorrow."

"If not, then we'll change your number." He nods.

"Right."

"Last resort is a restraining order."

"Hopefully he doesn't go that far." She moves closer to him.

"Let's hope not."

"I don't want to think about him anymore." I mumble, hiding mmy face in his neck.

"No me neither, but he is booked in the first match so..."

"Nooooo." She whines "I don't want to watch it then."

"You don't have to, but I do unfortunately."

"Boooo. I wish you didn't have to."

"I know, I know. But I do have to pay attention to the Raw superstars in this traditional 5-on-5 elimination tag match."

"Right, of course."

"Kind of switched the matches around. This match was supposed to be last, but I figured getting it over with ahead of time would be better."

"I'm glad you did that. I'd rather him be out first then have to see him later. Maybe you can send him home after his match." She laughs a bit.

"I just might too."

"Good. It'll be a good night then."

"I'll make sure of it."

"Perfect." She smiles. "Love you." She kisses him quick.

"I love you too." He steals another kiss, not pulling away. He only pulls away when they hear the show starting.

"Booo...starting already."

"Then sooner it starts, the sooner it's over."

"True."

"I'm just going to occupy myself." She grins, playing with his hair for now.

"Of course." He chuckles.

"I'll try not to distract you to much."

"You try your very best."

"I will." She rests her head on his shoulder, her fingers lightly going through his hair. The first match as planned was the traditional 5-on-5 Elimination Tag Match. Team Foley vs Team Ziggler. On Ziggler's team it was him, Otunga, Damien, Del Rio and Cesaro. On Mick's team it was Kofi, Kane, Daniel, Randy and Zack. "Teams seem to be equal. This should be interesting." Mike comments.

"And good job putting Zack on the card too. He deserves it."

"He does and that's why I added him."

In the match, Kane would score the first elimination, as he hits Damien with a chokeslam, pinning him and sending him packing.

"Aww too bad."

"Team Raw's winning I take it." She mumbles.

"We'll have to see."

"Right, still early."

However, it was not long after that when Team Hell No would cost their team dearly as an intense argument between Kane and Daniel, led to Kane tossing him out of the ring, and with Kane's back turned, Dolph was able to catch him off guard with the Zig Zag, pinning Kane and eliminating him from the match, evening the odds. "Damn. Going to have to talk to those two." But later on in the match, Daniel would lock Otunga in the No Lock, forcing him to tap out and go packing himself. "That's not what we do on Raw. We make people tap. Otunga is on my list." Daniel had tagged Kofi in and then Cesaro came in. It wasn't long until Cesaro took Kofi out with the Neutralizer, and then later, Del Rio would lock in the cross armbreaker on Daniel, leaving him no choice but to tap out. "Not looking too good." Mike grumbles. Zack finally got into the match and he would plant Cesaro with the Rough Ryder, sending him out of the match. His momentum would come to a halt by Del Rio, as he scored with the step-up enziguiri on Zack to eliminate him. Mike shakes his head, not too happy. It now came down to only Randy, Del Rio and Ziggler. Randy would take it to both Ziggler and Del Rio, and at one point Ricardo tried to get involved, but Mick would rely on an old friend...Mr. Socko, taking Ricardo out of the equation. Back in the ring, Randy continued to fight for the survival of Team Foley as he was able to catch Del Rio with the RKO to eliminate him.

"Well, that's just not good for us."

"Randy and Ziggler...oh boy."

"I hope Randy takes him out and takes him out good."

After planting Dolph with his signature DDT, it would look like he was ready to RKO him. But he wanted to do more than just simply win the match, as he sizes Dolph up for the punt to the skull. In a surprising turn of events, when Randy got close enough, Dolph popped up and surprised Randy with a super kick. He then covers Randy and scores a major upset to win the match and end up the sole survivor of his team. "I did not see that coming. I'm glad our team won, but not that he got it for us."

"Right."

"Now he's never going to leave the arena. Not after that. He's going to gloat."

"Of course." Mike sighs.

"I vote for staying in here with the door locked all night. You know he's going to come here and brag about it."

"Obviously. Want me to go lock the door now?"

"Please?"

"Just gonna have to move for a second."

"That's fine." She moves from his lap so he can get up. Once he does, he goes over to the door and locks it, so that if anyone comes in they'll have to knock first. He then comes back over, sitting down and pulling her on his lap. "Now I feel better."

"Good."

"Now we can enjoy the show."

"Yes we can." He nods.

In the meantime, I was all ready to go for my match since it was coming up next.

"You're going to do amazing out there."

"Oh I know, and win or lose, Kaitlyn and I still have that respect for each other."

"Right and that's a good thing."

"And finally the fans can see something different."

"Yes and they're going to love it."

"But I know Eve is behind the attacks that have been happening on my opponents these past few weeks. Jealous much?"

"I think she is. She needs to deal with the fact she's not the main diva anymore."

"Exactly."

"She won't get to you. I'll make sure of that."

"Oh I know that, but it's Kaitlyn I'm worried about tonight."

"Right."

"I think we should go find her to make sure nothing happens."

"That would be the best." He nods.

"Then let's go quick. I just have a bad feeling about her walking to the curtain alone."

"Let's go."

We head out of the locker room and go to find Kaitlyn. It took a bit, but we finally found her and she indeed was being attacked.

"I knew it." I state, rushing over and pulling the attacker off of her. "Let's find out who you are huh? You've been attacking all my opponents leading up to tonight." I grumble, removing the hood, which ended up removing a wig at the same time. "Aksana. You're kidding me right?" I say as I step back. "Uh...no. Aksana not here." She tries to deny.

"Maybe you should've kept your hair blonde." I growl before picking her up from the ground and keeping a tight grip on the hoodie she was wearing to help disguise herself. "Now I'm only going to ask once. Eve put you up to the attacks didn't she?"

"I'll never tell. You won't get it out of me."

"Ugh, you're just pathetic." I shake my head and that's when I spot Eve ahead. That's when I push Aksana away, so she ends up sliding back towards Eve. "Attack any of my competition again and it'll be the last thing you do Aksana!" I exclaim as she runs away. "And what are you looking at?" I say to Eve, a bit irritated right now.

"I was just coming to check on Kaitlyn. I heard something happened to her." She acts innocent. "I mean, it would be a shame for something to happen to her before your match." She adds.

"Oh like you didn't know." I roll my eyes. "You know, I've had enough of you." I grumble, storming towards her. I then shove her hard so she falls to the ground. "Stop trying to get chances at my title. You're not getting it so suck it up and learn to accept it!"

"Then who's going to face you?! No one else here is capable of it."

"Well if you didn't know, Kaitlyn has a title shot tonight. So that's why you sent Aksana after her."

"Yeah, but how is she going to fight? She's hurt."

"You must be blind, she looks fine to me."

"Whatever you say."

"Kaitlyn, what do you say we teach Eve a lesson for her actions?"

"I don't think that's a good idea." Eve backs away. "Booker will not be to happy with you both."

"Yeah? He can't do anything. Is he the GM of Raw? No."

"I don't think the Raw GM will be to happy with it either." She tries talking her way out.

"Yeah you keep telling yourself that. He is the one who stopped you from getting titles shots against me afterall."

"B-but...you won't do anything. I don't believe you. You both are to weak."

"Says the one on the ground and backing away like a scared little girl."

"Well it's not fair! Two on one is an unfair advantage."

"Then I suggest you get far away from us."

"Fine. I'll leave you alone. Happy?"

"I'm ecstatic."

"Good. Now, back up would you." She states with attitude more then asking as she starts to stand.

"Whatever." I roll my eyes and turn to face Kaitlyn.

"You ready to do this?" She holds out her fist, for a fist bump.

"Let the best woman win." I fist bump her. We both then start to make our way to the curtain for the match. When we get there, since I was the title holder, I went out first with Alex. We make our way down the ramp, me holding the title in the air. Once at the ring, I do my poses before Alex holds the ropes for me to get in. We only have to wait a short time before Kaitlyn came out next. She does her entrance, making her way to the ring. She does all her poses after getting in the ring. The ref takes the title from me, showing it to the both of us then the crowd before handing it off and ringing the bell.

We start off with a handshake, showing the sign of respect of course. And we start off the match, having a little fun. The best way to start off a match between friends. Then we get more serious and I end up getting her in a side headlock and take her down, keeping her on the apron.

"Good job! Keep her down! You're doing great!" Alex cheers.

She starts to get to her feet and elbows me in the gut a few times to make me let go and I do. She comes off the ropes and catches me with a shoulderblock, which sends me down onto the apron on my back. She comes off the ropes again, going for an elbow, but I move over to my stomach which causes her to hop over me. That gives me the chance to get to my feet and I leapfrog jump over her when she comes back. I turn around and quickly duck a clothesline and then I get her into a spinning headscissors, which sends her across the ring.

"That's it! Keep up the pace. Get her tired. You got this!"

She crawls over to the corner and I back up into the opposite one. I wait until she's standing to charge at her, hoping to spear her in the corner. But she moves and I end up going through the ropes, and I hit the ring post shoulder first, and I end up falling to the outside. "Damn it!" Alex mutters, rushing over to me. "You alright?" He checks me over. "That hurt like hell." I grimace, holding my shoulder.

"Can you continue or no? I don't want you to go any farther."

"I want to finish this match the right way."

"Alright." He nods, helping me up. "Just be careful."

"I'll work through the pain." I nod. As much as he doesn't want to, he helps me up and back into the ring, watching in concern. And of course, even though she didn't want to, she used the hurt arm to her advantage, apologizing to me ahead of time before she went after it. "Come on! Not the arm! Get her off ref!" Alex yells. She gets me in an abdominal stretch, but that also stretches my arm the way it's positioned too. I keep telling the ref that I don't want to give up, and I want to keep going. "You can get through this! You're strong! Work through the pain!" Alex encourages, hitting the mat. I manage to move my feet so I'm in a spot to get out of the hold. I start to elbow her in the side so she has to let go and she does. Alex sighs in relief. "About time." He mutters. "Now go after her! You're strong, you can do it!" He encourages. Despite my shoulder hurting as much as it was, I still gave it my all in the rest of the match. I hit Kaitlyn with everything I had, and had her set up for my finisher. Once I had hit it, I covered her for the pin, the ref counting to three. My theme goes off, Alex ecstatic. He gets my title, getting in the ring to check on me after the ref raises my hand.

"Are you sure you're alright now?"

"I don't know." I wince. "I need to go to the trainers."

"I would've advised that anyway, even if you didn't."

"Of course." I nod. "Let's head there now." He nods and we exit the ring, of course me being the more careful when I exit the ring. We both head up the ramp, me holding my title up with my good arm. As soon as I get behind the curtain, I hand Alex my title and lean on him for support.

"Now that I'm not fighting through the pain, it really hurts."

"All your adrenaline wore off, that's why you feel it. It's best to get you checked out right away." He heads for the trainers.

"Right, right, I know."

"Once we're done, it's right to resting when we get to the locker room."

"But your match is next."

"I would rather you rest. I want you out there with me, but you resting would make me feel better."

"Alright."

"We'll see what they say and if they give you something. I know you really want to be out there."

"You're right about that."

"I know...only if you promise to stay on commentary where it's safe."

"I promise."

"Then I suppose you can come out, but right after that it's resting for the whole night."

"Definitely." I nod. We finally reach the trainers room, walking in then sitting on one of the tables. Alex of course helps me sit while we wait for a trainer to come over. It doesn't take too long and soon the trainer comes over and I tell him what happened and he checks over my shoulder. "Nothing seems to be out of place. The most it'll be is sore for a few days and you might have some bruising. Taking it easy is the best thing. I'll get you some ice for now and something for the pain."

I nod and thank him and he goes to get both. "Nothing serious."

"That's a huge relief." Alex sighs in relief.

"I'll take some of the pain meds and keep the ice on my shoulder when I go out there with you for your match."

"That makes me feel a bit better."

"Good. It should." Soon the trainer comes back with everything plus a cup of water so I can take the meds. After taking those, I'm allowed to leave, then start to head to the curtain with Alex for his match.

"If only your match was later, I would have time to relax."

"I know, but it's better to get it done and over with then have to get up after being relaxed."

"True."

"Hopefully this won't be to long. He's really not much competition anyway."

"No, not really."

"Hopefully he's already there so we don't have to wait for him.

"I hope so." Just as we reach the curtain, we see Drew already waiting there."

"Ugh. He's waiting already."

"Better then having to wait forever for him to show up."

I just hope he doesn't say anything."

"We'll keep our distance until the match starts."

"Good." I nod. We don't have to wait long before Drew's music goes off since Alex chose to go out last. Once he's gone we both step closer to the ramp. "Oh thank god." Once he's in the ring, Alex's music goes off, us both walking out. He raises the title in the air at the top of the ramp before putting it over his shoulder, taking my hand. We make our way to the ring, Alex doing his poses on there and I head to commentary. And like always after putting a headset on, I'm greeted by Cole and them. More so the others than Cole, because he just doesn't like me ever since the whole Eve thing.

"Shauna, thanks for joining us. How's the shoulder?" Jerry asks.

"Well I was looked at backstage. It's nothing serious. Nothing's broken, so I can be relieved about that. I did take something for the pain, and with the ice, it's feeling better...for now."

"Well that's good. I know you want to focus on this match though."

"I do. But I do want to say that I'll do anything to keep my title. Even if that means getting hurt like I did."

"You're just that tough. One of the toughest divas we have now."

"Why thank you. At least someone thinks so."

"Yeah yeah." Cole rolls his eyes. "Can we just pay attention to this match?"

"Why so you can point out everything that Alex is doing wrong, when he's not doing anything wrong at all? I'd rather you not talk about the match and leave it up to us to talk about it. Because we all know who you're favoring here."

"How do you know? He's a good competitor. Well, when he was with Miz he was."

"And he still is today."

"Sure he is." He rolls his eyes.

"He wouldn't be the champ if he wasn't."

"That was a fluke! He did not deserve that title. I know it. You know it. Everyone here knows it. He's going to choke tonight and lose that title."

"Ugh, just do us all a favor and shut up."

"How about you make me? Oh, that's right. You can't touch me. I'm an announcer and you'll lose your job."

"So you've said before."

"Exactly. Now just let US do OUR job and you sit there and look good like you're supposed to."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. Just do your part and we'll do ours."

"I really don't think the GM likes your attitude right now."

"How do you know that? Is he in your ear telling you all this? No. Now just stop so we can watch this match."

"We'll see." I simply state, turning my attention to Alex since the match had already begun.

"Finally." Cole mutters.

I just roll my eyes, deciding not to respond, watching as Alex has Drew on the apron in a side headlock, making sure to keep him there as long as he can. "Come on Alex. Keep him there. Wear him down." Drew starts to get to his feet eventually starts to elbow Alex in the gut to get out of the hold, and he does so. Drew comes off the ropes, only to get knocked back down with a dropkick.

"That's it! Keep him down!"

Drew gets back up and Alex quickly hits him with an armdrag takedown, and does that one more time before working on the right arm of Drew, making sure to keep him down as long as he could.

"You got it, you got it, you got it!"

Once again, Drew gets to his feet and out of the hold, twisting Alex's arm behind him in a reversal. That prompts Alex to elbow him in the face a few times for him to let go. Drew then goes for a clothesline when Alex turns around and Alex ducks, kicks him in the gut and then hits him with a DDT, going for the cover. However, Drew kicks out at 2 and 1/2.

"That was three! Come on ref!"

"That clearly wasn't. Drew got his shoulder up before three." Cole remarks.

"Oh just shut up. You're as blind as that ref is."

"Just calling it as I see it. Maybe you should try it."

"You know what...never mind. You're not worth it."

Alex then climbs to the top rope and waits for Drew to get up and turn around. Once he does, Alex jumps and hits him with a double axhandle. He helps him up and gets him into the corner and climbs up, hitting him with the ten fists to the head, before wrapping an arm around his neck and jumping off, faceplanting him. He rolls him over and goes for the cover, but Drew kicks out again. "What's it going to take?" I mutter to myself. "You got this Alex. Win this thing!"

Alex starts to get frustrated, but moves away from Drew as he figures out what he needs to do. Once he has the plan set, he waits for Drew to get up once again. He sizes him up and hits him with a couple clotheslines before hitting him with a spinebuster. At this point, Alex is fired up and he waits for Drew to get up from being hit with the Spinebuster. It takes him a while, but he finally gets up and Alex gets him on his shoulders and hits him with his finisher. He goes for the pin again, but this time it's successful. "See? yold you Cole." I smirk then take off my headset. I grab his title on the way then get in the ring to celebrate with him. But as soon as I do that, that's when I notice at the top of the ramp, that Dolph and Wade were running out. "Oh hell no." I grumble, placing everything back down and going over and quickly getting a chair from ringside and sliding into the ring to stand next to Alex.

"They are NOT going to get involved." What was keeping them from getting to either one of us was the security Mike let us use for the match, standing in front of the ring and in their way. "Not with the security they're not."

"They better not."

"I'm prepared either way." I add.

They make it look like they're going to come to the ring, but decide against it once security closes in. They get Drew then start to head up the ramp. "Good, they decided against it."

"Because they don't stand a chance."

"No, they really don't." They take their time walking up the ramp, staring at the both of us. Once they disappear behind the curtain, we wait for a bit before getting out of the ring, and heading to the back, security close behind. Once we get to the back, we head back to the locker room, because we were sticking by what he said, and that was resting for the rest of the night. "You want to change first or wait until later?" He asks after we walk in.

"I think I'll wait."

"Alright." He nods.

"You can though if you want."

"I might just do that."

"I'll be here waiting."

He nods, kissing me quick before he goes in to change. While I wait, I go to the couch, laying down. I get comfortable as I can, and not too long after that, he comes out all changed.

"Comfortable?" He asks.

"Very."

"Good. Do you need anything before I sit?"

"No, I think I'm good."

"Okay." He walks over to the couch, sitting on the end by my feet, gently lifting them up then sitting my legs on his lap.

"This shoulder is definitely going to be stiff in the morning."

"That's to be expected. A hot bath should fix that. I'll have it ready when you wake up."

"Aww, well thank you."

"You're welcome."

"Definitely going to make sure you take it easy until you feel better." He adds.

"Let me guess. You're going to do everything for me until it's better."

"That's right."

"Like always."

"I just want you to feel better."

"I know and so do I."

"And the only way you can get better is if you take it easy and not do anything that will hurt you more."

"I plan on relaxing for the rest of the week. Don't worry."

"I know, and I'm still going to make sure of that."

"Of course you will."

"And I'm sure Mike will definitely give you the night off tomorrow."

"I believe he will. No doubt about that."

"I mean, he cares about my health as much as you do." I add.

"Right, I know. Maybe we'll both get lucky and we can just stay at the hotel for the night and rest there."

"I would actually love that, we can watch the show from there."

"So would I. We'll see what he says in the morning."

"Right."

"Right now, lets just focus on rest and the how. It should be over before we know it."

I nod as we wait to see what the next match will be. "You're definitely giving her the night off tomorrow right?" Stef asks.

"Of course. After what happened out there, she's going to need the rest."

"Probably advise her to stay back at the hotel then huh?"

"More then likely. Alex too. You know she's going to want to get at Eve and Aksana after tonight and won't back down."

"Right. Or Eve will send Aksana after her with that shoulder the way it is."

"Exactly and I'm not going to have that happen. She has the night off and I'm talking to Booker. I want her to rest for the week. No more shows."

"That's actually a good idea."

"I know. I'm just full of them." He grins.

"Yes, yes you are."

"Only a few more matches until yours." He smirks. "When are you going to change?"

"Probably the match before mine." She nods.

"Awww...alright."

"You want me to change now, don't you?"

"I really do."

"Hmm...to make you wait or not..." She teases.

"Noooo...don't make me wait." He whines with a pout.

"Oh alright. But just because I can't resist that face."

"You never can." He grins, stealing a kiss.

"No, I really can't. So, I'll be right back then...unless you're coming with me."

"I think I can wait this time. Because we both know what will happen if I go in with you." He chuckles.

"Like every other time." She laughs. "If you let go, I'll be back even quicker."

"Then go get changed then." He says, letting go.

"I'm going." She laughs, giving him a kiss. She moves from his lap then gets her gear bag, heading in to change. It doesn't take her too long and once that's on, she does a last check of her hair and makeup. Since this was her pay-per-view attire, it was different than my Raw one, this one being blue. After everything was perfect, she headed back out into the room.

"Did I ever tell you that blue is a great color on you?" Mike smirks, taking his attention from the current match.

"Only at the past paper-per-views, but I don't mind hearing it again."

"Blue is a great color on you." He repeats.

"Just like pink. That's what I have so many clothes in those colors."

"And I love it."

Well it is all for you...only you."

"I know." He grins.

"I just love making you happy." She grins, walking over and sitting back on his lap.

"And I love making you happy."

"You always make me happy."

"Good."

"You can never get enough when I wear this, can you?" She chuckles since his hands were wandering.

"No, no I can't."

"Enjoy it while you can. Can't really touch while I'm in my match."

"Which is a shame."

"I know, but if you did then I wouldn't do so good and won't be able to win. You'll get to touch all you want after it's over."

"Until my match."

"Right."

"I'll be able to survive." He nods.

"I'm sure you will."

"I can try at least."

"If you get it all in now, I know will be able to survive."

"Which is exactly what I'm doing."

"As I can see."

"As well as trying to pay attention to the match."

"Good luck with that." She chuckles.

The match between Sheamus and Big Show was starting to wind down. Sheamus was going for the Brogue Kick, so Big Show decided to try and take the easy way out, grabbing the ref and pulling him into the path of the Brogue Kick, leaving the ref completely knocked out.

"Uh oh. That's not good at all."

Sheamus forgets about the match and tends to the ref, quickly being joined by other refs and EMT's, checking on the official. Big Show say an opportunity to deliver a K.O. Punch to Sheamus and would go for the cover on him. Upon seeing the attempted pinfall, one ref would briefly turn his attention away from the injured ref and quickly count Sheamus' shoulders to the mat, ensuring that Show's plan had succeeded.

"Wow...that...does that even count?"

"I don't think so."

"So...what happens? Who actually won?"

But a more seasoned referee saw the call and reversed the decision, awarding the victory to Sheamus via DQ. "Seems as though you got your answer."

"Seems so. I didn't think Show won that fairly."

With Big Show outraged, even though he was still the champion, he wanted a decisive pinfall victory over Sheamus. Admist his argument with the ref, Sheamus would grab a steel chair, driving it into the spine of Big Show. He would continue to deliver countless chair shots to him, despite Big Show actually begging and pleading for Sheamus to top the onslaught. His groveling seemed to work, though as Sheamus would drop the steel chair, he would turn around and hit Big Show with a Brogue Kick.

"He deserved every bit of what he just got."

"Can't say I disagree. Serves him right."

"Good thing they're not on Raw. That is just a mess too have to deal with."

"Tell me about it."

"You already have enough going on. We don't need to add to it."

"No we don't. I'd go crazy if I had to deal with that too."

"I know you would and I wouldn't even know how to clam you down with all that going on."

"Well we don't ever have to worry about that."

"No and I'm glad we don't."

"Right. I believe your match is up next." He grins.

"Then we should head out there so I'm not late."

"That would be a bad thing."

"It would since the GM won't be able to get me out of it this time."

"Right, without it being considered favoritism."

"Exactly. Now, we should get going."

"Yes we should. After you." She carefully moves off his lap, then fixes her attire once she's standing. He gets up after, then puts his arm over her shoulder as they head out of the room. "It feels so good not to hide anymore." She leans into his side as they walk.

"I know. It's like a huge weight has been lifted."

"It does and I couldn't be more happy."

"That makes two of us."

"Some people don't seem to happy about it, but that's their problem."

"Exactly."

"Speaking of people who have problems..." She rolls her eyes as Dolph bumps into them, clearly on purpose. "...hey why don't you watch where you're going next time!" She calls over her shoulder at him. He doesn't have time to respond since they turned the corner for the ramp. "Good. I didn't want to hear him respond anyway."

"I probably would've slapped him anyway." She adds.

"And he would've deserved it."

"He always does."

"But you don't need to worry about him right now. You have a match to focus on."

"You're right. I do."

"You and Layla can put on a great match, I know it."

"I know we can too. I've always wanted to face her. She's really nice and seems like a good and tough competitor."

"Considering how long I've known her, I can say she is a very tough competitor." He nods.

"Oh I bet. I've watched all her matches. I know she is."

"Done the research. That's good." He nods.

"I have." She nods. "I've watched everyone's matches."

"That's the best thing to do."

"This way I know my competition before I even face them."

"Right." They reach the curtain to see Layla already waiting there. Once they walk up, they greet her, making small talk while they wait.

"You know I do have to say that you two look so cute together." She remarks.

"Awe. Thank you Lay. Mike seems to think so too."

"Well of course he does."

"What can I say?" He shrugs. "She looks perfect next to me." He grins.

"Miiike..." She blushes.

"What? It's true."

"I know, but there you go making me blush again."

"It's adorable." He grins.

"Of course you think so."

"Because I love you."

"I love you too."

"Awww." Layla gushes. "Too cute."

It isn't long after there where her music goes off, and she says she'll see her out there, before heading out. They watch from the monitor as she heads out, Mike's arms around her waist, his chin on her shoulder. After she does all her poses and gets in the ring, they hit Stef's music and Mike and her head out. The crowd of course boos, but she just throws her hand up at them, posing on the ramp. She puts her arm around Mike's waist, his around her shoulders as they head to the ring. He gives her a kiss before she hops up onto the apron and does her poses, getting in the ring. While she does that, Mike heads around to commentary, so he can not only watch the match, but talk about it amongst other things.

"Miz, my man! It's so good to see you!" Cole tries sucking up up to him.

"Cole." He acknowledges.

"What's going on? How've you been?" He tries talking to him, like nothing happened.

"Well I'm pretty sure you know exactly what's going on and how I've been."

"Right, right. You've got that good looking diva. Of course you're doing good. How could I forget."

"Right. And I suppose there's another thing you've forgotten. I'm the GM of Raw right? That means I'm the boss of everyone on the Raw roster. So I pay attention to my talent in their matches at these pay-per-views. You were very rude to one of my talents, one of my Raw Divas. You didn't think I was paying attention did you?"

"I...uh...it's not what you think. I meant no harm by it."

"I know you're one of my friends Michael, but this really isn't the first time you've done this. You continue to berate her out on commentary. I do pay attention. I hear everything."

"She's the one who starts it. I only defend myself. Maybe if she wasn't so rude, I'd be nicer to her."

"Doesn't matter. I will not have you out here continuously berating my talent."

"Fine...I'll be nicer to her. No matter what."

"Thank you. That's all I ask. Now that wasn't too hard was it?"

"No. Of course not. Anything for you Miz."

"Now, let's focus our attention on the match at hand. Don't you think I made a great matchup for tonight?"

"It's a fantastic match up. Sage has been very impressive since joining us and Layla is always good to see. I couldn't have done it better myself."

"And I want to clear things up if any rumors are going around since what happened after our tag team match against Ziggler and Alicia. I am not the reason why she got here. She got here with her own talent and determination."

"Who would make up such a thing? That's just low. It's obvious she got here on her own. I mean, look at her. She's got so much talent. She amazing."

"You'd be surprised Michael, just clearing it up now before rumors start and it becomes a mess."

"Of course. Understandable."

"But let's get onto more important matters, like Sage's match right for instance. She's already taken control of the match, that shows how tough she is."

"She is and Layla is one the the tougher divas. Not easy to take control of her so early on in a match either."

Layla starts to get to her feet and she pushes Stef off so that she goes into the ropes. She was hoping she would come back so that she could hit her, but Stef had held onto the ropes instead. That prompted Layla to come after her, and then Stef sends her to the outside.

"See? Right there. That's was a smart move. You have to be quick and that's exactly what Sage is. Quick and smart."

She then proceeds to climb out of the ring after her. Once she reaches her, she clothesline her on the outside. She then helps her up and throws her back into the ring, quickly going for a cover, but Layla kicks out.

"It looks like Layla is more of a challenge then Sage thought." Cole comments.

"Oh, don't count her out just yet Michael. I know how good she is."

"True, true. Didn't you train her?"

"I did in fact."

"No wonder she such a great competitor. She learned from the very best."

"She did. What I taught her, was just added onto what she already could do."

"I can see that as well as the WWE Universe. She going to be very dominate here."

"And if I do say so myself, seeing her skills, she is a future Divas Champion."

"That's very true. I do see that about her. Although, there is one very tough diva she has to go through to get that title."

"And that match one day will be one of the greatest matches we've ever seen."

"For sure. They are both very determined and confident. I can see that being a main event type match. Once that will go down in history."

"And I will be the one to book that match later on down the road."

"I for one, can't wait for that match. It's going to be the best and made by the best too."

Stef currently has Layla in a crossface hold, one that Mike had taught her to do of course. Layla keeps saying no to giving up, and with the crowd's encouragement she gets to her feet slowly and then backs up into the nearest corner, in result making Stef let her go.

"Taking everything she learned and making it hers. That's what makes her do dominat."

"We've also seen her do your finishing move the Skull Crushing Finale as well." Cole points out.

"That's right. One move she knew that I didn't teach her. She might even be better at that then me."

"Well do you think we're going to see that from her tonight by chance? Or something of her own?"

"I don't know Michael. We're going to have to wait and see now won't we?"

At this point, Layla had taken control of the match. Stef was pretty dazed at a point and Layla went for one of her many signatures, the LOL. After hitting her with the reverse crossbody, she went for the pin, but Stef kicks out at two and 1/2. "Now that was close. A bit to close. Layla almost had the win."

"Sage is looking a little bit out of it. Can't help but wonder if this will cause her first loss since coming here to the WWE." Jerry remarks.

"I don't think it will, Jerry. She's tough. Some of her matches in the past were a lot more intense than this. She'll pull through." she starts to get to her feet and Layla sets her up for the Lay Out, but she reverses into her own finisher and hits her with it, finally pinning her to win. "That's how it's done! Right there!" Mike says then takes off his headset, leaving commentary and getting in the ring as the ref raises her hand. Once the ref lets go of her hand, Mike walks up and she's engulfed in a hug.

"You were amazing out there." He grins.

"I was, wasn't I?" She smirks.

"You really were."

"Always giving my best. I want to make everyone proud and see that I'm just not another pretty face."

"And you're doing exactly that."

"Good. That's my goal."

"I believe you get something for winning now." He smirks.

"Oh? Can I have it now?" She grins.

"Mmhmm, and it doesn't matter if these people see or not. They've seen it ever since England."

She smirks, knowing exactly what he means. He leans down, pressing his lips to hers, his hands on her cheeks. She rests her hands on his wrists, enjoying the moment. After he pulls away, he leans his forehead against hers, but gives her a quick kiss afterwards. "Love you."

"Love you too."

"Now let's head to the back and rest until my match."

"Perfect idea." She grins, moving from his arms. Like always, he holds the ropes for her then follows after she hops down. He laces his fingers with hers as they head up the ramp and behind the curtain. Once there, they head straight for the locker room.

"It's been a good night so far."

"It really has. Other than Shauna getting hurt, tonights been successful."

"And to protect both of us, I'm having security out there during my match, just in case Dolph and Drew try anything like Dolph and Wade tried after Alex won."

"Right. That would make me feel a lot better."

"I figured it would." He nods.

"Should I get changed or do you want me to stay in my attire until we leave?"

"Hmmm...tough decision."

"I did bring a dress with me..."

"Oh...you did?" He grins.

"Mhm...have to look good for your match."

"Well then, I think the dress would be the best option." He smirks.

"I had a feeling it would be." She chuckles.

"Then I say go change."

"I'll be right back." She gives him a quick kiss then getting her bag. She heads into the changing area and take out the blue/white sequin embellished dress with transparent mesh sections that she chose to wear. She takes off her attire, putting the dress on. She fixes her hair and makeup a bit before slipping on the shoes that she wore to the show. Once everything was perfect, she headed back out to the room. "Alright, you can take a look now." He looks up from what he was doing and goes wide eyed. His mouth moves, but nothing comes out.

"Speechless...again." She laughs.

"Point goes to me." She adds as she heads back over to him.

"...uh huh..." He nods, his eyes never leaving her.

"So...what do you think?"

"I...love it." He grins, reaching out and pulling her on his lap, his hands running over the material.

"Hiding this from me weren't you?"

"Possibly."

"How long?"

"A few weeks...at the most."

"I see."

"I was saving it for tonight. I knew you wouldn't want me out of my attire so I brought backup."

"Good plan." He grins.

"I always have to have them with you."

"Yes you do."

"Same I'll only be wearing it for a short time though."

"Oh, I know."

"I'll wear it again, just for you."

"And that's why I love you." He kisses your cheek.

"I love you too." I smile.

"Now you're not moving."

"I didn't think I was...not until your match anyway."

"Exactly."

"Yeah...exactly...mister touchy." She laughs.

"Your fault."

"Oops." She giggles innocently.

"Uh huh."

"I just know how to get to you and what you like."

"All too well."

"I should. I've been with you for a long time now."

"Yes you have. And we've been nothing but happy."

"That we hae been. I couldn''t ask for more."

"Neither could I."

"Best year of my life." She lays her head on his shoulder.

"I couldn't agree more." He kisses the top of her head while she nuzzles his neck, her hands resting on his shoulders while his still wander.

"And we can sit through this next match no problem. But the match after, which is before mine, you'll have to move for a bit so I can change."

"Right, I know." She nods. "You're going to enjoy this time a bit to much."

"Maybe."

"You will." The next match which had already started with the entrances, was John vs Punk, this match being where Punk can climb back up the ladder to getting a WWE Championship match against Mike, or so Punk hopes. "Psh. He's not going to win. He's had his chances and blew them all."

"He thinks that by beating John he can climb that ladder again. We'll see."

"Yes we will. He'll choke."

"Especially since I banned Heyman from ringside." He chuckles.

"Ooohhh...I bet they both weren't happy about that at all."

"No, not at all. But hey I want the match to be fair."

"Of course and him being out there, nothing would be fair at all."

"No not at all. Plus he annoys me anyway so.."

"I don't like him either. Best to keep him as far away as possible."

"Exactly."

The match soon begun and the match was exactly what it turned out to be. It was one of the longest matches, considering how well they work together in the ring. In the end it looked like Punk would reign supreme over John, but like always, John comes back to life and hitting Punk with everything he's got, hitting him with the AA and going for the pin, winning the match. "Yes! I'd rather John win then Punk. We do not need to hear him gloat anymore."

"No...then it becomes storytime with CM Punk."

"I really don't want to listen to that again."

"I should ban his storytelling...or at least give him a time limit."

"I think you should ban it all together. No one wants to listen to facts about him."

"No...besides his fans."

"Right."

"And it's time for me to go get changed now."

"Awww." She pouts. "Alright."

"I'll try to be quick."

"You always are." She moves from his lap. Once he stands, he leans down and kisses her quick before grabbing his bag and heading in to change. While she waits for him, she decides to text me and see how I'm doing. It isn't long before she gets a reply saying that I'm sore, but doing alright. She sighs in relief, knowing I'm alright then sets her phone down. After setting that down, she glances up to see Mike coming out in her favorite gear of his. She bites her lip hard, muttering to herself, her eyes never leaving him.

"You like what you see, I know you do." He smirks.

"I do...very much..."

"You always do."

"Can't help it. You look good in everything you wear. Especially my favorite gear."

"Which is why I try to wear your favorite all the time."

"Honestly...there is not one gear of yours that isn't my favorite."

"Good to know." He chuckles.

"I'm assuming we have to head out now?"

"No...there's one more elimination tag match, and then there's mine."

"Oh...that's right. I must be that distracted."

"I would say so."

"So...come sit with me...unless you want to stand there all night."

"No no, I'm coming." He says, coming back over and sitting.

"That's what I thought." She grins as he pulls her onto his lap. "The only thing in the way is this..." She tugs at his shirt. "Yes, but that stays on until my match."

"I know." She sighs. "I can deal with that.""I'll toss it to you once it's off before the match." He smirks.

"That works." She grins.

"Even though I have tons and you can just have one whenever you want. But I've worn this one so.."

"It's even better. Those are the ones I love the best."

"Of course."

"Do we have to pay attention to this next match or no?"

"Not really. I really don't think this next elimination match means much."

"Yayy! I finally get you to myself for a bit."

"Yes you do."

"I've been waiting all night for that too."

"Of course you have."

"Now I can be as distracting as I want to be." She smirks, moving her fingers under the collar of his shirt, lighting running them over his skin.

"Exactly. But you do have to be careful...considering what I'm wearing." He chuckles.

"I know...I've done it before, I can do it again." She kisses his cheek, trailing across his jaw to his ear, nipping gently at it.

"Good, you remember." He says as he starts to tense.

"I do." She whispers in his ear.

"Or else we would have a little problem." He smirks.

"Nothing that can't be fixed later."

"Very true."

"I'll go easy on you. I can tell it's getting to you." She giggles, moving from his ear, across his jaw to his lips.

"It...really is."

"I'll stop...for now." She presses her lips against his.

"Aww."

"You want me to continue? Alright..." She teasingly kisses him, her hand moving across his neck while the other moves down his chest to his thigh. "Well...it makes no sense to start something...you don't intend to finish..."

"I'll finish it alright..." She lightly moves her fingers over his thigh, running her lips over his bottom lip. He finally can't take anymore, and he grabs the hand that was on his thigh and laces his fingers with hers, and then presses his lips to hers in a hard kiss. She smirks into the kiss, knowing she got to him. She squeezes down on his hand, pulling him closer to her, matching his intensity of the kiss. Instead of him slowing the kiss down after a while, it was her, and she makes the kiss linger before pulling away completely.

"Awww." He whines.

"More later...promise."

"Oh, alright."

"Can't have you to excited for your match...which you seem to be right now."

"Just a bit."

"So, I need you to calm down a bit before we go out there. You were getting carried away."

"Oops."

"I was teasing you a bit more then usual so..."

"You were." He nods.

"I waited all night...I had too have some sort of fun."

"Of course."

"You'll get me back...you always do."

"Indeed I do."

"Oh boy...I'm in for it tonight." She says after seeing the look on his face.

"Quite possibly."

"Sorry?" She gives him the eyes along with her famous pout.

"I'll keep that in mind at least."

"Guess that's not going to work this time." I lowly say with a chuckle.

"We'll see."

"Not gonna work now at least." He adds.

"Oh darn."

"You'll live."

"And it looks like the match is over."

"Darn...we missed it too." She says, not really caring.

"Oh well."

"That means it's time to head out for your match now."

"Yup." He nods. She carefully moves from his lap, standing up and fixing her dress. He stands and composes himself before getting his title then lacing his fingers with hers. They then leave the room and head to the curtain to see they're the first ones there. "Oh good, we're the first ones here."

"Gives us time to prepare for what will happen out there."

"Right." He nods.

"Not that anything will, with all the extra security you hired. They won't be able to get near us."

"Exactly."

"Thank god for that." She leans into his side.

"I know how to keep both of us safe." He nods.

"You do." She smiles up at him, only to have it fade when hey hear the voice of Wade getting closer. "Great." She mutters, rolling her eyes.

"Ignore him."

"Him I can...just as long as the other ones didn't come, I'll be fine."

"Well I don't hear either one of the other two so, I think you'll be good."

"Good. I don't want to deal with either of them tonight."

"Neither do I."

"Hopefully the match starts soon. I just want to get this over with so we can get out of here."

"I know, I know, me too." They don't have to wait much longer before they start to announce the match. "Oh thank god." With Mike being GM, and the title holder, he decides to go out first so that they're both not standing there with Wade any longer. His music goes off, them heading onto the ramp. He does his usual entrance, holding the title in the air before throwing it over his shoulder then lacing his hand with hers. They make their way to the ring where he kisses her quick before running and jumping onto the ring to do his post. When he's done, he holds the ropes for her to get in then follows. They stand in the middle of the ring waiting for Wade to come out. It doesn't take him too long before his music goes off next and he emerges from the curtain onto the stage with that smug look on his face. "I don't like that look..." She moves closer to Mike.

"Don't worry. You stay on commentary where it's safe."

"Alright." She nods. "Be careful." She adds, before kissing him quick and leaving the ring. She then heads over to commentary and sits down just as Wade reaches he ring. And of course, she puts a headset on so she can talk about Mike and the match and everything, being greeted like always. "Thanks. It's great to be here."

"Now we can't help but notice the problems you and The Miz have been having with this odd group of people, consisting of Wade, Drew and Dolph Ziggler."

"Yeah...about that...Dolph thinks he can get me...it all started before I even got here. He tried hitting on my and I turned him down. Guess he doesn't know that no means no. Now he thinks that I will join this group of his and be with him. Well, he can keep dreaming 'cause that's not going to happen."

"And I know for a fact that Wade will not be victorious tonight, just like he wasn't victorious in his last title match." She adds.

"What makes you say that?"

"Miz is ready for him. He won't let Wade take the title away from him that easily."

"And I'm not just saying that because we're together."

"I didn't think that was the case. He's a good competitor and a great champion."

"Exactly."

"He's everything everyone wants to be. He has it all and they are all just jealous of him." She adds.

"I will have to agree with you on that statement."

"Of course you do Cole. You're one of them."

"No no no no. I'm not jealous of him."

"Really? Then what is it? Obsession? You always talk like you're with him all the time. You know more of what he does then he even does. It's scary."

"He's just a really good competitor and I have respect for him."

"We all know that by now. Trust me."

"Oh don't mind him, we all know he's just a giant suck up." Jerry jokes.

"You've got that right. One of the biggest I've seen too." Stef laughs.

"I think we can be glad there's no more anonymous general manager."

"Right? but, I know someone who's a bit disappointed." She looks at Cole since he can't read e-mails anymore.

"The only one who is."

"Of course, but we all know he's happy with who the GM is though."

"Oh of course he is. Talks about it any chance he gets."

"So I hear. And to be honest Cole, it's gets annoying after hearing, oh I don't know, 10 times in one match. You can relax with it a little."

"Can we just pay attention to the match, instead of talking about me?"

"So you can brag about him more. Sure, why not."

"I'm sure we all don't want to listen to that, but this is going to be a very interesting matchup." Jerry adds.

"He usually is."

During the conversation, Mike had been doing well in the match, until Wade made him fall from the top rope and landing in the spot that really hurts. "Ow." Stef winces. "He'll recover. That's nothing compared to some of the stuff he's been through." Wade then takes the chance to climb to the top, and make Mike stand. He then goes for a superplex, but Mike blocks it and then starts hitting Wade with a few headbutts, causing him to go crashing down to the apron. He recovers and waits for Wade to get to his feet and turn around. When he does, he hits Wade with a double axhandle. "See? Told you he would recover and now Wade is in for it." He waits for Wade to get to his knees at least, before grabbing him and hitting him with his signature DDT, covering him for the pin, but Wade kicks out. "That's alright though. He has plenty of moves left to use. Just wait and see." Both he and Wade get to their feet and they exchange punches, before Mike ducks a clothesline from him and hits him with one of his own. Instead of going for the cover this time, he sets Wade up for his signature back breaker/neck breaker combo. Mike gets the back breaker done, but Wade counters the neck breaker and pushes Mike off. He ducks another clothesline and sends Wade shoulder first into the ringpost. He quickly goes for a rollup, but Wade powers out. "Now this is getting ridiculous. Wade should be done by now. Miz has had him multiple times!"

"So, you're saying the ref doesn't know how to count?"

"That's not what I'm saying. Miz has given him everything and more and Wade is still going. This should be over with by now."

"I think we know the one thing that should put Wade away..." Jerry adds.

"He'll use it. When the time is right."

"He builds up to it. He saves it as a last resort." You add.

"So we've seen."

At this point, Mike takes advantage of the hurt shoulder and works on that for most of the match, hitting it with everything he had. Wade's now in the corner, and Mike had backed up into the opposite corner. He goes for the corner clothesline, another signature of his, but Wade moves so Mike misses, hitting the ropes. Once Mike gets off the ropes, Wade gets his elbow ready, waiting for him to turn around.

"No no no!" She takes her headset off and goes to the ring to cause a distraction only to be cut off by three unknown people.

The first thing she thinks about is if they're going to attack Mike or not. But they don't, they go right for Wade, and the bell rings, the mach ending in a DQ. She sighs in relief knowing it's not Mike, then smirks as she watched Wade get the beatdown that he deserved. The attack ends up spilling to the outside, while the announce table was cleared off. Stef slides into the ring and goes to Mike's side so she's safe. She and Mike watch as the three men who were dressed as security powerbomb Wade through the table, before looking at the damage they created and disappeared back through the crowd.

"That was...odd."

"I recognize them though..." Mike trails off.

"Really? It all happened so fast, I couldn't get a good look at them."

"They're from NXT. This must've been what Vince was talking about in that meeting I was needed to be at, when we came to Connecticut. He was talking about three NXT Superstars being called up very soon."

"And he didn't tell you it was going to be tonight? Are you sure that was them?"

"I'm sure it was."

"Well, whoever they are, they sure caused some damage...not that I'm complaining...they saved me from a distraction."

"Right. I saw that."

"I was not going to let him do that move on you. No way in hell. Not while I'm around he won't do that to you."

He nods. "Should probably get out of here now."

"Good idea. I don't want to be here when they come back."

"Right." He nods. "Get my title, I'll meet you at the end of the ramp."

"Alright." She nods, heading out of the ring. She walks around and goes to grab his title. He rolls out of the ring and waits for her just like he said he would. After getting his title, she heads over to where he is, handing him the title. He holds it in the air before throwing it over his shoulder. They then head the rest of the way up the rmap then behind the curtain.

"Finally the night is done and over with."

"Yes! I can't wait to get back to the hotel. It's been a long night."

"It really has." He nods.

"Lets head back so you can change and we can get out of here before anyone stops us we don't want to see."

"Right." He nods. They head the rest of the way to the locker room without anyone stopping them. Right as they walk in, they hear someone calling Mike then turn to see who it is. Since it's no one important, they walk in, close the door and lock it. "He would come and talk to you now." She rolls her eyes at Dolph's timing.

"And I won't doubt that he'll be out there when we leave too."

"If we take long enough, maybe he'll leave."

"Let's hope so."

"How about I help you change. That'll take awhile." She winks.

"Well, let's go then." He grins. She sets his title down on the couch while he grabs his bag. They then head to the changing area where he gets his things ready. "You're gonna be as touchy as you want. I know it."

"Of course I am. I've been waiting your whole match for this." She smirks, walking over and running her hands down his chest slowly. "This is gonna take a long time." He chuckles. "Oh you know it." She grins, moving her hands down, running them around the waist of his attire then grabbing his butt.

"May just have to get you back for that."

"You just might." I do it again.

"Oh...I definitely am now."

"I'll be ready too." She pulls back the waistband of his attire with her other hand, letting it go.

"As ready as I can be." She teasingly kisses him.

"We'll see."

"Yes we will." She smirks, starting to pull down his attire. "Shame we have to wait though." She pulls them down, letting them fall to the floor.

"Yes, what a shame."

"We'll just have to fix that at the hotel then." She smirks seductively.

"I second that option."

"I knew you would." She presses his indent. "Now...get dressed so we can leave."

"Don't want to help anymore?" He chuckles.

"I'd love to." She grins.

"I thought so."

"I say we start with these..." She holds up his boxers.

"That would be the best thing to start with." He chuckles. She shakes her head, giving them to him so he can put those on. Next, she grabs his jeans, him pulling the up while she buttons them, making her fingers linger. After those are on, she takes his shirt, pulling it over his head. "If only you didn't have to wear that shirt..."

"I know, but people would look at us weird."

"Yeah, I know."

"At least I get to take it off soon." She adds.

"Right."

"Since you're dressed we can get out of here now."

"Yes we can." He nods. He puts his gear in his bag while she heads out to get her bag. Once they have those, they head for the door. "I really hope he left."

"Let's hope so." She stands behind him as he opens the door. Thankfully Dolph had left. After making sure he was not around, they headed out of the room and through the halls. They made it out to the car with no problem, putting their things in the back then getting in and heading to the hotel. Alex and I have left ourselves after having gotten changed back into our normal clothes. And of course when we get back, he insists on carrying me up to the room, like always. "You're just the sweetest." I kiss his cheek as he walks to our room.

"Don't want you doing more than you have to."

"Of course, but I can still walk."

"Yes I know, but you know I like carrying you and it's not a problem for me."

"I know you do, and I don't mind at all."

"I know you don't." He reaches the room and I reach down with my good arm opening the door. He walks in, dropping our bags by the door, then carrying me over to the bed, setting me down.

"Let me guess...you're picking out what I should wear to bed."

"I was planning on it."

"I figured."

"I'll be right back." He kisses me quick. He then heads over to where my bags are and searches for something. It isn't long before he comes back over with one of his shirts in hand. "Of course it would be that."

"You just look so good in my shirts, I can't resist."

"Of course you can't."

"Nope. I'll even help with putting it on too." He grins.

"You would love that, I know."

"Very much."

"Go nuts." I laugh. He smirks before starting to lift my shirt gently over my head. He decides to take his time to be as touchy as he can before pulling his shirt over my head. I put my arms through the sleeves, obviously being careful with my bad shoulder. He helps pull the rest of it down, still being touchy as he goes along. Since my pants were still on, he gladly helped with taking those off, being as touchy as he could while making his touches linger. "And what am I going to be wearing in place of those? Something of yours I'm assuming?"

"I was thinking you could just wear the shirt, but I can get you something else of mine."

"Well I don't care which. Whatever you want."

"I like how you are now."

"Then I'm okay with that."

"I was hoping you would be." He grins.

"Now you just need to get ready for bed yourself."

"I'll do that after you're settled."

I nod, moving so he can pull back the blankets. Once he does, I climb into it and he pulls the blankets back over me, waiting until I'm absolutely comfortable before he decided to get ready for bed. It doesn't take him to long to get ready and once he is, he walks back over to the bed, climbing in carefully next to me. He reaches over and gets the light before carefully pulling me into his side. "Get some rest. We have all day tomorrow to get rest too."

"Right." I nod.

"Love you." He kisses the top of my head.

"I love you too." He starts to run his hand through my hair, helping me get to sleep quicker since he knows I'm in a bit of pain. It isn't long until after I fall asleep where he falls asleep. Stef and Mike have just gotten to their room, and walked inside. They set their bags down and his arms go right around her waist. "Eager much?" She giggles.

"Your fault."

"Oops." She laughs.

"Uh huh..."

"Alright...so I knew what I was doing."

"I thought so." He chuckles.

"I was having my fun...what can I say?"

"Yes, I know you were."

"And now, it's your turn to have all your fun."

"And I intend to have all the fun I can."

"Tonight's going to be longer then the rest...I can just tell."

"More than likely."

And I know...sorry's not going to work."

"Not this time."

"Didn't think so." I chuckle. "What are you waiting for then?"

"The right moment."

"Like always."

"Exactly." He starts by letting his hands wander all over while kissing lightly up her neck. He decides to leave his favorite spot alone for now, moving around it as he gets closer to it. She tenses up a bit, biting her lip as her ands tighten on his arms the more he goes around the spot, brushing over it at times. He then turns her around so she's facing him, and his arms go around her, holding her close as his lips hover over hers, teasing her. She whines slightly then moves her hands to his neck, pulling him closer, their lips touching. He then starts to walk forwards, making you walk back towards the bed. While you head there, you started to get touchy yourself and clothes start being removed. Since his shirt was off, he started to unzip her dress. Once the zipper was down, it fell to the floor, her stepping out if it. When that was off she started working on his pants. She gets those undone, letting them fall to the floor. He lays her on the bed, not wasting any time. He teases her a bit more before pulling the covers over them for a long eventful night.


	31. Thanksgiving 2012

After finally getting some time off for the holidays, Stef and Mike had gone home to Cleveland so that they could spend the day with his family. Since they were able to, they slept in as late as they could, well she did anyway. Mike was awake just watching her sleep before it was time to wake her so they could get ready to go to his parents' house. Instead of waking her up the normal way, since her back was turned to him as he was holding her, he decided to press kisses to the back of her neck. She moves a bit then settles down, smiling to herself as she starts to wake up.

"Awake yet?" He mumbles against her skin. She shakes her head, burying her face into the pillow more.

"Looks like I have to try harder."

"Mhm." She mumbles into the pillow.

"I've got time."

She shifts slightly, pulling the pillow up around her ears.

"Really think that'll stop me." He chuckles.

"...no..." She mumbles.

"Good...because it's not gonna stop me." He grins. She groans into the pillow, relaxing a bit more. "But don't worry, I'll try my best to not get carried away." He says as he moves down to her shoulder. She tries her best to lay still while he lightly kisses across her shoulder.

"You'll be fully awake soon."

"Hmph."

"Just remember...we see my family today."

"...I know..."

"They'll love you, I know it."

She smiles to herself, not wanting to move just yet since she was comfortable and enjoying his affectionate touches. She's actually since moved the pillow so now he has access back to her neck and he goes back and forth from her shoulder to there with kisses. She quietly hums in content, starting to wake up a bit more.

"You always know how to help wake me up." She mumbles.

"That's my job." He grins.

"One of many."

"I would't be a good boyfriend it I didn't."

"As you say all the time."

"And I know...because it's true." She giggles, rolling over onto her back.

"Yes it is."

"A reason I love you more each day."

"I love you too."

"What time do we have to be at your parents?" She yawns.

"Not for another hour or so. You kind of slept through the whole morning."

"Oops. My bad." She giggles. "Must have been more tired than I thought."

"And that would be my bad." He chuckles.

"The things you cause me." She shakes her head then gives him a kiss.

"But you still love me."

"I do...very much." She ruffles his bed hair. "Nice hair." She laughs.

"You love that too." He chuckles.

"Mhm. Since I'm the one who caused it." She grins.

"You always do."

"It's just so soft and silky. I can't help it."

"Likewise."

"I suppose we should get up unless you're not ready yet."

"Oh I've just been waiting for you to wake up."

"Oh..." She bites her lip. "...I'm awake now."

"But, I could stay in bed all day watching you sleep. It's cute."

"Aww." She blushes "Any other day you can, but not today. We've got things to do."

"Right right." He nods.

"We can get up whenever you want to let go."

"Maybe a few more minutes."

"I figured." She chuckles.

"Too comfortable to move right now so I'll need those few minutes."

"I know, plus you won't really be able to do this at your parents."

"No, I'll have to behave."

"And I know that's going to be oh so hard for you."

"It really will be."

"You poor thing. How will you ever survive?" She jokes.

"I'll find a way." He chuckles.

"No pulling me away in a corner either. I want to make a good impression on everyone." She laughs.

"Yes, I know."

"Even though I know it'll be hard with what I chose to wear." She smirks.

"Oh boy."

"I think you're going to die when you see it."

"Uh oh."

"If you let me up, you'll have time to be touchy before we leave."

"Deal." He says, letting her go. She gives him a quick kiss before moving from the bed. She then walks over to where her things are in his closet, looking for the dress she wanted. Once she had it, she headed into the bathroom so she could do everything before he saw. The dress was a Pink Ombre Off-The-Shoulder Bandage Dress. After putting that on, she started to do her makeup to match then started to curl her hair. She hears him walking in the room, figuring he was getting ready himself. When she was done and everything looked perfect, she put on her pink guava lip gloss and sprayed some body mist on before heading out to get her heels. Of course he was anticipating on her coming out, so when he heard the bathroom door open, he stopped what he was doing as he watched her walk out, staying silent, but staring.

"Like what you see?" She smirks while she slips on her shoes.

"I think you know the answer to that..."

"By the look on your face...you love it."

"You're correct."

"Of course I am." She chuckles. "Is it okay to meet your parents in? I don't want to be to flashy." She bites her lip, looking herself over in the mirror.

"It's perfectly fine."

"Okay, good." She sighs in relief.

"And you look beautiful."

"Charmer." She blushes. "You look good yourself." She winks since he's dressed nicely, but not a suit.

"Don't I always?" He chuckles.

"You do. As much as I love the suits, I like when you dress down better."

"It's nice to get out of the suits sometimes." He nods.

"I'm sure it does." She smiles at him as she puts on her earrings and other jewelry.

"I promise you that you're gonna have a great time today."

"I'm with you so I know I'll have a great time."

"Well ever since I told my mom about you she's been wanting you to come over the house. She's the most excited to see you."

"Aw, really?"

"Oh yeah." He nods.

"From what you've told me, she seems super nice and I can't wait to meet her either."

"The best mom ever."

"She really sounds like it."

"Of course also being the biggest supporter ever."

"My mom's been the same way. They really are the best."

"I can't wait to meet her myself."

"If she believed me, I'm sure she would be just as excited as you are."

"Well I can't wait to prove her wrong then." He chuckles.

"I can't wait to see her reaction." She laughs. .

"It's gonna be good."

"That's for sure." I turn to face him since I'm all done.

"Amazing." He says as he looks her over.

"Only the best for you."

"Touche."

"Almost ready to go?" She asks.

"I think I'm all set." He nods.

"Just have to grab my wrap and jacket and I'm all set." She says, walking over to grab both, putting her jacket on while he gets his as well. Once they both have what they need, they leave the bedroom and head downstairs, Mike grabbing the keys and then they both head out to the car.

"Brrr." She shivers, since it was cold out.

"That's what a remote start is for." He says as he presses a button and the car turns on.

"Bless that button."

"The reason why I got it. It beats waiting forever for the car to warm up." He chuckles.

"Exactly." She stays close to him until they get to the car. He opens the door for her like always and after she's settled inside, he closes the door and goes around to the drivers side, getting in himself. When he's in and set, he starts to head for his parents house. During the drive, her takes her hand and laces his fingers with hers, kissing the back of her hand. She smiles over at him, relaxing her nerves just a bit.

"You'll be just fine over here, I know it."

"I know...I just can't help but to be nervous. It's a big thing to meet your parents. I don't want to mess anything up."

"Right, understandable."

"I'm sure I'll do fine though. I'll have you there with me." She squeezes his hand.

"Yes you will."

She closes her eyes, taking a few deep breaths to calm her nerves even more, that helping a bit more. And then it just takes a matter of minutes before he starts to slow down and then pulls into the driveway. "You ready?" He looks at her.

"I'm ready." She takes a deep breath. He gives her a kiss, making it linger since he'll have to control himself most of the night.

"Something to hold us both over since I have to behave."

"Mmm...it'll sure help, that's for sure."

"Good." He then shuts the car off, getting out then comes to her side. After he opens, they link arms then head for the front door. And of course since they were expecting them both, he just walks in and he calls out saying that they're both there, as he takes Stef's coat for her and then takes his off.

"Michael!" His mom, Carol, comes to where they are, giving him a big hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"I missed you too." He grins as he hugs her back.

"It''s been too long." She pulls from the hug, taking a look at him. "You look good. Taking care of yourself I see." She rubs his arm. "And...is this who I think it is?" She looks over at her.

"You know I always take care of myself, and yes it is. This is Stefanie."

"Hello." Stef smiles at her. "It's good to finally meet you." She adds.

"It's great to finally to meet you as well. I've heard nothing but good things."

"I've heard nothing but good things about you too. I heard you're very sweet and the best mom ever too."

"And that's all true."

"You're just to sweet Michael." Carol smiles. "Now, come. Meet the family."

Stef nods and takes Mike's hand, and they both follow Carol further into the house. She takes them to the kitchen where his dad is along with a few other family members, introducing her. After she's greeted everyone, Carol insists that she help her with some of the things for the dinner. "Go ahead. I'll be right here in the kitchen." Mike nods, kissing Stef's cheek.

"Alright." She nods, then goes over to help her with what she needs done. And of course while she helps her, she also bonds with her, talking about various things and such. They get to know a lot about each other and she also tells her how Mike and her met each other. They talk about that while they start to finish getting things ready.

"How are things going over there?" Mike asks.

"They're going really good. Everything should be done shortly."

"And I'm just loving Stefanie more and more as I get to know her." Carol adds.

"You're not the only one." Mike grins at Stef, causing her to blush.

"The more we talk, the more I see that you're everything Mike has said and more." Stef says to Carol.

"He's just too sweet sometimes." She laughs.

"The sweetest."

"I try."

"You do it without even trying. It's one of your many talents."

"Of course."

"Dinner is about ready. Go have everyone come to the table while we set it out." Carol says to Mike.

"Will do." He nods, going off to do so.

"Thank you again for helping me with all this."

"Oh, it's not problem. I was glad to help."

"I'm happy that he found you. He was happy before, but ever since being with you, I've never seen him as happy as he is now."

"That makes me feel good. He's been nothing but sweet and caring to me since we met. He's really made me more happy then I have ever been."

"He's good for that."

"He really is. I'm so glad I found him. You raised an amazing gentlemen."

"Why thank you."

"You're very welcome."

"And you're welcome back here anytime you come back to town."

"That's sweet and we'll definitely come back when we're in town."

"Great."

"It just feels as much like home here already."

"I'm glad."

"How about we get the rest of the food out so we can feed everyone?"

"Good idea." They take the rest of the food out to the table, setting it all down.

"Everything's on the table." Stef remarks. Mike and everyone comes into the dining room, taking a seat. She of course walks around and takes a seat next to him. Once they all sit down, grace is said before they start to take what they want, passing it around the table for everyone to get a helping. "This all smells so good."

"The best dinner you could have when you come here." Mike remarks.

"By the looks and smell, I can already tell that it will be."

"Don't know what's better...this or what's made for Christmas."

"That really is hard, even though you love them both." His dad says.

"I really do." Mike nods.

"I'm just surprised you didn't try to sneak anything this year like you do every year."

"Oh boy." She giggles.

"You should see him. I have to ban him from the kitchen and even the house at times. He's just into everything."

"You so would."

"I just love my mom's cooking that much. What can I say?"

"Of course."

"You'll see why when you taste it."

She nods and then takes a bite of what she put on her plate. "This is really good."

"See?" He grins. "Told you she was an amazing cook."

"Well I did have some help too."

"You're both really good cooks. Stef made some really good things when we went back to LA."

"I have to keep him out of the kitchen sometimes myself." Stef laughs.

"I just love food. Especially good food like you both make."

"I think we figured that out."

"My bad." He chuckles.

"Uh huh."

"You both love me anyway." He grins.

"We do."

"I know. I'm just that special." He grins.

"Yes you are."

"Very special." Carol adds.

"And that's why you love me, I know."

"Exactly."

"And I love you too. Both of you."

"We know that very well."

"That's because I make sure you know that everyday."

"You do and we couldn't be anymore grateful."

"Exactly." Stef nods. They go back to eating, enjoying the meal while they make small talk in between. "So, going to be crazy watching any of the games later?" Stef asks with an amused look because she knows how crazy he can get, after the game we all went to before. "Oh of course. You know how I get during the games."

"All too well."

"Today should be interesting then." She laughs.

"Very interesting." He chuckles.

"Oh boy."

"If you think I was crazy at the game we went to, you haven't seen anything when I watch them at home."

"I can only imagine." It isn't long before they both finish their food, and they sit there and wait for everything to finish before having dessert. Once everyone is done, dessert is brought out and they take what they want. "This looks even better."

"It tastes even better. Mom's speciality."

"Might have to take some home with us if there's any left."

"Don't worry. I made extra." His mom says.

"She always makes extra, sends me home with some." Mike chuckles.

"She just knows how much you love it."

"I think you'll love it too."

"We'll find out." She says, taking a bite. "Mmmm...oh my...this is amazing."

"I told you."

"Mhm." She nods, taking another bite.

"I think that'll be a yes to taking some back home with us."

"Most definitely."

"I'm glad you like it."

"I love it."

"Looks like I'm making it all the time around the holidays then."

"Only if you don't mind."

"Oh I don't mind at all."

"I think we found out where we're coming from now on."

"I think so."

"We love having you both. You're welcome anytime."

"Well I already know that of course." Mike grins.

"We know. We're just letting Stef know too."

"I already feel welcome as it is. Thank you." She nods.

"You're welcome hun."

"We'll definitely come back sometime after Christmas, seeing as we're going to see my family then."

"That sounds like a good idea. We're always here. You can come by anytime."

"Great. I can't wait to come back."

"I'll give us some time off after the new year so we can come back." Mike says.

"Of course you will."

"Anything to spend more time with you and family."

"Which I love doing."

"How well we all know." On they finish with dessert, they help bring the dishes into the kitchen so that they can get cleaned and dried. Stef insists that Mike and her clean the dishes since his mom did most of the cooking. When they were done, she told him he could go watch the game while she puts the leftovers away.

"Only if you're sure."

"I'm sure. Go watch your game."

"Alright. Love you." He says, kissing her cheek.

"Love you too." He goes out to the living room to watch the game, while she helps put the leftovers away. Carol and her take their time putting them away so they can talk a bit more while the guys watch the game. A few other family members who didn't watch the game had come out to join them as well. Even after everything was put away, she remained in the kitchen talking, while the others were watching the game. Once the game was about over, they headed back into the living room, Stef sitting next to Mike.

"So dare I ask how the game is going?"

"It's going...alright I suppose."

"Uh oh...you're not happy with the game."

"He's not happy his team is losing, that's all."

"Awww poor you."

"He'll get over it. He always does." Greg, his dad, chuckles.

"Yes he will."

Mike grumbles to himself, pulling her closer to him.

"Oh relax. It's just a game."

"I know, but it's a part of my fantasy league too."

"Oh yeah."

"At least my other teams are doing good. This is the only game."

"They could come back at the last minute..."

"They might. We'll have to see." She nods and lays her head on his shoulder as she turns her attention to the game. The game got pretty intense, Mike's team making a comeback. In the end, his team ended up winning by just a field goal. "See? Didn't I say they would come back?"

"You did." He grins. "You're my good luck charm." He kisses the top of her head.

"It seems that way doesn't it?"

"It seems that way doesn't it?"

"It does." He nods, leaning his head against hers.

"We'll see how every game goes with me watching along with you."

"If it's anything like today, all my teams will win this year."

"Well I'll try my very best at being a good luck charm for you."

"So far you've been nothing but luck for me."

"So I've noticed."

"It will always be that way too. I just know it."

"I'll try to be at least."

"You don't even have to try."

"But I still do."

"I know."

In meantime, with me and Alex, he was still sleeping, but I was up trying to figure out what I could wear that would be suitable enough for the dinner with his family today. I was looking through everything I had in his closet when I heard him moving on the bed. I turn to see his arm reaching out for me then grabbing my pillow and cuddling it. I laugh to myself and shake my head in amusement, before going back to looking through all my clothes hanging up in the closet. After looking, I find a few dresses that could work. I narrow it down to two of them, having trouble deciding what one. As much as I wanted to let him keep sleeping, he usually helps in situations like this. So I walk out of the closet with both dresses and put them down at the end of the bed so that I can try and wake him up so he can help. He groans when I try shaking him, reaching out and pulling me close to him. I squeak as he does so. "Alex...wake up." I say, trying to poke him now to wake him up.

"...nooooo..." He groans.

"But I need your help with something."

"What's that?" He asks sleepily.

"I can't decide between two dresses to wear today. I'm conflicted, so that's where you come in handy."

"Dresses?" His eyes open. "I'm up now."

"If I had known that word was gonna get you up quicker, I would've said it earlier."

"How long have you been up exactly?"

"Oh just about an hour."

"You should have woken me up. I wouldn't have minded helping you look."

"I wanted to let you sleep. You looked peaceful."

"You always think that."

"Because it's true."

"Of course it is." He chuckles. "Now...these dresses. What do they look like?"

"Well if you let me go, I can show you."

"Only if we can cuddle before you get ready."

"I promise."

"Good." He grins, kissing me quick before letting me go.

"And the only reason why I was up for an hour trying to figure out what to wear is because I want to make a good impression on your family." I say as I move from the bed and go to the end to grab the dresses.

"They'll love you no matter what. My mom is already in love with you so that won't matter."

"I know, but still."

"That's understandable."

"Now I'm pretty sure I already know what you're going to pick, but I'm still asking you. So which one?" I ask, holding up both.

"Hmmm..." He looks at both of them. "...you do look good in purple, but I'm going to say the blue one."

"I figured as much." I laugh, going back into the closet to hang the purple dress back up, coming back out and putting the blue dress somewhere safe until I need to get changed into it.

"Time to cuddle now." He grins, opening up his arms.

"As I promised." I nod, climbing back into bed next to him and his arms wrap around me.

"So much better." He nuzzles your neck.

"I can tell...since you were cuddling my pillow while I was searching through the closet for the right dress earlier."

"Was I? Oops."

"It was cute."

"I thought it was you. I can't help it."

"Oh I know."

"Now that you're here, I'm not letting go until I have to."

"Well what time do we need to be over your parents' house?"

"Not until 3 or so."

"Oh that's plenty of time then."

"I know."

"So we're staying like this until then..."

"You're exactly right. Not moving at all."

"A lazy day...for the most part...just what we need."

"We deserve it too."

"We do...after all the traveling."

"And everything we've done. All the media and everything."

"And getting away from you know who."

"Yes. The person we shall not speak of this whole mini vacation."

"Exactly."

"All I want to do is hold you and show you all the love that I can." he holds me close, kissing my neck lightly.

"Which you do every day."

"I'll never stop either. You deserve to have all my love."

"Likewise."

"We have a lifetime to show each other and nothing is going to change that."

"Never ever."

"Not in a million years."

"That's why I love you."

"I love you too."

"Now I believe I can have my fun before I have to behave while we're over there." He adds.

"Have at it."

"But poor you...you're gonna have to behave while we're there." I add, laughing.

"It's going to be hard, but I'll try to get most of it in now."

"No marks though. That's a big thing you have to avoid doing. I'm lucky the old ones are gone now."

"I'll save those for later." He smirks.

"Of course you will."

"You know it."

"And I'll get you back for those marks too."

"You always do."

"Because it's fun...for me."

"All the time."

"I just know what drives you crazy."

"That you do."

"But...yes you can have your fun while you can now."

"I plan on it." He grins.

And of course he starts with my neck since he had already started to kiss that lightly. He kisses it lightly enough to not leave any marks, but just enough to drive me crazy. While he's doing that to drive me crazy, since I was close and snuggled into him, I'm able to look over his shoulder as we're laying on our sides and I decide to drive him crazy at the same time by tracing his tattoo. He twitches a bit as a slight growl comes from him, then he starts nipping at my neck in retaliation. I make a noise in response, not really expecting that, but hearing the slight growl made me continue what I was doing just for the fun of it. The more I trace his tattoo, the more he goes crazy to the point of almost leaving a mark.

"Keep doing that...and you know what's gonna happen...beyond my control..." He mumbles.

"I'm just having fun."

"Well, I came awfully close to leaving a mark and you said not to..."

"Oops."

"Uh huh...do I have to restrict hand movement? Because I will."

"No." I quickly say.

"I thought so." He goes back to doing what he was doing before, his hands starting to wander. Since I don't want him to restrict my hand movement, I leave my hands resting on his shoulders, trying to resist doing anything that may end up torturing him to the point of restricting my hand movement. His hands wander for a bit longer before he rests them on my hips, moving from my neck to my lips. Since he did torture me a bit with the kisses to the neck, I really wasted no time in kissing him back eagerly. He smirks against my lips, kissing back just as eagerly, his one hand moving to my thigh, squeezing gently on it. Like always, he gets the usual reaction out of me since I wasn't expecting it, even though I should now around him. My hands move from where they were on his shoulders and my arms wrap around his neck and I pull myself closer. The kiss starts to get a bit more intense the longer it goes on. We do end up breaking for air, and I rest my forehead against his. "Every time."

"I can't help myself with you."

"I know you can't."

"It's the things you do to me."

"I think I've figured that out." I laugh.

"One of these days, you're going to make me lose all control and they'll be no stopping me."

"Oops?"

"Uh huh...suuuure."

"I can't help it if you like basically everything."

"Because everything you do drives me crazy...it's just your touch."

"Good to know."

"Mhm."

"Who knew that I would have that effect on you." I say, slightly amused.

"Only me. I knew from the moment I saw you."

"Just a feeling I'm assuming."

"For some reason, it was more than that. I can't really explain it, but I knew you were the one for me."

"Aww, well isn't that sweet."

"Just don't tell anyone. I don't want them thinking I'm soft." He chuckles.

"Oh of course not."

"Good."

"Even though you are...outside of the ring."

"Only for you and a few others."

"Of course."

"I do think we should start to get ready now..."

"If you say so."

"I just don't want things to get to carried away."

"Right, I know."

"Or we could just lay here for a bit longer."

"Well I am comfortable..."

"Then we can lay here for longer."

"Good. Because you're like a big pillow, that's why I'm comfortable."

Like always."

"Can you blame me?"

"No, not really."

"Thought so." I move closer to him, his hold tightening around me while we both lay there for as long as we want. We end up laying there until the time came as to where we had to get ready to head over to his parents' place. He gives me a quick kiss before reluctantly letting me go so I can move from the bed. "I'll be getting dressed in the bathroom. Don't want you seeing the dress on me until I've done everything."

"Awww." He pouts.

"It'll be worth it, I promise."

"It always is." He grins.

"And it's always worth it for me to see what you're wearing."

"I just now what you love."

"Likewise." I then get my dress along with anything else I'll need then head into the bathroom. "No peeking either."

"I'll do my best."

"Because I will leave the door open a crack in case you just want to talk to me while we're both getting ready."

"That's fine." I walk over and kiss him quick, before disappearing into the bathroom, leaving the door open a crack before starting to get ready. While I do that, he gets ready in the room itself. Since it took him less time for him to get ready, when he was finished he sat on the end of the bed as he waited for me to finish. Once I had my dress on, I did my hair how I wanted it along with my makeup. After all that was done, I put on the shoes that I had picked out and brought into the bathroom with me. I gather all my things and put them away, before walking out of the bathroom and back into the room itself. When I do, he gets a glimpse of me and stops everything he's doing and just stares.

"Even better than you could imagine?"

"Uh huh." He nods, still dazed.

"I can tell...you're all dazed."

"Huh?" He shakes his head. "I'm fine." He says, his eyes never leaving me.

"Uh huh."

"That blue...it just looks so good on you."

"Well you did pick this one afterall."

"I had my reasons too."

"Of course you did."

"I couldn't have picked a better one either."

"I do love it myself." I nod.

"Great."

"And you know I already love what you're wearing."

"I knew you would." He grins.

"Well it is one of my favorites afterall."

"This I knew which is why I chose to wear it."

"Well I'm glad. Now it looks like we both have to behave today."

"It looks that way and that's going to be so hard too."

"More so for you than me." I laugh.

"Oh so very hard."

"I hope so."

"I know you can."

"I'll think of something before we get there."

"Right, of course."

"Are you ready?"

"As ready as I can be." I nod, grabbing a jacket. He grabs one as well before we both head out of the room and downstairs. He makes sure to lock the door before we head to the car. As usual, he opens my door for me and after I'm settled in, he goes around to the drivers side and gets in himself. Once he's in and ready himself, he starts to head for his parents' house. As we do end up getting closer, he can sense that I'm starting to get nervous a bit, because I was quiet and I started to play with my dress a bit as I was looking out the window. He takes my hand, lacing it with his. "They're going to love you. There's nothing to worry about."

"Can't help it."

"I know. I'll be there with you the whole time."

"Oh I know you will."

"Then there's nothing to worry about. You're going to do just fine."

I nod and try to relax the best I can, and it's not long before he pulls into the driveway. He shuts the car off and sits there for a bit, rubbing circles on the back of my hand. He turns to face me, pulling me close, his lips pressing against mine.

"Hope that helps."

"It usually does."

"Good. Ready to go inside?"

"I believe so."

"Alright. You just sit there, I'll get your door...like always." I nod as he gets out and comes over to my side, opening my door. He helps me out and then shuts the door. He re-laces his fingers with mine and we head for the front door. Since we were both expected, he walks in the door then announces that we're both there. As he takes his jacket off and takes mine for me, hanging them up in the nearby closet, his mother, Lauren greets us. She starts off by giving him a huge hug. "Kevin, it's been too long." She says as he hugs back.

"It really has been. It's just hard to get home now."

"I know, that's understandable with your job."

"Right." He nods. "This is the girl I have been telling you so much about. This is Shauna."

"Oh, she's even more beautiful in person."

"Aw. That's sweet and thank you. You're just like he told me you were."

He's told me everything so..." I add.

"Of course he did." She laughs. "Come. Meet the rest of the family."

I nod and we all head further into the house, into the kitchen where his dad and his brother were already starting to get everything ready to cook. "Hey bro!" Kris comes over doing the man hug with him.

"Kevin, it's so good to see you again." His dad, Kevin Sr. gives him a hug.

"It's always great to see you dad."

"Likewise. Now, tells us about this beautiful girl you brought with you."

"Even though we know a lot already." Kris chuckles.

"How much did you tell them already?" I ask, turning to Alex and giving him an amused look.

"Just the basics...yeah...the basics."

"Alright then."

"We would love to hear everything from you though. Like, what's your family like? How did you both meet? Things like that."

"Well my family...very supportive of what I chose for a career first of all. Of course they always have that concern that I'll get seriously hurt, but that's just the risk that comes with the job, and that shows how much they care."

"Right, of course. We worry about Kevin all the time."

"Of course." I nod. "And we actually met...like a few days after my debut?"

"3 weeks and 2 days to be exact."

"See it was so far back I don't remember." I laugh.

"I'll always remember that day. It was the best day of my life after all."

"Awww."

"That's sweet."

"And you always tell me that when either one of us brings up that subject."

"It really is though. Makes me feel special."

"That's because you are."

"Awwww." Everyone gushes making me blush.

"The whole 'making me blush' thing never ends." I try to hide my face.

"No it doesn't and no hiding."

"Okay fine, but only because I still need to tell everyone about how we got together and everything."

"Right. I'll stop...for now."

"So we didn't actually end up together until some time after the night we had a surprise tag team match."

"I remember that night. I could see how happy he was to be working with you."

"Oh, I was happy too."

"We could see it on both of your faces."

"And I guess we impressed the right people and it wasn't long until we were put in a storyline together. And then we got closer, and it wasn't long until he asked me out."

"Aw. That's a really sweet story. I'm so glad you got together. I've never seen Kevin happier then he has been with you."

"Moommm." He whines.

"What? It's true afterall."

"I know, but still."

"Someone seems embarrassed." I giggle.

"Am not." He denies.

"Suuure."

"So, you need any help mom? I'm sure Shauna would love to help." He changes the subject to avoid more embarrassment."

"Yes, I would love to help." I nod.

"That's great." She motions for me to follow her, telling me what needs to be done.

While I help, we talk more about myself. We get everything done in no time, and then I end up going into the living room with Alex for a while. We all watch the football game that is on until it's time for dinner. "Oh this should be a good game." I remark.

"So far, it really has been."

"Should be interesting as the game goes on. Considering how we both get."

"Exactly."

"Don't know who's crazier...you or me."

"I have yet to meet someone crazier than him.: His brother says.

"I think we found our answer." I laugh.

"Oh boy. Here we go." He laughs.

"The only thing missing is popcorn."

"If we weren't eating soon, we'd have some."

"Nothing wrong with having it after though."

"No, not at all."

"Ohh, come on." Alex says to the TV.

"Uh oh. Someone's not happy."

"That was a bad call."

"I'm sure it was." I pat his shoulder.

"The rest of the game better not be like this."

"I don't think it will be. Just relax."

"I'll try." He settles down enough to watch the game which had its moments at times. In the end, his team won by just a few points. He cheers to himself then Lauren announces dinner is ready.

"And look the game is over just in time."

"I have a feeling mom planned it that way."

"She does that a lot doesn't she?"

"She does."

"After you." He adds. I get up from the couch, him following. We both then head into the dining room with everyone else. Of course before he sits, he pulls out a chair for me to sit first. After I sit, he sits down himself. Once everyone is seated, grace is said before we all grab what we want. "Everything tastes as good as it smells. Best meal I've had in awhile." I comment.

"Best part about coming home." Alex nods.

"It really is. Mom's cooking is always the best kind."

"I can definitely agree with you, judging by all this food."

"She loves to cook and makes the best food I've ever had so far."

"I think every mom loves to cook basically."

"I have yet to see anyone who cooks as much as mine though." He chuckles.

"Just wait until you meet mine."

"Oh boy. Sounds like we'll need a diet after these holidays." He chuckles.

"That's what the gym is for."

"We'll be there a lot too."

"I figured." He chuckles and then we all go back to eating.

"Hope you saved room for dessert." His mother says once we're all finished eating.

"Oh I did. I heard it's amazing."

"Telling her all about my dessert making I see." She says to Alex, laughing.

"Can't help it. They're all amazing."

"Well I'm sure you already know that I made extras just for you to take home."

"You always do." He grins.

"Because you love it so much."

"That I do."

"Then I should watch out when I make sweets for Christmas, shouldn't I?" I laugh.

"Yes you should."

"I know who I'll be banning from the kitchen then."

"Awww." He pouts.

"You'll survive."

"I'll try."

"I know you will. You'll try very hard."

"I will."

"Which is one of the many reasons why I love you."

"I love you too."

"Awwww." His mom gushes. He blushes, hiding his face in his hands.

"And to prove that he does, the necklace I'm wearing was a gift the night he told me that he loved me."

"Awww. That's sweet Kev."

"It was hard to figure out the right time to tell her."

"But, I did have help from a good friend of mine who made it easier for me." He adds.

"You did." I nod.

"I don't know what I would have done if it wasn't for him."

"Right, of course."

"How about that dessert now?"

"Yes, let's have the dessert now." His mom goes into the kitchen, getting it off the counter then bringing it in and setting it on the table. She starts to cut it then puts it on plates, handing it out to everyone. "Like every year, it tastes even better than it looks."

"That happens when you don't have it for so long."

"It's been too long."

"I'll be sure to send you some whenever I can."

"And when you can, I'll make sure it's when we have time off and we're at my place in Tampa. Because it's hard to send it to us on the road when we move around so much from city to city."

"Right."

"So many cities...especially when it's overseas." I add.

"Of course."

"I think when we're overseas that's when it gets the most tiring. The time changes and all."

"I'm sure it does. You never know what time it really is."

"No not really."

"That's a shame." His mom sighs as we all go back to eating.

Once we're done with dessert, I offer to help do the dishes, while the others put the leftovers away. Lauren gladly accepts my offer, us both taking all the dishes into the kitchen.

"You know, I really feel at home here." I remark.

"Good. You're welcome here anytime."

"Well thank you."

"You're welcome."

Once she washes the dishes, she hands them to me to dry and I stack them next to the sink for them to be put away after. When all the dishes are done, we start to put hem away. It takes a bit of time to, so since there was a lot and after that's done, we both go back out and watch TV with the guys. When I sit back down next to Alex, he moves his arm to wrap around my shoulders and I lean into his side as we watch TV. Back in Cleveland with Mike and Stef, it was getting pretty late and the last football game of the day was just about over.

"Come on...come on..." Mike mutters as he stares intently at the screen. Stef shakes her head amusedly at how intent he was on the game.

"These are the last few minutes of the game, come on..."

"They'll come back. They always do."

"I'm the good luck charm remember?" She adds.

"You are and they've been doing good all game."

"That's because I'm here."

"I know they're going to win...they so got this."

"Well two minute warning...it all comes down to these last two minutes."

"Here." She kisses his cheek. "That was for even more good luck."

"Let's hope that helps." He grins.

"We'll find out. Game's back on."

He stares at the screen intently, but also takes her hand and laces his fingers with hers, also for extra luck. They watch as it gets down to the final seconds. Just before the clock runs out, his team gets into the field goal position. He starts bouncing his knee, getting more nervous. The kicker goes to kick the ball and makes the kick, winning the game for Mike's team. He almost instantly lets go of her hand and jumps up in a victory dance. "You goof." She laughs.

"You already know I am." He chuckles.

"That's what I said silly." She laughs. "You're really that excited."

"Can you blame me?"

"No because I get like that at times too."

"I have yet to see that..."

"We have yet to watch a sport that does that to me."

"We'll find something."

"I know what will, but we'll have to wait to see it."

"No hints?"

"I'll tell you. It's the one thing you have yet to find out about me. I'm a huge racing fan."

"Ohhh."

"I get just like you did during the races."

"Hmm...well then. I can't wait to actually sit down with you and watch."

"That will be in February. They're done for the season."

"Well we're gonna have to plan a day to go home and watch a race."

"They're usually on Sundays, so..."

"We can work around that. I am the GM afterall. If Raw isn't in town at home, we can just fly out early Monday morning."

"You'd do that just so I could watch a race?"

"Of course."

"You really are the best." She smiles, giving him a hug.

"I'd do anything for you, that's how much I love you."

"Aw Mike. That's so sweet." Carol gushes causing Stef to blush.

"Well you did raise me right afterall."

"I did and I can't be more proud."

"I do love to make you proud."

"We've been proud of you your whole life son." Greg, his father, says.

"As you always tell me." He grins.

"We'll continue to tell you too."

"And I'm proud of him too." Stef remarks.

"He's come so far and proved so many people wrong. That's what makes me most proud of him." I add.

"Now all you need is another starring role in a movie. Which, didn't you get a call about something like that the other day?" She asks.

"I did actually." He nods. "It's a Christmas movie with ABC Family for next year."

"Still working out what it's going to be about, but that's the general idea. I'm sure I'll get another call when they get everything worked out on it." He adds.

"Right. It's still really early for that."

"But when I do go away for it, I want you to come with me."

"I would love to. That is, if Vince will let me be gone for that long."

"Right, but it's still early. We'll figure something out when everything's definite."

"I'm sure we will. I don't think you'll be able to handle being away from me that long." She chuckles.

"No, I don't think so."

"Exactly what I thought." She laughs. "But what I can't wait for is your first movie to come out. I want to see that. That should be the first thing we watch once it comes out." She adds.

"I can do better then that. We get to go to the premiere of it before anyone else gets to see it."

"Really?"

"Really." He chuckles.

"That would be amazing."

"And, it's in New York too. You get to go home for a bit."

"Well now you've got me excited."

"Not as excited as you, but pretty close." She adds.

"Right." He chuckles. They stay and talk for a bit longer until she tries to hide a yawn, not being ready leave yet.

"I saw that."

"You saw nothing."

"You yawned."

"Nu uh." She shakes her head stubbornly.

"Whatever you say."

"It's fine if you're tired dear. It's been a long day." Carol says.

"I'm just enjoying being here, that's all. I should be fine for a bit longer."

"As long as you're sure."

"I'm sure." She nods.

"But if you yawn again, we're going home." Mike says.

"Deal." he nods and wraps an arm around her, pulling her closer into his side. She feels herself starting to doze off, but manages to keep her eyes open. Between the soothing motion of his fingers on her shoulder and the sound of his heartbeat, she must have dozed off with realizing it. "Looks like she was more tired than she thought."

"It would seem so."

"I'll get your jackets, you get her ready." His mom says, standing up. He nods, and helps Stef get to her feet as he gets to his himself, holding her up as he waits for his mom to come back with their jackets. Once she does, he helps Stef put hers on then he puts his on as she leans into him half asleep.

"It was great being here today."

"It was great to have you home again. We're really glad we finally got to meet her."

"I'm glad too."He grins.

"You get her home and to bed. We'll see you both before you leave tomorrow." His mom kisses his cheek.

"Of course." He nods. He gets a hug from his dad before he picks Stef up and heads out to the car. Her arms go around his neck, while he leaves the house. Once at the car, he opens her door to put her in, but she doesn't let go of him right away since she was still out of it. "Alright, you've got to let me go if we're gonna leave..." He says, trying to remove her arms from around his neck.

"...Mike..." She mumbles.

"We're going home..."

"...mkay..." She lets go, knowing it's really him. Once she lets go, he helps her get into the car, and she's awake enough to put her seat belt on. Once they're all set, he goes around to the driver's side and gets in himself. After he's in and ready, he then starts to head back to his house since the car was already started and warm. He looks over at her and sees that she's fallen back asleep and he smiles at how peaceful she looks. Since they were not that far from his house, they got there in no time at all. Once he arrives, he parks the car, leaving it on while he gets out to unlock the front door when that's done, he comes back to shut the car of and get her out of the car. Like before, after he gets her seat belt off, he carries her into the house and up to the bedroom. "I'm just going to lock the front door and shut the lights off, I'll be right back." She nods, sitting on the edge of the bed. While he was gone, she decided to take off her dress and gets under the covers, only sleeping in what she had on under the dress. It doesn't take him long to do everything he needed to downstairs and he walks back into the room, closing the door behind him. He chuckles to himself, seeing her dress on the floor. He picks it up and sets it somewhere then gets ready for bed himself. "Thank you." She mumbles on the verge of sleep.

"You're welcome."

When he's done getting ready, he comes over to the bed, pulling the blankets down and laying next to her. She moves close to him and snuggles close to him. "...c-cold..." She shivers. He then of course wraps his arms around her and holds her close under the blankets.

"Mmm...better."

"Good. Even though I could give you one of my shirts to wear if you're too cold."

"I'm good. You're all I need right now."

"Alright." He nods. She lays her head on his chest while he runs his hand through her hair since he knows she's fighting sleep. "Go to sleep." She groans, not wanting to, but starts to let the feeling take over. As soon as she falls asleep, he leans down and presses a kiss to the top of her head, before shortly falling asleep himself.

Back with Alex and I, we were both watching the last game of the night. Alex and Kris were in a debate on who's team was going to win.

"Whatever you do, just keep me out of it." I laugh.

"We will."

"Should definitely watch more games with you two, this is amusing."

"Just wait until his team loses." Kris snickers.

"Uh oh.."

"My team is not losing. Your team's the one that's losing this game."

"Suuuure."

"Aha! See!? Fumble!" Alex laughs. I try to hide the amused smile that forms on my face and the laugh that wants to come out. Kris just mumbles as his team is not doing so good. "We're gonna win, we're gonna win."

"You two and this game. I'll never understand it." I laugh.

"And oh darn forgot to make popcorn." I add, still amused.

"That's alright. I'm still full from dinner."

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" Alex cheers, him team getting a touchdown.

"I think that's game over now."

"There's still a minute left and we're a field goal down." Kris points out.

"You have no chance man." Alex shakes he head.

"You never know. It could happen."

"Not with my good luck charm in the room with us."

"Alex..." I blush.

"It's true."

"Of course it is."

"We'll see about that." Kris remarks. It gets down to the final moments of the game and too bad for Kris, his team didn't get in position in time. "Oops."

"Yeah, yeah. There's always next time."

"Of course."

"Now that, that's over. I think I want more of that dessert." Alex says, getting up. "You want some?" He asks me.

"I'm good, but thanks or asking."

"You're welcome." He nods, going into the kitchen.

"I think we may have to keep you out of the living room during games now." Kris chuckles.

"You would like that. This way your teams win." I laugh.

"Of course."

"I don't think that'll work though. I might have to be out of the house all together."

"That would end up being a problem." He chuckles. "I know my brother wouldn't let you be away from him so..."

"You're out of luck then. Sorry." I chuckle.

"It was worth a shot."

"What's worth a shot?" Alex asks when he walks back into the room.

"Oh just keeping me out of the house altogether the time we're here watching a football game."

"Yeah, like that'll happen." He chuckles as he sits next to you.

"That's what I was saying."

"Come on bro. That's not fair though." Kris whines.

"You honestly want me to leave her out in the car the whole game next time? I'm not gonna do that to her."

"No. She can go shopping with mom. I'm not that mean Kev."

"You know that's not a bad idea to think about for next time..." I remark.

"No no no. I need you here with me." Alex pleads.

"But think about it. I can send you pictures of what I try on."

"I don't want to know." Kris covers his ears.

"That's very tempting..." Alex thinks about it.

"Something to think about for the next time we come here."

"Right. I'll give it some thought."

"You can uncover your ears now Kris." He adds.

"Good. I don't want to hear about that." He makes a face.

"Yes, I know."

"We won't do that in front of you."

"Yeah, nothing to worry about." I nod. While Alex finishes his second helping of dresser, we all watch some TV until he's done and we both decide to head home for the night. Of course we can't leave without getting some food to take home with us. "Thank you again for having me. I had a great time and it was nice to finally meet all of you."

"It was nice to meet you too, and you're always welcome here, anytime."

"Thank you. That's very sweet of you."

"I definitely can't wait until the next we come back. Hopefully it's not too long." I add.

"Hopefully not. I'd love to have a girls day next time you visit."

"I would love that too."

"We'll talk to Mike and see when we can come back." Alex says.

"Right." I nod. We give hugs to everyone before heading to the car, getting in. "I'm surprised I'm still awake. I figured I would've been passed out by now." I laugh as we head back to the house.

"Me too. I was expecting to carry you to the car." He chuckles.

"I think I was just having too much fun there that I didn't want to end up falling asleep."

"I could see that. You and Kris really got along great."

"I typically get along with others pretty well, but I do like your family."

"That's good. They really love you too."

"Then I made the right impression tonight. That makes me happy."

"Me too." He laces his fingers with mine, kissing the back of my hand. "Love you."

"Love you too." He keeps our fingers laced the rest of the ride until he parks in the driveway. Once he shuts the car off, we both get out, grabbing the food we brought home then head inside to put it away. "You head upstairs and get ready for bed, and I'll put everything away." He offers.

"If you're sure."

"I'm sure."

"Alright." I nod, giving him a kiss then heading upstairs. He does what he has to downstairs, and since I knew it wouldn't take him too long, I grabbed what I needed to and headed into the bathroom to change. It doesn't take me long to get changed and once I was done, I headed back into the room, putting my dress away so it wouldn't get ruined. I walk out of the closet just as Alex walks into the bedroom, shutting the door.

"I love what you chose to wear." He grins, walking over to his things.

"I figured you would."

"You just know what I love."

"Well I would hope so."

"You do." He kisses me quick before going to get changed himself.

"Wish we didn't have to leave tomorrow. I like it here."

"I know. We'll get to come back again. Don't worry."

"Oh I know. I just love the time off. Don't get it too often, and when you do get it, it makes you appreciate it a little more." I say as I crawl into bed and under the blankets.

"It really does. We have Christmas coming up and hopefully we'll get more than a day off."

"Right. Well New Years isn't far from then so even if we have a show or two in between, that's not bad."

"No. Not really." He says, climbing into bed with me.

"We can probably go home to Tampa for New Years. Get away from this cold weather for at least a bit."

"That's not a bad idea. I really like that."

"I mean going to New York for it, would be a good idea, but who knows what the temperatures are gonna be like. We can have our own little party at home."

"True. We could even go to Vegas with Mike and Stef. He was talking to me about it the other day. He just doesn't have all the details yet."

"That's a good idea too."

"We can talk about that later though. It's still a few weeks away." He pulls me close to him, me laying my head on his chest.

"Right."

He kisses the top of my head, running his fingers through my hair.

"Just can't believe that the year is almost over."

"Me either, but it's been an amazing year." He smiles down at you.

"It really has been."

"I couldn't be more happy with how it went."

"Neither could I."

"Next year is going to be even better."

"I couldn't agree more."

"Now, I believe it's time for sleep. It's late."

"It is. And you're already helping as it is."

"That's the plan." He kisses me quick. "Now, sleep." He keeps running his hand through my hair. "Won't take me long to...don't worry." He nods while he keeps doing what he's doing until I fall asleep. Once he notices I'm asleep, he wraps both his arms around me, kissing my head one more time before going to sleep himself.


	32. Christmas 2012

It's time for another holiday. Seems like just yesterday it was Thanksgiving. But it's now Christmas and we are spending it at home again, but with both of our families. Decided on spending Christmas Eve at home, but going over to our parents' places Christmas day. Stef and Mike were sleeping in since they stayed up pretty late last night. She started to shift in her sleep, not being able to move since he had his arm across her back with his head in her shoulder. She decided to lay there for a bit longer with her eyes closed until she decided to wake up more. She still couldn't move much, so she started to debate on whether to wake him up or just lay there. She was going to lay there for a bit, until he started mumbling things in his sleep, his hold getting a bit tighter on her. That's when she's able to roll on her side so she's facing him. She runs her hand down his cheek, kissing his lips softly. It takes him a bit to wake up and realize what's going on, but once he does, he starts to kiss back and his hold on her gets a little bit more tighter on her. She lets the kiss go on until she feels he's awake enough then she pulls away. "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas indeed." He grins.

"What were you dreaming out?" She asks, running her fingers through his hair.

"Guess."

"Hmm...me?"

"Duh." He chuckles.

"Of course." She chuckles. "Anything else about it? You were mumbling then your hold got tighter."

"I believe it was about how much I loved you."

"Awww. How sweet."

"And it's true. I do love you so much."

"I love you that much too and so much more."

"So you show me every day."

"Just like you do."

"That's right."

"So...when did you want to get up?"

"It depends on when we're going over to your family's place."

"Not until around 2. So, in a few hours or so."

"Then I'm good with staying where we are right now."

"Figured you would be." She laughs. "A shower is a must before we go though."

"Right."

"We'll do that in a bit since I know you want to be more touchy...like now."

"Mmhmm."

"Get it all out now. It's going to be a long day."

"Oh I know." He grins, his hands wandering all over. She giggles a bit since his touches are light and it tickles. "Tickles..." She laughs.

"Oops." He chuckles.

"Uh huh." She gives him a look.

"I just know where your ticklish spots are, what can I say."

"And you like to get them every time too."

"Yes I do."

"Just take it easy. We don't need anymore rounds after last night."

"I will, don't worry."

"You sure? You're making it really hard right now."

"I can contain myself. Try to anyway."

"We'll see how well you try to."

"Can't wait to see what you got me for gifts though."

"You're going to love it." He grins.

"I love everything you get me."

"So I'm sure I'm gonna love whatever it is you got me."

"I just hope you like what I got you."

"I'm sure I will."

"You always tend to."

"Well that's because you give the best gifts."

"I do try my hardest."

"And trying your hardest pays off."

"It does."

"Well I'm excited for whatever it is you got me. I'm sure it's worth the wait."

"I'm sure it is. You already have one of yours gifts now."

"Yes I do."

"And you're having oh so much fun with it too."

"Oh yes I am."

"You enjoy yours and I'll enjoy mine." She grins, running her hand down his chest making her touches linger.

"Oh I intend to."

"I'm sure you do, just like to intend to."

"Oh I know you intend to." He grins. All she does is smirk, her hand wandering all over. She keeps her touches light until she gets to his indents. She lightly runs her fingers over one of them then presses her finger down. Like always, it gets the same reaction out of him, but it's muffled when he decides to press his lips to hers in retaliation. She kisses him back just a roughly as he's kissing her. She presses his indent one more time, getting a louder growl this him. She goes to do it again after a bit, but he senses that shes going to, so he manages to grab her hands an laces his fingers with hers, stopping her. She whines against his lips, wanting to touch him.

"If you did that anymore...and you know what would happen." He mumbles against her lips.

"Mhm." She smirks

"We should save that for later."

"We should."

"I'll promise to let you go if you don't do what you were doing."

"I promise." He goes back to kissing her as he slowly lets her hands go. Her hands go right to his hair, her fingers running through it while she enjoys the moment they have. He takes the chance for his hands to wander, and they go from her sides, to her hips before he rests them on her thighs, and she knew what was coming very soon. She did her best to brace herself, but he caught her off guard. She tenses up, tugging his hair and any noise that come from her are muffled into the kiss. He smirks and continues until he thinks that she's had enough. She kisses him more roughly, pulling him as close to her as he can get. His hands move back up to rest on her hips as he starts to slow the kiss down. She tries to keep the kiss going, but he wins and pulls away.

"I have much more saved for later."

"Mmm...can't wait."

"I do want to make a good impression on your family today."

"I know you will. They'll love you just as much as I do."

"Of course."

"I do think we should get that shower. We don't want to be late, even though it wouldn't be a family gathering if I wasn't late." She laughs.

"Always late to family gatherings?"

"Guilty." She giggles.

"Any reason why?"

"I usually wait until the last minute to get ready. I'm not good with time."

"Well...then aren't you lucky to have me?" He chuckles.

"Very lucky. They'll be shocked if I get there on time." She chuckles.

"Well prepare for them to be shocked, because I will make sure we're there on time."

"I can tell they're going to love you already."

"Well I hope so."

"You have nothing to worry about." She kisses him quick. "Should definitely get that shower now though." She adds.

"Right, of course." He nods, starting to move, taking me with him.

"Kind of figured you won't let me walk."

"Nope. Taking advantage of the time while I have it."

"But you will behave yourself in the shower...won't you?"

"I suppose."

"Good...because otherwise we won't have much time to get ready and we'll be late."

"And we can't have that now, can we?"

"No we can't."

"That means you have to behave in there too." He chuckles.

"Oh trust me, I can."

"Good."

"We both know how you can get though, so you have to try even harder than me."

"Right."

"Sure you can behave?"

"It's going to be hard, but I will do my very best."

"Alright, well the water has to get started first.."

"I'll do that." He says, setting her down on the counter. Then he turns and goes into the shower and starts the water, making sure it's the right temperature. While the water warms up a bit, he comes back over to where she is, letting his hands wander for the time they have. Soon the room starts to fill with steam and he lifts her off the counter, taking her into the shower. They both end up getting done what they needed to, despite him being touchy, but he was behaving. They have a couple moments here and there before the water gets turned off and Mike gets out first, grabbing a towel and wrapping it around himself before he grabs one for her and hands it to her as she steps out. "Brrr." She shivers. Now I'm cold."

"I can solve that temporarily." He grins, grabbing her and pulling her to him, wrapping his arms around her.

"How you can be so warm right now is beyond me."

"I don't even know sometimes." He chuckles.

"Times like these, I'm really glad you are."

"Anything for you."

"You're the best." She leans back giving him a quick kiss.

"So I've been told."

"I'll keep telling you that too."

"So will I. Because you're the best as well."

"I try." She blushes.

"And you don't even have to try either."

"Charmer."

"Always."

"How about we get dressed now before we both get to tempted."

"Good idea." He chuckles.

"You have to let go first." She laughs. "I'm warmer now."

"If you say so." He says, letting go.

"It would be easier for both of us to get our clothes on that way silly."

"Yes I know."

"I'll be right back. I'll only be in the closet." She kisses him quick.

"Alright." He nods. She then heads into the closet, leaving it open a bit. She looks for the dress that she had in mind and once she finds it, she lets the towel fall to the floor then puts the dress on. It was a simple black dress that looked a bit ruffled. She then looked for shoes, finding a pair of red heels to go with it. She slips those one then heads back out into the room to see him dressed down, but very nicely. Since his back was to her, she stood there staring for a bit.

"I know you're staring." He chuckles.

"That's because I am." She grins.

"You always do too."

"You always look so good, I just can't help myself."

"Of course not." She shakes her head then walks past him on the way to the bathroom to do her hair and makeup. He didn't have much left to do to get ready, all that was left to do was his hair. So he too after a while came into the bathroom to do that himself. "Talk about looking...look at you." He grins.

"Why thank you."

"Always have to look my best...for you."

"You look your best no matter what you wear."

"Of course you would think so."

"Because it's true."

"Flatter."

"Always."

"Love you." She smiles at him through the mirror.

"I love you too." She finishes curling her hair just as he gets done with his hair. She starts do do her makeup while he watches through the mirror. "Having fun watching?" She giggles.

"Like always."

"Never fails."

"Nope."

"Well you look beautiful."

"Like you tell me all the time."

"Again...because it's true."

"Of course."

"And I'm done." She says as she finishes.

"Gorgeous."

"I try." She grins, making sure everything is perfect before leaving the bathroom.

"Like I said, you don't have to try."

"I know, but I still do."

"No matter what, you'll always be gorgeous to me."

"Yes I know." She grabs a jacket from the closet, getting one for him as well. He helps her put on her jacket and she thanks him then he puts his on.

"Ready to go?" She asks.

"I am." He nods.

"Nervous at all?"

"Me? Nervous?" He tries to play it off. "Maybe a bit." He chuckles.

"I thought so. You'll be fine. I promise."

"I'll have you there with me so I know I'll be fine." He laces his fingers with hers.

"Just like I had you there with me when we went to your parents' last month."

"True." He nods. "And you did just fine too."

"I did. And you'll do just fine today."

"I'm sure I will."

"I know it's instinct to be nervous, but you don't have to be."

"I'll do my best to relax."

"I can help when needed too."

"Of course you will."

"That's what I'm here for afterall."

"And always will be." She adds.

"Likewise." He kisses her quick.

"Now to deal with the cold." She says as she opens the front door.

"Not for long. While you were getting ready earlier, I already started the car so it'd be plenty warm when we got into it."

"That's why you're truly the best ever."

"So I've been told."

"That's because you are." She smiles, giving him a kiss before they head out. They make their way to the car, her getting in the drivers seat since she knows where they're going. Once they're both in and ready, she starts to head for her parents' house.

"Definitely going to make it on time, that's for sure."

"All thanks to you."

"And you'll never be late to anything ever again."

"Now that I'm with you, no I won't be and that's a good thing."

"A very good thing."

"Good thing I know the back roads or this traffic would make us late."

"Even better."

"Mhm." She nods. "I'm just surprised there's not much snow. Usually there is. Vermont always has a lot of snow."

"Varies year to year I'm guessing?"

"It does. They could have already had their big storm of the year too."

"Right."

"Should be there soon. Not too far away."

"Alright." He nods. Just like she said, it wasn't too much longer until they arrived. She pulls into the driveway and they sit in the car for a bit. She leans over, giving him a kiss making sure it lingers to hold him over. She then shuts the car off and they get out, lacing their fingers together while they walk to the door. Since it's her parents' house, she just walks in and announces that they're there. As they remove their coats, it's her mom that greets them first. "My babygirl! It's so good to see you again." She pulls her into a tight hug.

"It's been a while, that's for sure." She hugs her back.

"It really has been." She pulls from the hug. So...who's this handsome man you have with you."

"Well I think you already know who he is. I've only looked up to him for like ever."

"You mean? You were telling the truth?" She looks at her shocked.

"Of course I was."

"I'm so sorry babygirl." She gives her another hug.

"Nice to meet you Mike. My name's Susan."

"It's nice to meet you too."

"Come, meet the rest of the family." She takes his hand leading him into the family room. He looks back at Stef and she just shrugs with a grin since that's just her mom. She follows them both into the family room, where the rest of the family was. He does a small wave and greets everyone, she steps up to his side and take his hand in hers. She too greets everyone then they sit down. "Dad, this is Mike. Mike, this is my dad Charles."

"It's nice to meet you sir."

"Nice to finally meet the person Stef talks so much about."

"All good things I hope."

"Very good things." Her step-sister, Devon adds.

"Oh Mike, that's my step...well, sister I told you about."

"It's nice to meet you too."

"It's realy good to see you too, in person that is."

"Dev...stop!" She blushes, hiding her face.

"What? Just stating the truth."

"Still...he doesn't need to know all that so hush."

"It's alright Stef." Mike chuckles.

"It's just embarrassing." She mumbles.

"I think it's cute."

"Good 'cause I thought you would think something else."

"I wouldn't think anything else at all."

"That makes me feel a whole lot better."

"Good. I love you so, I would never think anything different about anything."

"Awww." Devon gushes. "That's so cute."

"What can I say? When I first saw her, it was like a love at first sight kind of thing." Mike grins.

"I repeat, awwww."

"Now you're making me blush Mike..." Stef says, trying to hide.

"Uh uh. No hiding."

"Just this once..."

"Good."

"Stef, Dev. Come help me in the kitchen." Her mom calls them.

"Be right back." Stef kisses him quick.

"Give you both time to get to know each other." Her mom says to him and Charles. "And you'll do just fine, I know you will." She says to Mike.

"I won't go too hard on him." Charles chuckles. She looks at him, giving him a look, playfully of course then head into the kitchen. Once they leave the room, it's just Mike and her dad all alone in the family room. Mike doesn't really know what to say right now so he stays quiet.

"So Mike, tell me about yourself and how you met Stef."

He goes through and tells her dad about where he grew up, and how he wanted to be in the WWE and all that first of course. "And I actually met her backstage of one of the shows." He adds. "Right. She was telling us she was going to a show with Shauna."

"She did go with her and since she works with us, she was able to bring Stef backstage with her and that's where I met her."

"I see. How long did you wait to ask her out? I sure hope you got to know her more first."

"Well of course, on top of what I already knew from Shauna."

"She's a good friend. Always there and looking out for Stef. I'm really glad she did meet you. I haven't seen her this happy since...I'm just glad to see her happy."

"Well I'm glad I do make her happy."

"That's good because when she's happy so is her dad."

"You can trust me. I'm always there for her, always making sure she's happy, and I treat her like she should be treated."

"From what she tells us, you really are. You seem like a really good guy and I give you my best."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. She deserves the best."

"And I'll always give her the best."

"Good."

"Because I really do care about her."

"I can see that you do and that's what I want to see. You treat her like a person and not just an object. That really gets to me."

"Of course. Did she tell you how I helped her get a job in what we do?"

"She did." He nods. "She was so happy that she was able to finally do what she always wanted to do. We couldn't be more proud of her and we thank you for doing that for her."

"Well I couldn't let talent like that go unseen. I had to do something."

"I'm very glad you did. Now she gets to do the thing she loves while she's with the one she loves."

"I'm just glad she got the same general character as I am. If we were opposite characters, we actually wouldn't be seen on TV together."

"That's something she was explaining to us. She also said that you got to pick what one you liked the best since you're the GM of the show."

"Right." He nods. They talk for a bit longer until they come back into the room, sitting down while dinner finishes cooking.

"So, how was the talk?"

"It went good."

"Good."

"He was nice right?" She gives Charles a look.

"Of course he was."

"Are you sure? I know he can be hard sometimes. He is a Marine afterall."

"Don't worry. He was nice."

"Alright. I believe you."

"He's glad that I make you happy."

"Really? Now that means a lot."

"Told him nothing but the truth."

"There was no doubt in my mind that you wouldn't."

"But he's happy the way that I treat you."

"He should. You treat me like a princess even though you don't have to."

"Yes I do."

"All I care about is your love. That's all that matters to me."

"Of course."

"I do like what I see." Her mom comments. "He really is good for you."

"I think the same thing." She nods.

"I'm so happy my babygirl finally found the right one."

"Well I knew he was the right one from the very beginning."

"You usually seem to know those things." She chuckles. "I'll be right back. Dinner is ready." Stef nods, as she gets up and goes into the kitchen. She does what she needs to do before calling Stef and her sister in to help. Stef kisses Mike quick then goes to help her. "You sure you don't need anymore help?" Mike asks as she starts to walk away. "Actually...hey mom. Need any more help?" She calls into the kitchen. "That would be great." She calls back. "Alright, lets go." He nods. "Just wouldn't feel right if I didn't offer to help."

"I know the feeling plus, this is a good way to get on my mom's best side."

"And I definitely want to be on her best side."

"I get the feeling you already are."

"Great."

"Oh good. Stef, you and Devon can take the sides to the dining room. Mike, you can take the ham. I'll get the rest." He nods, and they all grab what they need to and bring it out to the table. Once everything is set up, they sit down then say grace before they start to get what they want on their plates. "Oh Stef, have you heard from...what was is name?" Her mom starts to think. "...Colby." Stef mutters. "Yes. Him. I see that you're working together now. Figured you would both talk again." Her face goes pale as she drops what she has in her hand. "I-...what?" She asks in shock. "You're working together now." She repeats. "No, I heard you the first time. That can't be him. He doesn't even look the same." She shakes her head. "No...I refuse to believe it."

"I don't forget faces."

"You don't and that's what scares me the most." She bites her lip. "He just looks so different now..."

"...is she talking about..." Mike trails off, giving Stef a look.

"I'm afraid she is." She sighs.

"Do I need to be concerned at all?"

"I...umm..." She hesitates. "Stef...tell him." Her mom tells her. "...he's my ex." She mumbles.

"It ended badly didn't it?"

"He's the one I was telling you about."

"If I had known that before..." He trails off.

"No no. It's alright. I never thought he would make it this far. I didn't even know where he was or what he was going. I severed all ties with him after I left."

"I don't blame you."

"I just hope he doesn't recognize me. So far, he hasn't."

"Well I can keep you away from him as much as I can if he does end up recognizing you."

"I know you will. Now I have 3 more people to be worried about." I groan.

"You won't have to worry with me around."

"See? That's why he so good for you."

"And it's not just me you have around either."

"I know. Shauna and Alex will be there too."

"Exactly."

"I'm so glad my babygirl has someone like you around. I never really liked Colby anyway."

"Neither do I."

"You have no idea how happy I was when you said you were not with him anymore. Charles was about to go after him."

"Don't blame him."

"Luckily you called and told us the news. Good thing we had the house in New York you and Shauna could go to that he never knew about."

"And he'll never know about that. Never."

"Good. We don't need that again."

"No, no we don't."

"Now let's just enjoy the rest of the holiday please?" She asks.

"Yes, it's supposed to be a good day." She nods, going back to focusing on the food. The more she tries not to think about it, the more it plays in her mind.

"You okay?" Mike asks her quietly.

"Hmm?" She snaps out of it. "Yeah...I'm fine." She fakes a smile. "I know it's bothering you..."

"It's fine. Really." She assures him.

"As long as you're sure."

"I'm positive."

"Alright." He nods, kissing her cheek before going back to eating. They keep eating, dinner being fairly quiet except for her sister talking about what she wants to do over her winter break. Stef mainly just listens while everyone else talks. Soon they get done eating and her mom goes to get dessert. "Made your favorite pie." She grins, bringing out an apple pie.

"Can always count on my favorite dessert." She grins too.

"I know what my girl likes."

"Well I can't wait to taste it." Mike remarks.

"Oh it's amazing. Best apple pie ever."

"It smells amazing."

"Just wait until you taste it."

"I'm ready for it."

"Good because here it comes." Her mom cuts a few slices and then hands them out. He of course takes a bit as soon as he gets it. "This is even better than amazing."

"Told ya." She chuckles.

"I think we may end up taking some home with us when we leave."

"That's what happens ever year. To bad Shauna's not here for it this year."

"Right, but I'm sure she wants Alex to meet her family."

"Oh I know that. She just loves this as much as we do."

"Of course." They then continue to eat until they can't eat anymore. Devon and her help their mom with the dishes while Mike and Charles go watch TV. In the meantime, after sleeping in for most of the morning, I had finally woken up to find that Alex was already awake. "How long have you been up?" I ask, yawning.

"Oh, not too long."

I nod, stretching a bit, before turning to rest on my side, my face hidden in his neck. He chuckles, holding me closer to him. "No rush to get up. Don't worry."

"Aren't needed at my parents house for at least a few hours anyway." I mumble.

"I kind of figured that. That's why I let you sleep in."

"Especially after the long flight last night."

"Right. It was a long flight."

"Glad we could even get into Boston...with the crazy weather."

"That's a real good thing. Either way, I was going to get you home for Christmas. There was not doubt about that."

"Right."

"I can't wait to meet your family later."

"I can't wait either."

"I'm going to make my very best impression on them."

"I've told them pretty much everything about you, so they already love you."

"Well that's a really good thing." He chuckles. Make it easier for me."

"You'll be fine."

"I'm sure I will be."

"I'm actually surprised there isn't much snow at all yet on the ground. Tends to be a pattern lately...always after Christmas we get a huge storm that buries us in snow."

"That's usually how it goes. Same thing back home in Virginia too."

"No snow for Christmas, but that's ok."

"There's still some, but not what you're used to I'm sure."

"Exactly."

"So...staying in bed until we have to leave or gifts?"

"Well, what do you want to do?" I ask.

"I really want to give you your gift."

"Then gifts it is."

"Yayy!" He cheers. "I actually have mine right here." He shifts, grabbing it off the night stand.

"Smart."

"I'm just that excited to give it to you."

"Want me to close my eyes?"

"You can if you want to."

"I think I will." I nod, closing them. He takes the gift off the night stand then puts it in my hands. "You can open them." I open them to find a box in my hands. I know it's some kind of jewelry, because it's a small enough box. But I open it to reveal a ring. "Alex, this is amazing. I love it."

"It's a promise ring. I was waiting for the right time to give it to you and this is the best time I could think of."

"Aww, so what's the promise you're giving me?"

"That I'll always be there to protect you and never leave your side. You're the only one for me and this ring proves it." I can't help but smile, and I wrap my arms around him in a hug. He hugs me back, kissing my cheek. "Do you want to put the ring on me? You did buy it afterall."

"You bet I do." He takes it from me, putting it on my finger. "Perfect."

"I couldn't agree more."

"Now you probably want your gift right?"

"You got me something too? I wasn't expecting anything. You're the only gift I want."

"Well I couldn't go without getting you something."

"Well thank you."

"Hid it in a place you would never find it too." I grin as I move from the bed, and going into the walk in closet. "Sneaky."

"I've learned how to hide things from you as of late. You do like to go snooping around afterall."

"I can't help it." He chuckles. "I just love everything you get."

"How well I know." I laugh as I grab everything, which happened to be in a large gift bag, and I carry it out of the closet.

"Oh wow. You got me that much?"

"Everything I saw I knew you would like."

"How you kept all this hidden is beyond me. I'm surprised I didn't see it the day you bought it."

"I'm sneaky like that."

"Very sneaky."

I then come back over to the bed, sitting down with the bag. He sits up more on the bed, trying to peek in the bag. "No peeking."

"Awww." He whines.

"I'll give you the bag, don't worry."

"I wanna see." He whines. "This is torture."

"Alright, alright...here." I push the bag towards him.

He takes the bag, pulling all the paper out and throwing it away. When he gets that all out he sees a Redskins jersey along with a few shirts he didn't have. "Wow...I love all this. Thank you." He gives me a kiss.

"Anything for you."

"Likewise."

"Had that bag put together for a while now."

"Did you now? I'm surprised I never found it." He chuckles.

"I have my ways of hiding stuff now."

"And you're very good at it too."

"I have to be good at hiding stuff around you."

"'Cause you know I'll find it."

"Exactly."

"It was hard to keep yours from you too."

"Well of course it was."

"No matter where I put it you would go. I was running out of places to hide it."

"Well I'm glad you found a spot to hide it until today."

"So am I. It was well worth it."

"It really was."

"I'm glad you like it."

"Love it is more like it."

"Well I'm glad you love it."

"I love everything you give me."

"I'm glad."

"On another note, I was thinking of waiting to get ready at my parents' place, but I think that would be too much of a torture for you to wait."

"It really would be. Then I wouldn't be able to have my fun."

"And you don't even know what I have all picked out yet."

"It doesn't matter. Everything you wear gets to me."

"Touche."

"What time do we have to be at your parents house?"

"Not for a couple hours, but depending on if there's traffic or not, it may just take us a while to get there so..."

"We have to get ready now?" He pouts.

"We can have a few minutes or so to ourselves before we need to get up."

"Good."

"You just have to move that bag first."

"Oh, right." He moves the bag, setting it next to the bed.

"Now...I'm waiting." I grin. He grins, pulling me closer to him.

"Grabby." I laugh.

"Mhm."

"You weren't close enough." He adds.

"I never am."

"What can I say? I like having you close."

"I like when you're close to me too." I then kiss him quick and wait to see what he does. He holds me in place, not breaking the kiss. With his arms around me which are what's holding me in place, his hands wander as much as they can. My arms go around his neck, hands in his hair, tugging at it gently when he goes over certain spots that get to me. He then moves us so that he's over me and his arms move so that it's just his hands that are resting on my hips, but my arms stay around his neck and my hands stay in his hair. He keeps the kiss going until we both need air, only pulling away for a moment before pressing his lips back to mine. Since he was having his fun, I decided to have my own fun at the same time. So one of my hands move from his hair and I let that wander myself. I move my hand to the tattoo on his back since I know that gets to him. I start to lightly trace it, his grip on my hips getting tighter. That causes me to smirk against his lips and I start to move away from the tattoo and trail my fingers down along his side. He lowly growls into the kiss, kissing me more roughly. Before I could even get to where my hand was going, he acted fast and grabbed my hand and stopped me. I make a noise of protest. "...uh uh..."

"...no fair..."

"Things will happen if you do that."

"Things that'll make us late I suppose?" I ask, able to pull from the kiss.

"Yes, those kind of things."

"Well maybe you shouldn't be shirtless and then I wouldn't be tempted."

"I could start wearing a shirt to bed..."

"That's your choice though. Either way doesn't matter to me. Even though one is more tempting than the other."

"True."

"I think you mix it up as it is anyways. You wear shirts some nights and other nights you don't."

"Even though they shirts usually don't last long those nights." He laughs.

"No, not really."

"So, no shirt seems to be the only option."

"I can't help myself."

"That I know very well."

"Suppose we should get ready now then."

"That might be a good idea."

"Gonna have to let me go first."

"I always forget that part." He chuckles, letting go.

"Of course you do."

"You just fit so perfectly in them."

"Good to know." I grin, kissing him quick before moving from the bed. He sits on the bed for a bit, watching as I get my things ready, before he gets up and starts to get ready himself. I had decided to just get dressed in the closet since it was easier than just bringing everything into the bathroom with me and getting dressed in there. While I was doing that, he got ready in the room itself. "You're nervous already." I remark, coming out of the closet.

"What makes you say that?"

"Just the way you're acting. I can also tell by the look on your face that you're getting nervous already, and we haven't even left yet."

"And here I was trying to hide it" He chuckles.

"You know you can't hide anything from me."

"That is true."

"Like I said earlier, you'll be just fine, I promise."

"I know. All I have to do is look at you and I'll be fine." He looks me over.

"I just love that dress on you."

"Of course, and thank you."

"You're welcome."

"Wanted to go for a Christmas-y kind of look."

"You did a real good job at doing so."

"And I'm not even done yet."

"No? Well I can't wait to see everything else."

"I still have my jewelry and my nails to do, and stuff."

"I can't wait."

"What you're wearing is perfect."

"I was hoping. Wasn't really sure how to dress."

"Oh you don't have to dress all fancy in a suit or anything. Unless it was a formal Christmas party, then I would say yes. But this is just a family thing. You're fine with what you have on now."

"Alright. I just want to make a good first impression."

"I know you do."

"Another way will be getting there on time too."

"Right. Oh and do you want them to call you by your real name or character name? I'm used to your character name, it's just weird for me to use your real name."

"It really doesn't matter to me. You can tell them my real name and they can call me whatever. I'm just used to my real name around my family. Whatever they know me as, they can call me."

"Alright." I nod. I then head into the bathroom to finish getting ready. Like always, he follows.

"You always follow me." I laugh.

"I just love watching you do everything."

"So you can be all cuddly as you stand behind me."

"Maybe." He grins.

"That's so the reason."

"Can't help it." He shrugs.

"Yes, I know. You just love me, that's all."

"Exactly." I do everything I need to from the jewelry to the makeup, leaving my hair for last. While I was doing that, he puts his hands on my hips, looking at me through the mirror, kissing my shoulder from time to time.

"Affectionate."

"Always for you."

"There, everything's done."

"Gorgeous, as always."

"And I try, like always."

"You never have to try. You're naturally gorgeous."

"Charmer."

"For you." He kisses your cheek.

"Just need my coat and we can go."

"Alright." He nods, moving so I can leave the bathroom. Once I do, I head back into the closet and grab one of the many jackets I have and pull that on as I walk out. He got his on as well, then laced his fingers with mine as we both headed out of the room and to the car. "Oh I can't wait until warmer weather." I say as we both get into the car.

"You and me both."

"Although it is nice to get away from the cold weather when we go down to Florida. But I just want it to be warm all around no matter where we are."

"Unfortunately we'll have to wait a few more months for that to happen."

"Well it'll be worth the wait."

"Yes, it definitely will be."

"We can go to the beaches again, actually sleep with the windows open. Do more outdoor stuff too."

"You do know how much I love all those things too."

"Yes, I do." It isn't to longer before we get to my parents house, pulling in the driveway and parking.

"Here we are."

"Alright. Let's do this."

"My mom will like instantly love you. I think the only thing that you have to worry about at all is my dad. Because you know how dads can be afterall."

"I do." He nods. "I'll do my very best."

"I know you will."

"I do think we should go in now. Don't want to show up late."

"Right." I nod, then leaning over and giving him a lingering kiss to hold him over for the time that we're here. He doesn't really want to pull away, but her does so that we're both able to get out of the car. Once out of the car, I wait for him to walk around and then I lace my fingers with his and we head for the front door. We walk right in and I call out that we're there as we walk further into the house. "Shauna!" My mom greets me with a big hug.

"It's been too long, I know." I laugh as I hug back.

"It really has. We all miss you so much."

"I miss you too."

"And this must be Alex. We've hear so much about you."

"I've heard so much about you too."

"How about we got meet the rest of the family?"

"That's what I'm here for." He nods. She then leads us to where the rest of the family is.

"My dad and my sister." I say as we walk into the living room.

"Nice to meet both of you." He smiles.

"So this is who you've been telling us about." My dad remarks.

"Yes it is. This is Alex."

"You probably want to talk to him don't you?" I add.

"Of course I do."

"That'll give us a chance to do the cookies before we do the dinner." My mom says.

"Perfect. This way Alex can't sneak any of the cookie dough."

"You be nice dad." I add, giving him a look.

"I will."

"Good. You sit, and I'll come check to see how things are going when we have a break from the cookie making." I say to Alex.

"Alright." He nods, sitting down. I lean over and kiss his cheek before heading off to the kitchen with my mom and sister. My dad and Alex sit there for a bit, Alex not really knowing what to say. "So, tell me about yourself Alex."

He goes on to tell my dad when he's from, about his schooling, and how he got into wrestling. "And I'm sure you're wondering how I met Shauna. It was of course at work."

"That's what I want to know."

"It was actually 3 weeks and 2 days after she debuted when we met."

"I see you remember the exact days. That's a very good thing."

"Well that day changed my life."

"It changed Shauna's too. I haven't seen her this happy in a long time."

"I can assure you that she'll always be happy with me."

"From what I've seen the past few months, I can tell she will be."

"And I do love her very much."

"Tell me exactly how much."

"Well so much that I would do anything for her. As a Christmas gift, I actually got her a promise ring."

"Hmm...it seems that you care about her a lot, even if you got her a ring. I have to say that I'm impressed and happy my daughter has someone like you in her life."

"I do promise to never stop loving her as well. There's nothing in the world that will make me stop loving her."

"Good. That's exactly what I want to hear."

"So how are things going?" I ask, coming into the living room.

"It's going really well."

"Great."

"Need any help in the kitchen?" Alex offers.

"We still have cookie dough left. Don't want you to eat it all." I laugh.

"So, I'm guessing that's a no." He chuckles.

"When we're done, then you can help with the dinner okay?"

"If you're sure."

"I'm sure."

"Alright."

"If you run out of things to talk about, try sports. I know that's something you like talking about anyway. Both of you."

"Right, of course."

"So have fun with that, and when we're all done I'll come get you."

"Sounds good."

"Love you." I say, hugging him from behind.

"Love you too." He leans up, kissing me cheek. Then I let him go and I got back into the kitchen to help finish everything. Since they really talked about everything, they went on to talk about sports while they waited for dinner. Since there wasn't much left to make the rest of the cookies, it didn't take long to finish. I went to get Alex as the dishes got washed and put away. "Dinners about ready." He nods and he gets up, following me back into the kitchen. We both then start to take everything out to the dining room, setting it on the table.

"Everything smells great." Alex remarks.

"Why thank you Alex." My mom smiles.

"You're very welcome."

"Don't be shy. Help yourself." He nods, and does so. The rest of us get everything that we want on our plates as well. "Just wait until you taste it." I say to Alex, grinning.

"I bet it tastes just as good as it smells."

"Oh trust me, it does."

"I can't wait then." Once we have everything we wanted, we dug into the food and started eating. Just like I said, the food tasted just as good as it smelled. "You were right. This is amazing."

"See? I told you."

"Never doubted you."

"You never do."

"Because even your cooking is amazing."

"I did learn from the best." I smile at my mom.

"You sure did."

"I just love to cook too."

"And that's because you get that from me."

"I do." I nod.

"And for dessert is the cookies. Now those are definitely amazing."

"They are. The best cookies I've every had."

"How well I know."

"Let me guess. He eats them all before they're done?" My mom laughs.

"Almost."

"You were the same way as a kid too."

"They're just so good, that's why."

"Been in the family for years too."

"Yes it has." I nod.

"They'll be cool enough when we're done too."

"Of course." We all continue to eat, talking amongst each other while we do. It isn't long before we finish, and I get up and start to gather the dishes, and Alex offers to help of course. I accept his help then we both take everything into the kitchen. "See? Didn't I say that my family would love you?"

"You did." He nods. "Your dad was tough, but once we got to talking he warmed up to me."

"That's what I like to hear."

"Honestly, I was most nervous to talk with him. Dads are always the hardest to talk to."

"Right, because they're all overprotective and stuff and want the best for their daughters and everything." I nod.

"Exactly. He was happy to hear how much I care about you though."

"Which is a lot, and I know how happy he is about that."

"He's very happy about that."

"Especially when I told him about the ring." He adds.

"I bet that's what got to him. It shows how much you care for me."

"I care so much, I'd do anything for you."

"I know you will and you have."

"Always."

"Love you." I kiss his cheek.

"Love you too."

"I would say I think I love you more, but you did get me the necklace and ring so, I think you love me more than I love you." I laugh.

"We love each other just the same. And that's a lot."

"Yes it is."

"how about we do these dishes so we can have those cookies."

"You would like that, I know you would."

"I would." He grins.

"Then let's get to it." We both then get the water ready, once washing and the other drying. While we were doing that, the rest of the food was being put away. Once they're done, we put them away. "Thank you for the help."

"You're welcome."

"You have been a great help Alex." My mom nods.

"It's the least I could do. I'm always ready to help."

"Well good. You should bring him home more often." She says the last part to me.

"I have a feeling I will be." You grin.

"Great."

"Cookies now?" Alex asks, pouting his lips.

"Yes, go ahead." He cheers, going over to the plate and taking cookies then eating them. "Ohhh, either we take some home or you're making some yourself when we get home. These are so good."

"Don't worry. We have some to take home." You laugh.

"Oh good."

"They are already put away so you don't eat them."

"And no getting up during the night and eating them all either you." I add.

"Awww." He pouts.

"Can't have you eating them all in one night you goof."

"True...there's always tomorrow." He grins.

"Yes, we're here all week so..."

"Yayy."

"Don't spend enough time home, want to enjoy it."

"Of course."

"And you probably want to go visit some places you haven't see in a while. Like maybe the college and stuff."

"That's actually not a bad idea. Sound fun."

"I know you probably try to go there every time you come back here."

"I do, but there's never any time."

"Well now we do have time."

"Great."

"Can't stop with those cookies can you?"

"No." He says with his mouth full. "They're that good." He says after swallowing.

"They're even better with milk."

"I'll have to try that."

"You can help yourself. You saw where the glasses were when we were putting the dishes away." He nods, going to get a glass and then getting the milk out of the fridge. "I have a feeling I'll be making the cookies whenever we're at one of our homes."

"Because you will be."

"I thought so." He decides to only have a few more cookies, saving the rest for whoever wants some. When he finishes his milk, he washes that out then puts it away after drying it. "And now we have the rest of this time to relax and interact more with the family."

"Good."

"After you." He adds, and we head out to the living room. Once out there, we sit on the couch then talk to my family. In the meantime, Stef and Mike were in the family room, and everyone wanted to know more about him, so he shared all his stories that he had that he hasn't told them yet. "Sounds like it's been a very interesting and fun ride for you."

"It really has." He nods.

"Do you ever miss doing all the fun things you did during your Real World days or are you more happy with wrestling?"

"I would have to say that I'm happy with wrestling. I mean it's something I've wanted to do all my life."

"You do look like you have a good time every time you're out there."

"I do and I'm glad that I can do that with Stef as well when we're both out there."

"Aw, isn't that just sweet." Her mom gushes. "Mooom." She blushes.

"What? It is."

"I know...you just know how I get."

"Yes, I do."

"But, yes. It's a lot of fun when we're both out there. Have you seen it lately?"

"We've seen a few shows here and there. We have been watching since you told us the news of being signed there."

"That makes me happy. Everything I do out there is to make you proud. I was just hoping that you were watching to see it all."

"Of course we are."

"Good." She smiles. "You can thank Mike for all the airtime I've been getting too."

"You deserve it."

"That's what you always say."

"Because you all do. It's horrible how the division was treated before I was put in charge. I had to sit back and watch it get worse, especially with the whole lot that left or got released."

"I know...that was just not right. They had so many good divas too. It was a shame to see them go."

"I might just re-instate the old title, and maybe have some tag team titles made too. Give you more to compete for."

"That would just be amazing. I would love to hold the Women's title. It's been a dream of mine, other then the Divas title that is."

"Right. Of course."

"I hope Vince agrees to that."

"I'll talk to him about it. More effort needs to be put into your division."

"They really do."

"After the New Year I'll talk to him."

"Sounds good." She nods.

"I'm sure he's impressed with what I've been doing anyway."

"He has to be. Ratings have been at their best since you've been GM. Everything you've done has helped the show in a huge way. This will only help more."

"Yes it will."

"Hopefully I'll have a title sometime next year. That would really be an accomplishment for me."

"I know that'll happen, don't worry."

"I'm sure you will." She kisses his cheek. "Speaking of New Year's what are we doing exactly? I don't think you told me yet." She adds. "I was thinking about going to Vegas again this year. I had so much fun last year and this year I want to share that fun with you."

"Oooh, I love that idea."

"I had a feeling you would." He grins. "I also invited Shauna and Alex too. Not sure if they are going to come though."

"They probably will."

"Yeah. I'm sure they'll let us know soon."

"Right." She nods. "Aw man. I totally forgot." She looks at her mom. "Ralphie is on. The last one for the year."

"I think we still have time to watch it."

"Yayy! Turn it on!" She grabs the remote and does so, and it seems as though they didn't miss that much of the movie yet. "I love this movie. It's a shame they only play it on Christmas now."

"Oh I know. But if you get the movie you won't have to worry about that."

"Which we both have on DVD already." She laughs.

"Watch it year round."

"How well I know. You had to take mine since you wore yours out."

"Oops."

"It's alright. I know how much you love the movie."

"It's a good movie, I can see why you do."

"I watched it all the time when I was a kid. It's our favorite. It's not Christmas without him."

"Exactly." They then fall quiet to watch the movie. Through the movie, they do nothing but laugh at everything. It brought back memories, but sadly that ended when the movie did. "Over for another year."

"Sadly it is."

"Just makes next year worth waiting for."

"Definitely." That's when she starts to yawn, not being able to hide it. "Looks like someone is tired." Mike says.

"Nuh uh." She shakes her head. "That's my daughter. Being stubborn as usual." Her mom laughs. "We both can be stubborn sometimes." He chuckles.

"Oh boy. That has to be interesting."

"It is."

"Very." Stef nods, yawning again. "But...there's one thing we need to do before we even consider leaving..."

"What's that?" She looks at him confused.

"Our gifts silly."

"Oh, that's right." She laughs. "Want me to go first or do you want to?"

"You can."

"Alright." She nods, reaching around the couch, pulling out a big bag. "I really hope you like everything." She sets the bag in front of him. He grins and does so, taking out the paper she put in it to hide everything and he comes across all the Browns stuff she had gotten him. "Well? What do you think?"

"I love it all. It's an amazing gift."

"I'm glad. I got most of the things you didn't already have."

"And you did a great job. You're the best, you know that right?"

"Of course I do."

"Well, I always like telling you anyway."

"I know you do." She smiles. "Now...who's next?" She thinks. "Mike, you got my mom's stuff?"

"Yes I do." He nods. He gets the bag with the magnets in it. She takes it then hands it to her mom. "I know you'll love these."

"I can't wait to see." She grins, taking all the paper out. "Wow...I love these. Thank you." She gets up giving her a hug.

"You're welcome. We were overseas in England and we stopped by a store that had those."

"You didn't have to, but I'm glad you got them. My first set from another country. These will be going on the fridge tonight."

"I think I'll keep getting you the magnets too."

"That would be great. You know how much I love them."

"Especially now that I can get them overseas for you."

"Yes. Even better."

"Okay...Dev, here you go." She hands her a few boxes that contain the latest and coolest fashions.

"I love everything, thanks." She says after opening the boxes, and she gets up to hug Stef as well.

"You're welcome. I had a feeling you would love it all."

"Oh definitely."

"And lastly, Charles." She hands him a card that has a gift card in it since he's really hard to shop for.

"Thank you." He says after reading the card and seeing the gift card.

"It's no problem."

"And now I have your gift from me." Mike remarks. "Aw Mike. You already got me so much stuff over the year. You didn't have to."

"But I wanted to."

"Of course you did."

"So close your eyes first."

"Alright." She nods, closing them. He then reaches down and goes into a bag and takes out a box, and holds it out in front of her. He then opens the box and then tells her to open her eyes. When she opens them, she sees a rose gold heart accent diamond ring. She gasps, putting her hands over my mouth. "Mike...i-it's gorgeous."

"Just like you."

"Mike..." She starts to tear up. "...you're the best. I love you." She gives him a kiss.

"I love you too, so much."

"Do you want to put it on?"

"Of course." He takes it out of the box then slips it on her finger with her other ring. "It's perfect. I love it." She admires it.

"I'm glad."

"That really is a beautiful ring." Her mom comments. "I thought so too." Mike grins. "Let me see." Devon says, sitting next to me. "Oof." She says when she almost jumps on her.

"Sorry." She laughs. "I just want a closer look."

"I know. It's alright." Stef laughs, showing her.

"It is amazing."

"Just like him." She smiles at him.

"I try." He grins.

"You never have to."

"I know."

"Can I have him?" Devon jokes. "No." Stef instantly says in a joking manner.

"I do hope though that you all can come to a show when we're back in town."

"We would love that. I really hope we can make one."

"I believe we can get you tickets."

"That's great. We'd love to come."

"Yay."

"You'll finally get to see what I do in person."

"And I would make sure that you have a match that night too." Mike nods.

"Perfect." She kisses his cheek then leans against him.

"Still tired?" He asks.

"Just a bit." She nods.

"Wanna go home? Or stay here?"

"As much as I want to stay, I think we should go home."

"Alright." He nods.

"Aww. Leaving us so soon." Stef's mom pouts.

"Don't worry mom. We're here all week."

"Oh yeah, you don't have to worry about us leaving home...just yet."

"Nope. We'll come back over tomorrow."

"Yes we will. I like being over here actually." Mike remarks.

"That's good. This is your home to now."

"Why thank you."

"You're quite welcome." Her mom smiles.

"I'll have to make sure we come back often then."

"We would love that."

"I knew you would."

"Then I'd get to see more of my babygirl and her amazing boyfriend."

"And I would get to see more of you guys, such an amazing family." Mike remarks.

"I knew there was something I liked about him." Charles says. "He's so polite and such a gentlemen."

"That's how I was raised."

"I'd love to meet your parents, to thank them for raising such an amazing son."

"Of course." He nods.

"We'll have to talk to them and see when's good for them." I nod.

"Right."

"But, I do think it's time to get you home now. You can barley stay awake." Mike says to me.

"He's right." Her mom agrees.

"Alright." She stretches, sighing. "We'll see you later." She gets up, giving everyone a hug.

"Of course. You can come over whenever you want to tomorrow."

"We'll do that." She nods.

"Love you."

"Love you too."

"I thank you again for having me." Mike adds.

"It was our pleasure. We have been waiting to meet for months now."

"Likewise."

"Goodnight everyone."

"Night." They all say. Mike and Stef get their jackets on, then head out to the car, her leaning against his side. "So, have fun?" Mike asks.

"I did. Almost forgot how much fun it was being home."

"I'm glad. I had fun too."

"Good. i'm happy you did." She smiles up at him. "Can't wait to come back here tomorrow."

"I can only imagine what they have planned." She laughs slightly.

"Oh boy."

"They're always doing something. You never know what it is either."

"Well we'll just have to see what they have in store for tomorrow then."

"Exactly." She tries to hide a yawn.

"But now we should really get home, get you to bed."

"Right, of course." He opens her door for her, and helps her get into the car. He shuts her door before going around to the driver's side and getting in himself.

"You know the way back?"

"I've got a good memory."

"Alright. Just making sure in case I fall asleep."

"You can fall asleep if you want."

"I know, but I want to stay up as long as I can." She looks at her ring, admiring it.

"Alright." He nods. He then starts to head back to the house and surprisingly, she manages to stay awake the whole time. "You're still awake." He says as he pulls into the driveway. "Barely." She chuckles. "I couldn't stop looking at the ring."

"I'm glad you love it so much."

"I really do. It's perfect."

"Just like you."

"There you go being all sweet." She blushes.

"One of my best qualities."

"One that I love so much."

"Which I know." He grins.

"Time to get you inside now though." She nods and waits for him to get out first and come over to her side, helping her out. She leans against him as they both head for the front door. Since he had the keys, he opened the door. They walked in, turning on a light so they could see. They then head to the bedroom, turning the light off then the one in the bedroom. The first thing she does is kick off her heels then fall back on the bed.

"Want me to pick out something for you to change into?" Mike asks.

"I do know how much you like doing so..."

"Won't take me long, trust me." He chuckles.

"It never does." She laughs.

"Everything looks great on you that's why."

"That's because you picked it all out and paid for it."

"True." He then goes over to where she keeps everything, looking at each piece in the drawer. Once he finds something, he grins then brings it over. "I had a feeling you were going to pick that one."

"That's because you know me."

"Very well." She nods, grinning. "So well that I know you want to help with everything too."

"Mmhmm."

"Go right ahead." She sits up more on the bed.

He moves to sit behind her and reaches for the zipper on the dress, getting that undone first. He then pulls the straps down over her shoulders, being as touchy as he can while kissing her shoulder. "Touchy." She giggles. "Makes up for having to resist all night."

"I know that was really hard for you too."

"It was."

"Now you can have all the fun you want." She leans into his touches.

"Right, but you are tired, so I am keeping that in mind."

"Always so thoughtful, but if you keep doing it, I won't be so tired anymore."

"Are you sure?"

"Oh, I'm positive." She chuckles.

"Hmm...might not need the clothes afterall then, if that's the case."

"Maybe not." She smirks.

"Well in that case..." He trails off, tossing the clothes he had picked out for her to the side.

"Looks like the decision is made."

"Oh yes." He grins.

"You still have too much clothing on though..."

"That needs to be solved."

"Yes it does." She grins.

"You can do that. I know you want to."

"I really do." She shifts in his arms.

"Go ahead."

"Gladly." She smirks. She starts by giving him a teasing kiss while she moves her hands down his chest to the bottom of his shirt. She plays with the bottom of his shirt before pulling it over his head. She then gently pushes him back so he falls against the pillows. she straddles him, leaning down to give him a kiss as her hands move down his chest to the waist of his pants. She starts to tease him again with running her fingers above the waist of his pants, waiting for a reaction from him. His hold on her waist gets tighter, a growl coming from him. She smirks against his lips, doing it again. That causes him to growl louder and he ends up taking her bottom lip between his teeth in retaliation. She whines while he does that, her hands rest on his side since he's making it hard to focus. That just makes him smirk and he continues with her lip for a bit longer. He soon lets her lip go, kissing her normally. Once she gets her focus back, she starts to get his pants undone, then tugs them down as far as she can. He then helps get them off the rest of the way and she takes them and toss them to the side, not caring where they land. He then rolls them over so he's hovering her. "...uh oh..."

"Uh oh is right."

"Sorry?"

"Not this time." He chuckles.

"In that case..." She presses one of her fingers into his indent. He tenses as always and leans his forehead against hers. "I'm already in for it so I'm going to have fun while I can." She smirks. "You're killing me here."

"Oops." She giggles. "I'll stop so you can have your fun." She slowly moves her hand up his side before both her arms go around his neck. "I think you know what's going to be my fun."

"The same thing as always."

"Mmhmm."

"Have at it." He grins and starts to kiss along her jawline and goes for her neck next. She moves her head to the side while she runs her fingers through his hair. But since they would be returning to her parents' place tomorrow, he refrained from leaving marks. He did just enough to torture her before moving from her neck, kissing every inch of skin he could, leave small marks where no one could see them. He then makes his way back to her lips and she pulls him close, kissing him hard. She then reaches down and tries to reach the blankets, wanting to pull them over them for what's to come next very soon. She gets them up as far as she could, him pulling them up the rest of the way. once that's done, they celebrate their first Christmas together the best way they could. "I really wish you didn't have to go." My mom frowns.

"I know, but we're here all week so..."

"That's great." She perks up.

"I know Alex wants to go by Boston College since he used to go there, so I think we'll do that tomorrow before coming over."

"Alright. Sounds good."

"So yeah, don't worry about us leaving."

"Okay." She nods. "I'll make dinner tomorrow night for everyone. All your favorites."

"I like the sound of that."

"Figured you would."

"But I do think we should get going now."

"Okay hun." My mom gives me a hug. "We'll see you tomorrow."

"Of course."

"It was good meeting you as well Alex."

"It was great meeting you all too."

"We'll see you both tomorrow. Go home and get some rest."

"We will." We all say 'bye' one last time and once we have our jackets on, we head out to the car. "So, did you enjoy the day?" She asks. "I did." He nods. "They're really great. Now I see where you get it from."

"Ohh flatterer."

"Only speaking the truth."

"Of course." He gives me a quick kiss just as we reach the car. He opens my door for me, then goes to the other side once I'm settled.

"You sure you know the way back?" I ask when he gets into the driver's side.

"I do. I got a good memory."

"Alright." I nod.

"Plus, you do look a little tired. I wanted to give you the chance to sleep on the way back if you wanted to."

"I should be fine, but thank you."

"Always thinking of you." He says as he starts the car and pulls out of the driveway.

"Of course you are." I smile, taking his hand in mine while he drives. "And I told you that you had nothing to worry about today." I add.

"You did." He nods.

"And they all love you. I knew they would."

"I'm glad they do."

"Don't have to worry about that anymore, which is the good thing."

"It is...a very good thing."

"But I definitely can't wait to get home, it's been a long day."

"Right. We should be there soon."

"Right." I nod. Soon he pulls into the driveway. We both get out of the car and since he had the keys, he unlocked the front door when we reached it, after locking the car of course. Once inside, we both head up to the bedroom walking in. I take my jacket off and put it in the closet, as well as my shoes. Then I take off my jewelry, making sure I have the ring and the necklace in a safe spot so they don't get lost or ruined. After doing all that, I get changed into more comfortable clothes, hanging my dress back up. "Aww, I didn't get pick out what you wear to bed." Alex remarks.

"I did pick one of your favorites though."

"I can see that." He grins.

"So it all works out."

"Yes it does, even though everything you wear ends up being one of my favorites. There's not anything that I don't like."

"You did buy most of them and pick them out so I would hope you like everything."

"Well of course."

"I see that you're not ready for bed yet...waiting for me?"

"Ohhh...maybe."

"I had a feeling." I grin, walking over to him. "Might as well have fun with this." I add.

"You always do." He grins. "That's because you drive me crazy most of the time."

"Oops."

"Uh huh."

"The same way you drive me crazy." He pecks my lips, his hands moving down my sides to my waist. "And I can't help it."

"Nope."

"I mean...it's not like I drive you crazy purposely...most of the time." I say as I work on getting his shirt off.

"...uh huh...suuure."

"Being honest."

"I know." Once I get his shirt unbuttoned, he moves his hands from my waist for a moment so that I could help him take the shirt off and that gets tossed to the side an his hands go back to resting on my waist like before. I move my hands down his chest slowly then start to unbutton his pants. That gets done and he ends up taking them off himself and tosses them to the side where his shirt landed. "Now it's time for bed." He grins, pulling you to the bed. "No argument there." He smirks, picking me up then carrying me to the bed. He pulls the covers down then lays me down, climbing in himself. "I just love carrying you."

"I know."

"Just as much as I love holding you." He holds me close.

"Well it makes me feel safe, so that's one of the reason why I love it too."

"Good. You should feel safe. That's what they're for. They will always protect you and keep you safe."

"As you have been doing."

"As I will keep doing."

"Good."

"Love you." He kisses the top of my head.

"Love you too."

"Now...time for sleep."

"Yes, definitely." I nod. He then starts to run his fingers through my hair like always. It isn't long before I start to drift off to sleep. He stays awake for a bit longer before he goes to sleep himself.


	33. Las Vegas New Years

It's the day of New Year's Eve, and Alex and I did decide to go to Vegas with Stef and Mike. We ended up staying at Mike's place he had there in Vegas. Alex was still sleeping, even though I was awake. I decided to amuse myself until he woke up, with using my computer. I was busy looking at things on the computer, Twitter, Facebook and other things. Alex started to shift in his sleep, reaching out for me. I can't help but to laugh a bit. I would move closer, but the computer is still in my lap and I don't want to end up dropping it. He ends up moving closer to me, his arm going across my lap on top of the computer. "Well, there goes that idea." I mumble to myself. All he does is mumble, burying his face in my side. "Alex...your arm is on my computer..." I say, trying to move it. "...hmmm..." He mumbles sleepily. After some struggle, I do manage to move it. I leave it on standby mode since I never shut it off yet, and I put it on the ground next to the bed. I then settle down under the blankets so that I'm down to his level. His arms go around me, pulling me even closer to him.

"Are you awake?" I question.

"...nuh uh..." He shakes his head, mumbling.

"If you weren't, then you wouldn't have responded. You've just been busted." I laugh.

"..don't want to get up yet..."

"I can see that."

"Too comfortable."

"I can see that too. Especially how you had your arm across my computer."

"Oops. I was wondering what that was."

"Was keeping myself busy until you woke up."

"Ah. Well, I'm awake now."

"But not ready to get up yet."

"I will be in a bit. I just want my cuddle time."

"And you get it."

"I was planning on it either way."

"Of course you were."

"Mhm." He grins.

"So, any idea what you want to do today?"

"I don't know. Maybe see some sights or hang out here. Up to you."

"I'll figure something out."

"Right. We have all day."

"Until the fun stuff tonight."

"Yeah. That all start about 7 Mike said."

"Ah, alright." I nod.

"I do think we should get up soon for breakfast though."

"Right."

"Not now though...in a bit."

"I figured."

"You just know me so well."

"I do."

"Just like I know you." He kisses me quick. "Very very well." He then starts to let his hands wander, going over the spots that he knows get to me. "Starting early are we?"

"Possibly..." He grins. "...your fault for the outfit."

"You picked it out. So that would be your fault."

"Oh, that's right." He chuckles.

"Silly you...forgot."

"Yeah...that's what I did...I forgot."

"But I love you anyway."

"I know you do." He grins. "I love you too."

"Hence the promise ring, I know. I'll put that on when I get dressed."

"Alright. I know you don't want it ruined.

"No, it's too beautiful to get ruined."

"I'm glad you love it that much."

"I really do. It's the best thing you could give me."

"I know." He grins. "Well besides the necklace anyway."

"Right. Can't forget that either."

"You just give so much to me."

"Because you deserve it all."

"I know, you tell me all the time."

"Because it's nothing but the truth."

"Oh I know." He then pulls me closer to him, his hand going under my chin. He lifts my head a bit then presses his lips to mine. His hand rests on the side of my face, the other going around me. With that arm around me, he holds me closer, and I can't help but to move my arms around his neck, and I kiss him back. I leave my arms there, my hands staying where they are, deciding not to touch him...for now, and I just enjoy the moment while I can. His hand that was on my face moved to my hair, running through it while his other draws patterns on my back. I sigh against his lips in content, and relax once again. Of course whenever his fingers would move across my spine, a involuntary shiver would run through me, and of course that causes him to grin into the kiss. He pulls me closer as he rolls over so I'm on top of him. That gives him more access for his hands to wander where they want and that's just what they do. Mine wander as well since I had to move them when he rolled us over. After resting on his neck for a while, I move them to his shoulders. I move them slowly from there, adding in my nails at times, but I do make the touches and such linger as I move along, and I know it's driving him crazy because I feel him tense each and every time I do it, and I just smirk against his lips whenever I feel him tense. The kiss starts to get more intense. Since he can't take much more, he rolls us both over, his hand resting on my thigh. He waits for the right moment to squeeze down on it and when he does, he smirks at the reaction he gets from me.

He does it a few more times before deciding that I've had enough, but his hand stays where it is. At this point, my hands have moved to his hair, my fingers running through it, making it more of a mess than it already was. At times, I tug lightly at his hair, that being another reaction to what he's doing. He keeps the kiss going for a bit longer before slowing down since we both probably have bruised lips by now.

"...can't go too crazy..."

"...awwww..."

"You'll survive." He chuckles.

"I'm sure I will."

"I think we may have bruised lips anyway."

"We usually do end up getting them." You laugh.

"That's because you drive me crazy."

"Oops."

"Suuuure. You know what you're doing all the time."

"You caught me."

"Can't hide much from me...not anymore."

"No...you always find out anyway."

"I'm good like that."

"Yes you are."

"Nice hair by the way." I add with an amused look.

"Why thank you." He grins. "Just the way you like it too."

"Well half of that is my doing afterall. My bad."

"Uh huh. Suuure."

"I mean where else are my hands going to go if I can't torture you without retaliation from you?"

"Good point." He chuckles.

"So feeling up for breakfast now or not?"

"I suppose we can get up now."

"Only if you want to."

"As much as I would love to stay here all day, we should get up at some point."

"Right, and might as well be now."

"Exactly." He shifts so he's able to get up, bringing me with him.

"Not gonna let me go are you?" I laugh.

"Not yet." He gets off the bed, walking me over to where my robe is. "Now I will." He sets me down.

I kiss his cheek before grabbing my robe and pulling it on, tying it. "There."

"Gorgeous."

"And it's just a robe."

"It is, but you look perfect in it."

"Flatterer."

"Only for you."

"Of course, and I think I'll make the breakfast."

"You sure?"

"I'm sure." I nod.

"If you insist." He grins.

"I like doing it from time to time."

"I know and I do appreciate it."

"Just like I appreciate it when you make it too."

"True, but your cooking is way better than mine."

"You always say that."

"It's the truth."

"Your cooking isn't bad though."

"You only say that because you love me."

"I'm not just saying that because I love you."

"Then it must really be that good then."

"It is...honest. Never doubt yourself and the things you can do."

"I'll keep that in mind."

"Good. You should." He nods, kissing me quick as we both head downstairs. We then head to the kitchen, where he sits and watches as I get things together to make breakfast, which I decide I'll make for not only me and him, but Stef and Mike for when they wake up. Once I have everything out and ready, I start to make the food.

"So, what're you making this time?" He asks.

"That you'll find out when it's done."

"Aww. No fair." He pouts.

"You'll love it, I already know it."

"I love all your cooking so I know I will."

"The sweets in particular, yes."

"Those are the best."

"And I have no problem making them whenever you ask."

"Whenever?"

"Whenever." I nod.

"Okay. How about we skip breakfast and go right to that then?"

"Except for now. I've already started breakfast." I laugh.

"Awww." He pouts. "It was worth a shot though."

"Next time we get to go home though, I promise."

"Works for me."

"And you can pick what I make too."

"I think you know what I want."

"Hmm...cookies."

"Mhm." He grins.

"Always seems to be."

"That's my favorite dessert that you make."

"Am I going to have to ban you from the kitchen again?"

"Uh...umm...love you."

"And why does that sound oh so suspicious to me?"

"It's not."" He acts innocent. "did I mention I love you?"

"You did."

"I do. Oh so very much."

"And I love you too."

"It smells good already."

"Good. I would hope so."

"It really does."

"Should be done soon."

Can't wait to eat it."

"I do have to say, you may just get sweets in the breakfast. Not giving anything away as to what I'm making, but you'll have to wait to find out."

"I love it already. Hope it's done quick then."

"You just have to be patient."

"You mentioned sweets. No way I can be patient now."

"You'll last a few more minutes."

"I'll do my best." I nod and work on the food until it's done. I get out plates and put everything on them, before placing Alex's plate in front of him. "And if you're wondering where the sweets are...they're in the pancakes and it's chocolate chips."

"Ooohhh...my favorite kind of pancakes." He grins.

"I know, that's why I made them."

"You're the best." He says then starts to eat.

"So I've been told." I say as I sit next to him and eat myself. Since he was enjoying the pancakes so much, he really didn't say anything during the meal. He of course finished first, and waited for me to finish myself. "Amazing as always. Wish you had made more though."

"There's more, but they're for Stef and Mike."

"I know. They're just so good, can't blame me for wanting more."

"No I can't. I'll make them again another time when it's just us." He nods, and once I'm done, he takes his dishes and mine and puts them in the dishwasher as well as what I used to make everything. When everything is done and put away, we both decide to go sit on the couch in the living room and watch some TV to pass the time. In the meantime, in the bedroom with Stef and Mike, they both were still sound asleep and she was cuddles up to him with his arms tight around her. It wasn't long until he woke up, looking down to see her still fast asleep. She was currently in the middle of a dream and it wasn't going the way she wanted it to. She started to shift in her sleep a bit, mumbling for Mike. "Stef, I'm right here." He says, even though he knows she's still sleeping, just hoping she would hear him.

"...no..." She cries. "Get away!" That of course concerns him, realizing she's having a nightmare now, and he tries to get her to wake up. "Stef...wake up."

"...Mike...help..." She struggles against him, not realizing it's him. Since what he was doing to try and wake her up wasn't working, that only left one thing really. When he was able to, he leaned down and pressed his lips to hers, hoping it works like it always seems to do. It took her a bit to respond since she thought it was all a dream. When she does, she jumps slightly, opening her eyes a bit to see that it's Mike. She starts to kiss him back and when she does, he knows she's awake now. "You were having a nightmare...weren't you?" He asks, after he pulls away, once he feels that she's relaxed somewhat. "Uh huh." She nods, pulling herself closer to him still shaking a bit. "I thought so, with how you were saying my name in your sleep."

"I was?" She looks up at him. "I didn't even know."

"You were. I was trying to wake you up, but every time I tried, you would try and get away from me."

"Oh..." She bites her lip. "...that was all happening in the dream, only it wasn't you with me."

"I figured. If you don't want to talk about it, that's okay."

"I-I...don't know."

"Well I'm here if you want to. I'll respect you if you don't want to talk about it."

"I do, but it was just really scary..."

"Well then no rush, when you're ready to, I'll listen."

"Alright." She nods. "right now I just want you to hold me and never let go."

"Say no more." He nods, his arms going tighter around her as he holds her as close as he possibly can. She sighs in content, getting as close to him as she can. She buries her face in his neck, looking up at him from time to time. "Not going anywhere, don't worry."

"I know...just making sure I'm still not dreaming and it's really you."

"It's really me." He nods.

"I can tell by how you're holding me and how you smell. That all make me realize it's real and you."

"Good." She goes back to lay on him, trying to get the dream out of her head. She knows if she tells him, he'll be unhappy with what happened, but she wants to tell him. As she starts to think of what she should do, her fingers start to make patterns on his chest, her not paying attention. He ends up doing the same thing, but the fingers of one hand of his run up and down her spine, helping relax her even more, as he occasionally from time to time kisses the top of her head. She takes a deep breath, letting everything go to the back of her mind for now, focusing on what he's doing and relaxes into him. "I hate when you those kinds of dreams. Wish I could make them stop." He sighs.

"I know babe. I don't like them either, but it's something that happens. I just have to keep my mind off all that."

"You do. And what we have planned for tonight should do exactly that."

"I'm sure it will. My eyes are never leaving you today."

"Of course not."

"Today is going to be the second best day ever." She grins. "Speaking of..." She reaches over him for her ring he got her. "...can't forget this." She slides it on her finger and looks at it.

"Still looks perfect on you."

"I really does. I just love it. I always find myself looking at it too."

"That's a good thing." He nods.

"Mhm." She grins, leaning up to kiss him quick.

"Always makes you think of me, I bet."

"It does. That's why I always look at it. It's like you always here with me even when you're not."

"That's the sweetest thing ever."

"It's all true too."

"That makes me very happy."

"Good. 'Cause you make me the happiest girl on earth."

"I'm glad. All I want to do is make you happy."

"You do. Every time I see you I'm happy."

"That's what I like to see."

"Good." She smiles.

"Seeing you happy, makes me happy."

"I'll always be happy as long as I'm with you."

"Good."

"So, what's the plan for today?"

"Well I figured I'd leave that up to you, since I planned out tonight."

"Well...since we already see most of the sights here, how about me just stay here? The pool maybe?"

"That sounds like a perfect idea."

"I was hoping it would be."

"Anything with you is perfect."

"Aww."

"And that's the truth."

"Of course it is."

"So how about after breakfast we do just that?"

"Alright."

"Breakfast now or in a little bit?"

"In a bit."

"Alright. I'm not ready to let you go anyway."

"I can tell..grabby." She chuckles. "Can you blame me?"

"No, not really."

"Thought so."

"What's your plan...hmm?"

"Oh, you know I don't tell you my plans." He chuckles.

"It was worth a shot." She laughs.

"Yes, nothing wrong with trying."

"Nope."

"But I'll always win with that."

"No. That would be me." She pouts, giving him the eyes.

"Okay, more like half and half."

"That's what I thought." She grins. "But you love me anyway."

"I do, oh so very much." She moves inches from his lips, teasing him.

"And I love you too...even when you do that." She laughs, brushing her lips over his then moving back when he goes to kiss her. "You know I'm gonna have to get you back for the teasing right?"

"Like always, bring it." She smirks. "Oh I will...all day. Little things all day."

"Oh boy."

"Oh boy is right. And you'll never know when it happens."

"I never do."

"That's because I'm sneaky."

"Yes you are." She tries to wiggle from his grip.

"Uh uh...not going anywhere yet."

"I'm not?"

"Not ready to move yet."

"No? you must have a plan then."

"Maybe."

"Uh...um...sorry?"

"Hmmm...I'll think about considering that."

"There's no help for me, is there?"

"Probably not."

"Uh oh..."

"It's what you get for the teasing afterall."

"I did not such thing." She acts innocent.

"Uh huh...act all innocent." He chuckles, as his hands start to wander now.

"I...am..."

"Suuuure."

"Mhm."

"You knew what you were doing."

"So I did."

"But now you seem distracted." He smirks.

"...your...fault..."

"Just doing a little bit to get you back, that's all."

"I can feel that." His hands continue to wander and he makes it seem like he's going to press his lips to hers, but just like she teased him, he teases her with just leaving his lips inches above hers. She whines softly, trying to close the gap, but he pulls back for a moment. She groans slightly, wrapping her arms around his neck, pulling him closer to her. He just chuckles and decides to give in and finally presses his lips to hers, since he really had no choice since she has him as close as he can be. She instantly starts to kiss back, her hands going to his hair. His hands stop wandering for now, ending up resting on her sides, but under the shirt she has on so he's touching her skin. From time to time, he lightly moves them over her skin causing her to tense up. She starts to kiss him harder, her hands tugging at his hair. When he's not paying attention, she manages to move the both of them so that she's laying on top of him, still wrapped up in the kiss and even though she's as close as she can get, she still tries to get even closer. His arms tighten around her, his one hand still under her shirt. She shivers slightly when he moves his fingers down her spine. She manages to move her one hand from his hair to his chest, lightly moving her fingers across his skin. He then moves his lips from hers and nips at her bottom lip before making his way along her jawline, leaving lingering kisses as he goes. She leans into his kisses until he starts to move for her neck. She moves her head to the side, giving him better access. He smirks against her skin and he goes to behind her ear first. Once he's spent a good amount of time there, that's when he starts to kiss her neck.

She bites down hard on her lip to keep any noises from coming, even though he's not making it easy for her. He's intent on getting noises out of her so instead of kissing along her neck, he nips at the spots he chooses. She bit down even harder on her lip, not being able to focus on anything else. She starts to tug at his hair more the harder he nips. Since he's avoided his favorite spot for the whole time, that's his last resort to get her response to the affection he's giving her. He wastes no time in pressing his lips to it, mixing it up between a kiss and a nip, intent on leaving a mark. She had no choice but to give him what he wanted and the noises that came from her were loud enough for him to hear, but muffled into his shoulder. He's satisfied and as soon as he knows a mark is forming, he moves away from her neck and back to her lips.

Once he's there, she kisses him hard and eagerly. She wraps her arms around his neck the best she can, pulling him back closer. They both go until they can't breathe, and that's when they break the kiss. But he keeps his forehead leaning against hers, a smile on his face. "...love...you..." She says between breaths. "I love you too...more than you know..."

"I have a feeling."

"I love you too, just as much." She adds. "I know you do and that ring proves it."

"Yes it does."

"And I'm never taking it off unless necessary." She adds. "Right, because it's that important." He nods. "Very important."

"Just like you're important to me."

"How well I know. You show it every day."

"It's my job to."

"That's why you're the best." She grins, kissing him quick.

"I know." He grins as well.

"Are you ready to get up yet or no?"

"I think I'm ready to get up now." He nods.

"Good. I smell Shauna's famous pancakes."

"I knew I smelled something good." He chuckles.

"You did." She laughs. "Which means, we should hurry before Alex eats them all."

"Even though I'm sure she wouldn't let him."

"True."

"But I agree, we should get down there." He nods.

"Right." She nods, starting to get up. "One problem...you have to let me go first." I chuckle.

"Do I really? Because I can just carry you downstairs."

"Oh go ahead." She says amusedly. "One thing first though. Your robe, which I will get for you." He says, kissing her quick before letting her go and moving from the bed to get it. Once he has it, he walks back over to the bed where she's now sitting. He helps her put it on then after she ties it, he scoops her up in his arms. He then proceeds to leave the bedroom and head downstairs to the kitchen where breakfast was waiting for them both. "Aw, how sweet. He left us some." She jokes. "Told you she would make sure there would be some left."

"I knew she would. She's good like that." he sets her down so that she could sit, while he gets separate plates for the both of them, and he puts the rest of the pancakes that were left on the plate and hands her her plate before he sits next to her with his. "Oh and she made my favorite ones too."

"Chocolate chip...I'll keep that in mind for next time." He grins.

"Mhm." She nods. "Best ones ever invented."

"Looks like I'm gonna be stocking up on chocolate chips then."

"Good luck hiding them. They might not last to long." She laughs. "Well I'll give you your own stash and the rest can be for future pancake making." He chuckles. "Yayy!" She cheers. "Hopefully they'll last." She chuckles.

"I'm sure they will."

"You must not know me and chocolate that well then."

"I'll find out then won't I?"

"Yes you will." I grin.

"I'm guessing the pancakes won't last long on your plate then."

"You guessed right." He chuckles before they both dig into the pancakes. And just like he said, hers didn't last long as she had finished hers before he finished his. She sat there watching him eat, looking at his plate. She scooted closer to him, acting all innocent. "I see you eyeing my plate." He says amusedly.

"I'm doing no such thing."

"Suuure."

"I'm not." She acts innocent. "By the way...you're not going to finish that, are you?" She steals a piece from his plate. "These are addicting for you aren't they?"

"Mhm." She nods with her mouth full. "You can take one whole pancake from my plate, but that's it."

"No no. You eat. I'm good."

"You sure now?"

"I'm sure." She nods.

"Alright." He nods and finishes what he has left.

"Weren't they the best?"

"They really were."

"We'll have to thank her for making them for us."

"Well I hear the TV going in the living room. I believe they're both out there."

"After we put these plates away, we'll head out there."

"And I will do exactly that." He says as he grabs her dishes and his own. Since she knows he won't let her help him, she doesn't bother to argue about helping him. After he puts everything in the sink, he comes back out then they head into the living room. "Heyy." They greet us as she and Mike sit. "Heyy." We greet back.

"Breakfast was so good."

"The best you've made yet." She adds. "Oh, thank you."

"You're welcome and thank you for making some for us."

"You're welcome as well. Thought it would be nice if I made some for everyone."

"It really was nice and much appreciated."

"Of course."

"So, what are you guys going today?" Stef asks as she snuggles up to Mike on the other couch.

"Don't really know yet."

"Ah. Well, you're welcome to join us here. We're just going to hang around here by the pool."

"I think Alex likes that idea, I can see your face over there." Stef snickers, giving him an amused look.

"What?" He shrugs innocently. "It's been forever since we've been able to go."

"I suppose we can do that." I laugh.

"I was hoping you would say that." He grins.

"Of course you were."

"I can tell this is going to be interesting...just by the look on his face." Stef laughs to Mike. "It sure seems that way."

"You're both going to be spaced out until later. I can tell now."

"It's possible."

"Oh, I know you will me." She pokes Mike's chest. "Well of course."

"I have one you've never seen before so..."

"Oh really?"

"Really."

"I'm even more excited now."

"Good. Now you just have to wait a bit to see it."

"I think I can manage."

"I know you can do it."

"Of course."

"I don't know about him though." She chuckles, motioning over to Alex.

"I think he'll survive...barely maybe."

"I'm sure he will...maybe."

"We'll have to see."

"Mhm." She hums slightly. "Uh...do you both want some privacy?" She asks with a chuckle since Alex has been getting touchy.

"No no, I can handle him." I remark. "Alex..."

"Huh? What?"

"You're getting touchy."

"Oh...oops."

"Uh huh."

"Forgot we weren't alone."

"Because you're so used to home or the hotel."

"Exactly...my bad."

"It's okay."

"What were we talking about?"

"Just pool stuff is all."

"Oh, that's right."

"Just talking about how long you can last before she gets ready." Stef giggles.

"I bet I can last longer than Mike will."

"Oh no...not another bet."

"Help us now." Stef facepalms. "Really? You want to bet? It's on." Mike smirks. "This is never good." I laugh.

"No, it's not."

"Think maybe we should leave the room for a bit then?"

"On three."

"One..."

"...two..."

"...three!" I exclaim and we both quickly get up and exit the living room. "Heyy!" We hear them call once we're out of the room.

"I think we're in trouble for leaving them."

"We might, but that won't be until later. I say we go get ready, not tell them then go tan and have some girl time."

"Good idea."

"We just have to be quick and quiet."

"I think we can handle that." We then quickly head up the stairs as quietly as we can while they still argue in the living room. We make it to our rooms and quickly change into our suits, grabbing towels and sunscreen. When we're done, we head down the back stairs and sneak out the back door. "Wonder how long it'll take them to realize we're not in there."

"Not sure." Stef shrugs. "They can go for hours when they make a bet."

"That's true." I nod.

"I say we have a good half hour before the notice we left the house."

"That's more than enough time to ourselves."

"Yes." She nods. "So...you and Alex...what's going on there?" She gives me a look.

"What do you mean?"

"Oh nothing. Just messing with you." She laughs. "Seriously though, you both seem really happy."

"We are. He actually gave me a promise ring for Christmas."

"And how come this is the first I'm hearing of it?" She gives me a look, playing of course. "He kept me very busy, that's why. Never got the chance." I laugh.

"True." She laughs as well. "I'm guilty too. Mike got me a new one."

"Awww."

"I'll show you tonight since it's in the room right now."

"Same with mine. Would've put it on before coming out here, but I didn't want to lose it or get it ruined."

"Right. Same here."

"So how was Christmas for you?"

"Amazing. Everyone loved him and was so happy for us. It was the best Christmas yet. How about yours?" I ask.

"My family loved Alex too. Of course he was the most nervous about talking with my dad."

"I bet. mike was the same way."

"But when they got talking about sports...oh my god, we could not stop them from talking."

"Really? That must have been crazy." She laughs.

"It was."

"The most Mike and my dad talked about was food and all the good places to go." She laughs.

"Oh boy."

"Lets just say, there are a lot of places we'll be going to eat."

"Oh jeez."

"I see a lot of gym trips in our future." I chuckle.

"It would seem so."

"You might need them too." She laughs. "You're coming with."

"And we all know how gym trips go."

"Not very well."

"Not at all."

"Their fault for distracting us."

"Oh yes, totally their fault."

"But, shhh...they don't need to know that."

"Secret is just between us."

"They never have to know."

"Nope."

They then lay there for a bit in he sun just making small talk for a bit. As time goes by, they keep looking towards the house since they still have not come out yet. "Still arguing I'm assuming. Ohhh what're we gonna do with them?"

"Hmmm...I say it's picture time." I smirk.

"Good idea." She then takes out her phone and opens the camera. We sit next to each other and she takes the pictures. She posts it to Twitter, knowing it will go to Mike's phone, and says 'At the pool with the bestie. Great girls day. ;)' then sends it. "Now we just wait."

"I don't think we'll have to wait long."

"They'll see it almost instantly and next thing you know they'll be rushing out here."

"And...you're right." Stef says as the doors open and they come out.

"There you two are." I say amusedly.

"Us? What about you two? Leaving us to come out here."

"You two were arguing over the bet."

"A bet he lost." Mike points to Alex.

"Uh oh."

"I did not!" Alex defends. "Who was the first one off the couch and out the door? Hmm?" Mike gives him a look.

"And there they go again." I shake my head.

"They'll stop." Stef motions for me to follow her as she gets up. I nod and get up myself, following her as we walk away from them. We walk around the pool, testing the water with our feet, looking at them through the corner of our eye. "See?" She chuckles. "They stopped arguing."

"They're just waiting for us to jump in, that's what it is."

"I say we give them something to look at." She smirks, starting to do some stretches. "I like where you're going with this." I smirk too.

"They won't last much longer."

"Nope, not at all. And we may be in for it, but it's worth it."

"I know we will be and it looks sooner rather then later." Stef nods in their direction as they start to walk about the pool in different directions.

"Uh oh."

"Umm..." She looks from them back to me. "...I see only one way out." She looks at the pool.

"And it's probably what they want too."

"Then..." She looks at me. "...JUMP!" We quickly jump into the pool, escaping them...for now. When we come to the surface, we see them standing there with that look they always have. "Oh boy.."

"Oh boy is right." They smirk, taking off their shirts. And then before we know it, they've jumped in as well. But we swim to the other side of the pool. They start to swim in our direction, but I go one way and she goes the other. I end up going the way Mike was going and she went the way Alex was going, hoping to get them confused. "Really?" Mike raises his eyebrow in amusement. "Yes, really." We laugh.

"Not gonna work this time."

"We can try."

"Yes you can." We keep trying to get away from them until they each get us cornered at different sides of the pool. "Alex...I have someone for you." Mike grins, pulling me from the side of the pool. "Nooooo."

"Yes."

"And I have someone for you." Alex chuckles, pulling Stef from the other side of the pool.

"No no no."

"Yes yes yes."

"I'll tell you anything you want to know if you don't do it."

"Sorry, no can do."

"Aw. You're no fun." She pouts.

"I have my moments."

"Sure you do, but now's not one of them."

"Your fault really. Both of your faults."

"It was all her idea though." Stef points to me.

"Oh don't you dare...it was so not all my idea." I remark.

"I'm innocent!" She declares.

"Well so am I."

"Mike...you believe I'm innocent...right?"

"Don't know...you both know how to be sneaky."

"I swear I had nothing to do with it." She defends the best she can. "Don't know who to believe at this point."

"Alex...you know I did nothing..." I tell him. "Wish I could believe that, I really do."

"Wish I could believe that, I really do."

"Come on."

"I know how you can be sometimes." He says as we all meet in the middle of the pool. "I have a feeling I know who was behind it all." Mike says as they switch us. "Nope." She shakes her head. "Mhm...we'll find out." He smirks, taking her away from Alex and I. "Nooo...Shauna...help..." Stef squeaks. "I really wish I could."

"I knew it wasn't you the whole time." Alex says to me. "But...you did go along with it so..." He adds.

"Sorry?"

"I'll let it slide...for now.

"Yay." I grin, kissing him quick.

"You're just lucky."

"Of course I am."

"Her on the other hand...I don't think she's so lucky." He chuckles.

"No, I don't think so."

"We'll just leave them alone." He takes me to the other side of the pool. "You know, you two moved pretty quick after she posted that picture." I give him an amused look. "We didn't want you out here all alone..."

"We were having girl time though."

"Oh...then that's fine."

"We were out here for a good amount of time before she posted the picture. Assuming you and Mike were still arguing."

"We were, but looking for you both too."

"Well you found us."

"All thanks to the picture."

"Yes, all thanks to the picture."

"A very nice picture of you if I may add."

"I knew you would think so."

"By far, it's my favorite."

"Good to know."

"I like what I see now even better though." He looks you over.

"And that's because it's in person and not on a phone."

"Exactly."

"Just for you. Even though I'm sure people will comment on the picture, but the important thing is that I love you, and you only."

"I know you do and I love you too...only you."

"And I know you do."

"The ring and necklace prove it."

"Yes they do."

"And so many other things too."

"Like what?"

"Just the little things."

"And I know what those are." I nod.

"You should." He chuckles.

"And I always will."

"Good."

"Plus, you show me every day how much you love me." I say, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"I do and I'll continue to do so." He kisses me quick.

"Always appreciate it."

"I'm glad."

"So are we staying in this spot all day?"

"No, but for now it's good."

"Because you want to be touchy, I know."

"Can you blame me?"

"No, considering you had already started inside, not realizing that we weren't alone at the time."

"I can't help myself at times."

"Yes, you and I both know that."

"So very well."

"Makes me wonder what you're gonna be like tonight."

"I'll do my best to behave. I'll just get it all out now."

"Oh boy."

"It's been awhile for me, so..."

"True."

"I'm going to have all the fun while I can." He grins, hands starting to wander all over.

"And I'm not stopping you either this time."

"Good choice." He grins. He then turns us around and instead of him leaning against the wall of the pool, it's me who's leaning back against the pool wall. And he leans his forehead against mine as well. He steals a few kisses while his hands wander up my legs and sides. "At least you can hide being touchy in the water."

"Mhm." He nods. "Not like they're paying attention anyway."

"No, they're in their own little world, but still. We're not alone out here." I laugh. "I know why too."

"Same reason we're in our own little world."

"Exactly."

"But I'm off the hook unlike her."

"Yes you are."

"Not so sure if I will be after you see what I picked out for tonight though."

"Oh? Do tell."

"I can't give it all away, then you won't be surprised. The only thing I'll give you is the color and it's blue."

"I love it already."

"Oh and animal print too. But that's the most you're getting."

"You're so trying to kill me here."

"Maybe."

"Maybe? I think you are."

"Possibly."

"Well, it's working."

"And I wasn't even trying."

"You never have to."

"So I've learned."

"You're just that smart."

"I am. Now I gave you a hint as to what I was wearing. What about you?"

"Haven't decided yet, but it's going to be something you love."

"I love everything, so it could be anything."

"True." He chuckles. "Hmm...one hint and that's it. Jeans."

"Oh, that's enough for me to know it'll kill me."

"Good." He smirks. "Now it's your turn to wait."

"I think I can manage."

"I know you can."

"You'll help, I know."

"And I'll help you."

"Of course." In the meantime, since Mike knew that Stef was behind everything that happened, he was intent on getting her back for it all. He had her pinned against the wall, his one hand resting on her waist while his other wandered all over."...Mike..." She whines. "Yes?"

"...torture..."

"Oh...I know."

"What's it...going to..take...to make it...stop..."

"I don't think anything is going to make me stop right now."

"What if...I admit it was me?"

"Oh...I already knew it was you all along."

"Not fair."

"You started it all with that picture."

"Sorry?"

"Hmmm to let it slide or no?"

"Pwease?" She pouts, giving him the lip and eyes. "Well, seeing as I did have my fun this morning..."

"I'm off the hook?" She looks at him hopeful. "This time, yes."

"This time, yes."

"Yayy!" She cheers. "Love you."

"Love you too."

"Question though. Are we staying here all day?"

"Not all day, no."

"You just want to be extra touchy, don't you?" She gives him an amused look.

"Guilty."

"I knew it!"

"I never pass up a chance to be extra touchy."

"No you don't and I can tell..."

"Plus, I'm really loving the swimsuit."

"I had a feeling you would." She grins. "This one I've actually been hiding."

"Sneak."

"I know." She grins. "It was hard, but worth it."

"It so was." He nods, his eyes wandering over her.

"So...this your favorite so far? I can tell you really like it."

"Mmhmm."

"I think this one can stay here then."

"Of course you would say that."

"I do have more that you love so those can come with us."

"Perfect."

"Either way, you're happy."

"Exactly."

"But, since you're having your fun..." She trails off, running her hands down his chest, her fingers lightly moving over his skin. "...I'm going to have mine." She smirks. "Bring it on." He smirks back. "I will." She leans in close, whispering against his lips. She lets her touches linger as they make their way to the waist of his trunks. Right before she gets there, she shifts on his lap a bit. He groans slightly causing her to smirk. She then slips her fingers under the waist of his shorts, brushing over one of his indents. That causes him to tense and he ends up nuzzling his face in her neck, and in retaliation he ends up kissing her skin from time to time. She manages to stay focused on what she was doing since he was too distracted to do much. While she teases him for a bit, she kisses his shoulder then up his to his neck, her fingers pressing a bit harder into his indent this time. He refrains from noises since he knows they're not alone, but his arms tighten around her waist, holding her as close as he can while he leans his head against hers. "Had enough?" She whispers with a smirk. "Don't know how much more I can take." He mumbles.

"You did say bring it and I did."

"No argument there."

"I'll give you a break...for now."

"Still not going anywhere yet though." He remarks. "Uh oh..." She bites her lip. "...I'm going to regret that..."

"Maybe."

"You have that look...that's never a good thing."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Suuure...that's why your hand is where it is?"

"I didn't even realize it was there, honestly."

"Uh huh..."

"But regardless...not moving."

"I didn't think so." She moves her arms to around his neck. Then she moves and rests her head against his shoulder as she leans into him. He kisses the top of her head while they just sit there and enjoy the moment we have while she runs her fingers through his hair. "One of the best ways to relax." He mumbles.

"It is...especially when it's with you."

"It makes it perfect."

"In every way possible...wish this would never end."

"Me too."

"As long as I'm with you, everyday is like this though."

"I'm glad."

"As am I."

"That and the fact that we love each other is all that matters."

"Yes. There's that too."

"Love you so so much."

"I love you oh so very much too."

"I'll always tell you that."

"I love hearing it too and I'm never going to stop telling you either."

"That's what I like to hear."

"Good." She kisses his cheek. "I suppose I can let you go now."

"Only if you want to you can."

"Well even though we both know I would, I could keep you like this all day, but I think I've had my fun for now."

"I know you could and you would, but I have a feeling we'll be right back here again."

"Probably." He chuckles.

"But, you'll have a better view if you do let me go so..."

"Very true." He grins, letting her go. She starts to swim away from him, her back to him at first then she turns once she gets far enough away. She stops, just floating where she was while he stood there, staring. "You were right, perfect view." He smirks.

"I'm always right." She grins.

"Yes, yes you are. And so am I."

"True." She splashes water at him.

"Oh we're gonna go there now huh?" He gives her an amused look. "Huh?" She acts innocent, doing it again then trying to get away. She gets far enough away from him and hides behind me and Alex. "Hide me." She whispers. "I think he would've been able to see you as you swam away though, right?"

"Maybe...I don't know...probably...shhh..."

"Well you know I'm alright with hiding you. What about you Alex? Forgive her for planning everything earlier enough to help hide her?"

"Hmm...I don't know..." She gives him her pouty look. "...I suppose so."

"You're awesome. Thank you."

"Mhm...now, shhh." He says as Mike gets closer.

"What's up?" I ask him as he reaches us. "Stef. Have you seen her?"

"Nope haven't seen her."

"You sure? I swore she came this way."

"We're sure. Maybe she went inside?"

"She's awfully quick then." He chuckles. "I'll have to go see." He makes it seem like he's going to get out. He swims away from us to the pool ladder, but he turns around and looks back, only to see her hiding. "Aha, you're not inside." He declares.

"Uh oh..."

"Don't think we can save you anymore." I remark. "Thanks for trying." She starts laughing. "You're welcome." She gets out of the pool to get away from him, only to see him waiting for her. "Uh...love you..." She gives him an innocent look. "...love you too..."

"I'm in trouble, aren't I?" She starts to back away from him. "You in trouble? Oh no." He chuckles. "Shauna...help...please?" She looks from him to me. "Well if I try, it probably won't work. I mean afterall, I did cover for you, and he knows that now. I don't know what to do to help. Unless...I suggest you and I have more girl time."

"Yeah...more girl time...lets do that."

"You think that's alright with you?" I ask Alex.

"I suppose. I've had my fun for now." I grin and kiss him quick before he lets me go and I climb out of the pool myself. Stef blows Mike a kiss then takes my hand and we head back over to the lounge chairs we were sitting in. "So, how bad were you in for it with everything being your idea?" I ask with an amused look.

"I was in for it big.I'm shocked he even let me go."

"That is a shocker." I laugh.

"It really is. Even after everything I did, I'm just lucky to be over here right now."

"He's probably secretly plotting something for later, that's what it is."

"Most likely. I'm so going to be in for it later, I just know it."

"I'm off the hook for once."

"Lucky." She chuckles. "I'm never off the hook."

"Well for now anyway. Might not be after tonight with the dress I picked out."

"Oooh? Do tell." She turns to face me.

"Well I didn't give him too many hints, just that it's blue and animal print. Apparently that was all he needed for it to kill him."

"Oh of course. He does love how you look in blue. He'll die for sure if it's the one I'm thinking of."

"Well we could go inside and I could show you."

"If we can get away with that."

"I think we can."

"Alright."

"We'll be right back." I say to them as she and I stand.

"Okay." They call back.

"See? Piece of cake."

"Yeah...for you. You're not in trouble that's why." She laughs. "But Mike could've easily made you stay."

"True. He could be distracted too." We then head inside and upstairs to the bedroom Alex and I use. I go into the closet and pull out the dress I had picked out, bringing it out and showing her. "That is the one. He's so going to die."

"I thought so."

"You're so going too be in for it later. I can just tell now."

"Well he just might be in for it too. He only gave me one hint to what he's wearing. And I think you know what that might be."

"The one thing that gets you...jeans."

"Exactly. I can't help it."

"I don't blame you. I'm the same way with Mike and his suits."

"Of course. So what are you wearing tonight?"

"Just one of the many pink dress that I have...a one shoulder one with jewels on it."

"Ooooh."

"I can show it to you if you want."

"Oh I can't wait to see it." I nod, heading back into the closet to put my dress back where it was, before coming out and following her to her and Mike's room. She goes into the closet, getting the dress then bringing it out to show me. "I absolutely love that."

"Thanks. I have a feeling Mike will too."

"Well we know how he is with you and pink so of course he will."

"Exactly. Plus, he has yet to see this dress too."

"Even better."

"I'm just surprised he hasn't asked about it yet."

"Oh I would give him time...either that or he just wants to be surprised and doesn't want any hints this time."

"That could be it. He has been busy with other things so..."

"Right. But I bet he won't stop staring at you once you put that on tonight."

"Same goes with Alex and you. His eyes will be glued to you."

"That's the plan."

"Always is."

"It's fun."

"So much fun."

"I do have to thank you and Mike for inviting us to come here."

"It's no problem at all. I wanted to spend the night with you too and he had more than enough room so it all worked out."

"Even though I'm sure Alex would've wanted to stay home, I think it's a lot more fun here."

"Right. I'm sure he would have, but I'm happy he decided to come."

"So am I."

"It wouldn't be the same without, I know that."

"Right, but I can't wait for tonight."

"Neither can I. It's going to be so much fun."

"Yes it will be. So think we should go back outside before they come searching for us?"

"I think we should." She chuckles, heading into the closet to put her dress away. Once she puts it away, we head back downstairs and back outside. When we get out there, we don't see them anywhere. We look around for them until they appear behind us, wrapping their arms around us. "Waiting for us to come back out weren't you?"

"Mhm."

"You were taking to long." Alex says as they both pout.

"I don't think we were gone that long."

"It was what, a half hour at the most?" Stef looks at them amused. "Just about yeah." I nod.

"Felt longer to us."

"Of course it did."

"Now that you're back, you're not leaving."

"Oh darn."

"Not even to go make something to eat?"

"We've got that covered already." Mike remarks.

"Oh you do, do you?"

"Mmhmm, surprised you haven't smelled it already. But the grill is going."

"I thought I smelt something, but didn't think you had it going yet."

"Alex started it."

"Well that's good. And what did you do, hmm?" She looks at him amused. "Did you just lay in the sun and tan?"

"Oh no, I got the food and everything together."

"Le gasp. You did something other than tan? Shocker." She jokes. "Ha-ha, very funny." He chuckles.

"You know I love you. It's just so easy to tease you though."

"I love you too."

"So, how much longer do we have to wait?"

"Not too much longer."

"Good. I'm starving."

"Figured as much."

"It was all that swimming that did it. Plus, you know me and food. Next to you, that's my first love."

"Of course."

"How about we go check on the food and you both can sit?" Mike suggests to me and Alex. "Sounds good." I nod. We both head over to the chairs by the pool while Mike and Stef head over to the grill to check on the food. "So, what were you doing inside?" Alex asks curiously.

"Just showing Stef the dress I picked and looking at hers."

"That's what took so long."

"I still don't think we were that long, but yes, that would be the reason."

"Felt like forever."

"Oh it wasn't that long. It's not like we went to the store for hours. We were just inside. Silly."

"I know, but still."

"Aww. You poor thing." I pat his cheek. "Yes, poor me."

"Wha can I do to help you feel better?"

"I think you know."

"Hmmm..." I turn so I'm facing him. "...this?" I run my fingers through his hair, giving him a soft kiss. "You...you guess right." He grins.

"I'm just that smart." I grin.

"You just know me and what I like."

"I do."

"And I know you and what you like as well."

"All to well." I chuckle. Then I move so my back is to him again and I lean back against him as his arms go back around me. Since he can't be as touchy as he wants, he just does subtle touches for now. It's not long until Mike calls over to us that the food is ready. "Alright, gonna have to let me go."

"I can deal with that...for now." I nod and then he lets me go. I get up first and he follows, before we head over to get what we want to eat. Since Mike and Stef were over there, they already got what they wanted and were just waiting for us both to come over before they started to eat. "In a few hours, the real fun will begin."

"Oh I can't wait. I've seen and heard how much fun you have at parties."

"Oh you have no idea."

"That crazy, huh?"

"You'll have to wait and see."

"It must be if you're hiding the details from me."

"I repeat...you'll see."

"Now that's no fun." She pouts.

"You know what I say about my secrets."

"I do and I know...I have to wait."

"Yes you do."

"I should be able to."

"I know you can."

"You'll help, I know you will."

"Yes, yes I will." We continue to eat since we were all hungry, making small talk as we eat. "So I almost forgot to ask, do I get any hints to what you're wearing tonight?" Mike asks Stef. "Should I?" She glances at me. "Hmmm...one little hint won't hurt."

"Alright...which one..." She starts to think. "...well, it's pink."

"I love it already."

"It's pink so of course you do." She laughs. "That's all I get right?"

"Umm...for now."

"Alright, that's fine."

"If I give you anymore, that'll give it all away."

"Oh darn. Oh well. I'll survive."

"Yes, yes you will." She kisses his cheek.

"I'm sure it'll be amazing."

"Trust me, it is." I say lowly.

"What was that?"

"Nothing...nothing at all."

"Suuure."

"It's nothing. Don't worry."

"Whatever you say."

"Anyway...what time are we leving tonight?"

"I was thinking about maybe 7."

"That's not to bad."

"No. Didn't want to leave too early or leave too late. 7 seems like a good time to leave."

"Right. Since the ball will be dropping early for us here with the time difference."

"Exactly."

"That gives us just enough time to shower and get ready...if you both behave that is."

"I think we can manage."

"We'll see how you both do with that." She grins. "I don't see that going very well." I snicker. "Is that a challenge?"

"Oh I don't know..."

"I think it is." Mike grins.

"You think everything is a challenge." Stef laughs. "So I do."

"Goof."

"Ah, but you love me for it."

"I really do."

"Then I'll continue to be a goof."

"Good." She kisses him quick. "So once the food settles, I think we'll have enough time left to spend in the water."

"I'm sure you both would love that." Stef says to Mike and Alex. "Yes, yes we would."

"Well, we'll go back in soon."

"Okay, good." We soon finish eating, taking our time with putting everything away so the food has time to settle before we go back in the water. "And let me guess, this time you're not letting us go."

"Nope. Not until we get out to get ready."

"Figured."

"I hope you're ready." Mike says to me as he jumps in with me in his arms."I don't think she was ready." I laugh. "Oh but you are." Alex grins, doing the same thing as Mike. They had come to the surface just as Alex had jumped in while holding me. "You two think alike so so much." She says to Mike laughing.

"We do. One reason we got along so well."

"I've noticed." Shortly after, me and Alex both come to the surface. "Did the same to you I see." Stef laughs.

"He did and he's lucky I love hom or he'd be in trouble."

"Same here with Mike."

"We're just that special."

"Yes you are."

"But now, say bye to Shauna. You'll see her later." Mike says as he starts taking Stef to the other side of the pool. "Oh alright." She waves bye to me as they head across the pool. "So, what are you planning to do with the rest of the time before we have to get ready to leave?" She asks.

"I think you have a good idea." He smirks, his hands wandering as he presses a kiss to her neck.

"Oh yes, this again."

"Mmhmm."

"I should've known."

"Can't help myself..."

"You never can."

"...not...with...you..." He says between kisses as she leans into him.

"So you say...every time." She remarks with a grin as one hand rests on his shoulder and the other goes to his hair. His hands wrap around her, holding her close while he keeps with the affection. "Keep the marks to a minimum though."

"Mhm...I will."

"You better...or I'll have plans to torture you."

"Challenge accepted." She grins before relaxing the best she can, even though with him and what he's doing, it's almost impossible. He passes by the sensitive spot multiple times, and every time he touches it the least bit, she tenses slightly. And he knows he's getting to her so he keeps doing it with a smirk. She bites down hard on her lip, tugging at his hair the more he does that. He then decides to move to the other side of her neck, moving from the side that he's on now, trailing kisses along your jawline. He makes those linger before reaching the other side of her neck. She moves her head along with him, resting her head on his shoulder. Her eyes fall shut while she hums softly, her fingers running through his hair. He grins at the reaction he's now gotten out of her. And just like the other side, he kisses every inch of skin that he can, making each and every one linger, driving her crazy. She makes a few soft noises, her legs tightening around his waist. She lets her one hand fall from his hair to his shoulders, lightly moving her nails across his skin. That of course causes him to push her back against the pool wall for the 2nd time today, his hands resting on her hips and tracing patterns along the skin from time to time. He moves from her neck and presses his lips to hers eagerly, and of course she kisses back just as eagerly. The kiss keeps going, getting a bit more intense as they go. His hand goes from tracing patterns to lightly squeezing down on her thigh at times, causing her to kiss him rougher with a few noises muffled into the kiss. He smirks and he feels that they both need air, so he starts to pull away, much to her protest and he leans his forehead against hers. "...you're...amazing..."

"Not as amazing as you."

"You would think that."

"Always do."

"One reason why I love you."

"I love you too."

"Staying like this until we get out I assume?"

"Mmhmm."

"Just remember...we're not alone."

"Yes yes, I know."

"I know you do, but do your hands?" She gives him a look since his hands were starting to go places. "Oops. My bad."

"Uh huh. If we were alone it would be different."

"I can do more when we're alone."

"Yes you can and no, we're not going to the room now. It's to nice out right now."

"I wasn't going to suggest that."

"Suurrre. I know you good enough by now to know you were thinking it."

"Can't blame me for thinking about it."

"No because I was too." She says the last part low. "Good to know." He smirks.

"Don't go and get ideas. As much as I want to, it will take a whole lot of convincing to get me to go."

"Oh darn."

"If you behave then maybe I'll let you get a shower with me..."

"I'll try my very best."

"Oh I know you will or you'll be showering alone." She smirks. "And that's not quite as fun as showering together."

"No it's not."

"I promise to try my very best to behave."

"Good."

"Even though you're not helping much really, but I think I can manage."

"It's my job to make things harder for you." She smirks, her fingers running across the back of his neck lightly.

"And I can do the same thing back, make things harder for you."

"You always do."

"Because it's fun."

"Touche."

"Of course." He decides to keep them there for now, his arms staying around her. But he has switched places with her so that he was leaning against the wall, his arms still around her as she leans back into him. She tilts her head back, kissing him on the cheek. He kisses the top of her head as she rests her head on his shoulder. "Oh would you look at them." She motions to me and Alex. "How cute."

"I'm sure she'd say the same thing about us."

"Trust me, she does." She chuckles.

"All the time I'm assuming."

"Every chance she gets."

"Did you know he got her a promise ring for Christmas?" She adds.

"I did." Mike nods. "He was with me when I got yours and got her one too."

"So that's where you both went that day for like half of the day."

"It is. We know how to hide things like that."

"You really do."

"Only to get the best for you both."

"Even though you both are the best as it is."

"We know, but you deserve everything and anything."

"Of course."

"I do think we should get out now...dry off then get a shower...let them have a bit more time alone..." Mike suggests. "That does sound like a good idea."

"Then that's what we'll do." He nods, moving to the stairs. He lets her go so she can get out first, before he follows. They both go over to their stuff, grabbing the towels they brought outside. Once those are wrapped around them, he sits on the chair, pulling her down on his lap. "Could not think of anything better to do than what we planned today."

"Me either. Just being with you all day has been the best."

"Best part about time off."

"Yes it is. Wish it could be like this all the time."

"So do I."

"We do make the most of it though."

"Yes we do. I always make sure of it."

"You do and you're amazing at it."

"Why thank you."

"You're welcome."

"Our first New Years together." He grins.

"It is." She smiles. "Going to be a very special and memoriable one too."

"Indeed it will be."

"They start of many firsts. I can't wait to see what next year will be like."

"Even more memorable."

"I have a good feeling it will be."

"I will make sure of it."

"I know you will. These past few months have already been memorable."

"Yes they have been."

"The best ever." She snuggles into him. "Could not agree any more." He grins. He kisses the top of her head as she leans into him getting comfortable. His arms stay around her, holding her in place. The rest of the day seemed to pass by awfully quick and before we knew it, it was time to get ready for tonight. So we headed in to take our showers first of course. It didn't take m that long to shower and once I was done, Alex got in while I got ready. Didn't take me too long since I knew how I was gonna do everything to go with the dress. The last thing was my shoes and I had sat on the edge of the bed as I waited. Soon the water shut off meaning he was done. It took him a bit to come out since he got mostly dressed in the bathroom. When he came out, all he had on was his jeans, waiting to find the right shirt to go with my dress.

"Are you just trying to kill me?" I say amusedly.

"Is it working?"

"Doesn't it always work?"

"True."

"So I'm guessing you're trying to find a shirt to go along with what I'm wearing right?"

"I am. I want it to be perfect."

"Well don't you think it would help if you looked at what I'm wearing. I know I gave you hints, but a visual aid may help."

"It mi-" He says as he looks at you then runs into the wall. "I'm good." He plays it off.

"Whoops."

"Your fault. You look stunning."

"Well, I try."

"You never have to."

"But I still do."

"I know and it's what I love about you."

"So, are you sure you're okay or do you need a few minutes?"

"I believe I'm okay." He stumbles a bit.

"You're stumbling a bit there."

"I can't stop looking at you. You're just..just...beautiful."

"As you say, every day."

"Because it's true."

"Well, now you know what to look for to wear for a shirt."

"I do and I have the perfect one." He makes it to his things, going through and pulling out a blue shirt that matches the light shade of blue on my dress. "Perfect."

"And it brings out your eyes too." I add. "As you say with anything I wear that's blue."

"Blue brings out your eyes. What can I say?"

"Which is why I try to wear it a lot, for you."

"And I appreciate it, very much."

"I know you do."

"Tonight is going to be amazing. Our first New Years together." He grins.

"First of many to come with the passing years."

"They'll only get better too."

"And I can't wait."

"Neither can I. you're the only one I want to spend these days with."

"Same here."

"What should we do while we wait for Stef and Mike?"

"Well what would you like to do? Even though I'm pretty sure I know the answer." I laugh. "Alone time?"

"I knew it."

"You just know me that good."

"I would hope so."

"You do."

"Well, what are you waiting for then?"

"The right moment."

"For what exactly?"

"To do this..." He pulls me to him, pressing his lips to mine. I grin against his lips and my arms instinctively go to wrap around his neck like always, so I can pull him as close as he can get. He smirks, his one arm wrapping around my waist while the other rests on the back of my head holding me in place. He starts to walk forward, me walking backwards until my back meets the wall. He then starts to deepen the kiss, both hands now resting on my hips. I try my best to not let my hands go to his hair since he had just did it not too long ago and I didn't want to mess it up for him, even though it is fun. So I just leave my hands resting on his arms instead. And then I knew that he had gotten the taste of the lip gloss like he's always done with the flavored ones and he wasn't stopping until it was all off so I would have to re-apply it after. He goes a bit crazy with trying to get it all off, trying his best not to run his fingers through my hair like he loves to do. Since he was intent of getting it all off, the kiss became rough. When he feels that it's all gone, he does keep the kiss going for a bit longer, because he didn't want to pull away and I really didn't want him to either at the moment. But eventually he does, because we're both lacking air and like always, rests his forehead against mine. "...love you..."

"..love you too.." He gives me one last quick kiss before pulling away. "Gonna need to put more of the lip gloss on now. Youuu."

"Meee." He grins. "This time it stays on though. Even though I'm bringing it with us just in case."

"Awww." He pouts. "It just tastes so good."

"It's the only tube of that flavor I have. I want to make it last."

"Oh alright." He sighs. "I'll have to find more of it."

"You would."

"Like I do with all my favorites."

"Of course." I go over to my things, re-applying the lip gloss then putting it into my clutch. "There."

"It's going to be so hard to resist all night."

"I think you can manage."

"I can try."

"Yes, you can always try."

"Depends how long we have to wait for the other two." He half chuckles. "We can hope it's not that long." I laugh. "Knowing them, it might be 2014 by the time they're ready." He jokes. "And we would've gotten all ready for nothing."

"No. We could always leave without them if they take too long."

"We could. But I think we can wait."

"If they don't take to long. That or you can go get them."

"We'll see how long they take. If it's too long, I'll go get them."

"Good 'cause I don't want to see that." He laughs. "I know. Although, it wouldn't be bad if you knock first."

"True."

"But I'll still go get them. Don't worry."

"Alright." He nods. "Should we wait here or downstairs?"

"I say downstairs. You may not get the motivation to leave the room if we wait much longer."

"You're right, I won't."

"See? I know you that well."

"Then you know it's hard for me to move right now."

"Yes, yes I do know that."

"I like where we are right now though."

"Of course you do."

"I do say we should head down now since you're starting to get touchy..." I add. "If you say so."

"If not then we may not leave at all."

"Right right, I know. Well, after you." He slowly lets me go so I'm able to move from the wall. As I walk around him, he watches my every move. "You so would watch my every move." I laugh. "It's the dress...makes every move even better."

"Good to know." I grin. He bites his lip as he watches me walk to the door. He snaps out of his daze, then starts to follow me. We make it downstairs, and choose to sit in the living room until Stef and Mike are ready. In the room with Stef and Mike, we have just gotten out of the shower that was a lot longer than planned. They had their towels wrapped around them as they headed back into the room. "Alright, you've got to let me get dressed, instead of being all touchy. Can you do that?" She asks.

"It's going to be very hard, but I think I can do it."

"Because the longer we take, the more time we waste, and the less time we have for tonight."

"And that's longer before you see my dress too." She adds.

"I see your point. I'll try and behave."

"I know you will since you want to see the dress and it's one you've never seen before."

"Exactly."

"So I shall be right back." She grins, giving him a quick kiss. "Alright." She then heads into the closet, closing the door slightly so he can't see the dress. She drops her towel then steps into her dress, pulling it up. She manages to get the zipper up high enough for now then she slips on the shoes she had picked out. She runs her hands down the dress, smoothing it out then she steps out of the closet. "Mike...can you help with the zipper please?" She turns so her back is to him for now. "I would be happy to." He grins, walking over to do so. She moves her hair out of the way so it doesn't get caught in the zipper. He slowly moves the zipper up, letting his touches linger, sending a shiver down her spine. That causes him to smirk and he lightly kisses her exposed shoulder. "Mike..." She bites her lip. "...not helping..."

"Oops. Sorry."

"Sure you are." She chuckles. "You already had your fun in the shower."

"I know..."

"You can have more fun later...I promise." She grins, turning around so he can see the dress. "Alright, I can mana...wow." He says as he sees the dress.

"Like?" She smirks, shimmying in place.

"Love."

"Good 'cause I love what I see too."

"Oh really? I thought so."

"You know I love when you wear suits."

"I know that very well."

"Then you know how hard it is for me to resist jumping you right now."

"Yes, yes I do."

"I have to say...this is one of my favorites too." She runs her fingers over the fabric of his jacket. "Oh I know. Which is why I chose to wear it."

"You're just trying to kill me tonight."

"Maybe."

"I can do the same to you." She smirks. "Oh, don't think I forgot." He chuckles. "I know you didn't, but I still have to finish getting ready."

"Right, my bad."

"I'll go do that now before it never gets done." She chuckles.

"Right right, go do that." She gives him a quick kiss before forcing herself to go back in the bathroom to finish getting ready. She starts with her makeup since that would be easy. She then starts to curl her hair once her makeup was all done. Since it was loose curls, it didn't take too long. When that was done, she sprayed some peppermint body spray followed by peppermint lip gloss. Just as she was putting that on, she saw him appear in the mirror. "Couldn't wait anymore huh?"

"No. I've waited long enough as it is."

"Poor you."

"It was torture."

"Poor poor you."

"But, now that I'm here and see you...everything is all better." He grins, walking in and wrapping his arms around her waist. "Always is."

"Mhm." He kisses her shoulder. "And is that...the peppermint again?"

"It is." She smirks. "You know I love that."

"How could I forget. I had to go buy more lip gloss because of last time." She chuckles. "Whoops."

"Another treat I thought I would give you." She tilts her head, brushing her lips over his. "Appreciate it."

"You always do." She turns in his arms so she's facing him. "Of course I do."

"I do aim to please." She smirks, running her fingers under the collar of his shirt.

"So do I."

"How well I know." She slowly says, giving him a teasing kiss. That had distracted him long enough for her to slip out of his hold and go out into the bedroom with an amused look on her face. "You're so going to get it now."

"Have to catch me first." She dashes across the room. "Really? You know what happens when you do that."

"Then come and get me."

"Oh I will...when you least expect it."

"Better hurry...I'm going to leave..." She inches closer to the door. "I'll beat you to it."

"You sure about that?"

"I'm very sure."

"Alright..." She moves closer to the door, reaching for the handle. "What's that?" She points to a different area in the room. "What?" He looks where she pointed, but comes to her knowing exactly what she's doing. She thinks he's not paying attention, so she reaches the door and goes to leave, but he catches her with his arms going around her waist, with a smirk on his face. "Aw man. You caught me."

"Yes, yes I did. You really thought you could fool me."

"It was worth a try."

"Right."

"Now...what are you going to do?"

"You'll see."

"Uh oh..."

"Have to plan it out this time."

"Um...love you..." She looks at him, hoping that will work. "Love you too." While he thinks, he brushes his lips over hers like she did to him. She whines at the torture, but knows what's coming. She runs her hands up his arms to his shoulders then down his chest, taking his tie in her hand, pulling him closer to her. He smirks against her lips and his hands remain resting on her hips, since he doesn't want to mess her hair up after all the work she did on it. "May have to save my plan until later, or else we'll be late."

"Awww." She whines. "Just a quick kiss?" She pouts. "A quick one won't hurt."

She grins, pulling him even closer, pressing her lips to his. The kiss actually ended up being longer than just a quick one, mainly because he teased her like she teased him earlier. That actually led to him making her back up, until her back hit the closed door, keeping her pressed against it as the kiss kept going. Her arms go around his neck, letting him continue for now. Once she feels he's kept it going long enough, she tries to slow the kiss down, but he keeps it going after tasting the peppermint again. Since he was clearly not stopping, she just let him continue until he felt like he got all the peppermint off her lips, and that actually took him quite some time. Once he got it all off, he started to slow the kiss down before pulling away and resting his forehead against hers. "...happy now?"

"Very happy."

"Good. Now I have to re-apply, but I'll do that in the car."

"Awww."

"Can't have you taking it all off again. We'll definitely be late then."

"Darn."

"Later. I promise."

"Oh, alright."

"And don't pout. You know what that does to me..."

"Wasn't even thinking of it."

"Uh huh...I know you, remember?" She pokes his cheek. "Yes, I know."

"Good. Now that, that's settled, let's head down. I'm sure they're waiting for us."

"I can almost guarantee they are."

"I'm sure they are."

"Surprised they haven't come to get us yet." Just then there was a knock on the door. "And there they are." She laughs. "After you." He chuckles. She moves from him as he steps back. She then opens the door to see me stading there. "We're coming." She chuckles. "Alright, if you say so. Alex said he and I would leave without you and meet you there if you took too long, but you know that's not what I do." I laugh.

"I know. Blame Mike this time."

"Oh boy, what did you do?"

"Nothing." He acts innocent. "Uh huh...he got the lip gloss again."

"Alex did the same thing."

"Them and the lip gloss...we never learn." She laughs.

"Nope."

"So tell me...how did Alex react to your dress?"

"Well he was looking for a shirt to match with me, so I told him that maybe a visual aid of the dress would help. So he looked up and he stopped mid-sentence and ended up bumping into the wall. I think that explains it all."

"Oh he so would." She laughs. "That's so him."

"Yes he would. And he tried to play it off too."

"Let me guess...say he was fine and nothing happened."

"Exactly."

"Mike was just speechless."

"Of course he was."

"Always am with her." He grins.

"That's sweet."

"He always is." She smiles as we head into the living room. "I got them." I call to Alex as we come down the stairs.

"Finally." He laughs, coming to meet us.

"Sorry. Big house. I got lost." She jokes, trying to be serious. "Uh huh...suuuure."

"Honest." She says, nudging Mike before he can say anything. "Exactly. It's her first time here. Can easily get lost in this place." He remarks. "Alright...I'll give her that...for now."

"Off the hoook. Yay."

"You just got lucky." He chuckles. "Luck has nothing to do with it."

"Right."

"So I think we're all ready to go now."

"We are."

"Alright, let's go have some fun."

We all nod then head out to the car after getting everything we need. Since Mike knew where to go, he got in the drivers seat, Stef getting in the passengers side, me and Alex getting in the back. "Try to behave on the way there." I say to Alex quietly, since he started to get touchy.

"I'll do my best."

"As long as you do that." Mike then starts the car and heads to where the party is. He reaches over, lacing his fingers with Stef's as he drives. It didn't take to long to arrive at the party and once we did, Mike parked the car. We all get out and then head inside, to see it full of people, but other than that it looks like a lot of fun. Mike then leads us to the VIP area where he had a table reserved just for us. "A table just for us. You just think of everything don't you?"

"I do, plus I know how packed this place can get."

"That packed huh?"

"Yes. This right now is nothing."

"Well then we got here just in time then."

"We did." He nods. "Oh...everything is already paid for so there's nothing to worry about. Get whatever you want."

"Always one step ahead of everything aren't you?"

"Yes I am." He grins.

"That's why you're the best." She remarks.

"I know I am."

"Awww."

"Oh hush. You know Alex would do the same for you."

"Yes I would."

"See? I knew he would."

"He's just great like that."

"Yes, yes I am." He grins. "Oh by the way, almost forgot..." I trail off, holding out my hand to Stef, showing her the promise ring I told her about earlier in the day. "Ooohhh...I love that!" She takes my hand, looking at the ring. "I knew you would."

"It's gorgeous. Good Job Alex." She lets my hand go. "Here's the one Mike got me." She holds out her hand for me to see. "I love yours too. So pretty."

"Thanks." She smiles. "I love it too."

"The best gifts ever."

"They really are." She looks at Mike. "Oh...the rings are too."

"We know what you mean."

"Because you all understand me like that."

"Exactly."

"Should we head out on the dance floor or stay here for a bit longer?"

"I don't even think we need to ask that." I laugh.

"Nope." Alex says as they pull us to the dance floor.

"Should've known."

"Yes you should have."

"My bad."

"It's alright. Let's just have a good time."

"And that's exactly what we're gonna do."

"That's right." And that's exactly what we do, once we get to the dance floor. And the song that happened to be playing, was a good one to dance to. The guys, of course, had to do their goofy dancing that they always do making us laugh. At times, we tease them with dancing by dancing close to them then moving away and dancing with each other. We do that for a few songs or so before we decide to go sit down and have a drink. The guys offer to get the drinks for us, while we sit at the table to wait. "This is really fun."

"It really is. I enjoy the time we get off, celebrating holidays and stuff and the new year. I can't wait to see what this upcoming year is gonna be like."

"Neither can I. Hopefully just like the past few months have been."

"Maybe even better."

"Knowing them, it definitely will be."

"Who knows what they have in store."

"Only they will know. I can't wait though."

"Oh I know right?"

"Exactly." She nods. "Oh boy...looks like we have some fans over there." She points to the VIP entrance. "Never fails, no matter where we go."

"No, but we can't help we're that hot." She laughs, messing with them by waving and smiling. "No, we really can't." I laugh too.

"What? You..." She points to them. "...want to come with us?" She points to me and herself. "I think they really do."

"I can tell." She laughs. "You do? Yeah?" She tries not to laugh at how eager they seem. "What do you think?" She looks at me. "Mess with them?"

"Messing with people is always fun, so I think we should."

"Sweet." She grins.

"So how should we mess with them?"

"I say, make then think they're going to get to come...flirt from a far then when the guys come back...bam...denied."

"Aha, perfect."

"Why thank you." She grins. "Ready...set...go!" She looks at them, waving and blowing a kiss. I do the same, but I wave a little and smile. And of course, it just gets them even more eager to be let into the VIP area, even though they never will be. She motions with her finger for them to come closer even though they can't. She pouts slightly when they can't get in, then make it look like she's going to get up and go over to them. "Aww, you can't get in. What're we ever to do?" I say with a look of fake disappointment on my face. They wave for us to come over to them so we could talk to security. We go to get up and walk over there, saying something to the guard. He nods, then opens the rope. They go to walk in, but Mike and Alex walk in before they could then the guard closes the rope. "Oops." I shrug. "Maybe next time boys." She blows a kiss before walking away. We return to our seats at the table next to the guys, kissing them quick before sitting down. "What was that all about?" Mike chuckles after they hand us our drinks. "Just a couple of fans that wanted to get in the VIP area with us."

"Psh. Like that would ever happen."

"Exactly. So we were just having a little fun with them, that's all."

"We were wondering what you were doing." Alex chuckles.

"Of course."

"Thanks for the drinks by the way."

"You're welcome."

"This is really good!" She says after taking a sip.

"Kind of figured you would like it."

"Might have to watch her with those. If they're that good, she might now want to stop." I laugh. "Shhh...I'll be fine." She lies. "Uh huh...I know how you get."

"Yeah...but...but...no fair."

"We'll limit how much you drink."

"Not if you don't know how many I really have." She grins sneakily. "I think I'll be paying attention then."

"Not if you don't know where we are or how many times I go up there..."

"I think between the three of us, we can keep a close eye on you."

"You're so unfair." She pouts, finishing her drink. "Just looking out for you."

"I know and I appreciate it."

"Anything for you."

"I think Mike and I should go dance now..." She sets her cup on the table. Go ahead. Alex and I will be here, of course." I nod. "Alright." She nods getting up, taking Mike's hand. "Now to get another drink." She says to him once they're far enough away. "Okay, you can get another."

"Yayy!" She cheers. "Love you." She kisses his cheek, pulling him over to the bar. "Love you too." They make it over to the bar, ordering her another drink. While they wait, he wraps his arms around her waist, resting his chin on her shoulder. "I'm having fun already."

"Me too. This is the most fun I've had in a long time."

"Well I'm glad you're having fun too. It's supposed to be fun tonight."

"It is. I'm with you so of course I'm having a blast." She takes her drink then turns in his arms.

"Likewise."

"How about that dance, mister touchy." She giggles. "Sounds like a great idea." She sips her drink so it won't spill then lets him lead her to a spot on the dance floor. He pulls her close, his hands resting on her waist while her one hand rests on his forearm. "Just go easy on the drink while we're dancing." He chuckles. "No problem. It's almost gone anyway." She laughs. "Already."

"Mhm. They just go down that easy."

"I can tell."

"Might have to get my second one before we go back to the table."

"You mean your third? Are they already hitting you that hard?" He chuckles. "Well yes, but second for Shauna."

"Right."

"She doesn't have to know." She kisses him quick. "I'll play it off."

"If you say so."

"True me. I got this."

"Okay." He nods. They keep dancing while she finishes her drink. Once that's done, she puts the cup down then starts to dance with him a bit more. She turns so her back's to him while she dances against him, moving up and down. He rests his head against hers as his hands move and his arms wrap around her waist from behind, and holds her closer to him. Alex and I however were still at the table, only he pulled me onto his lap and was starting to get a bit touchy. "Can't sit in my own chair now?"

"I was getting lonely over here."

"You were right next to me. It's not like we were further apart."

"Then...I was getting cold." He plays it off. "Suuuure."

"Okay. I just wanted to hold you."

"That sounds more like it."

"Can't help it. I love having you in my arms."

"I know you do."

"If we could stay like this all night, we would."

"Of course, I know that."

"I do think we should go out there at some point though." I add.

"Right, I know. But not now. Too comfortable."

"Right. We can sit here for a bit longer."

"I plan on it."

"I had a feeling with how tight your hold is on me." I chuckle. "Whoops. My bad."

"Uh huh."

Can you blame me?"

"No, not really."

"Thought so." He holds me closer to him, nuzzling my neck. "You better be trying oh so hard to behave."

"I really am." He mumbles. "I can tell."

"You just smell so good, I can't control myself."

"Frosted Snowberry. That's what you're smelling."

"Smells so so good." He starts to nip at my neck. "Easy...I don't want any marks that aren't needed." I say in amusement. "I'll do...my best..."

"We'll see if you can. Sometimes you can't." I laugh.

"It's just so hard."

"Poor you."

"Yes, poor me."

"I apologize for being the cause of it." I grin. "Oh you will later." He smirks.

"Oh boy."

"Oh boy is right."

"Well we'll see. Don't know how tired I'll be after tonight."

"Right, but there's always the morning."

"True."

"We'll find out later."

"Right."

"When did you want to go back out there?"

"How about after I finish my drink."

"Sounds good." He nods. "Which shouldn't be too much longer since it's almost gone."

"Take your time."

"You sure now? Not too eager or anything?"

"I am, but I think I can manage."

"If you say so." He does the best he can to behave while I finish my drink, but he ends up being a bit touchy. "Alright you, we can go now."

"Yess." He cheers. "Gonna have to let me go so I can move."

"Right." He chuckles doing so. He lets me go so I can move from his lap, and once he stands, I take his hand and we head back out to the dance floor. Once there, we find a spot then start to dance, his hands resting on my hips. This time I'm facing him with my arms wrapped around his neck, and I occasionally play with his hair that's at the base of his neck. He twitches slightly, a chill going down his spine. He pulls me closer to him, his fingers lightly running across the small of my back. "Oops, did I do that?"

"You so know what you did."

"Maybe."

"You're so lucky there are people around..."

"Oh really?" I say as I do it again. "You asked for it." He smirks, moving his hand and grabbing my butt. "I'm just having my fun." I say after I squeak from being caught offguard. "I know and so am I." He grins. "Clearly."

"I'll let you have fun tonight and I'll get you back later for it."

"Oh I already had a feeling you would."

"If I can last that long."

"I'm sure you can. You're gonna have to because we're not leaving until after midnight."

"I'll do my best."

"As long as you do that." His hands go back to resting on my hips as we both continue to dance. Stef and Mike in the meantime have gone back to the bar to get another drink before going back to the table. After making their way through all the people, we finally get back to the table and sit down. "Good. They're not here. This can still be number two."

"Right." He nods. "You seem to be liking yours...you've had a few so far too."

"I do, and I have. Not gonna have too much. Someone's gotta be a designated driver to get us all back home safely tonight."

"True." She nods. "I think that will probably be Shauna. She usually doesn't drink much."

"I've noticed."

"So I think you're safe to have a good time tonight."

"Alright, but I won't go too crazy."

"Good." She takes a sip of her drink then sets it down, moving closer to him. He's one step ahead of her because as soon as she does that, he pulls her over and onto his lap, his arms tight around her waist. "You read my mind." She smirks, her one arm going aroung his neck the other running up and down his chest. "Well you know you can never sit in your own chair long enough anyway." He chuckles. "True." She laughs. "You do have me spoiled that way."

"Yes I do."

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Me neither."

"Love you." She kisses him quick.

"Love you too."

"Just...watch the hands...touchy." She giggles since his one hand started moving up and down her leg, starting to go places. "Oops."

"Suuure."

"Can't help myself."

"You never can." She shakes her head amusedly.

"Can you blame me?"

"No. I know I'm irresistible." She grins.

"You are." He nods in agreement. "I knew there was a reason." She runs her fingers under the collar of his shirt along his neck. "You are too." She leans close to his face. "Oh, I think I know that." He smirks. "You should." She gives him a teasing kiss, biting his lip after. "And the teasing continues..." He mumbles. "Mhm...all night too."

"I think i've figured that out."

"It's going to be a long night for you..." She smirks, biting his lip again. His arms get tighter around her in response, and he leans his forehead against hers. "I can make it just as long for you too..." He mutters. "Try me." She challenges with a smirk. "Ohh you have no idea what you got yourself into now."

"I guess I'll find out."

"I believe you will."

"Give me your best." He smirks this time and makes sure no one around is looking, before his hand moves to her thigh and as always squeezes lightly for now. She bites her lip, tensing up as she presses her forehead against his. "And that's only the start of what my plans are..."

"...not fair..."

"I just know how to get to you."

"You so do."

"I have my ways of doing things sneakily."

"I can do the same." She shifts a bit on his lap. "And you might cause things to happen."

"Oops." She giggles.

"Things that can't be solved here."

"All the better for later." She smirks. "If not in the morning."

"Either way...you'll get me back for it."

"You better believe I will."

"No going back now." She leans in close, making him think she's going to kiss him. Instead, she kisses the corner of his mouth, moving across his jaw to his ear, nipping lightly at it. He makes a quiet noise in response, but also loud enough for her to hear over the music. He wants to retaliate, but she's got him too distracted that he can't do much at the moment. She smirks, doing that for a bit longer before moving back across his jaw to his lips. When she reaches his lips, he wastes no time in kissing her back. And he actually starts it off rough, because she had teased him to that point. She rests her hand on the back of his head, holding him close as she kisses him back just as rough. She leaves her other hand resting on his shoulder for now. Since he's not distracted by her this time and is able to do much more, he decided to wait until he could catch her offguard. To do that, he waited a while before squeezing her thigh again. She makes a few noises into the kiss as she arches into him. She starts to kiss him more hard, gripping onto his suit jacket. The more that she does that, the more that he squeezes her thigh. Of course he doesn't want things to get out of control so once he feels she's had enough, he just keeps his hand resting there as he keeps the kiss going. She starts to relax a bit, her hand resting on his shoulder. He starts to slow the kiss down even though she whines in protest, wanting it to go a bit longer. "Don't want to get out of control here..." He says after he pulls away. "...no...no we don't."

"Save it for later or tomorrow."

"Oh I will."

"Thought so." She keps her forehead against his so she's able to calm herself down enough to function properly again. "Taking a bit to calm down?" He chuckles.

"Uh huh..." She slowly nods. "...you really got me that time."

"My bad."

"Sure it was."

"Couldn't help myself."

"Like always, you never can."

"Never fails."

"I know...it's all my fault too."

"Most of the time, yes."

"Oops."

"Suuure."

"I'm innocent...honest."

"Most of the time."

"Alright...most of the time I'm guilty, but mostly innocent."

"Half and half."

"You love me anyway." I grin.

"I do. So so much."

"And I love you too, even more."

"I know you do."

"Good. I'll never stop showing or telling you either."

"Neither will I." She smiles, giving him a quick kiss then rests her head against his shoulder, getting as close to him as she can. They stay there for a while before going back out to the dance floor to do some more dancing. The hours seemed to pass by fast with how much fun we were having, and before we knew it, it was getting close to midnight. "Almost time."

"And then it'll be officially 2013."

"Another amazing year."

"Already the new year on the east coast."

"Yes and now it's out turn, which means another round of kisses."

"Definitely." He grins.

"You're so going to enjoy this."

"Yes, yes I will."

"That's fine...so will I."

"Oh I already know you will."

"Not much longer now..."

"Nope. Getting excited?"

"Me? Excited? Hell yeah!"

"I can tell." He chuckles.

"I can't wait to go into the new year with you."

"I can't wait either. It's gonna be a great year."

"If it's anything like the past few months, I can't wait."

"I'm sure it'll be even better than the past few months."

"Now that's something to look forward to."

"It really is."

"Oh oh...one minute." Then they start to count down from there along with everyone else who started to count down. The closer we get to zero, the closer Mike pulls Stef to him. When everyone gets to 2, he presses his lips against hers along with Alex doing the same to me. They both keep the kisses going for a long time, before deciding to pull away, leaning their foreheads against ours. "Happy New Year." We say at the same time. "Now to look ahead to what's to happen from here on out."

"Nothing but good and fun adventures."

"Exactly."

"Now...go dance more before we leave?"

"It's like you read my mind."

"I know...I'm that good."

"You just know me that well, that's what it is."

"That I do."

"After you." She then turns around, taking his hand in hers, walking out to the dance floor next to Alex and I. "This night has just been great, won't you agree?" I say to her. "It really has. Best night ever."

"At least we have the rest of the week off until we're back to work on Monday."

"Right. That's the best part about all this. The time off."

"Gotta love the holidays."

"I'm starting to love them more and more."

"So am I." Mike grins.

"I knew you would say that." Stef laughs.

"It's true."

"Of course it is."

"Same here." Alex adds. "I love them."

"So do I." I nod. We keep dancing the rest of the night, the guys holding us close at times. Other times, we decide to tease them with dancing with each other just out of reach. Before we knew it, it was getting really late. "Is it that time already?"

"It would seem that way. Plus, I think we need to get those two home." Alex says about Stef and Mike. "Makes me wonder how many drinks they had...especially her."

"Honestly, I have not even been paying attention. I know I've seen her with about three so I'd say about that...maybe more."

"She does tend to go crazy with the drinks sometimes."

"I have a feeling she did tonight and he let her get away with it."

"Most likely."

"I say you go over and get them. You know her better."

"Yeah, that's a good idea." I nod. I then walk over to where Mike and Stef were dancing, tapping her on the shoulder. When she doesn't respond, I tug her arm to get her attention. "Stef, I think it's time to go."

"Already? It's not that late."

"It is...trust me."

"What is it? 12:30 or one? That's not late."

"Stef...come on. I'm driving and with traffic who knows how long it will take to get back."

"Alright...we can go."

"Plus I think you've had enough to drink tonight."

"I only had four tonight. That's not that many."

"Really? Mike how many did she really have?"

"I uh...I lost count."

"I thought so."

"Awe man. Now I'm in trouble." Stef says to Mike with a pout. "No you're not in trouble. I just had a feeling you had more than just a few drinks." I remark. "I know...my fault...won't happen again."

"It's alright." Mike then puts his arm over her shoulder as we we head over to where Alex is. We then head out to the car, Mike giving me the keys on the way. Once there, Mike and Stef get in the back, Alex and I getting in the front.

"Not too tired to drive?" Alex asks.

"No. I'm good."

"Probably will end up, after we get back and inside, crashing after I'm ready for bed though." I add.

"Right. That's to be expected."

"But tonight was fun."

"It really was." He nods. "Just can't wait to get back and go to bed though."

"I know how you feel. I'm beat."

"It was a long night." I nod. "A very long night indeed."

"But it was nice to get out and do something."

"I agree. I'm glad we agreed to come."

"So am I."

"Mike..." Stef whispers. "...easy..." She giggles.

"Oops, my bad."

"When we get back."

"Wish that would be sooner."

"Relax...she's going as fast as she can."

"I know, I know. But still."

"We'll be there soon. Have fun, but go easy."

"I'll try..."

"It's hard...I know."

"It really is."

"We're almost there."

"Finally." She leans into him the best she can while he keeps having his fun. It isn't long until we reach his house, me pulling into the driveway and parking. Mike almost rushes out of his door, heading to the front door of the house, all eager.

"He probably doesn't realize I have the keys so he can't get in." I laugh.

"Shauna, hurry up!" He calls from the door.

"Is he always this eager after a few drinks or so?" She asks. "Honestly...I haven't seen him this eager ever."

"That's because he hasn't had a girlfriend in a while." Alex chuckles. "Right." She laughs. "This should be interesting."

"I'm going as fast as I can!" I call to him as I finally exit the car. "That's not fast enough!" He whines. "You wouldn't believe how many times I had to drive back to the hotel when he decides to have a good time with the drinks." I shake my head amusedly, locking the car once Stef and Alex are out.

"Quite a few I'm assuming."

"Yes, very rare few times, but yes."

"Oh boy. I do think we should get him inside though."

"Yes, that would be the better idea." I nod, heading towards the house with her and Alex following. "Calm down, calm down." I say as I approach him and the door. "Her fault." He pulls Stef to her. "Uh...oops?" She giggles. "Suuure." I laugh, unlocking the door, allowing her and Mike to go in first. Mike pulls her in and rushes through the house and up the stairs. "And they're gone." I laugh. "I have a feeling you're right."

"Well you behaved tonight, I'll let you pick out what I wear to bed. I know you love when I let you do that." I add. "I really do." He grins. "Let's go." He starts to pull me to the stairs. "Wait, gotta get the lights we left on."

"Oh, right."

"Now you're eager too." I remark amusedly as I go around, turning off all the lights. "I get to pick what you wear to bed...of course I am."

"Every time."

"Always will too."

"Alright, everything's set down here. Now we can go up to the bedroom."

"Finally." He takes my hand and hurries up the stairs. "Careful, I still have my shoes on."

"I can fix that." He scoops me up in his arms.

"Well I would've taken my shoes off, but okay." I grin. "That would take to long."

"For you."

"Yes, for me."

"Another thing that always happens for you."

"Your fault."

"Oops?"

"Uh huh...suuure." We reach the bedroom and he walks in, pushing the door shut with his foot, before going over to the bed and setting me down on it. He then goes over to my things, searching for his favorite thing of course for me to wear. Once he finds what he's looking for, he takes it out and brings it over to me. "I knew there was a reason why I kept that near the top of my things."

"I'm glad you did. Made it easier for me."

"You're oh so welcome."

"Do I get to help put it on?" He gives me the eyes. "I don't see why not."

"Yayy." He cheers. "And I left my shoes on so you can start there." I grin. "Gladly." He smirks, slowly moving his hands down my legs, taking one shoe off at a time, then moving his hands back up my legs slowly. "And it's semi easier on you tonight, there is no zipper." I remark.

"Even better."

"Feel free to take as much time as you want...touchy."

"Oh I plan on it." He smirks, pulling down the sleeve of my dress, lightly kissing my shoulder. He moves to my neck as my arm comes out off the sleeve. That arm rests around his neck, as I hold him closer, my nails occasionally brushing across his neck. That causes him to tense a bit, nipping a bit harder at my neck while he tries to pull the dress down as far as he can get. He gets it pull down to the point where I'm gonna have to stand to get it off completely. Once that's done, I step out of it and toss it onto my things. He lets his hands wander for a bit, kissing all the skin he can. Once he's satisfied, he grabs the outfit he picked for me. He then proceeds to help with putting it on me, being touchy again as he goes. Once it's on, he gives me a lingering kiss before stepping back to get a good look at me. "Looks better than I remember."

"And it wasn't even long before now when I wore this."

"Seems like forever ago to me."

"Of course it does."

"Might get this in every color so you can wear it all the time."

"You would."

"I would." He chuckles. "I'll do that in the morning."

"Oh jeez." I shake my head amusedly. "Before you get up too so I can go as crazy as I want."

"You spoil me so much."

"Because you deserve it and I love you that much."

"I know. I love you too." He grins, kissing me quick. Since he was still dressed, I started to unbutton the shirt he had on. "Might as well help you as well, have my fun." I smirk.

"Since I had mine, you can have yours."

"I had already planned on it before we got back here."

"You're evil."

"I have my moments."

"And those are pure torture."

"Good to know."

I work on getting all the buttons undone, letting my fingers linger over his skin before helping him slide it off. That gets tossed over by his things, and he kicks his shoes off before I had the chance to help with the jeans. his hands rest on my hips as I start to slowly undo his jeans. I have some fun with teasing him by running my fingers under the band of his jeans. He tenses a bit, his grip on me getting tighter. I grin before pulling them down as far as I could reach, before sitting back on the bed and letting him get the rest. He pulls them down the kicks them off, tossing them with his things. I move back towards the pillows and get under the blankets while he goes and turns off the light. Then he climbs into bed next to me and almost instantly pulls me close. "Grabby." I giggle.

"Can you blame me?"

"No, not really."

"I mean you have been grabby all day and night afterall." I add. "You just looked so good I couldn't help myself."

"That tends to be the reason every single time I wear a dress. Whether it's going out or at work."

"There's just something about you in those that get me."

"So I've seen."

"Not as much as right now though..."

"So you made clear earlier."

"Can't help it."

"I know, I know." He holds me as close as he can, kissing the top of my head. "I think we should get some sleep though now."

"Yeah...it's been a long night."

"A very long night."

"We'll sleep in tomorrow for sure."

"Well today technically, but I already knew that we would."

"Exactly."

I then snuggle into him more so that I'm comfortable, yawning in the process. "That's how I know I'm tired." I mumble. "Me too...now sleep." He starts to run his fingers through my hair. "Trust me...won't take long to do so." He nods, continuing to run his fingers through my hair until he feels a change in my breathing. He smiles down to see me sleeping peacefully then kisses the top of my head. He falls asleep shortly after that. In the meantime, Stef and Mike were in their bedroom and he was extremely touchy than before. "Relax...I need to take off my jewelry."

"You're taking too long."

"I'm almost done." She says as she takes off her ring and sets it in her box with the rest of her jewelry. "There. All done."

"Finally."

"All yours now." She turns to face him. "Then I believe you know what's happening...if you're not too tired."

"Nope. Not tired at all."

"Well you might be after we're done." He smirks. "Aren't I always?" She chuckles.

"Point taken."

"I do believe things need to come off first..." She plays with the buttons on his shirt. "That would help, yes." He grins. She then slowly starts to undo the buttons on his shirt, lightly kissing his neck as she does so. When she gets to the last button and gets that undone, she doesn't take it off right away. She lets he fingers wander over the newly exposed skin as she continues to kiss his neck, smirking against his neck as she gets a few noises out of him. Since his hands were on her waist, his hold gets a bit tighter. Once she's touched all the new skin, she runs her hands up his chest, helping him shrug off his shirt. When that is off and on the floor, she slowly moves her hands down his chest to the waist of his pants, moving from his neck to his ear. While she does that, he's able to move so he can start to kiss her neck. So they're both distracting each other, even though he was getting more distracted by her. So in between kisses to her neck, he nips here and there, getting mumbled reactions from her. She starts to get a bit distracted with what she was doing since he kept going over the spots that get to her. She tries her hardest to focus on what she was doing and after some struggling, she finally gets his pants undone and pulls them down as far as she can. He kicks them off once he gets them down the rest of the way and that gets tossed to the side. His hands go right back to her dress, of course wanting that to come off next since she was the only one with more clothing on at the moment.

"Go ahead." He grins and the first thing to go is the shoulder strap. He has her turn around after that and he kisses her shoulder as he takes hold of the zipper, slowly unzipping it as he continues to kiss her shoulder. She bites her lip, a few soft noises coming from her the more he kisses across her shoulder. Since her back was to him, she really couldn't do much but rest her hand on her stomach until he was done. Once the zipper was down all the way, he started to pull her dress down slowly as well, wanting to be as touchy as he could as he went along. He gets it down to the point where it just falls to the floor and he turns her around, taking her head in his hands and pressing his lips to hers eagerly. She rests her hands on his wrists, kissing him back just as eagerly. He start to walk forward, her walking backwards until her legs touch the bed. He doesn't break the kiss, even when he picks her up and places her back down on the bed and follows as he hovers over her, his hands resting on her hips. She hooks her legs around his, getting him as close to her as she can while her hands run through his hair for now. His hands start to wander again, leaving light and lingering touches as he goes. He then takes her bottom lip between his teeth and nips lightly like he does all the time and that causes her to tug at his hair a bit in response. He smirks, doing that for a bit longer. She manages to move her one hand from his hair to the back of his neck, lightly running her fingers over his skin. That causes him to growl a bit and she grins, doing it again, and this time he lets her lip go and an even louder growl comes from him as he rests his forehead against hers. "...you're so in... for it now..."

"Bring it on."

"Big mistake." He smirks, moving his forehead from hers and going right for her neck. He gives her no time to prepare as he hits what's become his favorite spot, instantly. That causes her to cling to him and arch into him, and of course she couldn't muffle any sounds so they were loud and clear to him. He smirks against her neck, going until he feels there will be a mark forming. The longer he stays on the spot, the more noises that come from her. "Can't wait...anymore..." She manages to get out between noises.

"Good." He smirks. "Neither can I." He makes his way back to her lips. As he does so, since the blankets were only over them a little bit, he manages to reach and grab them, pulling them over them both the rest of the way. From there whatever articles of clothing they still had on came off and it became a long early morning.


	34. Royal Rumble 2013

"So pretty amazing match you have tonight." Stef says, coming out of the bathroom, after having gotten ready.

"It is. I've wanted this kind of match forever. I just can't believe it's actually happening."

"The new year is sure off to an amazing start for you."

"That it is." He nods. "My dream match and I have my dream girl too."

"Aww."

"It's true. I couldn't be any happier than I am right now." He grins. "You...who looks fantastic by the way."

"Why thank you...charmer."

"Always for you, and you're welcome."

"You're looking good yourself too." She walks over, helping him with his tie. "I do love you in suits."

"I know you do." He grins. "Maybe even more than your gear...I'm still deciding." She chuckles. "There. Perfect." She runs her hands down his tie after fixing it. "Thank you."

"Anytime." She kisses him quick then heads over to get her jewelry, putting that on. "Having fun?" She laughs since she sees him staring at her through the mirror. "Tons of fun."

"I can tell but the look on your face." She smirks, moving her hips a bit. "You are so lucky we have something planned tonight, or else we wouldn't be leaving."

"Is that so?" She gives him an amused look. "I'm not doing a thing."

"So moving your hips just a few seconds ago wasn't doing anything?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about." She acts innocent, turning around and leaning against the dresser. "You so do know what I'm talking about."

"Hmm...I don't think I do..." She grins. "Whatever you say Stef, whatever you say." He chuckles.

"Exactly what I thought." She moves from the dresser, walking over to her bag and putting a last few things in there, bending over. "Really? You're killing me here."

"What?" She looks over her shoulder. "I'm just putting my things in my bag that's all."

"In result, giving me a view."

"Oops." She giggles. "My bad."

"Uh huh...suuure."

"Well...this dress is a bit tight. I have to loosen it somehow."

"I can think of other ways." He smirks. "Really?" She stands up and faces him. "Enlighten me."

"Ways which can't happen, because we'll be late to the show if we let the said ways happen."

"Then I guess it has to be my way."

"To your advantage yes."

"You know you love it."

"I do."

"Of course you do." She chuckles, going to walk past him for her jacket, only for him to stop her, his arm going around her waist. "Yes?" She looks at him amusedly. "I think you're forgetting something..."

"Hmm...hair, makeup, shoes, ring, necklace, earrings, bracelet...no. I got everything." She teases.

"There's still one more thing..."

"Bodyspray." She says. "Thanks for the reminder."

"Okay, so two more things."

"Hmm..." She rubs her lips together. "...lip gloss is one and the other is...my jacket?"

"No..." He chuckles, before pulling her closer and pressing his lips to hers. She smiles against his lip, her arms resting on his shoulders before going around his neck. She kisses him back slowly at first, running her fingers lightly through his hair. He lets the kiss go on for a good amount of time, but keeping in mind the time they have to get to the arena for the show. He is the one to pull away, much to her protest, but he lets the kiss linger. "...wasn't done..." She pouts. "I know...but we're on a time limit here...if we didn't have a show to get to, then I would gladly not have stopped."

"True...I can wait...I suppose."

"There'll be plenty more where that kiss came from...all night."

"I'll be looking forward to it."

"That makes two of us."

"Hopefully when we get there no one will bother us and we can have some alone time before the show."

"I think we can make that happen."

"Yayy!"

"Just a matter of locking the door."

"Good thing we can do that for pay-per-views more so then Raw."

"I know right?"

"Yes, exactly."

"So we can spend the time before the show to ourselves."

"Love your way of thinking."

"Anytime." She grins, rubbing her nose against his. "Shall we get going now then?"

"As much as I don't want to move right now, I guess we should get going."

"You have everything?"

"As soon as I grab my jacket I will."

"Yeah I'll need mine too." He chuckles. He lets her go so they can both grab their jackets. He helps her put hers on then puts his on. They grab their bags then they head out of the room. His arm goes around her shoulders as they walk, hers going around his waist. "I definitely can't wait for warmer weather. Another couple months or so." She remarks. "Neither can I." He agrees. "Time for all the summer wear again." He grins. "Oh I know you're excited for that."

"I really am. It's been a long, cold winter."

"It really has."

"Good thing you live in warm places though." She adds. "I know right?"

"Yes. You did enjoy the pool on new years." She gives him a look. "I did." He grins. "Maybe a little to much fun." She laughs. "Just a bit."

"Hopefully we'll go somewhere warm again soon and you'll get to see another swim suit I've been hiding."

"Another one?"

"Mhm." She nods. "I have a few you haven't seen yet. Bought them while shopping with Shauna a few weeks back."

"Oh really?"

"Yes." She nods with a laugh. "A few pink one, a blue, purple, and a few other colors. That's all you get for now though."

"I can deal with that."

"You're going to have to." I chuckles. "It'll kill me waiting, but I can do it."

"Maybe, just maybe if you're good, I'll give you a sneak peek of some."

"Extra incentive to behave. I like it."

"I knew you would." She grins.

"I think it'll be easier for me to behave now...somewhat."

"Only when we're in public...unless I tell you otherwise."

"Right." Soon they reach the parking lot, they make their way to the car. Once there, they put their things in the back. He opens her door for her then goes over to the other side, getting in. Once they're both set and the car is started, he pulls out of the parking spot and makes his way to the arena. On the way there, he takes her hand, lacing his fingers with hers, lifting her hand and kissing the back of it. She lays her head against the back of the seat just looking at him with a smile. "Love you so much."

"I love you too...even more."

"And you show it every day."

"I do. you deserve the best and that's what you're going to get from me."

"Of course."

"And that's all you're ever going to get too."

"Good. Nothing is going to change that either."

"Exactly."

"Now that I have you, you're mine and it's going to stay that way. I don't care who likes or doesn't it. I love you and that's all that matters."

"And I love you, and that's all that matters as well."

"So true."

It isn't long before they get to the arena. After he parks the car, they both get out and get their things. After gathering everything, he puts his arm over her shoulders as they head inside the arena and to their locker room. When they get to the locker room, she walks in first and he walks in behind her, locking the door behind him. "Not wasting any time I see." She laughs, setting her bag down. "Nope."

"We do still have a bit of time before the show, so how about we make the most of it?" She grins, sitting on the couch. "You read my mind."

"I usually do." She smirks, patting the spot next to her. He grins and walks over, taking the spot next to her like always. Without warning, he pulls her onto his lap, her arms going around his neck while his wander. "Touchy..." She giggles. "It's the dress."

"You knew what you were doing when you chose that tonight."

"Maybe I did...maybe I didn't." She grins.

"You so did."

"Okay...guilty."

"You should know you can't hide stuff from me." He chuckles. "True, but I can still try even though you always find out."

"That's true too."

"You just know me that well already."

"I do."

"Just like I know you."

"Exactly." He grins. "So...now what?" She runs her fingers between the collar of his shirt and neck. "Anything you want to do." He smirks.

"What I want to do, we can't do here so..."

"Well something other than that."

"Hmmm..." She thinks, lightly running her fingers over his neck. "...teasing you sounds good right now." She smirks. "Now am I allowed to tease back or do I have to sit here and take it and be tortured?" He questions with an amused look. "I'll let you get away with it since we're alone."

"Yess." He cheers. Since her fingers were on the back of his neck, she kept them there, lightly moving them over his skin while she leaned closer to him, nipping at his ear. In response, his free hand was resting on her knee and he started to run his fingers lightly over her skin. That causes her to arch her back into him, sucking on his ear after each nip, her fingers running even more lightly over his skin. He moves that same hand to her thigh the best he can since she does have him quite distracted at this point. And he keeps it there just in case he has to use the one tactic that always works. That catches her off guard and she starts to lose focus on what she was doing. She rests her hand on the back of his neck, moving from his ear then along his neck, nipping and sucking lightly. He then moves suddenly, so she's no longer doing that and he presses his lips against hers, not being able to take the torture much longer. The kiss starts out hard and rough since the torture she puts him through. She tries her best to match the intensity of the kiss until he moves so she's laying on the couch, him hovering her, the kiss never breaking. His hands move to rest on her hips for a bit, before moving up her sides and to her arms. He then takes her hands and pins them to the couch the best he can with the limited space. She whines at not being able to touch him, tugging to get her hands free. "...no..." He mumbles against her lips. "...not yet..." She whines in protest, wanting to touch him. "...patience."

"...have...none..." He just smirks against her lips and continues the kiss, and continues to keep her hands pressed to the couch, no matter how hard she tries to get him to let go. But eventually he feels she's waited enough so for now he lets one hand go. Her arms go right around his neck, pulling him closer to her while she kisses him harder. The only time they do break the kiss is when they need air, and when they do that, he rests his forehead against hers. She keeps her eyes closed, catching her breath while trying to calm down. "How was that?" He grins. "...awesome..."

"Take the words right out of my mouth."

"Mhm."

"May just have to make this an every time thing." He smirks. "You would like that oh so much."

"I would. And so would you."

"Never said I wouldn't." She grins.

"I know. Just stating facts though." He chuckles.

"Of course you were."

"Gonna have to unlock that door eventually unfortunately."

"Nooo." She buries her face in his neck. "After the show." She mumbles.

"Well I don't think people know I'm here yet. So I suppose we can get away with the door locked until then."

"Yayy." She cheers.

"So just lay like this until then too?"

"That's exactly what I was thinking."

"I had a feeling."

"Too comfy anyway."

"I figured." He chuckles. "Stay like this until we have to move."

"Good idea." She smiles, kissing him quick then shifts so he can lay his head on her chest. Her arms stay around his neck, her fingers running through his hair at times while his arms go around her the best they can. They end up staying like that until they have to move again. In the meantime, Alex and I were already ready to go and were on our way to the arena currently. "I think this feud with Kaitlyn is pretty well. I like how Mike kept it so neither one of us would have to turn."

"It has been good so far and I really do like that you didn't have to turn. It was a great idea on his part."

"Although I'm sure I would play the role well, but that would mean we wouldn't be able to be seen together onscreen."

"There's no doubt that you would do great and I don't want to be out there without you."

"And he knows that."

"I'm glad he does."

"Unless he turned you back, but that would require some planning and how to do it properly. Not just overnight."

"Right." He nods. "When that time comes, we'll deal with it."

"Right."

"Almost forgot...tonight, I'm facing...Wade."

"Ugh."

"I know, I know." He sighs. "He's been proving himself and Vince wants this. Mike tried to cancel it, but what Vince says goes."

"Right I know."

"And it's the pre-show, since the main card was all filled up."

"Well that's good at least. Titles rarely change on those."

"Exactly. Even so, I wouldn't lose it on the main card either."

"No you won't. No one is taking that title from you. Not even him."

"Especially him. He's relentless I tell you."

"He is. He thinks if he gets the title, he'll get me too. Well, he's got another thing coming. I'm perfectly happy with how I got right now."

"As am I. Don't know what I would do without you."

"You're never going to have to find out. I'm not going anywhere."

"I know that."

"Good. You have nothing to worry about."

"Neither do you."

"I know I don't. No one is going to even get that close to you." It isn't long until we pull into the arena parking lot. And once we do, we get out and get our things from the trunk before locking the car and heading inside. Once inside, we head right to the locker room so he could start to get ready since his match was the very first one. While he does that, I have time to relax for now. After taking my jacket off, I sit to wait. After a bit, he comes out in his gear, ready to go. "You know what would make that perfect? That black vest you used to wear. I liked that."

"I do still have it, but I'm not sure since I wore it when I was a heel."

"Not that one. You only wore the varsity one. The black one you wore quite a few times as a face."

"Oh...that one. I believe it's on my bag."

"You should wear it tonight."

"I can arrange that." He grins, going over to his bag and getting it out.

"You should start wearing it again definitely."

"Since it's for you, I'll start doing that for pay-per-views."

"I like that idea."

"I knew you would." He grins, putting it on then going and sitting next to me.

"I love when you add things to your ring attire."

"It's only for you too."

"Of course."

"Your opinion is the only one that matters to me anyway."

"Right, right." I nod. "So, when is your match tonight?" He asks. "Before the Rumble match."

"Pretty much near the end of the night."

"Basically."

"I can deal with that. I'm sure we'll find things to do in between my match and yours."

"Knowing you, there'll definitely be something."

"Oh there will be, that's for sure." He smirks. "Every time."

"I can't help myself around you. You deserve all my love and attention."

"And I know that."

"Good. You should."

"Well you show me every day so how can I forget?"

"That was the whole idea too."

"Of course." He then leans over when I least expect it, pulling me onto his lap. He takes advantage of the time to let his hands wander. "Too far for you?"

"Yes." He nuzzles my neck. "Poor you."

"I'm better now though."

"I can tell...wandering hands."

"It's the dress...so much to touch."

"Oops?"

"You so knew what you were doing when you picked this."

"Maybe I did, maybe I didn't."

"You so did."

"So I did."

"There's not hiding anything from me."

"Likewise." He continues to let his hands wander while lightly kissing the back of my neck, but not enough to leave any marks. I lean back into him, my hands resting on his arms that were staying wrapped around me as I relax into the feeling. His hands rest on my stomach for now, his fingers walking over the top of my dress. He makes his way from the back of my neck, kissing behind my ear, then down my neck slowly. "Just hope nothing interrupts us..." I mumble. "...doors...locked..." He mumbles, making his way to my lips. "How did I not notice that?"

"I'm just that sneaky."

"You are."

"Mhm." He grins, kissing across my jaw then pressing his lips to mine. Since it was a bit hard to kiss back considering how I was sitting on his lap, I shift carefully so I'm not moving as much to cause anything that doesn't need to happen. I'm sitting sideways and my arms go around his neck as I now kiss him back comfortably. His one hand stays on my waist while his other rests on my back, holding me in place. I do end up getting tempted, and one of my hands goes to his hair like always and my fingers run through it, and tug at times. He smirks against my lips. his hand moving from my waist to my thigh. It rests there for now, only squeezing down when I least expect it. It gets the usual reaction out of me and it's muffled by the kiss, so it's not as loud as it would be, but good enough for him to be satisfied with it as I cling to him. The kiss keeps going for a bit longer, him starting to slow down when he feels we both need air since I don't want to stop. When he does pull away, he rests his forehead against mine. "Extra luck for your match tonight." I grin.

"Mmm...I could get used to that."

"And of course what you get when we go out there."

"That's the best part of all. I get to show you off."

"So everyone knows."

"Exactly." He nods. "Well it looks like the pre-show is starting. Want to stay here or be by the curtain and ready to go?"

"We can head to the curtain." He hesitantly says. "You sure? You kind of hesitated there."

"No, but if we don't go now, we'll never get there."

"And that would be your fault."

"For once." He chuckles. "Gonna have to let me go first."

"I don't wanna." He whines. "But you have to if we're gonna be leaving this room."

"There has to be some way I don't have to."

"Well you should think quick then."

"I got nothing." He sulks after thinking for a bit. "Poor you."

"The bright side...I have all night to hold you."

"You do." I nod. "Well except for when my match comes up."

"I know, but that's not until the end of the night."

"Right, I know that. Just saying."

"I know." He sighs, reluctantly letting me go. "I'll try not to make that match too long tonight."

"I don't think it will be anyway. She's not match for you."

"Maybe, but we're equally matched. It'll be a long match, but I'll make sure it doesn't go too long."

"I hope it's not."

"You don't have to worry about a thing."

"Good."

"Now, shall we get going?"

"We shall." I move from his lap and stand, fixing my dress a bit as he stands as well. Of course like always, he has me leave first and when we get out into the hallway, he takes my hand and laces his fingers with mine as we start to head down the hall. We both make it to the curtain fine, but once we get there, we see Wade already waiting. "Ugh.." I mumble. "Just ignore him." Alex says so only I can hear while pulling me close to him. "Hard to do when he's right there."

"Keep your eyes on me the whole time." He turns so my back is to Wade. "That won't be a problem."

"Good." He kisses me quick. "There's plenty to look at anyway." I grin. "Keep looking at it. There's no complaints here."

"Of course not." He keeps his arms around me while stealing a few kisses. He stops when he notices Wade getting closer. His hold on me tightens, when Wade approaches me. "He's walked over to us hasn't he?" I mumble. "Unfortunately."

"So much for ignoring him."

"You don't worry. I'll deal with him." I nod, and continue to keep my focus on him while he deals with Wade. "What do you want Barrett?" Alex asks with disgust. "Just coming over to remind you that you won't be coming out tonight still the champion."

"Is that what you think?" Alex chuckles. "I WILL be coming out of here as champion then after tonight, you'll leave me and Shauna alone. You and I are done after tonight."

"We'll see about that."

"Yes we will. now go away. We can't be bothered right now."

"The only way I can go away is when I go out there."

"Then we'll find another spot to stand until that time."

"I like that idea..." I mumble. "So now you speak." Wade snipply says. "No hello?" I say nothing else, hiding my face in Alex's neck. "Come on love. You know you want to talk to me." Wade grins, going to put his hand on my shoulder. I can sense that he's going to do so, so I move and slap him across the face. "Don't touch me."

"You've gotten more feisty." He rubs his cheek. "I like that." He smirks. "I can do a lot worse than that..." I grumble. "I would love to see it."

"You disgust me."

"You're in denial. You know you want me. I'm way better than that cheeky monkey."

"Psh, please." I roll my eyes. "It's time for us to leave now." Alex starts to walk away, me with him.

"Oooh, I so want to get involved tonight if you can distract the ref tonight."

"I will do that for you. He's so not getting away with that."

"Good." We both move away from the curtain a bit so Wade's not as close. Alex still keeps his arms around me with my back facing Wade's direction. Soon, his music hits and he heads out. "Thank god he's gone for now."

"We get some peace from him for now at least."

"I hope where I smacked him he has a red mark or a welt forming. He deserves it."

"He probably does. That was a hard smack."

"Well I don't screw around when it comes to smacking people...especially people I don't like."

"I've noticed that and that's another thing I love about you."

"Yes, I know." I grin. "Of course you do." He chuckles. "I think we can walk back to the curtain now though."

"Yeah, he's gone now."

"They'll be playing your music shortly anyway."

"Right. It's almost that time."

"You so got this."

"That I do." He nods. "It's not the first time I beat him and it surely will be that last. I'm not facing him again."

"Unless Vince likes where this whole thing is going. You know him and starting feuds and stuff. I hope this isn't the case this time."

"Neither do I. I don't want him around anymore than he as to be."

"Not with the other two around. " He adds. "Exactly. And you know I find it very surprising that Dolph is with AJ now. Probably so they can put their evil little minds together to plan better. Either that or he's gonna create drama eventually between her and Stef. Either way it's bad."

"It is, but Stef can take her. She's really tough and don't take crap just like you."

"Ain't that the truth." I nod as they now play his music. He takes my hand as we both walk through the curtain. He lets it go so he can do his entrance routine at the top of the ramp, holding the title in the air. Once he's done, he takes my hand again and we head to the ring. Of course the whole time Wade is looking, but mostly at me obviously. I just roll my eyes and continue to ignore him the closer we get to the ring. Right when we get to the ring, Alex pulls me to him, giving me a kiss, making sure it's a good one. When he's done, he pulls away with a smirk on his face. I grin before he lets me go and choose a side to stand on to watch the match. Before they could start, Alex removes the vest and hands it to me. And just as soon as I take it, Wade attacks, getting him in the corner and keeps hitting him until the ref has to back him off. "Oh come on! That was such a cowardly move." Wade moves away from the ref and storms back over to Alex, only for Alex to move and trip him so his face bounces off the middle turnbuckle pad. Wade slumps down into the corner, holding his face and looks at Alex and starts to yell at him for what he did. "Haha. You tell him! Get him Alex!" Wade moves from his spot and goes over to him, only to be hit with a dropkick. And he keeps getting hit with one every time he gets up. The final time he gets up, Alex sends him into the ropes and when he comes back, he's hit with a clothesline. Wade immediately rolls out of the ring to start to re-strategize his plan in the match. "Go get him! Do not give him time to re-cover. You got him right now. Keep him grounded."

Wade starts to walk around the ring, slowly inching his way closer to my side. It's too early in the match, so I wasn't going to try anything even if Alex had the ref distracted. He exits the ring and starts to go after Wade, and once he reaches him, he grabs him. But Wade apparently knew he was coming as he turned around and ducked, before knocking Alex to the ground. It's like he was planning on him coming out to get him. So now the match has switch gears and Wade was in control. He first rammed Alex back-first into the side of the ring, then he hit him face first against the commentary table, and finished it off with throwing him into the steel steps. "Stop it! Stop it right now!" I yell at Wade, pleading with him. "Do something ref!" The only thing the ref can do is tell him to get Alex back in the ring, while continuing to count. Wade does take Alex and push him back under the ropes and back into ring. He follows and hooks the leg, going for the cover. Alex kicks out at two and a half, and then starts to reach for the ropes to help himself get up. "Come on Alex!" I slap the mat. "Reach! You can do it. Do it for me. Just follow my voice." I encourage him.

"Stop encouraging him!" Wade screams as he stomps on him, before placing him on the bottom rope on his neck and then holding him there with his knee, letting go before five. "I never will! Now shut up!" He says something back and that sets me off, so I climb up onto the side and start to argue with him, and then arguing with the ref as he's telling me to get down. After a bit, I sigh in frustration and carefully get down from the ring and resume standing in my spot, my arms crossed over my chest. "Just you wait." I mumble.

He has since pulled Alex away from the ropes and covered him again, only for him to kick out. Wade argues with the ref about the count, but it was indeed a two count. He gets to his feet and grabs Alex by the head and helps him up before throwing him into the corner. He backs up a bit before going right towards him, only for Alex to move, come off the ropes and hit him with a hard clothesline, and then coming off the ropes again and hitting him with a hard shoulderblock this time. He waits for Wade to get up to deliver the signature Spinebuster. He goes for his own pin, only for Wade to kick out. "Damn." I mutter. "Almost! Stay fired up! Teach him to hit on me!" I clap my hands trying to keep him going. At this point, Wade was closest to me, sticking his head outside the ropes. Alex gives me a look and I nod, before he starts to distract the ref by trying to go over to Wade and the ref keeps him back. Alex starts to argue with him as the distraction, and I take one of my shoes off and hit him over the head with it before quickly putting it back on and walking away. Alex stops the distraction and gets Wade onto his shoulders and hits him with his finisher, covering him and then getting the win.

"Yesss!" I cheer, jumping up and down. After the ref hands Alex his title back and raises his hand in victory, I enter the ring and hug him around the waist. "I knew you could do it! I knew you could beat him!"

"Well I do have you to thank for the help to finish it."

"No matter what."

"Of course."

"How about we get out of here and head back?"

"Before he comes to." I nod. "That would be a good idea." He chuckles. "After you." He adds. I shake my head amusedly, then walk to the ropes. He holds them for me as I get out and hop from the ring. He follows me, taking my hand as we both head up the ramp and to the back. "Now we have most of the night to ourselves."

"I'm so looking forward to that." He grins. "I know you are."

"So so much."

"Well the sooner we get back, the sooner that can happen."

"Do I need to carry you?"

"You would like that wouldn't you?"

"Do you even have to ask?"

"No, not really."

"So...can I?" He asks hopeful. "Go ahead." He grins, carefully scooping me up in his arms. He hands me his title to hold while he walks the rest of the way to the room. Once there, he gets the door open, walking in. Once in, he closes it with his foot, me reaching down and locking it. When that's done, he walks back to the couch, sitting down. "Not letting me go now until you have to are you?"

"That's right."

"Figured as much."

"I love holding you. I get to live my dream more the longer I have you in my arms."

"As if the dream would ever end, because it never will."

"I know that, but the feeling I get when I hold you. It's indescribable."

"That's because you can be touchy."

"That too, but that's not the reason. It just makes me realize that you're actually here with me."

"Aww."

"I've been waiting for that to happen ever since I first saw you. I'm not letting go anytime soon either."

"You're just being so sweet right now."

"I am and it's all for you too."

"And I know that."

"Good. You should."

"You show me every day so.."

"I just want you to know how much I care about you."

"The promise ring proves it."

"Which is why I got it for you."

"And I love it."

"I'm glad."

"There's no reason not to love it. It came from you and you definitely put a lot of thought into getting it for me."

"I really did. Took me forever to pick the right one."

"It had to be perfect didn't it?"

"Yes it did. It had to be the one and this is the one."

"Always getting me the best."

"You deserve nothing but the best. You'll get nothing less than that."

"Of course." He gives me a quick kiss, pulling me closer while we both wait for the show to start.

Before heading out to defend his World Heavyweight Championship, Del Rio and Ricardo meet up with Bret Hart backstage, who endorses the new champion, saying that Del Rio is like a Mexican version of himself, telling him to go out there and take care of that 'tub of goo', Big Show. "I say buzzkill, but whatever works." Stef remarks. "That pretty much sums him up." Del Rio exits, but Ricardo is still gushing at the sight of Bret Hart, and he puts a pair of his signature shades on Ricardo.

"He is oh so happy."

"He looks like it. I was the same way when I first met him." Mike comments. "I think everyone is."

"He's a legend. How can you not be?" He chuckles. "Very true."

"Just like how I was the first time I met you." She adds. "Aww, that's cute."

"Wait? Was that out loud?" She covers her face. "You heard nothing." She mumbles against her hands. "Oh yes I did hear that." He chuckles. "Heard what?"

"You know. You already said it so there's no hiding it now."

"You were never supposed to hear that."

"Well I could just act like I didn't hear it, but I already heard it and it's cute."

"No...it's crazy. It's something some crazy fangirl would do and that's not the case with me."

"Maybe for others, but it's cute for you. It's a natural reaction."

"I know...I just get so insecure about those kind of things..."

"Well you should always know that I will never ever judge you for anything that you do."

"Awww. I knew there was another reason I loved you. Even before we met."

"And I love you too."

"I know you do." She smiles, looking at her ring. "And that proves it."

"It does." She nods. "Plus, you show it everyday."

"Because you deserve to be shown every day."

"Just like you tell me all the time."

"Because it's true."

"Of course it is."

"I wouldn't be the best if I never told the truth."

"True, but you're the best anyway."

"And so are you."

"Aw Mike. You know just what to say to make me happy."

"That's my job."

"You make my life complete." She kisses him quick. "You make my life complete too."

"That's what I was going for." She chuckles. "Glad I got the chance to meet you."

"So am I." She smiles. "You have no idea." She says lowly to herself. The show would then officially kick off with the World Heavyweight Championship match, a Last Man Standing match. After battling in the ring, the action spills out to the floor and up to the staging area, where Show would toss Del Rio into a set piece before using a florescent light bulb, smacking it on the back of Del Rio. Show then sets up a table before climbing the set piece, literally pulling Del Rio on top of the suspended piece, hoisting him up and tossing him through the table below and to the concrete floor with a chokeslam. "Damn...that was intense. I don't think he'll be getting up after that."

"You'd be surprised sometimes. Some people just get that extra momentum to keep fighting."

"True, but that was a hard fall."

"It was. Ouch."

"I feel for him." Miraculously, Del Rio is able to make it to his feet before the ref reaches the 10 count. Show then brings Del Rio back into the ring where he sizes Del Rio up for the K.O Punch, but Del RIo manages to quickly escape the ring. Show then tosses the steel steps at Del Rio, but he narrowly avoids disaster. Ricardo tries to briefly assist Del Rio, but Show tosses him into the ringside barricade. He then attempts to deliever a spear to Del Rio, but he again dodges him and Show goes crashing through the barricade. "That was smart on Del Rio's part." He then grabs a steel chair, positioning Show's arm on the steel steps, before delivering a vicious chair shot to his arm. With both men back in the ring after that, Del Rio locks on the cross armbreaker on the injured arm. Meanwhile, Ricardo grabs a roll of duct tape to tape Show's feet to the bottom rope. Del Rio releases Show from the cross armbreaker and with his feet tied up, he's unable to get to his feet for the ten count, resulting in Del Rio winning and retaining the title. "Oh now that was just a dirty way to win that match."

"Even though it's expected from heels."

"True, but duct tape? That's just low, even for him. To me, that makes him a cowardly chicken who knew he was going to lose tonight."

"Right. But in matches like that, you just have take things into your own hands to ensure that you'll win. Unfortunately this time it involved duct tape."

"Yeah...it's a good idea though..."

"Don't know what's better. That or handcuffing someone to the ropes."

"Hmmm...both sound good." She grins. "Being a heel could be fun." She smirks. "Oh it is, trust me." He chuckles. "That past few months have been a blast, that's for sure."

"Just imagine what it'll be like for most of your career."

"If it's like this all the time, I'm going to love it."

"Oh I know you will."

"Especially if I'm with you."

"Likewise."

"I do think I should go change though...match is next."

"Right." He nods, hesitantly letting her go. "I'd say you can come, but then I would be late." She chuckles, standing up and fixing her dress. "Yeah, most likely."

"I'll be right back." She blows him a kiss then goes to change. Since she jsut had a dress on, all she had to do was take that off and put on her attire. Once that was done, she put her boots on then laced them up. She checked her hair and makeup in the mirror real quick then walked back out to him. "All set."

"Love it." He grins. "And it's not even pink." She laughs. "It doesn't have to be all the time."

"Good to know." She smirks. "You ready to come or are you going to sit there and stare as I leave?"

"Oh I'm definitely coming out with you."

"Well then, spacey, let's go." He gets up from his spot as she starts to head out first, because he would've let her go first anyway. Once out in the hall, he laces his fingers with hers as they head to the curtain for her match. She leans into him a bit as they walk. They almost make it to the curtain when the new group of guys walk in their way. She squeezes Mike's hand, trying to hide her face. "Don't worry." Mike says to you reassuringly.

"Make them move." She lowly says to him.

"I think I have to find out what they want first. Could be important."

"Alright." She nods, hiding her face in his arm. "Can I help you three?"

"We were just wondering if there was anything you need us to do? You're our boss afterall." Dean says. "Well, everything seems to be taken care off as far as matches tonight. I do suppose there shouldn't be any interference in my match tonight. I do have a feeling that a few people may end up trying to get involved."

"Alright. You want us to be on the ready?"

"I do." He nods. "We're on it." Dean nods. "Who's the girl?" Seth asks. "That's really not much of your concern, but she does have a match up next so if you would please step aside..."

"She just looks so familiar..." Seth says as they step to the side. "A lot of people do these days." Mike nods as they both then start to walk away. She clings to him until they're far enough away. "He knows Mike. He knows." She starts to get upset. "It's alright. Don't worry about it. I completely understand if you don't want to be out there with me tonight for my match. I'm sorry for suggesting that they stand on guard for any interruptions in my match, I just had to say something."

"No no. I'd rather them be there so you keep the title. I'm not going to miss the match either. Nothing is going to stop me from being out there with you tonight. He he does realize it's me, he can't do anything out there anyway."

"That's right he can't. The most he can do is what...stare? That's about it. His job and his his job only is to help stop anyone who tries to interfere with my match tonight."

"Exactly. If he does try anything, he'll be in trouble."

"That's right."

"Now...onto my match."

"Yes, you focus on that."

"I might need a little help with that." She looks up at him. "Say no more." He grins, making her stop so he can lean down and press his lips to hers. She sighs happily into the kiss, her hands resting on his wrists. He keeps the kiss going until he feels that she's calmed down. "Better?" He asks. "Much better." She grins. "Good." They then walk the rest of the way to the curtain to see Layla there doing her stretches. They wait until they are given the signal, her music going off first. "You so got this." Mike remarks. "Oh I know I do. I got the most awesome person out there with me." She grins. "Yes, yes you do."

"This is going to be so easy."

"But it'll definitely be a great match."

"I'm sure it will. She is really talented in the ring just like me and with the both of us in the same ring at the same time...you know it's going to be amazing."

"Oh yes." After she got done with her entrance, they played Stef's which happened to be new music. Mike and her walk out, stopping at the top of the ramp so she could do her poses. "Fiver Finger Death Punch." Mike grins. "Do I want to know how?" He chuckles. "Just know that your girl has her ways over here." She smirks. "Sneaky sneaky."

"I am. Wanted a change since I had that other theme back in wrestling school."

"Ohhh."

"Knew you would like it." She grins as they reach the ring. She kisses him quick before hopping up on the side of the ring, doing her poses. She gets in the ring, looking over at Layla as she goes to the second rope and does a few more poses. Once she's done, she hops down and gets ready for the match. As always, Mike goes over to commentary, because he loves talking about her for one thing, and her matches "Miz! My man!" Cole greets over excitedly. "I know you're excited, just try and calm down just a bit." He chuckles. "How can I? We're joined by the awesome one, the Raw GM, The Miz!"

"And I do have to say that I'm running a great show on Raw. Everything's gotten better with me in charge."

"That it has. It's been really enjoyable and ratings are through the roof. You're the best GM we've had in a long time." Cole sucks up. "I'm just do everything. I'm in movies, I'm running Raw, I do my talk show. I never stop."

"No you don't. Not to mention you're a manager too. Tell us...how has Sage been doing since coming to the company?"

"Well under my managing, she's been doing extremely well, hasn't lost a match yet."

"I'm sure that's about to change." Jerry mutters.

"Are you doubting her skills Jerry?"

"No. I'm just saying she can't win them all. Layla has just as much talent as her and I have a feeling tonight will be her first loss."

"You'd be surprised what happens."

"We'll see who's surprised tonight."

"Layla's great in the ring, I know that for a fact, but Sage is just as good."

"Sage is good. I'll give her that, for a rookie."

"A rookie with an extensive background."

"In what? Local gyms? We'll see how she does against some of the real divas here."

"Everyone starts somewhere Jerry."

"You're just so full on her. What is it? Is she-"

"Don't even go there Jerry. That's none of your business what she does with her life."

"But if you don't mind, why don't we pay attention to her match?" Mike adds. "That's what I've been waiting for, but you just won't shut your mouth."

"I can talk and pay attention at the same time, it's really not that hard."

"Gentlemen. Please. We have two talented ladies in the ring. Let's just get through this match, please." Cole tries to reason with them. As they now pay attention to your match, Layla currently had her in a body scissor submission hold. She refused to give up no matter how long she kept the hold on her. "See that? Right there. Refusing to give up. That's a tough diva right there. Doing exactly what she was taught." Mike comments. "But Layla does have that bodyscissors submission hold on her pretty good. I don't think Sage can last much longer." Jerry adds. "Then you don't know how tough Sage really is. I've seen her in more painful holds than that. Plus, she has a high tolerance for pain." After a while, she starts to move over to the ropes that were closest to her. She manages to get there and grab a hold of them, Layla having to let her go of course. She holds onto the ropes for a bit, trying to catch her breath. Layla takes advantage of that and comes off the ropes, dropkicking her in the side, so that she ends up falling outside and to the floor. "Seems like Layla's getting the best of Sage. She doesn't look like she can take much more."

"It's still early in the match."

"All true, but she seems to be in a lot of pain and Layla isn't holding anything back."

"She's fine, trust me."

"Doesn't look that way, but whatever you say."

Sage starts to get up from the floor, using the ring to pull herself up. That's when Layla grabs her by the hair and pulls her up to the side of the ring. After some struggle, she grabs Layla and then drops down to the floor so her neck bounces off the top rope. "There's the Sage we all know. Told you she wasn't out yet." She then slides back into the ring and covers Layla quickly, only for her to kick out. She waits for her to sit up before she puts her in a side headlock, holding her to the mat. With the crowd of course she starts to move around a lot, and is able to get to her feet, with her still having the headlock applied. She starts to elbow her in the midsection, which in result makes her let Layla go. She comes off the ropes, only for Sage to hit her with a hard clothesline. "There you go! That's the diva we all love." She does start to crawl to the corner, and she lets Layla get to the corner, because that's where she wants her afterall. She hits her a few times in the corner before helping her up to the top where she sits. Sage then climbs to the top herself, and she helps Layla get to her feet. "Oh my god, she's not...she's going for a superplex. Something that our Divas don't do very often." Cole says in shock.

"Sage isn't your typical Diva. She does things that the others would never do." And not too long after that, she does indeed do the superplex. After crashing to the mat below, she goes for the cover, hoping that would be the end, but Layla kicks out of that too. "That still wasn't enough to put Layla away. She's going to have to try a lot harder if she thinks she's going to win."

"She knows what she has to do."

"I'm sure she does." Mike then takes off the headset and goes to the side of the ring. "You know what you have to do now to win!" She nods, knowing exactly what he means. Leaning back against the ropes as she waits for Layla to get to her feet, she also gets some time to recover herself. She slowly starts to get to her feet. Instead of using Mike's finisher this time however, Sage decides to pull out something new, something no one's ever seen, not even him. But it's still enough to win, as she pins Layla after hitting her with it. The bell then rings as her theme goes off. She gets to her feet, her hand being raised by the ref. Mike just smirks before using the steps and getting into the ring, to raise her hand himself as well. After putting her hand down, he pulls her into a tight hug. She wraps hr arms around his neck, jumping in place. "You did great, as always." He grins, chuckling at her jumping around. "I owe it all to you and John for all the training."

"What was that new finish? I've never seen that before."

"Just something I learned awhile back." She smirks. "How long have you been waiting to use that?"

"A few months or so. Wanted to surprise you and everyone with it."

"Well you sure did that."

"New year, new moves, new Sage."

"I like it."

"Of course you do."

"Shall we head to the back now?"

"Yes." She nods. "I know you want to get back there."

"After you." She heads for the ropes, him holding them for her. She hops down from the ring, him following her. Since the crowd was booing, she blew kisses at them as she did her walk up the ramp. "Haters everywhere." Mike chuckles, as he puts an arm around her shoulders. "Haters make the best fans. They hate you, but still talk about you. They make all this even better."

"Exactly."

"I do think I owe you something though." She says once they get behind the curtain. "Oh really?"

"Mhm." She stops walking then turns to face him. She takes him by the suit jacket, pulling him close to her then pressing her lips to his. Once he starts to respond, she pulls away with a smirk. "More when we get to the room."

"Mhm." She stops walking then turns to face him. She takes him by the suit jacket, pulling him close to her then presses her lips to his. Once he starts to respond, she pulls away with a smirk. "More when we get to the room."

"As long as we don't get interrupted."

"They can wait."

"Well I have no scheduled segments, so if anyone shows up, it'll be on their own free will."

"Hopefully no one does."

"Well better take advantage of the time we have then, just in case."

"And I'll wait to change back too." She lets his jacket go then starts to walk ahead. "Coming?" She calls over her shoulder.

"I'm coming." He then catches up to her and they make it to the locker room with no problems. As soon as they walk in, he closes the door and locks it then turns her around, pulling her to him. "Yes?"

"I want more now." He grins.

"So demanding." She laughs. "I suppose you can..."

"Good, because you know me and waiting."

"I know...you hate it."

"Well when I have to wait a long time anyway."

"Right, but it's more fin for me."

"How well I know." Before she can say anything, he presses his lips to hers. Her arms go around his neck, his resting on her hips for now. He then starts to back her up, and she ends up hitting the door this time, instead of the wall or bumping into the couch. She starts to run her fingers through his hair, hooking one leg around his. She moves her fingers from his hair then runs then between the collar of his shirt and his neck. That gets the usual reaction from him, but it's too quiet for her, and she wants it just a little bit louder to be satisfied so she does it some more, adding her nails in at times. The noise that comes from him is loud and clear to her, while he kisses her more roughly, boosting her up. She wraps her legs around his waist while he keeps her back against the door. His hands then start to wander, moving from her hips, up her sides and then back down again before they're resting on her thighs like always. Her legs tighten around his waist since she knows what he's going to do. She moves her hands back around his neck, preparing herself as much as she could. He actually doesn't do it right away, he keeps her waiting and wondering when he's going to surprise her with it. For now his hands rest there, and he continues the kiss her, until he takes her bottom lip between his teeth and nips at it lightly. Her arms tighten more around his neck as she whines at not being able to kiss him. He just smirks and continues to nip at her lip. After deciding that she's had enough of that, he lets it go and goes back to kissing her the right way. She kisses him hard and eagerly, clinging to him. She slowly moves her hands so her fingers are on the back of his neck. She starts to focus, then lightly moves her fingers over the back of his neck. That is what causes him to squeeze down on her thighs, but lightly at first. She smirks against his lips and moves her fingers over the back of his neck some more, and that gets him to squeeze down a bit harder. She tenses up a bit, holding back what he wants to hear, making him work for it. She keeps moving her fingers lightly over the back of his neck every time he squeezes on her thighs slightly.

"...testing me..." He mumbles. "...mhm..."

"...you know what...happens when you...do that..."

"...I do..."

"..then you know you're in for it tonight.."

"...uh huh..."

"Good." He smirks. "You have to work for what you want." She grins. "I plan on it."

"Bring it on then." She smirks. "Oh I will...all night."

"Oh boy...going to be a long night..."

"..yes...it is..." He presses his lips back to hers, intent on getting the reaction he wants out of her no matter how hard she fights it. He keeps one hand on one thigh, while his other starts to wander, trying to get the reaction out of her, using as many tactics as he could. It starts to be too much for her, low noises coming from her, muffled by the kiss. He grins against her lips in triumph. After a while, he starts to pull away from her lips, but lets the kiss linger for a bit before completely pulling away. She leans her head against his, trying to catch her breath. "You're welcome for that lovely distraction." He smirks. "It was much needed and appreciated."

"I knew that." He nods. "You always do."

"Part of my job."

"How well I know."

"So how about we sit on the couch now?"

"That would be a good idea." She nods. "Going to let me down or carry me?"

"Carry you of course."

"How did I know?" She laughs. "Because you know me that well."

"Very true." He then moves away from the door, and walks over to the couch while still holding her. Once he sits, she moves her legs so it would be more comfortable to sit on his lap. His arms stay around her while she leans her head on his shoulder. "So glad my match is last. Gives us plenty of time to ourselves."

"I am too. Don't get much of this at shows."

"Exactly."

"And to make you more happy, I'll change the same time you do."

"I love that idea."

"I so knew you would...touchy."

"I love all your ideas."

"What's not to love about them?" She grins. "Exactly."

"Just try not to be to touchy. I want to see most of the show...well at least Shauna's match."

"Right right, I know."

"Until then...go crazy."

"Oh I will, sparingly, just to torture you." He chuckles. "Like always."

"It's fun. What can I say?"

"I know it is and I can get you back for all of it too." She smirks. "I know that too."

"Like now." She shifts a bit on his lap. "No moving..."

"Oops?" She acts innocent. "Suuure."

"I'll stop...for now..."

"I think that would be good, because we don't need things happening...here anyway."

"There's a first time for everything." She smirks. "You would say that." He chuckles.

"Like I said, new year, new me."

"Is it okay if I think about it?"

"Go right ahead. It's your decision."

"Well I just want to make sure."

"Here or the hotel...it's all the same to me."

"Well the hotel does have more privacy really than here."

"It does." She nods. "If you can wait that long."

"I can try."

"I wish you luck." She chuckles. "As you always do when I decide to wait."

"Because I know how you get."

"And I know how you get."

"You do." She nods. "But, I'm good right now."

"Good, because there's one more match to go before Shauna's. Then it's the Rumble match and then it's my match."

"I'll manage."

"Show's halfway over and still no unplanned interruptions, it's turning out to be a great night."

"It really is. We should enjoy it while we can because come tomorrow, we'll have no alone time back here."

"The worst part about Raw."

"Yeah, but we make the most of the time we do actually get alone."

"We do." He nods. "I just hope we don't see anyone we don't want too. So far, you know who has not shown his face yet."

"He wouldn't dare."

"You never know. Wade had a match and lost...you know he'll try something with yours."

"Which is why I asked The Shield to be on guard and ready to stop him."

"What if he come through the crowd? What then?"

"Then they'll be right there. We've seen how quick they can be coming through that crowd to attack people."

"True, but what if all three of them come from different directions? They can't be everywhere."

"Technically there's four if you count AJ, but you can take her out easily."

"Right. I keep forgetting about her." She laughs. "It's just...things have been quiet since the holiday. I have a feeling he laying low a waiting to put a plan into action."

"Probably why he got her on his side, so she can help. She is crazy afterall."

"She is. She scares me at times. You never know where she'll be or when and what she may do once she shows up."

"Exactly."

"Although, she has yet to face me so..."

"Right...they'll probably want that to happen at some point too."

"Whenever they do, I'll be ready for her."

"You already are now. I know that."

"'Cause you helped me get this far."

"Because you deserve to be here."

"Of course I do."

"You've got everything that it takes to be here."

"I do try my hardest. I hate how it's all about looks. Everyone thinks I'm just some dumb model and I'm not that. I want to prove them all wrong."

"And you will. I know you will."

"Hopefully after what I did that there will get them to open their eyes more."

"Hopefully."

"Psh. Me a model. Idiots." She mumbles to herself. "People just have that mindset because that's how it's been for years."

"I wish they would do their research. I'm so don't look like a model."

"And you don't have to look like one to be successful here."

"And I've been proving that since I started too."

"And you'll continue to do that too. I've been proving people wrong for years, I know how it is."

"Yes you have. I learned everything from you."

"Which is very good to know."

"Mhm." She nods, then goes silent. "Who better to learn everything from than me?"

"True." She smiles slightly. "I mean, I am awesome afterall." He says ever so proudly. "You could be anymore awesome."

"Same goes for you."

"For a average girl, yeah."

"You're more than just average to me."

"I still don't understand why though. There's nothing special about me. I'm no model or anything."

"You don't need to be a model. You're perfect just the way you are, and I love you for who you are."

"I know, but sometimes I want to be more than that. I want to be the girl you see in magazines and go crazy over. I...don't know..."

"But I do go crazy over you already."

"So I don't have to change? No flashy clothes, or barely anything at all?"

"You don't have to change a thing about yourself at all."

"Nothing at all? Not even how I look...like...my weight?"

"Nothing at all."

"Alright...as long as you say I look good enough, that's all that matters."

"That's right." He nods. "You're just fine to me."

"Good. I won't change anything. I'll be happy with how I am now since you like it so much."

"Good. I wouldn't want you to change anything anyway. And I would do everything I could to prove you otherwise."

"I know you would. Thank you." She smiles, kissing him quick. "There's just one thing I have to do first..." She reaches in his jacket for her phone. "And what's that?" He grins. "You'll see." She grins, unlocking her phone then going to the camera. She then takes a picture of herself the best she could then posts it to twitter. _'I'm never changing who I am. I'm happy with who I am no matter what anyone says. xoxo'._ She then sends the post to twitter. "Check Twitter now." He then takes out his phone and goes to Twitter. He reads her latest tweet with a smile on hi face, then retweets it. "I'm so proud of you." He gives her a kiss. "I'm glad."

"I just had to do it. It's been bugging me for awhile now."

"Well I'm proud of you that you did do it."

"It sure did feel good to do that."

"It always does."

"If you're happy with the way I am then I should be too. No matter what anyone out there says."

"Exactly. I'll always be happy with the way you are. And if anything, people talking about you negatively towards your image, they're just jealous because you got to me first and vice versa."

"You're so right. That's what it was all about too. Saying how you could do so much better than me and everything. Some of the things were just...hurtful."

"People can be cruel sometimes. But you have great people surrounding you."

"They really are and I do. I'm very thankfully to have you, Shauna, and Alex . You've all been nothing by the best to me."

"Because they're your best friends, and I'm your boyfriend, and we all care about you."

"And that means the world to me. You have no idea."

"I have a pretty good idea though."

"I'm sure you probably do."

"Just like you mean the world to me."

"That makes me so happy."

"And I'm glad."

"You're the best." She nuzzle his neck. "Love you."

"I love you too. So much." She keeps her head where it was, holding onto him tightly while he keeps his arms around her. While they spent that time talking, they kind of missed the current match as the next thing they heard was the bell ringing and then Kane and Daniel still holding the tag titles. "Oops. Missed that match." She laughs. "Knew it was going to happen that way."

"Yeah I kind of figured it was gonna happen myself." He nods. "It seems like they're never going to drop those titles."

"Not anytime soon anyway."

"Honestly, they're getting boring to me. Not even worth the airtime."

"Well I guess they are worth the airtime to Vince, and what he says goes so..."

"True."

"So who knows how long we have to deal with it."

"Hopefully not much longer."

"Hopefully sometime this year they lose the titles."

"To a good and interesting tag team. Like the Uso's. They are really good."

"Exactly."

"Hopefully they get the chance."

In the meantime, I'm ready to go for my match which is coming up next after a quick segment with Kaitlyn, which I have to be heading to now. "You coming spacey?" I giggle as I grab my title, and he's still sitting there staring. "Huh?" He shakes his head. "You say something?"

"You coming?"

"Of course I am."

"Alright, because you spaced out on me there for a while."

"Can't help it."

"Well, this is new afterall, so I can see why."

"I really love it. Hope this is an all the time thing."

"Well It's a new year, wanted something new. We'll see what I can get made around WrestleMania time."

"Hopefully it's similar to this."

"We'll see."

"Hopefully more blue next time?" He asks hopeful. "I will keep that in mind."

"Please do? I'd love to see that." He asks as he gets up, walking over to me. "Only for you."

"Yayy!" He cheers. "Love you." He kisses me quick.

"Love you too."

"Ready to head out now?"

"I'm ready." I nod. "Can't be late for the backstage segment with Kaitlyn."

"No. We can't have that."

"No we can't."

"After you."

"As always." I laugh, before heading out first. He bites his lip as he watches me walk then quickly follows behind, lacing his fingers with mine. "You know, during the segment, you don't have to stay off camera." I remark. "No? That's a first." He chuckles. "Well I don't want you to be off camera. You deserve to be seen with me in backstage segments."

"Right, that's true."

"Doesn't have to be every time, but still."

"No, but it's good to be there with you and be seen with you."

"Right." I nod. After a bit of walking, we walk up to where the segment will be taking place, Kaitlyn there waiting. We greet each other, as they finish up getting the camera and such ready for the segment. It isn't too long until they're ready to start the segment. We're just told to start talking and once they start to roll the camera, it'll be shown.

"I'm so glad you took care of Eve for me earlier this month. Or else she would've still been here, pushing to face me again for the title."

"Don't mention it. I had to do something. She was getting annoying with all that wanting to keep facing you. I couldn't sit there and take it any longer."

"And it's also great that she's gone, because now I don't have to worry about her going after Alex, trying to take him away from me. She was relentless."

"Like she ever had a chance." Kaitlyn laughs. "Everyone knows he's not going anywhere. Plus, you're both so perfect for each other."

"Awww, thank you."

"You're welcome. It's the turth too. Everyone can see it. Just like the can see that you're a great champion too."

"And I'm always honored to be defending against you."

"Aw. That's sweet. It's an honor to be in that ring with you too." Kaitlyn smiles. "But, just so you know...I will be taking that title from you in any way that I can."

"Oh you can try, but I'll be holding onto this for a long time."

"We'll just see about that. You better watch your back or...your front. Who knows where I come from." She smirks then walks away. "Challenge accepted." I nod, and look in the direction she walked off, waiting for the all clear when they cut. "All clear. Thank you." The cameraman says. I nod and they gather everything and walk off. "Alright, now to go to the curtain."

"Right." He nods. "And don't worry. You so got this match."

"Oh, I know I do. Like I said, I am not giving this title up for a long time."

"Good. You shouldn't. That title is yours and you're keeping it for a long time too."

"I do want to try and be the longest reigning champion. That's gonna take a while to achieve, considering the longest it was held was between two title reigns."

"Right. I'm sure you can get there. We'll just make sure it's all under one reign."

"All depends on Creative really."

"True. We can hope for the best."

"Right." I nod. We both keep walking until we reach the curtain. Kaitlyn was there first since she left the segment first. Once there, we wait for my cue to head out. We only had to wait a few moments before my music went off. After telling Kaitlyn I'll see her out there, Alex and I head out first. I stop at the top of the ramp, doing all my poses with the title. When that's done, I link fingers with Alex and then head down to the ring. Once there, I give him a quick kiss then climb up, doing my in ring poses. Alex chooses to stay off of commentary tonight, be there outside the ring to pay attention to the match better. It isn't long before my music fades and Kaitlyn's goes off next and she comes out next, doing her usual routine. She make her way to the ring, looking as tough as she could. She gets into the ring and does her routine before standing in the center of the ring. We have a few words with each other that aren't audible to the camera, but I hold the title in the air, showing that I'll be the one coming out of the match tonight still the champion. I then hand it off to the ref who raises it in the air for everyone to see before going over and handing it off to a ringside attendant, before the bell rings to start the match. Kaitlyn and I have a few more words as we circle each other, before we lock up. She ends up letting go and pushing me away, having a bit of fun to start the match off. "Have fun now, but don't let her trick you. Stay focused." I give Kaitlyn a nod and a slight grin, before circling again and locking up again. Now I'm the one to break the hold and push her away with an amused look on my face. "Good one." Alex chuckles. "Don't be afraid to get down and dirty. Show her who the champ is."

We lock up for a third time, this time not letting go. Power is matched and we both struggle to get the other into the corner. She ends up getting me back into the corner and lets go before the five count. I take advantage of the situation and kick her in the midsection, making her drop to a knee. "That's it! Capitalize! You got her." I use the ropes to my advantage and as leverage and get myself up for a small dropkick which sends her falling on her back. I go for an early cover, but she kicks out at 1. I don't get frustrated because it's still the beginning of the match. So I help her up and then instantly get her in a side headlock in the middle of the ring. "Tight...wear her out. You got it. You're doing great. Keep her down." Eventually she starts to get out of the hold, elbowing me in the midsection a few times, which causes me to let go. She then turns and gets me on her shoulders. I know what she's going to do so I squirm out of her girp and off her shoulders. I turn her around and kick her once before going off the ropes, only to come back and be hit with a hard clothesline from her. "Shake it off! You can do it! Get up!" I crawl over to the ropes, grabbing onto the bottom one and shake off the hit a bit because of being hit so hard. Kaitlyn comes over, only to choke me on the middle rope, keeping me there for a bit before the ref hits '5'. I stay leaning against the middle rope, coughing a bit as I get the air back so I can breathe again. "Breath...just breath. You can still get her. Teach her a lesson."

"Just have to get the momentum back." I nod.

"I know you can do it. I have faith in you. Just think of her trying to do this to get to me." I just nod again and pull myself up so that I'm standing again. When I turn around, Kaitlyn charges at me, but I move at the last second and pull the top rope down and she goes falling out of the ring and to the floor. I wait for her to get to her feet and turn around to use the top rope and launch myself over it and land on her, hitting her with a crossbody. Once I do a bit of gloating on the outside, I quickly get back into the ring as the ref starts the ten count. "Nice! Very good!" Alex claps. "That's my girl!" Unfortunately though she manages to get up and back into the ring before the ref reaches ten. I sigh in a bit of frustration, but I know what I have to do to in order to win. I climb to the top of the nearest corner and wait for her to get to her feet again. When she does, I jump off the top only for her to move and for me to go crashing down onto the apron stomach first. I hold that area as I roll around a bit and then get to my feet. She had already been waiting for me to get up and when I turned around she got me on her shoulders and this time successfully dropped me onto her knee on my midsection, where I had hit just moments before. That's when she goes for the cover, and I power out at 2 and 1/2. "Phew." Alex sighs in relief. "Come on babe, you got this." He hits the mat. "Get up and push the pain away. You're tough, I know that, now show her how tough you really are!" While still holding my midsection, I make a slow crawl to the corner. I get about halfway there, before I'm grabbed and helped up, put into the corner. I'm thrown into the opposite and I bounce off, Kaitlyn going to spear me. I quickly dodge it an she hits the corner herself. I use all the strength I have left, shaking off the slight pain in my midsection and I use the ropes when I need to and hit her with a roundhouse kick, and then quickly drop and cover her, finally winning the match.

"Yes!" Alex cheers, going over an getting my title before getting into the ring. He makes sure I'm okay before handing me the title and raising the hand I'm holding it in as my other arm holds onto my midsection. "I knew you could do it." He grins. "But, how are you feeling?"

"Nothing the usual ice can't fix. I should be okay."

"Good. We'll get that as soon as we leave here." I nod. "Just want to make sure Kaitlyn's alright before we leave."

"Alright." He nods. After he lets my hand go, Kaitlyn is coming to and I go over and help her up the best I can. We share a few words, me asking her how she is and such, saying it was a good match and everything. She nods and agrees with me, shaking my hand. After that, Alex and I exit the ring first, heading to the back. "Now to get you some ice and rest."

"Not letting me move when we get back to the locker room until we're leaving are you?"

"Nope. You need to rest. That was a rough match."

"Definitely feeling it all now."

"We'll get you something for that too. Can't have you hurting all night."

"It's just my midsection really, it's not that bad."

"I still want to get you something. I don't want you in any kind of pain at all."

"Even though I most likely will be tomorrow all over again."

"And I'll be right there with something to help you feel a whole lot better."

"Of course."

"I just can't stand to see you in any kind of pain at all." He says as we reach the trainers room. "Touche." We both walk in, telling the trainer what happened and where it hurts. He checks me over, telling me it's just going to be sore and maybe some light bruising. He goes to get me ice and something for the pain. Once he gives that to me, we both leave then head for the locker room. When we get back to the locker room, we go right over to the couch where he sits and has me lay down with my head resting on his lap as I keep the ice where it is. "Not moving until it's time to leave."

"I know."

"There's only two matches left then we can leave anyway."

"Oh good."

"All you have to do is lay here and relax."

"Well it shouldn't take too long to relax...since you've started to play with my hair."

"That's the whole point. I want you to be as comfortable as you can be."

"You're always good for that."

"And I always will be."

"That's why you're the best."

"I know." He grins. "And that's why I love you."

"Love you too...so very much."

"And you continue to tell me every day."

"I just want you to know how I feel about you...and that's a whole lot."

"Oh I know."

"Good."

"That match...just wow." Stef remarks as she and Mike wait to watch the Rumble match. "It was an intense match. Shauna always does that which is why I book her as uch as I can now."

"Very impressed with the match, very impressed." He adds.

"I think she'd make a great heel. That's just me though." She shrugs. "Only thing...her and Alex..."

"...right. That's the only problem we'll run into." He nods. "Unless we have them both turn at the same time or some way like that."

"True. But it has to be done the right way. A lot of thinking has to go into that."

"I know, I know. I'm not saying we have to do it, it was just my opinion."

"I know. It's a good idea though."

"Thanks...I'm full of 'em." I chuckle. "Yes you are." He chuckles as well. "Who you going for to win the Rumble?" She asks. "Hmm...tough to call. Considering we don't know who's in it exactly except for a few people."

"I have a feeling someone is going to be making a return tonight so I'm going with them." She grins.

It soon was time for the rumble to start. Starting off the match was Dolph, being number one. But before the match could officially get underway, he speaks. He says that the Rumble will end just as it began, with him standing alone in the ring. He then goes on to say that he doesn't care who the #2 entrant is, telling the said individual to just get out to the ring. "Ugh." Stef rolls her eyes. "What an ass. He's so sure he's going to win. Still won't get a chance with me."

"He's clearly delusional if he's still thinking that."

"Oh he is. You should see the comments he leaves on my Twitter."

"Do I dare check through it now?"

"Only if you want. You might want to go out there and beat the crap out of him after."

"I'll wait till later."

"Good idea." She chuckles. "Wait until I can actually calm you down properly."

However, no one would anticipate this as none other than Chris Jericho would come out as the #2 entrant into the Rumble match. "Oooh. Chris! Yayy!"

"I may have just been responsible for that." Mike grins. "Oh you!" She playfully whacks him. "How could you keep that from me?" She pouts. "I wanted it to be a surprise."

"Well, I am surprised and I'm sure everyone else is too."

"Telling by their reactions, they really are."

"Of course they are. It's Y2J!"

As Chris battles Dolph, who had resulted in his firing from the WWE in August, the third entrant into the Rumble was Cody. "Eh. Not to sure about him." Dolph and Cody work together in attacking him, trying to eliminate him early, but Chris hangs on. A while after, Chris gets Cody in the Walls of Jericho, but Dolph breaks it up. As he works on Chris, the crowd starts to count down again for the #4 entrant into the Rumble. Once the buzzer goes off, out comes Kofi. "Hmm...things just got a bit interesting."

"Wonder what he's going to pull out this year to keep from getting eliminated. Remember the last time when he was walking on his hands?"

"I do remember that. Knowing him, it'll be something similar to that." After a bit of fighting in the ring with Kofi there, it was time for the 5th entrant, which was Santino. "Wonder how long he's going to last this time."

"I have a feeling less then last time, if that." Stef laughs. After he gets into the ring, he takes out everyone. Dolph, Kofi, Cody and Chris all on the outside, but they're still holding on, not eliminated. "Okay so maybe longer than last time."

"He's lucky. We'll see how long he lasts." But everyone is back in the ring, surrounding Santino. He calls time out and brings out The Cobra and takes out Kofi, only to get taken out by Chris and Cody, then being eliminated by Cody. And now it's back down to the original 4. "Aww...he tried." Stef tries not to laugh. It isn't long before the countdown starts again and 3MB's music goes off for entrant #6, and out comes Drew to the ring. "Ugh. He is here tonight. I was hoping he wouldn't be."

"I know. I was hoping he wasn't here myself."

"All three of them here...that's not to good..." She bites her lip. "...I do have an idea though..."

"Do tell me this idea, while we wait for the next entrant."

"I was thinking...use The Shield tonight...as coverage for when we leave...just to be safe."

"Are you sure now? I mean, with how you feel about Seth and everything. Don't want you uncomfortable."

"I'm not completely sure about it, but I'd rather deal with just him then all three of them. Plus, he doesn't even remember me. I was more blonde when I was with him and I'm not now. I'm back to my natural color. It'll take him awhile to figure it out...he's not that bright." She laughs about the last part. "Well I consider anything to keep you safe at least. So I'll go for it."

"Alright. Hopefully tonight will be the only night we need them...if not, we'll just use Roman, have the others keep watch."

"Right."

"Are you trying to picture me a a blonde?" She laughs as he plays with her hair. "Maybe."

"Okay mister impatient." She laughs, getting her phone and searching through it. "Here." She shows him one she had right after she got the highlights done. "Looks very nice. I do like what it looks like there, but I love what your hair looks like now."

"I do to. It was something I wanted to try. I liked it, but not as much as I like it natural."

"Right of course."

"I couldn't change it even if I wanted to now. He'd notice right away."

"And we don't need that."

"No we don't." She leans into him more. "Never again will I do that."

"So do I need to have them come here so I can tell them to be here for coverage when we leave to go out there?"

"You can do that."

"Alright, let me just get an attendant to go get them." He says as he moves from the couch and goes over to the door, looking out into the hall for a backstage attendant. She debates on staying or leaving the room when they come. "Alright, someone's going to go get them." Mike says as he comes back inside. "Sounds good."

"They're not gonna stay in here the whole time. Just enough for me to tell them what's going on. Then they'll just be out in the hall."

"I can deal with that. Just as long as you're here, I'll be fine."

"I know you were going to wait until I was going to change into my gear to change out of yours, but even if you wanted to change back into your other clothes while I'm talking to them, you could do that too."

"I think I'll wait. Let him see what he's missing and never getting back." She grins.

"Exactly."

Elimination attempts from everyone are starting, but no budging. Dolph almost eliminates Chris as he goes over the top rope, but he hands onto the middle rope with his feet dangling just inches above the floor. The crowd starts to count down and the buzzer goes off as the Prime Time Players' music goes off and Titus comes out next.

"Not the dog. Anyone but him."

A little bit into the match, it's Drew on the outside of the ropes and Chris is trying to get him eliminated. It doesn't take long but after using the rope for leverage, he kicks Drew off the side, eliminating him. "Haha! Yess! Go Chris!" She cheers. "I so owe him for that."

"Maybe next time when we're all in LA, we can all go out to eat."

"That would be great. I've never really gotten the chance to meet him and I would love to do so."

"Go to a place I go to all the time. Best food."

"That wouldn't be BOA, would it?"

"How did you know?" He chuckles. "I've done my research." She grins. "Of course you did."

"I wouldn't be a good mizfit if I didn't."

"I'm pretty sure there'll be like tons of camera outside just waiting for us when we're done. I hope that's something you can handle, and for it to not be too overwhelming."

"I should do fine. Nothing different than when we have interviews and everything."

"Just making sure."

"If it gets too much, I'll just hide behind you and play shy." She laughs. "Which is cute."

"Oh stop." She blushes, trying to hide.

"What? It is."

"To you it is. To me it's embarrassing."

"But I love it."

"Only because it's you, I'll let you see it."

"Because you love me."

"I do. So very much."

"And I love you."

"I know you do. You show and tell me everyday."

It isn't too long after that where the crowd starts to count down again, entry number 8 being Goldust and Cody's face is priceless. "Haha! His face! That's hilarious!" Both him and his brother go after each other, and Cody almost gets eliminated by him. A bit after that, it's time for entry number 9 and it's Otunga. "Psh, no reaction from the crowd. That tells you something."

"He needs to do. He does nothing here anymore anyway." She adds.

"Exactly." Not too long after that, there's a knock on the door. "Must be them."

"Do we have to move or is the door unlocked?"

"I left it unlocked. Come in!" He calls to them.

The door opens and the walk in, closing the door behind them. Dean steps forward while Roman and Seth stand back, Seth looking at her. "You need us?" Dean asks.

"Yes, we actually decided that we needed you three for something else on top of the match. We want coverage for when we're walking to the curtain at least. Then you can go to where you have to be for the match to be on guard. We were hoping that we only had to deal with one person tonight if they were to get involved, but it seems we'll be dealing with more than one person tonight if they choose to get involved."

"We can do that." Dean nods. "Want us to wait by the door?"

"If you don't mind, that would be great."

"We'll be right outside then." Dean nods. "Mike..." Stef whispers, tugging his jacket. "What's wrong?" He asks quietly. "He's staring." She says so only Mike can hear. "But at least he doesn't recognize you."

"True, but I don't like that look...it's the same one as before..."

"Don't worry, he's not gonna touch you. They're leaving anyway." He reassures you, as Dean leads Seth and Roman out of the room. "For some reason...I get the feeling he knows..."

"Well if that's the case, then we'll try to avoid him as much as we can."

"Right...just don't say my name around him."

"I won't. Promise."

"Good." She cringes from the look Seth had, moving closer to Mike. "Let's just try and and relax, focus on the the Rumble match for now."

"Good idea." No one has been eliminated yet, besides Santino and Drew earlier. Cody and his brother work on eliminating Titus, but he hangs on. Cody tries to eliminate his brother, but that doesn't work. The 10th entrant in the Rumble is another member of 3MB, Heath. "Oh joy." She rolls her eyes. There were some close eliminations, but everyone currently in the ring has stayed in the ring. The crowd goes again, the 11th entrant being last year's winner, Sheamus. "Mayo man!" Stef laughs. He takes out everyone, tossing Otunga into Titus to send Titus out of the Rumble. It isn't too long after that where the next entrant into the Rumble match comes out and it's Tensai. "Ugh."

"If it were me, I would team with everyone and take out the biggest guy out there, and that's him."

"Exactly. Let's see if they do that." The 13th entrant, trailed by Cameron and Naomi is Brodus, making another big guy out there in the ring for them to take care of. The sibling rivalry between Goldust and Cody finds it's way onto the ring apron, as Cody sends his brother into the steel ring post and out of the Rumble match. After he's been eliminated, entry number 14 is on his way out and it's Rey, and he goes right after Dolph, taking him out and then Chris, hitting him with a 619. "Go Rey! Take out that noodle!" No one gets eliminated this time around after Rey had come out, and out next as entry number 15 is the other half of the Prime Time Players, Darren Young. He goes right over and helps Sheamus, Chris, Cody and Heath to eliminate Brodus from the Rumble match, leaving only Tensai left as the one big guy to take care of. Tensai goes to eliminate Kofi, but Kofi hangs on. He does more of his high flying moves and Tensai tries to eliminate him again, but Kofi still holds on and Tensai falls to the floor. Dolph comes up and hits Kofi pretty hard and he's ready to fall, but jumps onto Tensai's back, preventing an elimination. "Whoa! That's impressive." Tensai tries to get him off of his back, and does so once he dumps Kofi onto the announce table and they fight for a bit. Kofi stands on top of the announce table, trying to figure out how he can get back to the ring. Realizing he can't jump there, he tells JBL to give him his chair, and he does. While he's figuring out how he's going to get to the ring with the chair, the next entry comes out, Bo Dallas from NXT, who had won the spot earlier in the day in a Fan Axxess match. "Looks like Kofi's stuck." Stef laughs.

"I wouldn't count him out just yet."

"I'm not either. I'm just amused." Kofi in the meantime puts the chair on the ground and then stands on it and uses it to hop his way over to the ring carefully. It takes a while, but he finally makes it back to the ring and is still in the match. Darren quickly comes over, only for Kofi to pull down the top rope and for Darren to go tumbling out of the ring, being eliminated. But Cody hits Kofi with a Disaster Kick, and Kofi's now eliminated. "Aw, to bad. All that work for nothing."

"Another thing to go in the record books for him though. Using the chair as a pogo stick to get to the ring."

"True, true."

It's now time for entrant number 17, and it's a blast from the past as it's The Godfather. It was short return as he suffers a quick exit from the match, thanks to Dolph with a dropkick.

"Now he has the shortest time in the Rumble."

"It would appear that way." Stef laughs."Waste of a spot in the match though if you ask me." She adds. "Yeah, but that's what Vince wants and how he wants it to go. Can't really do much about that."

"I know, I know."

"It just could have been someone who deserves it." She mumbles.

Sheamus almost eliminates Dolph, but Dolph ends up holding on. Everyone is going after someone in the match, it's almost equal, and soon number 18 come out and it's Wade who had just lost the pre-show earlier in the night, hoping to win this so he can go onto WrestleMania. He goes after everyone, first Heath, Rey and then Chris. He goes to eliminate Sheamus, an Chris tries to help, but sheamus clings to the ropes. With no one being eliminated, it's time for number 19 and it's John, the crowd of course going crazy and that makes everyone in the ring stop. "John!" She cheers. "There's my pick right there." She grins.

"I had a feeling he was."

"Told you it was someone no one would expect." Of course when he gets into the ring, everyone attacks him until he fires back and eliminates Heath first, then Cody. He goes to eliminate Chris, but Dolph saves him. It's soon time for another entrant and #20 is Sandow. "Decided to leave the bathrobe off I see." Mike chuckles. "Still wearing those trunks from Victoria's Secret though." Mike remarks. "You know...I thought that was AJ going through my bag...maybe it was him..."

"That would be kind of awkward."

"If that's the case...he can keep them." She shudders. "Yeah, I don't think you would want them back."

"No...just gross." It was a close call, but Rey and Wade were almost eliminated. It wasn't too long after that where Rey was eliminated after a kick from Wade. As everyone was busy, out comes entrant 21, and it was Daniel. "Get a haircut and shave the beard. That's all. Then maybe you can be taken seriously."

"Right? He needs it." Daniel's the only one standing and he then tries to eliminate Chris, and Sheamus comes to the aid, only for Chris to hang on. The usual Cena chants fill the arena as the the buzzer goes off and Cesaro comes out as number 22. "Someone that disrespects America, yet wears our flag. You don't deserve to wear our flag."

"I agree with you there. He makes no sense." The usual Cena chants start up again, but die quickly. Entrant number 23 comes out and it's Khali. "Someone that they all should work together to take out." Khali takes out Wade, then Sandow, Bo and Chris. No one is eliminated even with Khali out there, an out as number 24 is Kane. Still, no one has been eliminated and out at number 25 is Zack and he goes right after Dolph. "Yes! Get 'em Zack. Take him out!" While that goes on, Kane and Daniel have eliminated Khali and then Daniel eliminates Kane. Daniel gets knocked off by Cesaro, and Kane catches him. He tells Kane to put him back in the ring, and he doesn't, he drops him on the ground and he gets eliminated as well and Daniel is in shock. "Well...that's what he gets for eliminating Kane."

"It's actually quite funny." Mike chuckles. "It is. Looks like we need doctor Shelby."

"When don't we need him?"

"Exactly." She laughs. Shortly after, out comes number 26, and it's Randy. He takes out Cesaro, Wade, Sheamus and Dolph, and then Zack. Then he takes out Bo. He tries to eliminate him, but he stays, and then he hits both him and Dolph with a DDT. Zack's then hit with an RKO and then eliminated. The entrants seem to come quickly as the final member of 3MB, Jinder Mahal, come out as number 27. John then eliminates Cesaro, before Wade comes after him. Dolph almost gets eliminated by John, but he clings to the ropes. Time for the next entrant, and number 28 is Punk. "Yay." She mocks sarcasm.

"If I wasn't the WWE Champion, and if I didn't have a match after this, I would probably be in this Rumble match." Mike remarks. "I know you would and you would win it too."

"Of course I would."

"You're just that awesome."

"Yes, yes I am."

"Cocky too." She bites her lip. "So hot." She mumbles to herself. Jinder ends up getting eliminated when Punk comes to the ring. And a bit after that, it's time for number 29 and it's Sin Cara, who takes Dolph out, before going after Sandow. Wade goes to eliminate Bo Dallas, but he holds on, pulling Wade out and ends up eliminating him and Wade is pissed after being eliminated by someone from NXT. "Ooohhh. Two upsets in one night and one by a NXT rookie."

"That's a major upset...major."

"Sucks for him. Remind me to throw a party for him later."

Ultimately, Bo is eliminated by Wade on the outside, before being hit with the Bull Hammer elbow, taking out his anger and frustration. And now it's time for the last entrant, and it's Ryback. He takes out Punk, Dolph, Sandow and Randy, before eliminating Sandow. Sin Cara picks the wrong person to go after, as he too gets eliminated by Ryback, being thrown onto Sandow. Punk comes up from behind and tries to eliminate him, but gets eliminated himself.

"Back to the end of the line for you."

"Thank god. I was getting tired of him." Chris in return hit Ryback with the Codebreaker, and now he's on fire, taking out everyone. Dolph in the end eliminates him, down to five superstars left in the ring. Sheamus and Randy start to circle each other before going at each other. He then etches his dominance into the match as he would drop both John and Sheamus with the RKO. But when he tries to deliver the RKO to Ryback, Ryback fights back, using his power to eliminate Randy. "Ryback's bigger than the RKO. Too bad." Shortly after this, Sheamus is able to use his trusty Brogue Kick to finally eliminate Dolph, leaving only Ryback, himelf, and John in the Rumble match. After taking John down with a Meat Hook Clothesline, Ryback would wage war with Sheamus, but when Sheamus goes for the Brogue Kick on Ryback, he dodges the move, eliminating Sheamus from the Rumble, leaving only himself and John. "Haha. Buh-bye Dolph." Stef laughs. "But, this is not looking good for John. I hope he makes it." They then square off with John locking the STF on Ryback, putting him out with the submission move. However, Ryback would not be out for long and the war would rage on. Then, for only the fourth time in WWE history, a Superstar would win two Royal Rumble Matches as John manages to send Ryback over-the-top rope to win the Rumble match. "He did it!" She bounces around. "Take that Ryback! In your face!"

"But you do know he'll most likely pick me to face at WrestleMania right?" Mike chuckles at her excitement over John winning. "Oh..." She sits back down. "...totally forgot about all that..." She bites her lip. "Because you know him and the WWE Championship. He's always going for it."

"Yeah...he can try though. He's not going to get it though."

"As much as I respect him, I have to agree."

"I'll see if I can persuade him the other way."

"You would do that."

"Only for you I would."

"Of course."

"I do think we should change so we can get you to your match."

"I was just going to suggest that."

"Great minds do think alike." She grins, kissing him quick then standing up. "Yes they do."

"Are you coming or you going to change out here?" She laughs since he hasn't moved. "Huh? Oh yeah. I'm coming." He says, getting up himself. "Staring again weren't you?" She grins as they head into the changing area. "Your fault. Your gear is distracting to me."

"Oh it is? I had no idea." She plays innocent. "Suuuure."

"I just know what you like." She smirks. "Touche."

"Just try to control yourself...I know how you can get."

"I'll try."

"As long as you do that." She chuckles, starting to take off her boots while he takes his suit off. "And you don't get too distracted by me. I know how you get too." He chuckles. "Huh?" She shakes her head. "Yeah...you're right." She recovers. "Already getting distracted."

"Am not..."

"Whatever you say..." He continues to take his suit off, distracting her and more. She does manage to get her gear off, but stops once she sees him in his. She stands there for a bit then goes to get her dress. "You can't stop looking, I can feel it." He chuckles. "Not that I blame you for staring..." He smirks. "You just...I..." She stutters. "I know, I know.."

"...damn you..." She mutters, biting her lip. "Love you too." He chuckles. She keeps muttering to herself while she gets her dress on. Once she finally gets that on, she goes over and slips on her shoes. "Love that dress so much."

"So you've said before." She grins, running her hands down her sides to smooth it out. "It fits you so perfectly."

"Does it?" She looks in the mirror doing a few poses. "Yeah. You're right. It does." She smirks. "As if you ever have to doubt what I say."

"I never do. I just like messing with you."

"Of course."

"Ready to head out now?"

"Yup. Are you?"

"Yes I am." She scrunches her hair in the mirror real quick then takes his hand. He grabs the title in his free hand, and then they both leave the changing area and head back into the main area of the room. Then they go over to the door and walk out into the hall, where of course The Shield are waiting. Dean walks in front of them, Roman behind them and Seth to the side. She can sense him looking at her and stays close to Mike. "Stop looking." Roman hits Seth's arm. "I know her." He says so only Roman can hear. "Doesn't matter if you do. We're here for one job only and we need to focus on that."

"Right." He nods, going back to walking at our side. They manage to make it to the curtain with no problems at all. From there, her and Mike stay. But The Shield go to where they need to be on guard for the match. "What were they talking about on the way here?"

"I really don't know, they were mumbling, could barely understand them."

"Right...I did feel him staring, but I might just be paranoid..."

"But he's gone now, so you're alright."

"I am. I have you and that's all I need."

"I'm glad."

"I wish Dwayne would get here already so we can get this match started though." She bounces her leg. "Well you know him...fashionably late."

"He needs to hurry up. Always keeping the fans waiting."

"I know right? I mean, his entrance to the ring is long enough as it is."

"Exactly." Stef rolls her eyes. "It's even longer than Undertaker's."

"Looks like he'll be here when he's here. Let's just go out there first."

"Alright." She nods. He motions to the tech guy and his music goes off, them waiting just a few seconds before they head out. After walking though the curtain, they go through the blow up 'Awesome' balloons that are set up. He then stops at the top of the ramp, doing his poses with the title in the air. He throws it over his shoulder then takes her hand as they head down to the ring. At the bottom of the ramp, she lets his hand go so he can run and jump on the ring, holding the ropes like he always does. While he does that, she goes to the steps and walks up, him meeting her in the middle, holding the ropes for her. She gets in the ring then he follows, putting his arm over her shoulder. She lets him go for a few moments so he can raise the title and whatnot for everyone to see. Once he's done doing that, his arm goes back over shoulders, as they both wait for Dwayne to start his long, drawn out entrance. "Wake me when it's over." Stef lays her head on his shoulder. "Will do." He then comes out on the ramp, just standing there. He walks from one side to the other just looking at the crowd. He stays there for a bit before finally starting to slowly make his way to the ring. Once at the ring, he takes his sweet old time walking up the steps. He does a few looks at the crowd then gets in the ring. He then goes to the ropes, doing all his poses there. After what seemed like forever, his music finally faded away. "That was torture." Stef groans. "No kidding." The ref takes the tile as Mike takes off his jacket. He hands it to Stef and she takes it. She gives him a quick kiss before going to the ropes and exiting the ring. Once she's reached the floor, the ref raises the title for everyone to see, before handing it off. The Rock and Mike have a stare down in the middle of the ring, even after the bell rings to start the match. "Come on baby! You can beat him. I know you can. You're the awesome one!"

Then some words are exchanged as they continue their staredown, words only audible to them, and no one else. That's when Mike pushes him away by the face with his hand. "Careful...he could snap."

"I got this...don't worry." Mike reassures her. She nods, keeping a close eye on The Rock for now. Mike starts the trash talking to him and everything, trying to get a rise out of him like he does all his opponents. But that seemed like a bad idea, considering the fact that The Rock started firing back with quick punches, which ended up getting Mike in the corner, after one last hit, he slides down to the mat. "Back him up ref!" Stef yells. "Try something different. Don't trash talk him. Just hit him and hit him good."

"Nothing wrong with a little trash talking..." Mike trails off, shaking every hit he took off, before standing. "Just be careful...he's an animal." He meets him in the middle of the ring, and this time they lock up. Mike still can't take advantage of the match yet, as he's put in a side headlock. Trying to get out of it, every way he can, he does the usual and pushes him and The Rock into the ropes, which causes The Rock to let go before five. Mike backs up and kicks him in the leg, making him go down to one knee. He then takes him and delivers his signature DDT, before going for the cover, only for The Rock to kick out at one. "Damn." Stef mutters. "Still early. Keep him down! It's the best way to control the match!" He crawls over him and starts to throw right hand punches repeatedly, for as long as he could, before he was pulled off. He backs away for a few moments only to do it again, and to be pulled off again, the ref starting to get in his face. Mike ignores him the best he can, before going back over and goes for another quick pin, only to get another kickout. "Come on ref! 1, 2, 3!" She smacks her hands together. "Count right!" Mike then goes to the outside and climbs to the top, just waiting for The Rock to get up. He seems to take a long time so Mike hops down from the top and decides to clip the right leg, making Rock go down again. "There you go! That's how you do it!" He then decides to do the smart thing and focus on the leg he clipped and hurt, hitting it every chance he could get, in as many ways as he could. "That's my Miz! Get the leg! Get it good! Keep on it!"

When he starts to get too much, the ref backs him up and checks on Rock, making sure he still wants to go through with the match, and he does. Mike just shakes his head with an evil smirk on his face, moving past the ref and going right back after the leg as Rock is in the corner trying to rest for now. "Aw, not so tough now are you." Stef mocks. "Some 'people's champion' you are. Ha!" He still refuses to give up, limping out of the corner on the injured leg. So what does Mike do? He runs and dropkicks that very same leg out from under the Rock. He wastes no time in keeping on the injured leg, dragging him over to the ropes and putting his leg in them, wrapping it around the bottom one and bending it in a way where it hurts. "That's it! Great job! You got him! More pressure!" Of course with it being in the ropes, he can't stay there for long before having to let go unfortunately. And he gets pulled away by the ref and told to back off. "Aww...poor Rock...does you leg hurt? Oh well!" Stef mocks. Of course the fans start to boo like crazy, because Rock is their favorite in this match. She just shakes her head, trying to ignore them all the best she can. "Come on Mike! Ignore them! You're the champion, you're the best!" With the crowd chanting for Rock, and clapping, trying to get him to get his momentum back, it actually starts to work as he gets to his feet, but still showing signs of the hurt leg. He actually ends up catching Mike offguard when he goes for the leg again, catching Mike's foot before hitting him with a clothesline. Both of them are down now. "NO!" She slams the mat. "Get up Mike! You can do it! Come on! For me!" After checking on both of them, seeing that they're both down, the ref starts the count. "You've gotta get up. He's started the count."

She then runs to the side closest to Mike. "He's counting. Get up. I know you can do it." She hits the mat. "Come to me. Just look at me and you'll be able to do it." He does so as he start to crawl to the ropes. At least he was close to them so it wouldn't take quite as long to get to them. The ref has gotten to 5 at this point, just as Mike was pulling himself to his feet. Once he and Rock were on their feet, the ref stopped the count. He comes right over and Mike gets the strength to pull down the top rope, making Rock go tumbling to the floor. "Not so tough now are you?!" She yells at him. "Go back to Holloywood you movie star!" This allows Mike some time to recover and get more focused. While Rock is out on the floor trying to recover himself, Mike comes to and heads to the outside himself and takes the fight out there, doing whatever he can to keep him down. When he feels he's had enough, he goes back into the ring as the ref starts to the 10 count. "There you go. That's how it's done." Stef claps. Getting closer and closer to 10, that's when you both see that he's getting to his feet. And he made it back into the ring at the last second and Mike starts to get frustrated. So he goes over to him and just starts wailing on him with punches left and right, and kicks, telling him to stay down.

"Stay on him!" She shots. "Give it up Rock! You're done!" For most of the match Mike has the most control, not letting Rock get a break. He catches Mike offguard again in the match and starts to hit him with all his signature moves. "No no no no!" She panics. She then climbs on the side of the ring to distract Rock for following up. The ref of course notices right away and tries to get her to get down, but she's not budging. She starts to argue with him, and when Rock comes over, she starts to yell at him. She keeps doing that so that Mike can get to his feet. When he does, he puts him in position before hitting him with the Skull Crushing Finale and goes for the cover. It's all over within a blink of an eye as the ref counts to three, and Mike keeps the title. "Yess!" She jumps up and down. She walks over, getting Mike's title then gets into the ring, handing it to him. She raises his hand in victory for a few moments before letting it go and he leans against the ropes as he recovers from the grueling match. "I knew you could beat him." She grins, kissing him quick. That's when she happens to glance into the crowd, and they start going crazy, but not for obvious reasons. That's when she spots a very familiar bleach-blonde head. "Mike..."

"Just stay back." He stands in front of her. "He's not the only one..." She says as she hides behind him. "Don't worry. We got backup." They all stop at the barricade on their sides. After giving each other a look, they nod and hop the barricade before surrounding the ring. "Mike..." She bites her lip worried. "...where are they?"

"They'll be here, don't worry."

"Hopefully soon..." She looks around as the other three hop onto the side of the ring. The crowd starts to go crazy again. She thinks it's The Shield finally coming down, but it's not. She notices that Dolph is smirking as he looks over by the stage. She doesn't want to follow his look, but she does anyway and she sees AJ there, so now they're both completely surrounded. "No...not her too..."

"You can take her, don't worry, even in a dress."

"Oh I know I can take her, but it's an unfair advantage for them right now."

"Just wait.." Just as Dolph and them were going to get into the ring, that's when The Shield's theme went off and they were rushing down the stairs, through the crowd to get to the ring as soon as possible. Dolph and the others look around then go right after Mike before The Shield to make it to the ring. Stef gets pushed away when they attack him, then AJ gets in the ring starting to kick me while I'm dazed. Once The Shield got to the ring, it was absolute chaos as they pulled everyone away from Mike and started to fight them. Deeming it not safe to be in the ring with everyone, AJ pulls Stef out and continues the assault outside the ring. When Stef comes to, she's not having AJ take advantage of the situation, and her shoes come off and she goes crazy on her. She slaps her in the face before getting semi control. She then takes her and pushes her into the side of the ring back first. She falls to the ground, holding her back and he starts to kick her in the ribs, not stopping anytime soon. Next thing she knows, Dolph is knocked out of the ring, near her and AJ. The other two were thrown out as well after getting a beating from The Shield. She looks up to see Mike getting to his feet, using the corner to help himself up. That's when she gets back into the ring and goes right over to him and makes sure he's alright. "You alright?" She looks him over with concern. "I'm fine...you?"

"I'm perfectly fine."

"You sure?"

"I'm sure." She nods. "Alright. That's all I care about."

"Let's get out of here."

"Right." He nods. She picks up his title since he's in a bit of pain then they head out of the ring with The Shield following behind. She grabs her shoes which were on the ground before heading to the back. Once in the back, she stops walking so she can look him over more. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm sure. Just sore."

"Get you ice then?"

"Yeah." He nods. "Let's go then."

He leans into her for support as they headed for the trainers to get him ice. When they get there, they check him over just to be sure. Once they're done, they head back to the locker room. "Once we get back, you can get changed and we can finally get out of here."

"Perfect idea."

"But right to bed when we get back to the hotel."

"I can deal with that." He nods. "Just want you to feel better quicker."

"I know you do and that's why I love you."

"I love you too." They walk the rest of the way to the locker room with no problem since everyone was laid out. They walk into the locker room then to the changing area. "Gonna need help?"

"I think I'll be good. But if I need any help at all, I'll yell for you. Promise."

"Alright. I'll start to pack." She kisses him quick before heading back to the main part of the locker room. It doesn't take her too long to get everything packed, so once everything is, she sits and waits for Mike to come out or for him to yell for help if he needs any. After a bit of waiting, he comes out, all ready to go. "Let's go. I'm exhausted." She nods, getting up from the couch and grabbing their bags. She walks over to him, linking her fingers with his as they head out. Once they make it outside, they load their things into the car. She offers to drive so Mike can rest on the drive back. He gives her a kiss, then the keys before getting in the car. She then goes to the drivers side and gets in. When they're all set, she starts to head back to the hotel. "You're so thoughtful, you know that right?" Mike remarks. "I do." She nods with a smile.

"As long as you know."

"I know. You tell me all the time."

"Because it's true."

"Only for you."

"What I think is all that matters, because I love you."

"And I love you too." He leans over and kisses her cheek before getting more comfortable in his seat. It isn't too much longer before they finally reach the hotel. She parks and they get out, getting their things from the trunk. Once they have their things, she locks the car and then they both head inside. He keeps his arm around her for support as they walk through the lobby to the elevators. They step on, heading up to their floor. Once there, they head to the room then inside. "Finally...back in our hotel room."

"Privacy. Sweet sweet privacy."

"Exactly."

"I say we get changed so we can get to bed. You need to rest." She says more than suggesting. "Good idea." He nods. "I'll wear something that's not so tempting for you either."

"Only if you want to."

"For tonight. I want you to rest and if I wear the usual...you won't get that rest." She chuckles. "True..."

"Maybe tomorrow...depending on how you feel."

"Right."

"Come on. It's getting late." She takes his hand as she heads to their bags. He nods and then they both get clothes to change into. Once they have the clothes, they change out of what they have on and into what they picked out. Since she got done before him, she decided to help him since he was still sore and having a bit of trouble. As hard as it was, she managed to resist the urge to touch him. Once he was changed, they headed over to the bed where she held the blankets for him then covered him once he was under them before going to the other side and getting under the covers, giving him some space. "You don't have to be so far away you know. It's okay."

"I don't want to hurt you..."

"You won't."

"If you're sure." She inches her way closer to him. "I'm positive."

"Alright." She lays next to him, resting her hand on his arm. "You can get closer than that."

"I'll hurt you. I'm too heavy to lay on you."

"No you won't, and no you're not." She hesitates a bit before moving and laying her head down gently on his chest. "See? I'm fine."

"Yeah...I still feel like I'm hurting you..."

"But you're not. I'm fine."

"If you say so." She looks up at him slightly. "Hey...I wouldn't have told you it was alright, if it wasn't. You know that."

"I know...just...nevermind." She moves her head back down. "No, let's talk about it for a bit. Obviously it's bugging you. What's wrong?"

"Just...last time...I got yelled at for being to concerned and trying to be loving. Things didn't go so well..."

"I would never do that to you. I appreciate what you do for me, and your concern for me on nights like this."

"I know you do, but all the memories make me think different. It's hard to know what to do sometimes."

"I know, but with me you can do anything."

"I'll keep that in mind." She looks back up at him, smiling slightly. "Good. Always remember that I love you. I really do."

"I know you do just like I love you and I'll remember."

"That makes me happy."

"You should be happy. If you're happy then that means I'm doing my job."

"And you're happy, that means I'm doing my job."

"You are." She smiles. "You treat me like no other. I really feel like a queen or something with you."

"Honestly, you are one to me."

"Mike..." She blushes. "...I'm far from that. I'm just an average girl."

"Not to me."

"You're way to sweet to me. I just...you're the best."

"So you tell me all the time."

"It's the truth and I want you to know it."

"Of course." She carefully snuggles into him, burying her face in his chest to hide a yawn. "Alright you, I think it's time for bed, for both of us." He chuckles. "Mhm." She nods. "You first." He nods and kisses the top of her head, before getting more comfortable in his spot. She lightly, but soothingly runs her fingers over his chest in hopes to help him go to sleep quicker. Once she feels him relax, she looks up to see him sound asleep. She smiles to herself then rests her head on his chest. She listens to the sound of his heart and soon goes to sleep. In the meantime, Alex and I had just gotten back ourselves. I had originally taken my time getting changed before we had left the arena, no rush really. But now being at the hotel and inside, we head up to our floor, going into our room when we reach it. "I still can't believe they tired attacking Mike after the show." I say, still a bit shocked. "I know. And then AJ going after Stef during the chaos already in the ring."

"I have a feeling that's all apart of their plan only they didn't expect The Shield to come out."

"I don't think anyone did. I mean did you expect them to come out?"

"No...not with her history with Seth. I was sure Mike would want to keep him as far away as possible."

"All the things you told me about her past...that was him?"

"Sadly yes. She didn't think she was ever going to see him again, but that all changed."

"I think I'm lucky I don't see people from my past coming into the business." I add. "You really are. I hope we never do."

"Some of those relationships were a little rocky, didn't go too well."

"They're in the past. Hopefully he's the last thing from the past that comes back. You're with me now and you're happy. That's all that matters. You'll never have to deal with that as long as you're with me."

"I know."

"They were stupid for how they treated you. You deserve to be treated like the goddess that you are. Nothing but the best for you."

"And I'm very appreciative of that."

"Good. That makes me very happy."

"I do like to make you happy."

"You do in more ways than you know."

"And you make me happy in more ways than you know."

"That's my job and I'm glad I can do that."

"I just knew from the beginning that you would make me happy."

"Really? I had the same feeling."

"Awww."

"I knew you were the one for me. It was like love at first sight."

"So you've told me before, but it never gets old. Still sweet."

"I'll continue to tell you too."

"Good. I like being reminded."

"You forever will be."

"Great." I grin, kissing him quick. Instead of letting me go, he holds me close, keeping the kiss going for a bit before deciding to pull away. "Didn't get enough of that tonight did you?" I laugh a bit.

"Not as much as I wanted, no."

"I apologize for that."

"It's fine. I know it's hard backstage to get alone time."

"Right. But I do think we should get ready for bed. We both had pretty grueling matches tonight. Gonna need the rest, even though I'm sure we'll get the night off tomorrow."

"Right, right." He nods. "After you...like always."

"Of course." I laugh. We both then head over to our bags, getting out something to change into. Since we both were tired, we did try our best not to be as touchy as we wanted. When we were changed, the lights went off and we climbed into bed. "This bed feels so good."

"Oh I know right?"

"Definitely going to go right to sleep."

"Definitely." I nod.

"I can see in your eyes that you're not going to last much longer."

"No, not really."

"Before you do..." He lifts my chin, giving me one last kiss. When he pulls away, he rests his forehead against mine for a few moments. "Love you."

"Love you too."

"Time for sleep now."

"No complaints there."

"Good." He kisses the top of my head then runs his fingers through my hair like always. I sigh in content as I cuddle closer to him. And of course with him running his fingers through my hair, it doesn't take long for me to doze off. When he notices a change in your breathing, he looks down at you with a smile. He holds you close to him, just watching for a bit before dozing off himself.


	35. Valentine's Day

After having a few days off, Alex and I had decided that we would of course go home. Taking advantage of this time off, I decided to sleep in a bit. Alex did too, but he had gotten up and gone downstairs and put a dozen of regular red roses in a vase and brought them back upstairs and put them on the nightstand next to my side of the bed, before quietly getting clothes and heading into the bathroom to shower, letting me sleep in as long as I wanted to. It's not until about fifteen minutes later that I start to stir, reaching out for him only to find him gone. That's when I start to open my eyes and see something next to the bed. I rub my eyes a bit, so I can see better and once I can see better I notice a vase full of roses. I'm wondering how they got there since they weren't there last night first of all, and second of all I couldn't help but admire how pretty they were. While I was looking at the roses, I didn't hear the shower shut off or the door open a few minutes after that. It wasn't until I felt something on my cheek that I take my eyes off the flowers. "There you are."

"Here I am." He chuckles. "Happy Valentine's Day." He grins. "That explains the roses. I forgot that was today."

"It does." He nods. "How could you forget a day like this?"

"Well...it's not a day I always looked forward to."

"Why is that?"

"Because I didn't really get anything. It's one of those holidays that make single people feel horrible. And that's what I was like for years. Every year I dreaded it."

"Well, now you're with me. This is going to be one of your favorite days of the year. I'll make sure of that."

"You're already starting."

"Good. This is only the start too. Today is all about you and nothing else. Whatever you want, you'll get."

"I have a sense I'm gonna be spoiled today, more so than usual."

"You got that right. You deserve every bit of it too."

"When did you get the roses anyway? I never saw them so you were clearly sneaky about it."

"I had them delivered this morning."

"As I said...sneaky."

"I am." He grins. "Just wait. That's not all either."

"Oh boy."

"No hints. I want to you see everything on your own."

"More gifts hmm?"

"I don't know. You'll have to find out."

"I have a feeling there are more."

"Hmm...you'll see soon."

"Soon. But right now, since you weren't here when I woke up...I missed the cuddle time."

"That's exactly what I was thinking." He chuckles, climbing next to me on the bed. "I was about ready to cuddle with your pillow because I didn't know where you were not too long ago."

"Aww." He grins. "I'm never too far away from you. I'd never leave without telling you or leaving a note first."

"Oh I know. I had just woken up and wasn't aware of where you were that's all."

"I'm sorry. I figured you would still be sleeping by the time I got done."

"It's okay."

"I'll either be quicker next time or wait for you to wake up."

"No it's alright. I was mesmerized by the roses anyway."

"I'm glad you like them."

"I really do." I nod. "Good." He tugs me closer to him. "So what's the plan for the rest of the day?"

"I have a few things planned for later, but anything before that is whatever you want to do."

"Do I have to dress accordingly to these plans for later?"

"Yeah. A nice dress would be good."

"I'll have to find something later then."

"I'm sure you can. I did see something that would be perfect for tonight."

"Oh?"

"Mhm." He nods. "I'll show you a little later."

"Well I know one thing, it's gonna be blue."

"Yes it will be."

"Figured as much."

"I do love how blue looks on you."

"As you tell me whenever it's worn by me."

"I can't help it. It brings out your eyes perfectly."

"Although mine aren't blue like yours."

"They are still gorgeous to me."

"Charmer."

"Just for you."

"Better be."

"It is, don't worry."

"Good."

"We'll lay here for a bit longer then I'll go make you breakfast."

"Alright, sounds good." I nod. He holds me closer to him, getting in the time he missed. Some time after that, we both decided to get up, me more reluctantly than him. But we make our way out of the bedroom and downstairs to the kitchen where he starts to get things he needs to make breakfast. He had told me to go into the living room and watch TV while he got everything and prepared my favorite breakfast. "Smells good." I say from the living room. "It should." He calls back. "It's your favorite."

"I knew it smelled familiar."

"That's all you're going to get today. Nothing but your favorites."

"Seems as though my view on this holiday will change after today."

"It will. I'll make sure of that."

"Of course."

"One thing. Could you come get me some milk? I forgot it."

"Yeah sure." I reply, getting up from the couch and coming back into the kitchen. I go over to the fridge to get the milk for him, but when I open it, there's one thing that stands out to me and that's a whole basket full of chocolate. I take the milk out for him and put it on the counter next to me, but also take the basket of chocolate out. "What is this?"

"Hmm...I don't know." He acts confused. "This wasn't in there last night..."

"It wasn't?"

"No...I'm sure I would've remembered if it was."

"That's odd. I wonder how it got there." He shrugs. "This is one of my gifts isn't it?"

"Do you like everything that's in there?"

"It's chocolate...of course I do."

"Then yes. This is one of your gifts."

"And if you're wondering, I put that in the fridge last night while you were asleep." He adds. "You little sneak."

"That's me alright."

"Youuuu."

"Meeee." He grins. "This is why I love you. You never fail to surprise me."

"You'll always get surprises being with me."

"Maybe today isn't that bad afterall."

"I told you so."

"This is the first year I haven't been single so..."

"It's okay. It's understandable. You don't ever have to worry about that again."

"Now that you're with me, it will be like this every year." He adds. "Oh I know. I believe you."

"Good." He kisses me quick. "Go have a seat. Everything is ready." I nod, putting the chocolate back into the fridge before going to sit. He then takes everything off the stove and puts it onto plates. Once that's done, he brings the plates out to the table. He already had the fruit and flowers set out on the table along with my favorite drink. "I say I make breakfast next time." I remark.

"If you insist."

"I want to."

"Alright." He nods.

"Everything looks good by the way."

"I tried to make it just like your mom did. I hope I did good."

"I'm sure you did just fine."

"I'll let you be the judge of that." I nod and take a bite of it. He waits until I take that bite and eat it, to see my reaction. "Tastes just as good as it looks and smells."

"That's what I was going for."

"You did good." I nod. "Good. That makes me feel better."

"You honestly doubted yourself in making this?"

"Maybe just a little. It had to be better than perfect. I was nervous I would mess it up."

"Don't ever doubt yourself...in anything you do."

"I'll try not to from now on."

"Good."

"I mean, I do have you now and I never thought that would happen."

"Makes two of us."

"It goes to show that anything is possible."

"But I'm glad it did happen."

"Me too...me too." We both then continue to eat the breakfast, talking about things here and there. In the meantime, Stef and Mike are still in bed, but she's sleeping and he's awake, watching her as she sleeps. She shifts a bit in her sleep, shivering then snuggling closer to him to keep warm. He plls the blanket up farther and rubs her arms to help warm her up. That starts to wake her up, her eyes fluttering open. "Good morning." He says quietly. "...morning..."

"Sleep well?"

"Mhm." She nods, burying her face in his chest. "Good. Got a surprise for you today."

"Oh? What?" She looks up at him. "Oh you'll find out soon enough."

"No hints?"

"Well I suppose I can give you one hint that won't give it away."

"What is it?"

"You're gonna have to do some packing...for more warm weather."

"Oh? Now I'm interested."

"I thought you would be."

"Any reason for this trip or it is just because?"

"Well you know what today is right?"

"Umm...not your birthday, not mine, Shauna, or Alex's..." She starts to think. "...no...what is today?"

"Valentine's Day."

"That day actually still happens? I didn't think it did."

"It does."

"Oh...that's cool...I suppose."

"Something wrong? I can tell something's wrong."

"Well..." She bites her lip. "...I never really had a real Valentine's Day. I was told I was not good enough to be anyone's Valentine so nothing good ever came out of this day for me."

"But you're with me now...all that in the past is changing."

"So far it has...we'll see how the day goes." She slightly smiles at him. Her phone then goes off and she rolls away from him, checking the message. She reads it then throws her phone down, laying on her side away from him, a few tears falling. "What happened? What's wrong?" She buries her face into the pillow, sniffling. He takes her phone and reads the message, _'Still alone on Valentine's Day. Told you that you were worthless.'_. "This isn't from...you know who..is it?" All she does it nod, not being able to talk. "Well when we go back to work, I'm going to be less than pleased to see him. He has no right...no right saying that to you."

"He doesn't know I'm the one with you..." She rolls over slightly. "...I want to keep it that way for as long as I can."

"I know, but still."

"He does this every year...well the past 2 since we have not been together. He's just playing with my head. He thinks I'll get back down to that level again and go be with him again."

"Why don't you just block his number then?"

"I do, but he keeps getting someone else's phone and sending me messages. I even changed my number and he still finds out what it is. I tried it all. I just gave up trying."

"Everything he says is not true. You know that."

"I just don't know anymore...nothing good has ever happened on this day for me...all the others just left me..."

"That's not happening with me. I would never leave you."

"No?" She looks at him. "You really mean that?"

"I really really really mean that."

"Awww." She smiles, running her hand over his cheek. "Here, let me see my phone." She reaches for it. He hands it to her and she goes to send a message back for once, only to see a new text. "You've got to be kidding me." She groans. "What did he say now?"

"How he still loves me, wants me back, and didn't mean what he said." I roll my eyes. "He does this every year. Tells me how much he misses me and regrets everything then the next day puts me down again."

"Multiple personalities."

"He's a control freak. He has no idea what to do now that he does have me to control anymore. He's lost."

"Poor him. Has to deal with it."

"Yes he does and that's what I'm going to tell him too." She sends him a message telling him she wants nothing to do with him and for him to leave her alone. "There." She sets her phone down after shutting it off. "Good for you. Now how about I help pack your things?"

"Okay, but aren't you forgetting something?" She pouts. "I didn't forget. How could I ever forget?" He says as he takes your face in his hands and presses his lips to hers. She smiles into the kiss, her hands resting on his wrists. She moves her legs, hooking them around him then rolling them over so she's hovering him, the kiss never breaking. He keeps his hands on her face, her hands resting on the mattress above his shoulders. He continues to hold her face in his hands for a bit longer, before he lets go, and they move to her shoulders where he runs his hands over them in a calming motion. She starts to get relaxed, her hands moving to his hair, causing her to lay flat on his chest now. He starts to slow the kiss down much to her protest. She tries to keep it going, but he rolls them over so he's hovering her now, pulling from her lips. "...nooo..." She whines. "There'll be much more of that throughout the day, don't worry."

"Alright...one quick one before we get up?" She looks up at him with the eyes and pout. "A quick one." He nods. He leans down, giving her a quick kiss then pulling away before she can make it longer. "Now I'll help you pack, and you can help make breakfast this morning."

"Okay." She nods. "What do I have to pack exactly?"

"Anything you think is suitable to wear in warm weather like the weather we get here."

"Hmm...alright...are we coming back here later or do I need to bring a change for later too? Like a dress or anything?"

"Well I am planning a dinner for tonight. We're gonna be there for a few days or so at least. So bring a change for later." He nods. "A few days? Where are we going exactly?"

"You'll see. I think we deserve a little vacation."

"We do deserve one. I can't wait to see where were going."

"You'll love it."

"I'll be with you so I know I'll love it."

"Of course."

"You just need to let me up then we can pack."

"Right. My bad." He chuckles, reluctantly letting her go.

She rolls over then gets off the bed. Before she stands up, she picks up his shirt that was laying on the floor, putting that on then going over to the closet. He moves from the bed himself, pulling something on himself that he found on the floor, before joining her in the closet. She gets out her suitcases that he takes back into the room for her, setting them on the bed. She grabs a few tank tops from the closet then goes to put them in the suitcases. "Alright...I'm going to get a dress for later. You can pick the shorts and anything else I may need."

"Got it." He nods. "Don't have to much fun." She grins, kissing him quick. "I'll try my best not to." He chuckles. "And no packing more then I'll actually need either. I know how you get with that."

"Oops?"

"Suuuure."

"I'll try my very best not to do that either."

"Good luck." She chuckles. "I think I'll be okay."

"If you say so." She laughs, ruffling his hair the dashing back to the closet.

"Oh, not the hair.."

"It's already messy from sleeping. I just made it look more sexy."

"Good to know." He grins. He then goes over to the dresser to pick out the things he wanted her to wear. She starts to look for a dress for later, not being able to decide. She finally spots one, smirking then getting a dress bag for it and putting it in there. She gets a smaller suitcase she left in there, putting something in there for him for later. She starts to get a few pairs of shoes and a pair of heels for dinner. She grabs a few other things she might need then heads back into the room, setting the dress on the bed before going in the bathroom to get a few things from there. Once he's done helping her get everything she needs, he moves onto his own stuff to pack himself. While he does that, she decides to get dressed, putting on a pair of shorts and a tank top. She puts her hair in a side braid for now, lightly doing her makeup. After that's done, she slips on a pair of flip flops then sits on the bed waiting for him. "Can't wait for this small vacation."

"Same here. It's always good to get away once in a while."

"Being with me, you'll always get that."

"You're just to good me."

"Yes I am. Because you deserve it."

"You keep telling me that, but I have no idea why." She laughs. "Because you're amazing."

"So are you. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me."

"You really mean that?" She blushes a bit. "I do." He nods. "And that's not just because how I look or don't look, right?"

"Exactly. Like I've said...I like you for you."

"Good." She smiles. "Need any help?"

"I would love for some help."

"Then it looks like I'm your girl." She grins, standing up. "Pick out anything you like, for me to wear and I'll pack it."

"In that case...you're done packing." She smirks. "Alright, well...don't go crazy. I know how you get with my clothes like I do with yours."

"I'll do my very best."

"Although if you ask me...I don't think you need any." She adds. "Hmm...tempting, but I do need something to wear for later."

"For the dinner...right."

"Yes. After that...we'll see." He smirks as well.

"Indeed we will." She goes to walk past him, brushing up against him as she does. She hears him groan slightly as she walks into the closet. She laughs to herself then starts to find a few shirts and pants for him. When she finds those, she takes them out and puts them in his bag. She heads back into the closet to find him a suit for later, picking out her favorite one, walking out with that in it's bag. "I see you've picked out a suit. One of your favorites I'm assuming?"

"Mhm." She nods. "You don't mind, do you?"

"Of course not. I can wear it tonight for dinner."

"You're going to look so good in it. Possibly even better than me." She chuckles. "Oh I can never look better than you."

"Trust me...in this suit, you can."

"We'll have to see then."

"We will." She nods. "How about you get dressed and I'll start breakfast?"

"Only if you're sure."

"I'm sure." She nods.

"Alright. I'll be out there shortly to help."

"Take your time." She gives him a quick kiss. She then leaves the room, heading downstairs. The farther she gets down the stairs, she starts to see things all over the tables. When she gets to the bottom of the stairs, she sees a bunch of vases with different types of flowers in them. She looks at them in awe, going up to smell them. As she makes her way through the house, she keeps seeing bouquets of flowers. In the kitchen on the center island, was her favorite ones. She smiles at them, admiring them for a bit before starting to get things ready for breakfast. Since it was Valentine's Day, she decided to make heart shaped pancakes. She gets everything in the bowl she needs, mixing it together, then putting it on the stove. While she's making them, Mike is all dressed and comes down the stairs to join her in the kitchen. "Like everything you saw down here?" He grins, kissing her cheek. "Like? Try love." She looks up at him. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. Was doing some searching for the flowers the other day and I couldn't choose just one, so I got various kinds. Put them all out last night while you were asleep."

"You sneak." She laughs. "I do love them all. They are all so beautiful."

"Just like you."

"Miiiike..." She blushes. "Just speaking the truth."

"I know...you always do."

"Yes, yes I do."

"I do like hearing it though...never gets old."

"I'll never stop telling you either."

"Of course you won't."

"You deserve to be reminded each and every day."

"Because I'm that good looking?" She jokes. "Yes you are to me. And that's what matters."

"Exactly." She kisses him quick, taking the pancakes and putting them on plates. "Need help with anything else?"

"Maybe with the fruit and juice in the fridge? I got everything else out already."

"Of course." He nods, going into the fridge and getting those. She takes everything out to the table, setting the plate down. Once he comes out, we sit and starts to get what they want on their plates. "You know, I've always wondered how heart-shaped pancakes are made shape-wise."

"Wanna know my secret?" She leans over the table, looking around. "Well of course."

"You can't tell anyone..." She looks around with her eyes. "...metal cookie cutters." She whispers. "Ohhhh."

"That and I use two different pans so they don't get messed up when flipped."

"Smart."

"Why thank you." She bows slightly with a smirk. "Learn that in cooking class."

"I promise not to tell anyone, don't worry."

"Good." She nods. "Can't have my secret getting out." She tries to be serious, but ends up laughing. "Of course not." He chuckles. "Let me know how they taste. I added something to them this time."

"I will. And added something huh? Wonder what it could be."

"Yes I did."

"Well let's just see what it is, shall we?"

She nods, watching as he takes a bite, to see his reaction. "Hmm...could it be...cinnamon?"

"It is. I wanted to try something new rather than just vanilla to see if you like it."

"Well you've succeeded, these are amazing."

"Good thing I made plenty of them then."

"Can't wait to see what else you try with these, with adding stuff to them."

"I add all kinds of things to them. I'll surprise you next time."

"Sounds like a plan."

"For now...enjoy them and all the fruit I sliced."

"Right. And then when we're done, we'll have enough time to get to the airport." He nods. "Airport? How far away are we going?"

"You'll see."

"You've really got me curious now."

"Curious is good."

"It's killing me to not know."

"It's all a surprise."

"I know, but still."

"You'll survive."

"I should be able to."

"I'll make sure you do."

"You always do."

"It's my job."

"And that's why I love you."

"I love you too." They keep eating, talking about a few things in between. Since she made plenty of pancakes, whenever Mike had finished his, he grabbed some more. "That good huh?" She giggles. "Mhm." He nods with his mouth full.

"That makes me happy." He keeps eating only stopping to drink. She had gotten full of pancakes so she decided to eat some fruit. "Gonna have to make these again sometime."

"Don't worry. I will...just for you."

"Great." He grins. "What time do we have to get the plane?"

"In a couple hours."

"Okay, good. We don't have to rush."

"Not at all."

"Maybe we could go sit on the patio for a bit. Enjoy the nice weather."

"I love that idea."

"I figured you would." She chuckles. "You get to be all touchy since you missed that this morning."

"I did." He nods. "Don't worry. You'll get the chance to be."

"Oh I already know that."

"As soon as we're done here and it's all clean, we can do that."

"Alright." He nods. It's not to long after that, they finish eating. Since he ate all the pancakes, the only thing to be put away was the fruit and juice. They get that put away and the dishes ready to be put in the dishwasher. After that's done, he picks her up and starts to head for the patio. "Miiike!" She squeals, clinging to him. "No walking?"

"Nope."

"You can't carry me all day long." She chuckles. "But I can for now."

"For now, yes." She kisses his cheek. "Up until we leave for the airport."

"Yes, and then I can let you walk."

"But for now, you get to hold me as much as you want."

"Which I love so much."

"I know you do. I love when you hold me."

"Cause you feel safe, which is how you're supposed to feel."

"I do, very much so."

"And that makes me happy."

"I'm glad I could do that."

"You'll always be safe with me...always."

"I know I will be." She nuzzles his neck. He then sets her down for a minute as he pulls out a chair, before picking her back up and sitting her on his lap as he sits in the chair. She leans back against his chest, resting her head on his shoulders while his arms wrap around her tightly. "I love you so much."

"I love you too...oh so very much."

"I'll never stop telling you either."

"I'll never get tired of hearing it either."

"Likewise."

"I really love days like these. Just the two of us...no one else around..."

"That's why I try to get us back here whenever we can."

"I'm so glad you let me come stay with you. I'd go crazy without you."

"Well of course I let you come stay with me. I would be crazy if I didn't."

"Aww. So sweet." She pinches his cheek. "Only for you."

"Better only be for me or I'll have to mess someone up."

"I know, but don't worry I'm only sweet for you."

"Good."

"I do though like seeing you mess people up. You do that every time you're in that ring."

"It's my job to do that. I fight for what's mine no matter what it is. I can be very nasty if people get me mad enough. You have yet to see that though."

"Right." He nods. "But, the next girl to look at you the wrong way...ooohh...I'll snap. You'll see it then."

"Alright."

She leans back against him, relaxing a bit more. He kisses the top of her head before resting his head on hers. Sitting out there, they actually end up losing track of time. It's not until Mike checks his phone and notices the time. "Oh look at that, time just flew on by."

"Really?" She looks at him. "We have to move now huh?"

"Unfortunately."

"I suppose we should...don't want to miss the plane."

"That would be bad." He chuckles. "Very bad." She chuckles, going to get up. "Uh...you going to let me go or carry me?"

"Can I carry you back inside?"

"Like I have a choice." She laughs. "No, not really." He chuckles.

"I figured." He moves from the chair while holding onto her, and then stands. From there he heads back inside and back up to the bedroom where he finally places her back down on her feet. They then gather up all their bags and start to take them out to the car. After a few trips, the car is all packed. He goes to lock up the condo then comes back down to the car. She was already in and buckled. He got in then got all set himself. "Now time for our vacation." He grins, leaning over and kissing her quick, before pulling out and heading to the airport. "Finally." She sighs happily, leaning her head on his shoulder. "But how are you gonna get your car back to the condo?" She asks. "I have a friend who's going to take it back for me. I got it all figured out."

"Always one step ahead of everything."

"I am." He grins. "Another thing I love about you."

"Good to know."

"Wish I could get another hint on where you're taking me."

"I wish I could give you one, but it will give it away."

"Awww, okay."

"You'll find out soon. Don't worry."

"I'll do my best to survive."

"I know you will." Despite some traffic, they do manage to get to the airport in plenty of time. After parking, they both get out and gather their things from the trunk. After getting everything out of the trunk, they head inside to get their bags checked. When that's done, they get sent to be put on the plane while they sit and wait to board. "Hopefully we won't have to wait long to board the plane."

"I don't think we will."

"Good." She leans against him, his arm going over her shoulders while they wait. He takes his free hand and lightly runs his fingers over her upper thigh. She closes her eyes, sighing in content until they call for their flight. "If you want, you can nap on the plane and I'll wake you up when we get there."

"I'm not really that tired right now, but I'll think about it."

"If not, I can keep you busy." He grins. "Hmm...maybe I'll go with that option." She grins. "Of course you will."

"But, come on." She pats his leg. "Let's get on that plane."

"Right." He nods. She stands up from the chair, fixing her shorts and top while he stands. He takes her hand and they head to the gate for their plane. Since he didn't want to her know where they were going, he kept the tickets and handed them to the attendant. They then board the plane, Mike leading her to their seats. "First class?" She says quietly to him. "This must have cost a fortune."

"You're worth it."

"If you think I am."

"You are. Trust me."

"Alright." She agrees with him while getting situated in her seat. "Only the best for you."

"Even though you don't have to, I appreciate it."

"I know I don't have to, but I want you. And you're welcome."

"You really are the best and I love you for that."

"I love you too." He grins. She leans up, giving him a quick kiss. She sits back in her seat until the plane takes off. Once it does and they get the all clear, he lifts up the arm rest between them and then takes off her seat belt, pulling her closer to him. She lays her head on his chest, looking up at him while he runs his fingers through her hair. With the soothing motion from that, and the sound of his heartbeat, she soon dozes off. He looks down to see that she's dozed off and he chuckles before pressing a kiss to the top of her head, and resting his chin on top of it. Meanwhile, Alex and I were just figuring out what we were going to do before dinner later in the night. "You know, we haven't had that rematch in basketball yet." I grin. "You really want to challenge me with that again?" He chuckles. "Maybe."

"Oh it's on and I'm so going to win this time." He grins. "Unless you get distracted..."

"Not going to happen."

"Not even by what I choose to wear?"

"Not even by that." He says confidently.

"We'll see about that."

"I know how to distract you too." He smirks.

"Yes, I know how you can distract me too."

"Mhm."

"You won't distract me though."

"We'll find out, won't we?"

"Yes we will."

"Go get ready now?"

"I think we should."

"After you."

"As always." He nods as I start to walk ahead of him. We go upstairs to the bedroom and I go over to where my clothes are and look through what I have for something to wear. Once I find something, I head into the bathroom to change while he gets changed in the room itself. Doesn't take me too long to change since they were simple clothes really. After I'm dressed, I come out and start putting my hair up as I go over to my shoes and grab a pair, before going over and sitting on the edge of the bed to put them on. While I was doing that, he walked into the room from the closet. I glance up to see him in one of his jerseys with a pair of basketball shorts on. "Must not get distracted." I say to myself. "You say something?"

"No. Nothing at all."

"If you say so." He grins. "So are you ready to get your butt kicked again?" I grin. "Not by you." He smirks. "Are you ready to get your butt kicked?" He retorts. "Not by you." I repeat. "Uh huh."

"After you this time."

"Fine by me." He grabs a ball and then heads out of the bedroom first, with me following behind. We go down the stairs and then outside, going to the basketball court that wasn't too far away. When we get there, he puts the ball on the floor, using his foot to hold it in place. The first thing he does is take off the jersey he was wearing. "Hot already?" I ask, doing my best to not get distracted. "Maybe just a bit."

"And all we did was walk over here."

"It's hotter over here than it was over there."

"I'm sure...because I'm just fine."

"You sure? You look awfully hot to me."

"Aha...charmer."

"Always for you."

"And I love it."

"Good. That makes me happy."

"Good. It should."

"Shall we start the game?" He grins, picking up the ball and tossing it at me.

"We shall." I dribble the ball a few times before checking it to him. "The only thing you got on me is the height advantage, but I still think I can beat you. I mean I did last time no problem."

"That's because I let you distract me...not happening this time."

"You keep saying that."

"I do." He nods. "It's not going to happen, that's why."

"Sure." I then try to go around him, only to have him block me. I go to make a basket, but he stops the ball. He dribbles the ball around me, and I try everything for him to miss it. He stops not too far away, shooting the ball and making a basket. "Lucky shot."

"That? That was nothing. There was no luck needed there."

"This is going to be a long day."

"It just might be."

"Because..." I trail off as I get tossed the ball. I then shoot it from where I was and it manages to get in. "...we're gonna tie a lot."

"This will be an interesting game then."

"Very." I toss him back the ball and he tries to make another basket only to have me block him. He tries again and misses, then I get the ball and shoot, making the basket. The game goes on like that for about an hour until we're both tied and one more shot wins the game. "First person to get a basket wins the game."

"That person's going to be me." He confidently says.

"Oh so confident. But that's going to be me...again."

"I don't think so." He grins, starting to flex a bit.

"Really? That's so not gonna work on me this time...not today." I laugh. "No?" He turns around so his back is to me, showing off his tattoo while he flexes again. "...nope."

"I sense hesitation." He chuckles.

"Had to compose myself for a second there. I'm good now."

"You sure about that." He smirks, stepping closer to me. "I don't think you can hold out." He moves his fingers over the waist of my shorts. I tense up a bit, closing my eyes and that's when he takes the ball. When I open them back up, I see him make the basket. "Oh no you didn't."

"Oh I do believe I did." He grins. "You..."

"Meeee."

"And I said I wouldn't let you get to me with the distractions."

"I just know all the ways to get you distracted."

"I may just have to get you back for that you know."

"I'll be looking forward to it."

"Just gonna have to plan a little bit."

"Take your time. I've got all day."

"Of course you do. You'll just never see it coming."

"I never do."

"Neither do I...when you decide to do it to me."

"I'm just that sneaky."

"You are."

"Just like you can be and are."

"I've had time to learn how to be." I grin. "I'm sure you have."

"So we have...what...another few hours or so to kill before dinner tonight?"

"Yeah." He takes his phone out to check the time. "About 3 more."

"Well I just need some time to relax before we head back to the house." I say as I sit on the ground. "No problem." He walks to the bench that was there, getting two waters then walking over and handing one to me as he sits. I thank him as I take it from him. "So I didn't get to you at all during our game did I?"

"Yes...no...maybe a little."

"I thought so."

"I don't know how I did it, but I managed to stay focused just enough."

"That surprises me...because you're easily distracted normally."

"Right? I'm surprised myself." He chuckles. "Must have been all that time I took looking at you while you were sleeping."

"Awww."

"It's true. I always watch you when you sleep. You're just so beautiful."

"And peaceful...I know."

"Exactly." He puts his arm over my shoulders, pulling me close to him then kissing the top of my head. "Which is why I like coming home. Get the chance to sleep in, so you can watch me sleep. When we're in hotels, we always got something going on work related and I can't really sleep in for you to get that chance."

"No and that's why I like to come home whenever we can so I get to do that."

"Also why I hate having to leave this place when we have to be out of town for work. So much easier when we're in Florida in general for a show. Can just come right here."

"That does make things a whole lot easier."

After having sat there for a while, I had relaxed and decided that we could head back. He nods, and we get up, grabbing everything and heading back. Once in the house, he puts the ball away while I head upstairs. "Where are you going?"

"Shower."

"Oh. That makes sense." He laughs. "Gonna take it now so I don't end up forgetting."

"I doubt you'd forget, but alright."

"You'd be surprised. You still have no shirt on. I would've gotten distracted."

"True..."

"You want to come along don't you?"

"I would love to, but that's up to you."

"Well it would be easier than you waiting. I do tend to take a bit of time. And it saves hot water."

"If you're sure you don't mind."

"Well we love each other don't we?"

"We do...very much."

"Then I think we'll be able to handle it."

"Alright." He starts to walk toward me.

"You just have to control yourself, that's all."

"I should be able to do that."

"Good." I nod. We both then head the rest of the way up the stairs, to the bedroom, then the bathroom. After stepping into the bathroom, I turn the water on and make sure it's not too hot, letting that heat up as he gets towels and then we start to undress. Once the water is heated up, telling by the steam in the room, I step into the shower first, followed by him. I decide to let him help, so after getting my hair wet, I hand him the shampoo, one that's scented and he loves so much. I turn my back to him and he runs the shampoo through my hair until he feels he's got it all in. He motions to me that he's done and I wash all the soap out under the water. I wash it one more time before taking the body wash which was scented just the same and clean my body with that. He didn't want to go too far, so he only helped with the parts of my body that he felt was okay to touch, the normal areas, so he got to be a bit touchy but not too much to get carried away. I got the other areas, and then did the same for him. When we were both done, he got out first and wrapped a towel around himself before handing me mine, and I wrapped that around myself before stepping out.

"Have I told you how beautiful you are?"

"Many times."

"Good. I want you to know that and never forget it."

"Well how can I possibly forget it when you tell me every day?"

"That's the point. I tell you so you won't forget."

"And I love that you do tell me every day. Wasn't called that too often in the past. So i've always pointed out any flaw I saw about myself."

"You have no flaws. No one ever called you that because they're blind. You're perfect and have no flaws at all."

"Oh I know. I believe you. Leaving all that where it belongs...in the past."

"That's where it belongs. All that matters is right here and now."

"Exactly."

"I do think we should get dressed, even though I did like what I saw, I might be able to control myself again."

"Right." I giggle, kissing him quick before leaving the bathroom to find comfortable clothes to change into. Since it was fairly warm out, I just got a pair of shorts and a tank top. He did the same as well, waiting for me to change so he could. "Meet you downstairs?" I ask. "Sure. I shouldn't be much longer."

"Alright. I think I'll pick out a movie, that should pass the rest of the time we have left."

"Sounds like a plan." He nods. I exit the room and head downstairs and into the living room. I go over to the movies and look through for one to watch. But that's when I notice a bag next to the stand, that wasn't there last night. I'm curious of course, so I grab the bag and look through it. I find two crystal bears. One has a bow tie and the other has something pink around it's neck like a flower of some sort or something. I'm still admiring, them as Alex comes downstairs. "What you looking at?"

"This has to be another one of your gifts you hid so I would find it."

"Depends on what it is."

"These..." I trail off, getting up from the floor and walking over to him to show him. "Oh...those." He looks at them. "Yup. They're from me."

"They actually have some meaning to them...how they're leaning towards each other. Represents a first kiss, and it reminded me of ours." He continues. "Awww."

"That's extremely sweet." I add. "Only for you."

"I love it."

"Great."

"I just feel like I could cry right now. Tears of happiness, don't worry."

"Happy tears are good."

I put the bears down in a safe place so they wouldn't break, before wrapping my arms around his neck in a hug. "You're just so good to me. Sometimes I feel like all this is a dream and I'm gonna wake up from it."

"It's not a dream and you're not going to wake up. I'm so good to you because I love you that much."

"How did I end up so lucky?"

"You just did, but I'm the lucky one."

"We both are."

"Yes we are."

"Got so distracted by your gift, I didn't even get a chance to pick out a movie." I laugh. "That's alright. We can look together now." I nod and we go over to where the movies are and look through what there is, deciding on a movie. He takes it and goes to put it in and start it, while I go to the kitchen and get the chocolate that I put back in the fridge from this morning, bringing that into the living room for snacks during the movie. I go over to the couch, sitting down next to him. "You can have some too if you want."

"Maybe in a little bit." I nod and then get more comfortable, by moving so my legs drape across his lap and I'm snuggled into his side as the movie starts. He puts one hand over my shoulders while his other rests on my legs. In the meantime, hours later, Stef and Mike had landed finally. She looks out the window to see where they are. "Are we..." She trails off. "...in Malibu?"

"Yes we are." He grins.

"I've always wanted to come here. How did you know?"

"I have my ways."

"I-I just don't know what to say...this is all way to much. You so didn't have to do all this."

"Ah, but I wanted to."

"I know and it's very sweet of you. I owe you so much for all this." She gives him a quick kiss. "Just being with me is good enough."

"Awwww."

"I still want to do more though." She adds. "I'm sure you'll think of something."

"I know I will." She grins. "I just need to think about it."

"Well you all week...well the rest of the week anyway."

"The rest of the week? How long are we here for?"

"Well today is Thursday. Tomorrow and the weekend."

"I didn't think we'd be staying here that long. That's way to expensive for you."

"It's fine. Trust me."

"I do trust you, I just feel bad you always spend your money on me."

"You're worth everything."

"If you think so."

"I do think so." She smiles up at him, a few tears falling. He uses his thumb to wipe them away, then kisses her forehead. "I love you."

"I love you too...more than you will ever know."

"Touche."

"Get our bags then head out to the car?"

"Mmhmm." He nods. He stands up, moving into the aisle so she's able to get up. She slides across the seats then takes his hand as she stands. He links his fingers with hers, then they head off the plane to get their bags. They make their way to where the bags are, getting all of them. When they have them all, they head out to the car and put everything in. After everything is in the car, they both get into the front, and he drives off away from the airport and to where they both would be staying. They pass a few hotels on the way, Stef wondering why he wasn't stopping at any of them. "Mike...what hotel are we staying at?"

"That's a surprise. We're almost there."

"You're spoiling me way to much today."

"You'll forever be spoiled by me."

"Even though you don't have to."

"Which I know."

"But you'll still do it."

"Exactly." She shifts in her seat, leaning her head on his while he starts to pull up to a cute little bungalow, far away from any other house. "Mike...you got a house?"

"Rented it for the weekend, but yes."

"It's amazing."

"I thought so too, it's perfect."

"It really is. I can't wait to see what it looks like inside."

"Oh, I guarantee you're gonna love it."

"I'm sure I will."

"Why don't you go ahead and look. I'll get our things."

"Alright." I nods, giving him a quick kiss. He grins as he watches she exits the car with excitement and goes up to the front door. He gets out of the car and gets the stuff out of the backseat first, before getting the stuff in the trunk. She walks into the house and the first thing she sees is the amazing view of the beach out the sliding glass doors. She looks on in awe for a bit before exploring the house. She looks at the bedrooms, bathrooms, living room then kitchen. She then makes her way over to the doors, opening them and stepping out on the deck, watching the waves crash as a light warm breeze blows. After Mike gets all their luggage inside, he leaves it where it is right now, before noticing her standing outside on the deck. He grins before making his way out there himself. He walks up behind her and snakes his arms around her waist, his chin resting on her shoulder. "It's so gorgeous out here."

"One of the reasons why I picked it."

"This is better than I ever imagined it to be."

"And this is your gift for Valentine's Day."

"It's perfect. I love it." She turns in his arms, giving him a kiss. He smiles against her lips, holding the kiss longer this time, neither one of them wanting to stop anytime soon. He gives her a boost, her legs going around his waist and her arms around his neck. He starts to walk inside as carefully as he can. Once inside, he stops in the kitchen, setting her down on the counter. Her legs stay around his waist, her arms moving to his shoulders. His hands begin to wander from place to place. From her back to her sides, to her hips, before they rest on her thighs like they always end up doing. She knows exactly what's coming, so one hand moves to his hair as she tries and prepare for what's coming like always. He smirks into the kiss, lightly squeezing down just enough for her to wiggle a bit. His hand goes back to resting then when she least expects it, he squeezes down. Her fingers grip his hair while any noises that come from are muffled by the kiss. He gives her a break again, his hand resting there on her thigh. That's when he takes her bottom lip between his teeth and starts to nip gently at it, as she's come to love the more he did it to you. She makes a few soft noises, pulling him closer to her with her legs. Her arms go around his neck, making sure he can't go anywhere until he's done. His hands then move and start to slip under the shirt she had on, his fingertips touching the skin. As his fingers trailed along her skin slowly and lightly, it caused goosebumps to form where his fingers had been. That causes her to shiver a bit, and he smirks again knowing that he's getting to her again with every little thing he does now. She clings to him, kissing him harder. She tries to retaliate, but he catches her and runs his fingers over her skin, making her stop what she was trying to do. "...I know what you're...trying to do..."

"...no fair..."

"There'll be plenty of time for that."

"You're so going to get it."

"Expecting it." He grins. "Good. You better be."

"I always have to."

"That's right."

"So, what do you say we go unpack our things?"

"That might be good."

"And then you can choose what we should do today."

"That's going to be tough...the beach."

"I knew you would pick that."

"Well, I've always wanted to see the beach here so..."

"Of course. Which is why I got this place on the beach."

"And I'm so happy you did."

"Only the best for you."

"So says you."

"I give you nothing but the best don't I?"

"Yes you do."

"Then that proves my statement true."

"Yeah...you're right." She chuckles. "I'll continue to keep proving it to be true."

"Of course you will."

"That's how much I love you."

"I know you lov me that much and I love you a lot too."

"And you show me that every day, so I know."

"Good."

"So do I get to pick out a swimsuit after unpacking or are you surprising me again?"

"You did pack them all so I don't think you'll be that surprised."

"Unless you snuck one in there without me knowing."

"I don't know...maybe..."

"You did...didn't you? I know that look on your face."

"Possibly..."

"You so did."

"I said I maybe, possibly did. We won't know until we unpack."

"Well, we should unpack then."

"We should." She nods. "Going to let me walk or..."

"Oh right." He chuckles. "Forgot I still had a hold of you."

"Sure you did." She laughs. He reluctantly lets her go and takes her hand as she hops down from the counter. They go and get their things before bringing them into the bedroom, starting to unpack. The first thing she did was take her dress and his suit into the closet, hanging those up. Once that's done, she heads back into the room and starts to put her clothes away while he does the same. It takes a bit of time tog et done, but when everything is away, she takes the swimsuit she picked and headed into the bathroom to change, locking the door. While she changes in the bathroom, he changes in the room itself like always. he changes fairly quickly and sits on the bed, facing the bathroom, waiting for her to come out so he can see what she's wearing for a swimsuit. Since it didn't take her too long to get ready, she just stayed in the bathroom making him wait. She adjusted the tube top part of the bathing suit to make sure everything looked perfect. It was a pale pink in color with a few accent colors on it. When she was ready, she peeked her head out the door. "Ready to see it?" She grins. "I've been ready for a few minutes now." He says eagerly. "Maybe I should've come out then. I've been ready for a few minutes now."

"You just love making me wait, that's what it is."

"Starting the torture early is more like it."

"I wanna see."

"Alright." She chuckles, opening the door and leaning against the door frame.

"Picked one of my favorites." He smirks as his eyes wander. "They are all your favorite, but yes I did."

"Love how it looks on you."

"It does look good on me." She smirks, running her hands down her sides. "It's perfect."

"Isn't it?"

"It really is." He nods. "And look at you..." She eyes him, licking her lips. "...wearing my favorite that brings out your eyes perfectly."

"Exactly why I wore this one." He smirks. "Tease." She bites her lip. "You love it."

"So much."

"As do I when you tease."

"Of course you do." She smirks, then hurries out of the room. "Heyyy."

"Hey what?" She calls from the kitchen as she heads to the doors to the deck. "Hurrying out of the room like that."

"Oops? I thought you were behind me."

"Was still mesmerized."

"My bad?"

"Suuure."

"You coming? I'm almost outside."

"I'm coming." When she sees him coming out of the room, she starts to head across the deck and down the stairs. Once she hears the doors close, she starts to sprint away. "You're just asking for it aren't you?"

"Hmmm...maybe..." She grins.

"Then you're so in for it later."

"Later as in tonight or whenever you catch me?"

"Maybe both."

"I think I'll take my chances."

"Alright then. The more you run away from me like that, the more you'll be in for it tonight, that's all."

"Bring it on mister." She challenges as she stops running and turns around. "Oh it's being brought." He smirks. He then starts to job towards her. She squeaks as she tries to run away from him. "I'm gonna catch you."

"Oh no you're not."

"Oh yes I am."

"Neevvveeerrrr."

"We'll see about that." He starts to pick up speed while she starts to get slowed down by the sand. Before she knows it, he's caught her. "Nooo."

"I always catch you. Whether it's the sand or the water...slows you down." He chuckles.

"I guess I shouldn't run in the sand or water then."

"Good attempt though."

"Not good enough. You still caught me." She pouts. "But it's still fun."

"It actually is."

"So you don't have to stop trying to run away from me. I like chasing after you."

"Very good to know."

"It's all about having fun, which is what happens."

"I just love having fun."

"So do I. We have fun in lots of different ways." He smirks. "Mmmm...that we do." She turns in his arms, running her hands slowly down his chest then tries to wiggle from his grip. "I don't think so...not this time...I think it's time you went in the water now."

"Awww."

"Wait...that look...don't you dare..." He says nothing, he just picks her up and heads for the water. She does everything she can to distract him, but nothing works. The sound of the water gets closer then she feels it splash up from hitting his legs. "Don't you dare. I know what you're doing."

"What am I doing?"

"You're going to drop me into the water."

"I'm going to do no such thing." He smirks, falling back in the water with her in his arms. "See? Told you." He says when they both resurface. "You still made me go in faster."

"Yes, but I did not physically drop you in like you thought I was going to do."

"True...you're safe...for now."

"Oooh, so scared." He chuckles. "Going to play that way huh?" She gives him a look. "Let's see how long you can go without touching me then." She swims away from him. "I believe I can last longer than you can."

"Rules are, you can't touch me, but I can touch you." She smirks, moving her legs so they rub up against him. "Ohhh that's not fair."

"Scared now?"

"Far from it."

"Alright then." She shrugs, moving so I'm staying up in the water. She runs her hands over top of the water, moving with the waves, making sure he gets a view he can't resist. "You're killing me...but I'm strong."

"I'll get you to crack."

"We'll see about that."

"Mhm." She grins. She then starts to float around in the water around him until she's behind him. She slowly moves her hands down his back, letting her nails lightly touch his skin. She leans in close to him, kisses across his shoulder right to the spot on his neck that gets him. She feels him tense when she grazes the spot then she moves away from him with a smirk. "Okay...might be struggling just a bit..."

"A bit?" She moves back closer to him, her hands going right to the waist of his trunks, then around to the front.

"Okay...more than a bit..."

"Hmmm..." She moves her hand to his thigh, moving her fingers lightly over his trunks. "Ah ah ah." She says when she feels his hand over hers. "No touching...remember?"

"Kind of forgot."

"Sure you did." She smirks. "Ready to give in?" She inches her hand farther up his thigh. "...nope." He says hesitantly. "You hesitated." She chuckles. "I think you are." She whispers in his ear, her hand going as high as it can, gently squeezing down. He groans, and it doesn't take him too much longer to give in as he can't take it anymore. "Alright, I give in. I just want to touch you."

"Come get me." She whispers in his ear before swimming away with a smirk. "Oh, you've made it so much easier." He grins as he takes a few minutes before coming after her. "I did." She grins. "Come on big boy, I'm waiting."

"You won't be waiting for long." He smirks. She decides to just stay where she was, floating in the water. That's when she goes to turn around to face him since her back was to him, but when she did turn around, he wasn't there anymore. "Mike?" She calls, looking around. Little did she know, he had disappeared under the water. She didn't realize he did, until a few moments after when arms wrapped around her from behind and she got pulled under the water. She holds her breath, closing her eyes as she's taken under. When they come up to the surface, she wipes the water off her eyes then opens them. "Oh you."

"Me." He grins. "So not fair."

"You should know by now how sneaky I really am."

"I know, I just wasn't expecting you to do that."

"Well now you should expect it."

"From now on, I will." She laughs. "And let me guess, you're not letting go anytime soon, right?"

"Exactly."

"Can I at least turn so I'm facing you?"

"Of course you can." He loosens his grip just enough so she's able to shift in his arms. Once she's facing him, her arms go around his neck and her legs around his waist. "You made it oh so hard to resist touching you earlier." He remarks. "I did? Oops." She giggles. "You knew what you were doing."

"Knew what?" She acts innocent. "You know exactly what."

"What? This?" She wiggles on his lap a bit. "That's...one of the things..."

"Oops?"

"Suure."

"It got you to give in so...mission accomplished." She grins, then nips at his bottom lip. "...this time..."

"Uh huh...sure." She chuckles, nipping at him lip then running her tongue over it before pulling away. "You really really are asking for it."

"What if I am? What are you going to do?"

"You really have to ask?"

"No...since your hands are...wandering..."

"Actions do speak louder than words." He nods. "...they...do..." She bites her lip, leaning my forehead against his. "Getting to you?" He asks, even though he knows the answer. "...no."

"You sure now? You hesitated."

"I-" She clings to him when his hand goes over a certain spot. "...okay...you are."

"I thought so. I know all the spots that drive you crazy."

"...you...do..." She takes a deep breath then let it out. "All the more fun for me."

"Of course...it is..."

"And I'm just getting you back for what you did to me."

"You know how sensitive I am though."

"I know."

"And you take advantage of it all the time."

"You love it though."

"I do."

"I may get away with leaving some marks on you this weekend."

"You just might."

"Well I already planned on it so..."

"I have no say in it."

"That's right." He chuckles. "If you leave one before dinner, make it small."

"Deal." He nods. He continues to let his hands wander while she rests her head on his shoulder, trying to relax the best she could. He feels her start to relax, so that's when he floats around the water with her in his arms, helping her relax more. Once she's completely relaxed, he leads her out of the water and onto the beach, where he sits and he has her sit between his legs and lean back against him.*

"This is just...perfect."

"I couldn't agree more."

"So far, this has to be my favorite beach spot in California."

"May have to come here more often then."

"Can we?"

"Just for you." He nods. "Yayy." She cheers, looking up at him.

"Whenever you want, we'll come here."

"That will be soon."

"Now how did I know that?"

"Because you know me that well."

"Yes I do."

"Love you." She smiles up at him.

"Love you too." He kisses her quick, stealing a few kisses after. She rests her head on his shoulder, nuzzling his neck. "You're going to love the dinner tonight, I just know it."

"I know I will. I'll be with you." She grins. "I just hope you didn't go all out this time."

"Well, you'll just have to wait and see and judge for yourself."

"Hmm...I get the feeling you did, but I'll wait to see."

"Exactly."

"How much longer do you think until we have to get ready?"

"Maybe a few or so."

"Alright." She nods, trying to hide a yawn.

"Is someone tired?"

"No..." She shakes her head.

"You sure?"

"Uh huh." She nods slowly.

"Alright then." He keeps his arms over her shoulders while they sit there for a bit just listening to the water. For the sound of the water, she didn't realize how tired she actually was until her eyes started to slowly close. She tried her best to keep them open, but soon they stayed shut. The next time he looked down at her, he noticed that she was sleeping. He chuckles, before kissing the top of her head. He then moves and carefully picks her up in his arms and starts to head back. Once he makes it to the house, he heads right to the bedroom. He takes off her swimsuit the best he can then pulls the covers down, laying her on the bed. He takes his off as well, then sets an alarm in case he goes to sleep. He then climbs into bed next to her, pulling her close to him.

In the meantime, Alex was busy downstairs most of the night. Once everything was situated downstairs, he came upstairs and changed for dinner himself while I was in the bathroom getting ready as well. Since he knew what he was going to wear, he went into the closet to get dressed while I was still in the bathroom. When he was done getting ready, he walked back into the room then sat on the bed, waiting for me to get done so he could do his hair. I don't take too much longer, and once I was done, I open the door and walk out. When he hears the door open, he looks in that direction, his eyes going wide. "You know, you could've come in. I was dressed."

"I-I wasnt s-sure." He stutters a bit.

"That's what knocking's for, but it's okay."

"True..." He trails off, looking me over. "...gorgeous."

"Well you did pick it out afterall."

"I know...it's better than I thought it would look."

"That's a good thing."

"A very good thing."

"So what else do you need to do that you needed to wait for?"

"Not much. Just my hair."

"Ah, well the bathroom is all yours."

"I'll be right out. It shouldn't take long." He says as he stands from the bed.

"Alright." I nod. He walks over, giving me a quick kiss before going into the bathroom. Once in here, he styles his hair the way he knows I love it. When he's done, he walks back into the room. "Perfect."

"I thought so too." He grins.

"So shall we get the dinner started?" He asks. "We shall." I nod. "After you." He grins. "Of course." I chuckle, grabbing what I need then leaving the room. He keeps a smile hidden on his face as he follows me out of the room and down the stairs. As we get closer, he waits to see my reaction to what I'm about to see. We get to the dining room for me to see low lighting, but candles lit and various foods on the table. "Well?" He comes behind me, hands resting on my waist. "You did all of this?"

"I did." He nods. "You like it?"

"Like it? Try love it. This is what you were doing down here for hours."

"It was. Hard to keep it from you too."

"But you did a good job at it."

"I did." He grins. "That and you had helped a lot too."

"Of course." He leads me over to the table, pulling out a chair for me to sit in then scoots me up once I sit. He then goes over to his chair and sits down. "If you haven't noticed, everything made is your favorite."

"I didn't notice, but I see now."

"And this isn't the only thing I have planned for tonight either."

"No? What else could you possibly have planned?"

"You'll see. But you might just have to change out of the dress and into a swimsuit. That's all I'm saying."

"Now you've got me wondering."

"And that's a good thing."

"Well I can't wait to see what it is."

"It's something we'll both enjoy."

"That's a lot of things." I chuckle. "Well then, it'll keep you guessing then."

"It sure will."

"But anyways, let's eat."

He nods, letting me get what I want first. I take a little bit of everything for now then he gets what he wants. "Hope everything tastes alright. I tried."

"I know it will. You're an amazing cook."

"You're better than me though."

"We both cook the same."

"I still think you do a better job than me."

"What have I told you about putting yourself down like that? You shouldn't doubt yourself at anything you do."

"I know..."

"So don't. It all smells amazing and it always tastes just as good."

"And as long as I think that, that's all that matters." I add. "It's all that ever matters to me."

"As it should." I nod. I then take a bit of what I picked, a sound of delight escaping my lips for how good it tastes. "So so good." I say once I eat what I had in my mouth already. "Good. I was hoping it would be."

"Makes me wonder what's for dessert."

"You'll see." He grins. "Surprises, surprises."

"Today's all about them."

"As I've been seeing. Even though you surprise me every day regardless of holidays or not."

"I do that because I want to and love you."

"And I love you too. So very much."

"You show me everyday. I could never forget that."

"Never would let you forget either."

"I didn't think you would." We both continue to eat what we had taken for the food. I eat until I get full, but not too full so that I can't have the dessert. So once I'm done, I lean back against the chair as I wait for him to finish. Not too long after I finish, he gets done as well. "Ready for dessert?"

"Saved enough room for it." I nod. "Good. I'll go get that." He says, getting up and taking our plates with him. He comes back with not only a piece of cake on each plate, but also a few cookies which were decorated for the day. He walks over to the table, setting my plate in front of me then goes back to his chair. "You were really busy earlier weren't you? Unless this was all made ahead of time."

"This was made ahead of time, everything else was done today."

"How were you able to hide it from me?"

"It wasn't easy, but I just kept them in a box that I knew you wouldn't look in."

"So that's what that was. Oh you sneak."

"That's me." He grins. "I think I'll be looking forward to this day from now on every year."

"Good. That was the whole idea."

"Gonna spoil me like this next month on my birthday I suppose?"

"Oh you have no idea."

"Oh boy."

"That's right. You deserve the best and that is what you're going to get. You will forever be spoiled with me."

"Nothing wrong with that."

"Nothing at all."

"So...can you tell me what you have planned for after this? Please?" I ask, giving him the pout and the eyes that get him all the time, after eating some of the dessert. "As much as I want to...no. It's a surprise."

"Awwww."

"Sorry, but I'm not going to give in that easy."

"This time anyway."

"We'll see about that."

"I may just have to make you wait some time with me putting on a swimsuit..." I trail off. "I...I can deal with that."

"Can you?" I ask innocently. "I'm gonna have to since I'm not spilling on what we're doing after."

"That's right." I smirk. We both go back to eating dessert, myself taking my time since it was that good. This time, he was done before me and waiting anxiously for me to finish. After I do finish, he gets up from his chair and comes over, taking my plate with his and bringing it into the kitchen, putting them in the sink. I go to help put everything away, but he insists that I sit there and relax while he does it all, not letting me lift a finger. "You're too sweet."

"Well today is all about you and you don't have to do a thing. I've got everything."

"If you say so."

"I do." He nods. "Now go on upstairs, I'll meet you up there."

"Alright." I nod, getting up and giving him a quick kiss before heading upstairs. "I can only hope you'll be changed when I come up there." He calls to me. "If you take long enough I might be."

"I'll take my chances."

"I'm sure you will." After making it upstairs and to the bedroom, I go through the swimsuits I have, looking for the best one. Once I find it, I head into the bathroom to change into it. While I was doing that, he was finishing up with everything downstairs. Once all the food was put away, he put the dishes in the dishwasher then headed up to the room to find a swimsuit for himself. He kind of groan inwardly when he sees the bathroom door shut, so he knows I'm still getting ready, despite really hoping I would be done so he wouldn't have to wait too long. "Almost done in there?"

"Almost."

"Give me a hint of what you're wearing while I wait? Something new or something I've seen before and love?"

"Something new."

"Ooooh. Now I'm excited."

"How excited?"

"Very very very excited."

"Good." I grin. "About 10 more minutes and I'll be done."

"10 minutes? That'll seem like forever."

"To you it will. You'll survive."

I'll try."

"Good luck." I chuckle. Since I was only teasing him about the time, I finish up what I needed to do then open the door slightly. I see him looking at the door intently then step out. Once I do, he almost falls off the bed. "Don't hurt yourself now." I laugh. "I...you...wow..."

"Something I bought a while ago."

"And I'm just seeing it now?"

"I'm good at hiding things too you know."

"I've come to see that. I'm glad I get to see it now. I love it."

"I knew you would."

"It looks perfect on you."

"I kind of thought that, but I wasn't too sure."

"Are you kidding? This is the one for you. It was made to be worn by you. It is now my new favorite one."

"Well there are times I get self-conscious, but that's like really rare now."

"You should never be. There's nothing wrong with you. You're gorgeous, have a great body, everything about you is perfect. Never feel insecure again."

"I don't have to around you, I know that. That's why I said it's rare for it to happen now. Very rare."

"Good. You shouldn't be that way anyway."

"That's all in the past with other things."

"Exactly where they should be."

"So, I think you should show me what your plan was for me changing into this."

"I will in a bit." He looks me over, not wanting to move his eyes. "Alright...follow me." He stands, holding out his hand. I nod, walking over and taking his hand. He leads me out of the room and back downstairs, before heading outside. "Close your eyes."

"Alright." I say, doing so. He makes sure I'm not peeking before leading me over to where he wanted me to. He tells me to open my eyes and when I do, I see we're at the hot tub and there are candles lite all around it. "This is amazing. Today just keeps getting better and better."

"That was the whole idea. Only the best for you today."

"Sad the day has to end though."

"It doesn't have to. I'll keep it going tomorrow, the day after that, and the day after that. It will be like thins for you forever."

"Of course you will. You already do so..."

"You deserve to be treated like this. You're my queen and I'm going to treat you like one."

"Awww."

"And that's the truth."

"You can get in first if you want."

"Okay." He nods, walking over and climbing in then sitting down. I then follow, getting in myself and then going over and sitting on his lap, his arms instantly wrapping around me as I lean back against him. "This is so nice."

"Should do it more often. Hard to when we're on the road I know."

"It is, but we still make time for moments like this. That's all that matters."

"That's right."

"I really do love this swim suit on you." He says as his hands wander a bit.

"May just have to wear it a lot more now."

"Will you?"

"When we come home, yes. This will be an at-home one specifically."

"I can deal with that."

"But at least we're getting out of the cold months now so when we are on the road we can go to the beach a lot more, so you can see more swimsuits."

"I've been looking forward to that all winter long."

"Of course you have." I laugh.

"It's been forever since I seen you in one last."

"That's why I hate winter weather. So restricted to what you can wear unless you wanna freeze to death."

"I am. That's part of my job."

"And I love you for it."

"I love you too." He kisses my cheek.

"Starting to get more touchy than usual."

"Can't help it. There's so much to touch this time."

"You're welcome." He grins, letting his hands wander a bit more. He leans down, lightly kissing my shoulder.

I sigh in content, my eyes closing and I rest my head back on his shoulder, my face nuzzling his neck. When he reaches my neck, he takes his time, not even going after his favorite spot yet. He wants to save that for last. So he completely avoids it, kissing around it, the kisses being lingering as he moves along. I squeeze my hands on his wrist since they were resting there, a few noises being muffled against his neck. He smirks against my neck, and then starts to add in a few nips here and there, which causes me to squeeze his wrist again, while one of my hands move to the back of his neck where my nails run across the skin lightly. At that point, my hand moves from his neck to his hair and just as I start to tense, I tug on it gently. I have since moved from his neck and just kept my head leaned back and rested in his shoulder. As he continued, I tried to hide any noises, but he knew I was holding back. So he tried even harder, not giving up until he heard what he wanted to. Soon it got to be to much for me and I gave him exactly what he wanted. He smirks against my neck then starts to move slowly to my lips. Before he could even reach my lips, I turned in his arms so that I was facing him. I met him the rest of the way and pressed my lips against his eagerly, and my arms going around his neck as I got as close as I could to him. His one hand rests on my hip while the other goes to my back. He holds me close to him, his fingers lightly moving over the skin of my back. After a while, my arms move and my hands start to wander this time, but while they wander, I add in my nails and drag them along his skin as I go. I do that until I reach his abs. I move back just a bit so my hands could go there, and they only rest there for now. He tenses a bit, both his hands now resting on my hips while the kiss tstarts to heat up with more intensity.

From there, I again drag my nails across his skin before moving to his indents. I drag my nails a bit over those as well, only to get the reaction of him gripping my hips tighter. I smirk into the kiss the best I could before I press my fingers into the indents and that ends up driving him even crazier. "...can't take...much...more..."

"...gonna lose control...?"

"...uh huh..."

"...then go ahead." He pulls from my lips and gives me a look. "Really?"

"Really."

"We love each other...I'm ready...so why not." I add. "As long as your sure."

"Do I look unsure to you?"

"No."

"Then I'm sure."

"Alright." He nods, pulling you back to him, pressing his lips back to mine. "..but not here...the bedroom..." I mumble. "Got it." He stands with me in his arms. My legs go around his waist, arms around his neck as he carefully gets out of the hot tub. Since the candles all went out, all he had to do was shut off the hot tub. He did so, then headed back inside and up to the room. As he does that, I do kind of make it hard for him as I start to kiss his neck, getting the spots that I have come to find out were sensitive for him. He has to stop a few times, and that just causes me to grin against his neck. He makes it to the bedroom and as soon as he walks inside, he closes the door with his foot and then presses me against it. "You're really asking for it." He smirks. "Maybe." I grin. "Keep that up and you'll really get it."

"Oooh, I'm scared." He gives me a look then moves his hands to my thighs, squeezing down on them right away. With my lips still attached to his neck though, whatever sounds I do make, end up muffled into it. But I do end up clinging to him as I tense. He then tries to move his head so that I'm no longer kissing along his neck and the spots that make him go crazy. I whine in protest because I was having fun, but he squeezes down on my thighs again, catching me off guard again and the noises from aren't muffled, they're loud and clear to him this time. He smirks then moves me from the wall and takes me over to the bed where he lays me down. He makes sure my head is on the pillows then he hovers me, hands wandering to the top of my swimsuit, playing with it. "Go ahead...we'll be even as far as clothing we have on." I nod. His hands then move to my back, me arching a bit, then he unhooks the top and tosses it to the side. He takes a moment to look me over before kissing all the new skin he can reach. Once he gets every inch of that, which is a lot, he makes his way back up to my lips, decided to leave a nip here and there as he went, which ended up making me arch up into him every time. Once he reaches my lips, I pull him down so that he's pressed against me, my fingers trailing down his back as far as they can go. His hands rest on my sides now until they start to go for my bottoms. I stop him, telling him to grab the blanket first. He nods, and does so, pulling them over us before going back for my bottoms. Both and mine come off and the rest of the night is spent celebrating Valentine's Day.

Meanwhile, Mike and Stef had just gotten out of the shower after their beach day and nap. She was in the bathroom getting ready and since she wanted her dress to be a surprise, she kicked him out. She had her hair done in loose wavy curls and was working on her makeup. She made sure everything looked perfect before putting on body spray and lip gloss. When she was all done, she walked out of the bathroom to see him just getting off the phone. "Who was that?" She asks as she walks over to her shoes and slips them on. "Oh, no one. Nothing to worry about. I'll tell you later."

"Oh, alright."

"You'll like it. It's very good news."

"Oh? How come I can't hear it now then?"

"I wanna tell you after dinner as a surprise."

"One surprise after another with you today."

"I'm all about surprises."

"I've noticed that." She grins. "What about mine?" She does a spin so he gets the whole view of the dress.

"Amazing."

"I hope it's fine for where we're going."

"Oh yeah, it's fine."

"Good." She nods. "I swear...that suit looks better on you the more you wear it." She bites her lip. "I do make it look good, don't I?" He grins. "Yes you do." She slowly says. "As I do with every other suit I have."

"Very true."

"But this is your favorite, I can tell."

"It really is." She slowly nods. "Brings out your eyes so perfectly."

"I'll try to wear it a lot more for you then."

"Please?"

"Promise."

"Yayy."

"So shall we get going then?"

"Yes we shall." He holds his hand out and she takes it, and he leads her out of the bedroom. They head through the house and as they pass the kitchen, he stops. He leads her to the island in the middle where there was a heart shaped box of chocolates and a vase of pink roses. "Oh Mike..." She gasps. "...these are beautiful." She steps forward to smell them. "Just like you."

"Charmer."

"Only for you."

"Awww." She blushes.

"Not anyone else. You and you only."

"You're the best and that's why I love you."

"I love you too."

"I'll save the chocolates for after dinner. Let me just put them away." She says, picking them up then putting them in the fridge. "Alright. Ready now." She walks back over to him. "Alright, well close your eyes, I'll lead you along."

"If I have to." She laughs, closing her eyes. "Yes, you have to. This is another surprise."

"Okay. They're closed." She reaches her hand out for him. He takes it again, laces his fingers with hers and leads her out of the kitchen carefully. That's when she feels the outside air, a light breeze hit her face. "We're outside?"

"We are."

"Dinner is outside then."

"Maybe. You'll have to wait and see."

"How much further?"

"Not too much farther."

"Okay good. Because I can't wait to see what the surprise for dinner is."

"Almost there." He then leads her onto the beach, a carpet being laid down so she wouldn't know. "Okay...and...open." She opens her eyes to see a table set for two with candles and roses on it. Everything was already set out since they were the only ones there. The way the moonlight hit it made it look breathtaking. "Mike..." She gasps in awe. "You like?"

"I love it!"

"I'm glad."

"It's perfect. How did you get this all set up?"

"Well I did have help, seeing as I didn't have time to do it by myself since we took the shower together and everything."

"Right. Always one step ahead of everything."

"Yes I am."

"I've always wanted to have dinner on the beach too."

"Well now you can."

"Thanks to you." She kisses his cheek. "And you're the one I wanted it to be with."

"And that makes me happy."

"It should." He then goes over to the chair that she'll be sitting in and pulls that out for her. She sits down, him scooting it up to the table for her. He then goes over to his chair and sits down. "I hope you like everything made."

"I always love everything you make."

"Of course, I know."

"You make everything so perfectly."

"Because you deserve the best and only the best."

"I know I do. you tell me that all the time."

"Just like reminding you."

"I don't mind hearing it either."

"I'm glad."

"I see you made one of my favorites without even knowing it."

"Oh did I? Well would you look at that." He chuckles. "Mhm. One of the dishes I can eat all the time."

"Find out new things everyday."

"You do." She nods then gets some of the food on her fork. Once the food meets her lips, she moans in delight at the flavor of the food. "Good?" She nods, swallowing what was in her mouth. "Exquisite."

"Flavor and everything?"

"Everything. You make it beyond perfect."

"And I know, I don't have to try, but I still do anyway."

"Exactly."

"Just wait until dessert. It just may be another one of our favorites." He says as he starts to eat himself. "You never know, it might just become one of my favorites too."

"Just have to wait and see."

"Mhm." She nods. "I want to enjoy this first."

"Right of course. No rush." They keep eating, taking their time since the food was so good and the night was beautiful out. "You know, the way the moonlight hits you, it makes you look even more amazing." He remarks. "Really?"

"Yes, really. Between the candlelight and the moonlight."

"Awww." She blushes slightly. "Too bad it's dark or I'd say take a picture."

"I don't need anymore light than what we have. What we have is perfect."

"Then go ahead and take one."

"I will do that." He grins, taking out his phone and doing so. She stays in the position she was in, so he was able to take the picture. After he takes it, he shows it to her then he goes to post it to his Twitter.

"Before you even ask, yes this is going on my Twitter."

"You so would do that." She laughs.

"Yes I would. People need to see more of the amazing woman I love."

"Mike..." She blushes. "...everyone sees me on Raw already."

"That may be true. But that's while we're working. When we're not working, it's nice to share moments like these."

"I do show my fair share of you so...alright."

"You shall be getting the mention on Twitter very shortly." He grins as he posts it. Right after he says that, she checks her Twitter and there's his tweet. '_That beautiful girl right there is the love of my life. SageXoXo.' _"Awww."

"Nothing but the truth."

"Of course it is." She smiles. "And I mean every word of it."

"I know you do." He then leans across the table as far as he could reach, and she leans across the table the rest of the way and he kisses her quick before they both go back to sitting back in their chairs and finishing dinner. When they're done, they set their plates to the side and he pulls over the dish that had dessert on it, her not being able to see since there was a lid on it. "I'll let you take the lid off." He offers. "Alright." She reaches over, taking the lid off. "Is that..." She looks at the dessert on the tray. "...German chocolate cake?"

"It just might be."

"It looks like it is."

"So it is." He grins. "Oh my god. I love you, I love you, I love you!"

"I know." He chuckles. "This is my all time favorite. How did you know?"

"I think you know the answer to the question."

"I swear that girl tells you everything." She laughs. "Well I wanted to know everything about you."

"So you could surprise me? Like with dinner. She told you that was my favorite."

"Exactly. She's a big help when I want to surprise you with things like this."

"I'll have to thank her later for all that."

"Of course." He nods. She takes a plate off the dish that had the cake, him taking one as well. She wastes no time in taking a bit of her cake, almost melting at the taste of it. He grins as he eats his slice. She actually ends up finishing hers first since it was that good. She then goes for another piece. "That good?" He chuckles. "Mhm. Very good."

"This is how I get with this kind of cake." She adds. "So I've heard."

"She told me how you get. At first I didn't believe her, but now that I've actually witnessed it..."

"Oops. My bad."

"It's cute."

"To you. I see it as embarrassing."

"But it's not."

"If you think it's cute then I'm okay with that."

"It is cute. Trust me."

"I trust you."

"As you should." He nods. "I do and always will."

"Good." They go back to eating and while she was eating her second piece, he took another one himself. They sit there eating and talking occasionally. Soon she gets full and pushes her plate away, not able to eat anymore. "Can't eat anymore?"

"No." She shakes her head. "So full."

"It was the cake I bet."

"It was. So rich. That's what did it. Happens all the time."

"Well that just leaves more leftovers for the weekend."

"If they make it that far." She laughs. "I guess you'll be getting up during the night for a midnight snack?" He chuckles. "I might be."

"You so will."

"Possibly." She acts innocent. "Suuure. I know you will for a fact."

"No harm in that."

"No harm at all."

"So, should we start to clean up?"

"Actually...I got that covered." He grins. "Really? How?"

"Well you know how I had help setting this all up while we were getting ready inside?"

"Yeah..."

"They're going to clean up and put everything away for us."

"You really went all out for this dinner."

"I did."

"Then back to the house?"

"Yes, but one thing before that. You wondered who I was on the phone with earlier."

"Oh right. Who was it?"

"Well it was who I called originally to rent this place for the weekend. After seeing how much you liked it and the view of the beach...I went ahead and decided to buy this place instead."

"You...wait...what?"

"I bought the house. Happy Valentine's Day." He grins. "That house? The one up there? It's...It's ours?"

"It's ours." He nods. "So if we don't want to go to the condo anytime we have days off, we can come here."

"Oh my...I love that idea. I can't believe we have a house now."

"Biggest gift you can ever get today."

"I would hope you didn't spend anymore money on me. What you dud was more than enough."

"I know. The house was it for the day. Don't worry."

"Alright." She looks at him unsure. "What do you say we head home then? I have a little something for you when we get there."

"A gift for me hmm?" He grins. "Mhm. Just for you."

"Well let's go then." He nods. She takes her time pushing out her chair and standing. She stretches a bit, trying to take as much time as she could just to torture him. He blows the candles out as he stands, before walking over and taking her hand in his, lacing his fingers with hers before they both make their way back up to the house. As they head there, the people who helped set everything up came out to take care of everything left over. They head up the stairs then across the deck, walking in. He closes the door and locks it before following her into the bedroom. She grabs the bag that she had the outfit packed for him, then heads to the bathroom. "I'll be right now. You just get ready for bed."

"Alright." He nods, watching as she shuts the door behind her. She walks in and sets the bag on the counter. She then takes off her dress, hanging that up on the back of the door. She takes the two piece, light pink babydoll out of the bag and puts that on. It was Valentine's themed with blue hearts all over it. There was a cutout on the back of the top and the bottoms as well. She leaves her heels on then cracks open the door to see if he's ready. She sees him sitting on the bed in his boxers and opens the door the rest of the way. "Oh Mike." She sings, leaning in the doorway. He of course looks in the direction of the bathroom to see her there and his jaw almost drops. He goes to say something, but no words come out of his mouth. She's left him speechless in that moment. "Speechless. Very good." She grins, slowly starting to walk into the room. "...where...did you...get...that...?" He manages to get out. "A store. One I like back in New York. Had it sent out." She says as she turns so he gets a view of the back. "For a special occasion? Like tonight?"

"You're right. That's the reason I got it."

"I'm good." He smirks. "You are." She smirks, kicking off her heels then straddling his lap, hands on his shoulders. "I love it."

"I can tell...touchy." She giggles. "I'm always touchy."

"I know that, but you're extra touchy tonight."

"You've caused that."

"Oops?"

"Suure."

"That was not my intent." She acts innocent, wiggling on his lap a bit. His hands stop on her hips and holds her still. "Just like that wasn't?"

"That? No. That was intentional."

"Really asking for it aren't you?"

"Depends on how want you want to unwrap your gift."

"Oh I think you know."

"Then..." She leans forward, biting his bottom lip. "...maybe I am." She whispers. "Well then..." He trails off before he presses his lips to hers in a hard kiss. She was caught off guard a bit, but soon began to kiss him back just as hard. Her hands moved from his shoulders, one going to his hair, the other to the back of his neck. She lets it rest there for a bit before lightly moving her fingers over his skin. His hands had moved from her hips and started to go back to wandering, especially over the skin that was exposed from the cutouts on her back. When his fingers move along her spine, it sends a chill through it. He feels that and smirks against her lips before doing it again. She shivers again, tugging on his hair more now. She kisses him more roughly, pulling him as close to her as he can get. That's when she feels him start to tug on the fabric of the babydoll, but she just shakes her head, telling him that it's not coming off quite yet. He groans in protest against her lips, but settles for that for right now. She decides to have a bit of fun so she moves her hand from the back of his neck to his shoulder then down his chest slowly until she reaches his abs. Once there, she lightly drags her fingers over the skin wanting a reaction out of him. He tenses like always, but he also pulls away from her lips and buries his face in her neck, where she feels him place small kisses on her skin here and there, but not enough to distract her from what she was doing to him. His hands move from where they were, to resting on her hips and his grip tightens a bit than before. She smirks, moving her fingers across his skin before slowly moving them down to the waist of his boxers. She slips her fingers in the band of his boxers, brushing over one of his indents. "Teasing..." He mumbles into her neck. "Having my fun."

"...getting you back..."

"Bring it on." She challenges, pressing his indent. He smirks against her neck and without warning, he nips at her skin. It's not a sensitive spot, but he works at the spot anyway, wanting to leave a mark in a different area. That causes her to lose all focus on what she was doing. Since she had no warning, all the noises that came from her were loud and clear to him. Her hand moves to his side, resting there for now while the other grips his hair. When he feels a mark is going to forming soon, he presses one kiss to it, before pulling back. All he does is look up at her and smirk. "Want me to bring it on more?"

"...bring it..."

"Well then...you're just gonna be marked up."

She bites her lip, thinking about it then she moves her hand back down and presses his indent once more, really getting to him that time. In retaliation, he ends up shifting so they both end up moving and within a blink of an eye, she's laying back on the bed with him hovering over her before his lips are back on her neck, searching for a sensitive spot to go after this time. Her legs stay wrapped around his waist, both arms around his neck. She tries her best to not give in, but since he knows where the spot is, he finds it and attaches his lips to it. Her legs get tighter around him while she pulls him as close to her as she can to muffle any noises that come from her. Even though she tries to muffle the noises, he can still hear them and it's good enough for him. While he's working on that spot, that's when he tries again and starts to play with the fabric of the babydoll in hopes she'll let him remove it this time. She nods her head, letting him know that he can. He starts to pull it up, letting his touches linger, driving her even more crazy. Once he gets that off, he tosses it to the side then kisses all the new skin he can. He takes his time with that, making sure to get every inch that he can. Once he's done, he makes his way back to her lips. When he reaches her lips, she kisses him hard and eagerly. Since he was the only one with any article of clothing on, and since she let him take hers off, there was no reason why he shouldn't let her take his off. So her hands once again move back down to his waistline and she runs her fingers along his skin before tugging just a bit, letting him know that she wants them off. He shifts so she's able to get them down as far as she can, him kicking them off the rest of the way. Once those are off and to the side somewhere, he reaches for the blanket to pull over them. When that's ready, they start to get busy on their long Valentine's night.


	36. My Birthday

It's the day of my birthday and we're all in Tampa for it. Stef was planning a party for me, and everyone knew besides myself of course. But anyways, since it was a day off, Stef and Mike took advantage of that and had slept in for a bit in the morning. She was still asleep like always while he was awake, watching her sleep like he loves to do. He didn't move from the spot he was in since she was laying on his chest and he didn't want to wake her. While he was watching her, he softly ran his hand over her cheek, moving some hair that had fallen. After a bit, she starts to stir, burying her face in his chest. "Good morning to you."

"Hmph."

"Don't need to get up yet, don't worry."

She mumbles incoherently, burying her face in his chest more while pulling the covers over her head. "You're cute when you first wake up." He chuckles. "Am not." She mumbles from under the blankets. "Are too." She just whines, wrapping the blankets around her head. He just chuckles and wraps an arm around her blanket-covered body. She stays like that for a bit longer before waking up fully. She doesn't let him know she's awake since she wanted to have a bit of fun. She starts by lightly kissing his chest then lightly running her fingers over his skin. "Someone's awake now." He chuckles. She doesn't say anything, she just keeps doing what she was doing, but instead of moving up his chest, she moves down, seeing how far she can go before he can't take it. The lower she ends up going, the more she can feel him tense. She grins, knowing that she's starting to get to him. She gets to the waist of his boxers, kissing just above that. She uses her tongue at times, traveling it along his skin as she goes. Her hands, that were on his sides, lightly move down his sides, her nails digging a bit deeper the closer she gets to his boxers. "Someone's teasing this morning." He chuckles. "It's only teasing..." I slip she slips her finger under the band of his boxers. "...if you don't follow through." She presses his indent. "...testing me..."

"How much can you take?" She smirks, pressing her lips to his indent, sucking at it. "Not...not too much..."

"My job is done." She smirks, making her way back up his chest slowly, making sure to really get to him as she moves her body over his. "...evil..." He mutters.

"You love it." She grins, biting his lip as she straddles him. "I do."

"Just like you love me." She teases him by moving on his lap.

"So very much."

"I thought so." She lets go of his lip, kissing along his jaw, making her way to his neck, nipping and sucking at the spots she knew get to him. "...I'm so...getting you back...when I can."

"What's stopping...you now?"

"Planning."

"Uh...you planning...never good."

"That's right."

"To late to take it back?"

"Just a bit yeah."

"Darn." She mumbles. "In that case..." She nips harder at his neck, moving her hips on his lap. "You just want to make it harder for me to plan...don't you?"

"That's the goal."

"Well then..." He trails off, and catches her off guard when he rolls the both of them over so she's under him. "Mike!" She squeaks. "I wasn't done."

"That's how unpredictable I am." He smirks. "I can see that." She grins, her fingers running across his shoulders lightly, while her arms wrap around his waist. "Always some form of teasing in the morning."

"Best way to start the day."

"Always."

"Mhm." She grins, pulling him closer to her, wiggling her hips against him. That causes his hands to go to her hips, trying to hold her still. Since she can't move her hips at the moment, she lets her hands do all the work, lightly running over his skin, going from his shoulders to his chest, slowly moving down. He takes advantage of the situation and buries his face in her neck as he starts to tense the lower her hands go, his grip on her hips getting tighter. She smirks, knowing that she's getting to him, letting her hands go as low as she can get them. She lets her fingers move lightly over his skin, nipping at his ear since his face was in her neck. That earns her a small growl, it being mumbled into her neck. "Had enough?" She whispers in his ear. "Not quite yet."

"Hmm..." She moves her hands down even farther, slipping them under the band of his boxers, lightly moving her fingers over his skin, using her nails when she goes over his indents. That causes him to cling to her as he buries his face further into her neck, trying to distract himself with pressing a kiss here and there to her skin. She keeps her hands there for a bit longer before pressing into his indent, dragging her nails after. The growl that comes from him is much louder than the first one and she smirks. "...I think I've had enough..." He manages to mumble. "Mission accomplished." She smirks, slowly moving her hands back up his to his neck. Since his face is still buried in her neck, he just mumbles incoherently. "That's what I thought."

"...oh how I love you so much.."

"I love you too."

"What do you want to do for breakfast?" He asks, after finally un-burying his face from her neck. "Besides you..." She smirks. "...I could go for some french toast."

"French toast it is." He chuckles. "Yummm." She licks her lips. "Just as good as you."

"You sure I'm not better?" He grins. "Umm..." She pulls him down for a kiss, pulling away quickly. "...you're better."

"I thought so."

"Shame I can't just have you."

"Oh but you already do...every day."

"You bet I do." She tightens her legs around him, pushing up into him. "And nothing is going to change that."

"No, nothing or no one will."

"Exactly."

"So...going to let me go so we can make breakfast or you going to just keep me here all day?"

"I can carry you." He smirks. "Be my guest."

"Be my guest."

He lets her go and moves so she can sit up. Once she does, he picks her up from the bed and heads out of the bedroom. On the way to the kitchen, he lets his hands wander, begin as touchy as he can. She squirms a bit against him, trying to be as quite as she could be. "Oh am I teasing you? I'm sorry." He says with a smirk. "You know what you're doing...it's payback, I know."

"It just may be."

"Knowing you, it so is."

"You can think whatever."

She buries her face in his neck, mumbling to herself. When he reaches the kitchen, that's when he sets her down, so he can get everything ready to cook. She goes to help with getting everything ready, but he insists that she sits down and lets him do everything. "I've got everything...you sit and relax."

"If you're sure."

"I'm positive."

"Alright." She sits at the counter, propping her elbows on it, resting her chin in her hands while she watches him cook.

"So are you sure she doesn't know about the party tonight?" He asks.

"I'm totally sure." She nods. "Alex has a whole day planned for her. She'll be so busy she won't even think about one."

"Okay good. Just making sure."

"I got it all covered. He's going to bring her over here around 7. So we have a lot of setting up to get done. Nattie will be over around 4 to help setup and the others will be here around 6."

"Alright." He nods.

"All you need to do is make breakfast then sit and relax all day...unless you want dessert after we eat, but that's up to you."

"I'll think about it."

"Take your time. You got a few more hours or so."

"Right."

He keeps cooking, he smell filling the whole kitchen. She licks her lips at the smell of the food. "Smells good."

"It always does when it's your favorite."

"Yes, yes it does."

"It's almost done too."

"Oh good. Can't wait to eat it."

"You won't have to wait much longer." She nods and waits for the rest of the time, before he turns everything off and starts to put everything on plates. Once everything in on the plates, he sets hers in front of her before walking around the counter and sitting next to her. Before he even sits, she takes a bite bite of her food. "Good?"

"Mhm." She nods with her mouth full. "Well your mouth is full, I can tell that it's good." He chuckles. "I'm glad."

"Your food is always amazing." She says after swallowing. "Even though before, the only think I knew how to use was the microwave. Big improvement since then."

"It really is. It's your hidden talent."

"I suppose it is."

"That's a good thing. Not many men know how to cook as good as you do."

"I've had tons of practice as of late." He nods. "Hmm...I wonder why?" She looks at him through the corner of my eye. "Because it's always gotta be perfect for you."

"True in a way. It doesn't have to be perfect all the time."

"I know."

"Next time, I'll cook for you. I'll make my pancakes again."

"Sounds like a plan." He grins. She nods, going back to eating while he starts to eat as well. "Can't wait for those pancakes."

"Oh jeez. Now that's all you're going to be talking about." She laughs. "They were so good last time. Can you blame me?"

"No, not really."

"Thought so."

"I'll make them tomorrow if you don't keep me up all night tonight."

"I think I can work something out." He chuckles. "More planning. Never a good thing."

"You'll have to wait and see."

"Sorry? Love you?"

"Love you too."

"Still not off the hook though, am I?"

"We'll see."

"I'll be on my best behavior today...no teasing, no matter how hard it is for me."

"Think you'll be able to handle that?"

"No..."

"But you'll try."

"I will."

"Good." He nods. They go back to eating, her trying her hardest not to be teasing in any way. They talk here and there, then when they're all done, they take the dishes into the kitchen and get them ready for the dishwasher. Once they are ready, they both load the dishwasher up with them. But they leave them in there to wash later. After they're done, he comes up behind her, putting his arms around her waist, placing a kiss to the back of her neck. "Affectionate." She grins. "Mhm." He mumbles. "Just because I can be."

"Yes you can."

"And I have a feeling you're going to take fully advantage of that." She adds. "All day, yes."

"On a day I can't tease you either...so not fair."

"You love me anyway."

"I do." She leans into him. "Oh so very much."

"Just like I love you oh so very much."

"I know you do."

"So, WrestleMania soon. Excited?"

"Excited and nervous. It's my first one."

"And I will make sure you have your first match there. Even if some matches have to be shortened for it."

"Awe. You don't have to do that for me. Just being there and going out with you will be just fine."

"I know I don't have to. But I want to. You deserve it after all the hard work you've been doing."

"I'm sure I do, but we'll see what Vince says about it. I'd love to have a match, but will be okay if I don't get one."

"Right. I've already scheduled a meeting with him next week, we'll talk then."

"You're really on top of things, aren't you?" She says. "Wait...don't answer that." She chuckles, realizing what she said. "Oh...you know I am..." He smirks. "Only you, only you."

"Yes, only me."

"You're the only one who gets me." She leans up, kissing his cheek. "Yes I am." He grins. "I do need to get changed or a shower. Going to let me walk or carry me?"

"Hmm...tough choice."

"Either way, I need to get back upstairs."

"Right. I think I'll let you walk this time."

"Alright. You just have to let go."

He nods, reluctantly doing so. She starts to walk away, doing what she normally does, but stop when she remembers she can't tease him. She mumbles to herself, then walks as normal as she can while he follows her. "So what are you doing? Changing or showering?" He asks. "I haven't decided. Debating if I should just wait until before the party since I'll get all sweaty setting up for it."

"True..."

"Unless you were going to get one...if so, I'll get one too."

"Well I'll be helping to set up for the party too, so I may just take one when you do."

"Alright, so shower later then."

"Yes." He nods. "That frees up a bit of time. What should we do to fill that time?"

"Hmm...well what would you like to do?"

"We can either watch a movie or lay in bed and cuddle. Whatever you want to do."

"How about both? Both work right?"

"They do." She nods. "Just try to control yourself this time."

"I'll try. And I know how much you love my movie, so we can watch that if you want." He grins. "I never get tired of watching it. Good choice."

"You relax on the bed, I'll get it started."

"Okay." She says once they reach the bedroom, waking in. She then heads over to the bed, getting under the covers while he gets the movie ready. Once he has it started, he comes over and gets under the covers next to her, immediately pulling her close. "Was I too far?"

"Just a bit."

"Always." She shakes her head amusedly. "I like having you close, what can I say."

"I know. I like when you hold me like this." She snuggles into him. "Because it helps you feel safe. As it should. You'll always be safe with me."

"It does and I just like being in your arms. My favorite place to be."

"And that makes me happy."

"I'm glad that does."

"You just make me happy in general."

"Really?" She looks up at him. "That means a lot to me."

"Really." He nods. She bites her lip and smiles, burying her face into his neck. "And I know, I make you happy in general as well."

"You do...so very happy."

"Good."

"Did the movie start yet?" She moves from his neck. "Just started." He nods. "Good. I don't want to miss it."

"Well, I promise not to distract you from it."

"Don't worry. You're character will do that for you." She laughs. "Well of course." He chuckles. "Can't help it. You were so hot...good in it."

"Nice save. And I know." He smirks. "Of course you do." She blushes slightly. "You're blushing."

"Nope." She pulls the blanket over her face. "You know you'll miss part of the movie if you hide your face like that."

"I can see. My eyes aren't covered."

"Right. Well you're blushing, nothing can hide that."

"Darn. I guess not." She moves the blanket from her face. "You're cute when you do blush anyway...shouldn't hide it."

"It's a natural reaction. I'll try not to hide it form you.."

"I'll make sure you don't hide it from me too."

"Uh oh. That's never good." She chuckles. "Nope." He grins. "I won't hide anymore then."

"But you know I love a challenge, so you can hide sometimes and I can try to get you not to hide."

"I'll keep that in mind." He nods and they both turn their attention to the movie now. Meanwhile, I was still sleeping while Alex was laying there watching me, after making me some breakfast. My back was to him as I was still sleeping, and to wake me, he carefully move my hair out of the way before starting to kiss my shoulder. I start to stir, but not to his liking since I didn't wake up. He starts to add in a few nips as he kisses along my shoulder, getting more of a reaction out of me. Even though my eyes are closed, I still sigh in content, leaning back into him, one of my hands resting on his that was around my waist. "Morning birthday girl."

"Morning..." I mumble. "Made you breakfast."

"Where is it?"

"On the nightstand." I open my eyes to see it sitting there, of course it being all my favorites. "I know I always say this, but you're sweet."

"Only for you. Especially on your birthday."

"Did you get up early to make it all?"

"I did." He nods. "Let you sleep for a bit longer before deciding to wake you up." He adds. "Well thank you."

"You're welcome. You deserve to sleep in as much as you can."

"I do. I've been really tired lately."

"I figured...all the travel we've been doing."

"Exactly."

"Does feel good to have my birthday at home instead of on the road though." I add. "That always helps."

"So what do you have planned for the day anyway?"

"Just things. You'll see as the day goes on."

"Always surprises."

"Mhm. I'm full of 'em."

"Every day."

"And that's how it's going to be...forever."

"Makes every day a day to look forward to." I nod. "That's because it is going to be like that."

"Of course. So gonna let me go so I can eat the breakfast you made me?"

"Oh, right." He does so. "I know how grabby you can get in the mornings, especially when you wake me up."

"True, but I have all day for that." He grins. "You do." I nod. "So...breakfast?" He gets the tray and sets it on my lap."Yes. I'm starving. And you can share it with me, unless you've already eaten."

"I only had a few pieces of fruit. I might have what you don't eat." I nod and start to eat what he had made for me, while we talk here and there about things. "You know, for your birthday, I'm making you breakfast. It's the least I can do."

"That's fine. As long as I wake up next to you, that's all I need."

"You'll always wake up next to me. Not that I can go anywhere in the mornings most of the time. You and the death grip on me in your sleep afterall."

"Oops. Blame the dreams for those."

"Dreams hmm?" I ask curiously. "Yeah...most good, others not so good."

"I can't even imagine how bad the not so good ones were."

"You don't even want to know what they're like."

"Well all that matters are the good ones."

"Those and waking up to you every single day."

"Which you will always do. You don't have to worry about that at all."

"Good."

"After I'm finished, I think I just want to lay here for a while. Seeing as you were so affectionate before."

"That sounds good to me." He grins. "Probably didn't get as much cuddle time with me as you were up early making this very delicious breakfast."

"No I didn't and I really miss it."

"I figured. Well I'm almost done, and the rest can be yours to eat."

"Alright." He nods.

It isn't too much longer before I finish as much as I could, leaving the rest for him. Once he eats the rest, he takes the tray and puts it back onto the nightstand. After he does that, he turns back to me and pulls me closer into him, his arms staying around me, not letting go anytime soon. So much better."

"I couldn't agree more."

"Not letting go...ever."

"Well you're gonna have to let go eventually."

"Nooo." He holds me tighter. "Can't stay in bed all day, even though I would."

"Lets do that then. Nothing else matters but you today."

"I know. As I've seen already from you."

"Uh huh."

"I was thinking of something we could do today though. It can wait until later of course, but still."

"Oh? What's that?"

"Some shopping? I mean, I know you like it when I try on the clothes...especially ones you pick out for me."

"I really do." He grins. "How about we gt up around noon, in 2 hours, do some shopping them do what I had planned?"

"Sounds like a plan."

"Alright." He nods. "Right now...cuddle time."

"Just as long as you don't make me fall asleep again." I laugh. "I'll do my best not to."

"Well I am wide awake now, but with you I never know."

"Like I said, I'll do my best to not put you to sleep."

"Right." I nod. He just holds me close to him, not wanting to let me go. "Getting touchy." I remark after a few moments. "Oops."

"It's okay. Gotta keep busy somehow for the two hours we'll be laying here."

"True. So, I'll continue."

"I think I got a better idea." I grin as I shift to lay on my side, my arms going around his neck. "Oh? What might that be?"

"Well..." I trail off, before pressing my lips to his in a brief kiss for right now. "I like where you're going." He grins after pulling away. "I had a feeling you would."

"I want more..."

"Hmm...you just might have to work for it."

"I take that challenge." He smirks, squeezing on my thigh since his hand was already resting there. "...might have to do more than that." I say as I lean my forehead against his. He smirks, moving his hand up higher, lightly moving his fingers.

"Had enough yet?" He asks, after my eyes close. "Not even close." I manage to reply "Yeah...sure." He smirks, unconvinced, moving to my neck, lightly nipping at it while his hand stays where it was, moving slowly at times. "...honestly..."

"You're hesitating, a lot. I know it's getting to you."

"No.." I shake my head. "Hmm...maybe I should stop..." He trails off, pulling from your neck slightly. "Then you don't get what you want..."

"Nothing is getting to you right now, so I should just want."

"You do know I'm resisting, to make you work harder don't you?"

"I do, but it's really hard this time."

"I'm sorry for making it so hard for you. I suppose I can make it easier."

"That might help."

"Well you showed me you could work for it. You can get more of the kiss from not earlier."

"Yess." I press my lips back to his, and I move my arms from around his neck, in favor of holding his head in place with my hands. His hands wander like always, at times moving under the shirt I did have on, coming in contact with my skin and sends a shiver down my spin, followed by goosebumps forming. He smirks into the kiss, doing it again to get a reaction out of me. Once he gets one, he pulls me close, kissing me harder. I end up shifting so that I was laying on him, and my hands have since moved, so they were resting on his shoulders for now. As I get lost in the kiss, my hands move from his shoulders and move down his arms. His hands move from where they were and I end up lacing my fingers with his before I pin his hands to the mattress. He groans in protest, taking my bottom lip and nipping at it. In response to that, I end up squeezing his hands and I let out soft noises. I feel him smirk, and he does it more, getting louder reactions out of me. After he gets that out of me, he lets my lip go before starting to move away from my lips completely and across my jawline, also nipping at that skin as he goes. I move my head to the side, him slowly making his way to my neck. He takes his time, avoiding all the spots that get to me, hovering over them at times. To make it easier, he moves the both of us so that I'm under him now, and my hands are pinned to the mattress. With him hovering over the spots at times, I can't help but struggle against his hands. But he just chuckles, before finally pressing his lips to one of the spots, working on leaving a mark, but a small one for now, because of the party later. He smirks when he gets the reaction out of me that he wanted, pulling away when he feels a mark will be forming. Once he sees one, he kisses it one last time before making his way back to my lips. I still can't move my hands, but once he reaches my lips, I kiss back more eagerly than before. The affection continues for most of the time, until we feel like just laying there for the rest of the time. Once the 2 hours were over, I was so relaxed that I didn't want to move. "Uh oh...you don't want to move now." He chuckles. "That would be your fault."

"Sorry?"

"You're forgiven."

"I knew I would be." He grins. "Suppose I should get up though right?"

"Only if you want to. We have all day."

"Well it has been 2 hours. You're probably eager to pick out clothes for me to try on while shopping."

"I am, but I'm content here too."

"Of course you are."

"Whenever you're ready, we can get up."

"A few more minutes."

"Alright." He nods. "And I'll tell you what. You can pick out clothes for me to wear today. Since you were so sweet this morning."

"Really? I can?" He gets excited. "Yes, you can." I nod. "How about, I do that while you rest a bit more?"

"Good idea."

"I'll do that right now."

I nod as he lets me go and moves from the bed, going into the closet as he looks through my clothes for something for me to wear. He takes his time looking, wanting to to be perfect. Once he comes out, he has one of his favorite outfits of mine in his hand. "Good choice."

"I had a feeling you'd like it."

"Well of course."

"Need help changing?"

"You would love that wouldn't you?"

"I really would."

"Well I can't say no so..."

"Yayy!" He cheers. "So why don't you come help me get out of bed then?" I remark, holding my arms out. "Gladly." He grins, walking over and lifting me up and out of bed. "Hmm, what to take off first and replace with what I picked out..." He trails off. "Well...there's not much to pick from." I laugh. "That's true."

"I think your shirt is first." He smirks, tugging on it. "Go ahead." His smirk gets bigger as he slowly lifts the shirt over my head, being as touchy as he can. Once he gets that off, he sets it to the side then stares for a bit before helping put my new shirt on. "You were staring..." I grin. "Can't help. You're just so beautiful."

"Flatterer."

"Always for you."

"As I see every day."

"And you will continue too."

"Always look forward to it."

"I know you do." He then helps get the jeans on that he picked out as well for me, also taking advantage to be as touchy as he can there. Once they're pulled up and on, he lets them go and I button and zip them myself. "Even better then I first time you wore it."

"Just like every time you wear jeans, they look even better."

"It's a gift." He chuckles. "Indeed it is."

"I'll put those on when you finish getting ready."

"And then of course saving the shirt for last, I know."

"It's more fun that way."

"Because it tortures me, that's why."

"Exactly."

"It's fun for you."

"Guilty." He chuckles. I shake my head amusedly before finding a pair of shoes to wear and put those on. I then go into the bathroom to do my hair and stuff, leaving makeup off for the day since I don't need it. While I do that, he gets ready in the room, leaving his shirt for last like always. "You know, if I wanted to, I could jump you right now." I remark with a grin on my face as I lean against the bathroom door frame. "What's stopping you?"

"The shopping we have to do."

"Right...there is always later..."

"Oh, I'm planning on it."

"And I'm looking forward to it."

"I can already tell you're planning a gift for the end of my birthday tonight..."

"You'll just have to wait and see."

"A girl can guess can't she?"

"She can, but she's not going to find out until later."

"Right right, I get it."

"It's your birthday, everything is going to be a surprise."

"Went all out for today didn't you?"

"I sure did."

"Now I know what you're capable of on birthdays."

"Just wait."

"Oh boy."

"You're going to love every special occasion when you're with me."

"As I'm starting to see as of late. Which makes you the best."

"I know." He grins. "You do deserve the best and more."

"Of course. So how about putting a shirt on so we can get going."

"Right, of course." He chuckles, putting it on. "Better...for now."

"I'll make it up to you later. Don't worry."

"You better."

"Oh I will."

"Good. Now are we ready to go?"

"I'm ready."

"And I know...after me." I remark as I start to head out of the room first. "Like always."

He follows me out of the room and downstairs, where he grabs the keys, and we leave the house. He locks the door behind him before unlocking the car and we both get in before heading off to go shopping for me. He heads in a different direction then the mall, but it's a familiar way that I know. Shortly after that, he pulls up in front of my favorite store. "Now how did I know this was where we were going?"

"Well...you know the way here and it's your birthday. You get the best today."

"Even though I seem to get the best no matter what day it is."

"Exactly."

"So are we splitting up once we get inside?"

"We can split up."

"Can expect you to have so many clothes for when we meet up by the dressing rooms." I laugh. "I might."

"Oh I know you will. You go crazy...especially with the blues."

"I do and I did see a few things online I liked..."

"Oh boy."

"You're going to have a lot of new clothes."

"Especially now there'll be warmer weather while we're on the road."

"Oh yes."

"Also see if we can find you something to wear tonight. Taking you out somewhere." He adds.* "Oh? Any hints?"

"Well...it may just be a special birthday dinner..."

"Awe. You're to sweet."

"That's me. Now, let's go inside."

"Yes. Let's." You nod. We then get out of the car and head inside. He gives me a quick kiss before we split up and look around. He goes to a part of the store that I can't see him since he wants everything to be a surprise. I start to look through the rack of clothes for things I might like. I find a few things, before moving onto another rack. I keep that up until I have a good amount of clothes picked out and I head to the dressing rooms to wait for him to finish himself. It's not to long after I get there, he arrives with a few things. "Didn't go crazy yet. I'm surprised."

"Like I said, today is full of surprises."

"Right." I nod, taking what he picked out from him before heading into an empty dressing room. "I want to see everything." He calls to me. "I know, don't worry."

"Good."

"I would never try something on and not show you. Unless you're not with me during those times and that's when I take pictures for you."

"Right."

"I'll try on what you picked out first, get those out of the way for you."

"Yess." He cheers. "Thank you."

"Anything for you."

"Now you're the best."

"And so are you."

"Of course I am."

"Alright, I'm coming out." I say as I finish putting on one of the outfits he picked out. He sits up in the chair, eyes on the door. Only a few seconds after, I open the door to the room, standing in the doorway. He sits there, staring, trying to form words. "Take as much time as you need to say something." I laugh. All he does is nod, then motions for me to turn around. I move out of the doorway and closer to him, before turning around for him like he motioned for me to do. "...even better..."

"This one is a keeper then I'm assuming."

"Definitely."

"Done staring or do I need give you a few minutes?" He holds up a finger for me to wait. "Okay. I'm good."

"You sure now?"

I'm sure." I nod and head back in to take that outfit off and put the next on. It's basically the same thing for everything I have to try on. When I got to the last outfit, which was a dress, it actually took him longer to stop staring before I headed back in to get back into my normal clothes. "You're so getting everything you tried on."

"I kind of figured."

"Most of the stuff, I already had set aside for you."

"Of course." We then get to the register and pay for everything before heading out to the car. While we were out, he did end up bringing me somewhere for lunch, since it was close to that time. In the meantime, Stef and Mike have since finished watching his movie, and that was put away once it was over. "Do we have to get up yet." She whines, not wanting to move."Get too comfortable?" He chuckles. "I did." She nods. "Your fault for making me this way."

"Oops."

"Surrre." She gives him an amused look. "Now come here so I can snuggle with my bear." She reaches out for him. "You know I never deny you that." He chuckles as he climbs back onto the bed and wraps his arms around her. "Mmm...much better." She sighs in content, relaxing in his arms. "You know I'm never away from you for long."

"I know." She bites her lip. "Do you want some space? I don't want you to think you always have to be near me."

"I'm perfectly fine. I like being near you all the time. I do love you afterall."

"And I love you too. It's just, I've been told that I'm too...clingy."

"Let me guess...by him?"

"Him...the people we hung out with...everyone but Shauna."

"You're not clingy at all."

"You sure?"

"I'm positive."

"I've just never had anyone so interested in me the way you have. I feel I get too comfortable at times and...get clingy."

"You don't have to worry about that with me."

"Alright." She nods, looking up at him. "You really are amazing. Everything I knew you would be and more."

"And that's what some people don't see behind the character they see on TV."

"No they don't. I watched all your videos, interviews, Real World shows. I saw something they didn't."

"Well I'm lucky to have met you that one night."

"Believe me. Shauna was going to get us to meet anyway. She knows how much I wanted to meet you. I just never dreamed we would be where we are now."

"Maybe it was fate that got us where we are now."

"It could be that. I'm just happy it happened, that we happened."

"So am I." She smiles up at him then leans up to give him a quick kiss. When she goes to pull away, he holds her in place. With his arms still around her, her hands move and rest on his arms as he keeps the kiss going for as long as he could. Since she didn't want him to stop, she let him keep going. He pulls away briefly for air then steals a few kisses before rolling them over so he's hovering her. "And that shows how much I'm happy that we happened."

"You show me all the time, but I love being reminded." She smiles at him, running her fingers through his hair, stealing another kiss. "I'll remind you as much as I can."

"Good." She brushes her lips over his, her fingers lightly running over the back of his neck. "Love you." She mumbles against his lips. "Love you too." As her fingers run over the back of his neck, her nails unconsciously do as well and a shiver goes through him. She smirks, doing it again, testing him. This time gets a low growl coming from him as starts to kiss back more eagerly. She goes to do it again only for him to take her hands and hold them above her head all while never breaking the kiss. She whines in protest, tugging at her hands. "...no hands..." He mumbles. "...uhhh..." She whines. "...starting to get you back..." She mumbles incoherently against his lips, trying to get out of it. He just chuckles, as he keeps her hands above her head as he continues the kiss for a little bit before moving from them. He laces his fingers with hers, pinning them to the mattress. He starts to trail from her lips, causing her to squeeze his hands. He moves to her ear and nips gently at her earlobe, before moving to behind her ear and kissing the spot behind that. She bites her lip as he eyes fall shut. Since she can only move her legs right now, she hooks those around his waist, pulling him down closer to her. She feels him smirk against her skin as he moves away from the spot behind her ear and down her neck, only grazing he spots he loved most for now. She sucks in a breath, her legs tightening around him, her hands squeezing his hard. But he moves from her neck to her shoulder, kissing every inch of skin that he could, before moving back up to her neck, now definitely making his way to one of his favorite spots. She makes a few soft noises at the torture he's causing, but not the noises he wants to ear. She keeps tugging at her hands, wanting them free so she can touch him. "..patience..."

"...have...none..."

"...little bit longer.."

"...killing...me..."

"I know." He smirks. "...evil..."

"You love me."

"So very much." He grins against her skin and then when she least expects it, his lips attach to one of his favorite spots and he works on leaving a mark there like he always does. She tries resisting as long as she could, but since he knew she was resisting, he made it hard for her. She gives in, letting him hear what he wants and they're loud and clear to him. Since she gave him that, he lets one of her hands go, and his now free hand moves to her hip and rests there while hers goes to his hair. She tugs on his hair the more he nips at her neck, arching her back into him. His hand that was on her hip, slipped under her shirt, lightly moving his fingers over her skin, goosebumps forming. She shivers, tightening her legs around him. "I think we should...finish this...in the shower now..." He says in between kisses to the skin of her neck. "...we...should..." She manages to say. He lets go of her other hand, and he pulls her up with him, before picking her up and heading to the bathroom where he sets her down on the counter of the sink so he can start the the water is started, he walks back over to, resting his hands on my thighs. "Let me guess...you want my shirt off?"

"Please?"

"Well...you did work for it so..." He grins and his hands move to the bottom of her shirt, before lifting it up and over her head, tossing it to the side. "Uh, Mike...you alright?" She chuckles slightly since he spaced out. "Huh?"

"You spaced out on me." She laughs.

"Oops."

"Like what you see?"

"Try love."

"You're just so beautiful."

"Oh, go on." She blushes. "You're beautiful, you're amazing, you're perfect. You are the one for me and always will be."

"Of course I'm the one for you and yes, I am all of those things." She jokingly says the last part. "Yes, you really are." He says more serious. "Hearing it from you, I know it's all true. I can tell by the look in your eyes when you say it."

"Because I'm serious when I say it." He nods. "I know you are and that makes me love you even more." She rests her hands on his shoulders, her legs going back around his waist so she can pull him closer to her. "Well, I'll always remind you how serious I am when I say those things about you."

"You do." I nod. "I love hearing it too."

"I know." He grins. "How about we get in the shower now?" She suggests since the room is filling with steam. "That would be a good idea." He nods. "Boxers..." She stops him, her hands down, helping to tug them down. "Almost forgot about those."

"That would be my bad." She chuckles, covering up slightly. "Right...and don't try to cover up.."

"Oh. Mike don't like. What's he going to do about it?" She challenges. "Testing me..."

"What if I am? What are you..." She taps his nose with her finger. "...going to do about it?"

"Hmmm..." He trails off, and she feels his hands moving to her thighs. "...nope...not this time." She shakes her head. "Aww..darn."

"You'll get to me, I know you will."

"I always do."

"You kinda are now and it's not the touching either..." She bites her lip, eyes wandering. "That's very good to know." He smirks. "I do think we should get in the shower now though."

"Right." He nods, helping her down from the counter before they both get into the shower. As soon as they get in, he turns her so she's facing him, pushing her against the wall. "Aggressive. Major turn on from you."

"I'm full of surprises."

"You are...touchy..." She bites her lip. "You haven't seen touchy yet..."

"Uh oh..."

"Getting you back."

"I can...feel that..." She squeezes down on his arms since her hands were resting there. "But before I do...I think we should get the necessary things done first..."

"That would be good."

"But after we're done, then you're in trouble."

"Umm...sorry?" She bats her eyes at him. "Not gonna work this time, sorry."

"Oh darn."

"You'll survive."

"I will, but will you?" She grins, turning so her back is to him, rubbing up against him as she gets her body wash in his favorite scent. "I'll try my best."

"Good luck." She smirks, handing him everything. "My favorite scent." He grins. "Of course. I stocked up on it."

"You have to with me."

"I do 'cause you love it oh so much."

"I really really do."

"I know you do. Enjoy."

"Oh...I will." He smirks. He then gets some on the loofa, starting to rub it all over. He takes the time to be all touchy, as touchy as he can be to the point she has to redirect him. While he does that, he takes time to smell the scent before she rinses off and he washes her hair, with his favorite one. Once he's done with her, she does the same to him, using her nails as she goes along his skin, doing everything she can to torture him. When she finishes, he rinses off and she takes the time to try to sneak out of the shower. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Getting out. We're done, right?"

"Done with the necessary stuff."

"Yeah..."

"...remember...you're in trouble now..." He smirks. "I was hoping you forgot." She mumbles. "Oh no, I didn't forget."

"Darn." She mumbles. "I suppose I'm in more trouble for trying to leave, huh?"

"Just a bit."

"Love you?" She starts backing away from him.

"Love you too." Before she knows it, her back is against the wall and he's standing in front of her, hands on the wall on either side of her. "I really really love you?"

"I really really love you too."

"Not going to work huh?"

"Nope."

"Worth a shot."

"Of course."

"Do your worst. I'm as ready as I can be."

"You sure now?"

"I'm sure."

"We'll see..."

"I...uh...take it back..." She says once she sees the look in his eyes. "No take backs this time."

"I..umm..." She tries to think of a way to get out of it, but he presses his lips to hers a rough kiss. She has no choice but to kiss back, but he's once again got a hold of her hands as he is now holding them against the wall. She whines in protest, tugging at her hands, wanting them free so she can touch him. He just chuckles into the kiss, keeping it going the way it is for a while. He then stops the kiss in favor of taking her bottom lip between his teeth, and at that same time, he lets go of her hands and his start to wander. Her arms go right around his neck, pulling him closer while she makes a few soft noises while he nips on her lip. She does manage to move one hand to the bottom of his hair, her nails running over the back of his neck. That causes the usual reaction out of him, and he lets her lip go and he pulls her away from the wall a bit so his arms can wrap around her and hold her even closer. Her hand stays in his hair, while her other continues to run over the back of his neck. He growls a bit louder than before, a smirk forming on her lips. "Think you can handle any more?" She mumbles. "Can you?"

"I asked you first."

"I can."

"I don't think you can..." She trails off as her other hand starts to move lower. He mumbles against her lips, pressing his lips to hers in a hard, rough kiss. She lets her hand go down as far as it can, lightly moving my fingers. That causes him to tense and she again smirks against his lips, knowing that she's getting to him even more now. He then moves his hand, letting it wander. When he goes over certain spots, she stops what she's doing and tenses a bit. "Remember, two can play at this game." He mumbles. "...mhm..."

"But I do think that's enough teasing..." He trails off, pulling away from the kiss and giving her a look. "Just waiting for you." He just grins and rests his forehead against hers. His arms move and his hands go back to resting on her hips as he presses her back against the wall, and the shower soon becomes another long one. About an hour later, they were out of the shower and getting dressed for the day. She just went with a simple t-shirt and a pair of jeans. She was working on her makeup when he came in behind her, wrapping his arms around her. "I think you had enough fun for now." She laughs, fixing her eye shadow. "I'm just wrapping my arms around you."

"I know, but you still have that look."

"Oops."

"You're so insatiable."

"Just a bit."

"A bit?" She raises a brow. "If it was up to you, we'd never leave the bed."

"Yeah, true."

"Maybe another time. We've got a lot to do today."

"Right, I know."

"If you behave tonight, maybe I'll let you have fun tonight..."

"Depends on what you'll be wearing for the party tonight."

"True..I'll try to make it easy for you."

"Alright." He nods. She soon finishes with her makeup before telling him to step back so she can work on her hair. She gives it loose curls then gets her jewelry, starting with the ring he gave her. She looks at it for a moment before putting the rest on. "Amaze me every time."

"Oh you." She blushes. "Stop."

"It's true."

"I know it is." She smirks. "I'm hot, what can I say?" She says with sass. "Yes, yes you are."

"I was joking." She laughs. "But if you think so."

"I do think so."

"See? You knew it was a joke too."

"You know I don't think it's a joke. You are hot, I do think you are. And that's all that matters."

"Of course. Natural instinct...my bad."

"But I do understand. In time, I know you'll get used to everything I give you."

"I will. I'm slowly getting used to it. I just have to let myself believe it's all true."

"And you take as much time as you need for that."

"Right." She nods. "I'll do my best."

"But no rush."

"Alright...just waiting to see if I wake up from this dream."

"You'll never wake up, because it's not a dream."

"It just feels like one. You being so good to me...I feel like I'm going to wake up any second."

"I'm so good to you because you deserve it."

"I'm sure I do, but I don't know how or why." She sighs, moving around him and walking out of the bathroom. "Everyone deserves to be treated with equal respect." He says as he follows you. "It's just hard for me. I was raised that way, but then..." She tries to hold back tears. "...I was told it was all a lie and we, as in women, do what we're told and nothing else."

"That is so not true."

"That's what I thought, but I was told I was wrong every time and everyone who told me different was lying to me."

"Now you know I would never lie to you."

"You, Shauna. Neither of you would lie to me, but I was told Shauna was a liar and she was no good to hang out with."

"Now who would say such a thing? No wait, let me guess..." He trails off. "And you're right. He put so much in my head, I don't know what to believe anymore."

"Well you can forget everything he said and believe the things that I say."

"So...everything he said was a lie? My looks? Me being a whore? Women obeying men? Like, everything?"

"Yes, everything he said was a lie."

"That's a relief. I was starting to think you only liked me for the...well what he wanted out of me." She looks down, biting her lip. "Not at all."

"That's what I thought. I guess I'll...wait? What?"

"I don't like you just for that. I've told you tons of time before that I like you for you."

"You have and I appreciate all those times, it's just I was not in the right state of mind at the time."

"And that's completely understandable."

"Now..." She wipes the few tears from her eyes. "...I know you were telling the truth and everything before you was all a lie."

"Good."

"Come here." She motions him with her finger as she stands from the bed where she was sitting. He smiles a bit and does so, walking over to her. Once he reaches her, she pulls him by the shirt, giving him a hard kiss, then wrapping her arms around him in a huge hug. "I love you so much." She sniffles against his neck. "And I love you too. I'll keep on showing you how much."

"I'll be looking forward to it too."

"Of course you will."

"You truly are the best. You have no idea. He was wrong. There are better gus out there. Way better than him."

"Guys like me."

"Exactly and I'm so glad I found you and that you're mine."

"So am I."

"Let's go then."

He nods, following her out of the bedroom like always. They head downstairs and he grabs the keys, and what they need to decorate. Once they have everything, they head out, him locking the door first. They then head to the car, putting everything in. When that's all done, they get in the car then head off to decorate. "I can't wait to see her face when she shows up tonight."

"Oh I know. She has no clue about anything tonight."

"Gonna be surprised."

"Definitely."

"It was a good idea to do this." He nods. "Yeah. I usually throw her a small party, but with Alex's help, I'm able to throw her a bigger one."

"With my help as well, and now that you both work in the WWE, we can have much bigger parties."

"Right, can't forget you." She leans over, kissing his cheek. "And, working with WWE does help."

"It does. You make more friends and that's what makes the bigger parties."

"Exactly." She nods. "There are going to be so many people here, a few I haven't even met yet. We usually only have like 5-10 people."

"But now you'll have tons." He chuckles. "I know. Thank god for Natalya and Layla. They helped me contact everyone. There were so many." She laughs. "Oh yeah, they're friends with a lot of people."

"I can see that. I had no idea how many until now."

"Everyone knows people upon people upon people. It's never ending sometimes I swear."

"I'm beginning to see that."

"You'll start to know a lot of people too, just give it time."

"I know. I'm slowly starting to meet people."

"And that's good."

"It is. There's a few more people I want to meet, but I can do that tonight since they'll be here."

"Right." He nods. "She's so going to freak." She says once they pull up to the restaurant. "Big time."

"This is her all time favorite place. She's not even going to think of it being here since it's hard to get into."

"Makes it the perfect idea of having it here."

"It does. Alex did good with picking this place."

"And all she thinks is that it's going to be dinner here, just the two of them."

"Boy is she in for a shocker."

"Oh yes."

He then pulls into the parking lot, finding a place and parking. "Oh, there's Natalya and Layla." After parking, they both get out and grab the things from the backseat, locking the car once they have everything and walk over to them. "Hey girls." Stef greets. "Thanks again for helping me setup."

"You're welcome. The more hands, the more that gets done."

"True. We have a few hours to get this all done. We should be able to."

"Yes we should be."

"How about we head inside and get started?"

"Good idea."

They take some of the stuff they have then they all head inside. Once in there, they spend the next few hours decorating before they're able to head back home to change. "Finally I get to see what you're choosing to wear." He grins. "Yes you do." She gives her famous smirk."I'm excited."

"I can tell. You always are when I wear dresses."

"Because you always have the best ones."

"I do and that's mostly because of you. You did buy me most of the ones I have now."

"Because every single one of them look great on you."

"It's the body. Everything fits is perfectly."

"It really does."

"The sooner we get back, the sooner I can get changed and you can see it."

"Don't worry, almost there."

"You're the eager one, not me." She chuckles. "Very true."

"You have seen it though. It's one you picked out."

"Well that could be anything."

"Exactly." She grins. "Gives you something to think about."

"So many that I've picked out and bought you.."

"I know. Have fun thinking." She pats his arm. "Oh I will." She gives him a look as he continues to drive. It doesn't take to long for them to arrive at the house and when they do, he parks the car then they head inside after getting out. They head right up to the bedroom and she goes into the closet to change into the dress. After getting the dress on, that came to about her mid-thigh, pink in color, with bands of lighter pink with sparkles on it, she went over to find a pair of shoes, a black pair of Louboutins. She slips those are then gets her jewlery before heading back out into the room. "Oh Mike." She sings. He turns as he's getting changed himself, and after he sees the dress he stops. "Ohhh, that dress."

"Mhm. The one you loved oh so much."

"So very very much." He nods. "Just remember...behave tonight and you get to take it off."

"I'll try my very best."

"Good. you finish getting ready while I do my hair and makeup." He nods as she leaves the closet to head to the bathroom. He stops her however and gives her a quick kiss. He tries to hold it for longer, wanting to be touchy, but she stops him and quickly heads into the bathroom, locking the door. "Can't blame me for trying!" He calls to her. "No, but we have to get there before them not after." She calls back with a chuckle. "Right, I know."

"I'll let you in when I'm almost done."

"I'll be waiting, since I'm almost done out here myself."

"Alright." She calls back, starting to work on her hair. Since it was a updo with curls, it took her a bit of time to do, but when she was done, she unlocked the door then started on her makeup. "I'm sensing from the unlocking of the door, I can come in?"

"You can. I needed to do my hair with no distractions."

"I would've let you do your hair if I was in there..."

"Without being touchy?"

"It would've been hard, but I could've managed."

"I'm sure you could." She giggles sarcastically. "I would try anyway."

"I believe you." She says as he walks in. "Amazing."

"As you tell me all the time."

"Because it's true."

"Of course. Even when I look my worst."

"Yes, but to me it's always amazing, never worse."

"Miiike..." She blushes. "...I'm never going to get my makeup done now."

"Sorry."

"It's fine. I know you like it when I blush anyway so it won't look that bad."

"Exactly."

"I'm just about done anyway." She says, adding a few last touches. "And...done."

"Even more amazing."

"It's all for you too. Only you."

"And I know that." He grins. "Everyone else can look, but only you can touch and take me home."

"That's right."

"You're looking good too." She looks him over, fixing his suit jacket a bit. "Why thank you."

"All mine too." She runs her hands up his chest. "Yes, yes I am."

"It's going to stay that way too."

"Yes it is."

"I pity the girl that even thinks of trying anything."

"I know right?"

"They will go down so hard..."

"I believe it." He nods. "You have yet to see that side of me."

"I know, but I still believe it when you say it."

"Good. That's all that matters." She moves her hands down his chest, fixing his tie. "There, perfect." She adds. "You'll be the best looking one there."

"Well thank you, but if anything, it's her party...so I think that would have to go to her."

"True...just this once." She chuckles. "But you know I always look my best no matter what."

"You do and tonight's no exception."

"Right."

"Are we ready though?"

"I think we are."

"Alright, let's go then." She moves away from him, grabbing her clutch then walking out of the room with him following. He already has the keys on him so he heads right out the front door after her, making sure it's locked before they both get into the car and head back to the restaurant. Meanwhile, Alex and I were getting ready after having spent the day at the beach. "So which one did you pick to wear?" He asks me from out in the bedroom while I was finishing up getting ready in the bathroom. "Oh, you'll see."

"How much longer?"

"Not to long. I'm almost done."

"Oh good." I do a few more things that I needed to do before heading out of the bathroom. "Alright, you can look and see what I chose." The moment he looks at me, he drops what he was holding and just stares, eyes wide and his jaw dropped. He tried to form words, but can't form them. "Speechless. Score for me." All he's able to do is mumble while nodding his head. "Take your time in forming words." I snicker as I go over to get shoes. His eyes never leave me as I get my shoes. "...stunning..."

"Well you did pick this out today after all."

"Huh..." He nods. "...it looks even better now that it's yours."

"This is good for dinner right? Just want to make sure."

"It's perfect."

"Okay, good."

"We have reservations in at 7 so we have to leave soon. You almost done?"

"I'm done. I got everything I need on me already." I nod. "Alright, but first..." He walks over to me, pulling me to him and pressing his lips to mine in a kiss. When he pulls away, he ends up tasting the flavored lip gloss I had on. "Blackberry." I say before he can ask. "Love it." He grins. "Found my dessert."

"Ohh you."

"Meee."

"It's got to last at least the length of dinner."

"It'll be hard, but I'll do my best."

"As you always do."

"Mhm." He nods. "Ready now?"

"Yup, all ready to go." Like always, I walk out of the room first, him following. We both head downstairs where he gets the keys then we both head out of the house, him locking the door then heads to the car. Since the car was unlocked, I had gotten in first as he was locking the door. He got into the driver's side, putting his seat belt on before starting the car and pulling out of the driveway. He starts to head down the road and I notice a few things and I have an idea of where he's going, but don't say anything. When we get about halfway there, he has me close my eyes. I nod and do so, keeping them closed for the remaining drive. It doesn't take too long for him to arrive and once he does, he finds a place to park. "Keep my eyes closed or can I open them?"

"Just a second."

"Alright."

He then gets out of the car and goes to my side He opens the door for me and takes my hands, helping me out of the car carefully, before closing the door and then locking the car. He has me walk a bit before telling me to open my eyes. "So we are at my favorite restaurant. It's so hard to get a reservation...how'd you do it?"

"Oh I have my ways. Don't you worry." He starts to lead me to the door. "You really are the best."

"I know." He grins. "It is your birthday afterall."

"Yes, I know."

"I hate to have to do this, but close your eyes again."

"Okay, if you say so." After closing my eyes once again, he starts to lead the way for me. We both keep walking until he stops. I hear him open a door then he tells me to open my eyes and when I do, the lights come on and everyone jumps out and yells 'surprise'. "Aww, a party? You shouldn't have." I say after of course being surprised. "The least we could do for your birthday." Stef says, coming up and giving me a hug. "Happy Birthday...again." She chuckles. "I know I say this every time, but you really are the best."

"Oh, don't thank me. Thank Alex. This was all his doing. All we did was setup."

"He would."

"Only the best for you." He grins, kissing me quick. "Awww." Stef gushes. "You're gonna help me plan his birthday next month." I say to her, laughing."Already have a few ideas to run by you."

"We shall talk about those later then."

"We will." I nod. "Tonight's all about you. Go, mingle with everyone. Mike and I will bee over there." She says, pointing to a table near the food. "Alright." I nod. Mike and her go over to their table while Alex and I go talk to everyone. "Just wait until she sees what I got her for a gift." She remarks. "Oh? What is it?"

"A weekend at the spa for the two of us."

"She's going to love that."

"She will. We both need it definitely."

"You both do." He nods. "As much as I'll miss you, you need the time to relax."

"Right. Don't know when that weekend will be just yet, but I will let you know."

"I think I can make it happen as soon as you want it to. Just say when."

"Just gotta wait for me to talk it over with her first."

"Alright. That's a plan."

"But you know there'll be plenty of pictures from our weekend for you to see. I'll make sure of that."

"I know you will. You're good for that." He grins, kissing my cheek.

"Yes, yes I am."

"Love you." "Love you too."

"What did you get her? I don't believe you told me yet."

"I got her and Alex a week off and they are going to the Bahamas."

"Awww, that was sweet."

"It's nothing. We get the week off too, but where we are going is a surprise."

"You and the surprises."

"I'm good for them and you deserve them."

"You are very good for surprises." I nod. "Only the best for you."

"Like always."

"Mhm."

"And that's why I love you."

"I love you too, for so many reasons."

"And I know those reasons, I do."

"All to well."

"Well you make sure to show me almost every day."

"I do because you deserve to know."

"As you say all the time."

"It's true." After mingling with a few people or so, I come to Nattie and Layla. Alex was talking with Tyson while I was talking to the girls. "I'm so glad you came." I remark as I get a hug from them both. "It's no problem." "Yeah. Stef is really cool and we had a blast helping her and Mike setup for this."

"She really is a great friend. Used to have parties for me all the time before we even got to this point in our lives."

"Really? She seems like a great friend. Glad we got to meet her."

"I'm glad you got to meet her too."

"Everything is just so lovely here. It's a really great party for a great person."

"Awww, I feel special."

"That's because you are."

"I can't wait to see what you got me as a gift. I'm sure it'll be amazing."

"You're going to love it. Trust us."

"Of course. Oh, by the way did I ever show you the promise ring that Alex got me for Christmas? Not sure if I have since I've been busy with things lately."

"No!"

"Show us!"

I grin and hold out my hand, showing them the ring. Nattie pulls my hand closer to them while they look at it in awe.

"Girl, that is gorgeous!"

"I know, isn't it?"

"Yes!" They say in union.

"He just knows what I like."

"I'd say so. It's perfect for you."

"Just like him."

"Awwww."

"Then again, I kind of knew that he was before I actually knew him."

"That is just so sweet. True love right there."

"Well we do love each other." I nod. "Everyone can see it. You're both one of the best couples in WWE right now."

"And I'm glad we got put in that tag team match last year. None of this would be happening right now if it didn't happen."

"Girl, everyone wanted you both together so it was a team effort to make that match happen."

"And I appreciate it."

"You're very welcome."

"By the way, your dress is amazing."

"He picked it out today." I laugh. "For a guy, he has really great taste." Layla laughs. "Well anything blue, he really likes on me."

"I can see. It really is your color."

"He just spoils me so much."

"Of course. Tyson does the same with me."

"And you two are just perfect for each other."

"Why thank you. I knew he was the one for me."

"Aww, well of course. You've been friends like all your life growing up."

"We have." She nods. "At first, I didn't like him. Then after time, I started to get a crush on him and found out he had one on me and the rest is history."

"And it's all sweet."

"I like to think so too."

"And I'm sure it's only a matter of time before you have someone in your life." I say to Layla. "I know. I'm taking it one day at a time."

"You'll find someone."

"I know I will."

After talking with them for a little while longer, Alex and I go and walk around more, stopping to talk with people at times, until we've gotten to everyone at least. "Now that, that's done, how about we get some food and sit?"

"Good idea. I'm starting to get hungry anyway." I nod. He then leads me over to the table with the food and we both get what we want. "This party is just amazing. Sneaky." I grin as we find a table to sit at after getting the food. "It had to be perfect for you. Stef helped too. She really knows what you like."

"Well so do you."

"I do and I know more now."

"You'll just keep finding out more and more stuff." I nod. "I know I will."

"You really made this the best birthday ever. Thank you."

"No need to thank me. Just want to give my girlfriend the best."

"And you did."

"Good."

"And I'm going to give you the best next month."

"I wouldn't put it past you." He chuckles. "You can even ask Stef what I do for birthdays. I go all out."

"You did go all out for her and Mike's birthday so..."

"Oh that? I can go even more all out than that."

"Oh boy." He chuckles. "That's why Stef and I are going to discuss ideas for your birthday, later."

"Now I know it's going to be a big party. The both of you together...never good."

"I have no idea what you're talking about." I grin. "Sure you don't."

"I'm saying no more." I laugh. "I'll gt it out of you...or Stef."

"No, I don't think so."

"We'll see. She's pretty easy to crack."

"We'll see alright."

"It's on."

"Just try that later, don't want you going anywhere right now."

"Don't worry. I'm not going anywhere right now."

"Good. But if you do want to go talk to people on your own tonight, you can."

"Alright." He nods. "Don't need to be by my side all night, even though I know you like to."

"I know. I'll go talk a bit after we eat."

I nod, starting to finish off the snacks that I had grabbed. Once I'm done, he goes up to get us more things to eat, those being more healthy foods. He brings that back to the table and we both eat with talking occasionally. After those are gone, we both get up to walk around and talk to people on our own. We both do that for a bit longer, everyone having a great time. After a few hours, they decide to give me the gifts they got me before cutting the cake. "So many to open, so many to bring home." I laugh. "That's what happens when you have so many friends."

"I see that now."

"Here. Start with ours." Nattie and Layla walk up, handing me their gift. I grin and unwrap the box, and open it to find a picture frame. I realize it's one of the digital ones and I turn it on to see that there's pictures of me and Alex. "Awww. I love this."

"We're glad."

"It's all the pictures since you both met."

"I repeat, awwww."

"That's really sweet." I comment. "And I have the perfect spot for it at home."

"Great."

After going through everyone else's gifts, the only ones that were left were the ones from Stef, Mike and of course Alex. Stef takes her gift and hands it to me. "I really hope you like it."

"I'm sure I will. I love all of your gifts, every year."

"Of course. I do give the best ones." She jokes acting sassy. "That you do."

"Well...open, open, open!" I say excitedly.

"Okay, okay." I laugh, doing so. Once I open it, I look at, reading what it is. "Oh this is great. Definitely need this one weekend. It's perfect."

"I figured. You can never go wrong with a spa weekend."

"Not at all. Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"My turn." Mike grins, handing me what he got. "Oh boy, I wonder what this could be."

"Not as good as Stef's, but it's something."

"It's the thought that counts afterall."

"True."

"But your gifts are just as amazing."

"You mean awesome."

"Yes, awesome." I then start to open the envelope he gave me. Inside were two plane tickets to the Bahamas. "The Bahamas?"

"Mhm. There's more."

"Oh? Tell me."

"You'll be there for a week and you have one of those private huts they have."

"You got all that as a birthday gift?"

"Kinda got it for you and Alex. Two gifts on one day."

"And we can choose any week to take off?"

"That's alright. A month after WrestleMania, after things slow down. Perfect time."

"And that is where Alex's gift comes in. You leave the night of his birthday."

"Well, that makes everything extra special."

"That's was the plan the whole time."

"And now I'm excited."

"I bet you are."

"Probably more than he is."

"I don't know...he's got that look." Stef snickers. "...bathing suit..." He mumbles. "Oh boy..."

"He's excited."

"He'll probably want to take me shopping again for all new things for that trip."

"Knowing him, he will."

"Okay spacey...what's your gift?" I ask Alex. "Huh?" He shakes his head. "Here it is." It's a small box, so I can only assume it's jewelry. I open the box to reveal not one but two bracelets. One has four sets of three hearts. Each heart says something different, but it's repeated for the other sets. The hearts read 'Today', 'Tomorrow', 'Forever'. "Awwww." After looking at that one, I look at the 2nd one. That has just one heart charm on it and there's an engravement on the heart, it's a date. After thinking about it for a while, I realize it was the day that we had first met. "Oh Alex...I love it! It's perfect."

"I'm glad."

"You even remembered the date we met."

"Of course I did. I always tell you about that day and what it meant to me."

"And that means the world to me."

"As it should, and I thought it should be remembered, by that engravement."

"Right."

"When did you get these?" I ask. "I had a little help." He looks at Stef. "I had it all picked out and gave Stef everything."

"Of course."

"It was to special to keep around. I had to do something creative." He laughs. "Right. Even though you are good at hiding things from me."

"True, but I wasn't taking any chances on this."

"Understandable."

I then put the bracelet on, admiring it. "I'll wear these all the time."

"Great."

"So, I think I'm ready for cake now."

"On it." Stef says, going over and getting the cake and pushing it over on a cart. The lights get dim as she lights the candles and everyone sings happy birthday. When they're all done singing, the candles get blown out after making the wish, by me of course, and the lights come back on to normal. I end up being sneaky and taking some of the frosting and swiping it on Alex's cheek. "Heyy!" He does it to me. "Oops." I laugh. "Suure."

"I'm not getting frosting on me!" Stef holds her hands up, hiding behind Mike. "Maybe later." Mike chuckles. "Maybe as in no and later as in never."

"You'll see."

"If that happens, you're sleeping on the couch."

"Ruin the fun."

"I don't want to ruin my dress."

"You won't. I would take it off anyway myself."

"Well then...if you're good then I'll let you play with frosting later." She winks. "I'll be good then."

"Good." She grins. "Just look how cute they are." She says, referring to Alex and I feeding each other cake.

"They really are perfect for each other." He nods, grabbing a piece of cake for both of them.

"It's like they were always meant to be. Soul mates."

"Some people are." He nods. "Just like us." He adds. "Just like us." She repeats. "And nothing will change that."

"Nothing or anyone."

"Exactly." He grins as he kisses her quick. They then sit down and start to eat, feeding each other bites of the cake. "Love you."

"Love you too."

"I do wish this party would never end, but I know it has to." I remark as I finish the piece of cake I had. "It doesn't have to. We can keep it going at home."

"So I can assume that I won't be changing out of this dress then when we go home?"

"Oh you will." He grins. "You're happy that you don't have to worry about controlling yourself anymore."

"I am, plus, it's another gift I have planned for you."

"Oh really?"

"Mhm."

"I do like that idea. And you have been behaving surprisingly tonight so far."

"That's the reason I've been behaving. Get to have all my fun later."

"Of course...even though you are being a little touchy right now..."

"Oops. Sorry."

"I'll let it slide this time."

"Love you." He kisses my cheek. "Love you too. And I think you missed there." He grins, kissing me quickly. "That's better."

"Good."

"So much to bring home tonight."

"There is, but we'll get it. If not, maybe Stef and Mike can take some and we can get it tomorrow."

"Right." I nod. "We'll do that before we leave, right now...time to have fun."

"Exactly." We both sit there for a bit before deciding to get and dance a bit since there was some music playing. "How are you ever going to top this next year?" I laugh. "I don't know, but I'll think of something."

"I know you will."

"Of course."

"Because that's how great you are." I say before resting my head on his shoulder. "Only for you." He kisses the top of my head.

"Good." Everyone keeps dancing for about an hour or so before they decide to leave since it was getting late. After everyone said goodbye, Mike and Stef were the last ones there. "This was a great party. Thank you."

"You're welcome. Anything for a great friend...I mean sister."

"Before I forget...those ideas you had for Alex's birthday that we needed to discuss?"

"Alright." She nods. "Mike, help Alex take everything to the car and what won't fit, put in ours. Shauna and I need to talk."

"Will do." He nods. While they do that, Stef and I go over to the far corner and sit at a table. "Alright, so what were your ideas?"

"Well, I was thinking since he loves football we could have a football themed party for him. I can rent out one of those arena football league places and we can have it there. Now, with you both leaving the night of his birthday, that makes it perfect. We can have the party the day before since it's a Saturday and they have a game on that Sunday. That's just a small idea I had."

"That's a great idea."

"You think? I've been debating about it for some time now and that's the one I really like."

"It's perfect."

"Good. Anything you want to add to it or change about it? I may even be able to get a player or two there. Old friends, ya know."

"Right, and I definitely don't want to change anything about it."

"Okay. We'll talk decorations and everything another time. I can sense someone trying to be nosey." She laughs. "Alex...no trying to find out what's planned for your birthday next month." I laugh. "I don't know what you're talking about." He acts innocent. "I told you to leave them alone." Mike slaps him upside the head. "Ow." Alex rubs his head. "I was leaving them alone."

"That was not leaving them alone."

"Busted." She snickers to me. "Looks like I'll have to now think about letting him have his fun when we go home."

"No no no. I'm sorry. I heard nothing. I was just letting you know we're almost done. I wasn't spying, honest."

"Are you sure now?"

"Yes. Totally absolutely one hundred percent sure."

"Alright then."

"We just have a few more things then we'll be ready to go." Mike says. "Okay. Did you have to use both cars for the stuff?"

"We were able to get it all in one car. We'll come over tomorrow to help unpack it all."

"Ah, okay."

"You both can get in the cars. We just have two last things then we're set."

"Alright." I nod, before both she and I get up from the table. We walk out to the cars, talking about a few things and how the party went. We stand by the cars talking for a bit while the guys pack the car. Once they are done, we hug each other then get in the cars. "And now time to go back home." Mike says as they get into their car. "I can't wait. My feet are killing me." She laughs, kicking my shoes off. "Could've taken those off sooner if you wanted to."

"I could have, but they went so well with the outfit."

"They did." He nods. "I did take them off while we sat, but all the dancing did it."

"Right. That'll do it."

"And trying to get away from you. Mister touchy."

"Oops?"

"Yeah, yeah." She gives him a look. "Just makes me think more about letting you have frosting time since I brought some cake home."

"You're still considering it though right?"

"Hmm...thinking about it, yes."

"Well as long as you're still thinking about it."

"Yeah and I thought about it..."

"...and?"

"You'll find out when we get home." I smirk.

"Make me wait."

"It's more fun for me that way."

"Of course." It isn't too long until they arrive back at the house and when they do, he parks the car and they get out, him locking it. They then head up to the door, him unlocking it and they walk in. "Okay, we're home. Still gonna make me wait, or are you gonna tell me?"

"What do you think?"

"Well you haven't put the cake away so..."

"You're right. I haven't."

"So it's a yes then?"

"Would I ever deny you?"

"No, not really."

"Then..." She gets some frosting on her finger, putting it on his lips, then licking it off. "...let's go." He quickly locks the door before picking her up and carrying her to the bedroom, eager. "Someone's in a rush." She laughs. "Your fault."

"Sorry?"

"Uh huh."

"Wait...I missed some." She grins, licking it off the corner of his mouth. "So good." She adds. "Oh, you're so going to get it." He stutters just as he reaches the bedroom. "Bring it." She whispers in his ear, nipping at his earlobe after. He goes over to the bed and sets her down, before going over to the door, shutting and locking it, before he turns around to face her again. "Uh oh...you locked the door and you have that look..."

"And it's all because of you."

"Sowwy."

"Suuure."

"I am...I'll even spot you." She takes some frosting and puts it on her neck. "See?"

"Oh so even more tempting now.."

"Come get it, unless you want me to take it off?"

"No no, that's my job."

"Well, what are you waiting for?"

"Absolutely nothing." He smirks, as he walks back over, climbing onto the bed, hovering over her before he kisses her once on the lips, before moving to where the frosting was. Her arms go around his neck and he wastes no time in working on getting the frosting off. She tightens her arms around him, arching into him the more he works on the spot. "...Mike..." She tries getting his attention. "...I think it's...all off...now..." She says as he keeps going.

"...not done...yet..." She clings to him since he let his hands wander, running up her leg, under her dress slightly, lifting her leg up. He lightly moved his fingers over her skin, making her shiver. He smirks against her skin, before starting to move away from the spot where he had gotten all the frosting off, and starts heading for her lips, leaving long and lingering kisses. Once he reaches her lips, she kisses him back rough and eagerly. Her hands run through his hair, moving the the bottom of his hair, lightly moving over the skin of his neck. Then she starts to help him remove the clothes he had on, starting with his suit jacket. After she gets it off his shoulders, he moves his hands, shrugging it off the rest of the way while she starts to work on his vest. She gets that done then starts to work on his shirt, getting them both off at the same time. When those are off, she runs her hands over all the new skin she can touch, slowly making her way to his pants, undoing his belt. After she gets the belt, she goes for his pants, but he stops her. "Before you go any further...you next." He grins. "Go for it."

He moves so that she can stand, so it's easier to remove it. He starts from the bottom and pulls it up and over her head. Once it's off, that gets tossed to the side and his lips go back to hers as they both go back on the bed. His hands wander over all the new skin he can now touch, her clinging to him. After a bit, he pulls away and reaches for the cake. He smirks, taking some frosting on his finger, putting it on certain spots. He then leans down to work on getting it off, taking his time as he goes, driving her crazy as she tugs at his hair. "You're right...this is good." He mumbles. "The frosting or...the torture?"

"Well I already know the torture is good...so the frosting."

"...so getting...you back..."

"I know." He smirks, pressing his lips back to hers, letting his hands wander. She kisses him back hard, harder than before. She moves her hands back to his pants, him letting her this time. She gets them undone and tugs them down as far as they can go. He kicks them off the rest of the way then has a bit more fun before pulling the blanket slightly over them, not wasting anytime in making the night a long one. Alex and I in the meantime have just gotten home ourselves. We didn't bring everything from the party inside with us, but we did take the important stuff like the cake because that needed to be put in the fridge as soon as we got inside. I also had grabbed the digital picture frame gift, because I wanted to put that in the place I knew it would go. "You go ahead and head up to the bedroom, I'll put the cake away and meet you up there." He suggests. "Alright." I nod, heading for the stairs. "And remember, no getting undressed, because that's my job tonight."

"I know. I'll just take my shoes and jewelry off tonight."

"Good." He says, before I head up the stairs and into the bedroom, where I go and put the picture frame where I wanted it to be on the nightstand on my side. I then decide to play the slide show of pictures again, as I sit on the side of the bed and take my shoes and jewelry off, the jewelry going on the nightstand as well. It's not too long after that, he comes up the stairs into the room to see me looking at the pictures again. He closes the door and locks it, before coming over and climbing onto the bed behind me. He wraps his arms around my waist from behind and rests his chin on my shoulder. "That is a great spot for it."

"It's perfect. Now I get to see it whenever I wake up or go to bed."

"Without that tag team match last year, I don't think we would be here right now. You know, it was a team effort to make that match happen for us."

"Really? That I did not know, but I'm so glad it happened."

"I guess everyone knew that we just had to end up together."

"It would seem that way. I knew we would be together, but I didn't know when."

"Well I'm happy it happened sooner rather than later."

"Me too. It was killing me not to come home with you every night."

"Awww."

"What can I say? You were the one for me and I knew it right away. I had to have you with me."

"Touche."

"However...this needs to come off." He plays with my dress. "It does...doesn't it?" I grin. "Yes. Like now."

"Gonna be kinda hard with us sitting down, don't you think?"

"Of course. I was going to have you stand up."

"Well...gonna have to let me go first."

"Right." He reluctantly does so.

"Alright...I'm ready." I say as I stand. He sits there, looking me over a bit before standing up and running his hands up my arms to the shoulder of the dress, slowly pulling it down while kissing my shoulder. As he continues to kiss my shoulder, he starts to pull the dress itself down, inch by inch, taking his time so he torture me just a little for now. When he gets it down to a point where he can't reach, he stops kissing my shoulder to pull the dress down the rest of the way until it's on the floor and I have to step out of it. "Gorgeous." He looks you me over, hands wandering. "As always."

"All mine." He pulls me closer to him, brushing his lips over mine. "Yes...all yours."

"Forever."

"As the bracelet says."

"Because it's true."

"Of course. Now, do I get to take something of yours off, or do I have to wait?"

"I suppose you can take one thing off for now."

"Good...because I already know what that'll be." I say as my hands go to his shirt.

"Have at it." He chuckles. I grin before pressing my lips back to his, and then proceeding to undo every button. I don't rush, but when I get to the last button and get that undone, I let my hands wander and my fingers drag across his skin as I move to his shoulders and help get it off. He shrugs it off then his arms go around me as he gives me a boost and carries me to the bed without breaking the kiss. He lays me on the bed, him hovering me while he keeps the kiss going and lets his hands wander, slow, very slowly and lightly over my skin. Since I am lost in the kiss, all I do is make a small noise, which tells him that he's getting to me already. My hands also have gone to his hair and my fingers run through it at times. He smirks into the kiss, his one hand resting on my hip while the other goes to my thigh, resting there for now. With his hand on my thigh, it does make me keep wondering when he's going to do what he usually does. The more he waits, the more anxious I get, and the more I wonder when I should be expecting him to do so. He waits a bit longer, wanting me to be lost in the kiss and when he feels that I am, he squeezes down on my thigh. That causes me to not only cling to him, but to arch into him and the hand that was in his hair ends up tugging on it, and I make louder noises than before. He smiles triumphantly onto the kiss, moving that hand so it's on my hip. After a bit, he starts to play with what I have left on, but I stop him. I move my hands from his head, slowly moving them down his arms and chest to the waist of his pants, working on getting his belt off then working on getting his pants undone. Once I get them down as far as I can reach, he kicks them off the rest of the way, not caring where they land. He again goes for what I have left on, and this time I do allow him to go for it. He eagerly starts to remove what I have left on, kissing every inch of skin he can while taking his time. I tug at his hair more the longer he takes. When he feels I've had enough, he makes his way back to my lips. Once there, I kiss him hard while he reaches for the blanket and pulls it over us both for a very special birthday celebration.


	37. WrestleMania 29

WrestleMania was finally here, after all the excitement this week. It was the final day of Axxess, and we all were booked for it. It was late in the afternoon, and Alex and I were getting ready to go to our Axxess signing. I was in the bathroom finishing up the last few things I needed to do, like hair and makeup. "We are so going into tonight and leaving that arena tonight with our titles." I remark from inside the bathroom. "I had no doubt we wouldn't be."

"So glad we got booked at the same signing. They split us up the last couple times this weekend."

"Right? I was not happy about that at all."

"Neither was I."

"At least it was people we could tolerate though."

"Thank god for that."

"Yes."

"Just can't wait until tonight." I say, as I come out of the bathroom. "Oh? Why's that?"

"The excitement for the show. First time having a match at WrestleMania for me."

"Oh right." He chuckles. "You had me distracted for a moment."

"Oh did I? My bad."

"Uh huh. You know I'm easily distracted by you."

"Likewise." I then go around the room, getting a few more things that I'll need to the show since we'll be leaving from Axxess to go to the arena. Alex had his bag packed since he had time while I was in the bathroom. "Oh and by the way, I have new gear for tonight."

"Mmhmm. It's WrestleMania, gotta have some kind of new gear."

"Oh?"

"Do I get any hints?"

"Blue."

"I can't wait to see it."

"Well, you're gonna wait a while to see it. And even when I do have it on, it'll be covered with a jacket so you won't be able to see until the match."

"Awww."

"Gotta keep it a surprise."

"Of course."

"You'll survive."

"Hopefully."

"I know you will."

"If this day goes fast I will."

"Well they do say time flies when you're having fun. Seemed to pass pretty quickly at our last "True."

"But I'm ready to go now. You?"

"I'm ready."

I nod and we both grab our bags and head out. Once we're out in the hallway, I take his hand as we go to the elevators, stepping inside and heading down to the lobby. Once in the lobby, we both head out to the car, putting our things in the back then getting in and heading off to Axxess. When we do get there, things are already pretty busy, fans everywhere. Leaving our things in the car, locking it afterwards, we start to head into Axxess, going to where our booth would be. "I think it's busier then yesterday."

"Well it is the last day of Axxess afterall."

"Right, right."

"Should probably prepare for some hand cramping from all the autographs then."

"Most likely. Another long day of those."

"But it's worth it."

"It really is." When we reach our booth, we sit in the chairs that were there, waiting for the line to form. It doesn't take to long for a line to form and soon they start walking up to the table. While we were doing that, Stef and Mike were just finishing up getting ready for their signing, and getting their things together for the show afterwards. She was just finishing up her hair in the bathroom after getting her bag together. While she was doing that, he was leaning in the door frame watching her "Enjoying yourself?" She chuckles. "You know I always do."

"How could I ever forget." She laughs. "So I got a surprise for you, wanted to wait until today to tell you."

"Oh? Do tell." She sets her things down and turns to him. "Well I hope you have ring attire packed for tonight..."

"...I got you booked in a match."

"Seriously?" She squeals a bit. "Mmhmm."

"Aaahhh." She squeals more, jumping into his arms, kissing him. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"Anything for you. You deserve this."

"I love you so much! This means the world to me."

"I knew it would."

"My first match at my first ever Wrestlemania. I can't believe it!"

"And you're facing Layla."

"Oohh. I like Layla. She puts on good matches and is fun to work with."

"And that's why you're booked in a match with her."

"This...I can't believe any of this. This whole year has been like a dream come true."

"It'll get even better, I'll make sure of it."

"You already have. I don't know what more you can possibly do."

"You'd be surprised."

"Really now? What do you have planned?"

"You'll see."

"Oh boy."

"I don't give away anything."

"So I've noticed." She chuckles. "You're harder to crack than I am."

"That's right."

"I'll find a way."

"You said that last time, and you still couldn't." He chuckles. "Damn. You're right."

"You can keep trying though. Nothing wrong with that."

"No there's not." She runs her fingers over the back of his neck lightly. "You look amazing by the way...and yes I know it's just casual wear." He grins. "I just know how to make everything I wear look good." She smirks. "Yes you do."

"Just like you. You know how much I love your suits..." She bites her lip. "Always gotta look my best."

"You never fail either."

"People would say I'm crazy wearing a suit in this kind of weather, but someone's gotta do it."

"Right." She nods. "But, you should finish getting your things together...particularly the ring gear and then we should be all set to get going."

"Of course, but that means I have to get down." She pouts. "Well if you don't, then we're gonna be late."

"I know." She sighs. "Oh and speaking of your match however, I got it booked early in the show, so you can have the rest of the night with me until my match at the end of the night."

"I love the sound of that. Good thinking."

"Why thank you."

"You and your great mind. I love the way it thinks."

"I know you do."

"So...I need to get down so I can finish geting ready..."

"Yes..unfortunately."

"We'll have more time for this later."

"Indeed we will." He gives her a quick kiss before setting her down on her feet. Once he does, she heads into the room and gets everything together including her attire. "Ready." He nods and grabs his bag, and then they both leave the room and head to the elevators. On the way there, he puts his arm over her shoulder. They make it to the elevator then get in and head to the lobby. Once at the lobby, they head to the car and put their things in the back before they get in. Then it's off to Axxess, and they park where everyone else involved with Axxess is, and they make sure they have what they need before heading inside. "Thank god we're together this time."

"I know right?"

"I was going insane for a minute. Looking at you and not being near you...that was torture."

"I know the feeling."

"I could tell by your looks and your texts it was killing you."

"It really was."

"Now you don't have to worry about it."

"Neither do you."

"No I don't." She leans into him as they reach their booth.

"Looks like it's going to be a busy session today."

"It does look that way. This is more than I had yesterday. Guess everyone wanted to see us together."

"Speaking of, how has your Axxess experience gone? It being your first one as part of the roster anyway."

"It's been amazing. Everyone has been so nice. All the fans that wanted to meet me that I didn't know I have. It's been a life changing experience for me."

"That's great."

"I owe it all to you." She kisses his cheek. "And you're welcome." They then head to their seats and wait for everyone to start coming to the table. It doesn't take too long before people start to line up, and within just minutes, the line has more and more people. Most of the people were nice, telling how cute they were together. They took pictures with about everyone that came up, Mike even doing a few goofy poses with the kids which made her laugh. "Oh you." She laughs. "Meee." He grins. "Goof."

"That's me."

As more people come through, he ends up carrying on conversations with some of the people, even the kids. And of course when the kids have other people other than him on their shirts he gets crazy...but the funny crazy like he always does. "Awe. How cute. A little Cena fan."

"But you know I am the one with the title."

"Mhm." The little boy nods. "You awesome."

"See? This kid is smart. High five."

He gives Mike a high five then does the 'U Can't See Me' hand motion as he walks away with an adorable smile. "Aww. He was adorable."

"Wonder who he's going to cheer for tonight." She adds. "Seeing as he likes both of you."

"Hmm. Good question. We'll have to try to find him later and ask."

"You would want to do that, just to find out if he's going to cheer for you tonight."

"It's a must know. I need to know now."

"You want me to hold the fort down so you can go find out?"

"Will you?"

"Go ahead."

"You're the best." He grins, kissing her quick then going to find out. "Don't worry everyone, he'll be back. Just sit tight for a little bit." She explains to everyone. "How about a few questions to pass the time?" Everyone seems to agree on the questions, and she starts to pick people with their hands raised. She gets tons of questions from what's it like being a new diva to the typical relationship questions about her Mike. She answers all of them, trying to take as long as she could until he got back. She gets a few more question then he finally comes back to the booth. "So, what's the answer?"

"Well...he's a big Cena fan, but he said he'll go with me. He said I've been to awesome lately that he has to pick me."

"Awwww."

"I think it has something to do with the new Diva though. He seems to have a little crush on her."

"Really? That's cute."

"It is. He was still holding the picture you signed while looking at it."

"Aww."

"He's just too adorable." I add.

"He is." He nods. They get back to signing and taking pictures with everyone since they waited patiently. After about an hour or so, the signing was coming to an end, and whoever was left in the line was it for the day. Once they got through those, they rested for a while since there was a lot of writing for the autographs. "Man does my hand hurt." She chuckles, shaking it a bit. "I can help with that if you want."

"Hmm...that sounds like a good idea."

"Always taking care of you." He grins as he takes her hand and starts to massage it. "You do. I'm always pampered with you."

"Because you deserve it."

"Of course I do." She chuckles. "Always."

"That's why you're the best."

"I know." He grins, kissing her cheek. She smiles, leaning back in her chair a bit while he works on getting the cramp out of her hand. "Feeling better?"

"It's getting there."

"Good. Not stopping until it's all better."

"Just don't hurt your hand doing it." She laughs. "If anything, you could probably help my hand feel better too."

"You know I will. Can't have you in pain either."

"Even after years of signings, my hand still cramps up." He chuckles. "Then I'll do your hand next."

"You're so sweet."

"Only for you."

"Because you love me, and I love you too."

"Exactly."

"And it makes me really love waking up next to you every day."

"Awe. Same with me."

"And I'm glad."

"And that makes me happy."

"And it makes me happy that I make you happy."

"We just love making each other happy."

"Yes we do."

He then finishes with her hand since it was feeling better then she starts to massage his just like he did to hers. Just like him, she doesn't stop until his hand feels completely better. After that, they left the Axxess arena and went to Metlife Stadium for the rest of the time until the show. Mike decided that she should see how they set up for WrestleMania and everything. "Wow..." She looks around in awe. "...this is so amazing."

"Isn't it? Now you see what it takes to set up for something like this."

"I do and it seems very hard. That's something I wouldn't want to do."

"Which is why you compete in the ring every week."

"I'm so thankful for that too."

"And of course you have me there ringside for all of your matches."

"That's the best part of it all. Having you there every step of the way."

"And this time no commentary for me. I want to be focused on your match, and not talking at the same time."

"Really? You love being on commentary. You'll give that up just to watch my match?"

"Of course."

"You have no idea what that means to me."

"I have a pretty good idea."

"Now I have a reason to show off tonight even more. You'll be watching."

"Can't wait." He chuckles. "Of course you can't." She grins. "So, in just hours this place will be filled with fans."

"A lot of fans." She chuckles. "I heard we're sold out."

"We seem to sell out all the WrestleMania shows."

"I know. It's was always so hard to get tickets...until now."

"Exactly, now you don't ever have to worry about that."

"Nope. Not for any show. I get to go to them all."

"And perform for everyone."

"Doing exactly what I always wanted to do."

"And you get to do that with me."

"The only other person besides Shauna I wanted to do it with too."

"And with you and I being the same character, that allows us to team together sometimes."

"That was the best decision you could have ever made."

"It was. It really was." He nods. "I don't think I would make a good face. It's just not me."

"We all go back and forth between characters. You may end up trying it out further down the road, who knows."

"True. I'll have to work on my attitude then." She laughs. "Well I can see that you're just like me. Natural born heel."

"I am. It's just who I am."

"Just like it's who I am."

"Exactly."

"Going to be so exciting tonight."

"Right? My first match ever at Wrestlemania and you retaining the title. Best night ever."

"That's right, and depending on how beat up we are, we may just have a celebration night after getting back to the hotel."

"You know I'm always up for a celebration."

"I know." He grins. "All depends on how you feel. Maybe I'll talk to John about going easy on you out there."

"You can if you want to. Up to you."

"I will in a little bit."

"Alright." He nods. They then walk around a bit more before deciding to head to the back. Since they did go to the back, she decided that she would go talk to John about going easy on Mike in the match tonight in order for other activities to take place after the show. "So, you'll do that for me?" She gives her best convincing face. "Of course. I promise no concussions like last time we faced off."

"Good. And you're lucky I wasn't around then. I wanted to strangle you when you did that."

"And I'm sorry for that. Won't make the same mistake twice. You have my word."

"You better not. I'll be out there watching it all."

"Duly noted."

"Good." She gives him a stern look. "You do know, I'm only half messing with you, right?" She chuckles. "Oh you were? I thought you were really serious there for a moment."

"Oh I was being serious, but in a friendly way. Only because it's you."

"Right, well now I know. Still sticking to my word though, so there's nothing to worry about."

"See? I knew you would be good to me. You're just too good of a person to not be." She gives him a quick hug.

"Exactly. And since the training we did and becoming closer as friends since then, I already consider you like a sister."

" 're too sweet. You've been like the brother I've never had."

"And in that case if anyone ever messes with you, then you can come to me as well for help."

"Well...you can help keep Ziggler off my back. He's got some kind of fascination with me."

"I can do my best. Getting creepy isn't it?"

"Really creepy. Trying to get me to join his little group along with being his girlfriend." She shudders. "I'm usually in the locker room all night unless I have to go out just so I don't see him or his group members."

"Oh, that's not good. You should be able to walk around if you want to."

"I know. I try to, but I always run into him or one of the others. Mike has to be with me at all times. He can't do anything he needs to unless I'm with him."

"Well I'm sure we can work something out. If he needs to do something, you can just hang with me until he's done. I'm not doing much backstage anyway, just walking around, hanging around catering, talking to people..."

"I'll mention it to him. You're one of the only people he trusts other than Shauna and Alex."

"Right, of course."

"I do want to thank you for tonight. It does mean a lot to me."

"You're welcome."

"I'll see you later then?"

"Definitely." They hug one last time before she heads back over to Mike who was talking with a few crew members and other wrestlers. She walks up behind him, resting her chin on his back while he keeps talking. After he's done talking to them, he turns around, which makes her move and his arms go around her waist, pulling her close. "Miss me that much?" She chuckles after he kisses her a few times quickly. "You know me...I always do."

"I wasn't even gone that long either."

"I know, but still."

"Even if I'm going to a minute you miss me. I know the feeling."

"What can I say, I love being around you."

"I love being around you too."

"So, how'd it go with him?"

"Really good. He said he'll take it easy on you tonight."

"Oh good."

"He also said something else."

"What?"

"Well, he was saying how I'm like a sister to him and if I ever need him for anything or anyone messes with me, he'll help. I told him about Ziggler and everything...he said that I could stay with him if there is something you need to do, this way I don't have to go if I'm not needed."

"Really?"

"Really."

"You know I never even thought to ask him if he would do that. Now I don't have to ask him."

"Me either. It just came up and he offered."

"Well that was nice of him."

"It really was."

"I'll keep that in mind when I have things to do."

"Alright." She rests her on his chest, taking in his scent.

"So, what would you like to do now?" He asks. "Depends how much time until I need to get ready."

"Well your match is second of the night."

"So we have some time to wait..."

"We do." He nods. "How about we go back to the room and...I think you know..."

Alone time. I like it."

"I knew you would."

"You know I always love the alone time we do get."

"Mhm. Which we really haven't got this weekend with all the signings and events we've had."

"Exactly."

"You going to let me walk or carry me? It seems like you don't want to let go right now...everything alright?"

"Everything's fine."

"You seem tense." She looks up at him. "Are you sure nothing's wrong?" She goes to look behind her, but he cups her face, stopping her. "I'm sure."

"Alright." She says, unsure. "How about we go and release some of that tension you have?"

"Good idea." Since he didn't really want to let go, he kept his arm over her shoulder while hers went around his waist. He kept her close to him the whole way back to our room. Once they got back to the room, he locked the door as soon as they walked in. "Locking the door awfully quick..."

"...you sure everything is alright?"

"I can't hide anything from you. While we were in the hallway, someone was spying on us."

"Who?"

"I saw blonde hair so...Dolph."

"Is he serious right now? I thought he was over me. It's been like 2 weeks since he's bothered me...that I know of...who knows now. He just had to do it tonight."

"That's why he's in his match tonight with Big E. Langston. In that tag team title match, but he isn't going to actually win."

"Ooohhh...that's going to hurt. Poor, poor him."

"I know...poor Ziggler...not."

"That's one match I actually want to watch. I wanna see him go down."

"And watch his little girlfriend there freak out about it."

"Oh yes." She laughs. "Going to be laughing at that for a long time."

"So when are you going to change? During the pre-show or during the first match?" He asks. "Hmm...maybe the pre-show. Gives you time to be touchy."

"I like the sound of that."

"Like always." She chuckles, taking his hand then leading him to the couch. "Something new or something I've seen before?"

"Same attire, different color."

"Ooh, now I'm interested."

"Trust me, you'll like it."

"Well I already know I will."

"You like anything I wear, no matter what it is."

"Exactly."

"I do want to sit for a bit. My feet are killing me."

"Right." He nods, as they both sit and once she sits, he turns her and drapes her legs over his lap. "There."

"Feels better already." She sighs, leaning her head against the back of the couch. "Good." She stays like that for the rest of the time since he wouldn't let her move unless she had to. "So when is your match exactly?" Alex asks me as we're sitting in our locker room since the show would be starting soon. "Fifth one of the night."

"That's not to bad."

"So I get to make you wait before getting ready."

"When are you going to get ready?"

"Hmm...not sure. But it's not going to be right now."

"Of course it's not."

"Even though I know you want it to be."

"I do. I really want to see it."

"You have to wait...sorry."

"I'll manage."

"You will...just keep in mind what I'll be wearing for when I'm out there with you for your match."

"Oh? What will that be?"

"Well I wanted to stick with the color blue so..."

"...blue you say." He gets interested. "More?"

"And it's a dress. That's all you're getting."

"I'm already dead. It's a blue dress. That's all I needed to know."

"And that I will change into after I'm done in my match. Well that is if you let me change after seeing my new ring attire."

"Hmm...tough choice. Maybe I'll let you change, not sure yet."

"All depends on how you react."

"No matter what you wear, I react the same." He chuckles. "Yes, I know." He pulls me closer to him, kissing the top of my head while we both wait for the show to officially start. "Who are you facing tonight anyway?" I ask. "You're not gonna like it, but unfortunately it's Wade again. Mike said that Vince likes this whole feud going on between us so..."

"That's just crazy. Obviously Vince doesn't see what's really going on."

"Obviously." He repeats. "But you know him and bringing personal stuff into storylines...wouldn't be the first time."

"No and this time I don't agree with it. This will not end good."

"And who knows how long he'll want this to go on."

"Hopefully not much longer."

"He needs to feud with someone else." I add. "That would be good, if he shows interest in anyone else. He seems to only be interested with us right now."

"Which gets creepy at times. That's why I like going home during the week."

"It does and that's why I like to take you home during the week. Get you away from him."

"I do love that I get to live there with you now."

"So do I. Now I never have to be away from you. I can always be there for you and with you."

"Likewise."

"We'll head back home after Raw tomorrow. I have a feeling we'll be needed."

"Right." I nod. "Love you."

"Love you too."

After the pre-show was over, which in the pre-show match, Justin has successfully defended his title, it was then time for the show itself. It begins like always, with the National Anthem being sung, before going to the first match, which was The Shield against Randy, Sheamus and Big Show. "All those people. Going to be out there in front of all those people tonight." I remark. "It's pretty intense yet fun at the same time."

"And here you are competing tonight. When the last time, you were just in Mike's corner, now you get to defend a title at it."

"Right? It's pretty crazy to think about, but here I am and I got the best and hottest Divas champion by my side too."

"Wouldn't want it any other way."

"Neither would I."

"To think before I even got here, I never even thought I would be considered that."

"Well you are and it fits you perfectly."

"Of course it does."

"And it's going to be that way for a long time."

"Oh, I know."

"Exactly." With the first match that's going on now, and despite dominating The Shield for much of the match, The Shield would manage to regroup and take out both Randy and Sheamus on the outside of the ring. But when Dean, Seth and Roman try for the triple powerbomb on Sheamus, Big Show hits a spear on Dean, which breaks the powerbomb attempt. "Oh damn. That's a first."

"And frankly, I'll have to go with Randy, Sheamus and Big Show for this match." Alex remarks. "I'm not to sure. I'm still on the fence with these guys. I know what two of them are capable of so..."

"Right, considering I used to get beat up all the time by one of them."

"That and from before too."

"Before?"

"With Stef...Seth was just...I don't want to talk about it. And Roman helped him at times too."

"Wait...so the guy who treated her so badly...that was him?"

"Sadly, yes. It was him. Thankfully he doesn't remember her."

"Let's hope he never does."

"We do everyday. That's why I never call her by her name and same with Mike."

"Right."

"As much as I want the others to win, I don't know if they will."

"True...The Shield have been pretty unstoppable lately."

"Exactly why they are going to win."

"Oh, you know what Mike told me? He got Stef a match tonight." I add. "Really? That's great."

"And we get to see it after this."

"She's got to be so excited. Her first match and her first Wrestlemania. Very exciting for her."

"I know right? And he's going to be there by her side for it too."

"I bet she's thrilled about that. She always does better when he there with her."

"Yes she does."

"Looks like we're all going to win tonight."

"Definitely." We both then go back to focusing on the match. Shortly after, Sheamus crawls to try and make a tag to Big Show, but Randy takes the tag away from him. He then takes control of the match, catching Seth in mid-air with the RKO, but before he could capitalize, Roman hits a spear on him, and as Big Show watches from the ring apron, doing nothing to break up the pin, Dean pins Randy to pick up the win for The Shield.

"See? I knew they had something up their sleeve."

"They always seem to have something up their sleeves."

"Exactly."

After the match, the team of Big Show, Sheamus and Randy ultimately fall apart as, after an argument between Show and Randy, Show levels Sheamus with the KO Punch, followed soon by a KO Punk to Randy, leaving both men laid out in the ring.

"Yeah...I knew he was going to do something like that. Never happy."

"Always turns on you one way or another."

"He does and I'm glad we don't have anything to do with him."

"Because frankly, I don't know what I would do if he knocked you out. I would probably go crazy. And my crazy side isn't pretty." I add. "I don't think anyone wants to see that...although...it's probably hot."

"Oh you."

"Meee."

"Well you may see that side of me tonight in my match, I got AJ to face. They figured since we are where she grew up, she should be able to compete so..."

"I'll do my best to control myself out there."

"Going to have to do your best twice as much because of that and my new gear. Good luck."

"You're so going to get it when we get to the hotel."

"Sorry?"

"With all the torture of your attire, dress, and your new side...you're going to need more than that." He chuckles. "I love you?"

"I love you too."

"That's not gonna work either is it?"

"Not this time."

"Damn."

"You'll live."

In the meantime since Stef was already ready for her match, and after Mike changed into a different suit than what he had at Axxess, they both started to head for the curtain. "You're going to be there the whole time, right?"

"The whole time."

"Good." She takes a deep breath then lets it out slow. "I'm just really nervous."

"It's a common feeling around WrestleMania." He nods. "Yeah, but...this is my first major match since being here. All those people..."

"Trust me, it's normal to feel this."

"I feel like my knees are going to buckle, the room is spinning, and I'm going to...yeah."

"It's okay. I'm here. You're gonna do great out there."

"I really hope I do. I'll have you by my side so I know I'll be doing something right."

"And I'll be encouraging you throughout the whole match."

"I'm going to need that. Just hearing your voice will get me through it."

"And I know that." He nods. "What would I ever do without you is beyond me. You always know how to calm me down."

"Because I'm the best."

"You are and I love you so much because of that."

"I love you too." She leans up, giving him a quick kiss just as they reach the curtain. "Going out first or after Layla?"

"I'll let Lay go first."

"Alright, should be here any minute." She nods, resting her head on his shoulder, taking deep breaths to calm her nerves. It isn't too long before she does show up, and after seeing the clear nervous look coming from Stef, she does what she can to help her be calm. "Thanks Lay. It's just a lot of pressure right now. I don't want to mess up tonight."

"You won't. We're going to put on a great match out there, I know it."

"Just like we've done before."

"Exactly." She gives her a quick hug for support just as her music goes off. She then heads out doing her entrance before making it to the ring. When she's done, Stef's music goes off and after taking a deep breath, Mike and her head out. She stays as strong and confident as she can, doing her entrance before heading down the ramp. Once at the ring, Mike gives her a quick kiss before she hops up and does her poses. "You got this." Mike encourages her. She points to him, blowing him a kiss then smirking as she looks around. Once her music fades, she steps into the middle of the ring with Layla. Once they're both ready, the ref signals for the bell and it rings to start the match. "Come on Sage. Just like I taught you. Focus on your opponent n0t the crowd." She nods, telling him that she heard him. She starts out the match like usual, with the circling of each other before locking up, strength being matched as they both try to push each other into the corner. When they realize that they can't do it right now, they let go and exchange smirks before circling each other again, locking up a second time. This time instead of trying to push each other into a corner, Stef gets Layla in a side headlock fairly quick. "There you go! Get her! Hold tight!"

She however manages to get out of the hold, no matter how much Stef tries to keep holding it. And that's only because she made her way to the ropes and ended up pushing her off so she bounced off the other side and came back, and was hit with a dropkick by her. That didn't keep her down for long though, as she got right back up from it, leaning against the ropes after standing. "It's alright. You're tough. Tougher than her. You can come back from this. I know you can and will." Stef goes at her as she starts to have fun and dance around, but when she does go at her, she turns and kicks her in the midsection, and then butt bumps her in the face. She goes for an early cover, but Stef kicks out. Stef starts to get to her feet and Layla goes for her signature crossbody after hopping on the ropes. But Stef ducks so she misses. She quickly covers her and goes for the pin, only for her to kick out as well. "So close, so close. Still early. Give her all you got. Do not go easy on her." She ends up rolling over onto her stomach and tries to move towards the corner so she could get her strength back. Stef however doesn't let her, quickly applying a crossface submission hold on her. She starts to reach for the ropes, but isn't close enough to grab them. She she starts to crawl the best she can while Stef keeps her in the hold for as long as she could. She reaches the ropes and grabs he bottom one, the ref starting to count to five, and she lets go before he hits five. "Doing good." Mike claps. "Wear her down. You got her right where you want her."

After backing off for a bit, she goes back over and uses the ropes as leverage and stomps her foot onto her back a few times before backing off again. She goes back against the ropes and dropkicks her out of the ring since she was right under the bottom rope. She starts to show off a bit, before exiting the ring and going over to her, helping her up. She goes to throw Layla into the barricade, but she surprises Stef and reverses, sending her into it instead. Stef falls to the floor, holding her back in pain. "Sage!" Mike yells. Before he could even check on her, Layla comes over and picks her up, throwing her back into the ring before getting in herself. She goes for the cover, but Stef kicks out, but still holding her back. "Come on, work through the pain." Mike encourages. She nods, taking a deep breath and using all her strength to get up. She goes to kick Stef in the midsection again, but she manages to catch her foot, leaving her hopping on one foot before spinning her and clotheslining her, both of them staying down and once the ref checks on them both, he starts the 10 count. "Come on Sage. Get up! You can do it. Grab the ropes. Come on. You have to get up! Come to me!" Hearing his voice, she does start to slowly make her way to the ropes. When she gets there, the ref has now reached 5, so she does her best and grabs the ropes and start to pull herself up before the ref gets to 10. "That's my girl! Strong as ever!"

She gets to her feet a couple seconds before the ref could reach 10, and she rests against the ropes as Layla gets to her feet as well. Stef waits for her to turn around and when she does, she starts hitting her with everything she got. From back to back clotheslines, and then dropkicks. She goes for a rollup, but she quickly kicks out. She goes for a roundhouse kick, but Stef ducks and then hits her with a spinebuster. "Oh yeah! Just like I showed you! Great move, amazing!" Stef then goes to the nearest corner, climbing to the top for high risk move, which she's sure will finish her. After making sure she's not going to move away, she then jumps and lands on her, covering her and the ref counts to three. "Take that haters!" Mike yells as he climbs up and into the ring. The ref then raises her hand once she stands as her music goes off. "I knew you could do it!" He exclaims as he hugs her after getting into the ring. "All thanks to your encouragment."

"And just think...one day it will be for the title."

"I can't wait for that day."

"Neither can I."

"But, I won...at Wrestlemania!" She squeals, jumping in his arms. "You did." He grins. "I can't believe it! Ahhh."

"I knew you would win. I just knew it."

"Of course I did. It was all for you."

"First of many wins to come at WrestleMania too."

"Oh yeah."

"And now we have the rest of the night until my match to ourselves."

"Looking forward to that." She grins, kissing him quick. "Of course you are."

"I love alone time...especially after a big win like this..."

"Yes, exactly."

"Why don't we get started with that?"

"Reading my mind." She smirks, moving away from him, but taking his hand as she heads to the ropes. He holds them for her and once she's out of the ring, he follows then they head to the back hand in hand. Once in the back they head to the room, and it doesn't take them too long. After they get inside, they go right over to the couch. "First, how is your back afterall?" He asks. "A little sore, but not that bad. It's tolerable."

"As long as it's tolerable."

"It is." She nods. "I've had worse."

"Which I haven't seen, but I believe you."

"You have and I would never lie to you about an injury...ever."

"Neither would I."

"Good." She nods. "Now...do I get something for winning?"

"You do. You always do."

"Mhm. What is it this time?"

"You'll see..." He trails off as his hands start to wander. She giggles, doing her best to stay still by leaning into him. The first place they do wander along is her legs, since they were uncovered due to her ring attire. Her hands move to his shoulders, gripping his suit jacket. She bites her lip, trying to keep any small noise from coming. "You know, small noises are okay. No one's going to hear. Plus you know I love the noises you make."

"Making you...work for...them..."

"Oh it won't take long." He smirks. "Good luck."

"I don't think I need luck, but okay." He chuckles. She does her best to not give in to him, but he's making it very hard and with the teasing he's doing is not helping. "Mike..." She whines slightly. "...not helping."

"Oh? Sorry." He chuckles. "Uh huh...if I give in, will you kiss me?"

"I believe I will." She pulls him close to her, giving him what he wants to hear so he'll kiss her and stop the torture. He grins and presses his lips to hers in the kiss he wanted, and he does stop the torture, his hands going to her sides as he holds her still. She moves her arms around his neck, having him as close to her as he could get while kissing him more rough and eagerly. While his hands rest there on her sides, he starts to trace patterns along her skin with his fingers. She shivers against his touch, pulling him even closer, her arm tightening around his neck. One of her hands ends up moving from where it was and up to his hair. She does her best to not mess it up too bad, but she still runs her fingers through it. He grins into the kiss, knowing he's getting to her. She tugs gently at his hair when his hands start to wander again. He then pulls from her lips and starts to trail along her jawline and starts to move towards her neck, but he's well aware of not leaving marks because she still needs to go out there with him later. She moves her head to the side, keeping her eyes closed. She moves her hands from his hair to the back of his neck for now. A few soft noises come from her as he lightly kisses down her neck, avoiding his usual spots for now. By this time, they've shifted on the couch, him hovering over her and she was able to hook her legs around his, arching into him. She runs her fingers over the back of his neck, hoping that would distract him, but it has no affect on him this time. She whines a bit in disappointment as her distracting had no effect. That just causes him to chuckle and he starts to make his way back to her lips. Once he reaches her lips, she kisses him hard and very eagerly. Her legs tighten around him, her arms wrapping around his neck so he can't move.

Since she's done that, he in retaliation had taken her hands and laced his fingers with hers, so now her hands can't do anything until he decides to let them go. She whines, tugging at her hands wanting the free. "...not yet..."

"...awww..." She whines. "I can't move...so it should only be fair that you can't."

"...fine." She pouts. "For now anyway." She whines again, him going back to kissing her again. She squeezes his hands since that's all she was able to do at the moment. He then takes her bottom lip between his teeth and tugs on it a bit before moving to nipping it lightly. That drives her completely crazy and she makes more noises, letting him know he's getting to her. He smirks, letting her lip go before kissing her one last time briefly, and then he starts to slow the kiss down, but leaves it lingering. "...you drive...me crazy..." She says once he pulls away. "It's my job."

"Of course it is."

"Cause I love you."

"I love you too...so so much."

"Suppose I can let you go now." He chuckles, letting her hands go. "Thank you." She sighs, wrapping them around his neck. "You're welcome."

"So much better." She pulls him down close so his head is on her chest. "I couldn't agree more."

"We're not moving unless we have to. I want you right here."

"Sounds like a plan."

"Never letting go." She says lowly, holding him tight.

"You never have to."

"Good."

"Oh and we get to see Ziggler lose his tag team title match next." Mike smirks. "Perfect timing."

"Can thank who put the matches in the order they are tonight."

"Oh I will."

"And after that is Shauna's match. Have AJ pulling double duty tonight. Being out there with Dolph next and competing right after."

"She is not going to do well...hopefully. Shauna is going to kick he ass."

"She is...I mean compare the two of them and she's the stronger of the two."

"That she is. AJ is a weakling compared to her"

"But it's definitely going to be a good match."

"For sure it is. Shauna always puts on good matches."

"And so do you...as we just saw."

"I do. I did learn from 3 of the best people there are."

"Yes you did."

"And that's why I'm so good."

"Exactly."

She then shifts a bit since his hands move to her back, wrapping them around her. He holds her close as they get ready for the match. The match had begun once everyone was out in the ring. There were a lot of close calls actually and that's when Dolph had picked up the Money in the Bank briefcase, wanting to use that to his advantage against Kane. But he would be chokeslammed by him, followed up by the flying headbutt from Daniel as he pins Dolph to retain the tag titles for him and Kane. "Ahahaha. That was the funniest thing I ever saw. He so bombed in that match." Stef laughs.

"He should really take pointers from myself on how to use the briefcase as a weapon properly."

"He really should. It's gotten him into more trouble than anything."

"Notice his is more dented up and destroyed than mine was? I at least dented that thing up over the months I had it."

"You did. He's just using it more than he should. You used it wisely."

"Exactly."

"Now it's time to see Shauna kick AJ's ass."

"You're excited about that, I can tell." He chuckles. "I am. AJ's been a thorn in my side ever since she joined Ziggler. Since I can't get to her, Shauna can do it for me."

"Right." He nods. Meanwhile, I was fixing my jacket that goes with my attire before Alex and I head out. "Are you sure you have to wear that?"

"Yes. I'm sure." I chuckle. "It's coming off once I get in the ring." I add. "But I want it off now." He whines. "It can't come off now. I'm sorry."

"Awwww."

"You'll live."

"Hopefully." He sulks. "Are we sulking?"

"No..."

"I saw that look."

"Okay...I was..."

"Can't hide things from me, remember that."

"I know...I just really want to see your attire."

"I know you do." I nod.

"Can we go then? I can't wait much longer."

"Yes, we can go now."

"Yayy!" He cheers, grabbing my title before rushing me out of the room. "You do know we're gonna have to wait a bit when we get there right?" I laugh. "Yeah, but we're one step closer to that jacket coming off."

"Very true."

"And she should already be here since she was just out there."

"Maybe she got scared of me and is letting me go out first. Imagine that?"

"Or, she's still out there."

"Or she's attending to Dolph in the Trainer's. Either way she's not here clearly."

"Then I guess you get to go out first." He grins. "It seems that way." I nod. "Good. This gets to come off sooner." He grins, playing with my jacket. "And you're oh so happy about that."

"I really am."

"Well can't wait anymore now..." I trail off as my music starts. He takes my hand as we both head out from behind the curtain. When we step out onto that stage, I can't help but to look around at the whole arena, it being filled with the fans. "Wow." I mumble. "Crazy, right?"

"Oh yeah." I nod. "It's amazing though."

"It's amazing though."

"And it's going to be even more amazing when I win in front of this crowd."

"Oh yeah it will be."

"I think we should get down to the ring now though. With the ramp being as long as it is anyway." He nods, taking my hand after I do my poses, then we both head down the ramp. After getting to the ring, like always, he holds the ropes for me to get in before getting in himself as I do my usual stuff in the ring. After hopping down from one of the corners, I meet him over by the ropes where he was waiting. Soon after that is when AJ's theme hits, her skipping out and down the ramp. "Shocker...I figured she'd have at least Big E. or whatever out here with her. Good. Don't have to worry about you getting hurt." I mutter to Alex. "And that's good."

"It is. Know what else is good? This jacket comes off now."

"Finally."

"Would you like to help?"

"Of course."

I grin before unzipping it and let him pull it off for me. "Love it." He says in my ear. "Not too revealing is it? You know how I do feel about that afterall. Just want to make sure."

"It's perfect."

"Good." AJ then gets in the ring, glaring at me as she stands on her side of the ring. "She better not try something with you tonight to try and get to me." I mumble. "I'll keep my distance."

"Doesn't mean she won't. We all know how she is."

"Right."

"But you got this." He adds. "I do." I nod. He them kisses me briefly for luck before getting out of the ring and hopping down to the floor. AJ and I meet in the middle of the ring, and I hand off my title. It gets shown to both of us before the crowd like always and then gets handed off before the bell rings. She immediately gets into my face, starting the trash talk early. She starts saying things about me and then starts to bring Alex into it. I in return start to say some things about Dolph right back at her and that causes her to snap and slap me across the face. Since that made me turn my face to the side like it always should, I turn and slap her twice as hard, which sends her falling to the apron holding her face, and I shake my hand out a little. "Slap some sense into her! No one does that to you!"

I pick her up by the hair before throwing her into the ropes, and when she comes back I hit her with a hard clothesline. "Come on AJ, get up!" I scream at her as I kick her a few times. I kick her too much to the point where the ref has to pull me away. I just tell him 'alright' and I back off for a while, waiting to see if AJ moves at all. I decide to give her a chance, hopping up to sit on top of the corner, just waiting. "Time to take a break. Easy match."

"Pretty much." I nod. It takes her quite a bit to get to her feet, and when she does, I just give her a mocking look and wave from where I was sitting. She glared at me and charged at me, only for me to do a roll up from the top, and she quickly kicks out. I'm not too frustrated because I know it may just take some time to win this one. I go to kick her, but she ducks and rolls me up, and I quickly kick out. We both then get up and have the same idea as we hit each other with a clothesline and we both go down in the middle of the ring. "Come on Shauna! Get up! You can do it!" I'm the one who starts to move first, crawling my way to the ropes so that I could use them to help myself to a standing position. Alex gets the crowd going, giving me the encouragement to get back into the match. It takes a while, but I reach the ropes, getting to my feet before the ref got to 10, leaning against them for support as I wait for AJ to get to her feet. She takes longer than I do, and for me it was too long. So I go over and grab her by the hair, placing her on the bottom rope and driving my knee into the back of her neck, choking her, but also letting go before five. I pull her away from the ropes and into the middle of the ring, going for a pin, but she's relentless and kicks out. I've now since become frustrated because I'm throwing everything I have at her and she still wants to continue.

"You'll get her. Just be patient. She won't last much longer with you."

"She's relentless though. She's small, but has a whole bunch of energy."

"Keep doing what you're doing. She won't be able to take much more."

"I hope you're right."

"I am."

"Look out!" He adds as AJ has since gotten to her feet like nothing and when I turn, I get kneed in the face. "Ow!" He winces. "Come on. That was nothing. You've had worse. Don't let her do that to you. Get her back." He yells. "Hey! Stop looking at me like that AJ! Shauna!"

"Uh uh...you stay away from me." He tells her as he starts to back away when she starts to exit the ring. "You'll have more fun with me." She smirks. "Yeah...I'm not into people who are...what's the word...crazy."

"I'M NOT CRAZY!" She screams then does her sweet smile. "That's what I'm talking about right there...stay away."

"But, you're hot, I'm hot, we're perfect."

Even though I'm kind of dazed, I turn to see her approaching him as he walks backwards trying to get away from her. I grumble a bit, groaning a bit in pain, but I try to shake it off the best I can and roll out of the ring, sneaking up on her. "I'd back off if I were you."

"Why? It's not like I'm in any danger, she's still..." AJ trails off as she sees me missing from the ring. "...where is she?" She says, but before she could look around, I grab her shoulder and turn her around before kicking her in the side of the head. "That's my girl! Teach her a lesson."

"You okay?" I ask him. "I'm fine." He nods.

"Good. She can just lay there now. No one gets up from that." I smirk before getting back into the ring as the ref continues to count. "Not from your kicks." He grins. By the time I was in the ring, the ref was at 7. She was still motionless out on the floor, and before I knew it, the ref had gotten to ten, AJ being counted out and losing the match. "Yess!" Alex cheers as he jumps on the side of the ring, getting in and hugging me. "Deserves what she got."

"She does. I was scared to a little bit there...she had that look in her eye." He shudders a bit. "That crazy look huh?"

"Yes...that one."

"Still going after others while she's with Dolph. Tsk tsk."

"I think that's all just a ploy...not even real."

"I wouldn't doubt it."

"All to get to...you know."

"Right."

"I say we head to the back now."

"Good idea. Before she comes to and goes crazy."

"Exactly." We exit the ring the way we always do before making the long walk up the ramp to get to the back. Once in the back, we head right to our room with no problem then walk in and go sit on the couch. "No one can take this away from me...not even AJ." I say, putting the title down. "No they can not."

"And no one can take yours away from you either."

"Nope. No one at all."

"Longest reigning champs we will be."

"That's right."

"If they want it to be that way it is. I would like it to be that way."

"They seem to be fine with it now."

"Which is a good thing."

"Exactly."

"Been a while since there's been a power couple anyway, which I think we could be."

"Right and I think that's us now."

"Because no one can stop us."

"Nope."

"Hmmm, I say we make some kind of statement tomorrow night on Raw."

"We could do that."

"Makes the night even easier for us, gives us something to do."

"It does."

"Just only hope no one decides to interrupt, even though I'm sure they will."

"They probably will."

"We'll be prepared."

"We always are."

"Yes we are. But anyways, so glad to have my match done and over with. All we have to focus on is yours now."

"Right and that's coming up soon."

"Aww, that means you're gonna have to move to get ready soon. And we just sat down."

"I know, but you get to see me in my attire."

"Which is the best part."

"For you. For me...it's your outfit yo're wearing."

"Oh right...I have to change too. Almost forgot."

"Of course you did." He chuckles. "Well, you're being touchy so..."

"It's easy for you to forget, I know."

"It is."

"We can either go now or when the next match is almost over."

"I say when the next match is almost over. Don't want to move right now."

"Fine with me."

"By the way how's your head? You looked pretty out of it after AJ kneed you in the face, and before you came and got her away from me." He adds. "I'm fine. Head hurts a bit, but nothing aspirin can't fix."

"Do you need it now? Or do you need me to massage your temples, or are you good?"

"Hmm...a massage sounds good. I'll take it before we head out for your match though."

"I can do that." He nods. "Just lean into me." He adds. "Will do." I nod. Once I lean into him, he warms his hands a bit before putting two fingers on your temples. He starts with slight pressure at first then starts to ease up after a bit. "What would I do without you?" I sigh in content. "Not sure and we're never going to find out either."

"I know. And I know I ask that all the time but I just can't imagine what it would be like to not even be here right now, with you. Makes me appreciate everything a lot more."

"That's good. I'm not going anywhere and neither are you. It's you and me forever."

"And that's what the promise ring reminds me of every day. Speaking of, you didn't give it back to me yet after I took it off for the match so it wouldn't get ruined."

"Oh, that's right." He shifts so he can take it out of his pocket. "Here." He takes my hand and puts it back on. "There. Much better. You know I'm glad to have you out there with me for my matches, so you can hold this safe for me. I would give it to the ref to hold onto like some people would, but I trust you more."

"I don't blame you. It's safer with me anyway."

"It is." I nod, turning my head and kissing him quick. He holds me there for a bit longer not ready to pull away just yet. He holds it until he's ready to pull away. "Love you."

"You know I love you too."

"I know you do."

We then turn our attention to the TV where the next match was starting, and it was the match that was set between Chris and Fandango.

"Oh boy, this match."

"I can't see the new guy winning over Chris."

"Neither can I, but sometimes surprises happen."

"That's true."

"I mean, I'm sure a lot of people thought that AJ was going to get the win over me, being in her hometown and everything."

"Right, but you showed them all wrong."

"I did. Oh I'm sure there'll be some hate on Twitter, people complaining. Well too bad for those people."

"Exactly. You just ignore all them."

"And I learned how to do that before I got here."

"And that's a very good thing."

"I'm starting to feel better by the way, what you're doing is working."

"That's what I'm here for."

"Likewise."

"Just let me know when you want me to stop."

"You can stop now if you want. I'll be fine now."

"Only if you're sure."

"I'm sure." I nod. "Alright." He stops then wraps his arms around me. "You...are amazing. You know that right?"

"So I've been told."

"Well I always remind you, because it's true."

"I know, just like you are."

"Of course I am."

"Exactly."

"Another reason to love you."

"I love you too."

"You've made me so much more comfortable now, might have to carry me in when we have to change."

"I can do that." After a while of watching the match, it was getting towards the end of it, and of course that's when we had to go in and change. I was expecting it since I had suggested it, but it still caught me off guard when he moved and picked me up, carrying me into the changing area. Once in there, he starts to change into his attire while I change out of mine and into my dress. He gets done first, then stands there and stares as I pull the dress up. "You're staring."

"Can't...help...it."

"Every time." I laugh as I sit to put my shoes on. "You always amaze me."

"Yes, I know." After getting my shoes on, I stand and do a spin. He bites his lip and tries his best to control himself. After he stares for a bit longer, we both head back into the locker room. "And look at that, Fandango won."

"I really thought Chris had this. I guess not."

"He'll get him back though."

"He always does."

"But, are you ready to go now?" He adds, grabbing his title. "I'm ready." He then takes my hand and laces his fingers with mine before we leave the room again, heading to the curtain again for his match. We both make it there just fine, but when we do, Wade is there waiting. Alex stops a good distance away from him so we don't have to deal with him. He better be going out first." I grumble. "Don't worry, he is."

"Good. Because I don't feel like dealing with him. The night is going well as it is, I don't need him to ruin it."

"He won't"

"Need me to cause a distraction out there at all tonight or are you gonna win this all by yourself?"

"A little distraction never hurts."

"I'll make sure I choose the best time to do so." I smirk.

"Alright." He nods.

"All you gotta do is keep the ref distracted. Can't have Wade winning by DQ...even though you wouldn't lose the title. Don't want him having the satisfaction of a win over you."

"Right, of course." Once we hear Wade's music go off, we head over to wait since he had gone out now. It takes a while what with the ramp being as long as it was for his entrance to be done with, but once he does reach the ring, his music fades and it's a few moments before Alex's goes off and we head out onto the stage a few moments after that. He holds his title in the air, doing a few of his poses before taking my hand, then heading down the ramp. When we finally reach the end, he gives me a quick kiss, then hops onto the side of the ring to do his poses there. After being done with that, he hands the title off to the ref, before removing the vest that he's been wearing at the pay-per-views lately for me, handing it to me to hold onto. The ref then shows Wade the title before showing it to Alex, then the crowd. He hands it off and signals for the bell. The match starts out with Wade getting in Alex's face like always, saying the same stuff like he always does, about the title, me...whatever he knows will get to him. While he does that, he keeps pushing him so Alex has to step back until he's in the ropes. He goes a little too far with the trash talking and everything, to the point where Alex snaps and he tackles him to the apron and starts to throw punches left and right, until the ref had to pull him off and back him away. "Yes! Get 'em Alex! Beat his ass!" He makes sure Alex stays back while he goes and checks on Wade. Alex doesn't stay where he is long, going righ back over to Wade and hitting him across the back a few times before picking him up and throwing him to the outside of the ring. He waits a while before getting out of the ring and going back over to him, grabbing him again and goes to throw him back into the ring, only for Wade to reverse and send Alex into the barricade.

"No! Alex!" I scream. "Leave me alone you freakish Brit!" He looks over at me since I had made my way over to where they were and he just smirks evilly, before helping Alex up, before lifting him up and dropping him on top of the barricade. I have no choice but to watch, because I can't do anything without getting Alex disqualified and Wade knows that. After Alex falls to the floor, Wade helps him up again and then throws him into the ring. I give him a glare as he follows. "Ugh!" I groan. "You better not!" He goes for the cover, but Alex kicks out. Making sure Alex stays where he is, Wade goes and climbs to the second rope of one of the corners. He goes for a diving elbow drop, but Alex rolls out of the way so Wade's elbow ends up hitting the apron instead. Clutching at his elbow, he rolls around in pain as Alex starts to get back to his feet. "Good job!" I clap. "Now, get up. I know you can do it. Do it for me." He does finally get to his feet and rests in the corner for now, waiting for Wade to get to his feet. When he does, Alex hits him with a couple of clotheslines, following that up with a dropkick. Wade goes for a clothesline himself, but ducks and hits Wade with a spinebuster, now getting fired up. He measures him up, taunting him for him to get up. When he does and turns around, Alex gets him onto his shoulders going for one of his finishers, the one he doesn't use too often anymore. But Wade squirms around and gets off his shoulders and goes to hit Alex with his elbow like how he finishes off everyone he's faced. But Alex quickly ducks and rolls out of the ring to safety and to my side. "Smart move. Getting out of the way of that elbow. You doing alright?"

"I'm fine." He nods. "Need that distraction now?"

"Probably wouldn't be a bad idea."

"I'm on it." He nods before we notice Wade coming out of the ring on our side. Alex runs around one way while I quickly walk off the other way. He gets back into the ring with Wade following. He gets back out of the ring and as Wade is about to follow him out, I climb up onto the side of the ring and start to get Wade's attention for the distraction, not needing the ref to be distracted this time, as he keeps telling me to get down. "No! I'm not going to get down! You disgust me Wade! You're a loser. That's all you are!" Wade's finally had enough of me and turns around, only to be hit with a spear by Alex. I quickly get down as Alex goes for the cover and the ref starts the pin, getting to three and Alex is announced the winner. "Haha! Take that! Beat you again!" I go and retrieve his title before getting into the ring, and hand it to him, before raising his hand in victory. After I let his hand go, I hug him. "That win was for you."

"As it always is."

"This one more since it was Wade at Wrestlemania."

"Appreciate it."

"I'm glad."

"Now, let's head to the back so we can finally relax the rest of the night." I say after briefly kissing him.

"Right behind you."

As usual, he holds the ropes for me to get out first before he follows. Once we're both on the floor, he drapes an arm around my shoulders and we turn to see Wade coming to, glaring at us as we walk away. All I do is smirk while Alex holds me close, kissing the top of my head to show Wade that I'm not going anywhere. After making the long walk back up the ramp, we finally reach the stage and head to the back, and then we head right back to the locker room to rest for the rest of the night until we leave. "Wade so deserved what he got out there." Stef says to Mike. "He did." Mike nods. "Maybe now he'll leave her alone."

"I don't know...he is pretty relentless."

"Like Ziggler. I still believe it was him who was at the door a bit ago."

"I wouldn't doubt it."

"I know what he's doing. He's trying to distract you from your match later. He'll do anything to sabotage one of us just to get me."

"And we won't let him. He's not going to get that far."

"I hope not. You know him...he'll do anything. I'm just glad he doesn't know about...you know who or he'd go and tell everything."

"Well let's hope he never does either."

"Trust me, I do everyday."

"I would hire The Shield as security this time for my match, but I don't want to expose you to Seth anymore than you have been."

"That's fine. It's all up to you."

"We'll just be extra aware at the end of the night."

"Sounds like a plan."

"Just to be safe, you should sit at commentary. You don't need to have a headset on, but I just want you safe just in case."

"Alright. I'll do that."

"Rather you be safe, than at risk."

"I know. I'd feel safer there anyway."

"Good."

She lays her head on his shoulder since they moved after there was the knock at the door. Her arms went around his neck, his going around her, holding herclose. "Don't have to move until we both have to change. Don't worry." He says as the next match begins. "Thank goodness."

"I had a feeling you were wondering about that."

"I was, but since you're being oh so touchy, I didn't think we were moving soon."

"Oh am I? I didn't realize." He chuckles. "You are and of course you didn't."

"Can't help it."

"You never can when I'm in my attire."

"Exactly." He grins."I'm surprised you let me change out of it."

"Well I know you can't wear it all night no matter how much I want you to."

"True."

"I manage though."

"You always do."

"Because I know what I get once we get back to our hotel if I behave."

"Mhm. Even though you get it anyway."

"Because I love you that much...and the face you make...no denying that."

"No, not there's not." He smirks. "Curse you and your adorable face."

"Love you too." She gives him a quick kiss that he decides to hold for much longer, not wanting to pull away. A hand had moved to hold one side of her face, to make sure that she doesn't move at all while he keeps the kiss going for as long as he wanted it to go. Her hands rest on his shoulders for now and when she goes to move them, he starts to slow the kiss down much to her protest. "I know, I know. Leaves more for later though."

"There better be." She pouts. "I promise."

"Good." She grins. She then shifts so that she's able to see the screen, as they both start to pay attention to the match that was almost over, which was the World Heavyweight Championship match, where in the end Del Rio defeated Swagger to retain the title. "That was a given."

"Obviously. Just makes me wonder how many times they're gonna put that title on Del Rio. I mean does anyone really care that he holds it? I know I don't."

"I'm with you. Someone new needs it."

"But what Vince likes goes and I suppose he likes Del Rio as champion."

"He's a dirty champion." She mumbles. "I agree with that."

"I really hope someone beats him."

"And who knows how long that'll be until."

"Hopefully not to long. Seeing him as champ makes me sick."

"And you're not the only one either. I'm sure there are many others who feel the same as you do."

"I wouldn't doubt it."

"But as long as he leaves you alone, we won't have to deal with him and we can just ignore him."

"I hope. That one time still give me nightmares." She shudders. "Yeah he's pretty creepy enough to do that."

"He really is." She moves closer to him. "And that wink...he's got to stop doing that to me."

"He does it to everyone I've noticed. That's the creepy part."

"Does he make kiss faces at them too?"

"The other girls, yes. From what I've seen anyway."

"Okay...I'm just being paranoid then."

"You're not being paranoid, I don't think that at all."

"I don't know...it's just...some of the guys backstage have been looking at me differently..."

"That's because we're together now...they're jealous."

"That could be it. I know I'm hot and all, but you the only one that gets it and the only one I want to have it."

"Exactly."

"I'm just going to stay by you the whole time."

"Well everybody knows not to mess with me, now that I'm the GM afterall. So staying by me wouldn't be a bad idea. That way they will leave you alone."

"That's what I thought. Can't have anything happening just to get to you."

"Maybe we can make you co-general manager alongside me, that way you can have authority over everyone."

"I do like that, but don't you think everyone will be mad with me just starting and everything?"

"Which is why a lot of thought is going to go into this and it's not going be a decision that's made right away."

"How soon is right away? Like tomorrow or in a week?"

"Well, I was thinking about easing into it maybe next year. That way you would have been here for a whole year already and people can't get mad about it."

"Right, that's a good idea."

"Because let's face it, I'm not going anywhere as GM. I'm making the best decisions there ever has been on Raw. And I would love to have you helping me out with those decisions, and coming up with things of your own that we could use."

"I do have a few ideas in mind that I's like to share too."

"I'll bring it up to Vince when I have a meeting with him this upcoming week. I already have something I'm going over with him anyway as it is pertaining to the Divas Division anyway so.."

"Oh? What is it?"

"It's a surprise."

"Awww." She pouts. "Not even a little hint?"

"I think a hint would give it away."

"So not fair."

"Well if Vince likes the idea, I know you're gonna love it"

"I know I will and I don't even know what it is yet."

"Well it pertains to you and the rest of the girls on the roster so of course."

"Ooohh. I can't wait to hear what it is now."

"It's something big, that's for sure. So there's a little hint."

"That could be anything."

"Exactly."

"By the way, when do you need to get ready? I know we both have to change."

"Well there's two more matches before mine, so I would say towards the end of the match right before mine."

"Alright." She nods. "More cuddle time." She grins, snuggling into him. "That's why I like being in the main event."

"Me too."

"Get to spend all night with you. And that makes me happy."

"That's because you are."

"Just like you're special to me."

"As we keep reminding each other."

"Mmhmm."

"Always will."

"Forever."

"Forever." He repeats. "Love you." She kisses him quick. "Love you too." The next match was a big match of the night, one of the biggest anyway, where the Undertaker would make his return after being gone all year and where his streak would be put on the line like always. "I don't think the streak will be broken...not this year."

"That's just nothing you can mess with. I think the day he retires he'll never be defeated."

"Same here. No one can beat him. This is HIS event."

"It always is. Just like Hell in a Cell matches are his kind of matches."

"He just that kind of wrestler."

"One of the best. And Punk seriously thinks he can beat him. Nope."

"I agree with you there."

"That's why I granted him this match, see how hard he tries to beat him."

"We'll find out if the best in the world is really the best in the world."

"Even though we all know he stole that little bit from Chris...clearly."

"He did and I don't like him for that."

"And Punk can't call himself best in the world if he can't beat The Undertaker, so I can't wait to watch this one."

"Me either."

During the intense match, Punk would mock Undertaker by successfully hitting the signature Old School maneuver on him, but when he goes for it a second time, Undertaker counters before knocking Punk to the outside. Undertaker then goes for a dive to the outside, but Heyman gets onto the ring apron, distracting him long enough for Punk to regain advantage of the match. "He really should have been banned from ringside."

"He should, but he has ways of getting what he wants." Shortly after this, Taker is able to catch Punk with a chokeslam, but Punk manages to kick out. After exchanging some of their best moves, the match spills to the outside as Punk takes apart the Spanish announce table. Taker however catches Punk and goes to put him through it with the Last Ride, but Punk fights out of it, delivering a kick to him and laying him prone on the table. He then comes off the top rope with an elbow drop, the table not even breaking at all under the weight. After hitting the elbow drop, Punk manages to get back into the ring and at the count of 9, Taker barely rolls back into the ring to keep the match going. "Wow...that was close."

"He never gives up unless he has to. Best thing about him."

"It really is." In the end of the match, finally Taker counters the GTS again, spiking Punk with the Tombstone Piledriver again to finally put him down for the three count, and securing his WrestleMania winning streak, going 21-0. "I knew Taker was going to win. No one can beat his streak."

"Nope. Honestly though, I'd like to try sometime before he retires."

"I really don't like that idea, but if it's something you really want, I'll support you no matter what."

"Right. Not gonna agree with every decision I make, whenever I make them, but your support is good enough."

"I just don't want you to get hurt that bad. His matches are really intense."

"I know. But I have faced him in regular matches in the past. So it wouldn't be anything new really."

"I know and I cringed every time too."

"Some of my toughest matches back then."

"I could tell and I wasn't even in the building."

"But hey...look at me then and look at me now."

"It's made you even better than before."

"And I'm a two-time WWE Champion."

"You are. The best ever in my eyes."

"Of course." He grins.

"You're the best at everything to me."

"And from what I saw you can do, you're the best at everything to me as well."

"I do try."

"You don't even have to try."

"I know, but I still like to."

"As do I."

"Of course."

"One more match to go now. So how has WrestleMania been so far for you?"

"It's been amazing. Everything I thought it would be and more."

"That's good. Amazing for your first WrestleMania as a part of the roster."

"I know. I never imagined this would ever happen and it did."

"Things surprise you sometimes."

"They really do."

"Can't wait to see what else you accomplish in your career here."

"I really the Divas title at some point."

"And you will have it at some point."

"I hope so. Shauna is on a roll right now though."

"I know. Your time will come though, trust me."

"I hope. I could become one of the best feuds in Divas history."

"Yes it could."

"Hopefully next year sometime."

"You'll see."

"Alright...if you say so...sneaky."

"I'm always sneaky."

"That you are."

"And you're learning your sneakiness from me so..."

"I am..."

"Who better to learn it from." He chuckles. "Exactly." The next match was the anticipated match of the night, where Lesnar would be facing Triple H. "Well I sense this is going to be another long match."

"With Triple H, they usually are."

"But just think, you and I both get ready towards the end of this match and then we head out."

"True...I get to see your attire...is it one of my favorites?"

"It might be." He grins. "And of course the jacket too, right?"

"Of course."

"I do love that jacket."

"I know you do."

"Any chance I'll ever get to wear it?" She gives him her best face. "I suppose you can try it on now."

"Really? You're actually going to let someone who isn't you wear it?"

"You're the exception."

"Awww...yayy!"

"Go ahead and go get it." He chuckles, letting her go. She gives him a quick kiss then stands up fast, hurrying to go get it. Since it was in the changing area with his attire, she put it on then looks in the mirror for a bit before heading out. "Well...how do I look?" She spins for him. "You actually look better in it than I do, if I do say so myself."

"I do look good in it, but I really love it on you."

"Of course you do."

"Can I wear it until we change?" She bats her eyelashes.

"You know I can never say no to you."

"I know." She grins walking back over to him. "You know since you love that so much, we can probably get one of your own made for yourself."

"Seriously?"

"Sure why not."

"I love you so much!" She squeals, kissing him quick. "I love you too." He chuckles. "You really are the best."

"Always for you."

"Of course."

"We can talk to my seamstress about it."

"Alright. Now you got me all excited."

"Well everyone's gotta have something extra to wear to the ring."

"Right and I get a jacket just like the most awesome superstar ever."

"Who just happens to be the most awesome boyfriend ever."

"He really is the most awesome boyfriend."

"I try."

"You never have to."

"I know, but of course I still do."

"And I love that about you."

"So do I...about you."

"How well I know."

"Nothing wrong with still wanting to try."

"No there's not."

So they end up watching the match until they felt like it was getting towards the end. That's when she and Mike had gotten up and went to get changed for his match. "Aww..I have to take the jacket off now." She pouts. "You can keep it on until they play my music, how about that?"

"Deal."

"But of course you'll be taking it off to change. After you change you can put it back on."

"I know that." She chuckles, slowly taking it off then setting it on a chair for now.

"So what exactly are you changing into?" He asks. "Oh...the jeans that you love oh so much and a strapless shirt."

"Oh really?" He smirks. "Mhm. Something extra for you tonight."

"That's why you're the best."

"I know." She smirks. He then lets her get changed as he does as well. Since he didn't have much to put on, he was fixing his boots as she was finishing getting ready herself. When she's done, she turns to the mirror to fix her hair quickly before checking her makeup. Once that's done, she turns back around to pick up his jacket then put it on. "Still looks good on you even in regular clothes." He remarks. "Why thank you." She grins. "Which by the way, the outfit, is amazing."

"Now how did I know you were going to say that?" She chuckles. "Because I always do."

"Oh right, I knew there was a reason." She laughs. "And the fact that you always amaze me with your outfits. They always look so great on you."

"It just comes natural to me."

"I can see that."

"And the fact you pick out most of them now is a bonus."

"Because I know what you like and what looks good on you. I would hope I would know, because I mean look how well I dress." He chuckles. "Exactly. You're just a little fashionista."

"I won't deny that."

"Of course not. It's not a bad thing either. I find that attractive." She winks. "Good to know."

"So, we ready to finish watching the match or are we going to head to the curtain."

"Let's just head right to the curtain."

"Alright." She nods. "Can't forget this." She picks up his title. "How could I ever forget that? Thank you."

"You're welcome, but...can I hold it?"

"Yes you can."

"Like I said before, you're the best." She kisses his cheek. "And I love to hear that."

"Which is why I tell you all the time."

"Touche."

"Ready to head out now?"

"Yup, all ready." She then takes his title, putting it over her shoulder like he does then they start to head out of the room. Once in the hall, he takes her hand as they head to the curtain. "Someone's starting to look like me." He grins. "Really? Who?"

"You silly."

"I knew that." She laughs. "That's my goal. To act exactly like you."

"Of course it is." He chuckles. "Believe it or not, you're my role model."

"Awww."

"Everything I did was modeled after you."

"Oh really?"

"Mhm. That's why my character is the way it is. I just did everything you did."

"Well I'm honored to be your role model."

"I'm glad. I was a little scared to tell you at first."

"Never be scared to tell me anything."

"I know...I just didn't want you to take it the wrong way or anything."

"I don't see how I would take it the wrong way."

"That's just the way I think...I always think the worst."

"I know."

"I would like to know what people are staring at." She rolls her eyes. "Have they not seen the WWE Champion before?!" She says a bit louder. "Probably because you have it and you're wearing my jacket, or because you and I are together."

"Then let them stare. We're fabulous." She brushes her hair off her shoulder with sass. "Exactly." They make it to the curtain not too long after that and once they do all they have to do is wait for John to show up. They don't have to wait too long, as they see him walk up only moments after. "You're on time. Good. You know I hate waiting." She jokes. "Who does like waiting anyway?" He chuckles. "Honestly..." She glances at Mike. "..no, I'm joking." She laughs. "Oh I can wait...just not very long." Mike remarks. "We all know that." She laughs, patting his chest. "Before we do go out there, I do have to say congratulations on winning your first WrestleMania match." John says to her. "Thank you." She smiles. "I wouldn't be here if it weren't for you and Mike so thank you."

"You're welcome. Keep up the good work and you'll be holding championship gold in no time."

"I really hope so. That's my next big goal I want to accomplish here."

"Of course."

"Maybe I'll be the first ever Diva to hold the WWE title..wait, I already am." She laughs. "But seriosly, I would really love to hold this, if my boyfriend would face me for it."

"Oh I would...at home."

"Then I've been a what? 10 time WWE Champion by now?" She grins. "Uh huh...suure." He chuckles. "But, who's counting?" She shrugs. "Oh, I am."

"Yes you are."

"Hmm...something to think about for next year."

"Right."

"Who's going our first again?"

"I'll go out first." John offers. "Alright."

"Let the best come out last."

"That's right."

"So I'll see you out there."

"We'll see you out there."

It's not long after that where his music goes off and he waits a bit before going out. Once he goes out, he does his usual entrance with talking to the camera and everything. After doing his salute, he the starts to run down to the ring like always. When he getsin the ring, he does his usual stuff. As he was doing that, she had taken off Mike's jacket and gave it back to him along with his title. His music finally faded and after a few moments they played Mike's. He takes her hand as they wait a few moments, before going out onto the stage. He lets her hand go in order to raise the title in the air, before slinging it back over his shoulder and grabbing her hand again as they head down the ramp. They talk a bit of strategy since it was a long way down the ramp and once they reach the ring, he lets her hand go so he can run and jump on the side of the ring like he always does. Before he stands up, she walks over, giving him a kiss before he gets in the ring to do his in ring poses. While he does that, she goes over to commentary to sit and watch the match like Mike had suggested, so that she would be safe the entire time. After she sits, that's when she sees the ref holding up the title before handing it off. Mike takes his jacket off and instead of an attendant taking it, she walks over to get it then goes back to her seat. With this match, the crowd was even louder than the other ones. Mike and John give each other subtle nods before the bell rings to start the match. "Come on Miz! Wooo! You got this!" They start off like all matches typically start out, and that's circling each other and locking up. They start to push each other, and John is the one that ends pushing Mike into the corner. He holds him there until the ref starts to count, and he lets him go before 5, backing up. Mike just stares at him, before fixing his hair a bit and moves out of the corner, circling him for a second time. John goes to lock up with him again, but Mike ducks and catches him around the midsection, locking his hands together. After some struggle, John starts to power out of it, breaking Mike's hold and getting him in a side headlock in the middle of the ring. "No no no. That's not right! Let him go John! Now!"

What happens next is that he pushes off the ropes and in result pushes Mike off and lets go. Mike comes back and ducks a clothesline, coming back a second time and hitting him with a shoulderblock. He comes off the ropes again, having to hop over John and John ends up leapfrog jumping over him when he comes back. It's a back and forth thing for a while, before John catches him with a hip toss. "Damn." She mutters.. "That's fine. It's still early. You can take him." Mike gets up quickly after that however, only to be hit with another one. That time, he rolls out of the ring and comes over to Stef so that he can re-strategize. "You need to keep him down. Take out his legs. He can't do anything if he's stuck to the mat."

"I'm trying."

"Need a distraction?"

"Maybe not this early in the match, but one wouldn't hurt later. I'll give you the signal for it okay?"

"Alright, I'll be watching." He nods, getting another quick kiss from you before getting back into the ring. He meets John in the middle of the ring again, where they don't lock up like they did to start. What they do is raise their hands and lock their hands, only for Mike to surprise him with a kick to the gut, followed by his signature DDT. He rolls him over and goes for the pin, only for him to kick out. "Not bad, not bad. Keep that up." After kicking out of that, John ends up rolling into the nearest corner. Mike knows what he's going to go for now, seeing him roll into the corner. He backs up into the opposite corner and waits for John to get to his feet. When he does, Mike successfully hits him with the corner clothesline that he does all the time. "Yes! Oh how I love that! Do it again!" He looks over at her and smirks, before going to the outside and climbs to the top of the corner, waiting for John to get up again, before hitting him with the double axhandle. He goes for the cover again, John kicking out at the last second. "Damn." She mutters. "You'll get him. Still early. I know you got this." After being frustrated for a bit, he then waits for John to get to his feet as he stands behind him and getting ready for the Skull Crushing Finale. He does end up getting him in the hold, but John gets out of it and reverses, and from there that's where he's fired up and hits Mike with the usual shoulder blocks, everything leading up to the AA. "No! Don't you even think about it John! No!" He does get Mike on his shoulders, but Mike is able to get off his shoulders and able to reverse into his backbreaker/neckbreaker combo. He goes for the pin again, but still no use, John still powers out of it. That's when Mike starts to yell at the ref to count faster than he was. "Come on ref! That was 3! 1...2...3!" Stef smacks her hands together.

Mike them crawls over him and starts to throw punches like crazy, until the ref has to pull him off. He does back off for a few moments, putting his hands up, before going back over and doing the same thing again. The ref has to pull him off again and put him into the corner to restrain him, telling him that he said for him to back off. "Pay attention ref! He is listening to you! Move out of his way!" He does finally move and goes over to check on John to make sure he can continue. He says to him that he's alright to continue so the match continues. Mike moves from the corner and paces back and forth as he waits for John to return to his feet yet again. He doesn't get to his feet, but manages to sit up. Mike takes the chance to come off the ropes and goes for a boot to the face, but John catches his foot and pushes him away, making him tumble out of the ring. "Mike!" She yells, rushing to check on him. "You alright?"

"I'm...okay." He says while grimacing.

"Are you sure? I'm going to hurt him if he hurts you tonight."

"I'm sure." He nods.

"Alright." She says a bit unsure then helps him up and to the ring.

"I'm thinking a distraction soon. Be on the lookout for my signal."

"I will." She nods. Mike then gets back into the ring, only for John to shortly trip him and get him into the STF. Doing his very best, Mike doesn't give up and starts to crawl his way to the ropes the best he can. With your encouragement, he does make it, grabbing the bottom one, John only holding on for a few seconds before letting him go. "You still got it. Just a little bit longer then you'll have the win. Hang in there."

"Gonna need that distraction early. Just need you to distract him long enough so I can get up and get him from behind."

"I'm on it." She leaves the side of the ring where he was, and goes around to the side closest to the ramp. She waits for the perfect time before climbing up and causing a distraction, getting the ref's attention, which also gets John's attention. That distracts them long enough for Mike to get to his feet, sneak up behind John and pull him away from the ropes and gets him in position for the Skull Crushing Finale again, this time hitting it. He goes for the cover and this time he does get the three count and the win. "Yes! Yes!" She jumps up and down before getting into the ring, giving him a huge hug. After she hugs him, she goes over and gets the title, walking back over to him and handing it back to him. "I'm so proud of you." She grins, raising his hand. "And I can actually remember the match this time."

"That's a very good thing. I'd never let that happen to you again."

"I know you wouldn't."

"I'll have to thank John later. Now we can celebrate tonight."

"That is if you're not too sore from the match..." She adds. "I'm fine."

"Let's get out of here though." He nods, and he leans on her for support as they head for the ropes. She exits first before he does and then they make the walk back up the ramp. After the long walk, they walk through to the back. "Are you sure you're fine? We can push back our events."

"Well let's get me ice first of all for the sore spots. I'll let you know when we get to the hotel, is that okay?"

"Okay."

"But hey, I can say I made it through another WrestleMania as champion." He grins as they start to head to the trainers for ice. "Yes you did. I'm can't be more proud of you either."

"Did it all for you."

"Awe. Thank you." She leans up giving him a quick kiss. "Every win I have is for you."

"You're making me blush..."

"And it's cute."

"Stooop." She hides her face behind her hair. "No, I think I'll continue." He chuckles. "Miiike. Not at work." She whines slightly. "The show is over...everyone's leaving...work is over."

"Darn. Not winning this one."

"Not this time."

"I'll win one...eventually."

"You will." He nods. "All because you love me just like I love you."

"Exactly. Oh so very much." He kisses the top of her head as they reach the trainers. They walk in, getting him ice then head back to the room so he can change then they can leave. "Do you need any help in there while you change?"

"I believe I got it all."

"Alright, I'll start to get everything together."

"Sounds good." He nods, before kissing her quick and then heading in to change. She lightly taps his butt as he walks away, him turning and giving her a look. She acts all innocent before starting to collect all their things while he changes. "Uh huh...acting all innocent."

"Mike!" She jumps slightly. "You scared me. I thought you were changing?"

"Oh I was...just wanted to say that."

"And, I am innocent. I did nothing."

"Uh huh...and I may or may not have nothing on from the waist down. Do with that image what you will." He chuckles, before ducking back into the changing area. "You're so lucky we're not at the hotel right now..."

"Ah, but you love me anyway!" He calls from inside.

"I really do...so much."

They finish packing their things back up as he finishes getting changed. Once he's done, he walks out with the rest of his things. "I really hope you're ready to go...I know I am."

"I'm ready." He nods. "Good. Let's go." He nods and grabs his bag and she grabs hers, then they head out of the room and make their your way out of the arena and out to the car, where they load it up with their things before getting inside. Once that's all done, they get in the car then head for the hotel. Meanwhile, Alex and I were just heading out ourselves. "Another WrestleMania done and over with."

"Mhm. One that you did amazing at."

"For my first one."

"And that's the way to do. We'll try to keep you undefeated too."

"Good, because I want to beat the record."

"That you will. I'll make sure of it."

"Of course."

"Anything for you."

"I think tonight when we get back, it's right to resting. I mean I know my headache is gone, but I don't want it to end up coming back."

"Right. That's understandable. I'll help you if you want."

"You know I never deny help from you."

"I know. When we get back and changed, I'll help."

"Great."

"We should be back soon."

"Oh good. I can't wait. These shoes are killing my feet."

"You can take them off and I'll carry you to the room."

"Always helping. One of the many reasons I love you."

"I love you too." Since he was driving, he takes my hand and laces his fingers with mine, and I lean my head on his shoulder. It doesn't take much longer for us to reach the hotel and when we do, he parks the car and gets the bags from the back before coming over to my side. As he opens my door, I've since taken my shoes off and had them in my hands, ready for him to carry me like he offered. He carefully picks me up then closes the door with his foot once he has me settled in his arms. He locks the car, then starts to head inside. "Sure you got me and the bags? I can hold my bag if you want."

"I've got them all."

"Alright. Just making sure."

"This isn't the first time I've done this. I got a system for it."

"Oh I know. And are you gonna tell me this...system?"

"No. That's for me to know and you to find out...maybe."

"Maybe huh? I'll get it out of you...eventually."

"Maybe." He grins.

"We'll see."

"We will."

It isn't too long before we reach our floor, and get to our room. I reach down and open the door and push it open, before he walks in and closes it with his foot. He then proceeds to put me down on the bed, and then putting our bags down after. "I'll pick something out for you to wear."

"As always."

"Anything for you."

"Well everything that you like the most is on top so you won't really have to go digging."

"Makes things easier for me." He grins, looking for something. "That's the whole point." He looks through a few things on top, deciding what he likes the best. When he finally picks one, he closes my bag then heads over to me. "Of course you picked that."

"It's my most favorite one."

"Which is why it wasn't too far from the top of the bag."

"No and that's a very good thing."

"So am I changing myself or are you helping?"

"I'm helping of course."

"Right, just wanted to ask anyway."

"I know, it's fine."

"That means I have to move...and I'm comfortable."

"Unless you want to wear the dress to bed, we can do that too."

"Wearing a dress to bed isn't comfortable. Besides if I did, and I move around in my sleep, this is strapless...I'll have a wardrobe malfunction. Not that it matters, but still...not comfortable." I laugh. "Awww...that would be good...for me." He grins. "Oh of course it would."

"I do think we should get you changed though."

"Before it doesn't happen."

"Exactly."

"Alright, I'm moving." I say as I sit up and move from the bed so I'm standing. He stands as well, looking me over before he moves his hands to the back of my dress to unzip it. Once it's unzipped, I let him pull it down. I just step out of it once it's around my ankles on the floor. He picks it up and drapes it over my bag so it doesn't get ruined, before he helps put on what he picked out. He takes the time to look me over in it, letting his hands wander a bit before I start to help him take his clothes off. "You should just wear that." I grin. "If that's what you want, then that's what you'll get."

"Alright then." He takes his clothes and puts them with his things as I climb under the blankets first. He comes over and gets the light before climbing in under the covers next to me. He doesn't need to pull me closer to him, as I move right over myself. "Perfect."

"Couldn't have said it better myself."

"This is how it should be and is going to be...forever."

"And I believe and agree with you."

"Good." We walk for a bit longer, before I go quiet. He looks down to see me passed out. He chuckles before kissing the top of my head and dozing off to sleep himself. With Mike and Stef, they just gotten to the hotel and up to their room. "So, feeling up to the celebrating or no?" She asks. "It's okay if you're not." She adds. "I'm fine. The ice helped."

"Well that's good."

"If anything, I could always rest tomorrow."

"I'll try to take it easy on you tonight."

"If you want to. Mostly just my back that was sore anyway because of the barricade. I can work though the pain if it comes back."

"If you're sure. You know how I can get." She gives him a look. "I know. But you know that I love that side of you."

"I do...very well."

"I do believe we should get started though." He smirks. "We should but..." She trails off. "...gotta catch me." She lightly pushes him back then dashes across the room. "Ohhh...no you didn't..."

"I do believe I did."

"You're gonna get it now."

"Come get me then." She smirks, motioning for him to come get her. He waits a few moments before dashing after her, intent on catching her. She hops over the bed, losing her shoes when she gets to the other side then head for the door. "Oh no you don't..."

"I think I am." She grins, opening the door. "Nooooo." He says, trying to quickly reach her before she goes out the door. Just as she gets the door open a crack, he comes up behind her, closes the door and pins her to it. "Awww...no fair." She pouts."Sorry, I was just faster."

"You always are, that's not fair."

"I'm sorry."

"Yeah, yeah. You're lucky I love you."

"Love you too." He grins. "Going to keep me here all night or let me go?"

"Oh, I'll let you go...just not right now."

"Awww." She whines. "Your fault for trying to escape me."

"I was only having a bit of fun." She gives him the eyes. "But you know what a little fun does to me."

"I do and that's why I do it."

"How well I know."

"I sowwy."

"I know you are."

"Am I forgiven?"

"You are." He nods. "Yayy." She cheers. "Can I go now?"

"I suppose I can let you go now. As long as you don't try to run again."

"I promise."

"Alright." He nods, letting her go. She grins to herself, walking by him and brushing up against him before dashing for the bed. "Well at least it's not the door." He chuckles, coming after her yet again. "Well...you were there and I knew I was going to end up here anyway."

"You were." He nods with an amused look. "Question is...am I going to be alone in this bed..."

"Oh, you definitely won't be alone."

"I hope not. This bed is too big for one person."

"That I agree with."

"I really wish there was someone I could share it with..." She says, tempting him at the same time. "Well, the only other person in this room is me so..." He trails off before moving onto it. "...you're sharing with me." She grins, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him closer. "As I always do."

"Just the way I like it too." She brushes her lips over his, her fingers playing with the collar of his shirt. Since it was one of the nicer shirts, there were also buttons that she started to play with. He did start to kiss her back, giving her a signal to go ahead and unbutton the shirt. She smirks into the kiss, starting to unbutton his shirt eagerly since his hands were starting to wander. Once she gets to the last button and get that undone, she pushes the shirt off his shoulders and off of him the best she could before he stops his hands from wandering for a moment so he could pull his arms out of his sleeves. She then lets her hands wander for a bit over all the new skin before slowly moving them down his chest to his pants, starting to work on them. He normally would stop her so that he could take something of hers off so that they're both even, but he just lets her go seeing as he's caught up in the kiss and doesn't want to break it right now. She takes advantage of that, getting his pants undone, pulling them down as far as she could then moving her hands back up, brushing her fingers over his indents. That causes him to make the kiss a little more rough, as he tenses at the same time, and his hands which have since rested on her hips, squeeze down where they are. She smirks, knowing that she's getting to him then does it one more time just to see his reaction. That causes him to do the same as before, but with an added bonus of a growl into the kiss. Her smirk gets bigger hearing the growl and she moves her hands to his waist, deciding he's had enough, for now. His hands have since moved themselves and the first place that they go to is the bottom of her top, tugging on that and wanting that to go first. She lets him, pulling away from the kiss long enough and they both sit up so that he could pull it up and over her head, and that gets tossed to the side. He looks her over for a bit before leaning down and kissing all the exposed skin that he can and it was a lot. She grips his shoulders, biting down on her lip to keep any noises from coming.

As he does that, his hands move to the button of her jeans and starts to fumble with it as he tries to do two things at once, along with her grip on his shoulders. After a bit of struggle, he's finally able to get the button and the zipper undone before tugging them down the best he can. Once he has them down as far as he could before he stops kissing her exposed skin for a moment so he could pull her jeans off the rest of the way and those get tossed as well before he goes back to kissing her exposed skin. As he does that, he start to lean forward causing her to lay back against the pillows. He takes his time, making sure to go over all the sensitive spots to have her give in, but she doesn't budge, making him really work for it. That's when he starts to nip at the sensitive spots, intent on leaving marks, but because of the show tomorrow night, he makes sure they'll at least be coverable...or at least only visible to himself. Since he started to nip at the spots, she started to make a few soft noises until he gets to one spot that he likes, since it can't be seen and he works on that. The more he does, the louder the noises from her get. "Works every time." He mumbles against her skin with a smirk. "...uh huh..."

"You may just have quite a few if not more marks when you wake up tomorrow. I apologize in advance."

"Apology accepted."

"I do think now, that everything else should come off. I don't think I can wait any longer."

"Well...what are you waiting for?"

"I was waiting until I worked hard enough to get those noises out of you since you were holding back before."

"Oh...oops." She giggles. "Suure." He chuckles. "I just know how much you love a challenge."

"And you make it a challenge every time."

"Because you love it so much."

"I do. Just as much as I love you."

"That's what I thought."

He kisses her briefly before grabbing the blankets and pulling them over the both of them before the rest of the clothing they both had on came off. From then on, they spent the rest of the night celebrating a successful WrestleMania.


End file.
